De Repente, Amor
by Mel.RK
Summary: Ele sofreu uma decepção amorosa. Ela não acredita no amor. O que pode acontecer a duas pessoas que, unidas pela desesperança, se vêem tão semelhantes e atraídas? - Bella/Edward - Os personagens dessa história pertencem à autora Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

Mais uma vez, o dia se arrastava para mim.

Ultimamente, todos os dias pareciam arrastar-se sem que eu tivesse nenhum objetivo particular em mente. Minha rotina resumia-se a acordar, ir para a monotonia do trabalho, aguentar um ou dois puxa-sacos e, finalmente, voltar para casa, esperando que um bom filme passasse na TV a cabo.

Eu já tinha 24 anos. Era diretor de uma das empresas de meu pai, Carlisle, espalhadas pelo mundo. Publicidade, acho eu. Tudo que me limitava a fazer era assinar alguns papéis após perguntar pra alguém que entendia do assunto, do que se tratavam. Tinha uma reunião ou outra com representantes de quem quer que fosse, não entendia do que se tratava todo aquele papo, mas fazia minha melhor pose de chefe. Ao final, tudo ficava como tinha que ficar. Bastava uma ordem como "Resolva isso imediatamente" a qualquer subordinado, e não haviam mais problemas em meu caminho.

Eu temia estar entrando em uma forte depressão, onde não via mais motivos para me esforçar a fazer nada. Eu poderia abandonar completamente o trabalho e não haveriam consequências. Bastava uma palavra minha e as decisões eram tomadas. Presente ou ausente na empresa, eu continuava sendo o chefe direto. Tinha dinheiro de sobra, vivia com muito luxo, sempre rodeados de pessoas ricas, esnobes e com a péssima mania de serem falsas e mesquinhas.

Eu era, portanto, um homem rico, poderoso e infeliz.

Minha vida amorosa era inexistente. Eu podia ter as mulheres que quisesse, pelo preço que quisesse, o que, normalmente, eu fazia. Mas ninguém me dava a emoção de um sentimento forte e real. Algo que me desestabilizasse completamente, que me fizesse parecer muito menos do que eu sou. As mulheres as quais eu pagava não despertavam em mim nada além de uma ereção. Podia ser o suficiente durante uma noite, durante algum tempo. Mas o fato era que eu estava cansado disso.

Eu via em volta pessoas com muito menos que eu, e, ao mesmo tempo, muito mais felizes. Via o que uma relação sólida fazia com as pessoas. Os sorrisos, o brilho nos olhares. E cada vez que eu constatava que não havia nada disso para mim, eu sucumbia ao fracasso pessoal. Poderia ir à busca de mulheres certas e decentes, mas todas que achei eram interesseiras.

Não que eu fosse um daqueles empresários idosos, ricos e com uma tara esquisita por colegiais. Eu, de fato, era atraente. Conseguia notar que chamava a atenção de um número grande de mulheres. Mas a verdade é que, mesmo com o mínimo de beleza, ficava claro que todas elas se aproximavam de mim por causa do dinheiro que eu possuía.

Eu cometi o erro da inocência quando me apaixonei pela primeira e última vez.

Fiz planos de casamento, família, vida.

E ela me abandonou com as jóias, carro, casa e conta bancária que eu havia, de bom grado, oferecido a ela. Foi fácil arranjar um bom dinheiro com isso. A próxima notícia que tive foi que ela havia fugido pra algum lugar do mundo. Com o meu melhor amigo.

Eu, até hoje, estou aqui.

Por esse motivo, decidi levar uma vida leviana, já que uma vida séria não havia me dado resultados positivos.

Com toda a esperança de uma relação amorosa real perdida, não demorou até eu me render ao álcool e a mulheres fáceis. Com pouco dinheiro, conseguia mulheres todos os dias. Era fácil, era prático.

E era indolor.

**Bella's POV**

Mais um dia. Mais um pesadelo.

Com 20 anos, eu sou, atualmente, a mulher mais jovem da Casa de Tanya. Sou também a novata. Todas lá já se conheciam de longa data, eram amigas e compartilhavam da idéia de que lá era o melhor lugar do mundo, pois se sentiam protegidas e desejadas.

Todas eram, de fato, desejadas. Algo comum em casas de prostituição. Havia me mudado para lá há 2 semanas, fazendo com que aquela casa grande e parecendo até aconchegante, fosse tanto meu novo ambiente de trabalho, como minha nova casa. Eu acordava, trabalhava e dormia dentro daquelas paredes. Minha vida se resumia a isso.

Quando Tanya me encontrou na rua, trabalhando ndependentemente, disse que poderia me oferecer uma grande oportunidade. Havia uma vaga em sua mansão, lugar que apenas homens ricos e poderosos frequentavam. Aparentemente, para ela, era um desperdício vender meu corpo por tão pouco. Eu não era exatamente feia, tinha alguns traços delicados e uma pele, segundo alguns clientes, de seda. Era tão clara que poderia ser facilmente confundia com uma boneca de porcelana, com a única diferença de que eu não era tão facilmente quebrável.

Não por fora, pelo menos.

Minha vida vem sendo um inferno durante muitos, muitos anos.

Aos 10, meu pai Charlie foi uma vítima fatal de um assalto. Levou dois tiros no peito, embora não houvesse demonstrado resistência. Isso foi a gota d'água para minha mãe Renee, viciada em fortes remédios anti-depressivos, se entregar completamente à depressão.

Com o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos, fui obrigada a abandonar a escola e me virar para tomar conta da casa, enquanto minha mãe teve que sustentar a nós duas, arranjando um emprego de garçonete em algum restaurante de beira de estrada. Cinco anos depois, conheceu um sujeito que acabou com sua vida, apresentando-a ao mundo do álcool e das drogas. Além de ir morar conosco, gastava todo o dinheiro que minha mãe conseguia com bebidas e mulheres. Tudo isso trouxe a morte precoce de minha mãe, e minha fuga para o mundo, com 17 anos.

Embora tentasse de todas as maneiras levar uma vida digna e estável, não me era possível tornar qualquer sonho real. Descobri que minhas tentativas para arranjar emprego nunca davam certo, e só então entendi que minhas virtudes como pessoa não importavam, mas sim minha aparência e meu corpo. Sem bons estudos e com poucas opções, já estava cansada de viver uma vida vazia. Embora a vida que estivesse prestes a agarrar agora apagasse totalmente minha dignidade, ao menos eu poderia alugar uma casa, saindo dos abrigos em que ficava durante as semanas.

Passei então a cobrar por "favores sexuais". Sim, é algo extremamente humilhante e asqueroso. Depois de todo esse tempo, minha visão desse quadro ainda não mudou. Me sentia suja e digna de pena em cada pequeno e vazio dia de minha vida. Mesmo assim, consegui encontrar e manter um apartamento pequeno, com um colchão, uma TV e uma geladeira velha. Não era muito, mas eu tinha um lugar pra morar.

Até que Tanya me encontrou em uma certa noite, me propondo mudanças. Então, aqui estou.

Trabalhando para Tanya, cada uma de nós fica com 65% dos lucros provenientes de nossos clientes, enquanto ela fica com os 35% restantes de cada uma, para manter a casa. Acabou se tornando um bom negócio para mim, já que estava acostumada a cobrar bem menos pelos programas que oferecia. Mesmo abrindo mão de 3/10 do meu salário, eu mantinha condições de vida melhores. Era bem tratada, atendia clientes sempre muito elegantes e morava em um lugar confortável.

Era algo que eu conseguia manter.

Ainda assim, era algo que me matava aos poucos. A cada maldito dia da minha vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

- Merda. Preciso de uma trepada.

Eram 22h. O Último Tango em Paris havia acabado de passar na TV, e eu começava a falar comigo mesmo.

- Ótimo Edward. Fique maluco e fale sozinho.

Fazia três semanas que eu não fazia sexo. Nos meus padrões, esse é um tempo longo. No entanto, a única vontade que antes era constante em minha vida atualmente também estava decaindo na minha lista de prioridades.

- Bom, já vi que aguento três semanas sem. Mas mais que isso também não dá.

Vesti meus jeans, uma blusa preta e minha jaqueta. Segui em meu Volvo para o lugar onde me sentia quente e aconchegado quando procurava uma mulher, durante muitos anos.

A rua estava deserta e silenciosa, como sempre. Um pequeno letreiro rosa-neon, muito discreto, brilhava em cima de uma porta bem ornamentada. "Tanya's".

Entrei no local sem bater. Era familiar, eu já estivera ali muitas e muitas vezes. Um ambiente escuro, decorado em madeira, abrigava homens de classe alta e mulheres lindas e bem vestidas. Grande parte dos clientes eram senhores ditos respeitosos fora daquele ambiente. A luz fraca era agradável, deixando o lugar misterioso e quente. Músicas aleatórias, mas sempre sensuais, ajudavam na ambientação.

O bar central acomodava duas lindas meninas que preparavam drinks. Alguns homens conversavam com elas, enquanto elas faziam seus trabalhos. Aos cantos, muitos sofás e mesas estavam ocupados por casais, uns mais discretos, outros completamente sem pudor.

- Edward! É mesmo você?

- Olá, Tanya.

- Por onde andou? Pensei que tivesse nos abandonado!

- Estive fora por algum tempo. Problemas na empresa. - Menti.

- Terá que compensar os dias que ficou ausente então.

Com uma piscada, Tanya me puxou para o bar, ordenando à moça morena que me servisse uma dose de whisky.

- Olá, Edward! - Três garotas me cumprimentaram às minhas costas. Virei e vi três beldades. Jessica, uma morena linda e muito pequena, Angela, com traços latinos e Rose, loira e escultural.

- Olá, meninas. Como estão?

- Bem. Mas sentimos saudades suas. - Respondeu a loira, com uma certa tara no olhar.

- Esteve frenquentando outros "ambientes"? - Jéssica perguntou.

- Não, estava viajando a trabalho. - Menti novamente. Não queria falar que meu sumiço se dava à minha total falta de vontade em sexo, e que agora precisava tirar o atraso.

- Bom, você precisa relaxar então. - Angela falou, aproximando-se para me fazer uma massagem nos ombros.

- As três estão livres, Edward. - Disse Tanya, como se as meninas não estivessem ali. Elas sorriram com malícia.

Foi então que vi uma garota que, até então, nunca havia visto na Casa de Tanya. Uma menina aparentemente normal, ordinária. Cabelos longos castanhos, pele muito branca, um pouco mais alta que Jéssica e parecendo estar completamente deslocada.

- Tanya, quem é ela?

- Oh, quase havia me esquecido! Aquela você não conhece, chegou há duas semanas. Chama-se Isabella.

Uma novata. Era até estranho encontrar alguém naquela casa a qual eu já não havia pegado. Estive com todas, absolutamente todas as mulheres que moravam naquela casa. Inclusive Tanya, que não se prostituía, apenas coordenava os negócios.

- Isabella. - Repeti seu nome, olhando com curiosidade. - Ela é boa?

- Bem, durante essas duas semanas, ainda não ouvi nenhum cliente insatisfeito. - Ela sorriu. - Ela parece tímida e quieta, mas é como dizem... As tímidas são as melhores na cama.

- Uhm... Ela está livre?

- Claro, por isso está aqui embaixo. - Sorriu para mim com simpatia e dispensou as três meninas que acompanhavam nossa conversa com um aceno de mãos. Elas se foram, e Tanya chamou Isabella. A menina atendeu ao chamado e veio em nossa direção.

Ela vestia uma blusa branca de botão com mangas até os pulsos, uma saia jeans apertada e curta, um cinto preto, meia-calça preta e um sapato discreto de salto. Lembrava-me alguma rainha de rodeio. Ela não estava vulgar, embora tudo nela fosse justo e curto. Estava simplesmente... bela.

- Isabella... Quero que conheça um antigo cliente nosso. Este é Edward Cullen.

- Olá - disse a garota, sem o menor entusiasmo, completamente diferente das três garotas que tinham acabado de nos deixar. - Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

- Olá, Isabella. Seu nome é tão gracioso quanto você.

- Obrigada.

- Vejo que é nova por aqui.

- Sim. Cheguei há umas duas semanas, acho.

Notei que os olhos dela eram de um castanho diferente. Pareciam feitos de chocolate cremoso, difícil explicar. Seu corpo inteiro exalava um perfume suave e muito agradável. No pescoço, pude notar alguns hematomas e marcas de mordidas. Tentei não ficar olhando.

- Está gostando daqui?

- Bem, é melhor do que minha antiga vida, de qualquer forma. - Seu tom não era nada alegre. Parecia que ela simplesmente aceitava a vida que levava.

Eu imaginava que nenhuma mulher gostaria de levar essa vida. No entanto, as outras meninas da Casa de Tanya fingiam gostar de tudo aquilo. Para mim, algumas sequer se sentiam mal fazendo o que faziam. E essa garota, a novata, simplesmente não se comportava como elas. Era muito fácil perceber que Isabella não era feliz.

Tanya olhou-a com um olhar de reprovação, e ela se apressou em corrigir:

- Mas ainda estou me acostumando, tenho certeza que daqui a algum tempo tudo estará mais confortável para mim. Todos aqui são muito gentis.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - Falei, ainda encarando seus olhos de chocolate. - Isabella, você está livre agora? Quero te experimentar.

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente, como se eu a tivesse xingado e ela tivesse que aceitar o xingamento.

- Isabella, Edward é um cavalheiro. Tenho certeza que gostará muito dele. - Disse Tanya, novamente com um olhar fuzilante para a garota que agora assentia.

- Sim, claro. - Abaixou a cabeça. - Estou livre. Eu vou... Vou para o meu quarto. Me dê cinco minutos, estarei esperando lá. Tudo bem?

- Claro, Isabella. Estarei lá em cinco minutos.

Dito isso, a menina virou-se e subiu as escadas próximas à parede à nossa esquerda, para seu quarto. Eu a segui com os olhos. Aquela seria a puta mais esquisita que eu comeria.

- Desculpe, querido. Isabella ainda não se acostumou com tudo isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu preciso de novidades.

Eu queria novidades. Fui à Casa de Tanya aquela noite não esperando por uma novata, mas sim por uma simples trepada. O destino, por sua vez, foi gentil comigo, colocando Isabella à minha disposição.

Ela era nova. Seria uma experiência nova. Eu não conhecia aquela puta, e o desconhecido era excitante.

- Depois lhe dou meu veredicto sobre sua nova aquisição, Tanya.

Bebi a dose de whisky e me afastei do bar, rumo ao quarto de Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Mais uma noite na Casa de Tanya. Mais uma noite para me sentir uma vadia.

Mas que coisa idiota de se dizer. Eu ERA uma vadia. Uma vadia que agora se aprontava para seu próximo cliente. O tal Edward Cullen.

- Bem, Isabella, pelo menos ele é bonito. Ok, ok, não muda quase nada. Mas vamos lá, finja que será ao menos um pouco prazeroso.

Não mudava muita coisa o fato deste cliente ser bonito. Eu continuaria oferecendo meu corpo a ele em troca de dinheiro. Não seria menos suja por isso. Eu já havia estado com clientes belíssimos antes, e nenhum deles me deu o mínimo prazer.

- Merda. - Eu continuava falando sozinha. - Por que ele tinha que me ver?

Todas as noites, quando descia, eu procurava andar sempre nos cantos mais escuros, pedindo a Deus que ninguém me notasse ali. Me vestia de uma forma nada sensual e olhava sempre para baixo. Estar com um homem, embora fosse meu trabalho e eu já devesse ter me acostumado com isso há muito tempo, sempre era um suplício. Eu precisava me sustentar, mas minha maldita consciência insistia em me fazer sentir muitíssimo mal.

Bom, lamentações não iriam mudar nada. Edward havia, de alguma forma, me visto. Mesmo rodeado de três lindas meninas, ele se interessou por mim. Mais tarde, fui saber que ele era um antigo cliente. Bom, então estava tudo explicado: Ele devia já ter se divertido com todas elas, e queria carne fresca.

O que diferenciava Edward dos outros clientes? Quase nada, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe: Ele me olhou. Obviamente muitos homens haviam me olhado, mas não como ele. Ele me olhou como quem quisesse me entender. Como se tentasse ler meus olhos, encontrar algo dentro deles. Pode não fazer o menor sentido, mas eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável com o jeito como me olhou.

Enquanto me aprontava para recebê-lo em meu quarto, pensava em como seria esse novo suplício. Deitei na cama com um hobby de seda cor pêssego e fiquei à sua espera.

Não demorou muito e a porta se abriu. O cliente havia entrado em meu quarto, já tirando a jaqueta e colocando-a sobre uma cadeira, após trancar a porta.

- Poderia pagar antes? - Perguntei.

- Pagar antes? E se eu não ficar satisfeito?

- Você ficará satisfeito.

Ele riu, ainda me encarando.

- Bom... Se, por uma ironia do destino, eu não ficar satisfeito, posso ter meu dinheiro de volta então?

- Ok. Mas isso não vai acontecer.

Ele riu novamente, tirando do bolso algumas notas e colocando em cima da escrivaninha ao lado da cama.

- Você é muito segura de si.

Não respondi.

- Muito bem. Como não nos conhecemos, temos que esclarecer alguns pontos aqui. Você tem alguma objeção quanto ao sexo?

- Como disse? - Estava um pouco confusa.

- Algo que não goste de fazer?

Ninguém nunca havia me perguntado aquilo. Normalmente os homens tentavam fazer qualquer coisa comigo, e só então, quando eu negava, eles entendiam que eu não faria.

- Eu não faço anal.

- Uma puta que não faz anal? - Pareceu espantado. - Estava me referindo a coisas como sadomasoquismo, bondage, essas coisas. Pra mim, qualquer puta fazia anal.

Corei violentamente. Embora eu fosse uma, não gostava de ser chamada assim.

- Eu não faço...

- Você é muito exigente. Espero que saiba me recompensar por isso.

- Vou recompensá-lo.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

Ele olhou ao redor, analisando a luminosidade.

- Não acha que está muito escuro aqui?

- O abajour está ligado. - Apontei pro objeto ao meu lado direito, que emitia uma luz fraca e amarelada.

- Mesmo assim, muito escuro. Quero ver seu corpo.

- Não vai querer ver meu corpo.

Ele parecia começar a perder a paciência. Talvez eu devesse parar de discutir com um cliente.

- Sim, Isabella, eu quero ver seu corpo. - Dizendo isso, alcançou o interruptor ao lado da porta e acendeu a luz.

- Tudo bem.

Ele então se posicionou na frente da cama, e eu sabia que essa era a hora de começar a fazer algo. Fiquei de joelhos e fui engatinhando até ele. Quando o alcancei, comecei a abrir seu zíper e já podia sentir sua ereção. Abaixei suas calças, deixando a box preta intacta.

- Tire o roupão. Já disse que quero ver seu corpo.

Merda. O quarto estava muito claro, isso não seria nada agradável.

Hesitei por um momento, mas no fim, cedi. Desfiz o nó que prendia o hobby ao meu corpo, e deixei o tecido fino cair em cima da cama. Eu estava vestindo uma lingerie da mesma cor pêssego que meu hobby, um sutiã e uma cacinha pequenos, mas confortáveis. Eram até discretos, se comparados com langeries com furos em lugares específicos e partes transparentes.

Não o encarei e continuei fazendo meu trabalho. Levantei em meus joelhos para poder tirar-lhe a camisa, e então depositei beijos suaves em seu peito musculoso.

- Só te dão homens violentos?

Merda. Ele tinha que falar?

Meus hematomas já faziam parte de mim. Eu não lembrava de qualquer época em que estivesse sem arranhões, mordidas e manchas roxo-esverdeadas por toda a extensão do meu corpo.

- Me dão _homens_.

Embora eu só olhasse para seu peito, eu sabia que ele me encarava, analisando cada machucado em meu corpo.

- Minha pele é muito clara. Qualquer pressão faz isso em mim. A marca de cada homem com quem me deitei está aqui.

Ele pegou meus pulsos, onde manchas roxas, verdes e vermelhas marcavam minha pele.

- Por isso usa roupas que escondam seu corpo?

- Também.

Ele me fitou por mais um tempo. Como o silêncio tornava-se cada vez mais desagradável, quis terminar o assunto.

Lentamente, levei minhas mãos à sua cueca e a abaixei. Vi seu pênis já completamente ereto, e pude notar que ele estava mesmo precisando de uma "aliviada".

Foi nesse momento que notei que teria um certo desconforto com esse cliente. Grande parte dos homens com quem estive até hoje eram de estatura normal. Algumas vezes, ficava com homens mais altos, e isso sempre indicava que seus membros eram maiores do que os que eu estava acostumada a sentir. Por esse motivo, e pelo fato de ser pequena, era comum sentir dor e desconforto na penetração. Os homens sempre querem enfiar tudo dentro, sem se preocupar com as leis físicas relacionadas ao fato de que objetos grandes simplesmente não cabem em lugares pequenos.

Edward era mais alto que a média. Proporcional a ele, seu pênis era maior do que os que eu estava acostumada. Mas eu já havia passado por isso algumas vezes, não era algo completamente desconhecido.

Envolvi seu pênis com uma mão, já fazendo os movimentos certos, e continuei acariciando com a outra mão e beijando sua barriga.

- Chupe.

Ok, ele era apressadinho. Abaixei minha cabeça e tomei seu pênis em minha boca, tomando cuidado com meus dentes. Ele era um pouco mais grosso do que o normal, por isso tive que me concentrar.

Enquanto chupava devagar a cabeça, continuava fazendo o movimento de vai e vem com a mão no resto do corpo de seu pênis. Ele agarrava meus cabelos, murmurando coisas sem sentido. Seu membro era muito grande também para minha boca, e quando ele tentou pôr todo dentro, fui pega de surpresa. Ainda assim, fiz com que minha garganta relaxasse, e agradeci em silêncio por não engasgar.

Ele agora estocava com força, colocando toda a extensão de seu membro dentro da minha boca. Fazia movimentos rápidos e bruscos. Para manter o equilíbrio, envolvi meus braços nele e o segurei por trás.

Seus gemidos começavam a ficar mais altos, ele agarrava com mais força meus cabelos empurrando com força minha cabeça contra seu corpo, de forma que pudesse controlar minha boca em seu pênis. Não demoraria muito, e ele gozaria.

Dito e feito. O líquido quente começava a escorrer por minha garganta abaixo. Me concentrei novamente em deixar a garganta relaxada para receber todo o gozo.

Ele então puxou meus cabelos para trás, se retirando de mim.

- Sua boca é maravilhosa.

- Obrigada.

Sem dizer mais nada, abaixou até sua calça caída no chão, e de dentro do bolso tirou um preservativo. Jogou a embalagem em cima da cama e, sem ceromônias, tirou meu sutiã e me deitou na cama, cobrindo-me com seu corpo.

Rapidamente, levou sua boa a um dos meus seios, sugando-o com delicadeza, o que eu estranhei. Os homens com quem me deitava normalmente não eram sutis, e sempre faziam com que, ao final da relação, eu tivesse uma nova marca para a coleção.

- Estou machucando?

- Não.

- Então posso chupar com vontade?

Que estranho! Ele não era delicado normalmente, estava se forçando a ser para não me machucar. Aquilo definitivamente fugia dos padrões dos clientes que eu atendia.

- Sim. Eu já me acostumei, não sinto mais dor.

Dito isso, ele pôde enfim ser ele mesmo. Sem mais o mínimo cuidado, chupou com força meu seio esquerdo enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava e beliscava o direito. Sua outra mão deslizou para dentro da minha calcinha e seus dedos começaram a me tocar, no início, devagar, mas depois, muito rápido.

Senti dois dedos deslizando para dentro de mim. Com o objetivo de estimulá-lo, prendi os dedos em seus cabelos e soltei alguns gemidos baixos e aleatórios.

Mesmo com todo o erotismo da situação, eu não sentia prazer. Nunca senti prazer em nenhuma relação que tenha tido na vida, porque era errado, era sujo. Era humilhante. Eu sabia que só fazia aquilo por causa do dinheiro, e não porque meu corpo queria. Mas vez ou outra lembrava que tinha um papel a desempenhar, tinha que estimular e dar prazer aos meus clientes. Era difícil de lembrar, já que em todas as trepadas que eu dava, fazia questão de desligar meu cérebro e agir automaticamente. Eu não sentia nada, não pensava em nada. Apenas fazia o que sabia que tinha que ser feito.

Com o objetivo de adiantar aquilo, peguei o preservativo jogado à minha direita na cama e abri. Ele notou meu movimento e, embora achasse que fosse reclamar, ele ficou de joelhos à minha frente, entre minhas pernas, esperando para que eu o vestisse. Sentei na cama e o fiz, grata por saber que aquilo estava indo rápido.

Ele então deitou-se em cima de mim novamente, e eu o virei na cama, ficando agora sentada em cima de sua cintura. Levantei na cama, ficando de pé, e removi a calcinha, enquanto ele me olhava deitado à minha frente, embaixo de mim.

Dei mais duas ou três chupadas no seu membro coberto, tomando cuidado com os dentes, e sentei em seu pênis, devagar, tentando adaptá-lo ao meu tamanho. Sentava e levantava lentamente, tentando moldá-lo a mim, mas ele era mesmo muito grande. Como aquilo não estava funcionando, não havia outra opção senão aceitar a dor.

Sem mais delongas, respirei fundo e sentei completamente sobre ele, arrancando-lhe um gemido, o que agradeci mentalmente por abafar meu próprio gemido de dor.

- Merda! Eu não caibo em você!

- Vai caber. Só preciso de uns minutos.

- Não vai caber nessa posição!

Não respondi, e continuei tentando moldá-lo ao meu corpo, levantando e sentando repetidas vezes em seu membro.

Ele então me agarrou pela cintura, me virando na cama e se retirando de dentro de mim.

- Fique de quatro.

Obedeci, virando-me na cama e colocando minhas mãos e meus joelhos no colchão, ficando em uma das posições que eu considerava mais humilhante.

Ele se posicionou atrás de mim, de joelhos, e me penetrou devagar, testando para ver se conseguiria se mover melhor. Com algumas tentativas, ele já estava completamente dentro de mim.

- Achamos uma boa posição pra nós dois. - Ele disse, estocando levemente em mim.

Não respondi. Apenas esperava que aquilo acabasse logo. Seus movimentos foram ficando mais agressivos e mais rápidos, enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura. Eventualmente, suas mãos apertavam com força meus quadris, mas logo em seguida afrouxavam, como se ele se lembrasse de que ali ficaria a marca dele.

Suas mãos passeavam por toda a extensão de minhas costas, indo parar em meu ombro e me segurando ali para me penetrar com mais força.

- Merda, Isabella! Você é uma delícia!

Começou a me penetrar com mais força que antes, com mais fúria, soltando gemidos a cada estocada.

Ele puxou meu quadril mais para perto dele, e então fui pega de surpresa com o que senti. Não pude deixar de gritar, porque não esperava por aquilo. Ele não parou, continuou me penetrando com força, como se aquele grito fizesse parte do ato.

E a cada vez que ele estocava dentro de mim, eu sentia a mesma coisa. Uma sensação muito forte, quase explosiva. Ele não poderia ter descoberto meu ponto G, poderia?

- Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ed... Ahhhh! Edward!

- Que foi?

- Pára! Pelo amor de Deus!

Ele parou, dentro de mim.

- Que foi? Machuquei você?

- Sim! - Menti. Não queria dizer a ele que estava sentindo prazer pela primeira vez na vida.

- Desculpa. - Se retirou de mim e deitou de barriga para cima na cama, ao meu lado. Eu respirava com dificuldade, de cabeça baixa, ainda naquela posição. Me recompus e voltei a sentar em cima dele.

- Acha que vai conseguir?

- Sim. - Respondi. Sentei de uma vez em seu membro e, como esperava, consegui fazê-lo sem dor.

Querendo mais do que tudo que aquilo acabasse, comecei a movimentar rapidamente meu quadril, friccionando-o ao dele, na tentativa de levá-lo rapidamente ao segundo orgasmo. Ele não parecia ter objeções, e, segurando minha cintura, me ajudava a cavalgar nele, movendo meu quadril para cima e para baixo.

- Isso... Que delícia...

Lembrei-me que precisava gemer para estimulá-lo, e o fiz. Ele pareceu gostar, me agarrando com mais força e reforçando o movimento em meus quadris. Me inclinei em sua direção, minha boca em seu ouvido. Era hora de palavras sujas.

- Seu pau é uma delícia, sabia?

- _Você_ é uma delícia, Isabella...

- Você mete tão gostoso!

- Ahhhhhhh...

- Goza, querido. Goza com força.

Finalmente, essas palavras o tiraram do sério, e ele gozou, gemendo mais alto do que antes, ainda agarrado ao meu quadril.

Fiquei esperando que ele retomasse a consciência, deitada por cima dele. Meu corpo, apenas úmido, repousava em cima do dele, muito suado. Ainda que estivesse desidratando, Edward tinha um perfume bom. Parecia exalar de seu próprio suor, pois não me lembrava de seu cheiro tão potente antes de começarmos a fazer sexo.

Lembrei-me que ele pediria o dinheiro de volta, caso não estivesse satisfeito com meu desempenho. E eu não podia perder essa maldito dinheiro, depois de ser obrigada a trepar com ele.

Levantei-me de seu pênis, retirando gentilmente a camisinha, dando um nó e jogando na lixeira ao lado da cama. Voltei a me colocar um pouco abaixo dele, entre suas pernas. Ele me encarava, tentando adivinhar o que eu estaria fazendo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando entendeu minhas intenções, e no mesmo momento, eu já estava chupando-o novamente, com força, com vontade. Ele estava mole, mas não demorou a ficar rígido novamente. Segurando meu cabelo com gentileza, ele deixava que eu seguisse meu ritmo. Mordi de leve a cabeça de seu membro, arrancando-lhe gemidos fracos. Lambia toda a extensão e chupava com força quando chegava à ponta.

Pela terceira vez, ele gozou. Esperei o líquido invadir minha boca, até a última gota, então engoli e me levantei.

Peguei o hobby de seda amassado na ponta da cama e me cobri.

- Meus trinta minutos acabaram?

- Sim. - Repondi, indo em direção ao banheiro para um bom banho que tirasse aquele cheiro de sexo que me enojava. Não queria pensar no fato de que Edward foi o primeiro homem que me deu prazer em todos esses anos. Maldito seja, que teve a sorte de encontrar o ponto certo no meu corpo.

- Onde vai?

- Tomar um banho e descer para o próximo cliente. - Virei para encará-lo.

- Eu pago por mais trinta minutos.

- Como... Por quê? Já não teve seus três orgasmos? Não está satisfeito?

- Estou. Mas quero mais ainda. Fiquei muito tempo sem isso, agora você terá que me ajudar a recuperar o tempo perdido. E você é nova, estou te descobrindo. O corpo das outras eu já conheço de cor. É legal te descobrir.

Então ele sorriu, um sorriso torto. Um sorriso lindo.

Encarei-o. De fato, isso era melhor do que dormir com mais um desconhecido. Eu não teria que aguentar mais um estranho me tocando e metendo em mim. Além do mais, ele tinha se mostrado mais delicado e preocupado do que qualquer outro homem com quem eu havia transado.

- Certo. Pague então.

Ele levantou da cama, pegando mais um preservativo e sua carteira dentro do bolso da calça que permanecia no chão. Tirando o dinheiro e depositando em cima do bolo que já estava na escrivaninha, jogou a carteira em cima da calça e voltou a deitar-se, com a camisinha na mão.

- Venha, minha querida. Quero sua boquinha e sua boceta outra vez.

Assenti, indo de encontro a ele. E recomeçamos nossos trinta minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Uma hora depois, eu estava de volta ao grande salão do andar de baixo. Eram 23:40h e ainda haviam muitos homens com mulheres dançando e se acariciando. Tanya parecia um pouco preocupada quando veio ao meu encontro, perto do bar.

- Edward, querido! Estive lhe procurando! Então, como foi?

- Não se preocupe, Tanya. Sua novata é muito boa.

Vi uma expressão de alívio inconfundível em seu rosto.

- Ah, é o que dizem. Fico feliz que ela tenha lhe satisfeito.

- Bom, acho melhor ir para casa. Amanhã acordo cedo para o trabalho.

- Não quer experimentar outras? Ainda está tão cedo!

- Não esta noite, Tanya. Amanhã eu volto.

- Ok, querido. Uma boa noite!

Despedi-me de Tanya e fui embora. Entrei no Volvo rumo à minha casa, enquanto dirigia um pouco distraído.

Afinal, eu havia tido o que queria. Tirei um atraso considerável com a mais nova garota da Casa, e ela era boa. Muito boa com a boca, principalmente. O que eu não esperava era conseguir gozar cinco vezes em uma hora. É claro que eu deveria atribuir esse fato ao meu atraso, mas eu já havia passado por isso antes. E nunca, NUNCA tive tantos orgasmos em uma única hora.

A garota era mesmo boa.

Lembrei-me então dos hematomas espalhados por seu corpo. Aquilo explicava sua maneira de se vestir, que não deixava à mostra quase parte alguma dela. De fato, ela era muito clara. Devia ser fácil criar manchas em sua pele, ainda mais porque ela parecia ser tão macia e delicada.

E ela era macia. Muito macia. E perfumada. Um perfume diferente, mais suave que os das demais garotas. Lembrava amêndoas, o que, num misto de loucura e confusão de sentidos, combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos de chocolate líquido. Tudo combinava estranhamente naquela garota, e a combinação dava água na boca.

Chegando em casa, tomei um banho prolongado e fui me deitar, já que estava sem fome.

Lembrei-me dos acontecimentos da noite. De como foi bom ter um corpo novo para explorar, e de como esse corpo me deu prazer. Lembrei-me de como ela era realmente clara, de suas sardas no peito e no rosto que a faziam ter um ar de inocência e graciosidade. De como os hematomas me assustaram quando os vi em toda a extensão dela, contrastando fortemente com o fato de todas as cores dela estarem entre o bege e o rosa claro.

Linda. Uma puta linda. Embora não tivesse notado isso ao primeiro olhar, depois constatei que a beleza dela aumentava com o nível de intimidade que nós compartilhávamos.

Sorri ao lembrar de sua prepotência ao me dizer que ela me satisfaria, e que não aceitaria sexo anal. Sorri porque ela era teimosa, como nenhuma das outras eram. Todas eram submissas e estavam sempre sorrindo quando eu pedia algo grosseiro. Assentiam e faziam, sem contestar. Isabella, por sua vez, ditava suas próprias regras.

- Uma gatinha braba. - falei baixo comigo mesmo. E já estava pensando de como seria a próxima noite.

E pensando na próxima noite, adormeci.

...

O dia passou como os outros: Sem objetivos, sem ânimo, sem distrações. Cuidei dos negócioso como me cabia cuidar, dando ordens e assinando papéis. Foram doze horas de puro ócio e vazio, até o relógio marcar 20h e eu sair da empresa deixando alguns papéis ainda por assinar.

Dei partida no Volvo e fui direto para a Casa de Tanya, onde mais uma noite me esperava.

- Tive medo que você fosse desaparecer por mais três semanas. - Tanya veio me recepcionar assim que entrei o lugar. Como na noite anterior, a iluminação fraca e a decoração em madeira davam ao ambiente o mistério e o calor que eu buscava.

- Tenho que quitar o prejuízo que lhe dei durante esse tempo, não é? - Sorri, pegando minha dose de whisky que acabara de pedir no bar.

- Eu não ia lhe exigir nada, mas se sua consciência lhe diz para fazer isso... - Retribuiu o sorriso. - Então, quem quer hoje?

- Estava pensando na garota de ontem, Isabella. Ela está livre? - Olhei em volta à sua procura.

- Vou procurá-la para você, querido. - E saiu.

Fiquei no bar, observando novamente os homens e as putas em seus colos. Sentia um pouco de vergonha por fazer parte daquilo, por agir também daquela forma. Mas eu já havia tentando ser direito, ser correto. E uma vadia tinha partido meu coração...

- Edward?

Me virei e vi Isabella, vestindo uma blusa comprida de gola alta vermelha, um short curto, meia-calça preta e sapato baixo. Ela definitivamente não parecia uma puta.

- Boa noite, Isabella. Está muito bonita hoje. - Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos de uma forma despreocupada na nuca, não em um rabo-de-cavalo, mas sim em um coque que deixava soltos vários fios rebeldes, que se moldavam aos seus ombros.

- Boa noite. Tanya disse que queria falar comigo.

- Ah, sim. "Falar" não é o termo apropriado. - Sorri, encarando-a. Como ela permaneceu em silêncio continuei. - Mas de qualquer forma devo perguntá-la se está livre agora.

- Nesse momento? Uhm... Sim, estou livre. - Ela hesitou, olhando para os lados. - Mas Tanya não lhe contou? Há uma nova menina aqui, chegou hoje.

- Mesmo? - Olhei em volta, com pouco interesse.

- Achei que deveria lhe avisar, já que gosta de... - Hesitou, novamente, limpando a garganta como se fosse falar algo inapropriado - "descobrir" as mulheres.

- Obrigada por me avisar. Tomarei nota da nova garota assim que estiver de saída. Tenho certeza que Tanya terá prazer em me apresentar a ela. Mas hoje, quero você. Ainda não me sinto um bom conhecedor do seu corpo.

- Ah... - Ela se limitou a dizer, abaixando a cabeça.

- Então, me dará o prazer da sua companhia pelos próximos 30 minutos?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Estarei esperando lá. Suba em cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos. - Assenti.

Cinco longos minutos depois, eu entrei em seu quarto e encontrei-a exatamente como na noite anterior, com a diferença de que hoje, vestia um hobby vermelho sangue. Passei pela porta e a tranquei.

- Você fica bem em vermelho. É uma cor bastante atraente.

- Obrigada.

Tirei o dinheiro de minha carteira para depositá-lo sobre a escrivaninha.

- Não vai discutir sobre sua satisfação e a devolução do dinheiro?

Ela estava mesmo me provocando? _Isabella_? Me provocando? Sorri com gosto, encarando-a, e resolvi entrar no jogo.

- Oh, não, eu sei do que você é capaz. Mas devo avisá-la que serei mais exigente dessa vez. Ontem fui gentil, já que estava te descobrindo.

- Eu consigo lidar com exigências.

Soltei uma risada sonora, e tive a ligeira impressão, embora não estivesse certo, de que o canto de seu lábio se crispou na tentativa de conter um sorriso tímido.

- Ei, meu tempo já está correndo e você continua aí deitada. Vou querer acréscimos depois.

Ela veio para mim com aqueles olhos de chocolate profundos. Eram olhos muito diferentes dos que eu via nas outras meninas na Casa de Tanya, porque todas elas tinham olhos rasos, como se não tivessem história alguma por trás deles. Isabella tinha olhos tão profundos que faziam com que você quisesse mergulhar neles e descobrir o que quer que fosse que eles teimavam em esconder.

Ela alcançou meu zíper, como na noite anterior, mas eu detive suas mãos.

- Não. Quero você nua primeiro dessa vez.

Dito isso, fui me sentar na beirada da cama, não tirando os olhos dela. Tirei a camisa e apoiei meu corpo em minhas mãos, que repousavam no colchão atrás de mim.

Ela então virou-se de costas para mim e desfez o nó do hobby muito lentamente, até que ele deslizou suavemente por seus ombros e caiu em cascata no chão, aos seus pés. Sua lingerie era trabalhada em rendas, de muito bom gosto, onde se misturavam um tom de rosa com vermelho. Meus sentidos começavam a se confundir novamente, e eu tive a visão do corpo de Isabella, de uma tonalidade rosa extremamente clara, coberta em calda de cassis. Seu perfume pareceu intensificar-se quando seu hobby caiu no chão, levantando uma suave brisa. Seu corpo era lindo, pequeno, com curvas perfeitas e suaves.

Aquilo estava me excitando mais, muito mais do que o normal. Ela era só uma puta tirando a roupa para mim, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não deveria ficar tão entusiasmado, pegando fogo, tremendo de antecipação.

Mas era isso que acontecia. Eu sentia meu corpo, literalmente, tremer de vontade. E seus movimentos lentos e desconcertantes me faziam querer ao mesmo tempo que aquilo se prolongasse o máximo possível, e também tomá-la de uma vez, no desespero de sentir o gosto de cassis e amêndoas.

Seus hematomas continuavam a contrastar fortemente com o tom bege de sua pele, mas eu já não os via. Em um movimento suave e preciso, ela desprendeu os aros que prendiam seu sutiã às costas. Removendo-o, pude ter a visão de Isabella, apenas de calcinha, de costas para mim, com os cabelos presos no lindo coque que mantinha seus fios perfeitamente desalinhados. Suas costas estavam expostas, e ela agora brincava com a alça de sua calcinha.

Meu Deus, as _costas_ dela me excitavam!

- Tire. - Ofeguei, sem me conter.

Esperava que ela tirasse por baixo, até seus pés, mas só então notei que a calcinha que ela usava tinha fechos muito discretos nas alças laterais. Bastou um simples movimento de seus dedos para que a peça caísse no chão entre suas pernas.

E ela estava completamente nua.

Linda.

- Vire-se. - Pedi.

Ela virou-se para mim, seu rosto com um misto de vergonha e tensão.

Analisei-a dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos de chocolate me davam um certo tipo de fome. Seus lábios, muito vermelhos mesmo sem nenhum tipo de maquiagem, contrastava com sua palidez. Seus dentes da frente, um pouco maiores que os outros, combinavam perfeitamente com o ângulo do pequeno "o" que sua boca entreaberta fazia, deixando-a ainda mais linda. Seu pescoço, cheio de hematomas, era pouco coberto pelos fios de cabelo que teimavam em sair do coque e caíam leves por seus ombros. Algumas sardas claras iam daí até seu peito, em uma trilha provocante. Seus seios eram pequenos e tinham uma consistência mais cremosa que o resto de seu corpo, fazendo com que os bicos parecessem muito claros e rosados. A barriga era perfeita, com algumas poucas sardas remanescentes. Ela estava completamente _lisa_. Diferente da noite anterior, onde uma fina e clara penugem cobria-lhe um pouco da área da virilha, hoje ela estava tão lisa que sua pele parecia brilhar. Suas coxas eram da medida certa, mas ali os hematomas eram mais visíveis.

Peguei-me ofegando apenas de olhar para aquela criatura.

- Isabella...

- Sim? - Ela respondeu, ainda com a cabeça um pouco baixa.

- Venha aqui. Agora.

Ela se moveu lentamente em minha direção e parou à minha frente, ajoelhando-se no chão. Levou suas mãos ao meu zíper, abrindo-o devagar e puxando minha calça para baixo, juntamente com a box azul-marinho.

Eu queria disfarçar, mas meu tremor era violento. Senti-me envergonhado por aquilo, mas ela não pareceu notar. Sem nenhum aviso, pegou meu pênis e o colocou na boca, chupando-o com muita vontade.

Meus pulsos e cotovelos, antes aguentando o meu peso sobre a cama, tremiam demais agora. Como não seria capaz de ficar naquela posição por muito mais tempo, me inclinei para frente, sentando em um ângulo reto, com as mãos em sua cabeça.

Ela não era como as outras, que tinham uma mania estranha de me olharem enquanto chupavam meu pau. A cara de prazer que elas faziam revirando os olhos era tão claramente mentira que aquilo não me excitava em nada. Mas Isabella não olhava para mim. Eu a via concentrada no que estava fazendo. Ela não forçava a barra, simplesmente queria me dar prazer.

- Ahhhhhhh...

- Está gostando?

- Você vai me matar de tesão...

Ela continuou chupando meu pau com força, lambendo e mordiscando a cabeça com muita suavidade.

- Ahhhh... Camisinha, bolso esquerdo!

Ela parou e procurou o preservativo na calça amassada no chão. Rasgou-o e foi rolando pela extensão do meu membro.

- Senta em mim, Isabella.

Ela ficou de pé e colocou os joelhos na cama, um em cada lado do meu corpo. Segurou meu pau em suas mãos e o posicionou em sua entrada, até que foi abaixando lentamente, me envolvendo com seu corpo quente e molhado.

- Ahhh, meu Deus...

O cheiro de cassis e amêndoa se misturava com o perfume do shampoo que ela usava. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito, levei minha boca a um de seus seios e chupei com força. Com as mãos em seus quadris, guiava seu corpo para baixo e para cima, fazendo com que meu pau entrasse e saísse brevemente dela. Ela jogou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, e eu posicionei meu rosto em seus cabelos e orelha, enquanto a penetrava com delicadeza.

Percebi que eu não conseguiria entrar totalmente nela se não forçasse, assim como na noite anterior.

- Isabella, preciso te alargar... - Eu respirava com dificuldade. - Fique de quatro pra mim...

Ela obedeceu, levantando-se do meu colo e indo ficar na posição que eu havia lhe pedido.

Sem muitas cerimônias, posicionei-me em sua entrada e penetrei-a novamente, sentindo seu corpo, mais uma vez, envolver o meu lentamente. Fechei os olhos e me deixei saborear o momento.

- Isso... Isso.

Eu já havia conseguido entrar nela completamente, e poderíamos voltar à posição anterior. Mas ela, daquele jeito, era tão boa...

Me inclinei um pouco para frente e alcancei minha mão direita em seu clitóris, enquanto a esquerda permanecia em seu quadril. Brinquei ali com os dedos, estimulando-a. Ela gemia bem baixo.

- Quero ouvir você gemendo, minha linda...

- Ahhh...

- Isso! Você não sabe como seus gemidos são agradáveis.

E eram. Sua voz, já um pouco rouca, tornava-se ainda mais rouca quando ela gemia.

Esquecendo do fato de que iria machucá-la, penetrei-a com força enquanto ainda brincava em seu clitóris.

- AHHHH!

- Desculpa! - Merda! Eu devia ter lembrado! Ela era pequena!

Fiz menção de me retirar de dentro dela, mas ela moveu seu quadril para trás.

- Não!

Fiquei confuso.

- Não o quê?

Silêncio.

- O que você quer, Isabella? Não quero te machucar mais!

Ela parecia lutar com sua consciência, embora eu não entendesse o porquê.

- C-continue... Não... Só continue - Ela disse, abaixando o tom de voz a cada palavra, sem levantar a cabeça.

Será mesmo que eu poderia continuar sem machucá-la?

- Se doer, você me fala!

Dito isso, comecei a penetrá-la novamente, com força. Na terceira estocada, a mais profunda, ela gritou novamente.

- Ahhhh!

- Não vou para até você me dizer que estou te machucando!

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Eu não sabia se ela estava gostando ou sentindo dor. Ela levantou um pouco o quadril e se movimentou para trás, em direção ao meu pau.

- Ahhhh, isso! - Ela gemeu, baixo. Me convenci, então, de que seus gritos eram de prazer.

- Isso, Isabella... Isso. Quer que eu meta mais forte? - E, dizendo isso, sem esperar uma resposta, meti nela com toda força que pude.

- ISSO!

- Isso... Assim... É gostoso, não é? - Outra estocada.

- Ahhhhh!

- Cansei de conversar, Isabella. Quero meter em você até acabar contigo!

E, a partir daí, comecei a penetrá-la com muita força e num ritmo muito acelerado. Ela rebolava, gemia, agarrava-se aos lençóis. Seu coque agora estava totalmente desfeito, e seus cabelos caíam nos lençóis embaixo dela.

- Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHH!

Senti seu corpo tremer em espasmos, mas não parei. Meu clímax estava quase chegando, eu precisava gozar agora!

Estoquei nela mais cinco ou seis vezes, e finalmente tive o orgasmo que estava evitando durante toda essa noite com Isabella.

Apenas seu quadril estava levantado, seguro pelas minhas mãos. Sua cabeça já estava jogada na cama, seu rosto enfiado nos lençóis, ofegante. Os braços estavam também jogados ao lado do corpo.

Abaixei seu quadril, encostando-o na cama, e repousei em cima dela. Estava muito suado, e ela também. Respirei por três ou quatro minutos em seus cabelos, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Você tinha razão. - Falei em seu ouvido. - Você sabe lidar muito bem com exigências.

Ela murmurou algo que não entendi.

- Posso usar seu banheiro? Preciso de um banho.

- Pode... - Respondeu baixinho.

Levantei-me, passando suavemente as mãos pelo seu corpo.

- Isabella?

- Sim.

- Que perfume você usa?

- Não uso perfume.

Como não usava perfume?

- Está me dizendo que você cheira naturalmente a cassis e amêndoas?

- Creme para hematomas... de amêndoas... - Disse, ainda muito baixo.

Fitei-a por alguns segundos, sentindo pena daquela garota. Eu não queria vê-la machucada. Não queria vê-la mal. Era estranho, pois só estivera com ela por duas noites, mas eu sentia que começava a nutrir por Isabella um sentimento de proteção.

- Bem... Seu cheiro é muito bom.

E, sem dizer mais nada, entrei no banheiro para uma ducha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Eu ainda estava na cama, exatamente do jeito que Edward havia me deixado para ir tomar seu banho. O rosto ainda estava enfiado nos lençóis, as mãos ainda agarradas ao colchão. Eu ainda estava de bruços, imóvel.

Por quê? Por que eu havia permitido aquilo? Por que havia deixado com que ele tomasse posse do meu corpo tão completamente? _Meu_ corpo!

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu sabia o que era um orgasmo. Não sei se foi forte ou fraco, mas sei que foi um. Mesmo sem nunca ter sentido antes. Porque, naquele momento, minha cabeça ficou estranhamente vazia, e eu experimentei um prazer fora dos limites da consciência. Sim, foi definitivamente um orgasmo.

O que ainda demorava a entender foi como eu havia sentido prazer. E por que, meu Deus, por que diabos eu havia deixado com que ele terminasse, com que ele me mostrasse de quais sensações meu corpo ainda carecia.

- Merda! Merda, merda, merda!

Eu me xingava mentalmente, na mesma posição na cama. Me xingava porque agora sabia que nem eu mesma me conhecia completamente. Me xingava por permitir que um cliente, um estranho, tivesse me mostrado isso.

E me xingava principalmente porque, eu sabia, seria impossível colocar Edward no nível de importância dos outros clientes agora.  
A porta do banheiro abriu lentamente e eu me endireitei o mais rápido que pude. Fui deitar nos travesseiros, de costas na cama, coberta pelo lençol.

Ele saiu enxugando os cabelos com a minha toalha.

- Desculpa, tive que usá-la. Você deveria colocar mais toalhas no banheiro para seus clientes.

- Ok, avise a Tanya para me comprar quinze toalhas por dia.

Ele parou, me olhando, processando a informação que eu acabara de lhe dar.

- É verdade... - Concluiu.

Esperei em silêncio.

- Você atende quinze clientes por noite?

- Não. Uns dez. - Por que estávamos conversando sobre isso?

- Entendo... - Disse, pensando um pouco e fazendo uma careta para si mesmo. - Tenho que ir. Amanhã nos falamos.

E assim, sem dizer mais nada, saiu.

...

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sonho fresco em minha memória: Edward. Lençóis. Sexo e orgasmo. Dinheiro.

- Ótimo. Minha própria consciência contra mim.

Levantei de mau humor. Tomei um banho, passei meu creme para machucados e fui tomar café. Conversei por algum tempo com algumas meninas, mas já estava novamente no meu quarto, trancada, lendo.

Sentia-me protegida ali. Era meu castelo particular, meu esconderijo. Embora gostasse da companhia e da conversa das meninas e de Tanya, passava a maior parte de meu tempo sozinha em meu quarto. Algumas garotas me achavam anti-social. Eu não ligava.

Hoje, mais do que nunca, precisava ler. Eu gostava de livros, sempre me levavam para uma realidade alternativa. Uma ficção onde eu poderia vagar com meus pensamentos até o limite da imaginação. Muitas vezes, me peguei imaginando meu próprio rosto em certos personagens. E sim, eu sempre me achava patética por isso.

Mas hoje, eu não conseguia me concentrar nas histórias.

Será que ele viria essa noite? "Amanhã nos falamos", ele disse. Será que foi só por falar? Será que me escolheria outra vez? Talvez escolhesse a garota nova. Talvez nem viesse.

Merda. Ele me fez gozar. Como ele fez isso? Merda!

E dessa forma, o dia passou. Metade do tempo eu me concentrava na história em minhas mãos, mas a outra metade era sempre ocupada pelas lembranças de Edward, da noite anterior e da dúvida sobre o que seria de hoje a noite.

Às 21h, eu desci para o salão, o que seria mais uma noite de trabalho desagradável.

Mas aquela noite não seria como as outras.

Seria pior. Muito pior.

...

- Olá, querida.

Virei-me e vi um rapaz bonito, próximo aos 25 anos, falando em uma voz gentil comigo.

- Olá.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Isabella Swan. Muito prazer. - Era mentira. Eu não sentia prazer algum em conhecê-lo, porque sabia o que ele queria comigo.

- Lindo nome. Chame-me de James.

- Olá, James.

- Tenho que te dizer que você é mesmo linda. Fico até espantado que ninguém nessa espelunca ainda tenha te escolhido.

Sorri, um sorriso desanimado e falso.

- Então, já que está livre, poderíamos nos divertir um pouco. O que acha? - Disse, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Sorri o mesmo sorriso outra vez.

- Claro, James. Eu vou subir pro meu quarto, é o terceiro do corredor. Me dê cinco minutos e suba, estarei esperando.

- Mal posso esperar, Isabella. - E sorriu, seus olhos com malícia.

Cinco minutos depois, vi a porta se abrindo. James entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

- Estou com muita, muita fome, Isabella. Você vai ter algum trabalho essa noite. Já falei com Tanya, pagarei o necessário.

Dizendo isso, tirou um cheque da carteira, preenchendo-o.

- Você é minha essa noite.

Isso significava que eu teria que transar somente com ele? De certa forma, fiquei aliviada. Aquilo, como sempre, era melhor do que me deitar com vários homens.

Por alguma razão, no entanto, eu me sentia desanimada em saber que não poderia voltar ao salão, para um novo cliente.

Ele depositou o cheque na escrivaninha e veio em minha direção, tirando a blusa e, do bolso, várias cartelas unidas de preservativo.

A noite estava só começando.

...

Eram um pouco mais de 23h, já estávamos no nosso 5º round. James parecia nunca se cansar. Eu, por outro lado, já não aguentava mais aquele homem.

Ele não era delicado. Dava ordens como quem fala com criados, esperando ser atendido imediatamente. Quando eu hesitava, ele prontamente me segurava com força e, sem pedir permissão, fazia o que tinha em mente.

Mas ele não era o único cliente assim. A maioria agia desse jeito. O problema é que eu tinha outra pessoa em mente. Uma pessoa mais delicada, mais preocupada. Alguém que tinha me proporcionado, de alguma forma, prazer...

- Eu quero você por trás.

Isso me fez acordar de meu piloto automático.

- Eu não faço anal.

- Como é? Claro que faz anal! Você é uma puta!

- Uma puta que não faz anal. Essa é minha condição!

- Condição? Eu estou pagando, e eu quero te comer por trás!

Com violência, me virou na cama, afastando minhas pernas com o joelho e segurando minhas mãos em minhas costas.

- Pára com isso! Eu não quero!

- Foda-se o que você quer! _Eu_ quero! E eu vou te comer do jeito que _eu_ quiser!

- SOCORRO!

- Cala a boca, sua vadia! - Ele agarrou meus cabelos com força, me causando uma dor aguda.

- Me larga! SOCORRO!

James então pegou sua camisa amassada de cima da cama com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda prendia meus pulsos às minhas costas. Me largou por um momento, mas logo me imobilizou, sentando-se em cima de mim.

Puxou meus cabelos para trás, levantando minha cabeça, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estava amordaçada com um pedaço de pano, que ia da minha boca até um nó atrás da cabeça.

Eu tentava gritar, mas meus gritos eram abafados pelo tecido. James, novamente, agarrou meus pulsos e separou minhas pernas.

Eu me debatia em desespero. Não era possível, ele não ia me obrigar a fazer aquilo!

- Hhhmpppfff!

Ele então me virou de barriga para cima.

- Se você não colaborar, sua puta, eu juro por Deus que vai se arrepender.

Tentei falar, mas o pano me impedia.

- Vire-se de costas e fique de quatro. Agora.

Não. Eu não ia ficar de quatro. Eu não ia deixar que ele fizesse aquilo comigo. Tentei me desvencilhar dele, socando-lhe e chutando o máximo que conseguia. Estava preparada para sair correndo por aquela porta, completamente nua e amordaçada, se preciso fosse.

Finalmente, ele perdeu a paciência. Me bateu com força, no rosto.

Eu senti dor, mas mesmo assim continuei lutando com ele. Ele segurou minhas mãos em cima da cabeça, no travesseiro, e me bateu novamente.

- Vou te ensinar a ser uma puta obediente!

E então, me bateu de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Meu rosto já estava em chamas, e eu não tinha força para competir com James. Ele era extremamente forte.

E me bateu de novo. E outra vez. O próximo golpe mais forte do que o anterior.

Por fim, desisti de lutar. Ele continuava me batendo, cada tapa virava minha cabeça e eu não tinha forças para voltar a olhá-lo. Minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Eu queria gritar, queria chorar e socá-lo até que o matasse. Mas não podia. Eu estava presa. Indefesa.

Quando cansou de me bater no rosto, me virou de costas, me forçando a ficar de quadro. Segurando meu quadril, guiou-se para minha entrada de trás e meteu com força.

Eu senti uma dor intensa, e mais lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos. Aquele lugar não estava nem um pouco lubrificado, mas James não parecia se importar.

Meteu de novo, com mais força. E outra vez. E repetidas vezes.  
E a cada vez, eu sentia a mesma coisa.

Dor. Dor. Muita dor. Mais dor.

Eu chorava silenciosamente, as lágrimas surgiam em meus olhos a cada estocada. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. _Por favor, alguém arrombe essa porta! Por favor, por favor! Pare de me machucar, por favor_!

Mas ele não parava. E continuava me batendo em todos os lugares do meu corpo. Puxava meus cabelos, me batia e metia em mim. Entre uma surra e outra, aproximava-se do meu ouvido e gemia com vontade, lambendo-me e mordendo com força meu pescoço.

E eu só podia chorar, compulsivamente.

Não há mais nada para ser narrado daquela noite.

Ao final de uma hora e meia, ele tirou sua camisa de minha boca. Se vestiu, deu um beijo e uma lambida em minhas costas e falou em meu ouvido.

- Que puta gostosa você é, amor. Seu cuzinho é uma delícia. Espero não tê-la machucado muito.

E dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Eu permaneci na mesma posição por diversos minutos. De bruços, largada na cama. Meu corpo todo ardia pelos tapas e socos. Meu rosto ardia, e eu o sentia inchado pelo choro e pela violência. Eu ardia por dentro e por fora. Tudo doía. Eu estava destroçada.

Finalmente, consegui juntar forças para me levantar da cama e ir tomar um banho, que melhorou minhas dores.

Cheguei à conclusão de que aquilo havia demorado muito para acontecer. Como um certo cliente me dissera uma vez, "qualquer puta faz anal". Eu não fazia, e o fato de que, até hoje, nenhum homem havia decidido me pegar a força, era realmente inacreditável.

Até hoje.

Voltei ao quarto, passei meu creme para hematomas, apaguei a luz e fui me deitar na cama, para finalmente poder dormir.

E chorei o resto da noite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

Saí da empresa uma hora antes, pois assim haveria tempo de passar em casa e tomar um bom banho. Minha atitude me fez ter a certeza de que estava, finalmente, elouquecendo. Querer ficar cheiroso para uma puta? Qual era o meu problema, afinal?

- Que se foda. Vou me sentir melhor depois de um banho. - Falei comigo mesmo.

Tomei uma ducha demorada, e meu stress de todo um dia de trabalho havia diminuído. Poucas coisas eram tão prazerosas quanto um banho fresco.

Mais tarde, eu já estava no salão de Tanya. Bebia minha dose diária de whisky, enquanto encarava as meninas que divertiam seus clientes.

Mas onde _ela_ está, afinal?

- Sozinho essa noite, Edward?

Rose falava com uma voz de manha, enquanto fazia uma massagem suave em meus ombros.

- Olá, querida. Estava procurando pela Isabella. Estou aqui há vinte minutos, mas não a encontro.

- Deve ser porque ela já está com um cliente.

Ah, sim, claro. Um cliente. Por que não pensei nisso?

- Bom, daqui a pouco ela deve estar descendo então.

- Não hoje, meu amor. Parece que o cavalheiro que está com ela, e devo admitir, um pedaço de mau caminho, pagou caro pela noite inteira da menina. O que quer dizer que você só conseguirá vê-la amanhã.

Um homem havia pagado para ficar com Isabella a noite inteira? Isso era permitido?

- Não sabia que podíamos monopolizar as meninas aqui. - Disfarcei minha amargura com um sorriso falso.

- Meu caro, se tiver dinheiro, você pode fazer o que quiser.

- Entendi. Bom, já que Isabella está ocupada, talvez outra menina possa me alegrar hoje. Ouvi dizer que vocês têm uma novata por aqui.

- Edward, assim me ofende. Estou sendo o mais agradável possível com você, e você sequer me considera como uma opção? - Fingiu estar magoada, fazendo beicinho.

- Rose, querida, só estou procurando novidades. Quem sabe outro dia? - Falei, beijando seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou.

- Odeio quando você fala manso, Edward Cullen. Seu poder de sedução é uma maldição para pessoas do sexo feminino.

Dizendo isso, virou-se para buscar a novata que eu havia mencionado.

Então, poderíamos mesmo monopolizar as putas daquele lugar? Por que ninguém havia me dito isso ainda? Eu havia pagado por uma hora inteira, certa vez. Mas uma noite? Toda?

Imaginei Isabella com o homem, naquele momento. Ele deveria estar se divertindo, afinal. Ela era muito boa, e, ao contrário da maioria das garotas da Casa, não exalava vulgaridade. De uma forma estranha, Isabella parecia uma puta comportada, como se a promiscuidade de sua profissão fosse balanceada pelo ar inocente que emanava dela.

- Ele deve estar se divertindo, isso é claro. Só espero que esteja sendo gentil. - Murmurei para mim mesmo.

Não gostava de todos aqueles hematomas em seu corpo, e não queria ver novas marcas nela. O corpo de uma mulher devia ser bem tratado, delicado e macio, e me irritava ver marcas de violência no corpo de Isabella... Ou no de qualquer mulher! Que inferno...

- Olá. Você é o Edward? - A menina disse, com um olhar tarado.

- Sim, sou eu. E você é?

- Meu nome é Vanessa. Rose me disse que o cavalheiro mais lindo do salão queria ficar comigo essa noite, então não foi difícil achá-lo.

- Eu sou o cavalheiro mais lindo desse salão? Ora, que piada.

- Sim. De longe. Talvez você não devesse pagar para ter quem quisesse por aqui. Certos homens não devem ser considerados "trabalho". - Disse isso percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo.

Ela era mesmo atiradinha. Era ruiva, cabelos muito lisos, e tinha olhos verde-água. Era linda, de tirar o fôlego.

Mas algo nela não me agradava.

Aproximando-se de mim, falou em meu ouvido.

- Estou louca pra sentir como é o seu pau. Aposto que vai me fazer gozar tantas vezes que vou perder a consciência.

Vulgar. Ela era extremamente vulgar. Era _isso_ que não me agradava. Mas eu nunca havia me importado com vulgaridade, afinal, estava em um puteiro.

Merda! Por que Isabella tinha que estar ocupada?

Sorrindo para mim, Vanessa me pegou pela mão e me conduziu para seu quarto.

E os trinta minutos seguintes simplesmente passaram. Não me sentia excitado como achei que fosse ficar ao experimentar um novo corpo. Aquele corpo não me agradava, nem aquela personalidade.

Os trinta minutos passaram, eu paguei o que devia e fui embora para casa, dormir.

...

No dia seguinte, mais stress. Aparentemente, alguém disse algo que não devia, o que resultou em uma briga interna na empresa, onde cabeças rolariam. Eu, como sempre, no meio dessa bagunça, não sabia nem com quem falar.

- Victoria, faça qualquer coisa para que parem de me ligar. - Meu telefone tocava pela milionésima vez naquele dia, e minha dor de cabeça tomava proporções assustadoras.

- Senhor Cullen, eu sou só uma secretária...

- E mesmo assim sabe mais dessa empresa do que eu. Eu lhe imploro, faça qualquer coisa.

- Vou tentar falar com Aro. O senhor ainda tem três reuniões hoje e...

- Cancele. Preciso ir embora daqui.

- Mas senhor, o que eu digo...

- Diga que eu estava indisposto.

Eu não estava mentindo, exatamente. Precisava sair daquele lugar, antes que mandasse todos irem à merda, com exceção de Victoria, que era uma pessoa legal.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho morno, procurei algum analgésico e deitei-me na cama, esperando que a dor de cabeça melhorasse. Adormeci, um sono sem sonhos, e acordei quando o relógio marcava 23h.

Eu não queria aceitar, mas eu sabia. Iria à Casa de Tanya aquela noite. Iria todas as noites. Não adiantava tentar levar uma vida menos promíscua, não adiantava me trancar em casa com a TV. Eu acabaria indo para lá, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era sempre lá que minhas frustrações no trabalho e no resto de minha vida se dissipavam. Sempre foi assim.

Ultimamente, não seria diferente, embora algo a mais me atraísse para lá, e eu não soubesse exatamente o quê.

...

Fui recepcionado por Vanessa na Casa de Tanya. Mal entrei no salão, e ela já se aproximava de mim, mais do que eu desejava.

- Ora, você por aqui de novo. Parece meio tenso.

- Impressão sua.

- Impressão ou não, eu adoraria ajudá-lo hoje.

- Hoje não, Vanessa. Vou deixá-la descansando de ontem a noite.

- Não se preocupe, já estou mais do que descansada. - Sorriu.

Não prestei atenção ao que falava.

- Você viu Isabella?

- Você é mesmo obcecado pela Bella, hein? A queria ontem, a quer hoje...

- Bella?

- Desculpe, é como a chamamos fora do trabalho. _Isabella_ está indisposta hoje. Não vai descer para os clientes.

- E por que não? O que há com ela?

- Ela só não está bem. Deve ser dor de cabeça.

Merda. Essa era a segunda vez que eu ia àquele lugar com um interesse, e a segunda vez que não conseguia alcançá-lo. Fiquei frustrado, pensava que aquela noite seria relaxante e prazerosa. Eu precisava relaxar, o dia havia sido duro.

É claro que eu poderia escolher qualquer uma das meninas livres naquele salão. Mas eu simplesmente não queria. Queria Isabella, mas sempre havia algo impossibilitando nosso encontro.

- Ok, Vanessa. - Disse, esfregando a testa com os dedos. - Obrigado pela informação.

E, dizendo isso, me virei para ir embora.

- Não quer ficar com outra pessoa?

- Não. - Eu já estava saindo.

- Não quer beber nada? - Ela gritou, já distante.

- Não hoje. - Disse, entrando no Volvo e dando a partida.

Deixei-a onde estava, olhando uma última vez pelo retrovisor para ver Vanessa parada à porta da Casa enquanto um pedestre despreocupado entrava na rua.

Virei a esquina, desejando minha cama mais do que tudo no mundo.

...

- Victoria?

- Ah, graças a Deus! Estava preocupada, senhor! Onde está?

- Em casa. Victoria, minhas reuniões...

- Isso! Tem cinco cavalheiros já esperando em sua sala há uma hora!

- Você vai fazer essas reuniões.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Vai fazer as reuniões em meu lugar. Não estou com disposição para ir até aí.

- Senhor Cullen, eu sou apenas...

- Uma secretária, eu sei. Mas, no momento, eu estou te dando o poder de decidir tudo por mim. Nós dois sabemos que você toma conta dessa empresa muito melhor do que eu. Conseqüentemente, sabe melhor do que eu o que é bom ou ruim para os negócios.

- Mas senhor...

- Estou contando com você, Victoria. Sei que vai se sair bem.

Ela hesitou.

- Tudo bem. Vou fazer meu melhor.

- Obrigado.

E desligou.

Eram 10h da manhã, e eu ainda estava na cama.

Merda. Estava entrando em depressão de novo. Minha falta de ânimo tinha melhorado nos últimos dias, mas parecia voltar com força total.

Eu ficaria naquela cama o dia inteiro. Talvez ligasse a TV, quando cansasse de olhar para o teto. Talvez dormisse de novo. Não sei. Só sabia que não queria me levantar.

Infelizmente, a fome chegou a mim com mais rapidez do que eu pensava. Cozinhei alguma coisa com queijo e presunto e fui comer na cama, assistindo ao noticiário.

O dia foi incrivelmente monótono. Vazio. Duas, três, cinco horas se passavam sem que eu fizesse absolutamente nada.

Resolvi checar meus emails, para ler alguns contratos e adiantar um pouco do trabalho que me esperava amanhã.

Um dos emails era de Victoria. Dizia que as reuniões haviam corrido bem, e que grande parte dos problemas estavam se resolvendo.

- Santa Victoria. - Murmurei.

Li nove ou dez contratos, sem muito interesse, com a esperança que a noite chegasse. Mesmo sem interesse, perdi a noção do tempo, e a noite chegou. Quando dei por mim, já eram 23:30h.

E, como uma criança prestes a viajar para o Pólo Norte no Natal, eu me vesti para ir à Casa de Tanya.

...

Cheguei ao recinto, o ambiente um pouco mais lotado do que o normal. Claro, essa era a hora que mais clientes iam se divertir.

Caminhei pelo salão, procurando por Isabella. Ao invés disso, encontrei Tanya, próxima ao bar.

- Olá.

- Edward, querido! Onde esteve ontem? Por que não veio?

Eu havia ido, mas a única pessoa a me ver foi Vanessa. Como não queria dar muitas explicações, menti.

- Estava muito ocupado ontem.

- Fico feliz que não esteja hoje. Já escolheu sua acompanhante?

- Quero Isabella. Onde ela está?

- Oh, Isabella já está com um cliente.

- MAS QUE MERDA!

Tanya me olhou com curiosidade. Tentei me recompor, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Também vai ficar a noite inteira com esse?

- Não, ela já deve estar descendo. Mais uns cinco ou dez minutos.

- Vou esperá-la então. E, Tanya, se tiver algum esquema de agendamento, me coloque como o próximo da fila para ela. - Pelo amor de Deus, que dificuldade era ficar com aquela garota!

- Ela é tão boa assim? - Perguntou, surpresa.

Não respondi. Pedi uma dose de whisky e bebi, sem prestar atenção em mais ninguém.

- Ah, ali está. O cliente dela já saiu do quarto.

Vi um homem de meia idade, grande. Metade forte, metade gordo, e um pouco suado. Tive realmente pena de Isabella.

O homem veio em nossa direção. Alcançando-nos, dirigiu-se à Tanya e falou, com uma voz animada.

- Minha cara, que maravilha você tem ali. A boquinha dessa é um paraíso. - E, olhando para mim, sorriu, já indo embora.

Não sei por quê, mas senti uma raiva quente borbulhando dentro de mim como leite fervendo. Raiva daquele homem, raiva do seu sorrisinho amarelo, raiva por saber que Isabella teve que aturá-lo.

- Mais um whisky. - Ordenei à menina do bar.

- Edward, daqui a pouco Isabella vai descer. Vou tomar conta dos outros clientes. Não sentirá minha falta, não é?

- Não, Tanya. Fique à vontade. - Disse, dando um gole na dose de bebida que acabava de ser posta na minha frente.

Então ela se afastou, me deixando sozinho no meio do salão.

Analisei silenciosamente os homens daquele ambiente. Isabella havia me dito que atendia a dez clientes por noite. Dez clientes do tipo do homem que acabara de sair? Ou dez clientes do meu tipo?

E por que eu achava que ele e eu éramos diferentes em algo? Nós dois pagávamos por sexo. Nós dois éramos patéticos e infelizes. Comíamos garotas de programa porque era fácil, porque o dinheiro ajudava. Porque fugíamos da vida medíocre que levávamos, sem amor, sem ninguém...

Senti uma mão fraca me tocar no ombro direito, e, virando-me, encontrei Isabella.

A primeira coisa que notei foram duas marcas em cada canto de sua boca. Duas marcas vermelhas, que chegavam até suas bochechas. Depois, reparei nas olheiras. Reparei também que ela tinha um corte em uma das maçãs do rosto. Embora o corte não fosse profundo, contrastava visivelmente com o tom de sua pele.

Seus cabelos, agora molhados do provável banho que tomou, estavam soltos, mas mesmo assim consegui ver muitas marcas em seu pescoço, em maior número e mais escuras que da última vez que eu a havia visto. Ela vestia uma blusa verde de manga até os pulsos, uma calça jeans e um sapato qualquer. Ainda assim, via marcas também nas costas de suas mãos, o que me fazia acreditar que havia muito mais por debaixo daquelas roupas.

_ Mas que merda é essa?_

Pela primeira vez, Isabella falou antes de mim.

- Eu estou livre... - Ela deu um passo a frente, olhando em meus olhos.

Senti o conhecido cheiro de amêndoas misturado com shampoo e pasta de dente.

Continuava fitando seu pescoço, meus olhos iam daí para os cantos de sua boca. O que diabos havia acontecido com ela?

E me dei conta do que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Como assim "estou livre"? Ela estava se oferencendo para mim? Olhei em seus olhos de chocolate, ela me olhava com intensidade. Como se pedisse que eu a escolhesse.

- Eu não tenho nenhum cliente agora. Estou livre, se você quiser ficar comigo. - Repetiu.

Ela _estava_ se oferecendo para mim. E cada palavra que ela pronunciava soava como um pedido. Seus olhos estavam tristes, mas esperançosos.

Até o modo como se oferecia era diferente do de uma puta. Lembrei de Vanessa e pude constatar a diferença gritante entre as duas.

Enfim, falei.

- Oi, Isabella. Está com receio de que alguém deste salão te escolha?

Ela olhou em volta, um pouco acuada.

- Não... É que eu pensei que você quisesse... Você já está de saída?

- Não, cheguei há quinze minutos. Estava esperando por você, já que estava ocupada.

- Ah, sim. - Pareceu quase aliviada. - Eu... não estou, agora.

Fitei-a por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Finalmente, falei.

- Ótimo. Cinco minutos?

- Cinco minutos. - E, dizendo isso, se afastou de mim, rumo as escadas que davam para o corredor com os quartos da Casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella,'s POV 

Acordei com dores, de um sono sem sonhos.

Dores nos quadris, nos ombros, nas costas, nas pernas. Dores por dentro e por fora.

O sono me permitiu a falta de consciência por alguns segundos após eu ter acordado. Infelizmente, a consciência veio, e eu pude me lembrar da noite anterior.

Um rapaz bonito, inicialmente gentil. Um rapaz que pagou para ficar uma noite inteira comigo e que, ao final dela, me deixou em um estado deplorável.

Um rapaz que me violentou.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

- Bella! Está acordada?

_Toc. Toc._

Eu não queria responder, e queria que Angela parasse de bater na porta. Sentia-me um lixo. Um nojo, um trapo humano.

- Bella! Já são 13h!

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Levantei-me devagar, tentando as posições de minhas pernas, tentando não sentir muita dor. Ajeitei o cabelo com os dedos e fui abrir a porta. Angela estava em pé, com uma bandeja nas mãos, trazendo um prato de cereal e suco de laranja.

- Perdi a hora, Angela. - Falei, sem vida.

Sua reação quase fez com que ela derrubasse a bandeja com todo seu conteúdo no chão. O copo deslizou um pouco, mas ela se apressou a mantê-lo onde estava.

- Bella... O que...?

Ah, sim. _Eu_. Eu era o motivo por sua reação de espanto, de incredulidade. Eu deveria estar por fora o mesmo trapo que estava por dentro. Cheia de marcas, cheia de resquícios de uma noite violenta e cruel.

Sem a menor curiosidade de me ver no espelho, apenas abaixei a cabeça.

- Um cliente. Um pouco entusiasmado.

- Bella... Eu sei o que é um cliente entusiasmado! Eu já te vi depois de clientes entusiasmados! Isso é diferente!

Caminhei de volta para a cama e me deitei, puxando o cobertor. Angela me seguiu, depositando a bandeja que segurava no criado mudo ao lado da cama e sentando-se nela, ficando perto de mim.

- Bella... O que aconteceu?

Sua voz, assim como ela, era gentil. Angela era a menina que eu mais gostava na casa. Ela se precupava genuinamente com todas nós. Era uma amiga muito agradável e doce, embora eu a conhecesse há pouco tempo.

Mas a doçura na sua voz, o que normalmente me acalmava e me fazia sentir melhor quando algo ruim acontecia, dessa vez provocou outra reação em mim. A doçura de sua voz despertou em mim o rancor e o desespero do que havia acontecido.

E então, sem mais nem menos, me pegando completamente desprevenida, a vontade de chorar veio como um tapa, e eu não pude me conter.

- Ele me pegou à força! - Falei alto, enquanto começava a soluçar com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, como se pudesse esconder dela que chorava, um choro cheio de dor. Só dor.

- Bella... O que ele fez?

- Me obrigou a fazer... Me forçou a fazer o que eu não faço! O que eu nunca fiz! - Tentava controlar os soluços entre as palavras, mas a dor e a tristeza já tomavam conta de mim.

- Ah, não... - Ouvi Angela dizer, em uma voz fraca e triste. - Bells, eu... Ah, merda...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritei um grito abafado pelo travesseiro, tentando conter a dor no peito.

- Calma, calma... - Deitou de lado na cama, me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos, tentando me acalmar. E se houvesse alguém que pudesse me acalmar numa situação daquelas, era Angela.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando ali. Angela continuava me abraçando, tentando conter meus soluços. Não era um choro normal, daqueles silenciosos. Era um choro que fazia perder o fôlego. Um choro forte, cheio de lamentações.

Lamentações não só pela noite anterior, mas por toda aquela vida. Toda aquela maldita vida que eu levava há tantos anos. Por ser o que era, por fazer o que fazia. Por, noite após noite, ser olhada de cima a baixo, não como um ser humano, mas como um objeto qualquer. Como qualquer merda na vitrine, exposta aos clientes que quisessem comprá-la depois de avaliar seus defeitos.

Finalmente, me acalmei.

- Bella... Vamos, eu vou te ajudar. Tome um banho, vai se sentir melhor. Se quiser ajuda, eu fico aqui.

- Brigada, Angela. - Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Eu fui tomar um banho quente e, quando saí, Angela já havia trocado a roupa de cama. Os lençóis agora cheiravam a lavanda, e eu me sentia mais limpa, embora estivesse igualmente triste.

- Tome. - Ela disse, entrando no quarto novamente e me estendendo um comprimido e um pouco d'água. - É um analgésico, vai melhorar suas dores.

Assenti, com gratidão.

- Contei à Tanya o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, ela não vai comentar com mais ninguém sobre isso. Ela permitiu que você tirasse essa noite de folga.

Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse muito melhor. Saber que eu não ficaria com ninguém aquela noite era um presente, e eu ia me agarrar a ele com todas as forças que me restavam.

- Ah... Dei o cheque que estava em cima da escrivaninha para ela, caso você se pergunte onde ele está.

O cheque. O maldito dinheiro. Que se foda o maldito dinheiro.

Entreguei a ela o copo vazio, indo me deitar embaixo dos lençóis limpos.

- Seus lençóis estavam sujos de sangue. - Falou, me encarando com pena.

- Não reparei. - Falei, em uma voz fraca. Normalmente eu não era de falar muito, mas hoje, queria ficar muda.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nos seus machucados.

Durante boa parte da tarde, Angela ficou cuidando de mim. Levou meu almoço no quarto, já que eu me recusava a sair de lá e encontrar quem quer que fosse. Passou vários tipos de pomadas íntimas e pomadas para a pele em mim, no intuito de diminuir minhas dores. Colocou rodelas de batatas em meus olhos para melhorar o inchaço e deixou em meu quarto alguns tipos de base para pele, que disfarçariam a intensidade das marcas em meu corpo.

- Angela, você já fez muito por mim. Obrigada. Pode ir agora, já está quase anoitecendo.

- Me promete que vai ficar melhor, Bells. Você é muito mais bonita sorrindo.

Eu não tinha a menor vontade de sorrir. Mas Angela estava tentando ser gentil, eu tinha que ao menos fingir que já estava melhor.

- Brigada, Angela. Você me ajudou muito. Vou melhorar, não se preocupe. Fico te devendo uma enorme.

Ela sorriu pra mim e foi embora.

Eu estava sozinha naquele quarto, o que dava a total liberdade ao meu cérebro de pensar.

E eu não queria pensar.

Me enrolei nos cobertores e rezei para dormir. Felizmente, consegui, dado meu cansaço pela noite mal dormida.

...

Quando acordei, já havia certo barulho na casa. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 21h.

Naquele momento, dezenas de homens se divertiam no salão e nos quartos à minha volta. Eu estava alheia a tudo enquanto dormia, mas agora sabia que estava cercada daquela sujeira diária que me perseguia por tanto tempo.

Ainda sonolenta, levantei da cama, vesti um jeans qualquer, uma camisa branca, uma jaqueta e um tênis preto. Olhei-me rapidamente no espelho e vi uma Bella acabada, machucada por dentro e por fora. Tentando não sentir pena de mim mesma (talvez porque não merecesse), peguei um pouco da base que Angela havia me emprestado e espalhei descuidadamente no rosto. O resultado não foi ruim.

Peguei o livro que estava lendo e enfiei-o na bolsa, antes de sair do quarto para o corredor.

Espiei para os lados e vi que o corredor estava deserto. Ótimo, não queria ver ninguém mesmo.

Fui para a direita, rumo à saída dos fundos, onde eu não chamaria a atenção de ninguém.

Pouco tempo depois, já andava despreocupadamente pela rua, direcionando-me para o parque que ficava a dez minutos dali.

Chegando lá, sentei-me em um banco vazio embaixo de um poste de luz baixo. No meio do parque, um lago com chafariz dava a graça ao lugar. Olhei um pouco em volta e notei que ainda havia pessoas no parque, conversando ou apenas fazendo com que o tempo passasse, assim como eu. Duas senhoras tagarelavam a dez metros de mim, em outro banco. Um casal namorava timidamente no outro lado. À minha frente e de costas, um homem com cabelos desalinhados cor de bronze observava o chafariz apoiado na grade que cercava o lago.

Fiquei meditando por algum tempo.

Não havia como fugir do que havia acontecido. Eu teria que aceitar, e talvez nem fosse algo tão difícil. Afinal, eu era uma prostituta, quem sabe conseguiria lidar melhor com isso do que mulheres corretas.

O pensamento de que mulheres corretas e eu estávamos em categorias diferentes não era bom, mas era necessário. Eu precisava saber que não era uma mulher comum, que se casaria e formaria uma família, que teria filhos e netos. Eu não conseguiria isso. Simplesmente tinha que aceitar que a vida que escolhi não me traria esses benefícios.

Era melhor aceitar, porque sonhar com coisas desse tipo doía. Podia ser um sonho bom, um sonho prazeroso, mas ao final do sonho, a realidade vinha com uma força destruidora. Eu jamais seria uma mulher correta. Mesmo que parasse de me prostituir, eu jamais seria uma mulher amada.

Não seria uma mulher amada porque mulheres que estavam na _minha_ categoria não podiam ser amadas.

_Você não pode sonhar com isso._ Eu pensava, num monólogo interno. _Não pode sonhar em ter alguém, em pertencer a só um. _Fitei as costas do homem à minha frente, ainda absorto na água do lago.

_Não terá um marido. Ele não será carinhoso ou preocupado com você. Não será um homem alto e elegante, com cabelos cor de bronze perfeitamente desalinhados... _

O homem que eu fitava em meus devaneios virou-se, aprontando-se para partir. Seu olhar passou através de mim, como se eu fosse invisível. Então foi embora, no silêncio que pairava sobre o parque.

_Você é invisível. Aceite isso. _

Esse fato sempre doeu. Mas, por algum motivo, ultimamente doía mais.

Olhei para o livro que trouxera comigo. "Orgulho e Preconceito". Pisquei com força os olhos, tentando espalhar a umidade que me impedia de ver claramente.

- Malditos romances que me deixam sensível...

E como se não tivesse acabado de criticá-lo, abri o livro e comecei a ler.

...

Olhei para o relógio. 23:50h. Hora de voltar.

Encarei o parque, completamente vazio.

- Talvez você esteja brincando com a sorte, Bella. Muito tarde para uma _dama_. - Falei comigo mesma, baixinho, e me permiti rir com deboche da última palavra.

O ar do parque me fez bem. Ver novos rostos, vê-los alegres e casuais, me fez bem. Eu precisava de situações normais na minha vida. Eu sentia falta disso.

Sentia falta da minha vida antes de ser o que sou. Antigamente, eu tinha orgulho de mim. Um orgulho adolescente idiota, é verdade, mas que não deixava de ser alguma coisa. E mais, muito mais do que ter _orgulho_, eu não sentia _vergonha_ da pessoa que era. Não precisava olhar para os outros como se estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado e sujo.

Fui caminhando de volta para a Casa de Tanya. A essa hora, o ambiente era bem movimentado. Muitos homens. Muita diversão. Muito sexo.

_Edward_.

Lembrei dele, assim, sem nenhum motivo.

Ele era gentil comigo. Era diferente dos outros homens. Diferente de James.

Ele estaria lá? Estaria se divertindo com outra menina? Era provável.

Então senti uma pequena vontade em vê-lo. Talvez ele mostrasse compaixão comigo, vendo meu estado. Ele seria carinhoso. Seria gentil, e sorriria para mim com _aquele_ sorriso.

- Pare de pensar asneiras, sua imbecil. - Me xinguei em voz alta.

Nem ele nem ninguém me veria essa noite, nesse estado.

Cheguei à rua da Casa a tempo de ver um Volvo prata se afastar, virando a esquina oposta.

Entrei pelos fundos, subi para o corredor e me tranquei em meu quarto.

...

Acordei no dia seguinte sabendo que seria diferente. Minha folga acabara, eu teria que voltar ao trabalho.

Esse pensamento me desanimou logo de manhã. Reuni forças para sair do quarto, rumo ao café da manhã no andar de baixo.

- Bella! - Angela me alcançou nas escadas. - Como você está?

- Estou melhor, Angela. Pronta para outra. - Pisquei, sorrindo falsamente.

Tomamos café juntamente com as outras meninas. Não conversei muito durante a refeição, mas isso não pareceu chamar a atenção de nenhuma das meninas, que continuavam tagarelando alegremente.

O resto do tempo, passei lendo, parando apenas para ir algumas vezes ao banheiro e almoçar. Depois voltava para a cama e continuava a leitura, abalada algumas vezes pela minha mania em não conseguir me concentrar e começar a pensar em terceiros.

- Concentre-se. Isso é a única coisa agradável que você terá hoje. Uma boa leitura. - Falei em voz alta para mim mesma.

A noite chegou, e eu consegui ficar mais desanimada do que de costume. Algumas meninas já haviam descido, então comecei a me arrumar.

Tomei um banho, escolhi as roupas mais discretas que pude, passei alguma base em meus machucados, disfarçando-os, e com o ânimo de quem vai de encontro à morte, desci.

Não demorou até que meu primeiro cliente me escolhesse. Um homem com seus quarenta anos de idade, apático.

Demonstrava ansiedade enquanto conversava comigo, tentando inutilmente estabelecer uma melhor conexão entre nós. Quando chegamos ao quarto, sua excitação pareceu esfriar ao ver meus machucados em evidência. É claro que aquilo era broxante.

Infelizmente, isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir de mim.

O mesmo aconteceu com o segundo, terceiro e quarto clientes. Todos eles me olhavam com fome no salão, mas quando viam meu estado, ficavam desanimados.

Assim que notei que o quarto cliente já estava esgotado em minha cama, me levantei e, sem esperá-lo sair do quarto, fui tomar mais um banho, me limpar. Escovei os dentes e passei meu creme para hematomas, já que meu corpo estava completamente marcado pela noite anterior e pelos quatro homens que eu tive essa noite. Já estava exausta, queria dormir, mas ainda era meia-noite, o que significava que aquele dia de trabalho estava só começando.

Saí do banheiro e ele não estava mais lá. Ótimo.

Vesti uma blusa verde de mangas longas, uma calça jeans e uma sandália fechada. Tanya provavelmente me reprovaria pelo modo como me vesti, mas eu não me importava muito. Não queria que ninguém me visse, que ninguém mais notasse minha presença.

Sentei na cama por alguns minutos, olhando sem interesse para a porta fechada do meu quarto.

_Eu não quero descer. _- Pensei.

- Mas você precisa descer. - Falei em voz alta.

_Mas eu... não quero._

- E desde quando o que você quer importa?

_É verdade..._

Fiquei encarando a porta mais alguns segundos. Estava triste e deprimida. Estava cansada e meu corpo ainda doía em quase todos os lugares.

- Vamos lá, Bella. - Falei, com uma falsa animação. - Quem sabe seu príncipe encantado não está esperando por você lá embaixo?

O tom de deboche em minhas palavras até me fez rir, um riso amargurado.

Suspirei, levantei-me da cama e desci mais uma vez para o salão.

...

Desci as escadas, enquanto observava o lugar. Quanto mais tarde, mais cheia a casa ficava. Aquela noite não era diferente.

E então, eu o vi.

No meio da multidão, destacava-se um homem alto, charmoso, com cabelos cor de bronze lindamente bagunçados. Estava apoiado no bar, bebendo uma dose de alguma coisa, olhando para o lado oposto ao que eu estava. Parecia pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma delas agradável.

Não sei explicar por quê, mas eu me peguei admirando aquele homem, parada alguns degraus acima na escada. Não o admirei apenas pela sua óbvia beleza, mas por todo seu conjunto. Sua postura, seu charme, a força que sua presença parecia exercer naquele lugar. Embora nenhum cliente o notasse, tinha certeza que todas as mulheres estavam cientes da presença daquele homem.

Pensei no fato de que não o via há muito tempo. E vê-lo naquele momento, a alguns metros de mim, me proporcionou uma repentina alegria. Eu poderia até sorrir.

Não queria aceitar, mas o fato é que eu estava eufórica por vê-lo. Porque aquele homem era, de alguma maneira, por algum motivo, mais importante do que todos os outros daquele lugar, mesmo que ele só me visse como mais uma das meninas da Casa de Tanya.

Olhei em volta e vi vários homens sozinhos. Alguns já me olhavam com interesse.

Não pensei duas vezes.

Desci os últimos degraus, seguindo em linha reta até Edward o mais rápido que pude, sem chamar muita atenção.

Cheguei ao bar, mas ele continuava absorto em seus pensamentos. Toquei seu ombro timidamente.

Ele se virou para mim e então, me analisou.

Analisou cada pequeno detalhe em mim, fazendo com que o silêncio entre nós se prolongasse.

Aquele homem, o único homem que parecia se importar um pouco comigo, com o meu estado, estava à minha frente, me observando em silêncio, com uma expressão de desagrado e confusão no rosto. O único homem que me tratou minimamente bem durante todos esses anos.

_Por favor, me escolha._ - Eu pensava, como se meus pensamentos pudessem persuadi-lo.

_Preciso de alguém gentil... Por favor..._

O silêncio começou a me incomodar, então eu falei.

- Eu estou livre...

Dei um passo a frente, e pude sentir seu perfume. Um perfume que eu não sentia há dois dias. Um perfume que, agora eu notava, me fazia falta.

Ele continuou me fitando, olhava muito para o meu pescoço. Devia estar distraído com algum problema pessoal, mas eu queria que ele me notasse. Queria que ele falasse comigo.

Queria que ele me _escolhesse_.

- Eu não tenho nenhum cliente agora. Estou livre, se você quiser ficar comigo. - Repeti, para o caso de não ter ouvido.

_Por favor... Me escolha, por favor..._

Finalmente, ele se pronunciou.

- Oi, Isabella. Está com receio de que alguém deste salão te escolha?

Estava. Eu estava com esse receio, precisava que ele me escolhesse antes que alguém o fizesse. Mas não era _só_ isso que me fazia ir até Edward e me oferecer como estava fazendo. Algo me atraía para ele. Um sentimento de proteção...

Talvez ele não quisesse ficar comigo. Talvez já estivesse com alguém, apenas esperando para subir e se divertir. Talvez já até tivesse se divertido.

Olhei em volta e, novamente, notei alguns homens me olhando.

Eu não queria ficar com aqueles homens. Não queria ficar com qualquer um...

- Não... É que eu pensei que você quisesse... Você já está de saída?

- Não, cheguei há quinze minutos. Estava esperando por você, já que estava ocupada.

Ele estava esperando por mim! Por _mim_!

- Ah, sim. Eu... não estou, agora. - Disse, finalmente, querendo apressar as coisas.

Ele ficou imóvel, olhando em meus olhos por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Por fim, falou.

- Ótimo. Cinco minutos?

- Cinco minutos. - Assenti.

Subi as escadas novamente, e embora eu não entendesse o que sentia ou o porquê, uma coisa era certa: Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me sentia, de certa forma, feliz.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Pessoal, vou ficar um tempo sem postar. Eu sei que agora que ia ficar legal, mas esse mês ta complicadíssimo pra mim. Em julho eu posto com mais freqüência.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews positivas! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

Sem checar se haviam realmente se passado cinco minutos, tomei o resto de meu whisky e subi as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Isabella.

Entrei sem bater, e encontrei um ambiente mais escuro do que quando entrei pela primeira vez naquele quarto. Apenas uma luz fraca vinda de um abajour de uma mesa ao longe, encostada na parede, iluminava timidamente o local, deixando a mulher que deitava na cama, vestindo um hobby preto totalmente fechado, praticamente nas sombras.

- Está escuro...

- É bom que seus outros sentidos ficam aguçados. - A mulher disse, num timbre de voz fraco.

- Não é bom. Já disse que quero ver...

Ela se levantou, vindo em minha direção, e num ato completamente imprevisível, me abraçou. Como sua cabeça batia quase na altura de meu queixo, não precisei sequer me mover.

- Por favor... Vamos fazer assim hoje. Por enquanto...

Então, senti aquele perfume. O perfume que sempre me fazia perder um pouco do controle que tinha.

Amêndoas. Amêndoas e shampoo.

Merda! Aquele maldito perfume...

Senti suas mãos agora abrindo timidamente os botões de minha camisa, enquanto beijava suavemente meu peito por cima da roupa.

Eu queria perguntá-la o que havia acontecido, queria saber o que fizeram a ela. Mas estava óbvio que ela não me diria.

Sem pensar muito, empurrei para os lados o tecido de seda que cobria seus ombros e abaixei minha cabeça até o local, aplicando beijos suaves. O perfume estava mais forte do que o normal, combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente escuro e incrivelmente sensual.

Minhas mãos foram para o nó em seu hobby, abrindo-o lentamente. Ela se afastou um pouco, para que eu pudesse removê-lo completamente.

Então, fui pego de surpresa, ao constatar que ela não usava nada por baixo do hobby, agora no chão.

E, quase que imediatamente, outra surpresa me fez estacar diante de Isabella. Embora o quarto estivesse escuro, consegui ver seu corpo, em quase sua totalidade, coberto de manchas escuras e arranhões.

Dei um passo para trás, assustado.

- Que porra é essa?

- Ossos do ofício. Vem cá... - Ela veio em minha direção, segurando com firmeza o botão de minha calça e abrindo-o.

- O quê... Espera aí! O que diabos aconteceu com você?

Ela bufou, parecendo impaciente.

- "Aconteceu" um cliente. E isso não é da sua conta!

- Não é da minha conta? Claro que é! Não quero comer uma mulher que parece ter acabado de ser espancada!

Minhas palavras impensadas saíram num jorro, e pareceram extremamente insensíveis e rudes no silêncio do quarto.

Isabella olhou para mim com um misto de raiva e tristeza, parecendo pensar nas palavras antes de pronunciá-las.

- Foi por isso que deixei as luzes fracas...

- Achou que eu não fosse ver? Não sou cego! Você parece uma colcha de retalhos, pelo amor de Deus!

Continuou me encarando por mais dois segundos, então pegou o hobby do chão e vestiu-se.

- Se não vai _me comer_, peço que saia do meu quarto para que eu arranje outro cliente!

- Não vou sair! E você não vai ter mais porra de cliente nenhum essa noite! Vou falar com Tanya sobre...

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens? - Sua voz estava áspera e alta. - Isso não é da sua conta!

- Não estou te dando ordens, sua idiota! Estou tentando te ajudar!

Imaginei que ela viesse formulando uma frase para o momento em que eu acabasse de dar minha réplica. Quando abriu a boca para falar, se conteve a tempo e fechou-a rapidamente, ainda me olhando com raiva. Mesmo que ainda estivesse hostil, sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais suave. Olhou em volta do quarto, como se algo pudesse dar a ela alguma idéia do que dizer. Cruzou os braços no peito, na defensiva.

- Edward...

Senti os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçarem ao som do meu nome na sua voz. Foi estranho, foi bom, mas eu ignorei a sensação.

- O que fizeram com você? - Insisti.

- Foi mais uma noite de trabalho. Só mais uma noite. - Ela olhava para baixo, evitando me encarar.

- É mentira! Já estive com você duas noites, nunca te vi assim!

- Eu já disse que minha pele é marcada muito fácil...

- Eu não sou imbecil! Isso não está normal!

- Edward... - Ela repetiu, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse determinada a dar um ponto final àquele assunto. - Eu preciso trabalhar. Se não se importa...

- É pelo dinheiro? - Falei, já perdendo a paciência. Nem eu mesmo sabia o porquê de insistir tanto em protegê-la. Enfiei a mão no bolso traseiro, pegando minha carteira e abrindo-a. Sem saber ao certo a quantidade de notas que meus dedos alcançaram, joguei em cima dela.

Isabella não fez menção em se mover para evitar que as notas caíssem. Deixou-as alcançarem o chão, fitando-as no percurso.

- Meus trinta minutos estão pagos! Agora não ouse me expulsar dessa merda de quarto mais uma vez!

Ainda encarando as notas no chão, ela apertou com força o nó de seu hobby e caminhou despreocupadamente para a cama, deitando-se nela de lado depois de passar por mim.

Fiquei olhando-a por algum tempo, observando o lento escorregar do tecido fino da sua coxa esquerda, finalmente expondo-a totalmente ao meu olhar. Fui sentar ao lado dela.

Mais perto do ponto de luz, pude observar melhor os hematomas em sua pele. Isabella estava deitada de frente para mim, com os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, mas não me encarava.

Toquei de leve sua coxa com a ponta do dedo, onde um hematoma era mais evidente. Embora as manchas tirassem muito da beleza e da suavidade, sua pele era incrivelmente macia. Parecia excessivamente sensível ao meu toque, quase quebrável.

Não pude me conter em fazer círculos pela extensão de sua perna, primeiro com a ponta dos dedos, depois com a mão aberta. Tinha receio de causar dor a ela, por isso fazia com que meu toque fosse o mais suave possível.

Depois de muitos minutos passados, enfim falei.

- Não gosto da sua pele assim.

- Eu também não. - Ela me respondeu, séria, olhando para a parede oposta.

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Você não é meu psicólogo.

- Sou seu amigo.

Ela me olhou, surpresa. Eu sabia o porquê.

Eu _não_ era amigo de Isabella. Sequer sabia seu nome completo. Não sabia nada sobre ela, mas tentava desesperadamente relacionar meu instinto protetor a algum sentimento nobre, puro. Seria amizade? Embora soasse estranho, soasse falso, só podia ser amizade.

Mas soava estranho. Soava errado, de alguma forma.

- Você não é meu amigo.

- Eu... eu me preocupo com você. Só quero que você fique bem, que não te machuquem. - Eu pronunciava cada palavra com um misto de alívio, por estar falando sem limitações, e confusão, por minhas palavras e meus sentimentos não fazerem sentido sequer para mim mesmo. - Eu poderia te ajudar, se você me disesse o que aconteceu...

- Não pode me ajudar. - Ela se mexeu um pouco, ainda olhando para mim, o que fez o hobby deslizar um pouco por seu ombro. Meus olhos voaram para o local, mecanicamente.

- Você poderia se abrir comigo... - Comecei, mas nem eu mesmo prestava mais atenção às minhas palavras. Me permiti prender meus pensamentos nas sardas que desenhavam seu ombro exposto, deixando-a, ainda que marcada, mais graciosa. Eu não sabia mais o que minha mão fazia em suas pernas, mas tinha noção de que ainda tocava o corpo de Isabella.

Fui outra vez atingido inesperadamente por seu perfume. Amêndoas...

- Eu estou bem. É meu trabalho. Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso.

- Seu trabalho... - Balbuciei, ainda fitando suas sardas.

Mesmo com o olhar fixo em seu ombro, pude notar que ela me encarava. Após alguns segundos, Isabella se mexeu lentamente, sentando-se na cama e chegando mais perto de mim. Com suavidade, aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido e falou, em um sussurro.

- É meu trabalho dar prazer...

_Merda! Aquele perfume!_

Senti-a morder minha orelha e meu pescoço. Por algum motivo, o perfume parecia ter se intensificado, e eu não conseguia sentir mais nada além daquele cheiro dominando meus sentidos e quebrando, centímetro por centímetro, meu muro de resistência.

A verdade era que eu não queria resistir. Estava fora de questão exigir de Isabella algo com ela naquele estado, seja lá o que tenha acontecido. Na verdade, _estaria_ fora de questão se ela mostrasse resistência. Misteriosamente, ao contrário da primeira noite que a conheci, ela não se mostrava completamente aversa à idéia de fazer sexo comigo, e eu me perguntava o porquê.

Talvez ela quisesse mais dinheiro, por um "bom desempenho". Talvez quisesse me prender por mais meia hora, garantindo o pagamento de outros trinta minutos, já que alguns homens poderiam negá-la ao conhecer seu verdadeiro estado por debaixo das roupas que teimavam em esconder seu corpo, e ela terminasse sozinha pelo resto da noite.

Era compreensível que os clientes a negassem, pois as marcas deixadas na pele daquela garota eram mesmo algo desestimulante. No entanto, não fazia exatamente este efeito em mim. Provavelmente os outros clientes estivessem alheios àquele perfume.

Eu não.

Aquele perfume fazia coisas estranhas comigo.

- Edward?

- Sim... - Ofeguei, enquanto ela dava leves mordidas entre minha orelha e meu pescoço, em um ponto extremamente sensível em meu corpo.

- Eu não vou ter mais porra de cliente nenhum essa noite, certo?

Ela estava me provocando. De novo.

- C-certo... - Respondi, fechando os olhos com força.

- Então por que sua mão está na minha virilha?

- Não sei... - Eu podia sentir meu auto-controle escorrendo pelo ralo, aos poucos. Imperceptível, mas fatalmente.

- Bom, eu sei.

E, dizendo isso, sem nenhum aviso, segurou com força meu pau por cima das roupas, e a surpresa me fez pular de leve no colchão.

- Parece que você quer comer alguma coisa. - Provocou, massageando com a mão minha evidente ereção.

Eu não podia dizer nada, porque absolutamente nada me vinha à cabeça. Eu queria entrar no jogo e respondê-la com a mesma provocação, mas sequer conseguia formular uma frase, algo que não soasse patético ou mostrasse minha evidente falta de controle.

- Isabella... Pára de me provocar...

- Você adora ser provocado. É o tipo de homem que adora isso, não é?

Sim. Eu era exatamente esse tipo de homem.

E ela estava se mostrando o tipo de mulher perfeita pra mim: Provocadora e sexy, sem precisar ser vulgar pra isso.

Sem me conter, meus lábios avançaram para seu ombro, lambendo e beijando suas sardas ainda expostas. Lentamente, com a mão esquerda, puxei de seu outro ombro o hobby que ainda o cobria, dando-me uma visão privilegiada de toda aquela área de Isabella. Eu precisava me controlar, mas estava sendo muito, _muito_ difícil.

- Seu perfume...

- Não uso perfume.

- Está muito forte...

- Você não gosta?

Suspirei. Não havia como não ser absolutamente sincero àquela pergunta.

- Eu amo...

- Edward? - Ela falou, baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Sim...?

- Seu tempo acabou.

- O quê? - Falei, um pouco surpreso e fora de rumo. Ela deu uma última mordida em minha orelha e se afastou.

- Seus trinta minutos acabaram.

Levei algum tempo para conseguir me situar e voltar à realidade.

- Meu tempo... - Tentei organizar os pensamentos.

- Sim, seu tempo. Acabou. Seus trinta minutos.

Ela se levantou da cama, cobrindo os ombros expostos, enquanto afastava minha outra mão que permanecia em sua virilha. Andando um pouco cambaleante, alcançou o móvel baixo na parede à direita, se apoiando nele enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados com força, como se quisesse afastar algum pensamento.

- Eu... - Comecei, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou. Um olhar diferente. Um olhar forte, intenso.

Retribuí o olhar, fitando-a também por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. O silêncio pairava sobre o quarto escuro, nos prendendo no ar misterioso do momento. Tive a impressão que ela também não sabia o que dizer, mas, como eu, não queria se despedir.

Finalmente, levantei-me da cama, puxei do bolso de trás minha carteira e a abri, alcançando todas as notas que se encontravam dentro.

Dobrei o bolo de notas e estendi para Isabella. Ela hesitou, mas, por fim, pegou a quantia que eu a oferecia. Não sabia ao certo a soma de dinheiro que havia entregado a ela, e, para minha surpresa, ela também não verificou, deixando o maço de notas dobradas esquecido em cima do móvel atrás de si.

- Você é minha pelo resto dessa noite. - Falei calmamente.

- Tudo bem. - Ela respondeu, após pigarrear sem força.

Eu sabia o que queria fazer durante todas as horas que me esperavam dentro daquele quarto. Infelizmente, minha consciência me impedia de ser alguém sem princípios, mas meu corpo precisava ter o que vinha buscando por algum tempo, e que até agora não havia conseguido.

Ela.

Mas não podia impor o que eu queria. Embora eu fosse um cliente, embora esse fosse seu trabalho e eu estivesse pagando por ele, não podia exigir algo dela nessas condições. Eu sabia que outros já haviam feito isso aquela noite, mas eu não queria ser igual aos outros.

Lentamente, guardei a carteira no bolso traseiro de minha calça e deitei de barriga para cima na cama de Isabella, olhando para o teto, minha camisa ainda aberta pela tentativa no início da noite.

Estaria nas mãos dela decidir o que fazer. Se ela quisesse, ficaríamos em silêncio pelo resto da noite. Mas eu torcia para que ela traçasse outros planos para nós. Porque o que eu queria, o que eu _precisava_, só poderia ser feito se ela assim desejasse.

Ainda estava preso em meus pensamentos quando meus olhos captaram a mudança no ambiente, inesperadamente. O quarto havia mergulhado em uma total escuridão. Isabella havia apagado o abajour que permanecia na mesa atrás dela. A única fonte de luz se fora, e meus olhos agora acostumavam-se lentamente com o breu completo, quebrado apenas pela luz da lua quase cheia da noite estrelada, conseguindo marcar as silhuetas de alguns objetos e do corpo dela.

Fechei os olhos, tentando manter meus pensamentos em ordem e minha respiração constante. Eu não queria ficar tenso ou ansioso, queria agir como sempre agi nessas situações: Calmo e despreocupado. Porque esse tipo de situação era banal, mas por algum motivo que eu não sabia explicar, não conseguia ver nada de banal no que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Senti o colchão embaixo de meu corpo afundar levemente, e então, pela segunda vez na noite, pulei de surpresa quando senti Isabella beijar minha barriga.

Com delicadeza, ela foi subindo sua boca lentamente por meu tronco, até depositar beijos suaves em meu pescoço. Arfei ao sentir seu corpo completamente despido sobre o meu. Ela parecia menor e mais macia do que o normal.

- Deus...

Aquilo estava exigindo demais do meu auto-controle, e a pior parte era que ela sequer havia me tocado ainda. Eu mal conseguia me conter enquanto ela me provocava com seus dentes na minha mandíbula, migrando para meu pescoço e minha orelha, voltando para meu peito e descendo obscenamente de volta para minha barriga.

Com casualidade, ela abriu o único botão que permanecia preso em minha calça, movendo para baixo o zíper e retirando-a de mim, juntamente com a cueca. Eu não ousava me mexer, com medo de que no momento em que resolvesse tocá-la, minha calma, já abalada, fosse por água abaixo.

- Onde está?

- Bolso esquerdo... - Respondi mantendo os olhos fechados com muita força, mesmo sabendo que se eu os abrisse, não conseguiria ver quase nada.

Perguntei a mim mesmo o motivo de tentar manter a calma e o controle, já que, inevitavelmente, em algum momento daquela noite tudo iria às favas e nós faríamos o que eu sabia que faríamos. O pensamento de que não precisava continuar freando a mim mesmo deixou-me subitamente alegre, mas meu lado racional insistia em dizer que, durante toda aquela noite, a cautela era extremamente necessária.

Era necessária porque eu sabia da urgência que meu corpo tinha. Era patético, mas naquele momento, eu a desejava com todo o meu ser, e sabia que ela estava frágil, para dizer o mínimo. Sabia que, se não fosse cuidadoso, acabaria machucando-a mais.

E pior, sabia que se não tomasse cuidado, acabaria me entregando a tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ naquela mulher.

Senti Isabella largar a calça que mantinha em suas mãos, na busca frenética pelo preservativo. Já esperava pelo ruído baixo da embalagem sendo rasgada, mas isso não aconteceu.

- P-p-putaquepariu!

Não consegui conter o palavrão ao sentir a ponta de sua língua passar timidamente pela cabeça do meu membro, agora tão absurdamente firme que chagava a doer. Como se ela soubesse disso, começou a lambê-lo com muita suavidade, sem usar os dentes. Depois de algum tempo, meu corpo já acostumado com seu toque, ela finalmente me tomou na boca de uma só vez, apenas deixando com que, novamente, meu membro se acostumasse com o calor e a maciez do que agora o envolvia.

Eu tremia violentamente, na tentativa desesperada de não explodir ali mesmo, mandar a cautela pro inferno e tomá-la com toda força que me era possível. Finquei meus dedos no colchão macio da cama, procurando ao mesmo tempo me estabilizar e manter minhas mãos ocupadas.

Não funcionou.

Na terceira subida que sua boca fez em mim, minhas mão migraram com rapidez para sua cabeça, meus dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos, reforçando o movimento de vai-e-vem que ela fazia.

Eu expirava com força, tentando disfarçar a angústia em meus gemidos. Meus olhos rolavam para dentro, e eu não conseguia ter um pensamento coerente sequer.

Seus movimentos agora começavam a ficar mais firmes. Ela apertava os lábios em volta do meu corpo, e quando chegava à ponta, intensificava a força que fazia com a língua, chupando com vontade a parte mais sensível ali, para só então voltar a colocar meu pau quase que inteiramente dentro da boca outra vez.

- Aaahhhh... Eu... Eu vou gozar! Merda!

Não demorou nem cinco segundos.

Enquanto voltava do transe, começando a ouvir novamente o som de minha própria respiração ofegante na escuridão à minha volta, senti a boca de Isabella ainda me envolvendo, verificando se todo o sêmen já havia sido engolido antes de poder tirá-la dali.

- Vou te dar dois minutos. - Falou, provocativa.

Respirei fundo, retirando as mãos de seus cabelos e passando-as pelo rosto.

- Acha que não dou conta?

Dizendo isso, virei-a e a levei mais para perto da cabeceira, me posicionando em cima dela, entre suas pernas. Agora era minha vez de provocá-la.

- Saiba que posso foder você uma, duas, três vezes seguidas. Sem nem tirar.

- Isso é impossível. - Disse, e eu pude ver em seu rosto, pelo brilho que a lua refletia, que ela sorria.

- Acredite, eu posso fazer isso.

- Eu vou tirar isso a limpo.

- Está me desafiando? - Perguntei, brincando com a língua em seu pescoço. - Bom, eu gosto de desafios...

Alcancei sua mão esquerda, pegando o preservativo que ela segurava.

- ... mas não hoje. - Finalizei.

Rasguei a embalagem ficando de joelhos na frente dela.

- Você pode me dar uma mãozinha?

Ela entendeu o recado, segurando com força no meu pau e movimentando-o para cima e para baixo, como ela sabia muito bem fazer. Foi o suficiente após algum tempo, quando afastei sua mão de mim e rolei o preservativo por toda a extensão de meu membro.

Isabella segurou outra vez meu pau, guiando-me para sua entrada. Segurei nos seus quadris sem muitas força e penetrei-a lentamente, testando a posição.

Uma. Duas. Dez vezes.

- Não estou machucando?

- Não...

Reparei que ela me olhava profundamente, e seu olhar transmitia uma gratidão que eu não entendi.

- Que bom, outra posição boa pra gente. - Penetrei-a novamente, deitando meu corpo em cima do dela, deslizando minhas mãos pela sua barriga e seus seios no percurso, finalmente parando em seus cabelos. Posicionei minha boca em sua orelha, intensificando um pouco o movimento que meu pau fazia dentro dela.

- Isabella?

- Sim...

- Posso chamar você de Bella?

Ela demorou a responder, claramente pensando se seria uma boa idéia me deixar fazer isso. Eu sabia que esse apelido era usado apenas por suas amigas, pessoas que ela se importava e que se importavam com ela. Eu, obviamente, era só um cliente.

- Pode.

Estoquei com força nela, e ela gemeu surpresa.

- Seu nome é bonito...

Outra estocada. Outro gemido alto.

- ...mas Bella é mais... fofo.

- Ahhh!

- Além do mais, é mais curto.

- Pára com essa porra! Aaahhh!

- Parar com o quê? - Perguntei ao pé do ouvido, inocentemente, metendo nela outra vez.

Ela suspirou, agarrando-se em meus cabelos.

- Bella, só estou querendo conversar.

Meti outra vez, com mais força do que antes.

- Que ótima... hora... pra conversar!

Comecei a investir mais rápido e com mais força, mas mesmo assim mantinha meu tom de voz despreocupado. Sim, eu queria provocá-la, e ao que tudo indicava, estava conseguindo.

- Me explica uma coisa... Na primeira vez que a gente trepou, você não estava nem aí pra mim. - Como as estocadas estavam mais fortes e mais rápidas, foi difícil manter o tom calmo e casual na voz. Ainda assim, continuei teatralmente. - Agora você parece um pouco mais envolvida.

- ...putaqueopariu...

- Quero dizer, você poderia até meditar enquanto eu te comia, não parecia se abalar nem comigo todo dentro de você. E hoje, você não quer conversar. É estranho, sabe?

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Vá se foder!

- Prefiro foder você.

- Seu...

- Acho que você me acha um cara legal.

Levantei, me posicionando de joelhos na cama entre suas pernas novamente, ainda dentro dela, segurando agora sua cintura com força, e estocando violentamente.

- Eu sou um cara legal, não sou, Bella?

- AHHHH!

Senti seu corpo envolver e comprimir meu membro em ondas cada vez mais rápidas, e pude constatar que ela ia ter um orgasmo. Automaticamente, fitei seu rosto.

Eu sabia que um orgasmo era o momento no qual seu corpo estava completamente entregue e sua alma em paz. Era muito fácil ver a essência de uma mulher na hora do clímax, porque naquele momento não haviam fingimentos ou precauções.

Eu queria vê-la.

E com a luz que inundava o quarto pela janela, eu a vi.

Isabella havia jogado seus braços acima de sua cabeça, repousados no colchão em um arco quase perfeito. Sua boca estava aberta, puxando todo o ar que podia para ajudá-la a lidar com a explosão que seu corpo estava prestes a sofrer. Seus olhos fechados dançavam por trás das pálpebras, acompanhando o movimento que eu fazia dentro de seu corpo. Duas ou três vezes, seus olhos abriram-se timidamente, apenas para voltarem a se fechar lenta e prazerosamente com a próxima estocada que viria.

Ela estava absurdamente linda.

Linda como eu nunca havia percebido.

Não sabia se era efeito da luz perolada que a lua me oferecia, ou se era aquele perfume que, eu começava a temer, tinha algum poder sobrenatural sobre mim, mas o fato era que Isabella, _Bella_, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

Até mesmo suas manchas e hematomas não apagavam sua graça naquele momento. Eu já a havia _sentido_ gozar antes, mas nunca tinha _visto_ isso. Agora eu podia ver a cena que havia perdido, e, meu Deus... Era linda!

Tentei acompanhá-la no clímax, e consegui. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, deixando meu corpo ser inundado pela inconsciência, alguns instantes depois de ouvir de sua boca um gemido final de prazer entre respirações ofegantes.

Então, tudo ficou em paz.

Eu estava de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa, ainda dentro dela. E poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, se minhas pernas não começassem a ficar dormentes.

Com cuidado, me retirei de dentro de Isabella e fui deitar ao seu lado, de bruços.

Esperei mais alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando para a figura de uma garota linda, agora quase adormecida ao meu lado.

- Ei... - Falei baixo, enquanto tocava com a ponta do dedo o corte em sua maçã do rosto. - O resto da sua noite ainda é meu. Não pode dormir.

- Ela sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não vou dormir. Só preciso descansar, porque embora você seja o deus do sexo, _eu_ não consigo ser fodida três vezes seguidas.

- Eu sou demais. - Sorri, presunçoso.

- Quantos anos você tem? Quinze?

- Você só está com inveja porque EU sou o deus do sexo e você é uma reles mortal.

- Não quero te chatear, mas já estive com caras que eram realmente bons. Difíceis de serem passados pra trás.

Fitei-a com malícia.

- Pois então eu te prometo, Isabella. Hoje eu te deixo como nenhum outro homem te deixou antes. E quando amanhecer, você ainda vai estar sentindo o meu cheiro em você.

Como combinado, o restante daquela noite foi meu. Certa hora tive que descer em busca de Tanya, para informá-la que Isabella não iria mais estar disponível. Ignorei a reação de espanto que recebi, subindo novamente ao quarto dela e ficando por lá.

Fizemos sexo de todas as maneiras, em posições que eu nunca havia tentado e em vários lugares dentro do quarto, como cama, chuveiro, chão, penteadeira e escrivaninha. Meu preservativo extra na carteira não foi suficiente, e eu tive que usar ainda três dos muitos que Isabella guardava em seu criado mudo.

O que me intrigava era o fato de que eu não conseguia cansar dela. Não no sentido de exaustão - já que quando o relógio marcava 04:00 da manhã, nenhum de nós conseguia sequer se mexer - mas sim no sentido de que eu não enjoava daquele corpo. E eu sempre, _sempre_ enjoava fácil das mesmas mulheres.

_Afinal, ela deve ter mesmo algo de especial._

Não sei em que momento deixei de saber onde estava, mas finalmente me permiti afundar na inconsciência, e, daquele ponto, não conseguia me lembrar de mais nada sobre aquela noite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho da chuva. Uma chuva pesada, que resolveu cair de uma vez naquela manhã de sábado.

Aos poucos, o vento e as gotas pesadas me fizeram voltar à realidade. Abri os olhos, tentando adaptá-los à claridade que as sete horas da manhã traziam, conforme informado pelo despertador posicionado em cima do criado mudo diretamente ao meu lado.

Permiti a mim mesma não me mexer, travando uma batalha épica contra minhas pálpebras. Aos poucos, recobrei a consciência, o que me fez notar as dores em meu corpo enquanto tentava virar de barriga para cima na cama.

- Merda...

Não consegui ouvir minha voz, que saiu em um sussurro. Optei por permanecer de bruços por algum tempo, já que ficar imóvel parecia ser a única ação que eu conseguia desempenhar sem sentir dor.

Foquei-me no barulho agradável que a chuva fazia do lado de fora, sem querer raciocinar ainda, e me vi embalada por aquele som. Podia jurar que indícios de um sonho começavam a se formar em minha imaginação, quando fui assustada por um trovão, não muito forte, mas que ainda assim foi o suficiente para fazer com que eu abrisse meus olhos outra vez.

- Meeerda...

- Hhhmmppf...

O susto fez com que eu me virasse na cama mais rápido do que desejava. Senti, novamente, as dores em meu corpo se manifestando sem piedade, mas não foi o suficiente para que eu desviasse minha atenção do homem que, também de bruços, se mexia timidamente ao meu lado, ainda de olhos fechados.

Os cabelos de Edward estavam, ainda que eu achasse impossível, mais desalinhados do que o normal. Seu rosto estava quase enfiado no travesseiro macio, e um lençol cobria apenas a área de seu corpo que não devia ser vista, a mais linda.

Continuei fitando-o, sem saber o que fazer, quando flashes da noite anterior vieram à minha memória.

Edward pagou para ficar comigo durante o resto daquela noite.

Nós fizemos sexo até as 04:00h da manhã.

E então, nós apagamos na minha cama.

_- Ah, merda..._

Eu imaginava que ele fosse ficar irritado em acordar na cama de uma prostituta, mas isso era inevitável. Ele despertaria a qualquer momento, então me veria ao seu lado, lembraria do que aconteceu e sairia da Casa de Tanya o mais rápido que pudesse.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, cheguei a conclusão que talvez fosse melhor acordá-lo de uma vez e fazê-lo ir o quanto antes.

Na verdade, eu faria isso imediatamente se não estivesse, agora, admirando-o praticamente de boca aberta, como uma completa imbecil.

Não havia como negar: Edward era absurdamente lindo. Era uma beleza quase imoral, quase sobrenatural. Mas tudo nele conseguia ser tão perfeito, tão deslumbrante, que eu começava a me perguntar se aquela beleza era ao menos possível.

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão simples e tão devastador que me fez perder um pouco do fôlego, já instável pela situação. Devia ser um sonho bom, ou minimamente agradável, para fazê-lo sorrir daquela forma tão doce, tão apaixonante...

Sem tirar os olhos dele, me peguei sorrindo de volta, pelo simples fato de vê-lo sorrir, e desejei íntima e profundamente, sem nem saber porquê, que eu estivesse de alguma forma naquele sonho.

A chuva começou a cair com ainda mais força, por hora me libertando de meus devaneios. Com dificuldade, me levantei da cama e rumei para o banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado ao passar por ela. Lavei o rosto e penteei meu cabelo com os dedos, sem sequer olhar para o espelho, deixando um bom banho para depois. Depois que eu tivesse Edward fora do meu quarto.

Passei meu creme, lembrando das dores que sentia, e vesti meu hobby ao entrar novamente no quarto. Ele não havia se mexido, o que poderia significar que estivesse dormindo profundamente.

Relutei em acordá-lo, sem saber se era porque não queria tirá-lo daquela paz que o cercava em seus sonhos, ou porque a presença dele ali fazia com que eu me sentisse leve.

- Edward... - Sussurrei, dando um tapinha leve em seu ombro. Ele não respondeu.

Repeti o tapa algumas vezes, mas ele parecia profundamente adormecido.

Em um ato extremamente ousado, permiti aos meus dedos entrarem naquele cabelo desalinhado e fofo, fazendo ondas e movimentos suaves. Mais uma vez, meu fôlego ficou instável. Depois de alguns minutos fazendo isso, ele se moveu, o que me pegou de surpresa e fez com que eu retirasse rapidamente minhas mãos do local, investindo novamente nos tapinhas no ombro.

- Edward...

- Hmmmmmmmm...

- Você tem que ir.

- Hm.

- Me ouviu?

- Uhm-hm.

Acreditando ter terminado a conversa, puxou o lençol para se cobrir completamente, se aconchegando mais ao travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça.

Aquilo era uma coisa nova que entraria para minha lista de coisas nas quais eu era péssima em fazer: Acordar alguém, graciosamente.

Vamos tentar de novo.

- Edward...

- Hmmmm?

- É sábado. E você está no meu quarto.

- Uhm-hm...

- Você está me ouv...

- Meu Deus, mulher, me deixa dormir!

Fui pega de surpresa pela rouquidão de sua voz. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Você não está em casa. - Falei, tentando manter minha voz baixa, como se estivesse falando com um doente.

- Eu sei onde estou. Estou no seu quarto, na sua cama, tentando dormir. Mas você não deixa. É sábado, são 7:15h da manhã... Pelo amor de Deus...

- Mas... Você está na _minha cama_...

- Então me deixa dormir.

E dizendo isso, se aconchegou mais nos lençóis, como se tivesse dado o argumento que encerraria a questão.

Eu nunca imaginei que alguém quisesse ficar na minha cama como se isso fosse algo comum. Grande parte dos homens tinha certo nojo, e permanecia nela pelo menor tempo possível. E ironicamente, Edward parecia ser diferente de todos os outros homens em praticamente todos os aspectos.

- Bom... - comecei, mais em um sussurro do que propriamente palavras - ...eu vou deitar também, então...

Se ele tivesse alguma objeção a isso, teria falado. Mas ele permaneceu mudo. Imóvel.

Ótimo.

Levantei da cama, buscando na gaveta uma camiseta branca e uma calcinha. Vesti as peças de roupa e voltei para o lado dele, ainda um pouco receosa com a sua reação quando desse conta de que nós estaríamos na mesma cama.

Não adianta xingar depois... Eu tentei te avisar.

Tentando afastar minhas inseguranças, deitei no colchão com cuidado, virando de lado, com as costas para ele.

Eu não queria olhá-lo. Estranhamente, olhá-lo fazia com que eu ficasse feliz. E isso era muito estranho. Vê-lo ali, ao meu lado, como se nada mais importasse, era simples, era bom. E a cada minuto que passava, ficava melhor, porque parecia não haver complicações, ou limitações. Ele estava ali, e isso era tudo.

A respiração tranqüila dele, minha própria respiração hesitante e a chuva do lado de fora eram os únicos sons, os sons que davam a melodia àquele momento de paz. E era tão bom...

Exatamente por ser tão bom, eu não queria encará-lo. Porque eu sabia que quanto mais eu me amarrasse à presença dele ao meu lado, em um sono tranqüilo, mais difícil seria de aceitar a dor em não tê-lo ali mais tarde.

Eu sabia que doeria.

E saber disso me deixou com medo.

Subitamente, senti seus braços me envolverem, o corpo dele formando uma concha com o meu.

Fiquei imóvel, em pânico, em êxtase.

- Hmmmm você... passou o creme, né?

_Putamerda putamerda putamerda._

- Sim...

- Esse cheiro é muito bom.

E dizendo isso, enfiou o rosto entre meus cabelos e meu pescoço, inspirando profundamente na minha pele.

Não respondi, mantendo meus olhos arregalados e tentando fazer com que meu coração não saísse pela boca. Eu não movia um único músculo, com medo de que ele se afastasse.

Depois de alguns minutos, fechei os olhos e saboreei o momento.

Os braços dele em volta de mim.

Os dedos dele na minha barriga.

A respiração dele no meu pescoço.

A perna esquerda dele entre as minhas.

Ele.

Eu não queria dormir. Queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele abraço, daquele ato. Era o máximo de carinho que eu recebi em toda a minha vida como prostituta. Aquilo nem parecia ser real, de tão bom.

Mas tudo ali me embalava. O clima, os sons, o ar. Os lençóis, a pele dele, o calor da pele dele...

E então, mesmo relutante, não consegui vencer o sono que, mais uma vez, fez com que eu relaxasse e esquecesse de tudo.

...

Fui arrancada de meus sonhos pelo toque insistente de meu celular, jogado em algum canto daquele quarto.

Levantei-me assustada, sequer notando as dores daquela manhã, quando Edward resolveu desfazer o abraço de urso que mantinha ao redor do meu corpo, e fui à procura do objeto escandaloso, tateando entre roupas e móveis, procurando dentro de bolsas, gavetas e mochilas. Minha visão, ainda turva pelo sono, tornava a tarefa extremamente desafiadora, mas finalmente o celular parou de tocar.

Fiquei um pouco mais calma, começando a procurar direito dessa vez. Achei-o em cima de uma pilha de livros coberta por roupas dobradas, esquecidas no canto mais escuro do quarto. Abri e visualizei uma chamada não atendida de Angela.

- Mas que diabos?

Por que ela simplesmente não havia batido na porta e me pedido para abri-la, como sempre faz quando quer falar comigo?

Virei-me, ainda com os olhos no objeto em minhas mãos, e só então pude me lembrar de Edward, ainda deitado em minha cama, me fitando com uma cara estranha. Se era curiosidade, revolta ou só sono, eu não saberia dizer.

Fitei-o por algum tempo, sustentando seu olhar, até que ele cansou desse jogo e se levantou, rumo ao banheiro. No meio do caminho, pegou do chão sua boxer preta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele caminhava de um jeito imponente. Eu sempre notei isso, mas sentia que a cada dia que passava, aquele homem exalava mais masculinidade e poder do que antes. Era impressionante como um simples mover de pernas tornava-o imediatamente pomposo e intimidante.

Suspirei e dois segundos depois o celular, ainda em minha mão, me alertou com uma nova mensagem recebida. Olhei para o visor e apertei "Visualizar", logo me deparando com uma mensagem de Angela:

_Me diga que Edward Cullen não está no seu quarto._

Sorri lendo aquela pequena frase, imaginando Angela mordendo-se de ansiedade pela minha resposta, enquanto todas as outras meninas roíam as unhas de expectativa também.

Era mesmo impressionante como quase nada passava desapercebido naquela casa.

Apertei o botão de "responder", já com minha frase formulada, mas parei logo em seguida. Será que eu devia falar que ele estava aqui? Talvez ele não quisesse ser notado, e tentasse sair pelo fundos, evitando fofocas que com certeza viriam.

Mas então lembrei que se tratava de Edward, e mesmo que ele se teletransportasse, as pessoas saberiam que ele esteve ali. Seja pelo perfume natural de sua pele, ou pela aura de poder que ele emanava sobre todas as mulheres daquela casa, e provavelmente do universo, fazendo-as notar sua presença.

_Sim, está. Por favor, sejam discretas._ - Terminei de digitar e enviei a mensagem, desligando meu celular logo em seguida. Foi o tempo de escutar, claramente, risinhos excitados no andar de baixo.

Notei pela primeira vez as notas de dinheiro jogadas no chão, e imediatamente me lembrei da noite passada. Eu estava extremamente grata, aos deuses ou ao destino, o que fosse, pelo fato de Edward ter ficado comigo o resto da noite anterior. Ele havia sido um cavalheiro, me deixando escolher o que fazer ontem. Isso ficou bastante claro, e eu sabia que se quisesse dormir, ele não teria objeções.

Mas ele era o único dentre centenas de clientes que realmente se importava um pouco comigo, ou assim parecia. Ele era mais gentil e mais educado do que todos os outros homens, e eu sabia que aquela noite não seria diferente. Talvez isso tenha sido uma parte do motivo pelo qual tomei a decisão em dar a ele o que ele queria. A outra parte ainda estava obscura para mim, e eu não queria pensar muito no motivo de não ter tido tanta aversão a ele. Não queria pensar porque eu sabia que meus pensamentos tenderiam a ir por caminhos um tanto quando perigosos, possivelmente abalando minha sanidade mental.

Afastando esses pensamentos, recolhi do chão o bolo de notas, alinhando-as na palma da mão, dobrando-as e colocando-as de qualquer jeito sobre o móvel onde se encontravam o resto das notas que um dia pertenceram a carteira dele.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta. Edward saiu, notando minha presença imediatamente ao seu lado, mas mesmo assim não me encarou.

- Como eu não tinha escova de dentes, usei seu anti-séptico bucal. Espero que não tenha problema.

- Não.

Pegou distraído suas calças de cima de uma cadeira, tirando a carteira do bolso. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo com um estalo, veio em minha direção, desviando de última hora para pegar as notas em cima do móvel atrás de mim e contá-las.

Esperei ele acabar a matemática com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Quando acabou, não disse uma palavra. Ao invés disso, foi de encontro à sua carteira novamente, abrindo-a e tirando de lá um cheque.

- Você tem uma caneta? - Ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Por quê?

- O dinheiro não paga suas horas.

Dizendo isso, correu para o livro em cima da escrivaninha e tirou, de dentro, uma caneta.

- Você acabou de desmarcar o ponto onde eu tinha parado a minha leitura.

- Já ouviu falar em marca-páginas? Vou te arranjar alguns.

Edward manteve sua cabeça baixa, preenchendo o cheque, e eu me senti estranhamente contrariada com aquela situação. Quando acabou, ele veio novamente até mim e deixou o cheque junto às notas. Em nenhum momento ele cruzou seus olhos com os meus.

- Qual é o problema? - Perguntei, enfim.

- Problema nenhum. - Respondeu, terminando de se vestir.

- Por que você não olha pra mim?

Ele parou de abotoar sua camisa, e me fitou.

- Odeio te ver assim.

- Assim como? Acabando de acordar? Me dê alguns minutos, eu tomo um banho e fico apresentável.

- Você está toda... marcada.

Ah. Isso. Merda.

- Seus hematomas ficam menos evidentes de noite.

- Bem, tudo fica mais claro de dia, né? - Falei, debochando.

- Estou vendo. - Pontuou, meio triste.

Ele continuava me fitando, correndo os olhos do meu rosto passando por meus braços e seguindo para minhas pernas.

Fui até um dos criados mudos, pegando a bolsa de maquiagem que Angela havia me emprestado.

- Com licença. Estarei _normal_ em quinze minutos.

E dizendo isso, fechei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim.

...

Quando saí, fiquei surpresa ao constatar que ele ainda estava no quarto, sentado na ponta da cama, enquanto lia algum capítulo de Orgulho e Preconceito.

Edward tirou os olhos das páginas, me encarando. Lançou-me uma olhada pouco discreta de cima a baixo, sorrindo.

- Você parece melhor.

- Eu me sinto melhor. E maquiagem realmente é a melhor amiga das mulheres.

Ele continuou me encarando por mais algum tempo, ainda sorrindo, e então voltou-se ao livro.

- Jane Austen é muito romântica.

- Sim. - Falei sem emoção, enquanto procurava uma calça ou alguma peça de roupa qualquer para cobrir minha calcinha. Só encontrei um short jeans, vestindo-o rapidamente.

- Você é romântica?

Olhei para ele imediatamente, e vi que ele já me encarava.

Não entendia o porquê da pergunta. Mesmo que eu fosse, o que isso importava para ele? Bom, talvez fosse só uma curiosidade, mas de qualquer forma, nenhum homem era curioso em relação aos meus gostos ou à minha personalidade... Ou aos meus sentimentos.

- Não. Não posso me dar a esse luxo.

- Todo mundo pode ser romântico.

- Eu não ganho nada sonhando com um príncipe encantado. Pelo contrário, só tenho a perder.

- Ninguém tem nada a perder com um sonho.

Suspirei.

- Quando você percebe que um sonho é inalcançável, então você tem muito a perder.

Ele continuava me olhando, calado. Por fim, falou.

- Não subestime o poder dos contos de fadas.

- Prometo não subestimar assim que minha vida se transformar em um. Mas até lá, permito-me ser amargurada com a vida e não acreditar no amor.

- Você não acredita? Nunca se apaixonou?

Eu queria responder imediatamente, mas alguma coisa na minha cabeça martelava uma dúvida ridícula, que eu não queria sequer tentar entender. Depois de algum tempo, respondi.

- Não. Nunca.

- Uau. - Ele voltou seu olhar para o livro, agora fechado, apreciando a capa.

- Você já?

Ele continuou fitando o desenho em suas mãos.

- Já.

- Bom, dada a atual situação, não acredito que tenha sido um conto de fadas também.

Temia ter sido rude em excesso, mas ele soltou um riso amargurado, debochado, ainda não olhando para mim.

- Não, não foi.

E então, seu rosto ficou triste como eu jamais havia visto, e isso fez com que eu sentisse uma súbita tristeza por ele. Eu sequer sabia do que ele falava, mas gostaria que o que quer que fosse, não tivesse acontecido.

- Um dia você me conta essa história.

Falei antes que pudesse me segurar, e as palavras já tinham saído. Eu sei que não tinha o direito de me intrometer em um assunto que parecia tão íntimo e doloroso para ele, mas eu queria ouvi-lo e tentar consolá-lo, de alguma maneira. O problema era que eu não planejava mostrar isso a ele, e aquela frase deveria ter sido mantida dentro da minha boca.

Ele me olhou, com curiosidade.

- Se você quiser, é claro. - Corrigi, tropeçando nas palavras e sentindo corar da cabeça aos pés.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso gentil.

- Vai ser bom conversar.

Sorri de volta, agradencendo em silêncio por Edward compartilhar algo comigo além de sexo sem compromisso.

Ele se desprendeu primeiro da prisão que nossos olhares formavam um com o outro, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça e se levantando.

- Então... Vamos descer?

- Claro... Claro.

Calçei o primeiro par de sandálias que encontrei, indo em direção à porta. Olhei em volta, constatando que o corredor estava deserto. Então, saí do quarto, seguida por Edward.

Desci as escadas em silêncio, chegando no andar de baixo rapidamente. Novamente, olhei em volta, buscando por alguém, mas não havia nenhuma garota à vista.

- Bom... Por qual porta você quer sair?

Ele me olhou, confuso.

- Eu... Bem, eu pensei que pudesse comer alguma coisa antes de ir embora.

- Você quer tomar café da manhã? Aqui?

- Ahn, eu posso comer qualquer coisa na rua...

- Não! É que eu pensei que você quisesse ir... Desculpe.

- É que eu estou mesmo morrendo de fome. Mas se for atrapalhar, eu poss...

- Não vai. Vem, por aqui.

Sem nem pensar, peguei sua mão e puxei-o para a cozinha, e esse simples ato me fez corar outra vez. Estava tão dispersa que não notei as conversas que vinham de lá, e sem nem pensar nisso, abri a porta, me deparando com várias garotas sentadas na grande mesa central, enquanto tagarelavam sobre qualquer coisa sem importância.

Estaquei, ainda segurando a mão de Edward, enquanto o grupo olhava-nos com interesse. Angela tinha a boca um pouco aberta, e eu não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Depois de alguns segundos, cheguei à conclusão de que talvez fosse melhor não estar tocando nele naquele momento. Soltei sua mão, como se ela queimasse, e cruzei os braços no peito. Edward falou primeiro.

- Bom dia, meninas.

Elas responderam em uníssono. As que conseguiam formular uma resposta, pelo menos.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Desculpem invadir assim o espaço de vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome, sabem? - E dizendo isso, fez um beicinho irritantemente adorável.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ahhh, eu preparo algo pra você! Vem cá! - Disse Vanessa, um pouco mais animada do que o normal.

Enquanto eu sentava à mesa me servindo de suco de laranja, Angela me lançava olhares cheios de significado. Eu dei de ombros, notando que ela era a única mulher no recinto que prestava atenção em mim ao invés de Edward.

Ele se sentou na cadeira imediatamente à minha frente, rindo feito bobo do poder que exercia sobre aquelas mulheres.

- Ridículo. - Sussurrei para ele, o que fez com que ele alargasse ainda mais o sorriso.

- Dormiu bem, Edward? - Angela perguntou de repente, e eu engasguei com o suco, tossindo feito louca. Não era do feitio dela ser irônica, o que me assustou. Jéssica, sentada ao meu lado, deu tapinhas leves nas minhas costas, ficando ciente de minha presença pela primeira vez.

- Ah, sim. A cama da Bella é muito confortável.

- Bella? - Algumas meninas falaram juntas, enquanto outras se entreolharam. Vanessa quase deixou cair os ovos que trazia nas mãos, e Jéssica parou de tentar me fazer voltar a respirar.

- Não é assim que a chamam?

- Bom... É assim que nós a chamamos. - Rosalie disse.

- Eu pedi permissão a ela pra isso, então também posso chamá-la assim. - E piscou para elas.

Eu queria enfiar a cabeça na cesta de pães à minha frente, mas imaginei que fosse chamar muita atenção, então fiquei ali, olhando com ódio para Edward e sua indiscrição, sentindo o rosto queimando de vergonha.

- Ah, então se ela está bem com isso, tudo bem. - Disse Angela, tentando dar um fim àquele assunto.

- Eu - vou - matar - você. - Movi meus lábios formando palavras sem som para ele, enquanto ele ria da minha cara. As meninas já riam novamente, olhando para Edward e voltando a lançar olhares entre si. Graças a Deus, ninguém olhava para mim, a não ser ele.

- Sua omelete. - Vanessa disse, colocando um prato na frente dele, e sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao seu lado, apoiando seu queixo sobre uma mão, como uma adolescente vendo um filme do Brad Pitt.

- Parece muito bom. Obrigado. - E dizendo isso, piscou para ela. Que mania irritante ele tinha de piscar para as mulheres!

Ela riu, satisfeita, e eu comecei a ficar puta.

- Com licença. - Arrastei a cadeira para trás e me levantei.

- Vai aonde? - Ele perguntou.

- Ler. Você já conhece o caminho até a porta. E mesmo que não conhecesse, tenho certeza que Vanessa ficaria mais do que contente em lhe acompanhar.

Ela sequer olhou para mim quando mencionei seu nome, tamanho era seu interesse nele.

- Ah, ok. Bom, até mais então.

- Até.

E dizendo isso, saí da cozinha, tentando mais do que tudo não pensar que a cena que acabara de fazer na frente de todas aquelas mulheres e de Edward não tinha nada, absolutamente nada a ver com ciúmes.

...

O resto daquela manhã e o início da tarde foram tomados por Angela e Jéssica fazendo perguntas sobre os detalhes mais sórdidos do que aconteceu entre mim e Edward, na noite anterior.

- Pelo amor de Deus, até parece que vocês não sabem de tudo. Vocês fazem a mesma coisa todos os dias. - Falei, desanimada.

- Mas nenhum cliente ficou na minha cama até o dia seguinte. - Angela falou.

- Principalmente um cliente como Edward Cullen. - Jéssica completou.

- Ele devia estar cansado.

- Qual é, Bella. Um homem não dorme na cama de uma puta, a não ser que esteja bastante confortável.

- Jéssica, se ele estava confortável ou não, eu não sei. Mas não deve ter sido a primeira vez que ele faz isso.

- Bom, - começou Angela - pelo menos aqui ele nunca fez isso. Com nenhuma de nós.

Senti-me subitamente de bom humor, o que tentei não relacionar ao fato de saber agora que estava, de certo modo, em um patamar diferente das outras dezenas de mulheres daquela casa.

Mesmo animada, tentei mudar de assunto. Precisava ficar sozinha.

- Bem, eu vou dar uma volta. É sábado, nada de clientes pra me azucrinarem. Vou aproveitar a paisagem.

- Mas ainda está chovendo.

- Ótimo. Menos pessoas na rua pra ficarem olhando pra mim.

Às cinco, eu já saía da Casa de Tanya com minha bolsa-mochila no ombro que guardava meu livro e um dicionário, vestindo um casaco vermelho desbotado, calças jeans skinny e um par de tênis velhos.

Eu não tinha guarda-chuva, mas não precisava. Estava choviscando, e as pequenas e finas gotas não me incomodavam. Ao contrário, eram bastante agradáveis. Constatei que as nuvens estavam pesadas e os trovões estavam cada vez mais freqüentes, então corri, para não pegar o dilúvio que eu sabia que viria.

Puxei o capuz do casaco para cobrir a cabeça e caminhei até o ponto de ônibus. Queria ir ao parque do outro lado do bairro, respirar novos ares.

Assim que cheguei, corri para uma das muitas mesas redondas de madeira cobertas por telhas vermelhas. Como não ventava, consegui me proteger da chuva ali.

Era um lugar calmo, e obviamente, estava vazio. Pelo pouco das ruas e casas que consegui analisar, pude constatar que era um bairro de pessoas, no mínimo, bastante ricas.

Tirei meu livro da bolsa, juntamente com o dicionário e uma caneta, colocando tudo em cima da mesa e sentando em um dos quatro tocos de madeira que serviam como banco. Graças a Edward, tive que procurar por algum tempo a página na qual havia parado a leitura, até encontrá-la. Sentindo o cheiro e ouvindo o barulho da chuva, consegui relaxar.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali. Tudo parecia tão calmo e fácil. O lugar era lindo, a grama era bem aparada, de um verde vivo. As gotas, agora mais grossas e em maior quantidade, caíam pesadamente na superfície do enorme lago que ficava no centro do parque. Aquela atmosfera me contagiava, e, naquele momento, aquele lugar era o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar.

Vi, através da espessa cortina de chuva, alguém correndo, se abrigando em uma das mesas cobertas que ficava do outro lado do parque. Sorri, sem nenhum motivo. O homem, como pude constatar agora, depois de alguma análise, retirava seu casaco de couro e balançava seus cabelos molhados como um cachorro que acaba de sair do banho.

Voltei meu olhar para meu livro, retomando a leitura. Poucos minutos depois, meu celular emitiu um som fraco e morimbundo, me avisando que a bateria tinha se esgotado.

- Ótimo. Nada como paz. - Falei, em voz alta.

- Eu concordo...

Pulei de susto ao ouvir a voz falando imediatamente atrás de mim, num tom suficientemente grave para não ser encoberto pelo barulho forte da chuva.

Era uma voz masculina. Uma voz bonita, incisiva e poderosa. Aquele tipo de voz que você imagina que um homem lindo tenha. E pelo fato de ter estado pensando nessa voz de cinco em cinco minutos, quando me dispersava da história de Jane Austen à minha frente, não precisava nem me virar para saber quem era o homem que se encontrava a pouco menos de um metro de distância de mim.

Mesmo assim, me virei, encarando aqueles olhos que agora estavam de um dourado fluorescente. Ele estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés, e trazia uma revista enrolada completamente molhada e mole em uma mão e, na outra, seu casaco.

Normalmente, quando era pega de surpresa, eu demorava um pouco para formular uma frase. Nesse, caso, eu acabara de ser pega de surpresa por Edward, o que fazia com que minhas tentativas de falar alguma coisa coerente fossem ainda mais fracassadas. Porque Edward me deslumbrava naturalmente, me pegando de surpresa ou não.

- Você... O que... - Tossi, limpando a garganta. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto. Aqui é um pouco longe de onde você mora.

- Eu queria sair... Ler um pouco... Fugir um pouco...

- Entendi.

Eu ainda não sabia o que ele fazia ali. Não acreditava em coincidências, muito menos em destino.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Repeti.

- Bom, eu fui até a banca comprar uma revista, e aí o céu desabou em cima da minha cabeça. Então atravessei a rua e vim correndo pra cá. Fiquei em baixo daquela proteção do outro lado do parque, e te vi. Bom, pensei que fosse alguém parecido com você, mas não pude dizer com certeza. Então vim verificar, e aqui estou.

Edward pontuou seu discurso com um sorriso torto contagiante. Eu suspirei.

- Você mora por aqui?

- Moro a dois quarteirões daqui. Consigo ver esse parque inteiro da varanda da minha sala. - E dizendo isso, apontou para um prédio branco espelhado imponente, o mais alto à nossa esquerda, um pouco longe.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Você mora na cobertura.

- É.

Sorri debochando, abaixando minha cabeça. Então ele era _mesmo_ um homem podre de rico.

- Ei, posso sentar?

- Claro. - Tirei minha bolsa de cima do banco ao meu lado, cedendo-lhe o lugar. Ele aceitou, sentando-se e puxando um assunto aleatório.

- Então... Um sábado chuvoso. Que droga, né?

Manter um papo normal com Edward soava forçado, porque nós não batíamos papo. Nós não nos conhecíamos para isso, e nosso objetivo juntos era bastante diferente de jogar conversa fora. Mesmo assim, eu queria dar uma chance para que esse relacionamento, errado em quase todos os aspectos, pudesse se tornar algo melhor, algo que valesse a pena.

- Eu gosto de chuva. Me traz paz. E o cheiro é muito bom.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que você é a única pessoa no mundo que prefere um sábado chuvoso a um sábado ensolarado e quente.

- Não creio que seja a única. Você que não deve conhecer muitas pessoas tão sensíveis como eu.

Ele me olhou profundamente, mas eu continuei.

- Quero dizer, é muito fácil gostar de um sábado ensolarado, mas quase ninguém vê a beleza de uma tarde chuvosa. Se as pessoas tentassem ver a real beleza disso aqui... - Olhei em volta, deixando a frase no ar. - Não estou dizendo que não gosto do sol, mas as pessoas parecem se esquecer que, sem a chuva, o tempo bom seria cansativo. A gente tem que mudar de vez em quando, senão tudo fica muito chato.

Olhei-o novamente, e constatei que ele não me olhava simplesmente. Ele estava me analisando. Senti meu rosto corar, conseguindo finalizar meu argumento em um tom de voz mais baixo que antes.

- Mas ainda prefiro a chuva...

- Sabe, acho que agora prefiro a chuva também.

Seu olhar era penetrante, e eu começava e me sentir completamente exposta àquele olhar. Desviei os olhos, voltando a tentar ler o livro à minha frente.

- Ainda aquele livro?

- É. Avancei bastante hoje, já passei da metade.

- Você lê com um dicionário?

- Sim. - Pela milionésima vez, corei. Minha mania de corar na frente dele já estava ficando irritante. - Tem algumas palavras... Sabe, difíceis. Eu não entendo, aí eu procuro no dicionário, e posso continuar lendo.

- Isso mostra uma grande força de vontade sua, sabia? A maioria das pessoas, quando lêem algo que não entendem, simplesmente deixam pra lá. Preferem não entender o trecho de um livro a se mexerem e irem procurar o significado da palavra.

- Bom, eu entendo menos palavras do que a maioria das pessoas.

- Hm... Você... Não estudou?

- Ah, estudei sim. Eu era uma aluna mediana no colégio que estudava. Mas aí eu tive que sair. - Olhei para as mãos.

- Por quê?

Olhei novamente para ele. Sua expressão me encorajava a continuar, e pela primeira vez eu pude ver alguém, além de Angela, genuinamente interessado no que eu tinha a dizer.

- Bom, eu... Eu tinha dez anos, quando meu pai morreu. Levou dois tiros em um assalto. Minha mãe era dona de casa, nunca trabalhou, e nos sustentávamos com dinheiro do meu pai. Ele era policial.

Quando ele morreu, minha mãe teve que procurar um emprego. Como ela não sabia fazer muita coisa, arranjou um emprego de garçonete.

Pagava pouco e exigia muitas horas do dia dela. Então, tive que sair da escola pra tomar conta da casa. Essas coisas.

- Eu lamento.

Pude ver que ele realmente lamentava.

- E sua mãe...

- Morreu, há pouco mais de 3 anos. Drogas, álcool, depressão. Essas coisas. Tudo por causa de um infeliz que ela conheceu...

Suspirei. Falar dela e de meu pai doía. Eu podia sentir com clareza isso agora, porque era a primeira vez que realmente conversava sobre isso com alguém.

- Ela era linda, sabe? Minha mãe. Tinha olhos claros e muito vivos, antes de conhecer aquele filho da puta. E mesmo quando estava triste, você podia ver que algo nela iluminava a sua vida. Era como se dentro dela existisse algum tipo de sol. E ela era diferente das outras pessoas. Ela era bonita, bonita por dentro e por fora.

- Deve haver uma ou duas coisas dela em você.

Encarei-o, e sem nem saber porquê, sorri. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- O sorriso dela era tão bonito quanto o seu?

- Era muito mais bonito. - Falei, envergonhada. - Ela não devia ter morrido assim tão jovem. Ainda havia muitas pessoas pra ela iluminar.

Enxuguei uma lágrima que escorreu por meu rosto, me pegando de surpresa.

- Talvez esse seja o seu papel agora.

Dei um riso triste e abafado.

- Não acho que possa desempenhar esse papel. Não sou a metade da mulher que ela foi.

- Você me ilumina.

Ele disse isso calmamente, e continuou me olhando como se tivesse acabado de me dar bom dia.

- Há algo em você. Eu notei isso no primeiro dia que te vi. Você é muito diferente de grande parte das mulheres, Bella.

- Não sou. É impressão sua. Ninguém é diferente de ninguém.

- É sim. Todo mundo é diferente. Existem pessoas ordinárias, e existem pessoas especiais. É uma pena que você não veja isso.

- No meu mundo, existem apenas pessoas. Elas só se aproximam de você porque têm algum interesse. Ninguém está lá pura e simplesmente pra te ajudar. Você precisa dar algo em troca.

- Talvez o que elas peçam em troca não seja muito. Talvez seja só uma amizade.

- Edward... - Falei, minha voz embargada com uma tristeza que não estava nos meus planos para aquela tarde - Ninguém nunca me pediu só amizade.

Ele ficou calado. Eu vi em sua expressão que ele não tinha nada que pudesse ser dito para me fazer sentir melhor. Mas isso não era novidade.

- Você odeia essa vida, não é? - Perguntou, enfim.

- Você não faz idéia.

Pela primeira vez, ele desviou o olhar, fitando agora suas mãos molhadas.

- As outras garotas... Elas não ligam. Mas, pra você, é um suplício.

Permaneci em silêncio, fitando minhas próprias mãos.

- Você ganhou minha simpatia de graça, sabe? Eu acho você uma pessoa bacana, e conforme o tempo passa, me sinto gostando mais de você.

Olhei para ele um pouco eufórica.

- Eu não quero fazer parte disso. Não sabia que era assim.

- Eu... - Comecei, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Não sei de todos os pecados que você cometeu na vida, mas posso ver que você é uma pessoa boa. E pessoas boas não merecem sofrer. Pelo menos eu gosto de pensar que _eu_ não estou ajudando a tornar a vida delas mais miserável.

Ele me olhou novamente.

- Não vou fazer mais isso com você. Não vou mais te usar pra tapar os buracos da minha própria vida. Não é justo, e sinto muito ter feito isso até agora.

Ele devia se desculpar. Sim, ele fazia parte da mediocridade da minha vida, e ajudava a torná-la mais miserável. Ele era um cliente, uma pessoa que fazia com que eu me lembrasse, a cada dia, por que eu odiava a minha vida.

E ao mesmo tempo, ele era a pessoa que me fazia sentir, a cada dia que passava, um pouco menos infeliz. Uma pessoa que se destacava, que se diferenciava das outras simplesmente por ser do jeito que era, mas também porque se importava comigo. Se importava de verdade.

Senti meu coração derretendo aos poucos, enquanto o fitava ali, molhado, parado à minha frente. Meus sentimentos pareciam lutar dentro de mim, travando uma briga que nem eu mesma poderia apartar. Uma mistura de raiva, desejo e loucura me confundiam, e eu não sabia ao certo que dizer, mas sabia que precisava falar alguma coisa.

Ainda assim, podia sentir meu peito quase explodindo. Ele era pequeno para manter tantas coisas que lutavam entre si pela liderança lá dentro. Senti uma onda repentina de sinceridade se apoderando de mim, e antes que pudesse sair correndo deixando-o com meu silêncio, fechei os olhos e simplesmente falei.

- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo durante todo esse tempo. Você é a única pessoa que se preocupa com o fato de eu estar machucada ou não. Você foi a única pessoa que me perguntou sobre a minha vida. E eu sinto muito te dizer isso, sinto muito não conseguir calar a boca agora, mas eu não quero que você vá embora.

Outra lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, mas eu não me importei.

- Não se assuste comigo, eu só... Eu só gosto de ter você por perto. Eu me sinto segura. Eu sei que você não quer esse tipo de responsabilidade, e você não precisa ter. Mas só a sua presença já me passa isso. Você não precisa fazer muito mais do que estar por perto.

Ele me fitava, um pouco assustado, mas agora não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Ele engoliu, depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, sem saber muito o que fazer. Por fim, falou.

- É por perto que você me quer?

- Sim. - Falei, sem pestanejar.

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso torto.

- Então é por perto que eu vou estar.

Sorri de volta, secando meu rosto.

- Você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo.

- Vou tentar sorrir mais vezes, então. - Falei, em tom de brincadeira.

- Vou cobrar isso de você.

A chuva agora era uma fina cortina de gotas muito pequenas, tão leves que demoravam a cair. No céu, um sol tímido iluminava fragilmente as nuvens, e a combinação disso pintou um arco-íris tão grande que ocupava toda a parte visível do céu cinzento.

Edward olhou para mim, apontando para o colorido acima de nós.

- Viu só? - Falou, calmamente - Quando o tempo bom e o tempo ruim se misturam em um só, o resultado é mais bonito do que se espera.

...

Alguns minutos depois, o sol já se pusera, deixando o ambiente gradativamente mais escuro. A chuva havia cessado, e algumas pessoas já se arriscavam a passear no parque, antes deserto. A conversa entre mim e Edward tomou um rumo mais agradável, onde falávamos de coisas mais banais. Infelizmente, ele me perguntava coisas demais, e eu não tinha a oportunidade de saber um pouco da vida dele também.

- É melhor ir embora, antes que pegue uma pneumonia. Suas roupas estão molhadas a tarde inteira.

- É verdade. - Disse isso olhando para sua camisa, ainda colada em seu corpo por causa da água, torneando cada músuculo definido ali. Obviamente que ele não reparou nesse detalhe, mas eu vinha reparando a tarde inteira.

- Você vai ficar? - Perguntou.

De repente notei que se ele estava indo embora, então eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Minha leitura já tinha sido esquecida há muito tempo, os livros já estavam fechados e guardados dentro da bolsa.

- Não, vou também. Já está escurecendo, de qualquer forma.

- Então vamos. Eu te acompanho até o ponto de ônibus.

O caminho até lá foi silencioso. Felizmente, não foi um silêncio desagradável, mas sim aquele tipo de silêncio que acontece quando as duas pessoas sabem que não precisam preencher aquele espaço com palavras idiotas e conversas descartáveis. Era um silêncio natural, onde a presença do outro era a única coisa a ser compartilhada e apreciada.

O ônibus chegou, e eu me vi triste pela despedida. Ainda assim, era preciso, então entrei no ônibus de uma vez, olhando para trás e acenando timidamente para ele, que retribuiu, ainda me olhando enquanto o veículo acelerava.

A viagem pareceu rápida demais para meus devaneios, e quando cheguei à Casa de Tanya, queria apenas ficar sozinha. Neguei o jantar quando me chamaram para descer à cozinha, porque de fato não sentia fome. Entreguei o dinheiro, ainda em cima do móvel, para Tanya, e me tranquei em meu quarto.

Tomei um bom banho e me deitei na cama. A partir daí, nada fiz senão pensar.

Não sei a que horas o sono veio, e também não sei quanto tempo fiquei divagando sozinha no escuro do quarto. A chuva voltou a bater com força no telhado, e meus pensamentos teimavam em voar para aquela tarde de sábado, o que _deveria_ ter sido só mais uma tarde de sábado qualquer.

E embora eu não estivesse ciente de muita coisa, embora eu não soubesse o que exatamente me deixava tão perdida ultimamente, eu tinha um palpite. Um palpite que me deixava eufórica e, ao mesmo tempo, em pânico.

Lembro do último pensamento que tive, antes de mergulhar na inconsciência outra vez. Se era um pedido ou uma oração, eu não saberia dizer. Mas de qualquer forma, meus sentimentos aos poucos começavam a tomar uma forma definida, e eu tentava desesperadamente não ver as coisas como elas pareciam ser. Como elas seriam, a partir de agora.

_Por favor, POR FAVOR, que eu não esteja me apaixonando por Edward Cullen._


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV**

É engraçado como domingos costumam ser dias monótonos e deprimentes.

Na verdade, depois de algum tempo, constatei que o domingo era o dia da semana necessário para os trabalhadores que precisavam repor suas energias de uma longa semana exaustiva.

No meu caso, não era assim. Eu simplesmente não fazia muita coisa. Não tinha um tipo de trabalho braçal, e tudo na minha vida profissional resumia-se a assinar toneladas de papéis.

Por isso, domingos eram chatos. Ao final de uma semana, eu me encontrava bastante disposto e sem um pingo de vontade de descansar. Então meus domingos sempre começavam às 6:00 da manhã, quando o sol ainda decidia se sairia para brincar ou não.

Depois de um café-da-manhã preguiçoso, o que normalmente de resumia a algum cereal ou um copo de suco de laranja, eu saía para correr. Corria pelas ruas ainda quase desertas, não fosse por alguns idosos que jogavam cartas em praças, jornaleiros e padeiros (que normalmente acordavam cedo para atenderem aos idosos).

Quando retornava para casa, já perto das 9h, não havia muito mais a fazer senão assistir à TV, e ficar nisso até o resto do maldito domingo. Eu não tinha amigos. Me esquivei de quase todas as relações que pude, depois de sofrer uma grande decepção.

Obviamente, muitas pessoas me achavam anti-social e desconfiado, o que eu realmente era. Ainda assim, não eram incomuns casos de festas luxuosas onde eu era algum tipo de convidado de honra, o que me colocava obrigatoriamente em uma posição na qual eu precisava comparecer.

Digo obrigatoriamente porque quase sempre minha vontade de curtir festas de ricos esnobes eram quase tão grandes quanto me matar, mas em muitas delas, alguns assuntos importantes relacionados a negócios eram tratados, e eu precisava ir.

Claro que eu nunca, jamais ia sozinho sem a presença de Victoria. Normalmente era ela que tomava toda e qualquer decisão sobre a empresa, dentro ou fora dela. Obviamente ninguém sabia disso, mas esse era nosso segredinho. E eu sabia que se fosse aderir à alguma religião, formaria minha própria, onde Victoria seria endeusada e objeto de meus agradecimentos e minha adoração. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pela mulher que salvara meu pescoço tantas e tantas vezes, e me conhecia talvez melhor do que minha própria mãe.

- Alôôôô...

- Bom dia, Victoria. Te acordei?

- Sr... Cullen? Não, bom dia senhor.

- Prometo que vou recompensar você por ficar alugando seu tempo quase todos os domingos. Sinta-se livre pra desligar na minha cara, sei que sou chato.

- O senhor pode me dizer primeiro por que ligou.

- Bom, primeiramente, estou entediado, o que explica o fato de ter ligado pra sua casa à essa hora com o objetivo de perguntá-la se é realmente necessário que eu vá trabalhar amanhã.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Aquele tipo de silêncio que se faz quando uma criança pergunta à mãe se pode viajar sozinha para a Disney, e ficar morando lá por um mês comendo só chocolate.

- Obviamente, senhor. - Ela respondeu, com toda a paciência que minha imaturidade exigia dela.

- Hm. Certo. Também tenho que ir à festa de amanhã?

- Sim, creio que sim.

- Mas é só uma festa! Com as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas bebidas... - Comecei.

- Sim, e o senhor sabe que o evento será importante para que consigamos fechar o negócio com os Hilton.

- Você poderia...

- Senhor, creio que eu não tenha esse poder.

- Mas eu...

- Senhor, eles só fechariam o contrato com o senhor. E temo não ser nada parecida com a sua pessoa e poder enganá-los.

- Merda.

- Era só isso, senhor?

- Pare de me chamar de senhor em pleno domingo.

- Perfeitamente. Posso voltar a dormir ou você ainda tem mais alguma inutilidade a debater?

Ri de sua sinceridade. Eu gostava de Victoria quando ela não estava desempenhando o papel de secretária e me tratava como o verdadeiro idiota que eu era.

- Tudo bem. Mas quero lembrá-la que se eu beber além da conta, você será a responsável por mim. Mesmo se eu vomitar na piscina e socar algum garçom.

- Ok...

- E você terá que me trazer até em casa e me colocar na cama. Não precisa me dar banho, eu poupo você disso. - Brinquei.

- Ok. Meu marido ficará feliz em saber que eu não preciso vê-lo nu.

Ri novamente.

- Victoria, socorro. Minha vida é um tédio.

- Mate-se. Um bom dia, Sr. Cullen. - E, enfim, desligou.

_Vida de merda._

Deslizei as portas de vidro e caminhei para a varanda da sala, que tomava toda a largura do cômodo. Debrucei-me sobre o parapeito e pude ver alguns carros passando pelas ruas muito abaixo de mim, agora bem mais movimentadas.

Mirei o horizonte e vi o grande parque, distante dois quarteirões de mim.

_Bella._

Lembrei dela imediatamente, fitando as copas das árvores que cobriam quase completamente o parque lá embaixo.

Lembrei da chuva de ontem, e de como meu sábado havia começado. Eu tinha acordado em uma casa de prostituição. Me permiti rir disso por algum tempo. Não só isso, como também tomei café da manhã em companhia a várias garotas de programa.

Presenciei um ataque de nervos particularmente interessante de Bella, enquanto uma de suas amigas parecia querer pular no meu colo no meio da cozinha. Achei graça no fato de que talvez aquilo fosse fruto de algum tipo de sentimento de posse dela por mim.

Ela realmente ficava uma graça nervosa.

Voltei para casa, embora Vanessa insistisse para que eu ficasse mais um pouco em sua companhia.

Sem nada para fazer, fiquei zapeando a tv por algum tempo. Descobri que programas de culinária são até interessantes, e que alguns desenhos não deveriam desafiar tão descaradamente as leis da física. Crianças poderiam aprender coisas erradas assim.

Usei meus recém adquiridos conhecimentos culinários para fazer um belo risoto, mas descobri que a quantia dada pela mocinha na tv era para um batalhão, o que fez com que um caldeirão de arroz e várias outras coisas misturadas repousassem em meu fogão.

Lembrei que, após o almoço, não havia nada a ser feito senão dormir.

Após um cochilo, caminhei despreocupadamente pela rua, rumo ao jornaleiro. Comprei a última edição da Playboy - ok, são mulheres nuas, mas eu também gosto das piadas - e um dilúvio me pegou de surpresa. Talvez porque tenha caído de repente, ou talvez porque eu estivesse distraído mesmo.

Corri para o único abrigo que vi a frente, dentro do parque do outro lado da rua. Assim que cheguei, já completamente ensopado, vi alguém lendo embaico de outro abrigo igual, do outro lado. Parecia ser Bella, mas eu não podia dizer com certeza, então fui verificar.

Lá estava ela, seca e agasalhada, com dois livros abertos à sua frente, a caneta em uma mão e o celular em outra, e parecendo imperturbável, alheia a qualquer coisa que estivesse à sua volta.

Vermelho ficava realmente adorável nela.

Lembro que ela ficou um pouco surpresa em me ver ali, mas logo começamos a falar de uma coisa ou outra, enquanto eu tentava esconder a revista em minhas mãos antes que ela me achasse um maníaco sexual, já que todas as ocasiões que eu me encontrava com ela tinham sexo no meio, de alguma forma.

Lembro dela me contando sobre sua vida, e lembro de me sentir parcialmente culpado por toda a sua infelicidade, o que era irônico, porque eu estava realmente começando a gostar ainda mais daquela garota.

Lembro de tomar a decisão de não me aproveitar mais dela, mesmo que isso fosse contra a minha vontade.

Mas o que mais gostei de lembrar foi a forma como ela me pediu para não fazer isso. Ela parecia sincera ao falar que eu a fazia menos infeliz, e eu me senti tanto espantado como animado por isso.

O motivo, eu ainda não sabia dizer.

Do céu, gotas grossas começavam a cair, me trazendo de volta de meus devaneios. Olhei novamente para baixo, vendo crianças correndo agora da chuva, e pude imaginar a decepção em cada uma delas com a mudança do tempo.

Eu, por outro lado, sorri.

...

A manhã e a tarde de segunda-feira foram tranqüilas.

Reuniões de rotina aconteceram, algumas exigindo minha presença, outras não. Quando eu era obrigado a participar, arrastava pelo pulso Victoria, que se sentava ao meu lado e explicava, resumidamente, o que aquelas pessoas queriam de mim. Normalmente, uma assinatura resolvia, e então eu poderia voltar à minha sala e brincar com o pêndulo de Newton que repousava sobre minha mesa.

- Por que quase nada de diferente acontece nessa empresa?

Victoria me olhou como quem olha uma lesma derretendo.

- Tudo está às mil maravilhas, o senhor não deveria reclamar. Quer que os negócios vão à falência?

- Bom, pelo menos alguma coisa aconteceria.

Victoria olhou para a agenda em suas mãos.

- O senhor tem menos de dois meses para decidir o que fazer com a campanha das lingeries.

- Nós temos uma campanha de lingeries?

- Sim, nós temos.

- E eu devo saber o que fazer com ela? Eu não entendo merda nenhuma de lingeries!

- Sr. Cullen, se me permite a audácia, o senhor não entende merda nenhuma de nada aqui dentro, mas mesmo assim toma as decisões. Suspirei.

- Ok, Victoria. Só me diga... o que tenho que fazer.

Dizendo isso, me levantei e olhei para o relógio.

- Vou embora. Me arrumar para a grande festa! Mal posso esperar!

- Mais um pouco e o senhor me convence. Está melhorando. Temos agora que trabalhar na sua cara de defunto enquanto fala coisas animadas assim.

- Bem, é mais ou menos como me sinto. Vou esperar por você na entrada, às 19h. Pelo amor de Deus, não se atrase. Eles podem me comer vivo.

- Duvido muito que eles façam isso. Só querem fechar um contrato e embebedá-lo, se isso for necessário para ganharem um "sim".

- No final das contas, é você que vai decidir isso.

E fui embora.

Menos de 2 horas depois, já estávamos na festa, com o que eu achava que fossem milhares de empresários parecendo urubus rondando a carniça. Victoria permanecia ao meu lado, e eu tive que me controlar para não sumir com a desculpa de ir pegar um drink e fugir pela janela do banheiro.

Aquilo tudo era tão incrível e absurdamente chato. Todas aquelas pessoas, cujo objetivo de vida parecia ser puxar o saco uma das outras e se cumprimentarem com sorrisinhos falsos, estavam me dando nos nervos. Isso já acontecia há algum tempo, mas conforme o tempo passava eu tinha a certeza que um dia explodiria e mandaria todos irem a merda, em alto e bom som.

Pedi licença para ir ao bar pedir algo alcoólico.

- Senhor... Edward...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou exagerar.

Victoria era praticamente minha mãe em eventos desse tipo. Ela tomava conta da quantidade de álcool que eu ingeria por saber que eu poderia passar dos limites facilmente.

Quando entrei em depressão há pouco tempo atrás, busquei algum conforto no álcool, o que fez com que eu me viciasse rapidamente. Não era um caso extremo, mas não foi exatamente fácil fazer com que eu voltasse a conseguir dizer "chega" para mim mesmo.

Victoria esteve muito presente nessa época. Ousava dizer que, além de minha mãe, ela tinha sido a mulher mais presente na minha vida. Caminhei para o bar, desviando de garçons e convidados, todos muito bem vestidos. O porquê eu não sabia. Todos comiam e bebiam o que aguentavam, enquanto riam de piadas sem graça e falavam mal da vida alheia.

Mulheres semi-nuas em biquinis desnecessariamente pequenos dançavam perto da piscina. Algumas nadavam, embora a noite não estivesse muito quente. Imaginei que elas não eram convidadas, mas sim _contratadas_.

Sentei no bar, pedindo por um whisky. Quase imediatamente, fui abraçado pelas costas por braços finos, mas fortes.

- Olá, senhor Edward Cullen. - A garota dise, se insinuando.

- Olá, mulher misteriosa.

- Caroline, _muito_ prazer.

Se não fosse a ênfase no "muito" e a cara de "quero-você-entre-minhas-pernas", eu diria que ela estava apenas tentando puxar assunto. Mas a menina era direta.

- Sabe que é um disperdício um homem como você sozinho?

- Como sabe que estou sozinho? - Retruquei, bebendo minha dose de whisky.

- Se não estivesse, ela estaria agarrada ao seu pescoço, se certificando de que ninguém viria até aqui para tentá-lo.

- Como você está fazendo?

Ela sorriu.

A menina, Caroline ou Cristiane (não me lembrava muito bem) tinha um sorriso largo e bonito. Tinha cabelos lisos pretos com franjinha, olhos negros como jabuticaba e pele morena. E um corpo fenomenal. Vestia um vestido muito justo azul, que delineava todas as gloriosas curvas que Deus lhe dera.

Conversamos por algum tempo, e conforme o tempo passava, me esqueci do motivo de estar naquela palhaçada. As várias doses de whisky ajudaram, e Cristiane também me acompanhava, bebendo margueritas e todas aquelas coisas feitas para mulheres.

A conversa dela não era muito interessante, mas nada naquele lugar era. Felizmente, o álcool tirou esse pensamento da minha cabeça, e agora a tal menina já se jogava sem pudores para cima de mim.

- Aqui é muito chato... Que tal um lugar mais reservado? - Ela disse, já envolvendo os braços em meu pescoço.

Eu estava leve e, a essa altura, depois de tantas investidas daquela morena escultural, levemente excitado.

- Lugar reservado, aqui? Não acho que exista essa possibilidade.

- Então acho que podemos procurar um outro lugar. Sabe, longe daqui. - E piscou para mim, lambendo de uma forma bastante promíscua o canudo da bebida em suas mãos.

- Me dê um segundinho, querida. - Disse, levantando e indo à busca de Victoria.

Ela bebia água mineral, conversando com um rapaz bem mais novo que ela, e eu a chamei rapidamente. Ela se desculpou com o rapaz e veio ao meu encontro.

- Por onde andou?

- Pelo bar. Escuta, preciso ir.

Ela entortou o nariz.

- Quantas doses você bebeu?

- Não muitas. Então, posso ir?

- Claro que não! Você tem que dar uma resposta àqueles cavalheiros.

Ela apontou para um canto, onde seis ou sete homens, todos de terno e gravata, conversavam e davam olhadelas em nossa direção.

- Ok. O que você achou? Vale a pena ou não?

- Eu... Bem, eu acho que seria bom para a empresa...

Não esperei ela terminar, já indo ao encontro do grupo de executivos. Senti Victoria correndo logo atrás de mim em seus saltos altos.

- Senhores, foi um prazer conversar com os senhores essa noite. Sinto-me muito feliz em dizer-lhes que nosso acordo está fechado. Foi também um prazer fazer negócio com os senhores.

Eles começaram a falar alguma coisa, mas eu estava com pressa.

- Infelizmente, preciso ir embora. Uma emergência, mas nada do que se preocupar. Minha secretária aqui - e dizendo isso, puxei Victoria para minha frente - tratará dos detalhes com os senhores. Uma boa noite, cavalheiros.

Sorri e saí andando. Victoria puxou meu braço, falando agora em meu ouvido.

- Ok, espertinho. Eu vou ser muito legal e fazer o _seu_ trabalho. Mas me diga aonde vai!

- Vou pra casa. Tem uma morena fenomenal ali louquinha pra me dar, e eu não vou ficar conversando com esses pingüins velhos feios a noite toda. Não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi.

Victoria me encarou, sem dizer nada, e pude ver em seu olhar um traço inconfundível de pena. Era uma pena genuína, vinda de uma mulher feliz e realizada, com família e filhos, e mesmo em meu estado alcoolizado eu pude ver toda a pena que aquela mulher, com uma vida muito melhor que a minha, sentia de mim. Era um olhar que alguém que tinha felicidade dava a alguém que era miserável em sua essência, e não me restou nada a não ser sentir pena de mim mesmo também.

Ainda assim, virei de costas e caminhei. Eu queria sair daquele lugar, queria ir para longe daquele olhar que me fazia sentir vergonha de mim. Eu era infeliz, e isso era bastante claro. Mas não queria pensar no momento, porque pensar exigia muito da minha força de vontade. O caminho mais fácil era para a saída da festa, onde a tal morena e um táxi já me esperavam.

Entrei no carro um pouco cambaleante, e a única coisa que falei durante toda a viagem foi meu endereço para o homem que nos guiava pelas ruas escuras.

...

Assim que entrei em meu apartamento logo atrás de Cristiane e fechei a porta, meu pescoço sofreu um ataque quase mortal de sua boca, que sugava cada pedaço de pele que eu tinha ali. Sem muito rodeio, ela alcançou meu zíper, abrindo-o enquanto me jogava contra a parede.

Lutei para manter o equilíbrio, dado meu estado deplorável em que algumas doses de whisky haviam me deixado.

- Oooow, calma aí, querida...

Não sei se eu estava lento demais ou se a garota era extremamente rápida, mas o fato era que, a essa altura, ela já abaixava minhas calças, junto com a box, deixando-as à altura dos meus tornozelos. Como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo, ela segurou meu pau com a mão direita e, olhando para mim com cara de depravada, começou a chupá-lo.

E então, eu não queria mais pensar. Ia deixar a coisa toda nas mãos daquela mulherzinha promíscua, enquanto eu aproveitava. Não queria retribuir o prazer que recebia, e esperava que ela não exigisse isso de mim. Me permitia, naquele momento, ser completamente egoísta.

Estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada na parede atrás de mim. Senti a garota levantar e sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

- Quando é que você vai me mostrar o seu quarto?

Como eu não queria cair e dar de cara no chão, pensei que talvez fosse melhor tirar a armadilha que minhas calças armavam enroladas em meus tornozelos. Fiz menção em puxá-las novamente para cima, abaixando-me para alcançá-las, mas isso fez com que meu apartamento todo rodasse. Logo desisti da idéia, tirando todo aquele emaranhado de panos por baixo mesmo, junto com meus sapatos.

Não queria sequer pensar no quão ridículo eu estaria só de camisa e meias. Mas não importava muito, porque no momento, estava focado em basicamente três coisas, exatamente nessa ordem: Primeiro, chegar ao meu quarto sem cair. Segundo, comer a tal da Cecília. E terceiro, me enrolar no edredon fofo que cobria minha cama e dormir, esperando que a ressaca me atingisse como um soco na cara amanhã.

Puxei-a pela mão, levando-a através do corredor escuro que dava para meu quarto. Graças a Deus eu conhecia a disposição das paredes de minha própria casa, o que facilitou muito as coisas.

Cheguei no quarto e instantaneamente caí de costas na cama, quicando umas três ou quatro vezes sobre o colchão macio.

- Querida, vou deixar com você, porque se eu fizer algum esforço, acho que posso vomitar.

Ela sorriu e, me fitando, puxou para cima o vestido azul, jogando-o no chão ao seu lado.

Não era possível, a garota já estava completamente nua. Isso não devia ser normal, garotas que saíam por aí com um vestido absurdamente justo e curto, sem usar absolutamente nada por baixo.

De qualquer forma, aquilo não importava. Cecília subiu em cima de mim, uma perna em cada lado, já puxando minha camisa para cima.

- Você podia ter usado uma camisa de botão hoje, amor. Facilitaria todo o meu trabalho aqui.

Não respondi, apenas continuei olhando para ela, com olhos leitosos. Analisei rapidamente seu corpo, enquanto ela lutava contra meu peso para puxar a roupa para cima, e imediatamente pude constatar três coisas.

1. Eu preferia pele clara.

2. Eu preferia olhos castanhos.

3. Eu preferia seios menores.

Talvez conseguisse notar mais coisas se a garota, agora, não estivesse devorando meus lábios. Então, perdi o fio de pensamento, e me peguei retribuindo aquele beijo com mais entusiasmo que o normal.

Virei nossos corpos, agora ambos nus, e me posicionei em cima dela, aprofundando o beijo e demorando mais do que o normal nele.

Ela forçou meu rosto para trás com uma das mãos, e a tristeza da rejeição poderia até me abalar - principalmente pelo fato de estar completamente bêbado, quando TUDO me abala emocionalmente - se não tivesse notado que ela só fazia aquilo para poder puxar o oxigênio que eu a estava privando. Ok, eu confesso, exagerei na língua e tudo o mais.

- Edward, qual é? Há quanto tempo você não beija uma mulher?

Eu não sabia responder. Porra, há quanto tempo eu não beijava uma mulher? Eu sabia que fazia muito tempo, mas quanto exatamente eu não poderia dizer.

E que merda, aquilo estava me fazendo bastante falta. Mesmo com os pensamentos atordoados, podia agora lembrar que todas as últimas vezes que estive, de fato, com uma mulher, em nenhuma delas havia acontecido nada além de sexo. Sexo puro, sem o mínimo de carinho, ou qualquer intimidade com algum sentimento.

Fiquei feito um imbecil olhando para a linha do horizonte, o que não ia muito além da mesa cor de marfim ao lado da cabeceira. Soltei um suspiro triste e puxei a gaveta, tateando por algum preservativo ali.

- Ora, querido, não se preocupe. Eu tomo pílulas.

Eu estava bêbado, mas não era burro. Essa mistura normalmente fazia com que, em meu estado alcoolizado, eu adotasse uma postura bastante emotiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, irremediavelmente sincera.

- Ah, até parece que vou te comer sem camisinha. Pra depois você vir com um guri me exigindo pensão.

- Edward! Assim você me ofende! - Ela disse, com uma cara nada ofendida.

- Ofendo coisa nenhuma. - Retruquei, ainda procurando às cegas por um preservativo.

Ela bufou, embaixo de mim. Enfim, meus dedos alcançaram a embalagem quadrada. Fechei a gaveta e trouxe-a em meus dedos.

Saí de cima dela, rolando de barriga para cima ao seu lado.

- Oi. Me dá uma mão aqui?

- Posso dar a boca, se você quiser.

E sem esperar pela minha resposta, começou a me chupar outra vez.

- Você quem sabe... - Suspirei, deixando-a trabalhar ali.

Minha mente não se focava em nada, e eu apenas fiquei ali, esperando para que meu membro estivesse tão duro que enfim eu pudesse rolar a camisinha por ele.

Alguns minutos depois, ela arrancou a embalagem da minha mão, abrindo-a e fazendo o trabalho ela mesma. Quando terminou, se curvou para frente em cima de mim, deixando seus seios na altura exata de minha boca.

Tomei um deles com a língua, mas sem tirar a cabeça do colchão, deixando claro para ela que eu não faria muito esforço. Cecília se abaixou mais, agora enfiando completamente seu seio dentro da minha boca. Então, como estava muito confortável ali, eu o chupei.

A verdade era que eu não estava morrendo de excitação. É claro que ela era absurdamente gostosa, mas não era ninguém tão importante que me fizesse ter uma ereção tão forte a ponto de doer. Comecei a questionar minha própria masculinidade, mas no final das contas, colocaria a culpa no álcool.

Sem aviso prévio, ela sentou em mim de uma vez, e eu abri os olhos com a surpresa, mas me mantive imóvel embaixo dela.

Ela então começou a cavalgar de uma maneira suave, ritmada e sensual, com tanta maestria que me senti mais excitado que antes, o que era ótimo. Até onde meu cérebro podia processar, ela gemia alto. Talvez os sons estivessem excessivamente altos, mas eu não poderia dizer, porque meus ouvidos estavam com um zumbido irritante.

Agarrei seus quadris com força, reforçando o rebolar dela em cima de mim. A cada vai e vem que o corpo dela fazia, eu entrava mais nela, só para então sair outra vez e recomeçar o movimento. Sua pele já estava um pouco suada com o esforço, o que fazia sua superfície brilhar graciosamente contra a luz fraca emitida do teto da cabeceira da cama, embutida no armário.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, mudamos de posição umas três ou quatro vezes, e depois voltamos para a posição de origem. E então eu tive que aceitar: Aquilo simplesmente não estava funcionando. Eu não iria gozar tão cedo, e sinceramente, já estava ficando com sono.

- Ahh, vamos lá... - Falei baixo. A garota, pensando que eram gemidos de estímulo, começou a pular com mais força em meu colo, achando que estava me excitando como ninguém.

_Ok, Edward, pense em todas as mulheres gostosas que você já teve. Todas juntas._

A partir daí, uma chuva de mulheres começou a surgir em minha cabeça. Algumas só tinham uma parte do corpo as representando, e de outras eu não lembrava nem o nome. Minha mente foi inundada por barrigas, seios, coxas e tudo o mais de mulheres que eu mal conseguia lembrar, e com a ajuda do álcool, foi mais fácil misturar tudo.

Então, no meio de tantas bocas e pernas, surgiu um par de olhos castanhos profundos que eu havia conhecido há pouco tempo. A partir deles, foi fácil desenhar o resto daquela silhueta. Primeiro o nariz empinado e a boca naturalmente vermelha na forma de um "o" quase perfeito. Depois, os ombos com sardas claras. O seios pequenos e rosados, a pele fina e clara, a barriga lisa. As pernas mais compridas do que o normal, finas e suaves. Os cabelos escuros um pouco molhados, e juro por Deus, um perfume.

_A porra de um maldito perfume._

E todas as mulheres que eu vinha tentando imaginar juntas, _todas_ elas, sumiram, sendo substituídas por ela, em cima de mim, com olhos semi-cerrados, com gemidos leves e abafados e com mãos pequenas acariciando meu peito.

- Ah, merda...

Precisei de mais um minuto, e então, gozei com força dentro do corpo que, nos meus pensamentos, pertencia à Isabella.

Eu teria ficado remoendo isso. Teria me perguntado por que diabos ela, justamente _ela_ teria vindo à minha cabeça e conseguido substituir, em menos de um segundo, todas as transas que eu tive em todo esse tempo.

Teria me xingado mentalmente por pensar em uma puta enquanto tentava gozar, mas o álcool me apagou. Em poucos minutos eu já mergulhava em um sonho onde milhares de luzes coloridas, chuva e a dona _daquele_ perfume me levavam a um nível de inconsciência psicodélica.

Mas antes de dormir, eu sabia: Amanhã, ao acordar, teria que dar explicações a mim mesmo.

#

#

#

#

#

_**Pessoal, desculpem pela demora. Estou tentando escrever um capítulo por semana, mas estou passando por uns probleminhas pessoais (como deu pra ver no tamanho pequeno desse capítulo. Até sumi um pouco do twitter).  
Mas mantenho minha promessa, vou postando novos capítulos o mais rápido que conseguir.**_

Obrigada a todas pelas reviews.

Bjos, Mel


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte por causa de um raio de sol que resolveu passar pela persiana e se concentrar em meu rosto. Depois de alguns segundos lutando contra o sono e tentando abrir os olhos, consegui voltar a mim e entender um pouco do que me rodeava.

Eu estava de bruços em cima de um emaranhado amassado que eram os lençóis e o edredom branco que costumavam forrar minha cama. Diretamente ao meu lado, uma mulher com pele um pouco escura e cabelos negros dormia silenciosamente, também de bruços, com o rosto virado para mim. Ambos estávamos nus, e eu sentia que minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento, fazendo com que alguns de meus miolos decorassem o estilo clean do quarto.

Fiz o que me pareceu ser uma força sobre-humana para levantar minimamente o corpo e me virar para o lado do criado-mudo, com o objetivo de verificar as horas. Eu imaginava que estaria atrasado, mas ao olhar para os números vermelhos luminosos, tive uma certeza.

Victoria me mataria.

É provável que ela tenha insistido em ligar para meu celular durante as últimas três horas, ao constatar que eu não estava no trabalho. Eu verificaria isso, assim que encontrasse o maldito telefone.

Reuni toda a força de viver que me restava e sentei no colchão. Eu podia sentir meu cérebro se revirando dentro da caixa craniana, como se quisesse sair do lugar. Isso fez com que meus olhos momentaneamente perdessem o foco, o que me forçou a fechá-los e tentar não gritar com a enxaqueca absurda que parecia querer me matar lenta e dolorosamente.

Caminhei até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e me enfiando completamente lá dentro. Eu tentava não pensar em nada, porque pensar doía, então me empenhei em manter minha cabeça completamente vazia.

Saí do banho me enrolando em uma toalha. Escovei os dentes, ainda não pensando em coisa alguma, e caminhei para o closet, escolhendo aleatoriamente um terno preto, uma camisa que me parecia ser de alguma tonalidade verde e uma gravata cinza escuro.

Vesti-me lá mesmo, sem nem me preocupar em conferir no espelho se a camisa ainda tinha a etiqueta de nova ou se o nó em minha gravata estava torto (o que era bem provável).

Voltei para o quarto e vi que a mulher ainda dormia. Caminhei até ela com o intuito de acordá-la.

Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Acho que começava com C ou L...

- Ei... - Tentei dizer, segurando em seu ombro e balançando-o um pouco. Infelizmente, falar também doía.

- Ei... _Porra, como diabos você se chama?_ Letícia? Célia? - Outra sacudida, agora com mais vontade. Ela pareceu sentir, e começou a despertar.

- Hmmmmpf?

- Você tem que ir. Eu tenho que ir! Já são quase 12h, e minha secretária vai me matar!

Enquanto falava, procurei por seu vestido no chão. Ao achá-lo do avesso, dobrei do lado certo e entreguei a ela a peça de roupa. Graças ao bom Deus ela obedeceu, cambaleando para o banheiro com o vestido nas mãos.

Segui para a cozinha, à procura de algum analgésico ou qualquer coisa anti-ressaca. Ouvi meu celular tocando baixo, mesmo minha audição estando comprometida com um zumbido irritante e ensurdecedor.

Fui até a sala e identifiquei que o som vinha da massa de roupas no chão. Ah, no bolso de minhas calças, da noite anterior.

Soltei um gemido ao abaixar para pegar o aparelho.

- Alô.

- Senhor Cullen. Fico feliz em saber que o senhor está vivo.

- Desculpa, Victoria...

- O senhor está atrasado. Espero que já esteja a caminho.

- Eu... Me dê mais uns vinte minutos, ok?

- Estarei cronometrando, senhor.

E desligou.

Ela estava _muito_ puta.

Voltei para a cozinha, sentando no balcão e repousando a cabeça nas mãos.

Algum tempo depois, o que poderiam ter sido minutos ou horas, a mocinha misteriosa juntou-se a mim.

- Bom dia. - Ela mantinha o sorriso bonito no rosto, enquanto me olhava.

- Oi... Você quer uma carona? Pra algum lugar?

- Eu gostaria, mas não acho que você esteja em condições de dirigir.

- É, acho que não estou. - Concordei com tristeza - Vou pegar um táxi, você pode aproveitar a corrida.

- Nossa, você está mesmo me expulsando assim?

- Preciso trabalhar. Se eu demorar mais que vinte minutos até o trabalho, tenho sérias dúvidas se minha secretária vai conseguir segurar o impulso de me atacar com uma tesoura quando eu chegar.

Ela bufou.

- Olha... Célia...

- Caroline.

_Isso, porra! Caroline!_

- Caroline... A noite de ontem foi muito legal...

Ela continuou me olhando, me forçando a terminar aquela sentença.

- Mas, você sabe... Foi casual. Nós não temos nada mais sério.

- Eu sei disso, não sou imbecil. Mas isso não significa que eu não possa tomar café-da-manhã. Não estou pedindo suas chaves do apartamento, só queria que você me desse dez minutos.

Ok, eu não iria discutir com ela. Fiz um sinal com a cabeça e deixei-a explorar minha cozinha, enquanto voltava a repousar minha cabeça nas mãos. Eu sabia que esse atraso adicional traria conseqüências trágicas ao meu dia. Victoria se vingaria de mim, me escalpelando ou, o que era pior, me deixando ir às reuniões sozinho.

O dia era promissor.

...

Victoria me ignorava o dia inteiro, como se eu fosse um grão de poeira passeando pela sala. Quando eu tentava puxar algum assunto, ela era o mais monossilábica possível, afirmando que estava muito ocupada para papo furado.

- Posso saber por que você está me tratando mal?

- Não estou lhe tratando mal, senhor. Estou muito ocupada.

- Não está ocupada! Eu sei que você está fingindo! Você nem olha pra mim.

Ela me olhou.

- Tem algo _importante _que o senhor queira discutir? - Ela frisou a palavra "importante", como eu só quisesse falar de inutilidades.

- Sim, por que você está tão irritada?

- Sou sua secretária nessa empresa, senhor. Eu estou preparada para discutir assuntos relacionados à empresa, então se o senhor não tem nada para dizer sobre...

- Pare com isso! Qual é o problema, o que foi que eu fiz pra você me tratar assim?

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, então falou com um tom de voz nada apropriado para uma secretária.

- Me espanta você ser tão burro que não percebe o que está fazendo com a sua própria vida.

- O que eu estou fazendo? Só porque bebi ontem e fui pra cama com uma...

- Não me interessa o que você fez ontem. Mas parece que você não consegue se estabilizar em nenhum aspecto da sua vida! Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, olhe para o que você está se tornando! Daqui a alguns anos vai ser mais um empresário solteiro e lamentável que se aventura com mulheres fáceis porque não tem um pingo de amor próprio ou vontade de procurar alguém certo...

- Eu já tentei fazer isso, se você não lembra! - Interrompi seu discurso, levantando consideravelmente a voz.

- E daí? Você acha que é a única pessoa que sofreu uma decepção amorosa na vida? Pare de olhar pro seu próprio umbigo! Tem pessoas com problemas muito mais sérios por aí!

Tudo bem. Ela estava certa, era óbvio, mas eu também tinha problemas.

- Eu sei que não sou o exemplo de infelicidade, mas não venha me dizer que a minha vida é fácil. - Falei baixo.

- Eu não disse isso! Mas você nem se esforça pra melhorar!

Fiquei calado, olhando para as mãos.

- Quantas pessoas você deixou se aproximarem de você? A quantas mulheres você se deu a chance, de verdade, de conhecer e de talvez gostar? Você criou esse muro em volta de si mesmo pra tentar não sofrer, e acaba vivendo a sua vida da forma mais lamentável possível, porque acha que seus erros podem ser justificados por uma desilusão do passado. Você não pode colocar a culpa de tudo no que já passou, e se quiser arrumar a bagunça em que a sua vida se encontra agora, tem que começar dando chances às pessoas.

- Eu não quero dar chances a ninguém. Todo mundo é interesseiro. - Falei.

- Não, não é. Tem pessoas ordinárias e pessoas especiais. - Ela disse.

Tive que sorrir com a ironia do momento.

Ela ficou em silêncio. De repente, senti sua mão em meu ombro, e eu sabia que quem falaria agora era Victoria, minha melhor amiga.

- Você só vai conseguir superar seus problemas quando se permitir fazê-lo. Desculpe te informar, mas isso só depende de você. E quando você der uma chance a isso, vai ver que muitas coisas vão clarear na sua mente.

- Isso exige uma coragem que eu não tenho. - Disse, olhando para ela.

- Você não é mais criança. Sabe que às vezes, temos que nos jogar de cabeça.

- É disso que eu tenho medo. Posso bater com a cabeça e morrer.

Ela riu.

- Edward, eu gosto de você. De verdade. Quero te ver feliz, mas você tem que se ajudar.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Minha cabeça ainda doía, agora com mais intensidade pela recente discussão com Victoria.

- Bem... - Senti sua mão se afastar de meu ombro. Ela se recompôs, voltando ao seu papel de secretária e adotando uma postura muito séria. - Eu vou voltar pra minha sala. Se quiser algo, senhor, estarei disponível.

E dizendo isso, caminhou despreocupadamente para a porta.

- Sabe... - Comecei, sem pensar, e só Deus sabe o porquê de minhas palavras naquele momento - Eu posso dar uma chance à mulher _errada_.

Ela se virou graciosamente, e pela primeira vez notei que Victoria tinha algo de angelical.

- Errado aos olhos dos outros pode não significar nada. Talvez ela seja a mulher _ideal_.

E saiu.

...

Eu sabia que Victoria estava certa. Eu tinha mesmo que dar um jeito na minha vida, porque era óbvio que eu não era feliz. Na verdade, eu sequer tentava mudar isso, porque não tinha a menor vontade de fazer algo a respeito. Ela estava certa, era muito mais cômodo para mim ficar me lamentando pela minha mediocridade do que tentar consertá-la.

E eu sabia que ia me arrepender em não seguir o conselho dela imediatamente. Mas, por hora, ia adiar essa decisão.

Assim, às 22:00, eu rumava para a Casa de Tanya em um taxi, fazendo exatamente aquilo que Victoria me aconselhou a não fazer: Viver a vida da maneira mais lamentável possível.

Cheguei no lugar trinta minutos depois. A Casa, como sempre, estava com clientes de classe alta, que se divertiam com os mais variados tipos de garotas.

Sem falar ou olhar para ninguém, caminhei até o outro lado da sala, onde mesas eram dispostas ao longo da parede lateral, em um canto pouco iluminado. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

Passei pelo bar e pedi uma dose de whisky, que não demorou a sair. Agradeci o serviço e caminhei para a mesa mais afastada, que ficava no canto entre duas paredes perpendiculares.

Ali estaria ótimo, porque ninguém me veria. Tudo bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria procurar alguém, mas por hora, me permiti saborear a bebida gelada no copo à minha frente, enquanto olhava sem interesse para as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro.

Não sei qual era o grau de desatenção em que eu estava, mas só depois de dois minutos sentado naquela mesa, sozinho, pude identificar a garota que estava na mesa ao lado da minha.

_Claro. Tinha que ser ela._

Olhei diretamente para o homem que sentava muito próximo a ela, falando alguma coisa ao seu ouvido e rindo de uma piada que Isabella claramente não estava achando engraçada. Ao contrário, ela me olhava com olhos levemente espantados, enquanto tentava manter um pouco de distância do homem que agora passava uma das mãos por suas pernas.

Desviei o olhar, sentindo meu humor, já péssimo, piorar consideravelmente.

Eu sabia o que queria fazer. Queria me levantar daquela mesa, quebrar o copo agora vazio em minhas mãos e, usando um dos cacos, cortar as mãos daquele desgraçado. Mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nada.

Ela era dele naquele momento, e eu só podia fingir que não estava vendo nada acontecer.

Olhei de novo para o lado, e vi o homem, que agora beijava o pescoço dela, tentando colocar a mão dentro do short curto que ela vestia.

Antes que eu tentasse matá-lo, vi Isabella afastar, sem cerimônias, a mão dele.

- Eu não vou fazer nada aqui. - Ouvi-a dizer.

Certo. Ela era mesmo um pouco ditadora, como eu bem me lembrava. Ironicamente, torci para que suas exigências fossem o suficiente para que aquele homem desistisse dela, mas não seria tão fácil.

- Então vamos para o quarto, amor.

Por algum motivo, o homem misterioso se tornou, em menos de cinco minutos, meu inimigo mortal. Eu queria estraçalhá-lo com um caminhão, e depois dar de comer a vira-latas na rua. Queria quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo, e socar tanto aquele sorrisinho que ele insistia em dar que a única coisa que restaria era uma boca sem dentes cheia de sangue. O fato do desgraçado ser o que as mulheres considerariam bonito fez com que eu o odiasse ainda mais.

Olhei para o outro lado, porque não queria ver Isabella subindo as escadas com um sujeito qualquer, para um lugar onde eles fariam o que eu sabia que iam fazer.

- Que morra. - Falei baixo.

Uma mocinha passou com uma bandeja, e eu pedi outro whisky.

Pensei na discussão que Victoria e eu tivemos naquele dia. Pensei em Isabella e no homem que devia estar se divertindo mais do que eu gostaria. Pensei que talvez eu pudesse provocar um incêndio naquele lugar, fazendo com que todos nós morrêssemos carbonizados e infelizes, e então todos nos encontraríamos no inferno.

Olhei para o relógio, e nove minutos haviam se passado.

Nove míseros minutos.

- Ei! Outro whisky!

Bebi a terceira dose. E a quarta. E a quinta.

Algumas mulheres tentavam me convencer a pagar um programa, mas eu negava todas.

Estava extremamente puto, e eu sabia o motivo. Era simples, embora eu não quisesse aceitar.

Ela estava dando para outro homem.

_Ela é uma puta! O que você queria? _- A voz da razão me provocou.

O que eu queria? Na verdade, o que eu _realmente_ queria era que ela não estivesse dando pra outro homem! E que ela estivesse no _meu_ colo! E que ela não fosse uma puta!

Mas é claro que a culpa de todos esses pensamentos era das cinco doses de whisky.

Depois de dispensar a quinta menina que me abordava aquela noite e com a recém-chegada nova dose de whisky na minha frente, senti a presença de alguém na mesa ao meu lado.

Virei a cabeça e vi Isabella, agora com outra roupa, os cabelos molhados e, para júbilo da minha insanidade, com aquele perfume característico _dela_.

Ela se sentou, parecendo contrariada, tentando abrir uma garrafa de água sem sucesso.

- Se divertiu? - Provoquei.

Ela me encarou com o que me parecia choque e raiva nos olhos.

- Você sabe que não!

Desviei o olhar, afrouxando a gravata. É, eu sabia que ela não havia se divertido, mas estava extremamente irritado, e queria descontar minha raiva em alguém.

- Ele parecia bastante interessado em você. - Falei amargo.

- Bem, ele não estava interessado nos meus belos olhos ou coisa assim. - Ela retrucou, com mais raiva.

Olhei para frente e vi que um homem caminhava na direção da mesa dela. Ele ia pagar o programa, eu sabia disso.

Como não tinha muito tempo para pensar, puxei com força Isabella pela cintura, deslizando seu corpo pelo banco contínuo em que nós estávamos sentados, até trazê-la quase para cima do meu colo. Segurei com mais força do que o necessário, mantendo-a colada a mim, enquanto olhava com ódio para aquele maldito que, agora, voltava para o bar, com cara de derrota.

- Ai.

Não dei atenção a ela, ainda olhando a nuca do sujeito.

- Você está me machucando!

- Desculpa. - Afrouxei o braço em sua cintura, mas o mantive lá.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Brigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Você sabe... - Ela deixou a frase no ar, olhado para o homem já sentado no bar.

- De nada. - Falei sem emoção.

- Está tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Você parece irritado. - Ela disse, enquanto me analisava.

- Impressão sua.

- Você bebeu?

Eu sabia porque ela estava perguntando isso. Não era nem pelo meu hálito, mas sim porque, quando eu bebia, falava de uma forma arrastada.

- Bebi.

- Quantas doses?

- Duas. - Menti. Ela não pareceu acreditar.

- Você costuma beber?

- Isso é um interrogatório?

Ela murchou ao meu lado. Eu queria pedir desculpas pela grosseria, mas não o fiz, porque eu estava mesmo irritado. Com tudo. Até mesmo com ela, por ter ido com aquele desgraçado.

- Não é um interrogatório... Mas você não devia beber muito, faz mal...

- Você está parecendo a minha mãe.

- Só estou dizendo...

Tirei o braço que mantinha em volta dela e a empurrei para o lado.

- Ok, vai pro Don Juan do bar. Ele deve estar bebendo suco de maracujá.

Ela ficou me encarando, ainda no banco ao meu lado, como se eu fosse algum tipo de animal exótico. Então endireitou a postura, se sentando reta, deslizando novamente para a mesa ao lado.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a garrafa de água, tomou um gole e deixou-a em cima da mesa, cruzando os braços como alguém à espera do ônibus. No caso dela, a espera era por um cliente, que eu sabia que cedo ou tarde apareceria.

- Bella... Desculpa.

- Você não devia beber. - Ela falou, imediatamente. - Você se transforma em um idiota quando bebe.

- Você estava me policiando!

- Só estava conversando com você. - Ela disse, sem olhar para mim.

- As pessoas parecem querer me dar lição de moral hoje.

- Eu só estava te dando um conselho.

- Ou isso.

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez. Ela ainda não olhava para mim, com os braços cruzados no peito.

- Vai me desculpar?

Me desequilibrei um pouco por causa do álcool, e só então pude notar que estava quase totalmente inclinado na direção dela. Ela não respondeu.

- Você disse que me queria por perto! - Falei, um pouco desesperado.

Ela me olhou.

- Quero você por perto quando você é você, e não depois de não sei quantas doses de whisky.

De repente, me senti extremamente rejeitado. Merda, eu estava mesmo bêbado.

- Você não me quer por perto agora?

Ela continuou me olhando. Por fim, falou.

- Você não vai mais beber.

- Tudo bem. - Concordei. Qualquer que fosse a exigência dela, eu atenderia.

Depois de alguns segundos ainda me olhando, ela pegou a garrafa de cima da mesa e deslizou novamente para o meu lado. Meu braço foi automaticamente parar em volta dela outra vez.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Ela perguntou.

Eu deveria dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo? Deveria dizer que estava completamente perdido e deprimido? Deveria mencionar o fato de que pensei nela enquanto transava com outra mulher?

Não. Eu estava bêbado, mas ainda não tinha perdido completamente a noção.

- O dia foi cansativo. - Disse calmamente, enquanto deslizava para frente e para baixo no banco, colocando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Senti ela se virar um pouco em meu abraço, enquanto suas mãos puxavam e desfaziam o nó em minha gravata, deixando-a aberta em volta do meu pescoço. Depois, alguns botões da parte de cima da minha camisa foram abertos, e então pude sentir seus dedos em meus cabelos.

Abri os olhos devagar e vi seu rosto muito próximo ao meu, na mesma altura, enquanto ela brincava com as minhas mechas, provavelmente deixando-as mais rebeldes, e olhava diretamente em meus olhos.

- Vocês, empresários, são muito estressados. - Disse, num tom baixo, e pude sentir o cheiro de menta que o hálito dela tinha.

- Você tem mesmo um cheiro muito bom. - Falei sem pensar, e a vi corar imediatamente. Não pude evitar o sorriso que brotou em meu rosto. - Você fica linda quando está envergonhada, sabia?

Ela sorriu, sem graça, desviando o olhar.

Continuei a encarando, observando cada ponto de seu rosto. Ela tinha sardas bem claras no nariz e nas bochechas, e aquilo era _tão_ adorável...

- Por que não veio ontem? - Ela perguntou, ainda mexendo em meus cabelos.

- Tive que ir à uma festa. - Respondi.

- Pelo visto foi uma festa boa.

- Por que diz isso?

- Se essas coisas não são chupões, então alguém espancou o seu pescoço.

Me senti envergonhado, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

Limpei um pouco os pensamentos e tentei ser casual.

- Ah. Ficaram marcas? Eu nem me olhei no espelho hoje.

Ela não respondeu, dando um suspiro.

- Foi boa?

- O quê? - Perguntei.

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Não, não foi boa. Nem a festa, nem a transa.

- Bom, da próxima vez, use gola alta. Você não vai querer que as pessoas fiquem te encarando como se você fosse um promíscuo.

Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando o rosto entre seus cabelos e seu pescoço, e me deixei levar por toda aquela mistura de perfumes que emanava dela.

- Você é melhor. - Falei muito baixo, enquanto aproveitava a sensação boa que seus dedos faziam em meus cabelos. Me perguntei se ela tinha ouvido, porque não disse nada depois disso.

Depois de algum tempo, não sabia ao certo quanto tempo exatamente, ela voltou a falar.

- Olha, eu queria ficar aqui, mas Tanya já passou pela nossa mesa umas três vezes, e está me olhando feio. Eu tenho que trabalhar...

- Você está comigo. - Respondi, sem mover um músculo. - Eu sou seu cliente.

- É que... As pessoas estão achando esquisito. Se você fosse meu cliente, nós deveríamos estar fazendo alguma coisa porq...

- Então vamos pro seu quarto.

Saí de seu abraço e fiquei de pé, um pouco cambaleante, pegando meu paletó da cadeira ao lado. Ela permaneceu sentada, me encarando.

- Relaxa, eu não vou tocar em você.

Ela sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, e então se levantou. Me pegou pela mão e me guiou para as escadas, enquanto Tanya nos olhava do outro lado do salão.

Eu não iria tocar nela. Eu NÃO iria tocar nela.

_Por favor, não se insinue pra mim._

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Eu ia escrever mais coisas nesse capítulo, mas como ainda não decidi se os acontecimentos que vêm a seguir vão ser no POV do Edward ou da Bella, achei melhor deixar pro próximo capítulo.**_

Obrigada a todas pelas reviews!  
Bjos


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

Eu subia as escadas completamente ciente de que Edward estava a alguns centímetros atrás de mim, seguindo comigo para o meu quarto. Também estava ciente de que ele estava ligeiramente bêbado, e que disse, com todas as letras, que não iria tocar em mim.

O que me pegou de surpresa foi o fato de eu quase torcer para que isso fosse mentira.

Abri a porta, dando passagem para ele logo atrás de mim. Quando ele entrou, virei a chave e fui ao seu encontro.

Edward já havia se jogado de bruços na minha cama, e se eu não soubesse do seu estado alcoolizado, diria que ele poderia estar até morto. Constatei que ele era de tirar o fôlego até naquele estado, mas como ultimamente eu vinha notando que ele era de tirar o fôlego em qualquer ocasião, deixei para lá.

Fui até ele e tirei seus sapatos, depois as meias. Com dificuldade, puxei seu corpo mais para cima, de forma que seus pés não ficassem para fora da cama. Agradeci em silêncio quando ele notou minha luta e se levantou, engatinhando até encostar a cabeça em um dos travesseiros.

Sentei ao seu lado, na altura de sua cabeça, ficando encostada na cabeceira da cama, depois de remover o outro travesseiro. Fiquei admirando-o em silêncio, uma coisa que eu estava me acostumando a fazer agora.

Depois de algum tempo, ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. Ao notar que eu estava o encarando, fechou-os rapidamente, voltando a ficar como antes. Quando repetiu o ato pela terceira vez, não consegui prender o riso.

Peguei o livro que repousava no criado mudo ao meu lado, abrindo em uma página aleatória e fingindo ler com interesse. Edward suspirou uma vez. Então se mexeu, suspirando com mais força. Depois bufou, se virando completamente na cama, enquanto eu continuava aparentemente compenetrada na leitura, fazendo muita força para não rir.

Ele parecia uma criança chamando a atenção, e isso era ao mesmo tempo tão engraçado e adorável que eu tive que me segurar para não jogar o livro em qualquer lugar e abraçá-lo como fazia no andar de baixo há alguns minutos atrás.

Imaginei um Edward com três anos, fazendo a mesma birra, e tive a certeza que ele foi uma criança absurdamente mimada, porque era humanamente impossível alguém negar alguma coisa àquele bico de "me-dê-atenção".

Vendo que não estava obtendo sucesso com sua estratégia de fazer manha, Edward perdeu a paciência e, sem nenhum cuidado, afastou minhas pernas indo se deitar de bruços entre elas, repousando a cabeça em meu colo e pondo as duas mãos dos dois lados de minhas coxas. Mesmo depois do surto, ele continuava fingindo que estava dormindo.

Não consegui não gargalhar.

- Rindo do quê?

- De você! - Falei, finalmente fechando o livro e deixando minhas mãos livres para passearem em seus cabelos outra vez.

Ele bufou outra vez.

- Você não me dá atenção. - Disse, contrariado.

- Não seja bobo. - Falei, ainda sorrindo, tentando agora tirar a gravata embolada em volta de seu pescoço. Na tentativa de me ajudar, ele virou-se de barriga para cima, terminando de desabotoar a camisa que usava e jogando-a para o lado. Depois, voltou à posição original entre minhas pernas.

Eu não era daquelas mulheres que ficavam "secando" homens o tempo todo, e também achava muito inapropriado certos comentários que ouvia das meninas com relação a alguns clientes que frequentavam a casa, mas eu tinha que admitir, com todas as sílabas: O homem que agora trajava apenas uma calça social, deitado em meu colo, era absurdamente gostoso.

- Você malha? - Perguntei.

- Às vezes. Quando tenho disposição. E você?

- Não, eu não malho. - Falei. - Prefiro dormir.

- Então seus hobbies são dormir e ler? - Ele perguntou, cético.

- É. Acho que pode-se dizer que sim. Você prefere festinhas, né?

- Não. Odeio festas. - Ele falou, secamente.

- Ninguém odeia festas. - Imaginei os tipos de comemorações as quais pessoas como Edward compareciam. - Vocês devem ter toda aquela coisa de cascata de chocolate e...

- Eu odeio festas. E se você diz que gosta, é porque nunca foi a alguma a qual eu já tenha ido. São monótonas, com pessoas superficiais e música ruim.

- Que tipo de música ruim? - Perguntei.

- Blues, jazz. Essas coisas chatas.

- Blues não é chato!

- Pode não ser quando você estiver tomando um vinho em uma tarde chuvosa. Mas pra uma festa, é um saco.

- Você preferiria que tocasse forró ou alguma coisa assim? - Perguntei, irônica.

- Bom, seria mais divertido, né? - Ele disse, ainda respirando na dobra que meu tronco fazia com minha perna direita.

- Você dança? - Perguntei.

- Só quando estou bêbado. O álcool faz com que eu não tenha medo de ser ridículo.

Olhei-o por algum tempo, imaginando uma situação em que ele pudesse ser ridículo. Era difícil. Edward sempre seria lindo, antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Você me pareceu ser o tipo de bêbado meio violento.

Ele se levantou de meu colo, agora me encarando de joelhos entre minhas pernas, com aparência sonolenta.

- Eu não sou violento. - Ele começou, com um olhar triste. - Me desculpa por empurrar você, eu só estava um pouco irritado. - E dizendo isso, pegou uma mecha de meus cabelos com dois dedos, colocando-a atrás de minha orelha. - Eu sei que não justifica, mas... Olha, eu prometo nunca mais ser violento com você.

Estremeci um pouco com seu toque, mas mantive a voz firme.

- Por que estava irritado?

- Porque aquele babaca estava passando a mão em você! - Respondeu, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Se você ficar irritado toda vez que vir alguém passando a mão em mim...

Ele bufou, estalando a língua em tom de reprovação. Então me puxou um pouco para baixo, deixando minhas costas agora mais inclinadas com relação à cabeceira da cama. Edward subiu um pouco em meu corpo e voltou a deitar em cima de mim, agora repousando sua cabeça em meu peito e abraçando minha cintura.

Eu notei que ele estava contrariado, então tentei mudar de assunto.

- Já que estamos aproveitando pra conhecer um pouco mais um do outro, qual é a sua cor favorita?

- Depende. Em você, vermelho.

Corei, feliz por saber que ele não podia ver minha vergonha.

- Sua cor favorita em geral.

- Preto. E a sua?

- Azul. Me dá paz. - Respondi.

- Azul me dá sono.

- E preto é muito sombrio.

Ele riu, deixando-nos ficar em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

- Qual é sua flor favorita? - Ele perguntou.

- Nossa, essa é difícil. Não sei, gosto de qualquer flor.

- Tem que ter uma favorita.

- Na verdade, não tenho. Acho qualquer flor linda.

- Hum. - Ele disse, finalmente cansado de conversar.

Eu sabia que ele estava exausto, mas aquela conversa era agradável, e eu não queria que ele dormisse. Queria saber mais dele, mais de sua personalidade.

- Que dia é o seu aniversário? - Tentei retomar nosso jogo de perguntas e respostas.

- 20 de junho. E o seu?

- 13 de setembro.

- 13 de setembro? Tipo semana que vem? - Ele levantou a cabeça, me encarando.

- Já é semana que vem? Eu não sabia. - Respondi, verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Hoje é dia 7 de setembro.

Me perguntei quando foi que comecei a esquecer a aproximação de meus próprios aniversários.

Ele voltou a repousar sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Vai ter festa? Vou ser convidado?

- Não vai ter festa, e se tivesse você não seria convidado. - Respondi.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou, olhando-me como um cachorrinho rejeitado.

- Porque agora eu sei o quanto você odeia festas. - Sorri.

- Não gosto dos tipos de festa para as quais sou convidado. Mas se você me chamar, eu venho. - Ele sorriu para mim, e por algum motivo eu tive a certeza de que, se eu fizesse isso, ele realmente viria.

- Não vai ter festa. Vou sair.

- Pra onde?

- Por aí. - Respondi - Vou aproveitar a folga e sumir. Além do mais, eu não ia gostar de ser a aniversariante e todas as meninas olhassem só pra você.

Ele riu com gosto.

- Não posso fazer nada se desperto os desejos mais íntimos e pecaminosos nas mulheres.

Era verdade. Ele não podia fazer nada mesmo.

- Você é muito convencido. - Falei, enquanto passava o dedo indicador pela extensão de seu nariz, empregando uma voz falsamente crítica.

- Pare de me criticar. Você me adora. - Ele respondeu, brincando.

- Adoro... - Suspirei baixo, ainda brincando com seu nariz.

Eu me sentia confortável, mesmo naquela posição. Seria normal começar a sentir minhas pernas formigando, porque eu não me movia fazia algum tempo, mas eu não sentia nada além de um prazer genuíno e inocente por estar na companhia dele.

Meu dedo deixou seu nariz, deslizando em vários pontos de seu rosto perfeito, até parar em seus lábios finos. Eu não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas de qualquer forma, me deixei levar.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele moveu seus lábios fechados, quase imperceptivelmente. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, cada vez com mais intensidade, então reparei que ele estava beijando, com muita delicadeza, a ponta do meu dedo.

Sem pensar muito, forcei um pouco o indicador por entre seus lábios. Ele abriu-os um pouco, permitindo que meu dedo, pequeno para qualquer dimensão do corpo dele, entrasse completamente em sua boca. Edward fechou os lábios em volta de minha pele, então fez algum tipo de força com a língua, deslizando-o de volta para fora, completamente molhado.

Não sei por que aquilo me excitou. Era um ato bobo, e ele estava só deixando um rastro com a sua língua no meu dedo! Não era como se ele estivesse lambendo minha barriga ou algum ponto mais sensível do meu corpo. Mesmo assim, eu estava, definitivamente, hipnotizada com o movimento que ele repetia. Uma, duas, três vezes, sem nem se dar conta do que estava fazendo comigo.

Como se já não fosse o suficiente, ele soltou seu braço esquerdo da minha cintura, segurando minha mão na sua e, dessa vez, chupando meu dedo com vontade. Um depois do outro, ele repetiu o movimento com os cinco dedos em minha mão, e eu tentava manter minha respiração estável enquanto ele brincava compenetrado com a minha mão.

- Você vai me deixar viciado em amêndoas, sabia?

- Edward...

- Hum?

- Você disse... que não ia me tocar...

Ele parou abruptamente o que fazia com meus dedos, colocando minha mão repousada no colchão, enquanto fazia menção de se levantar.

- Desculpa, eu só estava... - Ele começou.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo... De fazer.

Ele ficou de joelhos entre minhas pernas, me olhando com curiosidade.

- Como não se imp...

- Não me importo se for com você.

Minha voz saiu fraca. Eu devia estar ficando louca em revelar aquilo a ele, mas as palavras simplesmente jorravam de minha boca, como se tivessem vida própria. Tentei diminuir a freqüência de minha respiração, sem muito sucesso, enquanto esperava alguma resposta dele.

- Não diz isso. - Ele enfim falou.

- É a verdade!

- Bella... Por favor... - Ele repetiu, de olhos fechados - Não diz isso.

- Por quê? - Falei, em uma voz meio esganiçada. - É a verdade!

- Eu disse que não ia mais fazer isso com você...

- E eu te digo que não me importo!

- Você se importa!

- Você não responde por mim! - Toquei suavemente no rosto dele.

- Porra, Bella, não faz isso! - Ele abriu os olhos e então eu entendi o motivo por sua relutância em aceitar minhas palavras. Assim que a íris dourada de seus olhos apareceram, eu vi um desejo latente neles.

A exclusividade de poder me tocar, diferentemente dos outros clientes, o excitava. Ele era diferente dos outros, e sabia muito bem disso. Eu o tratava de forma diferente, eu acabara de revelar a ele que só _ele_ podia fazer o que todos faziam sem que eu odiasse cada segundo. E ele estava perdendo o controle por isso.

- Eu vou embora. - Ele disse, tirando minha mão de seu rosto e pegando a camisa amassada de cima da cama. - Vou te dar tempo pra pensar no que você está dizendo.

- Eu não preciso pensar. - Falei, em um tom ainda mais baixo agora.

- Precisa sim. - Ele colocava com violência a camisa, procurando por seus sapatos.

- Não vai. Por favor.

Ele parou, de costas para mim, na frente da cama, com a respiração pesada pelo momentâneo descontrole, parecendo imobilizado pelo meu pedido.

Fiquei encarando suas costas por um momento, ainda sentada na mesma posição, enquanto ele não se movia. Finalmente, engatinhei até ele, abraçando-o timidamente por trás e encostando nossos corpos.

Ignorei a corrente elétrica que passou por todo o meu corpo, e continuei abraçada a ele. Aproveitei que sua camisa estava aberta para tocar em sua barriga e em seu peito com as mãos espalmadas, fazendo círculos delicados pela superfície de sua pele.

Quando me certifiquei que ele não apresentava mais resistência, puxei devagar a camisa por seus ombros, jogando-a de qualquer jeito em cima da cama novamente. e abri o botão de sua calça enquanto depositava beijos molhados em suas costas.

Edward segurou minhas mãos que trabalhavam em seu zíper, agora apertando-as contra sua ereção enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Segurei seu membro entre as duas mãos, por cima do tecido, tentando fazer os movimentos certos, e ouvi-o gemer baixo, como se quisesse se controlar.

Parei os movimentos e abaixei sua calça juntamente com a boxer que ele usava, finalmente conseguindo envolvê-lo da forma certa com minhas mãos, enquanto continuava a beijá-lo na pele das costas. Senti sua respiração pesada, enquanto ele fazia muita força para falar.

- Eu não quero fazer isso!

- Seu pau parece discordar de você. - Falei, entre um beijo e outro.

- Por favor...

Virei-o de frente para mim, prendendo seu rosto em minhas mãos e encarando-o nos olhos. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que meu nariz tocava o dele.

- _Eu_ quero. - Falei, sabendo que depois me arrependeria de confessar isso a ele.

Seus olhos pareciam presos aos meus, e a vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-lo me tomou subitamente. Reparei que a boca dele estava um pouco aberta, puxando e soltando o ar por ali, seus lábios mais vermelhos do que o normal.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me puxou pela cintura e deslizou sua boca para meu pescoço, mordendo e beijando intensamente a pele próxima à minha orelha. A sensação que sua barba rala me dava era quase delirante, e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi me agarrar aos seus cabelos, enquanto aceitava sua língua brincando em minha pele.

Senti suas mãos deslizarem mais para baixo em minhas costas, apertando-me com força. Não demorou muito até que seus dedos já estivessem brincando com o elástico que prendia meu short, e depois de alguns segundos pensando se devia ou não continuar, Edward puxou o tecido para baixo, junto com a calcinha, enquanto eu ainda o ouvia respirar com força contra meu pescoço.

Suas mãos fizeram o caminho inverso do short, agora presos aos meus joelhos, acariciando a pele de minhas pernas até chegar em cima, onde ele agora tocava minha virilha com mais calma e suavidade que seu próprio corpo parecia querer.

Lentamente, suas mãos fizeram a volta em meu corpo, segurando-me por trás e trazendo-me para ele. Quando nossos corpos já estavam quase moldados um no outro, ele subiu suas mãos, passando gentilmente os dedos pelas minhas costas, por baixo da camisa larga que eu vestia, subindo-a até a altura de meus ombros.

Eu não sei o motivo daquilo, mas os toques de Edward estavam muito mais sensuais do que qualquer noite em que estivemos juntos. Parecia que ele queria sentir cada centímetro de minha pele com as pontas dos dedos, e o ritmo dos carinhos que ele fazia em todo o meu corpo estava lento, quase _insuportavelmente_ lento. Mas a lentidão de seus movimentos, ao invés de me deixar impaciente, parecia fazer meu próprio corpo pegar fogo de desejo.

Talvez ele estivesse dessa forma por causa das mais que duas doses de whisky que ele havia bebido, ou talvez estivesse me dando o tempo necessário para que eu desistisse da transa, mas o fato era que ele estava sendo mais carinhoso comigo do que nunca. Meu pescoço já estava completamente molhado pela sua língua, e o contato que sua barba fazia em meu rosto e ombros estava me deixando realmente louca. Eu nunca havia sentido isso na vida.

Tive que segurar a vontade de gemer quando ele se afastou de meu pescoço e puxou minha blusa para cima, pela cabeça, me deixando completamente exposta. Puxei-o novamente para perto de mim pelos cabelos, enquanto ele me abraçava e percorria minhas costas com as mãos espalmadas, transmitindo todo o calor de seu corpo para o meu.

Aquilo não era normal. Não devia ser assim tão bom.

Fiquei de pé em cima da cama, de forma que pudesse tirar completamente meu short, ainda em meus joelhos, e então ele deslizou, muito devagar, sua boca até meu seio esquerdo, beijando lenta e timidamente toda sua extensão, brincando um pouco com sua língua ali e finalmente sugando-o com um pouco de força, enquanto sua outra mão me puxava mais para perto dele.

Agarrei-me novamente em seus cabelos, querendo mantê-lo ali por um pouco mais de tempo. Ele afastou-se um pouco e moveu sua boca para meu outro seio, repetindo as ações de forma igualmente lenta.

Puxei suavemente seus cabelos para trás.

- Me deixa fazer isso... - Lutei contra minha voz instável e minha respiração ofegante, sentando em meus calcanhares e, com um movimento rápido, peguei seu membro e o trouxe até minha boca, chupando-o com mais vontade do que jamais fiz com qualquer outro homem.

Senti seus dedos enrolando-se em meus cabelos, enquanto escutava gemidos e sussurros não identificáveis vindos dele. Relaxei minha garganta para poder acomodá-lo completamente dentro de minha boca, sentindo-o agora estocar com um pouco mais de força do que antes.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer, então puxei-o para cima da cama, fazendo-o sentar em seus próprios calcanhares, enquanto eu o chupava com vontade e sentia verdadeiro prazer em fazê-lo.

- Chega! - Ele disse, sua voz um pouco mais alta do que o normal, embargada pelo desejo, ao mesmo tempo que puxava com um pouco de força meus cabelos para trás, afastando-me dele. Deixei-o me empurrar a contragosto.

Edward levantou da cama, um pouco cambaleante, indo na direção do meu criado mudo, com a respiração tão pesada que eu podia ouvir de longe. Abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá um preservativo. Sem olhar para mim, abriu a embalagem e, parecendo com pressa, rolou a camisinha em toda sua gloriosa extensão.

Quando estava devidamente "vestido", me puxou pelo calcanhar sem nenhum cuidado, me virando na cama e me posicionando, de quatro, à sua frente, enquanto permanecia de pé.

- Eu queria ir devagar, mas não vai dar. Eu preciso de você agora.

Sem nem esperar por alguma resposta minha, com um movimento brusco, ele me penetrou com tanta força que tirou meus joelhos apoiados do colchão, me deslocando alguns centímetros para frente, enquanto ele soltava um gemido tão forte e satisfeito que eu mesma não pude me conter e o segui, num gemido de genuíno prazer. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris imediatamente, trazendo-me de volta para trás, ao mesmo tempo que ele metia pela segunda vez, se retirando de dentro de mim somente para repetir o movimento.

Eu já estava completamente lubrificada para ele, e se não fosse por isso e pelo fato de que estava bastante inclinada a fazer tudo com ele durante o resto daquela noite, seus movimentos violentos dentro de mim teriam doído. Talvez até estivessem doendo, mas eu estava muito concentrada no prazer de senti-lo deslizando dentro de mim para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse isso.

Finquei meus dedos no colchão, ajudando-o a manter meu corpo perto do dele, enquanto suas estocadas tornavam-se mais violentas e mais rápidas. Eu já não tentava mais esconder meus gemidos, e pelo que pude ouvir, ele também não.

Senti-o se curvar em cima do meu corpo, sua boca e sua língua encostando em meu pescoço, enquanto seus braços mantinham um abraço apertado em minha barriga. Puxei a perna direita dele para cima da cama, de forma que ela ficasse ao lado da minha, e cravei minhas unhas em sua coxa, tentando lidar com a onda de prazer que me atingia rapidamente, enquanto escondia meu rosto nos lençóis que abafavam meus gritos.

- Goza pra mim, Bella... Goza, minha linda...

Ele não precisava pedir duas vezes. Três segundos depois, meu corpo se contorcia em deliciosos espasmos longos, enquanto eu afrouxava as unhas na perna dele.

Sem muito cuidado, Edward me virou de uma vez, pondo minhas costas na cama e trazendo meu corpo mais para o meio do colchão, de forma que ele pudesse se ajoelhar à minha frente, entre minhas pernas abertas. Eu mal tive tempo de me estabilizar depois do orgasmo, quando ele estocou em mim outra vez, com mais força, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares em meu clitóris com o indicador.

- Eu já tive meu orgasmo - Falei, um pouco ofegante, empurrando-o contra o colchão e virando nossos corpos, mudando novamente de posição, de forma que meu corpo ficasse por cima do dele.

Segurei com força seu membro e o guiei para minha entrada. Um segundo depois, já estava montada nele, deslizando meus quadris em um ritmo lento e prazeroso, fazendo com que ele entrasse e saísse devagar de mim.

Concentrei-me nos mínimos movimentos daquele ato. Em suas mãos acariciando de leve meus braços, apoiados um em cada lado de sua cabeça, depois os lados de meu tronco, meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas, pernas e pés, enquanto seus olhos muito abertos percorriam meu corpo e paravam em meu rosto. As ondas que sua língua fazia dentro da boca cada vez que eu movimentava nossos corpos, já tão suados que chegavam a brilhar, e o modo como ele mesmo levantava seus quadris contra o meu, reforçando nosso ritmo.

Era como uma dança, e talvez eu estivesse apenas sendo muito romântica, mas nossa sincronia era tão linda, e a troca entre nossos olhares tão intensa, que parecíamos amantes, em um ato extremamente apaixonado.

Senti-o apressar o ritmo, então deixei que ele ditasse os movimentos, caindo sobre seu corpo enquanto meu rosto ia para sua orelha e seu pescoço. Ele segurou com força minha cintura, mantendo-me imóvel, e plantou seus pés no colchão, investindo dentro de mim para cima com tanta força que fazia com que meu próprio corpo voasse um pouco, afastando-se minimamente do dele, para depois cair outra vez, deixando nossas peles novamente em contato.

Por muito tempo, os únicos sons que eu podia ouvir eram nossas respirações pesadas e um som de dois corpos se batendo com força, como tapas.

- Vem, Edward... Com força...

Senti-o perder completamente o controle, e com uma última investida - tão forte que ele teve que me abraçar para que eu não pulasse - foi a vez dele gozar dentro de mim, enquanto eu sentia sua respiração muito forte, ao mesmo tempo em que ele repetia coisas como "minha", "pra mim" e "linda".

Ficamos imóveis naquela posição por alguns minutos, sem falar nada. Quando pareceu finalmente voltar a si, ele saiu com cuidado de dentro de mim, fazendo com que palavras incompreensíveis de revolta saíssem de minha boca.

Virei-me na cama, deitando de costas e relaxando o corpo ainda tenso, vendo Edward ir até a lixeira e jogar a camisinha usada lá. Depois, um pouco trôpego, engatinhou pela cama até me alcançar, abrindo minhas pernas como antes e acomodando-se entre elas, com o rosto repousado em meu peito.

Meus dedos migraram automaticamente para seus cabelos outra vez, mexendo despreocupadamente em suas mechas rebeldes acobreadas, enquanto eu sentia literalmente o calor emanando da pele dele e indo de encontro à minha.

- Você me fez quebrar minha promessa. - Ele começou.

- Você não fez promessa nenhuma.

- Eu disse que não ia mais fazer isso com você.

- Então o que você sugere? Que você pague meus programas e que a gente mate as horas jogando xadrez?

Ele permaneceu calado.

- Se você for pagar pela minha companhia, vai ter que me deixar fazer o meu trabalho.

- Se eu pagar pela sua companhia, eu decido o que fazer com ela.

Me calei imediatamente. Era óbvio que ele estava certo, mas aquilo fugia dos padrões do meu trabalho. Quando um homem pagava pela minha companhia, eu sabia que aquele tempo seria preenchido com sexo, e nada mais além disso.

Preencher o tempo com conversa não era nem um pouco desagradável. Pelo contrário, se algum cliente me apresentasse essa proposta, eu aceitaria sem pestanejar. O problema estava no fato de que o cliente a me oferecer isso era justamente o único pelo qual eu sentia alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. - Falei, sem mais argumentos.

A verdade se resumia a fatos muito simples: Se ele queria pagar pelos meus programas e ainda assim não fazer nada comigo, não era obrigado a fazer. Como homem, ele teria suas necessidades, mas elas poderiam ser facilmente resolvidas com outras meninas da casa, e levando-se em consideração que o "cliente" em questão era Edward, ele poderia resolver esse impasse com provavelmente qualquer mulher do mundo, sem nem ter que pagar por isso.

O fato de eu odiar todas as opções que fizessem-no ir para cama com qualquer outra mulher era um mero detalhe que, cedo ou tarde, eu me obrigaria a esquecer.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, e ao me dar conta de sua respiração calma e profunda, pude constatar que ele havia dormido.

Vê-lo ali, dormindo despreocupadamente em meus braços, completamente entregue, despertou em mim uma alegria repentina, embora eu mesma não soubesse do motivo. Fiquei pensando em como seria bom tê-lo assim todos os dias, não em meu quarto de trabalho, mas sim em um quarto meu, onde eu pudesse tê-lo sem restrições e sem vergonha.

Imaginei como seria poder caminhar ao seu lado na rua sem o medo de ser reconhecida e sem a incerteza do que aconteceria se eu tentasse pegar na sua mão. Como seriam nossos domingos juntos, ou como seria conhecer sua família. Passar o Natal com ele, ou o Ano Novo, cuidar dele depois de um resfriado ou ter um gato de estimação, que nos manteria em uma discussão infindável porque eu gostaria de batizá-lo com um nome extremamente ridículo.

Sem perceber, me peguei imaginando e criando uma vida ao lado dele, não perfeita, mas feliz, e me deixei levar pelas várias suposições que os caminhos de minha imaginação me traziam.

Olhei para o relógio no criado mudo, que marcava um pouco mais de 1h. Lembrei que agora estávamos em uma quarta-feira, e que ele provavelmente precisaria ir trabalhar daqui a algumas horas.

- Edward... - Falei baixinho, tentando acordá-lo, e me lembrei de que eu era péssima em fazer isso.

Ele estava completamente agarrado ao meu corpo, então me permiti acordá-lo como desejaria em meus devaneios românticos. Beijei seus cabelos muito macios, correndo a boca para sua testa e descendo até o canto de seu olho. Retirei minhas mãos de sua cabeça e apertei-o em um abraço de urso com os braços e com as pernas, sentindo toda a sua presença ali, e desejando intimamente que ele não acordasse, o que obviamente aconteceu imediatamente.

- Hmmmm... - Ele tentou falar, me abraçando de volta.

- Já está tarde. Acho que você tem que ir...

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para o relógio.

- Merda. Tenho que ir. - Falou em uma voz embolada, enquanto se levantava.

Admirei-o por mais algum tempo, tentando memorizar cada pequeno pedaço do corpo daquele deus. Como reflexo, cobri meu próprio corpo com vergonha, puxando o lençol amassado debaixo de mim.

Ele caminhou pelo quarto, pegando aqui e ali as peças que ele vestia antes da nossa noite.

- Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. Chama um táxi pra mim?

- Claro.

Esperei que ele ligasse o chuveiro para então pegar a agenda em uma das gavetas da estante e procurar o telefone. Liguei, sendo informada de que o táxi chegaria em cinco minutos aproximadamente.

Ele saiu do banheiro, completamente vestido e um pouco molhado, seus cabelos pingando e deixando sua camisa social quase transparente.

- Por que não se seca direito, bonitão?

- Vou perder o táxi. - Ele falou, andando apressadamente pelo quarto e colocando os sapatos. Depois alcançou o casaco de seu paletó, tirando de algum lugar um talão de cheques.

Era a hora do pagamento, e eu me senti extremamente contrariada. Eu queria rasgar o maldito papel em suas mãos e gritar com ele, dizendo que eu não queria um centavo que fosse de seu bolso, mas imaginei que essa atitude o assustaria.

- Edward, você não precis...

- Shhh. Estou tentando fazer uma conta. - Ele disse, sem olhar para mim.

Fechei a cara e esperei que ele acabasse o que estava fazendo, enquanto ele sussurrava muitos números aleatórios, o que não condiziam com a hora completa que passamos juntos, que tornava a conta até bastante fácil.

- Ei, quantas horas você trabalha por dia?

- Oito.

Ele recomeçou a sussurrar números grandes, fazendo contas aparentemente complicadas de cabeça. Quando pareceu terminar, preencheu o cheque em suas mãos, assinando-o e deixando em cima da cama, longe de mim, enquanto voltava ao banheiro para se certificar que não havia esquecido nada.

Tomada por uma curiosidade mórbida, engatinhei rapidamente até o cheque, e então fiquei confusa.

- Ei! - Ele disse, tirando rapidamente o cheque dali e colocando-o no bolso. - Isso não é pra você, é pra Tanya.

Olhei para ele, ainda mais confusa.

- Mas você sempre pagou pra mim...

- Não dessa vez. O táxi já deve estar me esperando, tenho que ir.

E dizendo isso, chegou perto de mim, me envolvendo com um dos braços em um abraço apertado, e me beijou no pescoço. Não um beijo inocente, mas um beijo bastante molhado. Na verdade, aquilo não foi um beijo, mas sim uma lambida. Por fim, inspirou profundamente em meus cabelos, e então me soltou.

- Tchau. - Ele falou, enquanto se afastava de mim, sorrindo.

Esperei-o sair do quarto, para então poder responder apropriadamente ao tremor de desejo que passou por todo o meu corpo com aquela despedida. Então, meus pensamentos se voltaram novamente àquele cheque, com um valor estranho.

Comecei a calcular mentalmente, tentando entender o motivo daquele número. E depois de aproximadamente cinco minutos de contas e suposições, congelei.

Edward havia pago pelo resto da minha semana.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês.  
Muito obrigada a todas pelo apoio e pelos comentários! Ah, sim, continuem com as reviews, só assim eu sei se vocês estão gostando ou não, ok?**

Bjos, Mel


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

No dia seguinte, cheguei na Casa por volta das 21h, quando uma música agradável e sensual tocava não muito alto, proporcionando o ambiente caloroso que eu procurava sempre que ia lá. Passei por alguns casais que já aproveitavam a noite, sem o menor pudor, enquanto se atracavam nos cantos, finalmente chegando no bar e pedindo minha já habitual dose de whisky.

Olhei em volta procurando um rosto conhecido, e depois de algum tempo, quando não pude achá-lo, relaxei um pouco. Isabella não deveria estar naquele ambiente, porque se estivesse, os homens presentes achariam que ela estava livre. E ela não estava, porque eu providenciei isso. Muito bem providenciado.

- Olá, querido.

Virei-me e encarei Tanya, com um sorriso um pouco forçado.

- Olá.

- Isabella está no quarto dela, se você a está procurando.

- Imaginei que ela estivesse lá - Respondi, dando um último gole em minha bebida e agradecendo a menina do bar que veio retirar o copo.

- Edward - Tanya segurou levemente meu braço, me olhando com mais significado do que o normal. O sorriso forçado não estava mais em seu rosto. - Posso te dar um conselho?

- Sim? - Falei, um pouco surpreso com a intensidade de sua atitude.

- Tome cuidado.

Fitei-a por algum tempo, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo significava. Como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos, completou.

- Não a torne muito especial.

Ainda não entendia muito bem o motivo daquilo, mas mesmo assim senti a necessidade de me defender.

- Não estou tornando-a especial.

- Não seja bobo. É óbvio que está.

- Ela é uma boa amiga.

Tanya me observou, sem falar nada. Depois de segundos, voltando do que parecia uma análise interna sobre mim, ela tornou a falar, se afastando logo em seguida.

- É um conselho, meu caro.

Fiquei imóvel, vendo-a caminhar para longe de mim, enquanto voltava a sorrir para alguns dos homens que brincavam com ela.

Fiquei pensando em que ocasião manter uma amizade com uma das garotas da Casa prejudicaria alguém. Não seria o caso para mim, já que eu realmente gostava da companhia dela. Não seria o caso de Isabella, porque, até onde eu sabia, ela também gostava de minha companhia, se eu fosse tomar suas próprias palavras como indicação disso. Também não seria o caso de Tanya, porque nada do que se passava entre nós atrapalharia seus negócios.

Caminhei para as escadas que davam para o corredor dos quartos das meninas, enquanto ainda tentava entender o "conselho" que Tanya acabara de me dar. Não sei o quanto aquilo tudo afetava a ela, mas eu esperava que não afetasse o suficiente para que ela se sentisse no direito de interferir no relacionamento que Isabella e eu tínhamos agora. Se ela tentasse fazer isso, nós teríamos problemas.

Cheguei à porta de seu quarto e bati, esperando por uma resposta. Uma voz abafada saiu de lá de dentro, me pedindo para que entrasse, então o fiz.

Isabella estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, segurando um livro agora fechado que eu identifiquei como sendo o mesmo livro que ela estava lendo há algum tempo. Vestia um short vermelho confortável e um moleton preto, tão grande nela que parecia pertencer a alguém três vezes maior.

Ela me encarou com um sorriso largo e verdadeiro, tão lindo que eu tive que retribuí-lo.

- Olá - Comecei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e caminhando até ela. - Desculpa interromper sua leitura.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu estou lendo o dia inteiro, é bom parar de vez em quando.

Ela colocou o livro em cima do criado mudo ao seu lado, voltando para mim ainda com aquele sorriso. Não consegui desprender os olhos dela, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto admirava a luz que sua aparente alegria conseguia emanar.

- Está contente? - Consegui dizer, saindo um pouco do transe e indo me sentar ao seu lado na cama de casal, depois de tirar os sapatos.

- Ah, você não sabe como é bom não ter que descer.

Sorri por saber que ela estava mesmo feliz, e me senti bem em saber que fora _meu_ ato que havia feito com que ela pudesse dar aquele sorriso.

- Caramba, você fica mesmo mais bonita sorrindo - Eu disse, enquanto tentava afrouxar e tirar minha gravata sem desfazer o nó.

- Bom, eu tenho motivos pra ficar contente. Quer que eu te ajude?

Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ela já me ajudava a afrouxar mais a gravata, e meu instinto achou melhor agir imediatamente.

- Não senhora. Eu sei bem o que as suas mãos e essa sua carinha de inocente são capazes de fazer - Falei em tom de brincadeira, enquanto afastava suas mãos de mim.

- Ei, só estou sendo gentil! - Ela falou, fingindo estar magoada.

- Seja gentil sem encostar em mim, sua provocadorazinha.

Isabella fez uma careta e cruzou os braços no peito, ainda sorrindo.

- Então, o que pretende fazer comigo essa noite, bonitão?

- Podemos fazer uma infinidade de coisas. Por exemplo, estudar a Revolução Russa.

Ela riu, uma pequena gargalhada, e o som levemente rouco e fofo fez com que eu sorrisse de novo. Eu tinha que me lembrar de deixá-la alegre com mais freqüência, porque sua alegria era adorável.

- Você é algum tipo de historiador?

- Não. Sou diretor de uma empresa de publicidade.

- Bacana. - Ela disse, sem muito entusiasmo.

- É bem chato, pra dizer a verdade. Tudo que eu faço é seguir as ordens da minha secretária.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- Você é o chefe e segue as ordens da secretária?

- Ela entende da coisa muito melhor que eu. Eu só estou lá pra assinar papéis. Meu nome tem peso, já que eu sou o filho do dono das Empresas de Publicidade Cullen.

Isabella me encarava com os olhos atentos e a boca levemente aberta em um "o" quase perfeito, parecendo um peixinho fora d'água. Me segurei para não rir de sua expressão engraçada.

- É por isso que você tem dinheiro.

- É.

- Deve ser bom ser rico. - Ela falou com um suspiro, tirando os olhos de mim e voltando-se para frente. - Ser importante, morar bem, ter tudo o que quiser...

- Eu pareço ter tudo o que quero pra você? - Perguntei um pouco mais seco do que gostaria, e o tom de minha voz fez com que ela olhasse para mim outra vez, um pouco espantada.

- Ahm... Não.

- Pois é. É porque eu não tenho.

- O que te falta?  
Ela perguntou, e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela estava realmente interessada na resposta.

- Não sei. Um sopro de vida, talvez - Falei, rindo baixo sem motivo nenhum.

Isabella continuou me encarando, como se não entendesse.

- Minha vida social é uma desgraça. Eu não tenho amigos, não tenho pessoas próximas a mim. Isso às vezes faz falta. Eu queria alguém pra conversar, alguém que não fosse Victoria. Mesmo porque ela já está de saco cheio das minhas lamentações.

- Ah... E quem é Victoria?

- Minha secretária. E psicóloga nas horas vagas. Eu devo muito a ela. Muito do pouco da minha sanidade restante. Na verdade, acho que ela é a única pessoa do meio em que eu convivo de quem eu não tenho medo.

- Ela parece legal.

- Ela é um... anjo. - Respondi, me dando conta de que talvez fosse isso mesmo que Victoria era. Um anjo. Não era uma hipótese absurda, visto que ela estava sempre me ajudando, sempre me dando os conselhos mais sábios e sempre se preocupando comigo quando os outros não davam a mínima importância para mim. Talvez ela fosse o _meu_ anjo da guarda, no final das contas.

Pela minha visão periférica, pude notar que Isabella me encarava com curiosidade, ainda de braços cruzados.

- Foi ela que fez aquilo em você?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquelas marcas no seu pescoço.

- Victoria? - Não consegui me conter e soltei uma gargalhada alta e divertida, o que pareceu incomodá-la.

- Qual é a graça? Não vai me responder?

- Não, não foi ela. Victoria é só minha amiga. Mesmo.

- Seus olhos brilharam quando você falou dela. - Ela retrucou, ainda um pouco chateada.

- Quando eu digo que devo muito a ela, você não sabe o quanto.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, e seu olhar dizia para que eu prosseguisse.

Pensei se era mesmo apropriado contar um pouco da minha vida para ela. Depois de algum tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que não seria tão difícil me abrir com aquela garota quando era com os outros.

- Quando eu tinha 21 anos, estava me preparando pra ser o diretor de uma das filiais das empresas do meu pai. Eu tinha dinheiro, amigos, namorada. Tudo parecia ir muito bem na minha vida. E eu devia mesmo ter desconfiado que tudo estava indo até bem demais.

Eu era apaixonado por Lauren, _muito_ apaixonado. Eu não me importava com as coisas que ela me pedia, ou como às vezes parecia não estar feliz comigo. Na verdade, acho que estava cego de amores por ela, então tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar do lado dela pelo resto da vida. Mimei-a e a exaltei de todas as formas possíveis. Comprei carro, jóias, o diabo para aquela mulher. Eu simplesmente confiava nela, e nunca me passou pela cabeça que um dia ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa que me magoasse.

Resumindo, eu era um imbecil. Então foi bem feito que eu tenha me decepcionado. No dia em que eu ia pedi-la em casamento, descobri que ela havia ido embora com meu melhor amigo. Mais do que isso, descobri por outras pessoas que os dois tinham um caso antigo, o que provavelmente durou todo o tempo em que nós estivemos juntos.

Não preciso dizer que me senti um palhaço. Qualquer um que fosse um pouco mais confiante e menos idiota que eu iria atrás dos dois e talvez cometesse uma loucura por orgulho. Mas eu resolvi me trancar dentro de casa e ignorar o mundo.

Me afastei de todos que conhecia, porque se ninguém tinha sido capaz de me dizer toda a sujeira que acontecia debaixo do meu nariz, então me senti no direito de pensar que fui traído por eles também. Perdi meu melhor amigo, minha futura esposa, e a vontade de tentar outra vez ter uma chance em algum relacionamento.

Na verdade, nem foi difícil me tornar uma pessoa sozinha. Depois desse pesadelo, comecei a beber demais e a tratar os outros como lixo. Obviamente ninguém estava disposto a me agüentar no auge das minhas crises existenciais, com uma exceção. Essa exceção era Victoria.

Então ela ficou do meu lado durante muito tempo, cuidando de mim. Me tratou bem, e eu sequer merecia isso. Ela me aconselhou a tomar juízo, procurou programas de reabilitação e me obrigou a voltar para o trabalho, porque segundo ela, eu deveria ocupar minha cabeça para esquecer os meus problemas.

Por isso, até hoje, eu devo demais a ela.

Isabella e eu ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto ela me encarava novamente com a cara de peixinho dourado. Eu também olhava para ela, surpreso em notar a forma seca e sem emoção que escolhi para contar aquela história. Era bom saber que aquilo não despertava em mim a tristeza e o desespero que já foi capaz de despertar um dia, e poder contar aquilo para alguém além de Victoria fazia com que eu realmente me sentisse algumas toneladas mais leve.

- Desculpe... - Ela começou, fechando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça devagar - Deixe ver se eu entendi: Essa mulher tinha você aos pés dela, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente ao seu lado, e ela resolveu simplesmente ir embora com um amigo seu?

- Meu _melhor_ amigo. Sim.

- Ok. Acho que essa é a mulher mais estúpida de quem eu já ouvi falar. - Ela disse, com os olhos um pouco arregalados, parecendo realmente surpresa ou incrédula.

- Ela não era estúpida, era uma vadia.

Parei imediatamente, notando a gafe que acabara de cometer. Eu estava ao lado de uma garota de programa, e talvez insultar uma mulher daquela forma não fosse exatamente apropriado.

- Me desculp...

- Tudo bem. Não me ofendeu.

Eu não falei outra vez, o que nos fez mergulhar em um silêncio constrangedor. Isabella olhava atentamente para as mãos, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa com uma expressão séria e um pouco triste, e imediatamente tive vontade de fazer algo muito ridículo para que pudesse voltar a ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto outra vez.

- Espero que você tenha superado isso. - Ela falou, em uma voz fraca. - Aposto que um dia ela vai se arrepender, enquanto você vai estar aproveitando sua felicidade. Ela não te merecia, então foi melhor ter te deixado.

- Bom, eu não senti isso na época. - Retruquei, brincando. - Doeu bastante.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, mas depois o rompeu.

- Todos temos nossos dias ruins.

- É. Todos temos os piores dias das nossas vidas. - Concordei.

- É. Acho que sim. - Ela sorriu, mas um sorriso triste.

- Qual foi o pior dia da sua vida?

- Você sabe qual foi. Eu já te contei.

- Qual foi o segundo pior?

Eu nem sabia por que estava insistindo naquele assunto. Talvez eu fosse mais idiota do que achasse ser.

- Bom, meus dias não são muito agradáveis. Nenhum deles. Mas recentemente, teve um dia excepcionalmente ruim.

- Qual? - Encorajei-a a prosseguir.

Ela pareceu ponderar por muito tempo se devia falar ou não. Por fim, resolveu contar.

- Alguns dias antes de você me ver naquele estado.

Congelei, porque mesmo com essa pouca informação, eu sabia qual era o dia em questão. Lembrei de seu estado frágil, dos machucados por toda a extensão do seu corpo, e um ódio esquecido dentro de mim surgiu como fogo, com a expectativa de finalmente saber o que, ou como eu imaginava, _quem_ havia feito isso a ela.

- O que aconteceu naquele dia? - Senti os músculos do meu pescoço contraídos de raiva, e lembrei de que tinha que me controlar se eu quisesse ouvir a história completa.

- Só me acontece uma coisa, Edward. Clientes. - Ela falou sem me encarar, e a raiva que quase explodia pela minha boca me fez ignorar o prazer de ouvir o som do meu nome na voz dela.

Dei tempo para que Isabella falasse o que quisesse e quando quisesse. Era extremamente difícil, mas eu não tinha o direito de interrompê-la, apesar da vontade que eu tinha de sacudi-la pelos ombros e exigir o nome do filho da puta que tinha feito aquilo. Como não queria assustá-la, respirei fundo e esperei.

- Ele foi um cavalheiro no início, até onde isso era possível. Mas acho que era um daqueles homens que não aceitam "não" como resposta. Então, como ele queria uma coisa e eu me neguei a fazer... Bom, ele perdeu a paciência.

Ela soltou um risinho forçado, ainda sem olhar para mim.

Reuni toda a força que existia dentro de mim para falar em um tom minimamente controlado. Era óbvio que eu já sabia a resposta, mas como não estava raciocinando muito bem, perguntei assim mesmo.

- Ele bateu em você?

_Diga que ele não bateu em você. Diga que não..._

- Um pouco.

Senti meu estômago afundar em um baque surdo e doloroso, e tudo o que eu mais queria era não acreditar no que ela dizia. Fiquei calado ao som da confirmação dos meus medos, enquanto digeria o fato de que alguém havia batido nela.

Alguém havia _batido_ nela. Algum covarde maldito, filho da puta, havia batido _nela_. E não havia sido "um pouco", porque eu vi o estado em que ela se encontrava dois dias depois do que aconteceu, o que me levava a acreditar que ela esteve muito pior antes.

Ainda remoendo a dor que eu sentia, notei que havia algo pior naquela história. Eu podia sentir minha cabeça esquentando ao ponto de ferver, enquanto lutava para não pensar no que podia ter acontecido _depois_ de baterem nela. Naquele momento, eu daria tudo para que Isabella afastasse aquele pensamento de mim, mas o único jeito de fazer isso poder acontecer seria perguntar a ela. E eu tinha medo da resposta.

- Bella... Você expulsou ele do seu quarto depois disso, não é?

Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para a parede à frente, enquanto entrelaçava e desfazia os nós nos dedos, tentando achar uma resposta à minha pergunta.

- NÃO É? - Eu queria falar de uma forma educada e controlada, mas o silêncio dela fez com que um desespero se apoderasse de mim, então eu gritei.

Ela olhou para mim de uma forma calma e triste, com olhos que poderiam pertencer a uma criança inocente e indefesa.

Uma criança.

Uma porra de uma criança _violentada_.

- Eu tentei. Mas ele era forte.

Estaquei.

_Ela foi estuprada._

_Ela foi estuprada._

Aquela frase ficava se repetindo na minha cabeça como um letreiro luminoso vermelho, piscando incessantemente, me cegando um pouco mais a cada piscada.

Ela foi estuprada.

- Por que... - Fiquei surpreso em ouvir minha própria voz, um pouco trêmula, enquanto tentava raciocinar - Por que você... não gritou?

- Ele me amordaçou.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, e tudo ficava pior a cada detalhe, e então eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

Olhei em volta e notei que eu já estava de pé, andando pelo quarto, e me perguntei há quanto tempo eu estivera fazendo aquilo.

- Qual o nome dele? - Perguntei secamente.

- James. Acho. - Ela me olhou, um pouco receosa.

- Como ele era?

- Por quê?

Ela estava desconfiada, e eu não podia culpá-la. Talvez fosse culpa da minha incapacidade de esconder o que devia ser agora uma expressão de maníaco assassino. Tentei não deixar claro que alguns pensamentos psicopatas lampejavam em minha mente, como andar com uma faca e arrancar os globos oculares daquele infeliz, ou então amarrá-lo, banhá-lo com gasolina e atear fogo, enquanto apreciava seu maldito corpo queimando e o assistia morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

- Eu só quero saber.

- Eu não lembro muito bem. - Ela mentiu.

- Por que está preocupada com ele? Ele te... forçou! Forçou a... Pelo amor de Deus!

- Não estou preocupada com ninguém! Só acho que é mais fácil deixar pra lá! Já passou.

Olhei-a incrédulo.

- Como você pode dizer isso?

- Eu estou feliz que isso tenha acontecido uma só vez! Qualquer puta faz isso, lembra?

Eu lembrava. Aquelas eram minhas próprias palavras.

- Não interessa o que qualquer... qualquer uma faz. Você tem suas condições, e se um homem quiser ficar com você, tem que respeitá-las!

- Homens não _me_ respeitam, Edward. Você deveria saber disso.

- _Eu_ te respeito. E se todos os homens te conhecessem como eu conheço, veriam que você merece esse respeito. Você é muito mais digna do que muitas mulheres que eu já conheci, por isso não insinue que você não o merece. Eu não sei quanto às outras garotas daqui, e também não quero saber, mas sei que respeito você e todo filho da puta que toca em você devia fazer o mesmo!

Ok. Minha mania de ser extremamente sincero na companhia dela estava ficando irritante e constrangedora. Eu deveria manter a boca fechada, mas eu não conseguia. Simplesmente tinha que falar tudo a ela, tinha que dizer a ela tudo de bom que ela tinha e que não conseguia ver em si mesma. Eu tinha que mostrá-la que ela não era qualquer uma.

Ela _não_ era qualquer uma.

- Obrigada...

Fui pego de surpresa pelas lágrimas dela, que resolveram descer em uma repentina enxurrada, fazendo com que eu não soubesse o que fazer. Eu sempre fui péssimo em confortar pessoas, simplesmente porque eu sempre fui muito insensível para conseguir falar alguma coisa que servisse de consolo.

Mas Isabella precisava de mim, talvez mais do que alguém um dia já precisou. Eu sabia que confiar a mim aquele segredo não havia sido uma tarefa fácil para ela, então era minha obrigação fazê-la se sentir um pouco melhor, mesmo que eu não soubesse como.

Ignorando a raiva pulsante que gritava dentro de mim, fui me sentar novamente ao seu lado na cama, tentando parecer suficientemente calmo e controlado, o que eu não estava. Mas ela realmente precisava de mim, então eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de alimentar aquele sentimento de ódio e sair pela cidade caçando o filho da puta como o animal que ele era.

Isso ficaria para depois.

- Vem cá. - Tentei falar com uma voz suave, e falhei miseravelmente. Por sorte, ela não pareceu identificar a hostilidade que emanava de mim, então menos de um segundo depois Isabella já estava no meu colo, embrulhada como uma bola em meu peito e agarrada em mim como um coala. Sua cabeça repousou no meu ombro e eu pude sentir sua respiração quente na pele do meu pescoço.

Desejei que ela parasse de chorar, porque sentir suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa só aumentava a raiva dentro de mim e aflorava meu instinto assassino. Abracei-a com força, tentando fazer com que os soluços dela diminuíssem, mas não adiantou.

- Tudo bem... - Comecei, tentando convencer mais a mim do que a ela - Está tudo bem. Não chora, pelo amor de Deus.

Ver uma mulher chorar sempre foi meu ponto fraco. Eu simplesmente não aguentava ver mulher nenhuma chorar, e ver _Isabella _chorando conseguia ser umas dez vezes pior. Naquele momento, ela parecia mais indefesa e mais frágil do que realmente era, e pensar no fato de que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa de ruim àquela garota, de que alguém pudesse ser tão covarde a ponto de tomá-la a força, era revoltante.

_Eu mato esse filho da puta._

- Obrigada por ser tão legal comigo... - Ela começou, tentando controlar os soluços.

- Não me agradeça por isso. - Falei secamente, enquanto planejava mentalmente o assassinato.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor.

- Tudo bem. - Menti, ignorando a imagem que surgia na minha mente em que eu esmigalhava um tijolo na cara do maldito.

- Promete?

- Não. - Se ainda havia justiça nessa merda de mundo, aquele desgraçado tinha que pagar pelo que fez.

- Edward... - Ela falou com uma voz muito baixa, como se fosse recomeçar a chorar em questão de segundos.

_Merda._

- Não vou procurá-lo. Prometo. Mas se eu esbarrar com ele, não me peça pra ser racional.

Ela fungou, ainda agarrada a mim.

Embora eu ainda fosse um total desastre em consolar pessoas, eu poderia dizer que consolar Isabella, em particular, parecia uma tarefa um pouco mais fácil. Não que eu tivesse dado conselhos sábios ou falado coisas importantes - porque eu não tinha feito porra nenhuma - mas a situação era muito menos constrangedora e desagradável.

Talvez porque eu a conhecesse. Talvez porque, depois de muito tempo, ela tenha sido a única pessoa que eu permiti se aproximar de mim, e por isso, fez com que eu estivesse nutrindo um sentimento por ela. Um sentimento que eu via crescer a cada dia, a cada minuto.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, e depois de alguns minutos pude sentir sua respiração ficando gradativamente mais profunda, então constatei que ela havia dormido. A noite parecia esfriar rapidamente, então tentei trazer, sem fazer movimentos muito bruscos, a manta que ficava dobrada aos pés da cama. Desdobrei-a, ainda com cuidado para não acordá-la, e enrolei nós dois em um tipo de casulo, o que fez com que ela se apertasse ainda mais contra meu corpo e suspirasse tranqüilamente.

Me permiti desfrutar de um estranho prazer em estar com ela de uma forma tão íntima e carinhosa, e não pensar sobre o motivo daquilo, ou o que poderia significar. Ao invés disso, deixei-me levar pela paz que transbordava de nosso casulo, esquecendo os pensamentos de ódio e vingança que eu nutria durante toda aquela noite, e então adormeci.

Quando acordei, demorei um pouco para entender onde estava, até que senti o corpo de Isabella colado ao meu. Olhei um pouco em volta e me dei conta de que agora nós estávamos em posições completamente diferentes.

Ela dormia profundamente de bruços na cama, e eu estava em cima dela, também de bruços, com o rosto enfiado em seus cabelos, enquanto mantinha um braço possessivo em volta de sua cintura. Me perguntei se ela poderia estar morta por asfixia pelo peso do meu corpo, mas como notei que ela ainda respirava profundamente, não tive tempo de me desesperar.

Levantei a cabeça e vi que o relógio no criado mudo ao seu lado marcava perto de 02:30h, o que queria dizer que minha hora de ter ido embora já havia passado há muito tempo.

Com cuidado, saí de cima dela lentamente, verificando se ela podia se acostumar à falta do meu peso ali, e então finalmente fiquei de pé, um pouco cambaleante. Calcei meus sapatos e vesti o paletó, penteando às cegas meus cabelos com os dedos, que deviam estar amassados pelo cochilo. Fui até ela, ajeitei o cobertor em volta de seu corpo, abaixando ao seu lado e ficando bem próximo ao seu rosto, e encostei as costas da mão muito levemente na ponta de seu nariz para verificar se ela sentia frio.

De repente, eu não queria mais ir embora.

Era difícil vê-la dormir daquele jeito, tão tranqüilamente, e não sentir uma força quase tão forte quanto a gravidade me puxando para ela. Para mais perto dela. Cada vez mais perto.

Suspirei, me enchendo daquele sentimento de superproteção que ultimamente vinha me tomando quando eu ficava algum tempo ao lado dela. Infelizmente, eu tinha que ir, porque dali a algumas horas eu já teria que estar de pé, fingindo dirigir uma empresa.

Contrariado, dei um beijo simples mas demorado em sua testa, então me levantei e saí de seu quarto. Segui pelo corredor que estava vazio, o que agradeci em silêncio, e saí pela porta dos fundos, indo de encontro ao meu carro que me esperava estacionado a alguns metros dali.

Enquanto dirigia, tentei não pensar no que eu havia ouvido hoje. Tentei não trazer à tona, outra vez, aquele ódio profundo que senti quando soube que alguém ousou bater nela e violentá-la. E tentei não pensar por que eu havia decidido protegê-la e tentar mantê-la sempre feliz com todas as forças do meu ser.

Eu ainda não entendia o que Tanya havia me dito no início daquela noite, ou talvez eu fingisse não entender. Talvez não quisesse pensar no assunto, mas o que quer que fosse, uma coisa estava bem clara: Ela estava certa.

Eu tinha tornado Isabella muito especial.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Pessoinhas queridas do meu coração, alguns pontos:**

**- Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Mesmo! *-***

**- Vai chegar um ponto na história onde nós teremos alguns capítulos seguidos só pelo POV da Bella. Eu sei que praticamente todo mundo prefere os POVs do Edward, mas eu não vou poder escrever no ponto de vista dele, porque vou ter que me focar mais no que aconteceu na vida DELA. Desculpem.**

**- Eu sempre tento atualizar a fic com um capítulo por semana, postando nos domingos, mas nessa semana é meu aniversário (Êêêê! \o/) e eu não vou conseguir escrever a tempo de postar o próximo capítulo no domingo que vem. Então peço a compreensão de vocês quanto a isso, tudo bem? :D**

**- Obrigada por lerem essas notas finais. ;D**

**- Se você não leu essas notas finais, por favor, leia. ;D**

**Bjos a todas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava no meio da sala na Casa de Tanya, que parecia estar mais cheia do que o normal. Não me lembrava como havia ido parado ali, mas não me importava com isso. O ambiente estava estranhamente escuro e frio, sem música, onde só podiam ser ouvidos os sons de gemidos altos e desagradáveis vindos do andar de cima e de conversas baixas - quase sussurros - ao meu redor, como se estivessem contando segredos uns aos outros.

Comecei a perceber que enquanto falavam, todos olhavam de esguelha para mim. Me perguntei o motivo de ser o assunto que corria por ali, então comecei a me sentir mal.

O bar estava vazio, sem meninas e sem bebida. Senti falta de uma dose de whisky, e minha boca ficou seca abruptamente. Sem opções, me convenci de que o melhor seria subir e encontrar Isabella.

Tão rápido quanto esse pensamento, Tanya surgiu ao meu lado, segurando com força meu antebraço.

- Ela não está disponível.

- Como assim não está disponível? - Olhei em volta e pude notar que agora a conversa havia cessado e todos do lugar, clientes e garotas, nos encaravam.

- Você chegou tarde. Ela já tem um cliente.

- Não cheguei tarde merda nenhuma! Eu paguei pela semana dela!

- Ele ofereceu mais dinheiro, portanto ela é dele por agora.

Olhei incrédulo para ela, enquanto tramava um jeito de me esquivar de seu aperto - mesmo que isso resultasse em quebrar o pulso dela - e subir as escadas. Como se pudessem ler meus pensamentos, alguns homens se moveram de forma a ficar entre mim e a escada, formando um escudo humano.

- Que merda é essa? - Falei, já exaltado - Eu paguei primeiro!

- Ela é um objeto desejado, querido. Entenda...

- Ela é MINHA!

- Ela não está a venda! Se quiser, alugue-a, mas não a considere sua! Ela não é, e nunca vai ser!

- Sua filha da...

- Por que você demorou? - Uma voz interrompeu meu xingamento. A voz que eu conhecia. Que eu procurava, e que nunca na vida desejei com tanta vontade ouvir.

Ergui os olhos e a vi. Ela estava com roupas que eu jamais a havia visto usar. Roupas vulgares, maquiagem pesada e um rosto triste. Embora as cores fortes em seu rosto fossem gritantes, não conseguiam tirar a atenção dos vários machucados que ela tinha na boca, em volta dos olhos e, descendo, por todas as partes do corpo, expostas pela saia indecentemente curta e pelo top quase transparente.

Uma _puta_.

Um objeto, com as marcas de todos os _aluguéis_ ao longo do tempo.

- Eu esperei por você, mas você não veio. Pensei que você fosse me proteger.

O cenário havia mudado, e agora existíamos só nós dois, ainda em nossas posições, enquanto todos os outros coadjuvantes haviam desaparecido. Fui tomado por uma esperança ao ver que podia caminhar até ela, mas minha alegria durou o tempo necessário para que eu me desse conta de que não conseguia me mover. Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas minha voz também não era audível.

Eu estava impotente, e só podia rezar para que ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Mas ela não podia.

- Você disse que estaria por perto.

_Eu disse... Eu vou estar!_

- Você mentiu pra mim.

_Não menti, eu quero estar!_

- É sua culpa. Eu estou assim por sua culpa.

_Eu vou cuidar de você... Eu vou..._

- Não volte mais aqui. Não quero mais ver você, não quero mais falar com você. Finja que não me conhece, que eu nunca existi.

Me desesperei, ainda preso no mesmo lugar, tentando por tudo quanto era mais sagrado gritar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas minha voz não me obedecia. Ela não podia me jogar para fora da vida dela daquela maneira! Eu não podia ir!

_Bella! Por favor..._

Ela se virou e caminhou lentamente para o corredor que dava para os quartos, e eu não pude fazer nada senão olhá-la ir embora.

_Por favor!_

_Por favor..._

- Edward?

Uma voz aveludada conhecida chamou meu nome, tirando-me lentamente daquele sonho. Abri os olhos e vi o rosto de Victoria em frente ao meu, me encarando com curiosidade. Aos poucos, me dei conta da dor que sentia no pescoço, proveninete da péssima posição em que me encontrava, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços em cima da mesa de meu escritório.

- Você cochilou.

Levantei a cabeça lentamente, ciente que meus músculos gritavam em protesto.

- Desculpe. Tive uma noite péssima.

Lembrei-me da noite em questão. Depois de chegar em casa, tomei um banho e me deitei na cama, fazendo toda força que podia para não pensar no que tinha ouvido de Isabella. Portanto, obviamente foi a única coisa na qual eu pensei durante a noite toda, o que me impediu de ter um sono normal. Eventualmente o início de um sonho começava a nebular minha mente, mas imediatamente era espantado pela lembrança da conversa que tivemos algumas horas antes, ou pela minha imaginação fértil que teimava em pintar, com os mínimos detalhes, o que me fora contado.

Como resultado, passei a noite inteira acordado.

- Você estava resmungando coisas - Victoria começou, tentando soar sensível.

Fitei-a um pouco preocupado. Eu não sabia que murmurava enquanto dormia.

- O que eu disse?

- Um nome.

Ótimo. Eu não precisava perguntar, sabia exatamente qual era.

- Quem é Bella? - Ela perguntou, ainda me encarando.

- Ninguém.

- Mentira. Você parecia preocupado demais pra ela não ser ninguém. - Ela disse com convicção, o que me fez lembrar o motivo pelo qual ela sempre ganhava todas as discussões que aconteciam entre nós.

- Ok. Ela é uma amiga. Está com problemas.

Victoria me olhou com várias perguntas não ditas, mas que eu consegui captar. Era óbvio que coisas como "Quem diabos é essa mulher" e "Onde diabos você a conheceu" estavam passando pela cabeça dela, mas me permiti aproveitar sua santa discrição e ficar em silêncio, já que nada fora me perguntado.

- Certo. - Ela enfim falou, depois de me analisar um pouco - Vou conhecê-la algum dia?

Essa era uma pergunta intrigante, porque eu não sabia a resposta. Se Victoria conhecesse Isabella e descobrisse o tipo de relação que eu mantinha com ela, tudo indicava que eu acabaria esfolado vivo. Se elas se conhecessem e esse pequeno detalhe se mantivesse em segredo, eu tinha uma vaga impressão de que elas provavelmente se tornariam grandes amigas.

A parte boa era que imaginá-las se dando bem me fazia sentir uma estranha e genuína alegria. A parte ruim era que eu nunca conseguia esconder algo de Victoria por muito tempo.

- Não sei. - Respondi me levantando, enquanto massageava o pescoço na tentativa de diminuir a dor. - Eu não estou legal...

- Eu notei isso. Vá pra casa, sua aparência está horrível.

- Não tenho reuniões hoje? - Perguntei, um pouco espantado.

- Tem, mas eu vou cancelar. Você não está em condições...

- Não, eu vou.

Victoria me encarou como se eu tivesse acabado de confessar que gostava de idéias nazistas.

- Eu preciso ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa. - Tentei explicar antes que ela pensasse em me internar - Vai ser bom pra mim. Só preciso de um analgésico pro meu pescoço.

Ela continuou a me encarar com desconfiança, e eu sabia o motivo. Eu nunca havia preferido ir a reuniões e discutir assuntos da empresa a ir para casa e não fazer nada. Na verdade, sempre foi um castigo exercer meu papel ali, por isso ela estava certa de que, qualquer que fosse o que me afligia, era bastante sério.

- Você tem certeza? - Ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

- Tenho. Só preciso que você vá comigo. Quanto tempo temos antes da primeira reunião?

- Será daqui a pouco menos de duas horas.

- Ótimo. Então podemos usar esse tempo para você me explicar do que se trata essa reunião. E, por favor, me explique coisas que eu nunca quis saber.

A essa altura, eu já havia me acostumado com a expressão de surpresa de Victoria. Saindo rapidamente de seu pequeno estado de choque, ela se retirou e voltou segundos depois com um copo de água e um analgésico. Agradeci, tomando o remédio oferecido, e fui sentar ao seu lado na poltrona que ficava no lado oposto à minha mesa.

Eu não queria pensar em nada que me trouxesse dúvidas. Não queria pensar no sonho que tivera, ou de seu significado. Não queria pensar na intensidade do desespero que senti quando achei que eu tivesse que sair da vida dela, ou da tristeza que me dominou ao ouvi-la dizer que não me queria mais por perto. Não queria pensar nela, e em nada que fizesse me lembrar dela.

Não era pensar em Isabella que me fazia mal, mas sim não entender o motivo da confusão de sensações em que eu me encontrava todas as vezes que ela aparecia na minha cabeça. De fato, pensar nela era bom. Era bom até demais para que fosse considerado saudável. No entanto, ela tinha um estranho poder de fazer com que eu tivesse dúvidas de tudo o que eu sentia depois que a conheci.

Como essa era uma questão que vinha me incomodando mais a cada dia, e como, ao tentar chegar à uma conclusão, eu falhava miseravelmente, decidi tentar não pensar nela, ou pensar o mínimo possível. Infelizmente meu objetivo não era alcançado quando não havia outra coisa com que ocupar minha cabeça, então eu precisaria de Victoria nisso.

Eu precisava de problemas que não exigissem absolutamente nada do meu lado emocional.

...

O dia ocorreu como esperado. Compareci a quatro reuniões importantes com Victoria, e pela primeira vez pude tomar decisões nas quais eu não precisasse que ela interviesse só porque eu podia ter falado uma besteira ou duas.

Antes de cada uma das reuniões, ela me explicou o motivo das discussões, qual eram os objetivos dos clientes e os nossos. Foi até interessante notar que, de certa forma, o trabalho que eu teoricamente fazia por alguns anos não era monótono e desagradável como eu pensava ser, e tive que dar razão às especulações de Victoria quando ela dizia que eu só não gostava do que fazia porque nunca havia tentado fazer direito.

Senti-me um idiota perguntando-a sobre certas coisas que eu obviamente já deveria saber, mas pude contar com o profissionalismo e a amizade dela para esclarecer pontos importantes, até então, negligenciados.

Entretanto, nem meu empenho em não pensar em nada além dos assuntos relativos à empresa conseguiu fazer com que eu não lembrasse, duas ou três vezes, _dela_.

- Estou orgulhosa de você.

Encarei Victoria um pouco atordoado, voltando de meus devaneios. Estávamos em minha sala, ela sentava em uma das cadeiras à frente da minha mesa, e eu ocupava meu lugar na poltrona preta de couro.

- Ah... Obrigado.

- Suas decisões foram boas. E eu nem precisei me meter. - Ela me encarava, sorrindo.

- Bom... Acho que prestei mais atenção dessa vez.

Ela continuou me fitando por algum tempo, então falou.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque você muda da água pro vinho de um dia pro outro. Eu chego aqui e te vejo deprimido e cansado do trabalho. No dia seguinte, seu olhar parece ter um brilho de alguém que acabou de descobrir que se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Então, mais um dia e você está a confusão em pessoa. Não sei o que você tem, e não sei quem está fazendo isso, mas você parece perdido.

Encarei-a sem dizer nada. Eu não tinha o que dizer. Não tinha como justificar meu comportamento estranho durante aqueles dias. E ela estava certa, eu estava perdido.

- No entando, - ela interrompeu meus pensamentos - tem vezes que eu olho pra você e me parece que, pela primeira vez depois da sua grande fossa, você está começando a se encontrar outra vez. Que ironia, não é?

- Minha vida é cheia de ironias, Victoria.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Não vou forçar a barra. Se e quando você quiser, venha conversar comigo. Eu sou ótima ouvinte, você sabe disso. Talvez eu possa te ajudar, se você me deixar tentar fazer isso.

Victoria se levantou e caminhou elegantemente até a porta.

- Ah, - disse, se virando novamente para me encarar - amanhã você tem outra festa. Eu te disse isso hoje, mas é sempre bom lembrar. Seria bom se você fosse, mas se realmente não quiser ir...

- Eu vou. - Apressei-me em falar, antes que pudesse pensar no fato de que eu realmente não queria ir, e de que preferiria estar em um outro lugar amanhã a noite.

- Tudo bem. Vá pra casa dormir, seus olhos estão péssimos.

Deviam estar. _Eu_ estava péssimo, e temia que o caos que se formava dentro de mim tomasse proporções maiores. Por isso, tão rápido quanto admiti que não era a minha vontade, eu tomei a decisão de deixar minhas necessidades de lado e realmente ir para casa.

A minha, não a de Tanya.

...

Acordei na manhã segunite reinado por um forte mau humor, parte porque eu sabia que meu dia não seria bom, e parte pela noite novamente mal dormida. Despertei algumas vezes de madrugada por culpa de sonhos ruins, e todos eles contavam com a ilustre presença _dela_. Sonhei com um James sem rosto, que batia tanto nela que a deixava desacordada. Outro sonho consistia em uma realidade paralela onde ela parecia não me conhecer, e um terceiro consistia em nós dois fazendo sexo selvagem, na minha cama.

Os três sonhos, de uma forma ou de outra, me apavoraram.

Para minha infelicidade, não tive que comparecer a muitas reuniões ao longo do dia. O que antes era um castigo, agora se mostrava uma forma eficiente de manter meus "fantasmas" um pouco afastados de mim. Ao invés disso, fiquei o dia praticamente todo sentado à minha mesa, lendo e relendo contratos.

Infelizmente, pude constatar que era muito fácil perder o fio de pensamento com simples leituras. Por isso, obriguei Victoria a ficar do meu lado o dia inteiro, lendo comigo os papéis. Dessa forma, quando sua perspicácia a avisava de que minha cabeça estava muito além das linhas dos contratos à nossa frente, ela me chamava novamente à realidade.

Entretanto, nada disso me distraía do fato de que estava cada vez mais difícil não pensar _nela_. Conforme o tempo que eu me recusava a lembrar de sua presença aumentava, maior era a dificuldade em não deixá-la invadir minha mente repentinamente.

Eu não poderia fugir dela por muito tempo, e isso estava ficando cada vez mais claro.

Às 18h fui para casa tomar um banho e me arrumar para a festa a qual iria comparecer. Não tinha como objetivo fechar contratos, mas aparentemente, minha presença era algo importante, segundo Victoria me dissera. Dessa forma, em pouco mais de meia hora eu já estava pronto, ainda me perguntando qual seria a melhor opção: Sair assim que minha cota de presença fosse suficiente, me livrando daquele castigo o quanto antes, ou permanecer na festa o maior tempo possível, evitando que eu fosse parar em um lugar que eu queria ir, mas que estava tentando não querer.

Rumei para meu Volvo trajando roupas menos formais do que as que estava acostumado a usar, e pouco tempo depois foi recepcionado por pessoas que eu tinha certeza que nunca havia visto na vida, mas que mesmo assim me chamavam pelo primeiro nome.

A casa era luxuosa, como todos os lugares em que festas daquele tipo aconteciam. Grande parte das paredes eram de vidro, dando um estilo clean ao ambiente. No fundo, um jazz sem graça tocava, me dando sono e me fazendo lembrar de como odiava o som de saxofones.  
Mulheres em vestidos curtos, decotados e caros passeavam entre os convidados sem nenhum objetivo aparente, bebendo taças de champagne e rindo de piadas idiotas proferidas por velhos ricos e abusados.

Graças a Deus, não demorei a encontrar Victoria. Corri para seu lado, decidindo que faria o possível para me sentir à vontade e me divertir naquele lugar.

- Uau, você está um gato!

- Não me faça corar na frente dessas pessoas, Victoria. - Falei, recebendo um sorriso dela em resposta.

- Algumas pessoas daqui querem te conhecer. Que tal fazer novas amizades? - Ela falou, com um sorriso debochado.

- Não seja falsa.

- Vamos lá, eles não são tão ruins.

Pouco tempo depois, fomoso convidados a sentar em uma grande mesa redonda onde homens e mulheres discutiam sobre negócios, e imediatamente me perguntei se, caso eu puxasse algum assunto aleatório, como futebol ou música, conseguiríamos manter uma dicussão normal. Aparentemente, tudo o que aquelas pessoas pensavam era relacionado a dinheiro, e me senti um pouco mesquinho por tentar entrar no assunto.

Aceitei uma dose de whisky oferecida pelo garçom. Victoria me olhou feio, mas não me parou.

- Então, Edward... - Uma mulher de meia idade começou, já bêbada, olhando para mim e me tirando de meus devaneios - Onde está a senhora Cullen?

Victoria pareceu se mexer um pouco em sua cadeira ao meu lado, um pouco desconfortável com aquele assunto. Provavelmente tinha medo que a simples menção àquele assunto me traria toda a depressão pela qual eu consegui passar. Olhei para ela com uma expressão serena, tentando informá-la que eu não me importava em falar sobre aquilo.

- Não sou casado.

Ela pareceu espantada.

- E por que não? Não quer formar uma família?

- Quero! - Falei imediatamente, e me surpreendi com a verdade em minhas palavras. Eu nunca havia sido de pensar muito nisso, mas agora que a questão havia sido colocada à minha frente, pude constatar que a verdade em minha afirmação era incontestável. - Só não achei uma moça ainda.

Uma amiga da mulher que conversava comigo, também bêbada, se juntou à conversa.

- Querido, acredite, você pode ter a mulher que quiser.

- Não acho que possa. - Disse, sorrindo - Quem sabe um dia...

- Ah, pode sim. - A primeira mulher interrompeu - Olhe só pro seu "pacote".

- É mesmo. O pacote completo!

- Quero dizer, - ela continuou - você é o dono das Empresas Cullen, não é?

- Não... Meu pai é, eu só dirijo uma das filiais...

- Já é dinheiro o suficiente. Filho do dono, vai morrer rico.

- Sem contar que você é uma pedaço de mau caminho. - A outra interrompeu, piscando para mim.

- Sabem, - comecei, um pouco mais sentido do que deveria - eu sou legal também. Sou uma pessoa bacana.

Tentei buscar algum apoio de Victoria, mas a essa altura ela já estava absorta em uma conversa com o casal ao seu lado.

- Claro, claro. - Uma delas disse, não dando a menor importância para minhas palavras - Mas o fato é que qualquer mulher se atiraria aos seus pés. Você só precisa dar a ela um cartão de crédito.

- O quê? - Perguntei, incrédulo.

- Olha ali. Está vendo aquele homem de camisa verde, com aquela vadiazinha?

Olhei para a direção que seu dedo apontava, e vi um homem de meia idade conversando com uma garota que poderia ser sua filha, com um vestido extremamente justo e sorrindo de orelha a orelha para o homem, enquanto dava soquinhos do tipo "fazendo-charme" em seu ombro. O homem retribuía o sorriso, olhando-a com mais fome do que o adequado em um local público.

- Estou.

- Pois é. Ele é o meu marido.

Olhei espantado para a mulher.

- Você não vai fazer nada?

As duas mulheres se olharam e, um segundo depois, começaram a gargalhar.

- E por que eu faria?

Pensei em explicá-la que aquela garota estava dando em cima de seu marido, e pelo que tudo indicava, o homem não estava exatamente lutando contra a sedução. Mas então entendi que, embora bêbada, a mulher tinha total noção disso.

- Eu tenho tudo o que quero dele. - Ela disse, chegando um pouco mais perto de mim. - Compareço a eventos sociais ao seu lado para que pareçamos um casal. Ele paga meus vestidos, meus sapatos e meu cabeleireiro. Aproveito viagens maravilhosas em cruzeiros pelo menos quatro vezes por ano. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é fingir que não vejo aquilo.

- É uma troca justa. - A outra finalizou, dando um sorrisinho e estalando os dedos para o garçom que passava perto da nossa mesa, trazendo bebidas.

- Como mulher, estou lhe dizendo. Você pode ter as mulheres que quiser. Não é difícil achar alguém que banque ser sua esposa. Assim você ganha credibilidade e respeito, e mesmo assim pode viver sua vida, digamos, "alternativa", sem pagar nada por isso.

- Só que sua esposa não pode ser ciumenta, - Começou a outra - com um homem rico e bonito pra cuidar, temos que admitir que a concorrência aumenta bastante. Até porque uma aliança no dedo torna um homem muito mais interessante de se conquistar.

As duas piscaram para mim em sincronia, então fiquei encarando as mulheres com uma cara que, eu sabia, beirava ao ridículo. Não sabia se estava muito chocado para dizer alguma coisa ou irritado a ponto de quase mandá-las irem ao inferno, mas qual fosse o caso, eu não conseguia mais ficar ali.

- Com licença. - Falei, ficando de pé e dando as costas para a mesa, alcançando outra dose de whisky da bandeja de um dos garçons que passava por ali. Caminhei em direção ao bar, eu e minha indignação, então sentei em um dos bancos altos e bebi, de uma vez, minha dose de whisky.

Eu me recusava a aceitar que minha vida fosse se transformar nisso. Era difícil aceitar que nada fosse ser minimamente verdadeiro, e estar cercado por toda aquela falsidade e interesse só fazia com que eu me sentisse cada vez mais diminuído e menos valorizado.

Na verdade, tudo o que acabara de ser dito não chegava a ser uma total surpresa. Eu tinha conhecimento de casos assim, onde um casamento se sustentava só por sua aparência, mas ter a confirmação desse tipo de coisa, com tanta veemência e de uma forma como se parecesse algo tão banal, não estava nos meus planos.

Bebi minha terceira dose de whisky, seguida de mais quatro doses. Uma garota tentou puxar assunto comigo, perguntando se eu era "o" Edward Cullen, mas não lhe dei muita atenção. Tentei me manter escondido, não querendo que ninguém me reconhecesse e viesse falar sobre coisas estúpidas. Eu não estava no meu melhor humor, e tinha a impressão que acabaria mandando alguém ir à merda aquela noite.

Eu era um objeto. No final das contas, todos éramos objetos.

Eu era um objeto, assim como _ela_.

Pronto. Toda minha cautela durante aqueles dois dias tinha ido por água abaixo. Agora eu me permitia lembrar de Isabella claramente, nos pequenos detalhes, e não tentava segurar a vontade que tinha de pensar nela cada vez mais. Eu tinha minhas certezas de que o álcool me ajudava nessa tarefa, me deixando perigosamente vulnerável àquela lembrança.

Tracei uma linha de semelhança entre mim e ela, sentindo um pouco de sua amargura me tomar. Nós dois éramos objetos, nós dois éramos usados. Assim como os clientes dela, as mulheres que se aproximavam de mim tinham um interesse, algo que não levava em consideração o que eu era, ou como eu me esforçava para ser alguém melhor.

À minha volta, o jazz insuportavelmente lento e monótono continuava tocando, enquanto mulheres fúteis ainda riam das mesmas piadas sem graça, contadas pelos mesmos homens de meia idade infelizes e promíscuos. Os garçons pareciam ser as únicas pessoas com quem eu ainda mantinha um pouco de simpatia àquela altura, mas nem eles poderiam me fazer ficar agora.

- Edward!

Victoria me encontrara. Ela veria meu estado e me daria uma bronca, começando um discurso sobre minhas responsabilidades e o papel "Cullen" que eu deveria desempenhar. Mas que se foda.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Procurei você por todos os lugares!

- Vim beber.

- Eu não acredito que você...

- Victoria, - comecei, levantando uma mão para interrompê-la - por favor. Me deixe em paz. _Por favor_.

Algo no tom da minha voz pareceu alertá-la que talvez eu estivesse falando sério.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou, sentando-se no banco alto ao meu lado e tocando meu ombro esquerdo.

- Não agüento isso. Essas pessoas... É tudo tão artificial, tão superficial...

Ela continuava me encarando, obviamente não entendendo do que se tratava minha repentina depressão.

- Eu vou embora daqui, antes que enlouqueça. - Tirei as chaves do carro de dentro do bolso e entreguei a ela. - Pode cuidar dele pra mim? Não estou em condições.

- Tudo bem. Por favor, se cuide. Tente dormir, esquecer o que quer que esteja pensando.

- Victoria, eu não vou pra casa.

Tive que dizer a verdade para ela. Parte porque o álcool me forçou, mas também porque eu não via motivos para mentir naquele momento.

Victoria me encarou por mais algum tempo, mas sua discrição sempre fora maior que sua curiosidade. Ela não sabia para onde eu iria, ou com quem eu iria me encontrar, mas era o suficiente saber que não cabia a ela me fazer perguntas potencialmente indiscretas.

- Certo. Você sabe o que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. - Admiti - Mas, no momento, esse é o melhor lugar em que eu posso estar.

Levantei-me, terminando o oitavo copo de whisky, e caminhei para a saída. Ouvi ao longe algumas pessoas mencionando meu nome, mas não estava com disposição para conferir do que se tratava. E, afinal, não devia ser importante mesmo.

Usei meu celular para informar à companhia de táxi o lugar onde o motorista deveria vir me buscar. Depois de cinco longos minutos, um amarelo vivo parava à minha frente. Entrei, batendo a porta com um pouco de força, e então recitei o endereço de destino.

...

Não esperei ser recepcionado por quem quer que fosse. Ao entrar no recinto, tracei um caminho certo desde o início, simplesmente ignorando a presença de desconhecidos à minha volta ou a menção do meu nome por diferentes vozes femininas.

Subi as escadas, tomando cuidado com os degraus que vez ou outra saíam de foco. Lembrei-me que Isabella não gostava de mim nesse estado, e imediatamente me arrependi de ter bebido todas aquelas doses de whisky. Senti o medo da rejeição me atingir como um soco, e me concentrei para me manter equilibrado enquanto alcançava o último degrau, caminhando um pouco cambaleante para o corredor.

Eu sempre tive boas maneiras. Felizmente, se tinha algo do qual eu podia me gabar era de minha educação e meu cavalheirismo. Assim, só pude colocar a culpa na bebida quando uma total falta de classe me atingiu, fazendo com que eu simplesmente girasse a maçaneta do quarto de Isabella e entrasse, sem a menor cerimônia.

Encontrei um quarto vazio, a cama feita. Fui possuído por um ódio irracional antes mesmo de verificar o motivo pelo qual ela não estava no quarto. _Talvez ela tenha saído_, meu lado otimista argumentou, mas quase que imediatamente foi atropelado pelo lado pessimista, dizendo _Ou então ela pode estar no salão se oferecendo pra qualquer um_.

_Talvez uma das vozes que eu decidi ignorar fosse dela_. Não. Eu reconheceria sua voz falando qualquer coisa, principalmente o _meu_ nome.

_Talvez ela pensasse que eu não viria hoje, já que ontem estive ausente_. Era possível. Mas de qualquer forma, ela deveria estar ali, não é? Segura e escondida de todos aqueles homens cheios de más intenções.

Devo ter divagado por um bom tempo, de pé, olhando para a cama, e então um barulho de tranca de porta me despertou. Olhei para a direita pela primeira vez, como se antes a porta do banheiro não estivesse ali, e fiquei olhando-a ser aberta e revelar, lentamente, uma Isabella molhada da cabeça aos pés, tentando se enrolar em uma toalha fofa branca deixando à mostra partes de seu corpo entre as fendas que o pano fazia. As partes do corpo dela mais lindas.

Ela demorou para notar minha presença ali. Estava cantando uma música qualquer, olhando para o chão enquanto balançava as pontas da toalha em seus cabelos, tentando deixá-los menos molhados. Não sei se fiquei em silêncio porque estava hipnotizado ou porque tinha alguma esperança de que talvez ela não fosse reparar em mim bem ali, no meio do quarto, olhando para ela com cara de psicopata.

Era incrível como ela estava mais bonita do que eu lembrava. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que eu vinha tentando não lembrar dela, tentando afastar a imagem dela dos meus pensamentos. Talvez uma parcela dessa culpa também fosse das doses de whisky, mas o fato era que, naquele momento, Isabella era, sem dúvida alguma, uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já havia visto na vida.

- AAAHHH!

Ah, sim. Eu ainda estava ali, no meio do quarto dela.

- Oi. Desculpa.

- Porra, Edward! - Ela falou, puxando a toalha de todos os cantos e tentando cobrir as partes que eu olhava como um tarado.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia que você ia sair nua de lá de dentro. - Falei meio sem pensar - E não é como se eu já não tivesse visto, né? - Sorri maliciosamente.

- Não é porque você já viu que pode entrar no meu quarto e ficar me assistindo aqui!

- Tá bem, tá bem. - Eu disse, como se desse razão a ela e estivesse prestes a sair do quarto. Mas devido ao meu estado alcoolizado, continuei olhando para seu corpo, como se não tivesse dito absolutamente nada.

- OI? - Ela gritou.

- Mas que saco! - Virei, a contragosto, fitando uma parede branca e incrivelmente sem graça por longos cinco segundos. - Já posso olhar? - Perguntei, impaciente. Sem esperar uma resposta, virei novamente para encará-la.

Ela terminava de vestir um robe bege muito claro, cuja cor era incrivelmente parecia com a tonalidade de sua pele. Não sei como isso era possível, mas só de olhar para ela eu conseguia sentir - ou achar que sentia - o frescor do banho recém tomado e a maciez daquela pele clara, ainda um pouco úmida e extremamente convidativa.

_Deus, eu estava com saudades dela._

Fiquei admirando-a como um cachorro admira um frango sendo assado na padaria, mas estava muito bêbado para me sentir envergonhado por isso. Ela continuava tentando secar melhor o cabelo com a mesma toalha, enquanto também me encarava com um olhar curioso e ainda um pouco irritado.

- Por que não veio ontem? - Ela quebrou o silêncio, indo se sentar na cama.

- Porque não quis. - Achei melhor resumir toda a situação do "quero-parar-de-pensar-em-você" com essa pequena frase. Não que eu me importasse em falar a verdade, dado o alto nível de álcool no meu corpo, mas simplesmente não queria falar muito.

- Ah. - Ela desviou o olhar, e imediatamente notei que minha resposta pareceu grosseira - Pensei que você viesse todos os dias, já que pagou por eles...

Eu também havia pensado nisso, mas graças ao pânico e confusão recentes em que eu me encontrava ao me pegar pensando nela ou a desejando, tive que mudar meus planos. Sim, no final das contas, eu era um covarde.

- Você deve ter notado que eu bebi. - Tentei mudar de assunto, indo me sentar do lado dela, um pouco mais próximo do que o ideal. - Mas não vou machucar você.

- Eu sei que não. Que besteira. - Ela falou, soltando um sorriso sarcástico.

Sem pensar muito, levei minha boca ao pescoço dela, beijando-a de leve embaixo da orelha. Senti a temperatura fresca de sua pele com os lábios, e imediatamente notei que ela estava arrepiada.

Apoiei-me com o braço esquerdo na cama, enquanto levava minha mão direita até sua nuca, trazendo-a mais para perto. Intensifiquei o beijo em seu pescoço, deixando lufadas de ar em sua pele e sentindo, com o rosto, a maciez do rosto dela.

- Por que não está usando o seu perfume?

- Não precisei do creme essa semana. - Ela falou, ofegante.

Era verdade, o tal creme servia para melhorar os hematomas que ela conseguia com os clientes. Como eu paguei pela semana inteira, ela obviamente não tinha adquirido novos machucados para a coleção. Fiquei satisfeito com esse fato, mas eu realmente, _realmente_ gostava daquele perfume.

- Quer que eu passe pra você?

Para mim. Ela não passaria porque estava machucada, porque precisava. Ela passaria para _mim_. Porque ela sabia que aquela porra daquele perfume me deixava louco.

Inconscientemente, tirei a mão esquerda que apoiava meu corpo do colchão e a deslizei para dentro do seu robe, fazendo movimentos circulares em uma de suas coxas.

- Quero... - Falei, tentando conter um mínimo de firmeza em minha voz, ainda respirando em seu pescoço.

Protestei quando ela se afastou, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro. Fiquei encarando a porta feito uma criança abandonada, mas para minha felicidade, segundos depois ela estava de volta, trazendo um frasco de um líquido cremoso, e meu membro latejou dolorosamente com a aproximação de um desejo intenso.

Isabella me girou um pouco, de forma que meus pés tocassem o chão fora da cama, como se estivesse perfeitamente sentado em uma cadeira. Posicionando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, ela sentou no meu colo, me encarando com um olhar que conseguia ser doce e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

Então, certamente com o objetivo de me matar, ela desfez o nó em seu robe e o puxou para baixo, deixando-o deslizar pelas minhas pernas e cair no chão. Ainda me encarando, Isabella segurou uma das minhas mãos e espremeu uma gota do conteúdo do frasco em minha palma, enquanto eu tentava controlar minha respiração.

- Passe em mim.

Ela realmente achava que eu ia conseguir passar aquela merda nela? Ela não podia achar isso. Eu mal conseguia raciocinar, e parecia estar debilmente congelado, enquanto meu olhos varriam seu corpo de cima a baixo e eu tentava arquitetar um plano de como tirar todas as minhas peças de roupa em menos de um segundo e me enterrar dentro dela tão fundo que meu orgasmo viesse na primeira investida.

Finalmente ela pareceu entender que aquilo era um pouco demais para minha mente alcoolizada, então segurou firmemente minha mão e a trouxe até seu peito, espalhando ali o líquido perfumado. Como um adolescente na puberdade, quase explodi de tesão ao admirar como minhas mãos meladas deslizavam nos seios dela de uma forma hipnótica, e no momento o único medo que eu tinha era de estar, literalmente, babando.

Então meu cérebro captou aquele perfume, agora sendo espalhado por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Era incrível como aquele perfume me trazia uma lembrança tão deliciosa. A lembrança _dela_. Não poderia haver perfume melhor em qualquer lugar do mundo. Aquele perfume era um afrodisíaco pessoal, e eu temia que, misturado com todas aquelas doses de whisky, eu acabasse em algum tipo de limbo.

_Meu Deus, que saudade dela._

- Bella...

- Sim? - Ela disse, ainda me encarando com aquele olhar deliciosamente inocente.

- Eu posso... Por favor... - Eu tentava manter um raciocínio lógico, mas era praticamente impossível. Impossível porque aquele perfume estava muito forte para me permitir pensar. Impossível porque ela estava muito perto. Impossível, porque eu a queria demais.

- Você _me_ quer? - Ela falou em um tom provocativo ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Muito... - Tentei dizer, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi suspirar a palavra, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu sou sua essa semana, lembra? - Ela falou, desabotoando minha camisa. Tentei ignorar a dor aguda que senti com a adição do "essa semana" à frase. Ela era minha por essa semana, e se eu não pagasse pela próxima, ela não pertenceria mais a mim.

Com suavidade, ela me empurrou para trás, me fazendo cair de costas na cama, enquanto ela se mantinha em meu colo. Com mestria, se desfez de minha camisa e começou a desabotoar minha calça.

Novamente senti uma dor aguda ao pensar que sua mestria naquilo se dava pelo fato de Isabella ter tido tantas outras experiências que lhe deram praticamente perfeição no que ela devia fazer. Doía saber que eu era só mais um naquele momento, aperfeiçoando suas habilidades.

De fato, eu era só mais um. Eu havia tido essa certeza hoje, e para ser sincero, vinha tendo essa certeza há algum tempo. Lembrar disso só fez com que eu me sentisse ainda menor e mais insignificante.

- Espera. - Falei, enquanto segurava suas mãos que, agora, tentavam puxar minha calça para baixo.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Só... Finja que sente alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. - Falei, tentando conter a emoção que me dominou, me lembrando novamente o quão bêbado eu deveria estar - Finja que eu sou importante.

Fiz esse pedido a ela de uma forma verdadeira, talvez muito mais verdadeira do que eu gostaria de admitir. Não porque ela era a única garota que poderia fingir que se importava, mas sim porque ela era a única em cujo fingimento eu queria acreditar.

Ela me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto por algum tempo, então deu um sorriso um pouco infeliz.

- Se você soubesse... - Começou, acariciando meu rosto com os dedos finos, ainda me encarando. Segurei sua mão ali por mais algum tempo, querendo apenas sentir o calor que a pele dela emanava, mas finalmente a soltei, deixando-a fazer seu _trabalho_.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei sentir querido naquele momento. Eu sabia que se iludir assim com uma prostituta era patético, mas me deixar enganar pelos "sentimentos" de uma garota de programa era mais aceitável do que ser enganado por uma garota qualquer. No final das contas, eu estaria ciente de que fora iludido, o que era diferente de se iludir por ser muito inocente para notar a mentira.

Como imaginei, Isabella fez o que pedi com perfeição. Com a ajuda do álcool, eu podia acreditar que aquela não era uma garota de programa, agora cavalgando em mim com tanta intimidade, mas sim uma pessoa que de fato sentia algo por mim. Não necessariamente amor, mas pelo menos algum sentimento bom, algo que não fosse só tesão ou interesse.

Mas, novamente, eu devia lembrar que estava bêbado, e portanto, sensível. Além disso, estava permitindo que ela voltasse com força total à minha vida, exercendo aquele poder estranho que ela ultimamente vinha exercendo. Eu estava inclinado e misturar todas essas coisas, o que me deu uma maldita esperança de que aquilo tudo poderia não ser só fingimento.

E essa esperança ia me deixar na merda.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão boa? Por que tinha que ser tão linda? Tão _ela_?

Por que tinha que ter aquele perfume, ou aqueles olhos? E por que tinha que me olhar daquele jeito, como se gostasse de mim?

Tentei manter minha cabeça ocupada com essas divagações porque a única pergunta para a qual eu realmente queria respostas provava que, ao invés de me afastar, eu queria desesperadamente me aproximar cada vez mais dela.

_Por que ela tinha que ser uma puta?_

- Edward... - Ouvi-a sussurrar em meu ouvido, agora deitada sobre mim, tentando controlar os tremores na voz por causa dos movimentos.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa. Talvez algo importante. Mas ouvir a porra do meu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela garota na porra do meu ouvido, enquanto eu metia nela, exigia muito do meu controle.

Instintivamente, abracei-a com força, tornando os movimentos dentro dela mais bruscos e desesperados, enquanto esperava em silêncio pela continuação daquela sentença.

- Finja que eu sou importante também.

Sim. Eu queria poder só fingir que ela era importante. Aliás, eu queria estar só fingindo para mim mesmo que ela era especial.

Mas ela _era_ especial.

Especial demais para o pouco de tempo que nos conhecíamos. Importante demais para uma puta. Mexendo com a porra da minha cabeça mais do que podia.

Nos virei na cama, de forma que eu ficasse em cima dela, e ao encarar seu rosto outra vez, a vontade de beijá-la veio com uma força perigosa demais. Por que todos os sentimentos que ela despertava em mim tinham que se manifestar com tanta intensidade?

Mas eu não podia beijá-la. Ela era uma garota de programa, e eu tinha experiência com mulheres assim para saber que quase todas elas se negavam a beijar, por esse ato ser algo íntimo demais para uma relação meramente profissional.

Fiquei um pouco chocado em constatar a principal razão pela qual eu não a ataquei como um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Eu pensei que _ela_ não aceitaria, e sequer considerei a hipótese de não fazer isso porque beijar uma puta estava fora de questão.

É. Eu já estava na merda.

Antes que pudesse trair a mim mesmo, enfiei meu rosto em seus cabelos, enquanto investia nela com força. Senti suas mãos se enrolarem em meus cabelos enquanto ela distribuía beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, o que não me fazia querer provar a língua dela menos.

Com uma disciplina bastante elevada para um bêbado, controlei nossos orgasmos por algum tempo, sempre diminuindo o ritmo e mudando de posição quando sentia que ela ou eu começávamos a perder o controle. Quando a situação chegou a um ponto incontrolável, permiti que ela gozasse primeiro, seguindo-a quase que imediatamente.

O pouco de razão que ainda restava em mim gritava para que eu me vestisse e fosse embora dali, mas como, naquele momento, meu lado emocional parecia predominante, me deixei relaxar em cima dela, tomando cuidado com o peso do corpo.

Ela não falou nada por um longo tempo. Eu também não falei. Diferentemente de outras transas que eu tive, onde o silêncio pós-orgasmo se mostrava constrangedor, eu entrava em um estado de desespero com o fato de não ter nada o que dizer. Mesmo assim, costumava falar qualquer merda, só para que o silêncio não continuasse.

Com ela, não parecia ser assim. Eu estava confortável com aquele momento de paz, e não era necessário preenchê-lo com palavras. Na verdade, parecia até errado falar algo que quebrasse o estranho clima de magia e tranqüilidade. Eu não acharia palavras que valessem ser ditas, então me deixei saborear o momento.

Me permiti sentir as mãos dela passeando pelas minhas costas despreocupadamente, como se estivessem brincando ali. Me permiti sentir o perfume da pele dela sem restrições, sem tentar me afastar, posicionando estrategicamente meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. Me permiti afundar os dedos em seus cabelos, ainda molhados, enquanto fazia movimentos sem um propósito certo, mas que simplesmente pareciam caber ali.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Vez ou outra eu suspirava, pensando nas coisas que fiz e nas quais não deveria ter feito, sentindo um prazer divertido em notar a pele de seu pescoço se arrepiando a cada lufada de ar que eu dava.

- Dorme aqui...

Fui pego de surpresa pelo som inesperado, quebrando o silêncio confortável e, junto com ele, como eu havia imaginado que aconteceria, a magia daquele momento. Suas palavras atingiram a parte racional em mim, aquela que ainda lutava bravamente. Então, como senti uma vontade quase imoral de aceitar seu pedido e permanecer ali aquela noite, naquela cama, com ela daquela forma, senti a necessidade de fugir, como o covarde que era.

Porque, se eu não saísse rápido, acabaria cedendo a ela.

Em tudo.

- Não, tenho que ir - Falei, já me levantando e coletando minhas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, enquanto descartava o preservativo usado.

- Mas amanhã é sábado.

Sua voz parecia um pouco desapontada, então tive que fazer força para não cair nessa armadilha. O tom de tristeza em sua voz conseguia me deixar perigosamente vulnerável.

- Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Vou estar ocupado. - Falei um pouco ríspido, colocando minhas calças sem olhar para ela.

Era mentira. Eu não faria absolutamente nada amanhã.

Bom, talvez passasse o dia todo me martirizando pela fraqueza de hoje. Mas nada além disso.

- Ah, entendi. Tudo bem então.

Só eu tinha conhecimento da batalha épica que estava sendo travada dentro de mim. De um lado, minhas emoções diziam para pular novamente naquela cama, pegar Isabella no colo e a enrolar como uma bola em meu peito. Do outro, minha razão - ou talvez covardia - ordenava que eu saísse dali. Imediatamente.

Vesti a camisa de qualquer jeito, calcei os sapatos e olhei para ela pela primeira vez, desde que eu havia decidido ir embora.

Seu olhar era intenso. Não só isso, mas a ligação que se formou entre nossos olhares. Intenso como alguém se sente quando tem 14 anos e seu amor platônico o olha pela primeira vez. Intenso de fazer sumir o que existe ao redor. Intenso como se faíscas estivessem ricocheteando pelas paredes do quarto.

Intenso pra caralho.

Por um momento, me esqueci que havia decidido ir embora.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo - Falei, piscando algumas vezes e desviando meu olhar do dela - Eu vou então. Até outro dia.

- Até.

Saí com passos apressados do quarto, tentando não sair correndo.  
A presença dela me prendia ali. O clima daquele quarto me deixava fraco, quase indefeso, e eu comecei a temer pela minha sanidade mental. Precisava tomar medidas sérias para controlar toda a minha falta de experiência quanto aos meus próprios sentimentos, quando o assunto era _ela_.

Desci as escadas com pressa, ignorando novamente algumas vozes melosas que me chamavam. Segui pela saída dos fundos, encontrando uma rua fantasmagoricamente deserta e escura. Não me importei e caminhei um pouco, não querendo pensar em nada. Em absolutamente nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, me dei conta de que tinha que chamar um táxi, se não quisesse ir para casa a pé. Disquei o número salvo no meu celular, útil para emergências como essa, e esperei. Meia hora depois, já estava em casa.

Cambaleei para a cama, sem me preocupar em tomar banho ou trocar de roupa. Rezei silenciosa e desesperadamente para que o sono me dominasse o mais rápido possível. Eu não queria pensar, porque se pensasse, chegaria a conclusões um tanto apavorantes. Eu não saberia lidar com elas, porque era fraco ou imbecil, mas de qualquer forma, tinha certeza que poderia acabar louco ou depressivo.

E só por ter essa noção, eu já fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo, mas sempre que essa idéia surgia em minha mente, eu a deixava de lado, apavorado demais para tentar lidar com ela.

Eu já fazia idéia.

Eu já sabia.

Mas não queria admitir. Não podia admitir.

Eu não iria admitir.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews! É ótimo saber que vocês estão curtindo a fic.**

**To fazendo com que a fic caminhe pro clímax da história, que é a única parte que eu já tinha pronta na cabeça quando comecei a escrevê-la.**

**Sim, Vai ter drama. Mas eu preciso escrever, porque é basicamente o que identifica a história. Então, não me odeiem por isso. Eu prometo que vai terminar bem. =)**

**Beijos a todas! Mel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

Acordei cedo no sábado. O relógio marcava perto das 7h, enquanto eu me acostumava à claridade suave que preenchia o meu quarto através das frestas da persiana.

Não consegui dormir direito aquela noite graças aos sonhos que teimavam em vagar pela minha cabeça. Sonhei com meus pais, ainda vivos, deitados ao meu lado na mesma cama em que eu agora me encontrava. Meu pai mexia em meus cabelos, e minha mãe fazia carinho na minha barriga, como costumava fazer quando eu era pequena e tinha problemas para dormir. Ambos pareciam me confortar por algum motivo que eu desconhecia.

Também sonhei com Edward. Não lembro direito o que foi, mas sei que era ele porque, primeiro, ele vestia as mesmas roupas de ontem, e segundo, minha cabeça atualmente apresentava a mania irritante de colocá-lo em meus sonhos todos os dias.

Me permiti ficar aconchegada em meu cobertor e pensar nele. Não que eu quase não fizesse isso, mas pensar nele era bom, e eu nunca parecia cansar de lembrar do rosto que atormentava ou dava luz aos meus sonhos. De fato, talvez fosse por isso que eu não conseguia _não_ sonhar com ele.

Lembrei do que aconteceu ontem. Foi tudo tão rápido que, quando dei por mim, já estávamos fazendo o que estávamos fazendo. Ele não havia me impedido dessa vez. Pelo contrário, até fez com que eu acreditasse que queria, e a julgar por seus olhos que esbanjavam desejo, mesmo estando claramente bêbado, e por sua nada discreta ereção, ele _realmente_ queria.

Essa era a parte que me deixava confusa, porque, no final da noite, eu tive a clara impressão de que ele estava tentando me evitar.

A forma como Edward foi embora pareceu uma fuga. Eu não sabia do que ao certo ele fugia, mas me senti incrivelmente frustrada, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Havia sido _ele_ quem havia começado a sedução, coisa que vinha se negando veementemente a fazer. Depois disso, me pediu _daquela_ forma para que eu fingisse sentir algo por ele.

Lembro que tive que usar bastante do meu auto-controle para não mostrar, de verdade, tudo o que eu _sentia_ por ele. Não sabia quem tinha sido a pessoa que havia lhe dado a impressão de que ele não era importante, mas gostaria imensamente que ele não acreditasse no que quer que o tenham dito.

Bem, talvez eu não tenha sabido mostrar a ele que ele era importante. Mas se assim fosse, acredito que ele não permaneceria no meu quarto comigo depois. Foi só quando eu pedi para que ele ficasse que algo pareceu mudar dentro de sua cabeça, então ele _tinha_ que ir embora. Eu não sabia por que ele havia feito aquilo. Mas o que quer que fosse, me deixou um pouco mais triste do que deveria.

Assim, eu tinha certeza que não o veria aquele fim de semana.

...

Aquele sábado foi tedioso e desagradável.

Queria não ter me levantado tão cedo da cama, assim teria menos tempo para ouvir as perguntas de Angela e Jéssica sobre Edward.

- Você acha que ele vai vir aqui hoje?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque não acho, Jéssica. Só por isso.

Essa era a razão, pura e simples, e eu queria que ela parasse de tocar nesse assunto, porque me incomodava imensamente saber que ele não viria e, mais ainda, não entender o motivo pelo qual ele queria distância de mim.

- Ele pagou pela sua semana! Com certeza ele deve gostar de você.

- Não, Angela. Ele só tem uma proteção esquisita comigo.

- A semana toda, Bella! Isso não é proteção.

- Se ele gostasse de mim, ia querer ficar por perto. - _Como ele disse que faria_, pensei - Ele não vem.

Não sei há quanto tempo elas tinham na cabeça aquela idéia ridícula de que Edward poderia gostar de mim, mas eu queria arrancar esse pensamento delas à força, se fosse preciso. Eu não precisava de bobagens na minha própria cabeça me dando esperanças para, depois, quebrar a cara, e estava feliz comigo mesma por sequer considerar a possibilidade de isso ser uma verdade.

- Ainda acho que ele vem - Começou Jéssica.

- Eu também, - Completou Angela - e talvez te leve pra ir a algum lugar.

As duas se olhavam e davam risinhos agudos como meninas pré-adolescentes falando de rapazes, enquanto eu tentava ignorá-las, arrumando um pouco meu quarto.

- Eu queria um Edward pra mim. - Falou Jéssica, agarrando-se a um dos travesseiros como se ele fosse um homem.

- E quem não queria? - Angela provocou, deixando-se cair pesadamente na cama.

- Ei, acha que ele vai comprar um presente pra Bella?

Angela pareceu ver o Papai Noel em pessoa.

- Oh, meu Deus! Será que ele vem trazer o presente adiantado hoje?

As vozes e os risos das duas atingiram uma oitava audível apenas por cães, e a excitação de ambas estava me dando nos nervos. Porque eu sabia que elas estavam muito animadas à toa, e eu não queria que elas me animassem assim.

- ELE NÃO VAI VIR! - Gritei, sobrepondo minha voz às vozes delas.

Angela e Jéssica olharam-me espantadas, sem sorrir agora, enquanto um silêncio constrangedor instalava-se no ambiente.

Suspirei, tentando ficar calma.

- Desculpem.

- Tudo bem - Angela disse, levantando-se e puxando dos braços de Jéssica o travesseiro que ela ainda mantinha apertado - Você parece querer ficar sozinha. Vamos te dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Não fiquem chateadas comigo, por favor. Eu só não quero que vocês acreditem nisso. Ele _não_ vem.

- Não estamos chateadas - Angela falou, e felizmente eu consegui acreditar no seu tom de voz - Mas você deveria se deixar acreditar em milagres. Às vezes, um pouco de esperança é a única coisa que nos resta.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto com Jéssica em seus calcanhares, deixando a porta aberta.

Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez esperança fosse a única coisa com a qual eu pudesse contar, mas eu temia o tamanho da queda se eu acreditasse que podia voar.

De qualquer forma, no final das contas pude constatar que eu não estava totalmente errada.

Ele não apareceu.

...

- Vamos ao shopping!

A voz entrou em meu quarto rápido demais para meu raciocíno lento, enquanto eu deixava o livro de lado na cama e tentava identificar quem havia acabado de praticamente arrombar minha porta.

- Ah, estou bem aqui, Angela. Te acompanho outro dia.

- Bella, não foi uma pergunta. E não há "outro dia", preciso comprar seu presente.

- Não precisa não!

- Qual é, Bella - Interrompeu Jéssica, entrando no quarto tão rápido quanto Angela. - Deixa de ser desanimada, vamos passear!

- Vocês não vão comprar nada pra mim!

- Ei, você não manda na gente. Agora, levante-se e se vista. Nós duas já estamos prontas, e você está atrasando a programação do nosso domingo feliz.

- Eu realmente prefiro...

- Você não tem nada pra fazer aqui, Bella!

Vi a cutucada discreta de Angela no braço de Jéssica. Lembrei de como as duas estiveram felizes por ontem, pensando que eu receberia a visita de uma certa pessoa. Talvez estivessem se sentindo culpadas porque achavam que me fizeram acreditar nos devaneios delas, e de certo modo me agradou saber que aquele assunto não surgiria em nossas conversas hoje.

- Podemos pegar um cinema.

- É, tem alguns filmes em cartaz que parecem ser legais. Acho que todas nós optamos por uma comédia, certo? - Jéssica perguntou.

- Sim! - Angela respondeu pelas três. - Bella, ainda estamos te esperando aqui.

Certo. Elas não me deixariam mesmo em paz.

- Ok. Vocês compram os presentes que eu escolher, certo?

- Não vale escolher algodão-doce e ímãs de geladeira. Vamos te dar presentes de verdade!

Droga. Elas me conheciam.

- Vamos te dar dez minutos para se trocar, e se nós voltarmos e você ainda estiver de pijamas, se prepare para a fúria de Jéssica Stanley.

Prendi o riso com a imagem que me veio à cabeça de uma Jéssica minúscula fazendo ameças e me dando soquinhos de criança.

Assim, como ordenado por Angela e Jéssica, fui às compras no início da tarde de domingo. Tentei escolher presentes baratos e sem importância, alegando que "uma lembrancinha já estava bom", mas elas se negaram veementemente a aceitar minha atitude, e no final do dia estávamos, as três, na fila do cinema enquanto eu carregava um par de botas longas e pretas e uma bolsa de couro marfim.

Vimos uma comédia com atores famosos, e não sei se era o meu estado de espírito, mas o filme era um tanto quanto sem graça. Mesmo assim, foi uma distração útil para tirar da minha cabeça a única coisa na qual eu vinha pensando desde o início daquele domingo.

Ele.

Não que eu tivesse de fato começado a acreditar nas ilusões de Jéssica e Angela sobre Edward, mas eu ainda estava incomodada com a atitude dele de fugir de mim. E o que mais me incomodava era que eu não conseguia entender, por mais que me esforçasse, o que diabos eu havia feito para que ele agisse daquela forma.

Seria meu aniversário no dia seguinte, e doeu ter quase certeza de que eu não o veria. De que _ele_ não iria me ver. Era até mais aceitável que ele já tivesse esquecido desse detalhe, mas o pior era que, mesmo que ainda lembrasse, o que eu achava improvável, ele me evitaria, assim como fez na noite de sexta-feira.

- Gostou do filme?

- É engraçadinho. - Falei, voltando de meus devaneios.

- Nossa, você tem andado muito rabugenta esses últimos dias. Nada te agrada! O que aconteceu?

Eu deveria contar o que realmente aconteceu? Deveria dizer a elas que eu estou apaixonada por um cliente e que ele parecia querer me evitar?

- Nada. - Menti.

- Mentirosa! - Jéssica esbravejou - Somos suas amigas, pode nos contar.

Eu sabia, elas eram minhas amigas e eu podia contar com elas para conselhos ou simplesmente para desabafar, mas eu não queria dizer a verdade. Não agora.

- Devo estar no meu inferno astral, só isso.

Elas obviamente não acreditaram, e me encheram de perguntas durante todo o caminho de volta para casa. Felizmente, elas não tocaram no nome de Edward, porque eu tinha certeza que se ouvisse o nome dele, entregaria tudo.

Pouco tempo depois, chegamos em casa. Já estava perto das 21h, e eu não tinha fome. Por isso, rumei diretamente para meu quarto, desejando boa noite apenas às minhas duas companheiras de shopping, e me trancando lá.

Amanhã eu teria o dia de folga. Isso era bom, eu não precisaria já voltar à rotina. No entanto, sabia que no dia seguinte, teria que retomar meu papel. Edward não pagaria por mais uma semana minha, eu tinha certeza, então era bom eu já me conformar com a idéia.

Tomei um banho demorado e me deitei na cama, esperando o sono chegar. Não demorou muito, e alguns minutos depois eu já mergulhava em uma total escuridão.

Uma noite sem sonhos. Meu primeiro presente de aniversário.

...

Segunda-feira. Acordei perto das 9h. Demorei um pouco para lembrar que era meu aniversário, e então, depois de notar esse detalhe, resolvi ficar na cama por mais um tempo. Originalmente, minha idéia era sair por aí e não fazer nada específico. Eu não poderia comemorar com as minhas amigas, porque elas tinham que trabalhar. Embora eu pudesse tirar o dia de folga, não seria a mesma coisa para elas. Mas então, decidi que talvez ficar embaixo do cobertor ouvindo música parecia ser uma boa coisa para fazer enquanto esperava aquele dia passar.

O dia não seria muito diferente dos outros. Certo, eu não teria que trabalhar, o que era bastante bom, mas fora isso, eu não via a menor diferença. Eu notava que algumas pessoas se sentiam um pouco mais importantes nos dias dos seus aniversários, mas nunca foi assim para mim, e eu sempre me perguntei o motivo. Talvez fosse bom se sentir mais importante em um único dia dentre os demais do ano.

Fingi continuar domindo mesmo depois das cinco vezes em que ouvi batidas em minha porta e alguém abrindo-a minimamente para checar se eu já havia acordado. Eu não estava desanimada, mas não queria toda a atenção que eu sabia que iria receber no momento em que pusesse os pés no andar debaixo. Não que eu não gostasse das meninas, mas eu simplesmente preferia ficar na minha. E afinal de contas, era só o meu aniversário. Não era como se eu tivesse ganho na loteria ou fosse me casar.

Mas eu não poderia continuar fingindo pelo resto do dia, por isso, às 11:30h aproximadamente, me levantei, tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa casual para sair.

Quando apareci na cozinha, algumas meninas que ali estavam vieram me cumprimentar, me desejando felicidades. Agradeci a todas verdadeiramente contente, enquanto me servia de meio copo de suco de laranja. Alguns minutos depois, só restávamos eu, Jéssica e Angela na cozinha, fofocando sobre assuntos aleatórios.

- Caramba, você acordou muito tarde! Já estamos quase almoçando! - Começou Jéssica.

- Já que hoje é meu aniversário, deveríamos ter alguma comemoração, não é? Por que não almoçamos juntas?

- Ei, gostei da idéia! Tem algum lugar em mente? - Perguntou Angela.

- Não. Vocês podem me ajudar a decidir. - Olhei para o relógio, que marcava 12:15h - Vão se arrumar que saímos daqui a vinte minutos.

- Êêê, festa! - Jéssica exclamou, já pulando de sua cadeira e saindo da cozinha, junto com Angela, e me deixando sozinha ali.

Fiquei pensando no que poderíamos fazer enquanto a noite não chegasse e elas fossem obrigadas a voltar para casa. Jéssica certamente sugeriria shopping, mas como o aniversário era meu e eu podia dar essa desculpa, acabaríamos sentadas, as três, em um bando de parque conversando sobre nossas vidas e tomando sorvete.

- Bella...

Angela entrou novamente na cozinha, ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas.

- Ei, vá se arrumar! Está atrasando a minha festa! - Falei, num tom brincalhão.

- Acho melhor você ir sozinha. Não estou me sentindo muito bem, e Jéssica precisa fazer... uma coisa.

- É. - Jéssica assentiu, do seu lado, com uma cara mais animada do que de costume.

- Que coisa? - Perguntei, suspeitando da atitude das duas.

- Não seja indiscreta. Agora vai logo! - Angela me puxou da cadeira enquanto eu tentava apoiar no ombro minha bolsa.

- Mas.. Vocês vão me deixar ir sozinha? É meu aniversário!

- Sim, vamos. Você vai arranjar algo interessante pra fazer. - Finalizou Jéssica, enquanto ajudava Angela a me empurrar pela porta que dava para os fundos da casa.

Fiquei um pouco chateada pela atitude das duas, mas depois elas teriam que me explicar o motivo daquilo. No momento, se eu continuasse tentando ficar dentro da casa, elas acabariam me chutando para a rua.

Me senti rejeitada e com raiva. Eu sei, havia alguma coisa que elas estavam escondendo de mim, mas mesmo assim, me deixaram sozinha no _meu_ aniversário! Sendo que _eu_ as tinha convidado! Porra!

Passei pela porta que dava para a rua de trás, deserta até mesmo àquela hora, enquanto tentava afastar o sentimento de rejeição das minhas ex melhores amigas, então dei alguns passos pela calçada, olhando o chão, até me dar conta de que eu não estava sozinha.

Subi os olhos e me deparei com um homem de cabelos rebeldes com as mãos no bolso, em roupas casuais - tênis, calças jeans e uma camisa polo preta - encostado em um Volvo prata, me encarando com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que um anjo havia acabado de cair na minha frente.

Mas eu o conhecia. Não só o conhecia, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele durante esses últimos dias, não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que eu não o veria no meu aniversário. Por isso, senti uma alegria explosiva quando meu cérebro processou a informação de que era Edward parado à minha frente, sorrindo para mim.

- Oi. - Eu falei primeiro, não sabendo de onde tinha tirado oxigênio para pronunciar alguma palavra - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você me pergunta muito isso.

- Bom, é porque você aparece em lugares onde eu não espero te encontrar.

Ele sorriu, mais quieto do que costumava agir.

- É que eu não podia deixar de te ver hoje.

Ele lembrou. _Ele lembrou!_ Eu jamais pensei que ele lembraria!

- Te trouxe duas coisas. Um presente e uma lembrança de aniversário.

- Você não...

- Não ouse confundir os dois. - Ele me interrompeu, em um tom de brincadeira, abrindo a porta do Volvo e entrando um pouco para pegar um envelope, me entregando em seguida.

- Esse é o presente.

- Eu não posso aceitar. - Falei categoricamente.

- Você nem viu o que é!

- Não importa, você não devia...

Ele levou sua mão até minha boca, tapando-a com suavidade e me fazendo parar de falar.

- Abre.

Fiquei muito tempo imóvel, encarando-o. Se eu fosse ficar agindo como uma idiota por qualquer movimento que ele fizesse naquele dia, talvez fosse melhor voltar para dentro de casa e não vê-lo mais. Finalmente, saí do meu estado de inércia e abri o envelope.

Sobre minha mão, caíram vários marca-páginas, de tamanhos e cores diferentes, alguns com desenhos e outros com citações. Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso largo e sincero àquilo, porque foi a coisa mais fofa e atenciosa que alguém já fez para mim.

A alegria que me tomou foi maior do que deveria ser. Aquele presente era maravilhoso, não pelo que realmente era, mas pelo que significava. Edward mostrou um cuidado e uma sensibilidade que eu não podia imaginar. Ele lembrava disso também, e eu fiquei extremamente feliz em saber que ele lembrava desse simples detalhe, porque estava relacionado a mim.

- Obrigada! Foi o melhor presente!

- Não seja mentirosa. - Ele sorriu, debochando do próprio presente.

- Não estou sendo! Eu adorei! Você não faz idéia!

- Ok, ok, vou fingir que acredito. - Ele piscou para mim e eu senti meu rosto ferver. Devia estar vermelha como uma pimenta, mas ele pareceu se divertir com isso, sorrindo ainda quieto com minha vergonha. - Agora, a lembrança.

Novamente, Edward se inclinou para dentro do Volvo e, quando voltou, carregava o maior buquê de flores que eu já havia visto na vida. Era inclusive maior do que qualquer buquê de filmes de romance ou coisa assim. Mas o que chamava mais atenção nele não era seu tamanho - ainda que fosse assustador - mas a variedade de flores que estavam ali. Não era um simples buquê de rosas, ou de margaridas, ou de qualquer flor específica, mas sim de vários tipos delas, uma mais colorida e mais exótica que a outra.

- Você disse que não tinha uma favorita, então agora pode escolher. Foi tudo que eu achei na floricultura. - Ele disse, me entregando o buquê gigantesco. Me movimentei para pegá-lo puramente por instinto, porque meu choque não me permitia pensar.

- O vendedor me deu alguns nomes, você pode associá-los depois.

Dizendo isso, tirou do bolso traseiro um papel dobrado e, desdobrando-o, começou a lê-lo - Aí tem: Hortênsia, azaléa, orquídea, dália, tulipa, gerânio, magnólia, rosa, begônia, camélia, jasmin, crisântemo, lírio, cravo, petúnia, copo-de-leite, violeta, girassol... Bom, e outras. Você pode ler depois. Algumas são um pouco sensíveis à essa época do ano, o vendedor as mantinha em certos compartimentos especiais, então acho que elas não vão durar muito. Faltam muitas, mas acredito que essas são as mais fáceis de achar por aí.

Edward dobrou novamente o papel e colocou-o com cuidado dentro do buquê que eu segurava. Como se esperasse por uma resposta minha, me encarou com as sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas, enquanto eu permanecia imóvel olhando para ele.

Eu só não tinha reação. Nenhuma. Porque depois de receber um presente daqueles, não há como ter reação imediata. Por isso, fiquei em estado catatônico por mais algum tempo, e isso deve ter incomodado um pouco Edward.

- Então, gostou?

Eu não conseguia falar, mas por algum milagre consegui mover a cabeça um pouco, mostrando-lhe que sim, eu havia gostado. Eu havia amado. Era a coisa mais linda e mais incrivelmente adorável que eu já havia recebido.

- Que bom. - Ele falou, abrindo um sorriso tímido, e eu quis me jogar em cima dele e beijá-lo em todas as partes visíveis. E não visíveis também. Felizmente, eu ainda estava congelada no mesmo lugar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse encará-lo como uma menina completamente apaixonada.

- Mas essa é a lembrança. O presente é mais importante.

Tudo era importante, o presente e a lembrança. Tudo era incrivelmente lindo, e para falar a verdade, eu tinha minhas convicções de que se Edward tivesse me dado um chiclete de presente de aniversário, eu adoraria de qualquer forma. Tudo o que ele havia me dado era importante e maravilhoso pela sensibilidade, pelo significado e, obviamente, por ter sido _ele_ quem me presenteou.

- Ahm... - Comecei, me forçando a falar alguma coisa antes que ele ficasse irritado e fosse embora pela minha falta de gratidão - O presente... deve ter sido meio... caro.

Devia ter sido extremamente caro. Um buquê de flores convencional já não era nada barato, o que me fazia ter a certeza de que um buquê personalizado, principalmente um que carregava flores sensíveis e menos comuns, devia ter custado _muito_ dinheiro.

- Ah não. Os marca-páginas foram de graça. - Ele falou, sorrindo de novo e fazendo uma cara que mais uma vez me lembrava de não confundir as coisas, mesmo ele sabendo exatamente o que eu quis dizer - Já almoçou?

- Eu? - Testei minha voz, agora tornando-a mais firme - Não, eu ia almoçar com as minhas amigas, mas elas... Elas te viram aqui?

- Eu entrei pela porta da frente e dei de cara com Angela e Jéssica. Aí perguntei por você e disse que estaria esperando aqui.

Bom, isso explicava muita coisa. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Eu estava saindo pra almoçar agora. - Falei.

- E onde estão elas?

- Acho que desistiram. - Eu não tinha uma desculpa boa o suficiente para inventar.

- Bom, então eu posso convidá-la para almoçar? Isso se você preferir uma companhia, porque tem gente que prefere fazer essas coisas sozinho.

- Eu prefiro a sua companhia. - Falei com um pouco mais de intensidade do que devia, o que fez com que ele desviasse seu olhar do meu e olhasse para baixo, suspirando. - Eu... Eu já volto. Vou guardar meus presentes.

- Vou estar esperando.

Deixando essa frase ecoar pela minha cabeça como música, rumei novamente para a porta dos fundos da casa. Antes de entrar, me virei e notei que ele ainda me olhava.

- Obrigada. Mesmo.

Sem esperar uma resposta dele, entrei rapidamente na cozinha e caminhei apressadamente para a sala, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível no meu quarto para deixar os presentes lá. Desejei intimamente que ninguém estivesse na sala para me ver carregando todas aquelas flores. Obviamente, meu desejo não foi atendido, então me deparei com Jéssica, Angela e Rosalie conversando animadamente. Quando elas notaram minha presença, olharam surpresas para mim, então reparei que Angela começava a fazer novamente a cara de "vi-Papai-Noel" e corri antes que ela pudesse fazer ou falar - ou gritar - qualquer coisa.

Peguei um jarro que servia como enfeite em cima do móvel do meu quarto, enchi-o de água e coloquei as flores cuidadosamente dentro, para que elas não morressem ou murchassem até que eu estivesse de volta. Deixei também o envelope com os marca-páginas ao lado do buquê e desci correndo. As três meninas continuavam no mesmo lugar, em cochichos animados entre si, e quando voltei à sala apenas para ir em direção à cozinha e sair pelos fundos outra vez, nem olhei para elas.

Saí pela porta e Edward, notando minha presença, desencostou do carro e abriu a porta do carona para mim. Entrei sem falar nada, ainda agindo mecanicamente, então ele fechou a porta e caminhou para o seu lado, entrando no carro logo em seguida e dando a partida.

- Já descobriu qual delas você gosta mais? - Começou, colocando o cinto e pondo o veículo em movimento.

- Não. Você fez com que eu amasse todas. Vai ser impossível escolher uma agora.

- Não era essa a intenção. Você tem que escolher uma.

- Eu não consigo.

- Eu particularmente acho que camélias combinam com você.

- Por quê?

- As pétalas são de uma perfeição quase hipnótica.

Ele respondeu isso olhando para a rua, enquanto dirigia, como se tivesse falado algo sem importância. Bom, talvez para ele não fosse importante de qualquer forma, mas eu me senti tão maravilhada com sua pequena explicação que novamente tive que me conter para não pular em cima dele, certamente provocando um acidente.

- Tem um restaurante que eu conheço muito bom. Gosta de comida francesa?

Se eu gostava de comida francesa? Como eu ia saber?

- Ahm...

- Esse restaurante fica perto da minha casa, é especializado em comida francesa. E você não vai acreditar nos vinhos de lá.

Eu sequer sabia diferenciar vinhos, e nunca havia provado nada da culinária francesa, mas sabia o suficiente para ter certeza que tudo era bastante caro, principalmente em restaurantes especializados. Principalmente em restaurantes que estavam localizados no bairro em que Edward morava.

É claro que eu tinha minhas economias. Eu conseguia uma quantidade de dinheiro razoável pelos programas, e não era de gastar tudo em shoppings - embora, vez ou outra, sair com Jéssica tenha despertado meu consumismo, me fazendo gastar mais dinheiro do que devia em coisas como lingeries e vestidos - mas eu sabia que se quisesse comer minimamente bem em um restaurante francês, boa parte da minha poupança iria embora. Principalmente porque eu estava faminta.

Além do mais, se tinha algo que eu não precisava agora era de alguma situação que me fizesse sentir incrivelmente inferior e deslocada em relação a Edward, então eu preferia uma refeição que exigisse, no máximo, três talheres, um prato e um copo, e não toda aquela confusão de louças, taças específicas e garfos de três tamanhos diferentes.

- É que... Eu não estava pensando em comida francesa hoje.

- E o que tinha em mente? - Ele me perguntou, me espiando rapidamente enquanto voltava a prestar atenção na rua.

- Uhm... McDonalds®?

- Quê? É seu aniversário, você pretende comemorar em um Fast Food?

- Qual o problema?

- O problema é que hoje é um dia especial, que exige ocasiões especiais. Além do mais, é a comemoração de mais um dia de vida, então eu não vou deixar que você chegue mais perto da morte ajudando a entupir suas artérias com toda aquela gordura.

- Hoje é um dia como outro qualquer. Todos os dias alguém faz aniversário, isso não faz com que todos os dias sejam especiais.

- Você faz aniversário só um dia, então hoje é especial. Por isso, nós vamos comemorar com comida francesa.

- Não vamos!

- E por que não, sua teimosa?

- Porque eu não posso ficar gastando dinheiro com um almoço.

Eu não devia me envergonhar por assumir isso a ele, afinal, era algo natural ter menos dinheiro que Edward. Mas eu me envergonhava.

- E quem disse que você vai pagar?

- Eu estou dizendo!

- Se bem me lembro, _eu_ te convidei. Então _eu_ pago.

- Uma ova. Você já gastou sabe-se lá quanto com as flores.

- Ei, quer me deixar fazer isso direito?

- Não vamos pra esse tal restaurante!

- Ok, façamos um acordo. Nós vamos comer em outro restaurante, um menos extravagante - não o McDonalds® - mas é por _minha_ conta.

Pensei um pouco, analisando a situação.

- Eu escolho o lugar? - Perguntei, esperançosa.

- Claro que não. Você não conhece os restaurantes bons do meu bairro, eu conheço,

- Mas todos os lugares que você considera bons são caros!

- Prometo que vamos em um lugar razoável. Você vai gostar.

Quinze minutos depois, chegamos a um restaurante pequeno e simpático por fora, mas bem mais luxuoso por dentro. Olhei para Edward com um olhar fuzilante enquanto um rapaz nos guiava para uma mesa de dois lugares.

- Você mentiu pra mim. - Falei, enquanto sentava à sua frente.

- Acredite, aqui é bem mais barato.

Quando tive acesso ao menu e aos preços, constatei que tudo era muito caro, então nem queria pensar nos preços de qualquer coisa que fosse servida no restaurante que eu havia vetado.

- Se me permite... - Ele começou, notando minha indecisão e retirando com gentileza o menu de minhas mãos - Sugiro Magret de pato com risoto de laranja, e Poires à Belle Hélêne para a sobremesa.

Fiquei um pouco hipnotizada com o bico que ele fazia ao pronunciar as palavras com sotaque.

- Você tem tara por comida francesa?

- Não é tara, eu só gosto muito. - Ele sorriu.

- Certo. Posso ver uma coisa? - Perguntei, tentando tirar o menu de suas mãos.

- Quer parar de querer controlar o preço? Você vai me fazer parecer esnobe, mas acredite quando eu digo que posso pagar. Aliás, poderia comprar esse restaurante inteiro. Portanto, pare de criar caso.

Suspirei, assentindo de má vontade.

Edward chamou o garçom e passou nossos pedidos. Pedi um refrigerante e recebi protestos dele, que queria escolher um vinho de algum ano especial, mas logo aceitou minha decisão quando eu disse que só beberia se ele me acompanhasse, e como ele estava dirigindo, isso não seria possível.

Quando o pedido chegou à nossa mesa, provei o prato exótico e, como eu imaginava, a sugestão de Edward havia sido perfeita. Eu estava morrendo de fome, mas mesmo assim me contive para não parecer uma troglodita faminta na frente dele, e mastiguei mais devagar do que costumava para conseguir terminar minha refeição depois dele. A sobremesa estava igualmente boa, e quando finalmente meu prato havia esvaziado, me senti satisfeita.

- Então? O que acha do meu gosto?

Tentei responder de imediato, sem pensar no duplo sentido que aquela pergunta tinha.

- Muito bom. De agora em diante posso aceitar suas sugestões sem pestanejar. Devo levar em consideração o fato de você ser um amante da culinária.

- Talvez. - Ele disse, sorrindo - Você cozinha?

- Não agora. Cozinhava antigamente, mas isso tem muito tempo. E não eram coisas assim, exóticas ou interessantes. Eu fazia muito do básico.

- Alguma especialidade?

- Bom... Não é nada demais, mas minha mãe me ensinou um truque para fazer um bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate ficar ainda mais gostoso. Ela sempre elogiava quando eu fazia, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa.

- É meu bolo favorito. - Edward falou de uma forma simples, sorrindo - Vou provar sua receita algum dia?

Encarei-o por algum tempo, apenas admirando-o, e eu não sabia se havia pronunciado a resposta em voz alta ou se estava só divagando.

_Se depender de mim, você pode provar minha receita todos os dias._

Edward me encarava de volta com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, mas algo dentro dele pareceu ter sido acionado, fazendo com que ele ficasse repentinamente sério e desviasse seu olhar do meu. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, e eu me perguntava o motivo.

Olhando para os lados, ele chamou o garçom e pagou o almoço, não me permitindo saber quanto tinha sido. Saímos do lugar rumo ao Volvo prateado do outro lado da calçada.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vou levá-la em casa. - Disse, abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

- Não... Só vou pra casa de noite, mas se você me deixar por perto eu agradeço. - Sentei, mas ele continuou segurando a porta aberta.

- E vai ficar fazendo o que até lá? São 13:30h.

- Vou ficar por aí. - Respondi com sinceridade. Eu não sabia para onde ia ou o que faria durante todo aquele tempo, mas eu quase nunca sabia desses detalhes quando saía da Casa de Tanya para ficar sozinha e pensar, então já estava acostumada a improvisar.

Edward outra vez desviou o olhar, pensando por algum tempo enquanto olhava em volta desinteressado nas pessoas que caminhavam. Finalmente, fechou minha porta e entrou no carro, dando novamente a partida.

- Você vai trabalhar? - Comecei.

- Não. Tirei o dia de folga. - Ele respondeu, sério, enquanto encarava a rua.

- Por quê? Não estava se sentindo bem?

- Por que é o seu aniversário. - Ele falou depois de algum tempo em silêncio, provavelmente ponderando as palavras e se perguntando se deveria ou não falar aquilo.

- Olha, não precisa se preocupar, eu não confundo as coisas.

Edward me olhou, interrogativo, então eu continuei.

- Parece que você está com medo que eu pense que as suas atitudes sejam mais do que realmente são. Não vou confundir as coisas, então não precisa medir suas palavras. Não se preocupe, eu sei... Bom, eu sei o que _não_ é.

- Você sabe? - Ele me olhou, agora por um bom tempo.

- Sei.

Eu queria tranqüilizá-lo, porque algumas de suas atitudes mostravam claramente o quão desconfortável ele estava. A idéia me veio de repente, mas foi certeira, e eu não sei por que não havia pensado nisso antes. Foi por isso que ele fugiu de mim na última noite que dormimos juntos, e era por isso que ele se afastava e desviava nossos olhares toda vez que uma ligação era feita entre eles. Ele temia que eu estivesse entendendo errado do que se tratava seu instinto protetor, que eu achasse que ele estava interessado em mim.

Eu poderia deixar claro que aquela idéia era muito absurda para que qualquer um acreditasse, mas ele pareceu entender.

- Que bom que _você_ sabe.

Não entendi a ênfase que ele empregou no "você", mas não quis aborrecê-lo. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado, talvez com algo do trabalho. Virei para a janela e observei a paisagem pela primeira vez.

- Nunca estive aqui. É algum atalho?

- Não, é um caminho. Vou te levar em um lugar. - Ele respondeu, ainda sério, olhando para frente.

- Mas você não disse que tinha que ir?

- Disse.

Ele não me deu mais explicações, e eu não perguntei. Estava bastante claro que ele não queria conversar, por isso ficamos em silêncio por aproximadamente meia hora durante todo o caminho que levava ao lugar misterioso.

Quando finalmente chegamos, Edward estacionou o carro em algum tipo de estacionamento onde alguns outros carros também estavam. Saí e notei que, em volta, não havia muito mais para ser visto: Um estacionamento razoavelmente grande e, à nossa frente, um espaço amplo de grama cortada que sumia em um tipo de precipício. Devia ter mais coisas depois daquela descida, mas eu não podia ver.

- Vamos? - Ele perguntou, se dirigindo exatamente para o declive.

Parei de analisar o lugar e o segui, então algum tempo depois pegamos um tipo de atalho em que podíamos caminhar até aquela descida. Quando finalmente chegamos um pouco abaixo, notei onde Edward havia me trazido.

O lugar era praticamente um mirante de toda a cidade que se expandia lá embaixo. Eu agora estava em um campo muito aberto coberto por grama, onde vários grupos de pessoas admiravam a paisagem e conversavam entre si. O lugar não estava cheio, mesmo porque para enchê-lo, muitas pessoas seriam necessárias. Ao invés disso, os grupos sentavam-se em toalhas ou no chão mesmo, afastados por vários metros de distância uns dos outros. Famílias, casais e amigos, ali era um lugar extremamente relaxante, que dava uma visão privilegiada do muito que havia para ver daquele lugar.

Demorei um pouco para perceber que Edward havia sentado na grama, exatamente ao meu lado, apoiando o corpo nos braços e deixando-se queimar pelo mormaço muito suave, de olhos fechados. Aproveitei seu momento de meditação para admirá-lo um pouco, ainda em pé, então sentei ao seu lado, de pernas cruzadas, olhando a paisagem.

- O que achou?

- Lindo.

- Sempre venho aqui quando estou preocupado com alguma coisa ou quando quero pensar. É um ótimo lugar pra fazer isso.

- Então você sempre vem sozinho?

- Sim. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui.

Fitei-o por algum tempo, então virei novamente para a imensidão abaixo de nós, repleta de casas, ruas e prédios altos.

- É mesmo lindo.

- Você precisa ver como fica de noite. É mágico.

- Eu imagino.

As nuvens que antes pareciam se decidir em cobrir ou não o sol agora bloqueavam completamente os raios solares, deixando-nos com um clima nublado e agradável. Agradeci intimamente por isso, já que eu não havia trazido filtro solar. Me permiti relaxar e deitei de costas na grama, fechando os olhos e deixando o vento fresco tocar minha pele de uma forma suave, bagunçando um pouco os meu cabelos.

Era incrível. Aquele lugar trazia uma sensação de paz forte demais para não se deixar levar. Tudo era convidativo, e eu tinha certeza que a momentânea felicidade que saltitava como pipoca dentro de mim tinha também a ver com a presença do homem que permanecia ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos e me assustei com ele me encarando intensamente.

- Que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que não era nada. Edward ainda estava sério, mas eu queria que ele também relaxasse, assim como eu.

- Pode falar... Eu já disse que você não precisa medir as palavras comigo.

Ele continuava me encarando, como se dentro dele milhões de pensamentos borbulhassem e ele tentasse organizá-los.

- Não vai me dizer?

- Você é muito linda.

Meu coração deu um solavanco sem querer, e automaticamente perdi a respiração.

- Brigada... - Falei, depois de algum tempo tentando puxar oxigênio para dentro e finalmente conseguindo.

Ele suspirou, então se deitou ao meu lado na mesma posição que a minha, encarando o céu nublado.

Ficamos ali por muito tempo. Conversamos sobre bobeiras e retomamos nosso jogo de perguntas e respostas, tentando conhecer mais um do outro. Descobri que ele odiava ostras, que não sabia assoviar e que queria ter duas filhas e um filho. Contei a ele que eu gostava muito de gatos, que meu sorvete preferido era flocos e que não gostava de filmes de terror, porque morria de medo de escuro. Entramos em discussões sobre assuntos nada importantes, onde ele tentava me apresentar provas concretas de que a galinha veio antes do ovo e onde nossas idéias divergiam sobre a realidade paralela formada pela viagem de Marty McFly e do Dr. Brown em De Volta Para o Futuro II.

Durante todo esse tempo, senti a tensão de Edward diminuindo gradativamente, mas nunca desaparecendo por completo. Ele ainda mantinha uma barreira invisível mas muito concreta entre nós, não me permitindo chegar muito perto dele e não se permitindo ser ele mesmo.

Quando dei por mim, já havia começado a escurecer. Olhei o relógio que marcava um pouco depois das 18h, então me mantive sentada e prestei atenção no lento ligar de luzes das casas, prédios e avenidas lá embaixo. Em pouco tempo, a cidade parecia um emaranhado de pequenas lâmpadas coloridas.

Edward estava certo. Era mágico.

Contive a vontade adolescente que me tomou de pegar sua mão, repousada no chão ao meu lado, e ficar em silêncio enquanto o céu escurecia completamente. Contive essa vontade porque eu sabia que isso seria passar dos limites, e ele certamente se afastaria e voltaria a adotar a postura tensa do início daquela tarde.

Eu sabia que ele não tinha nenhum interesse real em mim, e se eu quisesse que aquela relação funcionasse, não podia deixá-lo saber que _eu_ estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Porque essa era a verdade.

Eu estava apaixonada. Completamente apaixonada. E tudo seria lindo se isso fosse correspondido. E tudo seria _perfeito_ se eu não fosse o que eu era.

- Esqueci de avisar, nessa época do ano a noite fica um pouco insuportável aqui.

Foi só quando ele falou que eu me dei conta de que estávamos cercados por mosquitos que insistiam em zumbir nos nossos ouvidos. Levantei-me ao mesmo tempo que ele, o que indicava que nosso dia havia chegado ao fim.

O dia mais lindo de todos.

Entramos no carro e Edward dirigiu calmamente de volta pela estrada cheia de curvas. A volta foi rápida demais, então em pouco tempo já estávamos chegando à rua estreita e deserta que dava para os fundos da Casa de Tanya.

Quando chegamos, saí do carro logo depois dele e esperei. Esperei por várias coisas, embora eu sabia que era melhor não criar expectativas. Mas era tarde, elas já estavam criadas.

Esperei por um abraço de feliz aniversário. Esperei pela notícia de que ele pagaria pela minha semana outra vez. Esperei uma despedida ideal. Mas eu sabia que nada disso aconteceria.

- Ei... - Comecei, tentando colocar um tom casual em minha voz - Você não me deu os parabéns.

Imediatamente após dizer essas palavras, me arrependi, temendo que ele as tomasse como ingratidão. De fato, eu não precisava de um "Feliz Aniversário" vindo dele, porque ele havia me proporcionado o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

Mas ele não ficou chateado.

- É verdade. - E dizendo isso, me olhou profundamente. Um olhar tão intenso que eu podia sentir as ondas de calor e eletricidade que se chocavam entre nós. Fiquei presa naquele olhar por um tempo que eu não poderia medir, e então senti um toque em minha mão direita, caída ao lado do meu corpo.

Sem tirar seus olhos dos meus, Edward trouxe minha mão para cima e deixou um beijo suave e demorado ali. Fiz uma força sobre-humana para que meu corpo não tremesse como gelatina, então ele retirou os lábios de minha pele e continuou segurando minha mão na dele.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella. Que muitos ainda estejam por vir.

- B-brigada.

- Espero que tenha se divertido hoje.

Sem esperar por uma resposta minha, ele soltou gentilmente minha mão e se virou, caminhando de volta para o carro, e dando a partida, foi embora.

Fiquei imóvel no mesmo lugar, olhando para o ponto no final da rua que o Volvo havia desaparecido, sentindo um leve formigamento no lugar onde ele havia deixado aquele beijo. Finalmente saindo de meus devaneios, entrei pelos fundos e fiquei aliviada em ver que a cozinha estava deserta. Passei pela sala onde já havia algumas meninas, mas não dei importância a nenhuma delas. Fui direto para o quarto e me tranquei lá.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da minha vida. O fato de ser meu aniversário era apenas um detalhe. _Ele_ passou o dia inteiro comigo. _Ele_ escolheu pela minha companhia, embora não estivesse totalmente confortável com isso. _Ele_ havia me dado um presente lindo, que agora chamava toda a atenção do meu quarto.

Sem pensar, fui até o vaso e tirei, do meio das flores, o papel com a lista das diversas espécies que ali estavam. Deitei de bruços na cama e li uma por uma, tentando identificá-las. Depois de muito tempo nesse jogo, finalmente dobrei novamente o papel, pronta para guardá-lo em uma das gavetas e estudá-lo depois, mas ao encarar uma das quatro partes do verso do papel, fui pega de surpresa por algo escrito a lápis.

A letra, embora parecesse estar ali por rascunho, era bonita e imponente, diferente da lista que trazia os nomes das flores, então imediatamente entendi que aquela caligrafia só poderia ser de Edward.

Desdobrei novamente o papel, para poder ler a frase inteira.

Era uma citação. Uma citação que não fazia sentido estar ali.

Não fazia sentido...

_"Um covarde é incapaz de demonstrar amor. Isso é privilégio dos corajosos." _Mahatma Gandhi

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Agora posso escrever as notas finais, porque tive que correr pra postar esse capítulo antes que fosse assassinada via twitter. (Oi?)**

Queria ooooutra vez agradecer a todas pelas reviews. Desculpem não ter respondido às reviews do capítulo 14, minha semana foi meio tensa. O.o

**Mas muito obrigada mesmo!**

_**[PSEUDO-SPOILERS ON]**_

Quanto à história: Vou entrar agora em um território meio chato. Vai começar o drama, e eu não tenho experiência nenhuma em escrever dramalhão. Mas vai ser preciso, por isso peço a vocês um pouquinho de paciência. Vou continuar tentando postar os capítulos nos domingos como sempre, mas se atrasar, saibam que é por causa da minha falta de experiência mesmo.

Toda história tem seus altos e baixos. Nós estamos acostumadas a sempre querer ver tudo bem, tudo lindo, os personagens se dando super bem. Por isso, essa fase em que a fic vai entrar vai ser meio chata pras leitoras mesmo. A boa notícia é que deve ser no máximo uns três capítulos, e aí melhora. (Não tenho capacidade pra escrever mais do que isso.)

Então, não me abandonem no meio da fic se ela tomar um rumo diferente do que vocês estavam esperando. Repito, TUDO VAI ACABAR BEM, mas vai precisar do drama primeiro.

[PSEUDO-SPOILERS OFF]****

Brigada, gente. Não pensem que as reviews de vocês não são importantes, porque são!

Bjs! Mel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's POV**

- Senhor?

- Sim.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está tudo ótimo, Victoria. Não poderia estar melhor.

Notei pela minha visão periférica que ela me encarava com dúvida, mas não fiz menção em me virar e encará-la para tentar mostrar que eu estava falando a verdade. Primeiro, porque minha cabeça doía demais para que eu tentasse fazer alguma coisa além de falar e respirar. Segundo, porque eu simplesmente não me importava mais com o fato de Victoria acreditar ou não em mim. Terceiro, porque eu não estava falando a verdade.

- O senhor parece cansado.

Eu também teria pedido que ela me chamasse pelo nome. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais me irritava a insistência de Victoria em ser formal comigo. Mas até isso exigia de mim uma força de vontade que eu não tinha.

- Eu estou cansado. Cansado e com enxaqueca. Mais alguém quer falar comigo hoje?

- Não senhor.

- Ótimo. Então pode trancar a porta assim que sair.

Victoria permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Não abri os olhos para verificar o porquê.

- Tudo bem. Aqui estão as anotações das reuniões de hoje. O senhor está indo bem com as suas decisões.

- Obrigado.

- E aqui estão os três contratos.

Senti os papéis sendo jogados à minha frente, em cima da minha mesa. Ainda assim, continuei imóvel, fazendo movimentos lentos e circulares com os dedos nas têmporas para tentar aliviar a pressão que eu sentia na cabeça.

- Edward.

Abri os olhos, encarando-a.

- Fale comigo! Eu estou bem aqui!

Continuei fitando-a, enquanto analisava silenciosamente minhas opções.  
Eu queria conversar com ela. No final das contas, ela era minha melhor amiga. Minha _única_ amiga. Eu queria contar a ela tudo que estava se passando comigo, todas as minhas dúvidas e meu pânico. Queria pedir conselhos, porque ela sempre tinha algo de inteligente para dizer, e se preciso fosse, escutar calado uma bronca daquelas que só Victoria sabia dar.

Eu queria me abrir com ela. Queria dividir o peso que eu carregava nas costas com outra pessoa.

Queria uma luz no fim do túnel.

Qualquer coisa.

- Vou lembrar disso, Victoria.

Ela continuou me encarando com preocupação, e eu tentei sustentar seu olhar, embora minha dor de cabeça estivesse praticamente me cegando. Quando finalmente tirou suas mãos que serviam de apoio da mesa, suspirou e, dando meia volta, saiu da sala.

Fechei os olhos outra vez e abaixei a cabeça nos braços, agora cruzados na mesa em cima dos tais papéis das reuniões as quais eu havia comparecido hoje. Eu poderia dizer que comparecer a reuniões seria uma tarefa impossível, dadas minhas atuais condições, mas era realmente incrível como eu conseguia. Nos últimos dias, treinei meu cérebro a aceitar problemas e assuntos relacionados aos negócios, então eu conseguia me concentrar nisso quando me empenhava em fazê-lo, quase o tempo todo.

Quase.

Porque havia momentos, até quando eu me forçava a prestar atenção, que a dispersão vinha e eu me pegava pensando em coisas aleatórias. Na verdade, eu até desejava que fossem pensamentos aleatórios em geral, e não pensamentos aleatórios relacionadas a uma pessoa.

A ela. Sempre ela.

Ela estava transformando minha vida em um verdadeiro inferno. Estava colocando dúvidas absurdas e pensamentos impertinentes na minha cabeça. Estava conquistando um território de importância ao redor da minha vida que não tinha o menor direito de conquistar.

Por causa dela, minhas noites andavam mal dormidas. E quando conseguia dormir, meus sonhos teimavam em trazê-la de volta para me atormentar. Por causa dela, Victoria me rondava e me perguntava sempre o que havia de errado comigo.

Por causa dela, havia algo de errado comigo.

Algo de muito errado.

Eu a conhecia havia menos de um mês, e já não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Qualquer detalhe, qualquer inutilidade que resolvesse atravessar o meu caminho ao longo do dia, me fazia lembrar dela. Eu me pegava analisando praticamente todas as mulheres que via e traçando automaticamente uma comparação entre elas e ela.

Ela.

Porque ela estava mexendo demais com a minha cabeça, e isso não era normal.

Ela não devia ter esse grau de importância na minha vida. Não devia estar em uma posição tão privilegiada na minha lista pessoal de prioridades. Eu não devia pensar tanto nela, e quanto mais me conscientizava disso, menos eu conseguia tirá-la de meus pensamentos. Quanto mais eu sabia que devia esquecê-la, mais difícil era não lembrar dela. Mais difícil era não querê-la por perto.

Eu a queria por perto.

Todos os dias. Toda hora. A qualquer momento que fosse.

E isso também estava me matando. Primeiro, porque eu não devia querê-la. Segundo, porque eu não podia tê-la por perto quando quisesse.

Ela não era minha. Ela não era de ninguém.

Ela era uma garota de programa, e isso era tudo o que realmente importava. E era o que doía.

Doía, porque ela era especial. Ela era importante. _Eu_ a tornei importante sem nem me dar conta, e agora pagava pelo preço. O preço de ser ingênuo, de ser dependente. O preço de ser covarde demais para assumir tudo isso.

Assumir o que eu me negava a acreditar, mas já sabia. O que eu negaria até estar perto da morte.

Até não aguentar mais.

- Desculpe!

Levantei a cabeça lentamente, tentando lidar com a dor ainda presente que fazia minha testa pesar algumas toneladas.

- Desculpe, senhor! Eu pensei que não havia mais ninguém no prédio.

Uma mulher de meia idade carregando um aspirador de pó um pouco maior do que ela tentava desenrolar seus pés dos fios do aparelho e sair da sala, me deixando sozinho outra vez.

- Que horas são?

- Passam das 23h, senhor. Me desculpe, eu não sabia…

- Tudo bem. – Comecei, um pouco tonto – Eu já tinha que ter ido há muito tempo.

A mulher não pareceu se tranquilizar, ainda me encarando com culpa.

- Vou deixá-la trabalhar. Só pelo amor de Deus não ligue essa coisa enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Dizendo isso, juntei sem cuidado todos os papéis jogados em cima de minha mesa e os guardei em uma das gavetas, trancando-a em seguida. Levantei-me, testando meu equilíbrio devagar, então me apressei a deixar a sala livre para a mulher e seu aspirador barulhento.

Fui irresponsável o suficiente para dirigir até em casa nas condições em que me encontrava, e agradeci ao meu anjo da guarda por me proteger durante o percurso. Ao chegar, tomei um banho quente e demorado, traçando o plano que eu vinha arquitetando havia algum tempo.

O plano era simples, mas exigiria de mim uma força que eu não tinha. Ainda assim, levaria minhas decisões até o limite. O limite de mim mesmo.

Eu manteria distância dela. Não a veria por algum tempo, até que minha cabeça voltasse um pouco ao normal. Até que eu voltasse a me sentir seguro para estar com ela outra vez, até que eu parecesse de novo comigo mesmo.

Até que eu voltasse a me conhecer e me entender, eu manteria distância dela. Porque sempre que ela estava perto demais, eu tendia a esquecer coisas importantes sobre minha própria personalidade, e sobre o certo e o errado.

Então eu não a veria hoje. Não a veria essa semana.

Eu sabia que isso talvez me fizesse um mal maior do que toda a confusão da qual eu fugia, mas eu tinha que tentar voltar a ser o que eu era. Porque perto dela eu era outra pessoa.

Eu me afastaria. Uma distância que poderia ser considerada como segura.

Eu estaria seguro. Eu estaria bem.

Mas, primeiro, eu precisava me convencer disso.

...

Eu não lembrava o que tinha feito na terça.

Nem na quarta.

Nem na quinta.

Lembro que sexta tinha sido muito difícil de dirigir diretamente para casa depois do trabalho.

Sábado havia sido angustiante, por isso me permiti sair de casa e ficar dando voltas no parque a três quarteirões do meu prédio. O parque que eu a havia visto uma vez. Sei que deveria ter ficado aliviado em não encontrá-la, mas não havia como esconder a decepção.

Agora, eu tentava sobreviver a um final de domingo torturante, enquanto tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nela.

Ela.

A porra da lembrança dela.

O sentimento de culpa por tê-la deixado desprotegida durante todos aqueles dias.

A saudade dolorosa do perfume dela.

A vontade de tê-la quantas vezes fosse preciso para marcá-la como minha, embora isso fosse impossível.

Eu havia me colocado nessa situação, havia testado a mim mesmo, e eu sabia que passar pelo teste me tornaria mais forte, menos vulnerável ao poder da presença dela. O problema estava no fato de que, agora, eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela. Havia se passado seis dias desde que eu a tinha visto pela última vez, e agora a ausência dela estava me fazendo muito, _muito_ mal.

Eu me sentia sucumbindo. Despencando continuamente, sem ter aonde me segurar, e eu já não sabia o que era pior: a dor de não tê-la ou a certeza de que precisava dela.

O quanto antes.

O máximo possível.

O tempo que me fosse permitido. Que eu me permitisse.

Mas eu não podia me permitir.

Merda, eu não podia! Se eu não quisesse sofrer mais, eu não podia fazer isso comigo mesmo! Eu deveria ter aprendido a lição!

Eu não podia permitir que ela fosse essencial. Não podia permiti-la cavar tão fundo dentro de mim e se instalar ali como se aquele fosse o lugar onde ela deveria estar.

Eu tinha que dar um fim nisso, de qualquer forma.

Mesmo que doesse. Mesmo que eu achasse que me mataria.

Mas não iria me matar. Eu não era tão fraco.

E era a hora de provar isso, para mim mesmo.

...

Minhas últimas noites não poderiam ser classificadas como boas. Eu consegui dormir algo como duas, no máximo três horas por noite. Mesmo que o cansaço estivesse sempre presente, minha cabeça simplesmente não conseguia relaxar, e então eu passava o resto das horas pensando.

Pensando em tudo o que não deveria pensar.

Por isso, não era de se espantar que hoje, segunda-feira, quase todos os funcionários me olhassem como se eu fosse um zumbi ambulante enquanto passava pelas baias, até chegar à minha sala.

Entrei e encontrei Victoria com uma cara que devia ser usada quando um de seus filhos fazia algo de ruim. Ignorando seu olhar fuzilante, fui me sentar à mesa, já arrumando alguns papéis.

- Quantas reuniões tenho hoje?

- Nenhuma.

Olhei-a interrogativo.

- Como nenhuma?

- Você não vai trabalhar nesse estado.

Eu estava muito cansado para discutir, principalmente àquela hora da manhã. Por isso, tentei manter minha voz tranquila e cordial.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Pois é. Não mando. Talvez seja disso que você precise, alguém que mande em você.

- Certo. Já acabou? Pode me dar os horários das reuniões agora?

- Não vou te dar horário nenhum. Eu já cancelei todas as reuniões. Imaginei que você estaria desse jeito hoje quando o vi na sexta.

- E com ordem de quem você cancelou as reuniões?

- Com ordem de ninguém, _senhor_. E se fiz mal, me demita.

Encarei-a com raiva, algo que eu pensei não poder sentir nas condições em que me encontrava. Ela estava sendo extremamente arrogante para uma secretária, mas o problema era que Victoria sabia que podia fazer aquilo, porque no final das contas eu não a demitiria. Além disso, minha raiva crescente me dominava porque ela havia tirado de mim a única coisa que conseguia me manter ocupado e, portanto, livre de pensamentos indesejáveis.

- E você pode me dizer o que espera que eu faça a porra do dia todo sem ter algo para me ocupar?

- Vá pra casa e durma. Você está horrível.

Ótimo. Era mesmo tudo o que eu precisava.

Podia explicar a ela que minha aparência horrível se dava justamente pelo fato de eu não conseguir dormir, e que se eu conseguisse, ela não precisava ter desmarcado as benditas reuniões.

- Por que vocês mulheres adoram se meter nas nossas vidas?

- Não seja estúpido. Só nos metemos nas vidas de quem gostamos.

- Eu não pedi conselho nenhum! Por que não me deixa em paz?

- Porque se eu te deixar em paz, Edward, você se perde de vez.

Eu odiava quando ela estava certa, e isso acontecia com bastante frequência.

- Por favor… _Por favor_, vá pra casa.

- E o que eu vou fazer em casa? – Repeti, tentando manter minha voz baixa.

- Se não consegue dormir, tente achar um pouco de paz de espírito em alguma coisa.

Paz de espírito. Era exatamente disso que eu precisava, mas não sabia como conseguir. E o pior de tudo era que eu tinha uma idéia do que poderia me trazer um pouco dessa paz, mas por alguma ironia do destino, era exatamente a coisa da qual eu fugia.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas você está proibida de fazer isso outra vez, entendeu? Quero minhas reuniões de volta amanhã, e não estou brincando. – Empreguei um tom mais sério na voz para que ela entendesse que eu realmente precisava voltar ao normal no dia seguinte.

Victoria assentiu com um suspiro.

Levantei-me contrariado e me preparei para ir embora.

- Me promete que vai cuidar de você?

Encarei-a por algum tempo, decidindo se realmente poderia prometer isso a ela.

- Eu vou tentar.

Não dei tempo para que ela falasse outra vez, e imediatamente saí da sala.

...

Eram quase 20h agora, e estava perplexo como aquele dia havia sido tão improdutivo e degradante. Victoria me pagaria por aquilo.

Tentei ocupar meu tempo com tantas coisas quanto me fora possível lembrar, mas nada adiantou. Busquei em meus arquivos culinários a receita mais difícil que consegui encontrar e me preparei para o desafio. Lembrei que antigamente essa era uma forma de distração ótima, mas devia imaginar que "antigamente" não se encaixava em nada no meu "ultimamente". Escolhi com cuidado um livro da minha biblioteca não muito grande, prestando atenção para não pegar qualquer coisa relacionada a drama, ou romance, ou qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar de coisas que eu queria deixar de lado, mas esqueci que nenhuma leitura conseguia me prender quando eu não estava em paz comigo mesmo. Arrisquei desenhos engraçados na televisão, tentei arquitetar mudanças na disposição dos móveis no meu quarto, comecei a arrumar alguns armários, mas nada foi o suficiente.

Eu ainda pensava nela. Eu ainda sentia sua falta, e por algum motivo idiota, quanto mais eu tentava esquecê-la, mas eu lembrava dela. Dito isso, como eu estava há praticamente uma semana tentando arrancá-la à força da minha cabeça, era óbvio que agora eu estava em um estado tão deplorável de auto-flagelação que sequer conseguia pensar direito.

Usando essa desculpa para mim mesmo – o que não diminuiu minha culpa – me vesti de qualquer jeito e tomei a atitude mais desesperada e imbecil que podia tomar.

Eu iria até Isabella outra vez.

...

Eu insistia para mim mesmo que o que iria fazer não era nada demais.  
Eu não pagaria pelo programa dela. Tudo o que eu queria era vê-la, dizer um oi. Era ridículo, mas eu tinha certeza que no momento em que a visse e simplesmente trocasse meia dúzia de palavras com ela, eu me sentiria muito melhor. E era só o que eu queria. Era muito pouco para me crucificar.

Mas mesmo assim, eu me crucificava. Eu era um fraco, e nunca duvidei disso, mas era revoltante saber que minha fraqueza não me permitia seguir com um plano tão bem pensado. De qualquer forma, essa era a hora de escolher entre meu orgulho e a dor que atravessava e rasgava meu peito de um lado a outro, a dor que diminuiria se eu a visse.

Eu não conseguia mais lidar com aquela dor.

Quando atravessei a porta da frente da Casa de Tanya, senti meus nervos à flor da pele. Não era normal aquele nervosismo todo, mas eu não quis pensar sobre isso, então apenas continuei andando um pouco apressado para o lugar mais escuro do ambiente.

Sentei-me na mesa vazia mais ao canto, enquanto olhava em volta para ver se alguém havia reparado em mim.

- Nossa, estávamos preocupadas com você!

Virei-me surpreso e vi Vanessa sentada ao meu lado. Quando foi que ela chegou ali?

- Ah, oi.

- Olá. Então, por onde esteve?

- Ocupado.

Minha atenção agora estava voltada para o ambiente, mais precisamente para a busca de uma certa garota que trabalhava naquela casa.

- Nós estranhamos você ter ficado tanto tempo sem vir ver a Bella.

Olhei para ela sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

- Quê?

- Bom, ela parece ser sua favorita, né? Todas nós ficamos surpresas por você ter ficado tanto tempo longe dela. Quer dizer, só quem pareceu não dar muita importância pra isso foi ela.

Encarei-a sem saber o que falar. A verdade era que até eu mesmo estava surpreso de conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe dela, então não poderia julgá-las por sentir a mesma coisa. Mas agora, estava passando por um pequeno dilema. Por um lado, fiquei aliviado porque, se Isabella não havia dado importância ao meu desaparecimento repentino, isso talvez significasse que ela não tenha ficado chateada comigo. Por outro lado, por que ela não havia dado importância? Ela não tinha dito que me queria por perto? Será que ela não fazia questão da minha presença?

Será que não sentia tanto a minha falta quanto eu sentia a dela?

- Bom, você parece ainda estar se decidindo quem vai escolher hoje, então vou te deixar em paz. Ah, eu estou livre.

Dizendo isso, piscou para mim e saiu rebolando da forma vulgar que eu bem me lembrava ser dela.

Voltei minha atenção para o ambiente outra vez. Me sentia seguro estando em um lugar particularmente escuro e escondido, mas era uma questão de tempo até Vanessa contar às outras meninas que eu finalmente havia aparecido, e meu esconderijo seria descoberto. Por isso, me permiti aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que tinha comigo mesmo.

Eu deveria procurá-la? Será que ela estava ali? Talvez já estivesse acompanhada no andar de cima, e o pensamento fez com que uma dor me atingisse como um soco.

Eu queria vê-la. Queria que ela estivesse sozinha e bem. Queria que nenhum filho da puta a tivesse machucado, e outra vez senti uma dor angustiante ao constatar que, se ela estivesse ferida, _eu_ seria o culpado.

Comecei a procurar em volta com mais urgência, enquanto tentava enxergar entre o numeroso grupo de homens no recinto. Alguém me ofereceu um whisky, mas como notei que a voz não era da pessoa que eu procurava, neguei a oferta sem dar muita atenção. Duas meninas tentaram me seduzir para que eu pagasse pelo programa, mas eu nunca estive tão pouco afim de uma transa como naquele momento – o que era estranho, visto que eu estava há um tempo razoável sem sexo – então neguei.

O problema era que toda a minha atenção – toda ela – estava voltada para a missão de encontrar Isabella e falar com ela. O que exatamente eu falaria, ainda não sabia, mas na hora algo me viria à cabeça, nem que fosse um pedido de desculpas.

Nem que fosse uma confissão da saudade angustiante que eu sentia dela.

Então, eu a vi. Em um canto distante da sala, ela parecia não pertencer àquele lugar, assim como no dia em que nos conhecemos. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas algo em sua aparência me dizia que ela estava cansada ou triste. De qualquer forma, não pude deixar de admirar sua beleza óbvia, e me perguntei outra vez como não havia percebido isso no momento em que fomos apresentados.

Talvez eu só estivesse mesmo muito animado por vê-la, mas mesmo com roupas casuais, completamente diferente de todas as outras mulheres, ela estava mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Ignorei a ponta de raiva que percorreu meu corpo ao imaginar o motivo das roupas compridas, que mostravam poucas partes de seu corpo, e continuei encarando-a como se tivesse acabado de achar um tesouro.

Agora que ela estava ali, tão perto, mesmo sem saber da minha presença, um alívio repentino me tomou completamente, e me dei conta de que aquele momento tinha sido, até agora, o melhor momento da minha semana. Mas seria o suficiente só admirá-la de longe?

Meu corpo começava a responder a essa pergunta, se levantando sem que eu percebesse, mas parou imediatamente quando viu um homem aproximando-se dela e falando, com um sorriso no rosto, algo em seu ouvido.

É verdade. Ela era uma garota de programa.

A presença dela realmente me fazia esquecer de certos detalhes.

Sentei novamente, com mais ódio do que achava ser possível sentir por um estranho, mas toda essa raiva irracional foi bloqueada por um interesse mórbido na reação de Isabella.

Ela não havia reagido como eu pensava. Eu a conhecia suficientemente bem para esperar ver nela um sorriso falso e uma aceitação contrariada, mas ao invés disso, vi uma garota agora com tanto medo que mal conseguia se mexer.

Por que ela estava daquele jeito? Por que olhava para os lados com tanto desespero, como se quisesse se proteger em alguém? E por que aquele homem a segurava pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir embora?

Que merda era aquela?

Levantei-me outra vez, agora mais rápido, mas me mantive no lugar. Alguma coisa dentro de mim, loucura ou instinto, gritava e me fazia recuperar uma lembrança esquecida. Uma lembrança que eu fiz questão de esquecer. Uma lembrança que me apavorava, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, despertava em mim um instinto assassino.

Um desejo de vingança esquecido.

- Resolveu aparecer por quê?

Era Angela, e pelo pouco que pude dar atenção a ela, vi que estava com raiva. E pelo que parecia, era de mim. Talvez eu pudesse entender o motivo, mas antes tinha que me certificar de uma coisa.

- Angela, quem é aquele homem?

Pude ver pela minha visão periférica que ela ainda mantinha uma postura ofensiva para mim, mas tomada pela curiosidade, se virou para a direção que eu apontava.

Me virei para encará-la e vi nela a reação que eu temia.

Eu nunca havia visto Angela em pânico, mas podia dizer que aquela era exatamente a expressão que encontraria nela. E eu sabia o motivo daquilo.

Ela conhecia aquele homem. Aquele filho da puta. E eu sabia quem ele era. Mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto, eu sabia só de ver o desespero de Isabella.

Ela não reagiria assim a um cliente qualquer.

- James… – Consegui ouvir a voz fraca de Angela enquanto ela se movia para a frente, na direção em que nós dois olhávamos, mas ela não seria mais rápida do que eu.

Muitos vultos passavam por mim rapidamente, mas eu não prestava atenção em nenhum deles enquanto andava até o casal que eu observava. Eu não prestava atenção em ninguém, e se não fosse pelos esbarrões que eu dava em um corpo ou outro, poderia dizer que no momento só se encontravam três pessoas ali: Isabella, eu e ele.

Duas delas sairiam vivas.

O tempo necessário para atravessar a sala foi rápido, e por uma fração de segundos, a dois metros de distância entre nós, pude ver os olhos dela se encontrarem com os meus.

Mas eu já não estava raciocinando.

Com todo o ódio que havia acumulado em minha alma, empurrei-o para longe do pescoço dela, onde ele parecia estar se divertindo, e um segundo depois estávamos os dois no chão, eu por cima dele, socando-lhe cada centímetro do rosto.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta, então pude aproveitar cada murro que aquele desgraçado levava. Ele tentava reagir, e talvez fosse mais forte do que eu, mas naquele momento, nem os músculos de Mike Tyson poderiam parar meu ódio borbulhante e explosivo.

Eu o odiava. Eu queria matá-lo lentamente, e não era força de expressão. Nunca na vida desejei tanto ver alguém morto, espancado, estraçalhado, por isso não parei um segundo sequer de socá-lo com toda a minha vontade.

Os golpes eram dados com tanta força que, em certo ponto, minhas mãos começaram a doer, mas a dor foi ignorada. Notei que agora, o rosto embaixo de mim estava banhado em sangue, mas ignorei isso também. Tudo que importava era a morte daquele desgraçado. A morte pelas minhas mãos.

Pela primeira vez desde que ouvi Angela pronunciar o nome do sujeito, notei que haviam mais pessoas no local. Muitas mais, porque senti muitos braços me puxando para trás, tentando me afastar do homem agora desacordado no chão, enquanto eu tentava me soltar da gaiola humana em minha volta e continuar minha deliciosa vingança.

- Pára! Pára, rapaz!

- ME LARGA!

- Você vai matá-lo!

- É O QUE EU PRETENDO! ME LARGA!

Eu agora me debatia em mais braços que surgiam, me impedindo de continuar a ferí-lo com as mãos. Então resolvi chutá-lo, também com muita força, mas os homens em volta foram rápidos e me puxaram completamente para longe dele.

- ME SOLTEM, PORRA!

- Não!

Eu estava exausto, puto e inconformado. O ódio que existia dentro de mim, ao invés de esmaecer apenas tornava-se maior e mais explosivo.

- Edward, calma! Por favor!

Olhei, ainda aturdido em volta, e a vi ali, parada, um pouco ofegante e corada, sem saber muito para onde ir.

A presença de Isabella tinha aquele poder sobrenatural sobre mim até quando ela mesma não sabia o que fazer. Aquele poder que simplesmente surgiu do nada e, sem que eu deixasse, me tornou extremamente vulnerável.

Eu estava definitivamente exausto. Exausto de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela confusão de coisas que explodiam dentro de mim, enquanto tentava pôr ordem na minha própria vida. Estava cansado de fingir que não estava perdido, que não estava desesperado, e que não estava completamente apaixonado por uma garota de programa.

Eu estava cansado, com raiva, com medo de tudo o que viria a seguir, e explodi sem nem ter noção do que estava falando. O ódio dentro de mim fez com que eu simplesmente cuspisse todo o rancor e covardia, todo o orgulho e toda a porra de culpa que me perseguia durante todo aquele tempo em que eu a conhecia. Em que conhecia a pessoa que virou minha vida do avesso.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! VOCÊ É SÓ UMA PUTA, E EU NÃO PERMITO QUE SEJA MAIS DO QUE ISSO! EU NÃO TE PERMITO TER QUALQUER MERDA DE PODER SOBRE MIM!

Meus gritos foram seguidos de silêncio. Um silêncio mórbido.

Tudo o que eu podia ouvir era a música do ambiente que ainda tocava baixo ao fundo e minha respiração ofegante pelos gritos e pela luta.

Tudo o que eu podia ver era ela, à minha frente, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, enquanto tudo o que eu disse ainda ecoava nas paredes e entrava, palavra por palavra, na cabeça dela.

Aquilo a feriria, eu sabia disso. Sabia também que se desse tempo a mim mesmo, me arrependeria mortalmente de cada palavra dita, e simplesmente imploraria por suas desculpas. Mas já estava feito, tudo já havia sido dito.

Então, sem pensar em mais nada, quebrei a ligação entre nossos olhares pela última vez, me dirigindo para a saída e não olhando outra vez para ela.

Eu fui embora. Havia terminado tudo o que tinha que ser terminado.

Eu não voltaria a vê-la. Desapareceria, me internaria em um hospício de preciso fosse. Mas eu manteria distância dela. Eu precisava manter distância dela.

Para o meu próprio bem.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Eu avisei que esse capítulo não seria legal.  
Não me odeiem, por favor. Repetindo, no final tudo vai ficar bem.**_

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews lindas!  
Bjão, Mel


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

Eu era só uma puta.

Eu era só uma puta e sabia disso.

Eu sabia disso porque os homens, _muitos_ homens, não me deixavam esquecer desse detalhe. Todos os dias, clientes dos mais diversos tipos me lembravam disso. E conforme o tempo passava, mais eu sabia que não poderia simplesmente deixar de ser só uma puta. Eu não poderia viver uma vida normal porque meu passado sempre me condenaria. Sempre seria o meu fantasma particular, e seria sempre motivo de vergonha.

Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que era só uma puta, e nunca pensei que pudesse ser um pouco mais do que isso. Eu sabia o meu lugar, sabia o que eu fazia, e sabia que era apenas isso. Nunca tentei ser mais do que eu era para cliente nenhum.

Infelizmente, era só o que eu era. Uma puta, como tantas outras.

Então por que ele achou que eu quisesse ser mais que isso? Por que achou que eu estava tentando seduzi-lo ou ter algum tipo de controle sobre ele? Por que achou que eu iria pensar que tinha esse direito?

Por que ele disse aquilo?

Eu não queria, nunca quis ter controle de nada. De sentimento algum. Se me fosse possível considerar qualquer utopia, seria simplesmente um Edward retribuindo os sentimentos que eu nutria por ele, mas eu já tinha descartado essa possibilidade, então estava satisfeita com a nossa amizade. Com a nossa proximidade, com o pouco da companhia dele, com o pouco _dele_ que eu tinha. Quando tinha.

Por que ele havia dito aquelas palavras?

Eu sabia que era só uma puta, mas ouvir essa afirmação da boca dele, com tanta raiva, tanta mágoa, doeu mais do que eu podia imaginar. Doeu demais.

O fato de vê-lo como um cliente diferente dos outros pesava. O fato de admirá-lo e pensar nele como uma proteção, uma "mesmo que estranha" amizade, também pesava. Mas era o fato de estar completamente apaixonada por ele que fez com que suas palavras me dilacerassem. Me reduzissem a quase pó, quase nada. Fez com que eu me sentisse tão imunda e insignificante, tão descartável.

Não devia doer tanto. Não devia porque eu sabia que aquela era exatamente a verdade, mas doía porque, de alguma forma - milagre talvez - eu esperava que ele visse em mim algo além de uma prostituta. Alguém que valesse a pena, que pudesse ser legal e fazê-lo rir de piadas bobas. Alguém que ele pudesse ver não como um objeto, mas como uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa que pudesse fazer parte da vida dele, de qualquer forma, e que deixasse a sua marca.

Mas eu não havia conseguido. Não havia deixado marca alguma nele.  
Ele me via só como uma puta, e doía saber disso.

Doía porque eu gostava dele demais.

Agora, a última lembrança que eu tinha dele eram aquelas palavras gritadas, como se eu tivesse o desafiado. Aquelas palavras, que ainda repetiam na minha cabeça como um pisca-pisca. Aquelas palavras que talvez ninguém mais naquele salão tivesse levado tão a sério, principalmente por serem verdades, mas que me queimaram como fogo.

Aquela era a última lembrança que eu tinha dele. De um Edward tanto protetor como vingativo. E eu queria poder responder a todas as suas palavras, queria poder xingá-lo de nomes esdrúxulos, queria poder tentar provar a ele que ele estava errado e que eu valia alguma coisa. Mas ele havia se tornado mais um cliente que surgia e, depois de alcançado o objetivo, ia embora sem sequer olhar para trás.

E então eu tinha a certeza que não o veria outra vez.

...

- Bella?

Jéssica empurou a porta com cuidado, me dando tempo para fingir que estava fazendo algo normal ou me recompor caso estivesse chorando. Não respondi nem movi um músculo sequer, ainda deitada em minha cama, olhando para frente como quem assiste com atenção a um filme. A diferença era que não havia nada ali além de uma parede branca.

- Ah... Ainda não está arrumada.

Que horas deviam ser?

- Você sabe como a Tanya é. Ela me mandou vir aqui ver se você já estava pronta para essa noite. Ela já te deu uma folga ontem, depois... do que aconteceu.

Era verdade. Tanya havia me permitido voltar para o quarto e não receber mais clientes por aquela noite. Mas aquilo foi o suficiente, então eu imaginava que hoje ela não seria tão generosa assim.

- E já são 19:30h. Você sabe que daqui a pouco a casa começa a encher...

Jéssica falava como quem pede a um asmático para fazer polichinelos. Eu podia ver pelo timbre de sua voz que ela sentia muito por estar me lembrando daquelas coisas. Não era ela quem estava me cobrando, era Tanya, mas era ela quem vinha trazer a má notícia. A notícia de que eu deveria voltar a realidade e desempenhar minha função, esquecendo do que quer que tenha acontecido.

Continuei encarando a parede por mais algum tempo, considerando minhas opções. Percebi que não tinha nenhuma.

- Bella... Eu sinto muito...

- Eu sei. - Sorri tristemente para ela, enquanto tentava aceitar os fatos.

Eu teria que voltar à realidade hoje. Eu teria que parar de pensar no que havia acontecido. Eu teria que fingir que não estava morrendo por dentro.

Jéssica me olhou como quem queria falar muitas coisas, mas não sabia por onde começar, nem se _deveria_ começar. Falar no que aconteceu ontem resultaria em ter que mencioná-lo, tocar no nome dele, e isso era uma coisa que eu sabia que todas as meninas tinham jurado não fazer mais.

Pelo menos não enquanto eu estivesse por perto.

- Vou me arrumar. Te encontro lá embaixo.

Dizendo isso, consegui me levantar da cama e, sem vida, rumei para o banheiro.

Quinze minutos depois, desci para o andar onde agora alguns clientes já procuravam suas companhias. Alguns já estavam acompanhados, e outros bebiam enquanto aproveitavam o início da noite.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ali. Aquilo parecia patético, porque eu deveria estar fazendo a mesma coisa que sempre fiz: Ficar na vitrine esperando enquanto alguém se decidia em me alugar por trinta minutos. Ainda assim, por algum motivo eu me sentia agora completamente fora de lugar, tão deslocada quanto um peixe fora d'água. Se tinha algo no mundo que eu não queria fazer, era aquilo: Esperar pelo meu próximo cliente.

Olhei em volta e vi rostos diferentes de homens diferentes. Eu já estava acostumada com a grande rotatividade do lugar, mas foi observando esse detalhe que comecei a pensar.

Na semana que havia passado, a semana do meu aniversário, cada vez que eu voltava de um programa do meu quarto para o salão principal, me sentia cheia de uma esperança em vê-lo. Durante toda a semana, todas as noites, eu esperava encontrá-lo encostado no bar, enquanto bebia sua dose de whisky e emanava sua aura de poder.

Todos os dias eu esperei vê-lo, e todos os dias eu me decepcionei.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que a esperança poderia matar uma pessoa lentamente, porque esse era o sentimento que nos tornava vulnerável a falhas. Quando tínhamos esperança, corríamos o risco de nos desapontar, e haviam situações em que a decepção era quase tão dolorosa quanto a morte.

Ela tinha razão. Eu havia sentido a força de uma decepção recentemente, e poderia dizer que poucas coisas na vida conseguiriam ser tão dolorosas quanto aquilo. Mas a esperança era também o sentimento que nos fazia acreditar, que fazia com que tivéssemos fé, e agora eu sentia a gravidade de não ter mais esperança.

Ele não voltaria. Eu sabia, ele não voltaria nunca mais. Era uma certeza tão grande e tão esmagadora que não havia como contestá-la. Eu não poderia sequer me decepcionar, porque não havia a menor esperança em vê-lo outra vez.

Eu não o veria outra vez. Noite após noite, ele _não_ estaria ali. Das dezenas de homens que entrariam naquela casa, não havia a menor possibilidade de um deles ser _ele_.

Não havia esperanças.

Fui tomada por um desespero crescente e sufocante. Tentei não perder o controle, indo direto ao bar e pedindo qualquer coisa alcoólica, enquanto fazia força para parar de pensar naquilo.

Ele não voltaria.

Ele não voltaria.

Por que ele foi embora? Ele disse que estaria por perto.

Por que ele disse aquilo? Por que fez aquilo?

- Isabella!

Me virei mais rápido do que deveria, o que quase resultou em um tombo. Me apoiei no bar e procurei a voz que me chamava. Era Tanya, trazendo consigo um homem com a postura dura e indiferente.

- Benjamin quer conhecê-la. Tenho certeza de que vocês se darão bem.

- Boa noite, Isabella. É um lindo nome.

Eu ainda estava com um pouco de falta de ar e um aperto na garganta doloroso, mas me obriguei a falar de volta.

- Obrigada.

- Você está bem? Sua cara não está muito boa.

Eu não estava bem. Estava longe de estar bem. Estava começando a suar frio, tremia levemente e fazia uma força incrível para não deixar o pânico que surgia nas minhas veias não se apoderar de mim.

Era uma péssima hora para ter uma crise, ainda mais porque Tanya me encarava como se eu estivesse estragando sua ceia de Natal.

Mas eu não podia fazer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia.

Engasguei com a vontade súbita de chorar. Tentei controlar o aperto que precedia o choro, mas não consegui.

- Eu... não posso...

A torrente de lágrimas veio de uma vez, e eu agora estava aos prantos na frente de um cliente. Não podia ser pior.

- Querido... - Começou Tanya, enquanto tentava soar calma - Isabella não parece estar se sentindo muito bem. Acho melhor apresentá-lo a outra pessoa. Você não vai se arrepender.

Dizendo isso, saiu de braços dados com ele. Vi os dois se afastarem de mim aos poucos, enquanto tentava limpar a nuvem de lágrimas que atrapalhava minha visão, mas notei que Tanya olhou algumas vezes em minha direção, com uma cara péssima.

Eu sabia que ouviria um sermão por aquilo, mas aquela não era a hora de me preocupar com isso. A tristeza que agora tomava conta de mim era tão intensa, tão dominante, que eu não consegui me acalmar sequer com o fato de ter acabado de perder um cliente.

Tão rápido quanto a idéia surgiu, corri para as escadas outra vez e, chegando ao meu quarto, me deixei cair pesadamente na cama, enquanto tentava respirar direito.

Eu não conseguia. Não conseguia fazer aquilo.

_Não seja idiota. Você sempre fez isso, por que não conseguiria agora? Não mudou nada._

Eu tinha que conseguir, porque era simplesmente a única coisa que eu fazia. E se eu não pudesse mais fazer a única coisa para que servia, então eu me tornava imediatamente ainda mais descartável do que já era.

_Por que você fez isso comigo, seu desgraçado? Por que me abandonou?_

Ele mentiu para mim. Disse que estaria por perto, disse que gostava de mim.

Ele mentiu para mim. Me humilhou, me abandonou, me esqueceu.

- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois.

Virei surpresa para a porta e vi Tanya parada, me encarando com uma expressão furiosa, de braços cruzados.

- M-me desculpe...

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer... Devia ter sido mais firme quanto a vocês dois.

Ela sabia. Sabia o motivo do meu desespero. Ela sabia que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Estava assim tão óbvio?

- Nós vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre isso, Isabella. Você trabalha aqui, e os seus problemas pessoais não me interessam. Você vai ter que fazer o seu trabalho se quiser continuar nessa casa.

Dizendo isso, virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão, mas eu não conseguia.

Deus... Eu não conseguia.

...

Acordei no dia seguinte com batidas na porta do quarto. Pela força das batidas, eu sabia quem era.

- Já vou... - Falei, tentando me recompor rapidamente, enquanto corria para o banheiro e jogava um pouco de água no rosto. Arrumei um pouco a cama, dobrando os lençóis amassados da noite que passou, e finalmente abri a porta para que Tanya pudesse entrar.

- Bom dia - Ela disse, muito séria.

- Bom dia - Respondi, fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse e se sentasse. Tanya imediatamente arrastou uma das cadeiras da escrivaninha e se sentou em frente a cama.

- Vou direto ao assunto, até porque você sabe o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui.

- Sim... - Comecei, de cabeça baixa.

- Ótimo. Você é uma garota esperta, e sabe o que a mantém aqui, certo?

Afirmei com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Era claro que eu sabia.

- Então você sabe que se começar a recusar clientes, você não vai poder continuar nessa casa, já que o que a faz ficar aqui é o dinheiro dos seus programas.

- Eu sei...

- Além do mais, isso traria uma má fama para o estabelecimento, concorda? Eu não gostaria que minha casa ficasse famosa por ter garotas que recusam clientes, se é que me entende.

Assenti com a cabeça outra vez.

- Então, Bella, acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Sei que você não está passando por um dos melhores momentos da sua vida, depois do que Edward fez.

Dor. Senti uma dor forte no peito ao ouvir seu nome outra vez. Ninguém mais falou sobre ele, e eu mesma estava me policiando para não pensar no seu nome. Ouvi-lo assim, com tanta naturalidade, trouxe de volta a dor que eu tentava esconder de mim mesma.

- Mesmo assim - continuou Tanya - todos nós temos nossas responsabilidades. Eu tenho problemas também, mas não é por isso que vou faltar com as minhas obrigações. Você é uma garota responsável, então acho justo esperar que você também não falte com as suas.

Ela estava certa, é claro. Mas como explicar a ela que eu não conseguia mais fazer aquilo? Que motivo eu daria a ela, já que nem eu mesmo sabia?

Eu poderia dizer como eu me sentia. Poderia dizer que depois do que aconteceu, eu me sentia muito mais deslocada e baixa do que antes. Poderia explicar a ela o pânico, a náusea que sentia ao pensar que deveria ficar com um homem agora. Poderia dizer a ela que tudo isso piorava porque _ele_ simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, que a imagem dele me perseguia, que a saudade que eu sentia dele pesava em meu peito como chumbo, que a dor de vê-lo partir tinha me deixado em um estado deplorável.

Mas ela não aceitaria, porque ela estava certa. Eu devia deixar isso de lado, devia seguir com a minha vida e as minhas obrigações.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

- Tanya... Eu só te peço um pouco de tempo...

- Você sabe que isso eu não posso te dar. Eu não posso mantê-la empregada se você não consegue trabalhar.

- Eu pago minhas horas.

Tanya me olhou com um pouco de dúvida.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu pago meus programas. Pago as oito horas, desesseis programas por dia. Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo...

_Tempo para esquecê-lo._

- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

- Você sabe que eu nunca consigo desesseis programas em uma noite. Eu pago por todos eles, contanto que você me deixe ficar aqui. Se você me der um tempo... Eu vou voltar a fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

Ela ponderou por algum tempo. Por tempo demais. Fiquei receosa com a possibilidade de Tanya simplesmente negar e me colocar contra a parede. Se ela fizesse isso, eu sabia que iria acabar indo parar na rua.

Eu sei que foge dos padrões... Mas por favor... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Eu estava sendo absolutamente sincera, e pude ver que ela entendeu isso. Tanya me olhou por algum tempo, como se estivesse analisando a situação, e por um segundo pude notar em seus olhos um pouco de compaixão comigo.

- Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo...

_Por favor, não toque no nome dele outra vez. Por favor._

- Você não podia ter se deixado levar.

- Eu sei... Me desculpe... - Senti meus olhos subitamente serem invadidos por lágrimas antes que pudesse evitar.

Outra vez, ela estava certa. Eu não poderia ter feito isso, não poderia ter simplesmente aceitado o fato de me apaixonar por ele. Em que diabos eu estava pensando, afinal? Será que eu realmente imaginava que essa história poderia ter um final feliz? Que terminasse minimamente bem? Eu era uma prostituta, e ele era interessante, inteligente, engraçado, rico e lindo. Ele simplesmente poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, a hora que quisesse, então por que infernos eu realmente achava que não ia sofrer no final das contas?

Tanya suspirou.

- Eu espero que você fique bem, Bella. Espero que você consiga esquecê-lo. Ele sempre foi só um cliente.

Não era o que eu costumava pensar. Ele era diferente dos outros em todos os aspectos possíveis. Tinha sido exatamente por isso que eu havia me apaixonado tão rapidamente por ele, quando pensei que jamais poderia me apaixonar por um homem que me visse daquela forma.

Mas no fundo, era verdade. Ele sempre foi um cliente. Um cliente que pagava pelos meus serviços, e que me via como devia ver, como eu era. Não era culpa dele ser tão encantador, não era culpa dele eu ter me permitido ceder aos encantos dele.

A culpa de tudo aquilo era minha.

Tanya se levantou, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu vou te dar um tempo. Você paga suas horas, eu te deixo livre. Mas comece a pensar no que você vai fazer daqui pra frente.

Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, me deixando completamente sozinha e desolada outra vez.

Fiquei no mesmo lugar por algum tempo, pensando no que eu faria. Onde aquela decisão iria me levar. Finalmente quebrei o silêncio do quarto, falando comigo mesma.

- Tudo bem. Você ganhou tempo para esquecê-lo. Agora, trate de esquecê-lo.

Trate de esquecê-lo.

Para o seu próprio bem.

...

Eu devia imaginar que se um cliente era tão importante a ponto de fazer com que eu me apaixonasse, ele deveria ser igualmente difícil de esquecer.

Eu não conseguia esquecê-lo. Não importava o que eu fizesse, o quanto me odiasse ou tentasse odiá-lo, o quanto tentasse não pensar nele.

Conforme os dias passavam, eu me forçava sempre mais a aceitar que precisava parar de pensar nele, mas a cada dia a saudade também aumentava, fazendo com que a tarefa de esquecê-lo se tornasse impossível.

Era _impossível_ esquecê-lo.

Impossível porque eu nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém. Nunca havia pensado em um homem daquela forma, e ele foi o primeiro. O primeiro a me mostrar que aquilo poderia ser tão bom, mas também tão doloroso.

Era simples. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Nem com a ameaça de ter que, a qualquer momento, voltar a exercer minha profissão, ou seria expulsa de casa. Nem com a raiva que eu sentia dele, por ter me humilhado e gritado comigo na frente de tantas pessoas. Nem com as minhas amigas me dando apoio ou com Tanya me ajudando.

A lembrança dele trazia mais desespero e dor do que eu podia aguentar, e sua presença fantasmagórica na minha rotina estava me deixando tão exausta que eu não tinha mais forças para tentar esquecê-lo. Porque quanto mais eu lutava contra isso, menos eu conseguia.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, e sempre me pegava lembrando de qualquer momento que tenhamos passado juntos. Quando isso acontecia, minha mente se deixava levar e eu mergulhava profundamente em lembranças que me traziam de volta o cheiro dele, o toque dele, o olhar dele.

Todo dia.

Todo maldito dia.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, e isso poderia ser até aceitável se eu estivesse nesse dilema por alguns dias. Mas, agora, dois meses haviam se passado, e eu estava exausta de lutar contra mim mesma. Estava exausta de sonhar com ele e sentir uma decepção tão grande quando acordava. Exausta de me perguntar onde ele deveria estar a todo momento. Exausta de querê-lo tanto, com tanta força, com tanto desespero.

Eu estava exausta, dilacerada e completamente sozinha.

Tinha muito a agradecer a Tanya por suas atitudes. Ela me permitiu pagar apenas dez programas por dia, já que era raro qualquer garota da casa conseguir mais do que isso por noite. Além disso, se manteve retirando somente a percentagem dos lucros que cabia a ela, o que me fez não ir à falência imediatamente.

Eu devia tudo isso a ela, mas nada poderia me tirar do estado em que eu me encontrava agora.

Um estado deplorável de depressão profunda, onde poucas coisas além de sede, fome e uma bexiga cheia me faziam levantar da cama. Eu certamente estaria muitos mais quilos mais magra se Angela, Jéssica, Rosalia e até Vanessa não insistissem tanto para que eu comesse mais do que meu estômago podia aceitar. Era óbvio que quase todas as garotas estavam começando a ficar realmente preocupadas comigo. Todas me diziam que eu deveria tentar melhorar, mas elas deviam saber que quando se está em depressão, a última coisa que se consegue é ter força de vontade para sair dela.

Estava sendo muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava que fosse ser. Agora, depois de tanto tempo longe do meu trabalho, eu simplesmente não via possibilidade em voltar a fazê-lo. As coisas haviam ficado muito piores, e eu não sabia como consertá-las.

Eu estava perdida, e a única coisa com a qual eu poderia contar era a paciência de Tanya.

Mas eu devia imaginar que, como tudo de bom na minha vida, isso também não duraria para sempre.

- Isabella?

- Sim.

Era sábado, início de tarde. Eu estava deitada na cama, tentando dormir por causa das últimas noites em claro que tinha passado. Tanya agora entrava em meu quarto, com uma expressão séria e ligeiramente triste.

- Como você está?

Essa era uma pergunta que me faziam constantemente, e com a mesma frequência, eu não sabia como responder.

- Melhorando. - Menti.

- Bella... Já faz mais de dois meses...

- Eu sei...

- Você acha que consegue voltar?

Eu não conseguia. Só a imagem de mim mesma com outro homem, qualquer homem que não fosse _ele_, já causava toda aquela mistura de sensações horríveis dentro de mim: Nojo, tristeza, desespero, pavor.

Eu não conseguia. Eu não queria.

Não podia fazer aquilo.

- Não.

Minha voz saiu firme, de uma forma que eu não esperava que saísse, me pegando completamente de surpresa e, ao que tudo indicava, surpreendendo Tanya também.

- Não?

- Não. Eu não posso, Tanya... Me desculpe...

Ela me olhava sem expressão, enquanto via agora lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. As mesmas lágrimas que desceram durante todos aqueles dias, sempre pelo mesmo motivo. As lágrimas com as quais eu já havia me acostumado, e que eram agora a marca do meu estado de espírito.

Aquelas lágrimas simbolizavam o pouco de tudo o que eu vinha sentindo por todo aquele tempo, mas agora, carregavam também a dor pelo que eu sabia que viria a seguir.

Era uma questão de tempo.

- Eu também peço desculpas, Bella. Mas não posso mais aceitar você aqui.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Vou dedicar esse capítulo à Bia, do Twilight Team. Hoje ela faz aniversário, então desejemos todos muitas felicidades a ela! Parabéns, Bia! ;D**

**Quanto ao capítulo: Como eu falei no twitter, eu sei bem que toda fic precisa ter uns capítulos chatos pra poder ligar uma parte da história à outra. Esses capítulos normalmente não têm romance, e é justamente por isso que são mais chatos de ler, já que em uma história de romance a gente espera ler romance, né? XD**

**Eu sei que esse foi assim, e o próximo vai ser um pouco disso também. Mas depois vai ter coisa boa. Só que eu não sei ainda se a coisa boa vai começar já no final do próximo capítulo (18), ou só no capítulo 19 mesmo. Tudo vai depender do tamanho que eu conseguir deixar o 18.**

**Agora, outra notícia triste: O capítulo 18 vai demorar 2 semanas pra sair. :/**

**Motivo: Uma pessoa muito querida minha faz aniversário no domingo, e eu vou ter que viajar para ir vê-la. Por isso, vai ficar impossível escrever e postar a tempo. :/**

**Mas passa rápido.**

**É isso aí. Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas pelas reviews!**

**Bjão! Mel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

Aquela era a última mala de roupas que eu colocava no banco traseiro do taxi. Não sabia sequer de onde tinha tirado a força de vontade para conseguir colocar tudo que me pertencia dentro de sacolas e mochilas de viagem, antecipando a hora da partida.

Eu não tinha muitas coisas. As roupas de cama, móveis e objetos de decoração que ficavam no meu quarto não me pertenciam, então só restavam algumas roupas, sapatos, livros e outros pertences menores para levar comigo. No total, eu tinha quatro sacolas grandes onde tudo se misturava. Muito daquilo eu nem lembrava que tinha.

Na verdade, eu não precisava de muitas daquelas coisas. A grande maioria das peças de roupa eram próprias para o que eu fazia, e em raras ocasiões as havia usado. Lingeries, vestidos apertados e saias justas, todas peças esquecidas no fundo de algumas gavetas, quando, em um ato de rebeldia, resolvi me vestir de uma maneira mais casual e confortável para receber clientes naquela casa.

Aquela casa, que agora não era mais meu lar. Minha estadia ali havia sido rápida, mas foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse fazer amizades. Eu sentiria saudades de Angela e Jéssica, principalmente. Elas estiveram do meu lado em momentos importantes, e agora eu não sabia como seria sem elas.

Mas não me restava muito mais coisas a fazer, por isso optei por uma despedida rápida e objetiva. No estado em que me encontrava, mais sensível que o normal, não consegui conter as lágrimas ao falar com cada uma das meninas que me fizeram companhia por esse curto período de tempo, mas consegui fazer com o que o drama durasse pouco.

- Vou sentir saudades suas. - Disse Jéssica aos prantos, enquanto me abraçava na cozinha.

Optei por não responder, temendo que a tentativa de emitir som acabasse com o pouco do controle que eu tinha e me fizesse, também, me debulhar em lágrimas.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Começou Angela, sorrindo esperançosa enquanto fazia mais força para não chorar do que queria admitir - Acho que você vai ficar bem. Você é forte, sabe se cuidar.

Eu poderia responder que não, eu não sabia. Estava perdida demais, triste demais e sozinha demais para saber o que fazer da minha vida, como iria me virar dali para frente, quais seriam os planos e qual era o momento para começar a traçá-los.

Eu estava perdida, mas não quis falar. Isso traria preocupação desnecessária da parte delas, e embora eu precisasse de alguém, não poderia dar esse peso a pessoas que não eram responsáveis por mim.

- Quando souber onde vai ficar, nos avisa?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, ainda evitando falar para que o choro, agora dolorido na garganta, continuasse preso.

Eu havia mentido quando disse que não sabia para onde ir. Iria para o lugar onde Tanya havia me achado. Era possível que eu arranjasse algum lugar para ficar por ali, enquanto tentava dar um jeito na minha vida. A vizinhança não era agradável, mas os aluguéis não eram caros, o que era bom porque eu não procurava nada luxuoso e estava em contenção de gastos, já que havia perdido uma boa quantidade de dinheiro ao pagar meus próprios programas para Tanya.

Mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Querendo apressar as coisas, dei um último abraço em Angela e saí pela porta dos fundos, onde um taxi já me esperava.

Era mais uma despedida. Mais uma triste despedida, como tantas outras na minha vida.

Mas que despedida não é triste?

Sem olhar para trás, entrei no carro e parti.

...

Cheguei na rua que eu conhecia de algum tempo atrás. Após a morte de minha mãe, andei por vários lugares tentando me adaptar, mas foi naquele bairro que Tanya havia me encontrado havia alguns meses. Eu já estava ali por aproximadamente um ano, então tinha um razoável conhecimento do lugar.

O bairro era pobre e feito. As ruas eram apertadas e um pouco sujas, sendo o estilo exato de lugar onde pessoas com pouca renda morariam ou alugariam apartamentos. Os prédios eram estreitos e muito próximos uns dos outros, dando a impressão de que havia pouco espaço para muitas contruções, antigas em sua grande maioria.

De noite, as ruas eram desertas, movimentadas apenas por garotas de programa. Eu sabia disso porque, antes de Tanya aparecer, era exatamente o que eu fazia.

Foi uma época difícil. O estilo de clientes era bastante diferente do estilo que eu agora conhecia. A casa de onde eu estava saindo recebia clientes ricos e de bom porte, o que tornava o trabalho um pouco menos humilhante, embora continuasse, em sua essência, sendo a mesma coisa.

Mas naquele bairro, curiosamente, também apareciam clientes de alta renda, que normalmente chegavam em seus carros e escolhiam a companhia da noite. Não eram raras as situações em que isso acontecia, e pela experiência que tive naquele lugar, podia afirmar que a frequência com que isso acontecia era cada vez maior.

- Em que prédio quer que eu pare?

- No escuro, perto da esquina.

O motorista carrancudo seguiu mais uns quinze metros para frente e parou na entrada do prédio que eu conhecia bem. O prédio cujo apartamento tinha sido minha casa por algum tempo.

Paguei o valor que o taxímetro indicava e saltei, arrumando as bolsas e mochilas nos ombros. Caminhei para dentro com um pouco de dificuldade, notando que aquele lugar não havia mudado em praticamente nada. As paredes ainda eram encardidas, a pintura de um amarelo escuro desagradável. A mulher que me olhava do último degrau, na porta do prédio, mantinha uma expressão desagradável no rosto, quase indiferente a mim.

Chegando no último degrau, repousei as bolsas pesadas no chão e encarei-a.

- Sabe onde posso encontrar o responsável...

- Sou eu. Só tenho dois apartamentos vagos.

- Tudo bem. Qual é o mais barato?

Dois minutos depois, já estava arrumando minhas malas enfileiradas de uma forma que desse um pouco mais de espaço ao apartamento, que consistia em um cômodo grande sala-quarto-cozinha com bancada e um banheiro menor. Tudo que decorava o ambiente era um sofá-cama marrom, um móvel pequeno e gasto comportando uma TV que eu duvidava funcionar e uma geladeira velha. Eu lembrava que não havia burocracia naquele lugar, então todo o acordo entre as partes consistia no hóspede pagando o aluguel em dia para o proprietário, do contrário seria automaticamente convidado a se retirar sem cerimônias ou modos educados.

Naquele momento, era o que eu podia ter. Minhas economias foram drasticamente abaladas pela minha estadia não remunerada na Casa de Tanya, o que também me lembrava que eu tinha que começar a procurar alguma coisa para fazer, antes que minha vida terminasse de desmoronar.

Deitei no sofá e encarei o teto por algum tempo. Eu tinha que começar a tomar atitudes e sabia disso, mas minha força de vontade era quase tão grande quanto a de um toco de madeira. Eu não queria fazer nada, não sentia vontade de nada, e desejei profundamente que pudesse viver como uma planta, me alimentando apenas de luz.

Mas a vida não era perfeita, então eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Tinha que começar uma jornada de busca de emprego o mais rápido possível, e rezar para que conseguisse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse me manter naquele lugar.

Eu não tinha planos para longo prazo. Não tinha planos de nada, e isso me fez notar como minha vida estava na merda. Simplesmente não havia o que esperar, não havia um objetivo. Meu único objetivo, dia após dia a partir de agora, seria continuar viva.

Não havia um motivo claro para isso. Eu não tinha planos, simplesmente não sabia o que seria, como seria, e a falta de meta na minha própria vida fazia com que, ao invés de me estimular a descobrir uma, eu me acomodasse numa sobrevivência apática e sem graça.  
Até o dia que um milagre acontecesse ou um raio resolvesse me atingir no meio da rua. O que viesse primeiro.

Tudo bem. Eu sempre acreditei que todas as pessoas vêm ao mundo com um propósito. Eu encontraria o meu, cedo ou tarde. Até lá, a única coisa que eu tinha a fazer era continuar vivendo.

Continuar _sobrevivendo_.

De repente, senti saudade da época que isso parecia ser fácil.

...

Eu lembrava da última vez que havia saído para procurar emprego. Com uma educação profissional interrompida pelas tragédias da minha vida, não havia muitas opções. As chances de uma mulher sem ensino médio concluído eram menores que as dos homens, porque homens quase sempre tinham o curinga de um emprego braçal.

Mas eu era uma mulher. Uma mulher que nunca na vida havia trabalhado em algo que não exigisse meu corpo como parte do acordo, então as coisas eram mais difíceis. Ou isso, ou meu estado de espírito insistia em me dizer que absolutamente tudo o que eu tentava era impossível de conseguir.

Durante algum tempo, procurei em lanchonetes e bares vagas para garçonete. Procurei vagas de atendente em lojas, balconistas ou vendedores. Os empregadores normalmente exigiam currículo ou carta de recomendação para profissões como secretárias até de consultórios de pequeno porte ou ajudantes de veterinário.

Enquanto isso, eu tentava conciliar o dinheiro que mantinha na conta bancária, em constante decadência, com meu dia a dia. Optei por não pegar conduções em excesso e gastar somente com o necessário. Como minhas condições exigiam, não era viável procurar emprego em lugares muito distantes, já que isso me traria gastos além dos que eu poderia ter, então minha área de procura estava restrita àquela parte da cidade, onde ironicamente não havia quase nada.

Continuei procurando por pequenas tarefas que poderiam me dar algum retorno financeiro, mesmo que fossem instáveis ou temporárias, mas isso também parecia ser difícil de encontrar. Somado a isso, veio a cobrança do primeiro aluguel, coisa que eu teria facilmente esquecido caso não tivesse sido rudemente lembrada.

Como resumo dos meus dias, eu tinha manhãs e tardes ocupadas por tentativas fracassadas de emprego, enquanto a noite me servia um prato cheio de nada a ser feito, o que me dava tempo demais para pensar em coisas demais. Pensar em coisas ruins, me lamentar por coisas passadas, não acreditar em melhorias futuras.

De fato, minha depressão estava tomando proporções maiores a cada dia, e era visível minha completa apatia pela vida. Eu não tinha motivos para me empenhar em fazer absolutamente nada, não tinha pessoas as quais pudesse contar, não tinha sequer inimigos para odiar. Nada era realmente importante, e eu temia estar entrando em um estado vegetativo irreversível.

Isso era notório especialmente pelos empregadores que me recusavam qualquer proposta. Muitos foram sinceros ao falar que simplesmente não viam em mim vontade alguma de fazer coisa alguma, e que "esse não era o perfil procurado". Mas embora aquilo fosse compreensível, eu simplesmente não tinha forças para mudar. No fundo, eu não tinha motivos para mudar, e mesmo que o motivo fosse "arranjar um emprego", no final das contas isso também não tinha um porquê.

Frequentemente eu entrava em espirais de pensamentos negativos, e me perguntava quando foi o momento exato em que minha vida deixou de fazer sentido. Mas o pior de tudo era não ter ninguém para me convencer do contrário.

O maior dos meus problemas era ter tempo demais para pensar demais. Isso provavelmente não faria muitos danos a alguém com uma vida normal, mas infelizmente esse não era o meu caso. Então, em momentos vazios do meu dia, eu me pegava pensando em coisas que eu não devia pensar.

Fossem elas lembranças, sonhos impossíveis ou pensamentos aleatórios, todas acabavam fazendo com que eu saísse no prejuízo, e talvez a parte mais patética disso tudo era o fato de não ter o menor controle sobre minha própria cabeça. Por isso, não eram raros momentos em que eu sabia que não deveria estar lembrando de certas coisas, mas mesmo assim continuar pensando nelas. E o pior de tudo, sentir saudades.

Não havia mais como negar: Eu já não fazia o menor esforço para parar de pensar _nele_, e eu sabia o quão ridículo isso era porque havia problemas demais na minha vida, coisas mais urgentes com as quais eu deveria me preocupar. Mas a lembrança dele simplesmente insistia em tomar conta de mim como uma força superior, e eu não tinha condições de negá-lo, mesmo que em pensamento.

Assim, meus momentos de reflexão consistiam basicamente em pensar nele, lembrar dele e, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda querê-lo. Mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Mesmo sabendo que desejá-lo só me tornava mais fraca e infeliz a cada dia. Vez ou outra a razão surgia em mim, então eu usava o pouco da fé que ainda tinha para pedir que eu pudesse esquecê-lo.

Mas não seria assim tão fácil.

Então, além de uma vida completamente sem sentido, eu também tinha que lidar com o fantasma _dele_ me assombrando todos os dias e todas as noites, me deixando perigosamente vulnerável a uma mera lembrança.

Minhas noites mais recentes haviam sido passadas em claro, fruto de minhas preocupações ou da minha depressão quase crônica. Quando meu corpo se rendia ao cansaço, na maioria das vezes minha cabeça não tinha forças para sonhar, mas eventualmente lampejos _dele_ vagavam pela minha mente, tornando meus sonhos um pouco mais prazerosos. Ironicamente, isso só fazia com que, por contraste, minha realidade fosse muito pior.

Eu queria esquecê-lo, mas uma pequena parte um tanto masoquista queria manter um pouco dele guardado comigo, porque era ali que se encontravam alguns dos momentos mais simples da minha vida, e de uma forma ou de outra, felizes. Era uma pena que tudo havia acabado de uma forma tão triste e amarga, mas ainda assim, não deixava de ter sido doce um dia.

Era tudo que havia restado. Um amargo forte que temperava cada dia, cada tentativa e cada fracasso. E era com esse gosto que eu acordava todas as manhãs, quando conseguia dormir.

...

- Um novo dia, Bella.

Eu havia desenvolvido a mania de falar comigo mesma, já que não tinha um animal de estimação ou uma bola de vôlei para me fazer companhia. Era importante me manter lúcida, e além disso, eu poderia checar se minhas cordas vocais não estavam atrofiando gradativamente com a falta de uso.

- Adivinha o que você vai fazer hoje?

_A mesma coisa que eu fazia todos os dias ultimamente._

- Exatamente. E hoje você vai se sair bem, porque é seu dia de sorte.

Hoje seria o meu dia de sorte, e com esse pensamento na cabeça, era uma boa maneira de começar o dia.

_É isso aí. Nada como o poder da indução._

Ultimamente, boa parte das minhas horas matinais eram desperdiçadas por causa da minha enorme falta de vontade em levantar. Assim, meus dias vinham começando mais tarde do que deveriam para uma pessoa desempregada.

Por isso, eu pensei que fosse ser um bom sinal aquela manhã ter sido diferente. Acordei mais bem disposta e mais confiante do que o normal, o que poderia ser sinal de mudanças boas na minha vida.

Mas eu deveria ter mantido meu ceticismo em assuntos relacionados a sorte e coisas do tipo. Não pelo fato de agora serem aproximadamente 18h e eu não ter conseguido nada. Era o que acontecia todos os dias, portanto isso não era sinal de azar, mas sim uma constante irritante.

O problema era no que estava por vir.

- Veja bem, eu não sou o dono daqui, sou apenas o gerente.

- Mas o senhor não pode me ajudar?

Havia poucas pessoas no lugar. A lanchonete era clara e alegre, o que contrastava fortemente com o ar triste e feio daquela rua escura. O bairro era vizinho ao meu, e ainda que fosse pobre, já apresentava uma aparência consideravelmente melhor. Se eu conseguisse algo ali, seria um bom lugar porque, além de não ser longe, era bem mais agradável.

- Você disse que não tem experiência.

Era verdade, eu não tinha experiência nenhuma, em nada. Nada além daquilo do que eu tentava fugir.

- Mas eu prometo que vou me empenhar.

- Nós não estamos precisando de outra garçonete, moça.

Eu estava a ponto de ajoelhar ali mesmo e implorá-lo para que pudesse ter uma chance. Aquela tinha sido, até agora, minha melhor oportunidade.

- Por favor, me deixe tentar por algum tempo.

O homem agora me olhava com um pouco de pena. Eu estava desesperada e falava com toda a sinceridade da alma, então esperava que ele acreditasse no meu empenho e pudesse me ajudar de alguma forma.

- Olha, o dono deve estar chegando por agora. Ele vem sempre no final da tarde ver como foi o balanço do dia, então você pode falar com ele. Eu não tenho muita lábia, mas vou tentar convencê-lo, ok?

Aquilo me animou. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha uma real oportunidade, então concordei e agradeci exageradamente, enquanto sentava na sala dos fundos a qual o homem havia me levado. Senti-me um pouco nervosa com aquilo, porque seria algo como uma entrevista. Eu poderia colocar tudo a perder, por isso tentei me concentrar e pensar em respostas boas para perguntas aleatórias, quando meu possível futuro empregador chegasse e resolvesse fazê-las.

Devo ter fica ali por algum tempo, tentando me concentrar e me manter tanto calma quanto otimista, e não notei quando já não estava mais sozinha na sala.

- Boa noite. - Disse o homem.

- Boa noite. - Respondi, me levantando - Meu nome é Isabella.

Notei que ele olhava de forma estranha para mim, então me correu um leve arrepio por toda a extensão da espinha. Seus olhos estavam focados em mim, enquanto um sorriso meio debochado brincava em seus lábios.

- Olá, _Isabella_.

Ele continuava com o sorriso estranho, me encarando como um predador. Eu poderia até dizer que o conhecia de algum lugar. Talvez já o tivesse visto antes, mas onde?

- Sente-se.

Obedeci, sentando-me novamente na cadeira ao meu lado, e o vi arrastar outra cadeira para perto, imitando meu ato logo em seguida. Notei que ele estava de frente para mim, inclinado em minha direção, enquanto me analisava de cima a baixo.

Ele estava perto demais. _Desconfortavelmente_ perto.

- Então, o que você quer aqui? Meu empregado disse que queria falar comigo sobre um emprego.

- É... - Comecei, desviando o olhar dele e encarando agora minhas mãos - Eu não tenho experiência como garçonete, mas posso prometê-lo que vou me esforçar pra fazer tudo certo.

Ele se inclinou mais em minha direção, e no mesmo momento que sua boca foi parar em minha orelha, senti uma de suas mãos em minha coxa esquerda.

- Eu sei bem em que você tem experiência, _Isabella_.

Estaquei em choque, enquanto lutava para assimilar suas palavras.

Ele me conhecia. Ele sabia o que eu era.

- Da última vez que te vi, você não estava assim tão magra, mas ainda lembro de você. Foi uma das melhores noites que eu passei naquela casa, sabia?

Ele tinha sido meu cliente. Eu não lembrava exatamente dele, não sabia seu nome, mas tinha a impressão que o tinha visto em algum lugar.

E onde mais haveria de ser?

- Eu... - Comecei, mas não sabia ao certo o que falar. Eu queria que ele saísse de perto de mim, queria que ele parasse de falar coisas ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto ia subindo sem cerimônias suas mãos pelas minhas pernas, mas não conseguia me mexer. Eu estava em pânico, e por mais que eu quisesse, tomar uma atitude era impossível.

- Eu não... Eu só queria...

- Sabe o que eu acho? Acho um desperdício. Você é tão boa no que faz...

_Por que ele tinha que lembrar de mim? Por que ele tinha que me conhecer?_

- Não pode jogar fora um talento tão bom assim, querida. Onde já se viu, uma menina tão _habilidosa_ deixar isso de lado?

- Eu não faço... mais... Vai me dar o emprego?

Senti o riso debochado dele no meu pescoço, e estremeci.

- Não posso permitir que uma puta trabalhe na minha lanchonete, paixão. Tente entender. Mas se você quiser oferecer outros serviços...

Dizendo isso, ele segurou rudemente minha mão e, com força, a apertou contra sua ereção.

Aquilo foi o gatilho para que meu sistema nervoso fizesse alguma coisa e me permitisse ter alguma reação. Levantei-me extremamente rápido, o que fez com que eu derrubasse a cadeira na qual estava sentada. Ele continuou me olhando com um sorriso debochado no rosto, enquanto me olhava outra vez de cima a baixo.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, saí correndo da sala, esbarrando com o homem que havia me atendido antes. Ele notou meu estado de nervos, mas obviamente não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Sinto muito, espero que você consiga o emprego em outr...

Eu já estava na porta que dava para a rua, e não parei um segundo sequer para olhar para trás, enquanto desviava de alguns transeuntes despreocupados. Subitamente senti meu rosto mais frio, então percebi que ele estava molhado. Eu não notei quando as lágrimas haviam começado a descer, mas não importava.

- Merda! Merda de azar! Por que nada dá certo na porra da minha vida? - Falei para mim mesma, ainda caminhando rápido, sem um destino certo. Algumas pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse algum animal de circo, e a vontade que eu tinha era mandar todos irem à merda.

Estigma. Desgraça. Meu passado seria sempre uma desgraça na minha vida, e eu teria sempre que fugir dele, me esgueirando entre um canto e outro para que ele não me seguisse onde quer que eu fosse. A dúvida era se eu poderia fugir dele para sempre, se poderia contar sempre com a sorte, ou se teria que aceitar que coisas como as que acabaram de acontecer poderiam acontecer outra vez.

Eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, mas não era como se eu realmente estivesse tentando. Eu simplesmente não me importava mais com nada, porque nada tinha mesmo importância nenhuma.

Depois de muito tempo e provavelmente uma longa caminhada, olhei em volta e notei que não sabia onde estava. Tudo bem, isso era só mais uma das coisas ruins que sempre me aconteciam, e eu já estava me acostumando com aquela maldita falta de sorte.

Sentei em um banco e tentei me acalmar, porque eu não conseguiria encontrar o caminho de volta se não estivesse raciocinando direito. Infelizmente, a tentativa de foco só fez com que uma raiva intensa se apoderasse de mim, e junto a ela, uma indignação maior que a que eu vinha sentindo durante todo esse tempo.

Eu estava irada, inconformada, desesperançosa e miseravelmente infeliz. Estava acabada, estava cansada de tentar ser outra pessoa. Cansada de falhar, de tentar e nunca conseguir nada. Cansada de não ter uma chance, cansada de ser humilhada e diminuída.

Mas no final das contas, era só isso que eu era. Uma puta.

E uma puta não poderia ser outra coisa além de puta. Eu deveria saber disso.

Fiquei de pé. Sequei as lágrimas e decidi que não importava mais. Eu seria o que tinha que ser, porque se era só para isso que eu servia, se era só isso que eu conseguia fazer, então seria desse jeito.

Eu sabia que agora adotava uma expressão dura e vazia, e se minha expressão espelhasse o vazio que sentia, eu deveria estar assustadoramente neutra e sem vida.

Mas não importava. Nada importava.

Precisei de algum tempo para me localizar. Peguei o ônibus errado, o que me deixou longe de casa, mas não reclamei. A partir de agora, eu não aceitaria ou deixaria de aceitar o que quer que acontecesse comigo. As coisas simplesmente aconteceriam, e eu só estaria ciente delas.

Eu entraria no piloto automático. Aquele que não me permitia ter emoções ou pensar nelas.

Seria irreversível.

...

Cheguei em casa perto das 20h. Me dirigi ao chuveiro mecanicamente, enquanto tomava minha decisão, pensando o mínimo possível sobre ela e sobre as consequências que ela traria.

Não sabia quanto tempo o banho havia durado. Não sabia qual shampoo havia usado ou se a água estava quente ou fria. Simplesmente agi sem pensar em nada, e possivelmente poucos minutos depois eu abria minha mala, tirando de lá a primeira peça de roupa vulgar e chamativa à vista.

Um vestido azul curto e justo. Uma peça que eu nunca havia tido coragem de usar.

Perfeito.

Vesti-o rapidamente e, ainda sem pensar, procurei por um par de sapatos altos que completariam o visual "piranha barata". Sem me olhar no espelho, busquei meu kit de maquiagem, outra coisa raramente usada por mim. Voltei ao banheiro e escovei os cabelos, ainda no piloto automático, sem olhar para meu próprio rosto no espelho.

Acabada a etapa do penteado, escolhi as sombras mais escuras e delineei meus olhos com elas. Quando a produção em ambos os olhos pareciam iguais, escolhi o batom mais escuro e um blush vivo. Sem saber qual era o cheiro, espirrei a esmo o perfume do frasco dourado pelo corpo, então finalmente prestei atenção ao meu reflexo.

Eu não sabia quem era ela. Era uma estranha, mas me encarava como se me conhecesse há tanto tempo. A mulher do espelho não era eu, mas talvez, dentro dos olhos castanhos, um resquício do que eu fui ainda existisse.

Talvez. Mas agora, não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ninguém além de uma puta.

...

Caminhei devagar pela rua, enquanto tentava me lembrar do caminho para onde estava indo. Antigamente eu teria rezado para que ninguém me visse sair do prédio ou que as calçadas estivessem desertas àquela hora, mas hoje eu não me importava. Não era como se eu fosse ganhar ou perder alguma coisa se as pessoas me vissem daquele jeito, ou se alguém me reconhecesse.

Eu simplesmente não pensava em nada, e enquanto caminhava despreocupada pela calçada, minha cabeça parecia estar estranhamente vazia. Vazia de uma forma que eu nunca havia sentido, como se meu cérebro de repente tivesse parado de querer pensar e agisse de forma automática.

Por um lado, era bom. Não pensar fazia com que eu não me lamentasse e não sofresse. Era um estado um tanto quanto autista, mas era mais fácil. Quando eu pensava, chegava a rápidas e péssimas conclusões, como o grande poço de merda que era a minha vida, e como não havia algo de bom a esperar.

Mas isso só mostrava que meu estado vegetativo agora tomava proporções assustadores, e talvez se continuasse dessa forma, eu poderia desaprender a interagir com as pessoas.

Seria preocupante se eu me importasse.

Mas eu não me importava mais.

Algum tempo depois, só Deus poderia dizer quanto, finalmente cheguei à rua que eu conhecia. Aquele era o lugar em que eu tinha passado muito tempo trabalhando antes de Tanya me achar e me levar para sua casa.

Nada havia mudado. As calçadas ainda eram sujas, fruto do final de um dia tumultuado e cheio. Aquela via comportava multidões durante o dia, que corriam de um lado para o outro e deixavam ali suas marcas. As paredes eram escuras, e todas as lojas de pequeno porte agora se encontravam fechadas com portas de ferro. Abertos, só alguns bordéis baratos e apertados, que piscavam uma irritante luz rosa avermelhado. Nas portas abertas, podia-se ver alguns casais e nenhum pudor ou classe. A rua não era muito movimentada, mas vez ou outra surgiam clientes que chegavam em seus carros e escolhiam suas acompanhantes, enquanto os que estavam a pé aproveitavam a noite ali mesmo.

Espalhadas pelas calçadas, ao longo de todo o comprimento da rua, podiam ser vistas mulheres dos mais variados tipos. Algumas conversavam entre si, enquanto bebiam e gargalhavam de qualquer coisa. Outras esperavam sozinhas, fumando um cigarro após o outro. Todas usavam roupas vulgares e apertadas, e algumas até ousavam nas transparências.

Aquele panorama abalou um pouco as estruturas do meu muro de indiferença recém adquirido. Lembrar daquele lugar era uma coisa, mas vê-lo novamente nas mesmas condições e estar prestes a reviver tudo outra vez era outra coisa. Algo com o qual talvez eu não conseguisse lidar.

Encostei em uma das paredes com falta de ar, tentando mais que tudo não pensar em nada. Eu não poderia pensar, porque se o fizesse, não suportaria. Eu seria tomada pela razão e não conseguiria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Eu simplesmente sucumbiria, ali mesmo, e só Deus sabe qual seria o resultado disso.

Tentei inspirar e expirar o ar lenta e pausadamente, para oxigenar bem o cérebro e me acalmar. Eu tinha tido uma crise antes, havia um pouco mais de três meses, quando me vi frente à mesma situação. Bom, _quase_ a mesma. A situação em que eu estava no momento era consideravelmente pior.

Procurei na bolsa pequena que carregava algum calmante, mas não havia nada de útil ali. Tentei ignorar as duas mulheres que riam de mim a pouco mais de três metros enquanto caminhava para uma pilastra próxima. Ao chegar, encostei meu corpo ali e fechei os olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de não entrar em pânico.

Eu podia sentir a vontade de chorar me tomar aos poucos, e eu sabia que se me permitisse derramar a primeira lágrima, as outras seriam impossíveis de segurar. Assim, a única coisa na qual me concentrava era na força hercúlea que fazia para desmanchar o nó precedente ao choro na garganta, falando comigo mesma coisas do tipo "não seja tão ridícula" ou "é melhor você deixar de frescura antes que seja despejada".

De fato, minha concentração era tanta que quase não reparei no carro que agora se aproximava muito lentamente. O motorista estava obviamente escolhendo quem ele levaria para "um passeio romântico" aquela noite, e de repente me peguei desejando intimamente que ele não me escolhesse.

Era ridículo, eu sabia disso, já que eu estava lá justamente para isso. Mas se eu fosse lembrar de todos os momentos como esse que existiram na minha vida, poderia constatar que em todos eu havia agido da mesma forma: minha vontade sempre ia contra o meu objetivo. Eu não queria fazer aquilo, e por mais que tivesse vestido uma máscara de indiferença e frieza aquela noite, bastou ficar frente a frente com os fatos para que eu fugisse do perigo como uma menina de 10 anos.

Mas eu havia esquecido que Deus parecia estar se vingando de mim por algum motivo, então o veículo obviamente parou exatamente onde eu estava, de forma que eu só pude ver o banco do carona pela janela aberta.

Eu não tinha mais nada a perder com aquilo. Era bastante simples, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era a mesma coisa que eu vinha fazendo há tanto tempo. A coisa que odiava fazer, era verdade, mas aparentemente era a única coisa pela qual eu era "reconhecida".

Quais eram as minhas outras opções?

Eu não tinha outras opções. Mesmo que as tivesse procurado, pareciam simplesmente não existir.

Eu simplesmente tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha que _ser_ aquilo.

Finalmente, depois de um pouco mais de tempo do que uma mulher na minha posição levaria, engoli em seco e respirei fundo, dando um passo a frente e me apoiando na janela do carro.

Para minha surpresa, o homem dentro dele não me encarava com luxúria e não trazia no rosto a expressão de divertimento e abuso de poder que todos os clientes que por ali passavam costumavam trazer. Ele me olhava com uma expressão que trazia a mistura de muitas coisas, as quais poucas puderam ser identificadas: Raiva. Tristeza. Confusão.

Foram as poucas reações que eu consegui ver naqueles conhecidos olhos dourados.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**A verdade é a seguinte: Eu não fiz força, não me empenhei em escrever todo o sofrimento da Bella. Se eu fizesse isso, teríamos mais capítulos, com histórias detalhadas sobre os fracassos e a depressão dela.**_

_**Mas eu não consigo, porque simplesmente não me senti bem escrevendo coisas ruins na vida dela. Eu acho a mesma coisa que vocês, acho que ela já sofreu demais, por isso não ia conseguir escrever capítulos e mais capítulos de drama na vida da coitada.**_

_**Então tudo tá resumido nesse capítulo. Eu sei que ficou corrido, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me empenhar pra escrever desgraça.**_

_**Bom, está aí.**_

_**E não me matem por terminar o capítulo justo nessa parte. Bwahahahahaha!**_

_**Capítulo 19 continua sendo só pro dia 10, sem ser esse domingo, o outro. Postei o capítulo 18 hoje porque domingo que vem tem eleições, aí ia ficar complicado.**_

_**Bjos, Mel.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

Humilhante.

Nada no mundo poderia ser mais humilhante que aquele momento. O momento onde eu finalmente reencontrava o homem pelo qual vinha sonhando há meses, pelo qual estava ridiculamente apaixonada. O homem que havia gritado comigo, dizendo coisas horríveis na frente de tantas outras pessoas.

O homem que transformou minha vida em um inferno tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. O único homem que se destacava dos outros sem nem precisar fazer força para isso, e que agora me fazia sentir pior do que nunca.

Era humilhante.

A vontade irracional que me tomou foi socar qualquer coisa que estivesse a minha frente. Liberar um pouco de toda a raiva e mágoa que estavam estranguladas dentro de mim talvez fosse me fazer bem, mas eu estava muito concentrada naqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos me prendiam, tinham um poder muito estranho sobre mim. Talvez esse poder fosse afetado pela saudade que eu sentia dele, mas o fato era que eu estava parada feito uma imbecil, olhando-o sem saber o que dizer, enquanto ele me encarava de volta.

Por que eu tinha que encontrá-lo nessas condições? Por que justo hoje? Por que justo agora, merda? Por que não poderia ter sido há algumas horas atrás?

Há alguns meses atrás...

Mas eu devia mesmo ter feito algo de muito ruim em outra encarnação, e agora pagava pelos meus pecados. Então, é claro que ele me encontraria no momento em que eu estaria desempenhando meu humilhante papel de prostituta de esquina, praticamente transfigurada com toda aquela maquiagem, correndo o risco de uma iminente crise de pânico e choro.

Eu estava agora dividida com vários pedaços de sensações. Uma parte minha queria morrer, porque assim tudo acabaria rápido e eu não teria mais que suportar todo aquele mal estar. Outra parte queria puxar o homem que ainda me encarava e socá-lo com toda a força, em todas as partes alcançáveis, por ter me abandonado quando tinha dito que ficaria ao meu lado. Uma terceira parte queria se jogar nos braços dele e se enrolar como um gato em seu peito até que toda a dor, sofrimento e mágoa fossem simplesmente esquecidos. Uma quarta parte não queria nada, além de continuar ali.

Seria bom se eu dissesse algo. Seria bom se ele dissesse algo. Mas ambos permanecemos em nossas posições, feito estátuas, e eu tinha certeza que ele acabaria com um torcicolo e eu com uma dor na coluna provavelmente insuportável.

Então lembrei que ele estava ali por um propósito. Não era justo com ele, nem comigo, nos forçar àquela situação. Ele havia me escolhido por algum motivo desconhecido. Talvez não tenha me reconhecido, já que ultimamente eu vinha parecendo muito mais com um zumbi do que outra coisa, além dos meus muitos quilos perdidos e da maquiagem escura que ele nunca me vira usar.

Ele estava lá por um motivo, e ele havia me escolhido. O motivo não importava, seja ele porque me reconheceu ou porque achava que eu era uma puta qualquer. Mas essa era a verdade incontestável, ele estava lá pra escolher sua companhia da noite.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar a voz, o choro e a vontade de vomitar, antes de quebrar o silêncio. Se era isso que ele queria, era isso que ele teria.

- Cinquenta dólares.

A expressão dele, antes indecifrável, passou imediatamente para um choque tão real que eu pude quase sorrir com o efeito que aquilo havia causado nele. Seria uma expressão tão engraçada se a situação não fosse tão repugnante.

Vi que ele ia responder. Não sei se ia soltar um palavrão ou falar algo que me agredisse ainda mais, mas quaisquer que tenham sido seus pensamentos, jamais puderam ser ditos. Vi uma mulher aparecer de repente na janela mais próxima a ele, no motorista, e eu pude identificá-la como uma das prostitutas que riam de mim enquanto eu tentava respirar há poucos minutos atrás.

- Oi, bonitão. Parece que a negociação está complicada, né? Tempo é dinheiro, então vou te dar mais opções. Meu programa custa metade do que ela cobrou.

Claro. A situação não estava ruim o suficiente. Não bastava eu me vestir de garota de programa suburbana, ou usar um perfume barato, ou usar um mini vestido apertado e curto que mostrava mais do meu corpo do que o aceitável. Não bastava eu cobrar para fazer sexo com o homem pelo qual eu era apaixonada e que só me via como uma prostituta mesmo. Não bastava nada disso. Agora eu teria que disputar com outra vadia qualquer pela noite dele.

Novamente, estava dividida em partes que queriam, cada uma, coisas diferentes. Parte de mim queria entrar correndo naquele Volvo e apertar o acelerador, de modo que nos tirasse o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Uma outra parte queria esfregar a cara daquela vadia no asfalto. Uma terceira parte queria virar as cosas e ir embora, deixando-o com uma única opção, que não era eu. Mas a essa altura, eu já não estava lamentando sobre mais nada que acontecia. Além disso, fazia força para não pensar, então simplesmente esperei.

Ele se virou para sua própria janela, ainda relutante em desviar os olhos de mim e ainda com aquela expressão de choque e horror no rosto, encarando agora a mulher que debruçava, como eu, na janela aberta.

- Você, cala a boca!

Ela se levantou rapidamente, parecendo extremamente ofendida com o tom rude de sua voz, e eu bem sabia que ela ia começar a xingá-lo. Mas dessa vez, ele a interrompeu, voltando-se para mim com a mesma expressão de raiva que havia usado com ela.

- E você, entra no carro!

Eu queria ter tido um pouco de tempo para pensar no assunto. Será que eu deveria fazer aquilo? Será que eu suportaria as consequências? Será que não acabaria mais machucada do que já estava? Mas todas essas perguntas foram feitas com o veículo já em movimento, porque era óbvio que eu havia entrado no carro imediatamente depois de ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, sem nem pestanejar. Era óbvio, porque eu tinha só duas opções: Ficar longe ou ficar perto dele.

E não havia a menor necessidade de pensar nem por um momento naquilo. Embora meu orgulho devesse erguer um mínimo de resistência contra ele, era simplesmente impossível a idéia de negar ficar com ele quando eu tinha essa chance.

Mas agora, dentro daquele carro, sentindo o silêncio incômodo pesar algumas toneladas sobre a minha cabeça, sentindo as ondas de eletricidade que emanavam do corpo do homem ao meu lado se chocarem com brutalidade contra meu próprio corpo, me deixando bastante ciente de sua presença ali, eu me perguntava: O que diabos estava fazendo?

Era uma pergunta que eu não poderia responder. Eu queria saber o que aconteceria a partir de agora, e isso era uma coisa que só ele poderia me dizer. E perguntar algo a ele, simplesmente lhe dirigir a palavra, estava fora de questão. Ainda estava muito cedo para fingir que tudo estava normal.

Ele dirigia rápido. Eu sabia disso porque o único lugar para o qual eu conseguia olhar eram as ruas a nossa frente. Ele avançou alguns sinais vermelhos, ultrapassou muitos carros sem poder, fazia curvas fechadas e vez ou outra cantava pneus. O motivo pelo qual eu conseguia processar todas essas informações era que minha cabeça estava tão estranhamente vazia que eu tinha todo aquele tempo livre.

Deixei que aquela enxurrada de sentimentos me varressem de cima a baixo, e aguentei o impacto da mistura de tudo aquilo dentro de mim. Eu não poderia dizer qual era o sentimento dominante, mas sabia que ansiedade, tristeza, euforia, medo, raiva, alegria e saudade eram só algumas das coisas que eu poderia descrever.

Os minutos foram passando, e o silêncio que um dia foi confortável ao lado dele tornou-se tão insuportável e incômodo agora que eu estava quase me inclinando para frente e ligando o rádio do carro. Não saber o que falar tendo tanto para dizer era uma sensação esmagadora.

Prestei mais atenção nas ruas à minha volta, e de repente me dei conta de onde estava. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava dirigindo - medido pelo silêncio infindável, talvez algumas décadas - mas agora eu tinha noção de que a quilometragem do Volvo estava consideravelmente mais alta, porque eram bastantes ruas a percorrer partindo do lugar em que eu morava para o lugar que _ele_ morava.

Olhei-o do canto do olho, com receio de virar a cabeça em sua direção. Notei que ele mantinha uma postura firme e digna, imponente e controlada, como se tivesse acabado de ter nada além de um pequeno aborrecimento. Ele também não desviou os olhos da rua um segundo sequer, mantendo-se rígido mesmo nos poucos sinais em que fora obrigado a parar para não causar acidentes em cruzamentos. Invejei-o por sua força e sua segurança, e imediatamente me senti mais patética e ridícula por traçar essa comparação entre nós e notar que agora meu estado estava próximo ao pânico.

_Tudo bem. Ele está calmo, você também deveria estar. Não é como se você não soubesse fazer o que está prestes a fazer._

O carro entrou em um lugar fechado, e eu reparei de repente que estava na garagem do prédio onde ele morava. Paramos bruscamente, então ouvi o barulho suave do motor, já muito silencioso, ser desligado e a chave ser puxada com força da ignição. Algumas frações de segundos depois, ele saía de seu carro, escancarando a porta do motorista sem nenhum cuidado e a batendo com força ao sair.

Ele estava furioso.

Com o que, eu não sabia. E também não deveria ser da minha conta.  
Não sei o que me levou a fazê-lo, mas imediatamente o segui para fora do carro, batendo a porta com um pouco menos de força e apressando o passo para alcançá-lo enquanto ele caminhava com firmeza pela garagem espaçosa, indo de encontro ao elevador.

Talvez eu devesse me incomodar com o fato de ele não olhar para mim uma vez sequer, ou com o fato de parecer que minha presença ali era tão importante quando a de uma barata morta, mas meu medo latente fazia com que eu recebesse bem essa ausência de atenção. Eu sabia que no momento em que ele olhasse para mim outra vez, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer.

Ele exigiria de mim alguma coisa.

Eu perderia o pouco do controle que me restava.

Nós acabaríamos nos agredindo ou eu acabaria chorando nos braços dele, como a perfeita mosca morta patética que eu era.

Por hora, ser ignorada era bom. Era mais fácil do que ter que encará-lo e ter que lidar com exigências. Além disso, teria que lidar também com toda a tristeza que eu sabia que me tomaria quando nossos olhos se encontrassem outra vez.

Eu sabia que não deveria estar tornando aquilo pessoal. Aquele era só o primeiro programa da minha noite, o primeiro de muitos que eu passaria a ter agora. Além disso, eu lembrava clara e nitidamente de quão enfático ele tinha sido ao gritar na minha cara que eu era só uma puta. Eu sabia disso, e permitir que aquele encontro me trouxesse de volta tantas sensações era perigoso.

Eu não sabia onde estava me metendo, mas mesmo assim continuei.

Perto da viagem de carro, o tempo necessário para que o elevador subisse todos aqueles andares e chegasse na cobertura havia sido consideravelmente rápido, mas o silêncio que insistia em pairar no ar entre nós continuava extremamente desagradável. Mesmo assim, me convenci que seria bom me acostumar com ele, já que talvez aquele silêncio pudesse ser a melhor coisa daquela noite.

Ele saiu do elevador sem hesitar, com as chaves já nas mãos. Momentos depois a porta já estava aberta, mostrando um apartamento grande e arejado, num estilo clean e minimalista. Os poucos móveis se misturavam em contrastes, uns brancos e outros negros. Tudo era muito limpo e de muito bom gosto. A parede oposta da sala era nada mais além de vidro, estendido de cima a baixo, com portas de correr do mesmo material que se abriam para a grande varanda.

Mesmo em crise, não pude deixar de notar que seu apartamento era aquele tipo de lugar que só se vê em revistas. Aquela seria a página que eu marcaria como "apartamento dos sonhos".

Voltei à realidade quando o senti esbarrar em mim, quando terminou de trancar outra vez a porta e rumou para um corredor estreito. Segui-o sem questionar, entrando na porta que ele havia também entrado, e pude notar que agora estávamos no quarto dele.

Assim como na sala, a parede lateral trazia por toda sua extensão placas grossas de vidro. Notei que uma delas estava pouco aberta, constatando que eram espelhadas. Tão perfeitamente espelhadas que eu duvidava poder ser visto algo dentro daquele quarto por qualquer um que estivesse do lado de fora.

O chão trazia um carpete escuro, que combinava com o edredom negro que forrava a cama. As paredes eram extremamente brancas e o armário que envolvia a cabeceira da cama, marfim. A forma como as cores contrastavam em, pelo visto, todos os lugares da casa, era de uma elegância invejável, e eu tinha certeza que estaria admirando muito mais aquele ambiente caso estivesse em condições de fazê-lo.

Mas a verdade era que, naquele momento, eu mal tinha condições de me manter em pé.

Encarei suas costas, enquanto ele olhava pela parede de vidro a cidade lá fora. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração mais pesada do que o normal, e constatei que ele também não devia estar muito bem.

Ótimo. Era bom saber que eu não era a única pessoa angustiada naquele lugar.

Me perguntei o que deveria fazer. Não que eu tivesse esquecido de como agir em situações assim, mas aquele caso era uma exceção, porque ele não era um cliente normal. Ele era_ele_, e eu simplesmente não sabia como proceder. Se estivesse em um programa com um homem qualquer, eu sabia que já teria que ter tomado uma iniciativa de aproximação e sedução, porque grande parte dos clientes pagava também para sentir a sensação de não ter que correr atrás. Era óbvio que quem tinha que começar qualquer coisa seria eu, mas como?

Não estava tudo bem. Eu não conseguiria agir naturalmente, porque minha natureza era péssima quando se tratava de atuação. Mas parecia que tudo que eu tinha que fazer agora era muito mais difícil do que o normal, primeiro porque nós estávamos frente a frente depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantas coisas não ditas, o que naturalmente nos prendia em uma gaiola de tensão e nervosismo. Além disso, eu não tinha muita certeza do que ele queria.

Era difícil, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu tinha que desempenhar meu papel, porque, em primeiro lugar, foi por isso que ele me escolheu. Não adiantava ficar lembrando do passado. Não adiantava tentar vê-lo como mais do que um cliente. Não adiantava tornar aquilo pessoal, porque só aumentaria meu sofrimento depois que tudo passasse.

Mas era impossível não sentir aquilo. Eu poderia fingir para ele, mas não para mim. Para ele seria um programa, para mim seria um pouco mais que isso. E não adiantava tentar ver as coisas com objetividade, porque nada ali era objetivo. Nada ali era fácil. Não para mim.

Foi só quando ele se virou, evitando propositalmente meu olhar, que eu percebi que havia dado alguns passos em sua direção. Seu movimento me fez parar imediatamente, então como não sabia o que fazer, esperei.

Sua expressão era dura e fria. Era a mesma expressão que eu lembrava ter visto da última vez, há meses atrás. Uma expressão carregada de raiva, rancor e, quase imperceptivelmente, um pouco de confusão. Mas eu tinha experiência com aquela expressão, então sabia o que esperar.

Sabia que nada de bom poderia vir dali.

Ele respirou fundo, enquanto visivelmente tentava não explodir, e enfim quebrou o silêncio.

- Tome um banho. Tire essa roupa vulgar e esse perfume de puta barata. Lave o rosto para que eu não sinta nojo de falar com você.

Certo. Era mesmo um pouco daquilo que eu esperava, no final das contas. Mas é quando você ouve todas as palavras que a dor verdadeira te atinge, então mesmo esperando por aquilo, suas palavras me atingiram como um chicote outra vez. Exatamente como na última vez.

Eu poderia mandá-lo ir a merda e sair dali imediatamente. Poderia me negar a receber ordens dele, ou então ignorá-lo e exigir dele uma explicação por todo esse tempo em que esteve ausente. Mas eu estava tão machucada, dominada por uma exaustão mental tão grande, tão intensa, que simplesmente aceitei. Meu orgulho agora me deixava para sempre, e em seu lugar uma aceitação patética surgia com tanta intensidade que eu não tinha forças para nada. Não tinha forças para discutir, ou para lutar pelo pouco de dignidade que ainda existia em mim.

Ele queria me ver como eu era antes, mas isso não seria possível. A Isabella de antes havia morrido justamente aquela tarde, e morria mais a cada segundo que passava, a cada palavra que saía da boca dele. O que me restava então?

Me movi em direção à porta a minha esquerda, usando o resto da minha força de vontade para me manter em pé. Ao entrar, tranquei a porta e automaticamente tirei a roupa e os sapatos que usava. Segundos depois, estava embaixo de uma ducha de água morna, que me molhava enquanto minha cabeça finalmente optava por parar de pensar. Agora que a euforia em reencontrá-lo havia ido embora, tudo que restou foi o vazio ao constatar que o Edward de agora era um homem que fazia questão de esquecer que um dia me conheceu e que parecia se importar comigo.

O choro veio rápido demais para que eu pudesse contê-lo, então as lágrimas se misturaram com a água que escorria pelo meu rosto. Deixei que elas saíssem, como se fossem um pouco da tristeza que eu sentia indo embora de dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos e senti a força da água bater na minha pele, como se pudesse me deixar mais forte e mais viva. Alcancei o sabonete e esfreguei com força todas as partes do meu corpo. Sentia uma dor quase física no peito, e lutei contra o choro para que ele não atingisse níveis maiores e me fizesse soluçar.

Eu não deveria ter aceitado o programa. Onde estava com a cabeça? Por que eu achava que poderia sair bem dessa situação? Por que achava que minha vida ia ficar um pouco melhor do que toda aquela merda que eu estava vivendo?

Quanta ingenuidade.

Me sequei com a toalha branca ao lado do box e, sem pensar se poderia fazê-lo ou se seria adequado, alcancei o casaco branco pendurado atrás da porta e o vesti. A peça de roupa ficava enorme em mim, cobrindo todas as partes necessárias. O moletom tinha o cheiro dele, e senti uma raiva profunda de mim mesma por me permitir gostar daquele perfume.

Me olhei no espelho e constatei meu atual estado. Não era bom.  
Havia manchas da maquiagem escura borrada remanescente do banho que agora desciam pelas mação do meu rosto, me dando uma aparência gótica-suicida. Meu nariz e meus olhos estavam incrivelmente vermelhos e marcados pela recente crise de choro, e meus cabelos estavam embolados.

Limpei a maquiagem restante espalhada de forma caótica pelo meu rosto e penteei o cabelo com os dedos. Peguei as roupas que eu usava e pendurei onde há pouco estava o casaco de moletom agora em mim. Não sabia se o perfume ainda estava entranhado na minha pele como antes, mas não me importei.

Saí do banheiro sem emoção alguma, e o vi agora apoiando uma das mãos no vidro, novamente de costas para mim. Sua postura parecia tensa, e pela carga tão grande de energia que emanava dele, eu poderia até dizer que ele estava odiando aquela situação tanto quanto eu.

Mas ninguém poderia estar pior do que eu naquele momento. Nem dentro daquele quarto, nem fora dele.

Me mantive de pé, encarando sem vida suas costas, enquanto esperava que ele me dissesse o que queria de mim. Se antes o fato de ser ignorada não me incomodava, agora eu queria atenção. Só queria fazer o que tinha que fazer logo e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

- Senta.

Fui surpreendida por sua voz rouca, rasgando o silêncio do quarto bruscamente, mas me recuperei do susto rapidamente e fui sentar na beirada da cama alta.

Ele se virou para me encarar, e embora sua postura continuasse controlada e rígida, houve um vacilo bastante óbvio em sua expressão indiferente quando os olhos dele encontraram os meus. Sentindo que seu muro de resistência poderia estar começando a ruir, ele se apressou em falar.

- Por que saiu da casa de Tanya?

- Porque não podia mais continuar lá. - Respondi imediatamente, me surpreendendo com a calma e a falta de vida em minha voz.

- Por que não?

- Por que está tão curioso?

- Quero saber o que de tão grave assim aconteceu para te fazer sair de lá e preferir fazer programa com qualquer um em qualquer esquina.

- Preferir? Você acha que eu prefiro? Acha que eu estaria dessa forma se tivesse opção?

Eu deveria estar gritando com ele, pelas suas conjecturas absurdas e estúpidas, e porque ele não sabia de nada. E porque ele não tinha o direito de querer saber nada sobre a minha vida. Não depois de me abandonar. No entanto, minha voz continuava calma e fraca, como se eu estivesse tendo uma conversa agradável sobre as estações do ano.

- Então por que saiu? Por que estava naquela esquina imunda, daquele jeito? Por que se prestou a esse papel?

- Por que eu sou uma puta.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, vi minhas palavras atingirem-no em cheio, e pela segunda vez o choque tomou conta de sua expressão. Mas dessa vez, além de choque, havia também um inconfundível traço de culpa em seus olhos, e eu sabia o motivo. Meu objetivo não era atingi-lo, mas foi impossível não lembrar que aquelas mesmas palavras foram as últimas coisas que eu ouvi dele antes que me abandonasse.

Era bom saber que eu também conseguia despertar alguma reação nele. Assim não me sentia em desvantagem pelo fato de que quase tudo que ele falava me atingia com uma força quase insuportável, fazendo com que eu mal conseguisse me manter de pé a cada pancada. Era bom saber que ele não estava tão bem, tão indiferente e tão controlado como parecia.

- Você não era assim...

A postura dele estava mudando aos poucos. Agora, ele não parecia tão seguro, mas sim alguém que quer convencer, principalmente a si mesmo, que tudo está sob controle. Os olhos dele eram menos frios e pelo modo de não saber onde colocar as mãos, eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso.

- Eu mudei.

- Estou vendo.

- Não ouse me julgar. - Falei, ainda muito calma, e senti uma lágrima descer pelo rosto antes que eu pudesse evitá-la. Desviei o olhar dele mecanicamente, olhando agora para o chão.

- Não estou te julgando... Só não quero te ver desse jeito...

- Não me venha com essa palhaçada. - Minha calma agora estava começando a assustar a mim mesma - Você não dá a mínima pra mim, ou pro que eu faço.

- Você não sabe de nada!

- Não, _você_ não sabe de nada. Nada do que eu tive que passar por sua causa. Você não tem o direito de se preocupar comigo, de forma alguma, depois do que fez.

- Não importa se eu tenho ou não o direito, eu me preocupo!

- É mentira.

Ouvi sua respiração inconstante, como se ele estivesse perdendo o controle que fingia ter durante todo esse tempo e fosse explodir. E eu estava torcendo para que isso acontecesse, porque só assim tudo o que não foi dito seria colocado para fora por ambas as partes naquela discussão.

- Não é ment...

- É mentira. Sabe há quanto tempo você desapareceu? Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou por aí, sem ninguém nem saber que eu existo? Como você ousa dizer que se preocupa comigo?

Eu não vi sua expressão, porque não estava olhando para ele. Minhas lágrimas agora caíam livremente, escorrendo pelo queixo e caindo no casaco dele, e eu não queria encará-lo para que ele visse nos meus olhos toda a fragilidade que eu tentava esconder.

- Você não sabe das coisas! Não sabe pelo que eu também passei!

Sua voz já tinha atingido um tom de desespero inconfundível, e me deliciei em fazê-lo perder o controle enquanto minha calma atingia um nível assustador. Mas não acreditava que ele estava mesmo comparando nossas situações.

Sorri, mesmo sem a menor vontade, ainda encarando o chão e sentindo toda a vida que ainda existia e mim se esvaindo com o que eu estava prestes a fazer. No final das contas, a única coisa digna que eu faria aquela noite era contar a ele a verdade. Meu orgulho seria praticamente assassinado, mas se ainda havia algo nobre em mim, em tudo que eu sentia, então eu diria a ele. Mesmo sabendo que nada mudaria, que nada melhoraria. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente eu me sentiria ainda menor. Mesmo sabendo que ele poderia reagir de uma forma que me humilhasse ainda mais.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu comigo? Aconteceu _você_. Desde que você apareceu na merda da minha vida eu vinha me sentindo melhor, um pouco mais feliz. Você me fez acreditar que era um cara legal, que se importava um pouco comigo. Você me fez querer a sua companhia cada dia mais, e me sentir vazia quando eu não estava com você. Você foi tão adorável e atencioso, mesmo com suas mudanças bruscas de personalidade, que eu não tive como não me apaixonar completamente por você. E eu sabia que não tinha a menor chance de fazer isso dar certo, porque sabia qual era o meu lugar e qual era o seu. Mas então você resolveu frisar isso daquela forma, me humilhando na frente de todo mundo, deixando claro que eu nunca seria nada além do que eu era. Além do que eu sou. E então você sumiu, simplesmente desapareceu, e isso doeu muito, porque além de eu nunca querer ter tido controle algum sobre você, eu acreditei em você quando disse que estaria por perto. Mas você mentiu.

Então eu tive que continuar com a minha vida, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Por isso não consegui mais fazer nada com ninguém desde que você foi embora. A simples idéia de ter um programa com um homem que não era você me fazia muito mal. Pedi pra Tanya me permitir ficar na casa dela mesmo sem trabalhar. Tive que pagar meus próprios programas, mas era óbvio que eu não poderia ficar muito mais tempo lá.

Aluguei um apartamento e tentei dar um jeito na minha vida. Tentei arrumar qualquer emprego que fosse, mas parece que eu não sirvo pra nada além do que você sabe que eu faço. Não consegui arranjar nada que pagasse meu aluguel, então antes que acabasse não tendo onde morar, resolvi fazer a única coisa que me dava dinheiro. Eu sei que não é uma profissão muito agradável, mas sinceramente, ultimamente não tenho ligado muito pra isso. Hoje foi minha primeira tentativa, mas é claro que você tinha que ser o primeiro a aparecer pra me ver nesse estado.

E durante todo esse tempo, tive que lidar com o fato de estar completamente sozinha, e com a sua maldita lembrança que insistia em me atormentar a cada merda de dia. E sabe o que é o mais triste? Que mesmo agora eu não consigo deixar de gostar de você. E mesmo que eu me arrependa depois, mesmo que minha vida piore consideravelmente depois dessa noite, ainda assim está sendo melhor estar aqui te contando isso do que se eu simplesmente tivesse me negado a vir com você. E isso me torna lamentável.

A verdade é que você me fez ver o quão patética e fraca eu era, e eu posso até me odiar por gostar de você, por ainda estar apaixonada por você do mesmo jeito, senão mais, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Porque se eu não consegui te esquecer em tantos meses na sua ausência, não vai ser agora que vou ter algum sucesso.

Então, você passou por maus momentos durante esse tempo? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas posso apostar que você não esteve pior que eu. Posso apostar que a minha vida está muito mais difícil que a sua, porque você nunca vai saber como é se sentir da forma que eu me sinto agora. Nunca vai se sentir tão ridículo, tão digno de pena.

Mas se você quiser fazer algo por mim, termine logo com isso. Você me trouxe aqui por um motivo, então vamos logo ao assunto, pra que eu possa ir embora de uma vez. E por favor, _por favor_, me deixe em paz depois disso. Eu tenho que arrancar você da minha vida, nem que seja à força, antes que enlouqueça de uma forma irreversível.

Finalmente me calei, sentindo meu coração bater dolorosamente no peito e as lágrimas escorrerem descontroladamente pelo rosto. Não importava a resposta dele, qualquer uma que fosse. Tudo que eu queria agora era acabar com aquilo e poder conseguir respirar outra vez longe dele.

Esperei por sua reação, conseguindo controlar um pouco o choro e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. O silêncio do quarto poderia ter me incomodado e a falta de resposta poderia ter feito com que eu me sentisse ainda pior, mas isso não aconteceu. No final das contas, eu sabia que ele provavelmente não teria o que responder, mas tudo que podia fazer era esperar. Esperar até que ele me desse algum sinal de que consentiu com meu pedido e que eu poderia ir adiante com o que eu deveria fazer.

De repente, senti os cabelos em minha nuca serem puxados com violência para baixo, fazendo com que meu rosto levantasse, e então eu estava cara a cara com ele. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de mim, tão perto que nossas testas se encostavam. Ele me olhava com uma intensidade que eu jamais havia visto antes, e eu ainda podia sentir seus dedos puxando com força meus cabelos, mas não reclamei.

Tive um momento para sentir o poder que sua proximidade exercia sobre mim, ficando praticamente hipnotizada por seus olhos que insistiam em fitar os meus. Sua respiração estava pesada contra meu rosto, e cada vez que ele expirava eu podia sentir o cheiro de menta do hálito dele, despertando em mim o nervosismo que havia conseguido evitar durante quase toda aquela noite.

Mas o momento foi breve. Fui atingida pela sua aproximação furiosa, sentindo sua boca vindo de encontro à minha com força suficiente para machucar. Ainda assim, não pude sentir a dor porque não consegui ter reação alguma pela atitude dele.

Eu estava em choque.

Fiquei imóvel, ainda de olhos abertos, tentando assimilar as informações. Ele parecia absorto em sua tentativa, me beijando com muita força enquanto me puxava cada vez mais para si. Eu queria estar em condições de me mover, mas nem a dança impaciente que sua língua fazia foi suficiente para me tirar do estado catatônico em que me encontrava.

Fui empurrada para trás pelo peso de seu corpo e caí deitada de costas no colchão macio com ele ainda agarrado em mim. Notando que eu não retribuía aos seus beijos, ele afastou sua boca minimamente da minha e abriu os olhos, me encarando agora como quem implorasse para que eu retribuísse. Foi então que, como um clique, senti meu corpo queimar todo de uma vez, quase entrando em um tipo de combustão instantânea, me tirando do transe e finalmente me puxando de volta para a realidade.

Me joguei para cima e agarrei seus cabelos com tanta força que provavelmente o machuquei, enquanto, completamente sem jeito e sem fôlego, o beijava com todo o desespero acumulado dentro de mim. Senti-o responder à minha atitude, voltando a se agarrar em mim com uma fúria que eu não sabia existir dentro dele, enquanto deixava que seu corpo pesasse completamente sobre o meu.

Aquele beijo era perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito. Não importava quantas vezes eu havia sonhado com aquele momento ou o quão estimulante eu achava que ele poderia ser, nada do que eu imaginava era minimamente comparável àquilo. Conforme eu me acostumava aos movimentos de seus lábios nos meus e ao encaixe que sua língua fazia na minha, mais entregue e rendida eu me sentia, como se minha vida dependesse do não rompimento daquela conexão. Era como se tudo pelo que eu tivesse passado tivesse sido esquecido, e então nada mais era suficientemente importante, porque ele - _ele_ - estava ali.

Por algum tempo, tudo no que eu conseguia me concentrar era naquele beijo e nada do que estava fora dele era digno da minha atenção. Por isso, fui pega de surpresa ao sentir subitamente uma de suas mãos prender meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça, enquanto a outra mão deslizava de forma provocante pela minha barriga, sob o tecido do casaco.

Ele cessou o beijo, levando sua boca até meu pescoço e depositando beijos molhados ali, e a sensação de não sentir sua boca na minha provocou em mim uma decepção quase desesperante. Fiz força para soltar meus pulsos do aperto dele, mas obviamente fracassei. Estava a ponto de gritar para que ele voltasse a me beijar, mas não foi preciso, porque no mesmo momento ele já satisfazia meu desejo, voltando a deslizar sua língua na minha enquanto subia sua mão da minha barriga para um dos meus seios.

O beijo ficou ainda mais intenso, e eu começava a sentir falta de ar, mas não me importava. Oxigênio não devia ser tão importante, e o prazer de respirar não devia compensar a decepção de senti-lo se afastar de mim outra vez.

Edward finalmente soltou meus pulsos e então eu pude mexer novamente minhas mãos livremente. Meus dedos migraram imediatamente para o botão da sua calça, enquanto eu tateava às cegas o zíper. De alguma forma que eu não saberia dizer, em pouco tempo ele havia conseguido se livrar do resto de suas roupas. Foram necessários alguns segundos para que eu me desse conta disso, e no momento seguinte já havia me atirado em seu colo e me agarrado em seu pescoço como um afogado se agarra à bóia.

Eu estava simplesmente rendida e tinha total convicção disso. Sabia muito bem que nenhum surto de razão que pudesse me tomar seria capaz de me fazer parar agora, porque tudo que eu mais queria na vida estava acontecendo. Ele me tinha nas mãos, e eu sabia que isso só acontecia porque eu era fraca e vulnerável, e porque estava excepcionalmente sensível, mas naquele momento nada, absolutamente nada além dele importava.

Eu deixaria para me arrepender quando aquilo acabasse. Sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas nem essa certeza seria suficiente para me impedir de levar aquilo adiante. Mesmo que ele voltasse a me ignorar quando estivesse satisfeito. Mesmo que tudo voltasse a ser um pesadelo no momento em que eu o deixasse. Mesmo que eu fosse sofrer mil vezes mais.

Eu não me importava. Não agora. Não tendo-o daquele jeito, mesmo que aquilo fosse só o resultado de seu instinto protetor um pouco doentio e deturpado. Mesmo que aquele beijo não tivesse para ele o mesmo significado que tinha para mim.

Eu estava entorpecida, mas ainda assim sabia que aquilo estava longe de ser uma declaração de amor por parte dele, como se meus sonhos tivessem subitamente se tornado todos realidade. Eu sabia que no momento em que tudo acabasse, ele voltaria para sua vida e eu para a minha, e mesmo com essa certeza, eu não podia fazer nada além de compactuar com aquilo.

Porque eu não tinha forças para negá-lo. Eu estava sofrendo demais, precisava demais dele para me deixar levar por qualquer tipo de orgulho, e se isso era a definição de fraqueza, então que fosse. No final das contas, eu sabia que ia acabar mais machucada do que nunca, mas eu me importaria com isso depois.

Depois.

Porque ele estava ali agora, e só isso importava.

Agarrei seus cabelos novamente com desespero, me envolvendo nele com tanta força que meus músculos começavam a doer. Senti-o puxar para cima o casaco que eu vestia, e mesmo desejando profundamente que nossas línguas não tivessem que se separar outra vez, permiti que ele passasse o tecido pela minha cabeça. Senti sua mão migrar para minha nuca outra vez, e esperei de olhos fechados pela sua boca, enquanto sua respiração ofegante se chocava contra a pele do meu rosto, ainda úmida pelo choro recente. Como estava demorando mais do que eu desejava, abri os olhos e o encontrei a centímetros de mim outra vez. Como se estivesse apenas esperando para que eu fizesse isso, finalmente ele se inclinou para frente e, fitando intensamente meus olhos, com a intenção de prender meu olhar no seu, me beijou rápida, mas furiosamente.

Uma vez. Duas vezes. Repetidas vezes, me entorpecendo lentamente e me fazendo sentir a intensidade em cada beijo, em cada toque, em cada lampejo de seu olhar.

_Eu amo você... Amo você..._

Eu sabia que se pronunciasse aquelas palavras, o pegaria desprevenido e talvez acabaria com aquela noite. Por isso, aquela frase se repetia apenas na minha cabeça, enquanto aproveitava a sensação de cada pequena parte de seu corpo tocando o meu. De sua pele acariciando a minha, de sua língua dançando livremente dentro da minha boca, e no processo, sentindo seus movimentos se tornarem gradativamente mais urgentes e estimulantes.

Quando nossas respirações tornaram-se ofegantes a ponto de nenhum dos dois conseguir mais adiar, Edward se inclinou para o lado e rapidamente abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo, tirando de lá um preservativo. Arranquei a embalagem de suas mãos e a abri, tentando manter a borracha lubrificada firme entre meus dedos trêmulos.

Fui surpreendida novamente por outro beijo invasivo, tendo que me concentrar para terminar o trabalho que tinha que ser feito. Agradeci silenciosamente quando finalmente consegui desenrolar o preservativo por toda a extensão de seu membro, entre um beijo e outro, e imediatamente senti suas mãos me levantando com facilidade e me posicionando em seu colo.

Sem esperar mais, segurei-o firme com uma mão e o posicionei diretamente em minha entrada. Quase instantaneamente, ele se moveu de forma brusca para frente, deslizando de uma só vez para dentro de mim enquanto ainda me beijava. Não pude conter o gemido alto que escapou de meus lábios com a sensação de ser invadida duplamente por ele. A partir daí, concentrei-me nos movimentos ritmados e sincronizados que seus quadris e sua língua agora faziam dentro de mim, e de repente fui invadida por uma estranha sensação de paz.

Uma sensação de que, naquele momento, tudo estava bem. E era uma sensação ultimamente tão desconhecida para mim, algo que eu não sentia há tanto tempo, que não pude fazer nada que não fosse me entregar àquilo completamente. Mesmo que tudo _não_ estivesse bem, mesmo que tudo não durasse mais do que aquela noite, no máximo, me permiti esquecer o mundo e me sentir feliz.

Junto com essa sensação, uma gigantesca onda de exaustão me atingiu, como se eu tivesse sido salva depois de lutar contra um afogamento, como se finalmente tivesse tirado tantas toneladas das costas. Como se meus fantasmas e medos tivessem me abandonado, me deixando incrivelmente mais leve.

Eu estava bem. Simplesmente bem, e eu sabia que aquela paz momentânea se dava única e exclusivamente por causa dele, que agora me beijava com tanta intensidade, como se eu não fosse o que eu era, e como se eu fosse simplesmente acordar ao lado dele de manhã.

Prendi os braços e as pernas em volta dele, deixando-me ser amparada por seus braços que formavam uma jaula em volta de mim, enquanto me concentrava em todas as sensações que ele me dava. Me permiti deixar que ele guiasse nossos movimentos, tornando-o a parte dominadora daquele ato. Como o bom dominador que era, ele abusou do recém descoberto poder que tinha sobre mim, por vezes se afastando só para me fazer quase implorar em silêncio que ele voltasse. Era óbvio que ele percebia o quão necessitada de sua proximidade eu estava, e por isso mesmo tornava mais lento e intenso cada toque, cada beijo e cada olhar.

Ou então nada daquilo era proposital, e a intensidade de tudo que ele fazia se desse unicamente pelo meu estado extra-sensível, romântico e carente. Notei que ele sibilava algumas coisas em meu ouvido de vez em quando, mas não conseguia identificá-las porque a exaustão começava a me tomar completamente agora, fruto de tantas noites em claro, de tantos dias sem uma alimentação saudável, de um cansaço físico e mental. Então eu já não tinha certeza do que realmente estava ou não acontecendo, e só me restava confiar a ele o resto da minha consciência.

A realidade foi se afastando aos poucos, e as últimas coisas das quais eu tinha ciência se misturavam em abraços, carícias íntimas, algumas dores físicas e beijos, muitos beijos. Na verdade, essa era a parte que eu mais lembrava, mais gostava e mais me empenhava em retribuir. Por isso, a última vaga lembrança que eu tinha daquela noite era de meu corpo enrolado como uma bola em seu peito, meu rosto na altura do seu e seus lábios encostados nos meus, em um simples e inocente toque.

Depois disso, me permiti desfrutar de um sono tranquilo e extremamente relaxante, sem vestígios de sonhos, enquanto toda minha exaustão era compensada. Mais tarde eu acordaria e lidaria com uma realidade dolorosa, onde eu teria que me afastar dele e fingir que aquele tinha sido só mais um programa.

Mas eu sabia disso. Durante todo o tempo, eu sabia que a hora de encarar os fatos como eles eram chegaria e eu teria que aceitar. Sabia que aquilo era momentâneo, e que a hora da despedida era inevitável. Mais uma despedida. Uma triste, dolorosa, quase insuportável despedida.

Mas isso ficaria para depois.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Espero, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, que eu tenha conseguido passar pra vocês o que estava na minha cabeça.  
Foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever, mas também um dos melhores.**_

Bjos a todas, e muito obrigada pelas reviews.  
Mel


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

Meu corpo doía.

Foi a primeira coisa que pude verificar enquanto, sonolenta, tentava me adaptar com a recém retomada consciência. Sentia meu corpo mais pesado que o normal, o que talvez fosse o fruto de uma noite longa de sono, coisa com a qual eu já havia desacostumado. Ainda que pesasse alguns quilos a mais, eu conseguia sentir com facilidade o nível de relaxamento em que agora me encontrava, e se fosse me deixar levar apenas por esse fato, não teria movido um músculo sequer para mover as pálpebras.

Mas então lembrei do motivo pelo qual eu estava me sentindo daquela forma, e meus olhos abriram imediatamente. Pensei que a luz do dia machucaria meus olhos sensíveis ao sono, porque como bem me lembrava, as cortinas das janelas de vidro estavam recolhidas na noite anterior. Mas, para minha surpresa, isso não aconteceu.

A persiana negra agora estava fechada, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse iluminado apenas por uma luz fraca, vinda de uma grande luminária estilizada do outro lado do cômodo. Estranhei, porque por mais que a claridade exterior estivesse bloqueada, o quarto certamente não estaria com aquela aparência.

Me virei para o lado, ficando agora mais ciente das dores em meu corpo, e constatei que estava sozinha no quarto. O lençol estava todo enrolado em mim, o que podia significar que o ocupante do lado esquerdo da grande cama de casal havia saído de lá há algum tempo.  
Foi então que reparei no relógio no criado mudo, que mostrava as horas atuais. Meus olhos registraram o número 6:46, mas foram as duas letras posteriores que me fizeram arregalar os olhos.

6:46 p.m.*

- QUÊ?

Levantei rápido, ignorando as dores musculares, e olhei em volta, procurando por outro relógio para me certificar de que NÃO eram quase 19h. Como não achei nenhum, corri para o banheiro e achei sobre a bancada em frente ao espelho um relógio de pulso que agora marcava 18:47h.

- Ah, merda!

Mas onde ele estava, afinal de contas? Por que não me acordou para pedir que eu fosse embora? Por que me deixou dormir quase até as 19h da tarde?

- Merda! Merda!

Levei alguns segundos rodopiando feito barata tonta no mesmo lugar, tentando lembrar onde havia deixado minhas roupas da noite anterior. Finalmente olhei para cima e vi minha calcinha e meu vestido azul pendurados no gancho atrás da porta, a trinta centímetros de mim. Peguei as peças de roupa e me vesti rapidamente, pensando agora em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Por que ele não havia me chamado assim que acordou e me viu ao lado dele? Eu podia lembrar das poucas vezes em que havia sido permitida dormir na cama de um cliente, e em todas elas eu era acordada às pressas por homens que só queriam que eu fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Aparentemente, essa havia sido a primeira vez em todo esse tempo que isso não havia acontecido.

Onde ele estava? Estávamos em um sábado, e até onde eu sabia, ele só trabalhava de segunda a sexta. Talvez aquele fosse um dia a parte, onde estivesse excepcionalmente ocupado e atarefado. Mas isso não seria coincidência demais? Além do mais, eu tinha minhas convicções que ele não sairia e deixaria uma prostituta sozinha dentro da sua casa. Ele não era imbecil.

Onde quer que ele estivesse, eu tinha uma certeza: Quando o encontrasse, sabia que aquela postura fria e austera estaria lá. Por isso, era bom que eu não começasse a esperar cumprimentos cordiais e palavras doces além de um "Boa tarde, saia da minha casa".

Esse pensamento só aumentou meu nervosismo em encontrá-lo. Eu queria olhar para ele depois daquela noite, queria vê-lo antes de ter que me despedir outra vez. Poderia ficar fantasiando com aquele beijo, mas eu bem sabia que aquilo não tinha significado nada para ele. Talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas o resultado de uma possível culpa depois das minhas palavras, ou então algum tipo de alívio pelo seu instinto protetor um tanto quanto estranho comigo, mas não seria nada muito além disso.

Nada que me fizesse ter qualquer tipo de esperança.

Eu precisava de um banho. Podia dizer isso só de lembrar da noite anterior, mas aquilo ficaria para outra hora. Calcei meus sapatos e lavei o rosto apressadamente, bochechando com um enxaguante bucal de menta que estava em cima do balcão e penteando com os dedos meus cabelos, tentando desfazer os nós nas mechas mais próximas à cabeça.

Finalmente me olhei no espelho e me assustei um pouco com meu reflexo. Meus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos da noite anterior. Meus olhos também estavam inchados e ainda avermelhados, provavelmente pelo choro, e meu pescoço apresentava manchas um pouco escuras. Reparei então que os hematomas se espalhavam pelo resto do corpo, e embora aquilo fosse algo conhecido para mim, não pude deixar de ficar surpresa, já que havia algum tempo desde que a última marca havia desaparecido.

Quando me dei conta de que não ia ficar muito melhor que aquilo, saí já à procura da minha bolsa, que deveria estar em algum lugar do quarto. Encontrei-a pendurada na maçaneta da porta, então me virei novamente e vi uma cama extremamente desarrumada, com lençóis e edredom enrolados e vários travesseiros quadrados e pequenos espalhados pelo chão. Dobrei e arrumei tudo com pressa, colocando cada coisa em seu lugar, e só então pude sair.

Naquele momento, eu não sabia se tentava ser discreta e não fazer barulho até chegar à porta, com um certo receio de ter que encará-lo de novo, ou se ia à sua procura pela casa, podendo usar como desculpa a exigência do pagamento pelo programa da noite anterior.

Optei por caminhar cuidadosamente, tomando cuidado para que os saltos de meus sapatos não fizessem um barulho muito alto e o alertasse de que eu estava prestes a ir embora, onde quer que ele estivesse.

Cheguei até a cozinha olhando apenas para o chão, tendo a porta como meu único objetivo, e foi antes de dar o último passo para girar a maçaneta que ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim.

Virei-me sem muita pressa, finalmente fitando-o nos olhos, enquanto ele se debruçava no balcão com um laptop aberto à sua frente. Eu sabia que não estaria errada em minhas conjecturas, e então vi ali exatamente o que esperava ver: Uma postura fria e dura, embora não fosse completamente indiferente.

Não era a mesma expressão que ele tinha no dia anterior. Por mais severo que ele parecesse agora, seus olhos me mostravam o contrário. Não era pena, compaixão, raiva ou nojo. Eu não saberia dizer o que era, mas ele não estava completamente indiferente a mim, e por menor que isso fosse, senti um sopro de vida me tomar de repente.

- Por que não me acordou?

Fui pega de surpresa pelo som da minha própria voz, e me perguntei quando havia desenvolvido a constrangedora capacidade de pensar em voz alta.

- Você parecia exausta.

Sua voz também tinha o tom frio e seco de ontem, mas como não esperava nada diferente daquilo, não me importei. Ao invés disso, me esforcei para pensar em uma boa réplica para dar, mas não consegui nenhuma.

- Coma o que quiser. - Ele falou, apontando para o lado, e pela primeira vez pude notar a enorme quantidade e variedade de comida ao lado dele. Pães, biscoitos, frutas, sucos, chás e doces estavam espalhados de forma organizada por cima do balcão, enquanto uma cafeteira esquentava o café.

- Não estou com fome.

Era mentira, eu estava faminta, mas não queria bancar a desesperada na frente dele.

- Quer ter uma crise de pressão baixa ou de hipoglicemia no meio da rua? Sabe há quanto tempo você está sem comer?

Me dei conta de que havia muito, muito tempo desde que tinha comido algo pela última vez. Ele não tinha a menor noção disso ao fazer a pergunta, mas ainda assim, estava certo.

Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ele se levantou e se virou para pegar a cafeteira atrás de si, desviando seu olhar do meu pela primeira vez. Despejou dentro de um copo uma boa quantidade de café e o empurrou discretamente para mim.

- Senta.

Sentei-me em um dos três bancos altos que estavam dispostos pelo comprimento do balcão, ficando de frente para ele enquanto era servida de açúcar.

- Obrigada. - Falei em uma voz muito baixa.

Ele não respondeu, e ao invés disso foi novamente para o lado, sentando-se à frente do laptop e se esquecendo da minha presença ali. Agradeci por isso, ficando mais à vontade sem que ele estivesse me observando. Era óbvio que isso indicava que, para ele, minha presença ali continuava sendo tão importante quanto a de um grão de poeira, mas ao menos ele não havia me expulsado como imaginei que fosse fazer assim que me visse de pé.

Bebi todo o café e comi três torradas sem recheio algum. Não mais que isso. No exato momento em que havia terminado, Edward fechou seu laptop e se levantou, indo de encontro às suas chaves em cima de uma bancada lateral, o que me fez ter a impressão de que, primeiro, estava ansioso para que eu fosse embora, e segundo, esteve prestando atenção em mim o tempo todo.

Me senti mal por ter sido o motivo de tê-lo prendido em casa, atrapalhando qualquer que fosse seu compromisso. Desejei profundamente que ele tivesse me mandado embora, no final das contas, ou que eu tivesse acordado mais cedo. Mas era tarde para ficar me lamentando.

Me virei e encontrei Edward já segurando a porta aberta para mim, então me apressei em deixar a cozinha, tentando lembrar se não havia me esquecido de nada. Relaxei um pouco ao me dar conta de que havia trazido muito pouca coisa para que algo pudesse ser esquecido.  
Segui-o quando ele entrou no elevador, mantendo minha cabeça baixa durante todo o percurso da cobertura até o térreo. Quando o elevador finalmente parou, notei que agora estávamos na garagem outra vez, e então eu não sabia para onde ir. Só quando ele alcançou a porta do carona e a manteve aberta para mim, me olhando despreocupadamente enquanto esperava que eu me mexesse, me dei conta de que ele me daria uma carona.

É claro. A situação era estranha e desconfortável, mas ele era, antes de mais nada, um cavalheiro. Mesmo com sua quase bipolaridade, eu deveria imaginar que ele seria educado naquela ocasião, já que a hostilidade que eu esperava inicialmente não havia se manifestado.

Mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa, me apressei em sentar no banco do carona, e pouco tempo depois saíamos da garagem outra vez.

Lembrei do dia anterior, quando eu estava naquele mesmo banco e não sabia o que esperar da noite. Agora que tudo havia passado, eu sabia que estava me aproximando da tal despedida que sabia ser necessária. Mesmo que eu tivesse me condicionado a aceitá-la e lidar com ela, eu sabia que não seria assim tão fácil, e só teria a noção exata do estrago que faria em mim quando estivesse vivendo o momento.

Por hora, eu poderia quase dizer que estava confortável ao seu lado, enquanto as árvores e postes das ruas à nossa volta iam ficando para trás. O silêncio, mesmo ainda sendo desagradável, já não era tão sufocante, e não era como se eu quisesse exigir dele uma posição por tudo o que eu havia lhe confessado na noite anterior.

Eu não queria ouvir seus argumentos, porque sabia que eles levariam a uma conclusão dolorosa. Eu poderia estar apaixonada por ele, e ele poderia saber disso agora. Mas eu não esperaria nada mais além daqueles dois simples fatos, então não precisava de uma resposta ou uma opinião sobre o assunto. Ele havia aceitado a verdade aparentemente sem se incomodar, o que já era muito. Mas era hora de cada um seguir com as suas vidas, o que no final acabaria acontecendo de qualquer forma.

Edward se inclinou para frente e ligou o rádio, então pude ouvir uma música calma e suave cuja melodia era desenvolvida apenas por um piano e nada mais além disso. A gravação não parecia ser profissional, podendo-se escutar um leve ruído ao fundo, mas isso não era o suficiente para tirar a beleza da música.

Encostei a cabeça no banco e me deixei levar pela tranquilidade e paz que ela transmitia, enquanto tentava esquecer da dor no peito, agora crescente com a aproximação do momento em que eu teria que aceitar o afastamento dele da minha vida.

- Gosta?

Abri os olhos imediatamente, olhando para ele. Ele continuava compenetrado na estrada, e eu poderia até dizer que ele não estava falando comigo se não fosse pelos fatos de não haver mais ninguém no carro, de ele não estar com um celular no ouvido e de não ser esquizofrênico para falar sozinho.

- Sim. - Respondi depois de alguns segundos me certificando de que a palavra tinha realmente sido dirigida a mim.

- Sou eu.

Continuei encarando-o, sem entender muito bem. Ele me encarou rapidamente, e falou outra vez.

- Tocando. Eu toco piano.

Claro, era do feitio dele saber fazer essas coisas bonitas e que exigiam algum talento especial. Talvez ele também escrevesse poesias ou coisa assim.

- Ah. É lindo.

Foram as únicas palavras que consegui dizer, antes de parar de encará-lo como uma psicopata e desviar os olhos dele, voltando à minha posição original.

- Obrigado. - Falou cordialmente.

Aquilo foi o máximo de interação que houve entre durante todo o percurso. O caminho de volta poderia parecer mais longo se eu levasse em consideração que, agora, ele não corria como um louco, costurando o trânsito como fizera na noite anterior. Mas como eu queria estar na sua presença pelo máximo de tempo possível, não pareceu demorar muito até que finalmente tivéssemos chegado ao meu bairro.

- Me guie.

Eu não queria que ele soubesse onde eu morava, mas imaginei que meus esforços para convencê-lo a me deixar em qualquer lugar próximo seriam em vão. Por isso, dei algumas poucas instruções a ele, e antes que pudesse me arrepender, já estávamos na minha rua.

- É aqui, obrigada.

- Você mora em um galpão? - Ele falou, apontando de forma debochada para o portão à nossa frente, no início da rua.

- Não, é no final da rua. Mas eu vou andando.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta e sair, ele já havia andado com o carro outra vez. Teria sido mais fácil falar que sim, eu morava em um galpão.

- Aqui? - Falou, enquanto parava no último prédio antes da esquina.

- Sim.

Ouvi o carro sendo desligado, então senti um baque no estômago, mas fiz força para não deixar transparecer. Aquilo seria tanto estranho quanto triste, porque além de não saber como me despedir dele, eu não queria. Mas de qualquer forma, poucas coisas na minha vida haviam sido do jeito que eu queria, então não deveria ser tão difícil a tarefa de deixá-lo.

Não deveria ser tão difícil, exceto pelo fato de que era. Não apenas difícil, mas insuportavelmente doloroso.

Enquanto eu pensava em algo para dizer, mesmo algo inútil que só servisse como uma última palavra, ele saiu do carro. Aparentemente, tudo que ele faria aquele dia me pegaria desprevenida, então fiquei outra vez surpresa com sua atitude, saindo imediatamente do carro para entender o que ele estava fazendo.

Me dei conta de que havia escurecido quase completamente agora, enquanto o seguia para as escadas do prédio em que eu morava. A essa altura, eu já havia parado de tentar prever suas próximas atitudes, porque nenhuma delas condizia com o que eu imaginava. Passei por ele enquanto segurava a porta para que eu entrasse, então parei ao pé das escadas, virando-me novamente para encará-lo.

- Certo...

- Qual é o andar?

Afinal de contas, o que ele queria? Subir até o meu apartamento?

- Sexto.

- Estou logo atrás de você.

Era exatamente isso que ele queria.

Mesmo que aquilo fosse diretamente contra a minha vontade, eu estava me deixando levar por uma esperança de que talvez ele resolvesse dizer mais alguma coisa caso eu o desse mais tempo ali. Era uma esperança patética, mas ainda assim, virei outra vez para as escadas e comecei a subir, permitindo-o ficar um pouco mais. Mesmo que no final das contas isso só tornasse tudo pior.

Eu subia cada lance de escada pensando no que exatamente ele faria ao chegar no meu apartamento. Ele não parecia muito curioso na noite passada com meu modo de vida, então não havia como imaginar o que ele queria de mim.

Chegamos no sexto andar e andamos um pouco pelo corredor feio e escuro, até chegarmos na porta de madeira que dava para o meu apartamento. Precisei de algum tempo para conseguir abrir a porta, porque estava muito distraída tentando evitar seu olhar enquanto sabia que ele estava me encarando o tempo todo. Quando finalmente achei as chaves dentro da bolsa, hesitei um pouco ao abrir a porta para deixá-lo entrar.

- Olha... Está uma bagunça.

- Ok.

Ok. A frieza dele não ajudava muito no meu nervosismo, mas de qualquer forma, eu jamais esperei um Edward fofo e receptivo e todo "ah, relaxa, nem vou reparar".

O apartamento estava mesmo uma bagunça na medida do possível. O lugar não poderia estar completamente zoneado porque eu não tinha tantas coisas assim, e também não havia muito espaço pelo qual eu poderia espalhar as coisas. Minha bagunça resumia-se a algumas roupas empilhadas no sofá-cama, ainda desfeito, e outra pilha em cima da tv quebrada. Minhas malas, bolsas e mochila estavam agrupadas em um canto, algumas abertas, e os poucos sapatos que estavam do lado de fora encontravam-se enfileirados pela extensão da parede.

Eu o teria convidado a se sentar se a situação pedisse as boas maneiras, mas ambos sabíamos que aquela não era uma visita casual. Na verdade, só ele sabia do que se tratava aquilo, porque em todo o tempo, ele fazia questão de me deixar confusa e não mover um músculo sequer para começar a explicar o que queria ali.

Uma vez que estávamos nós dois lá dentro, fechei a porta já seguindo-o com os olhos, porque era óbvio que ele já havia escolhido sua próxima ação aleatória. Sem se preocupar em olhar para mim ou me perguntar se poderia, ele se dirigiu até uma das minhas malas e, debruçando-se sobre ela, tirou de lá uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca comum. Ao se levantar, me estendeu as roupas escolhidas enquanto usava sua recente mania de me olhar nos olhos toda vez que me dirigia a palavra.

- Tire esse vestido. Por favor.

Foi aí que notei a mudança na sua atitude. Ele ainda se mantinha frio e distante, mas diferente da noite passada, ele estava resignado. Ontem ele achava que tinha o direito de me tratar daquela forma, como se mandasse em mim. Hoje ele parecia arrependido disso, mesmo que sua postura continuasse dura.

Aceitei as roupas que ele me oferecia, encarando de volta seus olhos, e imediatamente passei por ele, indo também de encontro às minhas malas. De uma delas, tirei uma calcinha limpa e, com as três peças na mão, rumei para o banheiro.

Eu precisava de um banho, o que podia ser uma boa forma de dar a nós dois a oportunidade de nos separarmos de uma forma simples. Se ele também não sabia como ir embora sem que me machucasse - e se ele estava preocupado com isso - então poderia simplesmente partir enquanto eu estava trancada ali. Não haveria drama ou desconforto, então quem sabe assim não fosse o melhor final para nós dois?

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água gelada machucar minha pele, e me permiti demorar mais do que o normal ali. Ao contrário do que imaginei, eu não estava ansiosa para sair logo e me certificar de que ele ainda estava no meu apartamento. Eu estava calma de alguma forma, talvez porque tivesse aceitado a situação. Isso não significava que a dor no meu peito tivesse diminuído em nada, mas era a hora de lidar com ela, afinal de contas.

Lavei os cabelos e me ensaboei várias vezes, sentindo com isso dores em alguns lugares do meu corpo. Então lembrei do creme que eu usava em situações assim, que ainda estava guardado dentro do armário com espelho em cima da pia, e imaginei qual seria a reação dele se eu decidisse usá-lo. Pelo que me lembrava, aquele perfume fazia coisas estranhas com ele, mas meu objetivo não era tornar as coisas mais difíceis para ninguém. Muito pelo contrário.

Me sequei e vesti as roupas limpas. Penteei os cabelos molhados e peguei as roupas que usava antes, emboladas agora em meus braços, então destranquei a porta e saí.

Minha razão tentava me convencer que ele não estaria mais ali. Meu lado sentimental torcia para que ele estivesse me esperando debruçado no pequeno balcão que separava a sala da quase-cozinha. O fato era que essas eram as duas únicas opções que eu pensava ter, mas ao entrar novamente na pequena sala, fui, mais uma vez, pega de surpresa pelas mudanças no ambiente.

Ele estava lá, sentado no sofá. Minhas malas, roupas e sapatos, não.

Além dele, as únicas coisas que ainda permaneciam na sala eram minha mochila, agora aberta e vazia ao lado dele, e meu par de tênis verde ao lado da porta, que passaria desapercebido se não fosse um verde-limão tão pouco discreto.

Fiquei imóvel, dando tempo ao meu cérebro para encontrar uma explicação para aquilo. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Edward se levantou e veio em minha direção, tirando das minhas mãos a bola de roupas sujas e enfiando na mochila. Calmamente, passou por mim e entrou no banheiro, então pude ouvir o barulho de muitas outras coisas sendo jogadas dentro da mochila, o que eu tinha certeza serem os poucos produtos que estavam guardados no armário.

Quando ele voltou para a sala, tentava empacotar junto com as outras coisas a toalha úmida que eu acabara de usar. Quando meu cérebro finalmente conseguiu processar uma possível explicação para tudo aquilo, meu corpo começou a tremer de uma forma violenta e involuntária, enquanto ele agora me olhava e tentava fechar o zíper da mochila em suas mãos.

- Tem alguma coisa na geladeira?

Não consegui responder, mas fiz que não com a cabeça.

Meu corpo estava completamente tomado por uma descarga elétrica muito forte para que eu conseguisse me acalmar. Aquilo que eu estava pensando era uma explicação, e embora fosse aceitável e até plausível, eu lutava comigo mesma para desacreditar nela, enquanto me mantinha na mesma posição desde que havia entrado naquele cômodo. Não era aquilo, simplesmente não podia ser aquilo.

Ele veio para minha frente e novamente me olhou nos olhos, sem nunca deixar de lado sua postura rígida.

- Vem.

Senti sua mão segurar com firmeza a minha, a firmeza que meu corpo agora não tinha. Meus tremores ficaram ainda mais óbvios depois de sentir seu toque quase despreocupado em mim, como se fosse algo tão banal, e eu quase poderia estar envergonhada da minha patética falta de controle se estivesse me importando minimamente com isso.

Não podia ser aquilo.

Sua mão me puxou para a porta, onde meus tênis me esperavam, então senti meu corpo no tão conhecido piloto automático segui-lo para onde ele me guiava. Calcei os tênis sem esforço e saí, completamente atordoada, enquanto esperava que ele trancasse a porta com minhas chaves. Vários lances de escadas depois, eu estava na porta do prédio, me preparando para descer as escadas, enquanto Edward continuava me guiando com uma mão espalmada em minhas costas.

- Fica aqui. - Ele começou, depois de fechar a porta do carona comigo já sentada - Onde mora a dona do seu apartamento?

Fiz um pouco de esforço para raciocinar e lembrar o número do apartamento dela. Depois de algum tempo, consegui dar a informação a ele, ainda muito atordoda para fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Eu já volto.

Ao dizer isso, ele acionou o segredo de trancas no carro, me prendendo, literalmente, dentro dele. Como meus pensamentos pareciam correr em câmera lenta, momentos depois ele já estava de volta sem que eu conseguisse pensar em um motivo para aquilo.

Tudo estava estranho demais.

Por que nenhuma das ações dele faziam o menor sentido para mim? O que ele queria com aquilo? Não, minhas suposições NÃO estavam certas, e eu queria me convencer disso. Mas então, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

O caminho de volta - outra vez - havia sido rápido, e tudo o que eu pude processar do passeio era o rumo que tomávamos a cada quilômetro percorrido, enquanto tentava tomar partido na guerra declarada entre meu lado racional, que insistia em querer me fazer desacreditar no rumo que as coisas tomavam, e meu lado emocional, que me mostrava pouco a pouco que sim, era exatamente aquilo.

Mas não podia ser, porque não fazia sentido. E enquanto eu ficava correndo atrás do próprio rabo com essas divagações, Edward parecia agora com uma postura ainda mais forte e decidida, sem trocar uma só palavra comigo durante o percurso todo.

Finalmente, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, chegamos no lugar fechado no qual eu já estivera há pouco menos de uma hora atrás. Edward parou o carro e saiu, pegando a mochila do banco traseiro e dando instruções a um empregado do prédio, oferecendo-lhe as chaves do veículo.

Permaneci imóvel, sentada e pensando o que eu deveria fazer agora. Meu corpo não havia parado de tremer um segundo sequer até então, e eu rezava para que ele não tivesse notado meu estado de nervos, embora achasse difícil isso não ter acontecido.

A porta ao meu lado abriu repentinamente, me pegando de surpresa e fazendo com que eu pulasse discretamente no assento.

- Vamos.

Automaticamente, segui suas palavras e me levantei, saindo do carro e indo com ele rumo ao elevador, que nos esperava porque o empregado segurava a porta para nós.

- Toque a campainha quando trouxer tudo, por favor.

- Sim senhor. - Respondeu o homem, enquanto fechava cordialmente a porta do elevador, nos trancando lá dentro.

Silêncio.

Eu já estava me acostumando a ficar sempre em silêncio perto dele, a ter sempre medo de ser a primeira a falar, ter medo de a ser hostilizada caso o fizesse. Mas eu nunca havia tido tantas dúvidas na vida, e nunca havia sido privada de tantas explicações. Era como se ele me deixasse cheia de dúvidas propositalmente, e gostasse de me ver completamente confusa e perdida.

- O que está acontecendo?

Era o que eu queria perguntar, e era no que eu vinha pensando durante todo aquele tempo, desde o momento em que não vi minhas coisas no lugar onde elas deveriam estar. Mas foi novamente minha incrível capacidade de falar em voz alta o que eu pensava que me fez elaborar a frase em alto e bom som, quebrando de uma só vez o silêncio do elevador.

Ele me encarou, e no mesmo momento o cubículo em que estávamos parou de subir, enquanto as portas se abriam, indicando que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo. - Ele disse, ainda de forma fria, enquanto pisava no corredor e segurava a porta para que eu também o fizesse.

Não respondi. Caminhei para seu lado e esperei que ele abrisse a porta. Segundos depois, entrávamos outra vez em seu apartamento.  
Sem sequer se preocupar em olhar para mim, Edward seguiu para o corredor estreito e escuro, entrando no quarto ao final, e eu automaticamente fui atrás dele. Estava odiando o fato de parecer uma cachorrinha atrás do dono, mas eu simplesmente não fazia a menor idéia de como agir.

Ele finalmente jogou a mochila em cima da cama e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu.

Eu ainda podia ouvi-lo andando de um lado para o outro enquanto permanecia no quarto, sentada na cama baixa, esperando para que meu cérebro conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. Olhei em volta e reparei que esse quarto era menor e mais simples que o dele, mas não deixava de ser charmoso. Um quarto de hóspedes.

Depois de algum tempo, ouvi a campainha ser tocada e passos firmes indo para a porta da sala. Dois homens trocaram duas ou três palavras, e momentos depois a porta era fechada novamente.

Edward entrou no quarto que eu estava outra vez, então vi minhas malas e bolsas antes desaparecidas. Ele as depositou no chão com um baque surdo, no canto mais distante, e novamente sem me encarar, saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha outra vez.

Não me movi por um bom tempo, mas quando meu corpo cansou da mesma posição, me deixei cair de costas no colchão, encarando agora o teto e pensando.

Os fatos eram simples. Edward havia me levado para sua casa sem nem me comunicar a respeito. Eu não sabia qual havia sido o momento exato que ele tivera essa brilhante idéia, mas agora, sozinha naquele quarto sem sua presença para tirar minha concentração, eu tentava imaginar o motivo daquilo.

Se ele estava se sentindo sozinho, um animal de estimação seria uma boa saída, além de ser uma opção mais fácil e menos trabalhosa. Por que ele havia decidido trazer para sua própria casa uma garota de programa que acabara de assumir seus sentimentos totalmente inapropriados por ele?

Talvez, depois de tudo que eu havia dito, o peso da culpa o tivesse atingido de uma forma mais intensa do que eu esperava. Se fosse dessa forma, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que esse sentimento fosse se esvaindo aos poucos, fazendo com que, ao final de um mês, no máximo, ele se arrependesse.

E no final das contas, eu acabaria na merda outra vez.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor se eu resolvesse me impor e simplesmente sair dali. Ele não iria ficar sozinho por muito tempo, porque eu tinha certeza que não era a única opção de companhia para um homem lindo, rico e solteiro.

Na verdade, eu era a pior de todas as opções.

Então por que diabos ele havia me escolhido?

Não fazia sentido.

De repente, me peguei desejando que ele não tivesse feito aquilo. Era claro que sua companhia ainda surtia um efeito impressionante em mim, mas eu não queria morar de favor na casa dele. Ele não era responsável por mim, e seria extremamente desconfortável viver dia a dia com a pessoa que aparentemente havia resolvido começar a me ignorar.

E se o simples fato de ser ignorada por alguém não fosse o suficiente, talvez eu devesse considerar o fato de que ser ignorada pela pessoa que eu amava era. Mais que suficiente, era um pouco além do que eu poderia suportar.

Ele poderia me ignorar longe de mim, então por que escolheu me trancar perto dele para fazê-lo? O que infernos ele queria com isso? Me machucar ainda mais? Me fazer ter sua companhia e, ao mesmo tempo, me sentir sozinha e descartável?

Não fazia sentido, porque ele nunca havia sido cruel.

Mas, fosse como fosse, eu não poderia aguentar aquilo. Se tudo pelo que eu passei até aquele momento não havia sido o suficiante para me derrubar de vez, aquilo certamente seria.

O relógio do criado mudo marcava agora 21:30h, e me espantei por não ter visto as horas passarem. Reunindo toda a força de vontade e coragem que me restavam, levantei da cama e rumei para seu quarto.

Todas as luzes da casa pareciam estar apagadas. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo. Caminhei devagar pelo corredor, testando meu controle a cada passo. Fui silenciosa, porque não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava perambulando pela casa que não era minha. Cheguei em seu quarto e empurrei lentamente a porta encostada.

Edward estava outra vez de pé, em frente à grande parede de vidro, encarando os carros que passavam muito abaixo de nós. Ele trajava um pijama branco, e parecia pensativo. Ao constatar que eu estava agora dentro do seu quarto, ele virou-se para mim, me encarando com uma expressão satisfeita, e não acusatória por estar invadindo seu espaço como pensei que seria.

- Está com fome?

- Não. - Respondi depois de testar minha respiração algumas vezes.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Não preciso de nada.

Ele continuou me encarando, pronunciando cada palavra em um tom de voz tão calmo que chegava a ser invejável.

- Eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra você.

- Por que está me tratando como a sua boneca?

Ele me encarou surpreso.

- Eu não estou...

- Por que me trouxe pra cá?

- Não é óbvio?

- Não, não é.

Eu fazia força para que os tremores no meu corpo não afetassem minha voz, já que eu queria passar um mínimo de segurança.

- Eu quero que você fique aqui.

- Por quê? Pra tornar a brincadeira de me ignorar mais divertida?

- Não.

- Então por quê?

- Porque você tem que ficar aqui.

- Por que você não me dá motivos?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre mim.

Não, eu não fazia idéia do que ele tinha para dizer, mas o que quer que fosse, devia ser algo importante. Só pelo fato de Edward se prestar a manter uma conversa comigo, coisa que ele parecia tentar evitar a qualquer custo nas últimas horas, eu poderia dizer que suas palavras deviam ser dignas de atenção.

- Troque de roupa. Jeans não são confortáveis para dormir.

- Eu não estou com sono. Você me deixou dormir demais.

Outra vez, ele suspirou.

- Por favor?

Continuei encarando-o por algum tempo, mas finalmente tomei a iniciativa de atender ao seu pedido. Virei-me pronta para ir até meu quarto e pegar alguma peça de roupa, mas ele interrompeu meus movimentos quando se dirigiu novamente a mim.

- Não, não quero que você use aquelas roupas.

Encarei-o outra vez.

- Então o que quer que eu use?

Como resposta, ele tirou a parte de cima do seu conjunto e me estendeu o casaco, tão grande quanto o que eu havia vestido na noite anterior. O perfume era o mesmo, o que fez com que meu coração desse um discreto pulo fora de compasso.

Sem mais delongas, entrei no banheiro do quarto e fiz a troca de roupas mais rápido do que o normal. Pendurei minha blusa e minhas calças atrás da porta e saí, encontrando-o novamente virado para a janela, e a semelhança da cena me trouxe a lembrança fresca da noite passada na memória. Fui me sentar na cama e esperei que ele se aproximasse. Quando finalmente se sentou ao meu lado e de frente para mim, mais próximo do que meu auto-controle poderia lidar, as palavras que eu vinha tentando formular saíram de minha boca sem que eu pudesse tentar segurá-las.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui. - Comecei - Não sei o que você pretende com esse jogo, mas é melhor eu ir embora antes que...

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Sua postura ficou imediatamente tensa, e tanto seus olhos quanto seu tom de voz acusavam que aquilo não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. Olhei-o espantada, pensando na resposta que daria a ele.

- Se eu for embora, o que você vai fazer? - Instiguei-o.

- Eu vou atrás de você outra vez, e juro que te acho.

Me calei. Ele iria atrás de mim outra vez? _Outra vez_? Quando havia sido a primeira vez, para início de conversa?

Depois de um longo silêncio, ele começou.

- Eu devia ter deixado isso claro ontem a noite, mas eu não vou mais pagar pra ter você. Sempre que eu quiser estar com você outra vez, não vai haver dinheiro algum envolvido nisso. Negue-me se quiser, você tem o direito, mas não ouse cobrar um centavo. Eu não me importo se isso vai contra a sua vontade. Se a vida que você pretendia seguir era essa, tenho que informá-la de que isso não vai acontecer. A partir de agora, você vai ficar nessa casa, vai dormir nesse quarto, mas não tem o direito de ir embora. Se você tentar qualquer coisa desse tipo, eu vou atrás de você e... te prendo aqui! Juro por Deus que faço isso!

Suas palavras saíam em um jorro, como se ele estivesse confessando pecados íntimos e dolorosos demais. Como se toda a dor que ele sentisse desse a ele o direito de se impor e de dar ordens, de ter seus desejos obrigatoriamente atendidos.

Eu poderia me sentir ofendida de estar recebendo ordens, se não fosse pelo claro e quase gritante desespero que havia em cada sílaba que saía de sua boca. Seu tom de voz tornava-se mais histérico e descontrolado a cada segundo, e talvez ele estivesse enlouquecendo ou simplesmente deixando-se ruir. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, eu podia dizer que aquele não era Edward em suas perfeitas condições. Ele estava deixando-se levar por algum tipo de medo ou desespero para se impor daquela forma, e sua respiração parecia tão difícil e pesada que eu podia jurar que era uma questão de segundos até que ele caísse aos prantos nos meus braços.

Sua postura fria estava desmoronando, até o ponto em que tudo o que parecia restar à minha frente era um homem tão inseguro e perdido que eu pude sentir algo que jamais pensei poder sentir quando se tratava dele: Pena.

- Ed...

Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos, e eu vi um medo tão profundo que podia beirar à insanidade.

- Você vai ficar comigo, porque não há outra maneira. Eu já fiquei tempo suficiente sem você pra saber o quanto dói. Eu já passei por muitos infernos pra tentar me afastar de você, mas você me marcou de um jeito tão fundo que eu não consigo... Simplesmente não consigo viver sem você. Mesmo que eu quisesse não sentir por você tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo covarde a ponto de fugir de você pra não acabar iludido outra vez... Eu tentei te esquecer e quase morri. De saudade, de desespero, de preocupação, de um vazio tão intenso que eu nem sabia que podia existir.

Eu tentei me afastar pra tentar esquecer o fato de estar nas suas mãos, porque isso estava me matando. Saber que você controlava tudo em mim me fez ter tanto medo que eu fugi, mas estar longe de você só fez com que eu sangrasse mais rápido. E foi tentando afastar a sua lembrança que ela se tornava mais forte. Eu quase enlouqueci, e sei que merecia. Por tudo o que eu fiz e falei, eu sei que mereço sofrer mil vezes mais.

Tudo isso foi porque você era uma garota de programa, eu admito. Admito que entrei em pânico quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por você, e fui tão estúpido que não notei que não adiantava mais correr. Eu admito que fui um covarde, um fraco, um imbecil, mas eu preciso que você fique comigo... Eu... Eu _exijo_ que você fique comigo! Não dá pra te esquecer, e eu ainda não sei lidar com isso, mas não pense que eu te ignoro. Eu não poderia te ignorar, nunca. Você é importante demais pra isso.

Quando te vi naquela esquina imunda, daquele jeito, fiquei com tanta raiva que não consegui raciocinar. Eu sei que foi por minha culpa, mas ainda assim, te ver se oferecendo por míseros $ 50,00... Você vale tão mais do que isso, tão mais do que qualquer quantia... E eu preciso te mostrar o quanto você vale, o quanto é importante. Eu queria ter sabido mostrar o quanto me importava com você, queria saber mostrar o quanto lamento por tudo o que eu fiz. Mas eu não consigo, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é te dizer que você é essencial, que você é única.

Não me importo se você me acha louco ou idiota, contanto que fique comigo. Que prometa que não vai me deixar. Eu preciso de você... Tanto que chega a doer. Porque nada na merda da minha vida faz sentido se você não está nela. Você me pediu pra te deixar em paz, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Porque eu posso tentar te esquecer mil vezes, mas mil vezes eu vou falhar.

Vi uma única e solitária lágrima cair de um dos seus olhos, então ele pigarreou e respirou algumas vezes repetidas para retomar o controle que havia deixado escapar, enquanto olhava agora para suas mãos.

Continuei encarando-o sem dar o menor sinal de que estava viva, porque a essa altura, minha respiração já estava suspensa há muito tempo, meus olhos estavam ressecados já que eu não piscava, e meu coração... bom, meu coração não devia estar mais funcionando, de qualquer forma.

Esse era o momento que eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa, xingá-lo pela dor que ele me fez sentir, pela sua fraqueza ou pelo seu preconceito. Era o momento que eu poderia agredi-lo por manter a verdade tão longe de mim por tanto tempo, me fazendo pensar que eu era praticamente nada para ele. Era o momento que eu poderia deixar as lágrimas presas na garganta rolarem livremente, fazendo-me sentir mais livre.

Mas eu simplesmente não reagi.

_Apaixonado por mim... Eu era importante... Ele precisava de mim..._

Aquilo era impossível. Simplesmente impossível. Era muito bom, muito perfeito, um final muito feliz para ser verdade. Finais felizes não aconteciam assim tão facilimente.

Mas por que ele mentiria? E se fosse mesmo verdade? E se eu realmente não fosse só uma puta pra ele? E se ele... Se ele...

**Edward's POV**

- Eu queria merecer você. Sei que te devo muitos pedidos de perdão, e sei que não mereço ser perdoado em nenhum deles. - Eu comecei, enquanto tentava ficar um pouco mais calmo ao insistir para mim mesmo que ela não fugiria de mim - Mas você tem que ser minha... Só minha...

Eu sabia que estava sendo um babaca por não parar de dar ordens, sendo que eu não tinha direito nenhum disso, mas não era como se eu estivesse tentando mandar nela. Isabella sempre teria escolha comigo, em qualquer que fosse a questão. Eu me impunha daquela forma não por abuso, mas sim por desespero. Era como se meu instinto de sobrevivência falasse mais alto, e por isso mesmo eu tinha que parecer forte e decidido. Se ela me deixasse, se eu tivesse que tentar viver sem ela outra vez, seria como ter arrancado de mim uma parte vital, que me mantinha de pé. Eu não podia permitir que arrancassem meu próprio coração.

Não era como se eu estivesse lutando por algo que eu desejava. Embora eu a desejasse, era mais do que isso. Havia a_ necessidade_ de tê-la comigo. Eu simplesmente não seria forte o suficiente para vê-la se afastar de mim, porque esses meses me mostraram o quanto eu precisava dela. Me mostraram que minhas tentativas de simplesmente ficar longe dela eram tão inúteis e dolorosas quanto as próprias tentativas de deixar de sentir o que eu sentia.

Era verdade, eu não sabia lidar com aquilo. Meu orgulho, por assim dizer, ainda estava ferido. Algo dentro de mim ainda fazia com que eu me irritasse com o fato de ter visto a mulher que eu agora admitia precisar se oferecendo para qualquer um. Era verdade que aquilo era minha culpa, mas meu lado irracional simplesmente odiava vê-la tão disponível a outros homens.

Ela tinha que ser minha. Só minha. Eu a faria feliz e satisfeita sozinho. Eu podia fazer isso, ela não teria que se prestar àquilo outra vez. Eu cuidaria dela, como nunca cuidei de ninguém, e faria suas vontades. E acataria as suas decisões, porque no final das contas, eu sempre estive submisso a ela. Ela sempre me teve nas mãos, e era incrível como nunca se deu conta disso.

- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra merecer as suas desculpas. Só queria que você soubesse que eu me arrependo, de todo coração, por cada segundo que fiquei longe de você. Me arrependo porque eu acabei me matando aos poucos, mas agora me arrependo o dobro por saber que te fiz sofrer também. Eu sei que faltei com a minha palavra quando disse que ficaria por perto, e eu sinto tanto... Mas, por favor... Você tem que me dar uma outra chance pra estar com você. Sempre.

Eu imploraria, se fosse preciso. A essa altura, orgulho era um luxo que eu não podia me dar, e se ela simplesmente se negasse a ficar, se decidisse sumir da minha vida, eu pediria de joelhos. Não importava até onde eu me rebaixaria, se fosse fazer com que ela me desse uma chance, a chance que eu precisava para mostrar que eu não era um infeliz insensível, eu faria qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa. Por ela. Para ela.

Isabella agora mantinha uma expressão tão neutra, tão vazia, que eu cheguei a me perguntar se ela ainda estaria viva. Minhas dúvidas foram respondidas quando ela começou a balbuciar palavras desconexas, em voz baixa.

- Por que... Por que está dizendo essas... O que você quer com...

Embora sua expressão ainda continuasse vazia e seus olhos estivessem um pouco fora de foco, mesmo fitando diretamente os meus, fui pego de surpresa ao constatar que uma quantidade considerável de lágrimas começava a se acumular lentamente neles. Como reação a isso, me movi rapidamente para frente, tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos e falando muito próximo a ela.

- Por favor, não chora...

- O que você quer?

Era tarde. O pequeno lago, antes em seus olhos, agora escorriam livremente pelas suas bochechas, dando imediatamente um tom avermelhado ao seu nariz e olhos. Merda, como eu odiava vê-la chorando.

- Eu quero a sua companhia. Quero a sua pele, o seu olhar. Quero as suas imperfeições e cada pedaço do que te faz ser você. Quero o seu mau humor, a sua teimosia e a sua timidez ao meu lado todo dia, toda hora. Quero o seu sorriso e a sua confiança, mesmo que isso leve algum tempo. Eu espero.

Ela ainda me encarava com aquele rosto lindo, mesmo sem transparecer emoções, e eu continuava encarando-a com todo o amor que transbordava de mim. Eu ainda mantinha seu rosto preso entre minhas mãos, de uma forma suave, e era impressionante como aquele simples toque já fazia com que eu me sentisse tão melhor.

Fui tomado outra vez por uma quase incontrolável vontade de beijá-la, enquanto tentava secar com meus polegares as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto. Eu queria simplesmente poder encostar meus lábios nos dela, mas temia sua reação. Isabella não parecia muito ciente do que estava acontecendo, ainda olhando para mim de uma forma distraída, então eu tinha que me certificar de que ela não reagiria de forma inesperada com o beijo.

- Bella...

Eu pediria permissão para beijá-la, embora segurar a vontade de simplesmente invadi-la com a minha língua fosse quase impossível. Meus lábios já roçavam levemente nos dela, enquanto seu nome saía de minha boca, mas não foi necessário esperar muito mais, porque no segundo seguinte ela moldava seus lábios nos meus, sem pressa, sem desespero.

Senti a força da urgência e do desejo me tomando lentamente, mas lutava contra isso para manter aquele beijo do jeito que _ela _quisesse. Não era difícil beijá-la com ternura, sentindo o doce e lento movimento que sua língua fazia na minha. O problema era desejá-la tão desesperadamente que a tarefa de não atacá-la como um animal no cio tornava-se a cada segundo mais difícil.

Para minha felicidade, o fogo que queimava em mim parecia agora queimá-la também, e seus movimentos ficaram mais urgentes e sensuais. Como se tudo nela me convidasse. Como se nada além dela existisse.

Mas nada além dela existia.

Apertei-a com força contra meu corpo, enquanto a abraçava de uma forma possessiva e a trazia para cima do meu colo. Ela não tentou me impedir, e eu agradeci aos céus por tê-la retribuindo meu beijo e meu abraço com tanta vontade, enquanto eu deixava cada faísca de desejo me consumir aos poucos. Lembrei que deveria estar sendo mais cuidadoso e gentil, porque eu sentia seus lábios levemente inchados da noite anterior e lembrava que havia deixado muitas marcas por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Mas como diabos eu poderia manter meu controle naquele momento? Como poderia resistir minimamente a ela?

Puxei seu casado - _meu _casaco - para cima, deixando-a parcialmente exposta. Minha boca migrou automaticamente para um de seus seios, enquanto puxava-a contra mim com cada vez mais força. Me concentrei no calor que emanava do corpo dela e se chocava contra o meu, e desejei tê-la ali, daquela forma, para sempre.

Ela voltou a me beijar, agarrando-se em meus cabelos agora com mais desejo do que antes, então me permiti também perder o controle e tocá-la da forma que eu queria. Deslizei uma de minhas mãos para dentro da única peça de roupa que restava nela, e minha respiração tornou-se inconstante quando senti que ela já estava completamente pronta e úmida para mim.

Eu gostava de preliminares, mas como já estava quase a ponto de explodir, qualquer jogo de sedução ficaria para depois.

Virei-a na cama, deitando-a de costas no colchão, e sem cerimônias deslizei para baixo a calcinha que ela usava, enquanto admirava deslumbrado cada centímetro do corpo dela.

- Tira...

Fui pego de surpresa pelo som fraco de sua voz, e só depois de alguns segundos me dei conta do que ela estava falando. Sem muito jeito, tirei com pressa a calça do meu pijama, e voltei a me deitar sobre ela, que se mostrava completamente receptiva a mim. Tomei-a em outro beijo furioso, e depois de algum tempo notei que nossos corpos já faziam, juntos, movimentos ritmados e ondulados, o que me despertou outra vez para o fato de que nenhum dos dois poderia aguentar aquela situação por mais tempo.

Ela havia sido mais rápida do que eu, e quando me dei conta, Isabella já tinha aberto minha gaveta e tirado de lá um preservativo. Fui pego de surpresa por sua força quando ela conseguiu nos girar na cama, ficando em cima de mim enquanto abria a embalagem do preservativo e o desenrolava em meu membro já inchado e latejante. Não demorou quase nada, e com uma descida rápida e decidida, seu corpo envolveu o meu de maneira quase brusca.

Me contorci com aquele movimento. Ela ficou imóvel por algum tempo, enquanto fazia com que nossos corpos se acostumassem melhor com o recente encaixe. Segundos depois, ela começou a se movimentar de forma lenta e ritmada, tentando me moldar a ela, e durante todo esse tempo a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era observar seus movimentos precisos. Embora toda aquela perfeição me fizesse lembrar o motivo pelo qual Isabella era tão boa naquilo, não havia como negar a beleza da cena. Ela era perfeita em cada movimento.

Quando consegui voltar a mim, segurei cuidadosamente com uma das mãos seus quadris, tentanto não marcá-la mais ainda, e com a outra me apoiei no colchão, trazendo meu corpo mais perto do dela, enquanto me mantinha sentado. Ela agarrou meus cabelos automaticamente, e por um momento odiei ver que algumas lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto, mesmo ela parecendo não se dar conta disso.

- Eu odeio você. - Ela falou de repente, encostando seus lábios nos meus. Antes que aquelas palavras me atingissem com a força que eu sabia que atingiriam, ela continuou - Odeio você, por tudo que me fez passar. Por ser covarde, por ser egoísta, por me fazer querer morrer sem você. Odeio você por não conseguir te negar, por não ser forte a ponto de ignorá-lo. Odeio precisar de você, odeio adorar me render a você. Eu odeio... Odeio você...

- Eu te amo.

Foi tudo o que consegui responder. Era a mais pura verdade, e eu esperava que ela acreditasse em mim, porque nunca na vida me permiti ser tão sincero, nunca me permiti estar tão submisso a alguém. Mas estar submisso a _ela_ não era um castigo. Não era errado. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Nossos movimentos ficaram fortes e bruscos, mas foi quando senti a urgência da sua língua na minha outra vez que me permiti parar de ser cuidadoso e me entregar a ela. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas era humanamente impossível não desejá-la de uma forma quase selvagem. Eu sabia que me arrependeria no dia seguinte pela minha falta de cuidado. Ela estaria mais machucada, e a culpa seria toda minha.

Mas ela não parecia se importar, e toda vez que eu tentava tornar mais fraco o aperto que minhas mãos faziam em seu corpo, ela apertava a si mesma com mais força contra mim. Não era aceitável, mas meu lado egoísta e possessivo me permitiu sentir prazer com o fato de que todas as marcas em seu corpo agora pertenciam a mim, e a mais ninguém. Eu ainda me odiava por feri-la, mas saber que homem algum a tocaria outra vez me fazia sentir um horrível homem das cavernas feliz.

A noite passou como muitas noites haviam passado nos meus sonhos, mas era maravilhoso saber - ou acreditar - que aquele momento era real. Ela estava ali. Comigo. Ela me daria outra chance, e eu não precisava de nada além disso. Não seria fácil retomar sua confiança, e eu não podia julgá-la por isso. Mas se iria me dispor a morrer tentando por alguma coisa, seria para ganhá-la de volta.

Seria como deveria ter sido desde o início.

Seria por ela.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_***Pra quem ficou na dúvida: "p.m." é usado quando a hora em questão vem depois das 12h, fazendo com que não precise ser descrita no formato de 24 horas. Por exemplo, 6h da tarde (18h) é escrito como 6 p.m. 6h da manhã fica 6 a.m.**_

_**Outro capítulo difícil de escrever, mas que saiu a tempo. =]**_

_**Obrigada a todas pelo apoio e pelas ameaças de morte. Nada como uma inspiração pra escrever rápido. Bwahahahhaha!**_

_**Dedico esse capítulo à Márcia Martins (marcy_martins), porque no domingo passado foi aniversário dela e eu esqueci de indicar o capítulo anterior. ¬_¬ Enfim, parabéns Márcia! =D**_

_**Capítulo que vem será POV Edward (êêê), massss vai ser flashback de tudo o que aconteceu esse tempo todo com ele.**_

_**É isso, pessoas. Um bom fim de semana a todas.**_

_**Bjos, Mel**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

Ela não sabia de nada.

Não fazia a menor idéia do que havia acontecido comigo, mas eu sequer poderia culpá-la. Também não poderia culpá-la se ela me odiasse agora, se tivesse tanto nojo e raiva de mim que quisesse se manter afastada. No final das contas, eu pedi por isso, porque agi como um cafajeste.

Eu poderia aceitar quase qualquer coisa, mas teria que fazer com que ela acreditasse que esse tempo em que nós estivemos separados foi muito mais difícil para mim do que ela imaginava. Não porque eu queria ter meu momento de mártir, mas porque ela precisava saber o mal que a falta dela me fazia.

Ao sair da Casa de Tanya no dia em que havia visto Isabella pela última vez, tentei convencer a mim mesmo que manteria distância dela "para o meu próprio bem". Obviamente, aquilo se mostrou uma idéia tão imbecil que, sem exagero algum, quase me matou.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa foi abrir duas das minhas melhores garrafas de whisky e simplesmente acabar com elas. A culpa de ter feito o que tinha acabado de fazer e a dor que eu sentia como consequência das minhas decisões foi o que me convenceu de que encher a cara quase a ponto de entrar em coma alcoólico talvez fosse uma boa saída. A tarefa de lidar com o desespero que minhas atitudes trouxeram mostrou-se difícil, então, como o perfeito covarde que eu sempre fui, me refugiei em várias doses.

Foi só no dia seguinte, vítima de uma ressaca que beirava à sensação da morte, que eu me dei conta de que a brilhante idéia de usar o álcool para esquecer meus problemas não tinha sido tão boa assim. Victoria ligou algumas vezes para o meu celular, talvez querendo saber o motivo que fez o chefe de uma empresa não ir para o trabalho em plena terça-feira ensolarada. Não me importei com as chamadas e me permiti afundar na tristeza de um ex-bêbado com dores de cabeça durante todo o dia.

Para fugir das lamentações, esquecendo da estupidez em que se resumia a minha decisão de usar duas garrafas de whisky como remédio para problemas sentimentais, repeti o erro outra vez, fazendo com que o final daquele dia se tornasse esquecido no teor alcoólico em excesso que circulava em meu sangue, mais uma vez.

Não era totalmente estupidez. Na verdade, eu não me importava com o que estava fazendo. Por isso, e por saber que aquilo me fazia esquecer dos problemas, mesmo que me castigasse depois, me permiti usar esse remédio com uma maior frequência. Dia após dia, até completar uma semana.

Victoria me ligava diariamente, talvez querendo saber se eu finalmente havia morrido. Atendi uma chamada sua na quarta, apenas dizendo algo como "não vou trabalhar, problemas pessoais" e desligando depois. Esse deve ter sido o motivo pelo qual ela decidiu não ir atrás de mim até a minha casa, e eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Seria bom porque eu não teria que aturar ninguém. Não que eu tivesse que "aturar" Victoria, é claro, ela era minha amiga e quase sempre muito bem vinda, mas naquele momento eu não estava com cabeça para quem quer que fosse. Eu sabia que ela me perguntaria o que aconteceu, e sabia que ela exigiria os mínimos detalhes de mim, como todas as mulheres resolvem fazer quando se dispõem a escutar.

Mas falar sobre aquilo doeria muito, porque só pensar já era doloroso. Eu teria que lidar com aquilo sozinho, já que havia tomado aquela decisão sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eu precisava ser forte e não encher a cabeça dos outros com os meus problemas.

Ainda assim, eu sentia a falta dela, porque embora eu não quisesse falar sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo, ela era possivelmente minha única válvula de escape, a única pessoa com a qual eu poderia dividir um pouco do meu sofrimento. Mesmo que isso significasse contar a ela aquela história desde o início, e mesmo que eu tivesse quase certeza de que ela me odiaria por não seguir seus conselhos, talvez fosse bom desabafar com alguém.

Desabafar tudo aquilo que eu sentia. Toda aquela mistura de coisas que já estavam me deixando enjoado. A vontade de correr novamente para Isabella e abraçá-la sem o menor cuidado, pedindo desculpas por tudo o que eu havia dito. Uma dor dilacerante por saber que ela não me perdoaria, por saber que eu provavelmente havia a machucado. A saudade agora crescente em não vê-la conforme os dias iam se passando, sem saber se ela estava bem.

Estávamos no sábado quando recebi uma outra ligação de Victoria. Depois de alguns segundos pensando se deveria ou não atender, finalmente peguei o telefone e respondi.

- Alô.

- Obrigada por atender, agora sei que você ainda tem braços. O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Eu já disse, problemas pessoais.

- Eu entendi essa parte. Quero saber o que especificamente.

- Nada que você possa me ajudar.

- Me conte e eu decido se posso ou não te ajudar.

- Eu não quero te contar.

- Por que não? Eu sou sua amiga!

- Não é nada importante.

- Edward, eu não insistiria se não soubesse que era algo importante, e você sabe disso. O que quer que seja, tem uma importância relevante, já que consegue te colocar bêbado às dez da manhã.

- Por que acha que estou...

- Sua voz está arrastada. Por favor, me conte. Eu posso tentar te ajudar.

- Me dá um tempo, Victoria. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho.

- Até quando? Você já está há uma semana sem trabalhar. Quantas mais precisa?

Minha vontade era responder que o número de semanas que eu precisava para me recuperar era diretamente proporcional ao número de semanas que eu precisaria para esquecer Isabella. Mas isso só traria discussões que eu estava tentando em evitar.

- Não sei até quando. Nunca fiz muita diferença nessa empresa, você pode tomar meu lugar em um piscar de olhos. Por que está tão preocupada com isso? Banque a chefe e seja feliz.

- Não seja imbecil, estou preocupada com você, e não com o seu trabalho!

- Não é o que parece. Você quer mandar em mim o tempo todo, mesmo sendo só minha secretária! Se quer o cargo de patrão, é só pegar. Ele está à disposição. Só não me venha mais tagarelar ordens, porque eu não aguento mais.

Não esperei que ela respondesse, desligando logo em seguida. Ela ficaria irritada comigo, eu sabia, mas aquela era minha decisão. Afastá-la de mim parecia prudente, evitando com que ela se preocupasse comigo em excesso. Infelizmente, eu não estava raciocinando direito, e não entendi que estava afastando de mim a única pessoa com a qual eu poderia contar, me deixando completamente sozinho.

Como imaginei, ela não ligou mais. Mais uma semana havia se passado sem que eu saísse do meu apartamento. Felizmente, minha cozinha estava bem equipada, e não precisei sair para compras emergenciais, mesmo porque eu não sentia fome. O porteiro já havia ido me visitar, provavelmente querendo se certificar de que meu cadáver não estava apodrecendo no chão do banheiro. Eu não recebia ligações, a não ser algumas avulsas de meus pais. Ouvir a voz deles fez com que um nó em minha garganta quase se desprendesse em um choro, porque eu estava emotivo demais e bêbado demais. Senti saudades do tempo em que eu poderia correr para minha mãe e me agarrar às suas pernas, me protegendo de qualquer coisa que me fizesse mal ou me desse medo. Era uma pena que eu tinha que crescer e, com isso, tivesse que assumir responsabilidades e tomar decisões.

Eu sempre tomava decisões, mas ironicamente elas pareciam ser todas erradas. Agora, deitado no sofá da sala chorando feito uma criança abandonada, eu começava a imaginar que aquela decisão seria mais uma para a minha coleção de decisões idiotas. Isso doía, mas o pior de tudo era que essa decisão, em particular, parecia ser a mais errada de todas.

Se fosse certa, não faria sentido eu estar sofrendo tanto. Não faria sentido me arrepender a cada minuto pelas palavras que eu havia dito, pelas minhas atitudes. Não faria sentido eu querer voltar no tempo e apagar essa parte, como se nunca tivesse existido, fazendo com que agora eu pudesse estar com ela outra vez.

Ela.

Seria para o meu próprio bem me afastar dela, então por que doía tanto?

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada, e minha mente alcoolizada não podia entender o que era.

Mais três semanas haviam se passado sem que eu tivesse contato com ninguém. Era engraçado como uma pessoa podia se tornar um vegetal em tão pouco tempo. Bom, seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

Agora, a culpa de ter falado com Victoria daquela maneira também ajudava no meu estado depressivo. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada comigo, eu fui um babaca. Na verdade, era incrível a capacidade que eu tinha de ser babaca com tanta frequência. Era simplesmente maior que eu, e normalmente quando notava o que havia feito, as pessoas já queriam me ver morto. Eu sempre fui meio devagar quanto a isso, o que era um pouco irritante.

- Talvez eu devesse ligar e pedir desculpas. - Balbuciei para mim mesmo, e ouvir o som da minha voz fez com que eu notasse a ambiguidade naquela frase.

Eu deveria ligar e pedir desculpas.

Desculpas para Victoria.

Perdão para Isabella.

Duas das pessoas aparentemente mais importantes na minha vida estavam magoadas comigo. E a culpa era minha. Eu era um filho da puta.

Fui arrancado de meus devaneios pelo toque suave do interfone. Se eu bem me lembrava, minhas ordens de informar a quem quer que fosse que eu não estava em casa foram bastante claras ao porteiro e a todas as outras pessoas que andavam pela portaria.

Tudo bem, eu não atenderia. E me entenderia com Marcos depois.

Para minha total surpresa, alguns minutos depois a campainha soou com mais intensidade do que o normal, e foi então que pude ouvir vozes discutindo do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Ainda confuso, rumei para a entrada e abri a porta, dando de cara com Victoria e o porteiro atrás dela, falando alguma coisa que eu não pude entender.

- Boa tarde, Edward Cullen.

Os dois me encararam por algum momento, como se estivessem vendo uma lesma gigante. Finalmente, Marcos falou.

- Senhor, eu tentei impedi-la de subir, mas ela me ameaçou de morte!

- Não seja dramático. - Ela falou, debochando.

- Você disse! "Saia da minha frente, ou esfaqueio você enquanto dorme!" Isso é uma ameaça!

Victoria virou os olhos e pela primeira vez em muito, _muito _tempo, esbocei um sorriso. Essa era uma das reações involuntárias que ela despertava em mim, e então notei a saudade que sentia dela.

- Tudo bem, Marcos. Pode ir. E não se preocupe com Victoria, ela só é um pouco exagerada de vez em quando.

Com licença, senhor. - Ele disse, dando um último olhar desconfiado para ela e entrando no elevador.

Quando notei, Victoria já estava dentro do meu apartamento, deixando sua bolsa e seu casaco em uma das cadeiras perto da entrada. Ao se virar e me encarar, senti a vergonha me tomar completamente. Eu ia me desculpar, ia ter a iniciativa de começar uma conversa civilizada, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu.

- Há quanto tempo você não se olha no espelho?

- Ahn? Por quê?

- Porque você está magro, com olheiras, barbudo e seu cabelo consegue estar mais rebelde do que o normal.

Havia algum tempo que eu não me olhava no espelho. Talvez uns três dias. E mesmo com aquela descrição tenebrosa da minha aparência, ela continuou ali, me encarando, sem parecer estar com medo do meu estado perturbado.

- Bom, não é como se alguém estivesse reparando nisso.

- É claro, você se enclausurou. Parece não querer mais contato com outros humanos.

Não era esse o caso. Eu não estava propositalmente me afastando de qualquer companhia humana. O fato era que os outros eram muito pouco importantes para que eu sequer me importasse em manter distância. Esse afastamento veio naturalmente, junto com a minha vontade de espancar a mim mesmo até morrer.

- Desculpa falar daquele jeito com você. - Comecei, puxando o assunto que estava me incomodando na presença dela - Eu sou um idiota.

- Isso eu já sei há algum tempo, Edward. Não me importo com a sua crise de nervos, e sei que aquilo tudo que você disse é balela. Não vim aqui pra isso, mas sim para falar sobre o seu problema.

A capacidade de Victoria de ser tão objetiva me assustava às vezes. Lá estava eu, parecendo um hippie desabrigado com meu pijama azul marinho, e ela debatia sobre o meu "problema" como se fosse algo provavelmente idiota.

- Você não sabe o que está acontecendo comigo...

- Claro que eu sei. Você está apaixonado.

Fui pego de surpresa ao ouvir a resposta dela ser dita com uma voz tão banal. Ela devia estar assim tão certa sobre aquilo?

- Como diabos você sabe disso?

- Eu sei que a sua família está bem, então seu estado atual só pode ser por causa de uma mulher. Na verdade, é algo bastante intuitivo, pra não dizer óbvio.

Continuei encrando-a como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer uma verdadeira mágica na minha frente. Quando ela cansou da minha cara de surpresa e da minha falta de resposta, deixou-se sentar no sofá logo atrás de si.

- Tudo bem. Qual é o problema? Ela não se rendeu aos seus encantos?

Aquela era a hora de decidir. Eu não poderia mais mentir dizendo que suas suposições estavam erradas, já que havia confirmado no mesmo momento. Só me restavam duas opções: Ou eu assentiria, dizendo que no final das contas fui abandonado com uma paixão não correspondida, ou então falaria toda a verdade. A primeira opção parecia incrivelmente mais fácil, mas bastou que eu pensasse em considerar a segunda opção que minha boca começou a despejar tudo.

- Não é isso. Pode ser também, mas creio que isso seja o de menos, por mais irônico que possa parecer. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar com ela, porque... Nós somos muito diferentes, nossas vidas são quase opostas. Ela...

- O que você sente é retribuído?

- Não.

- Você já deixou claro pra ela que sente algo por ela?

- Não...

- Então como sabe que ela não gosta de você? Ela é comprometida?

- Eu não posso ficar com ela.

- Porque está tão certo disso?

- Ela é uma garota de programa.

Silêncio.

Um silêncio profundo e constrangedor.

- A garota que você está apaixonado?

- É.

- A garota que você está apaixonado é uma prostituta?

- É.

Mais silêncio.

Eu poderia contar nos dedos as situações em que vi Victoria sem reação. Por isso, vê-la daquela forma agora só fazia com que um desespero crescente se apoderasse de mim aos poucos. Eu sabia que minha situação não era trivial, mas seu silêncio era automaticamente captado pelo meu cérebro como uma indicação de gravidade. Era mais grave do que eu imaginava, porque se _ela _não tinha nada para me dizer, se não tinha nenhum conselho ou palavra para confortar... Bom, então eu estava mesmo na merda.

Depois de um longo e insuportável silêncio, ela falou outra vez.

- Isso é... inesperado.

Eu não sabia que tipo de resposta esperar dela, mas sabia que tipo de resposta _queria_ ouvir. Eu queria ouvir que talvez eu devesse me entregar àquilo. Talvez devesse dar uma chance a mim, e também à Isabella, para que isso pudesse dar certo. Talvez a próxima coisa que eu queria mesmo ouvir fosse Victoria gargalhando como uma adolescente com a animação da recém descoberta paixonite aguda da qual seu melhor amigo estava sofrendo. Mas além de ser adulta, séria e inteligente, ela era uma mãe de família. Estava simplesmente fora de questão ouvi-la dizer que talvez uma garota de programa fosse uma boa escolha, porque elas estavam em posições diametralmente opostas: Victoria era o tipo de mulher que construía uma família e baseava-se na confiança, no amor e na integridade para mantê-la. Isabella era exatamente o tipo de mulher que ajudava a destruir tudo isso.

- Pensei que você tivesse parado de ir nesses lugares... Pensei que tivesse te convencido...

- Eu tinha parado... Mas uma noite eu fui...

Victoria continuou me encarando, como se me desse permissão para prosseguir.

- Eu a vi pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ela parecia ser só mais uma menina daquele lugar, e apenas o jeito um pouco diferente me chamou a atenção. Na verdade, era o que eu achava, mas desde aquele dia eu tinha notado algo a mais nela. Mesmo que não tenha me dado conta, ela mexeu comigo, e na época eu não sabia disso. Hoje eu consigo ver o estrago que ela fez na minha vida. Victoria, eu não queria gostar dela. Juro por Deus que tentei com todas as forças não sentir o que eu sinto, juro que tentei me afastar, mas quanto mais eu ficava longe dela e negava o que estava acontecendo, mais eu me via amarrado a ela.

Eu sei que deveria ter tomado a iniciativa de sumir assim que notei ter algo diferente no que eu sentia por ela. Achava que era só algum tipo de sentimento protetor, mas não imaginava que fosse se tornar isso. Eu sei que errei em me deixar levar, mas eu gostava da companhia dela. Eu devia ter notado que a partir do momento em que aquilo passou a não ser só tesão, havia algo de muito errado. Eu sei que fui estúpido outra vez, mas... Ela é adorável. Ela é diferente, é linda, é doce... Não parece ser o que é. E eu sei que estou me iludindo com isso tudo, sei que ela só estava fazendo o papel dela, mas acho que ela gosta da minha companhia também. Ela me disse que gostava...

- Ela é uma prostituta, Edward. O que te faz pensar que todo esse tempo ela não estava atrás do seu dinheiro?

Eu sabia que ela estava pensando aquilo, assim como eu. Se já havia acontecido com uma mulher no passado, uma mulher que aparentemente se encaixava na mesma "posição" de Victoria, e não Isabella, as chances dessa mesma estratégia ser utilizada como forma de sedução e posterior golpe do baú por uma garota de programa poderiam ser ainda maiores. E enquanto meu lado racional insistia em manter essa dúvida pertinente viva dentro de mim, meu lado romântico, esquecido por tanto tempo, insistia em me fazer pensar que talvez, _talvez_ ela tivesse falado a verdade quando disse que me queria por perto. Quando disse que eu havia sido a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na vida dela.

Eu estava falhando outra vez. Estava me rendendo à inocência, à estupidez, e outra vez cometia o erro que me fez tanto mal há algum tempo atrás. Eu não era forte o suficiente para cair de novo, por isso sabia que precisava resistir a qualquer idéia tentadora. Mas não havia como negar que era igualmente fraco para conseguir manter aquela situação como estava: Eu não conseguia esquecê-la, não conseguia deixar de querê-la, não conseguia arrancá-la de mim. Eu permiti que ela entrasse na minha vida com uma força desconhecida, e só agora, tentando afastá-la, eu sabia a intensidade dessa força.

- Victoria... - Comecei, me sentindo ser invadido por aquela conhecida tristeza que me fazia companhia por todo esse tempo - Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Simplesmente não sei. Eu tentei não gostar dela, mas não tem como... Não tem como não gostar...

Ela continuou olhando para mim, agora com um inconfundível traço de pena em sua expressão, e eu sabia que ela não me daria conselhos os quais eu quisesse ouvir. Eu sabia que ela pensava igual a mim, sabia que ela achava que o melhor para mim, no momento, era continuar longe de Isabella. Mas não era.

- Eu não sei o que falar, Edward... Simplesmente não posso te ajudar.

Eu não esperava que ela pudesse. Na verdade, o único motivo pelo qual eu queria Victoria por perto era para poder finalmente desabafar com alguém todas essas coisas que me atormentavam. Como imaginei, me senti mais leve por todas as confissões feitas, embora estivesse um pouco mais machucado do que antes, tanto por tocar nesse assunto como por ter certeza que Victoria não tinha nada para me dizer.

Não poder contar com seus conselhos me deixava um pouco sem rumo, porque não havia nenhuma situação difícil sequer em minha vida à qual ela não estivesse ligada, me dando conselhos ou me passando sermões. A diferença era que, agora, o assunto era um pouco mais delicado. Ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia que ela também achava que eu deveria me afastar de Isabella, eu sabia que ela não falaria isso com todas as letras, porque ela tinha ciência de que iria me machucar.  
Assim, não restava nada a ela além de não tomar partido, o que só fazia com que meu desespero tomasse proporções maiores.

A olhei sem saber o que dizer, esperando, por um milagre, que Victoria resolvesse mudar de idéia e me mandar ir atrás dela. Mas ela não faria isso.

- Volte para o escritório. Eu sei que é a última coisa que você quer, mas talvez isso ajude. Ocupe-se. Minha mãe costumava dizer que uma cabeça vazia é a oficina do diabo.

- Eu não consigo...

- Consegue. Você vinha sendo um diretor muito melhor nos últimos tempos. Sei que consegue assumir esse papel outra vez.

- Não consigo, Victoria. Não consigo me concentrar em nada. Nunca me senti tão perdido assim...

- Nem com Lauren?

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava usando a tática do choque, onde, me lembrando de todas as merdas do meu passado e das tristezas que eu passei, faria com que eu imediatamente notasse que aquilo pelo que passava agora não era assim tão ruim.

Mas ela não entendia.

- Não. Nem com ela.

Victoria mudou de postura imediatamente, me encarando com uma expressão de surpresa, enquanto procurava alguma coisa para dizer. Só agora ela parecia começar a entender que aquilo tudo não era exagero meu, e que eu podia mesmo estar falando bastante sério.

- Eu não imaginava que fosse algo assim tão forte. Nunca pensei que alguém poderia fazer mais mal a você do que Lauren...

- Isabella não me fez mal.

- Isabella? A Bella do seu sonho?

Lembrei do dia em que, ainda dormindo, havia deixado escapar o nome dela dos meus sonhos, despertando a curiosidade de Victoria.

- É.

- Há quanto tempo você está... interessado nela?

- Eu não sei... - Comecei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos - Não sei por quanto tempo escondi de mim mesmo toda essa merda... Não sei se foi no primeiro dia ou no último...

Eu estava a ponto de começar a chorar. De novo. E ter Victoria ao meu lado, servindo de colo, era quase irresistível. Ainda assim, tentei manter o pouco de força que ainda tinha em mim e mantive minha postura, não parecendo nada mais além de um homem preocupado.

Por dentro, eu estava desesperado, quase enlouquecendo. Mesmo longe, mesmo depois de três semanas, ela ainda conseguia ter aquele tipo de poder sobre mim. Um poder que eu não conseguia negar, e bastava lembrar dela que de repente nada mais parecia ser tão importante.

Isso estava me matando, talvez no sentido literal da palavra. Eu já não sabia há quanto tempo não fazia uma refeição decente. Minha aparência deveria estar lembrando algum tipo de homem das cavernas, e minhas noites andavam extremamente mal dormidas. Quando conseguia dormir, todos os sonhos que me atormentavam contavam com a presença dela, e era frustrante saber que mesmo que aquilo me fizesse mal, ainda assim eu deitaria noite após noite esperando sonhar com ela outra vez.

Tê-la comigo, mesmo que somente dentro dos meus pensamentos, era consolador. As manhãs tornavam-se tristes quando eu notava que tudo não passava de um sonho, mas ainda assim, os poucos minutos em que podia desfrutar de sua companhia irreal valiam a pena. O problema era que eu estava começando a me acostumar com sua lembrança, o que ia diretamente contra meu objetivo principal: Sobreviver _sem_ ela.

E conforme o tempo passava, essa tarefa parecia se tornar mais difícil.  
Victoria havia me convencido a tentar voltar para o escritório. Não porque eu fazia alguma falta, já que ela era muito mais competente do que eu para administrar os negócios, mas para o meu próprio bem. Depois de uma conversa que poderia ser considerada apenas como um desabafo e lamentações, finalmente concordei com ela no ponto de que talvez eu tivesse mesmo que me ocupar com mais coisas - o máximo possível - para que minha cabeça não achasse tempo livre que pudesse preencher com lembranças dela e preocupações sobre o fato de ela estar bem e feliz.

Agora, já fazia mais de um mês que eu estava longe de Isabella. Eu sentia a sensação de dor, de perda e de vazio tentar me dominar lentamente, e eu estava quase cedendo. Não havia forças para afastar toda aquela ausência de vida, porque ela não estava comigo. Mesmo assim, lá estava eu, comparecendo a reuniões com Victoria ao meu lado, enquanto fingia prestar atenção nos gráficos e nos números de alguma coisa.

Normalmente, eu não sabia que terno estava usando. Já havia esquecido minha mania de mexer nos cabelos para penteá-los. Saía de casa sem passar perfume, e só fazia a barba diante de ameaças de morte de Victoria. Eu não me importava com muitas coisas, porque praticamente nada fazia sentido. Praticamente nada era importante.

Eu não conseguia esquecê-la. Era desesperante, era enlouquecedor, mas eu não conseguia esquecê-la. Nenhum dia. Um minuto sequer. Ela sempre, _sempre_ estava comigo. Fosse em reuniões, na hora do almoço, quando ia me deitar, dirigindo ou tomando banho. Estivesse eu sozinho ou acompanhado, bêbado ou não. Não era como uma lembrança qualquer, a qual eu poderia escolher se pensava ou não. A presença dela dentro da minha cabeça já havia se tornado uma pequena parte de mim. Era como respirar. Uma pequena parte que me mantinha vivo, que me mantinha de pé.

Dois meses sem vê-la. Eu estava ruindo. Aquilo já estava insuportável, intolerável. Era impossível viver daquele jeito, e de alguma forma, chegar até ali parecia ter sido sorte. Conseguir viver sem ela era um milagre.

Victoria fingia que tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado, mas eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela estava preocupada comigo. Talvez meu estado estivesse mostrando uma depressão tão profunda que ela temia me ver enlouquecendo ou cometendo suicídio no final das contas. Por isso, não estranhei quando fui presentedo por ela com uma semana de folga, para "me distrair e esquecer dos problemas".

Tendo mais tempo livre, era claro que as coisas piorariam consideravelmente. Por isso, aquela semana foi o início da pior fase daquele rompimento. Aproveitando minha fraqueza, me permiti baixar a guarda e simplesmente pensar nela sem culpa quando sua lembrança vinha até mim. Os primeiros dias foram mais fáceis, porque eu não tinha que ficar lutando contra mim mesmo para tentar arrancar a imagem dela da minha cabeça. Mas ao final da semana, meus pensamentos já estavam tão tomados pela lembrança dela que eu me sentia exausto, e agora que havia permitido que ela invadisse minha mente com tanta frequência e com tanta facilidade, não havia mais como tentar afastá-la outra vez.

Ao final de uma semana, eu não consegui voltar para o trabalho. Victoria voltou a me ligar, e não insistiu quando confessei que não poderia sair de casa e fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Talvez porque eu tenha implorado para que ela me deixasse em paz, mas ainda assim, eu continuava recebendo ligações diárias dela. Quando comecei a não atendê-las, ela se contentou em falar comigo três ou quatro vezes por semana.

Os dias passavam devagar. Eu não tinha nada para fazer, e se tivesse, não faria. Minha falta de vontade em qualquer coisa agora estaria tomando proporções preocupantes, se eu estivesse me importando. Meu estoque de miojo e sopas prontas estava acabando, já que eram as poucas coisas práticas e rápidas de preparar, quando eu me dispunha a comer algo. Mais cinco garafas de whisky da minha coleção haviam sido consumidas em pouco tempo. Minha tv não era ligada há décadas, e o único motivo que fazia com que eu carregasse a bateria do meu celular, ao ver que ela havia acabado, era saber que se Victoria não tivesse mais como se comunicar comigo, ela provavelmente arrombaria a porta do meu apartamento me xingando de nomes inadequados.

Três meses. Fazia três meses desde que havia visto Isabella pela última vez. Três meses desde que havia sentido aquele perfume, que havia falado aquelas coisas, que a havia humilhado na frente de todos os clientes daquela casa. Aquela era a última imagem que ela pôde guardar de mim, um idiota insensível e estúpido, egoísta e covarde.

Eu era um covarde.

Eu estava me matando, e tudo porque não tinha coragem de assumir que precisava tanto dela. Não tinha coragem de assumir que ela simplesmente me tinha nas mãos, tinha medo do fato de que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa comigo.

Qualquer coisa.

Meus pensamentos eram dela. Minha alegria pertencia a ela. Minha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa tinha ido embora com ela. Ela comandava a minha vida inteira, e sequer sabia disso.

Ela não fazia idéia.

- Edward?

Olhei em volta um pouco surpreso e me dei conta de que estava na sala do meu apartamento, enquanto Victoria me encarava de pé à minha frente. Pela sua expressão, aquele chamado não havia sido o primeiro. Nem o segundo.

- Sim?

- A porta estava aberta. Então eu entrei.

Há quantos dias minha porta devia estar destrancada?

- Ah.

Ela continuou me encarando, cheia de dúvidas.

- Vim fazer uma visita, já que não consigo falar com você.

Eu já havia desconectado há muito tempo o telefone da tomada, e não fazia idéia de onde estaria meu celular naquele momento. Talvez jogado em algum canto, desligado, enquanto arquivava provavelmente umas oitenta ligações de Victoria.

- Ah... Oi.

- Oi. - Ela falou, analisando minha expressão como se tentasse se convencer de que eu ainda estava vivo. Eu não respondi, encarando-a de volta sem me preocupar em parecer saudável ou consciente.

Victoria suspirou, me olhando com tanta pena que chegava a ser humilhante.

- Onde sua cabeça está?

_Minha cabeça está com ela._

- Eu só estava um pouco distraído.

Ela me olhou profundamente, enquanto me analisava.

- Você estava pensando nela, não é?

É claro que eu estava pensando nela. Eu _sempre_ pensava nela. Não havia um minuto sequer em que eu não estivesse pensando nela.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Eu quero falar sobre isso.

Encarei-a sem vida, enquanto esperava que ela se explicasse.

- Edward... Você está...

Morto. Eu estava morto. Não havia uma gota de vida sequer em mim.

- Eu sei como estou.

- Eu nunca te vi assim. Por que você não reage?

- Porque eu não consigo.

Ela continuou me olhando, mas agora vestia sua postura séria e decidida, como se estivesse prestes a dar uma ordem.

- Ouça o que vou te dizer, e não ouse me interromper.

- Vict...

- Você queria ficar com ela, não queria?

Ainda havia alguma dúvida quanto àquilo?

- Não queria? - Ela reforçou a voz, deixando claro que aquela não era uma pergunta retórica.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe que, se ficasse com ela, teria que esconder toda a verdade da sua família e dos seus amigos. Para poupar tanto você mesmo quanto ela. Não é?

- Sim.

- E sabe que teria que andar sempre receoso com o fato de que ela poderia encontrar, a qualquer momento, um cliente antigo no meio da rua. E você, estando ao lado dela, teria que assumir o compromisso.

- Eu sei...

- Além disso, você teria que superar o fato de ela ter pertencido a tantos outros homens, e que se vendia para todos eles.

- Eu... sei disso... - Fechei os olhos, tentando esquecer a vontade de chorar que estava quase me dominando. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Por que estava me torturando daquele jeito?

- E no final das contas, ela poderia estar interessada só no seu dinheiro. A partir do momento em que você confiasse nela e desse a ela o que ela queria, haveria a possibilidade de você nunca mais vê-la. Assim como foi com Lauren.

Abri os olhos novamente e a encarei, sem dizer nada. Ela estava numerando toda a merda pela qual eu passaria se ficasse com Isabella. Eu sabia de tudo aquilo, então por que ela estava reforçando cada um desses pontos?

- Agora, me diga uma última coisa: Dito tudo isso, todo o sofrimento pelo qual você poderia passar... Em algum momento você deixou de ter certeza de que era isso o que você queria?

- Não. - Minha imediata resposta saiu com tanta convicção que eu mesmo me assustei - Se esse fosse o preço a ser pago para tê-la, eu pagaria.

Então eu entendi. Eu entendi o que era aquilo, o motivo pelo qual ela estava falando aquelas coisas. Não era tortura, não era crueldade. Victoria não estava tentando me fazer sofrer, apenas queria que eu enxergasse o óbvio.

Não havia como ficar sem ela.

Não adiantava me torturar tentando esquecê-la, não adiantava fingir para mim mesmo que conseguiria viver sem ela. Não adiantava ficar longe dela, porque cedo ou tarde eu acabaria tendo que voltar para ela outra vez, assim como nas outras vezes em que havia tentado me afastar. Era simples assim.

Eu_ tinha_ que estar com ela. Eu _não_ a esqueceria. Eu me imaginei ao lado dela, passando por todas as dificuldades possíveis, e em momento algum enquanto Victoria me fazia aquelas perguntas eu pensei que seria mesmo melhor ficar sem ela.

Não seria melhor. Seria como estava sendo. Seria um inferno.

Esses pensamentos demoraram menos de um segundo para pipocar dentro de minha cabeça, e a resposta de Victoria foi igualmente imediata.

- Então, Edward, sugiro que você vá logo atrás dela.

Foi de repente, mas o sopro de vida que eu senti não poderia ser descrito. Era como se meu estado semi-vegetativo nunca tivesse existido. Era como se eu pudesse sair dali imediatamente, indo de encontro a ela correndo mesmo. Era uma esperança tão grande se apoderando de mim que a primeira vontade que eu tive foi rir histérica e descontroladamente. Meu corpo começou a tremer, não conseguindo lidar direito com aquela descarga forte de emoções que me tomavam, e talvez eu pudesse ter algum problema sério do coração.

- É... Eu vou... eu vou...

- Primeiro, você vai se acalmar.

- Estou calmo... Eu tenho que ir...

- Edward!

Ela falou com a voz um pouco mais alta, mas não chegou a me assustar. Encarei-a porque estava confuso, e não sabia o que fazer primeiro.

- Você tem que se acalmar. - Ela repetiu, me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu estou bem!

- Você não está bem! Está todo vermelho!

Merda. Minha pressão devia ter subido muito rápido.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui e bancar a sua babá, minha filha está com febre em casa, me esperando. Só vim aqui porque, se você acabasse se matando, eu teria que viver com essa culpa para sempre. Faça o que você tem que fazer para tentar ficar melhor. Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você não se decepcione. Sei que você está ansioso, mas por favor, tente controlar seus nervos antes de sair por essa porta. Eu não quero que você acabe enfiando o carro em um poste.

- Ok. - Fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar, enquanto andava em círculos em volta do sofá em que ela estava sentada.

- Ok.

Victoria se encaminhou para a porta, e eu pude sentir sua relutância em me deixar sozinho, como se estivesse com medo que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

- Espero que sua filha fique boa. - Falei, enquanto ela já abria a porta.

- Deve ser só uma virose. Ela vai ficar boa.

- Victoria... - Comecei, antes que ela fosse embora - Obrigado.

Ela me encarou com aquele olhar angelical, e então eu tive certeza que sua visita tinha sido algum tipo de missão divina. Ela havia aberto meus olhos, mesmo estando completamente aversa à situação, e eu devia, mais uma vez, minha vida a ela.

Sem notar, eu havia percorrido a pequena distância entre nós e, agora, estava a abraçando com tanta força que podia estar machucando. Mas ela não reclamou, e ao invés disso, retribuiu o abraço, como se fosse uma mãe confortando um filho.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Eu não sei se isso vai acabar bem.

Victoria afrouxou nosso abraço e me deu um beijo no rosto, saindo logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si, me deixando completamente sozinho outra vez, da mesma forma que estive durante todo esse tempo.

Mas agora era diferente. Eu tinha um objetivo claro: Encontrar Isabella e não permitir que ela fosse embora da minha vida de novo.

...

Talvez fosse prudente se eu tivesse ficado um pouco mais de tempo dentro do carro, testando minha respiração e esperando que a vontade de vomitar melhorasse um pouco. Infelizmente, o desespero em encontrar Isabella de novo e falar com ela me fez estacionar o Volvo na rua de trás, já deserta àquela hora, e caminhar já com alguma pressa para a entrada principal da Casa de Tanya.

Talvez eu devesse ter dado um pouco mais de tempo a mim mesmo para pensar em algo para falar. Estar cara a cara com ela outra vez, depois de mais de três meses, não seria trivial. Eu sabia que não teria reação alguma, então teria que esperar que ela começasse a me agredir para me mexer e finalmente dirigir a palavra a ela.

Eu estava particularmente orgulhoso de mim mesmo, por ter conseguido ficar em casa por mais de 30 minutos antes de correr para procurá-la. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, finalmente deixando de agir em um tipo de piloto automático. Estava bastante consciente de minha aparência quando me analisei no espelho, mostrando um Edward bem mais magro e com olheiras. Fiquei grato comigo mesmo por ter feito a barba três dias antes, o que fazia com que eu não parecesse um neandertal, embora também não estivesse com a melhor cara do mundo.

Agora, caminhando nervosamente pela calçada vazia, podia sentir as batidas do meu coração mais rápidas a cada passo. Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas só a sensação de estar me aproximando dela me fazia mal e bem ao mesmo tempo.

Mal porque eu lembrava do que tinha feito a ela, e agora teria que encará-la.

Bem porque, independente de ser apedrejado, estar com ela curaria muitas das minhas feridas.

Ao entrar na casa, meu enjôo conseguiu se intensificar ainda mais, porque havia algum tempo que eu não entrava naquele lugar, e estar ali agora me trazia muitas lembranças. Meu nervosismo, embora estivesse agora chegando a me fazer mal, não foi suficiente para me fazer desistir do que eu tinha em mente. Eu simplesmente precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível.

O lugar já estava cheio àquela hora. Pelo que eu consegui me lembrar, nada havia mudado ali. A música ainda tocava suave ao fundo, a iluminação ainda era fraca e aconchegante. Algumas meninas ainda andavam entre os homens servindo bebidas, e outras se divertiam nos colos de clientes. Mas nenhuma delas era a pessoa que eu procurava.

Andei sem tentar me esconder pelos cantos, enquanto procurava por ela no meio do salão. Não saberia dizer se alguém havia percebido minha presença ali, mas também não me importava. Ela não estava lá, e quando me dei conta disso, me concentrei em procurar uma outra pessoa: Tanya.

Não foi difícil encontrá-la. Ela estava, como sempre, sendo bajulada por clientes antigos, que sempre rodeavam-na enquanto estivessem sozinhos. Ela, como de costume, tentava rir de suas piadas e parecer simpática e receptiva, enquanto escolhia discretamente a próxima companhia de cada um. Por isso, notei que a peguei de surpresa quando cheguei até ela, abrindo caminho e interrompendo, sem nenhuma educação, o assunto.

- Onde ela está?

Tanya me encarou um pouco surpresa pela minha aparição repentina, e vi o sorriso falso que ela mantinha no rosto se esvair aos poucos.

- Onde ela está? - Repeti, não querendo perder mais tempo.

Finalmente, ela pediu licença aos homens que a rodeavam e rumou para a cozinha, sem se dar ao trabalho de me chamar para acompanhá-la, já que ela sabia que eu iria. Ao chegarmos no lugar um pouco mais silencioso que o resto da casa, ela me encarou e falou.

- Ela foi embora.

Fiquei imóvel, sem reação alguma, enquanto aquela informação entrava na minha cabeça.

Ela havia ido embora? Simplesmente partido? Para onde? E por quê?

- Ela... - Comecei.

- Foi embora. - Tanya completou, objetivamente - Não trabalha mais aqui há um mês, mais ou menos.

Fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo, tentando lidar com aquele fato. Eu não esperava por aquilo. Esperava encontrá-la irada comigo, talvez indiferente ou triste. Talvez trancada em seu quarto com algum cliente, mas não aquilo. Realmente não esperava por aquilo.

- Pra onde? - Finalmente falei, sentindo agora um crescente desespero me dominar rapidamente.

- Não sei. Ela não avisou. Simplesmente arrumou as malas e saiu.

Ela havia partido, e eu não sabia para onde. Ela estava em qualquer lugar agora, qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Como você não sabe pra onde ela foi? Como deixou que ela fosse embora sem saber pra onde ela iria? - O desespero fez com que minha voz soasse um pouco mais alta e autoritária do que o normal.

- Ela não é mais criança, Edward. Não precisa de uma babá.

- Mas você devia saber... - Gritei, já completamente desesperado.

Ela continuou me encarando com um semblante calmo, o que me deixou ainda mais irritado. Não era possível que ela não entendesse a gravidade da situação! Não era possível que ela não sentisse aquele medo que eu estava sentindo agora. Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo! Onde eu a encontraria?

- O celular dela! - Falei, tendo um estalo de brilhantismo repentinamente - O número, me dá o número dela!

- Não adianta. Depois que ela foi embora, eu e outras meninas tentamos falar com ela pra saber onde ela estava, mas nunca conseguimos completar uma ligação. Está sempre desligado.

- Não me interessa! Me dá o celular dela!

Eu precisava encontrá-la. Tentar falar com ela, de alguma forma. Tanya parecia começar a entender meu estado de pânico agora, então tirou rapidamente o celular do bolso e me passou, com o número dela no visor. Como ela havia dito, o telefone estava desligado, o que fez com que meu coração acelerasse de tristeza ao ouvir o recado da caixa de mensagens dela.

Movido por um pânico crescente, repeti a ligação mais umas quatro vezes, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria. Eu não sabia o que fazer, e continuava tentando pensar em algum plano - qualquer um - que me ajudasse a encontrá-la.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios pela batida brusca da porta se fechando atrás de mim. Virei-me e dei de cara com Angela, que olhava para mim com uma expressão de nojo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você! - Explodi, sentindo um pouco de esperança ao vê-la diante de mim - Ela era sua amiga! Ela te disse pra onde ia!

- Ela não me disse nada. - Ela falou, muito calma, ainda parecendo completamente inconformada com minha presença ali - E se tivesse dito, eu não te contaria.

- É mentira! Onde ela está?

- Não é mentira, seu idiota. Ela sumiu. Só Deus sabe onde ela está, e eu só espero que esteja bem. Porque se ela não estiver, a culpa vai ser toda sua.

Eu sentia exatamente isso. Embora não conseguisse entender o motivo pelo qual me culpasse por ela ter partido, algo me dizia que a culpa de Isabella não estar ali era toda minha. E se ela estivesse sofrendo agora, se estivesse passando por problemas, onde quer que ela estivesse, eu teria que viver com esse fato.

Essa certeza aumentou consideravelmente meu desespero.

Só notei que Angela estava perto de mim quando ouvi sua voz muito perto de meu ouvido, falando de uma forma suave e fraca, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, carregava um tom de acusação que fez com que meu coração doesse.

- Você não sabe o que fez com ela. Não tem idéia de como a machucou.

Aquelas palavras acabaram comigo. A dor de passar três meses sem ela era quase fraca, se comparada com a dor que eu sentia agora. Eu havia a machucado de uma forma que eu desconhecia, meu comportamento rude foi a última coisa que ela pôde ter de mim, e pensar que ela sofreu por minha causa - tanto quanto Angela deu a entender - era tão horrível que eu desejei, por um momento, deixar de existir.

Fiquei ali, parado, olhando para algum ponto que eu não poderia dizer qual era. Fiquei imóvel por muito tempo, sentindo toda a força daquelas palavras, daquela confissão, me nocautear. Depois de muito tempo, só Deus poderia saber quanto, me dei conta de que Angela não estava mais na cozinha. Depositei o celular devagar em cima da mesa e, sem vida, me virei para ir embora. Foi então que notei que não estava sozinho: Tanya continuava ali, de pé, me encarando.

Retribuí o olhar, quase curvado pelo peso da culpa em minhas costas e pela dor dilacerante que rasgava meu peito. Eu queria chorar, mas não conseguia. A crescente desesperança em encontrá-la novamente me esmagava aos poucos, e fazia com que eu sentisse a cada segundo mais ódio da minha atitude covarde e egoísta.

Tanya me olhava com uma pena que eu sabia não merecer. Eu era um filho da puta, o máximo que as pessoas deveriam sentir por mim era raiva ou nojo. Mas ela não parecia pensar assim. Quando finalmente caminhou em direção à mesa, pegando ali um papel de um pequeno bloco com caneta e rabiscando algo, não me importei. Foi só quando ela me entregou o papel que dei alguma atenção à sua atitude.

- Você conhece? - Ela perguntou, apontando para o nome escrito.

- Não. - Respondi, mais baixo do que o normal.

- É o bairro onde a encontrei antes que viesse trabalhar aqui. Ela estava em uma rua, mas eu não lembro o nome. Isso é tudo que posso fazer por você.

Foi discreta, mas a sensação de esperança que surgiu em mim outra vez fez com que eu me sentisse levemente mais vivo. Aquela poderia ser uma informação tanto descartável quando preciosa, e eu rezava com fervor pela última opção. Não sabia como chegar àquele bairro, mas não importava. Eu daria um jeito, qualquer jeito, porque se havia a possobilidade de Isabella estar lá, então era para lá que eu iria.

Mais algum tempo depois, olhei ao redor e me encontrei sozinho na cozinha. Tanya, em algum momento, havia saído, e eu até gostaria de agradecê-la pela ajuda. Mas isso ficaria para outra hora.

Saí às pressas da casa, desviando de algumas meninas que queriam me manter lá dentro, enquanto agarrava com desespero a única pista escrita no pedaço de papel que poderia me levar a ela. De repente, meu nervosismo havia voltado com força total, mas dessa vez era diferente. Se antes o medo em encontrá-la me deixava apavorado, agora o medo de _não_ encontrá-la estava quase me matando. Quanto antes eu a encontrasse, quanto antes eu voltaria a respirar outra vez.

Dirigi rápido, com muito pouco cuidado, e foi apenas quando lembrei das recomendações de Victoria - o que foi um milagre, dadas as circunstâncias - que tentei ser um pouco mais responsável na direção. Mesmo assim, eu não estava me importando muito com as regras de trânsito, então a única que eu tentava seguir à risca era não matar ninguém.

Parei várias vezes em lugares distantes, pedindo por informações a pedestres. Aos poucos, fui me direcionando para o lugar que Tanya havia me dado, e uma hora depois eu havia chegado.

As ruas eram muito escuras e os prédios antigos. Era visível que o bairro abrigava pessoas de renda baixa, e só de pensar nos perigos que habitavam cada esquina, estremeci ao pensar em Isabella sozinha, à noite, andando por elas.

Entrei em ruas menores, sem saber direito para onde ir, e foi então que me deparei com um dilema pessoal. Eu queria encontrá-la, desesperadamente. Mas era simples: Eu não poderia encontrá-la se ela estivesse em algum apartamento, sã e salva, enquanto assistia tv. Ela tinha que estar na rua, e se isso acontecesse, eu sabia o que ela estaria fazendo.

Ela estaria se oferecendo para qualquer um, em qualquer esquina, por qualquer quantia.

Aquilo despertou tantas sensações em mim que eu tive que apertar os dedos no volante para me estabilizar. Eu estava irritado. Iraro. Puto. Com tanto ódio que fazia meu corpo tremer. Ao mesmo tempo, estava desesperado para encontrá-la de uma vez. E com medo de que algum filho da puta já tivesse...

- Pelo amor de Deus, cadê você...

Eu estava entrando em pânico. De novo. As chances de encontrá-la eram muito remotas, porque ela poderia estar em qualquer cidade, qualquer bairro, qualquer rua e qualquer apartamento. Eu não merecia ter sorte àquela altura do campeonato, mas se antes não exercitava muito minha fé, agora todas as minhas orações estavam direcionadas para eu estar no lugar certo.

Passei por várias ruas mais de uma vez, porque não conhecia nada ali, e todos os lugares em que eu entrava eram escuros e desertos. Dirigi aleatoriamente entre quarteirões, virando para a esquerda e para a direita sem saber ao certo onde ia parar, e após algum tempo - o que pareciam ser horas - cheguei a uma rua um pouco mais larga do que as demais, com pilastras largas e altas segurando os prédios antigos, muito comprida e, ainda que com pouca movimentação, escura. Nas calçadas, muitas mulheres se espalhavam ao longo da rua, usando saltos bastante altos e roupas excessivamente curtas e vulgares.

Aquilo era simplesmente horrível. Em todo tempo em que paguei por garotas de programa, fiz questão de frequentar apenas casas noturnas de "porte". Eu nunca havia pego prostitutas de rua, então estar naquela situação estava me fazendo mal.

Primeiro porque eu não estava apenas passando casualmente por ali. Eu estava naquele lugar propositalmente, encarando e analisando cada uma das mulheres pela janela do meu carro. Segundo porque, agora, eu via exatamente o que era aquela realidade, e o quão degradante e humilhante aquilo podia ser. E terceiro, porque era naquela situação repugnante que eu esperava encontrar a mulher que não saía da minha cabeça.

Eu não queria vê-la ali, daquela forma humilhante, se prestando àquilo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava encontrá-la, porque eu não aguentava mais não ter notícias dela, não saber onde ela estava, estar longe dela. Eu precisava encontrá-la para pedir perdão e cuidar dela sem me preocupar com mais nada e ninguém. Mas imaginá-la daquela forma era tão angustiante, tão revoltante, que mais uma vez naquela noite eu sentia um enjôo quase incontrolável.

Toquei o acelerador com suavidade, deixando que o veículo andasse muito devagar, me dando tempo para buscar, em cada uma daquelas mulheres, algum traço que me fizesse pensar que poderia ser Isabella. Uma a uma, elas passavam por mim, algumas se exibindo e jogando charme. A cada centímetro andado meu desespero aumentava, ou porque tinha medo de que a próxima silhueta fosse a dela, ou porque tinha medo de que _não_ fosse.

Então eu vi. A última silhueta antes da esquina, encostada em uma das pilastras, enquanto os cabelos cobriam seu rosto. Aquele corpo parecia ser dela. Aquele jeito de parecer não pertencer àquele lugar parecia ser dela. Mas ela não se vestia daquela forma vulgar...

Finalmente parei o carro diretamente à sua frente, e esperei. A mulher misteriosa parecia se decidir se viria até mim ou não, e eu tentava lutar com minha falta de ar e com as marteladas violentas do meu coração contra o peito. Como se tivesse sido dominado por algum tipo de sexto sentido, meu corpo reagiu de forma estranha àquilo tudo, tremendo com tanta força que foi preciso quase toda a concentração que havia em mim para me manter parado.

Eu conhecia bem aquela sensação, aquele nervosismo, aquela fraqueza e total entrega. Eram sensações que apenas a presença de uma certa pessoa conseguia despertar em mim. Por isso, antes que a silhueta abaixasse na janela do carona para me encarar de frente, eu sabia quem era ela.

Lá estavam eles. Por debaixo de uma maquiagem pesada e um semblante indiferente, aqueles conhecidos olhos cor de chocolate que eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**COMUNICADO (leiam, por favor, é importante):**_

_**Eu falei isso no twitter, mas nem todo mundo aqui me acompanha por lá, então é o seguinte: Esse fim de ano tá sendo muito complicado. Ando completamente sem tempo pra qualquer coisa, inclusive atualizar a fic semanalmente. Por isso, a partir de agora, vou precisar de mais tempo pra escrever cada capítulo: Duas semanas, no mínimo.**_

_**Eu sei que esperar é muito chato, mas eu realmente não estou tendo tempo de escrever. Espero que vocês entendam o meu lado.**_

_**Dedico esse capítulo à Veluma, já que não fiz no anterior. :)**_

_**É isso, gente. Como vocês notaram, só metade do flashback do Edward ficou pronto. A minha idéia era incluir tudo em um capítulo, mas não deu tempo. Então já sabem, o próximo é continuação do POV dele (sobre o beijo e tudo mais).**_

_**Queria agradecer, de coração, pelas reviews e pelos comentários no twitter. Não pensem que eu não leio ou que não ligo pro que vocês escrevem. Muito pelo contrário, é muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando da história. Eu só não respondi porque, como já disse lá em cima, estou MUITO atolada.**_

_**Muito obrigada, mesmo, pelos comentários. Li todos, sem exceção, e espero que vocês não deixem de comentar pela minha falta de resposta. :T**_

_**Ah, eu vou viajar esse próximo sábado (06/11), e só volto no outro sábado (13/11), então o capítulo 22 vai demorar um pouco mais de 2 semanas pra sair. :T Mas vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível, prometo!**_

_**Bjos a todas! Mel**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward's POV**

Aquela não parecia ser a garota pela qual eu procurava com tanto desespero, a garota que ultimamente habitava todos os meus sonhos e lembranças. Não parecia ser a garota que eu havia me apaixonado acidentalmente, porque não havia traços da Isabella que eu conheci ali. Não havia resquícios dela, a não ser por uma exceção: aqueles olhos. Eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação.

Era ela. Com alguns quilos a menos, uma maquiagem escura e extremamente inapropriada para o seu tom claro de pele, o que tirava bastante de sua beleza natural. Além disso, trajava um vestido incrivelmente curto e justo, seguindo o padrão de todas as mulheres naquela rua, e saltos altos que a deixavam com muitos centímetros a mais. Sua expressão parecia ser vazia enquanto ela abaixava na janela do carona, mas ao realmente me enxergar ali, sua máscara de indiferença pareceu quebrar imediatamente.

Eu fiquei mudo e imóvel, porque não sabia como agir. Vê-la daquele jeito, naquela situação, despertou em mim uma fúria inexplicável, então eu tive que me forçar a manter a calma. Era de alguma forma irracional, mas não havia como evitar a raiva que eu sentia agora. Raiva de tudo e de todos. Raiva dela.

Ainda assim, foi difícil conciliar essa ira com a sensação de alívio que me assolou. Eu realmente havia conseguido encontrá-la, contra todas as chances. Fosse por milagre ou por sorte, ela estava ali, a poucos centímetros de mim, e se não fosse pela raiva que pulava dentro de mim, eu poderia até sorrir.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos em silêncio, mas algum tempo depois sua expressão voltou a ser a mesma que eu havia visto no primeiro momento. Enquanto ela voltava a ser completamente indiferente a mim, como se eu fosse só mais um cliente a espera de seu preço, eu tentava buscar alguma coisa para dizer a ela. A única coisa que me vinha à cabeça era um pedido de desculpas, tão sincero e desesperado que teria saído como uma súplica, caso meu arrependimento não estivesse sendo abalado pela minha raiva pulsante. Raiva, porque ela ainda não tinha entrado naquele carro e me xingado de qualquer coisa. Raiva porque ela ainda estava disponível para qualquer cliente que quisesse parar ali e escolhê-la pelo preço maior.

- Cinquenta dólares.

Minha surpresa em ouvir o som da sua voz outra vez, me certificando de que não fazia parte de mais um dos meus inúmeros sonhos com ela, foi substituída imediatamente pelo choque do significado daquela frase. Ela estava cobrando cinquenta dólares pelo programa. Cinquenta míseros dólares para se vender a mim, ou o que era pior, a qualquer um que estivesse no meu lugar. Esse era o preço que ela cobrava para deixar um homem tocá-la e tê-la da forma que quisesse: Cinquenta dólares.

Não sei o tamanho do choque que deixei transparecer em meu rosto, mas não me importei. Aquelas duas palavras haviam me ferido com uma intensidade que eu não imaginava, e me senti ainda pior quando achei ver um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto de sua boca, como se ela quisesse me ferir de verdade com aquilo.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Minha vontade era de gritar com ela, de sacudi-la e perguntar o que diabos ela estava fazendo, e quando abri a boca para falar qualquer coisa, fui imediatamente interrompido por outra voz, que soava ao meu lado, na janela do motorista. Eu não sabia quem era a mulher próxima a mim, porque não me dei ao trabalho de checar se a conhecia ou não, mas parecia que ela agora falava algo diretamente para mim. O que quer que tenha sido, eu não saberia dizer ao certo, porque o choque das palavras de Isabella ainda estava me machucando.

Quando finalmente notei que a pessoa não nos deixaria a sós outra vez, me forcei a desviar os olhos dela, com medo de que simplesmente evaporasse, e me dirigi à mulher ao meu lado.

- Você, cala a boca!

Ela pareceu se indignar com minhas palavras, mas eu não dei a menor importância a isso, porque havia uma outra pessoa ali - a única pessoa que importava - então imediatamente virei-me outra vez para ela, e ainda com o mesmo tom na voz, falei outra vez.

- E você, entra no carro!

Me arrependi imediatamente por falar com ela da mesma forma que havia falado com aquela mulher, e pediria desculpas por isso também mais tarde, mas naquele momento a única coisa na qual eu pensava era tirá-la dali o quanto antes, e mantê-la perto de mim em qualquer lugar longe dos outros. Por isso, nada pude fazer a não ser pisar no acelerador assim que vi Isabella bater a porta do carona ao meu lado.

...

Eu estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Não sabia se meu nervosismo aparecia em meu semblante, mas imaginei que não, porque se aparecesse, Isabella provavelmente estaria com medo de mim. Mas ela parecia apenas absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, com aquela indiferença irritante em seu rosto e em sua atitude. Aquela indiferença que, mesmo de uma forma irracional, me deixava muito puto.

Eu não queria que ela estivesse indiferente. Preferia ter que aguentar sua ira, preferia que ela me xingasse de nomes baixos e me socasse durante todo o percurso até minha casa, mas ela não fez nada a não ser continuar calmamente em seu banco de carona, olhando para a estrada com uma postura fria e conformada.

Aquilo me deixava puto porque eu não queria que ela aceitasse a situação. Não era para ser assim, aquilo estava muito errado, mas ela não parecia se importar. Vê-la se fantasiar de prostituta de esquina e não dar a menor importância para isso era mais do que eu podia e queria aguentar.

Tentei manter minha atenção na direção, mas não tive muito sucesso. Na pressa de chegar logo em casa, avancei muitos sinais vermelhos e desrespeitei regras de trânsito. Mas não havia motivo para me importar com isso, porque eu estava nervoso com outras coisas.

Uma dessas coisas seria o fato de ter uma conversa cara a cara com ela. Pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu havia feito e dito. Tentar fazer com que ela me perdoasse, mesmo que isso parecesse ser impossível. E eu teria que fazer isso com aquele ódio me consumindo a cada segundo. Um ódio sem explicação, já que eu não poderia exigir que ela não fizesse o que sempre fez. Aliás, eu não podia exigir absolutamente nada.

O problema era que eu não a via daquela forma. Embora minhas últimas palavras naquele fatídico dia tenham deixado claro que eu não achava que ela fosse mais do que uma simples prostituta, a verdade era exatamente o contrário.

Ela _não_ era só uma prostituta. Ela era muito mais do que isso. Muito mais do que alguém algum dia foi para mim. E não adiantava gritar para todo mundo que eu não permitiria a ela ter qualquer poder sobre mim, porque estava óbvio que eu queria apenas me convencer disso, quando na verdade ela já mandava e desmandava em todos os meus pensamentos e na minha própria sanidade.

Estava claro que ela mexia comigo. Muito. Estava claro que ela era importante para mim, que eu não conseguiria mantê-la afastada da minha vida por muito mais tempo. Por uma incrível onda de sorte, eu havia conseguido encontrá-la rapidamente, mas agora eu teria que encarar a situação.

Era incrivelmente reconfortante tê-la ali. Mas era um castigo vê-la daquela forma.

Não notei por quanto tempo rodei pelas ruas até chegar na garagem do meu prédio. Tudo que se passou desde o momento em que saí do carro até entrar no meu quarto havia passado como um borrão, onde eu não poderia definir exatamente os fatos. De repente, voltei a mim quando me dei conta de que deveria dizer alguma coisa, porque ela estava esperando.

Tentei com desespero puxar de algum lugar um pouco da confiança que eu fazia tanta força para demonstrar e parecer mais forte. Mas a verdade era que eu estava com medo. Talvez nunca tivesse tido tanto medo na vida, porque lá estava eu, tendo que enfrentar uma situação incrivelmente difícil e dolorosa por minha única e exclusiva culpa. Eu teria que começar com um pedido de desculpas. Depois, talvez confessar a ela que durante todo esse tempo a ausência dela só fez com que eu me sentisse mais morto a cada dia. Se ela ainda quisesse olhar na minha cara, eu pediria a ela - ou imploraria - para que ela ficasse.

Mas eu sabia que nada seria fácil aquela noite.

Tentando me acalmar, inspirei profundamente e imediatamente senti o perfume enjoativo que vinha dela. O perfume era forte e vulgar, e pela clareza do cheiro eu poderia dizer que ela estava agora mais perto do que antes. Foi impossível não comparar aquele cheiro com o perfume que eu lembrava dela. Aquele perfume que provavelmente havia sido uma das primeiras coisas que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ela, o perfume com o qual eu sonhei noite após noite, e que eu desejava tão desesperadamente sentir outra vez. Aquele perfume havia sido substituído pelo cheiro da vulgaridade que parecia pertencer à personalidade dela agora, e outra vez a ira irracional tomou conta de mim.

Virei-me de costas para a parede espelhada, evitando propositalmente seu olhar, e antes que pudesse refrear toda a mágoa e acusação na voz, coisas que eu sabia não ter o direito de expressar, as palavras falaram por si só, então ouvi minha própria voz cuspir contra ela todo o ódio que me queimava.

- Tome um banho. Tire essa roupa vulgar e esse perfume de puta barata. Lave o rosto para que eu não sinta nojo de falar com você.

O silêncio que seguiu minhas palavras deixou o ar em meus pulmões tão denso que eu talvez estivesse sufocando agora. Havia muitas coisas que eu tinha que dizer a ela, e nenhuma delas deveria ser um insulto ou uma acusação. Eu estava sendo um monstro, e uma pequena parte de mim mesmo estava ciente disso, mas a maior parte não se desprendia do ódio borbulhante que revirava dentro de mim com aquela imagem dela. De uma puta indiferente e conformada.

A mulher pela qual eu me apaixonei não era assim. E era essa a mulher que eu queria de volta.

Em um momento de fraqueza, procurei seus olhos e imediatamente tive que lidar a consequência disso. Evitá-los tinha um propósito bastante claro, porque nada naquela mulher, da cabeça aos pés, era de quem eu queria que fosse. Nada ali era Isabella, por isso manter a raiva acesa dentro de mim era fácil. Mas seus olhos, aqueles olhos continuavam os mesmos. Era neles que eu via uma antiga lembrança da garota tímida e teimosa que um dia me iluminou de tantas maneiras, e foi quando fitei aquelas esferas marrons, agora desfocadas pelo peso de minhas palavras, que imediatamente senti a dor de causar mal a ela outra vez.

Mas o momento foi muito breve, porque ela já havia saído. Meu impulso havia sido de correr atrás dela e abraçá-la, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, enquanto pedia desculpas por mais um ato monstruoso meu. Eu queria curar as feridas dela, que mesmo imperceptíveis, eu sabia terem sido causadas por mim mesmo, mas a porta fechou rápido demais atrás dela, então o máximo que pude fazer foi dar dois ou três passos em direção à porta do banheiro sem que ela tivesse notado.

Voltei para a janela, ainda me remoendo de remorso, tentando ficar calmo para o momento em que ela saísse por aquela porta outra vez. Rezei silenciosamente para que aquele perfume tivesse saído dela, porque minha ira só aumentava com ele. Tentei organizar meus pensamentos, colocando em ordem de prioridade o que deveria ser dito a ela e o que eu tinha que perguntar, mas minha linha de raciocínio se perdia toda vez que eu lembrava do momento em que a encontrei naquela mesma noite, há pouco tempo atrás.

Eu senti uma alegria explosiva. Era ela, eu finalmente a havia encontrado outra vez, e muito de toda aquela felicidade se dava pelo medo que me tomava antes, de talvez não conseguir vê-la outra vez. Eu não saberia dizer se tudo aquilo que sentia podia transparecer no meu rosto. Provavelmente não. De qualquer forma, não pude deixar de encará-la por um bom tempo, me certificando de que era ela. De que ela não estava machucada. Que estava bem.

Mas então, ela quebrou o silêncio. Pronunciou em alto e bom tom seu preço.

Seu preço por uma ou duas horas.

Fui arrancado de meus devaneios pelo clique da porta se abrindo, então meu corpo ficou imediatamente mais tenso. Esperei que ela dissesse algo, desejei que ela se aproximasse, mas ela não fez nada disso. Ao invés disso, esperou pacientemente de pé atrás de mim, e pude ver pela minha visão periférica que ela estava encarando minhas costas.

- Senta. - Falei, surpreendendo a mim mesmo, enquanto tentava disfarçar a mágoa infundada que voltava à minha voz.

Esperei que ela sentasse, então respirei fundo com o máximo de discrição que pude e me virei para encará-la.

Sentada na beirada da minha cama, mal encostando os pés no chão, estava a garota com a qual eu vinha sonhando durante todo esse tempo. _Ela_ sim era Isabella, _aquela _Isabella, sem resquícios de maquiagem para tampar o delicado tom de bege de sua pele, sem aquele perfume enjoativo, sem nenhuma máscara de vulgaridade. Lá estavam aqueles olhos, e embora eles fossem a única coisa nela que, desde o início da noite, sempre tivesse estado lá, não pude deixar de ser atingido em cheio pela visão da garota mais linda e meiga que eu já havia conhecido, me encarando com olhos extremamente tristes e cansados, enquanto esperava por alguma atitude minha.

Eu sentia falta dela. E se nada pelo qual eu tivesse passado até agora me indicasse isso, vê-la a poucos centímetros de mim, me observando com tanta calma, conseguia me fazer notar a saudade quase louca e angustiante que me tomava. Mas muita coisa teria que ser dita ainda, e eu não poderia me deixar perder o controle pelo simples fato de olhá-la. Mais como um método de defesa do que qualquer outra coisa, me apressei em falar.

- Por que saiu da casa de Tanya?

- Porque não podia mais continuar lá.

Era a voz dela. Lembrar da voz dela me trazia sensações estranhas, mas ouvi-la falar comigo - sem estar informando seu preço - fez com que meu estômago de repente pesasse mais do que costumava pesar. Era muito bom ouvi-la, era reconfortante, era um alívio maior do que eu poderia expressar. Ainda assim, não pude aproveitar inteiramente todas as sensações que aquele som faria em mim, porque sua voz, embora fosse a mesma, não mostrava um fio de vida sequer.

- Por que não?

- Por que está tão curioso?

Como assim "por que eu estava tão curioso"? Eu sempre fui curioso com qualquer coisa relacionada a ela, como ela pôde ter esquecido?

- Quero saber o que de tão grave assim aconteceu para te fazer sair de lá e preferir fazer programa com qualquer um em qualquer esquina.

Apertei minhas mãos, tentando debilmente manter minha voz firme e disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Preferir? Você acha que eu prefiro? Acha que eu estaria dessa forma se tivesse opção?

Até onde eu sabia, ela tinha opção. Nessa questão ao menos, por menor que fosse, ela poderia optar por estar segura dentro da casa de Tanya. Pelo menos lá, ela não precisaria se vender diretamente para ninguém, e não precisava se vestir daquela forma ou agir daquela maneira. Ou se desvalorizar de uma forma tão irritante.

- Então por que saiu? Por que estava naquela esquina imunda, daquele jeito? Por que se prestou a esse papel?

- Por que eu sou uma puta.

Mais uma vez senti um murro diretamente em meu estômago pelo som das palavras que ela pronunciou. Como um raio, a lembrança de mim mesmo dizendo isso a ela aos berros, na frente de dezenas de pessoas, fez com que eu me sentisse menor do que eu já estava. Pior do que eu imaginava. E se isso não bastasse, somava-se a todo o sofrimento a dor de vê-la pronunciar essas palavras calmamente, como se estivesse me informando as horas. Entender que aquilo não era praticamente nada para ela, que não tinha nenhuma importância, me machucou.

- Você não era assim...

- Eu mudei. - Ela falou imediatamente, ainda muito calma, enquanto me encarava com aqueles olhos tristes.

Onde ela tinha ido parar? Onde estava a minha Isabella?

- Estou vendo.

- Não ouse me julgar.

Meu desespero aumentou consideravelmente ao ver que uma lágrima havia escorrido por seu rosto. O aperto em meu peito atingiu uma intensidade angustiante, e então eu lembrei que vê-la chorar só fazia com que eu me sentisse culpado e impotente. Fiz menção para me mover, e talvez tenha chegado a dar dois passos em sua direção, o que passou desapercebido a ela porque seus olhos encaravam agora o chão, mas parei ao imaginar que ela talvez não me quisesse muito perto.

- Não estou te julgando... Só não quero te ver desse jeito...

Era mentira, julgando era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Mas não era como se eu achasse que estivesse certo. Eu sabia que não tinha direito algum de julgá-la pelo que fosse, mas não podia deixar de direcionar grande parte da minha raiva irracional a ela e às suas atitudes recentes.

- Não me venha com essa palhaçada. Você não dá a mínima pra mim, ou pro que eu faço.

Mais um golpe. Não reagi, surpreso com suas palavras. Aquilo era uma calúnia tão grande que por algum tempo nada me veio à cabeça para que eu pudesse ao menos tentar responder à sua acusação, mas depois de algum tempo minha voz saiu com um tom esganiçado que só servia para refletir meu crescente desespero.

- Você não sabe de nada!

- Não, você não sabe de nada. Nada do que eu tive que passar por sua causa. Você não tem o direito de se preocupar comigo, de forma alguma, depois do que fez.

- Não importa se eu tenho ou não o direito, eu me preocupo!

- É mentira.

Minha respiração parecia inconstante, eu começava a sentir falta de ar. Tentei controlar os tremores que voltaram com força ao meu corpo, respirando pausadamente e de forma disciplinada, mas não adiantou. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico, e não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela ter me chamado de mentiroso, mas sim com o fato de ela pensar que eu não me importava com ela.

- Não é ment...

- É mentira. Sabe há quanto tempo você desapareceu? Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou por aí, sem ninguém nem saber que eu existo? Como você ousa dizer que se preocupa comigo?

Ela agora deixava muitas lágrimas caírem por seus olhos enquanto encarava o carpete do quarto, e eu já não sabia mais se deveria tentar convencê-la de que ela estava errada. De que aquele tempo todo, dia após dia, eu havia morrido por não tê-la. De que, inconscientemente, eu estava agradecendo a cada minuto ao destino por estar com ela agora. Por tê-la achado, por tê-la trazido para cá.

- Você não sabe das coisas! Não sabe pelo que eu também passei! - Falei, sem nem prestar atenção nas palavras que saíam de minha boca.

Então ela sorriu, e eu estremeci. Não de prazer, mas sim porque o sorriso dela era tão triste que eu não tive como não me sentir triste também. Algo me dizia que tudo aquilo, toda aquela falta de vida nela, era por minha causa. Lembrei-me das palavras de Angela e a certeza de que eu era o culpado aumentou ainda mais, me deixando com mais falta de ar do que antes. Ela continuou sorrindo, fechando agora os olhos com calma para que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem pelas suas bochechas, e ao voltar a abri-los, eu sabia que ela falaria outra vez. O que eu não fazia idéia era que suas palavras mudariam cada pequeno pedaço de mim.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu comigo? Aconteceu você. Desde que você apareceu na merda da minha vida eu vinha me sentindo melhor, um pouco mais feliz. Você me fez acreditar que era um cara legal, que se importava um pouco comigo. Você me fez querer a sua companhia cada dia mais, e me sentir vazia quando eu não estava com você. Você foi tão adorável e atencioso, mesmo com suas mudanças bruscas de personalidade, que eu não tive como não me apaixonar completamente por você. E eu sabia que não tinha a menor chance de fazer isso dar certo, porque sabia qual era o meu lugar e qual era o seu. Mas então você resolveu frisar isso daquela forma, me humilhando na frente de todo mundo, deixando claro que eu nunca seria nada além do que eu era. Além do que eu sou. E então você sumiu, simplesmente desapareceu, e isso doeu muito, porque além de eu nunca querer ter tido controle algum sobre você, eu acreditei em você quando disse que estaria por perto. Mas você mentiu.

Então eu tive que continuar com a minha vida, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Por isso não consegui mais fazer nada com ninguém desde que você foi embora. A simples idéia de ter um programa com um homem que não era você me fazia muito mal. Pedi pra Tanya me permitir ficar na casa dela mesmo sem trabalhar. Tive que pagar meus próprios programas, mas era óbvio que eu não poderia ficar muito mais tempo lá.

Aluguei um apartamento e tentei dar um jeito na minha vida. Tentei arrumar qualquer emprego que fosse, mas parece que eu não sirvo pra nada além do que você sabe que eu faço. Não consegui arranjar nada que pagasse meu aluguel, então antes que acabasse não tendo onde morar, resolvi fazer a única coisa que me dava dinheiro. Eu sei que não é uma profissão muito agradável, mas sinceramente, ultimamente não tenho ligado muito pra isso. Hoje foi minha primeira tentativa, mas é claro que você tinha que ser o primeiro a aparecer pra me ver nesse estado.

E durante todo esse tempo, tive que lidar com o fato de estar completamente sozinha, e com a sua maldita lembrança que insistia em me atormentar a cada merda de dia. E sabe o que é o mais triste? Que mesmo agora eu não consigo deixar de gostar de você. E mesmo que eu me arrependa depois, mesmo que minha vida piore consideravelmente depois dessa noite, ainda assim está sendo melhor estar aqui te contando isso do que se eu simplesmente tivesse me negado a vir com você. E isso me torna patética.

A verdade é que você me fez ver o quão patética e fraca eu era, e eu posso até me odiar por gostar de você, por ainda estar apaixonada por você do mesmo jeito, senão mais, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Porque se eu não consegui te esquecer em tantos meses na sua ausência, não vai ser agora que vou ter algum sucesso.

Então, você passou por maus momentos durante esse tempo? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas posso apostar que você não esteve pior que eu. Posso apostar que a minha vida está muito mais difícil que a sua, porque você nunca vai saber como é se sentir da forma que eu me sinto agora. Nunca vai se sentir tão ridículo, tão digno de pena.

Mas se você quiser fazer algo por mim, termine logo com isso. Você me trouxe aqui por um motivo, então vamos logo ao assunto, pra que eu possa ir embora de uma vez. E por favor, por favor, me deixe em paz depois disso. Eu tenho que arrancar você da minha vida, nem que seja à força, antes que eu enlouqueça de uma forma irreversível.

Ela se calou. O quarto mergulhou em um silêncio pesado, frio. Um silêncio que refletia o fim das explicações dela e meu pequeno estado de choque. Ela ainda olhava para o chão, na certa esperando que eu comentasse algo a respeito de tudo aquilo. Mas eu não podia.  
Eu tinha muito para dizer a ela. Muito mais do que eu imaginava. Eram palavras que se misturavam entre desculpas, explicações, agradecimentos e declarações, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia formular frase alguma, porque tudo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer estava ainda suspenso no ar, assim como minha respiração, palavra por palavra me tomando à força.

Eu a tinha machucado. A tinha feito sofrer. Foi por minha causa que ela estava naquela esquina, o modo como estava vestida e como agia eram culpa minha. A vida dela se tornou ainda mais difícil porque eu fui o grande imbecil covarde que não soube como lidar com o que sentia, e que fugiu feito um rato do poder que ela tinha sobre mim. Ela teve que pagar para não ter que se vender para outros homens, e tudo isso foi por minha causa. Eu havia feito aquilo a ela, então toda aquela tristeza que eu via em seus olhos eram de minha responsabilidade.

Mas ela disse que estava apaixonada por mim. Que ainda estava apaixonada por mim. Do mesmo jeito. Senão mais.

Ser o responsável pela sua falta de vida me esmagava em uma dor latejante, mas saber que ela sentia algo por mim - algo que não era raiva ou indiferença - enchia meu coração de uma esperança e alegria tão quentes que eu pude senti-lo começar a bater muito mais rápido do que antes. Como se tivesse voltado a respirar outra vez. E enquanto a culpa e a alegria travavam uma luta dentro do meu próprio peito, minha cabeça, antes simplesmente vazia, voltava à uma total consciência.

Eu não pensei. Não pensei se era razoável ou apropriado, não pensei o que aconteceria ou se minha atitude era arrogante de alguma forma. Não importavam as consequências, porque no momento seguinte, mesmo sem saber como, eu estava perto dela. Nossas testas se tocavam e seus olhos avermelhados fitavam os meus com surpresa, o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas. Senti a respiração dela se chocar contra o meu rosto, e não pela primeira vez, a vontade de beijá-la me chicoteou com força. Mas dessa vez, eu não me importei com nada.

Não importava o que ela era, além da garota que eu adorava. Não importava o que ela fazia, não importava o que ela já fez. Não importava se ela havia sido de tantos outros, e não importava que ela tenha cobrado por isso. Naquele momento, ela era simplesmente ela.

Beijei-a com força, invadindo sua boca sem pedir permissão. Novamente, não importavam as consequências. Se ela se afastasse de mim ou me agredisse, eu lidaria com isso depois. Era uma chance, um risco a ser corrido, mas que não importava. No final das contas, acabar com um olho roxo era muito pouco se comparado à satisfação de sentir o gosto da boca dela.

Deixei que meu corpo pesasse em cima dela, enquanto deitávamos no colchão. Me permiti não pensar em nada, não me concentrar em nada a não ser naquele beijo. Por isso, a dor da rejeição ao sentir que não era correspondido foi mais intensa.

_Por favor... Por favor..._

Eu tentava fazer com que ela respondesse ao meu toque, mas aparentemente, Isabella estava decidida a se manter imóvel. Forcei com mais desespero minha língua de encontro à dela, enquanto prendia nossos lábios em um beijo urgente, mas era como se eu não estivesse fazendo nada. Derrotado, beijei-a lentamente, enquanto separava nossos lábios e olhava fundo em seus olhos. Eles estavam abertos em pânico, me encarando sem saber como agir. Foi em alguns décimos de segundo que vi o foco voltar aos olhos dela, como se ela finalmente se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Como se meus olhos a tivessem trazido de volta, de onde quer que ela estivesse, senti suas mãos agarrarem com força meus cabelos, servindo como apoio para que Isabella agora tomasse a iniciativa do segundo beijo.

Eu não precisava pensar. Retribuí o beijo com urgência, como se eu dependesse dele para continuar vivendo. Meu corpo repentinamente pareceu arder em chamas invisíveis, queimando por ela, desejando-a com uma loucura talvez perigosa. A sincronia de nossas línguas me fazia estremecer e apertá-la contra mim com violência, a intensidade do momento não me permitindo pensar nos machucados que eu deixaria em sua pele.

Aquele beijo. Eu sonhara muitas vezes com aquele beijo, e sequer precisava estar dormindo para isso. Os pensamentos sobre aquele beijo sempre fizeram com que meu corpo reagisse de formas bastante inapropriadas, então eu deveria imaginar o que _viver_ aquele momento e toda a sua fúria seria capaz de fazer comigo.

Eu estava pronto para ela. Era como se aquele corpo me chamasse, me convidasse a possuí-lo. Não era só desejo, porque desejo algum teria a força e a urgência do que eu sentia. Era bem mais do que tesão reprimido, bem mais do que o resultado de uma abstinência duradoura. Era uma necessidade de sentir sua pele, de sentir seu perfume, sentir seu gosto e o calor de seu corpo. Era uma urgência de olhar em seus olhos e tentar falar através deles o quanto eu a adorava, o quanto ela me fazia bem. Era algo que mexia não só com o meu corpo, mas com todas as minhas emoções.

Prendi seus pulsos com uma das minhas mãos logo acima de sua cabeça, enquanto, com a outra, tentava reconhecer seu corpo da forma como eu me lembrava ser. Sua pele ainda era muito macia, agora um pouco fria pelo banho recém tomado, o que tornou a garota embaixo de mim ainda mais convidativa. Migrei minha boca para seu pescoço, sentindo ali o perfume dela - não o doce enjoativo que exalava estava ali há algum tempo atrás, nem o característico das noites em que eu a encontrava na casa de Tanya, mas o verdadeiro perfume da sua pele - e senti meu membro latejar já dolorosamente.

Quando voltei a colar meus lábios nos dela, Isabella parecia ainda mais receptiva do que antes. Movi minha mão livre para um de seus seios, e os fios de cabelo em minha nuca se eriçaram ao senti-lo pequeno mas excitado na palma da minha mão. Querendo também senti-la livre e confortável, deixei de lado meu lado momentaneamente dominador e soltei seus pulsos.

Ela imediatamente procurou o botão da minha calça com as mãos, tentando abri-lo de qualquer jeito junto com o ziper. Como não estava obtendo sucesso e eu estava com pressa, tirei todas as peças de roupa mais rápido e com mais habilidade do que imaginei ser possível, sem com isso quebrar a conexão entre nossas bocas.

Puxei-a outra vez contra meu corpo. Talvez notando meu desespero, Isabella pulou em meu colo e, outra vez, agarrou meus cabelos com força. Essa era uma nova mania que ela parecia ter desenvolvido, e embora meu couro cabeludo já estivesse doído, eu estava adorando aquele jeito dela. Não simplesmente porque ela estava respondendo aos meus estímulos, mas porque ela parecia confortável o suficiente para, mesmo que timidamente, tentar me dominar e me fazer parecer pertencer a ela.

E eu queria pertencer a ela.

Rolei o casaco que ela vestia para cima, e agradeci ao sentir seus braços desfazerem o laço em volta de meu pescoço, para que meu objetivo fosse alcançado. Ela parecia contrariada em cessar o beijo, e fiquei feliz como uma criança ao constatar que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Puxei o tecido para cima, retirando-o pela sua cabeça, e ao olhar para ela outra vez, não tive como não parar para admirá-la.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, ainda ofegante, enquanto esperava que eu a beijasse outra vez. Seu corpo estava inclinado para mim e alguns fios de seus cabelos estavam em seu rosto. Ela estava muito corada e muito, muito linda.

Tirei os fios de seu rosto, penteando-os para trás com meus dedos, e levei a outra mão à sua nuca. Esperei, fitando-a a centímetros de seu rosto, que ela abrisse os olhos outra vez. Quando ela finalmente o fez, senti novamente um arrepio percorrer minha espinha de cima a baixo ao estabelecer uma conexão intensa entre nossos olhares.

Sem desprender meus olhos dos dela, invadi-a outra vez em um beijo forte, depois outra vez, e depois outra. Fiquei grato por ela sustentar meu olhar, e então desejei que tudo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento pudesse ser passado a ela por aquela conexão. Eu queria mostrá-la que aquilo era tudo o que eu queria, que era tudo pelo qual eu buscava há algum tempo. Queria que ela entendesse que tê-la daquela forma ultrapassava qualquer prazer que eu viesse a ter, porque era ela. Porque ela estava ali.

Meu corpo já estava completamente carregado. O desejo agora vinha em ondas lentas e intensas, e eu poderia sentir a eletricidade que emanavam dela e entrava em mim, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés. O beijo dela era muito melhor do que eu pude imaginar um dia, sua pele fresca e macia estava me deixando louco, literalmente talvez. Minhas mãos espalmadas exploravam as curvas do corpo dela com vontade, e já estava óbvio que eu não conseguiria suportar aquilo por muito mais tempo.

Inclinei-me para a gaveta do criado mudo, tirando de lá um preservativo que consegui achar por milagre. Isabella notou meu movimento e assim que viu a embalagem em minhas mãos, tratou de tomá-la de mim e abri-la. Fitei-a, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas e suadas escorregavam na embalagem plástica, fazendo com que ela se desesperasse um pouco mais a cada tentativa fracassada de agilizar as coisas. Quando finalmente conseguiu rasgar o plástico com os dentes e retirar o preservativo de lá, tentando colocá-lo em mim, uma nova onda de desejo me tomou, e mais uma vez beijei-a com força e urgência.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente senti meu membro coberto pela proteção, então não esperei mais. Como ela era muito pequena e leve, não foi difícil trazê-la para meu colo. Ela não se opôs ao meu movimento, então senti sua mão me envolver com força, me posicionando em sua entrada. Talvez eu devesse ter dado algum tempo a ela, mas eu a desejava tanto que não fui capaz de raciocinar direito.

Com uma investida forte e rápida, deslizei facilmente para dentro dela, sentindo cada centímetro do meu corpo arder mais do que nunca aquela noite. Ela deixou escapar um gemido que foi abafado pela minha boca pressionada contra a sua, e mesmo esse som fez com que eu sentisse mais prazer. Era maravilhoso lembrar como o corpo dela era pequeno se comparado com o meu, o quão delicada e macia ela era. Era incrível a sensação de seu corpo envolvendo o meu, e era até difícil imaginar que um dia nós pudéssemos não ter sido compatíveis. Agora, nós nos encaixávamos como peças perfeitas de um quebra-cabeças, e cada vez que meu corpo entrava no dela outra vez só fazia com que o encaixe se tornasse ainda mais perfeito e prazeroso.

Ela retribuiu a cada beijo meu e a cada investida minha, tentando moldar nossos corpos com movimentos lentos e sensuais. De repente, seu corpo pareceu relaxar e então a senti completamente leve e entregue a mim, apenas deixando-se apoiar em meu abraço apertado em volta dela, como se me permitisse tomar as rédeas daquele momento. Isabella repousou sua cabeça no meu ombro, e eu não sabia explicar como ela conseguia me fazer arder de desejo e ao mesmo tempo achá-la tão meiga e fofa. Eram sentimentos muito distantes, mas que não se anulavam de forma alguma quando eu estava com ela. Ao contrário, só fazia com que a vontade de tê-la o mais perto possível fosse cada vez maior.

Se ela queria daquela forma, seria daquela forma. Eu não estava em posição de questioná-la, nem de contrariá-la. Na verdade, imaginei se algum dia poderia ir contra qualquer vontade dela sobre esse assunto, e cheguei à conclusão que independente do que eu quisesse, no final das contas seria ela quem ganharia de qualquer forma. Minha submissão quase instantânea a ela era algo que eu não poderia controlar, simplesmente porque eu era fraco demais para não fazer algo que ela quisesse.

Não sei quando atingi meu primeiro orgasmo, mas sei que foi depois do primeiro orgasmo dela. Como parecia cansada, deitei-a de costas no colchão e fiz menção de me afastar dela, mas ela rapidamente me prendeu outra vez entre suas pernas, me tomando em mais um beijo. Aos poucos, mesmo sonolenta, ela conseguiu reacender o fogo que tinha acalmado dentro de mim, e pela segunda vez naquela noite nós transamos. Como meu desejo reprimido foi aliviado, pude me concentrar em tornar o ato mais leve e calmo dessa vez, o que me permitiu machucá-la menos.

- Bella... - Comecei muito baixo, tentando falar em um tom que não a pressionasse.

Vi seu rosto cansado se contorcer em um sorriso leve, mas de tirar o fôlego, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Me perguntei se o motivo daquele sorriso foi a simples menção de seu nome. Se fosse, eu teria que repeti-lo mais vezes.

Tentei manter os movimentos que fazia dentro dela suaves, mas eu já estava começando a me agitar outra vez. Ela não parecia se preocupar com a velocidade do ato, apenas me dando total liberdade para decidir como fazê-lo.

- Diz que você é minha... - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, tentando não parecer arrogante ou exigente demais. Eu queria tanto ouvi-la dizer que ela pertencia a mim da mesma forma que eu pertencia a ela, mas era como se ela não estivesse escutando. - Diz que vai me dar uma chance... Diz que me desculpa por eu ser um idiota, e faz de conta que eu te mereço.

Os olhos dela permaneciam fechados, e se não fosse por suas mãos apertando meus cabelos e sua respiração ofegante, eu poderia dizer que ela estava quase dormindo.

- Por favor...

Tive que aceitar seu silêncio. Não sabia dizer se ela não queria falar ou se não estava consciente para fazê-lo, mas de qualquer forma, tê-la ali já era mais do que eu poderia sonhar, e muito mais do que eu merecia, por isso não foi difícil me conformar. Pela segunda vez, consegui fazer com que ela tivesse um orgasmo, e quase um minuto depois foi minha vez de chegar ao meu segundo clímax, juntamente com um terceiro dela.

Deixei meu corpo pesar moderadamente sobre o dela, e quando o cansaço também me tomou, rolei nós dois na cama, de forma que ficássemos deitados de lado mas de frente um apara o outro. Puxei-a para perto de mim, prendendo-a em meu peito, e ela não pareceu se incomodar. Trouxe seu rosto delicadamente para cima, de encontro ao meu, e então a beijei com calma.

- Só pra você saber... - Comecei, mais em um monólogo do que qualquer outra coisa, pois sabia que ela não devia estar escutando - Eu sou seu. Se você quiser, eu sou só seu.

Ela sorriu outra vez, mesmo inconsciente, e me beijou com ternura. Retribuí seu ato, já sentindo seus lábios levemente inchados, e deixei que minha boca apenas se mantivesse encostada na dela. Finalmente, permiti que o sono dominasse a nós dois, enquanto me preparava para o resto de uma noite de sonhos bons.

…

O relógio do criado mudo marcava 11:00 h. Não me lembrava de acordar tão tarde assim há muito tempo, mas imaginei que isso se desse pela minha atual exaustão. Não somente pela noite anterior, mas por todos esses meses.

Tentando não me mexer com muita força, me virei para o lado e encontrei Isabella dormindo profundamente, os cabelos um pouco bagunçados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Os lençóis em volta dela estavam quase lisos, o que me fez imaginar que ela praticamente não tivesse se mexido durante a noite. Sua boca estava consideravelmente inchada e vermelha, o que me fez lembrar imediatamente da noite anterior.

Eu era o responsável por aquilo. A lembrança de tomá-la com força em meus braços e beijá-la violentamente em quase todos os momentos daquela noite estava fresca em minha memória, então todos os hematomas que trilhavam o corpo dela estavam lá única e exclusivamente por minha causa. Seu pescoço, principalmente, estava bastante marcado, assim como seus pulsos e as partes internas de suas coxas: justamente os lugares onde meu corpo esteve a maior parte do tempo em contato com o dela.

Continuei analisando-a, procurando por hematomas menos evidentes, mas no geral pude ver que ela não estava muito machucada. Isso não fez com que eu me sentisse menos culpado, mas pelo menos pude respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

Levantei-me lentamente, sem fazer muito barulho, e rumei para o banheiro. Torci para que o barulho do chuveiro ligando não a acordasse, e ao voltar ao quarto fique grato por isso não ter acontecido. Ela continuava tranquila e linda sobre os lençóis brancos, sua respiração profunda e lenta, e uma expressão de paz em seu rosto que fez com que eu me sentisse repentinamente bem.

Fiquei algum tempo apenas olhando para ela, sem sequer pensar em nada específico. Inconscientemente, estava agradecendo em silêncio por tê-la achado aquela noite e por tê-la comigo agora. Ela realmente muito mais do que eu merecia.

Quando finalmente consegui parar de admirá-la, procurei no closet uma calça e uma blusa informais, vestindo-as e deixando Isabella aproveitar um pouco mais de seu sono tranquilo.

Fui para a cozinha preparar o café para nós dois. Estava faminto, e foi procurando por variedades que descobri que minha despensa estava vazia, fruto da depressão dos meses passados. Senti-me imediatmente feliz ao me dar conta de que até ontem, minha vida estava uma merda. Hoje, por contraste, eu estava no céu.

Escrevi em um papel as coisas mais urgentes que estavam em falta, como pão, café, leite, bolo, biscoitos, sucos, chás, frutas e tudo o mais que fazia parte de um bom café da manhã. Interfonei para Marcos e pedi que ele encontrasse alguém na portaria que pudesse fazer o grande favor de ir até um supermercado e comprar aquelas coisas para mim. Dei a ele um cheque que com certeza cobriria aquela despesa e pedi para que, quando chegasse, ele trouxesse tudo para cima, sem tocar a campainha. Eu estaria atento a qualquer barulho.

O motivo para que eu mesmo não fosse lá era simples: Estava fora de questão deixar Isabella sozinha ali. Não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a minha confiança nela, mas sim com meu medo de que ela simplesmente acordasse e resolvesse desaparecer, transformando minha vida no antigo inferno que era. Eu não poderia permitir que ela fosse embora outra vez, porque se isso acontecesse, eu tenho certeza que enlouqueceria.

Eram aproximadamente 12:10h quando finalmente as compras chegaram. Agradeci muito a Marcos e tratei de colocar tudo para dentro, guardando a maioria das coisas nos armários e deixando o que serviria de café da manhã para Isabella em cima da bancada. Comi bastante e, depois de me sentir satisfeito, fui verificar se ela já tinha acordado, mas ao chegar no quarto constatei de que ela ainda dormia, na mesma posição de antes.

Senti um calafrio ao imaginar o motivo de toda sua exaustão. Lembrei das muitas coisas que ela havia confessado a mim na noite anterior, mais especificamente das noites mal dormidas durante esses meses, e me senti um monstro novamente: Outra vez, minha culpa.

Tentei afastar toda aquela carga de responsabilidade da cabeça. Liguei o laptop e chequei meus e-mails. Havia, como sempre, vários recados sobre a empresa, mas era claro que eu não leria. Não estava com cabeça e nem com vontade para aquilo, por isso marquei todos para serem lidos depois e me deparei com um e-mail de Victoria, enviado naquele mesmo dia, às 9h.

Já ligou seu celular? Victoria.

Fui à procura do aparelho que poderia estar jogado em qualquer canto daquela casa, mas não demorei a encontrá-lo na biblioteca, sem bateria. Liguei-o ao cabo do carregador na tomada e esperei alguns minutos até que o telefone pudesse ser ligado outra vez. Quando o fiz, recebi um número exorbitante de mensagens de ligações perdidas. Não me incomodei em ver de quem eram, discando imediatamente o número de Victoria.

- Boa tarde, Edward. Fico feliz em saber que você ainda está vivo. de novo.

- Oi...

- Tentei te ligar ontem de noite e hoje de manhã, mas até meio minuto atrás eu pensava que seu celular simplesmente não ligasse mais.

- Eu não sabia onde ele estava. Quando achei, liguei pra você.

- Obrigada pela consideração.

- Não é você quem tem que agradecer aqui. Obrigado pela preocupação comigo. Você foi um anjo. Fico te devendo mais uma vida.

- Não seja bobo.

- Não estou sendo.

Victoria ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- E então? Você a encontrou?

Suspirei de alívio por poder responder o que responderia.

- Sim.

- Falou com ela? Sobre aquilo?

- Não disse a ela o que eu sinto.

- E não pretende falar?

- Pretendo. Mas ontem... Eu não consegui... Eu tenho algumas coisas pra te contar.

- Por exemplo?

- Ela está aqui.

Victoria ficou em silêncio mais algum tempo, e quando ia perguntar se ela ainda estava na linha, ela resolveu falar outra vez.

- Na sua casa? Ela está na sua casa agora?

- Sim. Mas eu quis dizer que ela vai ficar aqui.

Mais silêncio.

- Edward... Pelo amor de Deus...

- Eu não estou sendo um idiota. Juro que não estou. Você vai entender quando conversarmos. É que... Eu fiz mais mal a ela do que imaginava.

Senti um aperto no peito com a verdade em minhas palavras.

- Como você fez mal a ela?

- Eu vou te contar. Mas não hoje.

- Eu vou te pedir uma coisa, mesmo sendo inútil. Por favor, tente ser racional. Pelo menos na medida do possível. Não deixe que ela faça mal a você.

Continuei calado, tentando imaginar se poderia ser minimamente racional quando o assunto se tratava de Isabella. Mas o que Victoria não sabia era que não deixá-la me fazer mal resumia-se em não permitir que ela saísse da minha vida outra vez.

- Eu vou tentar, Victoria. Posso te prometer isso.

Ficamos outra vez em silêncio, sem saber ao certo como terminar aquilo.

- Tenha um bom sábado, Edward. Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar. Acho que as coisas vão finalmente começar a ficar certas.

- Eu torço pra que você esteja certo. Vou torcer pra que você fique bem.

- Obrigado.

Ela finalmente desligou, me deixando no silêncio que ecoava nas paredes da minha casa outra vez.

Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e constatei que eram 13:15h. Lembrei de Isabella em meu quarto e fui, mais uma vez, ver se ela já havia acordado.

Ao abrir a porta, me deparei com ela ainda na mesma posição, como se não tivesse se passado nem um minutos desde que a vi pela última vez. Eu começaria a me preocupar com a possibilidade de ela estar morta, se não fosse sua respiração tranquila e pesada, indicando que ela ainda dormia profundamente. Aquele som me trouxe um pouco de paz momentânea, então sem saber direito o motivo, deitei ao seu lado e fiquei assistindo-a dormir.

Ela parecia feliz. Não que estivesse sorrindo, mas a serenidade em seu rosto dava a ela uma aparência muito melhor do que na noite anterior, quando eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Agora, vendo-a daquela forma, ela parecia estar simplesmente bem, e isso fez com que eu me sentisse repentinamente feliz.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, de lado, olhando para ela. Não tentei me concentrar em nada específico, mas me peguei atento ao som baixo do ar que ela respirava, no movimento leve de seu peito subindo e descendo, de suas pálpebras muito quietas, provando que ela não sonhava. Sem me dar conta, minha mão esquerda foi parar em seus cabelos, tocando sua cabeça com muita suavidade e deixando os longos fios passarem por entre os dedos. Pela primeira vez, pude vê-la reagir timidamente a algum agente externo à sua inconsciência, suspirando profundamente e voltando a dormir profundamente segundos depois.

Eu não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Não sabia como reagir à situação atual. Ela havia me confessado o que sentia por mim, e eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Eu faria o mesmo, isso já estava decidido, mas será que tudo ficaria realmente bem depois disso? Nossa história nunca havia sido um conto de fadas, Isabella ainda guardava muitas mágoas. Eu mesmo estava machucado também, pelo passado e pelo medo de me jogar de cabeça em um relacionamento. Como se não bastasse, esse relacionamento, em particular, parecia ser bem mais complicado do que outros. Eu poderia sair machucado de alguma forma, ela também, e para reforçar minha insegurança, Victoria parecia temerosa também.

De qualquer forma, minha decisão havia sido tomada. Eu entraria naquilo, nem que fosse correr o risco de acabar ferido. Se não havia como viver sem ela, então eu teria que aguentar consequências desagradáveis caso elas viessem. Eu agiria ainda naquele dia. Era só ela acordar.

Isabella finalmente se mexeu na cama, se aproximando mais de mim, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito. Me perguntei se ela havia, mesmo que inconscientemente, percebido minha presença ali. Talvez tivesse sentido o calor de mais um corpo ao seu lado, então quis ficar mais confortável perto dele. O que quer que tenha sido, fiquei muito parado para não acordá-la, mantendo-a em um abraço suave perto de mim, enquanto ela voltava à tranquilidade inicial de seu sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, e não fazia questão de saber. Estar com ela era tão bom que todos os pensamentos sobre inseguranças e medos foram apagados instantaneamente da minha cabeça, e então me permiti saborear o momento, tendo-a junto a mim, em meus braços, tranquila e bem. No final das contas, eu não poderia querer nada além disso.

…

Isabella se mexeu novamente. Dessa vez, para o lado oposto, se afastando de mim e saindo de meus braços. Eu havia cochilado sem perceber, e seu movimento fez com que eu despertasse. Quando finalmente consegui me situar, olhei para meu relógio de pulso e vi que agora já passavam das 17h. O que havia de errado com ela? Seria possível estar assim tão cansada?

Encostei em sua testa para verificar se ela estava com febre. Não estava. Observei-a por mais algum tempo, como se pudesse ver algo que me indicasse que ela não estava bem. Mas ela continuava dormindo tranquilamente, então tive que chegar a conclusão de que aquilo só poderia ser cansaço mesmo.

Com cuidado, levantei da cama e acendi uma luminária do lado oposto do quarto, porque o dia já começava a escurecer. Saí do quarto, ainda incomodado com o fato de ela estar assim tão exausta. Quantas noites ela havia ficado sem dormir? Pelas olheiras que pude ver na noite anterior, pareciam ser muitas. Será que ela estava se alimentando direito? Não, não estava, do contrário não estaria tantos quilos mais magra, parecendo ainda mais frágil e quebrável.

Eu queria perguntá-la se ela estava bem, mas ela parecia estar tão confortável ali que eu não tinha coragem de acordá-la e tirá-la daquela paz. Então me conformei e esperei.

Voltei à cozinha com meu laptop. Abri meus e-mails e comecei a lê-los. respondi alguns e ignorei outros, li alguns documentos "urgentes" e tentei me informar das decisões tomadas enquanto estava afastado da empresa. Nada parecia ter mudado muito, e eu devia à Victoria o contínuo andamento dos negócios.

Me aprofundei na leitura, mesmo que constantemente eu perdesse o fio da meada e voltasse a lembrar da garota em meu quarto. Da noite que passamos juntos, dos dias que viriam a partir de agora. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, quando finalmente ouvi um barulho.

Só podia ser ela. Olhei para o relógio, que marcava quase 19h. Tudo bem, pelo menos agora eu tinha certeza de que ela não estava em coma ou coisa assim. Quase que imediatamente, ela surgiu na cozinha, andando com muito cuidado sem nem perceber minha presença ali.

Meu corpo ficou imediatamente tenso. Senti o nervosismo repentino me tomando pelo simples fato de vê-la ali. Embora nós tivéssemos passado a noite juntos, a presença dela ainda me deixava nervoso, de uma forma que eu não sabia como controlar.

Engoli em seco e tentei manter minha respiração constante, mas fui tomado outra vez por uma raiva incoerente ao ver aquele maldito vestido justo e aquele salto agulha nela. A lembrança da noite anterior me machucou novamente. Seus lábios com um batom berrante me dizendo seu preço pelo programa. Sua indiferença em se assumir como prostituta. Suas feições escondidas por uma maquiagem vulgar e chamativa.

Me apressei em tentar parar de remoer tudo aquilo, mesmo porque agora eu notava o que ela estava fazendo: Como quem não quer ser notado, ela caminhava cautelosamente para a saída. Era isso que ela tinha em mente? Ir embora e me deixar ali?

Não. Ela não iria embora.

Tossi de maneira educada, unicamente para alertá-la de minha presença ali. Ela ouviu, e então parou imediatamente. Não sei se ela fez aquilo de propósito, mas para mim pareceu ser em câmera lenta o jeito como ela se virou para me encarar de frente. Talvez tudo não passasse da minha imaginação, mas quando nossos olhares finalmente se encontraram, senti uma conhecida onda de calor percorrer meu corpo do último fio de cabelo até os pés. Fiz força para parecer calmo, mas devia estar falhando miseravelmente.

- Por que não me acordou?

Ultimamente, sempre que ela quebrava o silêncio, eu era pego de surpresa. Dessa vez não foi diferente.

- Você parecia exausta.

Ela não respondeu, me olhando como quem pensa em uma resposta boa para dar. Fitei-a por algum tempo, me dando conta agora de seus hematomas expostos em seus braços, pescoço e pernas. Sua boca ainda estava muito inchada, e mesmo que nada daquilo a deixasse menos bonita, me amaldiçoei por ser o responsável por todas aquelas marcas, como sabia que faria assim que a visse direito.

Lembrei de que agora passavam das 19h, e que ela não havia comido nada ainda.

- Coma o que quiser. - Falei, apontando para a bancada ao meu lado, ainda com tudo o que havia deixado para o café da manhã dela.

- Não estou com fome.

Ela não estava com fome? Como era possível? De qualquer forma, estava fora de cogitação deixá-la sair sem comer nada. Eu sequer sabia há quanto tempo ela estava sem nada no estômago, mas só o tempo que Isbella estava na minha casa já era bastante.

- Quer ter uma crise de pressão baixa ou de hipoglicemia no meio da rua? Sabe há quanto tempo você está sem comer?

Eu não queria que parecesse que eu estava dando ordens, mas ela tinha mesmo que comer alguma coisa. Será que ela tinha desenvolvido a mania de não comer? Por isso estava magra daquela forma? Eu não poderia permitir isso, porque cedo ou tarde ela acabaria doente.

Virei para pegar o café, ainda quente na cafeteira, e o servi em um copo grande, empurrando para ela em seguida.

- Senta.

Ela fez o que pedi, indo se sentar em um dos bancos do balcão e ficando agora muito próxima a mim. Senti outra vez meu corpo ficar tenso por sua aproximação, mas me forcei a agir normalmente, oferecendo a ela o açúcar.

- Obrigada.

Optei por não responder, porque se o fizesse, minha voz sairia trêmula, entregando todo o nervosismo que eu tentava esconder. Voltei a sentar à frente do meu laptop aberto, fingindo ler com atenção o que quer que estivesse na tela. Eu não saberia nem dizer se o computador estava ligado, porque toda minha atenção estava nela. Isabella não pareceu notar que eu a observava pelo canto do olho, e quase protestei ao notar que ela não estava comendo quase nada. Mas não queria deixá-la pouco à vontade com minha intromissão, então achei melhor ficar calado.

Quando ela bebeu o último gole de café e limpou sua boca com o guardanapo, me apressei em levantar e pegar as chaves do carro. Já estava escuro, e eu queria já ter feito o que tinha em mente ainda de dia.

Segurei a porta para que ela saísse, e notei que ela não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Ainda tentando manter meu nervosismo para mim mesmo, optei por continuar calado, enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

A descida até a garagem foi silenciosa. Isabella encarava o chão, obviamente evitando meu olhar. Fitei-a durante todo o percurso, e a vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la já estava começando a me dominar, até que minha atenção foi chamada pela nossa chegada.

Segui para o carro, tentando apressar as coisas o máximo possível. Abri a porta para que ela entrasse, então notei que ela estava longe, olhando para os lados como quem procura a saída. Quando finalmente me encarou, ela pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, então entrou no carro e eu dei a partida, nos tirando de dentro do prédio.

Mesmo com pressa, dirigi com calma pelas ruas um pouco movimentadas. Queria tirar a impressão que provavelmente havia passado a ela de que eu era um louco dirigindo, por isso tentei me concentrar nos sinais e nos cruzamentos, mesmo que minha atenção estivesse na garota ao meu lado.

Estávamos em silêncio outra vez. Na verdade, tudo parecia mais fácil quando eu não tinha que dirigir a palavra a ela ou olhar dentro de seus olhos. Ainda assim, a ausência de palavras entre nós estava me incomodando. Diferente do silêncio que antigamente eu podia manter entre mim e ela, agora parecia que nós estávamos nos evitando unicamente porque não sabíamos como agir. Essa era uma situação pouco confortável, principalmente porque eu sabia que não deveria me sentir assim ao lado dela.

Me inclinei para frente, alcançando o aparelho de som no painel e colocando para tocar a música pausada. Após algum tempo, Isabella encostou sua cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, suspirando com força. Parei em um sinal e fiquei observando-a por um bom tempo. Ela parecia nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha a impressão de que ela estava se acalmando aos poucos. Com a música talvez.

Voltei a colocar o carro em movimento, olhando para frente enquanto tomava coragem para dirigir a palavra a ela outra vez.

- Gosta?

Notei pela minha visão periférica que ela havia aberto os olhos e me encarado. Depois de algum tempo, olhou para trás como que para se certificar de que não havia alguém no banco de trás esse tempo todo e ela não houvesse notado. Esperou mais um tempo em silêncio, então finalmente decidiu me responder.

- Sim.

- Sou eu.

Continuei encarando a estrada à nossa frente, mas ainda pelo canto do olho pude notar que ela continuava me encarando como se eu estivesse me transformando em algo nojento e verde. Olhei rapidamente para ela, mas desviei outra vez meus olhos para a estrada.

- Tocando. - Continuei - Eu toco piano.

Eu nem sabia o motivo de estar falando aquilo. Nunca quis me gabar de qualquer habilidade que eu tivesse, mas eu queria parecer talentoso para ela.

- Ah. É lindo.

Ela falou e logo depois deixou escapar um riso baixo. Fiquei imaginando se ela relmente havia gostado. Eu queria que ela tivesse gostado.

- Obrigado. - Falei cordialmente, e então me calei. Como ela não puxou nenhum outro assunto, presumi que talvez o melhor realmente fosse ficar em silêncio.

Dirigi mais alguns quilômetros, tentando me lembrar dos caminhos pelos quais havia passado na noite anterior, e pouco tempo depois já havia reconhecido o lugar.

- Me guie. - Disse a ela, querendo saber onde exatamente ela estava morando.

Ela me deu algumas intruções, então chegamos à uma rua bastante estreita e feia.

- É aqui, obrigada.

- Você mora em um galpão? - Tentei parecer brincalhão enquanto falava olhando para um portão de ferro descascado do lado da janela de Isabella.

- Não, é no final da rua. Mas eu vou andando.

Não escutei suas últimas palavras, e já andava um pouco mais com o carro até chegar na esquina do outro lado da rua.

- Aqui? - Perguntei.

- Sim.

Então desliguei o carro, tirei o cinto e saltei. Subi os poucos andares que separavam a calçada do interior do prédio, e alcancei a porta, mantendo-a aberta para ela. Isabella passou por mim um pouco confusa, então acionei a segurança do carro e segui atrás dela.

Quando ela chegou à escada, se virou para mim e, olhando nos meus olhos, me dirigiu a palavra.

- Certo...

- Qual é o andar? - Perguntei imediatamente.

Ela ponderou por um momento se deveria dizer, mas ao final, falou.

- Sexto.

- Estou logo atrás de você.

Ela continuou me encarando, então por um momento eu me perdi naqueles olhos outra vez. Para nossa sorte, ela não parecia estar tão compenetrada naquela ligação quanto eu, talvez preocupada ou surpresa com minha atitude, então se virou lentamente de costas e começou a subir. Fiquei feliz com sua atitude de não me proibir ir atrás dela.

Subimos os seis andares, então ela parou à frente da porta para procurar suas chaves dentro da bolsa que carregava. Mais uma vez, fiquei observando-a sem a menor discrição, e não me importei em achar que isso estava fazendo com que ela ficasse nervosa ou pouco à vontade.

- Olha... Está uma bagunça.

- Ok. - Eu deveria dizer a ela que o estado do seu apartamento agora era a coisa que menos me importava no mundo?

Ela abriu a porta e nós dois entramos. Me vi em um apartamento apertado e com paredes encardidas, um único sofá-cama ainda desfeito com uma pilha de roupas na frente de uma TV muito antiga, que também servia como prateleira para mais uma pilha de roupas. Ambos estavam no meio da sala, e no canto oposto pude notar algumas bolsas e malas.

Me senti mal sabendo que ela estava morando em um lugar tão pouco confortável, mas tentei me manter neutro. Sem pedir permissão, caminhei até uma das malas abertas do lado oposto da sala e tirei de lá uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans comum, estendendo a ela logo em seguida.

- Tire esse vestido. - Eu não queria que ela achasse que era uma ordem, por isso me apressei em ser educado - Por favor.

Ela continuava olhando diretamente para meus olhos, e por muito pouco não me senti derreter e partir para cima dela. Mas Isabella cortou meus pensamentos, caminhando em minha direção. Meu coração provavelmente começou a bater alto, então ela pegou de minhas mãos o conjunto que eu a oferecia e desviou de mim, indo até a mala aberta e tirando de lá uma calcinha limpa, caminhando para o banheiro com as três peças de roupa na mão logo em seguida.

Ouvi o clique da porta sendo trancada e então suspirei. Tentei retomar minhas forças, e então comecei a fazer o que tinha que fazer.

De uma só vez, peguei a pequena pilha de roupas em cima da tv e coloquei-as dentro da mala já aberta no chão. Fechei-a, pegando outra mais vazia e coloquei a outra pilha de roupas dentro, tirando também os lençós do sofá-cama e guardando na mesma mala.

Recolhi os pares de sapatos e a bolsa de mão que estava com ela, colocando tudo em uma bolsa e deixando um par de tênis verdes para que ela calçasse quando saísse do banho. Olhei em volta e me certifique de que tudo estava guardado, então transferi o conteúdo de uma mochila pouco ocupada para outra bolsa e deixei-a vazia sobre o sofá.

Fiz duas viagens de escada para levar toda a bagagem até a mala do carro. Coloquei o par de tênis perto da porta e desarmei a cama, transformando-a novamente em um sofá. Então, sem mais nada a fazer, sentei e esperei que Isabella terminasse seu banho.

Algum tempo depois, que me pareceu longo, ela finalmente saiu. Permaneci sentado, enquanto sua figura entrava no meu campo de visão. Blusa branca comum, jeans rasgados, os cabelos molhados e descalça. Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha a impressão de sentir o frescor da sua pele recém enxugada só de olhar para ela, e embora ela estivesse vestindo roupas casuais e nem um pouco atraentes, por pouco não sorri ao vê-la daquela forma. Ela ainda conseguia estar linda, até mesmo com aquelas roupas, e fiquei grato por não estar mais usando aquele vestido abominável e aqueles saltos ridículos.

Tomei fôlego e me levantei, indo de encontro a ela, e pela primeira vez pude notar o ar de surpresa em seu rosto. Tirei de suas mãos o bolo de roupas sujas e coloquei dentro da mochila vazia sem olhar. Passei por ela e abri o armário do banheiro, empacotando sem prestar atenção todos os produtos ali. Alcancei a sandália de salto e guardei-a, peguei a toalha e chequei uma última vez para me certificar de que nada havia sido esquecido. Então, saí do banheiro, tentando guardar na mochila já cheia a toalha molhada.

Finalmente consegui fechar o ziper, então encarei-a outra vez, e ela continuava na mesma posição de antes. Pela primeira vez me dei conta de que eu não havia dito a ela do que se tratava aquilo tudo, e que ela devia estar muito confusa. Eu estava tão concentrado na minha estratégia que esqueci de esclarecer as coisas para ela.

Bem, de qualquer forma, agora ela provavelmente havia se dado conta do que estava acontecendo. Eu não precisava explicar nada.

- Tem alguma coisa na geladeira?

Ela negou com a cabeça, ainda muda, com os olhos levemente esbugalhados fitando nenhum ponto específico em minha barriga. Notei que ela tremia, e imediatamente me senti um idiota outra vez.

- Vem.

Querendo que ela se sentisse melhor, me apressei em chegar mais perto dela, então peguei sua mão com firmeza, tentando passar um pouco de confiança e apoio. O que eu tinha em mente não aconteceu, primeiro porque Isabella pareceu começar a tremer com ainda mais violência, segundo porque eu mesmo vacilei com o choque resultante de nosso contato.

Ainda assim, tentei parecer firme, apertando com o máximo de cuidado e delicadeza sua mão. Guiei-a para a saída. Ela calçou o tênis que a esperava na porta e então nós saímos. Tranquei o apartamento com as chaves dela e a acompanhei pelas escadas. Quando chegamos ao carro, ela ainda parecia um pouco atordoada. Abri a porta do carona e ela se acomodou no banco.

- Fica aqui. - Eu comecei, fechando a porta do carona - Onde mora a dona do seu apartamento?

Ela demorou um pouco, mas finalmente pareceu lembrar o número do apartamento da mulher.

- Eu já volto.

Como não sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dela naquele momento, achei muito arriscado deixá-la sozinha dentro do carro e simplesmente sumir dali. Eu não sabia o que ela estava arquitetando. Talvez imaginar que ela estava tramando uma fuga enquanto eu subia as escadas do prédio fosse fruto da minha cabeça doente ou do meu pavor em perdê-la outra vez, então antes que pudesse raciocinar com um mínimo de razão, tranquei-a dentro do carro e entrei no prédio novamente.

Bati no número que Isabella havia me informado, e não demorou muito até que uma mulher baixinha e enfezada abrisse a porta.

- Boa noite. - Comecei, não querendo perder tempo - A senhora deve estar lembrada da Isabella, do 611. Houve um imprevisto e ela está indo embora. Aqui estão as chaves do apartamento.

Ela me olhava com curiosidade, mas eu não me importei. Tirei do bolso o talão de cheques e o preenchi com um valor que eu sabia que cobriria o mês de aluguel incompleto.

- Aqui. Provavelmente ainda não completou um novo mês do aluguel, então isso é para que ninguém saia perdendo. Muito obrigado, tenha uma boa semana.

Virei de costas e desci as escadas, deixando a mulher inspecionando o cheque em uma das mãos e com as chaves na outra. Entrei no carro sem olhar para trás, dando a partida e nos tirando daquele lugar horrível o mais rápido possível. Isabella olhava para frente com a expressão ainda confusa, mas parecia não ver realmente. Eu queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas temi que minha pergunta fizesse com que ela reagisse de forma inesperada. Eu não duvidava completamente que ela pudesse simplesmente começar a me agredir, ou o que era pior, cair no choro.

Optei por ficar em silêncio. Dirigi o caminho inteiro tenso por notar que ela não parava de tremer. Vez ou outra eu olhava para ela, sem fazer questão de disfarçar, mas ela parecia não notar. Então guiei o carro em uma velocidade um pouco maior do que o normal, para que chegássemos logo ao nosso destino e ela pudesse ficar confortável.

Pouco tempo depois, estacionei na garagem e saí do carro, pegando do banco traseiro a mochila, entregando imediatamente as chaves para Marcos e dando-lhe algumas poucas instruções. Fui até a porta do carona e a abri, oferecendo a ela ajuda e apoio para sair.

- Vamos.

Ela se levantou ignorando minha mão estendida, então senti um frio na barriga. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela começasse a ser hostil, mas isso com certeza acabaria comigo.

Voltei-me para Marcos, que ainda esperava o resto das instruções enquanto mantinha a porta do elevador aberta para nós.

- Toque a campainha quando trouxer tudo, por favor.

- Sim senhor.

A porta se fechou, então mais uma vez éramos só nós dois com nosso silêncio. O elevador subiu vagarosamente, enquanto Isabella franzia a testa, talvez tentando formular perguntas. Eu a observava de perto, mas ela também não reparou nisso.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ainda que eu estivesse olhando para ela, sua repentina pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Ela agora olhava para mim, então tive que lembrar que o elevador havia chegado ao meu andar e que nós deveríamos sair para o apartamento. Demorei um pouco para voltar de minha distração, mas por fim consegui fazê-lo, já segurando a porta para que ela passasse.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo.

Esperei que ela saísse, então parei à frente da porta do meu apartamento e a abri, deixando que ela entrasse primeiro. Nos tranquei lá dentro e segui para o corredor que dava para os quartos. Entrei no primeiro quarto de hóspede e joguei em cima da cama a mochila que eu carregava. Virei de costas e saí, para deixá-la um pouco mais à vontade. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo sozinha.

Esperando que o resto de suas malas chegassem, tentei arrumar a cozinha, guardando o que sobrou do café da manhã dela que ainda estava em cima do balcão. Deixei meu laptop em meu quarto e tomei um copo d'água para tentar me tranquilizar. Não pareceu funcionar.

Caminhei em círculos pela sala, já impaciente, então a campainha tocou e eu fui atender Marcos, com as coisas de Isabella. Ele me ajudou a colocar tudo para dentro e então foi embora. Peguei todas as malas de uma vez e entrei no quarto de hóspedes onde ela estava. Buscando ainda dar privcidade a ela, deixei as bolsas no canto e saí sem encará-la. Eu daria a ela tempo para pensar, tempo para aceitar que eu não poderia deixá-la ir embora.

Eu não queria pensar que a estava forçando a ficar. Torcia que ela quisesse a minha companhia também, mesmo depois do idiota que eu fui, ou que pelo menos aceitasse morar sob o mesmo teto que eu. O que eu realmente não queria era que ela quisesse ir embora, que ela decidisse me deixar.

Só de pensar que ela estava ali, a alguns metros de mim, já fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu queria que ela saísse daquele quarto, para que nós pudéssemos conversar, mas entendia que talvez eram muitas mudanças para lidar. Eu daria esse tempo para ela aceitar, e tudo que eu pedia em troca era que ela realmente aceitasse.

Fui tomar banho na tentativa de esfriar a cabeça e melhorar minha ansiedade, mas não adiantou. Agora que ela finalmente estava ali, eu tinha muitas coisas a dizer. Sabia que simples pedidos de desculpas não seriam suficientes, talvez nunca fossem, mas eu precisava começar por algum lugar.

Mas, e se ela não acreditasse em mim? Lembrei de sua reação ao me ouvir dizer que eu me preocupava com ela, e se ela realmente achasse que aquilo era mentira, então meu problema era maior do que imaginava. Como fazê-la entender que eu me arrependi? Como fazê-la acreditar que eu estava morrendo sem ela? E se ela não quisesse ficar?

Quando dei por mim, já estava tomado por um pânico dominante. Respirei fundo algumas vezes debaixo da ducha fria, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas não obtive muito sucesso. Tentei convencer a mim mesmo que bastava contar tudo pelo que passei sem ela, mas lembrei do que ela havia passado sem mim, e se a situação dela era realmente pior que a minha, essa não era uma forma de tentar fazer com que Isabella tivesse pelo menos um pouco de pena de mim.

Saí do chuveiro mais perdido e com mais medo do que antes. Vesti um pijama novo e, ainda sem saber o que fazer, fiquei observando os carros na rua muito abaixo de mim através da parede de vidro. Talvez tenha ficado lá por muito tempo, então senti uma presença atrás de mim e me virei, sem lembrar que só podia ser ela.

A rápida surpresa fez com que eu sentisse uma repentina alegria em vê-la ali. Ela finalmente havia tido o tempo que precisava para pensar, para encarar a situação. Agora ela estava calma, e nós ficaríamos bem, como deveria ter sido há muito tempo, não fosse minha covardia nojenta.

Lembrei que devia estar tarde, embora eu não soubesse que horas eram exatamente, mas era de se esperar que ela estivesse com fome, já que havia se alimentado pessimamente.

- Está com fome?

- Não. - Ela respondeu, me encarando diretamente nos olhos. Eu já havia desistido de resistir ao poder que eles tinham sobre mim toda vez que ela olhava para mim, então me permiti ficar ali, apenas aproveitando aquela conexão.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa. - Disse mais para continuar falando do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não preciso de nada.

- Eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra você.

- Por que está me tratando como a sua boneca?

Me surpeendi com seu tom de voz. Saindo um pouco do transe, comecei a notar que ela parecia hostil, então um medo sensato tomou conta de mim outra vez.

- Eu não estou... - Comecei, mas fui interrompido.

- Por que me trouxe pra cá?

- Não é óbvio? - Perguntei, ainda surpreso que ela não tivesse chegado à conclusão evidente.

- Não, não é.

Observei-a melhor e pude notar que ela tremia um pouco. Eu não queria vê-la nervosa, queria que ela se sentisse bem perto de mim. Queria que ela se sentisse confortável...

- Eu quero que você fique aqui.

- Por quê? Pra tornar a brincadeira de me ignorar mais divertida?

Ignorá-la? Era isso que ela achava que eu queria fazer? Ignorá-la? Como ela podia dizer aquilo? Era óbvio que não sabia o quão importante ela era, porque eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso. Aliás, se eu tivesse conseguido ignorá-la quando tentei, muitos problemas teriam sido evitados.

- Não!

- Então por quê?

Por que ela não entendia? Como ela podia não entender? Era algo tão fácil...

- Porque você tem que ficar aqui.

- Por que você não me dá motivos?

Suspirei, agora encarando a realidade de que eu teria que contar tudo a ela. Que tinha que falar tudo que não foi dito, para que eu mesmo me sentisse menos pior.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre mim.

Ela pareceu hesitar, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa para dizer. Como não encontrou nada, continuou em silêncio me encarando.

- Troque de roupa. Jeans não são confortáveis para dormir. - Falei, tentando quebrar a tensão do ambiente.

- Eu não estou com sono. Você me deixou dormir demais.

Ela não queria tornar as coisas fáceis para mim, e isso estava claro no seu tom de voz. Eu não a culpava, porque sabia que merecia uma reação muito pior dela. Por isso, tentei falar da forma mais doce que consegui, mesmo porque eu não queria deixá-la mais nervosa do que ela já estava.

- Por favor?

Ela não desviou os olhos de mim, e por um momento pensei que Isabella fosse simplesmente ignorar meu pedido e continuar ali, esperando por uma explicação minha. Mas então ela resolveu ceder, se virando para sair. Imaginei o que ela ia fazer e me apressei em falar.

- Não, não quero que você use aquelas roupas.

Ela voltou a olhar para mim surpresa, e eu desejei que ela entendesse o porquê daquilo. Eu não queria vê-la com aquelas roupas porque não queria que ela usasse nada do passado, nada que a fizesse - ou me fizesse - lembrar do tempo que eu queria esquecer. Eu compraria roupas novas para ela, não havia problema algum nisso, mas desejava do fundo do coração que ela abandonasse qualquer lembrança daquela época.

Se ela deixasse, eu tacaria fogo naquele vestido azul.

- Então o que quer que eu use?

Tirei o casaco do pijama que usava e estendi a ela. Fiquei grato por sua atitude quando ela aceitou minha oferta e seguiu para o banheiro, fazendo o que eu tinha pedido. Era claro que eu poderia dizer a ela para simplesmente ficar com a blusa que vestia, mas havia alguns pontos que eu sabia serem problemáticos. Primeiro, eu tinha minhas convicções de que Isabella não se sentiria bem vestindo apenas aquela peça de roupa. Eu adoraria vê-la confortável na minha presença de qualquer forma, mas nossa relação não estava exatamente cem por cento para que isso acontecesse. Segundo, por algum motivo, vê-la usando uma peça de roupa minha era bastante interessante. Ela ficava simplesmente linda. Mais linda do que de costume.

Não demorou muito, então ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta outra vez. Sem esperar pelo meu convite, ela foi se sentar na beirada da cama, no mesmo lugar da noite anterior, então fui para perto dela.

Sentei à sua frente, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos e deixando aquele fogo que eu conhecia tão bem me queimar sem restrições. Eu tinha que me acostumar com esse poder que ela tinha sobre mim, e para ser sincero, me entregar a ele não era nenhum sacrifício.

Então, ela falou.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui. Não sei o que você pretende com esse jogo, mas é melhor eu ir embora antes que...

Congelei.

Era isso. Ela não tinha aceitado, ela não queria ficar. Era toda a verdade, e de repente vi todos os meus medos se tornando realidade: Ela não queria ficar comigo. Ela queria me deixar. Ela não me perdoaria, e eu teria que viver para sempre com a culpa de tê-la afastado de mim. Com a culpa de ter arrancado meu próprio coração do peito. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Falei rispidamente. Em condições normais, eu teria me preocupado em ter sido indelicado, teria me arrependido por ter parecido arrogante ou petulante, mas naquele momento meu medo era maior do que qualquer coisa.

Ela não podia me deixar, e tudo se resumia nisso.

- Se eu for embora, o que você vai fazer?

Desejei que ela não me provocasse daquele jeito. Era claro que ela não entendia meu desespero, o pânico que eu sentia e a urgência da situação. Mas não era possível que ela não estivesse vendo pelo menos um pouco do meu pavor.

- Eu vou atrás de você outra vez, e juro que te acho. - Falei com angústia, e me senti um pouco menos esmagado pela dor quando ela não respondeu a isso.

Aproveitando seu silêncio, comecei a falar um pouco do muito que tinha a dizer.

- Eu devia ter deixado isso claro ontem a noite, mas eu não vou mais pagar pra ter você. Sempre que eu quiser estar com você outra vez, não vai haver dinheiro algum envolvido nisso. Negue-me se quiser, você tem o direito, mas não ouse cobrar um centavo. Eu não me importo se isso vai contra a sua vontade. Se a vida que você pretendia seguir era essa, tenho que informá-la de que isso não vai acontecer. - Eu não sabia o motivo daquelas palavras, já que eu sabia que aquela não era a verdade. Mas como não estava raciocinando direito, continuei - A partir de agora, você vai ficar nessa casa, vai dormir nesse quarto, mas não tem o direito de ir embora. Se você tentar qualquer coisa desse tipo, eu vou atrás de você e... te prendo aqui! Juro por Deus que faço isso!

Eu tinha notado que as palavras tomavam um tom cada vez mais estridente conforme eu falava, mas não me importei. Se mostrar a ela meu desespero era uma forma de fazê-la ficar comigo, mesmo que por piedade, então valeria a pena. Eu já estava completamente tomado por uma falta de ar angustiante, mas não quis dar sinais disso. Tentei respirar fundo e conter a dor no peito, que aumentava conforme eu me conscientizava mais e mais de que ela não me queria. De que ela não me perdoaria, e de que cedo ou tarde ela poderia achar alguém que a merecesse.

- Ed...

Encarei seus olhos mais uma vez, e então senti uma dor aguda em simplesmente imaginar perdê-los. Estava fora de questão deixar que ela fosse embora, estava fora de questão deixar que ela se afastasse de mim sem lutar por ela. Como um flash, veio à minha cabeça tudo o que eu seria capaz de fazer para ficar com ela, e então comecei a sentir um pouco de medo da minha própria insanidade.

- Você vai ficar comigo, porque não há outra maneira. - Comecei, sem nem pensar direito. Eu sabia que teria que usar as palavras certas quando declarasse toda a verdade a ela, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia raciocinar. Como se quisesse me livrar de toda a dor e medo que eu sentia, simplesmente falei o que refletia minha própria alma, sem preparações ou ensaios. - Eu já fiquei tempo suficiente sem você pra saber o quanto dói. Eu já passei por muitos infernos pra tentar me afastar de você, mas você me marcou de um jeito tão fundo que eu não consigo... Simplesmente não consigo viver sem você. Mesmo que eu quisesse não sentir por você tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo covarde a ponto de fugir de você pra não acabar iludido outra vez... Eu tentei te esquecer e quase morri. De saudade, de desespero, de preocupação, de um vazio tão intenso que eu nem sabia que podia existir.

Eu tentei me afastar pra tentar esquecer o fato de estar nas suas mãos, porque isso estava me matando. Saber que você controlava tudo em mim me fez ter tanto medo que eu fugi, mas estar longe de você só fez com que eu sangrasse mais rápido. E foi tentando afastar a sua lembrança que ela se tornava mais forte. Eu quase enlouqueci, e sei que merecia. Por tudo o que eu fiz e falei, eu sei que mereço sofrer mil vezes mais.

Tudo isso foi porque você era uma garota de programa, eu admito. Admito que entrei em pânico quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por você, e fui tão estúpido que não notei que não adiantava mais correr. Eu admito que fui um covarde, um fraco, um imbecil, mas eu preciso que você fique comigo... Eu... Eu exijo que você fique comigo! Não dá pra te esquecer, e eu ainda não sei lidar com isso, mas não pense que eu te ignoro. Eu não poderia te ignorar, nunca. Você é importante demais pra isso.

Quando te vi naquela esquina imunda, daquele jeito, fiquei com tanta raiva que não consegui raciocinar. Eu sei que foi por minha culpa, mas ainda assim, te ver se oferecendo por míseros $ 50,00... Você vale tão mais do que isso, tão mais do que qualquer quantia... E eu preciso te mostrar o quanto você vale, o quanto é importante. Eu queria ter sabido mostrar o quanto me importava com você, queria saber mostrar o quanto lamento por tudo o que eu fiz. Mas eu não consigo, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é te dizer que você é essencial, que você é única.

Não me importo se você me acha louco ou idiota, contanto que fique comigo. Que prometa que não vai me deixar. Eu preciso de você... Tanto que chega a doer. Porque nada na merda da minha vida faz sentido se você não está nela. Você me pediu pra te deixar em paz, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Porque eu posso tentar te esquecer mil vezes, mas mil vezes eu vou falhar.

A sinceridade em minhas palavras era tão grande que havia me atingido em cheio, e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Eu não lembrava quando havia sido a última vez em que isso tinha acontecido, não me lembrava de chorar nem nos piores momentos da minha vida. O problema era que aquele poderia ser, facilmente, o pior momento da minha vida. O momento no qual eu me senti mais frágil, que senti mais medo. E toda essa fragilidade e pavor só poderiam ser acalmados pela mulher à minha frente. Justamente a mulher que parecia me dizer adeus, a mesma pela qual eu morreria para não deixar ir.

Ela me encarava com um expressão de choque, e talvez fosse impressão minha, mas eu via um traço de incredulidade. Será que ela realmente podia duvidar de alguma coisa que eu disse? Será que ela realmente não via cada parte do meu coração nas palavras que falei? Ela não podia sentir o quão desarmado, o quão indefeso e entregue eu estava a ela?

- Eu queria merecer você. Sei que te devo muitos pedidos de perdão, e sei que não mereço ser perdoado em nenhum deles. Mas você tem que ser minha... Só minha...

Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra merecer as suas desculpas. Só queria que você soubesse que eu me arrependo, de todo coração, por cada segundo que fiquei longe de você. Me arrependo porque eu acabei me matando aos poucos, mas agora me arrependo o dobro por saber que te fiz sofrer também. Eu sei que faltei com a minha palavra quando disse que ficaria por perto, e eu sinto tanto... Mas, por favor... Você tem que me dar uma outra chance pra estar com você. Sempre.

Ela parecia confusa e incrédula. Parecia perdida, e mais frágil do que o normal. Tive que vê-la chorar outra vez, algo que eu simplesmente abominava, mas por algum milagre, ao final da noite, eu a tive em meus braços.

...

Agora, deitado ao lado dela, observando seu sono, eu tinha total convicção de que precisaria fazer muito mais para conquistá-la outra vez. Eu soube das consequências que minhas atitudes tiveram, consequências muito mais graves do que eu imaginava. Era difícil aceitar que eu havia a machucado tão profundamente, a ponto de mudar sua essência. Era difícil vê-la confessar todo o sofrimento pelo qual teve que passar por minha causa, e tê-la se entregando a mim e me dando outra chance depois de tudo o que causei a ela só me fazia entender que era minha obrigação fazê-la feliz.

Ela ressonou ao meu lado, apertando com mais força meu dedo que estava preso em uma de suas mãos, e então voltou a dormir profundamente. Continuei encarando-a, deixando que uma enxurrada de pensamentos me varresse. A manhã que nos esperava seria difícil. Difícil porque ela ainda estava muito machucada para fingir que tudo estava bem, para fazer com que nossa relação fosse simples e confortável. Eu sabia que precisaria de tempo para vê-la à vontade e retomar sua confiança, mas esse era meu desafio pessoal.

Eu estava em dívida com ela.

E sabia que seria muito difícil pagar o que devia.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei muito pra postar esse aqui.  
Mas tem vários motivos. Primeiro, a falta de tempo. Como tinha dito antes, a falta de tempo tá complicando minha vida. Depois, tive que viajar há duas semanas atrás, o que ajudou a atrasar. Ainda, Robsten no Brasil. Tive que surtar, e quando surto com Robsten, não consigo pensar em mais NADA. Pra completar, esse capítulo seria bem maior que o normal, como deu pra ver, né? E como se não bastasse, eu não conseguia achar as palavras certas pra postar o POV do Edward, então complicou. :/  
Peço a vocês minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas aí está, o capítulo 22.  
Corri um bocado pra postar no meio da semana (eu tinha dito que ficaria pronto só no fds)**_

Enfim, é isso. Capítulo que vem a história segue: A manhã depois de toda a verdade dita entre eles. Ainda não decidi se vai ser POV Bella ou Edward.

É isso então.  
Bjos a todas, muito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração!

_**Mel**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's POV**

Não sabia em que momento eu havia deixado de sonhar e finalmente entrei na zona confusa e nebulosa que antecede a consciência. Meus olhos mantiveram-se fechados. Estava me permitindo sentir a realidade outra vez, talvez um pouco mudada pelo sonho recente que ainda lampejava dentro de minha cabeça.

_- Eu te amo - Ele disse, e então um milhão de borboletas começaram a voar dentro do meu estômago. Fiquei muito quieta, saboreando a sensação do bater de asas, querendo mais do que tudo acreditar na veracidade daquelas palavras. A alegria começava a me preencher totalmente, mas então tudo ficou estranho de repente, porque em seus olhos eu pude ver um traço de confusão e dúvida._

_Engoli o sorriso enquanto o encarava, minha cabeça pesando agora algumas toneladas. Ele me encarava de volta, parecendo querer manter-se estável e sustentar suas palavras, mas seus olhos cor de ocre simplesmente não eram convincentes._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_Ouvi uma voz formular em alto e bom som a pergunta que me machucava, e me surpreendi ao constatar que aquela era minha própria voz, emitida sem que eu sequer movesse os lábios. Mesmo assim, esperei por sua resposta. Por um momento. Por alguns segundos. Por muitos segundos._

_Ele não respondeu, e ao invés disso, continuou me encarando com olhos incertos. Senti uma dor aguda ao constatar que agora, além da dúvida, havia um inconfundível traço de pena naquele dourado perfeito. _  
_Nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Ele sem saber como dizer a verdade - que havia se enganado, que não era amor o que ele sentia - e eu tentando lidar com a dor insuportável no peito por ter a rápida e quase inexistente esperança arrancada de mim em um piscar de olhos._

_A dor era muito forte. Insuportável._

Então, eu acordei.

Agora, de olhos fechados, eu inspirava profundamente, sentindo a angústia dilacerante deixando minha alma aos poucos. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, e embora isso não quisesse necessariamente dizer que aquilo era _apenas_ minha imaginação, eu podia me sentir um pouco mais viva.

De repente, fui atingida em cheio pela dúvida sobre quando exatamente meu sonho e minha realidade se separavam. Eu estava acordada, mas desde quando estivera sonhando com Edward? Há poucos minutos? Desde que havia deixado meu apartamento? Desde a noite em que havia voltado para a rua? Talvez ele tivesse surgido apenas em meus sonhos, e então nosso reencontro não fora real. Talvez agora eu tivesse que voltar para minha antiga vida, na qual dia após dia eu reunia forças simplesmente para continuar vivendo um pouco mais.

Com um pouco mais de medo do que eu queria admitir, abri lentamente os olhos, aos poucos me acostumando com a pouca claridade do lugar e com a disposição dos objetos e móveis à minha volta. Era o mesmo quarto presente no sonho que eu havia tido com Edward, onde ele havia me achado, eu havia resolvido confessar a ele meus sentimentos, nós dormimos juntos, ele me levou para morar em sua casa e, finalmente, havia se declarado também.

Então, talvez, tudo tenha mesmo acontecido.

Minha mão pesava livremente ao lado direito do meu corpo, o que me fazia pensar que talvez eu estivesse no limite da cama, a centímetros de cair dela. Olhei para baixo e constatei que estava certa. Virei-me devagar para o lado oposto e dei de cara com Edward, ainda inconsciente, tão próximo a mim que apenas minha metade da cama era ocupada por nós dois, sua cabeça em meu próprio travesseiro, o dele completamente esquecido no enorme espaço desocupado do colchão.

Nossos narizes não se tocavam por uma distância mínima. Ele dormia tranquilamente, seu exercício de expiração e inspiração era perfeito, profundo e hipnótico. Sua expressão era serena, um de seus braços relaxado em cima da minha barriga. Encarei-o por algum tempo, não querendo pensar no que já estava pensando.

Eu estava convicta de que meu sonho não havia sido incoerente. Não que eu não quisesse criar esperanças, apenas estava convencida de que sua declaração da noite anterior não podia ser levada a sério.

Não que ele tivesse mentido. Eu pude ver de perto a intenção em cada palavra que ele havia pronunciado. Mas não havia como deixar de pensar que, ao invés de mentindo, ele estivesse apenas confuso.

Para minha própria sanidade mental, eu tinha que colocar alguns pontos em ordem: Edward NÃO me amava. Embora ele parecesse ter sido sincero, cedo ou tarde sua razão voltaria e ele enxergaria que se enganou. Ele NÃO sentia por mim o que eu sentia por ele. No máximo, algum interesse carnal misturado com um sentimento de culpa um pouco deturpado e com certos exageros. NÃO fazia sentido ele se apaixonar por mim. Edward poderia ter as mulheres que quisesse, em qualquer momento. Talvez todas elas ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele finalmente se desse conta desses fatos, eu acabaria na merda outra vez, tendo apenas um "sinto muito" para me consolar.

Seu sono tranquilo foi interrompido por um suspiro profundo. Seu braço abandonou minha barriga e ele se virou de lado, agora ocupando todo o espaço vazio do seu lado da cama. Continuei encarando-o, tentando imaginar como eu deveria agir, o que exatamente eu deveria fazer. Não pude chegar a conclusão alguma, porque enquanto meu lado racional - e sensato - dizia para que eu saísse de lá o quanto antes e retomasse minha vida antiga, a única coisa que me dava alguma garantia sobre alguma coisa, meu lado completamente apaixonado e ingênuo me mantinha ali, dizendo que de alguma forma as coisas se resolveriam sem que eu tivesse que deixá-lo outra vez.

Mas como essa situação poderia se resolver? As coisas acabariam mal, assim como a primeira vez em que nossas vidas se encontraram. E assim como na primeira vez, eu me via atada, não me restando mais nada a não ser esperar até que tudo ruísse outra vez.

Me levantei com cuidado, não querendo que Edward sentisse alguma mudança e acordasse. Eu não queria ter que lidar com a misteriosa relação que surgiria entre nós a partir daquele dia. Não queria ter que ver em seus olhos a dúvida que eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, surgiria. Não queria ter que encará-lo outra vez e sentir medo de perder o que, na verdade, eu nunca tive.

Recolhi do chão a calcinha e o casaco que estiveram no meu corpo pelo menos por alguns minutos na noite anterior. Dando uma última olhada para verificar se ele ainda estava dormindo, saí e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Rumei para o quarto onde estavam meus pertences, ainda empacotados. Procurei por um short confortável e uma calcinha limpa, descartando a que trazia na mão na mochila com as roupas sujas. Peguei também minha escova de dentes e caminhei para o banheiro daquele quarto, feliz por não ter que usar o do quarto onde Edward dormia e correndo o risco de acordá-lo.

Tomei um banho demorado, sentindo o aroma agradável do sabonete e dos shampoos caros que estavam ali. Escovei os dentes e me penteei, tentando ignorar meus hematomas hoje mais visíveis. Ainda assim, sabia que aquela vez tinha sido mais sutil que a anterior, porque eu sentia menos dores e não via nenhuma nova marca pelo corpo. Todas as que estavam lá haviam sido feitas por Edward na noite do nosso reencontro.

Saí do banheiro muito atenta a qualquer barulho que pudesse identificar que eu não era a única pessoa acordada naquela casa. Não escutando nada, segui para a cozinha.

Não queria parecer mal educada ou abusada de alguma forma, mas o fato era que eu estava absurdamente faminta. Durante muito tempo, minha alimentação foi prejudicada pelo meu estado vegetativo, mas eram as últimas horas praticamente em jejum que faziam com que meu estômago estivesse quase se auto-digerindo.

Tentando não mexer em muita coisa, apenas me servi de um copo de leite e fiz um sanduíche que consistia em pão, manteiga e peito de peru. Ao terminar meu café da manhã, notei que nem metade da minha fome havia sido saciada, mas pelo menos eu não desmaiaria por falta de sais minerais no corpo.

Lavei a louça usada e voltei ao quarto de hóspedes, por fim planejando o que eu faria, pelo menos por hora. Depositei todas as malas e bolsas em cima da cama e as abri, revelando todo o tipo de coisas que trouxera comigo.

Comecei com a mala maior, tirando de lá algumas roupas dobradas e separando uma a uma em duas pilhas: As roupas que eu continuaria usando, e as que não usaria mais. Não que eu soubesse o que aconteceria comigo a partir daquele momento, mas me deixei aproveitar a opção de talvez não precisar mais usar algumas daquelas peças, as quais muitas vezes tive que vestir para o "trabalho".

Edward havia me dito que eu moraria ali, com ele. O problema era que eu esperava pelo dia em que ele fosse se arrepender e resolvesse se dar conta de que, na verdade, aquela não havia sido uma boa idéia. Por isso, aquelas roupas que agora formavam uma pilha de vestes vulgares e inapropriadas, incluindo lingeries, não seriam exatamente descartadas. Apenas ficariam guarddas no fundo de alguma bolsa.

Outra vez, me lembrei da noite anterior. Suas palavras pareciam tão sinceras, suas declarações aparentavam ser tão verdadeiras, que meu coração se encheu de uma discreta alegria novamente. Mas eu estava cética quanto àquilo, mesmo que desacreditar em suas palavras me machucasse, então além de esperar, eu começava a nutrir uma quase certeza de que um dia ele voltaria a ver que eu nunca havia deixado de ser apenas uma garota de programa.

O pior de tudo era que, mesmo sabendo disso, eu me mantinha ali, ao seu lado. E o motivo disso era simples: Embora eu soubesse que deveria sair dali, não me deixando provar o quão doce seria viver uma vida ao seu lado, eu ainda o amava. O amava demais para me despedir outra vez. Estava precisando demais dele para conseguir deixá-lo justo quando ele se rendia a mim. No desespero de me agarrar a ele, de qualquer forma que fosse, eu me mantinha à mercê de um abandono iminente.

Mas optei por adiar esses pensamentos. Porque eu queria fugir da realidade. Porque eu era fraca. Porque eu não conseguiria lidar com isso.

Eu odiava amá-lo dessa forma.

- O que está fazendo?

Fui pega de surpresa pelo som da sua voz imediatamente atrás de mim. Virei-me para olhá-lo, e sua aparência era tão engraçada que quase não consegui conter o riso. Seus olhos estavam inchados do sono, mas esbugalhados, correndo de mim para as roupas em cima da cama. Seus cabelos estavam selvagemente desalinhados, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma luta, sua boxer um pouco enrolada nas bordas. Ainda assim, ele estava lindo de tirar o fôlego. Como, Deus, ele conseguia _acordar _sexy?

Então notei que seus olhos esbugalhados não relaxaram. Ela parecia extremamente inquieto, e levei um certo tempo para entender do que aquilo se tratava.

- Estou arrumando minhas roupas. - Falei secamente, desviando o olhar dele.

Ele veio para o meu lado, e então pude ouvir sua respiração um pouco ofegante. Ao que tudo indicava, Edward havia acordado e, ao notar que eu não estava lá, saiu correndo da cama à minha procura, com medo de que eu pudesse ter partido. Isso explicava a boxer vestida de qualquer jeito e o fato dele não ter se preocupado sequer em se olhar no espelho.

Continuei separando as roupas em duas pilhas, tentando fingir que ele não estava lá.

- Só isso? - Ele falou, e novamente pude identificar o traço inconfundível de pânico e ansiedade em sua voz. Me perguntei quando eu havia começado a ser cruel com o sofrimento dos outros, porque vê-lo daquela forma, por algum motivo, despertou em mim um pequeno prazer.

Voltei a encará-lo, e só então me dei conta do quão próximo ele estava de mim. Edward parecia mais alto e mais quente do que costumava ser no passado.

- Só isso. - Afirmei, não querendo dizer com todas as letras o que ele queria saber. Não era meu objetivo jogar com seus sentimentos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de sentir aquela pequena e doce onda de divertimento em vê-lo desesperado com a possibilidade de me perder. Talvez isso estivesse fazendo com que eu me sentisse importante. Algo que nunca aconteceu.

Ele pigarreou e então eu notei que estávamos perigosamente próximos. Voltei minha atenção às roupas, dando as costas propositalmente para ele, e então senti um repentino orgulho de mim mesma por conseguir resistir ao poder que ele exercia sobre mim.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente ouvi-o suspirar atrás de mim, tão alto que não pude deixar de notar o tamanho de seu alívio. Sem saber por que, sorri, feliz por Edward não poder ver meu rosto.

- Vou deixá-la à vontade, então.

Dizendo isso, ouvi seus passos largos afastando-se de mim aos poucos, até alcançar a porta e fechá-la, dando um fim à situação desconfortável entre nós, na qual nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo como agir.

Ao perceber que estava sozinha, imediatamente desejei que ele estivesse de volta.

…

Eu havia acabado minha tarefa. Não foi difícil separar tudo que um dia eu odiei das minhas roupas casuais, e no fundo eu sentia um discreto mas inegável alívio em deixar o que não me servia mais no canto mais escuro e esquecido do quarto de hóspedes. O pedido de Edward para que eu não usasse mais nada daquilo foi apenas o gatilho para que eu mesma tivesse a atitude de tentar esquecer de tudo que fez parte da parte mais nojenta da minha vida. Não havia como não ver aquelas coisas como um tipo de uniforme, então era óbvio que nós dois concordávamos com a escolha de deixar no passado tudo que pertencia a ele.

Agora, sem saber o que fazer, eu fitava o teto do quarto sem interesse, deitada de costas na cama, enquanto tentava pôr meus pensamentos em ordem. Me perguntei até quando ficaríamos em silêncio um com o outro, evitando olhares e toques, como se isso pudesse cancelar a carga de sensações que viajava entre nós. Até quando ficaríamos em cômodos diferentes para evitar a presença um do outro, até quando aquele relacionamento - fosse ele o que fosse, eu não saberia dizer - se sustentaria sem nenhum conforto entre as partes.

_Eu devia ir embora... Essa situação não vai ficar melhor... Tudo está muito estranho entre nós, talvez isso nunca mude..._

- Licença...

Olhei de imediato para a porta ao meu lado, que agora estava aberta revelando um pouco do corredor por trás do corpo largo de Edward. Fitei-o, meu coração repentinamente saltando de nervosismo, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu preparei o café da manhã pra gente.

Ah. Isso.

- Eu já comi... - Tive que confessar, sem saber se o fitava nos olhos ou desviava o olhar - Acordei com muita fome, então procurei algo pra comer. Desculpe por fazer isso sem o seu consentimento...

- Não peça desculpas. - Ele falou, de forma fria - Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser nessa casa.

- A casa é sua, eu não tinha o direito de mex...

- A casa é sua também! Você pode mexer no que quiser!

Ele parecia irritado com minhas desculpas, o que não fazia o menor sentido para mim. Mesmo assim, achei melhor não contrariá-lo, porque Edward parecia estar a ponto de gritar para provar seu argumento. Era como se minhas palavras o tivessem incomodado, e eu sequer sabia o que estava fazendo de errado.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ele falasse primeiro.

- O que você comeu?

- Um sanduíche.

Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e despenteando-os mais. Relaxei um pouco ao ver que ele agora estava mais calmo.

- Você não comeu praticamente nada nas últimas horas. Eu queria que você provasse o que eu preparei.

Continuei encarando-o, ainda hipnotizada pela mudança do tom da sua voz. Eu não sabia se ele era mesmo bipolar ou se apenas perdia a paciência em certo momento para, no momento seguinte, tentar parecer gentil.

- Por favor? - Ele falou, e eu poderia estar ficando louca, mas jurava que havia visto um "bico" de "por-favooooor" quase imperceptível. Então, pela primeira vez, e eu não sabia por que exatamente havia demorado tanto para notar isso, reparei que a boca dele era simplesmente linda.

Linda. De morrer.

_Eu ainda estou morrendo de fome. Edward está fazendo manha para mim, me pedindo por favor que eu prove o que quer que ele tenha preparado._

_Eu vou provar o que quer que ele tenha preparado._

Levantei-me devagar, no processo penteando com os dedos os cabelos ainda úmidos. Ele suspirou audivelmente, então sorriu, ainda me encarando, um sorriso tímido mas sincero. Era como se cada pequena coisa que ele me convencesse a fazer fosse uma vitória épica, digna de um troféu ou coisa assim. Então eu quase, _quase_ retribuí o sorriso, mas me mantive séria ao lembrar que, embora ele parecesse querer nos convencer do contrário, _não_ estava tudo bem.

Minha seriedade não foi suficiente para abalar seu repentino bom humor, então pude notar que ele continuou me encarando e sorrindo enquanto abria caminho para que eu fosse na frente. Caminhamos até a cozinha, então me sentei na cadeira da mesa quadrada sem esperar por um convite. Ele não pareceu se importar, indo para trás do balcão e preparando os pratos.

Quando voltou, trazia em uma das mãos uma jarra com suco de laranja e na outra um prato com ovos mexidos, torradas, salsicha, queijo e, ao que tudo indicava, molho de ervas. O cheiro maravilhoso de toda aquela mistura fez com que eu sentisse o peso da fome em meu estômago mais uma vez, mas ainda assim tentei parecer indiferente.

Ele se sentou à minha frente, e então me encarou. Isso fez com que um arrepio varresse meu corpo de cima a baixo, então imaginei o quão bom seria quando finalmente eu me acostumasse ao seu olhar e deixasse de ter esse tipo de reação.

- Onde está o seu prato? - Falei, querendo cortar o silêncio, talvez para despistar meu nervosismo.

- Eu já comi. Enquanto estava preparando o seu café. - Ele falou, com muita naturalidade - Belisquei algumas coisas.

Continuei encarando-o, querendo dizer que ele devia comer direito, porque estava muito mais magro do que costumava ser. Mesmo assim, continuei calada, tentando sustentar seu olhar. Imaginei que talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu me servisse de alguma coisa no prato à minha frente, mas eu definitivamente não queria que ele ficasse me assistindo enquanto eu devorava feito uma troglodita faminta tudo que ele havia preparado para mim.

- Eu preciso de uma opinião. Nunca cozinhei pra ninguém, então talvez você possa me dizer se eu faço isso direito...

Edward era o tipo de pessoa que parecia saber fazer qualquer coisa direito, desde comida a números de acrobacia. Se isso não fosse o suficiente, contava também o fato de que o cheiro do café da manhã que ele havia preparado estava simplesmente divino. Além disso, como amante de uma boa culinária, eu tinha minhas convicções de que se ele havia se proposto a cozinhar, então era porque sabia. Por isso, eu sequer precisava de uma garfada nos ovos ou na salsicha para dizer que aquilo estava muito bom.

Mas, por algum motivo, aquilo parecia ser importante para ele. Então, mesmo não gostando de ter que fazer aquilo enquanto ele me assistia, levei à boca uma boa quantidade do que havia em meu prato, enquanto ele me encarava como quem espera o resultado de um exame de gravidez. Encarei-o de volta, mastigando com uma lentidão exagerada, e de certa forma me divertindo com sua preocupação e seu ar tenso. Eu nunca havia visto esse lado dependente e ironicamente inseguro de Edward.

- Uma delícia. - Enfim falei, decidindo que já era hora de parar de torturá-lo.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso largo e absurdamente lindo, um sorriso de alívio e alegria. Fiquei um pouco distraída com a luz que aquele sorriso trouxe ao ambiente de repente, e eu mesma senti vontade de retribuí-lo. Mas outra vez, assim como antes, me forcei a continuar séria.

Uma garfada após a outra, fui terminando meu enorme café da manhã com Edward à minha frente, analisando cada movimento meu com um meio-sorriso no rosto. Eu tentava ignorar sua presença ali, mas ele não deixava, sempre me servindo de mais suco quando meu copo esvaziava ou, quando só podia olhar, suspirava sem motivo.

- Quer que eu faça mais? - Ele perguntou no momento em que coloquei o último pedaço de salsicha na boca.

- Não. Estou satisfeita, obrigada.

Ele continuou me encarando, sorrindo de uma forma muito discreta, e então me perguntei onde toda aquela postura fria dos dois dias anteriores estava. Edward agora parecia quase inofensivo, alguém extremamente doce e bondoso que só fazia sorrir de uma forma tão singela para mim. E então, eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Nós vamos sair hoje. Tudo bem?

Encarei-o por um momento, me perguntando mentalmente onde ele queria me levar.

- Por quê?

- Bom... Pensei em almoçar em algum lugar, e depois sairmos pra fazer umas compras.

Não respondi, tentando entender que tipo de compras Edward gostaria de fazer comigo. Como se entendesse minha dúvida, ele se apressou em explicar.

- Você precisa de um novo guarda-roupas.

Roupas. Era isso. Ele queria sair pra comprar roupas para mim. Talvez isso fosse normal na relação de um _casal_ - e aqui eu me forcei a pensar dessa forma, apenas para concluir o pensamento - mas eu deixaria que ele fizesse isso, então? Deixaria que ele comprasse tudo para mim a partir de agora? Que ele me sustentasse?

- Eu não quero que você compre essas coisas pra mim. - Falei antes de me dar conta de que tinha formulado uma frase.

Vi seu sorriso discreto deixar seu rosto lentamente, transformando-se em uma expressão contrariada.

- Por quê?

- Por que não quero que você fique me sustentando. Isso faz com que eu me sinta mal. E inútil.

Encarei agora o prato vazio, evitando seu olhar. Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, até falar outra vez.

- Não estou te sustentando.

- E do que chama isso, então? Me fazer morar de favor aqui, comprar roupas pra mim, me levar pra almoçar e pagar todas as despesas que eu dou?

Voltei a encará-lo, então vi em seus olhos aquela intensidade que só podia notar quando ele estava carregado de alguma emoção. Sua postura voltava a ser firme, mas não fria. Ele parecia, ao invés de irritado, apenas triste pelas minhas palavras.

- Estou fazendo o que um homem faz quando gosta de uma mulher. Estou fazendo o que seu pai fazia com a sua mãe. Não estou sustentando você. Estou _cuidando_ de você.

Pensei em alguma réplica inteligente, mas não obtive sucesso. Ele usou um exemplo impossível de refutar, porque era a mais absoluta verdade. Meu pai não sustentava minha mãe, jamais havia sido assim. Ele _cuidava _dela , ele a protegia, e estava claro que aquilo não era algo que ele tomava como obrigação, mas fazia simplesmente porque a amava. E se o que Edward estava fazendo fosse, de alguma forma, remotamente comparável àquilo, não havia como reprimi-lo.

Talvez eu até devesse me sentir lisonjeada, feliz, protegida. Mas, de alguma forma, eu ainda me sentia mal. Provavelmente porque o que nós tínhamos não era um relacionamento dentro dos padrões, como o de meus pais. O que nós tínhamos era diferente, e o fato desse relacionamento sempre ter sido baseado em Edward pagando para ter minha companhia talvez contribuísse para que eu me sentisse sendo comprada em cada pequeno detalhe.

- Mesmo assim, - Comecei, um pouco sem graça, voltando a evitar seu olhar - eu preferiria pagar minhas cois...

- Eu quero te dar de presente.

Fechei os olhos, tentando manter nossa conversa em um nível tranquilo, sem gritos ou palavras rudes.

Minha concentração foi abalada pelo toque do celular de Edward. Quando abri os olhos outra vez, ele já havia se levantado, falando na sala com alguém. Não pude ouvir o que ele dizia, apenas palavras avulsas, mas pela forma como falava, parecia ser com uma mulher.

Quando finalmente desligou e voltou à cozinha, encarei-o novamente.

- Você vai conhecer uma amiga minha. Ela está vindo pra cá daqui a pouco.

…

Então, eu conheceria Victoria.

Pelo pouco que ouvira falar, ela parecia ser uma mulher boa. Essencialmente boa. Ao que me lembrava, havia sido ela que, na época de crise de Edward, se dispôs a ajudá-lo. Por causa dela, ele havia saído de uma depressão profunda, e com a ajuda dela ele havia se reerguido. De certa forma, eu já gostava dela simplesmente por ajudá-lo e por se preocupar com ele. Ironicamente, era justamente por se preocupar com Edward que Victoria provavelmente já não gostava de mim.

Ele havia contado tudo a ela, e tudo se resumia no fato de que eu era uma prostituta pela qual ele pagava algumas noites. Era óbvio que ela devia achá-lo um idiota por me colocar morando ali, e era igualmente óbvio que me julgaria assim que colocasse os olhos em mim. O pior disso tudo era que eu sequer poderia culpá-la.

Eu também julgaria qualquer prostituta caso ela estivesse se aproveitando de um momento de confusão do meu melhor amigo. Também a odiaria por continuar ao seu lado, porque afinal de contas ele merecia alguém melhor. Torceria para que ela simplesmente sumisse da vida dele, fazendo o grande favor de deixá-lo viver sua vida com quem ele merecesse.

Mas eu não podia deixá-lo. Não agora, não quando precisava tanto dele.

Não ainda.

Por isso, teria que enfrentar aquela situação, teria que enfrentar a forma como Victoria lidaria comigo. Eu era a intrusa ali, então nada mais normal do que ser julgada sob todos os aspectos. Isso não melhorava em nada meu nervosismo, então, pela terceira vez, eu lavava meu rosto no banheiro do quarto de hóspedes, encarando-me no espelho como quem busca por alguma força, algum ânimo. Mas a expectativa de lidar com uma melhor amiga furiosa não estava nos meus planos para aquele dia, e ser pega de surpresa também não era minha especialidade.

Enxuguei o rosto e notei que meus hematomas agora começavam a ficar esverdeados. Isso definitivamente não era algo agradável aos olhos, por isso tentei escondê-los com algumas mechas de meus cabelos. Não ocultava tudo, mas ao menos disfarçava um pouco a impressão de que eu havia sido espancada recentemente. Também por esse motivo, optei por vestir meu casaco de gola vermelho por cima da camiseta, além de jeans que cobrissem toda a extensão das minhas pernas e meias.

Sem saber direito como proceder naquela situação, fechei a porta atrás de mim e me dirigi para a sala. Edward disse que ela chegaria dentro de minutos, e que apenas queria que nós nos conhecêssemos. Me perguntei em silêncio se, em uma situação hipotética onde Victoria partiria para cima de mim com insultos e verdades inconvenientes, Edward me defenderia, se colocando contra uma pessoa que ele conhecia há muito mais tempo. Um pouco mais do que isso, algo de egoísta e mesquinho dentro de mim fez com que eu me perguntasse a quem ele escolheria, se tivesse que fazê-lo: A ela ou a mim.

De qualquer forma, constatar a triste resposta para essa pergunta fez com que eu pagasse o preço do meu egoísmo.

Cheguei à sala e imediatamente notei que não poderia me dar ao luxo de qualquer tipo de preparação, porque já sentada, com um copo de água nas mãos, estava uma mulher ruiva, cabelos cacheados e muito cheios, olhos incrivelmente azuis, uma brilhante aura angelical e excepcionalmente bonita. Ao seu lado, de pé, Edward parecia não saber direito se caminhava ou ficava parado no mesmo lugar.

Ela me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Não era uma postura confortante ou amigável de nenhuma forma, mas tampouco era acusatória ou hostil. Ela simplesmente estava aceitando minha presença ali, por hora sem fazer pré-julgamentos. Seria bastante agradável se nosso encontro se resumisse a isso, mas infelizmente ela pareceu, depois de alguns segundos, se dar conta dos meus hematomas, então vi sua expressão de choque quase disfarçada sob um semblante bondoso. Isso não tirou, de forma alguma, sua beleza.

- Muito prazer... - Minha recente mania em falar simplesmente para tentar diminuir o tempo de um silencioso mal-estar estava fugindo do meu controle, mas não me importei. Agora, eu estendia a mão para ela e esperava que ela a tomasse.

Victoria se levantou com calma, estendendo a mão em resposta e segurando a minha, sacudindo com suavidade. O aperto não era forte, mas sim firme. A atitude de uma dama, de uma mulher definitivamente segura.

- Olá.

Eu não esperava que ela disesse que sentia algum prazer em me ver. Victoria não parecia ser o tipo de mulher falsa ou que mentia sem nenhum motivo aparente, então era exatamente esse tipo de resposta que eu esperava dela. O que eu _não_ esperava era me sentir tão incrivelmente intimidada por ela, fosse por sua postura firme ou por sua beleza, que fazia com que minha auto-estima quisesse cometer suicídio.

- Você é linda.

O som de minha própria voz ecoava de novo, e pelo riso baixo que Edward deu, havia ecoado fora da minha cabeça. Então eu havia dito aquilo em voz alta, sem nenhum motivo aparente, sem nenhuma explicação. Sequer se encaixava no momento, mas por alguma razão que só Deus saberia dizer, eu pronunciei aquelas palavras, e me perguntei se ela me acharia forçadamente simpática ou algum tipo de puxa-saco.

Tudo nela parecia ser forte, e eu tive essa impressão principalmente pelo olhar que ela sustentava enquanto me encarava. Seus olhos eram firmes, mantinham uma ligação direta com os meus, e se eu fosse um pouco mais paranóica, poderia dizer que Victoria estava tentando me _ler_, desvendar minhas supostas mentiras e me analisar, certificando-se do quão boa ou ruim eu era para estar por perto de Edward.

- Obrigada. - Ela enfim falou, e como se tivessem terminado a "leitura", seus olhos pareceram se suavizar um pouco, quase imperceptivelmente, mas se mantendo diretamente ligados aos meus. - Eu me chamo Victoria. Você é Isabella, não é?

- Bella. - Apressei-me em corrigi-la - Me chame de Bella.

- Ei!

Edward finalmente deu algum sinal de vida, interagindo conosco pela primeira vez. Victoria e eu olhamos ao mesmo tempo para ele, tentando entender o motivo da exclamação. Ele parecia indignado comigo, me encarando com um olhar de "como-você-pôde?"

- Pensei que só eu podia te chamar assim!

Victoria rolou os olhos quase que teatralmente.

- Não seja mimado. Ela se apresenta como quiser.

- Ela se apresentou pra mim como Isabella. Eu tive que pedir pra chamá-la de outra forma!

Encarei-o em silêncio, não sabendo como responder àquilo. Se meus olhos conseguissem transmitir a ele o que eu queria, Edward se lembraria da ocasião em que nos conhecemos, entendendo que eu não poderia ter me apresentado de outra forma, e se calaria instantaneamente, evitando um constrangimento maior entre nós dois. Não sei se obtive sucesso, mas ele pareceu deixar o assunto momentaneamente de lado, enquanto ainda me encarava com uma expressão genuinamente ofendida no rosto. Será que ele realmente estava chateado comigo por causa _disso_?

- Ok. Discuta seus termos de exclusividade depois, porque dentro de uma hora eu tenho que estar de volta pra minha família.

- Certo. - Ele falou, desviando seu olhar de mim para Victoria - O que você sugere?

- Como eu sei que você vai acabar pagando, mesmo que eu te ameace de morte, fica à sua escolha.

- Perfeito. - Finalizou Edward, já pegando suas chaves e colocando-as no bolso da calça, enquanto Victoria colocava nos ombros a bolsa que trouxera consigo. Quando ele veio até mim, parando alguns centímetros à minha frente e falando baixo e pausadamente, como quem fala com um doente em estado terminal, por um momento voltei a lembrar da nossa atual dificuldade de comunicação.

- Nós vamos almoçar. Preciso conversar com Victoria sobre algumas coisas da empresa. Sei que faz pouco tempo desde seu café da manhã, mas vou pedir que você venha com a gente.

Senti o toque suave de sua mão na minha, e instantaneamente fui atingida pela corrente elétrica que se estabeleceu entre nossas peles. Se não fosse a mulher agora parada à porta, esperando por nós dois, eu já estaria entregue a ele, assim, fácil desse jeito. Por isso, esse era mais um motivo pelo qual eu era grata à Victoria.

...

A viagem até o restaurante foi silenciosa. Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que Edward me perguntaria o que eu havia achado de minha nova conhecida, que nos seguia em seu carro logo atrás, mas ele não o fez. Assim, a curta viagem foi como as tradicionais viagens que nós constumávamos fazer: Sem qualquer tipo de comunicação, o que mais uma vez fez com que eu lembrasse da nossa atual situação, como "casal". Um casal de conhecidos. De desconhecidos, talvez. Nada mais do que isso.

Chegamos em um restaurante ao qual não dei muita atenção até que tivesse entrado. No momento em que atravessei a porta, me dei conta de que estava em um lugar provavelmente muito, muito caro, tanto pelo ambiente em si como pelas pessoas ali presentes. Me senti estúpida e completamente deslocada, lembrando que minhas roupas eram apropriadas para, no máximo, um passeio no shopping, e sentindo minha cabeça ferver aos poucos, enquanto me dirigia à mesa tentando me esconder atrás de Edward.

Senti raiva de sua atitude, primeiro por sequer cogitar a possibilidade em me informar que iríamos a um lugar daquele tipo. Depois, por não me alertar sobre minha aparência. O fato de me sentir completamente fora de lugar era culpa unicamente dele, mas Edward parecia não se importar.

Depois de muito tempo, escolhemos os pratos sugeridos pelo maitre e, a partir daí, ele e Victoria passaram a conversar entre si, ambos se esquecendo completamente da minha presença. Ao invés de me incomodar, esse fato serviu para que eu ficasse um pouco mais à vontade, completamente sozinha em meu espaço enquanto, calada, observava o uso correto dos muitos talheres por parte de meus acompanhantes, tentando imediatamente repetir as ações de forma certa e memorizá-las para uma próxima ocasião.

Victoria falou sobre novos contratos, empregados da empresa, reuniões, festas de praxe e algo relacionado a arranjos de viagem. Edward parecia entretido, respondendo com vivacidade a qualquer comentário, enquanto eu me mantinha calada e ignorante a qualquer assunto que eles discutiam. Algumas vezes, pude ver pela minha visão periférica que Edward olhava para mim, mas depois voltava-se para Victoria, apenas como se quisesse checar se eu ainda estava viva.

Por aquele momento, me permiti simplesmente viver o pouco do que estava acontecendo. Então éramos só nós três, eu, Edward e sua melhor amiga, sentados em uma mesa enquanto eles conversavam sobre trabalho, e simplesmente me deixei levar pela simplicidade da situação. Como um espectador, eu assistia à minha própria vida, ao menos naquele momento, sem complicações ou pendências, e por mais que essa paz me enganasse sobre o que realmente eu tinha que enfrentar, era bom estar daquela forma.

E então, a presença de Edward ao meu lado, sua postura firme e protetora, seu calor e sua voz me faziam bem. Era como se eu tivesse que estar ali, como se não houvesse outro lugar no mundo em que eu devesse estar. Mesmo que tudo fosse muito mais complicado do que isso. Por isso, me permiti prestar atenção apenas nele, mesmo sem realmente escutar suas palavras, mesmo sem tocá-lo, mesmo sem olhar para ele.

Sua _presença _agia sobre mim, sem a menor necessidade de interação.

- Vamos?

Com o susto, meu corpo pulou discretamente no assento, agora encarando Edward como se ele tivesse acabado de aparecer ali.

- Você já pagou? - Perguntei, confusa.

- Acabei de pagar. Você não viu? - Ele respondeu me olhando preocupado, como se eu estivesse verde.

- Estava distraída. - Murmurei, e dando uma rápida olhada em Victoria, me aproximei dele para falar em seu ouvido. Como o ambiente era excessivamente silencioso, talvez por causa da maldita educação de toda aquela gente rica em quase não falar, eu duvidava que minhas palavras tivessem saído em um volume audível apenas para Edward - Pode me dizer quanto foi?

Ele se afastou de mim, outra vez com expressão de quem acabara de ser agredido verbalmente. Seu rosto, antes suave, agora se contorcia em uma careta de raiva. Por fim, falou em um tom extremamente rude.

- É falta de educação perguntar isso.

Senti meu rosto ferver imediatamente pelas suas palavras, então tive a certeza de que eu agora parecia uma pimenta. Extremamente envergonhada, dei mais uma vez uma rápida olhada em Victoria, que nos encarava com uma curiosidade genuína.

- Desculpe. - comecei, encarando-o outra vez - Não queria soar grosseira, só queria saber quanto eu te devo.

- Nada. - Ele respondeu, ficando de pé, Victoria imitando seu ato - Não me deve nada.

Como se quisesse compensar sua atitude um pouco ofensiva, Edward estendeu sua mão para que eu a pegasse, me ajudando a levantar. Olhei para seu gesto por algum tempo, pensando na sua simplicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, no tamanho de seu significado.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? - Falei, agora encarando seus olhos dourados.

Ele não se mexeu, sua mão ainda estendida para que eu a tomasse. De alguma forma, entendi que aquilo não era um "não", então aceitei sua ajuda, segurando firme sua palma. Mais uma vez, a pequena corrente elétrica percorreu minha pele no lugar onde estava encostada a pele dele, e então me permiti aproveitar e me acostumar com aquela sensação.

Quando Victoria deixou a mesa, antes de nós dois, senti os dedos dele se fecharem e apertarem minha mão com força, não me machucando, mas sim passando algum tipo de mensagem como "não, não quero soltar". E então esse pequeno gesto fez com que meu coração começasse a bater freneticamente, como se eu fosse uma pré-adolescente descobrindo que seu amor platônico na verdade era correspondido. Só voltei a notar outra vez o mundo à nossa volta quando Victoria se manifestou. Já estávamos na rua, na outra calçada, e eu não me lembrava de como fomos parar lá. Instintivamente, quando ela se virou, me forcei a soltar a mão de Edward, que pareceu irritado com minha atitude.

- Vai trabalhar amanhã? - Victoria o encarou, interrogativa.

Ele pareceu ponderar por algum tempo, e eu me perguntei o motivo da dúvida dela. "Amanhã" era segunda-feira, por que ele não iria trabalhar?

- Vou. - Ele respondeu, e ela pareceu se iluminar com sua simples resposta.

- Vou estar esperando.

Então tive a impressão que Victoria não se despediu adequadamente de Edward porque, se o fizesse, teria que se despedir de mim também. Por isso, um "até logo" pontuou sua frase direcionada para nós dois, e a última coisa que pude ver foi ela entrando em seu carro, dando a partida e sumindo pelo final da rua pouco movimentada.

- Por que soltou minha mão? - Ele quebrou o silêncio, me encarando com um olhar acusatório.

- Porque Victoria não ia gostar de nos ver... - Comecei, mas logo fui interrompida.

- E por que você se importa com o que ela gosta ou deixa de gostar?

- Não quero que ela goste menos de mim.

Ele recebeu minha explicação calado, e depois de me encarar por algum tempo, o que constatei ser mais uma profunda e minuciosa análise, finalmente acionou o segredo do carro e abriu a porta do carona para que eu entrasse.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntei com o carro já em movimento, grata a mim mesma por notar que estava desenvolvendo a capacidade de quebrar o silêncio entre nós dois com mais facilidade a cada dia.

- Comprar algumas roupas pra você. Como hoje é domingo, a maioria das lojas que eu queria dar uma olhada estão fechadas, então vamos ter que ir no shopping.

Me senti contrariada outra vez com a lembrança da idéia de Edward. Tossi para que minha voz soasse mais convincente e mais segura.

- Eu não quero...

Edward parou em um sinal vermelho e me encarou outra vez, com uma expressão de "me escute" que me fez parar de falar para ouvir o que ele iria dizer.

- Você se dá conta de que sobraram poucas roupas... "usáveis" na sua mala?

- Sim...

- E que, cedo ou tarde, vai precisar de mais roupas além daquelas?

- Eu sei...

- Isso significa que se não comprarmos mais peças, algum dia você vai acabar tendo que andar nua dentro de casa.

Outra vez, senti meu rosto ferver instantaneamente com os milhares de significados ocultos que eu sabia que ele havia, propositalmente, empregado naquela frase.

- Eu só não quero que você gaste ainda mais comigo! - Me apressei em falar, tentando sentir menos vergonha.

- Quer que eu banque o esnobe e fique te falando o tempo todo que eu _posso_ gastar a quantidade que eu _quiser_?

- Não, só quero pagar as minhas coisas.

- Por mim você podia queimar todo aquele seu dinheiro, não te faria falta alguma. - Ele começou, empregando veneno à sua voz, e pude notar que não havia sido de propósito, não para me atingir: Edward só lembrava de onde vinha o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha guardado, e simplesmente odiava isso. - Além do mais, sou _eu_ que quero te dar alguns presentes. Portanto, sou _eu_ que devo pagar.

- Você não _deve _pagar nada pra mim. - Comecei, um pouco mais exaltada do que o normal.

- Qual o seu problema com isso? Por que é tão aversa à idéia?

- Porque eu odeio o fato de que, desde o primeiro momento em que nos conhecemos, tudo o que você fez foi gastar dinheiro comigo.

Pontuei a frase já sentindo o peso que ela deixaria em cima das nossas cabeças. Essa era a mais pura verdade, mas talvez fosse razoável considerar a possibilidade de não mencioná-la daquela forma. Infelizmente, as palavras saíram mais rápido do que meu bom senso, e então todo aquele significado pairava no ar entre nós, tornando o silêncio bastante desagradável.

Ele ficou quieto por muito tempo, apenas olhando para frente e evitando bater contra um poste. Eu sabia que ele devia estar muito puto agora, e desejei que ele soubesse que minhas palavras não foram propositais. Ainda assim, me mantive calada, recolhida no meu canto, esperando por sua reação.

- Eu não estou querendo te comprar. Estou fazendo isso porque me sinto responsável pelo seu bem estar. E se você não entende isso, então nós temos um problema bastante sério aqui.

Continuei calada, absorvendo sua fúria disfarçada pela suavidade de sua voz, mas depois de algum tempo, o que parecia suficiente para que ele já estivesse menos irritado, voltei a falar, em voz baixa.

- Só queria que você me deixasse participar disso também. Nem que fosse só um pouco. Nem que fosse pra me sentir um pouco melhor.

Ele suspirou, e então tive novamente a sensação de que aquilo não havia sido um "não". Me senti um pouco mais animada com a idéia de que Edward parecia ficar cada vez mais maleável com relação às suas decisões, e então deixei que o resto da viagem fosse preenchido pela melodia do piano que tocava no CD do carro.

…

Nossa ida ao shopping poderia ter sido considerada um pequeno pesadelo se ele não estivesse lá.

A primeira coisa com a qual tive que me preocupar eram as pessoas. Tomada por um pânico crescente à medida que caminhava pelos corredores, eu mantinha a cabeça sempre abaixada e os olhos no chão, com receio de que no momento em que olhasse para algum rosto, o reconheceria como um antigo cliente. Para piorar as coisas, nós estávamos em um shopping daquela região, onde todos eram da classe alta, aumentando minhas chances de ser identificada.

E uma coisa era ser reconhecida como uma puta estando sozinha. Outra coisa era ser reconhecida como uma puta com Edward ao meu lado, o que provavelmente faria com que eu desejasse morrer de forma rápida e indolor.

Felizmente, isso não aconteceu.

No início, Edward fez menção de entrar em determinadas lojas que eu sabia serem absurdamente caras, só de olhar para a vitrine e para as caras das atendentes, que me olhavam de cima a baixo como se eu fosse algum animal de esgoto. Para cada uma das lojas, eu tentava dar uma desculpa e desviá-lo de seu caminho, mas foi quando eu disse, na sua terceira tentativa, que não queria entrar porque parecia frio lá dentro, que ele entendeu minha tática.

Pedi pelo amor de todos os deuses para que fôssemos em uma simples loja de departamentos, e obviamente ouvi reclamações de Edward. Ele parecia decidido a comprar coisas com preços exorbitantes, então quando notei que meus pedidos não estavam surtindo efeito, garanti a ele que algum dia poderíamos voltar e escolher as lojas que ele quisesse, contanto que aquele dia fosse meu.

Ele acabou aceitando, a contragosto, então fomos parar em uma Macy's. Como queria ir embora logo, escolhi aleatoriamente peças de roupas de diferentes estilos e cores. Não experimentei nada, alegando que qualquer coisa do tamanho P serviria em mim. Por vezes, tentei me separar dele para poder pesquisar preços, mas quando ele me encontrava, já nervoso com o receio de que eu pudesse ter fugido dele, ficava mais furioso ainda quando me via olhando as etiquetas.

Quando decidi que já havia coisas demais, informei-o de minhas escolhas, mas ele não reagiu como o esperado. Parecendo decidido, Edward me avisou de que não sairíamos dali sem, no mínimo, o triplo de peças que eu havia escolhido, e então eu quase quis agredi-lo.

Já era de noite quando chegamos ao apartamento dele. O porteiro foi, mais uma vez, incumbido de levar todas as dezenas de sacolas para cima, provavelmente pensando que eu era algum tipo de aproveitadora barata, me beneficiando da ingenuidade de Edward. Quando o elevador chegou ao último andar, imediatamente voltei aos meus dilemas e preocupações.

Bastou passar pela porta para que eu me lembrasse de me perguntar como seria aquela noite - mais uma noite ao lado dele. Era o segundo dia completo que eu passava na sua companhia, e ainda assim as coisa pareciam estranhas. Felizmente, a quase casualidade daquela tarde de compras no shopping fez com que um pouco do gelo que existia entre nós fosse derretendo, mas o bloco gelado, maciço e invisível ainda estava lá.

Nós não éramos um casal normal, de namorados ou amantes. Éramos duas pessoas vivendo no mesmo ambiente e sem ter idéia de como fazer essa coexistência funcionar confortavelmente. Éramos duas pessoas com muito medo de causar dor uma a outra, de dizer coisas que pudessem ser tomadas como insultos. Éramos pessoas em constante tensão, quando juntas. Em constante agonia de não saber como agir, como olhar, como tocar, como sorrir direito.

- Fome?

Me assustei com sua voz grave me tirando de meus devaneios. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que chegamos ali. Notei que estava sentada na cama do quarto de hóspedes, já podendo considerá-lo como meu por me sentir tão mais à vontade ali, sozinha, do que no quarto de Edward, em sua companhia. O que não significava necessariamente que eu me sentisse _melhor_.

- Não. Não costumo jantar.

Notei que sua expressão parecia levemente decepcionada, mas antes que pudesse dizer a ele que eu não estava negando tudo que ele me oferecia de propósito, Edward falou outra vez.

- Ah... Tudo bem então. Se mudar de idéia, me avise. Eu preparo alguma coisa. Tem frutas na geladeira também.

- Ok. - Falei de forma simples.

- Ok... - Ele começou, com aparência cansada - Eu vou tomar um banho e me deitar, então. Não estou acostumado a ficar andando por tanto tempo em um shopping. Acho que só as mulheres têm esse dom.

Vi um sorriso tímido se formar em seus lábios, como se estivesse tentando me mostrar que tinha acabado de tentar ser engraçado. Continuei séria, não com o intuito de magoá-lo, mas porque eu não conseguia sorrir de forma verdadeira. Não ainda.

Ele voltou a ficar sério ao ver que sua brincadeira não surtiu efeito em mim, e quando falou outra vez, pude notar em seu nervosismo evidente que tudo o que havia dito até agora era só uma desculpa que levaria o tempo necessário para que ele me sondasse.

- Você vem? Quero dizer, agora ou depois?

Ele tinha receio que eu quisesse dormir no "meu" quarto, por isso se apressou em me dar apenas uma opção: Não _se_, mas _quando_. Sem o menor motivo, estava cada vez mais evidente agora que vê-lo nervoso e inseguro me divertia de certa forma, por mais cruel que aquilo pudesse parecer. Era como se me consolasse o fato de saber que ele também tinha suas fraquezas, e que, principalmente, sua maior fraqueza era eu mesma. Era como se, de repente, eu não me sentisse tão pequena, tão diminuída perto dele. Era como se eu fosse um pouco mais importante do que eu sempre imaginei ser. Ser valorizada por um homem era uma sensação desconhecida para mim, mas ser valorizada pelo homem que eu amava, se era isso que estava acontecendo, era melhor do que qualquer coisa.

- Não sei. - Me esforcei para dar a resposta mais ambígua possível - Acho que também preciso de um banho. - E, dizendo isso, olhei para o banheiro à minha frente.

- Claro... - Ele começou, um pouco distraído - Vou deixá-la à vontade...  
Edward permaneceu no lugar, me encarando sem dizer nada, mas seus olhos eram expressivos, e de repente quase pude ouvi-los pedir para que eu não o negasse. Não sabia quando havia adquirido a capacidade de lê-lo com tanta clareza, mas o fato era que eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Finalmente, ele se deu conta de que estava demorando mais do que o normal ali, então se retirou do quarto, me deixando sozinha outra vez.

Então, eu me perguntei: Até onde iria o meu contentamento? Até onde eu chegaria para vê-lo perder o controle?

** Edward's POV**

Já era a terceira vez que eu passava pelo canal 107 da minha tv. Cada canal demorava precisamente um segundo diante de meus olhos, talvez por uma lógica inconsciente que me fazia contar, através do clique no controle remoto, o tempo que Isabella estava demorando.

Aquela noite estava anormalmente quente, por isso eu estava sentado na cama, olhando pateticamente para a enorme tv plana à minha frente, apenas vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza, não prestando atenção em absolutamente nenhum programa que passava rapidamente pelos meus olhos.

Por que ela estava demorando? Talvez fosse melhor verificar. Mas e se Isabella tivesse decidido não dormir aqui? Ela viria me avisar?

Canal 201. 202. 210. De volta ao canal 1. Canal 2. Canal 25.

Meu dedo parou em cima do botão "próximo" quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta ao meu lado. Imediatamente, olhei para o lugar e a vi fechando a porta atrás de si, me encarando com simplicidade.

Ela tinha os cabelos molhados, caindo em ondas pelos ombros magros, que contrastavam com seu tom de pele pálido e combinavam com suas sardas claras. As únicas peças de roupa que vestia eram uma calcinha preta confortável e uma camiseta justa branca, que delineava perfeitamente sua cintura e seus seios, fazendo com que ela parecesse ainda mais magra e menor. Os hematomas por toda a extensão do seu corpo eram evidentes, esverdeados e amarelados, e então me perguntei se ela havia feito aquilo de propósito, para me lembrar do animal descuidado que eu era.

Meu coração começou a bater de forma descompassada por uma série de motivos. Primeiro, ela estava ali. Ela não havia se negado a vir até mim, e isso era tudo o que eu queria. Segundo, ela estava absurdamente linda com aquelas roupas simples e com aquela expressão calma, o que fez com que meu corpo reagisse instantaneamente, e então apertei um pouco as pernas para não deixar evidente o início de uma ereção.

Mas foi pelo terceiro motivo que senti minha cabeça girar um pouco e meu nervosismo atingir um nível alarmante, a ponto de me fazer pensar que talvez pudesse ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo similar. No exato momento em que ela fechou a porta, por algum motivo sobrenatural talvez, uma lufada de vento me trouxe um perfume que há muito tempo eu não sentia. E foi exatamente aquele perfume que fez com que meu corpo subitamente parecesse gelatina derretendo.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes, testando meu auto-controle e principalmente minha sanidade. Quatro vezes, e o perfume parecia cada vez mais forte. Cinco vezes. Seis vezes, e então tudo que eu podia sentir era aquilo, como um tapa na cara, como a lembrança desesperante de um vício adormecido, e que voltava para me atormentar com uma força assustadora.

Abri os olhos e a vi ali, à minha frente, alguns centímetros de mim, me observando calmamente, mas com um leve toque de preocupação ou curiosidade. Sem dizer nada, ela tirou o controle remoto das minhas mãos e apontou para a tv às suas costas, sem nem ao menos olhar, desligando o aparelho e nos deixando em um quase total silêncio, que era comprometido unicamente pela minha respiração pesada e desesperada.

- Eu sei que você não quer lembrar de nada do passado. - Ela começou, e eu não conseguia fazer mais nada além de ouvir - Mas o creme melhora as minhas marcas. Você sabe disso.

Eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia confirmar. Momentaneamente temi que todos os músculos do meu corpo tivessem sofrido algum tipo de choque e que não funcionassem mais. Mas minhas suspeitas foram descartadas assim que comecei a sentir meu membro latejar de excitação, e talvez ele estivesse até se mexendo, o que seria dolorosamente vergonhoso, mas eu não conseguia me importar.

Não parecendo notar nesse detalhe, ela continuou:

- Prefere que eu tire?

- Não! - Minha voz saiu fraca, mas convincente. Então, afinal de contas, eu conseguia ter alguma reação - Pelo amor de Deus, não...

Ela continuou me encarando, os olhos muito vivos e talvez querendo esconder um delicioso contentamento. De repente, me perguntei se não era exatamente esse seu objetivo: Me ter completamente perdido e descontrolado em suas mãos, entregue e submisso a ela de uma forma constrangedora.

Se esse fosse o caso, eu não poderia me importar menos.

Se era assim que ela me queria, era assim que ela me teria. Não porque eu concordaria com aquilo - apesar de que _sim_, eu concordaria - mas porque, no momento, não havia a menor possibilidade de lutar contra o poder que ela tinha sobre mim. Aquele poder era grande demais para que eu conseguisse evitar. Sempre foi, sempre seria.

Talvez com o objetivo de finalmente me matar, ela colocou cada uma de suas pernas ao lado das minhas e sentou no meu colo, sem quebrar a ligação entre nossos olhares, e então começou a brincar com seus dedos em mim, trilhando caminhos entre meu peito e minha barriga sem nenhum motivo aparente, e fazendo com que os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçassem todos ao mesmo tempo. Como era inútil tentar esconder a rigidez evidente entre minhas pernas, até porque ela agora estava sentada ali, não me mexi, apenas reunindo o mínimo da força necessária para formular uma frase.

- Está fazendo de propósito?

- Estou.

Claro que sim. Ela sabia do poder que tinha sobre mim. Qualquer idiota poderia dizer isso olhando para meu estado quando ela estava por perto. Fui tomado pelo antigo pânico de saber que ela tinha total convicção da minha dependência, e que, por consequência, poderia fazer _qualquer _coisa comigo. Mas dessa vez, eu não deixaria que esse medo me abalasse, então eu sabia que Isabella me tinha nas mãos, mas não me restava nada a não ser aceitar essa verdade.

Além do mais, de certa forma, eu estava amando aquilo.

De forma provocadora, mas ainda me encarando com olhos inocentes - uma característica dela que me enlouquecia - ela escorregou seus dedos outra vez para baixo, atingindo meu umbigo, mas dessa vez não parou aí. Com uma calma que me fazia ter vergonha de meu próprio descontrole, ela puxou o elástico da minha calça, envolvendo, sem nenhuma cerimônia, meu membro extremamente duro entre suas mãos pequenas, e sem ter tempo para pensar em mais nada, senti seus lábios tocando os meus.

Não era um beijo grosseiro ou desesperado. Era um beijo suave, lento, molhado, mas com um erotismo e uma intensidade que fizeram com que meu corpo, já completamente em chamas, começasse a tremer de prazer, literalmente. Nossos lábios se moviam devagar, sincronizados, deslizando de uma forma incrivelmente prazerosa, como jamais pensei que um beijo pudesse ser. Sua língua invadia minha boca lentamente, como se quisesse explorar cada centímetro dela, como se quisesse encontrar diferentes formas de encaixe, e esse movimento estava em uma perfeita e hipnótica sincronia com suas mãos em meu membro. Toda aquela mistura de sensações fez com que eu tivesse a certeza que, em algum momento daquela noite, de alguma forma, eu acabaria perdendo o controle.

Eu precisava de mais oxigênio do que conseguia inspirar, por isso minha respiração era alta. Sem o menor cuidado, envolvi meus braços no corpo fino dela e a puxei o mais perto possível. Nosso beijo se intensificou, parecendo mais urgente, mais sensual, e as únicas coisas que me impediam de entrar em combustão eram sua pele fria do banho e seus cabelos, ainda úmidos.

E somado a tudo isso, aquele perfume.

O que se seguiu depois disso foi muito rápido, pelo menos para a velocidade do meu raciocínio naquele momento, então as próximas coisas das quais eu tinha ciência eram meus dedos puxando para o lado com violência o tecido do meio de suas pernas e, por causa de sua excitação, meu membro deslizando com uma incrível facilidade para dentro dela, se enterrando completamente lá.

Fiquei imóvel, concentrado naquela nova sensação. Ela conseguia ser mais quente e mais macia do que eu costumava sentir, por isso precisaria de muito menos para chegar a um orgasmo agora. Movi seu corpo lentamanete para cima e para baixo uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, me acostumando com o encaixe de nossos corpos e com a incrível sensação de senti-la plenamente, sem nenhum obstáculo.

Sem nenhum obstáculo. Sem nenhuma proteção.

Só então me dei conta de que, no calor do momento, havia perdido completamente a cabeça e a penetrado sem preservativo. E o mais estranho era que, embora devesse estar muito preocupado com isso, eu não conseguia voltar a mim. Devia me preocupar porque, mesmo querendo esquecer seu passado, não podia deixar de lembrar que como uma garota de programa, ela podia ter alguma coisa... Eu não sabia...

- Não se preocupe. - Ela falou, me olhando nos olhos e, pela primeira vez, mostrando sinais de vulnerabilidade.

Continuei encarando-a, sem mover um músculo sequer, e me perguntei se ela realmente tinha noção do dilema em que eu me encontrava.

- Eu quero... Não sei se eu posso... - Comecei, mas logo entendi que sim, ela sabia exatamente pelo que eu estava passando. Suavemente, Isabella encostou seus lábios nos meus e falou, uma voz muito baixa:

- Estou limpa... Eu prometo...

Eu acreditei nela, porque seus olhos eram um tipo de espelho de sua alma. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ela estava falando a verdade. Mas em todo o caso, mesmo que Isabella tivesse alguma coisa, já era tarde, porque não havia nenhuma chance de me afastar dela agora, de parar o que já havia começado.

Agarrei seus cabelos com força e a puxei para mim novamente, tomando-a em um beijo, ao contrário de antes, furioso e urgente. Ela reagiu à minha atitude retribuindo o beijo e se agarrando aos meus cabelos, enquanto se movia metodicamente, fazendo com que meu pau saísse e entrasse em seu corpo cada vez mais fundo. Cada descida que ela dava arrancava um gemido meu, abafado por sua língua na minha, e tão rápido quando pensei que seria, senti o primeiro orgasmo chegando com força.

Tentando evitar meu clímax, rapidamente mudei nossas posições, colocando-a deitada no colchão e me posicionando em cima dela. Tratei de tirar de uma vez sua calcinha e sua blusa, e chutei para longe minha própria calça. Sem esperar, meti nela outra vez, enquanto deixava meu rosto apoiado em seu pescoço e inspirava profundamente o perfume de amêndoas.

Cada vez que sentia uma nova onda explosiva de desejo se aproximando, eu fazia com que nós mudássemos de posição. Com o tempo, essa sensação foi surgindo sempre com mais frequência, e em determinado ponto eu já não conseguia mais segurar o que _tinha _que sair. No último segundo, saí dela com muita rapidez e deixei que o líquido branco esguichasse em sua barriga, enquanto, um pouco zonzo, eu voltava de um maravilhoso estado de inconsciência.

Mas eu não estava satisfeito, ela muito menos. Depois de uma rápida busca, usei sua blusa branca para enxugar os resquícios de sêmen e, poucos minutos depois, já pronto outra vez, eu recomecei nossa noite. Então, dessa vez, eu pude aproveitar cada sensação de como era possuí-la de muitas maneiras, em muitas posições, sem o risco de um iminente orgasmo instantâneo.

Quando nossa noite chegou próxima do fim, eu estava exausto. Isabella parecia prestes a dormir a qualquer momento, e quando se deu conta disso, apressou-se em levantar e rumou para o banheiro, em busca de um banho. Quando ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado, sem saber muito bem se minha repentina idéia seria bem vinda ou não, fui me juntar a ela debaixo da ducha morna. Como ela se mostrou novamente receptiva a mim, fizemos sexo mais uma vez, e eu me perguntei se seria capaz de parar com aquilo caso ela nunca me negasse.

Provavelmente não.

Quando voltamos para o quarto, vesti minha calça cinza e notei que suas roupas - tanto a blusa quando a calcinha - estavam em estado de calamidade pública. Ela pareceu entender isso antes de mim, e foi resmungando, já sonolenta, para seu lado da cama, deixando-se cair ali e cobrindo-se com o lençol, sem se importar em vestir qualquer outra coisa.

Sorri de sua personalidade rabugenta que nunca havia conhecido, então deixei no cesto de roupas para lavar as duas peças encharcadas e fui me juntar a ela na cama. Já quase inconsciente, me agarrei ao seu corpo automaticamente, e ao sentir um resquício do perfume que, eu suspeitava, um dia seria a causa da minha morte, comecei a sentir um início de ereção outra vez.

Ri de minha reação inapropriada, embora involuntária, e me contentei com o fato de que aquilo não era culpa minha, mas sim dela. Assim como tudo que eu sentia ultimamente. Meus medos, meu descontrole, meu nervosismo, minha alegria.

Era _tudo_ culpa dela.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**AVISO**_

_**Chegamos em Dezembro, e fim de ano, como todo mundo sabe, é só correria.**_

_**E se essa é uma verdade indiscutível pra todo mundo, imaginem pra mim, que tenho 4 pessoas da família fazendo aniversário esse mês? :D**_

_**Dois são no meio dessa semana que entra agora, e logo depois disso, teremos o Natal. E todo mundo sabe que depois do Natal, a única coisa que todo mundo pensa é no Ano Novo. :D**_

_**Por que eu tô enrolando assim? Pra trazer uma notícia que algumas pessoas não vão gostar, mas que eu espero que entendam: Esse é o último capítulo da fic que será postado em 2010. Simplesmente não vou ter tempo de escrever, revisar e postar o próximo nesse fim de ano, porque minha vida tá corrida, ainda mais agora, por isso espero que vocês entendam e não fiquem muito tristes comigo.**_

_**Ano que vem tem o resto, então espero vocês lá! :P**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, pelas críticas, pelas idéias e pelas indicações da fic! *-***_

_**Um beijo grande, lindonas.**_

_**Mel**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Já começo me desculpando, porque sei que demorei horrores pra postar dessa vez. :/**_

_**Termino de falar o que tenho pra falar nas notas finais do capítulo. Agora, boa leitura pra vocês.**_

_**AVISO - ESSE CAP TEM LEMONS MAIS INTENSAS QUE OS OUTROS. NÃO RECOMENDO LER NO TRABALHO OU DO LADO DA SUA AVÓ. :D**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**Bella's POV**

Eu andava por uma grande quantidade de pessoas, todas homens. Na tentativa de não esbarrar em ninguém, meu corpo desviava dos vultos que passavam, todos indo na direção oposta à minha. Minha cabeça mantinha-se abaixada, meus olhos no chão, e foi quando os levantei pela primeira vez que notei: Todos eles me encaravam.

Eu não sabia onde estava. Imediatamente, desviei novamente os olhos para baixo, e por algum motivo me dei conta de que Edward caminhava ao meu lado. Senti um alívio libertador com sua presença, mas foi quando nossas mãos se tocaram acidentalmente que ele falou.

- Aqui não.

Encarei-o, cheia de dúvidas. Edward continuava olhando para frente, imponente, caminhando de forma segura. Então, como um estalo, me dei conta do que estava acontecendo: ele sentia vergonha de mim. Vergonha de me assumir como alguém que deveria estar ao seu lado. Vergonha do que todos eles, que caminhavam contra nós, pensariam se nos vissem de mãos dadas.

Edward sentia vergonha de ser visto com uma puta.

- Bella...

Abaixei a cabeça, não conseguindo encará-lo. Não conseguindo formular uma frase sequer, porque uma tristeza imensa me calava.

E então, eu estava sozinha outra vez.

- Bella...

Eu estava sozinha. Ele não me amava. E eu sabia disso.

- Bella... Acorda...

De repente, tudo que eu conseguia ver era seu rosto, um pouco longe, mas seus olhos dourados muito próximos. Fui voltando à realidade lentamente, sua presença tomando forma diante de mim.

Era ele. Suas mãos passando suavemente por entre meus cabelos. Seu perfume me trazendo de volta à consciência mais depressa. Depois de um momento breve, consegui me situar, e lá estava eu, de volta ao quarto de Edward, deitada em sua cama, coberta por muitos dos lençóis embolados. Ele estava ajoelhado, arrumado e perfumado com um tipo de blazer escuro, muito próximo ao meu rosto. Mais próximo do que o necessário.

- Desculpa te acordar tão cedo. É que eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, ainda um pouco atordoada por causa do sono, mas com um alívio imenso em estar fora do meu pesadelo. Que horas deviam ser?

- E você vai ter que ficar aqui... Sozinha.

Ele não tirou os olhos de mim. Também não se moveu um centímetro sequer, ou parou de me tocar. Mas eu podia ver que alguma coisa o incomodava.

- Você... vai ficar? Promete que não vai embora?

Medo. De novo, ele estava com medo de que eu o deixasse. De novo, ele considerava essa possibilidade, e me perguntei o motivo pelo qual eu mesma já estava começando a esquecer dela.

- Eu vou ficar.

Ele continuou me encarando, como quem quisesse buscar nas minhas palavras alguma pista de que aquilo era mentira. Pisquei algumas vezes para tornar meu olhar mais firme, até que ele finalmente pareceu acreditar em mim.

- Essa casa é sua, ok?

Não respondi, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar.

- Deixei o número do meu celular anotado, está em cima do criado mudo do quarto de hóspedes. Qualquer coisa que você quiser, ligue pra mim. E fique à vontade. Vou estar de volta à noite.

- Ok. - Respondi, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um bom tempo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo aquele silêncio não era desconfortável. Não era um silêncio carregado de desconfianças, segredos ou perguntas caladas. Era apenas aquilo.

Como se fosse a atitude mais natural do mundo, Edward curvou-se um pouco para baixo e me beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Eu poderia protestar por ter acabado de acordar, mas me deixei levar pela sensação de ter seus lábios tocando com tanta suavidade os meus, em um ato singelo, mas com um significado tão grande que fez com que as batidas do meu coração perdessem o ritmo.

- Até logo.

- Hhhmm... - Foi minha resposta.

Ele saiu, me deixando sozinha naquele quarto imenso, e eu fiquei ali, completamente derretida e apaixonada por ele.

Merda.

Fiquei por um longo tempo me espreguiçando e ronronando feito gato nos lençóis amassados, não sabendo se queria sentir o cheiro do corpo dele ali ou o cheiro do perfume que agora estava suspenso no ar. Mas qualquer um dos cheiros me dava arrepios, então eu não me importava.

Como passar horas pensando nas noites que eu tinha com Edward parecia ser agora minha mais nova mania, foi o que fiz. Lembrei dos seus beijos, seus toques, do seu evidente descontrole quando entrei em seu quarto. Nunca entendi exatamente o motivo de toda aquela fixação pelo perfume do meu creme, mas não poderia ter ficado mais claro que aquilo o fazia perder a cabeça.

Sorri com a lembrança de tê-lo tão submisso a mim, tão entregue e impotente. De alguma forma, vê-lo dessa forma fazia com que eu acreditasse, mesmo que por um momento, que ele realmente gostava de mim, e que aquilo tudo não era fruto de um distúrbio de personalidade ou sentimento de culpa por parte dele. Tê-lo daquela forma fazia parecer que ele realmente me amava, que era meu.

Como que para fortalecer minha esperança, fiquei remoendo o fato de termos feito sexo sem camisinha. Aquilo devia significar alguma coisa. Talvez não muita, mas alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, devia significar. Era como se ele não tivesse medo de ficar comigo, mesmo sabendo do meu passado. Era como se pudesse aceitar. Como se, no fim das contas, valesse à pena arriscar.

Será que ele realmente gostava de mim mais do que eu pensava?

Não seja idiota. Se transar sem camisinha significasse amor, não existiriam tantas mães solteiras pelo mundo.

Minha racionalidade. Sempre estragando meus momentos de alegria e esperança.

O relógio do criado mudo marcava 06:45h, o que achei ser muito cedo para levantar. Por isso, resolvi me aconchegar mais nos travesseiros macios e me deixar ser embalada pelo sono outra vez.

…

Acordei uma hora depois, e agradeci aos céus por não ter tido um novo pesadelo. Me mexi um pouco na cama, agarrada ao travesseiro dele, e então fiquei estática e atenta ao ouvir a porta da sala bater.

Edward havia dito que só voltaria de noite, mas de qualquer jeito não faria sentido estar de volta uma hora depois de ter saído. Ouvi passos de um lado ao outro, e quando finalmente me convenci de que não havia como identificar a pessoa que acabara de entrar no apartamento, levantei de um salto da cama e, notando que estava nua, corri para o armário, procurando alguma peça de roupa que me serviria. Tudo que encontrei foram camisas sociais, e me perguntei onde infernos estariam os enormes e largos casacos de hóquei que todo menino teve um dia e guardava como lembrança. Corri para o closet, tentando mexer o mínimo possível nas suas coisas, mas foi quando os passos começaram a se aproximar que o pânico me tomou e eu me vi obrigada a vestir a primeira camisa social ao meu alcance. Uma peça azul bebê muito macia e perfumada com o cheiro dele.

Saí do enorme closet e dei de cara com uma senhora que já entrava no quarto sem cerimônias. Me perguntei se havia acordado na casa certa, e se sim, por que Edward não havia mencionado a existência de uma senhora baixinha e gordinha em sua vida, fosse ela quem fosse.

- Deus, me desculpe! Pensei que não houvesse ninguém aqui! - Ela começou, se desculpando com um olhar esbugalhado - O sr. Cullen não trazia ninguém aqui há tanto tempo... Mil desculpas...

Continuei à sua frente, encarando-a completamente confusa mas feliz em sentir que a peça de roupa que usava cobria todas as partes do meu corpo que ela não deveria ver.

- Mas você deve ir agora, minha querida. - Ela continuou, com uma expressão doce e compreensiva - Você sabe... Talvez ele te ligue pra que vocês saiam juntos outra vez...

Eu estava tão confusa que, depois disso, provavelmente teria ido mesmo embora, não fosse pelo fato de que, na verdade, eu não tinha para onde ir. Mas como explicar isso a ela?

- Ah... Eu acho... Eu moro aqui...

Os olhos dela se esbugalharam outra vez, dessa vez tão abertos que pareciam poder saltar para fora das órbitas.

- Ah meu Deus, desculpe senhorita! Eu não sabia... Eu sou uma idiota, não devia... Me desculpe, eu pensei que a senhorita era mais uma... Mas é claro que é especial... A senhorita é namorada dele.

Ela pensou que eu era "mais uma"? "Mais uma" o quê? E quanto à parte do "ser namorada dele"... Bom, eu não sabia como responder àquilo, então fui grata por não ter sido uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

- Vou deixá-la à vontade. Me desculpe...

Ela começou a sair, ainda resmungando baixo para si mesma coisas como "idiota" e outros xingamentos, mas a interrompi.

- Está tudo bem... Qual é o seu nome?

- Me chamo Margarida. - Ela falou, ainda parecendo muito arrependida. - Venho arrumar o apartamento do sr. Cullen. Eu queria que ele tivesse me avisado... Não teria dado esse vexame...

- Muito prazer, Margarida. Eu me chamo Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Muito prazer.

Sorri para a mulher de meia idade, e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Senti uma enorme gratidão a ela por não olhar para mim como quem estivesse me julgando ou me analisando, o que fez com que minha simpatia por ela fosse imediata.

- Vou sair pra que possa se arrumar. Desculpe invadir assim o quarto, é que eu realmente não fazia idéia...

- Está tudo bem. Obrigada.

Margarida finalmente se retirou, me deixando sozinha outra vez. Convencida a tornar aquela situação o mais normal possível, respirei fundo e rumei para o quarto de hóspedes. Ao entrar no banheiro, não encontrei minha escova de dentes ou a toalha que estava usando durante aqueles dias. Intrigada, procurei nas malas e bolsas, mas também não estavam guardadas. Edward havia mexido nas minhas coisas enquanto eu estava dormindo?

Voltei para seu quarto, então vi, no banheiro, minha toalha branca estendida no segurador, exatamente ao lado da azul marinho dele. Minha escova de dentes, inconfundível por sua cor rosa-choque fluorescente, pendia ao lado da sua no recipiente de louça. Encarei aquilo por algum tempo, me permitindo sentir uma pequena sensação de alegria com todo aquele significado, e foi ao me olhar no espelho, ainda distraída, que vi meu próprio reflexo sorrindo de volta para mim.

Havia tanto tempo que aquilo não acontecia que me assustei momentaneamente com a imagem. Outra vez, me distraí pensando no fato de como Edward podia ser o motivo da minha mais profunda tristeza e, ao mesmo tempo, a cura para ela. Eu sabia a resposta desse quebra-cabeças, afinal não era burra, mas não deixava de ser curioso e, mais do que isso, um pouco assutador, chegar à óbvia conclusão de que ele simplesmente era importante demais.

Escovei os dentes, tomei um bom banho, me sequei, penteei meus cabelos, tudo isso sem nunca deixar de pensar nele ou de lembrar os momentos da noite anterior. Talvez não importasse quantas vezes nós ficássemos juntos, a manhã seguinte seria sempre recheada com as recordações do que aconteceu entre nós, e a sensação dele em mim não me deixaria tão cedo.

Mas não era como se eu estivesse reclamando.

Saí do banheiro e senti um vento excepcionalmente frio. Corri até meu quarto e tirei rapidamente da mala de roupas "apropriadas" uma calça jeans, calcinha, meias grossas, duas blusas e um casaco de lã. Passei meu creme em pontos estratégico, vesti as peças de roupa e levantei um pouco a gola para esconder alguns hematomas ainda visíveis em meu pescoço. Deixei a camisa de Edward pendurada atrás da porta e finalmente caminhei para a cozinha.

Margarida já tinha preparado algumas coisas para o nosso café. Me senti feliz em sentar à mesa com ela e manter uma conversa agradável. Escondi dela os detalhes que deveriam se manter escondidos, mas na maior parte do tempo fui eu que fiz as perguntas.

- Então, você trabalha aqui há muito tempo? - Comecei, dando um último gole no café.

- Há três anos. Venho às segundas, quinzenalmente, pra dar um jeito na casa. Você sabe, homens não se preocupam em arrumar e limpar as coisas.

- Eu achei estranho, porque Edward não mencionou nada...

- Sim, o sr. Cullen também não me informou sobre a sua presença aqui. - Ela falou envergonhada, ficando vermelha ao lembrar do que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás - Mas não o culpo. Ele andou meio perturbado ultimamente, sabe. Fora dos eixos.

- Fora dos eixos?

- Sim... No início, quando ele ficava o dia todo deitado, pensei que fosse preguiça. Mas ele não voltou mais pro trabalho, e também não comia direito. Na verdade, ele não fazia muita coisa além de olhar pro teto. Quando ouvi uma conversa do sr. Cullen com a secretária, entendi que tudo não passava de uma paixão não correspondida.

Margarida pontuou a frase e me olhou interrogativamente, mas não disse nada. Senti um pequeno frio na barriga, o impoulso de quebrar o silêncio me tomando aos poucos, mesmo sem ter certeza do que estava prestes a falar.

- Ahm... Não sei... Talvez eu possa ter algo a ver com isso, mas...

Ela pareceu repentinamente elétrica em sua cadeira, me encarando com mais brilho do que nunca.

- Quer saber? Eu acho ótimo que alguém como a senhorita tenha aparecido e o tenha feito sossegar. Não que o sr. Cullen não fosse um bom homem, mas... A senhorita sabe... Há um momento na vida de um homem em que ele tem que amadurecer quanto a certos assuntos...

- Ele não era maduro em certos assuntos?

- Bom... - Ela começou, se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto - O sr. Cullen é um homem muito bonito e rico. É claro que a senhorita sabe o quão fácil certas coisas são pra ele.

- Eu imagino.

- Ele nunca namorou ninguém. Desculpe dizer isso, mas acho que não deve ser segredo... Ele trazia muitas moças aqui.

- Hum... - Murmurei, sentindo meu rosto começar a esquentar de forma desagradável e uma raiva irracional me tomar lentamente.

- Era horrível, eu tinha que me livrar das pobres coitadas pela manhã. Algumas entendiam, acho que queriam a mesma coisa que ele. Mas outras pareciam realmente tristes.

- Entendo...

- Mas então, pelo visto, a senhorita apareceu, e ele parou com... bom, com essa péssima mania. O sr. Cullen nunca mais trouxe ninguém aqui enquanto estava daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele parou com isso até um pouco antes, o que estranhei. Só depois veio a depressão. Eu até me acostumei a não encontrar ninguém no quarto. Por isso entrei daquela forma hoje, e sinto muito por isso.

- Foi por isso que você disse que achava que eu era "mais uma"? Mais uma das... - Mais uma das mulheres descartáveis de Edward. Era isso que passava pela minha cabeça, mas que eu não tive coragem de dizer.

- Sim. Mas não há como negar que a senhorita é diferente. Eu só o vi ficar quase da mesma forma há algum tempo atrás, quando uma aproveitadora barata o traiu. Mesmo assim, digo "quase" porque dessa vez ele ficou pior. E se me permite dar a minha opinião, levando em consideração tudo que vi o sr. Cullen passar dessa vez, acredito que a senhorita o tenha nas mãos.

Ponderei suas palavras, imaginando se havia alguma possibilidade de serem verdadeiras. Primeiro, como era possível Edward ter ficado pior longe de mim do que na época de seu rompimento com a tal "aproveitadora barata" que eu sabia ser Lauren? Até onde eu sabia, essa havia sido a única mulher suficientemente importante para conseguir tocá-lo de alguma forma. Além disso, como eu poderia tê-lo nas mãos já que, como supunha, Edward poderia escolher qualquer mulher do planeta? Por que justamente eu seria sua escolha?

Por que aquilo parecia tão difícil de acreditar?

Talvez porque, diferente do que Margarida pensava, os papéis naquela história estavam invertidos: Era ele quem me tinha nas mãos.

- E acredito que isso seja ótimo - continuou ela, me fazendo voltar à realidade - porque não é saudável alguém ficar com tantas pessoas diferentes.

Fitei-a por um momento, imaginando se sua atitude comigo mudaria caso resolvesse contar a ela a quantidade de pessoas com as quais eu já havia ficado. Cheguei à óbvia conclusão de que Margarida nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

- Não... Não é saudável. - Falei antes que pudesse impedir as palavras de saírem de minha boca, mas ela felizmente não entendeu o real significado.

Notei que ela me fitava, então sorri de forma simples, apenas para passar a impressão de que estava tudo bem. A mulher sorriu de volta para mim, me analisando um pouco.

- Você parece uma boa moça. Minha intuição diz que vocês vão ficar bem.

Trabalhando durante três anos ali, era de se imaginar que Margarida conhecesse Edward, mesmo que pouco. Por isso, novamente tomada por uma onda de otimismo e nenhuma racionalidade, me deixei embalar pelo pensamento de que ela poderia estar certa quando disse que eu era especial, e que também acertara quanto ao meu futuro com ele. Talvez porque eu quisesse me prender desesperadamente a qualquer situação, mesmo imaginária, na qual ele também me amava. Talvez porque estava cansada de proibir a mim mesma de acreditar em um possível romance entre nós.

Talvez, pelo menos momentaneamente, fosse melhor acreditar que nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Porque me entregar a esse pensamento diminuía um pouco a angústia que martelava no meu peito durante todo aquele tempo.

- Espero que você esteja certa.

Queria dizer que tentaria com todas as minhas forças fazê-lo feliz, se ele assim quisesse, e queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu o amava. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria deixar tudo isso claro, então finalizei a conversa com mais um sorriso sincero, esperando que Margarida pudesse ver, através dos meus olhos, que fazer com que nós ficássemos bem era tudo o que eu queria.

…

Meu dia foi melhor do que eu pensava. A companhia de Margarida fez com que eu me sentisse animada como não me sentia havia muito tempo. Enquanto ela arrumava e limpava a casa - que, tive que confessar, não via necessidade, já que tudo parecia no lugar - nós conversamos sobre todo o tipo de banalidades. Como meu tempo não estava sendo ocupado com absolutamente nada além de tagarelar com minha mais nova amiga, decidi ajudá-la com a arrumação, mesmo sob uma chuva de reclamações e "não precisa, senhorita!"

O almoço foi preparado por ela. Não por vontade minha, mas porque Margarida quase me ameaçou de morte quando fiz menção de chegar perto do fogão. Ainda assim, fiquei contente com o ar leve e despreocupado que nossa amizade tomava em tão pouco tempo.

Me tranquilizei quando minha oferta para trocar as roupas de cama foi aceita. Não que houvesse algo para ver ali, mas alguma parte irracional em mim fazia com que eu me sentisse desconfortável em deixá-la tão próxima das evidências invisíveis de algumas noites sem pudor entre mim e Edward. É claro que ela sabia o que acontecia, mas ainda assim, não precisava ser explícito.

Graças a ela, pude conhecer o resto da casa, ainda inexplorado por mim até então. Descobri um espaço aconchegante que ficava logo depois do meu quarto, com sofás confortáveis de couro preto e uma tv enorme, equipada com um sistema de som invejável. Mais para os fundos, um pouco escondida, se encontrava uma discreta biblioteca, de aparência mais clássica do que o resto da casa, em tom de madeira com cortinas claras e uma lareira central imponente. Ainda havia mais um quarto, quase do mesmo tamanho que o meu, um banheiro social grande, um pequeno escritório com dois computadores e uma sala menor que consistia, toda ela, em um tipo de adega, comportando não só vários tipos de vinho, como também garrafas de whisky de diferentes anos, protegidas da temperatura baixa do ambiente por uma divisão específica.

Para minha total surpresa, conheci ainda uma área nos fundos do apartamento que dava para uma linda piscina de porte médio em chão de madeira escura, que dividia espaço com uma pequena sauna. Ambos os ambientes eram internos, completamente cobertos.

- O sr. Cullen nunca vem aqui.

Me perguntei o motivo, já que o lugar parecia extremamente relaxante. Como resposta, Margarida deixou clara sua disposição em limpar aquela parte da casa, dizendo que tinha esperanças que agora ela seria devidamente aproveitada.

Minha cabeça foi invadida outra vez por diferentes combinações de pensamentos extremamente impróprios de nós dois ali, e então me perguntei quando foi que eu havia começado a desenvolver a constrangedora mania de pensar em sexo a cada inocente menção de nós dois juntos e sozinhos.

Margarida acabou seu trabalho perto das 19h, e fiquei um pouco desanimada com a idéia de vê-la ir embora, me deixando ali sozinha. Ter alguém com quem conversar sem preocupações estava começando a me fazer falta, como agora eu podia notar (Edward não contava, porque nós não conversávamos. Tudo o que fazíamos era escolher bem algumas meia dúzias de palavras para manter um mínimo necessário de comunicação). Além disso, a presença dela ali fazia com que eu não tivesse como pensar nas coisas ruins que ultimamente pensava. Ela ocupava minha cabeça com assuntos simples e distrativos.

- Não vai esperar Edward chegar pra pagar a você? - Perguntei, esperançosa com a possibilidade de fazê-la ficar mais um pouco.

- Ele deposita na minha conta.

- Ah.

Abri a porta para ela, sentindo meu desânimo começar a dar sinais de vida outra vez.

- Como não vou mais vê-la por algum tempo, espero que a senhorita tenha um feliz Natal.

- Como? - Perguntei, um pouco confusa.

- Tenha um feliz Natal. - Ela repetiu, pensando que eu não havia escutado.

Mas eu havia escutado muito bem. O problema foi não conseguir processar a informação.

Por que ela estava falando em Natal? Em que data nós estávamos, afinal?

- Que dia é hoje? - Finalmente perguntei, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- 21 de dezembro.

Voltei ao meu silêncio mórbido, deixando aquele pedaço de informação escorrer como calda quente de pânico da minha cabeça aos meus pés.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita?

Tossi algumas vezes, tentando trazer de volta minha voz.

- Sim, claro. Um... feliz Natal pra você também, Margarida.

Ela continuava desconfiada de minha reação estranha, mas finalmente se deu por vencida e pegou o elevador, fazendo com que eu me tornasse a única pessoa naquele andar.

Fechei a porta, tentando abranger todas as possibilidades e o tamanho dos problemas.

Primeiro, eu precisava comprar um presente. E se fosse levar em conta que Edward havia me dado, para dizer o mínimo, uma casa de presente, esse nível seria difícil de atingir. Segundo, eu precisava saber se nós passaríamos o Natal juntos. Pelo que eu sabia, ele tinha família. Em algum lugar do planeta. Era de se esperar que passasse com eles, fazendo com que tudo se tornasse um pouco mais complicado para mim: Se ele fosse e me deixasse aqui, o que eu achava mais provável, as coisas ficariam ainda mais confusas dentro da minha cabeça já perturbada. Se ele me levasse junto, eu entraria em algum tipo de crise de pânico. Terceiro, eu precisaria da ajuda de Victoria para resolver essas questões.

Respirei profundamente, tentando oxigenar o máximo possível meu cérebro, e ainda com a mão na maçaneta, fechei a porta. Fiquei algum tempo tentando entender como era possível ficar alheia ao Natal, mas no final das contas, ao lembrar de tudo pelo qual havia passado naqueles últimos três meses, já não estava mais surpresa em estar tão completamente perdida. E de repente, o frio invernal da época natalina começou a fazer sentido.

Decidi que falaria com Victoria no dia seguinte, de alguma forma. Infelizmente, isso implicaria em deixar Edward ciente disso, já que não havia como ter contato com ela sem o intermédio dele, mas eu imaginava que, uma vez deixado claro que o assunto entre nós duas era particular, ele não insistiria em saber do que se tratava.

Como não tinha muito mais o que fazer, e como me preocupar com essas coisas não adiantaria de nada - embora eu não conseguisse deixar de lado a preocupação - resolvi me ocupar com coisas pequenas e aleatórias até o momento em que já não estivesse mais sozinha.

Fiz uma busca em minhas malas pelo carregador do meu celular, há meses esquecido sem bateria. Quando finalmente consegui ligá-lo, fui bombardeada por milhares de mensagens na caixa postal e ligações perdidas. Sem muito interesse, deixei-o em cima da cama sem procurar saber de quem eram as chamadas.

Me permiti ligar o aquecedor da sala e do quarto de Edward, já que a noite havia trazido um frio ainda mais intenso. Tomei um banho quente e, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha ao sair do banheiro, vesti a camisa dele que ainda estava pendurada atrás da porta do quarto.

Rumei para minha nova parte preferida do apartamento, achando o interruptor e acendendo as luzes dentro e em volta da piscina. Não era demais, nem de menos: A iluminação e a sensação que ela passava ali eram simplesmente perfeitos. Toquei a superfície gelada de leve com os dedos, mexendo um pouco com a água, e sentei em uma das cadeiras de madeira, fitando os azulejos iluminados e as ondulações na superfície.

Encostei na cadeira e respirei fundo. Para minha alegria, as coisas pareciam estar se tornando gradativamente mais fáceis. O motivo eu não sabia, mas, diferente de antes, minha cabeça não trabalhava freneticamente em busca de respostas. Era como se a exaustão mental pela qual eu estava passando estivesse sendo substituída por algum tipo de aceitação, e embora isso pudesse acabar me machucando a qualquer momento, a sensação de calma fazia com que eu não precisasse remoer pedaços do passado ou dúvidas do que seria o futuro a partir de agora.

O tempo que fiquei ali era incerto. Embora o dia tenha sido cansativo ajudando Margarida com a casa, eu não estava cansada. Por isso, me mantive acordada, mesmo com o ambiente relaxante. Não sabia que horas eram, e não queria saber, porque isso implicaria em relacionar imediatamente os ponteiros do relógio com a chegada de Edward, transformando minha paz momentânea em ansiedade.

Ouvi um barulho muito baixo, o que imaginei ser a porta da sala. Meu coração, como de costume, começou a pular freneticamente no peito, mas me mantive imóvel, tentando com tanta vontade me forçar a ficar calma que deixaria qualquer monge budista orgulhoso.

Os passos dele foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos conforme o tempo passava, então me perguntei se isso poderia significar um pânico crescente por não me encontrar em nenhum dos outros cômodos. Meu impulso foi gritar para que ele viesse logo e me visse ali, mas me contive, ainda imóvel, enquanto exercitava minha respiração.

Ele entrou de repente, já se preparando para dar meia volta e continuar me procurando pelo resto da casa. Quando me viu ali, suspirou alto, e me perguntei se essa era sua nova mania ao me encontrar em qualquer lugar.

- Quer, por favor, parar de fugir de mim?

- Ainda estou dentro da sua casa, não? - Respondi, e me surpreendi com o tom calmo em minha voz, enquanto sentia meu estômago dar voltas de 360 graus em todas as direções.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, se aproximou devagar enquanto mexia no cabelo. Edward ainda vestia o blazer enorme de inverno preto, o que o deixava, além de lindo, extremamente elegante.

Foi quando ele me alcançou que pude notar a única flor que ele trazia em uma das mãos, que agora me era oferecida. Peguei a camélia branca sem pensar, sentindo as pontas dos dedos formigarem levemente, e como se pudesse estudá-la, fiquei olhando para ela por algum tempo.

As pétalas eram de uma perfeição hipnótica.

Levantei o rosto, ainda nervosa e sem saber o que responder, mas foi a reação no rosto de Edward que me fez ficar calada. Sua expressão era de surpresa, seus olhos estavam iluminados com um brilho intenso, sua boca esticada em um sorriso torto tão absurdamente lindo que fez com que meu estômago desse mais algumas voltas involuntariamente.

A percepção do que estava acontecendo veio como um estalo, e então me dei conta de que eu mesma estava sorrindo de forma simples e verdadeira. O presente inesperado fez com que eu esquecesse de armar minha barreira contra Edward da forma que vinha fazendo, e sem querer deixei escapar o que realmente estava sentindo. Isso pareceu iluminá-lo de uma forma inexplicável, mas quando entendi o que estava acontecendo, abaixei o rosto um pouco mais constrangida do que deveria.

- Obrigada. - Falei de forma simples.

- Que bom que você gostou. - Ouvi sua voz dizer acima de mim, e então senti o toque suave de seus dedos em meus cabelos, trazendo para trás da orelha uma grande mecha que servia como uma espécie de cortina entre nós dois.

Sem saber o motivo, minha voz pronunciou o primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça.

- Você esqueceu de me falar de uma pessoa.

Ele parou por um momento, tentando processar a informação. Olhei para ele e vi que, agora, Edward parecia querer entender de quem exatamente eu estava falando. E pelo que tudo indicava, ele suspeitava da pessoa certa.

- Hoje é segunda, não é? - Ele perguntou, em uma voz baixa.

- É.

- Ahm... Então, você e Margarida se conheceram?

- Sim.

Ele sustentou meu olhar, fazendo uma pergunta interna para si mesmo e decidindo se deveria ou não verbalizá-la.

- Ela te tratou... direito?

Eu conhecia Margarida havia menos de 24 horas, e ainda assim poderia dizer que ela trataria "direito" qualquer pessoa. Edward, conhecendo-a por alguns anos, sabia disso muito melhor do que eu. Mas o fato era que eu sabia do que ele realmente estava falando.

- Ela me tratou como as outras. Mas a culpa não foi dela.

Sua expressão se contorceu no que parecia ser um desespero contido. Ainda conseguindo adotar uma voz surpreendentemente calma, continuei:

- Eu expliquei a situação... Bem, mais ou menos. Ela entendeu, então está tudo bem.

- Me desculpa. - Ele se apressou em dizer - Eu era diferente...

- Tudo bem. - Menti. Embora eu não tivesse o direito de ter ciúmes de qualquer mulher que Edward teve ou deixou de ter, simplesmente não conseguia conter a raiva em imaginá-lo com tantas outras.

E levando em consideração o meu passado, isso fazia com que aquela situação soasse ridiculamente irônica.

Ele continuou me encarando com uma expressão de arrependimento, e quando nenhum de nós dois tinha mais o que falar, me levantei.

- Está frio aqui. Acho que o aquecedor não chega até essa parte da casa. - Falei em um tom casual.

- Essa blusa é minha?

Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha. Eu havia esquecido que, primeiro, estava vestindo só uma camisa, e que, segundo, havia pego uma peça de roupa dele sem pedir permissão.

- É... É que eu fui pega de surpresa essa manhã, foi a primeira coisa que encontrei no seu closet... Desculpa, eu não tive tempo...

- Fica muito melhor em você do que em mim. - Ele me interrompeu, enquanto seus olhos famintos varriam meu corpo de cima a baixo sem a menor discrição.

Fiz uma força sobre-humana para não deixar o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha se transformar em um tremor constrangedor, desviando o olhar e caminhando para a porta com mais pressa do que o necessário.

Rumei para fora com Edward atrás de mim. À medida que sentia o calor do aquecedor se chocar contra minha pele com maior intensidade, me senti cada vez melhor. Quando parei, sem perceber, me vi de pé ao lado da cama dele, e eu sabia que minha atitude, mesmo automática, o havia deixado feliz outra vez. Me mantive de costas para não ver o sorriso presunçoso de vitória que eu sabia estar em seu rosto, e comecei a me xingar pela minha mais nova e irritante mania de agradá-lo sem querer.

- Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. - Ele começou, interrompendo meus pensamentos enquanto tirava seu blazer pesado - A tv é toda sua.

Não respondi, mas Edward parecia estar se acostumando à minha falta de modos. Então, sem dizer mais nada, entrou no banheiro e me deixou ali sozinha.

Respirei fundo e decidi fazer algo que já deveria ter feito, caso tivesse tido a oportunidade.

Achei um jarro comprido de decoração e o enchi de água, depositando minha camélia dentro e colocando-a em meu quarto. Revirei por algum tempo nas malas, finalmente encontrando o que procurava na última bolsa. Retirei de lá uma pasta com alguns envelopes, escolhendo dentro de um deles um papel específico. Guardei tudo outra vez e, por fim pegando uma caixa de comprimidos, voltei ao quarto dele, sentando-me na cama enquanto esperava que Edward saísse do banho.

Algum tempo depois, a porta foi aberta e eu tive que esperar um pouco para que meus pensamentos, antes na ponta da língua, voltassem a fazer sentido. Tudo isso porque o desgraçado, obviamente de propósito, vestia nada além de uma boxer azul-marinho que delineava os músculos das pernas e do abdômen com uma perfeição angustiante. Seus cabelos estavam completamente molhados e o cheiro do sabonete nele me deixava um pouco tonta.

- Não está muito frio pra isso? - Perguntei, sentindo uma raiva irracional do meu próprio descontrole.

- Não. Aqui está um forno, o aquecedor está forte demais.

- Então diminua o aquecedor e ponha uma roupa.

- Por quê?

Para que eu possa parar de babar como um cachorro faminto.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado.

- Não se preocupe com a minha saúde. O que é isso?

Edward apontou para os itens em minhas mãos, me fazendo lembrar do que eu deveria fazer.

- Coisas que eu queria te mostrar.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama - excessivamente perto, fazendo com que todos os perfumes do banho recém tomado me aturdissem mais um pouco - e analisou com interesse o papel que eu segurava.

- São exames. - Comecei, entregando a ele a folha dobrada - Eu sempre fiz a cada três meses. Você sabe, exames de rotina necessários pra... mim.

Aquele assunto era delicado, e se eu não tomasse muito cuidado com as palavras, nossa noite se tornaria extremamente desagradável de uma hora para outra. Naquela folha estavam exames que provavam o que eu havia dito a ele na noite anterior: eu estava limpa de qualquer doença que pudesse vir a ter por causa do meu passado.

- Esses exames foram feitos há um mês atrás. - Indiquei com o dedo a data na extremidade superior do papel - E eu juro que não estive com ninguém, desde o dia em que você foi embora até o dia que você voltou.

- Eu acreditei ontem. - Ele disse, numa voz baixa e um pouco seca, mas ainda analisando o que dizia o papel.

- Mesmo assim, pra você não ter dúvidas...

- Eu parecia ter alguma dúvida ontem, quando te comi três vezes sem camisinha?

- Eu só queria provar, ok? - Me surpeendi com minha própria voz, que saiu mais alta e mais séria do que jamais havia ouvido antes.

Edward pareceu notar isso também, então tudo o que fez por um bom tempo foi me encarar com uma expressão séria, mas leve. Então, sem ter mais nenhuma forma de levar o assunto adiante, ele finalmente se rendeu.

- Ok.

Tirei o papel de suas mãos com um pouco mais de força do que desejava, mas não me desculpei.

- Esse é o anticoncepcional que eu tomo. - Mostrei a cartela com os comprimidos, ainda no início - Você também não vai ser pai antes da hora.

Ele encarou a embalagem em suas mãos, sem dizer nada. Suspirou profundamente, me entregando de volta sem nenhuma reação.

- É uma pena que você precise me mostrar essas coisas pra se sentir melhor.

- Eu achei que você fosse ficar mais tranquilo se visse.

- E eu achei estar claro que confio em você. Não precisa me provar nada, basta dizer e eu acredito. Por acaso eu também preciso mostrar algum exame pra que você tenha certeza...

- Você sabe que é diferente!

- Não é. Minha palavra deveria valer pra você a mesma coisa que a sua vale pra mim. E se isso não significar nada, devo lembrá-la que eu também já tive muitas mulheres?

- Não precisa. - Falei seca.

Outra vez, ficamos em silêncio. Infelizmente, aquele se tratava do silêncio antigo, o velho conhecido que se expandia entre nós de uma forma desagradável. Sem pensar, tomei de volta os remédios da mão dele e me levantei rapidamente, na iminência de correr para o meu quarto e ficar por lá.

- Não me deixa sozinho aqui. Por favor... - Ele falou, segurando meu braço sem força, mas com firmeza.

- Vou dormir no outro quarto essa noite.

Me desvencilhei de seus dedos e saí sem olhar para trás. Entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Joguei em cima do criado mudo as coisas que trazia nas mãos e fui escovar os dentes. Não me preocupei em ligar o aquecedor, apagando a luz e me enfiando de uma vez só por baixo das camadas do edredom fofo e quente, mergulhando na quase total escuridão do quarto, que só era comprometida pela pouca luz que vinha do lado de fora e entrava pela janela.

Fiquei ali remoendo aquele sentimento ruim, sem sequer saber o motivo de estar sentindo aquilo ou o que poderia ser. Me cobri até a cabeça, tentando ficar mais tranquila, mas não conseguia. Por que eu estava irritada com Edward, afinal? Só porque ele queria confiar em mim e eu não deixava? Isso fazia algum sentido?

Qual era o meu problema?

Fiquei imóvel, esperando o sono chegar, mas ele não veio. Talvez porque eu não estivesse cansada, mesmo depois de um dia de trabalho, ou talvez - e o que era mais provável - porque eu estava angustiada com a ausência dele. Embora não quisesse admitir, eu desejava desesperadamente que ele entrasse por aquela porta a qualquer momento, nem que fosse para perguntar qualquer coisa idiota.

Conforme o tempo passava, eu ia me convencendo de que ele não apareceria. Considerei a hipótese de me levantar e ir dormir ao seu lado, mas logo desisti da idéia ao chegar à conclusão de que se Edward ainda não havia ido me ver, é porque não queria me ver.

A escuridão do quarto se tornou sufocante. Uma chuva fina começou a cair do lado de fora, fazendo um barulho tão discreto contra as janelas de vidro que talvez eu não notasse, se não estivesse prestando atenção. De repente, senti um nó na garganta, o tipo de dor que eu sabia que precedia o choro. Tentei me sentir menos sozinha, convencendo a mim mesma de que, no fundo, eu não passava de uma criança idiota e carente, e que, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava no quarto ao lado!

Me dando conta pela primeira vez da dependência que havia desenvolvido da sua companhia, cheguei à conclusão de que não obteria sucesso.

Então, fui pega de surpresa com o barulho da maçaneta na porta. Mantive meus olhos abertos, voltados para a janela, de costas para ele, e por algum motivo que eu não saberia explicar, fingi estar dormindo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, talvez observando meu "sono". Mas o momento foi rápido, então ouvi a porta ser fechada outra vez. Amaldiçoei minha covardia por deixá-lo ir embora daquela forma, sendo que tudo o que eu queria era tê-lo ali, comigo. Mas nenhuma das minhas atitudes ultimamente faziam sentido, então não era como se de repente eu fosse ter algum surto de sobriedade.

Meus xingamentos imaginários foram interrompidos com o que senti logo em seguida. O colchão ao meu lado afundou lentamente, o edredom sendo suavemente puxado, e no segundo seguinte, um braço contornava minha barriga e um nariz respirava em meu pescoço.

- Desculpa se eu fui grosseiro. Não era minha intenção.

Não respondi, completamente imóvel, deixando que a presença de Edward ali me cobrisse pouco a pouco com uma alegria quente e maravilhosa.

- Só queria que você entendesse que eu confio em você. Não importa o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer na sua vida, eu só preciso ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Me desculpa se te magoei de alguma forma.

- Tudo bem. - Eu falei, instintivamente agarrando com força a mão que ele mantinha na minha barriga. Eu queria dizer mais do que "tudo bem", queria dizer que ele não precisava pedir desculpas por algo que não fez, e queria dizer que a grosseria naquela situação havia partido de mim. Mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi me agarrar ao seu braço com toda a força e aproveitar o alívio e a leveza de tê-lo comigo outra vez.

Edward aplicou beijos suaves e inocentes em meu pescoço, fazendo um tipo de carinho com os dedos na minha barriga.

- Você disse que queria dormir nesse quarto, mas não falou nada quanto a dormir sozinha.

Ele pontuou a frase abrindo o botão de baixo da camisa que eu vestia, e de repente notei que a única coisa inocente ali era eu.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? - Ele perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido, suas mãos percorrendo a extensão da camisa e fazendo com que mais três botões fossem desabotoados com uma rapidez assustadora.

- Não acho que nós vamos conseguir dormir se você continuar fazendo isso.

Reuni toda a força que existia em mim para pronunciar as palavras sem deixar escapar um gemido. Talvez eu mesma estivesse guiando sua mão para os botões restantes, eu não saberia dizer.

- Eu não perguntei se podia dormir aqui.

Soltei o ar com força, sentindo meu corpo ferver por debaixo do edredom, enquanto a ponta dos dedos de Edward faziam círculos deliciosamente provocantes que iam do meu umbigo até os limites das áreas mais sensíveis do meu corpo.

Você pode fazer o que quiser, contanto que fique aqui...

Era para ser um pensamento, mas é claro que saiu em alto e bom som. Mesmo assim, não me importei em ficar constrangida, porque isso implicaria em deixar de aproveitar todas aquelas sensações que as benditas mãos dele me davam enquanto exploravam meu corpo. E não poderia haver nada no mundo que me tirasse da nossa bolha particular.

Edward me virou lentamente, enquanto abria o último botão ainda fechado na blusa que eu vestia. Outra vez, agi por impulso, agradecendo em silêncio por não estar raciocinando, e beijei-o às cegas, com tanta vontade que meus lábios doeram. Ele me puxou para perto dele, retirando completamente a camisa que eu vestia, e senti seu peito incrivelmente quente tocar o meu.

Ele nos virou na cama, se deitando em cima de mim e depositando beijos molhados e luxuriosos por toda a extensão do meu peito exposto. Imaginei estar me sentindo bem com a escuridão no quarto por fazer com que minha vergonha fosse menor, mas a verdade era que tê-lo daquela forma - nas sombras e, ao mesmo tempo, tão entregue - estava me excitando de uma forma perigosa.

Me dei conta de que, em algum momento, ele havia acendido o abajur do criado mudo, e ao invés de me incomodar, senti uma grande satisfação em poder enxergar o que ele fazia agora. Sua boca foi descendo pela minha barriga, deixando um rastro molhado que se tornava automaticamente gelado pelo ar invernal. Conforme ele descia, carregava consigo o edredom, e quando sua língua decidiu parar no meu umbigo e brincar um pouco por ali, senti o frio do quarto se chocar contra minha pele, mas o ignorei.

Apertei os dedos nas mechas de seus cabelos quando Edward resolveu puxar para baixo minha calcinha, de forma torturante e lenta. Sua língua ainda explorava os vários pontos sensíveis em meu umbigo, e eu tinha total noção de que me contorcia nos lençóis feito peixe fora d'água.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode fazer o que quiser... - Tentei falar sem parecer ofegante demais, mas falhei miseravelmente.

- Já fizeram oral em você?

Suas palavras me colocaram em choque imediato, e minha reação involuntária foi fechar as pernas, mas ele foi mais rápido. Com firmeza, mas sem me machucar, senti suas mãos segurarem minhas coxas e afastá-las novamente, se colocando agora perfeitamente entre elas.

- Bella... - Ele começou, chamando novamente minha atenção - Já chuparam você?

- Não! - Respondi, minha voz mais estridente do que o normal, enquanto, inconscientemente e com desespero, tentava soltar suas mãos das minhas pernas.

- Não quer saber como é?

- Não! - Gritei, ainda desesperada.

- Por que não?

Eu ia tentar responder, mas nesse momento Edward resolveu descer sua boca até meu centro nervoso e jogar lufadas de ar propositalmente intensas ali, sem sequer encostar em mim, mas fazendo com que meus olhos revirassem nas órbitas.

- P-pára!

- Por que não quer saber como é?

Cada letra sibilada que ele pronunciava resultava em novas sensações, porque sua maldita boca estava tão próxima a mim que seus lábios, ao se movimentarem, me tocavam sem querer (ou não), de uma forma extremamente suave, mas que estava me deixando completamente louca.

- Eu não sei! - Falei, quase em um sussurro, sendo absolutamente sincera quanto ao motivo pelo qual eu tentava impedi-lo de continuar. Eu não sabia como era, porque nunca havia sido tocada daquela forma, mas não era ingênua a ponto de não saber que devia ser muito, muito bom.

- Por que não me deixa fazer isso? Pode confiar em mim. Você manda eu parar, eu paro.

Meu controle estava se esvaindo rápido demais. A expectativa e a sensação de ter seu rosto a centímetros do ponto onde eu queria que ele me tocasse estavam me deixando tão absurdamente excitada que tive que reunir toda a força existente em mim para conseguir me manter consciente. Nunca poderia imaginar o quão sensível eu era naquela área, mas Edward estava ponto à prova toda a minha resistência.

Não respondi, e como afronta, ele suspirou de forma proposital. Meu corpo tremeu violentamente, então senti meus músculos se contraírem com tanta intensidade que chegaram a doer. Fechei os olhos com força, provavelmente arrancando mechas de cabelo da cabeça dele com meus dedos desesperados.

- Eu já sonhei com seu cheiro mais de uma vez. - Ele começou - Mas você é mais doce do que eu pensava.

Ele inspirou profundamente, e sem saber exatamente como ou quanto tempo levou, meu corpo se contorceu em uma explosão de prazer tão grande e quente que, por um bom tempo, fiquei completamente aturdida e fora de órbita.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, eu gozei.

Esperei de olhos fechados minha respiração normalizar. Meus dedos, ao contrário do resto do meu corpo, estavam gelados e doídos pela força que eu fazia. Estava frio, eu sabia, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sentir. À medida que fui voltando a mim, fui sentindo novamente o toque das mãos dele envoltas nas minhas pernas e sua respiração fraca ainda no mesmo lugar.

O silêncio foi suficientemente longo a ponto de permitir que eu voltasse do clímax e ainda conseguisse notá-lo.

Abri os olhos lentamente e olhei para baixo, encarando-o, sem saber como agir.

- Você gozou?

Ele parecia mais confuso e aturdido do que eu, mas tudo que pude fazer foi confirmar com a cabeça. Edward continuou me encarando por algum tempo, e por um momento tive uma visão do que seria sua reação explosiva.

Outra vez, tarde demais.

Senti sua aproximação violenta, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minhas pernas com a força necessária para deixar marcas. Mas a dor era a última coisa que eu poderia sentir naquele momento, simplesmente porque a língua dele estava dentro de mim, e de uma forma nada convencional.

Os movimentos eram precisos, fazendo com que meu corpo ondulasse pelo colchão. Era de se imaginar que ele fosse bom naquilo, não só porque costumava ser bom em tudo - principalmente no que dizia respeito a sexo - mas porque ele teve bastantes oportunidades de ganhar experiência. Ainda assim, eu não imaginava que seria necessário tentar impedir que meu corpo explodisse em um novo orgasmo tão cedo.

Assim, tive que me refrear para não chegar ao clímax outra vez entre mordidas estratégicas, beijos intensos e lambidas provocantes. Se senti-lo respirar contra minha pele sensível havia sido bom, não havia palavras que descrevessem a sensação de ser chupada por ele. A intensidade do prazer resultou em algum tipo de reação estranha, então me dei conta de que minhas mãos e meus pés ficaram completamente dormentes.

Não me importei. Se o informasse disso, Edward acabaria parando o que estava fazendo para me dar alguma assistência médica, mas a última coisa que eu queria era que ele parasse. Minhas mãos pendiam soltas nas mechas dos seus cabelos, sem fazer força. Minha boca estava completamente seca, e talvez eu estivesse prestes a ter alguma coisa muito séria, mas me permiti ser irresponsável e não interromper a melhor noite de sexo da minha vida.

Para o meu desespero, meu segundo orgasmo se aproximou com uma força inesperada.

- Ed... Eu vou g...

Puxei seus cabelos para cima com força, tentando fazer com que ele saísse dali, mas Edward era muito mais forte do que eu, e ao que tudo indicava, não iria a lugar algum. Por isso, não foi difícil segurar meus pulsos com força e me deixar completamente atada, me impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Gritei de prazer enquanto sentia sua língua me penetrar no ritmo dos espasmos, minha cabeça ficando completamente vazia e meu rosto tanto quente quanto dormente. Minha garganta doía, resultado tanto dos gritos quanto da força que eu havia feito para não gritar ainda mais. Meu corpo se assemelhava a fios desencapados, sentindo uma pontada de choque em cada centímetro que o corpo de Edward entrava em contato com o meu.

Ele se levantou completamente ofegante e me encarou. Meus olhos, possivelmente desfocados, conseguiam ver apenas um borrão da silhueta dele, logo acima de mim.

- Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. - Ele disse, e mais uma vez me senti ser invadida. Dessa vez, ele havia me penetrado da forma convencional, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o meu enquanto fazia movimentos bruscos e fortes dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguia respirar direito, mas isso não era importante. Fui surpreendida por um beijo, me sufocando ainda mais, e imediatamente identifiquei o gosto diferente na língua dele.

- Você é uma delícia...

Embora eu discordasse, aquelas palavras fizeram o efeito que deveriam fazer. Pela terceira vez, meu corpo começou a queimar e se contorcer em espasmos curtos, servindo como aviso de que uma nova onda de prazer me assolaria em pouco tempo. Tirando forças não sei de onde, envolvi minhas pernas em seus quadris, reforçando o movimento que ele fazia dentro de mim, e me deixando sentir as ondas do corpo dele ditarem nossa dança sincronizada.

Como ele havia dito, foi rápido. Alguns minutos depois, me senti ser preenchida pelo gozo quente dele, que escorria dentro de mim como prova de uma noite perfeita e incrivelmente prazerosa. Como se não bastasse, de alguma forma - e eu não sabia como aquilo podia ser sequer possível - consegui ter um terceiro orgasmo, o que foi o suficiente para fazer com que meu corpo parecesse gelatina derretendo.

Me mantive muito quieta, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto me concentrava no som que sua respiração, gradativamente mais calma, fazia perto do meu ouvido. Minhas mãos e pés começavam a formigar um pouco, me fazendo lembrar que eu ainda tinha extremidades. Aos poucos, voltei a sentir o frio do quarto se chocando contra minha pele um pouco úmida, e dei graças a Deus que o corpo dele estivesse me cobrindo.

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, me fazendo pensar por um momento que ele havia adormecido, Edward se levantou devagar, me deixando completamente exposta e com frio. Não fiz força para abrir os olhos, esperando que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo comigo. Não era cansaço, era diferente.

Senti meu corpo ser suspenso com facilidade do colchão quente, mas não me importei. Segundos depois, estava embaixo de uma ducha morna e revigorante, me fazendo voltar um pouco à realidade e me dar conta de que, afinal, eu conseguia ficar de pé. Notei também que os braços dele estavam em volta de mim, tentando ao mesmo tempo me ensaboar e não me deixar cair.

- Tudo bem... Pode deixar. - Consegui falar, num tom de voz muito baixo. Mesmo assim, ele pareceu entender, então tratei de me lavar enquanto Edward apenas se mantinha atento a mim e à minha falta de coordenação motora.

A ducha foi desligada, e eu já me sentia mais alerta. Fiz menção de pegar a toalha de suas mãos, mas ele ignorou minha atitude e me secou como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Não reclamei, mas achei engraçado.

Fui levada de volta à cama, me cobrindo com o edredom ainda quente e fofo. Ouvi um ruído agradável do aquecedor, agora ligado, e esperei que o calor fosse o suficiente para fazer com que eu parasse de tremer. Virei de lado e me cobri até o rosto, esperando pela aproximação dele.

Quando já estava começando a me sentir deprimida pela demora, senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado, e no segundo seguinte seus braços já me abraçavam por trás outra vez, formando uma concha protetora ao meu redor. Sem pensar, coisa que eu estava adorando fazer, me aproximei mais dele, sentindo sua pele fresca e perfumada colada à minha, e finalmente suspirei.

- Agora... Posso dormir aqui?

- Você realmente pode fazer o que quiser. - Respondi, num tom baixo.

- Não me provoque. - Ele sorriu contra meu pescoço, me trazendo mais para perto dele e me abraçando com mais força.

- Não estou provocando. - Respondi, dizendo a verdade - Pelo menos, não de propósito.

- Então pare de ser provocante ser querer.

Sorri sem motivos, ainda contente em senti-lo tão próximo.

Ficamos calados outra vez, e minha alma parecia mais tranquila ao constatar que era o silêncio confortável que estava lá. Ao que tudo indicava, nosso convívio tornava-se menos complicado aos poucos. Imaginei até onde iria se me permitisse fazer tudo por impulso, já que o maior dos meus problemas era pensar demais.

Imaginei um dia em que seríamos um casal qualquer, sem contas a resolver, sem motivos para ter medo de nos expressarmos, e como seria bom estar ao lado dele sem o receio de pescar do passado, acidentalmente, qualquer coisa que o magoasse. Qualquer coisa que me magoasse.

Cheguei à conclusão de que, talvez, esse dia jamais acontecesse, e uma pequena pontada de decepção brotou em mim, abalando um pouco, mas não completamente, a alegria que eu estava sentindo. Ainda assim, se antes eu me agarrava à idéia de que tê-lo era impossível, agora minha racionalidade já havia admitido abertamente a derrota, me permitindo sonhar com meu conto de fadas particular.

E não importava do que meu lado pessimista tentasse me convencer: Se o príncipe em questão fosse Edward, com todos os seus defeitos e suas complicações, então definitivamente era um sonho pelo qual valia a pena ter esperanças.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Primeiro: Desculpem. :/**_

_**Segundo: Sério, desculpem. Eu sei que demorei, mas é que a minha vida tá MESMO corrida. Queria muito poder postar semanalmente, mas é simplesmente impossível! :/**_

_**Vou ser breve: Espero que vocês tenham tido boas festas de fim de ano, e que 2011 seja um ano maravilhoso pra todas nós!**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelas indicações, e desculpem não responder a elas e às mensagens enviadas aqui no Nyah. É que eu não entro há muito tempo. :/**_

_**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo. Deu pra ver que eles estão começando a se entregar, né? :)**_

_**Beijos a todas!**_

_**Mel**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's POV**

A manhã seguinte começou chuvosa. Só fui capaz de despertar às 9:50h da manhã pelo barulho que algumas gotas faziam contra a janela do meu quarto. Meu corpo ainda se assemelhava um pouco a gelatina mole, fazendo com que minha vontade de levantar da cama fosse nula.

Antes mesmo de checar, eu sabia que estava sozinha. O peso, o cheiro e o calor do corpo dele não estavam ali, eu podia sentir ainda de olhos fechados. Talvez porque eu começava a me acostumar com essas coisas, mas a ausência dele era imediatamente captada por algumas terminações nervosas no meu corpo, e então, inconscientemente, eu sabia que estava sozinha.

Me virei na cama, ainda com preguiça, e encontrei ao meu lado um papel com algumas palavras e uma chave. A curiosidade me despertou imediatamente, então peguei o papel e li a caligrafia perfeita de Edward:

_Fui trabalhar. Não quis acordá-la._

_Essa chave abre a porta da sala. Ela é sua._

_Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?_

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Meus olhos pararam na última frase, como se ali existisse algum significado oculto, como se quisesse entender o que exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Te amo".

"Amo".

Reli aquelas duas palavras, imaginando as diferentes formas e entonações que ele daria à frase ao dizê-la. Imaginando as palavras saindo da boca dele, enquanto seus olhos me mostravam que aquilo era verdade.

Derreti como uma boba em cima do travesseiro, trazendo o papel perto do rosto e tentando sentir ali o perfume dele, parecendo uma pré-adolescente romântica e apaixonada pelo mais perfeito dos príncipes encantados.

- Eu também te amo. - Falei em voz baixa - Amo muito.

Me perguntei se teria coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta se estivéssemos cara a cara, como uma resposta à declaração dele ao vivo e a cores. Confessar para mim mesma a mais óbvia das verdades era fácil, até porque não havia mais como tentar me convencer do contrário, mas confessar minha alma a _ele_ era um pouco mais perigoso.

Mas não confessar o quanto eu o amava estava pesando. Não porque ele precisava saber, mas porque uma parte de mim queria gritar isso em plenos pulmões, como se de alguma forma eu pudesse me libertar da minha própria prisão. Infelizmente, a outra parte em mim me mantinha presa aos meus medos e incertezas, acreditando que a "revelação" - não tão surpreendente assim - seria demais para a boa vontade dele.

Eu ainda não era capaz de dizer a ele aquilo. E esse fato era desesperante. E o fato de que eu _precisava_ deixar isso claro era ainda pior.

Me levantei ainda cambaleante, sentindo meu coração ferver com as palavras escritas por Edward e pelo seu voto de confiança. Eu sabia que ele estava receoso com minhas atitudes, e imaginava o quão difícil devia ter sido para ele me dar, de bandeja, a opção de deixá-lo ou não. Me perguntei se, caso eu fosse embora, ele iria atrás de mim.

Imaginei que sim. As palavras do dia em que ele me disse toda a verdade ainda estavam frescas na minha memória, e embora ele parecesse um pouco descompensado naquela ocasião, me pareceu estar sendo bastante verdadeiro e decidido. Então, se eu realmente fosse embora, não ficaria surpresa em tê-lo me perseguindo como algum tipo de predador.

Tomei um banho quente e revigorante. Como sempre, lembrei da noite anterior, mas dessa vez, tive que me ater um pouco mais aos detalhes. Da mesma forma que Edward havia sido o primeiro homem com o qual eu realmente havia sentido prazer, ele agora se tornara o primeiro a me tocar de uma forma tão íntima, e me dar conta disso era maravilhoso.

Me perguntei então no que mais ele seria o primeiro a partir de agora.

Preparei um café da manhã modesto, sem querer tirar muitas coisas do lugar. Como já eram 11:30h, comi pouco para que meu almoço não fosse prejudicado. Me perguntei então onde exatamente eu almoçaria, mas sabia que o resto daquele dia dependia do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Mais nervosa do que eu gostaria de estar, peguei meu telefone e, com uma anotação na outra mão, disquei o número ali escrito.

- Alô?

No exato momento em que a voz de Edward atendeu no outro lado da linha, senti meu rosto ferver de repente, então eu sabia que devia estar vermelha como um tomate maduro. Tentei não pensar que minha vergonha tinha alguma coisa a ver com as lembranças da nossa noite íntima, porque isso, além de não fazer o menor sentido - já que eu não era nenhuma inocente virgem - fazia com que eu parecesse uma idiota.

- Oi... - Foi tudo que consegui responder.

- Bella?

- É, sou eu.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, em um tom de voz preocupado.

- Nada. Está tudo bem... - Enquanto eu falava, sentia meu rosto ferver cada vez mais, e então senti ódio de mim mesma por ser tão incrivelmente imatura - Desculpa te atrapalhar...

- Não está atrapalhando.

- Eu só queria falar com Victoria.

Edward ficou em silêncio, ponderando minhas palavras.

- Victoria?

- É...

- Quer falar com ela? Sobre o quê?

- Bom... É um assunto de mulher... - Respondi, já sentindo a tensão contrair os músculos do meu pescoço.

- Ah... - Ele parecia pensativo, talvez se perguntando qual tipo de assunto feminino eu teria com sua secretária e melhor amiga que, aliás, não gostava de mim - Só um minuto.

Não precisei esperar tanto. Quase imediatamente, do outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina me respondeu.

- Alô?

- Oi Victoria. É a Bella. Desculpe te incomodar, sinto muito, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos almoçar juntas, se você não tiver alguma coisa melhor pra fazer, é claro.

Então era assim? Quando eu ficava nervosa com Victoria, agia como uma perfeita tagarela. Quando era Edward quem me deixava nervosa, eu ficava muda.

Minha total falta de sentido começava a me irritar profundamente.

- Ahm...

- É sobre Edward. Preciso de uma opinião sua.

Ela pareceu ponderar.

- Bom, não sei se posso ir. Eu tenho só uma hora de almoço...

Ouvi a voz de Edward ao fundo interrompê-la, dizendo algo incompreensível.

- Tudo bem, posso ir. Meu chefe é muito generoso, você sabe.

Sorri discretamente com a brincadeira dela, principalmente porque ela havia feito uma brincadeira _comigo_, algo que jamais pensei que fosse acontecer.

- Que ótimo... Podemos nos encontrar em algum restaurante perto da casa de Edward? Eu não conheço nada aqui... - Falei, tentando parecer descontraída e à vontade ao mesmo tempo, mas com as mãos fechadas em punho com tanta força que os nós em meus dedos já estavam dormentes.

- Anote o endereço.

Alcancei rapidamente o papel dobrado em cima do criado mudo e uma caneta, anotando o número e a rua que Victoria me passava.

- Fica a quinze minutos daí. Às 13:30h está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo.

- Certo. Vou anotar seu número dessa ligação. Até lá então.

- Até.

Ouvi quase que imediatamente a voz de Edward na linha, dizendo um "alô" um pouco apressado.

- Ainda estou aqui. - Falei, sorrindo.

- Bom, agora que você e minha secretária andam de segredos pelas minhas costas, tenho motivos pra me preocupar?

- Não. Você ficaria grisalho à toa.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar esquecer a curiosidade mórbida que está me corroendo agora. - Ele falou, dando uma risada discreta, mas suficientemente alta para que eu me sentisse mais aquecida e feliz - Leu meu bilhete?

Senti meu coração acelerar repentinamente.

- Li...

- Então... Janta comigo?

- Ah, sim... Claro.

- Que bom! - Ele falou, parecendo genuinamente feliz com minha resposta - Passo em casa às 20:30h pra te pegar, vou ficar esperando no carro. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Devo vestir um vestido longo pra ocasião?

Outra vez, ele riu. Outra vez, sorri me sentindo aquecida, e de repente senti um desejo idiota de beijar o telefone.

- Pode se vestir como achar melhor. Acho que um sobretudo quente é o suficiente.

- Ok...

- Até mais então. Um beijo.

- Um... beijo. - A frase saiu mais como um suspiro, e outra vez desejei não agir como idiota quando estivesse falando com ele.

Felizmente, ele não pareceu perceber que minha sanidade estava se desfazendo como algodão doce. No segundo seguinte, o telefone ficou mudo, me informando de que Edward tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer além de me esperar resolver desligar.

Desdobrei distraidamente o papel usado para anotar o endereço do restaurante sugerido por Victoria, e me dei conta de que aquele era o bilhete daquela manhã. Passei o olho mais uma vez pela última frase do papel, e como se não estivesse sozinha, falei em uma voz muito baixa, apenas para sentir a sensação boa das palavras se desprendendo da garganta.

- A propósito: Eu também te amo.

…

Eu pegaria um ônibus se soubesse qual linha me deixaria mais próxima ao endereço anotado. Como esse não era o caso, pedi para que o porteiro chamasse um taxi para mim, e então eu já esperava Victoria em uma mesa para duas pessoas. Embora o lugar fosse ainda bastante elegante - o que eu vinha aceitando com mais frequência, já que nada naquelas redondezas poderia ser barato - parecia ser menos caro do que os dois restaurantes em que já estivera com Edward antes.

Ela chegou pontualmente no horário marcado. Me sentindo mais intimidada do que desejava, tentei parecer o mais alheia possível à sua presença, mas pareci mais um pinto acuado do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Oi... - Comecei, me levantando assim que ela me alcançou. - Obrigada por fazer isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho que temos que almoçar logo, já que você tem que voltar...

- Edward me deixou demorar o tempo necessário.

Encarei-a espantada por nunca ter imaginado um chefe tão compreensivo nele.

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela se apressou em falar:

- Não pense que ele é sempre assim. É claro que sair com _você_ teve algo a ver com o surto de bondade. Ou isso, ou então é o espírito do Natal.

Ri outra vez, o que pareceu surpreendê-la um pouco, mas ela não foi rude em momento algum. Era claro que não deixaria de lado as formalidades entre nós, já que sequer nos conhecíamos - além do fato de ela não ir com a minha cara - mas eu podia jurar que Victoria estava se esforçando para ser o mais cordial possível comigo.

O restaurante em que nós estávamos era especializado em massas, onde todos os pratos pareciam deliciosos. Como não conhecia o tempero da casa, segui a sugestão dada por ela. Enquanto esperávamos os pratos, me senti obrigada a iniciar o assunto, já que podia notar sua preocupação disfarçada. Então lembrei de que, embora tivesse falado que o assunto era sobre Edward, eu não havia dado mais detalhe algum. Talvez ela estivesse achando que eu planejava matá-lo ou coisa assim.

- É algo simples, acho que eu nem precisava ter tirado você do trabalho... - Comecei, me dando conta pela primeira vez de que havia a atrapalhado à toa e imediatamente corando por isso - Eu só preciso de uma opinião sua sobre o que dar de Natal pra ele.

Ela sorriu despreocupadamente, enquanto olhava para cima.

- Você me tirou de lá pra me perguntar isso? Realmente, não precisava.

Senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha.

- Não, não quis dizer dessa forma! - Ela se apressou em dizer, vendo que eu provavelmente parecia agora um morango gigante - O que eu quis dizer foi que você não precisava ter pedido a minha opinião nisso. Compre qualquer coisa, ele vai adorar.

- Ele gosta de tudo que dão a ele? - Perguntei, me sentindo um pouco menos mal.

- Não. Ele odeia tudo que dão a ele. Nunca acertei um presente sequer. Mas se _você_ der um dvd sobre técnicas de meditação hindu, ele vai adorar.

Me perguntei se era exagero o fato de Victoria frisar meu nome toda vez que se referia a Edward, mas achei melhor não verbalizar a dúvida.

- Ahm... Eu queria dar algo que ele realmente gostasse.

- Como disse, não posso ajudá-la nisso. Eu mesma nunca acertei.

- Ele não está precisando de nada?

Me senti idiota antes mesmo de terminar a frase. Era óbvio que Edward não precisava de nada, porque se precisasse, providenciaria. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que podia se dar a esse luxo.

- Não. - Ela respondeu minha pergunta quase retórica, e agradeci em silêncio por Victoria não rir da minha cara.

- Não sei... O que você vai dar pro seu marido?

Outra vez o arrependimento chegou em mim como um soco mal dado, então imediatamente me odiei por pronunciar aquelas palavras. Victoria me fitou nos olhos, e desejei profundamente que ela não pensasse que eu estava comparando, de alguma maneira, a relação que eu tinha com Edward com a que ela tinha com seu marido.

- Eu não quis dizer... - Comecei, desesperada, mas Victoria me interrompeu.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - E sem esperar uma resposta minha, ela continuou - Tente relaxar perto de mim. Seu desconforto está me dando agonia. Eu não mordo, e não estou aqui pra julgar cada palavra que sair da sua boca. Como você vai entender algum dia, eu não sou uma pessoa dada a pré-conceitos.

Não era como se eu pudesse escolher entre ficar ou não nervosa perto dela. Eu simplesmente ficava. Como não consegui fazer o que ela pediu e me acalmar, só me restou continuar encarando-a, esperando que fôssemos interrompidas por qualquer coisa, fosse pelo garçom ou por uma chuva de meteoros em chamas.

Felizmente, fui presenteada com a primeira opção, então ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, ambas compenetradas em seus próprios pratos. Vez ou outra, Victoria sugeria alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida refutava sua própria idéia, dizendo que "não, talvez outra coisa". Me senti um pouco mais calma com a rapidez que ela parecia ter esquecido do assunto em questão.

Não chegamos a conclusão alguma. Mesmo que estivesse esperando alguma ajuda por parte dela, não fiquei irritada ou decepcionada. Já que agora eu sabia que agradar Edward era uma tarefa difícil, não poderia culpá-la por isso.

Depois de algum tempo debatendo opções - mais um monólogo de Victoria do que um diálogo dela comigo - saímos do restaurante e caminhamos um pouco por algumas ruas. Embora não tivéssemos muitos assuntos a serem discutidos, fiquei feliz por notar que ambas estavam se esforçando para que aquilo não se tornasse algo desagradável. Como imaginei que grande parte do tempo que passaria com Victoria seria preenchida com um silêncio desagradável, as poucas palavras trocadas entre nós conseguiram me deixar mais animada do que pensei que ficaria.

Chegamos a um edifício imponente, e quando olhei para Victoria notei que ela havia nos guiado para lá.

- Onde estamos?

- Em um shopping.

Não parecia um shopping do lado de fora, mas foi ao entrar que notei a grande variedade de lojas. A diferença desse lugar para o que eu estivera com Edward havia poucos dias era que, aqui, eu não me surpeenderia se visse algum tipo de faixa na entrada com os dizeres "Só entre se tiver muito dinheiro".

- Edward me disse que você prometeu a ele que algum dia compraria as roupas que ele queria.

_Aquele calculista!_

- Ele te mandou me trazer aqui?

- Não. Mas me pediu pra que te ajudasse. Só, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que vou ter que escolher lingeries ou coisas do tipo.

Ela fechou os olhos tentando afastar o pensamento, e eu tive que rir com sua reação.

- Não... Ele só quer comprar roupas caras. Queria entender essa tara por gastar...

- Não é tara, acredite. Ele não é consumista, e nem um pouco materialista. Edward só tem a mania de querer cuidar em excesso das mulheres que ele gosta. Por isso parece um pouco obcecado às vezes.

- Ele fazia isso com ela?

Victoria me olhou surpresa.

- "Ela"?

- Lauren.

- Você sabe dela?

- Sei. ele me contou, há algum tempo atrás.

Ela suspirou.

- Sim, ele fazia isso com ela.

Ela desviou o olhar, e eu fiz o mesmo. Estava claro que Victoria também não gostava de Lauren, e estava claro que tinha motivos para isso.

- Bom... - Comecei, querendo mudar o assunto - Não posso comprar nada aqui, nem que eu quisesse. Acho que vou acabar gastando quase tudo o que tenho no presente dele.

- Ah, sim... - Ela falou, se lembrando de alguma coisa e mexendo em sua bolsa. Quando tirou sua carteira e a abriu, me entregou um cartão e um papel pequeno. - Edward pediu para que eu entregasse isso a você. A senha está anotada nesse papel.

- Eu ganhei um cartão de crédito?

- Ele pediu pra que tudo que você comprasse fosse pago nesse cartão.

- Não vou usar isso. Eu só quero comprar um presente pra ele.

- Se você voltar sem nada eu corro o risco de ser demitida.

Olhei-a espantada.

- Isso é sério?

- Bom, não. Mas ele vai mesmo ficar irritado.

Suspirei.

Como não tinha nada em mente, aceitei olhar algumas lojas de roupas femininas enquanto tentava ter alguma idéia do que dar a Edward. Era bastante difícil pensar em alguma coisa, já que o presente em questão deveria ser dado a alguém que realmente já tinha de tudo.

Victoria parecia me manipular a comprar coisas, dizendo que ela mesma precisava de roupas, mas só não saindo das lojas de mãos vazias porque carregava algumas das _minhas_ sacolas. Comprei vestidos mais elegantes - me perguntando qual seria a maldita ocasião em que iria usá-los - além de alguns pares de sapatos, duas bolsas e mais casacos para o inverno. Jurei para mim mesma que xingaria Edward até a morte quando o encontrasse.

- Isso é ridículo. - Concluí.

- Isso é exatamente como Edward é. - Disse Victoria, pagando ela mesma as compras com o cartão que agora era meu - Qualquer uma na sua posição aproveitaria a situação com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pelo menos eu aproveitaria.

Eu sabia disso, mas não deixaria claro a ela que o motivo pelo qual _eu_ não aproveitava a situação se dava pelo meu desconforto em, mais uma vez, parecer uma usurpadora ao lado de Edward. Além disso, tínhamos todo um passado que envolvia gastos dele comigo, e talvez por algum trauma ou fosse o que fosse, vê-lo gastar rios de dinheiro por minha causa como se eu fosse seu fardo era um pouco humilhante.

- Isso já é o suficiente. Se ele disser que eu deveria ter comprado mais coisas, vou fazê-lo engolir um desses sapatos.

Victoria riu despreocupada, e sempre que ela fazia isso eu me sentia automaticamente mais leve.

- Você age de uma forma diferente da que eu pensei que agiria.

Achei melhor não tentar entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Como parecia não ser algo ruim, deixei para lá, me focando agora na primeira loja que vi à minha frente.

Era uma relojoaria exclusiva para homens. Olhei interrogativamente para Victoria, como se pedisse um consentimento.

- Já disse que pode comprar qualquer coisa. E não estou exagerando quando digo isso.

Entramos no lugar, analisando cada um dos relógios nas prateleiras de vidro. A variedade de modelos era tão grande que dificultou o processo de seleção. Me foquei então em apenas uma parte da prateleira lateral, decidida a sair dali com alguma coisa.

Quando finalmente nós duas chegamos a um consenso sobre qual daqueles modelos era o mais interessante (mesmo não sendo o presente ideal), me dirigi à vendedora lhe informando da escolha. Quando fui pagar, Victoria me estendeu o maldito cartão para que eu o pegasse.

- Não vou pagar com o cartão dele. - Falei, olhando debilmente para suas mãos.

- O cartão é seu. E Edward disse...

- Eu falo com ele depois. Vou deixar claro que a culpa disso foi minha. Desculpe, mas não tem o menor cabimento pagar o presente dele com esse cartão.

Ela parecia concordar, mesmo calada.

Finalmente, paguei o presente - com o meu dinheiro, não o dele - e me vi perto da falência. Victoria tentou me animar, dizendo que havia sido uma ótima escolha e que ele adoraria, mas ainda assim me sentia um pouco insegura quanto àquilo.

- Vamos ver se agora ele chega na hora certa ao trabalho. - Ela falou, bem humorada, então notei na gradual e discreta mudança de atitude dela quanto a mim. Se no dia em que nos conhecemos Victoria parecia duvidosa a meu respeito, hoje sua simplicidade em falar comigo e me acompanhar me diziam que, talvez, ela não me odiasse como eu pensava.

Sorri de volta, e queria que ela entendesse a gratidão que eu sentia naquele momento.

- Acho que você precisa ir embora agora. - Ela disse, olhando no relógio - Se bem me lembro, você tem um encontro hoje.

- Que horas são?

- 19:30h

- Merda! - Falei, ajeitando as sacolas que caíam dos meus ombros e já fazendo sinal para um táxi que passava e que não parou.

- Eu estou de carro. Te dou uma carona.

- Ah... Obrigada. Não vou atrapalhar?

- Não. É caminho pra onde eu vou.

Seguimos andando para o lugar onde o carro dela estava estacionado - Victoria caminhando e eu quase correndo. Joguei tudo no banco traseiro, com exceção do relógio que se mantinha bem embrulhado e protegido no meu colo, e sentei no banco do carona.

O percurso de volta à casa de Edward foi mais silencioso do que qualquer momento que passei com Victoria aquela tarde. Ela parecia pensar muito, e eu não quis interromper, nem para agradecer pela companhia. Assim que deixei de prestar atenção, nós chegamos ao meu destino.

Ela saltou do carro, me ajudando com as compras e com as várias combinações de posições das alças. Quando finalmente consegui ficar de pé, sem o cabelo nos olhos e com as sacolas temporariamente firmes, me voltei para ela.

- Muito obrigada por fazer isso comigo. E desculpe se atrapalhei seu trabalho.

- Bom, na verdade você atrapalhou o trabalho de Edward. Ele teve que se virar sem mim. - Ela falou, com um sorriso maléfico no canto da boca - Não se surpreenda se ele estiver com dor de cabeça ou de mau humor.

- Tudo bem. - Falei, retribuindo o sorriso, mesmo sabendo que não era para mim - Vou me desculpar com ele depois. Obrigada mais uma vez.

Ela continuou me olhando, e notei que sua expressão começou a tomar um ar extremamente sério aos poucos. Inconscientemente, me senti ameaçada, então virei-me para entrar no prédio rápido demais, mas a fuga não seria fácil.

- Bella?

Parei no quarto degrau e olhei de volta para Victoria, ao lado do carro estacionado. O tom sério que vi em seus olhos misturado com uma insegurança inédita foi o suficiente para me fazer ter certeza de que suas próximas palavras, fossem elas quais fossem, mostrariam que ela não estava brincando.

- Não o magoe. Ele não aguentaria.

Não era uma ameaça. Era um pedido, e por mais que sua voz soasse firme, isso ficou bastante claro. Victoria não estava dando um aviso, mas sim mostrando, sem máscara alguma, um medo que eu não vira antes. Medo de ver seu melhor amigo sangrar outra vez.

- Não vou fazer isso.

Minha voz saiu séria, firme, como há algum tempo eu não ouvia. Mas não me surpreendi, porque essa era uma certeza tão absoluta que não havia como hesitar. Ainda assim, me perguntei se Victoria podia sentir isso.

Ela continuou me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis sérios, mas ao mesmo tempo inseguros, fazendo uma análise completa do meu caráter. Eu não ficaria surpresa se soubesse que ela tinha poderes psíquicos ou coisa parecida. Era impressionante a intensidade que seus olhos transmitiam, e se eu tivesse alguma dúvida do que sentia, poderia até ficar intimidada.

Mas eu não estava.

- Por algum motivo, eu acredito em você.

Nossos olhos ainda mantinham contato, mas Victoria pareceu se dar conta de que não havia qualquer traço de mentira em mim. Então pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, pude sentir nela algum tipo de cumplicidade. E, para piorar, eu não sabia explicar como ou por que sentia isso, mas sabia que era uma sensação suficientemente forte para não conseguir ignorá-la.

Quando me dei conta, Victoria já havia entrado no carro e dado a partida, sumindo pela rua comprida e gelada à minha frente.

…

Demorei algum tempo para conseguir parar de pensar na atitude de Victoria, mas tive que fazê-lo porque já estava atrasada. O relógio agora marcava 20:10, e não só eu ainda não tinha tomado banho, como também não sabia qual roupa usaria ou como me prepararia para aquela noite. Embora Edward e eu estivéssemos nos entendendo aos poucos, a convivência entre nós dois ainda não tinha se tornado tão simples como acontecia com a maioria dos casais. E pensar nele e em mim como um casal, embora me deixasse radiante, ainda me fazia ficar nervosa.

Tomei um banho rápido, indo contra minha vontade de demorar debaixo da água quente e me perfumar bastante para _ele_. Mas, como meu tempo era curto e a última coisa que eu queria era mostrá-lo que eu não era pontual, me apressei em fazer tudo. Assim, em menos de vinte minutos eu já estava de banho tomado, cabelos penteados, uma maquiagem tão discreta que poderia passar desapercebida e vestida propriamente para a temperatura invernal do lado de fora. Queria ter me produzido mais, mas isso significaria fazê-lo esperar. Por isso, desci às 20:34h, já esbaforida, usando um guarda-roupas todo novo: calça jeans skinny simples, botas pretas de cano longo por cima dela, uma blusa vermelha fina de lã com gola em "v" e um sobretudo preto bastante quente e fofo.

Antes de descer, contudo, me certifiquei de tirar todas as etiquetas das roupas que eu nunca havia usado, além de dar uma rápida olhada no espelho grande que ficava dentro do closet do quarto de Edward.

Me surpreendi comigo mesma. Eu não estava um espetáculo aos olhos masculinos, mas estava bonita. Não linda, mas bela, de uma forma simples. Minha expressão parecia mais viva, meus olhos não estavam tão tristes. Meus lábios, sem batom, estavam até mais cheios de cor, e então me perguntei se aquilo tudo tinha a ver com meu novo estado de espírito.

Era óbvio que tinha.

Segui para a garagem procurando por ele, mas sua vaga estava vazia. Caminhei depressa para o enorme saguão de entrada do prédio, tanto para chegar rápido quanto para me aquecer. Alcancei as escadas que davam para a calçada e fui quase nocauteada por um vento estupidamente gelado, mas antes que pudesse pensar, avistei um Volvo prata apagado e parado um pouco a direita. Quando me virei para encará-lo, os faróis piscaram para mim, avisando que aquele era o carro certo.

Minha pulsação, para variar, começou a acelerar. Antes, eu não estava acostumada a sentir isso toda vez que me via prestes a me aproximar de alguém, mas ultimamente me sentir mais adolescente estava se tornando um hábito. Eu não podia evitar, era involuntário: Sempre que me dava conta de que Edward estava a menos de dez metros de mim, meu coração insistia em querer sair pela boca. Era assim mesmo.

Cruzei os braços no peito para me proteger do frio e corri até ele. A porta do carona se abriu para mim, então no segundo seguinte eu já estava sentada e trancada no interior do carro junto com ele.

Fiquei encarando o painel luminoso do Volvo à minha frente como uma imbecil. Eu sabia que ele me olhava sem nem tentar disfarçar, o que estava fazendo com que meu rosto ficasse mais e mais quente a cada segundo decorrido.

- Você está vermelha. - Sua voz saiu em um tom divertido.

- Estou? - Me fiz de burra, ainda sem tirar os olhos do painel.

- Está com vergonha?

Edward estava prestes a gargalhar na minha cara, eu podia sentir sem nem mesmo precisar olhá-lo. Me convenci de que, se ele o fizesse, teria toda a razão: Eu era patética, e ficar sem jeito de encará-lo só porque nossa noite juntos havia sido um pouco "diferente" era tão lamentável que me envergonhava até de sentir vergonha. E o pior de tudo era que eu tinha quase certeza de que ele sabia que esse era o motivo.

- Já disse que você fica linda envergonhada? - Ele falou ainda se divertindo com minha falta de resposta, então deu a partida no carro e nos colocou em movimento na estrada.

- Obrigada. - Foi o que consegui dizer. Tê-lo frisando o fato de que eu estava sem graça só fazia com que eu sentisse mais vergonha, mas eu bem sabia que ele adorava fazer isso.

O trajeto foi curto e silencioso. Não perguntei a Edward para onde iríamos ou como havia sido seu dia, mas ele pareceu não se importar, embora eu tivesse certeza de que se desse a ele uma oportunidade de conversar comigo, ele falaria durante todo o percurso.

Depois de algum tempo, chegamos em um restaurante bem iluminado e pequeno, com uma decoração discreta e clara. O garçom nos guiou até uma pequena mesa para duas pessoas, nos entregando o cardápio e se retirando assim que pedimos bebidas, para que ficássemos à vontade.

Retirei o sobretudo e deixei-o no meu colo. Edward parecia acompanhar cada movimento que eu fazia, o que me deixava cada vez mais nervosa e me fazia corar violentamente sem nenhum motivo. Ele pareceu prestar ainda mais atenção na minha blusa, então lembrei de como ele gostava de ver essa cor em mim.

- Está com fome?

- Na verdade, não. Desculpa. Eu não costumo jantar, você sabe...

- Eu sei. Também não estou com fome.

Ele me olhava com ternura e cansaço, e a cada segundo eu me sentia mais derretida por aquele olhar.

- Então... - Ele começou - Vai me dizer o que você e minha secretária estão tramando?

Sorri com a idéia de um Edward curioso.

- Você vai saber em poucos dias. - Assegurei-o - Mas não precisa se preocupar, não vou mais tirá-la de perto de você.

- Bom, contanto que _ela_ não comece a tirar _você_ de perto de mim...

Eu poderia informá-lo de que nada nem ninguém eram importantes o suficiente para conseguir me tirar dele, mas preferi ser objetiva.

- Ela não vai fazer isso.

- Promete? Nem se ela te chamar pra um fondue e eu estiver doente e com febre na cama? - Ele falou, inventando qualquer situação mirabolante e fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

_Edward, meu querido. Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar sozinha agarrada com você em uma cama._

- Prometo.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso lindo,_ lindo_, mas cansado.

- Não devíamos ter vindo. Eu poderia preparar alguma coisa na sua casa...

- Na nossa casa.

- … pro jantar. Você parece precisar descansar. - Tentei não pensar no que ele disse.

- O dia foi longo. Victoria realmente me salva todos os dias. Eu percebo isso quando tenho que lidar com as coisas sem ela por um dia só.

- Devíamos ter deixado pra outro dia.

- Não, eu preciso falar com você hoje.

Então era disso que se tratava o "jantar"?

- Poderíamos ter conversado em casa.

- Não, não poderíamos. - Ele parou aí, então me perguntei se não poderíamos porque ele dormiria assim que chegasse em casa ou porque, até hoje, não conseguimos fazer nada além de sexo em praticamente todo o tempo que estivemos sozinhos. Dada sua aparência de exaustão, eu acreditava na primeira opção, mas o jeito como ele me encarava teimava em me fazer pensar o contrário.

- Ok... O que foi?

Ele suspirou, se endireitando na cadeira e entrelaçando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Bom... Você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sei.

- Então sabe que estamos perto do Natal.

Ah. O Natal.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, mas não estremeci.

- Você sabe que o Natal é, tradicionalmente, uma festa em família.

- Sei... - Não foi uma pergunta, mas ainda assim eu respondi.

- E você entende que... Bem, eu tenho que passar o Natal com a minha. Já não os vejo durante o ano todo...

Edward me fitava com olhos cautelosos, como se estivesse abordando um assunto muito delicado.

Mas eu entendia.

- Eles devem sentir a sua falta. Sim, você tem que ir.

Ele continuou me olhando, agora um pouco em dúvida.

- Então... Tudo bem por você?

- Claro. - Eu disse, aparentando mais segurança do que realmente havia em mim, e sentindo minhas palavras de compreensão distanciando-o ainda mais. Mesmo assim, não era uma opção pedir para que ele ficasse. Eu não era a pessoa mais altruísta do mundo, mas também não era tão egoísta a ponto de tentar fazê-lo ficar só porque eu precisava dele.

Edward sorriu abertamente, ainda me encarando, e então, como se fizesse isso todo dia, ele estendeu sua mão e tocou a minha, também em cima da mesa. O ato havia sido instintivo, eu podia imaginar, mas seu toque ainda tinha aquele cuidado que mantínhamos entre nós. Seus dedos tocavam com muita delicadeza as costas da minha mão, e o caminho trilhado era seguido por um certo formigamento um pouco quente.

Fiquei imóvel, apreciando o toque.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse aceitar. Obrigado.

Eu não tinha o que aceitar ou deixar de aceitar. Era a vida dele, e eu não tinha o direito de me meter nisso.

- Não me agradeça por isso. - Falei, sem graça, acompanhando com o olhar os caminhos que o dedo dele ainda fazia na minha pele.

- Eu te agradeço por tudo. - Voltei meus olhos para os seus e vi que ele estava sério - Eu sei que você ainda tem mágoas comigo...

Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Era verdade, eu tinha mágoas, muitas mágoas guardadas. Mas aquele não era o momento de voltar ao passado e lembrar do que me machucou ou deixou de me machucar. Não quando eu tinha decidido deixar de lado minhas dúvidas. Não quando ele estava me tocando.

- Você vai amanhã? - Perguntei, querendo desviar a conversa para outro caminho. Um caminho menos difícil de lidar.

Ele continuou me olhando por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Me perguntei se ele tinha ouvido, ou se tinha entendido a pergunta.

- Por que você insiste em se excluir de todas as sentenças que me incluem?

- Como? - Perguntei, confusa.

- _Nós_ vamos amanhã.

Permaneci encarando-o, sem realmente processar a informação.

Nesse momento, o garçom voltou trazendo nossas bebidas e o couvert. Edward agradeceu e o dispensou, voltando-se para mim outra vez, ainda na mesma posição.

- Você entendeu que você viria junto quando disse que visitaria minha família, não é?

Eu não havia exatamente considerado essa possibilidade. Embora já tivesse pensado nela, aquilo foi mais um desejo do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava fora de questão Edward querer me levar para conhecer sua família. Para começar, porque só estávamos juntos havia alguns dias - menos de uma semana para ser exata.

Tossi de forma suave para limpar a garganta, tentando parecer normal.

- Eu não tinha entendido...

- Bom, você entendeu agora, certo? Eu vou, e você vai comigo.

Eu queria que ele me convidasse a acompanhá-lo. Na verdade, queria muito, porque isso significava muitas coisas. Primeiro, que eu não teria que me afastar dele, temendo pela minha própria saúde. Segundo, que eu conheceria mais sobre a vida de Edward e as pessoas que fazem parte dela. Terceiro, porque vê-lo querer minha companhia fazia com que eu pensasse que era importante.

E esse pensamento crescia a cada dia. E, junto com ele, crescia também meu ânimo, minha alegria, e muitas outras coisas boas escondidas tão fundo dentro de mim que pareciam não existir mais.

- Vou tentar comprar as passagens amanhã de manhã pro vôo das 23h. Creio que seja um pouco mais de dez horas de viagem, então às 9h da manhã, mais ou menos, chegamos a Londres.

- Lon... dres?

- Londres. Meus pais moram lá.

Ok. Eu passaria o Natal com Edward. Em Londres. Com a família dele.

Tinha como ficar mais apavorada e feliz?

- Eu não... Eu...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Mas sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, porque da forma que Edward me olhava, eu provavelmente parecia estar muito perto de uma crise de pânico.

Seus dedos, antes trilhando suavemente as costas da minha mão, agora se fecharam nela como se me pedissem confiança. Olhei novamente para a mão dele, agora cobrindo a minha de forma delicada mas firme, e por mais simples que aquele ato fosse, eu queria memorizar cada pequeno detalhe dele.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar por perto o tempo todo.

Fitei seus olhos rapidamente, minha reação sendo mais rápida do que a capacidade de bloquear o pensamento que surgiu em minha mente como um raio. Eu não queria pensar naquilo, não queria ter lembrado, mas Deus estava sendo cruel comigo outra vez.

_Foi o que você disse da última vez._

Eu sabia que não tinha falado em voz alta. Sabia que havia conseguido guardar aquela demonstração de rancor para mim mesma, e agradeci em silêncio por conseguir fazê-lo. Eu não queria jogar aquilo na cara dele, como se lembrá-lo do que ele fez fosse me fazer sentir melhor. Ainda assim, pela simples mudança em sua expressão e seus olhos, eu pude notar que, mesmo sem a minha ajuda, Edward pensou exatamente na mesma coisa que eu.

- Eu prometo... - Sua voz saiu fraca. Seus olhos vacilaram, como se ele estivesse profundamente envergonhado pela lembrança, e no segundo seguinte senti sua mão se afastar da minha.

Eu queria dizer que acreditava nele. Queria dizer que sabia que ele cuidaria de mim, e que não deixaria que ninguém soubesse do nosso segredo. Queria dizer que sabia que ele se empenharia em me deixar à vontade com sua família, talvez até me fazendo sentir parte dela, mas, acima de tudo, queria que ele voltasse a me tocar.

Sem pensar, me inclinei um pouco para frente e alcancei sua mão, com um pouco mais de força do que desejava. Envolvi meus dedos nela, apertando com vontade sua pele e me acalmando um pouco ao sentir, novamente, o contato entre nós dois.

Era curioso como o toque dele me acalmava em certos momentos, e em outros me acendia. Mas eu não queria filosofar sobre aquilo.

Edward pareceu se iluminar um pouco com meu ato, e eu sabia o porquê. Era a primeira vez que a atitude de procurá-lo, de diminuir a distância entre nós, havia partido de mim e não dele. Era a primeira vez que eu não esperava passivamente pelas suas decisões, e principalmente, era a primeira vez que eu demonstrava o que sentia por ele.

- Me fala sobre a sua família.

Os papéis haviam se invertido. Agora, era eu quem tentava passar confiança a ele. Era eu quem tentava conseguir dele alguma reação, alguma interação, mas ele, diferentemente de mim, me deu o que eu pedia.

Edward falou das pessoas que eu conheceria. Contou que cada um deles estavam espalhados pelo mundo, representando e tomando conta, em diferentes países, das empresas de seu pai. Pelo que ele deu a entender, passaríamos o Natal em uma festa pequena que incluía seus pais, uma irmã e seu marido, um irmão solteiro e nós dois, o que me fez ficar animada com o fato de que não haveria uma enorme quantidade de pessoas para me julgar como a mais nova biscate caça-fortunas da família.

Enquanto ele falava, seus dedos voltaram a passear de forma suave pela minha mão, correndo pelas costas dela em pontos especificamente agradáveis, pela palma em círculos perfeitos, chegando ao pulso e parte interna do meu antebraço. Eu estava atenta a tudo que ele dizia, mas seu toque começou a tirar minha concentração assim que aceitei tomar uma (e só uma!) taça de algum vinho escolhido por ele.

Não entendia o motivo daquilo, porque seus movimentos não eram fortes ou insinuantes. Era óbvio que grande parte daquelas sensações me assolavam por causa do pouco de vinho ingerido, suficiente para fazer com que eu me "soltasse", mas era como se Edward remetesse ao ato de fazer amor através de simples toques, estimulando cada nó dos meus dedos, cada fio desencapado por baixo da minha pele, desenhando metodicamente em mim formas estranhas mas, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente sensuais.

Comecei a sentir uma excitação crescente, e me dei conta de que tudo o que ele havia feito se resumia a tocar na porra da minha mão.

Cheguei à conclusão de que estava mais perdida do que imaginava.

…

Era um pouco antes das 23h quando finalmente chegamos ao apartamento dele. Durante todo o percurso do restaurante até o prédio, não deixei de pensar um segundo sequer em como diabos Edward havia conseguido, com um carinho inocente na _mão_, me deixar completamente acesa de uma forma que ele mesmo parecia não saber. Fitei-o pelo canto do olho cada vez que parávamos em um cruzamento, encontrando-o descansando a cabeça no encosto de seu assento com os olhos fechados, então me dei conta de que ele devia estar realmente exausto e nem um pouco interessado em sexo aquela noite.

Merda.

- Primeiro as damas.

Entrei no apartamento escuro, tateando em busca do interruptor. Edward o encontrou primeiro, acendendo as luzes e evitando que eu desse com o nariz na parede. Caminhei para o quarto onde estavam minhas coisas e ele me seguiu.

- Você não tem outras malas, né? - Ele perguntou, olhando para as várias bolsas e sacolas deixadas no canto do quarto.

- Não.

- Te empresto algumas minhas.

Ele disse isso enquanto tirava o sobretudo despreocupadamente, bocejando sem perceber e ficando, ao mesmo tempo, fofo e gostoso, algo que eu jamais achei ser possível. Continuei encarando-o como uma ninfomaníaca no cio, desejando mais do que tudo que aqueles dedos estivessem me tocando agora em lugares muito mais íntimos do que antes.

- Banho. - Ele disse enquanto apontava com o dedo para seu quarto, aparentemente muito cansado para formular uma frase completa. Assisti o pedaço de mau caminho sair do meu quarto e caminhar pelo corredor enquanto tentava manter os olhos abertos. Como, Deus, ele conseguia ser tão... tão... _ele_?

E o que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal de contas? Desde quando eu era dada a explodir em hormônios perto de um homem? Está certo, não era "um homem", era _ele_. Mas mesmo assim, aquele simples toque, da forma polida e educada como foi, não devia ser o suficiente para ter me deixado em chamas.

Eu estava com _muito_ calor.

- Ei! - Falei, alcançando-o em seu quarto antes que ele entrasse no banho - Posso usar aquela camisa?

- Ela é sua. Fica mesmo muito melhor em você.

Ele estava sem camisa, apenas de calça social, recolhendo uma calça e um casaco de moletom para vestir depois.

_Gostoso._

Ele entrou no banheiro, encostando a porta atrás de si. Voltei ao meu quarto e tirei todos os agasalhos, vestindo a camisa que era minha agora. Escovei os dentes e me olhei no espelho por algum tempo, na dúvida se tentaria seduzir Edward ou se o deixaria descansar. Sem chegar à conclusão alguma, joguei um pouco de água no rosto e voltei para o quarto dele. As paredes e objetos rodavam um pouco à minha volta, o que constatei ser o efeito do álcool no meu organismo desacostumado, mas não me importei.

A porta do banheiro ainda estava encostada. Fui tomada por uma mistura de sensações - um pouco de curiosidade e muito de promiscuidade - então sem nem me dar conta, já estava dentro do enorme banheiro de azulejos brancos e pretos.

Edward não notou minha presença. Eu lembrava que o box era espelhado por dentro, fazendo com que quem estivesse dentro dele não enxergasse nada além de seu próprio reflexo, por isso só tive que tomar cuidado em não fazer nenhum tipo de ruído.

Sentei muito quieta na tampa fechada do vaso sanitário, abraçando minhas pernas enquanto me encolhia em cima dele e apoiava o queixo nos joelhos, pela primeira vez admirando Edward de verdade.

Ele era lindo. Não lindo do tipo "claro que dormiria com ele", mas sim do tipo "por favor, _por favor_, me coma". Tudo nele - cada músculo, cada sinal, cada pêlo - era milimetricamente perfeito, e o efeito da água e do vapor naquela cena, juntamente com a percentagem de álcool que passeava pela minha corrente sanguínea, fazia com que ele parecesse um sonho. Um sonho erótico.

_Gostoso!_

Observei cada movimento, como se quisesse decorá-los. Seus dedos passeando em seus cabelos, suas mãos ensaboando seu peito, costas, barriga... Descendo... Descendo mais...

Deus!

O pescoço, a linha do maxilar, ombros, braços, mãos... Barriga, costas, coxas... Que inferno, os _joelhos_ dele conseguiam ser bonitos! E durante todo esse tempo, eu permaneci quieta, imóvel, apenas admirando-o.

Senti uma dor no joelho esquerdo, então me dei conta de que estava me mordendo. Ignorei.

O chuveiro foi desligado. Esse era o momento de me levantar às pressas e dar uma de Bella, pisando no azulejo molhado pelo vapor e dar com os dentes na bancada. Mas por algum motivo obscuro, me mantive ali, ainda imóvel, ainda mordendo meu joelho, que começaria a sangrar em algum momento.

Edward abriu o box para puxar a toalha do segurador, se deparando com uma voyeur de joelho esfolado sentada no seu vaso sanitário feito uma imbecil.

- Opa!

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não desesperado em se cobrir. Aliás, ele _não_ se cobriu, simplesmente alcançando a toalha e se secando como se estivesse perfeitamente sozinho. Isso significava que eu ainda estava vendo - e encarando - tudo: Cada lindo e glorioso centímetro.

_Gostoso! GOSTOSO!_

- Sabia que isso dá cadeia em alguns lugares do mundo? - Ele começou.

- Estamos quites agora.

Ele demorou um pouco, mas finalmente pareceu lembrar da ocasião a qual eu me referia.

- Eu não entrei no seu banheiro. - Falou, abrindo um sorriso simples e dando dois passos em minha direção - Você que saiu nua toda serelepe pro quarto sem prestar atenção.

- Mesmo assim... - Respondi, vendo-o dar mais alguns passos lentos.

- Não. O que você fez foi muito pior. Agora eu estou em desvantagem.

Ele deixou a frase solta no ar, como se não tivesse intenção em explicar o que queria dizer. Eu também não fazia questão de entrar em explicações, porque ele estava parado à minha frente, deliciosamente nu - que Deus o abençoe - ainda úmido e quente do banho escaldante recém tomado, e na _altura_ perfeita...

Ou ele estava muito cansado e lento, ou eu fui rápida demais. Por impulso, segurei com firmeza seu membro, já não muito relaxado, e coloquei-o por inteiro dentro da boca, sentindo o perfume do sabonete caro e a maciez da pele dele, ainda não enrijecida completamente. Mas não levou muito tempo até que já não conseguisse acomodá-lo completamente lá dentro. Ele havia crescido bastante, então tive que relaxar a garganta para fazê-lo entrar um pouco mais.

A toalha caiu no chão ao seu lado, então senti suas mãos pousarem na minha cabeça delicadamente. Puxei-o mais para perto de mim, agarrando-o por trás, e em pouco tempo pude sentir suas pernas tremerem mais do que eu estava acostumada a sentir. Lembrei que isso devia ser consequência de seu cansaço, mas só pude torcer para que ele se mantivesse de pé, porque eu não ia parar.

Eu não queria parar.

Mesmo lutando para se controlar, os movimentos de Edward foram ficando cada vez mais bruscos, agora investindo ele mesmo contra minha boca. Seus dedos ainda seguravam meus cabelos de forma gentil, deixando claro que ele não queria me machucar.

Levantei o rosto, olhando-o pela primeira vez. Ele me encarava com mais intensidade do que nunca, e no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os meus, senti uma vontade insana de beijá-lo.

- Você vai tirar essa blusa ou quer que eu rasgue?

Na verdade, eu queria que ele rasgasse. É claro que me arrependeria depois, porque estava começando a amar aquela camisa, mas adorei o pensamento de Edward tirando minha roupa de forma selvagem e me possuindo com toda a fúria animalesca que existia dentro dele.

Álcool realmente fazia com que eu virasse uma depravada.

Ignorei o fogo que me consumia agora com mais força, e tentando acelerar as coisas antes que ele mudasse de idéia, me afastei um pouco e comecei a desabotoar minha camisa. Queria fazer aquilo rápido, mas como estava um pouco tonta e nervosa, meus dedos só conseguiram se livrar do primeiro botão depois de algum tempo.

Fui socorrida por Edward em questão de segundos. Obviamente vendo meu estado deplorável, ele me levantou e trabalhou nos botões com uma rapidez fantástica, me desnorteando com um beijo intenso e molhado. Fechei os olhos, deixando que ele terminasse o serviço e simplesmente acabasse comigo.

- Devo levar em consideração seu estado alterado e parar por aqui? - Ele perguntou ofegante em meu ouvido, e tudo o que podia sentir eram suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo de forma faminta.

- Se você não me comer agora, juro que te capo com os dentes enquanto você dorme!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sonora e forçou minhas pernas a se enlaçarem em seus quadris. No segundo seguinte, já estávamos dentro do box. Edward me sentou no banco de mármore que havia ali, seguindo todo o comprimento da parede lateral, e se ajoelhou à minha frente enquanto deixava suas mãos deslizarem pelas minhas coxas.

- Quer saber como foi meu dia hoje?

Eu não queria saber. Por mais que adorasse ouvi-lo conversando banalidades comigo, por mais que me importasse com ele, naquele momento eu só queria que ele calasse a boca e se enfiasse dentro de mim com tudo.

Mas eu não respondi, então ele continuou.

- Meu dia foi difícil. - Ele falou, e então me beijou novamente - Tive que fazer muita força pra não ir com Victoria ver você. - Outro beijo - E acabei saindo mais cedo da empresa do que queria, porque estava ansioso pra te ver, então tive que ficar esperando até que você resolvesse descer. - Lambidas no meu pescoço - E tudo porque eu não consegui parar de pensar nessa coisa linda que você tem entre as pernas. - Ele parou nos meus seios - E no seu gosto. - Mordidas na minha barriga.

Eu já ofegava como se estivesse me afogando no meu próprio desejo, agarrada aos cabelos molhados de Edward e escorregando pelo azulejo molhado como mel.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Ele falou, finalmente sentando em seus calcanhares e abrindo com força minhas pernas - Acho que vou precisar fazer isso todo dia, pra que você não sinta mais vergonha de mim.

_Isso, Edward. Acaba comigo de uma vez._

Senti sua língua quente me invadir de repente, e soltei um gemido de prazer que se tornou ainda mais alto pelo eco do banheiro. Ele me pegou pelos quadris com força e me puxou mais para perto de si, posicionando estrategicamente meus pés em seus ombros.

Estava tentando me controlar, porque sabia que no momento em que baixasse a guarda, meu orgasmo chegaria. Por isso, a idéia de olhar para Edward não foi nada inteligente. A cada lambida que ele dava, se demorava um pouco parado me olhando como um leão olha para um javali fresco temperado com barbecue, um sorriso torto assassino nos lábios e o contentamento de uma criança de dez anos ao se dar conta de que podia voar.

Ele estava tão compenetrado que não notou quando mordeu meu clitóris com mais força do que devia, me provocando uma pequena e momentânea dor.

- Ai! - Eu pulei para longe dele, dando um puxão rápido e violento em seus cabelos para afastar seu rosto de mim - Não faz isso!

Só então notei que havia sido rude, e de novo culpei o álcool pelo meu comportamento não habitual. Edward pareceu um pouco chocado com a forma como eu falei e com a agressão física, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar com alguma coisa.

- Desculpa... - Ele deu um beijo simples e fofo no lugar onde havia me machucado, ainda me fitando nos olhos - O que quer que eu faça?

- Que me chupe direito.

A resposta saiu objetiva, outra vez rude e ditadora. Os olhos dele brilharam mais, seu semblante quase se transformando em um sorriso. No segundo seguinte, ele me tocou novamente com a ponta de sua língua, testando com cuidado os pontos onde eu reagia mais aos seus estímulos.

- Assim está bom?

Eu havia perdido algum detalhe ou Edward realmente parecia gostar que eu mandasse nele?

- Mais forte.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, pressionando com mais força sua língua contra minha entrada e arrancando gemidos engasgados da minha garganta. Por algum tempo, me deixei aproveitar aquela sensação - provavelmente a melhor sensação do mundo - mas assim que senti meu orgasmo se aproximar, o interrompi.

- Pára!

Ele parou, encostando o rosto em uma de minhas coxas e me encarando com curiosidade, como se esperasse pela próxima instrução. Trabalhei um pouco minha respiração, tornando-a menos inconstante, então falei outra vez.

- Sobe aqui.

Ele se levantou rapidamente em seus joelhos assim que tirou minhas pernas de seus ombros e as colocou com delicadeza no chão. Seu rosto ficou quase da mesma altura que o meu agora, seu corpo inclinado para mim e sua boca muito próxima a minha enquanto seus olhos me olhavam com submissão e amor, seu membro incrivelmente rígido para quem não estava sendo estimulado de forma alguma.

Ora, ora. Então o poderoso Edward também gostava de ser dominado.

_Tudo bem, meu querido. Eu posso passar minha vida inteira te dominando._

Suspirei, sentindo todo o poder do vinho na minha cabeça enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos dourados, um pouco mais escuros do que o normal agora. Esperei, não por falta de coragem em dizer o que ia dizer, mas porque queria esperar o momento certo. Quando ele finalmente chegou, _ordenei_ em um tom de voz macio e baixo.

- Me fode de uma vez.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava no colo de Edward, de joelhos no banco molhado, ele sentado onde eu estava antes. Me agarrei em seu pescoço para não cair, porque o movimento rápido fez com que eu ficasse mais tonta, mas não tinha o que temer, porque seus braços me prenderam na conhecida gaiola que ele fazia ao meu redor quando estávamos naquela posição. Fui atingida por um beijo invasivo, violento, e mesmo ficando um pouco perdida, correspondi. Me senti ser minimamente erguida para, logo em seguida, encaixar no corpo dele, centímetro por centímetro, de forma perfeita, e de repente minha noite se tornou um pequeno paraíso.

Eu precisava inventar novas palavras para poder expressar a forma como me sentia com ele, como o queria. Ou não, não precisava explicar nada. O fato era que eu o queria tanto, tão mais do que jamais pensei querer alguém, que minha sanidade mental cedo ou tarde seria afetada de alguma forma.

Eu não podia perdê-lo. Era mais sério do que parecia ser.

_Consegue sentir o quanto eu te amo? Consegue sentir o quanto eu preciso de você? Não suma da minha vida de novo, por favor._

_Por favor..._

- Bella...

Abri os olhos outra vez e encontrei seu nariz encostado no meu. Ele me encarava como se quisesse me fazer sentir, pedaço por pedaço, todo o carinho e paixão que tinha por mim. Levei minha mão direita ao seu rosto, seguindo a linha do maxilar e tentando conter os saltos que as investidas dele dentro de mim faziam. Ele fechou os olhos com meu toque e me beijou outra vez, um beijo lento e apaixonado, sem ser interrompido nem mesmo quando ele voltou a falar.

- Minha.

Eu era dele. De quem mais seria? Não tinha como contestar aquilo, e também não havia necessidade. Embora tivesse praticamente saído em um sussurro, o tom de voz acusava que aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta ou um pedido de confirmação. Era uma verdade, um fato já aceitado tanto por ele quanto por mim.

Estávamos de acordo, e isso bastava.

Edward começou um terremoto onde nossos corpos estavam ligados, metendo em mim com tanta força que alguma coisa lá dentro acabaria machucada. Então me senti ser apertada por seus braços com tanta força que cheguei a temer pelas minhas costelas. Mas não senti dor porque ele havia, mais uma vez, tocado em um lugarzinho mágico próximo ao meu útero.

Gemi alto, sem medo de ser feliz, provavelmente reproduzindo com perfeição o audio de um filme pornô amador. Surpreendentemente, ele pareceu se excitar com o que, para mim, pareciam ser engasgos agudos, e embora não conseguisse entender, fiquei feliz em saber que todas as minhas esquisitices o agradavam.

O orgasmo chegou logo, porque Edward havia conseguido a proeza de tocar com exatidão e de forma repetida o pequeno ponto-paraíso que deixava meu corpo em ebulição. Meu desejo era gritar palavras promíscuas, mas não o fiz porque pareceria vulgar. Assim, quando a onda de calor percorreu meu corpo em uma explosão de sensações, suspirei a única coisa que me parecia caber no momento.

- Sua.

Eu não saberia dizer se ele havia escutado, porque podia sentir seu estado de torpor, voltando de seu próprio orgasmo. Alisei os cabelos dele com os dedos, massageando levemente seu couro cabeludo que provavelmente doía pelos puxões que eu dava. Enfiei o rosto no pescoço dele e por ali fiquei, sentindo as batidas do coração dele desacelerarem lentamente de encontro ao meu peito e sua respiração se tornar mais calma.

O silêncio era bom, principalmente quando ele estava perto de mim. Principalmente quando ele estava me abraçando, acariciando com as mãos espalmadas minhas costas, respirando na pele sensível do meu pescoço. Estava tão tranquila que um sonho começava a se formar dentro da minha cabeça, quando o senti levantar comigo ainda em seu colo.

Edward ligou o chuveiro, mas não me mexi. Agarrada a ele como ímã de geladeira, deixei que a água morna escorresse pelas minhas costas, me acordando um pouco. Quando finalmente tomar banho se tornou uma tarefa muito complicada na posição em que nos encontrávamos, fui obrigada a me soltar dele.

Nenhum de nós dois falou. O silêncio ainda era agradável, como se a primeira palavra que fosse dita quebrasse a sensação de romance e magia que flutuava sobre as nossas cabeças. Ele me secou outra vez, então me perguntei se aparentava ser incapaz de fazer isso por mim mesma. Mas não reclamei, porque tê-lo me tratando cheia de mimos era algo pelo qual eu sabia que muitas mulheres morreriam.

Nos vestimos rapidamente. Eu tentava não encará-lo, então não sabia se ele estava me observando ou não. Saí sem avisá-lo, rumo ao meu quarto para pegar uma calcinha e uma calça de pano fofa para a noite fria.

Quando voltei, encontrei-o esparramado na cama de barriga para cima, entre almofadas e várias camadas de lençol, edredom e cobertor. Me senti imediatamente culpada, odiando meu egoísmo e falta de cuidado em não pensar no cansaço que ele sentia.

Escalei a montanha de panos e almofadas, tentando não fazer com que o colchão se movesse muito, o que foi uma tarefa difícil já que dormir na cama de Edward era quase como dormir em cima de uma gelatina gigante. Sentei com cuidado ao seu lado e fiquei observando por algum tempo sua expressão serena, de olhos fechados e respiração calma.

Como se não fosse suficientemente cara-de-pau, ele abriu um dos olhos, mantendo o outro fechado, espiando para verificar se eu ainda estava viva, e fechando-o no momento em que me viu.

- Eu ainda estou dormindo. Pode me beijar. Eu sei que você ia fazer isso.

Sorri com sinceridade e, como uma debilóide, tive vontade de apertá-lo até seus olhos saltarem das órbitas por ser tão incrivelmente fofo.

Sem responder, me inclinei para mais perto dele e o beijei de forma suave no canto da boca.

- Eu esperava línguas e arranhões, mas posso me contentar com isso.

_Bobo._

_Mas gostoso._

- Durma. Eu já tomei muito do seu descanso.

- Não foi nenhum sacrifício. Se quiser, pode abusar sexualmente de mim enquanto eu durmo.

- Vou pensar nisso.

- Não vai me capar, não é?

Sorri outra vez.

- Não.

- Que bom.

Ao dizer isso, Edward me virou na cama e me abraçou na nossa conhecida - e preferida - posição de concha. Meu sono agora já me tomava rapidamente, então me deixei levar mais uma vez pela sensação de tê-lo ali comigo, e me permiti relaxar. Antes de começar a sonhar, porém, pude ouvir uma voz distante e conhecida, com o característico tom brincalhão, mas que tinha lá seu fundo de verdade.

_- Vou me lembrar de oferecer vinho mais vezes a você._


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

Eu praticamente não havia dormido aquela noite, ansiosa pela iminente viagem surpresa a qual não só me faria viajar de avião pela primeira vez - o que tinha que admitir, não era o principal motivo do meu pânico - mas também conheceria a família de Edward, esse sim o fato que me preocupava.

_Eles devem ser legais._

Eu repetia isso como um mantra dentro de minha própria cabeça, enquanto assistia Edward dormir. Ele estava mergulhado em um sono profundo, mas notei em alguns momentos que ele sonhava. Na maioria das vezes, dizia coisas incompreensíveis, mas quando seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão de tristeza ou desagrado, ele instintivamente me trazia mais para perto de seu corpo, me apertando com tanta força que eu chegava a duvidar se ele estava mesmo inconsciente.

Me perguntei se ele estaria tendo algum tipo de pesadelo comigo.

Lembrei de todos os que eu havia tido com ele. Felizmente, a insônia trabalhou nisso, me deixando alerta quase a noite toda e impedindo que meus medos viessem me atormentar na forma de sonhos outra vez.

Eram 5h da manhã quando vi o relógio pela última vez e consegui relaxar nos braços de Edward.

…

Acordei às 10:15h sentindo um pouco de frio. Estava sozinha e com dor de cabeça, por isso tentei dormir mais um pouco, tarefa que se mostrou impossível, já que minha ansiedade não me deixava relaxar.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado, enquanto traçava planos para o resto do meu dia, pelo menos até Edward voltar do trabalho. Me vesti com um conjunto de moletom e meias fofas, peguei uma maçã na cozinha e fui para meu quarto, com o intuito de começar a separar algumas roupas para nossa viagem de Natal. Encontrei três malas grandes e discretas enfileiradas perto da parede, então me perguntei se Edward realmente achava que eu levaria tanta coisa assim. Ignorando as restantes, separei uma única mala para a viagem.

Escolhi as roupas mais novas por uma série de motivos. Primeiro, eram mais bonitas. Segundo, não havia riscos em fazer com que ele ou eu lembrássemos de coisas desagradáveis. Terceiro, eram muito mais elegantes do que minhas antigas peças, e provavelmente seria mais apropriado me vestir dessa forma perto da família de Edward. Mesmo assim, não deixei de colocar alguns casacos velhos e calças de moletom confortáveis, já que não fazia idéia do quão frias as noites de Londres eram.

Me perguntei se seria de bom tom arrumar as malas de Edward também, já que não sabia a que horas ele voltaria para casa, mas logo desisti da idéia porque, além de poder deixá-lo desconfortável comigo tentando mexer em coisas que eram de sua responsabilidade, eu não fazia idéia de que tipos de roupas ele queria levar.

Peguei o presente ainda embrulhado e guardei na bolsa, com medo de que, se deixasse para depois, esquecesse de levá-lo comigo. Coloquei na mala alguns sapatos, meias, peças para inverno como luvas, cachecol e touca, além de roupas íntimas. Lembrei que tinha dois vidros de perfume, mas ambos eram fortes demais. Um, inclusive, era o mesmo perfume que havia usado na noite em que nós nos reencontramos, então imaginei que Edward simplesmente o odiasse. Como única saída, empacotei junto com o restante das coisas meu creme para hematomas - que eu sabia que não o desagradaria - e fechei o zíper.

Demorei mais do que imaginava. Olhei para o relógio, que marcava 12:30h, então pensei no que fazer para o almoço. Como estava sozinha, qualquer coisa congelada estaria de bom tamanho. Preparei no microondas uma lasanha de legumes e comi, tentando não pensar em nada relacionado à viagem e em tudo que poderia dar errado nela.

Terminei de almoçar por volta das 13:15h. Sem muito o que fazer, rumei para o quarto de Edward e liguei a tv. Passei por mais de duzentos canais três vezes, demorando em alguns filmes apenas para ver se me chamavam a atenção, mas não havia algo que me interessasse ou que conseguisse me fazer parar de pensar.

_Eles vão me odiar. Vão pensar que eu sou uma interesseira. Vão pensar que eu não presto._

- E por que eles pensariam isso? - Perguntei a mim mesma.

_Porque eu _não_ presto._

Não respondi. O pior de tudo não era ter que viver com Edward e fingir que a vida era simples. Era o fato de ter minha própria consciência contra mim que estava me enlouquecendo, e eu tinha certeza que se não revertesse essa situação, por bem ou por mal, acabaria na merda.

Levantei com raiva, sem saber de quem ou do quê, desligando a tv e voltando à cozinha. Pensei em qualquer receita fácil, torcendo para que Edward tivesse todos os ingredientes necessários. Uma rápida busca na despensa e nos armários da cozinha me confirmaram isso, então fiz força para lembrar como se preparava a sobremesa que tinha em mente, tentando esquecer o mundo à minha volta.

Preparei a calda de chocolate com leite condensado e nozes moídas, esperando que esfriasse um pouco para ser levada à geladeira depois. Bati o creme de leite e o chocolate em pó, formando uma pasta homogênea. Joguei lá dentro suspiros picados, bombons, coco ralado e nozes, algumas inteiras e outras trituradas. Mexi bem e coloquei para gelar, levando junto a calda que parecia já estar menos quente. Fui para o quarto e pensei em qual roupa iria para o aeroporto. Como tinha muitas opções, demorei um pouco para achar a melhor combinação - a melhor, porque todas me agradavam - e quando finalmente me decidi por um sobretudo vermelho sangue, blusa básica, calças pretas e botas de cano médio sem salto estilo esquimó, me perguntei se estava fazendo aquilo pelo meu gosto ou pelo de Edward.

Cansada de ziguezaguear pelo quarto e com medo de fazer um furo no chão, fui até a biblioteca, examinando alguns dos exemplares que se mostravam nas estantes dos dois lados do aposento. O quarto não era grande, então eu poderia ler a maioria dos títulos, mas eram muitos. Descobri que Edward era fã de suspenses, tendo belas coleções de Arthur Conan Doyle, Sidney Sheldon e Agatha Christie. Varrendo os olhos continuamente pelas prateleiras, notei que a estante daquele lado do aposento era mais curta que a outra. Ao final dela, uma porta ocupava o restante da parede, então notei que da última vez que estivera ali - com Margarida - eu não havia reparado nela.

Girei a maçaneta sem pensar e notei que não estava trancada. Me perguntei se seria falta de educação entrar sem permissão, mas então lembrei das palavras de Edward ao dizer que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse naquela casa. Além disso, se houvesse algo que ele não quisesse que eu soubesse lá dentro, não deixaria a porta apenas encostada.

Entrei em um aposento pequeno, menor que a biblioteca, com paredes em um tom de vinho e com uma aparência diferente, o chão de madeira coberto por um grande tapete persa escuro. Em cima dele, um piano de cauda em mogno se mostrava imponente no centro da sala, enquanto mais ao lado um banco grande também de madeira percorria quase toda a extensão da parede à direita, embaixo de uma janela com as cortinas fechadas.

E era só isso. Aquela parecia ser a sala de música particular de Edward, simples e discreta, mas aconchegante e misteriosa ao mesmo tempo. Imediatamente imaginei-o ali, tocando, compondo melodias parecidas com aquela que um dia ouvi no rádio de seu carro. Era uma imagem magnífica.

Fiquei ali, por algum tempo, pensando em nada em particular. Aquele lugar me transmitia uma estranha sensação de paz, e ficar ali, mesmo sem fazer nada, era bom. Sentei no banco comprido embaixo da janela e fechei os olhos. O cheiro ali era agradável. Me perguntei se algum dia o veria tocando qualquer coisa que fosse. Talvez eu pedisse a ele.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Lembrei da sobremesa, que àquela hora já estaria pronta, então deixei o quarto, sentindo a aura de tranquilidade ficando para trás. Tirei o doce da geladeira juntamente com a calda, entornando-a por cima da massa gelada. A aparência era muito boa, mas eu não sabia se o modo de preparo havia sido feito certo.

Fui até o armário em cima da pia e peguei de lá uma taça para sorvete e duas colheres, tirando um pouco da massa gelada da travessa e me servindo.

Eu havia acertado. Sempre fui muito crítica com as coisas que fazia, mas não havia como negar que aquilo estava mesmo bom. Senti orgulho de mim mesma pelo feito, e desejei profundamente que Edward estivesse ali para que pudesse provar minha receita e, quem sabe, me encher de elogios.

Como água se transformando em vinho, ele milagrosamente surgiu pela porta que dava para a sala. Me assustei com sua aparição quase sobrenatural, embora tivesse ficado feliz, e me perguntei quando ele havia desenvolvido a capacidade de ser silencioso como uma lesma.

Edward vestia um sobretudo, diferente do que usava no dia suas luvas devagar, sem pressa alguma, enquanto me encarava silenciosamente. Retribuí o olhar. Ele agora vinha em minha direção, uma expressão tranquila no rosto, desviando seus olhos para a travessa de doce à minha frente em cima do balcão entre nós.

- Você que fez?

- Sim.

- Posso provar uma colherada?

Me apressei em buscar no fundo da taça um pedaço maior de bombom molhado, mas estava sendo um desafio imenso trazê-lo com a colher para cima. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que aquela era uma tarefa que exigia um mínimo de coordenação motora, e se eu já era péssima naquilo normalmente, minha incompetência triplicava quando Edward estava me encarando tão de perto.

Um pouco desesperada, soltei a colher e peguei o bombom com o indicador e o polegar, levando até sua boca. Ele me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável, mas antes que a gota de chocolate que se formava ali pudesse cair, Edward mordeu o doce. Quando fiz menção de afastar minha mão, ele segurou meu pulso com força, e ainda me encarando, chupou meus dois dedos, um de cada vez, deixando-os limpos da calda que escorria ali.

Fiquei encarando feito uma débil mental seus lábios correndo pelos meus dedos. Percebi que estava de boca aberta, então fechei-a abruptamente, desejando com todas as forças que eu parasse de agir de forma constrangedora toda vez que ele fizesse alguma coisa provocante.

- Uau... - Ele começou, dando uma pausa para engolir - Isso está perfeito.

- Obrigada. - Sorri, feliz com seu comentário, torcendo para que ele estivesse falando a verdade.

- Posso comer isso com você algum dia?

Era uma pergunta boba de se fazer. Por que ele pediria permissão para comer qualquer coisa comigo?

- Claro. Me deixa pegar uma taça pra você, comemos juntos...

Fiz menção de me levantar, mas ele segurou meu pulso outra vez, me impedindo de sair do lugar.

- Acho que não fui claro. Vou reformular a frase: Posso comer_ você com isso _algum dia?

Eu estava fazendo aquela cara de idiota outra vez, eu sabia. Mesmo sem estar na frente de um espelho, sabia também que meu rosto poderia ser facilmente confundido com um tomate maduro, porque minha cabeça estava fervendo de vergonha. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, eu tinha certeza.

- Você... Eu acho... Ha... É, eu... - Foi a brilhante frase que consegui pronunciar, enquanto encarava nervosa o doce na travessa à minha frente.

Ouvi seu riso abafado enquanto ele ainda me encarava.

- Você tem sorte por ter um balcão entre nós dois. Toda vez que a sua pele fica dessa cor eu tenho uma vontade quase incontrolável de te abraçar até te asfixiar.

Ele sorria despreocupado. Ver Edward tão à vontade dessa maneira era bom porque fazia com que eu achasse que não havia nada com o que me preocupar. E então, ele era apenas um bobo engraçadinho que adorava me provocar. Sem situações desconfortáveis, sem momentos de um silêncio desagradável.

Éramos só nós dois. Sem problemas.

- Ainda vou descobrir um jeito de te deixar sem graça também, bonitão.

- Bom, contanto que você não diga pra minha mãe que eu sou bom de cama...

Soltei uma risada abafada, me concentrando para fazer meu rosto parar de queimar. Tentei mudar de assunto, na esperança que aquilo acontecesse logo.

- Você tem que arrumar suas malas.

- Ah, sim. Por falar nisso, esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa: Você tem passaporte?

Congelei.

Eu não tinha passaporte.

Como diabos eu não havia lembrado disso?

Não precisei falar nada, minha expressão já dizia tudo por mim. Então era isso: Por mais uma imbecilidade minha, agora Edward viajaria sozinho para Londres e eu passaria o Natal ali, longe dele.

- Imaginei que não. - Ele respondeu à minha resposta não dita, com uma calma que só fazia com que eu ficasse mais nervosa - Bom, ainda bem que eu sou rico.

Olhei-o confusa, ainda arrasada.

- Nós vamos em um avião particular. O vôo é às 22h, ninguém vai pedir seu passaporte.

Encarei-o com os olhos esbugalhados, sem saber o que dizer.

- Quantas pessoas você teve que subornar pra isso?

- Nenhuma. O avião é meu.

A partir daquele momento, desisti de conversar com Edward. Ele sempre me surpreenderia de alguma forma e me deixaria com cara de besta - se não fosse pela sua personalidade, seria pelo seu poder - então apenas deixei que ele nos guiasse o resto do dia.

Usei mais maquiagem do que estava acostumada, o que não queria dizer muita coisa: Apenas um delineador discreto nos olhos e um blush suave. O sobretudo vermelho em mim pareceu deslumbrá-lo, fazendo-o repetir mais de cinco vezes - e me fazendo corar em todas elas - o quanto eu estava linda.

Ele repetiu minha sobremesa duas vezes, enquanto fazia sua mala. Edward não parecia se importar com que roupas levaria, colocando lá dentro as primeiras peças que alcançava em seu closet.

Foi a primeira vez que ficamos juntos naquele apartamento sem fazer nada relacionado a sexo. Eu estava nervosa, e ele pareceu notar isso, por isso respeitou meu espaço e minha ansiedade, por vezes me perguntando se estava tudo bem, e repetindo algumas vezes que "daqui a pouco estamos indo".

Tentei não reparar em nada ao meu redor, porque isso faria com que eu tivesse alguma noção de tempo. Pensei em tomar algum calmante para relaxar, mas lembrei que não tinha nenhum na bolsa, e estava fora de questão pedir um comprimido a ele.

De fato, eu havia me desligado, utilizando o já conhecido piloto automático. Entrei em algum estado de coma, e no que parecia o minuto seguinte, já estávamos em um campo aberto e pouco iluminado, um avião de pequeno porte parado à nossa frente e nossas malas sendo levadas por dois homens que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

- Boa noite, senhor Cullen. Boa noite, senhorita.

Levantei a cabeça e sorri um sorriso nervoso para o homem.

- Boa noite, Arthur. Estamos prontos?

- Quando o senhor quiser.

A noite estava fria. O vento era gelado, sendo mais intenso naquela área de campo aberto e vasto. Cruzei os braços no peito, apertando mais o nó que fechava meu sobretudo, e abaixei a cabeça. Senti um braço passando pelas minhas costas e uma mão firme em minha cintura. Como eu bem sabia a quem ela pertencia, deixei que me guiasse.

Subi as escadas que ligava o asfalto à porta do avião, sentindo meu nervosismo aumentar a cada degrau pisado. Finalmente meus ouvidos deixaram de ouvir o ruído alto que o vento forte fazia, me indicando que agora eu já me encontrava dentro do nosso meio de transporte. Levantei a cabeça e notei que estava em um ambiente pequeno mas bastante luxuoso e iluminado, onde tudo, do chão até os móveis, parecia derivar de tons de marfim, bege e caramelo.

Virei-me para trás, tentando me certificar de que não estava sozinha. Encontrei Edward perto da entrada conversando com o homem que, ao que tudo indicava, seria o nosso piloto, e o que parecia ser um tipo de co-piloto. Eles tagarelavam coisas nas quais eu não prestei atenção. Voltei os olhos para o ambiente claro, com oito poltronas distribuídas em quatro pares (que pareciam ser mais confortáveis do que todas as camas que eu já tive na vida), um pequeno bar aos fundos rodeado de espelhos e uma porta aberta que, até onde eu podia ver, dava para um corredor que nos ligava com o resto do avião.

Fiquei encarando aquilo com uma expressão que eu sabia ser de incredulidade. Nesse momento, senti duas mãos cheias de dedos se fecharem em minha cintura e um corpo grande e quente encostrar no meu por trás, enquanto uma voz rouca e linda falava ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Você nunca andou de avião, né?

Fiz que não com a cabeça, ainda um pouco impressionada com tudo aquilo.

- É possível que o vôo seja um pouquinho conturbado por causa do vento forte. Mas turbulência é algo normal, não precisa ficar com medo. Arthur é um piloto extremamente competente.

Eu me preocuparia em ter medo depois. No momento, ainda estava deslumbrada com tudo aquilo.

- Vem, nós vamos levantar vôo.

Edward me puxou para uma das cadeiras enormes e fofas cor de marfim, então me sentei ao lado da minúscula janela, enquanto ele sentava imediatamente ao meu lado. Observei-o colocar o cinto e repeti seu ato mecanicamente, então esperei.

- É muito bonito aqui.

- Assim que pudermos levantar, vou mostrar o resto do lugar pra você. - Ele falou, sorrindo de forma simples para mim, enquanto trazia sua mão esquerda até minha perna direita e a deixava lá. Sem pensar, fechei os olhos e cobri sua pele com a minha recostando na poltrona, apenas deixando-me sentir o contato entre nós.

O avião começou a andar. Pouco tempo depois passou a correr, e então, sem nenhum aviso, simplesmente levantou, cessando o contato das rodas com o asfalto áspero. Senti uma pequena pressão na cabeça me puxar para trás, mas não me incomodei. Olhei pela janela, observando as luzes da noite se distanciarem cada vez mais. Edward não deixou de me tocar nem por um segundo, por vezes fazendo carinho como um tipo de conforto na minha coxa.

- Pronto. - Ele começou depois de algum tempo, me fazendo despertar do meu momento autista - Vem comigo.

Soltei o cinto de segurança que ainda me prendia à poltrona e segurei a mão que ele oferecia para mim, deixando que me guiasse e me mostrasse o que quisesse. Fui apresentada no próximo aposento a uma sala com poltronas, cadeiras e sofás dispostos em volta de uma grande televisão. Era uma pequena sala de estar elegante. Passamos por um banheiro estreito que dividia a última sala com a próxima, um tipo de cozinha com bancadas finas e armários compridos, com compartimento para bebidas geladas e uma prateleira de biscoitos e enlatados. Finalmente no último cômodo, o corredor se dividia em quatro portas, duas de cada lado.

- Os quartos. Infelizmente, todos são de solteiro.

Havia uma cama fina encostada na parede. O quarto era pequeno e apertado, mas extremamente confortável, limpo e de bom gosto. Ao levar em consideração que estávamos dentro de um avião, aquilo era o equivalente a uma suíte presidencial de qualquer hotel cinco estrelas.

- Você vai dormir no quarto da frente?

- Vou.

Senti uma pontada de decepção, mas Edward não notou, dizendo que iria falar com o piloto e que já voltava. Fiquei ali, me acostumando àquele lugar e aceitando o fato de que nós dormiríamos separados aquela noite. Era uma noite em que eu realmente precisava dele comigo, porque minha ansiedade crescia a cada minuto. Não que ele pudesse fazer muita coisa, mas só sua presença já ajudava a acalmar meus nervos.

Algumas horas depois Edward me entregou um pijama fofo de moletom, e me perguntei quando ele havia pegado aquilo das minhas coisas sem eu me dar conta. Finalmente me desejou boa noite, perguntando se eu ficaria bem. Respondi que sim, sabendo que ele achava que meu nervosismo estava relacionado com a turbulência, e não com a expectativa de conhecer sua família. Deixei que ele acreditasse nisso, desejando-lhe boa noite e finalmente indo me deitar.

Uma hora se passou e eu não conseguia dormir. Duas horas se passaram e meus olhos ainda estavam abertos, encarando o teto enquanto minha cabeça não parava de trabalhar em inúmeras situações hipotéticas onde alguma coisa sempre dava errado quando eu me imaginava conhecendo a família de Edward. Três horas se passaram e ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta.

Ele entrou sem pedir licença, com os olhos inchados, a camisa amarrotada e os cabelos completamente em pé. Lindo, obviamente. Sem dar qualquer explicação, Edward deitou em cima de mim, repousando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, enquanto puxava o edredom para criar um casulo em volta de nós dois.

- Não reclame. A culpa é sua. Não consigo dormir sem sentir você perto de mim.

Sorri com vontade de sua espontaneidade. Eu amava aquela espontaneidade.

Abracei-o apaixonadamente, apertando-o um pouco mais contra mim.

Cinco minutos se passaram, e eu já havia adormecido.

…

Londres era frio. Mais frio que Los Angeles. Foi a primeira coisa que notei ao pisar fora do avião, observando em volta e reparando que o lugar em que estávamos se assemelhava bastante ao pátio de asfalto aberto em que o avião esperava por nós para levantar vôo.

Edward parecia satisfeito, olhando em volta com um ar de nostalgia que beirava a um "nada como estar em casa". Mas ele não era natural da Inglaterra, pelo menos até onde eu sabia. Seu rosto parecia saudável, descansado da noite turbulenta no avião, e só pude perguntar se ele realmente tinha dormido bem havia poucos minutos, quando o encontrei sentado nas poltronas de viagem, já que, ao acordar, ele não estava ao meu lado.

A paisagem era branca, gelada e nublada, mas ainda assim bonita. Havia um tipo de névoa natural que deixava tudo um pouco mais parecido com um sonho. Fiquei feliz por estar usando uma roupa que me protegesse do frio, porque havia neve ali. Minhas mãos, desprotegidas de luvas, estavam enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo quente, e Edward estava quase grudado em mim, ou porque queria me aquecer, ou porque estava perdendo a noção de espaço.

Mas obviamente, não reclamei.

- Que horas são? - Ele perguntou ao piloto.

- Faltam alguns minutos para as 17h.

- 17h? - Edward pareceu se espantar - Não foram menos de onze horas de vôo?

- Deve ter a ver com o fuso horário. - Falei sem pensar, me metendo na conversa dos dois.

- Ah... É óbvio. - Ele pareceu envergonhado por não considerar a diferença de oito horas entre Los Angeles e Londres. Eram coisas _desse_ tipo que o deixavam sem graça? Edward definitivamente não fazia sentido.

Um táxi já estava à nossa espera. Depois de organizar as malas no porta-malas, nos despedimos dos dois homens que nos acompanharam na viagem e sentamos no banco traseiro do carro. Edward ditou o endereço e assim partimos para o meu pesadelo.

...

Eu esperava um castelo antigo de pedra, com mais de trinta janelas e árvores altas por toda a extensão do território. Por algum motivo besta, sempre relacionei a Inglaterra à Idade Média, construções medievais e coisas que lembravam cavaleiros e masmorras. Assim, fiquei surpresa quando chegamos à casa dos pais de Edward, que não parecia em nada com a imagem que eu tinha na cabeça. Embora não fosse tão grande quanto as construções que esperava encontrar, a casa era grande. Enorme. Certo, era uma mansão, mas não algo escandaloso, de vinte quartos e quatro andares, piscina, quadra de vôlei e pôneis passeando por aí.

A casa era larga. Tinha dois andares e um jardim lindo e enorme, sem flores por causa da estação do ano. A construção era no estilo clássico, em um tom pêssego extremamente agradável e limpo e detalhes brancos. O céu já começava a dar sinais da noite que chegava, por isso era possível ver através das janelas grandes que algumas luzes já se encontravam acesas lá dentro.

Edward pressionou levemente uma das mãos em minhas costas, com o objetivo de me fazer andar. As malas foram deixadas pelo taxista na varanda, e a corrida já estava paga.

Estremeci. Não pelo frio, mas pela ansiedade.

Subimos os degraus que davam até a grande porta branca de madeira entalhada. Eu rezava silenciosamente para não ter uma recepção cheia de olhos em mim, mas a aparência imponente daquela porta me fazia pensar que a campainha seria, no mínimo, algo semelhante a um sino de igreja. E então teríamos uma recepção digna de um príncipe: O príncipe Edward e sua acompanhantezinha intrometida.

O vi mexer no bolso do sobretudo e tirar de lá alguma coisa.

- Vamos ver se eles trocaram a fechadura.

_Ele tem a chave! Graças a Deus!_

Entramos no salão de recepção largo e quente, Edward confortável e eu nas pontas dos pés. Ele pareceu notar meu desconforto, então bateu a porta com delicadeza, sem fazer barulho, e finalmente caminhou para a direita. Segui-o sem dizer nada, temendo que, junto com a primeira palavra, meu coração fosse cuspido também.

Edward caminhava na direção de uma porta mais ao fundo, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, uma voz alegre e bela soou de lá de dentro.

- Alguém chegou!

Antes mesmo que nós pudéssemos alcançá-la, ela saiu da cozinha com uma expressão esperançosa. Ao olhá-lo, seu rosto se iluminou de uma forma que fez com que eu mesma me sentisse feliz. Calmamente, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para envolver seus braços no pescoço dele, que retribuiu o abraço.

Eu não acreditaria que aquela mulher fosse a mãe de Edward, simplesmente porque parecia ser jovem demais. Mas ao olhar para suas feições incrivelmente belas, não havia como restar dúvidas: Eram quase que exatamente as mesmas feições perfeitas do homem que eu amava. Os olhos, tanto no formato quanto na cor, eram absolutamente os mesmos.

- Querido! Que saudade!

- Oi, mãe. Como tem andado?

- Como sempre. - Ela sorriu, mas sua expressão de repente se tornou um pouco mais séria, embora discreta. Suas mãos ainda estavam em volta do pescoço dele. - Como _você_ está?

- Estou bem.

- Mesmo? - Ela perguntou, sua expressão agora mostrando uma inconfundível preocupação materna.

- Mesmo. - Ele respondeu de forma simples, e então apontou com a cabeça para onde eu estava.

A mulher pareceu se dar conta do resto da casa pela primeira vez desde que o havia visto ali. Seus olhos fitaram diretamente os meus, e então senti os músculos do meu rosto relaxarem, voltando para uma expressão séria e ansiosa. Só aí percebi que estivera sorrindo o tempo todo.

Ela me olhou por algum tempo, provavelmente menos do que pareceu na minha cabeça, sem fazer ou dizer nada. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que havia uma estranha dentro de sua casa, seu rosto se alargou vagarosamente em um sorriso lindo. Tão genuíno que tive vontade de retribuí-lo.

As reações dela me faziam bem.

- Mãe, essa é Isabella. Bella, minha mãe, Esme.

Ela se soltou do abraço do filho, vindo ao meu encontro. Então era dali que Edward tinha tirado tanta beleza.

- Seja bem-vinda, Isabella.

- Bella. - Me apressei em corrigi-la.

Esme me deu um beijo no rosto, um beijo carinhoso, e um abraço apertado. Retribuí o ato mais por reflexo, porque ela tinha me pegado de surpresa.

- Bella. Tanto seu nome quanto seu apelido são lindos.

- Obrigada. - Sorri, olhando rapidamente para Edward, e pela expressão de contentamento em seu rosto, eu sabia que estava vermelho-camarão outra vez.

- Filho, por que não avisou que viria acompanhado?

Olhei para ele com um olhar assassino. Edward não havia informado aos seus pais que me levaria junto? Ele tinha merda na cabeça?

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que ele não... - Comecei, um pouco desesperada, mas Esme tentou me tranquilizar com seu jeito naturalmente gentil.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Acredite, eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui. Só disse isso porque poderia ter preparado uma ceia melhor.

- É mentira. Não tem como melhorar. - Edward interrompeu de forma divertida, usando aquele sorriso torto que resultava com frequência na minha morte, mas eu ainda queria socá-lo.

- Eu concordo. - Disse uma voz ao nosso lado, e então vi um homem loiro tão alto quanto Edward ir ao encontro dele, apertando-o em um típico "abraço de macho", com socos e tapas nas costas. A beleza dele também não passava desapercebida: Ele tinha olhos azuis, costas largas e uma postura muito rígida. Dele, o filho havia puxado o corpo, e ver o "patriarca Cullen" de costas era como estar olhando para Edward de peruca.

Me perguntei por que todas as pessoas que o rodeavam tinham que ser parecidos com deuses ou anjos. Isso só fazia com que eu me sentisse cada vez menos interessante.

- Como tem passado, filho?

- Firme e forte, chefe.

- É o que parece.

Esme pigarreou ao meu lado, e então lembrei que ela estava ali. Não só isso, mas agora se mantinha em uma postura muito reta, com o braço esquerdo entrelaçado ao meu direito.

Quando ela havia feito aquilo?

- Ora, temos visitas!

O senhor Cullen olhou para mim pela primeira vez, certamente se perguntando quem seria a menina magricela ao lado de sua bela esposa. Seus olhos eram muito intensos, mas foi quando ele sorriu, um sorriso esplêndido, que eu perdi o fio do pensamento.

Era o mesmo sorriso torto de Edward. O _meu_ sorriso torto.

- E quem estou tendo o prazer de conhecer? - Ele falou de forma muito gentil, segurando delicadamente minha mão entre as suas.

- Isabella. - Edward falou às suas costas.

- Bella. - Corrigi.

- Encantado, Bella. - Ouvi Edward bufar - Eu me chamo Carlisle. Sou pai desse rabugento aqui atrás. Espero que você goste do nosso Natal.

- Já estou gostando. - Falei abertamente.

- Acho que vocês querem um banho e algum descanso da viagem. - Esme falou, desfazendo o nó em nossos braços enquanto caminhava para a porta da entrada.

- Não estamos cansados. Viemos no meu avião, dormimos de noite.

- Por quê? Você não costuma fazer isso... - Carlisle começou, mas Edward foi rápido na mentira.

- Os aeroportos nos Estados Unidos estão fechando toda hora por causa do mau tempo. Achei melhor não arriscar.

Olhei para trás, procurando Esme, que dava instruções a um empregado para levar nossas malas até algum lugar no segundo andar.

- Mas gostei da idéia do banho. Quais quartos ainda estão vagos? - Ouvi-o conversar com o pai.

- Todos. Você foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Vamos. - Esme chamou nossa atenção ao pé da escada. Segui Edward quando ele foi se juntar à mãe, e nós três subimos os degraus juntos enquanto Carlisle ficava pela cozinha.

- A cama já está feita. - Ela falou, enquanto empurrava a porta de um dos quartos e a mantinha aberta para que nós entrássemos.

O quarto era grande e escuro, todo ele em um tom de madeira. As paredes eram cor vinho, as luminárias emitiam uma luz amarelada, dando um ar mais quente ao local, os armários na cor mogno. A cama era gigantesca, maior ainda do que a que Edward tinha em seu apartamento, e os cobertores pareciam incrivelmente macios. A janela era grande, mas estava coberta por persianas. O chão também era escuro, e de repente me senti incrivelmente aquecida - com calor até.

- Gostou? - Edward me perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Eu vou ficar aqui?

- Sim. Comigo. Essa é a idéia.

Olhei para ele, pedindo silenciosamente que me entendesse. Ele não entendeu. Me voltei para Esme, que ainda sorria atrás de nós.

- Sra. Cullen...

- Por favor, me chame de Esme. Me sinto menos velha assim. - Ela riu.

- Esme, eu posso ficar em outro quarto.

- Quê? - Ouvi Edward exclamar atrás de mim.

- Não quero desrespeitá-la, já foi horrível vir até a sua casa sem ser anunciada...

Eu não sabia até onde os costumes morais da família de Edward iam, mas eu sabia que não queria passar dos limites em nada. Era claro que Esme não acreditava que seu filho fosse virgem, mas uma coisa era saber que ele fazia o que quisesse na casa dele. Outra coisa era forçar a barra debaixo de seu próprio teto.

- Do que você está falando? - Edward se intrometeu, indignado - Você vai dormir comigo!

Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

- Querida, não se preocupe. Não há problema algum nisso.

- Eu realmente não quero parecer... - Comecei.

- Por que não quer dormir comigo?

- Edward, não é isso! - Falei, um pouco irritada.

- Crianças, acalmem-se.

Olhei-a novamente, ignorando Edward e sua incrível incapacidade de me entender.

- Bella, dou-lhe minha palavra de que está tudo bem. É melhor que você durma aqui, mesmo porque o outro quarto vago teria que ter as roupas de cama trocadas. Além disso, acho que Edward teria uma síncope.

Ambas olhamos para ele, que parecia um pouco magoado.

- Ok... - Falei, um pouco a contragosto.

- Bom, vou descer para ver como estão os pratos para a ceia. Bella, sinta-se em casa.

Esme sorriu cordialmente, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Edward e eu sozinhos no quarto enorme.

Me sentei na cama, tirando o sobretudo e dando um profundo suspiro.

- O que foi aquilo? - Ele começou.

- Você realmente não consegue entender?

- Você acha que minha mãe é uma freira?

- Eu só não queria parecer...

- Não queria parecer minha namorada?

Fiquei calada por alguns segundos. Era isso que eu era? Nunca havia pensado em títulos quanto à nossa relação, mas aquela não era a questão no momento.

- Não queria desrespeitar seus pais.

- E como exatamente você faria isso? Tirando minha virtude?

- Não seja irônico.

- Eu sou irônico quando estou puto.

- E por que exatamente você está puto?

- Porque você queria dormir longe de mim!

- Eu só queria que seus pais não me achassem uma vadia!

Edward congelou ao ouvir minhas palavras. Eu imaginei que ele fosse responder alguma coisa, mas tudo que fez por um bom tempo foi ficar ali, me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável.

Só depois de muito tempo ele voltou a falar outra vez.

- Sua idéia de moralidade é muito deturpada.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Mas se fosse esse o caso, nós dois sabíamos o motivo.

- Não importa o que eu acho. Importa o que a sua família...

- Minha mãe ficou grávida de Emmet com quinze anos. Ela e meu pai tiveram que antecipar o casamento por causa disso. Você acha que ela é uma vadia?

- Meus Deus, é claro que não!

- E você ainda acha que alguém aqui te acharia uma vadia?

- Eu... Não.

- Ótimo.

Me calei, olhando tristemente para as próprias mãos. Pensei em pedir desculpas, mas me dei conta de que não havia feito nada de errado além de ser boba.

Talvez eu estivesse mesmo exagerando.

- Estou chegando! Parem com a promiscuidade!

Antes que eu pudesse entender de onde vinha a voz desconhecida, a porta do quarto se escancarou e mostrou um homem que eu não conhecia. Ele era alto como Edward, mas muito mais musculoso. E moreno.

E, é claro, bonito.

- Ora se não é a bicha do meu irmão! - Ele gritou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, abrindo os braços para Edward e esmagando-o em um abraço efusivo.

- Ora se não é o gênio da família!

- Vá à merda, pequeno andrógino. - Ele respondeu, dando um soco no braço de Edward e gargalhando.

Finalmente, o brutamontes olhou para mim, e então eu temi pela minha vida.

- Não acreditei quando mamãe disse que você estava acompanhado. Quem nesse mundo te aguentaria?

- Bella, esse é Emmet. Meu irmão mais velho. Emmet...

- Bella, sua azarada! - Ele concluiu.

- O nome dela é Isabella.

Emmet pareceu ignorá-lo, andando até mim com um olhar assassino, e então desejei por tudo no mundo que ele não me abraçasse da mesma forma que havia abraçado Edward. Felizmente, ele parecia ter noção, então apenas me cumprimentou com dois beijos no rosto.

- Então. Qual foi o crime que você cometeu pra ter que aturá-lo?

- Na verdade, nenhum. - Respondi, rindo de seu bom humor - O escolhi por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Edward, pare de drogá-la.

- _Emmet, deixe seu irmão em paz!_

Ouvi a voz de Esme ecoar no andar de baixo.

- Por que mamãe acha que você me odeia? - Emmet perguntou, olhando para o irmão.

- Porque eu disse a ela.

Ambos riram da piada, e então senti uma enorme cumplicidade entre eles.

- Vou tomar um banho e descer pra ajudar os Cullen. Bella, prazer em conhecer você.

- Igualmente. - Respondi com sinceridade.

Novamente, estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

- Acho que devíamos descer e ajudar seus pais também. - Falei, tentando empregar um tom casual na voz e fazer com que nossa pequena discussão fosse esquecida. - Você vai tomar banho agora?

- Pode ir na frente.

Concordei, me levantando e indo até minha mala, escolher uma roupa apropriada para passar a véspera de Natal.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar. Gostaria que você vestisse hoje a noite.

Ele já estava abrindo sua própria mala e tirando de lá uma sacola. Me senti discretamente animada ao ganhar um presente de Natal dele, sem nem ao menos me importar com o que exatamente ele havia me dado. Peguei o embrulho de suas mãos e abri-o com cuidado. Ao desdobrar o tecido, pendia de minhas mãos um vestido vermelho sangue de mangas compridas e gola em V um pouco aberta. O vestido era justo, mas estava longe de ser vulgar. Também não era chique em excesso, mas sim elegante, e fique feliz por Edward não me pedir para usar algo que fizesse com que eu me sentisse desconfortável na frente de sua família.

Mais tarde eu retribuiria o presente.

- É lindo. - Concluí, olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu, um pouco triste. Imaginei que ainda estivesse chateado pela recente discussão, e desejei que isso passasse logo. Eu não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma.

Tentando agir naturalmente, me aproximei dele com a peça nas mãos e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, depositei delicadamente um selinho no canto de seus lábios.

- Obrigada.

Ele fechou os olhos, parecendo querer saborear o momento que já havia passado.

- De nada.

Vi sua boca se curvar em um sorriso discreto, então tive a certeza de que estávamos bem outra vez.

...

Saí do banheiro já vestida, pronta para ver a reação de Edward, mas ele já não estava lá. As roupas em sua mala pareciam um pouco remexidas, então imaginei que ele tivesse ido tomar banho em um dos vários de banheiros espalhados por aquela casa.

Penteei meus cabelos e mexi um pouco nos fios aletoriamente com os dedos, tentando deixá-los mais rebeldes, cheios e ondulados. Peguei minha antiga caixa de maquiagem e escolhi algumas cores claras e apropriadas para a ocasião.

Terminei a produção esguichando um pouco de spray fixador no cabelo, um tipo de laquê. No rosto, optei por uma linha fina preta com um delineador escuro, uma sombra levemente prateada muito discreta, blush rosado que parecia combinar com meu tom de pele e gloss incolor, não exgerando na cor dos meus lábios que já eram naturalmente corados.

Olhei para meu pescoço e notei algumas marcas claras que permaneciam ali, embora antigas. Passei camadas finas do creme para hematomas e, logo em seguida, um pouco de maquiagem para apagá-los.

Calcei um par de sapatos altos fechados e me olhei no espelho. Constatei que estava bonita. Realmente bonita, e até um pouco sedutora. Pela primeira vez, não me senti deslocada em estar no meio da família de Edward e toda aquela beleza irritante. Pela primeira vez, me senti a altura dele.

Joguei tudo de volta na mala e me virei, pronta para ir à procura do desaparecido, mas levei um susto ao vê-lo ali, parado ao lado da porta aberta como um fantasma, vestindo uma calça jeans escura, camisa social em um tom que derivava de amarelo mostarda e que, coincidentemente ou não, combinava lindamente com seus olhos, as mangas dobradas de qualquer jeito até seus cotovelos, além de um sapato preto comum. Os cabelos estavam rebeldes, perfeitos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, faça algum barulho quando chegar.

Ele continuou olhando para mim, sua expressão lembrando um lêmure, e então, passado um susto, tive vontade de rir.

- O vestido ficou perfeito. Obrigada. - Falei, tentando tirá-lo de seu estado catatônico.

- Estou vendo.

Eu estava bela, e me sentia muito bem com isso. Mas ver aquela expressão em Edward era algo que não tinha preço.

- Como acertou nas medidas? Pediu ajuda à Victoria?

Eu sabia que mulheres eram melhores nesse tipo de detalhes do que homens, então imaginei que ele pudesse ter recorrido à amiga nessa tarefa.

- Não. Eu conheço o seu corpo.

Ah, sim, ele conhecia muito bem. Eu lembrava das noites de "estudo", e me arrepiava toda vez que elas surgiam na minha cabeça. Mas eu não sabia que ele conhecia tão bem assim.

- Seu puto, quer vir logo e ajud... Nossa, Bella!

Aquilo de aparecer como mágica era coisa de família. Assim como Edward, Emmet também tinha essa mania.

- Emmet, você está manjando a _minha_ namorada?

- Claro que não. Só estou deixando claro que ela está muito bonita.

- Obrigada, Emmet. - Agradeci, lisonjeada.

- Sabe, você é grande, mas eu tenho um taco de baseball. - Edward falava de forma calma e psicopata, mas notei que ele estava brincando.

- Ok, senhor Síndrome de Otelo. Deixa de ser um filho inútil e vem ajudar seus pais com a ceia.

Emmet saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas e nos deixando nas mesmas posições.

Edward continuou olhando para mim, com uma expressão perigosa no rosto, e então imaginei que um de nós dois teria que falar primeiro.

- Bom, vamos? Caminhei em direção à saída, mas no momento em que eu cruzaria a soleira para o corredor, Edward empurrou a porta à minha frente, nos prendendo dentro do quarto.

Olhei para ele sentindo um certo frio na barriga.

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

_Depende do que você quer fazer._

- Pode.

Ele me agarrou de forma possessiva, quase desesperada, encostando minhas costas na porta agora fechada e me beijando furiosamente. Senti sua língua forçar a entrada de meus lábios, então tudo o que pude fazer foi abri-los para dar passagem a ele. Suas mãos me puxavam mais para perto, meus dedos já despenteavam ainda mais os fios rebeldes de seus cabelos. Ele me agarrou por trás, sem pudor algum, me levantando do chão e forçando minhas costas ainda mais contra a porta. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, já sentindo a barra do vestido ir parar na altura do meu umbigo. Senti uma saliência rígida contra minha calcinha, e eu sabia que aquilo vinha de dentro das calças de Edward.

Beijei-o com desespero, me agarrando ao seu pescoço e deixando um calor alucinante tomar conta do meu corpo, que tremia descontroladamente.

- _EDWARD, SEU INÚTIL!_

- Juro por Deus que vou matar Emmet... - Ele começou, separando nossas línguas e ofegando contra meus lábios.

Sorri contra sua boca, já sentindo minha roupa íntima encharcada e a vontade de ser possuída ali mesmo, naquele momento. Mas o irmão brutamontes estava certo: O mínimo que podíamos fazer era ajudar com os preparativos para o Natal.

Suspirei contra seu rosto, desfazendo o laço que prendia minhas pernas aos seus quadris e pisando novamente no chão.

- Vamos descer. Só lave o rosto antes. Tem gloss espalhado pelo seu rosto todo.

Edward suspirou frustrado, então caminhou para o banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, tempo suficiente para que ele estivesse mais "calmo", entramos na cozinha gigantesca, com um balcão em "U" enorme e vários armários pelas paredes. Encontramos Esme e Carlisle curvados sobre algum prato no forno. Emmet mexia no celular, sentado à mesa.

- Por que ficou berrando pra que eu descesse e ajudasse se você mesmo não está fazendo porra nenhuma? - Edward começou, dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Você sabe que eu sou uma merda nessas coisas. Você que é a moça que cozinha.

- Vocês poderiam falar menos palavrões, por favor? - Esme pediu, revirando os olhos.

- Mãe, a culpa é sua por ter parido essa bicha. - Emmet concluiu.

- Ele não é bicha! - Falei, entrando na brincadeira.

- Há! - Edward exclamou, triunfante.

- Os dois são mocinhas, e vou quebrar vocês na porrada se não respeitarem as damas presentes aqui!

Viramos todos juntos para a porta da cozinha, e então tive a visão de uma fadinha minúscula e linda, os cabelos escuros picotados em um corte extremamente estiloso, os olhos do mesmo dourado brilhante dos de Edward e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Filha! - Esme exclamou em um gritinho agudo. A borboletinha saltitou até ela e Carlisle, toda feliz, e os abraçou com vontade.

- Desculpem a demora! Perdemos o vôo. Weeeeeeee! - Voltou-se para Edward, abraçando-o na altura da barriga com seus braços minúsculos e espremendo-o com uma força que não condizia com seu tamanho. Ele retribuiu o abraço, dando um beijo demorado e carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça.

- Minha anã preferida! - Emmet abriu os braços e a fadinha foi dançando de forma serelepe ao seu encontro. Eles se abraçaram e então ela olhou para mim, me dirigindo a palavra.

- Você é nova! Meu nome é Alice, sou irmã dos dois ogros aqui!

- Alice, essa é Isabella. - Edward falou.

- Encantada, Bella. - Ela me apertou em um abraço, e constatei que ela conseguia ser ainda menor do que eu - Posso te chamar assim, né?

- Claro. - Sorri.

- É sua namorada, Edward? Ela é muito bonita pra você. - Falou em um tom de brincadeira, e eu pude ver que embora ela quisesse provocar o irmão, parecia verdadeiramente feliz ao encará-lo.

- Eu também acho. - O irmão musculoso comentou.

- Emmet, eu vou te enfiar a porrada!

- JASPER, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Alice gritou de repente, me dando um susto, e eu ri.

- Tentando trazer pra dentro as suas quatro malas, _amor _. - Um loiro com olhos acinzentados e ar de mistério se juntou a nós na cozinha, olhando para Alice como se quisesse fuzilá-la.

- Como eu estava dizendo, Edward - Emmet aumentou sua voz para que ela ficasse clara - Eu acho que todo francês é meio boiola.

- Emmet, qual é a dessa sua tara por homossexuais? - Alice alfinetou.

- Caro cunhado, não responderei à altura porque sua massa muscular é muito maior que a minha.

Depois de falar com todos os Cullen, Jasper veio até mim.

- Amor, essa é a Bella. Ela é namorada do Edward. - A fadinha se apressou em dizer.

- Muito prazer, Bella. Meu nome é Jasper, e apesar das calúnias que você ouviu sobre minha sexualidade, sou marido de Alice.

Apertei sua mão de forma cordial, tentando buscar algum sotaque em sua fala, mas não encontrando nada.

- Mãe, vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar. Descemos logo pra ajudar vocês.

O casal saiu das nossas vistas - Jasper duro feito uma pedra sendo carregado pela mão por Alice, que saltitava feito uma gazela - e me apressei em me aproximar de Esme e Carlisle.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não precisa, meu bem. Está tudo praticamente pronto.

- Tem certeza? Nenhum detalhe...

- Mãe, Bella sabe fazer uma sobremesa espetacular. - Edward me interrompeu, e eu corei.

- Realmente, não precisa ter trabalho à toa, querida.

- Não é trabalho! - Falei de uma vez - Eu gosto de cozinhar.

- Porra, vocês se merecem. - Emmet disse, levantando da cadeira e indo para a sala.

Esme pegou os ingredientes que eu precisava e então repeti a receita preparada no dia anterior, no apartamento de Edward.

Carlisle pediu licença para se retirar, indo se juntar a Emmet na grande sala de estar. Esme parecia muito interessada no modo de preparo da minha sobremesa, então expliquei tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que ela decorasse. Quando o forno apitou com um dos pratos da ceia dentro, ela se afastou de mim.

Eu estava esfarelando os suspiros quando senti a respiração leve no meu pescoço.

- Vou conversar com meu pai sobre alguns assuntos relacionados à empresa. Vai ficar bem aqui?

- Vou. - Suspirei, já sentindo a pele de meu pescoço arrepiada pela aproximação. Ele também sentiu, e no momento seguinte beijou suavemente o lugar arrepiado, se afastando em seguida e me deixando sozinha na cozinha com Esme.

Não demorou muito até que Alice chegasse outra vez, agora vestindo um vestido azul curto e com babados combinando com sandálias muito delicadas. Ela toda lembrava uma borboleta.

- Alice, você tem algo pra dizer? - Esme perguntou de forma simples, enquanto regava o pernil com molho de abacaxi.

- Mãe, essa sua percepção exagerada estraga com todas as minhas surpresas.

- Bom, não precisa falar agora. Só queria saber se realmente tinha alguma coisa.

- Você sabe que tem.

Observei as duas conversarem, e me perguntei se Esme e Alice tinham algum tipo de comunicação por telepatia.

Minha sobremesa foi levada à geladeira, e então fui ajudar Alice com os talheres, copos e pratos. Ela foi organizando a grande mesa da sala de jantar de um lado enquanto eu a imitava do outro. Depois que todos os magníficos pratos enfeitavam toda a extensão da mesa, Esme foi informar ao resto dos Cullen que a ceia de Natal estava pronta, e segundos depois todos já estavam se sentando em seus lugares.

Me sentei na frente de Edward, nos assentos posicionados no meio da mesa. O jantar foi tranquilo e divertido, sendo recheado por vários contos de Emmet sobre assuntos aleatórios. A cada palavrão, Esme o repreendia. Alice o chamava de troglodita e Edward só ria. Todos pareceram gostar da minha sobremesa, e no final tive que recitar a receita também para Alice. A família conversava entre si, então fiquei sabendo um pouco sobre cada um dos membros Cullen.

Carlisle era o poderoso chefão. As empresas espalhadas pelo mundo eram dele, e talvez fosse isso que ajudava a dar aquele ar de poder a ele. Construiu sua família com Esme nos Estados Unidos, e quando todos já estavam criados e bem de vida, decidiu se mudar para a Inglaterra. Emmet se mudou para a Alemanha, ficando responsável pela principal filial da empresa de seu pai por lá. Alice havia conhecido Jasper ainda nos Estados Unidos quando tinha dezoito anos, e dois anos depois, ao se casar com ele, se mudou para o país de origem do marido, desempenhando na França o mesmo papel que Emmet. Edward, como eu já sabia, havia ficado por Los Angeles. Esme era a dona de casa que tinha que lidar com a pressão de ser a sra. Cullen, mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada de publicidade.

Eles eram uma família normal, feliz e bela. De repente, mesmo me sentindo um pouco deslocada por estar ali, desbalanceando o equilíbrio perfeito que todos tinham entre si, parecia que fazer parte daquela família era fácil.

Eu gostava de todos eles. Sem exceção.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, a sala de jantar ficou vazia, enquanto a sala de estar enchia de Cullens. Me candidatei para tirar a mesa e lavar a louça, mas Edward praticamente me carregou nos ombros e me fez sentar no sofá ao seu lado no outro aposento. Carlisle enchia pequenos copos com um licor de menta, mas Alice e eu fomos veementes em negar a oferta.

- Temos vinho. Quer? - Edward perguntou propositalmente, rindo da minha cara e me fazendo corar com a lembrança da última vez que aceitei a bebida.

- Não. - Olhei-o, querendo beliscá-lo - Estou bem, obrigada.

- Então... - Falou alto Emmet, querendo chamar a atenção de todos - Descobri coisas muito fodas relacionadas aos campos fora do espectro eletromagnético...

- Não é possível. - Interrompeu Alice - Fala a verdade, você fica fazendo pesquisas nas páginas aleatórias da Wikipedia, né?

Emmet olhou-a como se ela fosse um filhote de gambá subnutrido.

- Pequena ignorante, eu estou estudando isso.

- Você estuda eletromagnetismo em alemão? - Não me contive, e quando me dei conta já os tinha interrompido.

- Legal, né? - Emmet concluiu, com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

- Não é legal. - Alice falou, se divertindo em contrariá-lo - Ninguém entende o que você diz.

Emmet a xingou, e Esme reprimiu-o outra vez. Edward chegou perto do meu ouvido enquanto seus dois irmãos se agrediam verbalmente.

- Emmet tem o QI consideravelmente acima da média. Se quiser vê-lo puto, chame-o de gênio. É engraçado, nós fazemos isso quando queremos tirá-lo do sério.

- Querida irmã pigméia, eu te desafio a falar algo mais interessante.

- Ah, desafia, é?

Alice de repente ganhou uma inconfundível expressão de vitória, levantando-se da poltrona e arrumando o vestido, como se estivesse prestes a fazer um pronunciamento.

E estava mesmo.

- Tenho um comunicado a fazer. - Ela pausou, um sorriso sincero tomando seu rosto aos poucos - Eu estou grávida.

...

Depois de alguns minutos de muita bagunça, os ânimos se acalmaram na sala de estar. Carlisle estava radiante, seu sorriso maravilhoso iluminando a casa toda. Esme estava com o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas de emoção, e Emmet estava feliz feito uma criança. Edward ainda parecia um pouco chocado, mas não conseguia para de rir.

- Até que enfim um pirralho nessa família! - Emmet disse, rindo do próprio senso de humor.

- Não chame meu filho de pirralho, seu idiota! - Alice falou, o socando com força no braço, mas sem conseguir machucá-lo.

- Viu só, Edward! Nossa irmãzinha mandando ver! É muito mais rápida que você! - E olhando para mim, concluiu - Bella, tem certeza que ele não é bicha?

- Você é o mais velho, seu cretino. - Edward se defendeu.

- Eu não tenho uma namorada, seu lerdo.

- Calem a boca! - Gritou Alice - Não estraguem meu momento!

- Parabéns, querida! Você vai ser uma mãe excelente. - Esme falou, ainda emocionada. - E você um ótimo pai, Jasper!

- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração. - Carlisle falou, sobrepondo sua voz às dos outros. - Whisky!

Em menos de um minuto, estava sobre a pequena mesa uma garrafa bonita com um líquido um pouco escuro dentro, além de alguns copos largos e baixos. Notei que Esme havia deixado a sala para, logo em seguida, voltar com uma caixa de suco de laranja em uma das mão e, na outra, uma garrafa de vinho tinto. No final, brindamos com quatro copos cheios de whisky, um de vinho para Esme e dois de suco, um para Alice que não podia beber e outro para mim, que não podia me deixar embebedar.

- Ei... - Ele chegou perto de mim, tentando falar baixo para que só eu ouvisse - Se importa se eu beber essa noite?

Emmet ouviu a pergunta do irmão e imitou o barulho de um chicote com a boca. Ignorei-o.

- Claro que não! Você tem que comemorar! - Falei, um pouco mais animada do que pensei que ficaria com aquela notícia.

E ele bebeu. Não só ele, como Carlisle, Emmet e Jasper. Esme lembrou a todos da troca de presentes, já que, afinal de contas, era Natal. Ainda assim, ninguém estava interessado nessa parte da noite. Toda a atenção estava voltada para Alice, Jasper e a novidade deles. Por isso, me senti mais confortável quando a família se presenteou rapidamente e logo o assunto voltou a ser o novo herdeiro Cullen.

- Está com quantos meses, Alice? - Edward perguntou, e eu já começava a perceber as palavras mais arrastadas saindo de sua boca.

- Dois. Daqui a pouco posso até saber o sexo do bebê.

- Tem que ser homem! - Emmet falou, animado - De mulher nessa família já basta a mamãe, você e o Edward.

Uma almofada voou a distância entre um sofá e outro, atingindo Emmet em cheio no rosto.

- Já tem idéia de nomes? - Perguntei, ignorando as duas crianças que se agrediam com travesseiros e cobertores.

- Ashley se for mulher, Jackson se for homem. - Jasper anunciou.

- Foi planejado? Como você ficou sabendo? Como contou a Jasper?

Esme estava tagarela, talvez por causa do vinho. Todos se divertiam fazendo perguntas aleatórias a Alice, às vezes repetidas. Toda vez que olhava para Edward, ele estava com uma nova dose de whisky na mão, e aquilo começou a me preocupar. Ainda assim, não falei nada, porque não queria estragar a comemoração de ninguém.

E ele seria tio. Isso era grande.

A conversa passava de um assunto a outro, mas sempre acabava voltando à gravidez. Carlisle ficava brincando com a idéia de ser avô, Emmet ironicamente estava mais sério a medida que ia ficando mais bêbado, e Edward não parava de me tocar.

Graças a Deus, seus toques não eram inapropriados.

- Então, Bella... - Começou Alice, um pouco de saco cheio com as infindáveis perguntas que faziam a ela - O que você faz?

Senti um solavanco dentro de mim, imaginando que talvez meu coração tivesse despencado. Prendi a respiração, tentando raciocinar e dar uma resposta a tempo de fazer com que ninguém ali notasse meu pânico.

- Ela é bibliotecária.

Edward estava bêbado, isso estava claro. Ainda assim, ele conseguia ser mais rápido e inteligente do que eu, até mesmo nas mentiras que contava.

- Gosta de ler? - Jasper perguntou, enquanto se servia de mais uma dose de whisky.

- S-sim.

Eu ainda estava abalada por ter sido pega desprevenida. Me perguntei por que Edward e eu não treinamos alguns desses diálogos antes da viagem. Era óbvio que sua família iria querer saber mais de mim, até mesmo para se certificarem de que eu não ia arruinar com a vida de um dos membros.

- E como se conheceram? - Foi a vez de Esme perguntar, e então eu estava oficialmente começando a ter uma crise de pânico.

- Hahahahaha, querem mesmo saber como nos conhecemos? - Edward perguntou em uma voz muito alta, e isso fez com que eu estremecesse ainda mais. Ele estava bêbado, e eu não sabia até onde sua noção iria. - Bom, eu vou contar.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, e Esme pareceu se interessar pela história que viria. Agarrei seu braço em pânico. Eu sabia que estava vermelha, não de vergonha, mas de desespero.

- Edward... - Falei baixo, minha boca muito próxima a ele - Você está um pouco alterado...

- Não quer que eu conte a história? - Ele falou alto, e todos ouviram - Ora, não precisa ficar com vergonha, minha linda! É tão bonita...

Ele tocou no meu rosto, e eu entendi que não adiantava: Ele ia contar sua história. O que exatamente ele diria, eu não sabia. Respirei fundo uma vez. Duas vezes. Olhei para Alice, tentando segurar o pânico que me consumia lentamente. Me surpreendi ao vê-la me encarando com uma expressão estranha. Ela havia notado que tinha algo de muito errado ali.

- Eu conheci a Bella que vocês conhecem há alguns meses. Ela estava sentada numa praça perto da minha casa, lendo. Estava chovendo muito, e eu corri pra lá pra me proteger. A vi compenetrada na leitura, e como a simples imagem dela chamou minha atenção, fui ao seu encontro. Sentei ao lado dela e ficamos conversando. Fiquei feliz por ela não ter me dispensado tão fácil. E então, eu me apaixonei por ela naquele dia.

Eu não estava respirando, prestando atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia. Quando ele se calou, notei que absolutamente nada do que havia falado era mentira. Aquele foi o dia em que ele realmente me conheceu, que realmente conversou sobre a minha vida e passou a saber que já fazia parte dela.

A Bella que ele havia conhecido antes desse dia não era a mesma Bella de agora.

E só a Bella de agora importava.

Mas então, havia sido naquele dia que ele...

- E então você pediu ela em namoro? - Esme perguntou, ainda sorrindo pela história e me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Não. Depois ficamos amigos, mas eu já não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Então minha vida virou um inferno porque eu tentei me afastar... - E aqui, Edward parou, olhando envergonhado para o copo em suas mãos e suspirando - E descobri que não tinha como ficar sem ela.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Alice continuava olhando de mim para Edward de forma um pouco esquisita. Eu, pelo menos, já conseguia respirar. Jasper não olhava para ninguém em particular, e Esme encarava Edward com uma expressão de pena.

- Bom. - A voz de Emmet cortou o silêncio - No final das contas, vocês se pegaram. O saldo foi positivo então.

Carlisle riu, fazendo com que Esme relaxasse um pouco também. Alice desviou o olhar de mim, e eu começava a ter medo dela.

- Então você é a nova interesseira da família, Bella.

Olhei espantada para Jasper. Por que ele havia dito aquilo?

- Eu não... Não estou com ele por causa disso...

- Jasper - Alice olhou-o um pouco irritada - Faça suas piadas com quem já conhece você.

- Querida, Jasper tem um senso de humor um pouco gélido. Ele só estava brincando. Às vezes é difícil notar. - Esme apressou-se em dizer, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto ferver.

Só então ele pareceu entender que sua "piada" não havia saído como o planejado.

- É, é brincadeira! Eu só disse isso porque, até então, o interesseiro era eu. Mas eu estava brincando, sei que você não é.

- Uau, ela está um tomate gigante. - Ouvi Emmet dizer.

- Desculpa, era só brincadeira! - Jasper repetiu, já parecendo um pouco desesperado.

- Tudo bem... - Falei numa voz baixa, e rezei para que eles parassem de olhar para mim.

Edward levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco quando o fez.

- Vamos dormir. - Ele falou, me estendendo a mão, que agarrei sem pensar. Eu queria sair dali, queria sair da vista de todo mundo. - Mãe, por acaso sobrou alguma coisa daquele doce que a Bella fez?

Lembrei de idéia que ele tivera com relação àquela sobremesa quando estávamos em seu apartamento em Los Angeles, e me perguntei se seria possível ficar mais vermelha do que estava agora. Talvez eu tivesse me camuflado com a cor do meu próprio vestido.

- Não, filho. Comi o último pedaço, se eu soubesse que você queria...

- Não se preocupe, mãe. - Alice falou, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, se levantando também e olhando para Edward, como se mantivessem uma conversa por telepatia - Ele só queria lambuzar a Bella com aquela calda. Seu pervertido.

- Alice, não seja esquisita. - Emmet falou.

Mas Alice não estava sendo esquisita. Como diabos ela sabia daquilo?

Edward gargalhou e pronunciou um "boa noite" em voz alta, me puxando atrás de si. Me despedi olhando cada uma das pessoas que permaneceram na sala, e então já estávamos ao pé da escada.

Pensei que ele teria problemas com aquele obstáculo, mas me enganei. Embora Edward estivesse claramente alcoolizado, não chegava a estar assim tão mal. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e me deixou entrar primeiro, trancando-a em seguida. Eram 01:45h da manhã.

Sentei na cama, tentando me recompor de tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos. Suspirei profundamente, sentindo a vida voltar às minhas veias agora que estava sozinha ali com Edward.

Olhei-o e ele parecia concentrado em alguma batalha interna. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto sério e austero. Poderia até dizer que ele estava prestes a fazer um comunicado de vital importância para a Inglaterra inteira. Assim, quando ele abriu a boca, tive que rir.

- Preciso mijar.

Edward rumou para o banheiro, um pouco trôpego, bastante alcoolizado, enquanto tirava seus sapatos no caminho e desabotoava os primeiros botões de sua camisa amarrotada.

Continuei olhando para o lugar onde ele estava. Sorri outra vez. Lembrei do que estava guardado e escondido dentro de minha bolsa, então me levantei indo de encontro a ela e tirando de lá o presente dele.

Ele voltou ao quarto com a camisa já completamente desabotoada, os olhos fora de foco e os cabelos, como sempre, desgrenhados.

Suspirei.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. - Comecei, sem saber direito como fazer aquilo.

Ele me encarou, curioso.

- Pra mim?

- É. Um presente de Natal. - E dizendo isso, estendi o embrulho para ele.

A expressão de Edward foi se transformando lentamente em um sorriso de compreensão. Ao final de sua metamorfose, ele estava tão lindo e parecia tão feliz que por muito pouco não me atirei no colo dele e o enchi de beijos. Era como se ele fosse uma criança e eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar uma loja de doces.

- Você comprou um presente pra mim? Uau!

Ele parecia realmente surpreso, abrindo de qualquer jeito a embalagem e tirando de lá a caixa com o relógio dentro. Ao ver do que se tratava, seu sorriso conseguiu ficar ainda mais largo.

- Uau! - Ele repetia muito isso - É demais!

- Gostou? - Analisei sua expressão na esperança de encontrar traços de mentira ali. Mas todas as reações dele pareciam ser genuínas.

- Muito! - Ele falou, e de forma inocente puxou a manga esquerda da camisa para cima, revelando naquele pulso um relógio maravilhoso, muito mais interessante e, aparentemente, muito mais caro do que aquele que eu havia comprado para ele. Inclusive, lembrei de uma vez ter visto as horas naquele mesmo relógio: no dia em que eu havia acordado no quarto dele pela primeira vez.

Murchei na hora. Como infernos eu nunca havia reparado que ele já usava uma porra de um relógio de pulso? Como eu não havia lembrado? Como eu não vi isso aquela mesma noite?

Eu era uma ameba, e me sentia como uma criança de sete anos dando de "presente" um desenho idiota feito com guache e caneta hidrocor.

- Uau. - Aquela expressão, antes me fazendo sentir bem, agora já estava me irritando. Ele não tinha motivos para ficar daquela forma. Foi uma idéia idiota. - Como ficou?

Ele deixou o pulso amostra, agora com o relógio que eu havia dado.

- O outro ficava melhor. - Falei, amargurada e puta.

- Claro que não! Esse é muito mais interessante!

- Não é. Não minta.

- Não estou mentindo! Eu gostei muito!

- Que seja... - Falei baixo, pegando a embalagem rasgada, amassando tudo com raiva e formando uma bola de papéis nas mãos.

Me virei para jogar tudo aquilo no lixo, mas fui surpreendida por um abraço, e então a próxima coisa da qual eu estava ciente era o rosto de Edward enfiado em meu pescoço enquanto seus braços me prendiam perto de seu corpo, cruzados em minhas costas e não me permitindo sair dali.

- Obrigado. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu gostei.

Retribuí o abraço, sentindo sua respiração pesada no meu pescoço. Lembrei de Victoria me dizendo que independente do que eu desse a ele, ele gostaria. Quase que imediatamente, lembrei do meu aniversário, quando meros marca-páginas tinham me proporcionado uma alegria inexplicável, e então entendi que, se Edward estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa que eu naquele dia, aquele momento provavelmente estaria sendo de fato precioso.

- De nada. - Respondi baixo, retribuindo o abraço e sentindo as já conhecidas ondas de eletricidade entre meu corpo e o dele.

Ficamos daquela forma por algum tempo, então me dei conta de que, se demorasse um pouco mais, Edward acabaria dormindo no meu ombro, dado seu estado alcoolizado. Me afastei dele e puxei o edredom que cobria a cama.

- Você vai acordar com um pouco de dor de cabeça amanhã, então aproveite enquanto consegue dormir. - Falei, afofando o travesseiro e apontando para os lençóis. - Vem.

Ele caminhou até sua mala sem me dar atenção e tirou de lá de dentro alguma coisa pequena, que cabia na palma fechada de sua mão. Sem dizer nada, me guiou pela cintura até a beirada da cama, me fazendo sentar ali.

- É a vez do meu presente.

- Você já me deu o seu presente. - Lembrei-o, imaginando sobre mais o que ele esquecia quando bebia.

- Não dei.

- Eu estou vestindo ele. - Levantei o pulso, mostrando pacientemente o tecido do vestido vermelho sangue.

- Esse não é o meu presente.

Ele suspirou. Seus dedos passearam um pouco trêmulos pelos cabelos acobreados, me encarando de forma misteriosa. Edward parecia nervoso, e eu podia ver isso até mesmo com as várias doses de whisky que o faziam parecer com sono.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei, ficando um pouco mais incomodada a cada segundo que ele permanecia em silêncio.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu, se ajoelhando à minha frente em cima do tapete felpudo ao lado da cama, e me olhando com algum tipo de veneração. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas a forma como ele agia estava me deixando ansiosa.

- Eu queria saber fazer isso sóbrio... - Ele começou - Mas acho que exigiria uma coragem que eu não tenho. Me desculpa se isso não sair do jeito que eu queria, ou do jeito que você queria, mas eu preciso dizer que te amo.

O som daquelas palavras fizeram com que qualquer ruído desaparecesse. Era como se a única pessoa que existisse fosse ele, como se os únicos sons que importassem fossem sua respiração e sua voz, como se as únicas sensações do mundo fosse sua pele na minha e as ondas que se chocavam no curto espaço entre nós dois. Seus olhos não estavam desfocados, o que provava que ele sabia o que estava dizendo. E eu só podia ouvir.

- Eu sei que estamos juntos há poucos dias, mas foi o tempo suficiente pra que você notasse que eu sou um idiota e que eu notasse que você é perfeita.

Edward abriu a mão que escondia uma caixa azul-marinho pequena. Fiquei encarando aquilo, tentando não pensar no que poderia ser antes que ele a abrisse.

- Eu não sei quais são os termos que definem a nossa relação, mas sei que preciso de você. Acho que não tenho o direito de dar títulos ao que existe entre nós, mas...

A caixa se abriu, mostrando um anel dourado e fino encaixado na diagonal.

- Uma coisa pra você... Lembrar de mim. Fica à sua escolha chamar isso de pedido de namoro, noivado, casamento, não importa. Contanto que você aceite.

Ele segurou a aliança pequena entre seus dedos e envolveu minha mão direita suavemente, trazendo-a de encontro ao aro.

- Mas o que eu realmente estou pedindo aqui é... Fica comigo pra sempre?

A aliança deslizou pelo anelar e se encaixou perfeitamente na espessura daquele dedo. Ele afastou suas mãos da minha, e nós dois ficamos olhando para meu mais novo adereço.

- Eu prometo... - Ele olhou nos meus olhos outra vez, e eu o encarei de volta - Prometo tentar todos os dias te fazer tão bem quanto você me faz. E prometo tentar fazer com que você não se arrependa de ser minha.

Alguma coisa quente escorreu pelas minhas duas bochechas, mas não me importei.

- Embora você mereça alguém melhor... - Ele adicionou, secando meu rosto - Mas ninguém vai te admirar tanto quanto eu. Ninguém vai te querer tanto quanto eu quero, e tenho quase certeza que você não vai fazer tão bem a outro homem quanto faz a mim.

Era provável que ele tivesse mais algo para dizer. Infelizmente, meu corpo agiu por vontade própria, e então eu havia me atirado nele sem o menor cuidado, indo parar no chão em cima do tapete felpudo e beijando-o inconscientemente.

Meu anelar estava quente. Talvez fosse psicológico. Não importava. Eu era dele, com ou sem aliança, mas tê-la ali era uma prova. Provava que eu era importante. Provava que ele queria que eu fosse dele, e da mesma forma, provava que ele também era meu.

Meu.

Agora eu sabia que chorava compulsivamente. Tanto que chegava a soluçar. Edward, embora bêbado, pareceu entender que aquilo era um "sim, sou sua e sempre fui", e então me senti completamente entregue às suas mãos que já trabalhavam em meu vestido, não de forma desesperada, mas cuidadosa.

Não lembrei da cama. O tapete parecia suficiente para amenizar o atrito de nossos corpos com o chão. Não estava frio nem quente. Estava perfeito. Ele me beijava de forma apaixonada enquanto me possuía, deixando de lado a cautela e me apertando contra seu corpo de forma possessiva. Eu era dele, e ele sabia disso.

Não sabia dizer se meus gemidos foram altos. Deixaria para me preocupar no dia seguinte, assim como as mordidas e chupões que Edward aplicava aleatoriamente pela extensão do meu corpo. Imaginei que precisaria de mais maquiagem do que nunca, mas já que isso não mudaria de qualquer forma, me permiti aproveitar todas as sensações daquele momento.

O cansaço veio, mas não fez com que o desejo que me consumia fosse embora de imediato. Ele parecia arder da mesma forma, então passamos uma boa parte da noite enrolados e encaixados, tentando ao mesmo tempo sentir e proporcionar prazer um ao outro. Quando ambos parecíamos satisfeitos, deixei que o sono me embalasse, sentindo o calor da pele dele me aquecer.

Em algum momento daquela noite acordei de repente e constatei que estava deitada confortavelmente na grande cama ao lado de um anjo. Ele não dormia, mas me observava com mais paixão do que jamais havia visto em alguém. Levantei a mão direita para checar se meu presente ainda estava ali. Como se precisasse me certificar de que aquilo não havia sido um sonho.

Relaxei. O aro dourado estava lá.

E se dependesse de mim, ficaria ali para sempre.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

__ _**Obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são demais! Espero que curtam esse capítulo. Foi divertido de escrever. Demorou, mas saiu. Desculpem pelo atraso. Bjos, Mel**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

Luz.

Estava bem mais claro do que eu podia esperar do meio da noite. Era possível notar isso ainda de olhos fechados. Abri-os preguiçosamente, apenas para constatar, para minha total surpresa, que já havia amanhecido, embora minha percepção julgasse não haver passado nem uma hora desde o momento em que adormeci.

Pisquei algumas vezes. Um mormaço tímido penetrava o quarto pela fresta da cortina aberta, diretamente no meu olho esquerdo. Virei de lado de forma brusca, sem pensar onde estava ou que horas deviam ser.

Ao meu lado dormia um homem de bruços, com o rosto virado para o outro lado, aparentemente nu até onde o lençol o cobria. Era um corpo bonito, em forma, mas algo me incomodou ali. Algo que eu não havia notado no início.

Eu não conhecia aquelas costas. Eram diferentes das costas que eu esperava encontrar aquela manhã. Não tinham os sinais que eu havia tentado decorar um dia, ao vê-lo tomar banho. O cabelo também não era o mesmo. Era ondulado, mas negro.

A razão veio me tomando aos poucos, e foi junto com ela que o homem começou a se mexer. Foi quando finalmente ele se virou para mim que levantei de imediato, quase caindo da cama. Reparei que eu também estava nua.

- Que porra...

Meu coração batia descompassadamente. Eu não estava entendendo nada, e olhei em volta tentando me localizar.

Aquele quarto também não era o quarto que eu esperava encontrar naquela manhã, simplesmente porque não era o mesmo quarto em que eu havia dormido. Não era a suite da casa dos Cullen. Mas eu conhecia aquele lugar.

Era um lugar com paredes encardidas, sujas. Precisavam de uma pintura. Ao meu lado, uma tv quebrada, algumas roupas em cima dela. O "quarto" em questão dividia o espaço com uma cozinha através de uma bancada. Havia apenas uma lâmpada que pendia do teto, sem lustre. Minhas malas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, na parede à direita, e como um estalo dentro de mim, consegui me localizar.

O apartamento. O apartamento que eu morava. Não era a casa de Edward, nem de seus pais. Também não era a casa de Tanya. Era o lugar para o qual eu havia ido entre esses dois momentos.

Desespero.

Cocei os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. Tudo parecia muito embaçado. O homem desconhecido ainda estava de bruços no sofá-cama, olhando para mim como quem olha para qualquer animal de circo.

- Não.

Falei em voz alta. Uma vez, duas vezes, repetidas vezes.

- Não, não... Isso não...

Senti falta de ar. Uma dor angustiante comprimiu meu peito como se quisesse esmagá-lo.

- NÃO! NÃO FOI UM SONHO, PORRA!

Mais falta de ar. Meu corpo começou a tremer descontroladamente, de forma ridícula, tentando se manter de pé.

Alcancei o celular e busquei ali o número dele, tentando lutar contra o tremor e apertar as teclas certas.

Não estava lá.

- Por favor, não...

Chorei de desespero. Olhei para os lados, sem saber o que fazer.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Uma puta escandalosa. Escolheu a dedo, Roy.

O homem falou consigo mesmo, e senti um baque no estômago. Encostei na parede tentando respirar. Minha garganta parecia fechada. Ao lado do sofá, duas garrafas de alguma coisa alcoólica e notas de dinheiro.

- Pelo amor de... - Eu falava sozinha. Não sabia se gritava ou implorava. A luta contra o pânico que já me dominava estava chegando ao fim.

Olhei para minha mão direita.

Não havia anel algum ali.

Como um surto de loucura, me belisquei. Bati, arranhei e soquei cada pedaço de pele que podia lembrar, desesperada para provar a mim mesma que aquilo era um pesadelo.

Meu Deus, só podia ser um pesadelo!

- Vai ficar quieta ou quer que eu te amordace?

O homem me encarava de forma divertida, me mostrando e enrolando com as mãos um pedaço de pano.

Solucei, me deixando escorregar pela parede e cair no chão. Sem forças, sem vida.

Sem nada.

Engasguei. Algo me trouxe de volta, me tirando daquele lugar e daquele desespero torturante. Tossi com força, tentando respirar outra vez. Confusão. Não conseguia assimilar nenhuma informação ao certo.

Estava claro. O quarto ainda era invadido timidamente pelo mormaço do lado de fora, mas dessa vez a realidade que chegava aos poucos começava a fazer mais sentido.

- Calma...

Tentei me desvencilhar de braços. Eram braços fortes, e embora a sensação de tê-los ali parecesse conhecida e até reconfortante, lutei contra eles, muito perdida para entender.

Mas eles eram fortes demais até mesmo para o meu pânico.

Tossi mais vezes, e uma náusea súbita me tomou com uma força muito grande para tentar controlá-la.

Estiquei o pescoço para o lado, sem conseguir ver direito, e tudo que estava dentro de mim saiu em um jorro de muitas coisas misturadas e nojentas. Minha garganta ardeu como se pegasse fogo, e pude sentir os braços ao meu redor afrouxarem o aperto e dedos segurarem meus cabelos em um tipo de rabo-de-cavalo improvisado, tentando separar os fios do suor que cobria meu rosto e pescoço.

A náusea vinha em ondas, e cada onda resultava em um novo jorro de algo ruim. Minha cabeça começou a doer instantaneamente, mas aos poucos fui retomando o controle da situação, vomitando cada vez menos, enxergando cada vez mais.

Um chão de madeira escura. Graças a Deus não era carpete.

- Calma, princesa... - A voz atrás de mim saiu hesitante, trêmula.

Meu corpo todo tremia. Vomitei mais. Sem pensar em nada, descolei a mão direita do peito e a estiquei, olhando fixamente para a aliança fina no anelar, pedindo silenciosamente para que ela simplesmente não sumisse diante dos meus olhos. Toquei-a com o polegar, tentando conter o tremor quase epiléptico, querendo senti-la e me certificar de que aquilo - aquilo sim - era real.

Alívio.

Cuspi uma última vez no chão e me deixei cair sem forças no colchão macio. Estava suada de uma forma que não combinava com o clima invernal de Londres. Já não sabia se tremia de frio ou de nervoso. Minha cabeça doía e latejava, e consegui notar que estava chorando assim que abri os olhos.

Eu estava em estado de choque, descabelada e me sentindo imunda. E Edward, como um anjo perfeito e ridiculamente lindo até ao acordar, estava olhando para mim daquela forma, ao meu lado. Eu sabia que devia pedir para que ele parasse e se afastasse, mas estava me sentindo excepcionalmente exausta e fraca naquele momento.

Num ímpeto, me atirei em seu peito, tomando cuidado para não encostar minha boca em sua pele, e me agarrei nele com desespero, querendo senti-lo, querendo ter certeza de que ele também era real.

- Foi só um pesadelo. - Ele falou em uma voz aveludada, enquanto penteava os fios rebeldes que teimavam em grudar no suor da minha testa. - Mas você me assustou.

Ele tocou minhas costas com um dos dedos e eu estremeci. Senti o cobertor ser puxado e nos cobrir, então tudo o que queria era me deixar relaxar grudada nele. Tudo estava bem agora, e o alívio que enchia meu peito como um balão era tão reconfortante que eu poderia até meditar.

- Quer conversar sobre o seu sonho?

- Não. - Minha voz saiu fraca, mas decidida, mesmo se escondendo em seu peito. Imediatamente notei que havia deixado óbvio para Edward que o sonho era, de certa forma, sobre ele.

Fechei os olhos e o ouvi suspirar.

- Foi só um pesadelo... - Ele repetiu. - Um pesadelo idiota.

Fiquei em silêncio, lembrando do desespero daquele sonho, lembrando que aquele não havia sido um pesadelo "idiota", mas sim o pesadelo mais real que eu já havia tido. Dentre tantos outros que me atormentavam.

E sempre eram relacionados a ele, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Você deve ter comido alguma coisa ontem que não fez bem. Vai se sentir melhor depois de um banho quente.

Meu estado deplorável não tinha nada a ver com má digestão, eu sabia disso.

- Preciso limpar isso.

- Você não vai limpar nada. Não está bem pra isso.

- Edward, tem um líquido nojento espalhado no chão do quarto dos seus pais.

- Alguém limpa depois.

- Eu vomitei, eu limpo.

- Por que está insistindo? Você sabe que eu não vou te deixar fazer isso.

Não discuti. Era mesmo inútil insistir em algo que eu sabia que não ia acontecer, mas de qualquer forma, estava feliz por estar tendo uma discussão boba daquelas. Ele estava ali, aquilo era real, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Edward se levantou pelo outro lado da cama e me puxou para poder me pegar nos braços.

- Como está a sua cabeça? - Perguntei, enquanto era carregada nos braços até o banheiro.

- Doendo um pouco. Mas eu estou acostumado com ressaca.

Era uma pena que eu não poderia dizer o mesmo da minha, que agora latejava incomodamente, como se quisesse me lembrar de que aquele dia não havia começado muito bem.

- Espera. Preciso escovar os dentes antes de mais nada. - Falei, enquanto ele me guiava para o box. Edward aceitou meu pedido, me colocando de pé na frente da pia e me olhando como se eu estivesse prestes a ter um ataque fulminante do coração. Tentei ignorar o fato de que estava completamente nua. Quando terminei de escovar os dentes, vi que o chuveiro já estava ligado à minha espera.

Ele lançava um jato incrivelmente forte de água morna. Deixei a força da ducha massagear meu couro cabeludo, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação boa ali por algum tempo. Instintivamente, agarrei meu anel com a outra mão e, como se isso fosse suficiente, permaneci imóvel.

- Você não parece bem. - Ele falou, se juntando a mim dentro do box e me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Eu estou ótima. - Concluí. Depois de acordar daquele pesadelo, tudo estava ótimo. Mais do que ótimo.

Notei que ele me olhava um pouco contrariado.

- Que foi?

- Eu deixei algumas marcas ontem.

Olhei para mim mesma pela primeira vez e vi algumas manchas escuras e arroxeadas na minha cintura, na parte interna das minhas coxas (exatamente onde os quadris dele batiam), nos meus pulsos e uma mancha vermelha como sangue pisado em um dos meus seios.

- Ah... - Comecei, ainda olhando para os braços - Tudo bem, as roupas cobrem.

- Você tem alguma coisa de gola alta? - Ele perguntou, tocando em alguns pontos do meu pescoço como se quisesse me mostrar que ali a coisa estava feia.

- Tenho cachecol.

Edward suspirou um pouco triste, me encarando por algum tempo, apenas para depois se aproximar de forma perigosa.

- Eu tenho que lembrar de ir com calma com você. - Ele disse, percorrendo a distância segura entre nós dois e me abraçando. Me dei conta de que o calor do corpo dele era muito melhor do que o calor da água aquecida da ducha que agora batia em suas costas. Sua boca, antes apenas próxima ao meu pescoço, agora dava beijos calmos mas molhados pelos prováveis hematomas que se encontravam ali.

Tremi, retribuindo o abraço. Tentei não me agarrar nos cabelos da sua nuca outra vez, mas era involuntário. Eles pareciam estar ali única e exclusivamente para isso. Senti sua boca passear de um lado ao outro do meu pescoço, de forma tranquila e torturante, traçando um caminho de fogo por onde passava. Sua língua descia e subia, perto da minha orelha e nos limites do meu ombro. Eu ia explodir em algum momento, e a culpa seria toda dele.

Lembrei do sonho outra vez, ainda fresco na minha imaginação, o que fez com que aquele momento fosse ainda melhor. O pensamento em perdê-lo, em ter que me afastar dele outra vez, ou o que era pior: ser abandonada por ele, estava me apavorando cada vez mais, justamente porque cada vez mais eu me acostumava em estar perto dele e depender de sua presença. Era possível que eu estivesse desenvolvendo algum tipo de fobia ou síndrome, e talvez eu temesse que ele descobrisse e me achasse estranha demais.

Mas isso não me impedia de alimentar um crescente sentimento possessivo que se tornava preocupante.

- Não precisa ir com calma. Não precisa mudar nada.

_Não precisa porque eu amo tudo em você. Amo até as marcas que você deixa no meu corpo, porque são suas. Porque não há nada melhor do que sentir que você é meu, e não há nada melhor do que pertencer só a você._

_Não precisa mudar nada. Contanto que você fique comigo._

Senti seu braço se estender e no segundo seguinte a água quente parou de cair. O frio foi completamente esquecido, porque ele ainda brincava com meu pescoço de uma forma tão natural que me dava arrepios, que não tinham nada a ver com o inverno.

Senti algo gelado nas minhas costas e pulei de surpresa. Notei que Edward havia me prensado contra uma das paredes molhadas do box, me prendendo entre os azulejos e seu corpo. Se afastando de meu pescoço, ele agora me olhava com um certo contentamento, como se estivesse começando a se divertir.

- Se você me disser que não preciso ir com calma, vou pegar pesado de verdade. - Ele disse, olhando diretamente dentro dos meus olhos propositalmente. Ele se divertia com esse tipo de coisa, como se me desafiasse a desviar o olhar.

Edward apertou seu corpo contra o meu com força, me fazendo sentir a pressão de algo duro contra minha barriga. Sorri com a sensação. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, saindo dos cabelos e passeando pelos ombros largos, moldando as palmas aos músculos de seu peito e descendo mais, sentindo cada pequeno detalhe e dobra em sua pele. Tateando e acompanhando com os olhos cada caminho, cada centímetro.

Ele era real.

Passeei meu dedos pelas costas firmes, parando na parte inferior e fazendo um pouco mais de pressão ali, tanto para apalpar aquela parte quanto para trazê-lo mais contra meu corpo. Não lembrava se já tinha alguma vez tocado na bunda dele, mas tinha que lembrar de fazer aquilo mais vezes.

Beijei seu peito molhado delicadamente. Era onde meus lábios alcançavam sem precisar levantar a cabeça. Senti as pontas dos meus dedos doendo, e me dei conta de que estava apertando-o com força demais. Inconscientemente. Como se não quisesse largá-lo, como se pretendesse fundi-lo a mim, na esperança de que, nós dois sendo um só, não poderíamos nos separar mais.

Os cabelos da minha nuca foram puxados delicadamente, me fazendo levantar a cabeça por reação, e no segundo seguinte senti sua língua deslizar na minha de forma calma, sensual, intensa. Havia um gosto forte de menta, e me perguntei em que momento ele tinha escovado os dentes. Não me aprofundei na tentativa de descobrir a resposta, porque ele já intensificava um pouco mais o beijo, deslizando suas mãos pelas minhas costas como se quisesse memorizá-las. Ele parou na curva da minha lombar fazendo círculos, como se estivesse me provocando, como se dissesse "eu vou descer, mas só quando eu quiser". E eu queria tanto que aquelas mãos descessem...

Me equilibrei nas pontas dos pés, tentando forçá-lo a me tocar. Ele entendeu e apenas riu. Trouxe uma de suas mãos à minha nuca outra vez e, com força, me puxou contra ele, pela cabeça e pelos quadris. Permiti que meus lábios deslizassem contra os dele de forma violenta, dando à sua língua passagem para invadir minha boca cada vez mais, sempre tocando em pontos novos e deslizando por ali de formas diferentes. Edward conseguia aplicar tanta pressão ali que meus lábios já doíam um pouco, mas a dor era boa.

Voltei meus dedos para seus cabelos, porque no final das contas, agarrá-lo daquela forma era a maneira de permitir às suas mãos um melhor acesso ao meu próprio corpo. Nossos movimentos não eram mais calmos como no início, mas sim violentos e um pouco rudes. Suas mãos finalmente deslizaram e apertaram minha bunda. Vibrei em silêncio.

Talvez a pele da minha barriga ficasse com marcas também, já que Edward e sua nada discreta excitação estavam me machucando.

- Não sei como você consegue fazer isso... - Ele disse, interrompendo levemente o beijo e tomando fôlego, mas não me permitindo responder ou perguntar "Fazer o quê?", porque no segundo seguinte sua língua estava deslizando na minha outra vez. Suas mãos criaram um gancho e me levantaram sem dificuldade alguma. Entrelacei instintivamente minhas pernas em seus quadris, ainda prensada entre a parede e o corpo quente dele, agarrada com desespero ao seu pescoço e deixando que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo.

A coisa dura e incômoda que machucava a pele da minha barriga deixou de ser incômoda e deslizou para dentro de mim sem qualquer problema, arrancando um suspiro involuntário da minha boca. Senti um arrepio forte com a penetração, enrolando os dedos dos pés e das mãos com força, fechando os olhos violentamente.

Ele era meu.

Apertei o laço que minhas pernas faziam em torno dele, enquanto o sentia se mover dentro de mim. Repeti o ato com os braços, quase sufocando-o. Lembrei do sonho, lembrei da sensação de perdê-lo, de estar sem ele. Me arrepiei outra vez.

Ele tinha que ser meu.

Os nós em meus dedos provavelmente doíam, mas eu não sentia. Entre eles, estavam chumaços de cabelo de Edward, então era óbvio que eu o estava machucando também. Mas não conseguia estar ciente disso. Sem a menor explicação, estava sendo tomada outra vez por um pânico irracional de perdê-lo. Era um péssimo momento, mas não estava nas minhas mãos detê-lo ou não.

Aquilo era real. Mas não havia certezas se aquela realidade duraria para sempre.

Os arrepios foram ficando mais fortes. Desde quando eu havia me tornado completamente dependente dele? Bom, talvez a resposta fosse "desde sempre", e pensar no fato de que Edward era tão importante para mim a ponto de ser indispensável era apavorante.

Era apavorante depender de uma pessoa para ser feliz.

Meu rosto estava enfiado em seu pescoço. Eu estava imóvel, tentando lidar com os sentimentos diametralmente opostos de pânico e prazer. Por isso, fui pega de surpresa ao sentir, mais uma vez, meu cabelos serem puxados. Mas dessa vez, o puxão veio com força, de forma violenta, sem cuidado algum. Senti dor, mas fui calada pela proximidade dos nossos rostos. Sua testa estava encostada na minha, e seu olhar carregava aquela intensidade que existia sempre que ele queria dizer algo muito, muito importante.

- Eu _não_ vou te deixar. - Ele me olhava como se estivesse pontuando a frase com um "Entendeu bem, sua estúpida?" - Que se fodam esses seus pesadelos, são só sonhos idiotas!

Encarei-o espantada, sem mover um músculo. Ele puxou minha mão direita de seus cabelos, trazendo-a para o pequeno espaço entre nós, e sem dizer mais nada, chupou meu anelar, querendo fazer com que eu lembrasse da presença de alguma coisa ali.

Fiquei olhando um pouco abobalhada para aquilo. O aro dourado cintilava diante de meus olhos, como que para provar cada palavra que ele havia dito. Mas eu acreditava na sinceridade dos seus olhos. Não era desconfiança, era apenas medo. Porque era razoável temer pelo inferno quando já se teve uma prova do paraíso.

- Tudo bem... - Falei, mas nem eu mesma ouvi minha voz. Sem pensar em mais nada, fechei os olhos e fui de encontro à sua boca. Eu queria aceitar aquela verdade de forma absoluta, sem pensar em "e se"s e "mas pode ser que"s. Edward estava parado à minha frente, com aqueles olhos dourados tristes tão lindos, confessando suas intenções e quase implorando para que eu acreditasse nelas. E se isso não era o suficiente, nada mais seria.

Ele me prensou com mais força contra a parede, mas ignorei os azulejos frios e duros. Relaxei o corpo e a mente para recebê-lo outra vez. Seus braços em volta de mim me davam uma sensação de proteção assustadora. Ainda assim, não consegui deixar de lembrar que essa mesma sensação de proteção era antiga, e existia mesmo antes do momento em que ele havia resolvido me abandonar.

E a lembrança do abandono, a dependência dele e o pavor em perdê-lo insistiam em estar ali.

Por que eu estava tão sensível?

Mais um beijo. Tão furioso que conseguiu calar até meus pensamentos. Algo me dizia que ele estava puto, talvez pela minha própria insegurança. Cheguei a me divertir com essa idéia absurda.

- Acredita em mim? - Ele perguntou, um pouco ofegante, ainda com os olhos tristes. Às vezes se tornava óbvio o sentimento de culpa que ele carregava. Era como se estivesse ciente de uma dívida que tinha comigo, e parecia fazer questão de se lembrar mais do que eu mesma.

Eu acreditava. Acreditava nas suas intenções, acreditava que eu podia fazer bem a ele. Acreditava porque não era possível ver qualquer traço de mentira naqueles olhos. Eu confiava nele, estava pronta para correr o risco outra vez. Mesmo porque era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.

- Acredito.

Encerramos aquela discussão, pelo menos momentaneamente. Parecia errado optar pela preocupação quando tínhamos tantas coisas para desfrutar juntos. Mais do que isso, parecia estúpido. Eu jamais teria a certeza de que ele pertenceria sempre a mim, mas nenhuma mulher no mundo poderia estar certa disso também. Nesse aspecto, minha situação não era diferente da de ninguém.

E que falha seria se eu ficasse me lamentando quando, à minha frente, meu príncipe deixava claro que estava sempre inclinado a me fazer feliz.

Edward me tocou um pouco mais à esquerda, dentro do meu corpo. Em um lugar conhecido, um lugar que pertencia mesmo ao seu toque. Meus olhos rolaram para trás nas órbitas, meu corpo tremendo com a eletricidade que percorria cada célula. Ele sabia onde me tocar; Ele me conhecia como ninguém.

Edward me penetrou repetidamente daquela forma. Não eram necessárias muitas investidas quando ele alcançava aquele ponto particular, e segundos depois eu já estaria explodindo em um orgasmo induzido. Beijei-o com desespero, tornando o ato de respirar um pouco desafiador. Mas não importava.

A onda de prazer veio, como eu previra. Tentei não gritar, abafando os gemidos altos contra sua boca. Os nós dos meus dedos já latejavam, e meus olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que também doíam. Ignorei tudo isso para senti-lo plenamente mais uma vez.

Fiquei muito quieta, analisando a sensação de formigamento nas pontas dos meus dedos. Era interessante. Edward, como eu, parecia um pouco ausente, provavelmente voltando de seu próprio clímax. Esperei em posição de mochila, ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço, não querendo quebrar a troca de calor entre nossos corpos.

Deixei de sentir o frio dos azulejos. O chuveiro foi ligado outra vez e as gotas passaram a cair nas minhas costas. Fazendo algum contorcionismo muito elaborado para que eu entendesse, Edward alcançou o sabonete e o passou por toda a extensão das minhas costas. Estremeci um pouco com a sensação boa, desgrudando de seu pescoço para dar a ele uma melhor mobilidade. Deixei que ele ensaboasse meu corpo todo, apenas para ter a desculpa de fazer a mesma coisa com o dele. Não por luxúria, mas simplesmente porque eu queria senti-lo um pouco mais.

Depois de algum tempo saímos do box. Ele se secou, _me_ secou - fazendo novamente com que eu me sentisse uma inválida e, ao mesmo tempo, não dando a menor importância para isso - e embrulhou a nós dois dentro de uma toalha fofa do tamanho de um lençol. Ele me apertava em um abraço por trás e beijava meu pescoço de cinco em cinco segundos. Não falamos uma palavra sequer durante todo esse tempo. Quando fiz menção de andar, Edward me agarrou pela barriga e me levantou, de forma que meus pés não conseguissem mais tocar o chão, e então caminhou para fora do banheiro, nós dois ainda embrulhados na toalha como sardinhas.

Não consegui deixar de rir. Foi difícil fazer com que ele me largasse, por isso demorei um pouco para escolher uma roupa apropriada na minha mala. Finalmente constatei que havia trazido um suéter preto de gola alta, o que seria perfeito para cobrir minhas marcas. Vesti uma das calças skinny e coloquei a mesma bota que usava quando cheguei em Londres. Antes de vestir o suéter, voltei ao banheiro para passar meu creme para hematomas, e quando entrei no quarto outra vez, o perfume não passou desapercebido para Edward. Cinco minutos depois eu ainda estava lutando para tirá-lo de cima de mim na cama, lembrando-o que tinha que buscar produtos de limpeza para limpar a coisa nojenta que ainda estava do outro lado.

Já no andar de baixo, encontramos com Esme.

- Bom dia, queridos! - Ela falou com um sorriso iluminado, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz em nos ver, enquanto dava em cada um de nós um abraço apertado - Por que acordaram tão cedo?

Eu não sabia que horas eram, e pelo que parecia, Edward também não.

- 07:15h ainda... Parece que madrugamos. - Ele falou, olhando no relógio novo em seu pulso e sorrindo de forma hipnótica para mim.

- Na verdade, Esme... - Comecei, piscando algumas vezes para parar de olhar feito tonta para ele - Aconteceu um acidente lá em cima...

- Mãe, alguma empregada veio hoje? Alguém pode limpar o quarto?

- Três.

- Não precisa mandar ning...

- Ótimo. Bella não acordou muito bem disposta hoje. Acho que metade da ceia de Natal está no chão do nosso quarto.

Corei.

- Não está se sentindo bem? - Esme perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Estou bem agora... Só acordei um pouco estranha. Mas eu realmente posso...

- Não se preocupe, querida. - Ela me interrompeu, já subindo as escadas - Emma está arrumando o meu quarto. Vou pedir pra que ela limpe o de vocês.

- Obrigado, mãe.

Esme acenou, sem olhar. Quando chegou no andar de cima, gritei para que ela ouvisse.

- Peça desculpas à Emma por mim!

Não sei se ela ouviu, mas não respondeu. Edward me olhava com uma expressão neutra, e eu me sentia a cada segundo mais contrariada.

- Odeio dar trabalho às pessoas.

- Elas são pagas pra isso.

- Só porque elas têm que servir vocês, não quer dizer que tenham que ficar com trabalhos desagradáveis.

Edward falou mais meia dúzia de palavras, enquanto me guiava para a cozinha. Ignorei todos os seus argumentos, deixando claro minha birra. É claro que aquilo só o divertiu ainda mais.

Passamos pela sala de estar e encontramos Carlisle sentado em um dos sofás lendo o jornal. Acenei para ele da porta, mas Edward entrou para cumprimentá-lo. Aparentemente, éramos os únicos acordados. A casa de manhã tinha um cheiro ainda mais agradável, e eu nem sabia dizer do que exatamente era. Estava um pouco frio, mas não deixava de ser aconchegante.

Tomei um chá preto com biscoitos, não porque queria seguir os costumes ingleses, mas por causa do meu enjôo matinal. Como não queria dar mais trabalho a ninguém, achei melhor tomar conta de mim.

- Quer dar um passeio?

Fui arrancada de meus devaneios quando Edward falou ao pé do meu ouvido, com certeza notando minha distração mais uma vez e se divertindo ao me despertar.

- Passeio? Onde?

- Por aí.

Dois minutos depois, estávamos andando "por aí" conforme ele havia sugerido. A manhã estava fria, ainda com aquela névoa aparentemente típica de Londres, por isso fiquei grata a Edward por ter me oferecido um sobretudo fofo e quente antes de sairmos. A grama estava muito molhada, não de chuva, mas de orvalho. Todos os cheiros ali eram maravilhosos, e me perguntei se minha adoração a praticamente tudo naquele lugar era psicológico, simplesmente pelo meu bem-estar.

Alcançamos a parte de trás da casa. Se a parte da frente fazia com que o jardim parecesse modesto, essa impressão se dissipava quando se chegava ali. Era uma área enorme, até onde eu conseguia ver. Ao longe, a água de um enorme chafariz desligado parecia estar tão fria que dava a impressão de estar congelada.

Edward parecia meu guia turístico particular, reportando cada pequeno detalhe de cada planta e pedra naquele lugar. Eu ouvia interessada, mas tinha que admitir que estava mais distraída com a presença dele e seu modo de agir despreocupado do que com o que ele falava.

- No último aniversário do meu pai, fizemos uma festa aqui. Estávamos em Abril. - Ele continuou, apontando para os bancos de pedra que percorriam os arbustos altos e as mesas e cadeiras de jardim brancas no estilo vitoriano, várias delas enfileiradas em um campo enorme cercado por árvores de vários tamanhos, um pouco sem vida por causa do frio.

Havia postes de luz por todo o lugar, acompanhados de balizadores e luzes baixas no chão que marcavam os caminhos, próximas aos troncos das árvores. Imaginei como seria uma festa ali, o efeito daquela iluminação em uma noite de primavera. Suspirei.

Alcançamos o chafariz. Olhei hipnotizada para o fundo dele sem motivo algum. A água estava um pouco trêmula por causa do vento. Nem o tempo cinza poderia fazer com que aquele lugar parecesse menos que perfeito.

Edward tirou de dentro do próprio casaco alguns panos, os quais eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde vieram, e colocou-os lado a lado no muro alto do chafariz, cobrindo a pedra mármore molhada de orvalho e fazendo menção para que eu sentasse em cima de um dos panos. Foi o que fiz, e ele repetiu meu ato.

Por algum motivo, fiquei um pouco tensa.

- Está gostando daqui?

- Muito. - Falei de forma sincera, sorrindo. - É mais ou menos como um sonho se parece.

Ele sorriu de volta, mas seu sorriso foi sumindo aos poucos.

- Por falar em sonho... Queria saber do que se tratava o seu hoje de manhã.

Parei de sorrir também.

- "Foi só um pesadelo", lembra?

- Lembro. Mas eu quero saber.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque eu sei que tenho a ver com ele.

Eu sabia que ele sabia. Ele sabia inclusive qual era a essência do sonho, se eu tomasse como referência suas palavras no banheiro.

- Bem, você não estava nele.

- Ainda assim...

- Eu acordei do lado de um homem que não conhecia. Era um cliente. Era como se você não tivesse voltado aquele dia.

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre nós, como eu sabia que aconteceria. Edward continuou me olhando com uma expressão neutra, como se estivesse processando cada palavra minha.

- Você sabe que esses sonhos só acontecem porque você tem esse medo, não é?

Ele parecia calmo, como se estivéssemos conversando sobre o Natal. Isso fez com que eu também me acalmasse.

- Sei.

- Então, você pode pelo menos tentar...

- Tentar não ter medo? Isso não está nas minhas mãos.

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez, e notei que pela primeira vez estávamos conversando sobre aquele assunto delicado. Era o assunto que evitávamos de todas as maneiras, mas agora lá estava ele, tomando aquele momento como se a conversa fosse banal. E embora não fosse nada banal, embora estivesse sendo difícil conversar sobre aquilo, também não estava sendo completamente ruim. Algo me dizia que eu sairia dali com alguns quilos a menos nas costas.

- Eu não vou te deixar de novo.

- Você já disse...

- Vou repetir até que você acredite em mim. - Ele parecia levemente exaltado.

- Eu acredito.

- Não acredita. Se acreditasse...

- Eu acredito, mas não consigo mandar na minha insegurança. Desculpa se isso te deixa puto...

A voz dele subiu uma oitava.

- Me deixa puto saber que você não confia em mim!

- Se não confiasse eu não estaria aqui. Não depois do que você me fez. - Respondi na mesma oitava.

Ele pareceu perder o fio do pensamento.

- Você... você não...

- Você confia em mim?

- Claro que confio! - Ele disse, parecendo ofendido com a pergunta.

- Então que merda foi aquela de me prender na sua casa se eu decidisse ir embora?

- Aquilo foi no início! Eu já te dei a chave do apartamento, você pode sair quando quiser! - E como se estivesse se apressando a adicionar um detalhe importante à conversa, interrompeu minha resposta - Mas se você fizer isso, eu vou mesmo atrás de você.

- Se confiasse em mim não haveria esse "se" na sua frase.

Edward me olhou com desespero, aquele desespero de derrota aceita. Ele sabia que meu argumento era válido.

Sem muito mais o que falar, ele olhou para as mãos em seu colo e suspirou sem vida. Fiquei um pouco triste em vê-lo daquela forma, então fui eu a quebrar o silêncio.

- Você acha que eu consideraria a possibilidade de te deixar? O que eu ganharia com isso?

Ele sabia que eu não ganharia nada. Sabia que eu só tinha a perder. Mas ainda assim, hesitava.

- Você disse que iria embora aquele dia...

- Eu não sabia o que você queria comigo aquele dia. Parecia querer brincar com a porra da minha dor.

- Eu não queria! Eu só não sabia como lidar com aquilo! Eu não sabia...

- Eu sei disso. Agora.

Ele abaixou a cabeça outra vez, e eu poderia até dizer que estava se fazendo de coitado de propósito se não o conhecesse bem. Mas Edward, no fundo, era mesmo uma criança que precisava de confirmações e certezas.

- Você nunca deixou claro que não iria...

- Edward. - Segurei seu queixo de maneira firme e fiz com que ele olhasse para mim - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Seu queixo era muito grande para minha mão pequena. Ele poderia se desvencilhar do meu aperto com facilidade, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados tristes, brilhantes, lindos.

Meu Deus, eu queria ter um filho com aqueles mesmos olhos um dia.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, seu rosto muito próximo ao meu. Sem pensar, deixei que meu corpo agisse por vontade própria e me aproximei de sua boca, beijando-o apaixonadamente, com calma. Ele retribuiu, me puxando gentilmente para mais perto dele, e quando me dei conta, já estava sentada em seu colo, sem nenhum esforço.

Não era um beijo furioso ou desesperado. Era uma demonstração de carinho simples, confortável, algo que raramente acontecia conosco. Era um momento no qual ambos nos permitíamos desfrutar da companhia um do outro sem compromisso, sem exigências.

Era simplesmente um dos momentos mais perfeitos da minha vida.

- Acredita em mim? - Perguntei, ainda contra sua boca.

- Acredito.

Ele beijou meu queixo, minha orelha e toda a extensão do meu rosto. Tentou beijar meu pescoço, mas se enrolou com a gola alta do meu suéter e, derrotado, bufou. Eu ri sem motivo.

- Eu amo o seu perfume. Sempre amei.

- Sempre? - Falei, olhando-o de forma a desafiá-lo a lembrar que eu usava aquele "perfume" havia muito tempo.

- Sempre. Desde o primeiro dia que senti.

Ele falava enquanto inspirava e expirava na pele do meu rosto, em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar. Os arrepios que se formavam ali não tinham nada a ver com o vento frio do jardim.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Falei, um pouco tímida. Eu estava curiosa. Ele havia me deixado curiosa.

- Claro.

- Desde quando você gosta de mim?

A pergunta saiu baixa até mesmo para nossa mínima distância. Ele não pareceu se abalar de forma alguma, e continuou trilhando beijos suaves pela linha do meu queixo.

- Não sei...

- Você disse ontem pra sua família que foi no dia em que nos encontramos na praça perto da sua casa...

- Não, aquilo foi invenção. - Ele falou calmamente, voltando à minha boca e pontuando cada frase com um selinho - Eu gostava de você antes daquilo. Só não estava ciente.

- E quando ficou ciente?

- Um pouco antes do seu aniversário.

- E quando admitiu?

Eram perguntas diferentes, e ele sabia disso. Seus olhos, de volta aos meus com aquela intensidade, confirmavam esse detalhe.

- Quando fui embora.

Embora eu tivesse medo de lembrar desses detalhes com Edward, não estava triste. Talvez a crescente liberdade entre nós estivesse deixando tudo mais confortável, pelo menos para mim. E eu queria que ele estivesse tão confortável quanto eu.

Abracei-o pelo pescoço como costumava fazer e o beijei no rosto. Ele sorriu um pouco triste.

- Mais alguma dúvida? - Ele perguntou, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Na verdade, sim. - Respondi, me lembrando de repente de uma coisa - Aquela citação no papel do buquê.

- Que citação?

- De Gandhi. Em lápis, no verso do papel com as flores.

- Hmmm... - Ele pareceu pensativo, tentando se lembrar - Acho que aquilo fui eu bêbado. Eu costumo ser sincero quando bebo. Acho que você já notou isso.

- Já.

- Pensei que tivesse apagado antes de entregar a você, mas eu estava mesmo bêbado. Aquele era o meu dilema. Eu não queria assumir, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que você soubesse de alguma forma.

- Eu não tinha entendido. Mas resolvi guardar o papel pro caso de você querer explicar algum dia.

- E já descobriu sua flor favorita?

- Você me fez gostar de camélias. - Sorri.

- Se estivéssemos na primavera, você estaria rodeada delas agora.

- Bom... - Comecei, um pouco sem graça - Talvez...

- Sim. - Ele me interrompeu - Você vai estar aqui na próxima primavera.

- E qual vai ser a ocasião? - Perguntei sem muita curiosidade.

- Você vai ver. - Ele falou com um ar misterioso propositalmente exagerado.

Então me perguntei como ele me traria assim, sem mais nem menos, sem ter que largar suas obrigações. Diferente de mim, Edward tinha coisas para fazer.

- Você vem comigo, né? - Perguntei antes que pudesse raciocinar e chegar à conclusão que aquela pergunta era idiota.

Ele riu.

- Claro.

- Não vai atrapalhar as suas coisas na empresa?

- Não. Sem problemas. - Ele respondeu de forma simples, sorrindo e me dando um outro selinho.

Aquele assunto me fez lembrar de algo que martelava na minha cabeça havia algum tempo. Era um pedido de ajuda, e por mais que não houvesse problema algum, eu me sentia um pouco envergonhada em falar disso com ele.

- Hm... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa? Promete?

Ele hesitou por um momento, talvez considerando a possibilidade de que eu pedisse algo completamente esdrúxulo. Mas, por fim, consentiu.

- Diga.

- Eu queria a sua ajuda... Você é uma pessoa que normalmente consegue as coisas que quer, certo?

- Normalmente... - Ele estava desconfiado.

- Eu só queria que você, sabe... Conseguisse uma coisa pra mim.

Ele continuou em silêncio, esperando que eu explicasse.

- Não que eu esteja te usando, mas é que eu já tentei...

- Estou ouvindo.

Ele estava ficando um pouco tenso, e eu podia notar isso.

- É que eu queria que você me ajudasse... A conseguir um emprego. - Me calei, mas como o silêncio parecia incômodo, me apressei em falar outra vez - Eu sei que não sou qualificada pra nada, mas não estou pedindo uma coisa muito elaborada. Só queria trabalhar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pra ocupar o meu tempo e pra pagar pelo menos um pouco das despesas que eu já dei...

Ele continuou me olhando calmamente, aparentemente mais aliviado pelo simples fato de não estar mais sendo enrolado. Mas ainda estava sério.

- Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar.

Era óbvio que eu sabia disso. Se fosse levar em conta o quanto Edward ganhava, sabia também que ele conseguiria sustentar talvez umas vinte famílias sem esforço nenhum.

- Eu _quero_.

- Por quê?

- Já te disse... - Comecei, tentando parecer menos envergonhada - Essa situação me deixa mal.

- Que situação?

- Você sabe qual situação. Eu não quero ganhar tanto como você, nem sonho com isso. Meu salário pode ser o que você costuma dar de gorjeta. Só quero ganhar alguma coisa. Não quero ser um peso morto...

- Ainda se acha um peso morto? Depois de todo esse tempo? Você escutou alguma palavra que eu te disse até hoje?

Apesar de contrariado, ele estava calmo. Isso era bom.

- Eu sei... - Me aproximei de seu rosto, sem nenhum motivo em particular - Eu só quero colaborar com alguma coisa também. E sei que não precisa, mas eu me sentiria melhor. Muito melhor. E não estaria te pedindo se conseguisse sozinha.

Ele continuou me olhando, outra vez querendo que eu continuasse sem que ele precisasse pedir.

- Você tentou?

Resolvi ser sincera e falar exatamente o que me veio à cabeça, mesmo que aquilo parecesse inapropriado.

- Sim. Passei algum tempo tentando, mas não consegui. Aí dei o azar de um cara se lembrar de mim... E eu surtei. Foi quando você me achou.

Eu sabia que ele tinha entendido. Não que Edward tivesse demonstrado de alguma forma, mas eu simplesmente sabia.

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Não vai ser difícil.

Me senti debilmente vitoriosa.

- Eu já sei a resposta... - Ele começou, interrompendo minha comemoração silenciosa - Mas não custa nada perguntar: Você quer trabalhar na minha empresa?

- Não!

Eram vários os motivos para aquela resposta. Primeiro, eu não queria ficar lá só por causa do meu relacionamento com Edward. Além disso, estava ciente de que não saberia fazer nada, nem mesmo desempenhar um papel decente de secretária. Dessa forma, não só eu estaria ali por ser "a namorada inútil do chefe", mas também ganharia um salário bom (eu tinha certeza que ele se encarregaria disso) sem fazer absolutamente nada de útil.

Além de tudo isso, quanto menos eu tivesse contato com empresários, melhor. Não estava em uma posição tão confortável para me dar ao luxo de correr riscos e arruinar com a minha vida, que finalmente parecia começar a melhorar.

E Edward entendia todas essas razões.

- Imaginei.

- Qualquer coisa simples está bom. De verdade...

- Não se preocupe. Se você vai ficar feliz com isso, vai ser feito do seu modo.

Suspirei outra vez, encostando nossas testas e nossos narizes.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu, e então senti vontade de agarrá-lo. Felizmente, antes que acabássemos os dois dentro do chafariz gelado, ouvimos uma voz ecoando ao longe pelo campo aberto. Era Esme, fazendo algum tipo de sinal para que voltássemos.

- Essa família me ama. - Ele concluiu, me tirando de seu colo e nos colocando de pé, enquanto pegava os panos de cima da mureta do chafariz.

"E quem não ama?" pensei, enquanto ajeitava despreocupadamente meu sobretudo, apertando mais o nó na altura da cintura para me manter aquecida. Eu estava leve e feliz. Estava com ele, e começava a me dar conta de que esse simples fato acabava sempre tornando tudo muito melhor.

Levantei a cabeça outra vez e vi que Edward me encarava com uma expressão um pouco surpresa, um leve sorriso nos lábios e uma alegria contida no olhar. Imediatamente entendi o que tinha acontecido.

Eu havia "pensado" em voz alta.

Senti meu rosto corar violentamente, fervendo de vergonha.

- Ahm... Vamos? - Falei, tentando escapar daquele momento constrangedor.

Mas era óbvio que ele não me deixaria escapar ilesa. Por isso, segundos depois aceitei o fato de ser agarrada e tomada em um beijo brutal, me deixando sem defesa, exatamente como os beijos arrebatadores de cinema. Edward finalmente me largou naquele estado gelatinoso que eu costumava ficar quando ele parava de me tocar.

- Linda.

- Certo. - Tossi, limpando a garganta e sorrindo de forma idiota - Vamos...

Saí andando na frente. Ele riu com minha atitude envergonhada, e logo me alcançou com suas passadas largas. Sem dizer uma só palavra, entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, girando um pouco o anel com seu polegar. Meu rosto foi esfriando e voltando ao normal a medida que nos aproximávamos da casa. O relógio agora marcava 08:30h da manhã.

- Nossa, amor. É o seu quinto pedaço de bolo.

- Se você quiser ter um filho gordo e saudável, me deixe comer em paz.

Mais uma vez o assunto estava na gravidez de Alice. Chegamos à cozinha e a encontramos com Jasper ao seu lado no café da manhã. Esme estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa, observando a filha comer perto dela.

- Ora se não é meu irmão desnaturado que finalmente vem me ver antes que eu vá embora. - Alice pontuou, ainda comendo o pedaço do bolo em suas mãos, provocando Edward.

- Você vai embora hoje? - Ele perguntou um pouco espantado, enquanto sentávamos nas cadeiras à frente dela e de Jasper.

- Vamos passar o dia de Natal com a família de Jasper como sempre, cabeção.

- Mas pela quantidade de malas, pensei que ia ficar pelo menos por uma semana dessa vez.

- Só aumentei a quantidade de malas pra aumentar as opções.

Jasper olhou para nós com uma cara extremamente puta de "e sobra pra mim".

- Vá se acostumando. - Disse Alice em um tom de bronca ao ver a expressão do marido - Meu guarda-roupa vai ficar ainda maior com as roupas de grávida.

- Você já tem algum sintoma? - Perguntei, um pouco curiosa.

- Não muitos. Há uma semana atrás tive vontade de comer quiabo com chantily, mas acho que foi só isso.

- Bacana! - Edward exclamou, achando graça.

- Não foi bacana. - Jasper concluiu - Ela vomitou uma gosma verde-bebê na manhã seguinte.

- Uau! Grávidas não são o máximo? - Edward falou de novo, dessa vez gargalhando abertamente.

- Grávidas são uma bomba armada, cara. - Emmet entrou na conversa, rompendo pela cozinha de robe preto, com Carlisle atrás dele - De repente, _boom_! Sai uma coisa de dentro delas chorando e esperneando.

- Essa "coisa" a qual você se refere é seu sobrinho, seu troglodita insensível. - Alice falou, não dando realmente muita importância para Emmet.

- Querido, vista uma roupa. Temos alguém novo na família. - Esme falou, de forma gentil mas repreendedora.

- Ah, mãe, a Bella não vai ficar me manjando. Ela prefere bichas magrelas e esquisitas.

Um pão de forma voou na cara de Emmet.

- Edward, não brinque com a comida.

- É, Edward. - Falou Alice, calmamente - Taca o copo.

- Por que vocês gostam de tacar coisas? - Carlisle perguntou de forma retórica.

- Bem vinda à loucura da minha família. - Esme falou ao meu ouvido.

Sorri. Não havia como negar que eu amava aquela loucura. Ria de todos eles e da dinâmica maravilhosa que acontecia ali. Senti uma pitada de inveja de Edward por ter uma família tão linda, e de repente a saudade dos meus pais me atingiu em cheio.

Perdi a concentração no que os Cullen diziam por um momento. Não em lamentações, mas apenas no desejo de ter Renée e Charlie ainda comigo, para que eu pudesse apresentar Edward a eles. Tinha certeza que se dariam bem. Então me peguei imaginando se eu teria o conhecido caso meus pais não tivessem falecido. No final das contas, foi por isso que tomei _aquele_ rumo, e foi dessa forma que ele entrou na minha vida.

Eu não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Foi só quando o ambiente ficou estranhamente silencioso de repente que despertei, vendo-os outra vez à minha frente. Carlisle olhava com uma expressão satisfeita para Edward, e Emmet parecia orgulhoso com alguma coisa ou alguém. Esme estava agindo discretamente, embora eu não entendesse do que exatamente se tratava sua discrição, dobrando guardanapos à sua frente e sorrindo um pouco abobalhada. Jasper também lançava olhares estranhos para Edward, e Alice, como sempre diferente dos outros, olhava diretamente para mim, com um sorriso e um olhar provocativos.

Eu havia perdido alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

- Anel bonito, Bella.

As palavras da irmã minúscula de Edward tiveram o efeito que ela certamente queria. Se fosse possível alguém morrer de vergonha, meu cadáver já estaria frio. Deixei que minha mão fosse parar embaixo da mesa, escondendo o foco da atenção de todos ali. Durante todo aquele tempo, eu ouvia a discussão com a mão direita no queixo, e sem notar, a manga do casaco que eu vestia escorregou pelo antebraço, revelando ali o aro dourado que havia ganhado de Natal.

Minha falta de atenção era quase um "Edward me deu uma aliança! Olhem como brilha!". Eu estava prestes a responder alguma coisa. Provavelmente algo como "Hmpf... É...Anh..." mas graças a Deus fui interrompida por uma voz alta e grave. Eu sequer sabia de onde ela tinha vindo, mas a obedeci imediatamente.

- Saiam da minha cozinha! AGORA! Preciso cozinhar!

Não só eu, mas todos que estavam sentados pularam de suas cadeiras com o susto. Só quando estava quase na porta que notei que a ordem havia vindo de uma mulher gordinha e idosa, provavelmente a cozinheira, alguém que constatei não ter um dos melhores humores. Mas Esme ainda sorria ao seu lado, então talvez ela fosse sempre daquela forma "efusiva".

Deixamos que ela trabalhasse. Fiz menção de ir para o quarto e passar o resto do dia escondida ali - meu rosto ainda fervia de vergonha. Mas Edward me arrastou para a sala de estar, agora vazia, e nos jogamos no sofá de frente para a lareira acesa - ele sentado e eu deitada em seu colo. Ficamos em silêncio. A casa estava mais fria que a noite anterior. Emmet se juntou a nós um pouco depois, agora vestindo roupas próprias para o inverno.

- Então, vocês ficam aqui até amanhã? - Ele perguntou, e pela primeira vez o que ouvi saindo de sua boca não era uma piada.

- Sim. Vamos embora às 13h amanhã. - Edward respondeu, mexendo de forma despreocupada nos meus cabelos, e eu comecei a sentir sono outra vez.

- É, eu também. Vou embora algumas horas depois.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto eu encarava a lareira. Me permiti ficar de fora da conversa dos dois, apenas de ouvinte.

- Cara, reparou como a mamãe está feliz?

- Claro. Ela vai ser avó...

- Não é só isso.

Eles se calaram outra vez. Senti os dedos de Edward se moverem de novo nos meus cabelos. Minhas pálpebras, a essa altura, já pesavam algumas toneladas, e cada piscada parecia uma eternidade. O fogo dançava calmamente diante dos meus olhos, o calor da sala era reconfortante. Tudo ali estava me embalando.

- Eu disse que tudo ia dar certo... - Ouvi a voz de Emmet ao longe. Ele parecia se divertir com alguma coisa.

- É. Eu deveria ter acreditado.

- Claro que deveria. Eu estou sempre certo.

A partir daí, optei por ignorar toda e qualquer conversa que eles mantivessem, me permitindo retomar meu sono interrompido daquela manhã.

…

Edward me acordou quando o almoço foi servido. Briguei com ele por não ter me acordado antes, para que eu pudesse ter ajudado com a mesa. Ele me ignorou.

Esme mandou prepararem um prato leve especialmente para mim por causa do mal estar matinal. Disse a ela que não precisava ter se preocupado, mas ela também pareceu me ignorar. Comemos rápido, já que dali a uma hora Alice e Jasper estariam de partida. Carlisle ainda fez mais algumas perguntas quanto à gravidez, como a data prevista para o parto e quando e onde seria o chá de bebê. Quando terminamos, ajudei a tirar a mesa, embora parecesse ter uma empregada exclusivamente para aquele trabalho. Edward mais uma vez tentou me arrastar dali, então o ameacei de morte caso não me deixasse fazer aquilo. Ele concordou.

E então, mais rápido do que eu mesma queria, a hora de ver a irmã-borboleta de Edward e seu marido partirem chegou. Eu gostava deles, embora não entendesse o timing das piadas de Jasper e as esquisitices de Alice. Mas simplesmente não havia como desgostar deles.

- Ei, Bella... Estamos bem, não é?

Jasper se despediu de todos, aparentemente me deixando por último de propósito.

- Claro. - Respondi, empregando um tom casual na voz.

- Espero que você não tenha mesmo me achado um babaca. Aquela brincadeira, realmente não foi por mal...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo...

- Entende porque é legal. - Alice interrompeu, olhando outra vez de forma fuzilante para o marido - Se fosse comigo, eu dava um chute no meio das pernas dele.

Jasper fez cara de dor e eu ri.

- Bella, adorei conhecer você. Se quiser passear pela França algum dia desses, peça ao Edward o nosso endereço. Vou amar te mostrar Paris.

- Vou ter isso em mente pra um possível surto de loucura. - Falei, rindo da sua idéia absurda de um "passeio" em outro país.

Ela me deu um abraço apertado, mais apertado do que os que eu estava acostumada a receber. Mas antes de se afastar, ouvi sua voz suave como sinos no meu ouvido, e tive certeza que só eu pude ouvir o que ela disse naquele momento.

- Cuide dele.

Alice se afastou ainda me encarando, e então percebi que só uma pessoa poderia me olhar de forma mais intensa e misteriosa do que Edward: Sua irmã. E mesmo que ela fosse esquisita daquela forma, mesmo que eu não entendesse metade das coisas que ela queria dizer quando me olhava, minha intuição insistia em trabalhar na idéia de que eu poderia confiar nela.

Me arrepiei.

A ligação entre nossos olhares foi cortada assim, de repente, quando ela resolveu se desviar de mim e dar um último abraço em Esme, Carlisle e Emmet, um pouco à minha frente nos degraus da escada.

- Au revoir! - Finalizou, se curvando de forma graciosa e dando uma pirueta no lugar para sair saltitando feito uma bailarina, sempre linda, para o taxi onde Edward e Jasper tentavam ajeitar as malas.

**Edward's POV**

- Parabéns mais uma vez, cara. - Falei a Jasper, abraçando-o e desejando-lhe uma boa viagem depois de fechar a mala da taxi.

- Obrigado. Estou torcendo por uma menina, mas vamos ver. - Ele disse, animado, mas então voltou a ficar com a expressão um pouco séria quando repetiu as desculpas sobre a piada que tinha feito e a forma como deixou Bella sem graça. Tentei convencê-lo de que estava tudo bem, e então Alice chegou até nós.

- Amor, fala pro motorista deixar o taxímetro rodando. Vou estar dentro do carro dentro de três minutos.

Quando Alice falava daquela forma, nós entendíamos. Era simples assim. Então Jasper consentiu e entrou no taxi, fechando a porta e nos deixando a sós para conversar.

Eu já esperava por aquilo.

- Estou feliz por você. - Ela começou, de forma gentil.

Eu agradeci.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo.

- Você sabe que eu sei que tem alguma coisa. E sei que não tem a ver com você propriamente, mas sim com ela.

Eu sabia. Alice era estranha, sempre havia sido. Ela era muito sensitiva; Tinha puxado isso da nossa mãe, mas nela parecia acontecer com mais força. Alguns amigos chamavam de telepatia, outros mais espirituais diziam que era coisa de energia ou algo assim. Fosse o que fosse, éramos sempre surpreendidos com sua capacidade de simplesmente saber das coisas, e por isso nunca conseguimos esconder nada, nem dela, nem da nossa mãe.

Mas Alice chegava a dar medo.

- E sei que é algo sério.

- Eu estranharia se você não soubesse.

Ela continuou me encarando. Se eu não soubesse que Alice de fato não podia ler meus pensamentos, letra por letra, estaria agora desconfortável com o jeito que me olhava, em pânico por pensar que meus segredos estariam sendo revelados ali, diante de meus olhos, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Suspirei.

- Se vocês optaram por manter um segredo, não é da minha conta. - Ela recomeçou, segurando minha mão - Mas só não é da minha conta se você me prometer que, independente do que for, sua felicidade não vai estar em risco.

Apertei suas mãos, querendo passar toda a firmeza e certeza que eu sentia ao falar aquelas palavras. Mas não precisava: Ela sabia que era verdade.

- Prometo a você que nunca estive tão feliz.

Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso de alívio, de conforto, de cumplicidade. Era o sorriso que Alice costumava dar quando chegava à conclusão que, no final das contas, não havia nada de errado.

- Você está bem. - Ela falou, com toda aquela sabedoria que não era comum em irmãs caçulas - E se você está bem, então não faz diferença.

Aquela coisa minúscula me abraçou pela cintura e levantou a cabeça como uma criança que pede por um beijo. Abaixei o máximo que pude para dar um selinho carinhoso nela, abraçando-a com todo o amor que meu lado irmão guardava.

- Cuide-se. Quero um sobrinho rechonchudo e rosado pra mimar. - Falei, já sentindo uma pontada de tristeza em deixá-la ir.

- Quando ele começar a se sentir sozinho, vou exigir um priminho. - Ela falou, saltintando até o carro enquanto sorria. - Avise isso à Bella.

Alice abriu a porta e sentou no banco de trás, mas antes de fechá-la, pareceu lembrar de uma última coisa e colocou a cabeça para fora de novo, apenas para dizer o que faltava.

- Ah: Realmente gostei dela.

Ela sorriu e bateu a porta do carro, que rumou para fora do jardim logo em seguida. Ficamos todos seguindo o táxi com os olhos, até que ele virasse na entrada e sumisse para a rua. O portão automático fechou e eu caminhei de volta para as escadas da casa. Meu pai abraçava carinhosamente minha mãe, e Emmet apenas olhava para o horizonte com as mãos nos bolsos. Isabella optou por ficar atrás deles, próxima à porta, e parecia estar deslocada.

- EU VOU SER AVÓ! - Minha mãe gritou de repente, com as mãos para o alto, assustando a todos que estavam ali. Só tive tempo de ver Isabella tremer da cabeça aos pés e começar a rir depois. Não me contive, rindo também, e meu pai nos seguiu.

- Componha-se, mulher! - Emmet gritou, com a mão no peito, mas também estava rindo.

O grito dela foi seguido por uma dancinha da vitória ridícula, e então me dei conta de quem eu tinha puxado o jeito horrível de dançar.

- Estou tão feliz! - Ela continuou, como uma menina de quinze anos, e vi um pouco do jeito serelepe de Alice nela aflorando.

- Querida, seremos os avós mais jovens e atraentes da Inglaterra. - Meu pai brincou, apertando sua bochecha.

- Isso é verdade. - Isabella disse sem nem se dar conta, e notei que ela tinha pensado em voz alta outra vez.

- Espero que seja um garotão. E espero que Jasper não o torne um francês afrescalhado. - Emmet falou de forma distraída.

- Querido, pare de criticar a sexualidade dos outros e arranje uma namorada.

- Porra, mãe! Eu tenho sentimentos!

Gargalhei da cara de Emmet, que parecia realmente magoado. Ele me deu um soco, mas eu não esperava menos. Nossa mãe já não o escutava, saltitando para dentro de casa enquanto gritava outra vez, deixando todos os empregados ali cientes também, caso algum deles ainda não soubesse.

- VOU SER AVÓ! CHAMPAGNE!

…

Aquela tarde passou voando.

Passamos, meu pai, Emmet e eu, uma boa parte dela discutindo mais assuntos sobre as empresas. Me senti um pouco culpado por deixar Isabella sozinha, e rezava o tempo todo para que minha mãe não estivesse em algum canto da casa de conversa com ela sobre mais detalhes do seu passado. Assim que um tópico do nosso assunto esfriava, eu pedia licença e ia à sua procura. Encontrei-a pela primeira vez e todas as cinco vezes seguintes no mesmo lugar: Na sala de tv assistindo canais de desenho. Minha mãe havia bebido em mais uma comemoração pelo neto, e como não a achei em canto algum, presumi que tivesse passado a tarde inteira dormindo.

Eu não gostava de ficar conversando horas sobre a empresa - embora ultimamente pudesse dizer que desgostava menos - mas a coisa se tornava realmente insuportável de aturar quando competia com Isabella em um sofá fofo e um edredom quente embrulhado até os olhos, vendo Bob Esponja.

- Pai, já conversamos o suficiente. Vamos parar por aqui - Emmet falou de repente, enquanto nosso pai começava mais um "Bom..." - Se Edward sair dessa sala e voltar com cara de criança com doce roubado mais uma vez eu acho que me mato.

Não pensei que aquele argumento fosse funcionar, mas funcionou. Saí da sala de estar e fui me juntar a ela ao anoitecer, abrindo uma fenda no edredom e me embrulhando com ela ali. Constatei que minha chegada a havia acordado de outro cochilo.

- Fique acordada! - Falei sem motivo nenhum, apenas para puxar assunto.

- É... Acho que não vou querer dormir essa noite.

Olhei-a com esperança de que aquilo tivesse sido uma provocação ou alguma brincadeira que indicasse, de alguma forma, que eu teria que passar a noite acordado com ela também. Ou seja, sexo.

- Que foi? - Ela falou de forma doce, me encarando de volta e se perguntando o porquê do meu sorriso depravado no rosto, então notei que seu comentário havia sido mesmo inocente. Merda.

Me aconcheguei mais a ela, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e enfiando meu rosto no pescoço dela como havia feito tantas vezes. O perfume de amêndoas estava fraco, o que foi bom para ajudar a me manter calmo. Minha mão esquerda correu embaixo da coberta, tateando e procurando a direita dela. Girei com o dedo a aliança ali, involuntariamente, e não sabia se aquela minha nova mania era porque eu queria ter certeza de que o anel permanecia ali ou porque queria lembrar a mim mesmo da sua simples existência. Era uma lembrança do "sim" dela.

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo sem fazer nada além de olhar para a tv. Ela parecia se divertir com piadas nas quais eu não prestava atenção, porque sua risada baixa, rouca e incrivelmente fofa era muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa naquele aposento.

Me dei conta de que havia me apaixonado completamente pelo som da gargalhada dela. Fiquei prestando atenção cada vez que ela ria. Passei horas me concentrando apenas nisso, até que em algum momento Emmet apareceu como uma assombração.

- Crianças, vou dormir.

- Emmet, são 21h. - Falei, olhando para o relógio.

- Eu sei, mas estou um caco. Não consegui dormir direito essa noite. E a culpa foi da sua namorada.

- O que eu fiz? - Ela perguntou, um pouco constrangida.

- Bom, não vou entrar em detalhes, mas as paredes dos quartos não têm isolamento acústico. Ei, Edward, tragam umas placas de isopor ou caixas de ovos da próxima vez que resolverem se divertir a duas portas de mim durante metade da noite.

Isabella se transformou em um tomate gigante ao meu lado.

- Emmet, não seja idiota. - Falei calmamente. Eu sabia que ele não estava falando sério.

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Eu só estava tirando um sarro, mas agora tive a certeza de que vocês transaram mesmo. Bella, você é um perigo!

- Alguém aqui tinha que transar, Einstein. - Provoquei.

- Você e a mamãe brincam com a minha solidão. - Ele fingiu secar uma lágrima no canto do olho - Mas você eu posso mandar ir à merda.

Desviei da almofada que ele lançou em cima de mim. Quando finalmente resolveu nos deixar a sós de novo, me voltei para Isabella.

- Desculpa. Só tem babaca na minha família.

- Não fale besteira. Sua família é maravilhosa.

Era verdade, e eu sabia disso. Mas se a brincadeira idiota de Emmet resultasse em falta de sexo aquela noite, ele acordaria na manhã seguinte sem as mãos.

- Quer ver tv no quarto? - Perguntei de forma cínica, beijando delicadamente sua orelha. - Lá ninguém vai encher o nosso saco.

Pensei que me ignoraria, mas quando ela respondeu "tudo bem", me coloquei de pé prontamente para ir embora dali. Desliguei a tv sem prestar muita atenção e deixei que ela fosse na frente, com os braços cruzados no peito para se aquecer.

- Vão querer jantar? - Minha mãe perguntou quando nos encontrou no hall.

- Não jantamos, mãe, obrigado. Vamos ver tv lá em cima.

- Bom, se tiverem fome de noite, tem muita coisa na geladeira.

Chegamos no quarto que apresentava agora um inconfundível perfume de limpeza. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim, arquitetando planos para aquela noite. Na verdade, não eram planos mirabolantes: No final, tudo se resumia a conseguir tê-la mais uma vez.

- Vou tomar um banho. - Falei, esperando um pouco por sua resposta. Mas ela só consentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. Por isso, insisti com um sorriso culpado no rosto - Quer me acompanhar?

- Não... - Ela riu, achando graça - Vai na frente. Eu vou depois.

Emmet realmente me pagaria.

Peguei um conjunto de moletom na mala e caminhei um pouco contrariado para o banheiro. Tomei um banho caprichado. Usei o melhor shampoo que estava ali - pelo menos o que eu achava melhor. Me ensaboei duas vezes e fiz a barba depois do banho. Escovei os dentes e passei uma colônia suave agradável. Pensei em tirar a parte de cima do conjunto, mas a noite estava realmente fria.

Entrei no quarto e a encontrei debaixo das cobertas, olhando para o teto. Quando notou minha presença ali, se desfez rapidamente do edredom enrolado em seu corpo e caminhou para o banheiro depois de pegar alguma peça de roupa em sua mala.

Liguei a tv e esperei pacientemente, passando pelos canais de forma distraída. Aumentei o aquecedor do quarto, pensando no desconforto que Isabella sentiria ao sair de um banho quente e se chocar com um ambiente frio demais. Peguei um cobertor extra no armário e deixei ao pé da cama. Voltei a sentar no meio dos travesseiros fofos, aumentando cada vez mais a sequência de canais. Cheguei ao ponto dos canais pornográficos, e me perguntei por que diabos minha mãe ainda não os tinha bloqueado. Eu queria acreditar que Emmet não teria coragem de pedir para que ela os mantivesse ali.

No próximo canal, um filme mostrava um convento. Algumas freiras passeavam para lá e para cá, e a cena cortou para algum diálogo entre uma delas e um padre. Eles falavam muito sobre castigos divinos e tentação, mas a conversa não fazia muito sentido.

Foi no exato momento em que Isabella saiu do banheiro que a freira na tv resolveu, de repente, mostrar os peitos.

Arregalei os olhos, me dando conta só então que aquilo também era um filme pornô. Aparentemente, eu tinha pegado o início da "história".

Olhei para ela de forma inocente, com um sorriso amarelo e idiota no rosto, falando qualquer merda para quebrar o silêncio.

- Esses caras vão pro inferno, né?

Ela me encarou em tom de reprovação.

- Eu não sabia, juro por Deus. - Falei, com vontade de rir da situação esdrúxula.

- Não fale de Deus enquanto vê um filme pornô com freiras.

Olhei outra vez pra tv e agora tinham três delas, nuas, se esfregando no padre.

- Porra, como são rápidas...

Ela ficou em silêncio por pouco tempo, mas logo falou outra vez.

- O padre é um gato...

- Ei! - Exclamei, indignado.

- Que foi?

- Eu estou bem aqui!

- E daí? - Ela falava com um sorriso cínico, fingindo ingenuidade.

- E daí que não quero te ver manjando outros homens...

- Você estava aí manjando três mulheres.

- Não estava! Nem sabia que isso era pornô!

Ela revirou os olhos, tomando o controle da minha mão e desligando a tv.

- Certo.

Ela não acreditava em mim, e em condições normais eu lutaria pelo meu argumento, tentando convencê-la até a morte da minha inocência. Mas eu não estava em condições normais, primeiro porque tinha acabado de notar o que ela vestia: minha camisa social, que agora era dela; Segundo porque, em um segundo momento, reconheci um frasco cor creme em uma de suas mãos.

- Você pode voltar a se divertir com seu filme xxx depois - Ela subiu na cama e sentou em seus calcanhares de costas para mim - Mas antes, queria que passasse isso nas minhas costas.

Isabella estendeu o frasco para mim, dando um nó em forma de coque em seus cabelos. Devagar - tão devagar que chegava a ser torturante - ela foi abrindo, um por um, os botões da camisa, e tudo que consegui fazer foi ficar feito uma estátua assistindo-a por trás. Quando finalmente desceu a camisa até a altura de sua cintura, mantendo as mangas vestidas, eu já ofegava como um asmático.

Ela esperou. Eu fiquei parado, sentindo meu membro latejar de desejo, olhando para suas costas e seu pescoço ainda marcado. Eu gostava quando ela usava coque. Me dava uma visão privilegiada daquela área.

- Edward?

Corri de joelhos pelo colchão e parei atrás dela. Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, espremi um pouco do líquido cremoso em uma das palmas e o espalhei em círculos com as duas mãos por uma mancha clara e grande.

- Fui eu que fiz isso? - Foi minha primeira tentativa de interação desde que havia perdido a concentração. Até que me saí bem.

- Deve ter sido o atrito com o chão. Ou com o azulejo do banheiro. - Ouvi-a responder em uma voz baixa.

- Desculpa.

Ela não respondeu. Continuei espalhando o creme - não porque ainda pecisasse ser espalhado, mas sim porque eu queria continuar tocando nela - tentando me acostumar com o perfume que agora já tomava o quarto inteiro. Passeei minhas mãos de cima a baixo na parte de trás do seu tronco, sentindo cada vértebra e cada músculo ali. Cheguei na altura dos ombros e, com a ajuda do creme, fiz massagem naquela área. Ela gemeu baixo, e meu pau se mexeu por conta própria.

- Você faz massagem muito bem...

- Faço? - Perguntei retoricamente em seu ouvido. A pele dela cheirava a sabonete de lavanda, seus cabelos a shampoo de frutas. A mistura de perfumes nela sempre me fazia ficar meio tonto, e talvez isso nunca mudasse, não importava quantas vezes eu a teria daquela forma.

Voltei a deslizar minhas mãos para baixo em suas costas, mas dessa vez as trouxe para a frente no corpo dela, acariciando sua barriga com delicadeza. Inconscientemente, beijei sua orelha e seu pescoço, respirando por mais algum tempo ali. Puxei-a mais contra o meu corpo, sem me preocupar com o fato de que ela sentiria minha ereção. Isabella tinha conhecimento do que fazia comigo de qualquer forma.

Fiz uma trilha com a língua de um lado ao outro do pescoço dela, e outra vez fiquei contente porque ela estava usando um coque. Uma de minhas mãos subiu, apalpando com delicadeza seu seio, sentindo-o duro de excitação. A outra desceu, tocando-a onde eu mais queria. Sem pensar, deslizei um dedo para dentro dela e me surpreendi com a facilidade com que consegui fazer aquilo. Ela começou a ofegar como eu, e lembrei que poucos sons eram tão agradáveis quanto aquele.

Retirei meu dedo de dentro dela, trazendo-o até mim e chupando-o, juntamente com um segundo. Ela soltou um gemido abafado, claramente tentando não fazer barulho. Deslizei os dois dedos molhados para dentro outra vez, ainda sem dificuldades. Movimentei-os por algum tempo, mas depois trouxe-os de novo até minha boca, chupando agora três dedos e tentando logo em seguida deslizá-los para dentro dela.

- Por que você vai aumentando às prestações? Por que não mete uma coisa realmente grossa de uma só vez aqui?

Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e então resolvi não esperar nem mais um segundo. Com uma das mãos, puxei sem cuidado minhas calças apenas para tornar livre minha enorme ereção. Com a outra, agarrei-a pela cintura e trouxe-a para cima do meu colo.

- Grosso assim? - Perguntei de forma provocante, enquanto empurrava e puxava seu corpo de encontro ao meu, deslizando para dentro e para fora dela com uma facilidade maravilhosa.

- É... - Ela ofegou - Grosso assim...

Agarrei-a com os dois braços e fiz com que ela pulasse contra meu corpo de forma violenta. Senti a cabeça do meu pau tocá-la até o final, mas como não ouvi reclamações, não parei.

- Ahhh, isso... - Gemi sem notar.

Senti uma grande decepção quando ela se levantou de repente, virando de frente para mim e falando próximo ao meu rosto em um tom de voz bem baixo.

- Não quero dar chance pro seu irmão ouvir alguma coisa e vir tirar sarro com a minha cara outra vez amanhã. Vamos fazer isso baixo, tá?

- Ele não vai ouvir...

Ela segurou meu pau com uma das mãos e o guiou para sua entrada, abaixando devagar até estar completamente sentada e confortável ali outra vez.

Rolei os olhos para trás, contendo um gemido que queria rasgar minha garganta.

- Viu só? Não é difícil. - Ela pontuou com a voz rouca, embargada de desejo, lambendo de forma sensual meus lábios e rebolando no meu pau de um jeito enlouquecedor.

- É difícil pra caralho...

Ela não respondeu, puxando de qualquer jeito o casaco que eu vestia pela minha cabeça. Aproveitei pra chutar da melhor maneira que podia as calças que permaneciam presas nas minhas pernas, tomando cuidado para não sair de dentro dela.

Abracei-a outra vez. Isabella era tão fina que eu tinha a impressão que poderia quebrá-la a qualquer aperto mais forte. Meus braços pareciam dar quase duas voltas no seu tronco, mas ela se movia com a agilidade nada própria para alguém frágil.

Seus dedos agarraram os cabelos da minha nuca, como sempre faziam. Procurei seus lábios de olhos fechados, encontrando-os logo à minha frente. Beijei-a efusivamente, sentindo-a por dentro quente e úmida tanto com a língua quando com meu pau. Me agarrei à barra da blusa aberta que ela ainda vestia, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não gemer alto.

- Porra, Bella...

- Shhhhh... - Ela interrompeu minha objeção, se afastando da minha língua e indo para minha orelha, aos sussurros - É bom que aprendemos a ter disciplina.

- Foda-se a disciplina! Só quero te comer direito...

- Você está me comendo direito, pode ter certeza.

Ela riu, de repente se jogando para trás e deitando na cama com os braços acima da cabeça, seu corpo fazendo um arco perfeito em um ângulo impressionante com o colchão. Nossos corpos estavam em contato apenas pela penetração, e a visão dela completamente aberta e entregue a mim era simplesmente delirante.

- Puta que pariu...

Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura minúscula e me prendi a ela, estocando com tanta força que achava impossível não estar machucando-a. Sua respiração cansada saía entrecortada pelo movimento dos nossos corpos. Eu a desejava de forma doentia, psicopata, de um jeito que não era normal.

Me posicionei melhor, fazendo com que a cabeça do meu membro alcançasse um ponto mais à esquerda nela, um ponto que eu sabia ser especial. Ela abriu a boca e revirou os olhos instantaneamente, ofeganto entre uma palavra sussurrada e outra.

- Seu... filho... da... puta...

Era óbvio que ela sabia que eu tinha feito aquilo por querer. Conseguindo agarrar um dos travesseiros, Isabella trouxe-o até a altura de sua cabeça e o mordeu, deixando ali gemidos abafados e roucos. Continuei tocando-a naquele ponto propositalmente, agora mais rápido e com mais força. Minhas coxas ficaram dormentes com o movimento repetitivo, mas não diminuí o ritmo. Queria desafiá-la a gozar sem gemer alto, jogando o feitiço contra o próprio feiticeiro.

Por isso, me senti debilmente feliz quando seu orgasmo veio com uma força explosiva, arrancando dela um genuíno grito de prazer.

Seu corpo se fechava e se abria em volta do meu membro em maravilhosos espasmos, provocando uma sensação alucinante. Não era difícil entender porque meus orgasmos sempre explodiam naquele momento, já que meu estímulo vinha de seus próprios movimentos involuntários.

- Ahhhh... - Gemi baixo, embora tivesse o direito de gritar também, mas sabia que ela já estaria suficientemente puta comigo sem aquilo. Dessa forma, meti nela uma última vez, deixando meu desejo escorrer por dentro do seu corpo como se pertencesse a ele. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recobrar o fôlego há muito tempo perdido. Me curvei para frente, encostando minha testa em sua barriga e depositando ali beijos suaves, calmos. Fui subindo, percorrendo seu tronco lentamente, chegando ao seu seio machucado e beijando-o gentilmente. Senti sua mão migrar para meus cabelos outra vez e sorri.

Saí dela, esticando minhas pernas e deixando meu corpo repousar por cima do seu. Recostei meu rosto em seu pescoço e respirei, como se só ali pudesse encontrar meu oxigênio particular.

- Você vai me pagar por isso. - Ela enfim falou.

Continuei calado como uma criança ciente da própria culpa.

Isabella também não voltou a falar, mas seus dedos deslizando pelos fios do meu cabelo me diziam que ela não estava realmente falando sério. Suspirei aliviado: Dependendo da vingança que ela tinha em mente, eu poderia acabar realmente na merda. Simplesmente porque eu sempre estive e sempre estaria em suas mãos.

Fechei os olhos. O frio da noite se chocava contra as minhas costas, mas o calor do corpo dela compensava. Alcancei sua mão direita outra vez, unicamente para sentir meu anel ali. Girei-o despreocupadamente, deixando que meu cérebro associasse aquele toque ao perfume que invadia meus sentidos. Depositei vários beijos na pele do seu pescoço, deixando que o cansaço fosse me tomando aos poucos.

Adormeci.

Acordei apenas quando senti seu corpo tentando se desvencilhar do meu. Agarrei-a instintivamente, ainda meio desorientado.

- Banho. - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, então achei razoável deixá-la ir.

Esperei pacientemente que ela voltasse. Era inútil tentar dormir sem ela ao meu lado: Simplesmente não funcionava.

Quando ela voltou, senti outra vez o perfume de lavanda se aproximar. Notei que estava deitado ao contrário na cama, então me arrastei até ela, perto da cabeceira. Tentei timidamente me aproximar, com um dos braços repousados em sua barriga. Ela cheirava a banho, eu a sexo. Torci para que não me rejeitasse, com muito sono para me dirigir ao banheiro outra vez.

Ela virou de lado e se aconchegou no meu peito, de costas para mim, enquanto puxava meu braço para contornar sua cintura.

Vibrei em silêncio.

Me agarrei a ela como um ímã e segundos depois mergulhei na inconsciência outra vez.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella's POV **

Nossa viagem de Natal estava chegando ao fim. Edward não parava de se desculpar comigo, lamentando sobre a ausência de diversão e farra. Eu tentei convencê-lo de que aquela havia sido a melhor viagem da minha vida, e embora ele parecesse contente com minhas palavras, ainda teimava em dizer que poderia ter sido muito mais interessante.

Eu duvidava.

- Odeio a parte em que todos vocês vão embora!

Esme estava obviamente triste, mas fazia questão de não parecer uma mãe completamente dependente da presença dos filhos. Ela era uma mulher forte, mas muito sentimental. Carlisle permanecia imponente ao seu lado.

- Sempre acabamos voltando, mãe. - Edward tentou confortá-la, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

- Mas demora tanto...

- Não se preocupe. Vou estar de volta na primavera.

- Jura? - Os olhos dela pareceram se iluminar com aquelas palavras.

- Juro.

Esme continuou olhando para o filho, mas agora seu olhar parecia um pouco enigmático. Vi, outra vez, um pouco de Alice ali, como se quisesse lê-lo e saber de alguma coisa não dita.

Ela olhou para mim, a quatro metros de distância dos dois, e imediatamente fingi estar distraída com o nó do meu cachecol.

- Ahm... Vou deixar vocês mais à vontade. - Falei, já caminhando para longe. Não pude ver a reação deles porque não queria encará-los outra vez. Depois de alcançar uma distância que julguei ser razoável, olhei de volta para os três e vi que ela o abraçava com ternura e adoração, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Senti um amor crescente por Esme, simplesmente por saber que ela também amava Edward.

- Nós pensávamos que ele viria sozinho.

Me assustei, mas não tanto, com a voz grave de Emmet ao meu lado. Eu já estava me acostumando a ser pega de surpresa por ele.

- É, eu sei. Gostaria que ele tivesse avisado.

- Acho que ele queria fazer uma surpresa, principalmente pra mamãe. Queria mostrar que agora estava tudo bem.

Encarei-o por algum momento, mas ele pareceu não perceber. Assim como eu há alguns segundos, parecia distraído com as duas figuras que se abraçavam a alguma distância de nós.

- Vocês a conheceram? - Perguntei, pensando em Lauren.

- Infelizmente. Era uma piranha interesseira. Alice nunca foi com a cara dela, era uma pista pro cabeçudo saber que ela não prestava.

- Bom... - Comecei, voltando a encará-los - Ele era apaixonado por ela, isso não seria motivo suficiente...

- É. Ela teve que colocar um par de chifres na cabeça dele pra ele se ligar. E a verdade é que nós estaríamos pouco nos fudendo se _ele_ estivesse pouco se fudendo. O problema é que a vadia acabou com a vida dele.

Senti pena de Edward outra vez. Não sabia em qual estado aquela mulher o tinha deixado, mas se fosse levar em consideração os testemunhos de tantas pessoas à sua volta, ele parecia mesmo ter estado perto de um suicídio.

- Vocês foram pros Estados Unidos quando ele ficou deprimido?

- O estúpido nos proibiu. Disse que se aparecêssemos lá, ele sumiria. Não quisemos arriscar, mas pedimos pra Victoria ficar de olho nele.

- Vocês a conhecem? - Perguntei, um pouco surpresa.

- Conheço Victoria e toda a família dela desde que me entendo por gente. Crescemos todos juntos nos Estados Unidos. Sinceramente, sempre achei que no final Edward acabaria ficando com ela, mas pelo visto não era pra ser dessa forma.

Olhei para as mãos me sentindo um pouco intimidada em imaginar Victoria com Edward.

- Eles já... estiveram juntos? Você sabe, na adolescência, ou há muito tempo atrás?

Ele me olhou e suspirou, fazendo uma cara de quem possui a informação mais valiosa do universo.

- Ok, vou te dizer. Mas você tem que me prometer que nunca, nunca vai dizer pra ninguém que eu te contei. Certo?

Me senti subitamente nervosa, ignorando o frio e começando a criar algumas gotas de suor nas têmporas.

- Pr... Prometo!

- Tudo bem... A verdade é a seguinte... - Ele demorava muito entre um raciocínio e outro. Eu já olhava com desespero para ele, implorando para que cuspisse logo toda a verdade - Victoria e Edward compartilharam um amor tórrido e intenso...

As palavras me machucaram.

Um amor tórrido? E intenso? Edward com Victoria?

- Mas... Mas ele me disse que... Disse que eles eram só amigos...

- Ah, sim, eles são só amigos. Agora. Mas quando se tem sete anos, a vida é uma aventura.

_Sete anos?_

- Quê? - Perguntei, um pouco confusa.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fiquei encarando-o como uma imbecil, tentando fazer com que as palavras dele fizessem algum sentido dentro da minha cabeça.

- Sua cara estava muito engraçada! - Ele falou, esmurrando o ar enquanto se contorcia em uma gargalhada.

- Quer me explicar...

- A única coisa que Edward teve com Victoria foi um primeiro beijo de fedelhos. Azar o dela que tirou "salada mista". É claro que língua era uma coisa muito difícil pros dois, então eles ficaram só no selinho mesmo. Hahahaha!

Salada mista? Fedelhos? Selinho?

- Porra, Emmet! - Gritei, dando um soco no braço musculoso do irmão brutamontes enquanto juntava os pedaços de informação - Eu estava levando a sério!

- Ai! Seu soco é mais forte dos que os do Edward. - Ele pontuou sem parar de rir, esfregando o local socado com a mão do outro braço. Eu ainda estava me recobrando do susto, mas só então notei que havia batido em uma pessoa com a qual eu não tinha muita intimidade. Além disso, corria o risco do instinto maternal e protetor de Esme aflorar, fazendo com que eu acabasse arrastada pelos cabelos por agredir fisicamente seu filho.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu mereci. - Ele falou, com seu constante bom humor - Mas que a sua cara estava engraçada, isso estava.

Respirei aliviada por saber daquilo. Não que eu tivesse ciúmes de Victoria, mas... Bom, o pensamento dos dois juntos era um pouco angustiante.

- Mas agora, falando sério... - Ele começou, me tirando das minhas divagações - Você está fazendo bem a ele. Dá pra ver que está.

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, então fiquei na dúvida se deveria ou não responder alguma coisa. Optei por ficar calada, então ele continuou em seu mais novo tom sério. Era estranho ver Emmet falando qualquer coisa que não remetesse a alguma piada.

- Bom... Não sou bom nessas coisas, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Edward é um cara bacana. É bacana até demais. Não é porque sou irmão dele, mas você não vai encontrar alguém legal assim tão fácil.

Eu sabia. Emmet não precisava sequer se esforçar para fazer com que eu entendesse aquilo, simplesmente porque eu já sabia o que ele queria dizer: Eu tinha sorte de ser dele.

- Ele é meio cabeça dura e babaca às vezes, mas isso é coisa de homem... No fim das contas, tudo que ele quer é alguém pra cuidar, alguém com quem ele possa dividir um pouco das merdas e das vitórias da vida dele. Edward sempre foi assim, e se alguma vez pareceu diferente disso é porque estava perdido ou com medo.

Sorri. Por mais absurdas e sem sentido que as palavras dele pudessem parecer, elas faziam um sentido assustador. Entendi, naquele momento, que Emmet talvez fosse a pessoa daquela família que mais conhecia Edward.

- Não estou aqui para machucá-lo. Pelo contrário, quero curar cada ferida que ela deixou. Acredite, você não faz idéia de como seu irmão é importante pra mim.

Ele ficou em silêncio ponderando minhas palavras por algum tempo, e talvez fosse falar alguma coisa, mas no momento seguinte, fomos interrompidos.

- Emmet, que tal arranjar uma namorada e devolver a minha? - Edward falou, já envolvendo um braço possessivo na minha cintura e o deixando ali.

- Ah, merda, justo agora que ia jogar minha melhor cantada. - Ele respondeu, fechando os olhos teatralmente como se estivesse contrariado - Bellinha, fica pra próxima.

Fui abruptamente esmagada em um abraço de Esme, que surgiu do nada dizendo coisas como "Volte logo", "Você será sempre bem-vinda" e "Obrigada por tudo". Deixei claro que quem deveria agradecer pela recepção maravilhosa era eu, e me desculpei mais uma vez por ter aparecido sem ser convidada ou sequer anunciada. Carlisle pareceu até um pouco irritado com minhas "desculpas esdrúxulas", mas no final acabou me esmagando em um abraço de urso também, o que aparentava ser típico de todos os Cullen.

Me senti subitamente triste por deixá-los. Não era como se agora eu fizesse parte de uma família, mas me sentir aceita e bem vinda naquela família em especial fazia com que o fato de que eu tivesse que me despedir partisse meu coração.

- Nos vemos na próxima festa de família, cabeção. - Virei e vi Emmet com Edward no conhecido "abraço de macho" - Cuide-se, e veja se não vai fazer nenhuma merda até lá.

- Pode deixar. Divirta-se com seu Dostoiévski e documentários sobre física quântica.

- Bellinha... - Ele se virou para mim, segurando minhas mãos - Persevere. Todos temos nossos karmas na vida. Edward é muito menos retardado do que parece.

- Vou ter isso em mente. - Falei sorrindo enquanto o abraçava, agradecendo em silêncio por Emmet ter o bom senso de não empregar tanta força no abraço que me dava e correr o risco de quebrar minhas costelas. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés para falar perto do seu ouvido - E não se preocupe. Vou cuidar dele.

- Não estou preocupado. - Ele disse, sorrindo de volta e afrouxando o abraço.

Eram 14:30h agora. O vôo, antes marcado para as 13h, teve que ser adiado pelo telefone por causa do mau tempo, nos dando mais alguns momentos em Londres. Esme parecia radiante por ter mais um pouco do filho ali. O taxi já nos esperava na entrada da casa, com a bagagem devidamente arrumada no porta-malas.

- Temos que ir. - Edward enfim falou, arrancando algumas lágrimas emocionadas de sua mãe - Nos vemos ano que vem.

- Estaremos esperando. - Disse Carlisle, abraçando com ternura sua mulher na tentativa de consolá-la.

Eu não gostava de vê-la chorando.

- Você vem?

Me assustei um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Edward no meu ouvido. Só então notei que estava plantada no chão, sem o menor indício de que iria me mover.

Eu não queria ir embora. Além de ali ser o melhor lugar do mundo com as melhores companhias do mundo, eu não queria tirar Edward de Esme outra vez. Era óbvio o mal que a saudade dos filhos fazia a ela.

- Ah... Sim, claro. - Falei, um pouco contrariada. Segurei sua mão em um ato impensado e caminhamos para o taxi no portão de entrada.

Esme acenava efusivamente. Senti outra vez um aperto no peito por estar partindo e levando Edward junto comigo. A sensação de que ali era o verdadeiro lugar onde ele deveria ficar estava me esmagando aos poucos.

O motor foi ligado e Edward acenou de volta pela janela aberta do banco de trás.

- Promete que vamos voltar na primavera? - Perguntei, um pouco angustiada com a despedida.

Ele sorriu de forma tranquila e feliz.

- Pode apostar.

O carro passou pelas grades e virou para a rua branca e gelada.

E de repente me peguei desejando que o "pesadelo de conhecer a família Cullen" não tivesse passado tão rápido.

…

Chegamos em Los Angeles por volta das 18h, o que correspondia às 2h da manhã em Londres. A viagem havia sido silenciosa, principalmente porque eu dormi na maior parte dela. Às vezes Edward me perguntava o que eu havia realmente achado de lá, e não precisei falar muito para que ele entendesse que aquele havia se tornado o meu lugar favorito no mundo.

Por causa de algum engarrafamento que não me preocupei em saber o motivo, chegamos ao prédio dele uma hora depois, às 19h. Embora não fosse tarde, o céu já estava escuro.

- Obrigado, Marcos. - Ouvi-o agradecer ao porteiro que trouxe minha mala para cima. Fiquei parada atrás de Edward, sorrindo debilmente para o homem. Estava muito sonolenta para agradecer também.

- Tenham uma boa noite. - Ele falou sorrindo e se virou para pegar o elevador.

Edward pegou as duas malas e caminhou paro o corredor. O segui mecanicamente. Quando dei por mim, estávamos no quarto dele.

- Minha mala fica no outro quarto. - Falei sem pensar - Pode deixar que eu levo...

- Não - Ele me interrompeu, afastando minha mão - Você dorme aqui, não faz sentido sua mala ficar lá.

- Mas sempre ficou...

- Mas sempre ficou errado. Vou separar o lado direito do closet pra você. Podemos fazer isso juntos amanhã.

Eu não ia discutir. Se ele queria perder espaço no próprio quarto, tudo bem.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido.

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda sonolenta, sentada na cama macia. Ele entrou no banheiro e antes que eu dormisse ali, sentada à sua espera, caminhei para o banheiro do outro quarto - o que não podia ser mais chamado de meu - e tomei um banho quente e rápido. Vesti um conjunto de moletom branco e voltei ao quarto dele, que ainda não tinha saído.

Ainda estava muito cedo, mas mesmo assim eu queria dormir. A diferença de fusos horários estava mexendo com meu relógio biológico, então me sentia constantemente sonolenta. E o edredom macio era tão convidativo...

Sem esperar por ele, me enfiei debaixo das cobertas fofas. Suspirei ao me aquecer ali. O perfume dele estava impregnado em cada tecido que havia naquela cama. Me cobri até o pescoço e enfiei o rosto no travesseiro dele, inspirando repetidamente como uma viciada.

A porta foi aberta e senti uma súbita alegria simplesmente por estar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Quando Edward saiu, parecia ter esquecido alguma coisa.

As roupas.

Suspirei outra vez, olhando os mínimos detalhes de cada centímetro de sua pele exposta. Ele secava com a toalha seus cabelos úmidos, e parecia extremamente confortável em aparecer daquela forma na minha frente. Era claro que àquela altura eu já deveria ter me acostumado em vê-lo nu, mas... Bem, eu não estava.

- Devo fazer algum comentário quanto à ausência de roupas em você? - Perguntei, trazendo o edredom até o rosto e deixando apenas os olhos à mostra, ainda varrendo-o de cima a baixo.

- Depende. Se for algo que vá me ridicularizar, não. Se for pra me chamar de gostoso, então tudo bem. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso cansado mas sincero, enquanto deixava a toalha molhada embolada em uma cadeira próxima e se aproximava de mim como um leopardo se aproxima da presa.

- Hmmmmmpf... - Consegui dizer quando ele puxou o edredom e se deitou em cima de mim.

- Eu costumo dormir assim. Achei que seria melhor deixar esse hábito de lado até você se acostumar. Mas agora já deu tempo, né?

- É... - Respondi desatenta, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Ele riu da minha incoerência - Não está com frio?

- Estou. Quer me esquentar?

Não tive tempo de responder. Edward me beijou calmamente, mas com um fogo que era difícil conter. Suas mãos voaram para minha barriga, por baixo do casaco de moletom. Senti cada centímetro da minha pele arrepiar com o toque, e instintivamente abri as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas. Seus dedos enrolaram o casaco até meu pescoço, e foi só quando senti a falta da língua dele na minha que entendi que estava agora nua da cintura para cima. Não demorou muito até que minha calça fosse removida também, e então tudo se resumia ao seu corpo cobrindo o meu, um edredom macio nos envolvendo e os beijos dele.

Fui virada de repente na cama, ficando agora por cima dele, em seu colo. Era possível já sentir a sua ereção contra a pele da minha barriga, e eu me perguntava se ele poderia bater algum tipo de recorde com a rapidez com que ficava excitado. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas com gentileza, sem nenhuma pressa, enquanto sua língua fazia um tipo de carinho na minha. Respirei fundo o perfume do sabonete no rosto dele e tive vontade de atacá-lo, mas me contive.

Senti seu braço esquerdo se esticar por um momento, mas não abri os olhos. Não ia interromper aquele momento só porque Edward havia resolvido fazer ginástica - toda vez que ele me beijava eu me negava a prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Quando seu braço voltou para perto de seu corpo, senti a cabeça de seu membro na minha entrada e, como se me pedisse permissão, parou ali. Movi meu corpo devagar contra ele, fazendo-o entrar em mim e me permitindo sentir cada centímetro que me invadia.

- Você confia em mim, né? - Ele perguntou de repente ao pé do meu ouvido, e então fiquei um pouco surpresa.

Do que ele estava falando?

- Confio. - Respondi, um pouco vacilante. Não porque não confiava, mas porque não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa...

Olhei nos olhos dele, tentando entender do que se tratava aquilo.

- Tudo... bem...

Ele me encarou de volta, e então senti o toque suave do seu indicador em uma parte do meu corpo que não estava acostumada a ser tocada. Uma parte que havia sido tocada uma única vez.

À força.

- Queria te mostrar que pode ser bom...

Pulei de seu colo e me afastei imediatamente, quase caindo ao ficar de pé fora da cama e encostar na parede oposta com um lençol, cobrindo meu corpo exposto.

- Não! - Eu queria falar, mas acabei gritando.

Fiquei parada, encarando-o ainda na cama, sentado com o corpo apoiado em seu antebraço. Ele me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Tentei conter o susto, me acalmando para que meu coração parasse de bater rápido. Ele havia me pegado desprevenida. Ao seu lado, um tubo com algum tipo de lubrificante e a gaveta do criado mudo aberta.

Eu não estava pronta para aquilo.

- Por que agiu assim? - Ela falou, em um tom muito sério. Seus olhos estavam frios, ele me encarava como se estivesse ofendido.

- Eu não...

- Por que saiu correndo de mim? E por que está se cobrindo como se eu fosse um qualquer que não pudesse te ver assim?

Ele estava puto. Inconfundivelmente puto. E eu não sabia o que responder a ele. Não sabia o porquê de ter agido daquela forma, fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Não sabia o porquê de estar evitando que ele olhasse para mim nua, como já havia feito tantas vezes. Não sabia o motivo de estar tão nervosa e até um pouco receosa.

- Você não confia em mim. - Ele falou calmamente, mas em um tom claramente irritado.

- Eu só... Eu não estou pronta...

- Bastava dizer "não" e eu me afastaria. Bastava você negar e eu não tocaria em um fio de cabelo seu.

Eu sabia disso. Eu tinha certeza. Confiava nele, isso era indiscutível. Então por que havia agido daquela forma? Como se ele estivesse tentando me estuprar?

- Me desculpe... Eu... - Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que tinha que me explicar de alguma forma - Eu só fiquei nervosa... Mas eu confio em você! Só preciso de algum tempo...

- Você tem o tempo que quiser. Mas não diga que confia em mim.

- Mas... Eu confio... - Falei, muito baixo. Ele não ouviu, se levantando abruptmente e pegando uma boxer e uma calça no armário perto da cama. Jogou o lubrificante dentro do criado mudo outra vez e bateu a gaveta com força. Tremi com o barulho.

- Me desc...

- Não peça desculpas. - Ele disse secamente, me interrompendo - E pode voltar a respirar, não vou tocar em você.

Edward passou por mim, saindo do quarto e me deixando sozinha ali, debilmente agarrada a um lençol. Meu corpo tremia, e eu não sabia se era de nervoso ou de frio. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado.

Por que infernos eu agi daquela forma? Por que fugi dele? Eu não precisava fugir dele, e sabia disso. Edward era a pessoa que eu mais amava e na qual eu mais confiava. Por isso, minha atitude não tinha a menor explicação.

Fui até a cama e vesti minhas roupas outra vez. Sentei, ainda me sentindo culpada, e esperei até que ele voltasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Caminhei até a sala e o achei deitado no sofá vendo tv. Algum filme qualquer. Me perguntei se ele havia me visto ali, parada a alguma distância dele. Se viu, não fez nada para me deixar ciente disso. Entendi então que ele não queria ficar perto de mim, e me senti pior.

Queria pedir desculpas pela minha atitude, embora eu não tivesse feito por mal. Queria dizê-lo que confiava nele, e que em momento algum tive medo de que ele passasse dos limites comigo. Mas ele não parecia disposto a ouvir, e eu respeitaria isso.

Com o objetivo de devolver seu espaço, me retirei silenciosamente, caminhando para o meu quarto e ficando por lá pelo resto da noite.

…

Em situações normais, eu não conseguiria dormir sem Edward ao meu lado. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal, simplesmente porque eu me sentia exausta. Por isso, a impressão que tinha era de que haviam passado apenas alguns segundos desde o momento que fechei os olhos, e então já havia amanhecido.

Olhei ao meu lado e constatei que ele não estava lá. Senti um aperto no peito. Tomei coragem para me levantar e me levantei. Depois da higiene matinal feita, me arrumei pelo menos de forma a ficar apresentável, e então saí do quarto à sua procura.

Era domingo. Ele deveria estar em algum lugar, mas eu não o encontrava. Fui até seu quarto, cozinha e sala. Nada. Edward parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido. Procurei-o no resto da casa, na área da piscina, adega, biblioteca e demais salas. Tudo isso para constatar o que eu já sabia: Ele não estava ali.

Me senti mal. Não por estar sozinha, mas porque saber que estávamos daquela forma me angustiava. Eu odiava estar separada dele, fosse pela distância física ou por qualquer barreira entre nós. Naquele momento, eu sabia que Edward estava me evitando porque ainda estava magoado, e isso me fazia muito mal.

Sentei na sala e esperei. Uma hora ele teria que voltar de onde quer que estivesse. Liguei a tv e busquei qualquer canal de desenho, pensando nos vários possíveis lugares em que ele poderia estar. Será que ia demorar? Será que não falaria direito comigo quando chegasse? Será que ele estava sozinho?

O tempo passou e eu não notei. Quando o sono pelo tédio começou a me tomar, fui despertada pelo barulho de chave na fechadura da porta da sala. Me endireitei no sofá, um pouco tensa, pensando em como agir. Queria pedir desculpas por tê-lo feito pensar que eu não confiava nele, mas não queria que minhas desculpas parecessem forçadas ou falsas, como ele havia pensado na noite anterior. Decidi ficar calada e falar apenas quando ele me dirigisse a palavra.

Edward entrou com um conjunto azul marinho e tênis, tudo próprio para corrida. Encarei-o um pouco receosa, não desviando o olhar um minuto sequer.

- Bom dia. - Ele disse, em uma voz que eu ainda não conseguia identificar como hostil ou apenas sem emoção.

- Bom dia. - Respondi baixo.

- Já tomou café da manhã?

Ele não parecia puto, mas também não estava feliz. Edward estava empregando uma certa formalidade na voz que me incomodava.

- Não.

- Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?

- Não precisa. Eu me viro.

Ele assentiu.

- Bom, vou tomar um banho então.

E assim, de forma simples e um pouco fria, se retirou para o quarto e me deixou ali, eu no sofá e o Scooby Doo na tv.

Pensei que não conseguiríamos manter aquela situação dessa forma pelo resto do dia todo, mas me enganei. O máximo de interação que tivemos foi quando pedi que ele me ajudasse com a arrumação das minhas roupas no closet, lembrando de suas palavras na noite anterior. Fiz isso propositalmente, tentando retomar o ritmo entre nós dois. Ele me ajudou, mas assim que pôde arranjou a desculpa de que tinha muitas coisas do trabalho para fazer para o dia seguinte, "principalmente por ser fim de ano e tudo ter que ser resolvido com urgência".

Ele não me tratou mal, mas também não fez questão alguma de mostrar que sabia que eu estava ali. A forma como me ignorava e fazia parecer que não estava acontecendo nada entre nós me abalou. Pensei em tocar no assunto da noite anterior, mas sabia que ele me interromperia e não conversaria comigo. Talvez eu estivesse mal acostumada em tê-lo me mimando demais, e sentir um pouco da sua indiferença era algo para o qual eu não estava preparada.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntei baixo, abrindo a porta do seu quarto e esperando uma resposta dele.

- Pode.

Edward estava sentado com as costas nos travesseiros da cabeceira da cama e o laptop em seu colo. Já passavam das 22h.

Caminhei devagar até a cama, esperando que ele desviasse os olhos da tela e olhasse para mim.

- Se incomoda se eu dormir aqui? - Perguntei. Não sabia exatamente o que ele queria, mesmo porque não falava. Mas embora ele continuasse frio comigo, não queria passar outra noite longe dele.

- Claro que não. Essa é a sua cama.

Eu vestia um outro conjunto de moletom, esse escuro. A noite estava fria, por isso corri para debaixo das cobertas e me enrolei como um casulo no edredom preto. Edward permaneceu digitando no laptop, apenas se acostumando com minha presença lá.

Virei de costas para ele e esperei. Pelo quê, eu não sabia. De qualquer forma, nada aconteceu. Por isso, depois de algum tempo, o sono finalmente chegou e eu adormeci, apenas para acordar algumas horas depois, no meio da madrugada, e senti-lo dormindo agarrado a mim com força, como se eu fosse seu urso de pelúcia em tamanho real.

Acordei também quando, às 6h da manhã, ele levantou para ir trabalhar. Fingi continuar dormindo, mas o observava passear pelo quarto de um lado ao outro, enquanto se arrumava para a manhã gelada lá fora. Quando se aproximou para se despedir, fechei os olhos e esperei. Senti-o beijar meu pescoço com carinho e respirar por algum tempo em meus cabelos. Senti vontade de abraçá-lo, mas tinha a sensação de que se o fizesse ele se afastaria. Então me mantive imóvel, simplesmente por querê-lo ali por mais alguns segundos.

Edward finalmente me beijou outra vez e se levantou, caminhando para fora do quarto e me deixando sozinha pelo resto da segunda-feira.

...

Os três dias que se passaram - segunda, terça e quarta-feira - se mostraram incrivelmente vazios. Minhas manhãs e tardes eram solitárias, e quando Edward chegava em casa - muito mais tarde do que o normal - os diálogos eram tão discretos que pareciam estar ali por pura educação. Ele não estava sendo de forma alguma rude, mas estava tão distante que me fazia mal. Tentando não ser egoísta, quis acreditar que seu afastamento se dava porque, como ele mesmo havia dito e mostrado, muitas pendências da empresa teriam que ser fechadas até o final do ano. Isso provavelmente justificava o fato de chegar em casa depois das 22h e, enquanto não dormia, falar ao telefone com algumas pessoas diferentes sobre contratos e outras coisas que eu não entendia.

Ainda assim, era impossível deixar de sentir sua falta. Não era a falta de sexo que me incomodava, mas sim a falta de qualquer tipo de interação entre nós. E eu tinha medo de tomar alguma atitude quanto a isso simplesmente porque tinha medo de ser rejeitada, mesmo que o motivo fosse o trabalho.

Mas quarta-feira a noite, dia 30 de dezembro, o laptop havia finalmente sido deixado de lado.

- Vou ficar sem camisas desse jeito.

Eu havia roubado mais uma de suas camisas sociais. Me sentia à vontade com elas. A que eu vestia agora era vermelho escuro, quase sangue. Eu assumia a culpa de estar me apossando das coisas dele, mas ainda assim não deixei de corar ao ouvir suas palavras. Talvez estivesse mesmo sendo um pouco abusada, mas pelo menos teríamos algo pelo qual discutir.

- Ah... - Ele se pronunciou, me vendo vermelha - Não estou reclamando, de forma nenhuma. Foi só um comentário.

- Tudo bem. Eu deveria ter pedido antes de pegar...

- Não, eu não me importo. E essa ficou melhor em você do que a outra.

Notei que ele me olhava de cima a baixo, avaliando cada detalhe. Me senti feliz não por seus olhares indiscretos, mas porque parecia que, pela primeira vez desde que voltamos de Londres, ele estava realmente me vendo.

- Só porque você gosta de vermelho... - Falei calmamente, indo sentar ao lado dele na cama e me cobrindo rapidamente até os olhos para que o frio passasse.

- Não gosto de vermelho em geral. Gosto de vermelho em você. Fica interessante contrastando com o tom da sua pele. - Ele disse calmamente, agora me encarando nos olhos, já que eram as únicas coisas que o edredom não cobria em mim.

Continuei encarando-o, desejando que ele estivesse mais perto.

- Onde você costuma passar as viradas de ano? - Perguntei de repente.

- Com Victoria. Ela sempre dá uma festa na casa dela.

Assenti com a cabeça sem motivo, apenas para ter algo para fazer.

- Quer ir pra outro lugar? - Ele me perguntou, tentando entender meu silêncio.

- Não... Vão muitas pessoas?

- Só pessoas da família dela e amigos próximos. Ela evita convidar gente babaca pra esse tipo de ocasião.

Sorri contra a coberta que envolvia meu rosto. Continuamos nos encarando por algum tempo, sem dizer uma única palavra. Queria saber no que ele estava pensando, queria poder prever o que ele faria em seguida. Mas me mantive ali, apenas desejando que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- Quer ver tv? - Edward desviou seus olhos dos meus e se virou para pegar o controle no criado mudo, ligando a televisão logo em seguida.

Arranquei o controle de suas mão com raiva e desliguei outra vez o aparelho.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me tratando assim desde aquela noite? Você nem me toca!

Ele respirou fundo.

- Não quero forçar a barra.

Barra? Que barra? Que estupidez era aquela?

- Do que infernos você está falando?

- Quero tocar em você quando você estiver realmente à vontade comigo. Quando realmente quiser que eu a toque.

Fiquei encarando-o com cara de "que-porra-é-essa?"

- Você acha que eu não quero? - O tom de incredulidade estava claro e límpido na minha voz, e provavelmente na minha expressão também.

- Desculpa se passei dos limites sábado. - Ele falou, ignorando minha pergunta - Não queria que você ficasse com medo...

- Eu não estava com medo! Só... Eu só não estou preparada...

- Eu sei. Você desenvolveu um trauma, e eu entendo. E também sei que você me conheceu nas mesmas circunstâncias que aquele filho da puta, mas... Eu nunca, nunca faria nada...

Me desvencilhei do edredom que ainda me mantinha embrulhada e, sem pensar, pulei no colo dele.

- Por favor... - Comecei, agarrando seu pescoço e encostando minha testa na dele, prendendo seu olhar no meu propositalmente - Acredite em mim: Eu NUNCA compararia você a ele. É absurdo! Até colocar vocês dois na mesma frase é absurdo. Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo. Sei que nunca me faria mal por querer, e sei que sempre vai ser assim. Vou querer que você me toque sempre, e nunca soube o que era me sentir à vontade antes de estar com você. Não existe um único lugar no mundo melhor do que os seus braços, porque eu sei que estou segura quando você está tomando conta de mim. Desculpa ter agido daquela forma, foi involuntário. Mas, por favor, tire da cabeça que eu não confio em você. Por favor.

Me calei e então notei que estava tremendo, tanto pelo frio quanto pela carga de emoção. Edward envolveu seus braços quentes nas minhas costas e me puxou pra si, me aquecendo imediatamente com um simples toque. Estremeci ao me dar conta da falta que seu abraço fazia, e de como senti-lo tão próximo mexia com meu coração.

Beijei-o lentamente. Como de costume, meus dedos agarraram involuntariamente os cabelos de sua nuca em um desespero acumulado. Inconscientemente, puxei a barra do casaco que ele vestia, na esperança de que houvesse outro método de tirá-lo sem que tivéssemos que nos afastar. Constatado o óbvio, cessei o beijo e puxei de qualquer jeito seu casaco pelo pescoço, voltando a agarrá-lo logo em seguida e trabalhando agora na calça.

Fui virada abruptamente entre os lençóis e o edredom. Edward se posicionou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas, puxando de qualquer jeito minha calcinha até tirá-la completamente de mim e jogá-la em algum canto do quarto. Ele me olhou como quem pede permissão para alguma coisa, e qualquer que fosse a "coisa" em questão, eu permitiria.

Senti-o abrir botão por botão da camisa que eu usava. Quando suas mãos acabaram, senti um frio congelante contra meu peito exposto, mas meu desconforto foi resolvido logo que ele se deitou sobre mim, aplicando beijos molhados e apaixonados por toda a extensão do meu tronco, fazendo com que cada centímetro da minha pele pegasse fogo. Não consegui controlar os gemidos ao sentir sua língua passeando por todos os lugares acessíveis, suas mãos me tocando em pontos estratégicos e sua barba pouco crescida fazendo um certo tipo de cócegas nada inocentes em regiões sensíveis.

Quando seus beijos foram descendo, eu sabia onde iriam parar, mas não fiz menção de impedi-lo. Ao invés disso, abri mais as pernas para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso ao lugar que queria provar. Agarrei seus cabelos com força outra vez ao sentir a ponta de sua língua brincar de forma torturante hora em minha entrada, hora no meu clitóris. Fechei as pernas sem querer ao senti-lo me penetrar com a língua, mas Edward abriu-as de volta.

- Não me faça ter que te amarrar.

Um calor de ansiedade percorreu meu corpo com a idéia, então me assustei ao notar que eu adoraria ser amarrada por ele e deixar meu corpo simplesmente entregue ao que quer que ele tivesse em mente.

Revirei os olhos quando, outra vez, senti sua língua entrar em mim, só para segundos depois sair e repetir o movimento. Um gemido alto saiu da minha garganta sem que eu pudesse controlar o volume. Ele me chupava com força, mas o que eu sentia estava longe de ser dolorido ou desagradável.

Reunindo toda a força em meu ser, puxei-o pelos cabelos para cima com uma mão, enquanto com a outra tentava desesperadamente arrancar sua calça. Eu era simplesmente uma negação para despir pessoas, principalmente quando estava louca de tesão.

Beijei-o furiosamente, como nunca tinha feito antes. Nossas línguas não dançavam juntas - elas se agrediam, lutando pelo território alheio. Senti minhas unhas, um pouco crescidas, arranharem sua pele onde a barra da calça estava, e senti um mórbido prazer em machucá-lo daquela forma, marcando-o como meu.

Suas calças finalmente foram, por algum milagre, jogadas para algum canto, e então notei que meus dedos já não pareciam ter cuidado algum com Edward, puxando seus cabelos de um jeito agressivo, apertando e beliscando sua pele nos lugares mais indiscretos, arranhando suas costas e coxas como se ele não sentisse dor. Como resposta, ele pareceu também deixar de lado a cautela que costumava ter comigo, me apertando com tanta força que machucava.

Quando dei por mim, estava sentada outra vez no colo dele. Não pensei duas vezes, e no segundo seguinte sentei em seu membro com tanta força que senti o colo do meu útero ser tocado pela cabeça do pau dele. Ele gemeu um som gutural, apertando minhas coxas com uma força absurda. Edward estava agora me machucando de verdade, mas eu não conseguia sentir desconforto - a dor parecia ser afrodisíaca.

Nossos corpos se moveram juntos de forma agressiva mas ritmada. Suas investidas eram incrivelmente violentas, principalmente porque, ao mesmo tempo que ele se enfiava dentro de mim, eu me forçava contra ele, chocando nossos corpos sem o mínimo medo. Meus lábios já ardiam pelas mordidas, meu couro cabeludo dolorido pelos vários fios de cabelo agressivamente puxados.

Aquilo era sexo selvagem. Violento, agressivo e delicioso.

Me surpreendi com o tempo que aguentamos evitando o clímax. Com a intensidade do ato e a pequena abstinência de alguns dias, era de se imaginar que qualquer coisa fosse o suficiente para nos tirar o controle, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Gozei dois segundos depois de Edward, e talvez a simples imagem que se formou na minha cabeça do gozo quente escorrendo por dentro de mim como leite tivesse sido o suficiente para puxar o gatilho e fazer com que eu perdesse a consciência no que achava ser, até então, o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Ele não ousou se mexer. Eu nem podia, porque sustentava o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu. Embora ele fosse pesado, isso não incomodava. Meu corpo parecia estranhamente anestesiado, mas ao mesmo tempo começava a ter consciência das dores e machucados daquela noite. Deixei que cada sensação de formigamento e dor chegassem lentamente a cada músculo e as aceitei, me castigando pela falta de controle e rebeldia. Tudo bem, não era um castigo assim tão ruim se fosse levado em conta tudo o que aquela noite foi.

Ele adormeceu exausto algum tempo depois, agarrado ao meu corpo, sem sequer se retirar de dentro de mim. Não me incomodei, e o abracei tão forte quanto as dores musculares me permitiam. Dei graças a Deus pelo edredom de malha grossa ser suficiente para que o frio do inverno não nos atingisse, e me deixando relaxar também, caí no sono.

…

- Argh...

- Está tudo bem.

- Arghhh!

- Edward, respire.

Minha cintura estava decorada em sua totalidade por manchas roxas e vermelhas. A parte superior das minhas coxas, perto da virilha, estava muito dolorida e com manchas verdes nas laterais. Meus antebraços tinham alguns arranhões e pude ver claramente uma trilha de chupões que ia do meu umbigo até meu seio esquerdo.

Eu lembrava um pouco uma girafa albina.

- Pelo menos não tem nada no meu pesc...

- Aaaarrgh...

- Quer parar de gemer? Eu estou bem!

- Não está nada bem! Você parece ter sido espancada! Não vou mais tocar em você...

Levantei uma sobrancelha encarando-o pelo reflexo do espelho enorme do closet, desafiando-o a prometer aquilo.

- Pelo menos até essas manchas sumirem... - Ele se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Sabe quanto tempo mais ou menos elas demoram a desaparecer? Três semanas.

- Merda!

Edward estava puto porque sabia que meus hematomas eram culpa dele. Mas eu achava que talvez já estivesse na hora de superarmos isso, porque era um problema que sempre existiria: Toda vez que ele me tocasse intimamente eu acabaria marcada.

- Você está preocupado comigo porque ainda não viu suas costas.

Ele se virou de costas para o espelho, olhando para trás para ver o reflexo da parte de trás do seu tronco.

- Uau... Parece que um gato amolou as unhas em mim...

E parecia mesmo. Alguns arranhões eram apenas pele empolada, mas outros eram cortes visíveis e vermelhos que rasgavam suas costas da altura dos ombros até a lombar. Ele abaixou um pouco a barra da calça que vestia apenas para se certificar de que os arranhões não paravam por ali, mas continuavam em um caminho muito mais abaixo.

- Viu só? Não sou tão indefesa. - Falei sorrindo, mas um pouco culpada também - Não ardeu no banho?

- Um pouco, mas não dei atenção.

- Temos que passar algum remédio aí...

- Não precisa, as roupas cobrem.

Bem, isso dava a ele uma pequena vantagem sobre mim. Seria difícil achar alguma coisa própria para uma festa de Reveillon e que cobrisse todos os hematomas que contrastavam fortemente com a minha pele clara demais.

Aliás, eu não lembrava sequer se tinha alguma roupa clara para vestir.

- Acho que dei sorte... - Ele disse, saindo do closet e indo para o quarto, me deixando na frente do espelho sozinha por algum tempo. Voltou alguns segundos depois, me entregando um embrulho.

Encarei-o irritada, esperando alguma explicação.

- Que foi? Você precisava de um vestido pro Reveillon...

- Eu duvido que não tenha nada que possa ser vestido no meio daquela tonelada de roupas que você comprou pra mim.

- Mas essa é uma ocasião especial, então eu tive que comprar à parte. Abra.

Continuei encarando-o apenas para deixar claro meu descontentamento. Não queria ser mal educada, mas também queria que ele parasse de fazer aquilo.

Desdobrei o embrulho e surgiu entre meus dedos um vestido branco de mangas até os pulsos e uma saia que, embora justa e não muito comprida, parecia ser do tamanho ideal para cobrir os hematomas especialmente roxos nas minhas pernas. O vestido era lindíssimo e parecia quente e fofo, com alguns brilhos perolados dispostos aleatoriamente pela extensão do tecido. E então eu tive certeza que pareceria um pequeno cisne plumado quando o vestisse.

- É lindo. Obrigada.

- De nada. Acho que cobre toda a merda que eu fiz ontem em você.

Ignorei seu comentário idiota, colocando o vestido na frente do meu corpo e me olhando no espelho, imaginando como ele ficaria em mim.

Como acordamos ambos às 11h da manhã, tivemos que almoçar mais tarde do que de costume. Edward preparou alguma coisa recheada com queijo e ervas finas para o almoço, e embora eu não soubesse exatamente o que era, não podia deixar de admitir que estava maravilhoso.

Às 17h, assim que acabamos de almoçar, a campainha tocou, nos dando um leve susto enquanto eu lavava a louça e Edward tentava me tirar à força da pia.

- Acho que é pra você... - Ele falou olhando no relógio e indo atender a porta. Fiquei um pouco confusa, não vendo como qualquer visita que ele recebesse poderia ser para mim.

A pessoa misteriosa falou alguma coisa e ele respondeu. Não entendi o que foi dito, mas consegui identificar uma voz de mulher. Segundos depois ambos entraram na cozinha enquanto eu secava as mãos em um pano de prato próximo. Edward vinha na frente, seguido de uma moça negra muito bonita, alta e magra com um penteado blackpower para lá de estiloso, argolas douradas e uma bolsa grande nas mãos.

- Olá, minha flor. Eu sou a Michele. - Ela disse, avançando para mim e me dando dois beijos em cada lado do rosto, enquanto mostrava um sorriso largo e sincero - Que bom, acho que não vou ter quase trabalho nenhum com você.

- Oi... Bella, prazer. - Respondi mecanicamente, olhando para Edward com uma interrogação na testa.

- Vocês mulheres gostam dessas coisas de maquiagem, unhas e tal, não? Pensei que você fosse querer pra festa de virada de ano, então chamei ela.

- Vou te deixar ainda mais linda, chuchu. - Ela disse, piscando para mim. - Acho que seu cabelo deve ir solto mesmo. Nada a acrescentar. Uma maquiagem e esmalte claros e você vai estar pronta pra conquistar o mundo hoje à noite.

- Ah, sim... - Comecei, sem saber o que dizer. Os gastos de Edward comigo continuavam crescendo, e isso continuava me incomodando - É, tudo claro, por favor. Nada de coisas escuras...

- Nem combina, flor. Vou só dar uma iluminada no seu olhar, e o gato aqui vai ter trabalho com os gaviões de plantão. - Ela finalizou, apontando para Edward e piscando para mim outra vez.

- Ei! - Ele respondeu, fazendo uma careta para o comentário de Michele - Não é esse o objetivo!

Ela me puxou pela mão, nos levando para fora da cozinha, enquanto ria da reação dele.

- Ela é minha o resto da tarde, gato.

...

Michele falava muito. Devia fazer parte do seu trabalho falar sobre besteiras com clientes, mas como eu gostava de ouvir, não me incomodei. Em duas horas, ela havia contado tanto da sua vida que talvez eu pudesse dizer que a conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Minhas unhas já estavam feitas em um esmalte claro e discreto, combinando com o pouco comprimento delas. Meu cabelo já havia sido minimamente produzido depois do banho, apenas penteado para dar um melhor volume. A maquiagem recém terminada foi, como prometido, apenas o suficiente para iluminar meus olhos e torná-los um pouco mais fortes. Uma mistura bem dosada de sombras prateada e rosa dava o toque final que combinava com o que eu vestiria aquela noite: Vestido branco perolado e sapatos vermelhos. O delineador e rímel tornavam meu olhar mais sedutor, mas ainda discreto. O blush dava uma coloração muito suave ao meu rosto, e o batom, também muito suave, dava apenas um pouco mais de cor aos meus lábios.

Estávamos trancadas no quarto de hóspedes, já que Michele se irritava com "interrupções de homens ansiosos".

- Pode me ajudar com o vestido? Não quero estragar as unhas.

- Claro, coração.

Sem pensar, desabotoei a blusa e chutei a calça para longe, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Imediatamente, lembrei de um detalhe importante, mas então já era tarde.

Me virei para encará-la e, como imaginava, a encontrei me olhando como se eu estivesse sangrando por cada buraco do meu corpo.

- Você... Está bem? - Ela perguntou, assustada e séria, percorrendo com os olhos meus vários hematomas.

- Estou, isso não é nada. - Falei, tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Ele... Foi ele quem fez isso em você? - Ela perguntou, apontando para a porta se referindo a Edward.

Ah, merda! Como eu ia explicar aquela situação?

- Foi, mas... Não é o que você está pensando. Nós... tivemos uma reconciliação ontem à noite...

Ela parou de encarar meus machucados e me olhou nos olhos. De repente, sorriu de forma maliciosa, entendendo aos poucos o que eu estava querendo explicar.

- Isso foi sexo?

Senti meu rosto ferver mais uma vez.

- Foi...

Michele gargalhou.

- A noite deve ter sido uma delícia, hein chuchu?

Não respondi, mas minha tonalidade vermelho-camarão respondeu por mim.

- _Vocês ainda estão vivas aí dentro?_

Me assustei com o berro de Edward do outro lado da porta.

- Paciência é uma virtude! - Michele gritou de volta.

- _Devolva minha namorada!_

Ela me ajudou a passar o creme para os machucados e depois me ajudou com a roupa, passando com cuidado as partes mais justas do vestido pelo meu corpo. Calcei meus sapatos altos vermelhos e dei uma última olhada no espelho.

Eu estava realmente linda.

- Não é por nada não, mas eu mando muito bem. - Ela falou atrás de mim, olhando para o meu reflexo e piscando.

Sorri de seu comentário, agradecendo o quase-elogio.

Quando abrimos a porta, levamos outra vez um susto ao dar de cara com Edward apoiado na parede com cara de cachorro abandonado. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa social branca dobrada até os cotovelos, ainda aberta. Aparentemente, a ansiedade em me ver não o deixou terminar de se arrumar.

Ele me encarou com os olhos muito abertos, sem dizer uma única palavra, e ficou assim durante algum tempo. Me perguntei se ele poderia estar dormindo e ter esquecido de fechar os olhos.

- E então? - Michele quebrou o silêncio - Valeu a pena a espera, sr. Impaciência?

Ele continuou me encarando, como se ninguém tivesse dito nada. Então comecei a considerar a possibilidade de que talvez ele não estivesse muito contente com a minha aparência.

- Se não gostou de alguma coisa... - Comecei.

- Você está perfeita. - Ele me interrompeu, ainda me olhando de cima a baixo. Não senti vergonha por um único motivo: os olhares dele não eram indiscretos ou inapropriados. Ele estava apenas me admirando, de forma verdadeira e até inocente.

- Obrigada. - Sorri.

- Pombinhos... - Michele interrompeu nosso flerte - Tenho que ir, me preparar pro meu Reveillon.

E então me dei conta de que eram 19h da noite do último dia do ano, e que provavelmente não havia cabeleireiras/maquiadores/manicures disponíveis a essa altura do campeonato. Isso deveria significar que ela tinha que ser muito bem paga para estar ali até aquela hora.

- Michele... - Comecei - Você pode me dizer quant...

- Não, ela não pode. - Edward me interrompeu outra vez, virando-se para ela e entregando-lhe o cheque que trazia nas mãos - Obrigado, acho que isso cobre o seu trabalho.

Ela leu o valor e tentou ser discreta, mas consegui notar que seus olhos se esbugalharam um pouco.

- Cobre _três_ trabalhos meus.

Olhei-o de forma assassina.

- Então, boa virada de ano pra você e pra sua família. - Ele concluiu, apertando sua mão de maneira educada e ignorando meu olhar fuzilante.

- Ah, pra vocês também. - Ela respondeu, com um sorriso radiante no rosto - Mas pega leve na comemoração depois, chuchu. A gata aqui é muito clarinha.

Abaixei a cabeça, me amaldiçoando por não conseguir parar de sentir vergonha.

- É, eu sei. - Foi a única coisa que Edward respondeu.

Depois de levá-la até a saída, ele voltou ao quarto de hóspedes, onde eu procurava algum perfume para usar aquela noite. Pensei que quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi ficar me encarando da porta, ainda com a camisa desabotoada e sem os sapatos.

- Eu já te pedi algumas vezes... - Comecei.

- Eu sei.

Encarei-o tentando buscar as palavras certas para impedir que aquela discussão se tornasse mais uma vez cíclica, fazendo com que não chegássemos a lugar algum.

- Eu vou te ajudar a conseguir um emprego. Você vai poder gastar tudo que ganhar comigo, se quiser se vingar. Mas, por favor, me deixe cuidar de você do meu jeito. É só isso que estou pedindo.

Eu não sabia quantas vezes mais discutiria sobre gastos com ele. Mas independente do número, tinha certeza que nunca concordaríamos. Não por achar que o que ele fazia era absurdo - não era, e não havia problemas naquilo. Meus pais viveram daquele jeito, os pais dele viviam daquele jeito, e muitos casais do mundo sabiam lidar com aquilo - mas o fato era que ao mesmo tempo que eu não me sentia bem, ele adorava fazer aquilo.

Não era dos presentes que eu não gostava - porque eu gostava de todos - mas sim da situação de receber tudo e não poder dar o equivalente em troca.

Suspirei.

- Só por favor me diga que você acabou de gastar um valor de menos de quatro dígitos.

- Ah, sim. Foram menos de quatro dígitos. Um pouco menos, mas...

Gemi alto.

- Vá terminar de se vestir. - Falei, colocando um ponto final no assunto, pelo menos momentaneamente, e querendo esquecer daquilo.

Quando Edward finalmente estava pronto, pude analisar seu conjunto completo. As calças jeans eram justas, muito diferente dos sacos de batatas que os homens costumavam usar naqueles dias. A camisa social branca estava finalmente abotoada, com as mangas enroladas pelo antebraço de qualquer jeito. Ele calçava um tênis meio branco meio azul, e os cabelos como sempre rebeldes terminavam de dar um ar incrivelmente despojado para um executivo cujo uniforme era invariavelmente ternos caríssimos.

- Estou bonito? - Ele perguntou de bom humor, dando uma volta completa para que eu pudesse vê-lo de cada ângulo.

Suspirei. Eu suspirava muito quando ele estava por perto.

- Sempre. - Respondi, observando-o melhor de frente - Seus olhos estão mais claros...

- É, não sei porquê isso acontece. Às vezes eles resolvem clarear.

Eu também não sabia o motivo, mas não me importava. O que importava era que, aquela noite, ele conseguia estar mais bonito do que qualquer dia em que eu já tinha o visto. Por isso, preparando as últimas coisas para irmos embora, eu me pegava admirando-o sem motivo, apenas para olhá-lo e lembrar a mim mesma de que ele era meu. Mas se minha indiscrição era visível, não era comparável à indiscrição de Edward, que parecia entrar em algum estado de autismo toda vez que olhava para mim.

Em um desses momentos, o celular dele tocou dentro do bolso.

- Alô?

- _Onde vocês estão, porra?_

Victoria falava tão alto, tentando sobrepor sua voz à bagunça do ambiente onde estava, que eu podia escutar até a alguns metros de distância de Edward.

- Estamos indo! - Ele respondeu, desligando logo em seguida. Edward correu até a adega, escolhendo algum vinho e trazendo a garrafa consigo, provavelmente para levar à festa. Eu fui atrás da minha bolsa e do meu sobretudo vermelho, e quando cheguei na sala outra vez ele já segurava a porta para mim, vestindo seu próprio sobretudo bege e me encarando daquele jeito apaixonado. Sem dizer nada, o segui até a garagem e relaxei na viagem para a virada de ano, aliviada por ter sido incluída na pergunta de Victoria - o que queria dizer que, dessa vez, eu não apareceria de surpresa como uma penetra de festa.

...

- Até que enfim!

Victoria nos atendeu com uma taça de vinho na mão, o que achei ser o motivo de vê-la mais sorridente nessa ocasião do que na última em que estivemos juntas.

Edward entrou primeiro, dando um beijo e um abraço nela, enquanto entregava o vinho trazido e pedia desculpas pelo atraso. Ela pareceu não se importar. Quando me viu, não mudou em nada sua expressão simpática, indo me dar dois beijos de boas-vindas.

- Edward conhece a casa, ele mostra o resto pra você. Mas essa é a minha sala.

Tive tempo de dar uma olhada rápida em volta. O apartamento era muito grande - muito maior do que o que uma secretária poderia manter. O lugar estava cheio de gente que conversava de forma descontraída e ria de piadas soltas.

Um grupo de homens gritou alguma coisa ao ver Edward, o que pensei ser também um urro de "olá". Ele não se mexeu, mas sorriu de forma sincera de volta, e então me perguntei se o motivo de ter ficado imóvel era porque eu estava agarrando sua camisa por trás.

- Como vai, Edward? - Um deles disse, se aproximando e cumprimentando-o com alegria.

- Tudo bem, Josh. E com você?

- Bem, como sempre.

O homem era negro. Não muito escuro, mas o suficiente para não ser considerado mulato. Ele tinha as feições incrivelmente fortes, mas muitíssimo belas. Seus lábios eram cheios e perfeitamente desenhados, as sobrancelhas muito escuras, cabelo muito rente à cabeça e olhos cor de mel, o que tornava seu olhar ainda mais intenso. Ele era tão alto quanto Edward, e era possível ver que também era forte através do casaco branco justo que vestia. Seu sorriso era belíssimo.

- Essa é Isabella. Bella, esse é Joshua, marido de Victoria.

- Ah! Oi! - Falei surpresa, estendendo a mão para ele. Joshua sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Encantado, Isabella. Estou acostumado com uma leve surpresa nas feições das pessoas para as quais sou apresentado como marido da minha mulher. Acho que ninguém me imagina assim.

Ele estava certo, eu definitivamente não o imaginava assim. E o pior era que eu sequer sabia se isso poderia ser classificado como preconceito.

- Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Chamo se você me chamar de Josh.

De repente, senti alguém passar entre mim e Edward e agarrá-lo com força. Olhei na altura de sua barriga e vi que ele retribuía o abraço em uma menina com um vestido branco, cabelos compridos muito cacheados e ruivos e sardas claras: Exatamente como Victoria, exceto pelos olhos, que tinham a mesmíssima tonalidade mel dos de Josh. Ela devia ter no máximo uns oito anos, e parecia muito com uma linda boneca de porcelana.

- Você demora a vir me ver. - A boneca falou.

- Eu sou um homem ocupado, Julia. Pode perguntar pra sua mãe, ela sabe melhor do que ninguém.

Como mágica, Victoria apareceu ao meu lado, segurando no colo uma outra menina muito pequena. Mas essa era completamente diferente da irmã, e se não tivesse acabado de conhecer o pai, poderia dizer que a criança havia provavelmente sido adotada. Ela sim ela mulata, com uma tonalidade de pele mais clara que a de Josh, mas bem mais escura que a da mãe. Seu cabelo era idêntico ao da irmã, a não ser por ser um pouco mais curto e negro. Quando ela se virou, me deparei com os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto até então - mais azuis até mesmo que os de Victoria.

A menina era incrivelmente fofa e linda.

Ela se jogou para o colo de Edward assim que o viu. Victoria deixou que ele a pegasse, nos informando que a manha excessiva vinha do sono.

Me permiti apenas observar a cena. Edward já era lindo de tirar o fôlego, mas por algum motivo, vê-lo com uma criança no colo fez com que sua beleza triplicasse. Meus olhos agora provavelmente brilhavam: Ele seria um pai incrivelmente sexy, e de repente desejei estar grávida.

- Ei Lilly, precisa ficar acordada até a meia-noite. - Ele disse.

Ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Edward e se aconchegando ali.

- Ela é muito criança pra isso. - Julia falou, debochando da irmã.

Lilly olhou para ela com um olhar de ódio e, de pirraça, arregalou os olhos, se forçando a acordar.

- Não sou!

- É sim.

- Não briguem. - Josh falou, e as duas pararam.

- Bella, essas são minhas filhas. Julia tem sete anos e Lilly tem três.

Me dei conta de que aquela era, provavelmente, a família mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida. Não consegui deixar de sorrir para as meninas. Julia me olhou um pouco desconfiada, e depois de algum tempo se virou para Edward.

- Ela é sua namorada?

- É sim. - Ele respondeu.

- Sabia que estava mentindo quando disse que _eu_ era a sua namorada.

Ele riu, tentando se equilibrar com Lilly em seu colo, que permanecia lutando contra o sono só para contra-argumentar a irmã.

- Mas você é. Só que é diferente.

- Aham - Ela falou, cética e debochada, e então reparei que Julia era uma miniatura perfeita de Victoria.

Fiquei com medo de começar a ser odiada por uma criança, e só então me dei conta do quão imatura eu realmente era.

Victoria tinha vários primos e primas, todos lá. A família de Josh também estava presente, tornando o local uma mistura de etnias incrivelmente forte e contrastante. Conheci amigos de infância e de trabalho, que conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos aleatórios. Queria ter sido apresentada somente às pessoas com as quais Edward falava e conhecia, mas alguns ali eram novos até para ele, apesar de saberem perfeitamente quem ele era. Por isso, me senti um pouco incomodada com alguns olhares de "Ganhou na loteria" que recebi. Ainda assim, a maioria daquelas pessoas pareciam ter o poder de fazer com que eu me sentisse à vontade.

- Quer jogar videogame?

Senti a barra do meu vestido ser puxada por trás e me virei. Era Julia.

- Ah, eu nunca joguei videogame... - Respondi de forma sincera.

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino. - Ela falou, me puxando pela mão.

- Ei... - Edward falou, se virando assim que sentiu minhas mãos saírem de sua camisa. Com um sorriso no rosto, olhou para a menina e brincou - Vai devolvê-la depois?

- Só se ela quiser voltar. - Julia provocou sorrindo, e me perguntei se aquela capacidade de responder à altura de forma inteligente era normal para uma criança de sete anos.

Ele chegou perto de mim, falando ao meu ouvido.

- Quer ir?

- Sim. Volto mais tard... - Não consegui terminar, já sendo puxada pela mão por entre as pessoas do local.

Chegamos a uma pequena sala aconchegante, com alguns sofás e puffs, uma tv grande e algo que deveria ser algum videogame. Julia saltitou até os aparelhos e os ligou, manuseando rapidamente os controles.

- Aqui, esse é o seu. Esse botão pula, esse anda e aquele bate.

Sentei e tentei lembrar de tudo que ela havia me informado. Era um pouco complicado, mas se uma criança de sete anos conseguia fazer, talvez eu conseguisse também.

Ela acionou um jogo com princesas e magias, em que, juntas, tínhamos que bater e derrotar monstros e outras coisas esquisitas. Julia quicava no sofá ao meu lado toda vez que matava algum monstro, e eu ria. Ela era mesmo uma graça. Tentei imitar o movimento de seus dedos no controle, e até consegui algumas proezas.

Algum tempo depois, quando eu já havia melhorado de forma considerável, vi Lilly entrar na sala sonolenta e caminhar a passinhos minúsculos, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Quando nos viu, veio em nossa direção, fazendo uma força imensa para subir no sofá e sentar ao meu outro lado.

Ela ficou ali, apenas observando tudo o que acontecia na tv. Tentei prestar atenção no videogame, e não nela, por isso suspirei quando senti seu rosto no meu braço esquerdo e, ao olhá-la, vê-la completamente adormecida enquanto se apoiava em mim.

Julia parecia alheia à irmã, muito compenetrada no jogo. Eu sabia que teria que enfrentar sua fúria caso perdêssemos àquela altura do campeonato, então me concentrei em fazer os movimentos certos enquanto tentava não me mexer muito, com medo de acordar Lilly que agora já ressonava tranquila no meu colo, chupando o dedo.

- Nunca consegui passar dessa fase... - Julia falou, já sussurrando, e então notei que, embora eu achasse que não, ela estava bastante ciente da irmã ali.

- Até agora. - Falei, animando-a e aceitando o desafio.

A fase era mesmo difícil. Impedi que a personagem dela morresse umas três vezes, o que seria um grande mérito se ela não tivesse feito a mesma coisa comigo dezesseis vezes. Demoramos um pouco ali, tentando nos esquivar de vilões e conseguindo moedas, corações e outras coisas espalhadas por ali.

Quando finalmente conseguimos passar pelo último desafio, Julia pulou do sofá e deu um urro de felicidade um pouco alto demais. Lilly tremeu um pouco no meu colo e se mexeu, pronta para acordar. Deslizei meus dedos suavemente entre seus cabelos, tentando tranquilizá-la de novo, com pena de que seu sono fosse interrompido.

Ouvi uma respiração que não pertencia nem a mim, nem a Julia e nem a Lilly. Olhei rapidamente para o lado e encontrei Edward encostado na moldura da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos, observando nós três.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? - Perguntei.

- Há algum. - Ele respondeu de forma simples. Seus olhos brilhavam com alguma coisa.

- Ah, sabia que ela estava dormindo em algum lugar. - Josh irrompeu pela sala, pegando Lilly nos braços sem esforço algum e levando-a para a cama - Desculpe por isso.

- Não, tudo bem... - Falei, desejando sinceramente que ele não tivesse a tirado de mim.

- Ei, Julia - Edward falou, chamando minha atenção de novo - Posso levar Bella de volta?

- Mas a gente ia jogar outro jogo agora... - Ela respondeu, fazendo cara de abandono. Então senti uma vontade imensa de não abandoná-la.

- Eu fico mais um pouco. - Me intrometi, fazendo com que a expressão de tristeza sumisse e desse lugar a um sorriso lindo. Virei-me outra vez para Edward, pedindo que ele me entendesse - Mais alguns minutos e eu volto pra festa.

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Vou estar esperando.

E dando um sorriso muito discreto para mim, se retirou e nos deixou sozinhas outra vez.

...

Josh achou que já era hora de Julia comer alguma coisa e "sair da frente daquele videogame". Eu concordava, já sentindo tanto minha cabeça quanto meus dedos doerem, e fui eternamente grata a ele por isso.

Saí à procura de Edward e demorei um pouco até encontrá-lo. Quando finalmente o avistei, a um canto da sala lotada de gente, ele parecia entretido em uma conversa com uma morena alta e muito bonita, que parecia exageradamente contente em estar falando com ele.

Então, de repente, senti meu sangue ferver.

**Edward's POV**

Aquela era Nicole. Eu não a via havia algum tempo, mas ainda lembrava de suas indiretas nada discretas para cima de mim. Ela era uma das primas de Victoria, e uma das coisas que me lembro na adolescência era que ela sempre deixava claro que estaria disposta a me dar a qualquer momento do dia. Tive que aturar piadas quanto à minha sexualidade por sempre negá-la. De fato, era esquisito que alguém não a desejasse, porque Nicole era mesmo muito bonita.

Mesmo completamente diferente de Victoria, ela sempre chamou a atenção por sua pele morena, altura imponente e olhos sedutores. Mas minha consciência nunca deixou que eu me aproveitasse de uma mulher da família da minha melhor amiga. Além disso, eu sabia que mesmo que decidisse usá-la, ela grudaria em mim como chiclete e jamais me deixaria em paz de novo.

- Você deveria aparecer mais vezes. - Ela falou, limpando alguma coisa do meu ombro que não pude ver. Talvez fosse uma sujeira imaginária, porque Nicole estava sempre arranjando algum jeito de tocar em mim.

- Vida ocupada. - Respondi cordialmente.

- Não seja idiota. Todos temos tempo para os amigos de infância quando queremos.

Ela sempre falava se insinuando para mim, não importava qual era o assunto em questão. Por algum motivo, eu achava isso engraçado.

- Como vai a vida? - Perguntei de forma aleatória.

- Vai ótima. Melhor agora que nos encontramos de novo.

A mão dela, antes no meu ombro, passou para meu peito sem a menor explicação.

- A minha também anda ótima. - Me apressei em esclarecer - Estou namorando.

- Ah, sério? E onde está a Sra. Cullen? Te deixou sozinho no Reveillon? - Ela provocou.

- Está aqui, em algum lugar. E se ela vir você me tocando assim, acho que vai ficar meio puta.

- Ela não sabe lidar com um pouco de concorrência?

Eu estava pronto para dizer a ela que não havia concorrência alguma, mas as palavras não puderam sair da minha boca porque, no segundo seguinte, alguém minúsculo se enfiou entre nós.

Isabella estava puta. Ela não precisou dizer uma palavra sequer para que eu notasse isso. Olhei para baixo e vi seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão de raiva inédita para mim. Suas mãos pequenas estavam fechadas em punhos, e ela exalava com força. Tive a estranha sensação de estar encarando um pequeno gatinho irritado.

Ela não me dirigiu a palavra, virando-se e ficando de frente para Nicole. Os rostos das duas estavam a mais ou menos dois centímetros de distância um do outro. Mesmo Isabella sendo muito mais baixa que Nicole, que tinha quase a minha altura, ela não pareceu intimidada em momento algum. Por isso, me assustei ao vê-las se encarando de igual para igual, Nicole com um sorriso debochado no rosto e Isabella com um olhar assassino.

- Estava observando de longe, e me pareceu que você estava excessivamente próxima ao _meu_ namorado. Espero que não se importe se eu ficar aqui.

- Meu bem... - A outra respondeu, chegando ainda mais próximo a ela - Eu conheço seu namorado há muito tempo. E acredite, tenho estado próxima a ele antes mesmo de você aparecer.

- O que mostra seu grau de incompetência por não ter conseguido tê-lo pra você.

O sorriso de deboche sumiu de seu rosto imediatamente. Eu mesmo levei um choque com aquela resposta. Como Nicole não tinha uma réplica a altura, Isabella deu seu golpe final.

- Vamos deixar as coisas claras: Sua mão no peito dele outra vez significa a minha mão na sua cara. Combinado?

Embora ela parecesse um gatinho irritado, inexplicavelmente temi pela vida de Nicole. Ela também pareceu temerosa, e alguém que chegasse naquele momento jamais entenderia como uma mulher daquele tamanho podia estar visivelmente com medo de uma miniatura.

Sempre pensei que, em situações desse tipo, algum escândalo teria que ser formado. Por isso, me surpreendi com a discrição de Isabella ao dizer claramente que enfiaria a mão na cara de outra mulher através de um quase gentil sussurro. Olhei em volta e ninguém parecia notar o que estava acontecendo entre nós três.

- Edward... - Nicole tentou se recompor da ameaça, piscando algumas vezes e voltando a me enxergar ali - Nos falamos depois.

Sem dizer mais nada, caminhou para trás no meio das várias pessoas que se divertiam.

E então, Isabella se voltou para mim. E imediatamente temi pela _minha_ vida.

- Eu não estava dando mole pra ela. Eu juro...

- Ela estava alisando o seu peito. - Ela falou, entre dentes. Senti um ciúme borbulhante em cada palavra que dizia, seus olhos pareciam querer me esquartejar.

- Ela sempre foi assim. Sempre se atirou pra mim...

- E por que você não se afastou, porra?

- Nós só estávamos conversando! Eu juro que não falei nada...

- Não interessa o que falou ou deixou de falar! Não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu não gostasse de alguém te alisando? Você pode achar divertido, mas o que pensaria se me visse dando condição pra um cara que estivesse me comendo com os olhos?

Parei por um momento, tentando processar tudo o que ela disse, e então me senti um idiota.

Era claro que ela estava certa.

- Eu não tinha pensado...

- Claro que não. - Ela falou, e então me deu as costas, com o objetivo de se afastar. Segurei em sua cintura com o máximo de delicadeza possível, impedindo que ela fosse imediatamente.

- Me desculpa... Eu não pensei que fosse te magoar assim. - Falei ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Sabe como podemos ter uma idéia se vamos ou não magoar alguém? É só nos colocarmos na situação inversa. Como você se sentiria?

Eu ficaria extremamente puto. Claro que ficaria. Claro que ela estava certa.

Afrouxei o aperto em sua cintura, dando a ela a opção de se afastar de mim.

E ela foi.

...

Eu queria dar um tempo para Isabella. Sabia que tinha sido um idiota, e me irritava o fato de que _ela_ tivesse precisado me mostrar isso. Sabia que ela deveria estar agora em algum lugar da casa com Julia. Na verdade, era isso que eu esperava.

Aproveitei o tempo para ligar para Londres, França e Alemanha, desejando feliz ano novo para minha família. Todos perguntaram por Isabella, por isso tive que inventar qualquer desculpa para não ter que passar o telefone para ela. Mesmo não falando sobre o que havia acontecido, minha mãe deduziu que algo estava errado comigo. Alice, por sua vez, deixou claro saber que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, a culpa era minha.

Deixei que algumas pessoas viessem falar comigo sobre assuntos sem importância. Vez ou outra, espiava para trás, procurando-a ao redor da sala. Não a encontrei em momento algum.

Algumas pessoas vieram falar sobre como eu parecia bem agora, e até me parabenizaram pela "linda namorada". A maioria parecia verdadeira, mas alguns só queriam saber mais sobre a minha vida. Eu agradecia de forma genuína pelas congratulações, respondendo coisas como "Sou um cara de sorte", mas cada vez que tocavam no nome dela eu sentia uma pequena angústia e tristeza em saber da sua mágoa comigo.

Olhei para o relógio e constatei que 45 minutos haviam se passado desde que Isabella havia me deixado sozinho.

- Victoria... - Chamei-a quando ela passou por mim.

- Tenho que arrumar as coisas, estamos chegando perto da meia-noite... - Ela respondeu, distraída com uma mesa lateral de frios.

- Onde está Julia? Ela está roubando a minha namorada.

- Não está não. Julia está dormindo.

Encarei-a um pouco ansioso.

- Bella não está com ela?

- Não. Por que ela não está com você? - Victoria perguntou, deixando de lado a mesa e colocando as mãos na cintura, me encarando com um olhar de "O que você fez dessa vez?"

- Ela ficou puta porque sua prima estava me alisando...

- E por que você deixou que ela te alisasse?

- Porque eu sou um idiota. Vou procurá-la.

Não esperei por uma resposta, saindo imediatamente e pedindo licença pela festa.

A casa de Victoria era muito grande, o que dificultou minha busca, por isso me amaldiçoei por ter insistido em pagar excessivamente bem à Victoria. Era claro que uma secretária não poderia bancar uma casa daquelas, mas como ela cuidava da minha empresa muito melhor do que eu, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer mesmo.

Entrei em todos os quartos e pequenas salas. Havia pessoas em todos os lugares, por isso achá-la se tornou um desafio. Ela não estava em nenhum lugar. Esperei do lado de fora do banheiro para que a porta abrisse, apenas para constatar que a pessoa dentro dele não era ela. A cozinha estava abarrotada de gente também, mas nenhuma delas era a que eu queria.

Perguntei para algumas pessoas se a tinham visto, mas ninguém sabia me dizer onde Isabella estava. Encontrei Joshua conversando com alguns amigos perto da escada que dava para o andar subterrâneo.

- Josh, viu Bella?

- Vi. Está lá embaixo, no bar.

"O bar" era o porão transformado completamente numa sala, toda em tom de madeira, com uma iluminação fraca. A idéia deles era fazer com que aquilo parecesse, no final das contas, um pub com um pequeno bar, uma mesa de sinuca, tv e som. Era um lugar do qual eu sempre tive inveja naquela casa.

- Ela está sozinha? - Perguntei, já colocando o pé no primeiro degrau.

- A última vez que fui lá, estava. Faz uns 40 minutos, desci pra pegar mais whisky. Ela estava sentada perto da bancada. Parecia um pouco triste, então me pediu uma dose de alguma coisa.

Encarei-o um pouco perturbado. Victoria apareceu atrás dele nesse momento.

- Você deu alguma coisa pra ela beber? - Falei, torcendo para que sua resposta fosse negativa.

- Deixei uma garrafa de vinho tinto com ela. Fiz mal?

Fechei os olhos.

Isabella era fraca para bebida como uma criança de cinco anos, estava com o estômago vazio e tinha uma garrafa de vinho inteira nas mãos.

Era claro que aquilo ia acabar em merda.

Victoria e Josh pareceram entender minha súbita preocupação, então quando cheguei no andar de baixo, ambos estavam atrás de mim.

Ela estava ainda na bancada, como Joshua havia dito. Caminhei até ela, tocando-a gentilmente no braço esquerdo. Sua cabeça estava virada para o outro lado, apoiada na mão. Os cabelos escondiam seu rosto. Na frente dela estavam uma garrafa de vinho quase pela metade e uma taça vazia. Pela altura do líquido na garrafa, calculei que Isabella provavelmente havia tomado três doses. Ou mais.

- Bella?

Ela se virou para mim um pouco devagar. Seu olhar estava desfocado, vermelho e úmido, seu rosto molhado. Fui pego de surpresa ao constatar que ela olhava para mim com ternura, e não de forma hostil como imaginei que fosse ser.

Me odiei imediatamente por tê-la magoado.

- Você não devia ter bebido... - Balbuciei, enquanto tirava alguns fios rebeldes ainda em seu rosto. - Vem, vou levar você pra casa.

Ela continuou me olhando carinhosamente, ainda quieta.

- Não vão ficar pra virada? - Victoria exclamou decepcionada - Faltam só quinze minutos!

- Melhor não - Respondi, me virando para ela e olhando-a de forma sugestiva, torcendo para que me entendesse - Ela não está acostumada a beber. Pode se comportar de forma imprevisível.

Victoria entendeu. Isabella e eu vivíamos à base de um segredo muito bem guardado, e agir de forma "imprevisível" significava talvez colocar em risco esse segredo.

Ela não reclamou, obviamente concordando com a minha cautela. Eu sabia que ela não havia contado meu segredo nem mesmo para Joshua, e mais uma vez senti uma gratidão enorme por sua discrição. Durante esse tempo, tudo que Isabella fazia era me olhar com aqueles olhos chorosos. De repente me peguei pensando na possibilidade de não merecê-la.

- Vem, minha linda... - Falei, puxando-a pela cintura suavemente.

- Eu preciso dizer um coisa.

A voz dela saiu mais alta do que o normal. Ela estava bêbada, e eu sabia disso antes de sentir o cheiro de vinho no hálito dela.

Os músculos do meu pescoço se enrijecerm.

- Você me diz em casa. Vem... - Forcei um pouco mais seu corpo contra o meu, na esperança de fazê-la caminhar.

- Não, eu preciso falar! - Ela gritou, se livrando dos meus braços e cambaleando um pouco para trás.

- Bella... - Supliquei, mas era difícil pedir a compreensão de alguém que sequer estava em suas condições normais. Olhei para trás e vi Joshua assistindo tudo. Victoria compartilhava um pouco do meu pânico.

- Não aguento mais isso, não aguento... - Ela falou, recomeçando a chorar copiosamente.

Eu não sabia o que ela falaria. Não sabia _o quanto_ falaria.

- Vamos deixá-los à vontade... - Victoria disse, empurrando Joshua para a saída, mas antes que pudessem sair, a voz de Isabella cortou o silêncio.

- Eu amo você.

Virei para ela outra vez. As lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. Ela me olhava de forma intensa, embora seu olhar ainda parecesse um pouco desfocado.

Mas, mesmo bêbada. ela estava muito ciente da minha presença ali.

- Eu amo... você. - Ela repetiu, não porque achava que eu não havia escutado, mas sim porque aquelas palavras pareciam sair dela como a confissão de um pecado. Como se a fizessem se sentir mais leve, mais importante. - Amo você demais. E tenho que dizer isso, mesmo que sinta medo. Porque acho que talvez essa seja a única coisa certa na minha vida. É a única coisa da qual não me arrependo. A única coisa nobre em mim. E tenho que dizer isso porque é desesperante saber que estou sendo julgada constantemente mesmo te amando desse jeito.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era encará-la, tentando reunir os pedaços de informação. Senti uma presença atrás de mim, e então entendi que Victoria e Joshua ainda estavam lá, ouvindo tudo.

Ela continuou, fechando os olhos como se quisesse se concentrar na difícil tarefa de cuspir toda uma angústia acumulada.

- Eu nunca, _nunca_ estaria com você por outra coisa que não fosse isso. Não quero a porra do seu dinheiro, não preciso da porra do seu nome pra conseguir status em nada. Eu simplesmente amo você. Amo tanto que acho que seria capaz de matar alguém se estivesse a ponto de te perder. Porque eu preciso de você. Eu _preciso_ de você. - Ela soluçou, agora chorando tão compulsivamente que talvez precisasse de algum socorro - Não é justo ser vista como uma vagabunda interesseira... Eu não sou. Preciso que você saiba disso... Preciso que entendam isso pelo menos uma vez...

Isabella deu dois passos rápidos na minha direção e me abraçou pela cintura, enfiando o rosto no meu peito e chorando com força ali, enquanto repetia "eu te amo" com uma voz abafada contra minha roupa. E cada vez que ela repetia aquelas palavras meu coração se enchia de uma alegria tão simples e verdadeira que mal podia conter a vontade de gargalhar.

Ela nunca havia dito aquilo. Não que eu precisasse ouvir aquela confissão para acreditar que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, mas foi só então que eu realmente soube da intensidade do que ela sentia.

Ela não gostava de mim. Ela não estava apaixonada por mim. Era mais do que isso.

Ela me _amava_.

E, de repente, tudo no mundo pareceu um pouco melhor.

- Estamos subindo pra preparação da virada. - Victoria falou, me fazendo lembrar que ela e Joshua ainda estavam lá - Pode ficar por aqui se quiser. Eu não vou me importar.

- Obrigado... - Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, ainda sendo apertado por Isabella em um abraço pequeno mas forte.

Eles saíram, nos deixando sozinhos no bar. Ouvi-a fungar baixo contra minha camisa, e senti uma enorme vontade de confortá-la. Sem muito esforço, levantei-a nos braços e a levei para um dos sofás perto da tv, deitando-a lá. Ela já parecia bastante sonolenta, piscando de forma incrivelmente lenta e deixando as últimas lágrimas escorrerem sem compromisso pelo canto do olho.

Fiquei olhando para ela, e durante algum tempo tudo o que fez foi me encarar de volta. Quando a última piscada pareceu pesada demais, ela não voltou a abrir os olhos, então ajoelhei ao seu lado e tudo o que me permiti fazer foi admirá-la.

Linda. Ela era linda. E era minha.

Era tudo de que eu precisava, e não havia nenhum exagero nesse pensamento. Eu poderia perder tudo o que tinha, menos ela. Porque, no final das contas, ela era a pessoa pela qual eu havia procurado a vida toda. Era por ela que eu faria qualquer coisa, era nela que eu me basearia para ter a noção do certo e do errado. Ela era a inspiração do que quer que eu viesse a fazer, e mesmo que todos esses pensamentos parecessem melosos demais, eram tão verdadeiros que não havia como negá-los.

Deixei que o tempo passasse, ouvindo o barulho de excitação do andar de cima. As pessoas falavam animadamente, fazendo planos para o ano que estava por vir. O champagne já devia estar preparado, as taças prontas para serem cheias, os amigos e as famílias prontos para se abraçarem e desejarem coisas boas uns aos outros.

E eu permanecia ali. Porque se meu ano tivesse que começar com uma única pessoa, essa pessoa era ela.

Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas.

- Como foi que você se tornou isso tudo pra mim em tão pouco tempo? - Falei em um tom muito baixo, enquanto afagava seus cabelos e a admirava.

Ela não respondeu, absorta em seu sono. Sorri sem motivo algum.

Ouvi as vozes aumentarem no andar de cima. Esperei. Seria o meu cronômetro naquela ocasião. Senti uma estranha paz tomar conta de mim enquanto a observava dormir no sofá de couro.

A contagem regressiva no andar de cima começou. Segurei uma de suas mãos, engatinhando até ficar o mais próximo possível dela. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, piscando algumas vezes com dificuldade, como se ela estivesse esperando pelo momento certo.

Encarei a poucos centímetros do meu rosto aqueles olhos de chocolate, e tive a súbita certeza de que morreria por eles.

- _FELIZ ANO NOVO!_ - Um mar de vozes explodiu no andar de cima, gritando e fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

Sem o menor aviso, Isabella se jogou para cima, envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço e me beijando com ternura. Senti os pêlos na minha nuca se arrepiarem.

- Feliz ano novo, meu amor... - Ela respondeu, separando seus lábios dos meus e sorrindo abobalhada por causa do álcool.

Encostei minha testa na dela, apenas admirando seu sorriso.

Ela estava ali. Era mais do que o suficiente.

- Feliz ano novo, minha _rainha_.

Seus olhos brilharam. O silêncio ali contrastava fortemente com a algazarra da festa que acontecia acima de nós, mas o som chegava um pouco abafado aos meus ouvidos - eu não estava realmente prestando atenção nele.

Porque ela estava ali.

O ano não poderia ter começado melhor.

...

- Está em condições de dirigir? - Victoria perguntou, me encarando ao lado do carro como se fosse minha mãe.

- Não bebi nada. - Respondi, dizendo a verdade. Eu sabia que teria que voltar dirigindo para casa, e não estava nos meus planos começar o ano com a cara enfiada em um poste.

Ela olhou para o banco do carona, onde Isabella dormia tranquilamente. Observei-a também.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - Perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça quando acordar.

Notei que Victoria encarava Isabella com pena.

- Ela tem um problema sério em relação ao passado, não é? Nunca vi alguém tão desesperado pra esclarecer alguma coisa...

- É... - Concordei - Preciso trabalhar nisso. Acho que ela tem muitos traumas.

- Eu imagino.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo, observando-a dormir.

- Josh me mandou pedir mil desculpas, ele não sabia...

- Está tudo bem. Mas agora vocês já sabem que ela fica um pouco louca quando bebe. - Dei uma risada, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- E sincera. - Victoria completou. Encarei-a outra vez, e vi que ela me olhava com interesse - Não sei quem mais precisa cuidar e ser cuidado nessa relação de vocês.

- Eu também não... - Concluí.

- Por isso que acho que vocês vão dar certo. - Ela estendeu as chaves do carro para mim - Dirija com cuidado.

Isabella passou toda a viagem de volta inconsciente. Quando chegamos na garagem do nosso prédio, não fiz menção em acordá-la, mesmo porque eu imaginava que caminhar poderia ser uma tarefa difícil para ela naquelas condições. Ao invés disso, peguei-a no colo e a levei para o apartamento. Ela pareceu acordar, mas ainda estava sonolenta e mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Chegamos. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto fechava a porta da sala com um chute.

- Hhhhmmm... - Ela respondeu contra o meu pescoço.

Deitei-a suavemente na cama e esperei. Por nada em especial, apenas para ficar admirando-a um pouco mais. Passei meus dedos pelos cabelos de Isabella e ela se mexeu um pouco, enfiando o rosto no edredom.

Liguei o aquecedor e voltei para ela. Tirei seus sapatos, querendo que ela ficasse mais à vontade. Minhas mãos, como sempre com vontade própria, passearam de forma suave pelos seus tornozelos, subindo devagar para as panturrilhas e joelhos. A pele dela parecia mais macia a cada vez que eu a tocava, mesmo arrepiada ao meu toque. Quando cheguei em suas coxas, ela se mexeu outra vez e murmurou um "não" abafado.

Aceitei sua vontade, mesmo porque não planejava mesmo transar com ela naquele estado. Seria esquisito tentar alguma coisa sem que ela estivesse consciente para dizer se queria ou não. Mas se ela quisesse...

Afastei aquele pensamento, procurando o zíper do seu vestido e descendo-o para tirá-lo dela, mas outra vez ela se mexeu, se afastando de mim.

- Não! Ummmpppff...

- Calma, amor. Não vou fazer nada. Só quero te deixar confortável pra dormir. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ela pareceu se acalmar por um momento. Mas assim que retomei o ziper em minhas mãos e abri mais um pouco o vestido, ela se afastou outra vez, dessa vez me empurrando.

- Não toca em mim, porrrrrra... Meu namorado vai te dar uma surrrrrra...

Não consegui segurar o riso.

- Bella? Sou eu. - Falei enquanto prendia seu rosto entre minhas mãos e esperava que os olhos dela se abrissem. Quando isso aconteceu, o foco voltou a eles em alguns segundos e quando se deu conta da minha presença ali, sorriu de forma doce.

- Oiii... - Ela piscou algumas vezes, passando um braço pelo meu pescoço.

- Oi. Posso tirar seu vestido?

- Cllllllaro que pode... - Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo, levantando os braços acima de sua cabeça como se me dissesse para puxar a roupa por eles.

Fiz isso e imediatamente vi sua pele e os vários hematomas que minha falta de cuidado deixaram nela. Me perguntei se seria válido tentar passar o creme de amêndoas nas marcas, mas imediatamente descartei essa idéia por não saber se conseguiria manter o controle com ela naquele estado. Sua pele começou a se arrepiar; provavelmente o aquecedor ainda não havia deixado o ambiente quente o suficiente. Puxei o edredom do outro lado da cama e a cobri, enrolando Isabella até o pescoço e prendendo as pontas embaixo do corpo dela.

Ela suspirou tranquila, um pouco dormindo e outro pouco acordada. Recolhi seus sapatos e vestido e os levei para o closet. Procurei em alguma gaveta um pijama e me virei para ir tomar um banho, mas me surpreendi com Isabella passando por mim correndo na direção do banheiro.

Fui rapidamente atrás dela e a encontrei curvada em cima do vaso sanitário, vomitando jatos de um líquido rosa vivo. O vinho que seu organismo não conseguia digerir estava sendo expelido à força, e de repente senti pena pela ressaca que eu sabia que ela teria que enfrentar mais tarde.

Ajoelhei atrás dela e prendi seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo com uma das mãos. A cada ânsia que vinha, ela jogava a cabeça para frente sem nenhum cuidado, provavelmente por causa da embriaguez, então me apressei em segurar sua testa para que não batesse na louça. Quando pareceu já estar melhor, ajudei-a a levantar e a segurei com firmeza enquanto ela escovava os dentes e lavava o rosto, removendo a maquiagem.

- Melhor? - Perguntei, colocando-a na cama e a cobrindo outra vez.

- Sim... - Ela respondeu em voz baixa, se aconchegando entre os travesseiros - Gostaria que você não estivesse por perto sempre que eu vomitasse.

- Está brincando? É bom que eu esteja por perto. Você parece ter tendências um pouco suicidas quando vomita.

Ela riu, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Deita aqui comigo.

Aquele era o tipo de pedido que não tinha como ser negado. Tudo bem: Eu não fazia tanta questão do banho de qualquer minhas roupas e me enfiei debaixo do edredom, me agarrando a ela sem dizer nada. Esperei que ela dormisse outra vez, o que não demorou muito. Quando isso aconteceu, me aproximei de seu ouvido e falei em uma voz baixa, tentando não acordá-la.

- Também te amo, minha linda. E espero que você aceite os planos que eu tenho pra nós dois.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Pessoinhas... Sobre o meu sumiço:**_

_**Eu sei que demorei dessa vez. O que aconteceu foi que, infelizmente, perdi uma pessoa muito querida na família. Agora já estou melhor, mas fiquei um bom tempo sem conseguir pensar em nada. Por isso, a fic teve que ser um pouco sacrificada. Mas assim que comecei a melhorar, voltei nela. Demorou, mas finalmente saiu o cap 28.**_

_**Eu disse isso no meu twitter, mas como muita gente não acompanha o que eu escrevo lá, tô deixando claro aqui também. Ah, se quiserem me seguir: mel_robsten.**_

_**Muita gente veio me perguntar se eu estava bem quando postei o cap 27, porque estranharam a ausência de notas finais. O que aconteceu foi: Muita gente estava me ameaçando de morte no twitter (rs), esperando pra que eu postasse logo porque elas tinham que ir dormir. Por isso, postei só o texto bem rápido, e depois editaria o cap inserindo as notas finais. Mas então o Nyah resolveu fazer um doce e desabilitar a função EDITAR, aí não teve como adicionar essa parte.**_

_**Enfim, muito blábláblá. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Eu particularmente não gostei muito. Talvez seja por causa do meu estado de espírito, mas se esse ficou inferior aos outros, peço desculpas. Esse período não tem sido fácil pra mim.**_

_**Beijos a todas, e muito obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_**Mel**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV**

_Eu estava sentada na borda de um chafariz. Era primavera àquela altura, e eu podia dizer isso principalmente pelo jardim à minha frente, repleto de camélias dos mais variados tipos e cores. Inspirei profundamente para sentir o cheiro de grama fresca. O sol dava ao clima uma temperatura agradavelmente morna, ideal._

_Me sentia incrivelmente feliz e completa, e sequer sabia o motivo. Não me movi, com medo que aquela sensação me deixasse._

_Diferentemente das outras ocasiões, eu sabia que estava sonhando._

_Ao longe, vi uma pessoa. Mais precisamente uma criança, uma menina, talvez com seus oito anos de idade. Ela veio correndo até mim, e quando me alcançou constatei que não a conhecia. Mas algo nela chamou instantaneamente minha atenção._

_Aqueles eram os olhos que eu mais amava. Eram de um dourado tão conhecido, tão perfeito, que não consegui deixar de olhá-los. Eram os mesmíssimos olhos de Edward._

_Imediatamente me dei conta de que amava aquela menina mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo._

_- Olá. Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntei, desgrudando uma mecha de cabelos do seu rosto suado e colocando-a atrás de sua orelha._

_- Não tenho nome ainda. - Ela respondeu, e a voz me pareceu tão melodiosa quando um coral de anjos._

_Estranhei aquela resposta._

_Eu poderia estar sonhando com a filha de Alice, ainda não nascida? Isso explicaria os olhos da menina serem os de Edward, que por sua vez eram iguais aos da irmã._

_Mas ainda assim, algo nela me atraía. Como um ímã._

_Ela sorriu, e outra vez a lembrança de Edward veio forte demais. De alguma forma, senti que ela também me amava, mesmo nunca tendo me visto na vida._

_Tudo naquele sonho era estranho._

Fui subitamente acordada por uma dor, essa bastante real. Tão forte que me perguntei como sequer havia conseguido dormir. Depois de algum tempo tentando voltar à realidade, completamente perdida, consegui identificar que a dor estava na minha cabeça. Identificar a parte do corpo que doía era um começo.

Demorei alguns minutos para tomar a coragem de abrir os olhos. Quando o fiz, até mesmo a luz fraca que as cortinas do quarto de Edward filtravam foram o suficiente para transformar aquele pequeno momento em um inferno. Fechei os olhos muito rapidamente outra vez, tentando engolir, mas minha língua parecia feita de pano. Talvez alguém tivesse me espancado antes que eu caísse no sono, porque todos os músculos do meu corpo pareciam um pouco podres.

Girei a cabeça devagar para o lado só para constatar que Edward, como quase sempre, não estava ali.

Conjurando das profundezas dos meus músculos toda a força que havia em mim, sentei na cama ainda de olhos fechados. Infelizmente, o movimento foi rápido demais, então uma tontura desnorteante e um enjôo súbito me tomaram de imediato. Senti alguma coisa querendo sair de mim à força, e me desesperei ao constatar que, mesmo que conseguisse ir caminhando até o banheiro - o que não era o caso - eu provavelmente acabaria vomitando no carpete antes de chegar no meio do caminho.

Sem opção nenhuma, me curvei na cama, colocando a cabeça para fora dela e simplesmente deixando que um jato nojento saísse pela minha boca. Mas aquilo foi tudo que saiu. A ânsia vinha a cada cinco segundos, mas meu estômago vazio não tinha nada para expelir. E cada vez que ela vinha, vinha com tanta força que minha cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir, me fazendo implorar silenciosamente por um desmaio.

Senti uma mão na minha testa, dando apoio a ela. Não precisei me virar ou abrir os olhos para saber quem era. Quando as ânsias de vômito começaram a ficar menos frequentes, fui relaxando e respirando melhor. Abri os olhos devagar e dei de cara com uma bacia, posicionada estrategicamente no chão para que eu não sujasse o carpete. Edward sabia que aquilo aconteceria, e fui grata a ele por ter sido cauteloso.

Levantei o corpo, sentando na cama muito lentamente. Minha cabeça girava, fazendo com que tudo ficasse um pouco embaçado.

- Calma... É assim mesmo.

Ouvir a sua voz me tranquilizou um pouco. Abri os olhos e o vi à minha frente com um olhar de compaixão. Imediatamente lembrei da menina no meu sonho, e então tudo se tornou muito óbvio. Tão óbvio que eu não sabia como podia não ter entendido antes.

Aquela menina era _minha_ filha. Minha e de Edward. A filha que não tínhamos, mas que meu subconsciente criou. Conhecer Julia e Lilly provavelmente havia despertado em mim um instinto maternal inédito.

- Está melhor?

Sacudi positivamente a cabeça em resposta, mas me arrependi na hora. Meu cérebro parecia chacoalhar dentro do crânio. Eu teria respondido em voz alta, mas sabia que isso também faria com que minha cabeça doesse ainda mais.

- Vamos ter que ver o que o seu estômago aguenta. - Ele disse, indo até o criado mudo e voltando com um copo que parecia ser de água e uma colher de sopa. Ele pegou um pouco do líquido com a colher e trouxe até a minha boca. Notei que não era água, mas sim soro, o que me ajudaria a não desidratar tão rápido.

Felizmente, meu estômago conseguiu aceitar as três colheres oferecidas, sem que eu tivesse que cuspir tudo de novo na bacia ao lado da cama.

Edward me carregou para o banheiro, servindo de apoio enquanto eu tomava banho. Fui eternamente grata a ele por ter noção e não tentar me tocar de formas inapropriadas, embora tivesse total acesso ao meu corpo. Quando meu banho já estava tomado e meus dentes escovados, ele começou um processo de enfermagem que imediatamente fez com que eu me sentisse mal por estar dando tanto trabalho.

Aproveitei o fato de que, agora, eu conseguia falar.

- Desculpa por ter vomitado seu banheiro ontem e quase ter feito isso de novo no seu carpete.

- _Nosso_ banheiro e _nosso_ carpete. E não se preocupe com isso.

Deitei outra vez, me sentindo melhor aos poucos.

- Nunca mais me deixe beber...

- Tenho que admitir que você bêbada é interessante.

Ele olhou para mim de forma esquisita e sorriu. Por algum motivo, fiquei ansiosa. Eu ainda não tinha parado para tentar lembrar o que exatamente havia feito depois de encher a cara.

Eu queria imaginar que não tinha feito nada inapropriado, como um ridículo striptease em cima de uma mesa ou algo assim. Me acalmei ao me dar conta de que, se alguma coisa desse tipo tivesse acontecido, Edward não estaria todo sorridente e cuidadoso comigo, mas sim puto.

A única coisa ousada que eu lembrava claramente de ter feito era ameaçar uma vadia se ela resolvesse continuar com seu jeito "me-coma" para cima de Edward. Talvez fosse a última coisa da qual eu me lembrasse. Depois disso, lembro de ter pedido algo para Josh, que me deu não só uma dose, mas uma garrafa inteira de vinho. Como estava puta e triste, não pensei se seria ou não inteligente encher a cara.

O álcool me fazia pensar. Por isso, fiquei remoendo a lembrança daquela piranha alisando meu namorado, e pensei em todas as outras que queriam poder fazer aquilo. Pensei também nos olhares acusatórios que recebi de algumas pessoas na festa, tão óbvios que não eram sequer necessárias palavras para me dizer que estava sendo vista como uma interesseira. Pensei no meu maldito passado, na minha maldita culpa... Pensei em Edward, e como era importante que ele entendesse minhas reais intenções.

Pensei no quanto o amava. No quanto precisava dele. Pensei no quanto queria viver para sempre ao seu lado.

E depois... Depois...

Ah, sim.

Depois eu tinha dito, com todas as letras, que o amava como uma louca.

Meu rosto esquentou, então desviei o olhar dele, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para as mãos. Ele riu baixinho, porque não precisava de nenhuma palavra minha para entender que eu havia enfim lembrado - minha tonalidade vermelho-camarão-fluorescente deixava isso claro.

- Como se você não soubesse disso... - Falei em voz baixa, um pouco rabugenta, deitando minha cabeça outra vez no travesseiro.

Ele sabia que eu estava sem graça, por isso não insistiu no assunto. Mas eu podia ver como aquilo o havia deixado feliz. Sabia que deveria ter confessado aquilo há muito tempo, porque privá-lo de ouvir aquelas palavras não era justo. Eu mesma sabia como ouvi-las fazia bem.

Demorou um pouco - alguns minutos apenas - para que eu entendesse que aquela confissão não havia somente tirado um enorme peso das minhas costas: Ela havia me libertado de algo muito maior, um medo irracional de deixar claro o quanto eu precisava dele. Aceitar que Edward era essencial na minha vida já havia acontecido, mas deixar isso claro para _ele_ era muito mais difícil. E por algum motivo, agora que ele finalmente sabia, eu me sentia livre.

Suspirei contra o travesseiro.

- Você sempre soube, não é? - Perguntei.

- Mais ou menos.

Me senti culpada por aquela resposta. Eu queria que ele soubesse. Achava que tinha deixado isso claro desde o momento em que ele voltou para a minha vida.

- Eu sempre te amei. - Concluí, lutando contra a dor de cabeça e me forçando a abrir os olhos para encará-lo - Nunca foi menos que isso.

Edward me encarou sem dizer nada. Ele não sorria, mas seus olhos brilhavam ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Quando entendeu que não tinha mais nada a ser dito, ele foi se deitar ao meu lado, muito próximo a mim, encostando a ponta do seu nariz no meu e me permitindo sentir o cheiro do perfume natural da sua pele.

- Ouvir isso de você quando está sóbria é ainda melhor. - Ele riu, beijando delicadamente meus lábios e passando o indicador pela maçã do meu rosto - Obrigado.

Não consegui responder, me mantendo imóvel ali ao seu toque.

E então percebi o tempo que havia perdido.

…

Então, o ano havia começado. Minha vida havia mudado completamente em menos de um mês, e eu não poderia me sentir mais feliz com isso. Era até estranho lembrar do passado, não só porque ele me incomodava, mas também porque parecia tão incrivelmente distante do presente.

Desenvolvi a capacidade de me forçar a parar de pensar quando algumas recordações vinham. Me permitia lembrar coisas que aconteceram até a morte de minha mãe e a partir do dia que Edward voltou a fazer parte da minha vida. O período de tempo entre esses dois momentos era propositalmente um enorme vazio.

Era claro que isso não acontecia sempre. Vez ou outra lembrava das minhas amigas que ainda permaneciam no passado. Na maior parte do tempo eu tentava não pensar em nada desse período, mas isso era impossível, mesmo porque certas coisas que eu gostava de lembrar aconteceram exatamente aí.

Conhecer Edward. Permitir que Edward me conhecesse. Edward me dando o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

Não era possível esquecer nada que o incluísse. Por isso, da mesma forma, era impossível não lembrar, vez ou outra, do dia que ele me deixou.

Mas eu estava bem. Se não curada, conformada. E não havia motivos para deixar que qualquer problema antigo atrapalhasse a minha felicidade agora, porque isso soaria até como ingratidão.

Nós estávamos mais próximos do que antes. Agíamos como um verdadeiro casal, e talvez isso fosse óbvio para alguém que não soubesse da nossa história, mas esse pequeno fato me enchia de alegria. Era maravilhoso poder vê-lo todos os dias e perguntar como havia sido seu dia. Era maravilhoso me sentir à vontade para dizê-lo que eu sentia saudades dele quando ficava sozinha naquele apartamento. Era maravilhoso dizer que o amava sem nenhum problema.

Meus dias ainda eram um pouco monótonos, mas eu não me sentiria bem se reclamasse com Edward. Minha vida era praticamente a vida que uma princesa levava, mas como eu sempre havia sido diferente, sentia falta de algumas pequena coisas.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

Estávamos vendo tv no quarto, esperando o sono chegar.

- Não quero que você ache que estou reclamando ou exigindo nada... - Comecei - Mas você se lembra de uma conversa que tivemos...

- Na casa dos meus pais?

Ele lembrava.

- É...

- Pensei que não fosse perguntar nunca. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso simples nos lábios.

Me virei para ele, um pouco ansiosa. Sua atitude estava me enchendo de esperanças.

- E então? - Perguntei, parecendo uma criança.

- Bom, você disse que queria algo simples... Achei algo que você poderia fazer. Não é nada difícil, e infelizmente não deve ser muito divertido também, mas se não gostar e quiser fazer alguma outra coisa, pode vir falar comigo...

- O que é? - O interrompi, ansiosa demais para esperar que ele finalizasse seu raciocínio.

- Lembra o que eu falei que você fazia pra minha família?

- Sim... - Consenti com a cabeça - Disse que eu era bibliotecária...

- É. E sei que você tem um gosto pela leitura. Mas isso é mais difícil do que a maioria das pessoas acha. É preciso ter pelo menos bacharelado em biblioteconomia. De qualquer forma, procurei alguma coisa que ao menos remetesse a isso. Pelo menos pra quem não entende do assunto.

Notei que ele ficou um pouco sem graça, parando antes de continuar a falar.

- E o que é? Diz logo, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não é nada muito interessante, mas... Bom, tem uma biblioteca antiga a três quarteirões daqui. Fui lá e descobri que eles queriam um ajudante. Você sabe, pra fazer nada em especial. Catalogar, arrumar, inspecionar livros. Ver se estão sendo devolvidos em bom estado, arrumar os novos... Essas coisas.

Meus olhos brilharam. Eu não estava na frente de um espelho, mas podia ter certeza disso. Era claro que aquele não era o emprego dos sonhos de ninguém normal, mas para mim era simplesmente maravilhoso.

- O salário não é bom... - Ele continuou - Mas o lado bom é que não tem muita burocracia. E você poderia ocupar seu tempo. Tenho certeza que pode descobrir muita coisa legal lá...

- É perfeito...

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Não é perfeito. Só procurei isso porque você disse que queria algo simples e não se importava com quanto ganharia...

- É perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito!

Edward me encarava como se eu estivesse delirando de febre.

- Muito obrigada... - Falei, abraçando-o com um amor que não poderia expressar em palavras.

- Não foi nada. Mesmo. Eu poderia ter arranjado algo muito melhor...

- Não precisava! Você não sabe como eu gostei.

A expressão dele era de quem não sabia mesmo. Mas ele sorria.

- Posso te dar algumas dicas. Esse foi o meu primeiro trabalho. Eu tinha 12 anos, e estava fascinado com a idéia de trabalhar e ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. Acho que meu pai se orgulha de mim até hoje por causa disso. - Ele riu com os olhos desfocados, claramente se lembrando da ocasião.

Eu estava tão feliz e fascinada com tudo que minhas íris provavelmente haviam se transformado em corações rosas.

- Ah, você começa semana que vem.

E então a "semana que vem" chegou. Edward me ensinou o caminho até o lugar e me dei conta de que podia ir a pé tranquilamente. Me sentia temerosa como uma criança no primeiro dia de escola, mas quando cheguei ao local percebi que não era preciso. O sr. Miller, responsável pela biblioteca, embora muito rabugento, era um senhor tranquilo. Talvez estivesse até mais satisfeito do que o normal, porque dificilmente encontraria um funcionário que se dispusesse a trabalhar em algo tão aparentemente monótono por tão pouco, e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Claro que ele não precisava saber que minha satisfação se dava porque, comparado ao que eu fazia no passado, qualquer trabalho se tornava imediatamente agradável e satisfatório.

A biblioteca era antiga. Não era enorme, mas também não poderia ser considerada pequena. A maioria dos livros de lá pareciam ser antigos também, distribuídos em grandes estantes de madeira que iam até o teto. Eram dois andares, o segundo sendo de acesso exclusivo aos funcionários. As paredes e o piso eram de madeira escura também, dando um aspecto aconchegante ao lugar. Na frente, algumas mesas e cadeiras eram distribuídas em cinco fileiras. Atrás ficavam as estantes, e entre elas algumas mesas que provavelmente pertenciam a bibliotecários.

Depois de receber as instruções do sr. Miller, comecei o meu primeiro dia no trabalho.

Estava mais feliz que pinto no lixo.

...

Passei a acordar junto com Edward, ele indo para a empresa e eu indo para a biblioteca. Com o passar do tempo, uma pequena idéia - que, segundo ele, era boa demais para ser desperdiçada assim - começou a ser aplicada nas nossas manhãs.

- Hmmmpppff...

- Bom dia. - Ele falou, com uma voz sedutora ao meu ouvido. Fui despertada pelos seus beijos suaves no meu pescoço e o forte cheiro de pasta de dente de menta.

- Espera... - Falei, completamente desorientada - Deixa eu acordar...

- Você já está acordada.

Senti uma mão puxar para o lado minha calcinha sem a menor cerimônia. Quando finalmente abri os olhos, notei que ele estava em cima de mim, seu rosto a menos de dois centímetros do meu.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntei apenas para ganhar tempo. Porque eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo.

- Você sabia que a prática do sexo matinal reforça as defesas imunológicas do corpo e melhora o funcionamento de alguns órgãos, além de melhorar consideravelmente o humor pelo resto do dia? E esses são só alguns benefícios.

Eu não sabia se ele estava inventando aquilo ou se realmente chegou a pesquisar sobre o assunto. Mas não me importava.

- Espera... - Repeti, sentindo sua mão desabotoar lentamente os botões da minha camisa - Deixa eu escovar os dentes...

Ele me ignorou.

Tentei argumentar que daquela forma acabaríamos nos atrasando, o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu no primeiro dia da sua brilhante idéia. Imaginei que ele desistisse daquele plano, mas a solução que mais pareceu lhe agradar foi acordar uma hora mais cedo.

Proibi que ele me tocasse antes que eu fizesse minha higiene matinal. Edward pareceu contrariado, alegando que "a graça era me acordar desse jeito". Eu até concordava: Tinha que admitir que ser tirada dos meus sonhos pela língua dele passeando pelo meu corpo - algumas vezes nos lugares mais inapropriados - era bastante interessante. Chegamos então ao acordo de que ele pelo menos não me beijaria até que eu escovasse os dentes, já que os dele estavam sempre escovados na altura que eu acordava.

Ele parecia um adolescente de 16 anos com os hormônios em fúria. Mas eu não desgostava nem um pouco disso, porque meu apetite sexual parecia estar maior. O problema era que, no resto do dia, por causa do sono interrompido e de algumas noites de insônia, eu me sentia incrivelmente sonolenta. Em determinado momento, quando Edward me perguntou como andava o trabalho, tive que omitir o fato de ter quase caído da escada três vezes em uma semana quando tentava organizar alguns livros em prateleiras mais altas na biblioteca.

Optei por esconder dele também uma estranha ansiedade. Por conta dela, passava vez ou outra por alguma desordem estomacal. Minha digestão não andava muito boa, algumas vezes me provocando enjôos extremamente desagradáveis. Mas como não queria preocupá-lo e estava convencida de que aquilo era o resultado do processo de me acostumar a uma vida nova, esperei que os sintomas passassem. Talvez eu estivesse apenas desenvolvendo algum tipo de stress, mas cedo ou tarde ele desapareceria.

Era com isso que eu contava.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou desconfiado enquanto me assistia caminhar até a cama com uma expressão exausta.

- Só com um pouco de dor nas costas. - Respondi, deitando e sentindo alguns pontos da minha coluna estalarem silenciosamente.

- Você parece exausta nesses últimos dias.

- É impressão sua. - Menti, tentando acalmá-lo. Eu me sentia exausta, mas não diria isso a ele. Soaria como ingratidão.

Ele continuou me encarando desconfiado, mas parecia ansioso com alguma outra coisa.

- O que foi? - Perguntei, agora curiosa.

- Queria conversar com você.

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para me deixar nervosa. Sentei na cama, ignorando minha dor nas costas, para encará-lo melhor.

- Ok... - Respondi, já sentindo vontade de chorar. Por que eu estava com vontade de chorar? - É sobre o quê?

- Sobre uma mudança... Você não está bem!

Não precisava ser Sherlock Holmes para deduzir isso. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, e esse fato estava claro. Eu estava suando, tremendo e com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Só estou nervosa. Quero que você fale logo.

Ele continuou me olhando como se eu estivesse derretendo. Senti vontade de gritar com ele, mas me contive.

- Você gosta daqui?

"Daqui"? Como assim "daqui"? Do apartamento dele?

- Gosto.

Ele continuou me encarando, como se procurasse pelas palavras certas.

- Lembra quando eu disse que voltaríamos para Londres na primavera?

Era claro que eu lembrava.

- O que tem?

Edward começou a falar sem nenhuma hesitação.

- Eu sei que o seu passado está muito longe de nós agora. Mas sei que você ainda tem alguns medos. E eu quero curar todos eles. Sei que você nunca vai conseguir se sentir completamente à vontade aqui, porque sempre vai ter algum tipo de receio em ser identificada na rua. Sei que não vou poder te levar em festas como minha namorada porque vai sempre haver um risco de alguém te conhecer. E tenho certeza que se isso por um acaso acontecesse, você se importaria muito mais do que eu.

E então, prosseguiu:

- Eu vejo como você anda na rua. Não quero mais te ver de cabeça baixa. Todos temos nosso "passado negro", e você não merece sofrer mais do que ninguém pelo seu. Não merece correr o risco de ser julgada mais do que ninguém.

Meu cérebro começava a processar a informação que ele estava querendo passar. Ainda assim, tudo o que fiz foi continuar encarando-o como uma imbecil, até que a última palavra fosse dita.

- Você disse que gostou de Londres. Eu também gosto de lá. Por isso tomei a liberdade, mesmo que ousada, de fazer isso: Tem uma casa a dois quarteirões da casa dos meus pais. É um pouco menor que a deles, mas muito agradável. E é nossa.

Ele fez uma pausa, caso eu quisesse dizer alguma coisa. E eu queria dizer muitas coisas. Mas não conseguia emitir um único som.

- Estou cuidando de algumas pendências que tenho aqui. Daqui a um mês vou poder oficialmente nomear Victoria como diretora. Ela sempre foi muito mais competente do que eu mesmo, a empresa vai estar em ótimas mãos. Quanto ao seu emprego, tenho certeza que posso achar alguma coisa igual em Londres.

E como se quisesse me fazer responder de alguma forma, ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas de forma suave, me encarando com amor.

- Mas é óbvio que eu não resolveria tudo isso sozinho. Não quero impor absolutamente nada. Por isso, se você não quiser ir, se quiser continuar aqui, eu cancelo tudo. Só estou fazendo isso porque acho que vai ser melhor pra você. E se for melhor pra você, então é melhor pra mim também.

Londres. Edward queria se mudar para Londres. E queria me levar junto.

Ele sorria de forma simples para mim, talvez porque estivesse esperançoso que eu gostasse da idéia, mas provavelmente porque sabia que não tinha a menor possibilidade de eu não gostar.

Não havia essa possibilidade. Ele devia saber disso. Ele devia saber que não precisava falar que eu "tinha a opção de ficar se quisesse". Porque me mudar para Londres, o meu mais novo lugar favorito no mundo, era como um sonho. Porque as chances de algum filho da puta me encontrar e trazer o passado de volta para estragar a minha vida se tornariam remotas. Porque eu passaria a estar perto da família dele. E eu amava a família dele. E vê-los unidos me deixava incrivelmente feliz.

- Pode ao menos me dizer por que está chorando? - Ele perguntou, secando meu rosto e apertando minhas mãos para que eu reagisse. - Espero do fundo do coração que seja de alegria...

Me atirei nos seus braços, abraçando-o com força, e simplesmente fiquei ali. Me permiti botar pra fora todo o choro que machucava minha garganta, escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele e deixando que as lágrimas escorressem sem me sentir constrangida. Pelo menos até a parte que comecei a soluçar.

- Ei... Você não está bem... - Ele falou, tentando puxar meu rosto para que ele ficasse à vista, mas me forcei a ficar escondida no seu pescoço.

- Estou mais do que bem. - Falei contra a sua pele, tentando conter o tremor na voz.

- Por que está chorando desse jeito?

Devia ser TPM. Não importava.

- Eu amo você. Obrigada por tudo.

Ele me abraçou de volta, tão apertado que por mais um pouco não me machucaria. Me dei conta de que sentir seus braços de forma tão firme ao meu redor era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, senão a melhor.

- Eu também amo você. Mas por favor, pare de chorar. Você está me assustando.

Embora ele estivesse falando sério, não consegui deixar de rir.

- Você já falou com seus pais? - Perguntei, ainda agarrada a ele, sem permitir que ele olhasse para mim.

- Não. Minha idéia é contar quando já estivermos lá, apesar de que tenho uma vaga impressão de que minha mãe já desconfie de alguma coisa.

- E quando nós vamos?

- Fim de março, no máximo início de abril.

Meu coração acelerou de alegria. Me apertei contra ele outra vez, tão radiante que mal conseguia me conter. Meus olhos continuavam a jorrar litros de água para fora do meu corpo. Talvez eu desidratasse. Mas não importava. Aquelas lágrimas valiam a pena. Era como se todos os meus medos e inseguranças estivessem me deixando aos poucos, sendo substituídos por uma felicidade incrível.

Ele passou o resto daquela noite me dizendo como era a casa, e como seria morar lá, e como Esme ficaria feliz com isso. Eu sabia que ela adoraria, inclusive era um dos verdadeiros motivos por eu mesma ter ficado tão feliz.

Eu estava radiante. Era exatamente como seriam meus melhores sonhos. Estava tão feliz que todo o sofrimento pelo qual havia passado parecia tão distante que talvez eu sequer lembrasse direito. Era como diziam: "Sem o amargo, o doce não seria tão doce". E eu podia sentir claramente a doçura em que minha vida estava mergulhada agora.

…

Os dias seguintes à novidade foram alguns dos melhores da minha vida. A expectativa de estar perto de pessoas que eu sabia que me amavam era uma coisa maravilhosa, e não era raro perder o foco no trabalho pensando no futuro breve em que eu reencontraria Esme e Carlisle, levando o filho deles junto comigo.

E então o único aspecto que fazia com que eles gostassem um pouco menos de mim - manter Edward longe - não existiria mais.

Como bônus, o dia do meu pagamento chegou. Senti medo, literalmente, de não conseguir lidar com tantas notícias boas ao mesmo tempo e simplesmente enlouquecer.

E então eu ia me convencendo de que ficava mais estranha a cada dia.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Tem um cheque na minha carteira.

Continuei olhando-o de forma doce, sem dizer nada.

- Como ele foi parar lá? - Ele insistiu.

- Eu coloquei lá.

Ele me olhou de forma inquisitora.

- Que foi? - Perguntei inocentemente.

- O que você espera que eu faça com ele?

- Ahn... Deposite na sua conta, talvez? Ou saque.

Edward fez uma cara de "entendi", e ignorando completamente minhas explicações, me devolveu o cheque.

- Ei! É seu!

- Não. - Ele me olhou como olha para uma criança retardada - É seu. Você trabalhou por ele.

- Mas você disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com o dinheiro! E eu quero dar pra você!

- Isso não tem o menor cabimento! Por que está me dando todo o seu salário?

- Porque é só um pouco de tudo o que você gastou...

- Bella, não começa.

Ele falou de um jeito sério, e por algum motivo isso me fragilizou.

- Não, não chora! Pelo amor de Deus!

Eu não sabia se ele estava desesperado ou sem paciência, mas qualquer que fosse o caso, já era tarde. As lágrimas começaram a descer sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

- Ok, eu fico com o cheque. Mas por favor...

E meus dias passaram a ser assim. Sempre que coisas desse tipo aconteciam, eu me achava uma completa idiota: Minha vida era maravilhosa, então porque eu não parava de chorar e me irritar como uma depressiva suicida?

- Amor, talvez você devesse ir a algum psicólogo... Quer que eu marque? - Ele me disse um dia, e então briguei com ele porque, além de me chamar de louca, achava que eu era incompetente.

Victoria passou a almoçar quase todos os dias comigo. E eu sabia que era a pedido de Edward.

- Ele disse que você anda irritada com ele. - Ela falou, enquanto comia a sobremesa.

- Não estou irritada... Só estou confusa, acho. Deve ser essa coisa toda da mudança...

- Eu sei. Deve ser difícil se acostumar com tantas mudanças ao mesmo tempo. Mas sei que vai dar tudo certo.

Por algum motivo, Victoria se tornou em pouco tempo minha amiga. Não falávamos do passado, mesmo porque não fazia o menor sentido estragar o clima bom com as merdas que ficaram para trás. Saíamos, conversávamos, fazíamos até compras juntas. Bem, ela fazia compras. Eu a acompanhava.

- Como vão Lilly e Julia?

- Ótimas. Acho que elas gostaram de você.

Eu também havia gostado delas. Pensei que mudar para tão longe não me traria tristeza alguma porque nada me prendia aqui, mas fui pega de surpresa ao constatar que sentiria muita falta da família de Victoria. Principalmente das meninas, o que não fazia muito sentido até mesmo porque eu só as havia visto uma única vez.

- Está nervosa por ser diretora da empresa? - Perguntei, tentando afastar a emoção.

- Sim. Pode parecer que sou muito segura, mas é uma responsabilidade enorme.

- Mas, no fundo, sempre foi você que tomou as decisões.

Ela riu, porque sabia que não tinha como negar aquela afirmação.

- É diferente. Todos me vêem como uma secretária. Sei que vou ter que passar por muitos preconceitos pra me fazer respeitável. - Ela parou, olhando para mim - Você me entende, não é?

Eu entendia. Perfeitamente. E ela sabia disso.

- Você vai ser uma ótima diretora. - Falei, tentando animá-la - Tem competência o suficiente pra isso.

Ela sorriu, e foi durante aqueles poucos dias que não apenas passei a gostar mais de Victoria, como passei a vê-la como uma verdadeira amiga. Talvez não tão próxima ou íntima, mas certamente confiável e leal.

Ela me animava. Não que eu precisasse desesperadamente disso, porque não estava deprimida. Minhas mudanças de humor não se resumiam apenas a ficar normal e, minutos depois, chorar compulsivamente. Eu também tinha momentos de uma alegria efusiva, irritação irracional e depravação profunda.

Edward obviamente gostava desse meu último estado de espírito.

- Ahhhhhhh...

- Você não estava com dor de cabeça há algumas horas atrás? - Ele perguntou, enquanto metia com força em mim e falava contra a minha boca.

E eu realmente estava, o que fazia com que minha vontade de fazer sexo chegasse a ser negativa. Mas não era minha culpa que, ao acordar às 3:15h da manhã, eu tenha sido tomada por uma vontade súbita e enlouquecedora de ser comida por ele.

- Está reclamando que eu tenha te acordado? - Falei, um pouco provocativa.

- Não mesmo. Você será sempre bem vinda quando quiser me acordar com um boquete de novo.

Mas nos momentos em que meu lado ninfomaníaco despertava, eu não era de muito papo.

- Certo. Cala a boca e me come.

Ele não se importava. Ou pelo menos parecia não se importar, De qualquer forma, não era como se eu estivesse só trepando com qualquer um. Estava muito longe disso. Eu ainda o amava, talvez mais a cada dia, e nunca havia feito "apenas" sexo com ele. Mas ultimamente minha libido estava explodindo.

Eu me sentia mais confiante na nossa relação. Não que não me sentisse antes, mas saber que eu podia me abrir em qualquer aspecto com ele me dava uma força impressionante. Podíamos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, e isso incluía, vez ou outra, algumas referências ao "passado negro". Mas não era como antes, que uma simples menção parecia ser um castigo: Se algo tinha que ser falado ou explicado, então era isso que era feito.

Sem drama, sem frescura.

Isso só fazia com que os poucos obstáculos restantes em mim fossem ruindo, um de cada vez. E contar com ele para me ajudar a romper algumas barreiras só fazia com que eu o amasse ainda mais.

Como nunca imaginei ser capaz de amar alguém.

E eu o amava tanto que às vezes era necessário dizer isso a ele assim que a vontade surgia, fosse enquanto fazíamos sexo ou enquanto ele lavava a louça.

- Eu considero traição transar com uma pessoa e pensar em outra. É muito esquisito se você for parar pra pensar.

Estávamos vendo um filme na tv, onde exatamente isso estava acontecendo. Edward estava encostado na cabeceira da cama comigo entre suas pernas.

- Por que seria traição? - Ele perguntou, tentando entender meu ponto de vista.

- Bom, tudo bem. Pode não ser traição, mas é injusto. Se você dorme com uma pessoa e pensa em outra, é sinal que só está usando a pessoa com quem você está no momento. E mesmo que ela nunca vá saber... Bom, ainda é injusto.

- Hum... Isso conta pra masturbação também?

- Claro que não. Aí você precisa mesmo pensar em alguém, né?

Ele ficou calado por algum momento, e senti que estava se decidindo se deveria ou não continuar com o assunto.

- Eu já tive que pensar em você enquanto estava com uma garota.

Fiquei em silêncio. O que eu deveria responder? "Que bom"?

- Eu estava com sono. - Ele continuou - E queria gozar logo. Mas não conseguia...

- Queria dormir? Pelo visto ela não era muito boa, né? - Perguntei, ainda olhando para a tv, mas muito atenta à conversa.

- Ela era bonita e tal... Mas, não sei... Acho que o problema era que ela não era você. Eu estava meio obcecado por você na época.

Sorri, mesmo aquilo sendo horrível.

- Você é uma péssima pessoa. - Falei, mais contente do que deveria. Seguindo o meu raciocínio, ele havia se aproveitado daquela garota, mas eu realmente não estava me importando.

Ele riu atrás de mim, dando um beijo delicado no meu pescoço.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, mas eu sabia que aquilo não terminaria ali. Edward era mesmo como uma criança que precisava de algumas certezas.

- Você nunca fez isso? - A voz dele saiu tímida, quase como se estivesse se sentindo culpado por fazer aquela pergunta - Quero dizer, nunca gozou com outro cara pensando em mim?

Eu estava de costas para ele, mas podia apostar que Edward estava com sua cara de cachorrinho-manco-sem-dono.

- Não. - Respondi simplesmente.

Pude sentir um suspiro no meu pescoço. Sabia que ele estava triste pela resposta, mas sabia que o que estava prestes a contar a ele o deixaria radiante.

- Nunca gozei com outro cara.

Deixei que aquele pedaço de informação fizesse o efeito que eu sabia que faria.

- Nunca gozou com outro cara? - Ele perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

- Não.

Mais silêncio.

- Nunca?

- Nunca.

- Eu fui o primeiro cara que fez você gozar?

De quantas maneiras ele poderia formular aquela mesma pergunta?

- Sim, o primeiro. E único.

Ele parecia um pouco incrédulo, mas não tentei convencê-lo de nada.

- Por quê?

Como assim "por quê"?

- Porque, de início, você foi o único cara que achou o ponto certo no meu corpo. E depois, foi o único cara que eu já amei. - Me virei para trás, procurando seus olhos - Faz sentido, não?

Era claro que os olhos dele brilhavam como duas bolinhas de gude amarelas. Ele não sorria, mas era simplesmente óbvia a satisfação em seu rosto.

Edward não respondeu, apenas me encarando com aquela mesma expressão. Virei para a posição original outra vez.

- Está feliz por ter sido o primeiro em pelo menos alguma coisa comigo, não é? - Perguntei, encarando a televisão distraidamente.

Ele hesitou. Sabia que a própria essência daquela pergunta era triste.

- Pode falar. Não vou começar a chorar.

E não ia mesmo. Eu me sentia segura tanto para fazer aquela pergunta quanto para aceitar a resposta.

Ele apenas me abraçou como resposta, mas mesmo com seu silêncio eu pude ouvir a confirmação daquela pergunta induzida. Seus braços me apertavam com força, passando uma sensação de posse, de domínio. Mas mais do que isso, eu sentia uma estranha gratidão no seu ato. Algo que eu não poderia explicar, porque simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Era como se ele estivesse me agradecendo simplesmente por torná-lo especial. Agradecendo, de alguma forma, por amá-lo como eu amava. Por deixar minha felicidade nas mãos dele.

Me desvencilhei dos seus braços de forma gentil, mudando de posição e sentando outra vez entre suas pernas, mas dessa vez de frente para ele.

- Quero que você seja o primeiro em tudo. Pelo menos a partir de agora. - Comecei, tentando, de forma discreta, alcançar a gaveta do criado mudo ao seu lado. Não adiantou, ele percebeu meu movimento, desviando seu olhar do meu e encarando agora minha mão.

Eu segurava o lubrificante que ele já havia tentado usar comigo uma vez.

- Eu não... Não vou ser o primeiro... - Ele hesitava em falar o que queria, e eu sabia o porquê.

- Sim. Vai ser o primeiro e único que vai fazer isso da forma _certa_.

- Mas... Você já... Já te _obrigaram_...

Ele sentia. Sentia muito por aquilo. Sentia muito pelo que havia acontecido comigo, eu podia ver na tristeza e na raiva que seus olhos não conseguiam esconder.

- Aquilo não conta. Não merece ser lembrado, porque não foi _nada_.

- Você não quer... Não quero fazer isso com você...

Edward estava claramente dividido. Ele não dizia, mas eu sabia que sua cabeça estava borbulhando de pensamentos.

- Eu quero. Quero que me mostre como é me entregar assim da maneira _certa_. Porque a única maneira que conheço é a errada, e eu preciso que você me faça esquecer disso.

Ele me olhava com um pouco de desespero até, e eu sabia que um conflito interno estava matando-o. Mas eu queria tirar todas as dúvidas dele. Por isso, encarei seus olhos e repeti, pedindo silenciosamente que ele acreditasse na verdade que havia sido empregada em cada pequeno pedaço daquela frase

- Eu quero que você faça. Quero que você apague isso de mim. Quero que seja o primeiro e único a fazer _amor_ comigo dessa forma.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha, fechando os olhos e respirando contra a minha pele enquanto falava.

- Você não faz idéia... Não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo...

Calei-o com um beijo. Ele retribuiu, perdido demais para continuar negando o meu pedido. Perdido demais até para pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse.

Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu puxar minha calcinha até os tornozelos. Quando dei por mim, ele próprio já estava completamente nu, sentado em seus calcanhares e me trazendo para cima das suas pernas, mantendo-me sentada de costas para ele ali.

Não vi nada disso acontecer porque, embora eu realmente quisesse que aquela hora chegasse, não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa. Não era medo, de forma alguma: Eu confiaria a ele minha própria vida. Mas a ansiedade e o leve pânico que eu sentia eram involuntários, como um trauma desenvolvido na infância.

Senti um líquido gelado ser passado na minha entrada de trás, mas imediatamente se tornou quente assim que Edward afastou seus dedos de lá. Esperei de olhos fechados, lembrando que era _ele_ ali. Que era a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo, e que só estava fazendo aquilo porque _eu_ queria.

E eu queria.

Mas estava nervosa demais para manter as batidas do meu coração da velocidade certa.

Ele beijou meu pescoço de forma provocativa, tocando propositalmente nos pontos que sabia serem mais sensíveis. Uma de suas mãos segurava suavemente minha cintura, sem apertar, e a outra voou para o meu clitóris. Não podia vê-lo, porque estava de costas, mas me obrigava a lembrar, a cada segundo, que era _ele_ ali.

Senti a cabeça de seu membro encostar na minha entrada e estremeci. Apertei com força a mão que ele mantinha na minha cintura, o que foi um erro: Edward imediatamente notou que eu tremia.

- Tem certeza... - Ele começou no meu ouvido, e ouvir sua voz me deu uma nova onda de segurança e conforto.

- Tenho. - Respondi simplesmente.

- Você tem que relaxar...

Aproveitei enquanto o som da sua voz vibrava para me forçar um pouco mais contra seu membro. Era quando eu podia identificá-lo ali que meu corpo relaxava, porque o trauma me fazia lembrar constantemente de flashes da noite em que fui estuprada.

Senti a cabeça de seu membro entrar em mim e fiquei imóvel, tentando me acostumar com o encaixe. Queria que ele continuasse falando alguma coisa, desesperada para identificar sua voz e fazer com que meu corpo se mantivesse receptivo a ele.

Edward abriu os botões da minha camisa, para me dar uma sensação melhor. Passeou uma de suas mãos por todo o meu tronco, sem apertar nada, de forma muito suave. Era como se ele quisesse destacar a diferença entre o que nós estávamos fazendo agora e o que fizeram comigo um dia. Era como se simplesmente quisesse fazer com que o meu corpo reconhecesse seu toque.

Relaxei mais um pouco, sentindo-o se enfiar mais fundo dentro de mim. De forma cuidadosa, lenta, pronto para interromper o movimento a qualquer momento. Mas não adiantava me enganar: Eu estava desconfortável. Não conseguia relaxar completamente, mas ainda assim estava feliz por não estar sentindo dor.

Ele era cuidadoso. Como sempre havia sido.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, respirando contra seu pescoço e tentando sentir o perfume do creme de barbear dele. Não consegui sentir nada, e meu corpo imediatamente se fechou outra vez.

De repente, Edward virou nossos corpos para a esquerda e nos jogou para frente, me fazendo ter que apoiar as mãos no colchão e ficando de quatro. Não entendi o que ele estava fazendo. O movimento súbito fez com que eu me fechasse ainda mais. De olhos ainda fechados, senti seu corpo se apoiar no meu por um momento: Era como se seus braços estivessem tentando alcançar alguma coisa, e no momento seguinte voltamos à posição original, comigo sentada em seu colo de costas para ele. Em nenhum momento seu corpo havia saído do meu.

- Abra os olhos... - Ele falou um pouco ofegante ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu obedeci.

À nossa frente, uma das portas do armário estava aberta. Ele a havia aberto. Dela, pendia um espelho de cima a baixo, mostrando perfeitamente a imagem invertida do que Edward estava fazendo comigo.

Eu podia vê-lo agora.

Minhas mãos apertavam com força as suas, que por sua vez estavam firmes nos dois lados da minha cintura. Sua boca mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha de forma provocativa, exatamente da maneira que ele sabia que me enlouquecia. Procurei seus olhos pelo reflexo do espelho e, quando os encontrei, vi que ele já encarava os meus.

Sem desviar o olhar, ele me segurou com firmeza para que eu subisse um pouco em seu membro e, logo em seguida, me empurrou para baixo outra vez. Não consegui prender o gemido baixo ao senti-lo daquela forma. Senti-lo e vê-lo. E saber - lembrar - que aquele era _ele_.

- Quem mais poderia ser? - Ele suspirou baixo no meu ouvido outra vez, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Senti cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo explodir, agora eu mesma sentando nele com força e finalmente sentindo prazer.

Ainda que eu visse o quão desesperado ele estava para apressar as coisas, Edward se manteve calmo, lento e quase submisso. Tudo que fez foi envolver seus braços na minha barriga e manter o ritmo que _eu_ ditava. Se estivesse muito devagar ou muito rápido, eu o deixaria saber, usando meu meu próprio corpo contra o dele. Era o suficiente para que ele se adaptasse ao que eu queria.

Mas não precisei "corrigir" nada. Ele foi perfeito.

Foi _perfeito_.

Não gozei pela penetração por trás. Edward me levou ao orgasmo com seus dedos, e a visão de tudo pelo reflexo do espelho me ajudou com as sensações, despertando meu lado voyeur. Quando ele estava perto do seu próprio clímax, me inclinou suavemente para que gozasse nas minhas costas. E então, senti a tranquilidade tomar conta de nós dois, enquanto um filme qualquer chiava na tv.

Me sentia estranhamente dopada, exausta. Fechei os olhos e esperei. Ele saiu da cama por algum tempo, e quando voltou senti uma toalha úmida limpando minhas costas. Quando ele encostou em mim outra vez, moldou seu corpo ao meu na posição de colher, beijando meus ombros e meu pescoço com carinho.

Ouvi a televisão ser desligada. Sabia que, como eu, Edward não queria quebrar o silêncio, porque isso também era perfeito. Nós dois sabíamos não haver palavras certas que coubessem direito naquele momento, por isso tudo o que fizemos foi permanecer ali, até que um de nós caísse no sono primeiro. Provavelmente seria eu.

Mas antes de me entregar aos sonhos, só porque a vontade veio, agarrei a aliança que envolvia meu anelar direito e, de uma vez, coloquei o aro naquele mesmo dedo da outra mão. Se bem me lembrava, tomando as próprias palavras de Edward como referência, eu tinha a opção de transformar aquele compromisso no que eu quisesse.

Não sabia dizer se ele havia notado meu movimento. Mas antes de adormecer, tive a impressão de sentir seus dedos rodarem, como de costume, a aliança na sua mais nova posição.

…

- Não vou trabalhar hoje. - Falei com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Edward parou de beijar minhas costas instantaneamente.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou, e eu já identificava o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não estou me sentindo bem.

Ele deitou ao meu lado.

- O que você tem?

- Cansaço. E enjôo, de novo.

Edward havia me visto vomitar duas vezes naquela semana, e vinha se mostrando a cada dia mais preocupado com a minha condição. Mas como realmente queria poupá-lo, preferi esconder dele a dor de cabeça e nas costas. Eu omitia alguns sintomas unicamente porque me pareciam pouco importantes, então não era como se eu estivesse o enganando ou algo assim.

- Ok. Eu não vou trabalhar também.

Tirei meu rosto do travesseiro, encarando-o com a cara amassada.

- Claro que você vai. - Falei em um tom mandão.

- Não vou. Vou levar você ao médico.

- Não precisa me levar em médico nenhum. Tenho certeza que isso vai passar...

- Você diz isso há duas semanas!

- … E além disso - Continuei, fingindo não ouvi-lo -, eu tenho pernas. Posso ir sozinha se passar mal.

- Até parece que vou te deixar ir sozinha nessas condições.

- Um taxi faz exatamente a mesma coisa que o seu carro.

- Não adianta. Nada do que você fale vai me convencer...

- Certo. Não era hoje que você tinha aquela reunião pela qual está esperando há um mês?

Ele continuou me encarando, possivelmente processando minhas palavras.

- Merda!

Edward se levantou, procurando em volta aguma coisa. Quando encontrou seu celular, automaticamente começou a discar um número decorado.

- Vou avisar à Victoria pra cancelar...

Pulei da cama e tomei o celular das mãos dele antes que pudesse completar o número. Voltei a deitar no colchão de bruços, com o aparelho debaixo da minha barriga.

- Quero meu celular de volta. - Ele falou, tentando empregar um tom de monotonia na voz.

- Você vai trabalhar.

- Já disse que não vou. Se você piorar...

- Eu não vou piorar! Pare de me tratar como uma criança!

- Então pare de agir como uma!

- Vai à merda, Edward! - Respondi, jogando um dos travesseiros nele - Ou melhor, vai trabalhar!

- Não vou!

Olhei-o de maneira furiosa, sabendo que aquele era o momento de usar minha carta curinga.

- Se você não for, eu faço greve.

Ele abriu a boca, incrédulo. Sua expressão mudou imediatamente de uma segurança plena para alguma coisa do tipo "como você pôde jogar tão baixo?". A ameaça de falta de sexo era sempre uma boa opção para qualquer espécime do sexo masculino, principalmente quando se tratava de Edward.

Suspirei, tentando fazer com que voltássemos a conversar como adultos.

- Eu não vou piorar. _Se_ acontecer alguma coisa, eu te ligo. _Se_ for preciso, você pode vir aqui e me levar a um médico. Podemos fazer desse jeito?

Edward ainda tinha aquela expressão de incredulidade, então esperei que o bom senso voltasse a ele. Quando finalmente pareceu ter pensado sobre a proposta, ele voltou a falar.

- E se você passar mal?

- Não se preocupe. O que pode acontecer de tão grave pra que eu não consiga resolver sozinha? No máximo um enjôo.

Ele me olhou, ainda pensando se era ou não uma boa idéia aceitar aquilo.

- Eu prometo. - Repeti, querendo que ele acreditasse em mim.

Edward bufou.

- Tudo bem.

E dessa forma, depois de prometê-lo mais três vezes que eu ligaria para ele, independente do que acontecesse ou que horas fossem, consegui tirá-lo de casa. Claro que isso não fez com que ele deixasse de manter contato comigo, e até o meio-dia eu havia contado cinco ligações suas, "apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo bem mesmo".

- Ou você pára de me ligar o tempo todo, ou vou desligar meu celular. Você escolhe.

Eu não queria ser rude, mas por um momento me senti sendo perseguida por um maníaco. Claro que como o maníaco em questão era Edward, eu não estava com medo. Mas, porra, ele estava exagerando. E tudo que eu queria era descansar.

Ele me prometeu que ligaria menos vezes. Já era alguma coisa. Aproveitei o celular desocupado para ligar para o sr. Miller, justificando minha falta. Ele não pareceu ficar irritado, e me desejou melhoras.

Passei o dia todo deitada. Me levantava para ir ao banheiro com frequência, e vez ou outra beliscava alguma coisa que Edward havia preparado durante a semana e permanecia na geladeira. Escolhi um livro aleatório na biblioteca e comecei a lê-lo, mas na terceira vez que acabei cochilando, desisti da leitura.

As horas passaram. Meu mal-estar não. Ainda assim, não vomitei, e fiquei animada com esse pequeno feito. Estava quase dormindo outra vez quando fui pega de surpresa pelo som da campainha. Depois de passar alguns segundos me perguntando se devia ou não receber alguém na casa que não era minha, decidi levantar e ver quem era.

Atendi a porta e dei de cara com Victoria. Eram exatamente 16h da tarde, e eu sabia que ela deveria estar no trabalho.

Mas também sabia porque ela _não_ estava.

- Às vezes Edward é muito desesperado. - Comecei, sequer cumprimentando-a.

- Ele quase mandou três pessoas muito importantes irem à merda hoje pra poder sair de lá e vir ver como você estava. Então eu me dispus a vir no lugar dele. - Ela começou, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu não precisava convidá-la, Victoria já era de casa. Muito antes de mim até.

- Por que ele é tão exagerado? - Perguntei, mas aquilo havia sido quase uma pergunta retórica.

- Porque ele é Edward. - Ela respondeu, sentando-se no sofá - Mas vamos lá: Como você está?

- Bem... Um pouco estranha ainda, mas bem.

- Defina "estranha".

Suspirei. Talvez para ela eu pudesse realmente contar o que se passava comigo. Eu sabia que se pedisse a Victoria para omitir certas coisas de Edward, ela o faria.

- Eu venho me sentindo estranha há algum tempo. Mas hoje acordei mal disposta. Não sei, acho que estou com algum problema gástrico. Às vezes não consigo colocar nada na boca sem que fique enjoada, e outras sinto uma fome desumana. E ando um pouco irritada também... Com enxaquecas. dores nas costas... Acho que estou ficando estressada.

Olhei para Victoria, que me encarava com uma expressão neutra. Imediatamente me senti idiota por dizer que poderia estar sofrendo de algum stress, já que, sinceramente, minha vida estava boa demais para que eu pudesse me estressar de qualquer forma que fosse.

Continuei falando, apenas para tentar me sentir menos idiota mesmo.

- Ou isso ou então minha TPM resolveu se prolongar...

Por um momento breve, mas considerável, tudo que ela fez foi me olhar de uma forma esquisita. Eu estava prestes a perguntar se estava tudo bem, quando Victoria voltou a si e falou.

- Eu acho que você deve ir a um médico.

Fiquei preocupada. Eu quase nunca a via concordando com Edward. Isso não devia ser um bom sinal.

- Você acha que é alguma coisa grave? - Perguntei, já um pouco nervosa.

Ela pareceu medir as palavras antes de falar.

- Eu não diria "grave". Mas talvez seja _importante_.

Certo. Agora eu estava oficialmente com medo.

- Tudo bem... - Consegui responder, tentando conter o leve pânico que começava a surgir dentro de mim - Vou marcar algum dia...

- Vamos hoje. - Ela me interrompeu, mas logo em seguida tentou me acalmar (porque eu tinha feito cara de desespero e sabia disso), explicando - Você já faltou ao trabalho hoje mesmo, e eu já estou aqui. Te faço companhia.

Aquilo poderia ter parecido um simples ato de camaradagem. Mas não foi. Victoria não queria ficar comigo aquela tarde só por achar minha companhia agradável. Ela estava preocupada, e isso estava claro.

Sem pensar muito, vesti de qualquer jeito a primeira roupa quente que encontrei e saí com Victoria. Ela me guiou até o seu carro, estacionado na calçada a poucos metros do prédio de Edward.

- Vai avisar a ele que estamos indo ao médico? - Perguntei, já colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Não. É melhor pra todo mundo omitir isso por enquanto.

Eu concordava. Conhecia Edward suficientemente bem para dizer que, se disséssemos aonde estávamos indo, vinte minutos depois ele estaria no mesmo lugar.

Quando chegamos a uma clínica não muito longe dali, Victoria me colocou sentada e foi conversar com a recepcionista. Comecei a me irritar por ser sempre tratada como uma criança. Quando ela voltou, me disse que eu veria um clínico geral dali a alguns minutos.

- Clínico geral?

- Talvez isso não seja o caso para um gastroenterologista. - Ela respondeu, mas novamente se apressou em me acalmar - Mas eu estou só chutando. Pode ser uma infinidade de coisas, só estou tentando cobrir todas as possibilidades.

Ela estava mentindo. Aquilo não era um chute. Victoria podia não saber exatamente o que era, mas ela suspeitava de alguma coisa que não queria me falar. E esse mistério todo só fez com que eu fosse ficando gradativamente mais nervosa.

Entramos em um dos consultórios e demos de cara com um médico gordinho, baixo e barbudo. Ele parecia ser muito simpático e agradável, mas eu só daria algum crédito à sua aparente bondade depois de ouvir dele que o que eu tinha não era grave. No momento, eu estava muito ansiosa para ser agradável com ele também.

- E então, Isabella. Qual é o problema? - Ele me perguntou sorridente, e eu respondi a verdade. Dei o quadro completo de tudo que estava sentindo, há quanto tempo sentia e o que fiz para melhorar. Dessa vez, não omiti nenhum detalhe.

Victoria ficou de pé atrás de mim, e reparei que, vez ou outra, o Dr. Carter (como dizia em seu crachá) lançava olhares rápidos para ela, e décimos de segundos depois voltava sua atenção para mim. Então tive certeza de que eles estavam mantendo algum tipo de comunicação longe dos meus olhos.

- Então, vamos fazer alguns exames. Você tem medo de agulha?

Tudo começava com um exame de sangue. Mas estava tudo bem, porque primeiro, eu não tinha medo de agulhas, e segundo, a reação do Dr. Carter me fez relaxar: Ele continuava simpático e calmo, e, para o meu próprio bem, me forcei a pensar que, se achasse que fosse algo sério, não continuaria me iludindo com aquele sorriso agradável.

O exame foi feito, e a espera foi longa: Mais pelo meu nervosismo do que pelo tempo em si, já que tudo que tive que esperar foram trinta (longos) minutos. O telefone de Victoria tocou algumas vezes, mas ela simplesmente olhava para a tela e não atendia.

- É ele? - Perguntei, sentada ao lado dela na sala de espera.

- É. Deve estar arrancando os cabelos.

- Não acha melhor atender?

- Bom, você quer que ele venha pra cá?

- Não...

- Então acho melhor continuar ignorando.

Ela estava certa, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo era maldade com Edward. Ele devia estar tão nervoso que provavelmente gritaria com Victoria pelas ligações não atendidas, e também comigo, por ter esquecido o celular no apartamento. Comecei a ficar ansiosa pela futura bronca também, e mais uma vez tive que segurar a vontade de chorar - por algo que ainda não tinha acontecido.

- Falta muito? - Perguntei feito uma criança, querendo ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

- Mais alguns minutos.

Eu estava impaciente. Impaciente e com medo. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ver o resultado, não queria saber sobre a doença, fosse ela qual fosse. Victoria começou a conversar comigo sobre banalidades, e eu respondia mecanicamente. Ela perguntou sobre o meu emprego e se eu estava animada para me mudar, mas tive a impressão que aquilo tudo só estava sendo feito porque ela mesma queria preencher o tempo com alguma coisa, para que ele passasse mais rápido também.

Ela mesma parecia um pouco tensa.

- O que você acha que é? - Perguntei.

- Não sei. - Ela respondeu, olhando para as mãos - Mas acho que não é algo ruim.

- Qualquer doença é ruim. - Rebati sem pensar.

Ela não respondeu.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Dois dias?

- Não aguento mais! Estou a ponto de tomar um calmante... - E estava mesmo. Meus nervos estavam me matando - Tem algum aí?

- Não. Você tem se medicado muito esses dias? - Ela perguntou, de forma quase inocente.

- Não. Não tomo remédio, só em situações extremas. - Confessei.

- Mas tomou algum durante, digamos... esse mês que passou? Para enjôo, dor ou pra melhorar o humor?

- Não.

Ela pareceu mais aliviada. Victoria e sua aura de mistério estavam começando a me dar nos nervos também. O celular dela tocou de novo, e, de novo, ela não atendeu.

- Isabella Swan - A enfermeira falou, e então levantamos as duas e caminhamos até ela - Sala 302, o Dr. Carter já está esperando.

Andamos pelo corredor em silêncio. Era um corredor longo e cheirava a remédios. Eu estava começando a ficar enjoada outra vez.

- Será que vou ter que operar alguma coisa? - Perguntei sem pensar, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável - Eu vou estragar a viagem pra Londres...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Se você tiver que fazer alguma operação, acho que não vai ser por agora.

- Como assim? Operações não são feitas o quanto antes?

- Bom, em alguns casos... - Ela começou, mas não concluiu o pensamento porque, no momento seguinte, entramos no consultório médico.

- Olá novamente, senhoras. - Dr. Carter falou com um sorriso fofo e sincero. Me senti automaticamente mais calma. Dessa vez, Victoria foi sentar ao meu lado, e eu tive a impressão de que ela havia feito aquilo para o caso de ter que me segurar.

- Olá. - Me apressei em responder, sentada na beirada da cadeira - E então? É só um stress idiota ou algo assim, não é?

- Bom... Não. - Ele respondeu de maneira categórica - Você não está doente.

Não estava doente?

- E então? - Perguntei outra vez, e Victoria me empurrou para trás, fazendo com que eu encostasse na cadeira. Era claro que ela sabia o que eu estava prestes a ouvir.

Mas eu não fazia a menor idéia. Por isso, durante um longo tempo, as palavras que se seguiram foram as últimas coisas que eu lembrava ter ouvido, ecoando dentro da minha cabeça como se quisessem me convencer dos fatos.

- Não é óbvio? - Ele sorriu - Você está grávida.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**É claro que isso ia acontecer. Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia deixar uma gravidez de fora da história? ;D**_

_**Aproveito as notas finais pra agradecer à Barbara por fazer uma nova capa pra fic. Vou mudar daqui a pouco! Obrigada, flor! ^_^**_

_**Beijos, obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado do cap. :)**_

_**Mel**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's POV**

Eu continuava encarando o rosto gordo e bondoso daquele médico.

Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Bem, não importava. Nada importava.

Porque eu estava grávida.

- Era o que eu imaginava.

Aquela parecia ser a voz de Victoria.

Ah, sim. Victoria. Ela estava ao meu lado.

Mas não importava.

Porque eu estava grávida.

- Bella?

A voz dela soou ao meu lado outra vez. Até onde eu lembrava, aquele era o meu nome.

Eu deveria responder?

Ela estava me chamando. Mas o que importava?

Pigarreei de forma suave, apenas para fazer algo além de respirar. Me pareceu ser a coisa mais fácil a fazer.

Tentei raciocinar, mas obviamente não consegui. Ainda assim, fui capaz de pronunciar a única resposta que meu cérebro havia conseguido formular, em uma voz tão assustadoramente calma que só tornava mais claro o tamanho do meu desespero.

- Isso é impossível.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma óbvia prova de que eu duvidava dos conhecimentos médicos do Dr. Carter. Talvez ele se enfurecesse comigo, mas eu não estava exatamente me importando com isso. Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu se abalar com minha descrença, e seu sorriso permaneceu sincero.

- Ah, não. Não é. Não estou dizendo que você _pode estar_ grávida. Estou dizendo que você _está_.

Eu inspirei.

E expirei.

E inspirei outra vez.

- Não existe a possibilidade de ser outra coisa? - Perguntei, calma e pausadamente.

- Não. O que você acabou de fazer foi, além de outras coisas, o exame Beta hCG. Ele diz se você está ou não grávida, e qual o estágio da sua gravidez, através da medição da quantidade do hormônio hCG no seu corpo. Seu resultado deu, indubitavelmente, positivo.

- O resultado desse exame... - Comecei, de olhos fechados - Constatou que eu tenho esse hormônio?

- Veja bem, o hCG é produzido não só na gravidez...

- Então eu posso não estar grávida! - Interrompi-o sem a menor educação, desesperada para me agarrar àquele pequeno pedaço de argumento.

Ele me olhou pacientemente e sorriu ainda mais, como se eu tivesse algum retardo mental.

- O valor de referência do hormônio em mulheres não gestantes é inferior a 25 mUI/mL. O seu deu aproximadamente 17.000 mUI/mL.

Encarei-o como uma imbecil. Tentei pensar em algo que servisse como argumento, mas raciocinar parecia muito difícil.

_"Não é óbvio? Você está grávida"._

_"Você está grávida"._

_"Grávida"._

- Bella? - Victoria chamou de novo. De novo, não respondi.

- Doutor? - Chamei.

- Pois não? - Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Isso é impossível. - Concluí, esperando que ele me mandasse ir à merda a qualquer momento.

- Por que acha ser impossível? - Ele perguntou, ainda muito agradável.

- Porque eu tomo anticoncepcionais. - Respondi, com um ar de triunfo.

- Desde quando?

"Desde sempre", eu queria responder. Mas pensando bem, aquela não era a resposta certa.

Eu sempre havia tomado pílulas contraceptivas. Era necessário na minha antiga "profissão". Mas lembro, claramente, de ter interrompido o uso delas assim que decidi me livrar da imagem de prostituta, depois que Edward foi embora.

- Eu sempre tomei. Parei com a medicação por algum tempo, mas depois voltei a tomar.

- E durante esse período sem as pílulas, você teve relações sexuais sem o uso de preservativo?

- Não. Não tive relações sexuais com _ninguém_ nesse período. - Respondi categoricamente, desejando mais do que tudo que eles acreditassem em mim. Victoria principalmente.

- E não esqueceu de tomar a pílula algum dia, depois que retomou suas relações?

Não precisei fazer muita força para lembrar o único dia em que eu havia, de fato, esquecido de tomar a pílula: Justamente o primeiro dia que resolvi voltar com os contraceptivos. O que correspondia, justamente, ao dia em que Edward havia me encontrado outra vez.

Eu começaria uma cartela nova exatamente naquela ocasião. Mas as circunstâncias obviamente me distraíram e me fizeram esquecer completamente daquilo. Voltei a lembrar apenas um dia depois, só então iniciando de fato a cartela.

Mas mesmo assim...

- No dia que reencontrei Edward... - Comecei, como se o Dr. Carter soubesse quem Edward era - Eu esqueci de tomar. Seria o primeiro dia da cartela... Mas nós usamos camisinha!

- E continuaram usando nas relações posteriores?

- Não... Nós transamos sem preservativo no segundo ou terceiro dia da cartela. - Falei, já lamentando pela minha resposta, e me apressando em adicionar - Mas ele gozou fora! O senhor acha que foi aí...?

- Não. As chances são remotas. Você disse que já estava acostumada a usar pílulas havia algum tempo, então acho que desde o momento que reiniciou com o primeiro comprimido, já estava sob o efeito do anticoncepcional.

- Então... - Comecei, querendo alguma resposta.

- Então, acho que tem algum detalhe que você esteja esquecendo. Alguma brecha. O que posso garantir no momento é isso: Você está grávida.

Ouvir aquilo mais uma vez fez com que, de novo, meu coração perdesse uma batida. Mas dessa vez, talvez porque agora meu cérebro já havia voltado a trabalhar, aquelas palavras não me machucaram.

Não foi desesperante. Foi apenas surpreendente.

Senti alguma coisa dentro de mim. Alguma coisa boa. Como se uma energia desconhecida tivesse mergulhado dentro do meu corpo e me dado uma sensação de esperança. Uma sensação que, mesmo me assustando, me deixou feliz.

Instintivamente, trouxe minha mão esquerda até a barriga, obviamente ainda muito lisa pelo estágio pouco avançado da gravidez. Olhei para ela como quem espera por um susto iminente.

- Não sei porque está tão nervosa - Ouvi-o dizer -, tenho certeza que seu marido vai adorar a notícia.

Meu marido?

Eu não tinha marido.

Ah, sim. A aliança no anelar esquerdo. Ele havia reparado.

Mas como dizer a ele que eu não era casada? Como dizer a ele que aquela criança não estava nos planos de ninguém? Que havia sido um acidente?

E como confessar a ele meu medo da possibilidade de Edward não querer aquele filho?

- Há quanto tempo... - Comecei, ainda encarando debilmente minha barriga.

- Só é possível saber o tempo de gestação certo com uma ultra-sonografia. Mas pelos níveis do hormônio no seu sangue, calculo que esteja em torno da oitava ou nona semana.

- Isso dá dois meses completos. - Agora quem falou foi Victoria - Bella, não sentiu falta da sua menstruação?

- Eu não menstruo. - Respondi mecanicamente - Emendo uma cartela na outra, não tenho sangramento por privação.

E foi pensando naquela resposta que um pânico crescente tomou conta de mim.

- Meu Deus... Eu tomei anticoncepcionais grávida!

- Calma. - Ouvi a voz do Dr. Carter tentando me acalmar - Não tinha como você saber.

- Mas vai fazer mal ao bebê! - Argumentei, um pouco desesperada.

- Não vai. Você está no início da gravidez, o feto não vai ser prejudicado. Basta parar com as pílulas agora que sabe que vai ser mãe.

- Eu bebi também... - Comecei a lembrar de todas as merdas que tinha feito, e senti a pressão na minha cabeça aumentar.

- Quanto? - Ele perguntou.

- Três taças de vinho no Reveillon - Olhei para Victoria sem motivo algum - E uma taça também em uma outra noite...

- Você costuma beber?

- Não! - Me apressei em responder - Isso foi tudo que bebi.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que também não beba mais a partir de agora. Você fuma ou usa algum tipo de drogas?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Não se auto-medique, algumas substâncias podem fazer mal ao feto. A primeira coisa que você deve fazer agora é procurar um obstetra. Ele vai guiá-la melhor. E não se preocupe, seu bebê não corre risco.

_Meu bebê não corre riscos_. - Repeti para mim mesma - _Meu bebê_.

_Eu estou grávida._

- Mais alguma dúvida, Isabella? - Ouvi a voz bondosa do médico me tirar dos meus devaneios.

- Sim... Aquela porta é o banheiro?

Torci para que fosse, porque não esperei por sua resposta. Corri para lá e consegui alcançar o vaso sanitário antes de vomitar no azulejo do chão.

Victoria veio me socorrer, segurando minha testa com delicadeza. Não vomitei muito, mesmo porque tinha comido muito pouco.

- Espero que isso não seja nervosismo. - Ela concluiu, me ajudando a levantar, e deixando claro que sabia que aquilo se dava, sim, pelo meu estado emocional.

- Como eu vou falar pra ele? - Perguntei, não conseguindo esconder o medo - Nós só paramos de usar camisinha porque eu dei a ele a certeza de que usava essas merdas de pílulas...

- Calma. - Victoria me interrompeu - O que você acha, que ele vai te culpar? Edward não é idiota.

Não era questão de ser idiota. Era questão de confiança. Ele tinha confiado em mim, tinha certeza que não seria pai por acidente. Como eu explicaria aquilo a ele? Como, se nem eu mesma entendia o que havia acontecido?

Saí do centro médico com os votos de "boa gestação" do Dr. Carter. Senti a ficha cair aos poucos, como se fosse algo impossível de aceitar de uma só vez. Uma gravidez não estava nos planos de ninguém: Muito pelo contrário, estava sendo evitada. Por isso, não consegui deixar a ansiedade de lado durante todo o percurso de volta ao apartamento de Edward.

- Ok, eu tenho que falar. Desculpe, não queria trazer isso à tona...

Virei para ela pela primeira vez, pega de surpresa pela voz de Victoria. A viagem havia sido silenciosa até aquele ponto. Eu ainda estava digerindo a informação, tentando desesperadamente traçar algum plano para quando Edward viesse com perguntas como "Onde vocês estiveram a tarde toda?", e, depois da resposta, algo como "E afinal, qual foi o diagnóstico?".

- Que foi? - Respondi, tentando organizar as idéias. O que Victoria falava quase sempre era importante, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia dar importância a praticamente nada. Nada que não fosse relacionado à coisinha minúscula que se formava dentro de mim.

- Me desculpe... - Ela repetiu, tentando manter os olhos na rua à nossa frente - Eu sei que não é da minha conta, sei que não tenho que me meter na vida que você e Edward levam... Mas é sobre o filho de vocês...

_Nosso filho. Meu e de Edward._

_Nosso._

- E sei que é desagradável trazer de volta algumas coisas... - Victoria recomeçou - Mas você tem que se certificar de que... Bom, de que não tem nada. Você sabe... Mulheres como você... Você antigamente, claro... Você pode ter alguma doença... E o bebê...

Foi a primeira vez que vi Victoria gaguejar. Ainda assim, não me deixei abalar com aquela lembrança. Ela não era suficientemente importante para isso. Eu estava grávida, e muito poucas coisas além disso importavam realmente. E embora fosse inegável que "se meter" era exatamente o que ela estivesse fazendo, ainda assim eu a entendia. Era claro que Victoria estava certa: Alguma doença poderia fazer com que o feto corresse riscos.

- Eu estou limpa. - Falei num tom baixo, me voltando para a janela do carona e observando as árvores que ficavam para trás - Sempre fiz exames periodicamente. O último foi feito depois que Edward foi embora. E depois que isso aconteceu, eu não estive com ninguém.

Pelo que eu podia ver da minha visão periférica, ela me encarava com interesse enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. Não dei importância.

- Desculpe... - Ela falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu não me importo.

E não me importava mesmo. Simplesmente porque nada era importante o suficiente.

Eu estava grávida.

De Edward.

- Por que está sorrindo? - Ouvi Victoria perguntar, outra vez colocando o carro em movimento.

- Por nada. - Respondi, tentando afastar a imagem que se formava na minha cabeça de um bebê gordo, rosado e sorridente, gargalhando enquanto Edward beijava sua minúscula barriga entre travesseiros fofos. Nos meus pensamentos, ele parecia feliz com a novidade. Nos meus pensamentos, ele me abraçaria e diria que me amava. E diria que aquele filho era a melhor coisa que eu podia ter dado a ele.

Nos meus pensamentos, tudo seria perfeito.

Mas nem sempre as coisas aconteciam de acordo com os meus pensamentos.

- Chegamos.

A voz de Victoria me trouxe à realidade outra vez. Estávamos estacionadas na calçada a poucos metros do prédio de Edward. Olhei em volta e notei que ela me observava.

- Ah... Obrigada. - Falei, sem nem saber direito pelo que estava agradecendo. Saltei do carro com ela em meu encalço, nós duas correndo para dentro do prédio na tentativa de escapar do vento frio que o crepúsculo trazia.

A pequena viagem até o apartamento foi silenciosa. Victoria parecia querer me dar algum espaço, deixando que eu falasse primeiro caso quisesse. E eu não sabia se queria continuar em silêncio, me dando a liberdade de continuar formando imagens aleatórias de Edward com o bebê, ou se queria conversar sobre aquilo, me forçando a voltar à realidade e discutir sobre o que eu deveria ou não esperar daquele assunto.

Optei pelo silêncio, pelo menos até tomar um banho e esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Milhões de pensamentos borbulhavam dentro de mim - dentre eles dúvidas, medos e alegrias - mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que retomar o controle.

Passei as informações lentamente debaixo do chuveiro, falando em voz alta comigo mesma na tentativa de absorver melhor a verdade.

Eu estava grávida.

De Edward.

Meu filho não corria perigo.

Eu estava grávida.

De Edward.

Eu estava grávida.

Eu estava grávida.

Repousei as mãos na barriga outra vez, sentindo a água morna escorrer por ela. Olhei debilmente para o lugar, sentindo mais alegria do que alguém normal sentiria ao encarar um pedaço de pele.

Eu estava grávida.

Aquilo era assustador.

Aquilo era maravilhoso.

Quando me dei conta, já estava chorando. Tentei conter as lágrimas bravamente, porque sabia que qualquer emoção forte poderia refletir no meu bebê.

E eu não colocaria em risco o meu bebê.

Nunca.

As lágrimas foram diminuindo. Junto com elas, diminuíram também as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Respirei profundamente de forma repetida, buscando o controle perdido sem querer.

Eu estava grávida.

Havia alguém dentro de mim. Alguém muito importante. Alguém que era meu, e que carregava um pouco de Edward também. Alguém que unia nós dois, a prova de que eu pertencia a ele. A prova de que ele era meu também.

Eu estava grávida.

E estava aceitando o fato de ficar mais feliz a cada minuto.

- _Bella? Está tudo bem?_ - A voz de Victoria teimou em me puxar para a realidade.

- Sim... Já estou saindo! - Consegui responder, tentando lidar com a felicidade que inflava meu peito como um balão de gás. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo delicioso.

- _Grite se precisar de alguma coisa!_

Me enxuguei de qualquer jeito, sem prestar atenção em muita coisa. Vesti o conjunto de moletom que havia deixado no gancho atrás da porta e saí, me sentindo estranhamente como uma bomba-relógio.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça, indo me deitar entre as almofadas e o edredom arrumados por Victoria. Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Bom... - Ela começou.

- Bom. - Falei, apenas para emitir algum som.

Ela me encarou por algum tempo, provavelmente pensando em como começaria a conversa.

- Então você está grávida.

Senti um leve arrepio percorrer minha espinha ao ouvir o som daquelas sílabas outra vez, mas não estremeci. Era um arrepio bom, e as palavras dela quase me fizeram sorrir.

- É...

- Como não notou antes?

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente por achar ser impossível.

- Os sintomas são bem óbvios. - Ela sorriu, achando realmente graça naquilo - Não sei como Edward não notou. Ele é observador.

_Edward._

Ele não havia notado. Mas era hora dele saber o que eu sabia.

- Não sei se devo contar a ele... - Comecei, pensando realmente pela primeira vez na possibilidade da notícia não ser recebida da forma positiva que minha imaginação ilustrava.

Victoria me olhou como se eu tivesse falado algum absurdo.

- Como assim? Ele tem que saber!

- A reação dele...

- Seja ela qual for, ele tem que saber! Ele é o pai. Você não fez isso sozinha.

_Edward é o pai. Do meu filho._

- Victoria, ele confiou em mim quando eu disse que não aconteceria...

- Acidentes acontecem. Se você não esqueceu de tomar nenhuma pílula, então foi alguma outra coisa. Alguma coisa que vocês têm que descobrir juntos.

- Mas... - Comecei, mas me calei quando tive a impressão de ver a paciência de Victoria diminuindo.

- Do que você tem medo afinal? - Ela perguntou, genuinamente confusa.

Ela não sabia, mas eu estava receosa quanto a muitas coisas. Edward poderia se sentir enganado. Será que ele poderia achar que eu havia feito aquilo de propósito, unicamente para garantir que ele não me deixasse? Será que ele poderia achar que aquilo era algum tipo de golpe por interesse? Ou pior, achar que eu já estava grávida antes de encontrá-lo?

Será que ele poderia pedir para que eu não tivesse aquele filho?

O nosso filho?

- Você está bem? - Victoria voltou a me perguntar, mas dessa vez, minha linha de raciocínio não foi interrompida.

Eu não estava bem. Por que estava tendo aquelas dúvidas absurdas? Por que estava deixando que uma insegurança tão antiga voltasse com tanta força em um momento tão importante da minha vida? Edward e eu trabalhamos nisso por algum tempo, eu não deveria cometer esse deslize.

Por que eu estava pensando naquilo? Ele me amava. Deixava isso claro quase todos os dias, mesmo com minhas múltiplas personalidades por causa da gravidez. E mesmo que fosse uma gravidez que ele não soubesse, e mesmo que aquilo não tivesse sido planejado... Ele nunca,_ nunca_ reagiria daquela forma.

Ele não era assim. Eu o conhecia.

Victoria se materializou na minha frente, me oferecendo um copo d'água.

- Você não está bem. Toma isso.

Aceitei a oferta e bebi a água de uma vez. Ela me encarava como quem encara uma... grávida esquisita.

Eu não poderia verbalizar aqueles medos a ela. Eu me sentiria constrangida até mesmo de cogitar aquelas possibilidades em voz alta. Principalmente para Victoria.

- Não sei o que você tem em mente, mas pelo que conheço de Edward - que não é pouco - eu posso te dizer isso...

E então, o celular dela tocou outra vez. E o que quer que ela fosse me falar ficaria para outra hora.

- Todo seu. - Ela falou, me estendendo o aparelho.

- Quê? - Reagi assustada - O telefone é seu! Ele quer falar com você!

- Ele quer falar sobre _você_. E tenho certeza que com_ você_ ele não vai ser um troglodita.

Encarei-a, ainda receosa.

- Ele nunca foi um troglodita... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida por um sorriso de vitória em seu rosto.

- Com _você_. Às vezes Edward fica um pouco grosso quando está preocupado.

Encarei o telefone, vendo o nome dele piscar no visor insistentemente.

Agi por impulso, pegando o celular de suas mãos e deslizando a trava virtual para atender a ligação.

Ouvi os berros de Edward antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- _VINTE E OITO LIGAÇÕES, VICTORIA! PORRA! ONDE CARALHOS VOCÊ SE ENFIOU?_

- Edward... - Tentei interrompê-lo com uma voz tímida, mas ele estava puto demais para lembrar que aquilo deveria ser um diálogo.

- _O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCONDENDO? ONDE ESTÁ BELLA? PUTA QUE P..._

- Edward! - Falei mais alto.

- _Alô? Bella? - Ele respondeu, um pouco confuso, tentando agora fazer com que sua voz voltasse a um tom civilizado - Oi, amor. Pensei que fosse Victoria. Por que não atendeu o seu celular? Eu fiquei preocupado... Você está bem?_

- Estou bem. Desculpa. Esqueci o telefone em casa.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- _Esqueceu "em casa"? Você não está em casa?_

_Merda_.

- Estou... Agora. - Respondi, lembrando que eu mentia tão mal que não valia a pena tentar inventar alguma coisa de última hora. Só tornaria as coisas piores.

- _Você saiu?_

- É... Eu dei uma saidinha. Victoria foi comigo...

Mais silêncio. Esse um pouco mais longo.

- _Pra onde vocês foram?_

- Pra onde nós fomos? - Repeti a pergunta, olhando para Victoria na esperança que ela sussurrasse para mim qualquer mentira. Pelo menos até o momento em que ele voltasse para casa e eu resolvesse contar a verdade - ou partes dela. Mas Victoria continuou me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis calmos, e então entendi que ela não me ajudaria.

- _É. Pra onde?_ - Ele insistiu.

- Nós demos uma passada no médico...

- _Você piorou! Eu sabia! O que aconteceu? O que você tem? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!_

- Edward?

- _Estou chegando em casa, não saia desse apartamento! Não saia da cama! Eu não devia ter ido trabalhar!_

- Você está chegando? - Congelei, encarando Victoria em pânico. Ela pareceu tão calma quanto antes.

- _Estou! Não deixe Victoria ir embora antes que eu chegue! Não quero você sozinha! MERDA!_

Ouvi uma buzina alta e alguns palavrões proferidos das profundezas dos pulmões de Edward.

- Você pode se acalmar? - Pedi, agora preocupada - Dirigir nesse estado...

- _Eu estou calmo!_ - Ele falou, quase berrando - _Você está bem?_

- Já disse que sim. Por favor, se acalme.

- _Vou me acalmar quando chegar em casa. Até mais. Te amo._

E desligou.

Olhei para Victoria sem saber o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe. Ele é um ótimo motorista até quando está nervoso.

- Acho que ele quer te matar. - Falei, sem prestar muita atenção.

Ela sorriu, completamente despreocupada.

- Isso acontece de vez em quando.

Entreguei o celular a ela e me encostei na cabeceira. Aquela situação já era delicada na sua essência. O fato de Edward estar tão nervoso só piorava, e muito, a minha ansiedade.

- Bom... - Ela quebrou o silêncio - Em primeiro lugar, precisamos entrar em contato com o seu ginecologista...

Encarei-a um pouco contrariada. Eu não queria entrar em contato com o meu ginecologista antigo. Ele me fazia lembrar de coisas que eu não gostava, já que, além de mim, era também o médico das outras meninas.

- Você não pode me indicar um novo? - Perguntei, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças.

- Claro. A minha ginecologista é muito boa...

- Ótimo. - Concluí rápido demais. Ela me encarou e eu tive certeza de que Victoria entendeu alguma coisa.

- E um obstetra. - Ela se apressou em falar, querendo encerrar aquele assunto - O obstetra que acompanhou minhas duas gestações também é excelente. Vou deixar os telefones com Edward.

- Obrigada. - Falei, olhando-a nos olhos e já sentindo uma pontada de emoção aflorando em mim - Por tudo.

- Não há de quê. - Ela respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo de forma agradável - Você vai contar a ele, não vai?

Considerei a pergunta por algum momento, pensando qual seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. Cheguei à conclusão que não adiantava: Ele teria que saber, uma hora ou outra. Então, o quanto antes isso acontecesse, melhor.

- Vou...

- Certo. Quer fazer isso sozinha ou...

- Não! - Interrompi-a - Fica aqui, por favor.

Ela assentiu. Victoria sabia que ela tinha que ficar, simplesmente porque só ela sabia como lidar com Edward naquelas condições. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso, mas tinha certeza que ela já estava acostumada a vê-lo e a lidar com ele daquela forma.

Começamos uma conversa sobre gravidez. Agradeci por Victoria compartilhar sua experiência de duas gestações, dando conselhos e me informando de tudo o que era desaconselhável fazer. E cada vez que ela falava algo como "o bebê de vocês", minha mão voava mecanicamente para a barriga e acariciava distraidamente o lugar.

E então, ouvi o barulho de chaves impacientes na fechadura da porta da sala.

Meu coração deu um salto.

- Não se preocupe. - Victoria tentou me acalmar - Qualquer coisa eu dou uma chave de pescoço nele.

Ela sorria enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, mas em nenhum momento duvidei que ela pudesse ser mesmo capaz de fazer aquilo.

- Amor! - Edward irrompeu pelo quarto, já tirando o sobretudo e correndo na minha direção. Ele passou por Victoria sem dizer uma única palavra e foi se sentar ao meu lado, me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Eu estou bem. - Falei na tentativa de tranquilizá-lo, enquanto ele encostava sua mão no meu pescoço e na minha testa para se certificar de que eu não tinha febre.

- O que você tem? - Ele perguntou, e senti pena dele pelo estado de nervos em que se encontrava. Se a simples idéia de uma doença fazia com que Edward agisse daquela forma, o que aconteceria quando ele soubesse a verdade?

Será que eu deveria responder à pergunta dele?

"O que eu tenho? Um bebê."

- Calma... - Comecei, limpando a garganta - Eu não estou doente.

- Não? Então o que você estava sentindo passou?

Olhei para Victoria, um pouco desesperada. Ela fez um movimento que me dizia para prosseguir, e vê-la ali me acalmou um pouco.

- Não passou. - Falei - E acho que não vai passar antes de aproximadamente sete meses.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão que eu só lembrava ter visto na minha mãe, quando tive pneumonia com seis anos. Era uma expressão de preocupação tão intensa que eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Por isso, mesmo que toda a ansiedade do mundo estivesse martelando contra o meu peito naquele momento, respirei profundamente e tomei a coragem de falar o que ele tinha que ouvir. Nem que fosse para acabar com aquela tortura.

- Eu estou grávida.

**Edward's POV**

"Eu estou grávida".

Aquela frase demorou um pouco para fazer sentido. Não porque era uma frase complicada, mas sim porque, de todas as coisas que eu esperava ouvir da boca dela, aquela era a menos provável delas.

Comecei a acompanhar o processo que meu cérebro resolveu desenvolver. Era um processo de análise de informação.

"Grávida". Essa palavra estava relacionada à gravidez, o que, na maioria dos caso, envolvia um bebê.

"Estou". Alguém estava grávida. Alguém estava esperando um bebê naquele momento.

"Eu". Isabella. Isabella estava grávida. Isabella estava esperando um filho. Não qualquer Isabella. A _minha_ Isabella.

O quadro na minha visão não se mexia. Não sei se a imagem ficou apenas congelada nos meus olhos. Mas quando a informação começou a fazer sentido dentro da minha cabeça, um enorme espaço em branco passou a existir. Como se eu tivesse desmaiado e só voltado à vida algum tempo depois.

Mas eu não havia desmaiado. Eu continuava ali, sentado na cama.

- Edward?

Pisquei algumas vezes e me dei conta de dois pares de olhos me encarando, um deles azul piscina e outro marrom chocolate. Ambos eram olhos que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Edward? - Os olhos azuis repetiram.

Não respondi, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Limpei a garganta baixo, tentando pronunciar a única palavra que estava na ponta da minha língua, mas que parecia tão incrivelmente difícil de sair.

O primeiro passo era confirmar aquilo.

- Grávida?

- Sim. - Os olhos marrons se apressaram em responder - E você é o pai!

Fiquei em silêncio outra vez, absorvendo aquela informação. Era uma informação óbvia, mas que até então eu não tinha considerado: Eu era o pai. Eu tinha participação nisso.

O filho era meu também.

Era nosso.

- Tinha mesmo necessidade deixar claro esse detalhe? - Uma das vozes falou, um pouco debochada.

- Eu não sei, eu só... - A outra voz disse, um pouco desesperada e chorosa, sem terminar a sentença.

Pisquei mais vezes, tentando formular minha próxima pergunta, tão simples quanto a primeira.

O segundo passo era entender como aquilo havia acontecido.

- Como?

- Eu não sei! - Os olhos marrons começaram a chorar instantaneamente, e aquilo me pegou desprevenido. Acordei um pouco do meu estado de transe, vendo Isabella se debulhar em lágrimas na minha frente - Eu juro que tomei todas as pílulas! Juro por Deus! Eu não fiz nada de propósito!

Victoria me encarou com uma expressão assassina e foi consolar Isabella, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo hediondo.

Fiquei sem reação, mas rezando para que ela parasse. Eu estava em choque, mas vê-la naquele estado ainda me fazia mal, principalmente quando sabia que a culpa era minha, embora eu não entendesse como.

Então o celular tocou no bolso da minha calça, interrompendo a crise de choro de Isabella. Ambas olharam para mim, então entendi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que o barulho parasse. Lembrei que, provavelmente, alguém estava querendo falar comigo. E eu até deixaria quem quer que fosse esperando caso não soubesse exatamente quem era.

Atendi o celular sem sequer desviar o olhar das duas para confirmar minha suspeita.

- Oi, Alice.

Era óbvio que Alice havia sentido alguma coisa. Bastou que _eu_ soubesse da novidade para que a assustadora intuição dela começasse a trabalhar, porque, no final das contas, ela não tinha essa ligação esquisita com Isabella, mas sim comigo. Então, de uma forma sobrenatural, como sempre havia sido, ela simplesmente sabia.

- _O QUE ACONTECEU? FALA LOGO, CABEÇÃO!_

- Falo com você outra hora... - Comecei, sentindo orgulho de mim mesmo por conseguir formular uma frase tão complicada, mas fui interrompido por gritos.

- _EU ESTOU EUFÓRICA E NEM SEI O MOTIVO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR ANSIOSA, EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!_

- Você não é a única, Alice. - Respondi, sem em nenhum momento deixar de encarar Isabella.

Ela ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, e então pude aproveitar um pequeno momento de paz. Mas o momento foi breve, até que um grito agudo perfurou meus tímpanos.

- _AHHHHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

E assim, rindo como uma maníaca, Alice desligou.

Joguei o celular no colchão e voltei ao meu estado catatônico. Isabella me encarava de volta, com os olhos e nariz vermelhos do choro. Instintivamente, olhei para sua barriga, que estava escondida pelo casaco fofo do moletom, mas que eu sabia estar ainda perfeitamente lisa. Ela notou e, por algum motivo - ou talvez agindo por instinto também - colocou a mão na barriga.

- Você está... Grávida... - Estendi minha mão e toquei em um lugar muito próximo de onde a mão dela estava. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, mas também não soou como uma afirmação. Não era nada em particular: Apenas eu, tentando ficar totalmente consciente dos fatos. Como se falar aquilo em voz alta surtisse algum efeito.

- Estou... - Ela respondeu em uma voz muito baixa, quase envergonhada.

Sim, ela estava grávida. Do_ meu_ filho.

_Nosso_ filho.

Afaguei gentilmente o tecido do casaco, com um medo irracional de empregar muita força ali.

- Há quanto tempo...

- Dois meses. - Ela respondeu, com uma voz um pouco mais segura.

Dois meses. Eu era pai havia dois meses.

Sentei mais perto dela. Tive a impressão de ver Isabella recuar um pouco, mas devia ser apenas impressão. Encarei seus olhos outra vez, e instantaneamente veio à minha cabeça a imagem de um bebê perfeito com aqueles mesmíssimos olhos de chocolate.

Acho que sorri.

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu... - Isabella começou, e imediatamente depois de ouvir aquilo, fui subitamente tomado pela lembrança de um detalhe esquecido havia algum tempo.

- Eu sei. - Falei calmamente, simplesmente por falar.

Isabella e Victoria - cuja presença ali eu esquecia com frequência - me encararam como se eu fosse alguma aberração. Olhei de volta para elas, enquanto meus pensamentos voltavam um pouco no tempo, confirmando os exatos dois meses de gravidez de Isabella.

- A primeira noite que ficamos juntos...

- Nós usamos camisinha. - Ela me interrompeu, parecendo querer que seu contra-argumento fosse o suficiente.

- Eu sei... - Continuei - Mas aquela noite... Foi você quem abriu a embalagem do preservativo.

Isabella continuou me olhando como se implorasse para que eu desenvolvesse minha linha de raciocínio.

- E o que tem isso? - Ela perguntou.

- Você estava tremendo um pouco... Não conseguia rasgar o plástico...

- E? - Dessa vez foi Victoria quem se pronunciou, usando o tom que ela costumava usar quando queria me agredir fisicamente.

- "E" que... - Recomecei, olhando para Isabella outra vez - Você rasgou a embalagem com os dentes.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, processando a informação, ainda me encarando. Após algum tempo, Victoria havia entendido, mas Isabella continuava em silêncio, agora com o olhar desfocado. Como não tinha certeza se ela havia chegado à conclusão que eu queria que chegasse, resolvi terminar meu argumento, em um tom de voz tão homogêneo e calmo que me fazia parecer alguém à base de calmantes fortes.

- Você deve ter mordido a camisinha e furado a borracha. Quando fui jogar no lixo, notei que estava pingando, mas no calor do momento, não dei importância.

Ela continou me encarando, sem nenhuma reação. Eu esperei, voltando a acariciar o moletom na altura da barriga, me permitindo agora fazer realmente alguma pressão e encostar no corpo dela.

Meu filho estava ali.

Nosso filho.

- Eu estou grávida desde o primeiro dia... Desde o primeiro dia que ficamos juntos?

Encarei seu rosto outra vez. Isabella parecia em algum tipo de choque, o que poderia me deixar em pânico caso eu mesmo não estivesse em um também.

- Acho que sim... - Consegui responder, puxando um pouco para cima o pano e tocando diretamente em sua pele agora, distraído demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

- Então... - Ela falou, tão de repente que me assustei - Quer dizer que a culpa foi mesmo minha...

_Culpa?_ Ninguém tinha culpa de nada, porque "culpa" era um termo usado em situações onde algo ruim estava em questão.

E a única coisa em questão, naquele momento, era o meu filho.

O nosso filho.

"Culpa" não se encaixava naquela conversa, de forma alguma.

- Edward? - Ouvi Victoria me chamar, mas não me virei. Eu parecia hipnotizado por aquela barriga.

- Sim. - Respondi, sem me mover.

- Você está bem?

"Bem" era um pouco vago. Eu não estava "bem". "Bem" não dizia tudo que eu sentia. Não dizia tudo que estava dentro de mim. Era uma palavra muito simples, muito pobre para descrever meu estado naquele momento. Eu não estava "bem".

Estava em choque. Em êxtase. Estava tentando conter o turbilhão de coisas no meu peito, tentando conter o grito, tentando conter as lágrimas. Estava tentando ficar calmo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e o movimento das pernas. Estava tentando recuperar o controle das batidas do meu coração.

- Estou, Victoria. Estou muito bem.

Minha voz continuava calma e baixa. Como um perfeito psicopata traçando seus planos mais minuciosos.

O quarto mergulhou no silêncio outra vez. Eu queria levantar os olhos e encarar Isabella, mas não conseguia.

Fui me sentar ainda mais perto dela. Estávamos tão próximos agora que eu poderia apoiar minha testa em seu ombro, mas mesmo assim não desviei o olhar de sua barriga. Espalmei a mão ali, tentando inutilmente sentir alguma coisa. Ainda assim, a simples sensação de estar o mais próximo possível daquela criança me fazia bem.

- Ótimo. Vou deixar vocês a sós então. Não se preocupem, eu sei onde fica a saída.

- Victoria... Obrigada por tudo. Mesmo. - Ouvi Isabella falar.

- Não seja boba, eu não fiz nada. Amanhã ligo pra você pra trocarmos algumas informações.

- Ok... E desculpe te fazer ficar...

- Sem problemas. Eu sabia que não ia ter muito trabalho aqui, de qualquer forma. Até mais.

- Até mais...

Ouvi aquele pequeno diálogo, mas não processei palavra alguma. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. Talvez mais coisas tivessem sido ditas entre uma resposta e outra, mas eu não saberia dizer.

Não me importava.

O quarto ficou em silêncio outra vez. Por um longo tempo. Experimentei aquela sensação de paz enquanto repassava na minha cabeça, pela centésima vez, a frase que havia me feito ficar naquele estado.

"Eu estou grávida".

Isabella estava grávida.

Do meu filho.

- Acho que é uma menina.

A voz dela quebrou o silêncio, e por algum motivo aquilo me fez despertar. Encarei-a sem conseguir fazer nada - talvez esperando que ela me dissesse como agir -, perguntando silenciosamente por que ela achava aquilo.

- Intuição. - Ela respondeu ao meu pensamento, e sorriu de forma tímida, quase culpada.

Admirei aquele sorriso por algum tempo, sem dizer uma palavra. Fui atraído por aqueles olhos como algum tipo de ímã, já me sentindo completamente entregue a eles. Subitamente entendi que a mulher à minha frente era, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, a mulher da minha vida. Não que isso nunca tivesse me atingido em cheio, mas naquele momento eu morreria por essa verdade.

Ela era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Ela me daria um filho.

Sorri de volta, encostando minha testa na dela e sentindo minha garganta apertar. Queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras pareciam feitas de gesso. De repente - não porque eu não esperasse, mas sim porque pareceu ser rápido demais -, duas lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Isabella se apressou em limpar as duas, mas não seria tão fácil assim.

Não era um momento de descontrole passageiro. Era uma emoção genuína, uma emoção tão forte que meu peito parecia prestes a explodir. E então, tudo que precisei foram alguns segundos até que estivesse literalmente soluçando, chorando compulsivamente como uma criança nos braços dela, ferindo todo meu orgulho masculino.

E eu não conseguia dar a mais remota importância a isso.

Abracei-a de forma delicada, com um medo idiota de apertar muito seu corpo. Escondi o rosto no pescoço dela e deixei que as lágrimas simplesmente escorressem, sem a menor intenção de impedi-las. Seus braços pequenos me envolveram como uma mãe abraça um filho crescido, me embalando e tentando me acalmar. Por um segundo, temi estar assustando-a com meu descontrole, mas não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Eu seria pai. Graças a ela.

- Eu amo você. - Consegui falar contra seus cabelos, lutando contra o choro e os soluços que me interrompiam em quase cada sílaba - Obrigado por me fazer sentir uma alegria que nunca imaginei poder sentir. Obrigado por voltar pra minha vida e marcá-la dessa forma. Eu amo você...

Beijei seu pescoço suavemente, querendo apenas sentir a pele dela contra meus lábios. Seus dedos se enrolaram nos fios do meu cabelo como ela sempre fazia, e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir, mesmo em meio às lágrimas. Porque eu sabia que ela faria isso. Porque eu a conhecia. Porque ela era minha, e tinha me dado a chance de ser dela da mesma forma.

- Eu também te amo... - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e senti minha garganta apertar outra vez. Eu conseguia amá-la ainda mais. Agora em dobro. A partir daquele momento, não só tendo a certeza que minha vida toda dependia dela, mas também da criança que estava ali.

E então, de repente, Isabella se tornou algo tão absurdamente precioso que me senti vulnerável. Absolutamente NADA poderia acontecer a ela. De nenhuma forma. Em nenhuma circunstância. Não por simplesmente carregar meu filho, mas porque ela havia se tornado, de uma forma irreversível e irrefutável, a pessoa que tinha o papel mais forte na minha vida.

Ela era a mãe do meu filho.

Isso era imenso.

Ela era minha. Ela me daria um bebê, e por mais que eu repetisse exaustivamente essas verdades dentro da minha cabeça, elas não perdiam o valor.

Funguei contra seu pescoço, tentando voltar ao normal. Fiquei por algum tempo parado, ainda abraçando Isabella de forma suave. O simples fato de conseguir parar de tremer fez com que eu me sentisse melhor.

- O que mais sua intuição diz? - Perguntei, abafando o som da minha voz na pele dela.

- Que ela vai ter os seus olhos. - Ela respondeu, fazendo algum tipo de contorcionismo e conseguindo tirar meus sapatos, abrindo as pernas e me permitindo me aconchegar entre elas.

- Ah, não!

Ela riu baixo da minha decepção. Os olhos de Isabella eram perfeitos demais para que só existisse um par deles no mundo. Seria maravilhoso que aquela criança trouxesse aqueles olhos de chocolate com ela, arrancando de mim um sorriso em cada momento que eu os encarasse também.

Mas tudo bem. Era só uma intuição. Ela poderia errar.

Suas mãos continuavam em meus cabelos, praticamente me ninando. Então, pela primeira vez depois que recebi a notícia da gravidez, percebi que o dia abarrotado de afazeres sem Victoria ao meu lado havia me deixado exausto. Agradeci silenciosamente por estarmos em uma sexta-feira.

Me mexi, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável por estar colocando todo o meu peso em cima do corpo de Isabella. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando no final das contas, mas como pai de primeira viagem, eu tinha o direito de ser idiota.

- Não se preocupe. - Ela falou, me puxando novamente para perto dela enquanto eu tentava apoiar meu peso em outro ponto. Me perguntei se a gravidez estaria fazendo com que ela desenvolvesse o estranho dom de ler minha mente.

No final, ainda de terno e gravata, me entreguei ao cansaço e aos dedos dela no meu couro cabeludo. Sonhei com uma menina linda de olhos castanhos misteriosos, sardas claras e cabelos lisos.

Sonhei com a minha filha.

Sonhei com a miniatura perfeita de Isabella.

E se isso fosse possível, eu tinha certeza que havia passado aquela noite inteira sorrindo inconscientemente.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Esse cap ficou menor que os outros porque, como muita gente estava pedindo, resolvi postar logo. Sei como é chato quando uma fic pára em um ponto que queremos desesperadamente saber a continuação, e sei que quando demora pra atualizar é um pequeno inferno. :P**_

_**Então, aí está.**_

_**Não sei como vocês imaginavam a reação do Edward com a notícia de ser pai, mas eu sempre imaginei dessa forma. Como uma pessoa que tende a esconder as emoções por muito tempo, querendo parecer sempre durona, sempre achei que a notícia desencadearia nele uma crise de choro. :P**_

_**Mas é claro que isso é só o choque inicial. Depois ele vai ficar exatamente como a maioria de vocês achou: Um pirado com mania de proteção com relação à Bellinha. XD**_

_**Perguntinha: Como vocês acham que serão os olhos do bebê? Quem acertar ganha um doce imaginário. ;)**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_**Pra quem quiser acompanhar notícias sobre a fic que eu escrevo no twitter: Mel_Robsten**_

_**Beijos, Mel**_


	31. Chapter 31

**TERCEIRO MÊS**

**Bella's POV**

Acordei com o canto de um pássaro em algum lugar. Não me lembrava de ter um sono assim tão leve, por isso a sensação de simplesmente ser arrancada dos meus sonhos tão facilmente era estranha. Mas não me importei.

Me espreguicei, ainda de olhos fechados, me virando completamente na cama e, no processo, dando de cara com Edward.

Ele vestia um conjunto básico cinza - calça de moletom e camisa simples. Me lembrei que, na noite anterior, não cheguei a vê-lo tirar o paletó antes de nós dois cairmos no sono. Por isso, tudo indicava que ele já estava acordado havia algum tempo, embora seus cabelos ainda estivessem um pouco úmidos do banho que não o vi tomar.

Ele me encarava de forma séria. Seus olhos estavam tão claros e translúcidos aquela manhã que pareciam ser feitos de vidro.

- Adivinha? - Ele falou, ainda me encarando, a poucos centímetros de mim, com uma expressão de ansiedade e surpresa.

Ainda confusa pelo sono, não notei que ele parecia um pouco divertido. Por isso, aquela pergunta, me pegando desprevenida, fez com que eu me assustasse.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, já preocupada, tentando deixar minha voz clara, embora ainda muito rouca.

- Eu vou ser pai.

Encarei-o por um bom tempo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem e finalmente entendendo o que ele estava dizendo. Enfiei o rosto no travesseiro e murmurei contra ele.

- Não me assusta assim!

Ouvi-o sorrir ao meu lado, enquanto beijava meu pescoço de um jeito fofo.

- Mas é verdade, não te contaram? - Ele começou, respirando contra meus cabelos, enquanto um braço envolvia a minha cintura - Eu vou ser pai mesmo!

- Me contaram. - Provoquei, ainda contra o travesseiro - Antes mesmo de contarem pra você.

Senti seu abraço afrouxar um pouco à minha volta.

- É... Eu devia estar lá nessa hora.

Encarei-o outra vez, talvez querendo me desculpar por alguma coisa.

- Eu não sabia o que era... Pensei que fosse outra coisa... Desculpa.

- Tudo bem... - Ele falou, penteando para trás com os dedos os fios do meu cabelo, mas ainda assim consegui ver um pequeno traço de uma tristeza verdadeira por não ter recebido a notícia junto comigo.

- Você pode acompanhar de perto a gravidez a partir de agora. Já é alguma coisa, né?

Ele sorriu de uma forma um pouco maléfica, e por um momento tive medo do que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu vou estar muito presente.

No exato momento que minha resposta seria dada, o celular de Edward tocou no criado mudo ao seu lado. Ambos olhamos para o telefone, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

- Não vai atender? - Perguntei, quando me dei conta de que Edward parecia um pouco longe daquela dimensão.

- Você acha que é necessário? - Ele me perguntou, com uma cara triste.

- Pode ser alguém importante. Alguém querendo falar com você.

Ele soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento e se afastou de mim com relutância, rolando na cama para alcançar o aparelho que ainda tocava a mesma música irritante.

- Ah, claro... - Ouvi-o dizer logo depois de identificar a quem pertencia a chamada. Quando ele voltou a deitar ao meu lado, destravou o aparelho e atendeu a ligação, sem, entretanto, posicioná-lo próximo ao ouvido.

Encarei a situação um pouco curiosa.

- Você está no alto-falante, mãe.

Era Esme. Talvez seu instinto materno a tivesse avisado que aquela era uma boa hora para ligar e se inteirar da vida do filho.

- Edward... - Ouvi-a dizer, e sua voz parecia estranhamente controlada. Como se ela estivesse se forçando a não gritar - Alice me ligou...

- Eu estranharia se aquela fofoqueirazinha não tivesse ligado. - Ele rebateu de bom humor, encarando debilmente o celular, assim como eu.

Lembrei que, na noite anterior, Alice havia ligado para Edward. Mas eu não sabia o teor da conversa que eles tiveram, porque além de ter sido rápida, muito poucas palavras haviam sido trocadas.

Então, Alice havia ligado para Esme. Mas o que ela tinha contado? E ainda, do que exatamente ela sabia?

- É verdade? - A voz chorosa de Esme soou outra vez, e subitamente respondi à minha própria pergunta mentalmente: Tudo. Alice sabia de tudo.

Edward me encarou, como se me pedisse para prosseguir. Ponderei por um momento se deveria ser eu a dar a notícia a ela, mas como ele parecia animado com a idéia, fiz sua vontade.

- Oi Esme... - Comecei, apenas para informá-la de que eu também estava ali - Bem... Sim... É verdade.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, até que um grito agudo chegou aos nossos ouvidos através da ligação, fazendo com que Edward distanciasse o aparelho e apertasse um botão - provavelmente cancelando o alto-falante -, calando imediatamente o gritinho da mãe do outro lado da linha.

Ele colocou o celular próximo ao seu ouvido, agora mantendo a conversa apenas entre os dois. Edward sorria de uma forma tão feliz que, por mais que eu não soubesse o que Esme estava falando, senti vontade de sorrir também. Ainda assim, pude captar fragmentos do diálogo apenas analisando as respostas que ele dava. Coisas como "há quanto tempo", "quando vocês souberam" e "como Bella está" com certeza foram perguntadas.

Momentos depois, Carlisle entrou na conversa também. Edward parecia radiante em contar detalhadamente para os dois a novidade, e a cada resposta seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais, o que automaticamente fazia com que meu coração perdesse algumas batidas e minha respiração saísse em suspiros apaixonados. Vez ou outra ele olhava para mim, com um olhar de preocupação um pouco exagerado e esquisito. Nessas horas, tudo que eu fazia era sorrir para ele, apenas com a intenção de dizê-lo, sem interromper sua ligação, que estava tudo bem.

Foi quando, depois de muito tempo, fiz menção de me levantar, que ele pareceu mais apreensivo.

- Pai, tenho que desligar agora. Bella quer ir ao banheiro. Até mais, um beijo.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, desligou, vindo ao meu encontro e se pondo de pé à minha frente. Encarei-o um pouco surpresa, imaginando Carlisle naquele exato momento ainda olhando para o telefone com um ar de "que porra foi essa?"

- O que foi aquilo? - Perguntei, ainda sentada.

- O quê?

- Você acabou de desligar na cara do seu pai.

- Não fiz isso. Me despedi. Só tive que fazer rápido antes que você se levantasse sozinha.

Continuei encarando-o como quem encara uma aberração.

- E se eu me levantasse sozinha...? - Perguntei, de forma pausada.

- Você está grávida! - Ele respondeu de forma simples, como se aquele argumento finalizasse a discussão, sem chances para mais debates.

Fiquei em silêncio, ainda o encarando.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Não seja esquisito.

- Quê? Não estou sendo esquisito! Tenho que tomar conta de você.

Ainda fitando-o, achei melhor não dar corda àquela discussão. Cedo ou tarde ele veria que estava exagerando, então aceitei sua ajuda - mesmo desnecessária - e me levantei da cama, caminhando até o banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal.

Foi preciso convencê-lo de que não havia necessidade de todo aquele cuidado quando Edward se mostrou relutante em sair do banheiro. Tentei explicar, da maneira mais educada possível, que eu queria fazer xixi e tomar banho sem que ele ficasse como um maníaco psicopata no canto me assistindo.

- Então deixe a porta encostada.

Consenti, já rindo daquele absurdo, porque era muito engraçado vê-lo me tratando como uma pequena bomba-relógio. Ainda assim, não houve como não me sentir extremamente feliz por constatar que meus medos idiotas da noite anterior, que se resumiam nele averso à idéia de ser pai, foram simplesmente por água abaixo. Ele havia não só aceito, como ficado feliz. Muito feliz. Seus olhos não conseguiam esconder isso, o que só aumentava - e muito - a minha própria felicidade.

Quando saí, me deparei com uma mesa cheia das mais diversas comidas, o que, segundo Edward, era para "suprir qualquer vontade que eu pudesse vir a ter". Tentei dizê-lo que aquilo era demais, provavelmente podendo ser servido para três pessoas, mas ele não pareceu me ouvir.

- Faltam algumas frutas, mas talvez hoje mesmo eu vá comprar... - Ele começou, um pouco distraído enquanto tentava equilibrar tudo aquilo em cima da bancada da cozinha.

- Edward?

- Oi, amor? - Ele disse, se virando para mim como se o que eu estivesse prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Não precisa comprar mais nada. Eu não vou conseguir comer nem um décimo disso tudo.

- Como não? Você está grávida!

Então, aquele era o seu mais novo argumento para qualquer assunto que estivesse em pauta.

- Edward - repeti, com toda a paciência e o amor que eu sentia por ele -, o bebê está no meu útero. Não no meu estômago.

- Mas grávidas sentem mais fome...

- Não acho que eu já esteja nessa fase. Eventualmente vou vir a me sentir dessa forma, mas por enquanto...

- Bom - ele me interrompeu -, então tenho que me preocupar pelo menos com a variedade. Digamos, por exemplo, que você resolva sentir desejo de comer... Sorvete de macadâmia.

Encarei-o sem saber direito como agir, mas fazendo uma força sobre-humana para não gargalhar.

- Edward - repeti seu nome mais uma vez, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse que sua atitude estava atingindo um grau de exagero quase preocupante - eu nunca comi uma macadâmia na minha vida. Não sei nem o gosto disso.

- Bom, nós temos que tratar todas as possibilidades, não é? - Ele disse calmamente, me fazendo sentar na cadeira que segurava e se sentando ao meu lado, mais próximo a mim do que o normal.

- Você sabe que tratar todas as possibilidades é impossível, não é? - Perguntei, começando a realmente me preocupar com o que ele dizia.

- Eu sei, amor. Mas sei que tem coisas que eu posso fazer, e vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance. - Ele disse distraidamente, puxando gentilmente para cima meu casaco e espalmando a mão ali - Você está se sentindo bem hoje?

- Sim.

- Nenhum enjôo?

- Não por enquanto.

- Certo. - Ele pontuou, ainda encarando sua mão na minha barriga. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, e depois voltou a falar - Precisamos ir a um obstetra.

- Victoria recomendou o que acompanhou as duas gestações dela.

- Ótimo. Vou ligar pra ela pedindo o contato.

Esperei que ele retirasse a mão dali e fosse se servir de seu próprio café-da-manhã, mas Edward parecia estranhamente congelado naquela posição, seus dedos ainda grudados na pele da minha barriga.

- Não vai comer nada? - Perguntei, tentando trazê-lo de volta.

- Já comi. Enquanto você estava dormindo. - Ele respondeu, me encarando rapidamente e, depois, voltando a olhar para o meu umbigo.

- Certo... - Falei mais para mim mesma, temendo que Edward estivesse começando a desenvolver um certo autismo.

Me servi como pude de suco de maçã e torradas com requeijão. Ele permanecia imóvel, apenas observando o que eu comia e em que quantidade. Me perguntei se ele estava ciente de sua mão fazendo carinho na minha barriga, e se acreditava que o bebê ali dentro podia senti-lo.

- Você já tem algum nome em mente? - Ele perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio e me assustando um pouco. Encarei-o e notei que ele estava sorrindo.

- Não... Você tem?

Ele alargou mais o sorriso, voltando a olhar distraidamente para sua mão enquanto fazia círculos na minha pele.

- Ah... Eu gosto de alguns...

Ele parecia uma criança. Uma criança boba e feliz por causa de outra criança.

- E posso saber de algum? - Falei sem conter o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios, encorajando-o a continuar.

- Bom... Se for menino... Eu gosto de Oswald.

_Oswald?_

_Edward queria dar ao nosso filho um nome que só pessoas acima de setenta anos tinham?_

- Oswald? - Perguntei, de maneira retórica.

- É.

- Esse era o nome do seu avô? - Ironizei, desejando que ele não ficasse irritado comigo.

- Como você sabe disso?

Outra vez, fiz força para não rir.

- Edward, não acha esse nome um pouco... velho?

- Velho? Não... - Ele respondeu, com a expressão confusa e linda, e tive vontade de agarrá-lo - Acho um nome forte.

- Certo... Vamos torcer para que não seja um menino então. - Falei, não conseguindo conter o riso dessa vez.

- Ei! - Ele fez cara de ofendido - Você tem um nome melhor?

- Não. Mas talvez algo mais atual...

- Tipo?

- Tipo Tyler... Daniel... Ethan...

- Todos feios. - Ele pontuou com uma carranca. Outra vez, tive vontade de agarrá-lo, mas tudo que fiz foi rir.

- E se for menina? - Perguntei, tentando trazer de volta seu bom humor.

- Não sei... - Ele respondeu.

- Eu também não.

Instantaneamente lembrei da menina do meu sonho, e de sua resposta quando disse que ainda não tinha um nome. Isso só fez com que minha intuição ficasse ainda mais forte quanto ao sexo do bebê ser feminino, me assustando um pouco também.

- Hm... Vamos pensar nisso juntos então.

Quando o informei de que já estava satisfeita e me levantei para ir lavar a louça - algo que eu até gostava de fazer - Edward me expulsou da cozinha, e eu tive a certeza de que ele só não o fez a base de pontapés porque seu filho estava na minha barriga.

- O que você quer fazer agora? - Ele perguntou, me levando para a sala.

- Eu queria lavar a louça. - Respondi a contragosto.

- Certo. Isso é por minha conta. Mais alguma idéia?

Minha resposta teria que esperar, porque naquele momento o telefone de Edward tocou mais uma vez.

Como antes, ele atendeu ao aparelho colocando-o no alto-falante, enquanto se sentava comigo no sofá.

- Bom dia, Emmet.

- _PORRA, CARA! GRÁVIDOS? VOCÊS ESTÃO GRÁVIDOS?_

- Estamos, cara! - Edward respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Eu sabia o motivo: Aquela novidade tinha sido boa para ele, mas toda vez que mais alguém sabia e reagia daquela maneira, ele se sentia animado quase como se estivesse recebendo a notícia pela primeira vez. Eu sabia disso porque era assim comigo também.

- _Eu sabia que era só você começar a comer a sua namorada direito, seu inútil._

Edward corou, e isso foi tão surpreendente que tudo que consegui fazer foi rir.

- Você está no alto-falante, seu infeliz!

- _Ih, foi mal! Bellinha, se você estiver aí, foi só forma de dizer!_

Eu ia responder, mas Edward rapidamente apertou um botão e trouxe o telefone para sua orelha, tornando a conversa privada outra vez.

- Seu idiota... - Ele começou, mas eu tinha certeza que Emmet não daria papo. Por isso, menos de um minuto depois a gafe havia sido esquecida e Edward estava, outra vez, como uma criança quicando no sofá, enquanto contava todos os detalhes ao irmão.

Conforme ele ia repetindo todas as informações, meu cérebro aproveitava para processá-las. Não porque eu ainda não tivesse aceitado, mas sim porque às vezes a ficha teimava em não cair. E então, lá estava eu, de volta ao estado "meu Deus, estou grávida mesmo..."

- Desculpa... - Ele começou com o celular já desligado, tocando de forma delicada meu queixo e me fazendo voltar à realidade - Emmet é muito grosseiro, mas ele não quis te desrespeitar...

- Eu sei. Não estou chateada. - Falei de forma sincera, retirando sua mão do meu rosto e entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele - Não tem problema.

De repente, reparei que Edward estava perto demais. E a proximidade dele ainda provocava em mim tremores involuntários. Talvez nunca deixasse de provocar. Subitamente, senti uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo, mas mais rápido que a minha vontade foi o toque no celular dele. Outra vez.

- Puta que pariu! - Ele xingou, olhando no visor e identificando de quem era a chamada - Oi, Victoria.

Dessa vez eu não ouvi a conversa. Simplesmente deixei que eles conversassem, me encostando no corpo de Edward e deitando a cabeça no seu ombro. Fiquei ali por um bom tempo, me permitindo apenas sentir o perfume das roupas dele e seu corpo se mexendo delicadamente com cada palavra que ele pronunciava.

- Ah, sim, obrigado! Vou ver... Mas ele está lá hoje? - Ele ficou em silêncio por algum momento, esperando a resposta - Ok, vou tentar. Obrigado, Victoria.

Observei-o desligar e acessar seus e-mails do próprio celular.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, querendo me inteirar do assunto.

- Você está bem disposta hoje? - Ele se aproximou da minha orelha e falou contra meus cabelos, enquanto conectava o aparelho à internet.

- Uhum... - Respondi, me esfregando nele como um gato.

- Então nós vamos ao obstetra.

Ah, sim. O médico.

- Vou tentar ligar pra ele e pedir pra te encaixar em algum horário disponível. Victoria me mandou o telefone e o endereço por e-mail.

Assenti com a cabeça, me agarrando nele e ficando por ali.

- Você vem comigo? - Perguntei.

Edward se virou para mim e me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de perguntar algo tão óbvio que sequer merecia ser respondido.

- É claro que eu vou com você.

Outra vez vi um certo ar maníaco em seus olhos, mas relaxei ao constatar que sua surpresa provavelmente se dava só porque ele havia achado a pergunta estúpida mesmo.

Esperei que ele fizesse a ligação, e se por um lado torcia para que o obstetra não atendesse pacientes as sábados - só porque minha preguiça era monstruosa -, por outro queria já estar em seu consultório recebendo todas as informações que uma mãe de primeira viagem como eu deveria saber.

Depois de alguns minutos usando sua voz mais melodiosa e carente, Edward conseguiu fazer com que a secretária do outro lado da linha nos pusesse no lugar da última paciente do dia que havia cancelado sua consulta. O obstetra só trabalhava de manhã aos sábados.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! - Ele falou, quando o repreendi.

- Fez sim. Usou sua voz sexy pra convencer a secretária. Ela provavelmente vai ter sonhos eróticos com você essa noite.

- Mas ela nem me viu. - Ele sorriu, inspirando profundamente nos meus cabelos (uma mania que ele começava a ganhar e eu começava a adorar) - Além do mais, todas as minhas vozes são sexys. Não posso fazer nada.

- Bom... Você usou o seu tom mais sexy... - Ronronei nele outra vez, falando só por falar, e comecei a me perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Desde quando eu havia me tornado tão carente e grudenta daquela forma?

Mas estava tudo bem, porque ele parecia não se importar. Edward abraçou minha cintura de forma suave, me trazendo até o meio de suas pernas, e uma das mãos voltou para seu mais novo lugar preferido no meu corpo.

- Quando será que começa a crescer? - Ele perguntou, alisando minha barriga por debaixo do casaco.

- Não sei... - Confessei minha ignorância. Será que todas as mulheres deveriam saber de detalhes como aquele?

- O médico deve dizer. - Ele pontuou, me dando um beijo no pescoço.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Me permiti prestar atenção unicamente em seus toques, porque meu corpo parecia estranhamente mais sensível a eles.

- Está com medo? - Ele falou ao pé do meu ouvido outra vez, com uma de suas vozes sexys.

- Medo de quê? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei. Algumas mulheres têm medo da gravidez... Se eu fosse você, estaria em pânico agora.

- Por quê?

- Porque... - Ele parou, tentando achar as palavras certas - Tem uma coisinha crescendo dentro de você!

Ri com o fato de Edward ter chamado o próprio filho de "coisinha".

- E daí? - Perguntei - Espero mesmo que ele cresça bastante. Só espero também que você não desenvolva algum tipo de aversão à minha forma desproporcional.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Até parece que consigo ter algum tipo de aversão a você. Principalmente agora que tem algo meu aí dentro. - Ele falou, fazendo círculos na minha barriga com o indicador.

Sorri abobalhada simplesmente por ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

- Bom - comecei, voltando ao assunto original -, eu não estou com medo. Talvez tenha na hora do parto. Tem mulheres que morrem...

- Ei! - Ele me interrompeu, beliscando a pele da minha cintura com força, e embora eu soubesse que a força aplicada ali havia sido sem querer, o objetivo do ato certamente era me reprimir - Não fala essas coisas!

- Mas às vezes isso acont...

- Mas não vai acontecer! Quer ficar quietinha?

Ele estava agitado. Eu poderia até dizer irritado.

- Tá... - Consenti, não querendo mais provocá-lo e estragar aquele momento.

Edward me apertou com mais força contra seu corpo, e pude senti-lo tremer um pouco. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele devia estar pensando na possibilidade que eu havia trazido para a conversa.

Me estiquei para trás e alcancei sua boca. O beijei de forma delicada, talvez pedindo desculpas por ter começado um assunto tão inapropriado e o feito se sentir mal. Minhas mãos, como sempre, migraram para sua nuca, e desejei profundamente que aquilo fosse o suficiente para levar para longe aqueles pensamentos.

Surpreendentemente, aquele ato pareceu surtir efeito mais rápido em mim do que nele. Esqueci do mundo à minha volta por algum momento, aprofundando o beijo sem querer e fazendo com que meu corpo começasse a arder lentamente no processo.

Exatamente quando eu me preparava para tocá-lo de formas mais interessantes, ele quebrou nossa ligação, me fitando nos olhos com carinho.

- Temos que nos arrumar. Sua consulta é daqui a uma hora.

E dizendo isso, simplesmente deu um beijo na minha testa, me colocou sentada outra vez no sofá e se levantou, indo para o quarto.

Fiquei ali, me sentindo um pouco abandonada, mas contive a vontade de chorar. Será que ele poderia estar realmente irritado comigo? Eu não havia feito nada de propósito, ele precisava entender isso.

Mas não parecia sequer razoável. Ele não tinha motivos para simplesmente mudar aquele clima de uma hora para outra.

Então, foi ali que Edward começou a ser estranho. Pelo menos quanto a esse assunto.

…

- Bom dia... Isabella Swan. - Ele completou, olhando para a ficha em suas mãos.

O obstetra - Dr. Becker - era um homem surpreendentemente bonito. Devia ter aproximadamente trinta anos, e era não só alto como musculoso. Um tipo que poderia lembrar tudo, menos um médico.

Edward, provavelmente sendo alertado por seu orgulho masculino ligeiramente ferido e um instinto de macho-alfa muito esquisito, me segurou pela cintura e me trouxe mais para perto de si enquanto entrávamos.

- Bom dia, doutor. - Ele respondeu por mim, puxando uma das cadeiras para que eu me sentasse e fazendo o mesmo em seguida.

- Bom dia. - Ele respondeu, sorrindo de forma educada, enquanto nos encarava e entrelaçava os dedos em cima da mesa - Então... Vocês estão grávidos.

Ele era uma pessoa agradável. Sorria o tempo todo e tentava fazer com que o clima fosse o mais leve possível. Edward, embora visivelmente enciumado - simplesmente porque o médico era atraente - sabia que não havia motivos para ser desagradável ou mal educado com ele. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele faria algum esforço para ser agradável também.

Nossa consulta começou com perguntas subjetivas.

- A gravidez foi planejada? - Ele começou.

- Não. - Respondi - Foi acidental...

- Entendi. E como estão lidando com a ela?

- Muito bem. - Edward respondeu, já animado - Está tudo ótimo.

- Que bom. - O médico falou, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Edward aproximou sua cadeira da minha inconscientemente

- Há quanto tempo vocês são casados?

- Ah... - Comecei, tirando minha mão esquerda com a aliança de cima da mesa e escondendo-a no meu colo - Não somos casados...

- Ainda. - Edward se apressou em falar, e então olhei para ele assustada.

Não exatamente assustada. Surpresa. Ele já havia me dito, muitas vezes, que queria passar o resto da vida comigo, então era um pouco óbvio que isso poderia significar casamento em algum momento das nossas vidas, mesmo que distante. Ainda assim, vê-lo insinuar isso era algo pelo qual eu não esperava. Não ainda.

Continuei encarando-o como uma perfeita imbecil. Ele me olhou inocentemente, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Talvez não tivesse mesmo, mas eu estava surpresa, sentindo uma pequena chama de alegria, muito discreta, inflamar meu peito.

- Certo. - O dr. Becker respondeu ainda sorrindo, de forma muito natural - É bom saber que o clima entre o casal é favorável à chegada do mais novo membro da família. Mas então, Isabella...

- Bella. - Corrigi-o como de costume, e como sempre acontecia, Edward bufou ao meu lado. Como nota mental, tinha que perguntá-lo o motivo da clara insatisfação que ele sempre demonstrava, embora, nesse caso, eu imaginasse que o motivo se dava pelo fato do dr. Becker ser bonitão.

- Bella. - Ele se corrigiu - É a sua primeira gravidez?

- É...

- E como vocês descobriram?

Contei toda a história para ele - dessa vez detalhada porque eu sabia dos detalhes. Expliquei o método anticoncepcional usado e meu ciclo menstrual mascarado pelas pílulas. Também citei meus sintomas e todas as dores que havia sentido até então. Quando perguntada, afirmei não ter nenhum tipo de doença genética, como diabetes ou pressão alta, o que poderiam comprometer a saúde do bebê.

- Alguma doença sexualmente transmissível?

- Não. - Respondi.

- Já fez exames?

- Já. - Dessa vez quem respondeu foi Edward, e me pegando outra vez de surpresa, tirou do bolso interno do seu sobretudo alguns papéis dobrados, o que identifiquei, alguns segundos depois, como os papéis dos meus últimos exames.

Eu sequer o tinha visto pegar aquilo.

O doutor examinou as folhas com cuidado por um bom tempo. Edward me encarou como se me pedisse desculpas pela invasão.

- Por que não me falou? - Cochichei para ele, sem realmente estar chateada.

- Achei que você não ia querer trazer. - Ele respondeu arrependido, beijando minha mão delicadamente.

- Bom... - O dr. Becker nos interrompeu educadamente - Esses exames são relativamente recentes. Você só manteve relações com uma pessoa depois de fazê-los?

- Sim. - Respondi com firmeza.

- Entendo. - Ele pausou, me olhando com um pouco de curiosidade, mas ainda assim sendo muito discreto - Parece que você andou preocupada com isso. Não é todo mundo que faz tantos exames assim...

Me mexi na cadeira, um pouco incomodada. Ele havia notado que algo estava estranho, e talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual Edward achasse que eu não iria querer mostrar os exames. Seria quase um atestado de culpa. Algo como "Olhe como eu não tenho idéia de quantas doenças posso ter!"

- Bella, nós temos que cuidar muito bem da saúde do seu bebê. - Ele parou, olhando agora para Edward - Do bebê de vocês. Qualquer informação que vocês possam me dar que pudesse vir a afetar o feto de alguma forma... Bom, seria muito valiosa.

Edward me encarou, com uma expressão calma. Encarei-o de volta, agora bastante incomodada. Notei que, além de calma, sua expressão parecia querer me pedir permissão para alguma coisa. E eu imaginava que coisa era essa. Mas ainda assim, não entendia como aquilo podia não afetá-lo.

De qualquer forma, dei a ela a permissão que queria.

- Doutor... - Ele começou, chamando a atenção do médico toda para si - Bella já esteve com muitos homens.

Abaixei a cabeça instantaneamente, olhando para minhas mãos em meu colo. Não por querer me fazer de vítima de alguma forma, mas sim porque ouvir aquilo me fez sentir algo contra o qual eu ainda lutava. Algo que eu estava conseguindo deixar de lado, embora nunca esquecesse completamente.

Senti vergonha.

Não precisei levantar a cabeça para notar que o dr. Becker havia entendido perfeitamente o que Edward quis dizer com aquilo. Qualquer um entenderia. Qualquer um leria aquilo como "ex-prostituta".

E outra vez, senti a vergonha me estapear. Era difícil confessar aquilo para alguém que ainda não soubesse, derrubando meu muro falso de dignidade que eu vinha construindo pacientemente, tijolo por tijolo. Escancarar algo do passado que devia nunca ter acontecido era constrangedor. Era doloroso.

Senti uma vontade angustiante de chorar.

- Entendo. - A voz do médico soou, e senti um murro no estômago. Eu sabia que devia confiar a ele aquele segredo, porque afinal de contas, ele cuidaria do meu filho. E nada era mais importante que o meu filho.

Mas isso não evitava que eu me sentisse horrível.

- Acredito que ela não tenha nada. - Edward continuou - Mas esses exames...

- Sim. - O dr. Becker o interrompeu - São muito vagos. Não são específicos. Vamos ter que fazer novos exames, mais precisos. Embora eu ache que ela não tenha nada. Normalmente esses exames gerais já acusam alguma coisa, quando a mulher tem alguma doença. Alguma substância alterada no sangue ou algo assim. O dela parece perfeito, mas vamos ter certeza.

Ele parou de falar, e a sala ficou em silêncio. Continuei encarando minhas mãos, sem coragem de desviar o olhar.

- Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil confessar isso. - Ele começou, e senti que aquele discurso era para mim, especificamente. - Mas quero dizer a você, Bella, que há mais casos como o seu.

Escutei atentamente, embora ainda lutasse contra as lágrimas.

Ele continuou.

- Já tive casos iguais aqui. Não fique assim, você não é a única. E, sinceramente, devo dizer que não acho que você deva se sentir envergonhada. Não agora, quando optou pela escolha certa. Pelo contrário: Acho que você deve se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma. Mostra que a vida que você levava antes não era pra você.

Edward segurou minha mão outra vez, apertando-a com firmeza. Levantei a cabeça apenas para encarar o dr. Becker, que também me olhava. Relaxei um pouco ao notar que seu olhar, de fato, não trazia nenhum pré-julgamento.

- Ok... - Consegui dizer, enquanto me forçava a sustentar seu olhar. Como resposta, ele apenas sorriu.

Edward apertou minha mão com mais força. Mas eu sabia que não havia sido proposital.

- Bom... - Ele recomeçou - Vamos fazer alguns exames.

- Que tipo de exames? - Edward perguntou.

- São muitos. Hemograma completo, grupo sangüíneo, glicemia, rubéola, hepatite B, sífilis, HIV... Mas isso é pra todos os casos. - Ele se apressou em deixar claro, vendo meu desconforto - Todas as grávidas precisam passar por esses exames. Mas, de fato, vou passar alguns mais específicos pra você.

Eu pensava estar livre desse tipo de doença. Mas agora, depois dessa consulta, nem disso eu poderia ter certeza.

- E se acusar alguma coisa? - Perguntei, deixando o desconforto de lado e fazendo a pergunta em voz alta, agora genuinamente preocupada.

- Se acusar alguma coisa, nós vamos tratar. - Ele sorriu de maneira simples e contagiante, o que, de alguma forma, fez com que eu me sentisse menos mal - É pra isso que estou aqui, não é?

Sorri em resposta, sem nem notar que o havia feito.

- E o sexo do bebê? Ela vai fazer uma ultrassonografia? - Edward perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que o tom habitual de sua voz.

- Ah, sim. Com um pouco mais de três meses, poderemos ter mais certeza do sexo através da ultrassonografia.

- Mas ela está com dois meses ainda. - Sua voz saiu como se ele fosse uma criança cujos sonhos tivessem todos sido roubados dele de uma única vez.

- Bem... Existem métodos em que é possível determinar o sexo antes desse período. Mas são todos caros...

- Quanto é? - Perguntei, mas minha pergunta foi abafada pela indiferença de Edward.

- Quais são? - Ele perguntou.

- Tem a sexagem fetal. É feita através de um exame de sangue, e identifica a ausência ou a presença do cromossomo Y no sangue da mãe. Como esse cromossomo é exclusivo dos homens, a presença dele indica um menino. A ausência, uma menina.

- E quais são as chances de erro? - Ele perguntou, realmente interessado.

- Muito baixas. - O dr. Becker pontuou.

- Ótimo. Pode pedir junto com os outros exames então. - Edward finalizou a questão, com seu mais novo ar de "chefe de família".

O médico consentiu, anotando tudo em vários papéis.

- Bom, Bella. Quero fazer alguns exames simples com você agora. Pode tirar suas roupas e colocar o roupão no banheir...

- Como? - Edward interveio, e eu podia jurar que estava a ponto de agredi-lo fisicamente caso ele não parasse com aquele ciúme exagerado e desnecessário.

O dr. Becker parecia confuso.

- Eu tenho que fazer alguns exames nela... - Ele começou.

- E ela precisa tirar a roupa pra isso? - Edward perguntou, mas pelo menos seu tom de voz não era rude. Ele sabia ser educado, mesmo puto.

- Bom, eu tenho que checar se há algum nódulo...

- E ela precisa tirar a roupa pra isso? - Ele repetiu.

- Edward? - Chamei-o, um pouco inquisitora.

- Está tudo bem. - O dr. Becker riu e olhou para Edward, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para fazer alguma coisa - Mas gostaria de pelo menos checar os lugares mais importantes. Ela pode manter a roupa. Tudo bem?

Como ele iria tocar em _mim_, e isso não tinha nada a ver com nenhum outro corpo, me achei no direito de responder.

- Tudo bem. - Respondi, já levantando e caminhando para a outra sala, onde ficava a cama para exames e equipamentos específicos.

O dr. Becker surgiu logo atrás de mim, me ajudando a subir até a cama alta e me deitando lá. Naturalmente, Edward já estava ali, assistindo tudo com os braços cruzados afastado de nós, ainda na porta.

O médico apalpou meu pescoço com cuidado, à procura de nódulos, e simplesmente foi fazendo isso em muitas articulações e quase todas as juntas do meu corpo, se prolongando nos seios, debaixo dos braços e na área da virilha. Por vezes, eu olhava para Edward, que parecia em cólicas, mas ainda assim acompanhava o movimento das mãos dele no meu corpo com um traço de preocupação, como se estivesse atento a qualquer reação estranha do médico.

- Tudo bem. - Ele finalmente falou, me ajudando a levantar. - Você parece ótima. Mas quero que o seu ginecologista faça um exame apurado em você. Vamos acompanhar isso direito.

- Claro. - Concordei, ficando de pé e seguindo outra vez para o escritório, com Edward e o dr. Becker atrás de mim.

O resto da consulta foi preenchido com explicações do médico relacionadas à minha alimentação, dando ênfase nos alimentos que eu deveria evitar. Além disso, fui informada do que poderia ou não poderia fazer, além da frequência com a qual eu deveria manter as visitas ao obstetra, e alguns exercícios físicos aconselhados e os proibidos.

- Conforme você for ficando maior - Ele começou, rindo -, eu vou ficando mais chato com a gravidez. Ok?

Não sei por que demorei tanto para me lembrar de um pequeno detalhe, até então completamente ignorado não só por mim, como também por Edward e até mesmo por Victoria.

- Nós vamos viajar. - Falei, sem me preocupar se aquela informação parecia repentina ou fora de contexto - Vamos nos mudar... Pra Londres.

Encarei Edward, perguntando-o silenciosamente porque ele não havia lembrado aquilo. Ele me olhou distraído no início, mas quando se deu conta de que eu estava certa, suspirou audivelmente e se recostou na cadeira.

- Vamos ter que encontrar outro obstetra. - Ele falou, quase não contendo o sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Ah, que pena. - O dr. Becker falou, genuinamente sentido, e Edward o encarou com uma cara de "'Que pena' é a puta que o pariu!" - Mas tudo bem. Conheço ótimos obstetras espalhados por Londres. Posso dar a vocês os contatos...

- Eles são da sua idade? - Edward perguntou, e embora fosse perceptível que ele não quisesse soar rude, eu quis repreendê-lo. Encarei-o com ódio, mas ele me olhou como uma criança inocente.

- Desculpe, doutor. - Falei, me voltando para o médico e dando algum tipo de desculpa esdrúxula pela falta de educação - Edward tem andado esquisito desde que soube da gravidez.

- Sei que posso parecer novo - Ele começou, encarando Edward e pronunciando as palavras de uma forma muito educada -, mas posso lhe garantir que levo a sério a minha profissão. Jamais deixaria sua futura esposa e mãe do seu filho carente de atenções médicas. _Unicamente_ atenções médicas.

Eu poderia achar que ele havia entendido errado a hostilidade de Edward, mas sua atitude deixou claro que ele havia entendido - e muito bem - o motivo daquelas pequenas grosserias. No momento seguinte, o médico levou a mão esquerda ao queixo, deixando-a lá como se estivesse apenas se apoiando, mas conseguiu deixar propositalmente em evidência a aliança fina e muito discreta no anelar.

Além de ser um profissional ético, o dr. Becker era casado.

E aquelas verdades com certeza fizeram com que Edward se sentisse um idiota.

- Eu... sei. - Ele falou, abaixando a cabeça muito sem graça.

- E então... - Me voltei para o médico, ignorando Edward solenemente - Eu gostaria sim dos contatos, doutor. Se puder me passar...

Edward não falou mais nada durante a consulta. As outras dúvidas que eu tinha - algumas bem idiotas - foram respondidas sem que ele desse um pio, sequer para opinar.

- Bem, mais alguma pergunta? - O dr. Backer falou, tentando puxar Edward novamente para a conversa.

- Não. - Respondi, sem esperar por ele, que me seguiu na resposta logo depois.

- Não.

- Então, como é muito provável que vocês não estejam mais aqui no próximo mês da gravidez, desejo a você - ele falou, apontando para mim - uma ótima gestação. Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe.

- Ok... - Comecei, já me levantando, e fazendo com que Edward se levantasse também - Muito obrigada, doutor. E... Desculpe qualquer coisa.

- Está tudo bem. - Ele sorriu, e se virou para Edward, estendendo a mão - Parabéns pela nova família.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse aceitando a mão estendida, e seu embaraço era evidente. Achei bem feito.

O caminho até o carro foi silencioso, com ele me seguindo, tentando caminhar na mesma velocidade que eu. Edward não disse uma palavra, o que achei ótimo, porque não estava afim de discutir sobre a repentina crise esquisita dele. A viagem também foi silenciosa, embora, vez ou outra, eu notasse que ele me encarava quase que inocentemente.

- Não vai mais falar comigo? - Ele perguntou de repente, mas não me assustei. Me mantive calada, olhando a paisagem, fazendo questão de não esboçar nenhuma reação. Ele não insistiu, voltando a deixar a viagem silenciosa, então aquilo havia sido nossa única forma de interação durante todo o percurso.

Quando chegamos no prédio dele, saí do carro sem dar a ele tempo de dar a volta e abrir minha porta, como eu sabia que faria. Caminhei teatralmente até o elevador, com Edward me seguindo de perto, provavelmente em pânico que eu tropeçasse ou algo assim.

- Por que você não está falando comigo? - Ele insistiu assim que entramos no apartamento. Encarei-o com cara de bronca.

- Você foi um idiota. Por que diabos agiu daquele jeito imaturo? - Perguntei, querendo que ele desse alguma desculpa que fizesse com que meu desgosto passasse.

Ele fechou ainda mais a cara ao me responder:

- Não posso ter ciúmes? Só você?

- Não, não pode, porque eu nunca te dei motivos pra isso. Não foi o seu caso.

Me senti debilmente vitoriosa por deixá-lo sem argumentos. Ele me encarou, claramente tentando pensar em uma boa resposta, mas tudo que se limitou a fazer, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, foi amarrar mais a cara.

- Não preciso de motivos pra sentir ciúmes de você... - Ele começou, mas eu o interrompi:

- Mas precisa de motivos pra ser rude com os outros. Nunca mais faça isso, foi vergonhoso. - Pontuei, dando as costas para ele e indo para o quarto me deitar.

Ele não me seguiu.

Depois de muitos minutos ali, sozinha, comecei a me criticar pela bronca exagerada. A crise idiota de ciúmes de Edward havia, de fato, sido não só desnecessária como embaraçosa. Mas talvez eu não precisasse ser tão dura com ele. Ele só se sentiu ameaçado. O problema foi não saber lidar com a insegurança.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando, momentos depois, Edward surgiu no colchão ao meu lado, me abraçando, pedindo desculpas por ter sido idiota e se lamentando por ter me deixado irritada.

Como era de se imaginar, não consegui ficar puta com ele por muito mais tempo, e segundos depois eu já estava ronronando contra seu peito como um gato manso. Deixei que o clima da nossa pequena reconciliação me deixasse mole como gelatina em seus braços, não me importando com mais nada.

E então, quando eu já estava aceitando o fato de querer ser agarrada e devorada por ele, Edward cortou meu barato mais uma vez.

- Vou preparar o almoço. - Ele concluiu, dando um beijo na minha testa, exatamente como antes.

- Mas... - Comecei, querendo entender por que diabos ele havia jogado um balde de água fria no meu tesão.

- Pode ficar deitada, quando estiver tudo pronto eu te chamo.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, me deixando naquele estado deplorável, ele saiu.

Bufei, amaldiçoando-o por ser um infeliz esquisito.

…

Meu terceiro mês de gravidez estava começando, e enquanto eu me preocupava unicamente com a minha barriga - que finalmente começava a dar sinais de crescimento -, Edward se preocupava com absolutamente tudo: A empresa, a mudança e a gravidez.

Sua preocupação era exagerada, como eu imaginava que seria. Mas foi só na segunda-feira depois da notícia que notei que seu comportamento superprotetor me daria mais dor de cabeça do que imaginava.

- O que está fazendo? - Ele falou, irrompendo pelo banheiro sem em momento algum pensar que talvez pudesse estar invadindo minha privacidade.

- Escovando os dentes? - Respondi, levantando até a altura de seus olhos a escova de dentes que eu segurava.

- Por que acordou tão cedo?

- Acordei na hora que sempre acordo...

- Exatamente. Acho que você deveria começar a acordar mais tarde...

Olhei-o, genuinamente confusa.

- Meu horário no trabalho não mudou...

- Ahm? Você não pode ir trabalhar! - Ele falou um pouco desesperado, como se eu tivesse acabado de anunciar que estava indo praticar bungee jumping.

- E por que não?

Mas era claro que eu já sabia a resposta. Era a resposta-padrão, motivo de tudo a partir da sexta em que Edward soube da notícia.

- Porque você está grávida!

- E...? - Provoquei.

- "E" que você não pode trabalhar grávida!

- Você lembra que eu já trabalhei grávida durante dois meses, né?

- Porque não sabíamos! Agora que sabemos, temos que fazer a coisa certa. Você e o bebê podem correr riscos!

- Me explique como é que eu posso correr algum risco arrumando livros em ordem alfabética?

- Tem escadas naquela porra!

Bem, era óbvio que ele estava certo quanto a esse ponto. Mas eu não era idiota.

- É claro que eu não vou subir as escadas. Vou fazer o trabalho mais leve.

- Você não vai! - Ele me cortou, já tomado pelo desespero.

- Eu vou! Pára de mandar em mim!

- Não estou mandando! Estou pedindo!

Sua voz saía esganiçada, o que seria muito engraçado se não fosse assustador.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus. É só no final da gravidez que o trabalho deve ser interrompido. E se isso não for o suficiente pra você, saiba que eu jamais colocaria nosso filho em risco.

Ele parou, um pouco ofegante até, olhando de uma forma maníaca para minha barriga.

Cheguei atrasada no trabalho aquela manhã, por diversos motivos. Primeiro, Edward insistiu para que eu levasse dois casacos, alegando que o tempo ainda estava muito frio, mesmo quando nos aproximávamos da primavera. Segundo, porque me fez tomar um café-da-manhã redobrado, dizendo que minhas energias deveriam estar a postos para o dia de trabalho. Terceiro, porque ficou insistindo em me fazer prometer, por todas as almas sagradas do universo, que eu tomaria cuidado.

Quando finalmente me deixou na biblioteca - porque, mesmo tendo que ir pelo caminho inverso ao que ele fazia todos os dias para ir ao trabalho, Edward se recusou a me deixar ir a pé ou de taxi -, ele parecia ainda mais temeroso.

- Vou te ligar algumas vezes durante o dia, ok?

- Contanto que "algumas vezes" seja um número normal... - Provoquei.

- Por favor, me atenda. Senão eu venho aqui ver por que você não atendeu.

Eu prometi que o faria, mas minha intuição não havia falhado quando imaginei que aquilo não seria o suficiente. Por isso, antes da minha hora de ir embora, Edward simplesmente se materializou ao meu lado, sem se importar se poderia ou não estar em uma área restrita apenas a funcionários da biblioteca. Sem cerimônias, foi atrás do sr. Miller, apenas para explicá-lo, teatralmente, que "havia uma vida dentro de mim, e que, por tudo quanto era mais sagrado, eu não poderia correr riscos". O sr. Miller obviamente tentou explicá-lo que meu trabalho era tão monótono que nada poderia acontecer, mas Edward parecia cético. Fiz uma careta atrás dele, apenas para informar ao sr. Miller que não adiantava discutir com um teimoso maluco.

Seus exageros não melhoravam nem quando estávamos em casa. Agora que uma pequena barriga saliente começava a marcar minhas roupas mais justas, Edward parecia fazer alguma associação bizarra disso com minha alimentação, dizendo que agora eu deveria comer também em dobro. Para não ouvir reclamações, comecei a adotar o hábito de jantar porções pequenas. Era claro que ele queria que eu comesse um boi a cada jantar, mas depois de convencê-lo (aos berros, quando minha paciência se esgotou) de que aquilo seria impossível, ele pareceu aceitar.

E dessa forma, Edward passou a ser um verdadeiro perseguidor na minha vida. Todos os dias eu recebia, pelo menos, cinco ligações suas, me perguntando se havia algo errado e o que eu estava fazendo. Quando ficava exausta daquela perseguição, desligava o celular. Mas não adiantava, porque Edward também tinha o número da biblioteca. E quando eu pedia para o sr. Miller dar qualquer desculpa para que eu não tivesse que falar ao telefone, ele simplesmente aparecia, minutos depois, esbaforido pela porta principal e fazendo um drama shakespeariano.

Sua preocupação e ansiedade aumentaram ainda mais quando fomos fazer os exames passados pelo obstetra - tanto os de praxe quanto o que indicaria o sexo do bebê -, mesmo sabendo que os resultados só sairiam uma semana e meia depois, além dos exames ginecológicos.

Eu já me sentia um pouco sufocada, mas não o suficiente para me incomodar. Aliás, seria muito bom se Edward me sufocasse em determinados momentos.

- Hmmmpf... - Exalei, agarrada a ele na cama. Passava das onze da noite.

- Que foi? Quer alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou, desviando os olhos da tv e me encarando preocupado. Ultimamente, ele sempre me encarava daquele jeito, e aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

- Não foi nada, Edward. - Falei, já meio puta - Só estou te abraçando.

- Ah. Mas você est...

- Estou bem. Não estou enjoada. Nem com fome, nem com sede, nem com dores, nem com frio, nem com calor, nem com sono.

- Ah... - Ele falou, só para ter algo para dizer.

Me agarrei a ele outra vez, encaixando meu rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço e respirando de uma forma propositalmente intensa ali.

Senti-o estremecer de leve.

- Não namoramos há algum tempo... - Falei, tentando recordá-lo, de uma forma sutil, que aquele era um período sem sexo relativamente longo, e, no estado em que me encontrava, desesperadamente longo.

- Ah, amor... Você sabe... - Ele começou, alisando meu braço - Eu ando muito atarefado com a empresa. E o tempo livre que tenho uso pra arrumar aos poucos a mudança e tomar conta de você e do bebê.

- É, eu sei. - Falei, dando beijos suaves pela extensão do seu pescoço - Mas não é como se você não tivesse tempo nenhum livre... Por exemplo, agora...

- Ahm... - Ele começou, se afastando um pouco de mim - Eu estou meio cansado... Sabe, hoje foi um dia difícil.

Continuei abraçada a ele, remoendo um sentimento crescente de rejeição. Mas ao invés de ficar triste e deprimida, me senti incrivelmente puta.

- Você está me dizendo que está tão cansado que não podemos nem curtir um pouco o momento? - Perguntei, controlando minha fúria quase titânica.

- Estou morrendo de sono... - Ele falou, dando um bocejo audível e, eu tinha certeza, falso.

Continuei encarando-o, planejando de quantas formas poderia torturá-lo. Mas depois de algum tempo, tudo que fiz foi engolir em seco e me desvencilhar dele, virando de costas e puxando o edredom todo para mim.

Algum tempo depois, ouvi a tv sendo desligada e seus braços envolverem minha cintura, sua mão tocando como sempre minha barriga.

- Não encosta em mim. Isso provavelmente vai demandar de você muita energia.

Ele pareceu não ligar para o comentário, e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, espalmando sua mão na minha barriga. Aquele pequeno contato, mesmo que inocente, estava me incendiando. Tudo porque Edward havia decidido bancar o monge, e provavelmente estava se divertindo às custas do meu desespero sexual.

Mesmo gostando de sentir sua pele, segurei sua mão com firmeza e retirei-a da minha barriga.

- Bella... - Ele começou, mas o interrompi.

- Estou falando sério. Se você não tem tempo ou disposição, não sou eu que vou ser o estorvo que vai te manter acordado. Bons sonhos, _amor_.

Puxei a última palavra em um tom de deboche, e com toda a certeza ele percebeu. Ainda assim, não respondeu nada, apenas aceitando com um suspiro de desgosto a distância que eu havia estabelecido entre nós

Mas não adiantava. Na manhã seguinte, seus braços estariam em volta da minha cintura e sua mão sempre estaria espalmada no meu umbigo outra vez.

…

- Está nervosa?

- Não. - Menti categoricamente.

Eu estava nervosa. Edward e eu estávamos no carro dele, indo ao obstetra com os resultados dos exames. Para manter nossa calma - ou pelo menos tentar - decidimos não ler nada antes do próprio médico, porque se houvesse alguma observação fora do "normal" naqueles laudos, mesmo que não fosse nada demais, não entenderíamos os termos médicos e acabaríamos em pânico, talvez à toa.

Por isso, os envelopes ainda estavam lacrados. Tanto os exames relacionados à minha saúde quando o exame que informava o sexo do bebê.

- Eu estou. - Ele falou, tentando manter os olhos na rua à frente. Edward não precisava sequer anunciar aquilo: Estava óbvio.

Me senti um pouco mal por talvez ser a responsável por não gerar o nosso filho da forma correta. Eu rezava para todos os santos que não houvesse nada naqueles exames, para que o bebê não corresse riscos, principalmente porque ele era a coisa mais importante do mundo agora, mas também porque eu jamais me perdoaria caso algo acontecesse a ele. Porque a culpa seria minha.

- Não vai dar nada... - Falei, um pouco baixo, tentando convencer a mim mesma que era bobagem se preocupar. Se houvesse algo, os exames anteriores teriam apontado.

- Claro que não. - Ele falou ao meu lado, apoiando a mão direita na minha perna e aplicando ali um pouco de força, como se quisesse me passar confiança. Ainda assim, não foi difícil notar o vacilo de insegurança no sorriso que ele deu.

Fiquei calada o resto da viagem. Ele fez o mesmo. Qualquer palavra que soasse entre nós dois naquele momento parecia como uma fagulha na pólvora, nos aproximando de uma explosão de nervos a cada segundo.

Quando chegamos, nosso nervosismo pareceu se intensificar. Tentei parecer calma, porque se Edward percebesse meu estado provavelmente entraria em desespero, dizendo que aquela tensão toda acabaria prejudicando o bebê. E eu acreditaria, e entraria em pânico também. E então seríamos dois pais desesperados à beira de uma síncope.

- Bom dia, Bella. Edward.

Nos sentamos, e me deixei levar pela aura de positividade e animação do dr. Becker. Edward estava tão nervoso que parecia ter simplesmente esquecido de sentir ciúmes.

- Bom dia, doutor. - Ele falou, entregando imediatamente os exames - Não vimos nada porque...

- Porque estávamos com medo. - Concluí, imaginando que talvez falar, naquele momento, pudesse aliviar um pouco a minha tensão.

- Bom, também... - Edward continuou - Mas porque achamos melhor que o senhor visse, e caso houvesse alguma coisa anormal, que nos explicasse. Antes que chegássemos a conclusões erradas.

- Fizeram muito bem. - Ele disse, aceitando os envelopes das mãos de Edward e abrindo-os calmamente, como quem abre uma carta de Natal.

Ele analisou os resultados por algum tempo. Um bom tempo. Talvez semanas. Meu estômago começava a dar reviravoltas aleatórias, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais enjoada a cada segundo transcorrido. Edward estava imóvel na cadeira ao meu lado, olhando fixamente para o médico, que ainda virava e desvirava as páginas.

O zumbido do ar condicionado parecia muito mais alto agora, e me incomodava mais também. Estava frio, mas não dei muita atenção a esse pequeno detalhe. Eu podia escutar cada engolida seca que Edward dava, e aquilo estava me deixando à beira de um ataque de nervos. Até o barulho das páginas sendo viradas estavam dando corda à minha iminente explosão.

Se o doutor não tivesse falado alguma coisa naquela hora, eu provavelmente teria gritado.

- Podem respirar aliviados. A mamãe não tem nenhum tipo de problema que possa prejudicar o bebê.

Senti algumas toneladas sumirem das minhas costas. Suspirei profundamente, não porque segui o sentido literal do que o dr. Becker havia dito, mas sim porque o alívio que senti foi tão grande que mal podia lidar com ele. Fechei os olhos e agradeci, mesmo sem saber a quem ou ao que direito, mas sabia que deveria ser grata. E eu estava.

- Eu sabia. - Ouvi Edward falar ao meu lado, mas seu tom de voz entregava o alívio que ele próprio sentia. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, leve demais para reagir de alguma forma, mas tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

Senti-o agarrar minhas mãos e apertá-las, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com o dr. Becker, segurando os dois envelopes idênticos fechados que restaram.

- Dois? - Ele perguntou, um pouco confuso.

- É... Eu pedi pra fazerem duas vezes... Pra não restarem dúvidas. - Edward falou, um pouco tímido.

- Ele gosta de gastar dinheiro à toa... - Falei, completamente distraída pelos papéis nas mãos do médico.

Ele riu.

- Vocês não abriram? - Ele perguntou, nos encarando, e meu coração de repente começou a bater forte outra vez.

- Não. Deixamos pra receber todas as notícias de uma vez. - Edward falou, rindo do ainda recente alívio e da expectativa para mais uma novidade.

- Entendi. - Disse o médico, abrindo sem cerimônias o primeiro envelope. Se eu prestasse atenção, tinha certeza que poderia ouvir as marteladas do meu coração naquele momento. Todos os movimentos do dr. Becker pareciam ser feitos em câmera lenta, e eu tinha certeza que toda aquela adrenalina não podia fazer bem ao bebê.

Edward e eu o encarávamos com atenção absoluta, registrando cada mudança em sua expressão. Como se soubesse disso, ele parecia fazer força para não esboçar reação alguma. De uma forma irritantemente calma, pegou o segundo envelope e abriu, lendo também o laudo daquele exame.

- Bom, os dois deram o mesmo resultado... - Ele começou, me fazendo tremer um pouco - Então acho que realmente não restam dúvidas.

Ele parecia divertido, mas meus nervos estavam em um estado que, se antes o sorriso do médico bonitão parecia deslumbrante, agora eu tinha vontade de socá-lo.

- E então? - Perguntei, e só me dei conta de que a voz era minha depois de ouvi-la.

A resposta veio, provavelmente, em menos de dois segundos. Para mim, no entanto, o silêncio entre aquela pergunta e a resposta pairou no ar por, pelo menos, uma eternidade.

- É uma menina.

Esperei que aquele pedaço de informação fizesse efeito, tanto em mim quanto em Edward, mudo e paralisado ao meu lado. Embora eu tivesse minhas convicções de que, no final das contas, o bebê seria realmente uma menina, ainda assim ouvir a confirmação me fez ficar ainda mais feliz.

Uma menina.

Olhei para Edward, que ainda encarava o médico da mesma forma. Assim como eu - ou talvez mais - ele parecia distante, tentando processar a informação. Não poderia dizer se aquela novidade tinha sido bem aceita por ele ou não, porque ele não esboçava reação alguma.

- Bom, na verdade... - O dr. Becker continou - Posso garantir que não há meninos nessa gestação, mas não devemos descartar a possibilidade de gêmeos ou mais, embora sua barriga não esteja suficientemente grande pra isso. Mas caso haja mais de um bebê, posso dar a vocês a certeza de que todas serão meninas.

Estremeci com a idéia de "gêmeos ou mais". Como mãe de primeira viagem, se uma gravidez simples já começava a me dar um pouco de pânico, imaginei o que gêmeos não seriam capazes de fazer comigo.

- E como podemos ter certeza... - Comecei a pergunta, mas não precisei terminá-la.

- Vocês vão saber ao certo quantos bebês são depois da primeira ultrassonografia, que pelo que diz aqui na sua ficha, já está agendada. Mas, pela minha experiência, creio que seja uma única menina mesmo.

Prestei bastante atenção em tudo que o dr. Becker dizia, mas era impossível estar completamente atenta a ele enquanto Edward se mantinha ali, em estado catatônico, imóvel com seus pensamentos, incapaz de fazer parte da troca de informações entre nós.

Só consegui relaxar quando, algum tempo depois - provavelmente o tempo necessário para que ele tivesse alguma reação - virei para o lado outra vez e o vi sorrindo debilmente enquanto mantinha seu olhar desfocado na parede atrás do dr. Becker. Aquilo só poderia significar que ele estava feliz.

Respirei mais aliviada. Quando a hora de ir embora chegou, chamei-o com uma voz calma e baixa, quase como se estivesse tentando acordá-lo de um sono profundo. Ele pareceu despertar, e embora ainda estivesse extremamente distraído, agradeceu ao dr. Becker pela atenção com um sorriso radiante no rosto e saiu do consultório, me puxando pela mão.

Aos poucos, ele estava voltando a si.

...

- Meu Deus, e se forem trigêmeas? - Edward perguntou, animado como uma criança em véspera de Natal, quicando levemente na cama e fazendo com que eu pulasse também ao seu lado.

- Não vão ser. - Falei, tentando me cobrir com o edredom.

- Como você sabe? O médico disse que não devemos descartar a possibilidade...

- Bom, eu espero que não seja.

- Por quê? - Ele falou em um tom ofendido, embora eu não imaginasse o que exatamente o ofendeu.

- Não é você que vai parir, né bonitão? - Eu ri, beliscando-o de leve.

- Bom, pelo menos você passaria por isso uma única vez, e eu não encheria mais o seu saco - Ele falou, tentando parecer casual, enquanto se enfiava debaixo do edredom e se agarrava em mim como sempre - Se vier uma só, vamos ter que repetir a dose pelo menos mais duas vezes.

Fiquei calada por algum tempo, de costas para ele. Outra vez, Edward havia me pego de surpresa, se mostrando extremamente confiante em coisas que pareciam banais quando ele falava, mas que eram enormes.

- Você quer ter três filhos? - Perguntei com uma voz fraca, depois de algum tempo.

- Pelo menos. - Ele falou contra meus cabelos de forma calma - Mas eu não tenho pressa.

Fiquei calada mais algum tempo, deixando que a confiança dele me inundasse aos poucos. Eu ainda era insegura em muitos aspectos, mas Edward parecia levar tudo de uma forma tão simples que, com o passar do tempo, me acalmava também.

Quando me virei e fiquei de frente para ele, senti seus músculos contraírem, como normalmente acontecia nos últimos dias. Talvez ele estivesse começando a sentir falta do nosso contato tanto quanto eu sentia, mas naquele momento minha intenção não era seduzi-lo.

- Desculpa se pareço estar desconfortável. - Comecei, muito próxima ao seu rosto.

- Tudo bem... - Ele me abraçou com força - Não precisamos falar sobre isso agora.

- Não, não me incomoda - O interrompi, retribuindo o abraço e o olhando nos olhos - Não estou desconfortável, é só que... Eu nunca pensei que alguém fosse querer planejar esse tipo de coisas comigo.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Você sabe... Ter uma família... Filhos, casamento... Ainda é um pouco surpreendente pra mim...

Dessa vez, foi ele que ficou em silêncio, me analisando profundamente. Quando voltou a falar, senti meu coração derreter mais um pouco.

- É melhor ir se acostumando então, porque você vai ter que aceitar o fato de me aturar pelo resto da vida.

Me aconcheguei mais nele e sorri, sem me importar com mais nada. Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, agarrada a ele, sem esperar nada. Por isso, fui pega de surpresa com um beijo carinhoso e doce.

Retribuí o ato, me agarrando involuntariamente no pescoço dele. Eu não queria forçar a barra, não queria mudar a intensidade daquele beijo, mas era impossível controlar a minha libido.

Forcei minha língua contra sua boca, e quando ele abriu seus lábios, me permitindo aprofundar o beijo, quase berrei de alegria. Meu corpo começou a tremer sem que eu pudesse evitar, porque aquele tipo de intimidade há algum tempo me fazia falta. E então, em menos de um minuto, eu estava completamente pronta para ele.

Mas, como sempre, Edward se afastou, mesmo que ofegante.

Senti que estava muito próxima de assassiná-lo.

- Durma. O dia foi pesado pra você hoje. - Ele falou, me dando selinhos de leve e tentando se afastar um pouco de mim.

- Não foi pesado. Não estou com sono. - Falei, um pouco desesperada, ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço. De certa forma, aquilo era mentira: Eu estava mesmo cansada, não porque havia feito muita coisa naquele dia, mas porque passei metade dele tensa com tudo que tinha para saber.

Edward usou seu golpe mais baixo, movendo seus dedos lentamente de cima a baixo nas minhas costas, percorrendo a espinha de forma torturante e lenta. Ele sabia que aquilo era fatal. Sabia que eu dormiria instantaneamente.

Merda.

- Foi sim. E eu tenho certeza que o sono vai chegar. - Ele falou, com sua voz mais melodiosa ao pé do meu ouvido, e embora meu corpo ainda ardesse por ele, fui sendo acalmada aos poucos por sua mão nas minhas costas, enquanto a outra afagava minha barriga, como sempre.

E então, obviamente, eu dormi.

…

Edward corria o dia inteiro de um lado para o outro, atarefado demais com tudo. Era assim durante toda a semana, e até os fins de semana pareciam corridos. Isso porque havia coisas da empresa ainda pendentes, principalmente no que dizia respeito à mudança da diretoria. Como se não bastasse, nossa mudança se aproximava rapidamente, e caixotes começavam a surgir por todos os lados.

Assim, o tempo que tínhamos juntos, normalmente as noites, eram preenchidos por revisões nas papeladas da empresa e caixotes enfileirados pelos corredores do apartamento dele. Sua atenção em mim, embora redobrada conforme minha barriga aumentava, era nula quando se tratava de sexo, e a coisa se tornava tão estranha que comecei a me preocupar.

Eu estava agora com quase 12 semanas de gestação, e desde o momento que havíamos descoberto sobre a gravidez, Edward não me tocava. Cada tentativa desesperada minha resultava em uma nova desculpa, e mesmo que eu soubesse que ele andava realmente atarefado, era impossível deixar de notar que, se fosse algo relacionado ao bebê, e não a mim, ele parecia completamente alheio ao resto do mundo e dava total atenção às minhas necessidades.

Ele não queria transar comigo.

E eu não sabia o motivo.

E estava subindo pelas paredes.

- Alô?

- Oi, doutor. É a Bella. Isabella Swan. - Falei, tentando parecer casual.

- Olá, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O dr. Becker respondeu, do outro lado da linha.

- Não... Nada com o bebê. Estou ótima. Quer dizer, com um pouco de enjôo, e dor nas costas, mas... - parei, tentando voltar ao assunto em pauta - É outra coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Ahm... - Comecei, me sentindo um pouco idiota - Não sei se é com você que eu devo falar sobre isso...

- Podemos tentar. - Ele respondeu, encorajando-me.

Hesitei um pouco, mas lembrei do meu atual estado.

- É sobre Edward.

Ele ficou em silêncio, provavelmente esperando que eu prosseguisse. Como isso não aconteceu, ele voltou a falar.

- Ok, estou ouvindo.

Suspirei.

- Ele... Ele está distante.

- Distante como? Ele não está dando atenção à gravidez?

- Não, não é isso. Ele dá bastante atenção ao bebê. Até me sufoca...

- Então?

- Então... - Comecei, e tive certeza de que estava começando a corar - Ele me dá atenção, mas... Só com coisas relacionadas à gravidez... Entende?

Rezei para que ele entendesse. E como um obstetra experiente, embora novo, ele entendeu.

- Ah. Vocês estão distantes como casal.

- É...

- Ele não mostra interesse...

Interrompi-o, um pouco desesperada.

- Não! Ele não me toca! Se recusa a transar comigo! Fica inventando desculpas toda vez que eu tento alguma coisa, desde que soube da gravidez! Eu não aguento mais!

- Calma, Bella.

Me calei, esperando que ele me desse alguma explicação com relação à atitude de Edward, ou que me desse uma solução. Qualquer coisa seria bem vinda.

- Ele deixou de ser carinhoso com você? - Ouvi-o perguntar.

- Não... Ele continua o mesmo... Diz que me ama todos os dias... Mas não me toca de jeito nenhum!

- E antes da gravidez, qual era a frequência com que vocês mantinham relações?

- Quase todos os dias. - Choraminguei, deixando de lado a vergonha - Eu não sei mais o que faço! Estou a ponto de embebedá-lo pra conseguir me aproveitar dele!

Eu sabia que aquilo tinha soado idiota, mas não me importei. Eu era uma mulher desesperada.

- Bella... As reações dos homens no período de gravidez variam. Alguns podem se sentir mais atraídos por suas mulheres, outros mantêm a relação como ela costumava ser, e outros se afastam. Edward parece estar nesse último grupo. Isso não quer dizer que ele não sinta mais tesão, mas às vezes é complicado para o homem. Se antes ele a via como amante, agora ele tem uma imagem mais pura de você. Você é a mãe da filha dele, e isso deve fazer com que ele não consiga te tocar sem se sentir culpado ou achar que está fazendo alguma coisa errada. Muitos homens reagem dessa maneira.

Fiquei olhando para a parede como uma débil mental, simplesmente porque tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar que o dr. Becker me desse alguma solução para aquilo.

- E como... Como diabos eu vou convencê-lo...? - Comecei, amaldiçoando Edward por ser tão esquisito.

- Vocês precisam conversar. Tente entendê-lo, e tente fazer com que ele te entenda. Se não funcionar, marcamos uma conversa nós três. Tudo bem?

Tentei controlar o nó na garganta, me forçando a não chorar.

- Tudo bem.

- E se acalme. Lembre-se que sua carga emocional reflete na sua filha. Conversem hoje, e amanhã você me liga e me diz como foi. Vou ficar no aguardo.

- Ok. - Falei, tentando me acalmar - Obrigada, doutor. E desculpe por ocupar o seu tempo.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Estou aqui pra tornar sua gravidez melhor, lembre-se sempre disso.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

- Até amanhã, Bella.

- Até.

Desliguei, com um aperto no peito. Passava um pouco das 19h, e Edward ainda não havia chegado. Tentei retomar a calma, exercitando minha respiração de olhos fechados.

Tentei me recusar a acreditar naquilo. Ele não podia simplesmente ter deixado de me desejar. Não podia me ver com outros olhos. Aquilo era absurdo, e me magoava. Eu era a mãe da filha dele, e só Deus poderia dizer o quão feliz eu me sentia com esse fato. Mas isso não fazia com que eu deixasse de lado o meu papel de mulher. E, como toda mulher, precisava explorar minha sexualidade.

Se aquilo fosse verdade, eu passaria a me sentir apenas uma barriga ambulante, carregando a única coisa valiosa que Edward possuía. E isso me magoava.

Ele não me tocaria pelo resto da gravidez? Se ele me negava com a barriga ainda ligeiramente maior, como seria nos últimos meses da gestação? Ele me evitaria ainda mais?

Por que a falta de intimidade incomodava apenas a mim, e não a ele? Seria possível que Edward estivesse se aliviando de outras maneiras? Seria possível que, me vendo exclusivamente como a mãe da sua filha, ele tivesse procurado outra qualquer que desempenhasse o meu antigo papel? O papel de amante, que satisfaria aos seus desejos limitados por essa gravidez?

Será que ele havia ido atrás de outra mulher? Ou o que seria pior: Será que havia ido atrás de uma prostituta, pagando para que ela fizesse o que EU deveria fazer?

Deus, por que eu estava pensando naquilo?

Talvez estivesse exagerando, ou fazendo suposições absurdas, mas o desespero começou a me tomar de uma tal forma que, agora, eu fazia força para não rir da própria situação. Eu já havia estado no lugar da prostituta, e agora estava no lugar da mulher traída.

Até onde essa ironia poderia ir? O quão cruel ela poderia ser?

A quantas mulheres eu havia feito mal no passado por ser o que era?

Talvez fosse a hora de pagar por esse mal. Pagar pelos meus pecados do passado. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia lidar com isso, e isso era desesperador.

- Não seja idiota! Ele não está te traindo! - Falei em voz alta, controlando a vontade de me estapear. Me forcei a repetir, incessantemente, que aquilo era simplesmente ridículo, e que não havia motivos para tal suspeita.

Mas eu precisava que ele confirmasse isso, para poder respirar direito.

Então, por um motivo ou por outro, eu o colocaria contra a parede aquela noite.

Não passaria daquela noite.

…

- Oi, amor! - Edward falou de forma alegre enquanto irrompia pela sala e se jogava no sofá ao meu lado. Como sempre fazia, me deu um beijo carinhoso e, seguindo sua mais recente mania, levantou meu casaco e beijou minha barriga, falando com ela como um louco fala com qualquer objeto inanimado - Oi, lindinha.

- Você demorou hoje. - Falei, esquecendo do filme que passava na tv, torcendo para que minha voz não tivesse mostrado toda a hostilidade e a ansiedade dentro de mim.

- Tive várias reuniões de emergência - Ele falou, desanimado - Ela te deu muito trabalho hoje?

Toda vez que Edward falava sobre "ela" comigo, estava se referindo à nossa filha. Eu havia aprendido isso nas últimas semanas.

- Não. Hoje foi um dia tranquilo. Não vomitei nenhuma vez. - Respondi, observando-o se agarrar a mim e esfregar o rosto mais uma vez no meu umbigo. Sua barba um pouco rala fez cócegas nada inocentes em mim, por isso tremi involuntariamente. Meu arrepio, no entanto, não passou desapercebido por ele.

- Que bom. - Ouvi-o dizer, enquanto se afastava repentinamente. Senti a rejeição outra vez, e outra vez segurei a vontade de chorar e agredi-lo. - Vou tomar um banho. O dia hoje foi cansativo...

- Como todos os outros. - Falei de forma amargurada.

Ele notou meu mau humor, mas não falou nada, se virando e indo para o banheiro do seu quarto.

Foi o banho mais demorado que Edward já tomou na vida. Ou talvez tivesse durado o que seus banhos costumavam durar, mas dado meu estado de ansiedade, ele parecia estar trancado no banheiro havia algumas semanas. Estava a ponto de socar a porta, fingindo estar passando mal, mas me contive. Esperei pacientemente - ou quase -, apenas querendo que ele saísse logo e diminuísse minha ansiedade.

Eu precisava conversar com ele.

Caminhei pelo quarto, tentando me conter. Fiquei assim por alguns minutos, até que ele finalmente teve a bondade de se juntar a mim outra vez.

- Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, me observando no canto do quarto, de braços cruzados.

- Quero que você sente. - Falei, sem rodeios.

- Por quê? - Ele rebateu, sua voz soando um pouco preocupada.

- Porque quero conversar com você.

Ele me encarou ansioso, e, tomado pela curiosidade, foi se sentar na ponta da cama, só para que eu falasse logo.

- O que foi? É alguma coisa com ela?

- Não. Ela está muito bem. - Respondi, sentindo meu sangue começar a ferver.

- Então o que foi? Você quer alguma coisa?

Encarei-o por algum tempo, tentando achar as palavras certas para começar aquela conversa.

- Quero. Quero uma coisa.

- O que é? - Ele se apressou em falar - Seja o que for, você sabe que pode pedir...

- Quero sexo.

Aquilo pode ter parecido um pouco inapropriado, mas eu não estava me importando muito com isso. O importante era passar o recado, da forma mais limpa e cristalina o possível.

Como Edward não respondeu, finalizei meu pequeno discurso.

- Agora, se for possível.

- Ahm... - Ele falou, se mexendo na ponta da cama e olhando para a parede oposta. Mas eu já estava preparada para a desculpa que viria a seguir, fosse ela qual fosse - É que... Minha cabeça, ela está me matando...

- E desde quando você virou mulher pra negar uma trepada por causa de uma dor de cabeça? - Falei, agora completamente hostil.

Ele me encarou surpreso.

- Eu... Você sabe que meu dia foi cheio... - Ele começou, mas o interrompi sem a menor educação.

- Edward, não seja mentiroso! Se eu dissesse que estava passando mal, você não mediria esforços pra me levar pro primeiro hospital. Mas como tudo que eu quero é transar, depois de SEMANAS na seca, você parece indisposto?

Ele não respondeu, e pelo menos fiquei mais satisfeita por ele não ter insistido na mentira.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que você não encosta um dedo em mim? - Falei, já não conseguindo mais disfarçar minha completa indignação.

- Amor...

- É porque eu vou ser mãe? Porque se for isso, tenho que te informar que continuo sendo mulher. - Falei, de forma amarga e irônica.

- Eu sei...

- Então é isso? - Insisti, já com vontade de chorar outra vez.

- Não! Não é isso!

- O que é então? Você não se sente mais atraído por mim? - Perguntei, sentindo uma leve dor no peito pela possível rejeição.

- Claro que sinto atração por você! - Ele respondeu, parecendo incrédulo.

- É porque eu estou ficando gorda? É a minha barriga? Meu corpo não está como você queria?

Edward suspirou, e por um segundo imaginei que ele estivesse começando a perder a paciência.

- Bella, por favor, não fale besteiras...

- Você tem se aliviado com outras mulheres? - Perguntei antes que pudesse pensar se aquela era uma pergunta adequada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, talvez por surpresa ou talvez por indignação.

- Do que caralhos você está falando? - Ele cuspiu, agora realmente puto.

- Como você está lidando com isso tão bem durante todo esse tempo? - Falei, já tremendo.

- "Tão bem"? Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Sei sim! Você não me toca!

- E sabe como é difícil não te tocar quando, toda noite, você tem seus sonhos e fica se esfregando em mim como uma ninfomaníaca?

Olhei-o com um misto de vergonha e indignação.

- E por que diabos você se recusa a me tocar? Porque não me pega de uma vez? Você sabe que eu quero!

- Por que você está grávida!

Fiquei em silêncio, tentando fingir que não tinha acabado de escutar aquilo.

Tentei conter minha respiração, mas não adiantava. Se Edward queria me tirar do sério, ele havia conseguido.

Aquilo era para ser uma pergunta, mas saiu como um berro.

- E QUAL É A PORRA DO PROBLEMA?

- Eu não vou meter em você com a minha filha aí dentro! Se eu machucá-la...

Eu não estava mais ouvindo. Aquilo era tão absurdo, tão incrivelmente idiota, que meu cérebro simplesmente parou de processar o que quer que ele estivesse falando naquele momento. Minha ira se multiplicou por vinte ao saber que minha abstinência forçada se dava unicamente pelo fato de Edward ser tão burro a ponto de achar que algo completamente absurdo como aquilo pudesse vir a acontecer.

- Você... Você... - Comecei, sem saber ao certo se gritava ou partia pra cima dele com uma faca - Você não pode estar falando sério...

- Se eu fizer mal a ela...

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE TOCAR NA PORRA DO BEBÊ! NEM QUE O SEU PAU TIVESSE MEIO METRO! - Berrei, querendo socar cada parte visível do corpo de Edward.

- Não chame nossa filha de "porra"! - Ele respondeu, com um tom de voz indignado e puto, mas se forçando a não gritar no mesmo tom, porque viu que eu estava começando a perder o controle. E aquilo obviamente o deixava preocupado, por causa da nossa filha. Como sempre.

Sem pensar, e só porque não havia nada mais pesado por perto, agarrei um dos travesseiros espalhados pelo chão, ao lado da cama, e joguei com toda força na cara dele. Era óbvio que aquilo não tinha o machucado, mas de qualquer forma, fiquei feliz por poder agredi-lo de algum jeito. Nem que o resultado fosse patético,

- Idiota! - Gritei, saindo do quarto o mais rápido possível, antes que a lágrima de raiva que eu tentava conter escorresse pelo meu rosto - Você é um idiota!

Bati a porta com força, deixando-o sozinho ali.

**Edward's POV**

Me mantive sentado, olhando para a porta fechada, pensando qual atitude seria melhor: Deixar que Isabella esfriasse a cabeça e chegasse à conclusão que não valia a pena me matar, ou ir atrás dela e tentar acalmá-la, correndo risco de vida.

Tudo bem, eu era um perfeito ignorante sobre sexo na gravidez. Não sabia porra nenhuma de bebês, afinal, eu era um homem solteiro que nunca pensou em ter um filho. Mas aquela gravidez havia me pego de surpresa, e confesso que não pesquisei muito sobre o assunto depois de saber que seria pai.

Sim, era provável que eu estivesse sendo patético. Aliás, se fosse tomar como referência a reação de Isabella à minha confissão, eu tinha certeza que estava sendo MUITO patético. Mas eu admitia ser suficientemente burro sobre aquele assunto, por isso não sabia se corria algum risco de cutucar a nossa filha. Tudo que me restou, então, foi me privar de um pequeno prazer. Ok, de um prazer importantíssimo.

Mas agora, sentado ali, ainda na mesma posição, comecei a me achar realmente idiota.

Não sei por que nunca havia conversado com ela sobre isso. Talvez temesse que ela não entendesse, ou me achasse um completo ignorante. De qualquer forma, não havia desculpas.

Me levantei, tomando a decisão de ir atrás dela e esclarecer algumas coisas. Mas não cheguei a dar um único passo, porque Isabella já entrava no quarto bufando, com seu celular na mão e os olhos esbugalhados.

Ela era mais ou menos como um Ursinho Carinhoso puto, e isso seria adorável caso eu não estivesse com medo.

Quando ela estendeu o aparelho para que eu pegasse, desviei involuntariamente, pensando que ela me daria um murro no nariz. Quando entendi o que ela queria, peguei o celular de sua mão e trouxe o aparelho à orelha.

- Alô?

- Uaaahhh... Ah, boa noite, Edward. É o dr. Becker. - Ouvi-o dizer, disfarçando o bocejo.

Olhei para Isabella e constatei que seu olhar ainda tinha um brilho incrivelmente assassino. Por isso, mesmo me sentindo mal em interromper o sono do médico - ainda que tenha sido ela a ligar e acordá-lo - continuei falando com ele ao telefone.

- Ah... Boa noite, doutor.

- Bella me ligou e contou que vocês conversaram.

Pela cara que ela fazia, provavelmente ele já sabia de tudo que havíamos conversado.

- É... Nós conversamos... Mais ou menos.

- Ela me disse que você tem algumas dúvidas quanto à possibilidade de manter relações sexuais no período da gravidez.

Ele estava sendo educado, e eu sabia disso. Tinha certeza que Isabella havia contado a situação para ele de uma forma muito menos suave, com alguns palavrões e xingamentos.

- É, eu... Eu não sei direito se posso...

Isabella bufou na minha frente de repente, e outra vez me mexi de forma involuntária para longe dela.

- Edward, veja bem... A primeira coisa que quero deixar claro é que você não é o único a ter essa dúvida. Muitas pessoas acham que sexo durante a gravidez pode afetar o bebê de alguma forma e prejudicar a formação do feto, mas escute bem o que vou dizer: Não há o menor problema em se manter relações durante a gestação.

"A filha de vocês está bem protegida no útero, e o seu órgão sexual não pode, de forma alguma, tocá-la. Não há a menor chance de você machucá-la. Mas é claro que eu aconselho que vocês deixem um pouco de lado práticas como sexo selvagem e posições mais desafiadoras do Kama Sutra. O importante é deixá-la confortável em qualquer posição que ela quiser".

"Repito: Não há como você fazer mal ao bebê. Ao contrário, tudo que sua filha sente é reflexo de como Bella se sentir. Se ela estiver bem, sua filha estará bem também. Por isso, faça com que sua mulher relaxe. Sexo ajuda bastante nessa parte, além de fortalecer os músculos do períneo, o que ajuda na hora do parto".

"E se ainda há dúvidas sobre outros métodos, deixe que eu te explique: Não há problema com sexo oral ou anal, com ou sem ejaculação, contanto que haja higiene sempre. Masturbação também é liberado, e não se preocupe quanto aos seios dela. Você pode fazer com eles tudo que fazia antes normalmente, mas como estão mais sensíveis, só tome cuidado pra não machucá-la".

Mesmo que fosse desagradável ouvir tudo que ele me dizia com Isabella me encarando como se quisesse me matar a qualquer momento, tentei dar total atenção àquelas informações.

- E... E eu posso... Você sabe... Dentro dela?

- Pode ejacular dentro do canal vaginal sem o menor problema. Ela também pode se permitir atingir ao orgasmo. Digo isso porque muitas mulheres têm a idéia errada de que orgasmos podem levar ao aborto. Isso não é verdade.

"Sexo durante a gestação deve ser aproveitado ao máximo, até mesmo porque serve como válvula de escape pra todas as ansiedades desse período. As relações sexuais durante a gravidez só devem ser interrompidas quando houver sangramento ou perda de líquido amniótico, mas esses casos são raros. Fora isso, vocês estão livres pra se envolverem fisicamente. Não se preocupe, vai fazer bem tanto pra vocês quanto pra menina".

Continuei encarando Isabella de volta, como se estivesse esperando que ela me atacasse a qualquer momento. Me dei conta de que todas as minhas dúvidas haviam sido tiradas quando ouvi, do outro lado da linha, mais um bocejo por falta de perguntas.

- Certo... Ok, obrigado doutor. Desculpe interromper a sua noite...

- Tudo bem. Eu até esperava por isso. Bella estava um pouco chateada no início dessa noite. Acho que você vai ter que se redimir. - Ele disse, dando um risinho de provocação.

- Ah... É, acho que sim. - Respondi, sentindo meu bom humor voltar aos poucos.

- Bom, você tem mais alguma pergunta?

- Não. Obrigado pelas explicações.

- Não há de quê. Agora, aproveite o resto da noite.

- Ok... Obrigado mais uma vez. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

O telefone ficou mudo do outro lado da linha, e então me dei conta de que agora era a hora de enfrentar toda a fúria da figura minúscula à minha frente.

- Ahm... - Comecei, um pouco sem graça - Desculpa, amor... Eu não sab...

Fui interrompido por seus pequenos punhos, me socando em todas as partes possíveis. Era exatamente como um ursinho de pelúcia devia socar, exceto pelo fato de que doía pra caralho.

- Ai! Amor! - Tentei segurá-la, mas ela era rápida e escorregadia.

- Idiota! - Isabella gritou, me socando com mais força ainda.

Eu estava apanhando como uma garotinha. Me senti uma vergonha para a raça masculina.

- Ei! Foi ruim pra mim também... Ai! Bella!

- Foda-se! Você merecia mais nove ANOS sem sexo por isso! Seu... Seu... Idiota! - Ela pontuou, com mais um soco no meu ombro.

Parecendo cansada em me bater, ela parou e ficou ali, me olhando com a respiração cansada do esforço. Não reagi, apenas esperando pelo momento em que, depois da pequena trégua, Isabella voltaria com tudo para cima de mim, com tapas ainda mais fortes e xingamentos ainda mais agressivos. Era óbvio que eu poderia usar um pouco da força que tinha e segurá-la de verdade, imobilizando-a. Mas eu não faria isso, principalmente porque sabia que merecia cada soco recebido.

Suas mãos estavam cerradas, seus olhos ainda assassinos, mas ela não se moveu mais. Talvez eu tivesse entendido errado, mas considerei sua atitude como uma brecha para que eu agisse da maneira que quisesse. A vez agora era minha.

Então, eu agi.

Agarrei-a sem pensar se seria certo, e se ela aceitaria. Colei meus lábios nos dela com um pouco de força e forcei minha língua contra a dela, sem dar espaço para um beijo carinhoso. Abracei-a com vontade, ainda que tomando cuidado com sua barriga. Como ataquei Isabella com um pouco de força, sabia que seu corpo acabaria se chocando contra a parede em algum momento daquele pequeno segundo, então coloquei uma das mãos atrás de sua cabeça para protegê-la. Quando senti a parede fria nos nós dos meus dedos, tirei-os de lá e agarrei suas costas.

Senti seus dedos se fecharem com força nos meus cabelos como ela sempre fazia, me puxando para perto dela. Prensei-a com ainda mais força contra a parede, e quando mantive a pequena distância entre nossas barrigas, ela se enfureceu e agarrou meu corpo por trás, me puxando com violência para si.

- Tem como você deixar de ser idiota? - Ela falou, completamente sem fôlego contra minha boca, e no segundo seguinte voltou a me beijar com desespero.

Minhas mãos, ainda na sua lombar, desceram e levantaram-na do chão, forçando suas pernas a entrelaçarem-se na minha cintura. Tentei manter meus toques gentis, mas estava sendo muito difícil, principalmente porque ela não parecia querer gentileza. Seu corpo tremia, e eu tinha certeza que não era de frio. Ambos estávamos pegando fogo, e me odiei por saber que todo aquele desespero era culpa minha.

Senti minha camisa ser puxada para cima, e a tirei de qualquer jeito, voltando meus lábios para o pescoço dela. Não que eu precisasse estimulá-la, mas sabia que minha barba rala naquela área deixava Isabella simplesmente louca.

- Meu... Deus! Me come logo! - Ela ofegou contra meu ouvido, e eu acharia aquilo muito engraçado se não estivesse louco de tesão e completamente disposto a fazer o que ela pediu.

Levei Isabella no colo até a cama sem nenhum esforço, deitando-a lá e, desesperado de pressa, arrancando de uma única vez a calça de moletom que ela vestia junto com a calcinha. Aquele era o tipo de situação em que preliminares não seviriam para estimular ninguém, porque ninguém ali precisava de estímulo. Como ela não se opôs à minha pressa, chutei para longe minha calça de qualquer jeito e fui me ajoelhar entre as suas pernas, abrindo-as sem sequer pedir permissão.

Ela tirou o casaco por conta própria. Me posicionei em sua entrada já me movendo para frente, mas ainda com cuidado. Fazer aquilo sabendo que meu membro disputava com a minha própria filha espaço dentro do corpo dela era esquisito, mesmo sabendo, agora, que não havia problema nenhum.

Era uma neura que eu precisava superar.

Indo contra todos os meus desejos mais selvagens, penetrei-a devagar, me acostumando com a sensação e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrando de como era sentir aquilo. Claro que algumas semanas não foram o suficiente para fazer com que eu esquecesse de como era transar, mas foram suficientes para fazer com que meu tesão triplicasse, quase como um adolescente virgem.

Segurei em sua cintura, jurando para mim mesmo que só a penetraria com metado do membro. Obviamente, depois de algumas investidas, me dei conta de que já estava colocando tudo para dentro.

- Estou machucando? - Perguntei, mesmo sem saber como.

- Não... - Ela suspirou, se apertando contra mim e encaixando melhor seu corpo no meu.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter o controle. Entrei milimetricamente nela, observando a forma como seu corpo se contorcia contra o meu. Era óbvio que Isabella não estava satisfeita com aquela lentidão, porque nem eu mesmo estava. Isso ficou óbvio quando, talvez inconscientemente, ela começou a se mexer num movimento de vai e vem contra meu membro, ondulando no colchão à minha frente e fazendo com que eu começasse a tremer.

Lutei bravamente contra aquela cena, que me chamava e me incitava a fazer o que ela queria. Eu sabia o que ela queria. E sabia o quanto ela queria. Mas então, ela abriu aqueles olhos e me encarou.

Eles não pediam que eu fizesse aquilo direito. Eles simplesmente ordenavam.

- Foda-se! - Falei para mim mesmo e segurando com força Isabella pela cintura, penetrei-a agora com tanta vontade que quase me desequilibrei. Se ela sentisse dor, me avisaria. Se não sentisse, só Deus poderia dizer quando aquilo ia acabar.

Ouvi-a gemer, mas por experiência, sabia que eram gemidos puramente de prazer. Deixei alguns sons guturais escaparem da minha própria garganta, alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela mulher.

Me inclinei para frente, mantendo o corpo ainda suspenso com os braços esticados cada um de cada lado da cabeça dela, e a beijei furiosamente. Ela retribuiu, fechando as pernas na minha cintura e reforçando os movimentos que, agora, ambos fazíamos ao mesmo tempo.

A noite era razoavelmente fria, mas eu estava suando. Só reparei nesse detalhe quando senti suas mãos escorregarem nas minhas costas, desesperadas por apoio. Nos virei na cama abruptamente e cessei o beijo, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada por cima e ditasse a intensidade e a velocidade dos movimentos.

E então ela cavalgou em mim, daquele jeito lindo que só ela sabia fazer.

- Putaquepariu... Putaquepariu... - Eu respirava e tentava controlar o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, mas estava falhando nos dois sentidos. Passeei as mãos pelo corpo dela, já ligeiramente modificado pelo avanço da gravidez. Parei na pequena barriga protuberante e me senti incrivelmente atraído por aquilo, mesmo que, em condições normais, aquele excesso não fosse atraente.

Seu corpo estava mudando, e eu estava achando muito sexy. O que, sinceramente, não fazia sentido.

Voltei a encará-la como um todo e notei que seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão já conhecida. Ela estava muito perto do próprio clímax.

Isabella parecia feita de geléia depois de um orgasmo, e eu precisava segurá-la antes que ela simplesmente derretesse no meu colo. Por isso, sentei imediatamente e a abracei, fazendo uma gaiola em volta dela, enquanto reforçava nossos movimentos.

Seus dedos apertaram os fios dos meus cabelos com muita força, então sabia que era questão de poucos segundos até que ela explodisse. Quando senti seu corpo começar a se abrir e se fechar contra meu membro, apertei-a ainda mais contra mim e aproximei minha orelha de sua boca, apenas para ouvir o som que ela emitiria. Ouvi-la gozando era uma das sensações mais estimulantes que existiam.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Deus... Ahhhhhh...

Não consegui me segurar, e antes que ela conseguisse parar de gemer, eu já estava gozando também.

Depois de algum tempo, o que pareceu ser bastante, quando voltei a mim, ela ainda estava no meu colo, sua cabeça descansando no meu ombro.

- Transar com você sempre foi muito bom... - Comecei, ainda um pouco tonto - Mas dessa vez foi... Meu Deus...

- Talvez porque você tenha privado a nós dois disso por semanas. - Ela rebateu, completamente confortável para ser sincera.

- Então quer dizer que toda vez que ficarmos um tempo sem transar vai ser bom assim? - Falei, provocando-a.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Embora parecesse quase inofensiva agora, vi um lampejo do brilho assassino de antes passar pelo seu olhar.

- Você quer ver sua filha nascer? - Isabella perguntou, séria.

- Quero.

- Então não me deixe sem sexo outra vez.

Não tive como deixar de rir. Ela continuou séria, mas logo em seguida me beijou calmamente, segundos depois começando a aprofundar o beijo e fazendo com que meu corpo, ainda colado ao dela, começasse a ferver outra vez.

E recomeçamos a matar as saudades. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Fizemos de tudo. Ao final da noite, ela parecia tão exausta que tive que servir de apoio durante seu banho. Levei-a para a cama e envolvi vários cobertores em seu corpo, protegendo-a do frio. Quando terminei de me arrumar, fui deitar ao lado dela, mas sabia que Isabella já estaria dormindo.

Abracei-a com firmeza, mas ainda assim, de forma suave. Espalmei minha mão em sua barriga como sempre fazia, de certa forma me desculpando por incomodar a paz da minha pequena princesa. Era idiota, eu sabia, mas ainda assim, queria pensar que ela reconhecia meu toque e minhas intenções cada vez que me aproximava dela.

Encostei o rosto nos cabelos de Isabella e fechei os olhos. Não precisei esperar muito até que o sono viesse, e segundos depois, com um sussurro quase inaudível até mesmo para o silêncio do quarto, desejei boa noite às duas mulheres da minha vida e, sem pensar em mais nada, simplesmente adormeci.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Sim. Eu demorei. Pra car*lho. ME DESCULPEM! D:**_

_**Esse capítulo demorou pra sair, primeiro porque eu tive uma crise de criatividade, e segundo porque fiquei completamente sem tempo. Mas sempre que conseguia uma folga, vinha pra cá escrever. Se eu disser que praticamente não saí nem me diverti nesse período, usando todo o tempo livre pra tentar escrever esse capítulo, vocês vão me odiar menos?**_

_**Bom, espero que pelo menos tenham gostado do capítulo. Já deu pra tirar a dúvida de uma galera quanto ao sexo do bebê (e a possibilidade de gêmeos). Agora, o único mistério é saber qual vai ser mesmo a cor dos olhos da pequena. :)**_

_**Edward babão: Quem não ama? E Bella ninfomaníaca. Combinação perfeita. ;P**_

_**Ah... Dedico esse cap à Ma (MaRobstenLutz), porque o aniversário dela foi dia 30 do mês passado e eu disse que esse capítulo seria dedicado a ela. Só não sabia que ia demorar tanto pra conseguir terminar... Mas de qualquer forma, parabéns (muito) atrasado, chuchu! Esse cap é seu!**_

_**E de novo: Obrigadíssima pelas reviews! Vocês não têm noção do tempo que leva responder uma a uma. Mas acreditem, adoro todas elas, e leio todas, sem exceção. Reviews me fazem feliz, por isso sempre que vocês tiverem dúvidas em deixar um comentário, lembrem disso. :D**_

_**E obrigada ao pessoal que se preocupa comigo! Sei que sumi legal ultimamente, e fico feliz que vocês perguntem por mim. Fico feliz até quando perguntam só pela fic, porque significa que gostam mesmo da minha história.**_

_**Só não é legal quando algumas pessoas vêm EXIGIR que eu poste o cap novo logo. ¬_¬ Algumas poucas pessoas realmente foram um pouco grosseiras no pedido, e quero deixar claro que só compartilhei a minha história com os outros porque queria mostrar o que estava na minha imaginação. Isso não significa que eu tenha que deixar de viver pra postar os capítulos sem atrasos. Acreditem, eu não fico à toa. Se um capítulo atrasa, não é por falta de compromisso com as leitoras, mas sim por dificuldades pessoais. Por isso, gostaria de pedir que as pessoas fossem educadas. Entendo perfeitamente a ansiedade, e não tenho absolutamente nada contra aquelas que vieram me perguntar quando saía, e quanto tempo mais ia demorar, e mostraram que estavam com saudades... A essas, agradeço o carinho. Mas, por favor, pra quem é mais impaciente e menos educada: Não me exijam nada. Eu posso responder na mesma moeda da próxima vez, e dizer que "vou postar quando quiser", ok? ¬_¬**_

_**Bom, é isso.**_

_**Beijos a todas! Mel**_


	32. Chapter 32

**QUARTO MÊS**

**Bella's POV**

Àquela altura, eu estava completamente transformada, e me transformava continuamente, dia após dia. Não era apenas pela aparência que se podia dizer isso: Embora minha barriga simplesmente houvesse resolvido crescer de uma vez só, compensando os quase três meses de disfarce, era também no meu humor que a gravidez se manifestava.

Se no início as mudanças bruscas de comportamento deixavam tanto Edward quanto a mim mesma um pouco confusos, agora elas pareciam nos pegar completamente de surpresa. Cheguei a ter medo de estar desenvolvendo algum tipo de bipolaridade, já que, às vezes, era uma questão de segundos para que meu humor mudasse radicalmente, com direito à lágrimas e berros. Mas o dr. Becker nos certificou de que aquilo era normal.

Aparentemente, Edward estava começando a ter um pouco de medo de mim. Claro que grande parte das vezes, quando brigávamos (sempre por motivos idiotas, porque meu humor resolvia entrar em crise) ele não respondia o que responderia normalmente só porque tinha medo que, insistindo na discussão, meu nervosismo atingisse níveis perigosos para a gravidez. Mas em alguns momentos eu realmente o notava um pouco tenso, sendo excessivamente gentil e manso. E mesmo que isso só me enervasse mais, ele parecia decidido a bancar o tipo de namorado "tudo-que-você-quiser,amor".

Ameacei-o de morte algumas vezes, e talvez porque eu parecesse sincera, em determinado momento ele passou a me sufocar menos. Me senti vitoriosa apenas até o momento em que seu pequeno afastamento trouxe uma sensação completamente absurda de abandono. Depois de muito drama, nós dois conseguimos balancear as oscilações que meu humor sofria, e então ele sabia quando era a hora de se afastar e quando era a hora de grudar em mim.

- Amor? - Ele gritou assim que ouvi a porta da sala ser batida.

- Quarto! - Gritei de volta, ainda me encarando no espelho enorme do closet apenas de calcinha e sutiã, exatamente o que estivera fazendo durante os últimos dez minutos.

Edward entrou já com o paletó na mão, desfazendo o nó firme da gravata em seu pescoço e parecendo cansado. Não me mexi, ainda encarando o espelho. Esperei que ele se pronunciasse parado ali atrás de mim, também encarando o nosso reflexo.

- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, me olhando como quem olha uma granada prestes a explodir.

Assenti com a cabeça, lutando contra o biquinho pré-choro que começava a se formar no meu rosto.

Ele obviamente percebeu que não estava tudo bem, e por isso se aproximou, beijando meu pescoço de leve enquanto jogava despreocupadamente seu paletó e sua gravata em algum canto, envolvendo seus braços em mim logo em seguida.

- Tem certeza? - Edward insistiu, brincando com a ponta do seu nariz carinhosamente no meu ombro, mas ainda me olhando pelo reflexo com o máximo de cautela.

O choro veio até minha garganta e voltou. Meu queixo tremeu e meu biquinho se transformou em uma careta.

- Estou... horrível. - Consegui falar, tentando não tremer a voz.

Ele suspirou contra meu pescoço.

- Me diga exatamente qual parte em você está horrível. Porque eu não consigo ver...

- Eu toda.

A lágrima que brincava em um dos meus olhos caiu.

- Amor... - Ele começou, com sua voz suave e calma, que demonstrava toda a paciência de um monge budista - Você não consegue ficar feia.

- Eu estou gorda... E deformada...

- Você não está deformada. Mas se a nossa filha está aí dentro, sua pele e seus músculos precisam se esticar.

Como de costume, ele espalmou suas mãos na minha barriga, não enorme, mas evidentemente desenvolvida.

- Você não negou que eu estou gorda. - Comecei, sentindo uma tristeza idiota.

- Você não está gorda. - Ele falou, beijando delicadamente minha orelha - Está linda.

- Não estou linda. Estou enorme. Tenho até peitos agora. - Debochei da minha ausência de busto e Edward riu.

- Isso não aconteceu agora. Seus peitos estão maiores há muito tempo. Eu já tinha notado antes de saber da gravidez.

- Se tinha notado, por que não me falou? Eu não fazia idéia... - Comecei, querendo desviar um pouco a conversa apenas para tentar me sentir menos deprimida.

- Tenho certeza que se falasse você pensaria que eu tinha te chamado de gorda.

Olhei outra vez para meu próprio reflexo, lembrando do assunto original.

- Mas eu estou gorda... - Choraminguei, fazendo outra vez o biquinho.

E Edward insistia em ser perfeito durante todo o tempo, me dando toda a atenção e carinho quando eu queria, e me dando espaço quando eu parecia prestes a mordê-lo. Embora ele ainda se mostrasse um pouco receoso quando transávamos, essa idiotice parecia também ir melhorando gradativamente.

O dr. Becker havia me alertado que, em alguns casos, o mau humor e a irritação da mãe na gravidez poderia afetar o relacionamento entre o casal, fazendo com que o pai também se tornasse mais impaciente durante esse período. Mas ainda que eu tivesse medo que isso viesse a acontecer, o humor de Edward não parecia se abalar com nada, fosse pela minha constante mudança de humor, pelo excesso de trabalho ou pelo stress da nossa mudança, que se daria dali a uma semana.

Eu, por outro lado, não conseguia saber como conter tantos sentimentos - tanto opostos quanto complementares - dentro de mim, todos lutando por espaço de uma vez. Não era incomum me sentir ansiosa, preocupada, aflita, explosivamente feliz e completamente emotiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, era nele que eu buscava meu próprio equilíbrio, já que tudo que Edward parecia sentir era uma plena felicidade e uma paz inabalável.

Sua postura só mudou um pouco em um determinado dia.

- Tenho que ir a um lugar. - Falei, observando-o embrulhar as porcelanas em jornais para só então irem parar dentro de uma das caixas de papelão. O apartamento agora estava estranhamente vazio, apenas sendo preenchido pelos cantos por mais e mais caixas de diferentes tamanhos empilhadas umas nas outras, embora os móveis continuassem ali.

Ele me encarou curioso, deixando um pouco de lado seu trabalho braçal.

- Ok... Onde?

Suspirei. Eu sabia que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil, e por isso mesmo havia me preparado para ela durante aqueles últimos dias.

- Tanya.

Ele se esquivou de forma sutil, quase imperceptível. Como se minhas palavras o tivessem golpeado, mas ele não quisesse demonstrar que havia sido atingido. Por algum tempo, tudo que fez foi me encarar, talvez se perguntando se deveria falar alguma coisa.

- Por que... Por que quer ir lá?

- Tenho assuntos pendentes lá. - Falei, tentando parecer casual enquanto estendia mais uma folha de jornal para ele. Mas as porcelanas já haviam sido completamente esquecidas.

- Você não tem assunto nenhum lá.

Olhei-o em tom de reprovação, enquanto esperava que ele mesmo notasse que responder questões da minha vida por mim não só era inadequado como idiota.

- Sim. Eu tenho. Quer você queira, quer não. - Minha voz saiu seca.

- O que vai fazer lá? - Ele perguntou, empregando um novo tom na voz que mostrava mais humildade do que antes.

Mais uma vez, suspirei.

- Eu tenho amigas lá. E não me importam que tipos de amigas elas são ou em que circunstâncias apareceram na minha vida. São amigas que não sabem o que sobrou de mim depois que fui embora completamente destroçada. Amigas que me ajudaram durante todos os momentos imundos que passei naquela casa, e as quais merecem um mínimo de respeito e consideração. Preciso ir lá, nem que seja pra me desculpar, agradecer e dizer que estou bem.

Eu não esperava que Edward entendesse, mas gostaria que respeitasse minha decisão. Mesmo que eu soubesse que aquilo o desagradava, minha consciência não me permitia ir embora para Londres dali a dois dias sem ao menos me despedir das únicas pessoas que, por um certo momento da minha vida - um momento bem ruim - me apoiaram e estiveram ao me lado.

- Tudo bem. - Ele disse depois de vários segundos. Edward não estava feliz em concordar com aquilo, mas também não parecia completamente disposto a me fazer mudar de idéia como eu pensei que faria.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

- Mas eu vou com você.

Considerei sua resposta, imaginando se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Eu não sabia dizer. Não ir sozinha até aquele lugar seria bom, porque fantasmas se escondiam ali. Mas, por outro lado, Edward estava diretamente ligado a alguns desses fantasmas, e sua presença ali só me faria relembrar de tudo com ainda mais intensidade.

- Você não precisa ir... - Comecei, tentando fazer com que ele considerasse a possibilidade de me deixar fazer aquilo sozinha. Se ele estava apenas tentando ser gentil, essa era a hora de pensar melhor na situação.

- Sei que não preciso. Mas eu _quero_ ir com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero estar do seu lado. Sei que não vai ser fácil pra você, por isso quero estar lá. Mesmo sabendo que não vai ser fácil pra mim também.

Era um motivo bastante concreto, era verdade. Ainda assim, eu tinha medo de mexer em uma ferida ainda em processo de cicatrização. O que estava no passado era suficientemente forte para conseguir estragar minha felicidade de alguma forma, embora eu não soubesse exatamente como. Mas aquele era, decididamente, um ponto da minha vida que não precisava ser tocado, e apenas eu tinha que lidar com isso. Edward podia e devia ficar fora desse assunto.

Mas ele também tinha o direito de tomar decisões. E se sua decisão havia sido me acompanhar, eu não interviria. Não quando eu estava tão frágil. Não quando realmente preferia que ele fosse, mesmo que no fundo sentisse um medo talvez irracional de levá-lo de volta àquele lugar.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntei, desejando que ele realmente pensasse nas possíveis consequências.

- Tenho. - Sua voz saiu decidida.

Continuei encarando-o desconfiada, embora não houvesse necessidade. Sua postura era bastante firme, o que deixava claro que ele estava certo da sua escolha.

- Tudo bem... - Finalmente falei, e então Edward pareceu querer pôr um ponto final naquilo, voltando-se para os pratos embrulhados, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele estava ainda distraído. Eu também queria que aquele assunto morresse, mas não antes de terminá-lo da forma que eu precisava terminar.

Deixei as folhas de jornal em cima da mesa e me aproximei dele, abraçando-o por trás de forma carinhosa.

- Você vai ficar bem? - Perguntei sem conseguir ver seu rosto.

- Vou. Não se preocupe. - Ele respondeu, parando de embrulhar a porcelana outra vez.

- Ok. Obrigada por isso. - Falei, beijando suas costas com uma genuína gratidão.

Me retirei da sala segundos depois, deixando-o sozinho com o resto da arrumação.

…

Quando Edward finalmente desligou o carro na conhecida rua de paralelepípedos vazia e estreita, meu coração pareceu se acelerar ainda mais. A viagem até ali, embora relativamente rápida, pareceu ser uma pequena tortura, já que tudo que havia feito durante o percurso foi imaginar o que falaria para as pessoas que estava prestes a reencontrar.

Não apenas isso. Eu tinha que explicar a elas por que sumi e não dei notícias. Tinha que explicar o que havia acontecido comigo durante aqueles meses. Tinha que pedir desculpas por ter sido completamente negligente. E não sabia como fazer tudo aquilo.

Mas era a sensação de estar ali de novo que mais mexia comigo. Aquele lugar me trazia lembranças, quase todas ruins. Ainda assim, não havia como esquecer que foi exatamente ali que minha vida começou a mudar. E lidar com tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo estava fazendo com que eu ficasse, no mínimo, confusa.

- Elas deviam ter ido na nossa casa. - Edward falou de repente, me assustando um pouco - Não devíamos ter vindo aqui.

Reparei que ele olhava fixamente para o volante, e tive a certeza que aquilo era apenas uma estratégia para não olhar em volta e lembrar do tempo em que ele também andava por ali. Estava óbvio que ele não estava confortável e que não queria tocar outra vez nesse ponto do passado. Um ponto que tínhamos em comum.

Mas eu tinha que enfrentar aquilo. Era algo pelo qual eu sabia que teria que passar, se quisesse superar de uma vez tudo que me prendia àquele lugar.

Me limitei a negar com a cabeça, e mesmo que seus olhos não saíssem do volante, sabia que ele podia me ver pela sua visão periférica. Testei minha respiração algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar e lembrando que minha filha não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o que quer que me tirasse o controle e incomodasse sua paz.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Falei, querendo convencer a ele e a mim mesma que aquilo era verdade. Ele não respondeu. Quando entendi que aquela ansiedade só passaria quando finalmente fizesse o que tinha que ser feito, desafivelei o cinto de segurança e abri a porta. Edward repetiu meus movimentos logo em seguida, e foi exatamente nesse momento que Rosalie saiu para a rua através da porta que dava para a cozinha, segurando um cigarro recém acendido e se virando na direção oposta à que estávamos, sem nos ver ali.

Ela caminhou despreocupadamente pela calçada, a passos lentos, tragando o cigarro e assoprando para cima a fumaça de forma distraída.

Enchi os pulmões de ar e de coragem, apenas para chamar a atenção dela.

- Rose? - Chamei em um tom que ela me ouvisse, e imediatamente Rosalie se virou para ver a quem pertencia o chamado.

Quando me encarou, parou de soltar a fumaça do cigarro no meio do processo, e eu até poderia imaginar que sua expressão de absoluta surpresa se dava simplesmente porque ela estava me vendo ali, depois de tantos meses sem ter notícia alguma minha. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente que metade daquele olhar de incredulidade se dava por Edward estar parado a alguns metros de mim, encarando-a também. A outra metade era por causa do tamanho da minha barriga, agora discretamente visível até mesmo por debaixo do casaco que eu vestia.

Depois de algum tempo - o que parecia ser uma eternidade - ela conseguiu voltar a si, talvez pela percepção do resto da fumaça que deveria ser expelida queimando seus pulmões. Fosse qual fosse o caso, ela resolveu falar também.

- Bella... - Rosalie começou, repetindo o mesmo caminho que fazia entre meu rosto, o rosto de Edward e a minha barriga - Oi!

- Oi. - Respondi, me sentindo estranhamente calma.

- Você... - Ela recomeçou, agora encarando apenas minha barriga - Por onde você esteve? Nós te procuramos tanto...

- Me desculpem... Eu não queria que vocês se preocupassem... - Respondi, caminhando na sua direção e fazendo com que a distância entre nós diminuísse. Durante todo o percurso, seus olhos se mantiveram congelados no meu umbigo. Foi só quando eu já estava parada diretamente à sua frente que ela se mexeu de repente.

- Ai, merda! - Ela disse, me encarando assustada e jogando longe o cigarro, obviamente se preocupando com a fumaça perto de uma grávida.

Sorri, me lembrando por um momento que eu gostava dela também.

- Ahn... Oi, Edward.

Não ouvi a resposta dele, mas imaginei que ele devia ter acenado com a cabeça. A simples interação de Rosalie com Edward, por um momento, havia me feito pensar em coisas esquisitas. Eu estava agora no papel da esposa grávida, e bem ou mal, sabia que meu namorado já havia dormido com ela. Com ela e com todas as garotas que econtraria dentro daquela casa. Claro que, na época, eu estava na mesmíssima posição de Rosalie, o que não seria tão esquisito de lembrar se Edward não estivesse ali, a poucos metros de nós duas, tornando aquele momento estranho em muitos níveis diferentes.

Aquilo era surreal. E desconfortável.

- Bella... O que acontec... Como foi que... - Ela parou, suspirando e tentando organizar os pensamentos, ou pelo menos ordenar as perguntas em uma lista de prioridades - Você está bem?

- Estou. Desculpa não dar notícias, mas minha vida andou um pouco doida nesse tempo.

- É... Doida... - Ela começou, esperando alguns segundos até chegar mais perto de mim e falar em um tom mais baixo, como se aquilo fosse algum segredo que Edward não pudesse saber - Puta merda, Bella, você está grávida! Isso é insano!

- Eu sei. - Sorri de forma involuntária, o que fez Rosalie soltar um riso abafado também - Eu queria conversar com vocês... Explicar as coisas... Angela e Jessica estão aí?

- Você deu sorte. Jessica estava tentando carregar Angela pro shopping há alguns minutos atrás. Elas ainda não saíram.

- Ótimo. Posso entrar? - Perguntei, apontando para a porta que daria para a cozinha da casa.

- Claro. Vem.

Ela caminhou na frente, abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse. Edward permanecia me seguindo a cada passo, muito quieto e mudo.

Entramos na cozinha grande e escura. Não havia ninguém ali, exceto nós três. Pelo que eu podia notar, a casa estava silenciosa, provavelmente por ser sábado, dia de folga das meninas. Eu não havia planejado aquela visita por isso, mas agora estava extremamente satisfeita por ter dado a sorte de escolher um dia do fim de semana. Não que eu não quisesse encontrar com todas as meninas e me despedir de cada uma delas, mas sim porque ter que lidar com poucas delas, de uma forma ou de outra, tornava a situação mais fácil. E, felizmente, as poucas que ali estavam eram exatamente o motivo da minha visita.

- Vou chamar as duas. Você sabe onde fica tudo, pode se servir do que quiser.

Rosalie saiu da cozinha e me deixou sozinha com Edward. Encarei-o, tentando por algum milagre entender o que ele estava sentindo. Era difícil. Não só porque ele não falava, mas também porque sua expressão parecia neutra demais. Como se ele estivesse apenas fazendo um enorme esforço para não se deixar imergir naquele ambiente.

Achei melhor não lhe dirigir a palavra. Se ele tivesse algo para falar, falaria.

Puxei uma das cadeiras da grande mesa central e sentei, esperando por Angela e Jessica. Edward se manteve de pé no canto mais escuro da cozinha, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar congelado nos azulejos do chão. Ele parecia querer estar presente, mas não ser notado.

Quase um minuto depois, as vozes das três começaram a soar mais perto. Olhei para a porta que dava para o resto da casa, esperando que elas surgissem ali.

Rosalie foi a primeira, sendo literalmente empurrada pelos braços minúsculos de Jessica. Quando ela colocou os olhos em mim, parou abruptamente no mesmo lugar que estava, como se seus pés tivessem sido subitamente pregados ao chão. Isso fez com que Angela, vindo afobada logo atrás, se chocasse com ela e fizesse com que o princípio de um palavrão se formasse. O que foi interrompido quando ela também bateu os olhos na minha barriga e, imediatamente, levou as mãos à boca.

E então a cena parecia congelada, exceto por Rosalie, que continha risinhos secos enquanto olhava para as duas. Jessica, Angela, Edward e eu permanecemos imóveis, talvez todos esperando pelo primeiro que teria coragem de lançar a primeira palavra no silêncio.

- Ei, posso gravar a reação da próxima pessoa que entrar aqui e olhar pra você? É tão engraçado! - Rosalie falou, tomando vantagem por já ter passado pela surpresa inicial. Eu ri baixo, mas não respondi, querendo que as duas figuras petrificadas à minha frente voltassem à vida.

- Oi... - Comecei, ainda baixo, querendo que os olhos das duas saíssem do meu umbigo e voltassem para o meu rosto.

Angela me encarou. Jessica permaneceu imóvel.

- Você... - A primeira começou, tirando devagar as mãos da boca - Você engravidou de um cliente...

- Não sou um cliente. - A voz de Edward soou fria, embora educada, no canto escuro da cozinha, chamando a atenção de Angela e tirando Jessica de seu estado catatônico. Ninguém o havia visto ali.

Era claro que nenhuma delas sabia da metade das coisas que havia acontecido comigo naquele tempo. Era claro que elas não poderiam imaginar que eu tinha deixado de me prostituir. O pensamento de Angela era um pensamento bastante coerente, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazer com que Edward se contivesse.

Ao encará-lo, a expressão dela se transformou gradativamente de uma surpresa completa para raiva.

- Foi você... - Ela começou.

- Fui eu. E não sou um cliente.

Ela continuou encarando-o, pensando nas próximas palavras para serem lançadas. E se eu bem conhecia Angela e aquela expressão de fúria, eram palavras que machucariam alguém.

- Muito me espanta que você não tenha fugido também quando soube que ia ser pai.

Aquilo o tinha atingido, e eu sabia disso unicamente porque conhecia bem Edward. Sua expressão, no entanto, se manteve imóvel, como se Angela o tivesse simplesmente xingado de boboca.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Resolveu parar de bancar o covarde e aceitar o que sente?

Comecei a pensar que ela talvez estivesse pegando pesado, mas eu bem sabia que aquilo era fruto de um ódio acumulado pelo período em que fiquei naquela casa em depressão profunda depois que Edward me abandonou. Angela sempre tomou minhas dores com muita facilidade, e eu me lembrava dos xingamentos e das ameaças de morte que ela proferia a plenos pulmões quando me via chorando nos travesseiros.

Eu queria intervir. Mas, por algum motivo, achei melhor que eles se resolvessem. Eu não queria que Angela odiasse Edward, e sabia que o que quer que ele fosse responder, não a agrediria. Eu tinha certeza que ele ainda se culpava por tudo que me fez passar, então, no mínimo, concordava com tudo que Angela dizia.

- Sim. - Ele respondeu à pergunta, de forma simples e pontual. Tão simples que visivelmente deixou Angela, que queria um motivo para continuar a discussão, sem resposta alguma.

O silêncio se prolongou mais uma vez, o que foi o suficiente para que Jessica voltasse a me encarar como quem encara uma aberração.

- Está de quantos meses? - Ela falou pela primeira vez, tomada pela curiosidade e ignorando Edward solenemente.

- Quatro. - Respondi, levando a mão à barriga involuntariamente.

Jessica sorriu de forma simples, puxando a cadeira mais próxima e sentando-se também.

- Já sabe o sexo?

- Menina. - Falei, não contendo o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios.

Angela veio sentar do meu outro lado, agora ignorando a única presença masculina também, expondo sua curiosidade e estendendo a mão timidamente, até encostar na minha barriga por cima do casaco.

- Ela já chuta?

- Não. Ainda não.

- É verdade que o humor fica mudando toda hora? - Rosalie resolveu entrar na conversa, se aproximando também - Dizem que grávidas parecem sofrer de bipolaridade.

- É. É um pouco irritante, na verdade. - Ri baixo, fazendo com que as três me acompanhassem. Edward estava oficialmente esquecido àquela altura, mas por algum motivo, imaginei que era exatamente o que ele queria.

- E você está... Feliz? - Jessica falou outra vez, e as três me encararam, esperando pela resposta. De repente, me senti culpada por não dar nenhuma satisfação às poucas pessoas que realmente se preocupavam comigo.

- Muito. - Respondi, fazendo força para não olhar para Edward e não fazer aquela cara de apaixonada-água-com-açúcar que sempre fazia - Desculpem pela falta de notícias. Minha vida estava um pouco bagunçada.

- Estamos vendo. - Rosalie disse, bem humorada.

- Nós te procuramos muito. - Angela falou, e por algum motivo eu ouvia uma mágoa maior na voz dela do que nas vozes das outras duas - Onde você está agora?

Dessa vez, não consegui deixar de olhar para Edward. Como se finalmente estivesse entendendo para onde aquele assunto estava indo, ele se desencostou da parede e foi caminhando para a porta.

- Vou esperar no carro. Qualquer coisa, me chame. - Ele disse, me olhando com carinho, e como se exigisse demais de seu próprio orgulho, levantou a cabeça para as três meninas que me acompanhavam - Eu realmente sinto muito.

Sem dizer mais nada, Edward se retirou, nos deixando a sós ali.

Eu não sabia o que sentir naquele momento. Queria que ele ficasse, mas sabia que Edward não apenas estava se sentindo mais culpado agora do que nunca, como também que estava sendo julgado pelas três meninas que me faziam companhia. Era óbvio que eu não podia exigir delas o contrário, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir uma estranha pena dele. Mesmo sabendo que o que ele havia feito era difícil de esquecer, e que, bem no fundo, ainda doía.

- Estou morando com ele. - Falei, confiante em começar aquela conversa - Na casa dele.

As três arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente, e aquilo seria muito engraçado caso eu não soubesse que teria que responder a uma enxurrada de perguntas.

- Como é? - Rosalie começou.

- Ele te levou pra casa dele? - Os olhos de Jessica brilhavam loucamente.

- Desde quando? - Angela perguntou, fazendo força para manter a boca fechada.

Suspirei.

- Desde Dezembro.

As três ficaram em silêncio, ainda me encarando. Por um bom tempo. Por isso, comecei a falar.

- Depois que fui embora daqui, em Novembro, fui morar onde morava antes de Tanya me encontrar e me trazer pra cá. É um lugar horrível, mas foi o que me veio à cabeça quando me dei conta de que não tinha onde morar. Arranjei um apartamento por sorte lá, e fiquei tentando arrumar a minha vida.

"Vocês lembram como eu estava, então não vou detalhar nada. Passei um mês naquele estado, e quando a bateria do meu celular resolveu acabar, o mantive esquecido em algum canto. Tudo que eu queria era conseguir um emprego em algum lugar, mas depois de um dia em que algum filho da puta resolveu me reconhecer como... o que eu era, acho que surtei. Voltei pra rua, pra retomar o que eu fazia, e foi justamente aí que encontrei Edward... Ou, melhor, ele me encontrou".

"Resumindo a história: Nós ficamos juntos essa noite. No dia seguinte ele me levou pra casa dele, e confessou que esteve apaixonado por mim todo aquele tempo. E que só fugiu porque era idiota. Ganhei um anel de compromisso quando fui passar o Natal na casa dos pais dele, em Londres, e vou me mudar pra lá depois de amanhã. Há dois meses descobri que fiquei grávida dele na primeira noite que transamos, porque fui descuidada o suficiente pra rasgar a camisinha. Mas ele não se importou, porque pretende ter mais dois filhos depois de casar..."

- Porra, calma aí!

A voz de Rosalie saiu esganiçada, e não consegui conter o riso. Ok, talvez eu estivesse fazendo aquilo de propósito.

Esperei, mas ninguém falou mais nada. Me perguntei se elas estariam esperando por alguma explicação minha, embora eu não soubesse exatamente o que explicar.

- Quando você chegou com essa barriga aqui... - Jéssica começou de repente, me assustando um pouco - Eu pensei que tinha sido um acidente de trabalho. Pensei que você tivesse sido descuidada com um cliente. Imaginei que Edward assumiria a criança e pagaria as suas despesas, mas nada mais do que isso.

Olhei para Angela e Rosalie, que me encaravam com os mesmos olhos de Jessica.

- Não é isso, né? Você não é mais garota de programa. Ele não é um cliente. Ele é seu...

- Namorado. - Rosalie falou, antes que eu mesma pudesse completar a frase de Jessica.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Quase como se tivessem ensaiado, as três suspiraram juntas.

- Ai, meu Deus... - Rosalie começou com a voz ainda esganiçada. Jessica literalmente quicou na cadeira, e Angela segurou minha mão esquerda.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que ele gostava de você! Sempre soube!

- Todo mundo sabia, Jessica. - Angela falou, tentando manter a calma, embora seus olhos também brilhassem.

- Bom... Eu não sabia. - Falei, um pouco sem graça.

- Mas você sempre foi meio lerda. - Rosalie respondeu, agora com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada. - Disse, um pouco irônica, mas não me importando realmente com sua sinceridade - Eu só vim aqui pra agradecer a vocês por tudo. E me desculpar por não ter dado notícias. E dizer que estou bem...

- Bem estou eu! - Jéssica me interrompeu - Você está em algum tipo de conto de fadas!

Não respondi. Era bem verdade, experimentar meu próprio conto de fadas era algo que não tinha preço. Era uma sensação inexplicável.

- E como é? - Angela me trouxe de volta àquela realidade - Como é estar apaixonada e ser correspondida?

Olhei para ela e me dei conta do quanto aquela pergunta soava triste. Eu sabia como era estar na posição delas: Nós éramos objetos. Eu já havia sido um, desprovido de qualquer sensação boa. Ninguém cultivava nenhum tipo de afeição por nós, porque éramos prostitutas e estávamos lá para uma coisa apenas. Éramos facilmente substituídas, e isso nos dava a sensação de que nossa importância era nula.

Estar apaixonada e ser correspondida era exatamente o oposto de tudo aquilo. E eu tinha uma sorte absurda em estar nessa posição.

- É, sinceramente, a melhor sensação do mundo.

Se elas estavam tristes, não demonstraram. Me perguntei até que ponto as três poderiam estar felizes por mim sem se darem conta de que suas próprias vidas eram vazias, assim como a minha foi um dia.

Angela tocou minha barriga de novo, talvez inconscientemente.

- Espero, do fundo do coração, que vocês sejam muito felizes. - Ela falou, e de repente senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

- Posso ter inveja de você? - Jéssica perguntou em um tom completamente inocente, e eu ri. Ela podia ter inveja de mim. Na posição dela, eu também teria.

- A vida aqui nunca foi pra você, de qualquer maneira - Rosalie começou - Se havia alguém que tinha que sair disso, era você. Londres vai te fazer bem.

Como uma enxurrada, lágrimas gordas e pesadas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Tudo bem, eu poderia colocar a culpa nos hormônios da gravidez depois.

- Vou sentir saudades. - Falei, já abraçando Angela e Jessica tão forte que provavelmente estava machucando-as. Elas começaram a chorar também, mas Rosalie se manteve firme e forte.

- Me recuso a chorar por isso. - Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto me abraçava - E se não vamos mais te ver, pelo menos sabemos que você vai estar bem. É só isso que interessa.

Ela estava certa, mas ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir por me separar delas. Não que tivesse mantido contato durante aqueles últimos meses, mas me mudando para tão longe, um eventual reencontro seria muito mais difícil de existir. Aquela viagem ajudaria a enterrar mais das merdas do meu passado, mas era triste saber que o pouco de bom que existia nele seria enterrado junto também.

- Bella?

Virei para a porta que dava para o resto da casa, de onde vinha a voz que me chamava. Tanya me encarava com a mesma expressão das meninas, quando me viram pela primeira vez. Seus olhos estavam congelados na minha barriga. Limpei as lágrimas para conseguir enxergá-la melhor.

- Oi, Tanya.

Ela continuava estudando o volume na minha barriga, como se buscasse alguma explicação para aquilo. Depois de algum tempo processando aquela informação e talvez entendendo do que se tratava, ela me olhou nos olhos.

- Ele te achou, não foi?

Demorei um pouco antes de responder. Queria entender o que aquela pergunta significava. Se minhas suposições estivessem certas, Edward tinha ido até Tanya me procurar. E ele nunca havia me dito aquilo, talvez porque eu mesma nunca houvesse perguntado como ele tinha me encontrado.

- Sim.

- Onde?

- No mesmo lugar que você me encontrou.

Ela suspirou, parecendo calma.

- Já vi outros casos com essa mesma história. Nenhum deles terminou bem. Tenho que confessar que fico feliz pelo seu caso ter sido diferente. Principalmente porque eu pude ajudar de alguma forma.

Olhei-a com curiosidade, mas não precisei perguntar nada. Tanya era rápida.

- Ele veio aqui. Não sei quanto tempo demorou até que te encontrasse, mas estava um pouco desesperado pra te achar. Dei a ele o endereço que tinha e, depois desse dia, nunca mais o vi.

Continuei encarando-a, pensando no que dizer. Tanya não precisava ter ajudado Edward. Ela não havia ganho nada com isso, embora não tivesse perdido também. Mas não custaria nada dizer a ele que simplesmente não sabia onde eu estava, mesmo porque era a verdade.

Mas ela queria que ele me encontrasse.

- Obrigada, Tanya. - Falei, genuinamente grata a ela. Não somente por aquilo, mas por ter me dado tempo quando pedi. Por ter me entendido, mesmo que não precisasse, e por, de certa forma, ter se preocupado comigo.

- Não me agradeça. O que aconteceu com você é exatamente o que eu queria que tivesse acontecido comigo. Me senti na obrigação de ajudar, e tenho certeza que qualquer uma faria a mesma coisa, porque qualquer uma aqui gostaria de estar no seu lugar agora. O melhor que você tem a fazer, como gratidão, é aproveitar a chance que teve e ser feliz.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Sabia que aquela não era a vida perfeita para ninguém ali, embora todas elas fingissem ser, dia após dia. Eu sabia que tinha tido a sorte que aquelas meninas não tiveram e tanto queriam, e sabia que, até mesmo por obrigação, tinha que fazer a minha chance valer a pena.

Mas aquilo não seria difícil.

- Obrigada por tudo. - Repeti, já emotiva demais para manter meu rosto seco. - Acho que devo boa parte da minha vida a você.

- Cedo ou tarde, vocês acabariam se encontrando de novo. Eu só dei um atalho a ele. - Ela disse, piscando para mim, e talvez pela primeira vez eu vi Tanya sorrindo de verdade.

…

Aquele encontro não havia sido fácil. Mas não foi, nem de longe, tão difícil quanto eu pensei que seria. Havia sido assim na ocasião em que conheci a família de Edward, e havia sido assim nessa ocasião. Talvez eu estivesse com a mania de superestimar tudo que acontecia à minha volta.

- Tudo bem? - Ouvi a voz dele me perguntando aquilo pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos, desde que havia saído da casa de Tanya e o encontrado à minha espera, apoiado ao carro.

- Não se preocupe. Estou mais leve. Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim estava preocupado que aquele encontro pudesse ter afetado meus nervos de alguma forma. O que era até um pouco engraçado, já que a pessoa mais abalada ali era, visivelmente, Edward.

- E você? Está bem? - Perguntei, querendo mostrá-lo que havia notado seu desconforto.

Ele suspirou, apertando os dedos contra o volante enquanto dirigia e voltava a encarar a rua.

- Só não gosto daquele lugar.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia inclusive que era complicado até tentar começar a explicar o motivo por trás daquele clima desagradável.

- Eu sei. Essa foi a última vez que fomos lá, de qualquer forma.

- E tudo bem? - Ele insistiu.

- Já disse que sim, Edward. - Minha voz saiu impaciente. Imaginei que ele estivesse insistindo apenas porque eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Ok.

Não conversamos mais durante a volta para casa. Eu estava um pouco triste, mas estava em paz. Agora já não havia mais pendências que me prendiam àquele lugar, ou até mesmo àquele país. Eu poderia ir agora, sem que minha consciência me torturasse com o que eu tinha que ter feito.

Mas era difícil dizer adeus às únicas amigas que eu tinha. Depois delas, a única pessoa da qual havia me aproximado era Victoria, e ela também ficaria ali. Uma estranha solidão foi me tomando aos poucos, e não foi preciso dizer uma única palavra para que Edward notasse isso. Por isso, durante o resto daquele dia e do outro, ele se esforçou em me distrair, até mesmo deixando que eu o ajudasse com as caixas da mudança (mas sem nunca me permitir pegar algo mais pesado que um travesseiro). Conversou comigo a maior parte do tempo, enumerando as várias coisas boas que Londres tinha. Me tratou como uma rainha, ainda mais do que antes, embora eu não achasse ser possível.

Sem que eu percebesse, minhas últimas horas na América haviam se passado.

…

- Se minhas filhas entrarem em depressão por sua causa, eu vou até a Inglaterra te matar.

Aquela era Victoria chorando. Era assustador, e não porque eu não entendesse o que ela sentia, mas sim porque ela sempre me pareceu forte demais para conseguir derramar uma única lágrima.

Mas seu tom de ameaça ainda me dava medo.

- Vocês podem ir nos visitar quando quiserem. - Edward falou, tentando se defender.

- E nas mãos de quem eu deixo a sua empresa, seu idiota?

- Só por uns dias. Se algo der errado, pode pôr a culpa em mim.

Ela fungou, enxugando o rosto. Não conseguia deixar de encarar seus olhos incrivelmente vermelhos.

- Tudo pronto, senhor. Quando quiser. - Arthur chegou, falando um pouco alto por causa do vento forte. Me perguntei se aquele seria o clima padrão de todas as nossas viagens.

- Ok então. - Edward disse, se virando para Victoria e a abraçando.

Os dois ficaram ali por um longo tempo. Ele poderia estar falando algo no ouvido dela, mas eu não saberia dizer por causa do ruído do vendaval. Ambos ficaram muito quietos, e me perguntei se no momento em que se afastassem, eu conseguiria ver Edward emocionado.

Bem, quase. Quando encarei seu rosto, vi que ele não chorava, mas a tristeza em sua expressão era evidente.

Quando me virei para ela, fui tomada pelo seu abraço surpreendentemente forte, embora não fosse desconfortável. Imaginei em quanto tempo Edward se colocaria entre nós e daria um escândalo sobre a distância mínima entre alguém e a minha barriga, e a força que poderia ou não ser empregada ali.

Mas ele não se manifestou.

- Gostaria de ter te conhecido melhor. - Ela começou, me olhando - Desculpe se algumas vezes pareci fria. Eu só me preocupo demais. Mas sei que você vai fazê-lo feliz.

Encarei-a tentando lidar com o nó doloroso na garganta. Ela ainda tinha aquele olhar forte e aquela aura de poder, mas não me senti intimidada. Aquelas últimas semanas haviam me ajudado a superar um pouco disso.

- Eu também gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido melhor. E não seu preocupe quanto à felicidade dele. Se depender só de mim, ela está garantida.

- Sei disso. - Ela disse, segurando minhas mãos - A parte boa é que eu acho que realmente só depende de você.

Sorri, sabendo que aquilo era um pequeno exagero. Mas, para variar, seus olhos me diziam o contrário.

- Cuide-se. E tenha paciência com ele. Edward é meio exagerado, mas é porque é completamente apaixonado por vocês. - Ela finalizou, apontando para minha barriga.

- Vou ter. - Falei, dando um beijo em seu rosto e caminhando para o lado dele, que já me esperava ao lado das portas abertas do seu avião particular.

A despedida foi dolorosa. Edward tentava esconder, mas era perceptível a quantidade de vezes que ele engolia para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Embora eu soubesse que ele era durão, sabia também que estava se separando da sua melhor (e talvez única) amiga. Muitas pessoas conseguiam lidar com isso, e ele era, de certa forma, um desses casos. Mas eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que aquela despedida estava o corroendo por dentro. Mesmo que ele se deixasse corroer em silêncio.

Subitamente, me senti triste.

- Você queria ir?

Ele tirou os olhos da pequena janela que dava para a pista, do lado de fora, e olhou para mim surpreso, provavelmente se perguntando do que eu falava.

- Como?

- Queria ir pra Londres? Queria se mudar pra lá?

Ele estava visivelmente triste. Eu não sabia até que ponto aquela viagem era para mim, e até que ponto era para ele. Mas tudo indicava que estávamos nos mudando exclusivamente por minha causa. Porque ficar ali era arriscado demais para a nossa felicidade.

E se ele não quisesse ir? E se estivesse fazendo aquilo unicamente para me esconder das lembranças que pudessem me encontrar?

Ele riu, se virando outra vez para a janela, apenas para assistir ao asfalto correndo debaixo de nós. Como se minha pergunta tivesse sido boba demais.

- Sim. Eu queria. Sempre quis.

Continuei encarando-o curiosa.

- Por que nunca foi então?

- Por causa de Victoria. - Ele falou de forma simples, voltando a me olhar quando as rodas do avião perderam o contato com o chão. Antes que aquela informação pudesse fazer um sentido errado para mim, ele prosseguiu - Resolvi ir um dia, mas ela me impediu. Disse que tinha uma intuição, para que eu ficasse nos Estados Unidos. E que a hora de ir chegaria. Eu só tinha que esperar um pouco.

Edward segurou minha mão com carinho e a beijou. Continuei olhando-o com uma expressão que devia ser engraçada. Ele soltou um risinho abafado quando deixei claro que não sabia o que dizer. Victoria era...

- Assustadora, né? - Ele completou meu pensamento.

- Um anjo... - Balbuciei, enquanto acreditava naquilo aos poucos.

Pelo seu olhar, ele também achava que sim.

…

- Uau. Um dia ensolarado na Inglaterra. Isso é mágico.

Arthur parecia realmente surpreso com o tempo aberto. Antes de ouvi-lo se pronunciar, pensei que pudesse estar um pouco drogada pela grande quantidade de suco de maracujá que havia ingerido durante toda a viagem, já que calmantes eram totalmente proibidos na gravidez. Como meus nervos não se importavam com isso, optei por um calmante natural.

Mas não era isso. O dia estava realmente, realmente lindo.

- Deve ser a primavera. - Ele completou, olhando um pouco abobalhado para o céu de um azul vivo. O dia não estava exatamente frio, mas a temperatura era quase agradável.

- Você está bem? - Edward me perguntou ao pé do ouvido, me tirando de um leve estado de letargia.

- Sim. Só com um pouco de sono.

Ele fez uma careta e fez menção de falar. Eu o interrompi.

- Eu dormi bem à noite. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

Edward estava sendo insistente em se culpar pela minha noite de sono mal dormida no avião, dizendo que "não deveria ter dividido aquela cama de solteiro com você, isso deve ter te deixado desconfortável". Tudo bem, eu estava mesmo relativamente maior agora, mas o cuidado dele era sempre tão grande que simplesmente não havia como ficar desconfortável em seus braços.

Entramos no taxi, rumo a algum lugar que só Edward sabia. Ainda que sonolenta, eu estava animada. Me permiti esquecer completamente malas, bolsas e tudo que não estava comigo naquele momento. Ele provavelmente havia acertado tudo de alguma forma, e eu sabia que, no final das contas, toda a bagagem acabaria aparecendo no lugar certo.

Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e relaxei. O taxista faria todo o trabalho. Eu não precisava olhar pela janela para me localizar e me acostumar àquele novo lugar. Havia tempo suficiente para isso depois. Cochilei quase que instantaneamente, sentindo o vento fresco da fresta de uma das janelas abertas e chacoalhando de leve com alguns buracos suaves na estrada.

Quando paramos - não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo depois - acordei imediatamente, sentindo a falta do movimento que me embalava. Olhei para a janela, reparando em um portão imponente e conhecido se abrindo aos poucos, para que o taxi entrasse no jardim.

- Eu sei que você está cansada... É só pra dar um "alô" rápido, depois vamos pra casa.

Eu não me importava com meu cansaço. No momento em que o carro parou à frente da porta de entrada, me senti incrivelmente animada com a idéia de rever Esme e Carlisle e de contar a eles que estávamos nos mudando para perto. Por isso, antes que Edward pudesse fazer alguma coisa, abri a porta e saí, agradecendo ao motorista de qualquer jeito.

Caminhei devagar até subir os degraus da pequena escada na entrada e parei, esperando. Estava tão excitada que sentia uma estranha vontade de pular. Olhei para trás impaciente, observando Edward pagar o taxista e caminhar a passos lentos até mim.

- Anda logo! Abre!

- Pensei que estivesse com sono... - Ele falou, de bom humor, enquanto procurava as chaves no bolso.

- Durmo depois.

Depois do que pareceram semanas, Edward encontrou a chave certa no molho e girou a maçaneta. Ele parecia calmo, até um pouco divertido com a minha agitação. Tive vontade de socá-lo.

- Vai! Você na frente! - Falei, já empurrando-o para dentro do hall de entrada.

- O que te faz pensar que eles querem me ver primeiro?

Encarei-o com um olhar de desprezo, mas resolvi ignorá-lo, empurrando-o outra vez. Queria que Esme o visse logo. Por algum motivo, eu me sentia estranhamente bem em vê-la feliz estando perto de Edward.

- Visitas! - Ele berrou de repente, me assustando. Parei de empurrá-lo e esperei ao seu lado, me perguntando se era possível alguém não ter ouvido sua voz e a reconhecido.

Segundos depois, como se tivessem ensaiado, Esme e Carlisle saíram, respectivamente, da sala de estar e do escritório, colocando suas cabeças para fora do hall e tornando aquela cena engraçada.

- Ora, ora!

- Vocês chegaram!

Ambos tinham um sorriso explêndido no rosto, e senti uma súbita vontade de abraçá-los. Mas me contive. Foi quando eles passaram por Edward e vieram me cumprimentar que fui pega de surpresa.

- Ah, olhe a sua barriga!

- Está quase do tamanho da Alice!

- Você está linda!

Olhei para Edward, ainda um pouco aturdida.

- Eu sou invisível. - Ele pontuou, sorrindo tranquilamente.

Ok. Talvez sua pergunta não tivesse sido assim tão idiota.

- Está se sentindo bem? Quer sentar? - Esme continuou a falar comigo, como se o filho realmente não existisse. Comecei a achar graça daquilo.

- Estou bem, obrigada.

- Ah, fiquei tão feliz em saber que é uma menina! - Ela continuou, e me perguntei em que momento Edward havia contado aquilo a eles - Era o que vocês queriam?

- Era o que EU queria. - Ele falou um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção dos pais para si.

- Filho, não falei com você! - Esme falou de forma inocente.

- Eu sei. - Ele riu, abrindo os braços e a envolvendo de tal forma que fez com que ela quase desaparecesse em seu peito.

- Estou muito feliz de tê-los outra vez aqui. Gostaria muito que viessem mais vezes...

- Bom... Nós vamos ficar. - Edward a interrompeu, fazendo com que ela o encarasse durante algum tempo, os dois ainda abraçados.

- Por quanto tempo? - Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Hum... Até segundo plano, pra sempre.

Esme fez uma cara de quem não só tinha acabado de descobrir que Papai Noel existia, como também o estivesse abraçando.

- VOCÊS VÃO SE MUDAR PRA CÁ?

- Bom não pra cá exatamente... Mas daqui a dois quarteirões, sim. - Ele brincou.

- AHHHH!

Esme abraçou e beijou Edward efusivamente, ignorando qualquer um que estivesse naquele lugar. Ela parecia incrivelmente feliz, e reparei que quando sorria, parecia mais jovem e bonita. Estar na companhia dos filhos realmente a fazia bem, e sem querer me senti um pouco responsável por toda aquela alegria, já que, de um jeito ou de outro, nós estávamos ali por minha causa.

- Por que vieram pra cá? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ainda agarrada à cintura de Edward.

- Bella gostou daqui.

Aquilo não era verdade. Bom, era. Mas não o verdadeiro motivo. Por isso, me senti um pouco culpada por não merecer o olhar de gratidão que Esme dirigiu a mim, e igualmente culpada por não poder desmentir aquilo.

- Mas ele sempre quis vir. - Adicionei, falando aquela verdade recém descoberta - Tomamos essa decisão juntos.

Esme voltou a encarar Edward com carinho.

- Pelo menos agora posso ter um dos meus filhos perto de mim. Vou poder até ver meu neto crescer!

- Uh-oh... Acho que vocês vão ter que colocar grades na casa, ou terão uma avó intrusa. - Carlisle riu de forma tranquila, e isso foi o suficiente para lembrar a todos de sua presença ali.

- Você! - Ela se virou com um olhar assassino, caminhando devagar para ele como um tigre prestes a atacar, e pela primeira vez tive medo de Esme - Você sabia!

- Claro que sabia, querida. Não permitiria que Edward viesse pra cá e deixasse a filial da minha empresa nos Estados Unidos nas mãos de qualquer um.

- E por que não me disse?

- Porque ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra você.

Ela continuou encarando-o, como se quisesse encontrar algum motivo para cravar as unhas nele. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que aquele argumento era válido, semicerrou os olhos e soltou baixinho um "Idiota!", dando logo em seguida um soco no ombro dele.

E então a imagem me pareceu incrivelmente familiar. Foi como ver a mim mesma dando um soquinho em Edward enquanto usava meu xingamento favorito.

- Bicha!

A voz soou alegre e divertida em algum lugar, e de repente, parado à nossa esquerda, Emmet pareceu se materializar.

O que Emmet estava fazendo ali? Ele não morava na Alemanha?

- Gênio! - Edward retrucou, abraçando o irmão. Ele se virou para mim, mas como todos que me encaravam ultimamente, manteve os olhos por algum tempo na minha barriga.

- Caramba, Bella! Então é verdade! - Ele falou, me dando um beijo rápido no rosto - Sempre pensei que os espermatozóides do meu irmão fossem muito frescos pra conseguir engravidar alguém. Menina de sorte você, hein? Ou não.

- Oi, Emmet. - Respondi - Mais um sobrinho pra você. Ou melhor, sobrinha.

- Legal! O bom é que a gatinha pode sair até igualzinha ao Edward. Ele já tem uma cara afeminada mesmo.

- Ei, Emmet! Quer ver uma coisinha em mim que é bem masculina? - Ele respondeu, e talvez eu fosse reprimi-lo, caso Alice não surgisse do nada também ao nosso lado, de mãos dadas com Jasper.

Porra, o que estava acontecendo?

- Vocês parecem ter sempre 13 anos. - Ela começou, de forma calma - Ei, Emmet, você poderia escrever uma tese sobre isso: Por que homens continuam retardados, mesmo depois que crescem.

Edward abraçou-a, tentando se moldar a sua mais nova forma de grávida. A barriga dela realmente estava maior que a minha, já que tínhamos aproximadamente dois meses de diferença.

- Então, vão ser quase "primos gêmeos", né? - Jasper brincou, apontando para nossas barrigas enquanto me cumprimentava.

- Ei, Edward. Toma cuidado. Se o guri nascer com o fogo da Alice, vai querer traçar a priminha cedo.

- Não seja retardado, Emmet. - Alice falou, ignorando o irmão solenemente - Bella!

Aquela cena deve ter sido engraçada, porque as duas barrigas entre nós realmente atrapalhavam o abraço.

- Então é menino? - Perguntei, colocando a mão na barriga dela e imaginando se sentiria alguma coisa.

- Sim. Um menino meio agitado.

No momento em que ela falou aquilo, senti um chute incrivelmente forte na minha mão que continuava no seu umbigo. Levei um susto.

- Uau!

- Ele não pára quieto. Acho que o prefiro aí dentro. Quando sair, tenho certeza que minhas horas de sono vão diminuir drasticamente.

- Já gostei dele.

- Emmet, por que não cala a boca? Sua voz está me irritando. - Ela disse, demonstrando seu humor claramente afetado pela gravidez.

- É exatamente por isso que não calo a boca. - Ele respondeu de forma simples, piscando para ela.

- Edward e Bella vêm morar em Londres!

Todos se viraram para Esme, que parecia à espera do momento certo para soltar aquela notícia. Como ninguém parava de falar, ela aproveitou o único e raro segundo de silêncio para se manifestar.

Jasper e Emmet pareceram surpresos.

- Sério? Que legal! - O primeiro disse, indo apertar a mão de Edward.

- E com quem ficou a empresa nos Estados Unidos? - O segundo perguntou, depois de dar um tapinha em suas costas.

- Victoria. - Ele respondeu simplesmente, e Emmet consentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que já sabia. - Alice falou baixo, mas todos ouviram.

- Edward, pra quantas pessoas você contou? - Esme perguntou, um pouco puta.

- Ele não me contou. - Alice se pronunciou outra vez, tentando desfazer o mal entendido. E todos entenderam.

- Ei, será que o guri vai ser esquisito que nem a Alice? - Emmet lançou na roda, e pelo olhar em sua expressão, eu tive certeza que ela planejava degolá-lo enquanto ele dormia.

Aquela conversa se dava no hall de entrada mesmo. Todos estávamos muito confortáveis ali, e ninguém havia sequer se lembrado de cadeiras ou bebidas.

Mas enquanto o papo continuava, eu me perguntava o motivo daquela reunião familiar. Era claro que os irmãos de Edward gostavam muito dele, mas não era o caso de fazerem uma viagem internacional com o único propósito de estarem presentes em sua mudança.

Momentos depois, minha pergunta foi respondida.

- Pronto pra ficar mais velho, chefe? - Emmet perguntou, dando um soco no ombro do pai.

- Sempre.

Era o aniversário de Carlisle, e eu havia esquecido completamente daquilo. Lembrei de Edward mencionando, um dia, o aniversário do pai em primaveras londrinas, mas ultimamente eu andava tão distraída que aquela informação havia sido deixada esquecida em algum canto do meu cérebro.

Por isso Emmet, Alice, Jasper e, em parte, Edward e eu, estávamos ali.

- E você, Bellinha? Pronta pr...

Emmet foi parando de falar aos poucos, sem que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Sem pensar, olhei para Edward e vi que ele sustentava um olhar assassino para o irmão, fazendo com que se calasse.

Voltei a olhar para Emmet, e vi, ao seu lado, Alice encarando Edward de uma maneira muito esquisita também. Como se estivesse o chamando de idiota por telepatia.

- Pronta pra ser mamãe? - Carlisle falou em voz alta, como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente normal, e como se aquela fosse a mesma pergunta que Emmet faria, caso Edward não o tivesse fuzilado com os olhos.

Mas eu sabia que aquela não era a mesma pergunta.

- Eu... - Comecei, ainda achando tudo muito esquisito - Sim, claro. Prontíssima.

- Sabe aquele inferno todo que dizem ser os partos? É tudo exagero. Você vai ver. - Esme chamou minha atenção, aos poucos fazendo com que a situação momentaneamente esquisita voltasse a níveis normais.

- Tomara... Mas de qualquer forma, acho que vale a pena sofrer um pouco por isso. É por uma boa causa, não é? - Falei, já alisando minha barriga de forma carinhosa inconscientemente. Os olhos de Esme brilharam outra vez, enquanto ela respondia com uma voz apaixonada:

- Vale. É a melhor sensação do mundo. Você e Alice vão entender isso um dia.

Carlisle abraçou sua mulher carinhosamente, vendo que provavelmente todas aquelas grávidas a estavam deixando mais sensível.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de crianças. - Ele falou, e eu pude notar um brilho suave em seu olhar, o mesmo brilho que surgia nos olhos de Edward toda vez que ele faria ou diria alguma besteira. - Quer fazer uma?

Esme deu uma cotovelada no peito do marido e Jasper arregalou os olhos, fazendo um "o" com a boca como se estivesse realmente chocado. Alice começou a rir, e eu só consegui segui-la em uma gargalhada.

- Ah, puta que pariu, pai! - Emmet falou, fechando os olhos com força - Isso é nojento!

- Você está com inveja, isso sim. - Alice implicou - Só porque até papai e mamãe mandam ver e você continua solteiro.

- Cale-se, anã.

- Não xingue nossa irmã, seu merda. - Edward falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Cale-se, bicha.

Alice mostrou a língua para ele, e Emmet balbuciou algo como "você tem sorte de estar grávida, senão..."

Eu estava em casa. Estava feliz, estava confortável, mas também desconfiada.

Por hora, me permiti relaxar e me sentir bem-vinda, não só a Londres, como à família de Edward. Ali era, realmente, o meu lugar favorito no mundo.

Mas eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa que estava sendo escondida de mim. Lembrando da cena esquisita de Emmet e do olhar esquisito de Alice para Edward, era mais do que óbvio que eles sabiam de algo que eu não sabia. E eu queria saber.

De repente, me peguei imaginando que o motivo da presença de todos eles ali não se dava _somente_ pelo aniversário do patriarca Cullen. Havia algo mais.

Algo que, de alguma forma, eu ia acabar sabendo. Fosse descobrindo sozinha ou fosse ameaçando Edward de morte.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Eu sei que demorei, e sei que nem adianta pedir desculpas. Mas vou pedir mesmo assim.**_

_**Não sei com que frequência vou poder postar, porque as coisas estão realmente complicadas. Mas deixo claro que NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC, como algumas pessoas acharam.**_

_**Repetindo: NÃO abandonei a fic. Ela SERÁ concluída.**_

_**Obrigada a todo mundo que continua acompanhando, mesmo com o atraso na postagem. Sinto realmente muito por não poder atualizar com mais frequência. Obrigada também pela preocupação de algumas com o meu sumiço.**_

_**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews e pelas indicações! Fico realmente feliz que vocês estejam gostando da história, porque quando comecei podia jurar que quase ninguém leria. XD**_

_**Pra quem disse que não me achou no twitter, é porque eu mudei. Meu nick agora é Mel_RK**_

_**Beijos a todas, fiquem com Deus.**_

_**Mel**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella's POV**

O que seria uma visita rápida, apenas para dar um "alô", se estendeu por algumas horas. Talvez porque Alice estivesse lá, tagarelando sobre sua gravidez e tudo que já havia aprendido com ela. Ou talvez porque Esme insistisse para que ficássemos para o lanche da tarde, como um pretexto para manter ali a família reunida. Ou então porque não queríamos ir embora mesmo, como se uma força invisível nos prendesse ali e fizesse com que não quiséssemos ir a nenhum outro lugar ou estar na companhia de mais ninguém além daquelas pessoas.

Mas como Edward precisava saber o que havia sido feito da nossa bagagem (já que eu não sabia sequer sob a responsabilidade de quem elas estavam), saímos de lá às 19h em ponto, mesmo que Esme insistisse para que dormíssemos por ali.

- Amanhã nos vemos outra vez, mãe. Estamos realmente a dois quarteirões de distância. São menos de cem passos.

Mas como, na cabeça doentia de Edward, caminhar era uma tarefa excepcionalmente perigosa para uma grávida, ele não abriu mão de mais um taxi até a nossa casa. Resolvi não contrariá-lo, talvez porque estivesse cansada e com dor nas costas.

Chegamos um minuto depois. Já estava quase escurecendo. Paramos em frente a um portão de ferro cheio de detalhes, que foi aberto imediatamente por Edward. Ao passar por ele, entramos em um jardim, e mesmo que fosse difícil enxergar bem, eu sabia que era grande - embora modesto, se comparado à casa dos Cullen.

- Pode esperar um minutinho aqui? Tenho que fazer uma coisa. - Edward apertou minha mão com carinho, falando ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Depende. Você vai voltar? - Perguntei de maneira retórica, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso da grama me tomar por todos os lados e me fazer quase entrar em algum tipo de transe.

Ele riu.

- Um minuto.

E dizendo isso, caminhou para frente. Segui sua silhueta com os olhos, e foi só quando Edward sumiu atrás de uma parede que me dei conta de que havia uma casa logo à nossa frente. Mas era difícil descrevê-la, já que a noite começava a cair aos poucos.

O barulho de grilos estava alto. Outra vez, inspirei com força para sentir o cheiro do mato fresco. Junto com ele, pude sentir também o perfume de algumas flores noturnas. Eram doces. De um doce intenso, quase místico. Outra vez me senti bem.

Foi de repente, e quando me dei conta, as imagens à minha volta iam tomando forma diante dos meus olhos. Muitos postes de luz baixos se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, alguns com luz branca e outros com luz verde. O lugar havia se materializado à minha volta, e me vi no meio do jardim mais lindo que já havia visto na vida.

Era de um verde tão vivo e intenso que parecia recém pintado. Aqui e ali, tufos de flores incrivelmente coloridas prendiam a atenção dos olhos, como se estivessem ali unicamente para dar mais vida a algo que já era belo. Alguns dos postes, agora acesos, dispunham-se em todos os lugares, distribuídos de uma forma que desse para visualizar cada canto daquele lugar. Alguns outros alinhavam-se com uma trilha perfeita e caprichada que formava o caminho de pedras planas, pelo qual devíamos passar para que a grama se mantivesse linda e nova daquele jeito.

Era mais ou menos como estar em um jardim encantado, e eu não me surpreenderia, de forma alguma, se encontrasse uma fada passeando por ali.

Olhei para frente, agora encarando a casa a poucos metros de nós, iluminada também em muitos pontos por pequenas lâmpadas presas à extensão das paredes. Como Edward havia me dito, era mesmo menor que a casa de seus pais. Mas isso não significava, de forma alguma, que fosse pequena.

Havia uma varanda com bancos clássicos e cercada por um muro baixo, que parecia, quase em sua totalidade, coberto por algum tipo de trepadeira. Dela, pendiam flores brancas muito pequenas e delicadas, fazendo um lindo contraste com o verde vivo do mato. Os bancos combinavam com o branco perfeito da casa inteira, em um estilo clássico muito parecido com o da casa de Esme e Carlisle. Aqui também havia dois andares, o segundo mostrando duas janelas muito grandes e posicionadas exatamente acima do telhado que cobria a varanda, me fazendo concluir que naquela casa havia, pelo menos, dois quartos.

A porta era de madeira escura, contrastando com o tom claro da pintura. Havia uma árvore muito grande e cheia ao lado da casa, iluminada por um poste particularmente alto e forte, que se mantinha embrulhado entre os galhos tortos. Via-se, por isso, que a árvore era totalmente preenchida por flores de um rosa incrivelmente vivo. Varri os olhos outra vez pelo lugar, tentando colocar todos os pequenos detalhes juntos e vivos em minha memória.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo ali era perfeito.

E eu sequer havia entrado na casa.

- E então? - Ouvi uma voz outra vez ao pé do meu ouvido e senti braços me abraçando por trás. Ele chegou perto demais. O perfume de Edward havia se misturado com todos aqueles perfumes que pesavam no ar, e tive a sensação de que, se existisse um paraíso, ele devia ser exatamente daquela forma.

- É... Eu não sei como dizer isso... - Tentei organizar os pensamentos e falhei vergonhosamente.

- Gostou?

Soltei um riso debochado. Era uma pergunta boba, para dizer o mínimo. A pergunta chegava a ser idiota.

- É humanamente impossível não gostar daqui... E "inumanamente" também. - Respondi em um tom baixo proposital, querendo que os sons do jardim continuassem mais altos que a minha voz. Era como se eu estivesse imersa em uma atmosfera de magia, e eu sabia que não estava sonhando. Nenhum sonho poderia ser tão perfeito.

- Vamos. - Edward falou, me puxando delicadamente com uma das mãos.

Assim que passamos pela porta escura, em tom de mogno, senti o clima acolhedor, diferente do refrescante do jardim. Não era, no entanto, desagradável. As noites da Inglaterra costumavam ser frias, e ter uma casa quente para se aquecer era ideal.

Olhei em volta e por um momento tudo de que tive ciência foi uma total escuridão, já que todas as luzes do interior da casa se mantinham apagadas. Mas no segundo seguinte, Edward alcançou o interruptor e, com um clique, cinco ou seis lâmpadas se acenderam, mostrando que estávamos os dois agora em pé diante de um hall, com as escadas imediatamente à esquerda e, à direita, uma grande sala de estar.

Sem esperar, entrei no cômodo.

O lugar era completamente diferente do apartamento de Edward nos Estados Unidos. Se lá o interior dava uma impressão minimalista e completamente moderna, com toda a mobília seguindo um padrão reto e muito seco, limitando-se ao branco e preto, aqui a aparência era mais clássica, com cadeiras e poltronas fofas e acolchoadas, muito cheias de curvas, e tudo em vários tons de creme e marrom. O chão era coberto por um carpete bege fofo, o que não impedia a existência de vários tapetes menores e coloridos, embora todos puxassem para o mesmo tom. As mesas, cadeiras e móveis eram detalhadamente trabalhados, dando ao ambiente um aspecto da era vitoriana. A um canto, um enorme piano clássico de cauda se mostrava imponente em meio a tantos detalhes, na frente de uma das cortinas grandes que cobriam as janelas do mesmo tamanho. Um lustre que aparentava ser feito de minúsculos pedaços de cristais pendia do teto e iluminava tudo em volta. Havia almofadas por toda a parte, uma lareira grande e com entalhes dourados ficava à frente das poltronas e sofás. Entre eles, se estendia um tapete felpudo e de aparência confortável. Do outro lado, mais cadeiras e sofás se dispunham à frente de um móvel gigantesco, quase uma estante, apresentando, além de vários objetos de decoração antigos, uma televisão moderna e fina. E eu tinha certeza, embora não soubesse como, que aquela era a mesma tv que ficava na sala do apartamento de Edward.

- Tudo certo. - Ouvi alguém falar, e como se tivesse sido trazida de volta, olhei para ele. Como minha expressão devia estar um pouco confusa, ele explicou - As malas. Estão todas aqui.

Encarei toda a bagagem, agora disposta de forma caprichada no chão, próxima ao pé da escada. Me dei conta de que talvez demorasse alguns dias para notar a ausência dela.

Ignorei-o. Caminhei um pouco aturdida, passando por um espelho muito grande e dando dois passos para a cozinha.

O chão era coberto por tábuas corridas em tom de madeira clara, tão polidas que refletiam todos os pequenos e fortes pontos de luz no teto. No centro, uma bancada muito grande com mármore mais escura era decorada em volta por seis bancos altos, fazendo dela um tipo de mesa, mas que ainda cedia lugar a uma pia grande e brilhante e um fogão de seis bocas. Havia uma fruteira enorme bem no centro, além de pequenos enfeites. As quatro paredes eram totalmente cobertas por armários e bancadas em tom de mogno.

- Gostou?

Ignorei-o outra vez. Edward tinha que parar de perguntar aquilo. O simples fato dele não ter certeza quanto à minha resposta me irritava.

Caminhei mais um pouco pelo corredor com ele atrás de mim. As lado esquerdo, uma porta se abria para o que parecia uma biblioteca-escritório, coberto de cima a baixo e de um canto a outro por estantes de madeira vazias. A grande janela na parede oposta, à mostra pelas cortinas recolhidas, mostravam uma parte do jardim que eu não havia chegado a ver. Ficava na lateral da casa.

Mais adiante, outra porta mostrava uma grande sala de jantar, com uma mesa de dez lugares. Dois lustres penduravam-se do teto e, na parede ao fundo, mais uma janela mostrava o resto do jardim deixado na sala anterior.

No final do hall, havia uma divisão que deixava, à direita, a ampla área de serviço. Do outro lado, era preciso ainda fazer uma curva à esquerda para entrar no recinto.

Havia um tipo de bar pequeno, com algumas bebidas à mostra. Luzes amarelas em pontos muito pequenos no teto davam um tom âmbar ao lugar. Logo mais a frente, algumas cadeiras de piscina estavam dispostas em ângulos perfeitos, e depois delas, a piscina em si. Não era reta, mas sim cheia de bordas, e de um azul tão vivo que chegava a ser escuro. A escada era submersa, formada pelos mesmos azulejos do fundo.

O lugar era fechado. A parede mais à esquerda era formada por portas de vidro, de correr, que mostravam o resto do jardim ainda iluminado lá fora e mais um lugar de lazer, com churrasqueira e, ao que parecia, uma mesa de sinuca. As outras paredes eram maciças e claras. O chão era formado por tábuas de madeira escura, com pequenas frestas entre elas. Pelos cantos, surgiam vasos grandes de plantas, dando um tom mais natural ao lugar. À frente da porta de vidro, uma escada dava para o andar de cima.

Não consegui raciocinar por algum tempo.

- Vamos ver o resto. - Ouvi outra vez sua voz atrás de mim, muito perto do meu ouvido. Tremi um pouco, caminhando de maneira mecânica para a escada.

Chegamos ao andar de cima em um tipo de varanda para a área da piscina. Imaginei como seria uma festa naquele lugar. Mais à frente, entramos em um corredor amplo e comprido. Havia três portas à direita.

A primeira pertencia a uma suíte de casal bastante confortável e já toda mobiliada. A segunda pertencia a um banheiro social, todo em mármore claro, com absolutamente tudo que um banheiro poderia ter. A última escondia um tipo de sala de vídeo, onde uma das paredes consistia, inteiramente, em um tipo de _rack_ com um _home theater_ e a maior tv que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. A outra parede era, de um lado ao outro, ocupado por um largo e gigantesco sofá preto, de aparência incrivelmente fofa, com travesseiros por todos os lados, inclusive jogados no tapete felpudo. Era praticamente um cinema particular.

Ao final do corredor ficava a escada que daria para o andar de baixo, no hall de entrada, onde nossa bagagem continuava esperando. Exatamente em frente à sala de cinema, um corredor perpendicular mostrava mais três portas: duas do lado direito (com as janelas visíveis à frente da casa) e uma do esquerdo.

Abri a primeira porta à direita e encontrei uma suíte de solteiro, neutra. Também totalmente mobiliada. Ao abrir a segunda porta, meu coração deu um salto.

As paredes do quarto eram, na sua metade superior, brancas, e na inferior, de um amarelo muito suave. Os móveis incrivelmente delicados eram tão brancos e pequenos que pareciam sujáveis e quebráveis ao menor toque. No canto mais iluminado e suspenso por dois degraus havia um berço claro coberto por um mosquiteiro elegante e branco. Em volta, vários ursos de pelúcia e bonecas de todos os tipos davam ao ambiente uma aparência de conto de fadas. Aquele quarto pertencia, definitivamente, a uma princesa.

- Amarelo é neutro. Não vamos precisar pintar de outra cor se das próximas vezes vierem meninos.

Continuei pregada ali, encarando tudo de boca aberta. Já não me importava parecer uma idiota. Eu estava deslumbrada com aquilo, e não pretendia fingir naturalidade.

- Ahn... - Ele recomeçou, já que eu continuei na mesma posição por algum tempo, talvez sem respirar - Quer ver o nosso quarto?

Não me mexi. Eu ainda analisava cada detalhe, por menor que ele fosse. O sofá com babados, a mesinha e cadeiras no estilo vitoriano, os cristais que pendiam do teto. O armário entalhado com minúcias, o tapete fofo redondo e até, meu Deus, um unicórnio colorido de balanço!

- Amor? - Edward insistiu, talvez com medo de que eu estivesse morta. Encarei-o um pouco aturdida. - Falta o nosso quarto...

Me mexi por impulso, caminhando até a porta do outro lado da parede e abrindo-a sem esperar por ele.

Era um quarto grande. Gigantesco. Seria fácil brincar de pique-pega ali dentro.

Na parede oposta, de frente para a porta, ficava a cama de casal com lençóis em tons de bege e marrom. Ela era elevada em dois degraus, dando àquela peça um efeito superior ao resto do quarto. Havia muitos travesseiros arrumados de forma reta sobre o colchão, combinando com o edredom fofo. Atrás da cabeceira, apenas uma linha fina de luz dava um ar mais iluminado e claro à parede onde a cama ficava. Duas poltronas e uma luminária grande se dispunham a um canto para leitura. A tv fina, fixada à parede à frente da cama, era maior que a da sala. A parede à esquerda era lisa, com uma porta apenas, dando para o closet quase três vezes maior que o do apartamento antigo de Edward. Na parede à direita, uma outra porta abria-se para um banheiro igualmente grande e espaçoso, com louças e mármores que se misturavam entre tons de preto, tabaco, bege e branco. A banheira era grande e redonda e ficava em um dos cantos. O box, imediatamente ao seu lado, era espaçoso e podia comportar facilmente dez pessoas ali dentro. Havia duas pias de mármore escuro separadas, uma para cada um dos ocupantes do quarto. O vaso sanitário era da mesma mármore. Havia ainda um banco de três lugares, duas bancadas e, como se não fosse suficiente, um minúsculo jardim.

Voltei para o meio do quarto, e esse processo exigiu dez passos contados.

E então, parei.

Eu não sabia como agir. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Não sabia sequer para onde olhar.

- Você gostou? - Edward repetiu.

Encarei-o, agora completamente ciente da sua presença ali. Aquilo me soava como uma pergunta retórica, mas ele a fazia como quem realmente não soubesse a resposta.

- Eu... - Não consegui continuar. Era necessário deixar claro o que eu estava sentindo, mas não sabia se existia uma combinação certa de palavras que me permitisse isso. Aquilo era, para dizer o mínimo, perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Aliás, era mais do que perfeito. Chegava a ser exagerado.

Mas Edward, com sua incrível capacidade de não entender minhas reações, se apressou em falar:

- Nós podemos mudar algumas coisas, se você quiser, claro. Só não te deixei participar porque queria fazer uma surpresa, mas podemos...

Me movi para frente sem pensar, e quando notei que o movimento me faria beijá-lo, parei a menos de um centímetro da boca dele, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Cale-se. - Falei - E não ouse mudar um único travesseiro de lugar. Eu amo, amo absolutamente tudo aqui. Cada cor, cada tecido, cada centímetro. Amo o clima, amo o estilo, amo o cheiro daqui. Amo tudo que esse lugar me faz sentir, amo o fato de você estar aqui comigo. Amo você. Amo muito você. E ainda acho que é tudo muito perfeito pra não ser um sonho. Então posso te pedir uma coisa? - Falei, olhando-o nos olhos e tomando suas duas mãos nas minhas, como se elas coubessem ali - Por favor, prometa que se eu acordar você vai estar do meu lado.

Ele sorriu diante das minhas palavras, provavelmente porque elas não faziam sentido nenhum. Mas não me importei, encarando-o como quem espera por uma resposta.

- Prometo. - Ele finalmente falou, encostando sua testa na minha.

Beijei-o uma vez, e outra vez, e repetidas vezes. Seus braços deram uma volta completa na minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto de si. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés, me esticando ao máximo para alcançar sua boca.

Ele se abaixou para aprofundar o beijo. Prendi seus cabelos entre meus dedos e não o permiti que se afastasse nenhum centímetro, e foi quando todos os pêlos do meu corpo já estavam eriçados que Edward, em um movimento muito rápido, agarrou minhas pernas e fez com que elas se prendessem à sua cintura.

Não ousei abrir os olhos, forçando meus sapatos com cada um dos pés e deixando-os caírem em qualquer lugar. No segundo seguinte, me senti afundar completamente no colchão macio, me perdendo no meio dos edredons. Ele se deitou sobre mim, passeando a boca pelo meu pescoço, e me senti de alguma forma protegida ali. Quando sua boca voltou à minha, me agarrei a ele com força, tentando tirar seu casaco e sua calça com um pouco de pressa.

- Já vamos estrear a cama? - Ele perguntou, rindo baixinho no meu ouvido enquanto se afastava um pouco, me dando espaço para finalmente desafivelar o maldito cinto.

- Não se você continuar com essa lerdeza...

Abri os botões e o zíper da sua calça, puxando-a de qualquer jeito para baixo, junto com a boxer. Eu sequer conseguia ver o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que se continuasse empurrando para longe todo o tecido que meus dedos tocassem, conseguiria tê-lo como eu queria: Nu.

Comecei a me contorcer, tentando sair das minhas próprias roupas. Edward me ajudou, puxando minha calça para baixo e, ao mesmo tempo, abrindo os botões da minha camisa. Quando senti minha calcinha ser jogada em algum lugar, abri as pernas e deixei que ele se colocasse entre elas de joelhos na cama. Senti meu quadril ser suspenso por uma de suas mãos, e um segundo depois o senti entrando em mim.

Durou alguns minutos. Minhas unhas e dentes pareciam ter vontade própria contra a pele dele. Pedi desculpas algumas vezes, mas desisti assim que me dei conta de que ele parecia não se importar, embora seus ombros e costas provavelmente estivessem em carne viva. Edward já estava se acostumando com minha libido, mas naquele momento ela estava um pouco maior: O perfume dele, misturado com o cheiro daqueles travesseiros, estava me entorpecendo de uma tal maneira que eu queria simplesmente devorá-lo. Talvez literalmente.

E quanto menos eu me importava em feri-lo, mais cuidado ele tinha comigo. Embora eu desejasse profundamente que Edward me pegasse com mais força, comecei a aceitar que sexo selvagem teria mesmo que ficar para depois da gravidez.

Ao final, acabamos os dois cansados demais para levantar. Me agarrei a ele e deixei que seus dedos brincassem no meu cabelo.

- Gostou mesmo? - Ele perguntou baixinho, quebrando um longo silêncio e retomando o assunto de antes.

- Não. Não tem sauna a vapor nem quadra de tênis. - Respondi irônica, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Posso providenciar isso. Tem espaço...

- Faça isso e eu te mato. - Respondi, beliscando com vontade seu braço - Já não foi o suficiente tudo que gastou pra comprar essa mansão?

- Não gastei um centavo com a casa. Ela sempre foi minha.

Encarei-o curiosa.

- Sério?

- Sério. Alice e Emmet têm casas por aqui também. Eu só tive que mobiliar...

Gemi, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Eu tinha total convicção de que a mobília, por si só, devia ter custado uma fortuna. Mas, de qualquer forma, era realmente bom saber que Edward não havia comprado aquela casa só pra "garantir o meu conforto", coisa que exigia muito menos que aquele palácio.

Me preparei para responder alguma coisa, mas meus estômago trovejou.

- Estou com fome. - Falei, um pouco envergonhada pelo barulho.

Ele se desvencilhou do meu abraço e se levantou, ficando de pé ao lado da cama e me oferecendo uma mão.

- Vamos tomar um banho. Preparo alguma coisa pra você depois.

Eu estava realmente faminta. Mas por algum motivo, Edward me estendendo a mão, maravilhosamente nu e pronto para me dar banho parecia mais convidativo.

- Ok. - Comecei, aceitando seu apoio e me levantando - Vamos fazer uma caminhada até o banheiro. Acho que vou comprar patins pra chegar mais rápido lá.

Inexplicavelmente, ele ficou sem graça, e imediatamente me arrependi de ter feito a brincadeira.

- Podemos colocar a cama mais no canto...

- Ei... - Falei me aproximando dele de pé em cima da cama e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos - Estava brincando. É perfeito.

Ele me encarou, ainda duvidoso, e sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado me fez querer enchê-lo de beijos.

- Eu não tinha certeza quanto à decoração, quanto à pintura... Não sabia se estaria bom pra você...

- Edward, tudo está bom pra mim, contanto que você venha incluído no pacote.

Ele sorriu como uma criança contente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Agora, vamos logo. Ainda estou com fome. - E apenas para tornar o clima mais descontraído, pulei em seu colo e, envolvendo minhas pernas na sua cintura, adicionei - Mas você me leva. É realmente muito longe.

E ele me carregou como quem carrega um bebê no colo, rumo ao tão, tão distante banheiro.

...

Havia apenas duas malas no quarto: Uma minha e outra de Edward. As restantes permaneceram exatamente onde estiveram a noite anterior toda: Ao pé da escada.

Arrumaríamos os armários depois.

- Bom dia! - Ele me recebeu com uma voz entusiasmada na cozinha, preparando algumas torradas enquanto passeava de lá para cá com um pano de prato estrategicamente dobrado sobre o ombro, dando aquele ar de cozinheiro caseiro.

- Bom dia. - Respondi ainda sonolenta, mas ao sair do corredor forrado por um carpete creme (assim como o restante da casa) e entrar na cozinha, com piso de tábua corrida, o atrito entre minha meia e o chão não foi o suficiente para me manter equilibrada. Escorreguei um pouco, patinando de forma idiota enquanto tentava reestabelecer o equilíbrio e não cair. Quando consegui, me segurando na porta, olhei-o outra vez.

Ele estava branco feito papel, uma das mãos estendidas com um pote de mel no ar e os olhos tão arregalados que quase saltavam das órbitas. Edward me encarava estático, falando lentamente, em choque.

- Não... Caia...

Achei engraçado o fato de ele conseguir pronunciar aquelas palavras sem aparentemente mover nenhum músculo.

- Não caí.

- Quase caiu...

- Então... "Quase".

Fiz menção de caminhar ao seu encontro, mas ele deu um grito estranho e agudo, então sequer cheguei a me mover.

- Porra, não me assusta assim! - Falei, querendo dar um tapa nele.

- Não... Se... Mova! - Ele falou, como se eu estivesse prestes a entrar em um campo de guerra cheio de minas terrestres.

Esperei até que ele viesse até mim, me levando para fora da cozinha de volta ao carpete fofo do corredor.

Ele suspirou.

- Espera aqui. Pelo amor de Deus, não entre nessa cozinha.

Edward subiu de dois em dois degraus e eu esperei, já rindo sozinha de todo aquele drama. Quando ele voltou, trazia nas mãos duas pantufas rosa-chiclete.

- Calce isso. É emborrachado embaixo.

Eu calcei sem objeções, mas só porque estava com fome. Em situações normais, debater com Edward sobre seus cuidados exagerados era divertido.

- No final dessa gravidez você vai estar mais grisalho, ansioso e estressado.

- Só, pelo amor de todos os santos, não se machuque.

- Ok. Posso descer pelo corrimão da escada?

Ele me encarou chocado, como se eu tivesse acabado de admitir que usava drogas.

- Estou brincando. - Falei, já com medo que ele tivesse ataques convulsivos de pânico.

Não tinha como negar que eu me divertia com os exageros dele, embora isso fosse cruel. Ele realmente sofria com medo de que algo acontecesse comigo e, consequentemente, à sua filha, mas suas idéias de proteção eram tão absurdas que chegavam a ser engraçadas.

Tomamos o café da manhã preparado por Edward bem devagar. Eu queria ver tudo outra vez, cada pequeno detalhe daquela casa agora na luz do dia, mas sabia que teria tempo de sobra para isso depois. Por isso, aproveitei os pães integrais, as geléias, os sucos e tudo mais que estava à minha disposição.

- Vamos almoçar na casa dos meus pais. Tudo bem? - Ele falou, sentando-se no banco ao meu lado e espalmando a mão na minha barriga, como sempre.

- Não vamos estrear a nossa cozinha? - Perguntei, já um pouco desanimada, mas nem tanto. Passar tempo com os Cullen sempre era divertido.

- Eu já estreei. - Ele sorriu debochado para mim.

- Mas eu não. - Fiz cara de traída.

- Podemos estrear depois. - Ele balbuciou ao pé do meu ouvido, envolvendo seu outro braço na minha cintura - Você pode me ensinar a fazer aquela sua sobremesa. Podemos comer juntos hoje à noite.

Eu sempre achei incrível a capacidade que Edward tinha de conseguir tornar imoral com tanta rapidez uma conversa comum, fosse com palavras ou com toques, sem nem ao menos falar com todas as letras o que ele queria dizer. E o único motivo pelo qual eu não reclamava daquilo era porque eu adorava.

- Depende. - Respondi, entrando no jogo, encarando-o de forma doce mas tentando provocá-lo - Você vai comer tudo?

Ele soltou um gemido baixo, me encarando nos olhos. Edward ainda não sabia parecer tão sedutor e "fodão" quando eu respondia às suas provocações no mesmo nível, e ao contrário, acabava se entregando.

- Vou. - Ele respondeu baixo, puxando o banco em que eu estava sentada mais para perto de si. - Como tudo se você deixar...

Com a maior naturalidade, peguei outra torrada com geléia e mordi um pedaço, fazendo cara de paisagem. Era claro que eu sempre tentava parecer casual nesses momentos, mas a verdade era que eu mesma queria sair por cima na situação. Mesmo que sua proximidade sempre me deixasse louca de vontade de dar a ele o que ele queria. E conforme a gravidez avançava, mais difícil era controlar esses impulsos de jogá-lo em cima de uma mesa, arrancar suas calças e montar nele como se aquela fossa a última trepada da minha vida.

- Tudo bem. Eu te ensino a fazer hoje à noite. - Parei, encarando-o com um olhar de dona da situação, e apoiei um braço no banco onde ele estava sentado, entre suas pernas, fazendo com que meu braço tocasse propositalmente e sem a menor cerimônia seu membro já bastante animado - Mas se você deixar uma única gota...

Ele soltou outro gemido, tentando se controlar ao falar ainda mais perto da minha boca e agarrando meu braço sem se dar conta, prensando-o com ainda mais força contra seu membro:

- Não vou deixar... Você sabe disso...

Continuei encarando-o, como se o desafiasse a perder o controle. Quando Edward parecia prestes a implorar para me comer, fiquei de pé e me afastei.

- Ok. Vamos logo. Seus pais e seus irmãos já devem estar nos esperando.

Recolhi meu prato e meu copo, levando-os até a pia que ficava naquele mesmo balcão e comecei a lavá-los, parecendo distraída. Não o encarei outra vez, e ele não voltou a falar. Terminei de limpar as coisas, calcei minhas pantufas rosa chiclete e subi para o quarto, apressando-o a fazer o mesmo e trazer as malas quando subisse.

Não demorou muito tempo, e Edward apareceu sem mala alguma no quarto.

- Vai mesmo me deixar assim? - Ele perguntou, como se exigisse uma resposta.

Me fiz de desentendida.

- "Assim" como?

- Você sabe como. Essa gravidez está te deixando cruel.

Senti vontade de rir, mas me contive.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Ele se aproximou de mim um pouco rápido, e por um segundo imaginei que ele fosse me atacar. Mas, ao contrário, parou na minha frente e, tomando minha mão sem cuidado, forçou-a contra seu membro outra vez. Ele estava duro como uma pedra.

- Estou falando disso. - Ele disse, me olhando como se sentisse dor.

- Simples palavras conseguem fazer isso com você? - Perguntei, fingindo surpresa. Eu sabia que ele estava daquela forma sem nem mesmo precisar tocá-lo.

- Você sabe que sim.

Edward falava como um menino triste, e aquilo era adorável.

- Bom, já estamos atrasados... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida no mesmo segundo por palavras e por mãos bastante animadas.

- Podemos nos atrasar mais um pouquinho.

- Não... - Comecei, tentando me desvencilhar dos braços e da boca dele - Controle seu tesão!

- A culpa é sua! Não me julgue!

Eu estava lutando, mas sabia que não adiantaria, simplesmente porque não estava me empenhando o suficiente. Se eu realmente deixasse claro que não queria, Edward pararia com aquilo, mesmo contrariado. Mas seus hormônios em fúria de um menino de 17 anos estavam enfurecendo os meus próprios hormônios, até certo ponto controlados.

- Se seus pais ou seus irmãos mencionarem o nosso atraso, vou deixar claro que a culpa foi sua.

Segurei sua blusa pela gola e o virei, empurrando-o para a cama atrás de nós e pulando em cima dele como um tigre pula em cima da presa.

…

Conseguimos ficar prontos 1 hora depois. Saí antes, ficando à sua espera no jardim.

Àquela hora do dia, aquele lugar parecia mais brilhante e vivo do que à noite. Não era, entretanto, necessariamente mais bonito. Mas agora podia-se ver a verdadeira extensão do lugar, com seus vários arbustos fofos, flores coloridas e cheias àquela época do ano, árvores de vários tamanhos e bancos brancos espalhados aqui e ali. Tanto de dia quanto de noite, era lindo. Cada um desses momentos tinha seu charme particular.

Quando Edward finalmente me encontrou do lado de fora da casa, deixou claro que iríamos de taxi. Ignorei-o solenemente, pegando minha bolsa e simplesmente caminhando para o portão. Ignorando também seus protestos, lembrei-o dos conselhos do Dr. Becker relacionados à saúde, que incluíam, além de outras coisas, caminhadas curtas e exposição moderada ao sol.

Ele finalmente cedeu.

A primeira coisa que ouvi de Alice assim que pisamos na casa dos pais de Edward foi um "estão atrasados!". Encarei-o com um olhar assassino, mas não estava realmente irritada.

- Tenho certeza que é justificado. - Jasper começou, sempre tentando explicar as coisas - Mudanças sempre tomam muito tempo.

- Claro, amor. - Alice continuou, segurando carinhosamente sua mão, enquanto virava outra vez para Edward - Da próxima vez, transe mais rápido.

Corei imediatamente, não pela provocação, mas porque era Alice. E Alice era esquisita. E sabia sempre de tudo.

- Ei, pára com isso. - Ele falou, me abraçando de forma carinhosa por trás - Está deixando a minha namorada sem graça.

Alice e Jasper olharam para ele de uma maneira esquisita por algum tempo. Minha vergonha passou imediatamente ao lembrar de que ainda havia alguma coisa sendo escondida de mim, e aqueles olhares eram relacionados a esse mistério.

- O que foi? - Perguntei, olhando do casal para Edward.

- Nada. - Ele respondeu, me dando um sorriso sem graça e um beijo na testa.

Ignorei-o.

- Alice, o que foi?

- Seu _namorado_ é um lerdo. - Ela respondeu, dando ênfase à palavra "namorado".

- Por quê? - Insisti.

- Podemos conversar? - Ela perguntou, já puxando Edward pela mão e se afastando com ele.

Por que diabos ninguém me dizia o que estava acontecendo?

- Jasper...

- Não sei de nada. Sou só o marido da bruxinha. - Ele respondeu, pedindo licença e se retirando.

E eu estava começando a ficar puta.

Fiquei ali por algum tempo, talvez esperando Edward voltar e preparando minhas perguntas.

- Bellinha!

Mal ouvi a voz de Emmet e me virei para ele, segurando-o pela gola e o jogando contra a primeira parede do hall de entrada.

- O que estão escondendo de mim? - Perguntei ameaçadoramente nas pontas dos pés, conseguindo passar da altura dos ombros de Emmet. Era uma cena patética. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, mas ainda assim, divertido.

- Escondendo? Não sei de nada!

- Sabe sim! Você está rindo!

- Não sei não. Quem está escondendo alguma coisa de você?

- Edward! Eu sei que ele está!

- Eu juro que não faço idéia!

Soltei sua gola e ele se ajeitou outra vez, tentando esconder um sorriso debochado que insistia em aparecer nos lábios dele.

Levei um susto quando Emmet falou de repente, empregando uma entonação de desespero na voz.

- Meu Deus! Bella, será que ele vai assumir que é bicha?

Dei um soco nele.

- Ai! Por que você gosta tanto de me bater? - Ele perguntou, coçando o local socado.

- Porque você gosta de me irritar! - Respondi, já meio arrependida da agressão - Desculpa.

- Grávidas... - Ele revirou os olhos teatralmente.

- O que tem as grávidas? - Alice apareceu ao seu lado, quase como quem aparece em uma nuvenzinha mágica. Ela era menor que eu, principalmente ao lado de Emmet, mas de alguma forma conseguia parecer ameaçadora.

- Nada. - Ele respondeu, já andando para longe da irmã - São uns amores.

- Alice... - Comecei, já um pouco sem paciência - O que est...

- Bella, quer ir ao shopping? - Ela me interrompeu, parecendo animada.

- Como é?

Edward havia, assim como a irmã, aparecido em uma fumacinha mágica.

- Depois do almoço, claro. - Ela adicionou, sem sequer olhar para o irmão.

- Ela não pode ir ao shopping! - Ele advertiu, ignorando o fato de que Alice o ignorava.

- E por que não? - Emmet perguntou, curioso.

- Porque ela está grávida!

Formou-se aquele silêncio desagradável. Alice olhava para Edward como quem olha para uma bactéria insignificante mas nojenta. Edward provavelmente achava que tinha dado um argumento convincente, e Emmet simplesmente não tinha o que responder.

Escondi o rosto nas mãos, com vergonha.

- O...k...

- Então, Bella... Quer ir? - Alice repetiu, fingindo que Edward não estava ali.

- Estou falando sério, porra! Aquele shopping é cheio de gente estabanada! Imagina se alguém esbarra nela?

- É verdade, Alice. Alguém pode encostar na Bella... - Emmet começou, e se eu não conhecesse seu jeito irônico de ser, pensaria que ele estava falando realmente sério.

Ironicamente, Edward não pareceu notar isso.

- Exato! E se alguma coisa acontecer a ela ou...

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Vamos ver vitrines, passear, tomar sorvete e dar uma voltinha na montanha russa. Não é nada demais!

Edward continuou olhando para ela sem expressão nenhuma.

- Alice... Ele está ficando verde. - Emmet concluiu - Retire o que disse.

Olhei para ele, já com vontade de rir, mas notei que seu rosto realmente tinha um tom esverdeado.

- Alice, podemos ir ao shopping amanhã? Tenho que convencê-lo primeiro. - Falei, já um pouco preocupada com sua aparência.

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. - E olhando para ele, falou, antes de sair: - Bocó.

Emmet a seguiu, fazendo cara de enterro.

- Eu sempre te disse que essa sua preocupação era exagerada...

- Não me importo com o que eles pensam. Por favor, não vá ao shopping com ela. - Ele implorou, fazendo cara de cãozinho abandonado ao pedir aquilo.

- Edward, ela estava brincando! É claro que não vamos na montanha russa.

- Amor, Alice é louca. Eu não duvido de absolutamente nada que ela fala...

- Bom, se ela é louca, eu não sou. Você tem que parar com essa neurose, e estou falando sério. Eu sei dizer o que é perigoso ou não, e da mesma forma que você não colocaria nossa filha em risco, eu também não faria isso. Não sou incapaz de tomar conta de mim mesma, e seu exagero soa como desconfiança.

- Eu confio em você! - Ele disse, um pouco desesperado.

- Não é o que parece. Eu não sou uma criança, então, por favor, pare de querer decidir as coisas por mim.

Ele procurou, ainda por alguns segundos, algo para responder. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que seu acervo de argumentos havia se esgotado, suspirou e fez cara de triste.

- Sabem... - Esme surgiu na escada, descendo degrau por degrau de forma graciosa - Quando minha neta chega na minha casa, eu espero ser avisada.

Ela desceu o último degrau e olhou de cara feia para Edward, como se ele fosse o culpado. Depois voltou a sorrir, me abraçando de forma carinhosa e colocando a mão gentilmente na minha barriga.

- Gostou da casa? - Ela perguntou.

- Não tinha como não gostar. É maravilhosa.

- Tenho que ir lá um dia. Carlisle escondeu de mim que estava mobiliando a casa a mando de Edward.

- Pode aparecer lá quando quiser... Certo? - E, de repente, olhei para ele, sem querer pedindo permissão para dizer aquilo. Ainda era difícil aceitar aquela casa como minha, e convidar alguém a entrar nela parecia errado sem o consentimento do verdadeiro dono.

- É claro. - Edward disse com algum desagrado por entender minha hesitação.

Esme foi abraçar o filho, desistindo da idéia de parecer ofendida com ele.

Fomos para a cozinha junto com ela, com o único intuito de conversar. Encontramos ali a cozinheira que eu lembrava ser um pouco mal humorada. Fiquei em um canto, com medo dela.

Esme falou dos preparativos para a festa de aniversário de Carlisle, que seria na noite do dia seguinte àquele. Seria, como sempre havia sido, uma festa ao ar livre para a família, amigos do trabalho e alguns vizinhos. O enorme jardim seria decorado com mesas, cadeiras, bancos e luzes para a ocasião, e garçons iriam e viriam distribuindo champagne e bebidas não álcoolicas, comidas salgadas de diversos tipos e sobremesas por entre as mesas gigantes, cheias de convidados.

Seria aquele tipo de festa que pessoas ricas costumam fazer, e às quais eu nunca tinha estado presente.

Alice entrou na cozinha e perguntou à cozinheira se ela queria ajuda. A mulher olhou de cara feia para ela, como quem dissesse "sou capaz de fazer meu trabalho muito bem, obrigada", mas Alice não deu a mínima importância, retribuindo com uma careta. A mulher riu, e eu fiquei surpresa.

Ficamos conversando, os quatro, esperando o almoço sair. Jasper e Emmet pareciam estar jogando videogame em algum lugar da casa, e mesmo que eu insistisse para que Edward se juntasse a eles (já que os assuntos naquela cozinha eram todos relacionados a gravidez, o que obviamente era pouquíssimo interessante para homens), ele insistia em ficar ali. Mesmo sem ter nada a dizer.

Era como se ele tivesse medo de me deixar sozinha com as pessoas.

Edward estava começando a parecer mais esquisito que Alice.

- Fome! Tenho fome! Parem de tricotar e façam nossa comida, mulheres! - Emmet irrompeu a cozinha, gritando e assustando todo mundo, imitando um vicking enquanto falava.

A cozinheira, que havia inclusive entrado na conversa da gravidez e parecia, agora, um pouco mais humana e menos ameaçadora, lançou um olhar assassino para Emmet. Ele imitou um vicking outra vez, fingindo não ter medo dela.

- Você já começou a arrumar lá fora? - Esme perguntou, muito calma.

- Jasper e eu estávamos jogando...

- Então não vai almoçar.

- Porra, mãe!

Ver Esme tratando Emmet como um menino de sete anos que não tinha feito o dever de casa e, por isso, ficaria de castigo, era não só engraçado, como também surpreendentemente adorável. Fiz força para não rir e deixá-lo ainda mais contrariado.

- Seu jeito brutamontes tem que servir de alguma coisa. - Alice disse, mexendo em uma cesta de pães sem muito interesse.

- A festa é só amanhã à noite. Vou ter tempo de sobra para distribuir aquelas mesas pelo jardim.

- Você sabe quantas mesas e quantas cadeiras são? - Esme provocou.

- Mais ou menos o mesmo número de todos os anos, certo?

- E você sabe quanto é isso?

- Sei o suficiente pra dizer que dou conta do trabalho. - Emmet falou com cara de dono da situação.

- Então você me dá a sua palavra de que tudo vai estar arrumado pra hora da arrumação dos talheres, pratos, arranjos de flores e tudo mais?

- Claro que sim.

- Ok. - Esme finalizou com uma certeza de vitória disfarçada, e então tive uma estranha sensação de que Emmet não conseguiria fazer o que disse que faria.

...

Alice tomava um suco rico em proteínas, vitaminas e mais sabe-se lá Deus o quê, e me perguntei se ela se entupia daquilo porque estava ficando neurótica com a saúde do filho ou porque gostava mesmo de maçã. De qualquer forma, era assustador observar a quantidade de líquido que seu pequeno corpo comportava, mesmo na gravidez, tanto durante todo o almoço como agora, descansando na sala de estar.

Jasper estava sentado ao seu lado, servindo quase como um grande travesseiro para o conforto dela. Edward estava sentado em uma das poltronas gigantes que havia na sala, capaz de comportar facilmente duas de mim, mesmo grávida. Ele me puxou com cuidado e me fez sentar entre suas pernas, enquanto tomava um licor de alguma coisa e escutava Emmet, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, dizer que aquilo era coisa de gente fresca.

- E você, querida? Não quer beber nada? - Esme perguntou, tocando meu braço suavemente, e todo mundo se assustou com o berro de Emmet.

- VOCÊ É MALUCA, MULHER? ELA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!

Demorou um pouco até entendermos que aquilo era mais uma forma de tirar sarro da cara de Edward. Tirei o pequeno copo vazio de sua mão antes que ele arremessasse no irmão e coloquei na mesinha baixa ao nosso lado.

Esme ignorou Emmet e continuou contando como seus almoços eram solitários, já que Carlisle só voltava do trabalho à noite (às vezes de madrugada), e como ficava feliz em ter a casa cheia de gente. Principalmente porque essa "gente" era a família que ela raramente via e da qual tanto sentia falta. Imaginei que talvez meus almoços começariam a parecer muito com os dela, e que talvez pudéssemos fazer companhia uma à outra.

O clima estava agradável e a conversa parecia uma canção de ninar nos meus ouvidos, me embalando enquanto Edward passeava de um lado para o outro sua mão espalmada e seus dedos pela minha barriga de forma despreocupada. Somado àquilo, o peso da comida me fazia parecer estar à beira da inconsciência, embora fosse possível que alguma coisa servida naquele almoço não tivesse me feito lá muito bem.

Foi quando estava prestes a adormecer recostada nele que senti uma coisa que me fez acordar imediatamente.

Fiquei parada, esperando por algo, embora não soubesse o quê. Talvez sentir aquilo de novo. Talvez Edward se manifestar.

Olhei em volta e vi Esme nos encarando de forma estranha.

Não falei nada. Continuei imóvel, tendo a sensação de que aquilo aconteceria outra vez. As mãos dele já não passeavam mais pela minha barriga: Agora estavam imóveis, esperando pelo que eu esperava também.

- O que foi? - Jasper perguntou, também curioso.

- Definitivamente, eu senti uma coisa... - Edward falou baixo, arrastado, ainda imóvel como eu, e de uma forma completamente repentina, como se simplesmente tivessem brotado ali, cinco mãos estavam tocando a minha barriga.

Olhei confusa para todo mundo, mas eles também estavam quietos, esperando, durante algus segundos, pelo próximo chute.

Nada aconteceu.

- Tem certeza que sentiu? - Alice perguntou, um pouco irônica - Pode ter sido o sistema digestivo da Bella...

- Tenho certeza. - Edward respondeu de forma confiante.

Pouco a pouco, as mãos foram saindo dali, decepcionadas pela ausência de movimento e um pouco incrédulas. Quando a única mão restante voltou a ser a de Edward, eu senti outra vez.

Bastante suave, quase imperceptível, mas, definitivamente, um minúsculo chute.

- De novo! - Ele gritou como um pré-adolescente, quase não contendo a excitação na voz.

- Você está inventando! - Emmet implicou.

- Não estou! Bella?

- Não está. Eu senti também. - Falei.

Tão rápido quanto da primeira vez, as mãos voltaram para a minha barriga. E, outra vez, nada aconteceu.

- Ah, qual é? - Emmet falou, desanimado.

Pela segunda vez, as quatro mãos saíram e a quinta permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Imediatamente, o movimento veio outra vez.

Edward gargalhou como uma criança cujos sonhos tivessem todos sido realizados.

- Eu acho que ela gosta só do toque dele. - Falei distraída, olhando debilmente para o meu próprio umbigo.

Eu não veria nada ali, como gestantes em estágios avançados às vezes viam ao sentirem os chutes do bebê. Eu estava com quase 5 meses, e por isso mesmo os movimentos não eram fortes. Ao contrário: Poderiam passar até desapercebidos caso eu estivesse caminhando ou fazendo alguma coisa.

Mas agora, minha curiosidade estava sendo atiçada pelo comportamento do bebê. Seria possível ela simplesmente reconhecer o toque de Edward? Ou seria idiota considerar essa possibilidade? Será que ela já havia se acostumado a sentir as mãos dele ali, perto dela, como quase sempre estavam?

- Isso é adorável! - Esme falou, enquanto encarava o filho com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu queria que esse peste só se mexesse quando Jasper tocasse nele. - Alice falou, se referindo ao seu próprio filho e voltando a beber mais do suco de maçã - Mas acho que ele já quer ser astro de rock ou alguma coisa assim, porque nunca vi uma criança se mexer tanto...

Mas eu não estava escutando. Edward provavelmente ignorava qualquer um naquela sala que não fosse a coisinha minúscula dentro da minha barriga, que insistia em se mexer sutilmente ao seu toque.

Encostei minhas próprias mãos no meu umbigo e esperei. Ela não se mexeu mais, e eu senti uma pontada de ciúme. Ele afastou as minhas mãos com uma das suas, enquanto a outra permanecia na minha barriga. Assim que apenas a mão dele continuou espalmada ali, senti outra vez um movimento leve.

Bufei. Era fofo que ela gostasse de Edward e tudo mais, mas porra! Era EU quem a carregava para cima e para baixo. Era EU quem estava cedendo espaço no meu corpo para que ela se formasse. Seria bacana se ela gostasse de mim também, não?

Continuei me remoendo por mais algum tempo, até chegar à vergonhosa conclusão de que estava exigindo mais atenção de um feto, unicamente porque estava enciumada. Me odiei por isso, mas assim que os movimentos pararam, me senti melhor.

- Ela cansou. - Falei finalmente. Edward parecia um pouco triste, mas não tirou as mãos da minha barriga durante o resto da tarde.

Fomos para casa às 18h, com o pretexto de ter que arrumar os armários e o resto da casa. Edward, embora se mostrasse claramente averso à idéia, me deixou participar dessa tarefa junto com ele, já que apresentei teorias bastante convincentes de que, ao final daquela gravidez, minha vida estaria tão monótona por não poder fazer absolutamente nada que eu acabaria cortando os pulsos por depressão. Aquilo foi o suficiente.

Ele estava tão empenhado em sentir outra vez os movimentos da minha barriga que passou o resto da noite grudado nela. Pensei em lembrá-lo da nossa brincadeira sexual relacionada à sobremesa, mas como estava me sentindo excepcionalmente sonolenta e ele parecia não se importar com nada além do meu umbigo, deixei passar.

Dormi cedo, sem fome, me preparando para o aniversário de Carlisle no dia seguinte.

…

- E então?

Edward mastigava devagar, como se fosse um verdadeiro degustador profissional. Eu esperava pelo seu veredicto um pouco ansiosa. Talvez devesse ter escolhido, como primeira receita, algo mais comum: Capeleti de frango com molho de manteiga e sálvia não era algo que todo mundo gostava, até porque era uma receita de família. E se o primeiro almoço que eu tivesse feito para ele fosse mal recebido, principalmente depois de ter dado um certo trabalho e tomado toda a parte do meu dia para preparar, talvez eu me negasse a cozinhar de novo.

Era provável que o alimento já estivesse bastante triturado dentro da boca dele, mas ele não parava de mastigar. Talvez fosse a minha impaciência de grávida que estivesse me dando nos nervos. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado e estivesse pensando em como poderia dizer, de forma educada e sem ferir meus sentimentos, que estava uma merda.

Quando ele engoliu o bolo mastigado, ao invés de falar, levou outra garfada à boca.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não quero saber se você gostou. Leve o tempo que precisar. - Falei sarcástica ao lado dele.

- Está divino. - Ele respondeu, com a boca ainda um pouco cheia.

Suspirei de alívio.

- Jura?

- Juro.

Me senti exageradamente feliz com a sua resposta. Ultimamente, era necessário muito pouco para me levar aos extremos da alegria ou da tristeza. Quiquei no banco ao lado dele, pegando um prato e me servindo também. Quando deixei claro que não conseguiria comer mais do que aquilo, ele se prontificou a terminar a travessa inteira, jurando que caso eu continuasse desbravando aquela cozinha, ele acabaria com uns quinze quilos a mais.

- Depois do almoço eu vou na casa dos meus pais ver se a minha mãe precisa de alguma coisa. Ela sempre fica agitada em festas. - Ele começou, depois de dar a última garfada - Se quiser ficar aqui...

- Pensei em ir no shopping com a Alice.

Edward se encolheu um pouco, mas logo se recuperou.

- Eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia.

- Por quê? Nós já conversamos sobre eu não ser uma irresponsável inconseqüente, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas... Não é só isso.

- O que é então?

Ele hesitou, mas parecendo não querer levantar suspeitas, continuou de forma apressada.

- Você sabe que ela pode perguntar mais coisas sobre a sua vida...

Aquilo era verdade. A família de Edward poderia vir a descobrir o nosso maior segredo de muitas formas diferentes, e era um motivo para que eu tivesse um pouco de receio de ficar a sós com eles, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas, por algum motivo, eu me sentia mais confiante quanto àquilo, e diria até que poderia lidar com o que quer que Alice usasse para me sondar. Apesar de um pouco esquisita, eu sabia que ela não era enxerida, e caso eu deixasse claro que não queria conversar sobre determinado assunto, ela não insistiria.

Mas eu conhecia Edward muito bem para saber que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele não queria me deixar a sós com a irmã.

- Edward, o que você está escondendo de mim? O que todos vocês estão?

- Escondendo? - Ele fez cara de inocente, arregalando os olhos - Não estou escondendo nada de você.

- No dia que chegamos aqui, Emmet ia me perguntar uma coisa...

- Meu pai terminou a pergunta depois, você não lembra?

Encarei-o, pausando propositalmente e dando a ele tempo para parar de atuar.

- Edward, me responda com sinceridade: Você acha que eu sou idiota? - Perguntei, não em um tom ofensivo, mas sim de maneira bastante calma.

- Não!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho, amor!

- Então por que está tentando me convencer de algo que eu sei, e que você também sabe, que é mentira?

Ele ficou mudo, tentando pensar em alguma resposta inteligente. Nada lhe veio à cabeça. Ele suspirou, triste.

- É algo tão sério assim? - Perguntei, trazendo-o de volta e deixando claro que eu ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Você vai saber...

- Por que não me diz agora?

Ele me olhou um pouco desesperado.

- Eu prometo que você vai saber. Depois da festa do meu pai.

Bufei. Não havia como arrancar aquilo dele, ele simplesmente não diria.

Reuni a louça que sobrou do almoço na pia e comecei a lavá-la, ignorando minha curiosidade mórbida e o início de um pouco de medo. O que quer que fosse, aquilo parecia ser sério, e o fato de não saber do que se tratava todo aquele mistério começou a me deixar realmente nervosa.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu limpava tudo. Eu não insistiria, até porque insistir aumentava minha ansiedade. Quando finalmente acabei a tarefa e enxuguei as mãos no pano de prato mais próximo, tentando parecer indiferente, Edward de pronunciou outra vez.

- Está chateada comigo?

- Não. - Respondi de forma verdadeira - Se tudo que posso fazer é esperar, eu vou esperar. Mas não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Ele assentiu, parecendo um pouco triste.

- Vou ligar pra Alice. Posso pelo menos levar vocês até lá?

- Tudo bem. - Respondi, já deixando a cozinha e indo para o quarto me arrumar - Só vamos logo. Quanto mais rápido eu fizer as coisas, mais rápido as horas vão passar.

…

- Alice, são exatamente 14h. Acredito que às 18h vocês já vão ter feito tudo que...

- Não enche o saco! - Ela respondeu, abrindo a porta do banco de trás e saindo sem se despedir. Olhei para ele do banco do carona.

- Ela disse que voltaríamos de taxi... - Comecei, tentando deixá-lo mais tranquilo.

- Não tem necessidade. Quando acabarem, é só me ligar. Eu venho...

- Não vem não. - Alice enfiou a cabeça pela minha janela, me dando um susto - Pra que tirar você de onde estiver se temos uma fila de taxis na entrada do shopping?

- Não tem problema...

- Edward, eu também estou grávida e ando sozinha todo santo dia. Nunca me aconteceu nada, e acredito que meu filho esteja bem, saudável e confortável. Não faça da Bella uma inválida.

Ele bufou e ela tirou a cabeça da janela, nos dando privacidade outra vez, entendendo que havia vencido aquela briga.

- Você está com o cartão de crédito, né?

- Estou, e acabei de me dar conta de que nunca conversei sobre ele com você. - Respondi, já um pouco amarga.

- Bom, essa conversa vai ter que esperar. Se eu te prender mais um minuto dentro desse carro, Alice vai sacar um revólver da bolsa e me matar.

- Tudo bem. Mas não vou usá-lo. - Impliquei, já me ajeitando para sair.

- E se tiver algo que queira comprar?

- Não vou querer nada.

- Pode ser. - Ele falou, com um certo prazer na voz - Mas ninguém sai de um shopping de mãos vazias se estiver com a minha irmã.

- Eu vou sair. - Falei, decidida.

Ele riu.

- Ok. Então você pode prometer que vai usar o cartão se quiser alguma coisa. Já que não vai querer nada mesmo...

Encarei Edward por algum tempo, pensando na minha resposta.

- Porra, se você quiser ficar pra fazer compras junto com a gente, estaciona o carro e VAMOS LOGO! - Alice falou ao meu lado, do lado de fora, já demonstrando impaciência.

Desafivelei o cinto de segurança e dei um beijo carinhoso nele.

- Toma cuidado, tá? - Ele disse, retribuindo o beijo.

- Pode deixar.

Saí do carro e me juntei à Alice, sentada em um banquinho próximo.

- Use-o! - Ele gritou pela janela aberta antes de acelerar e sumir.

- É sério, como você aguenta o meu irmão?

- Ele só se preocupa em excesso. Mas continua sendo fofo.

Alice fez uma careta, claramente discordando de mim. Entramos no shopping e caminhamos como se estivéssemos em um parque. O lugar não estava muito cheio, embora também não estivesse vazio.

- O que você quer comprar? - Perguntei, só para puxar uma conversa.

- Preciso de uma roupa pra hoje à noite. Você já tem?

- Tenho sim.

- Como é?

- Não sei ainda. Mas sei que tenho, em algum lugar. - Respondi. Algo no meio daquele monte de coisas que Edward insistiu em comprar um dia devia servir para a ocasião.

- Então você não tem nada específico! Vamos comprar! - Ela falou, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo maravilhoso.

- Alice, estou falando sério. Com certeza tenho alguma coisa...

- Certo. Alguma coisa pra uma grávida?

Considerei aquela pergunta por algum tempo, e foi essa hesitação que fez com que Alice me puxasse pela mão e corresse pelo corredor do shopping como uma menininha feliz.

- Vamos! Essa loja tem coisas lindas.

Ela entrou no lugar e correu de encontro a alguns cabides. Uma mocinha veio nos receber com um sorriso falso no rosto. Alice disse que assim que escolhesse o que queria, falaria com ela, e a mulher nos deixou à vontade.

- Alice... - Comecei, tentando fazê-la desistir da idéia.

- Ah, já achei alguma coisa que é a sua cara. Que sem graça.

Ela estendeu na minha frente um vestido xadrez propositalmente fofo e largo.

- É muito bonito, mas...

- Estou sendo boazinha com você. Só estou te pedindo pra experimentar uma única peça. Vamos lá. Se ficar feio, eu vou ser a primeira a te dizer. Não se pode confiar no que essas vendedoras dizem.

Suspirei. O conjunto era mesmo bonito, mas eu sabia que se caísse bem em mim, Alice insistiria para que eu o levasse. E então eu teria que usar o cartão de crédito que Edward me deu. E isso o deixaria feliz de uma forma irritante.

Caminhei para os provadores com ela me empurrando. Quando entrei, em um tipo de sala de espera, me espantei com o tamanho do lugar. Não era parecido, de forma alguma, com os provadores normais que se via em lojas de shoppings comuns. Era enorme, claro e espelhado em todas as paredes.

- Vou ficar esperando aqui. - Ela disse, enquanto sentava em um banco acolchoado e pegava uma revista - Se precisar de mim, grite.

Andei devagar para o corredor com os provadores, com medo de me perder ali. Entrei na primeira cabine e me despi, vestindo em seguida o bendito conjunto. Me olhei no espelho e constatei que sim, a roupa havia ficado bastante bem em mim. Me olhei por mais algum tempo nos vários espelhos dispostos em ângulos diferentes, me dando uma visão completa do meu corpo.

- Ainda está viva? - Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo do lado de fora, batendo sem muita força na porta.

Saí da cabine e ela me encarou como quem gostava do que via.

- Ficou lindo! Realmente, a sua cara. E a sua barriga fica até disfarçada.

Olhei no espelho de novo, vendo que ela estava falando a verdade. Eu não parecia uma gestante.

- Mas se você quiser esconder a sua gravidez, acho melhor desistir. - Ela adicionou, como se lesse meus pensamentos - Tenho certeza que meu irmão vai fazer questão de falar pra todo mundo daquela festa que você está esperando um filho dele. Mas enfim, toma. Vai combinar com o _look_.

Ela me estendeu uma meia-calça preta opaca, feita de um tecido grosso. Alice continuou me analisando com uma das mãos no queixo, e eu me senti uma árvore de natal sendo decorada. Quando pareceu finalmente ter uma idéia, se virou e saiu dali sem me dar nenhuma satisfação, voltando um minuto depois com uma encharpe preta na mão. Ela finalmente enrolou o pano no meu pescoço com vários nós extravagantes e sorriu.

- Pronto. Está perfeita.

Me olhei outra vez no espelho atrás de mim e fiquei satisfeita com a minha aparência. Tentei me imaginar com a meia-calça preta e um sapato baixo, e a visão definitivamente era agradável.

- Nossa... Estou mesmo bonita...

- Vamos levar.

- Quanto é? - Perguntei.

Ela me olhou como se não entendesse do que se tratava a pergunta.

- Quanto é o quê?

- O vestido.

Mais uma vez, Alice pareceu um pouco perdida, como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa. Como se simplesmente nunca houvesse passado pela sua cabeça considerar o preço do que ela estava decidida a comprar.

- Não faço idéia. Mas ficou lindo em você, temos que levar.

Encarei-a por algum tempo, pensando em como pessoas ricas eram estranhas. Talvez porque elas pudessem se dar ao luxo de serem despreocupadas com tudo, mas aquilo não deixava de ser surreal.

Fechei a porta e me troquei, saindo do provador de forma decidida.

- Temos que ver o preço. - Falei.

- Por quê?

- Porque o cartão de crédito que eu tenho é do Edward.

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse falando coisas completamente descabidas.

- Exatamente por ser dele você pode gastar quanto quiser.

- Certo... - Falei, ignorando sua lógica - Vamos ver quanto é, ok?

Perguntamos à mocinha que havia nos atendido e ela nos informou o preço. Era, como eu imaginava, bastante alto. Quando pedi à mulher para que nos desse licença e informei à Alice que não queria tanto assim o vestido, ela deu ataque como uma criança desesperada, dizendo que não admitiria que eu não usasse aquele vestido na festa do pai dela.

Como ela parecia estar ficando realmente nervosa, achei melhor não contrariá-la por causa da sua gravidez (e também porque parecia querer me agredir). Comprei o vestido com o cartão de crédito, decidindo pagar a Edward depois, com o pouco dinheiro que ainda me restava.

Depois disso, Alice pareceu feliz outra vez, entrando em mais sete lojas e saindo de cada uma delas com duas sacolas diferentes. Comecei a me preocupar com o peso que ela carregava, me colocando à disposição para dividir as bolsas. Edward obviamente não saberia daquele detalhe.

Lanchamos e tomamos sorvete. Ela tentou me convencer, durante todo o tempo, que deveríamos visitar as lojas para gestantes, já que meu guarda-roupas precisaria ser trocado de qualquer jeito. Foi preciso muita perseverança para convencê-la a deixar aquilo para algum outro dia, nem que fosse o dia seguinte. Minhas costas já começavam a doer um pouco do longo período passeado para lá e para cá. Quando olhei no relógio, constatei que estávamos perto das 17h, e disse a Alice que talvez fosse melhor voltarmos, já que talvez Esme estivesse precisando da nossa ajuda. Ela concordou, dizendo que passaríamos em uma última loja e, então, iríamos embora.

A loja era exclusivamente de vestidos, de diversos modelos e cores. Ao que parecia, a loja também se destacava por fazer vestidos sob medida. Alice se mostrou interessada em alguns vestidos de características específicas, e quando separou dos demais um verde-água de manga comprida, um pouco folgado na área da barriga e comprido, ela me encarou com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Experimente.

Cruzei os braços no peito, em tom de reprovação.

- Alice! Já tenho meu vestido pra festa!

- Eu sei! Mas, por favor, só experimente.

- Eu não vou levar!

- Tudo bem! Só quero ver como fica!

- Isso não faz sentido!

- Se você experimentar, nós vamos embora imediatamente.

Encarei-a, buscando algum traço de mentira naquilo. Minhas costas realmente doíam agora.

- Promete? - Perguntei, ainda desconfiada.

- Prometo.

Peguei a peça das mãos dela e caminhei mais uma vez para os provadores, trocando as roupas e me enfiando dentro do vestido. Me olhei no espelho de má vontade, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para tirar a beleza dele.

Eu parecia um tipo de princesa medieval. As mangas finas se ajustavam perfeitamente aos meus braços e a parte folgada disfarçava completamente minha barriga um pouco crescida. Me surpreendi ao notar que minha cintura, ainda assim, continuava destacada.

Alice entrou na cabine sem pedir permissão e, ao me ver, seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

- Bella...

- Eu sei. É lindo. Mas eu disse que não ia levar...

- Sim, sim... Mas esse vestido parece ter sido feito pra você... Você está... Linda.

Agradeci, olhando outra vez no espelho. Sim, eu estava bonita. Mas, de qualquer forma, aquela não era uma roupa que se vestiria em uma ocasião como um aniversário no jardim, mesmo que o aniversário fosse chique ao nível dos Cullen.

- Por que não compra pra você? - Perguntei, orgulhosa da minha repentina idéia.

- Tenho certeza que não cairia tão bem.

- Você pode experimentar.

- Não, eu prometi que iríamos embora. - Ela falou, parecendo pouco interessada na minha proposta - Qual é a sua altura?

- 1,66 m, por quê?

- Curiosidade. - Ela respondeu de forma simples, e se virou para me deixar trocar de roupa.

Dois minutos depois, como prometido, saímos dali: Eu de mãos vazias e Alice com o cartão de contato da loja.

…

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, de taxi, encontramos Edward, Emmet e Jasper arrumando e forrando mesas e cadeiras pelo jardim na parte de trás da casa. Esme olhava da soleira da porta para os rapazes trabalhando, com um ar inconfundível de razão no rosto.

Emmet parecia um pouco irritado.

- Ele errou quando disse que daria tempo de arrumar sozinho as mesas e cadeiras. E ele odeia errar. - Alice falou, também reparando na expressão de desgosto do irmão - Mamãe quase sempre está certa. E é isso que o deixa ainda mais puto.

Sorri com aquela cena. Quando Edward nos viu ali, caminhando com várias sacolas nas mãos, veio correndo até nós.

- Alice, você faz isso de propósito? - Ele perguntou, retirando todas as bolsas das minhas mãos e das dela também.

- São roupas, Edward. Não pedras.

- Ainda assim, está pesado pra vocês!

- Fale por si só. Não sou fresca como você, posso carregar umas bolsas de vez em quando. - Alice replicou, mas fez cara de alívio quando teve as mãos livres.

- Comprou alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou, me dando um beijo no rosto e sorrindo de maneira irritante, momentaneamente esquecendo de brigar com Alice.

Não respondi, deixando-o de lado e indo ao encontro de Esme. Isso só fez com que ele risse alto da minha cara, enquanto caminhava atrás de mim.

- Meus netos chegaram! - Esme falou toda feliz, dando um beijo em Alice e em mim quando alcançamos a porta da casa, falando diretamente para a filha - Espero que nenhuma dessas sacolas seja pro seu pai.

Congelei.

Eu tinha ido ao shopping no dia do aniversário de Carlisle. Como demônios eu pude esquecer de comprar uma porra de um presente pra ele?

Olhei para Edward meio desesperada, desejando profundamente que ele me entendesse e que, ao mesmo tempo, não me achasse uma imbecil.

- Amor... Tudo bem?

- Eu esqueci... - Comecei baixo, rezando para que só ele ouvisse - Não acredito que esqueci...

- Não precisava ter comprado nada - Ele respondeu afagando meu ombro como consolo -, eu já comprei.

"Mas eu não!", pensei, ainda puta comigo mesma pela gafe, mas um pouco mais aliviada por saber que pelo menos ele tinha algo para dar

- Ei, Edward! - Emmet gritou de longe - Não é querendo me aproveitar da sua boa vontade em me ajudar, mas será que você podia deixar pra fofocar com as meninas depois?

Ele suspirou ao meu lado, entregando as bolsas para Esme e murmurando algo como "sempre sobra pra mim e pro Jasper...".

Alice me agradeceu pela companhia aquela tarde e pediu licença para subir e se arrumar para a festa. Quis fazer o mesmo, mas Edward ainda estava desempilhando mesas e cadeiras junto com o irmão e o cunhado, espalhando-as pelo jardim. Me sentei nos degraus da escada e fiquei observando-os trabalharem, esperando, sem pressa, pela hora em que poderíamos ir para casa também.

…

Depois de um bom banho quente tomado, o "conjunto-Alice" vestido (a enchape com um nó um pouco menos extravagante e uma sapatilha preta básica e baixa), uma maquiagem leve e clara, e uma massagem divina feita por Edward (o que melhorou consideravelmente minhas dores nas costas), saímos de casa rumo à festa. Chegamos lá por volta das 19h.

O lugar estava iluminado por vários pontos de luz espalhados pelo jardim gigante da parte de trás da casa. Alguns postes mais altos brilhavam em uma cor branca, outros, mas próximos às plantas, em um tom verde vivo. O cheiro de jasmim estava impregnado no ar, e pela primeira vez notei que, à minha volta, um mar de camélias coloridas se espalhava por entre as mesas, os garçons e os poucos convidados já presentes.

Fiquei algum tempo ali, de pé, encarando o lugar. Edward me olhou um pouco preocupado, me perguntando se eu estava me sentindo bem, instantaneamente levando sua mão até a minha barriga.

- Estou ótima. - Respondi, respirando profundamente todos os perfumes daquela noite. Segurei a mão dele e me agarrei ao seu braço, só porque queria senti-lo mais perto de mim, e caminhei com ele em direção às mesas.

Vimos Carlisle e fomos falar com ele. Edward deu um grande abraço-de-macho no pai e me deu espaço para cumprimentá-lo logo em seguida.

- Ei, hoje é meu aniversário... Que tal chutar a mão do vovô? - Ele começou, com uma mão na minha barriga, falando diretamente com ela. Quando nada aconteceu, ele continuou: - Não? Tudo bem.

- Boa tentativa, pai. - Edward falou em um tom de vitória - Mas a exclusividade ainda é minha.

Esme se juntou a nós, perguntando se eu queria comer alguma coisa. Uma banda com mais ou menos seis músicos tocava um jazz bem calmo em um canto. Carlisle levou Edward aos poucos convidados presentes, apresentando-o como o mais novo Cullen a trabalhar na matriz da empresa. Edward, por sua vez, me levou junto, me apresentando como sua namorada-e-mãe-da-sua-filha.

Avistamos Alice, Jasper e Emmet sentados em uma das mesas mais ao canto. Quando todas as pessoas ali já tinham nos sido apresentadas e novas pessoas chegavam, deixamos que Carlisle e Esme recebessem os convidados à vontade e fomos nos juntar aos irmãos de Edward.

- Por que estão em um canto? - Ele perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para que eu sentasse e se sentando ao meu lado logo em seguida.

- Porque Alice pretende comer a festa inteira, mas a festa inteira não cabe dentro dela. Então esse arbusto aqui vai acabar todo vomitado sem que ninguém precise ver isso. - Emmet falou calmamente, bebendo uma cerveja.

Ela sorriu de forma tranquila, nos olhando como quem diz "exatamente".

Um garçom passou servindo doses de whisky, e Edward aceitou, pedindo que trouxessem um copo de suco para mim. Algumas refeições também estavam sendo servidas, e enquanto Alice aceitava todas para si, Edward aceitava todas para mim. Pedi a ele para que parasse, lembrando-o de que eu não conseguiria comer aquilo tudo.

- Jasper, tem brasileiros na sua família? - Alice perguntou de repente, e aquilo foi tão aleatório que eu tive que prestar atenção.

- Não... Por quê?

- Porque essa criança não pára de sambar na porra da minha barriga!

- Posso sentir? - Perguntei.

- Claro.

Encostei as mãos ali e senti os chutes violentos lá dentro. Me surpreendi com a intensidade dos movimentos.

- Ele deve estar é puto com essa música chata. - Emmet se meteu, gritando para cima, como se os músicos do outro lado do jardim pudessem ouvi-lo - Toca Iron Maiden!

A verdade era que aquela não era uma festa com o intuito baderneiro que Emmet queria. Ninguém ia encher a cara e vomitar no sofá, ninguém ia pular pelado no chafariz, e ninguém ia dançar loucamente na pista de dança. Aquela festa era para pessoas sérias demais, donos de negócios e empresários comportados. Até mesmo Carlisle e Esme eram mais jovens que a esmagadora maioria dos convidados ali presentes, e pessoas da minha idade eram praticamente inexistentes.

- O jeito é beber. - Edward concluiu, se servindo de mais uma dose de whisky.

Passamos quase toda a noite daquela forma. Alice comia tudo que lhe ofereciam, e eu estava vendo a hora que ela explodiria caso realmente não vomitasse no arbusto mais próximo. Emmet bebia cerveja e contava piadas, mesmo que ninguém entendesse a maioria delas. As piadas de Jasper exigiam menos da nossa inteligência, e então conseguíamos rir. Edward passava alguns minutos longe de mim, conversando com pessoas que ele "devia conhecer". Mas quando voltava para o meu lado, alternava suas ações entre mexer no meu cabelo, espalmar a mão na minha barriga (se certificando de que não perderia mais nenhum chute), beijar minha orelha e ficar me olhando para ter certeza de que eu não estava entediada, e que a noite estava sendo agradável para mim.

Comecei a notar as várias doses de whisky que ele bebia. Àquela altura, já havia sido muitas. Eu tinha perdido a conta, e certamente, ele também.

- Ei... Não quer pegar leve? - Falei em seu ouvido, enquanto Emmet e Jasper conversavam sobre qualquer coisa e Alice falava com uma mulher em outra mesa.

- Com o quê? - Ele respondeu com a voz já arrastada, os olhos totalmente embaçados e molhados.

- Você já bebeu muito.

- Você não gosta quando eu bebo?

- Não tenho nada contra. Mas não vou conseguir te segurar caso tenha que te carregar escada acima.

- Eu peço pro Emmet me carregar...

- Acho que ele está começando a ficar tão bêbado quanto você.

Ele continuou me olhando com seus olhos desfocados. Depois de algum tempo sem se mexer, passou um dos braços por trás das minhas costas e se virou completamente para mim, ignorando o assunto que mantínhamos.

- Eu amo você. - Ele falou, muito próximo ao meu rosto. Tão próximo que consegui sentir o perfume do creme de barbear dele, ignorando completamente o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. Ele estava bêbado, mas aquelas palavras nunca perdiam o valor quando saíam da boca dele, fosse qual fosse a ocasião.

- Eu também te amo. - Falei, ainda mais perto do seu rosto.

- Vai ficar comigo pra sempre?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, dando um selinho no canto da sua boca.

- Promete? - Ele insistiu, fechando os olhos e encostando sua testa na minha, e por um momento tive a impressão de que ele estava um pouco emocionado.

Tive vontade de agarrá-lo. Ter Edward alcoolizado, carente, emocionado e se declarando na minha frente era mais do que eu podia lidar.

- Prometo. - Dei um outro selinho nele, desejando intimamente que não estivéssemos cercados de pessoas.

Ele prendeu seus lábios nos meus com um pouco de força e aprofundou o beijo, se esquecendo de onde estávamos. Eu ainda lembrava, mas resolvi aproveitar aquele momento, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção em nós.

- Parem com isso! Estou ficando constrangido com essa putaria!

- Emmet, é sério... Vai à merda... - Edward falou na sua voz arrastada de bêbado, esfregando o rosto no meu pescoço como se fosse um gato, e pela primeira vez também o mandei ir à merda mentalmente.

- Ei, Edward.

Olhei para cima e vi um rapaz que aparentava ter aproximadamente a mesma idade que as pessoas da nossa mesa. Eu nunca havia o visto, mas ele parecia me encarar com curiosidade, embora não tivesse me dirigido a palavra. Edward demorou um pouco para descobrir de onde a voz vinha, e quando se deu conta de quem estava de pé ao lado dele, se levantou e apertou a mão do rapaz, falando em um tom um pouco formal:

- Oi, Jonathan.

- Como estão as coisas? - O outro falou, parando de me encarar.

- Ótimas. - Ele respondeu, me oferecendo a mão para que eu levantasse. Quando levantei, ele continuou - Bella, esse é Jonathan, um amigo. Jonathan, Isabella. Minha namorada...

- É um prazer conhecê-la. - Ele respondeu, apertando de leve minha mão.

- Igualmente. - Respondi, de forma agradável.

- ...e mãe da minha filha que nasce daqui a aproximadamente 4 meses. - Edward adicionou, como se estivesse esperando que as apresentações terminassem para soltar aquilo.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Sério? - Ele falou, olhando para a minha barriga - Meus parabéns...

- Obrigada... - Falei, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso dele vacilou.

- Cara, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Ok. - Edward respondeu, me abraçando e me dando um beijo fofo - Já volto, amor.

Os dois saíram da mesa, caminhando para longe, Jonathan sóbrio e Edward ziguezagueando levemente. Eu não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas tive a impressão que o que quer que fosse a "palavrinha" que ele queria dar com o meu namorado, não era boa.

- Jasper, vou ao banheiro. - Anunciei para a pessoa menos bêbada naquela mesa e me retirei, indo atrás dos dois. Como o lugar estava agora bastante cheio, imaginei que não seria fácil encontrá-los, mas o ponto positivo era que ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim. Minha caça poderia ser feita sem levantar suspeitas.

Dei a volta na casa procurando por vozes conhecidas, e milagrosamente encontrei. A voz arrastada saiu de trás de uma pilastra, em um lugar silencioso, afastado da festa. Só havia os dois lá.

O que ouvi não foi muito, mas foi o suficiente para me atingir.

- ...só estou aqui pra dar o recado: Ela está sozinha de novo... Acho que não deu certo com o outro cara. De qualquer forma, ela veio passar algumas semanas em Londres, e depois volta pro Texas. Eu disse que vinha pra festa do Carlisle e ela imaginou que você estaria aqui. Ela me pediu pra te dizer que está muito arrependida, e que vocês podiam voltar juntos pros Estados Unidos. Disse que estava com saudades e não sei mais o quê.

Edward não respondeu nada por um longo tempo. O outro continuou.

- Ainda acho que ela não merece o seu perdão, mas Lauren continua sendo minha prima. E eu disse que falaria com você, mas vi que você está bem agora. De qualquer forma, o recado está dado.

Meu peito começou a doer. E aquilo, decididamente, não era bom para a gravidez. Fiz força para manter minha respiração silenciosa, embora o que eu realmente quisesse fosse gritar.

- Ok, Jon. - Edward respondeu, suspirando, e eu desejei profundamente poder ver sua verdadeira reação naquele momento - Faça o favor de dar o meu recado à sua prima: Peça pra ela esquecer que eu existo...

Um casal se aproximou e eu me assustei. Não queria que ninguém me visse ali, atrás de uma parede, ouvindo conversas alheias. Corri para o outro lado, tentando não fazer barulho, e virei a esquerda, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

Os sons da festa me atingiram de novo. Todos pareciam animados com as músicas que tocavam, e os garçons continuavam correndo para lá e para cá com bebidas e refeições.

Mas o que eu realmente ouvia era um enorme zumbido, cru e desagradável, cobrindo e impedindo que toda aquela alegria me atingisse.

Caminhei mecanicamente para a mesa e me sentei. Agarrei o primeiro copo d'água que achei em uma bandeja e agradeci ao garçom só por educação, bebendo grandes goles de uma vez.

Puta que pariu.

Lauren.

Aquela infeliz, filha da puta, tinha que voltar e me atormentar. Tinha que estragar a minha felicidade. Tinha que querer Edward de volta.

Ela _queria_ Edward de volta. Eu estava oficialmente passando mal.

- Ei, Bella! O que foi? - Jasper veio sentar do meu lado, realmente sério.

- Nada. - Falei, me abanando com um guardanapo.

- Sua boca está completamente sem cor! O que foi?

- Nada!

- Emmet, chega aqui! - Ele gritou para o cunhado, que apareceu magicamente ao meu outro lado.

- O que você tem? - Ele perguntou, pegando de um dos garçons algo que parecia uma porção de penne aos quatro queijos e me oferecendo.

- Por favor, parem com isso... - Consegui falar, sentindo minha cabeça ferver e minhas mãos suarem - Você estão chamando atenção...

- Ok, então come isso. Sua pressão não está boa.

Com o único intuito de afastá-los, peguei o garfo tentando não tremer e enfiei um bolo de penne dentro da boca. Poderia ser isopor, e eu não saberia dizer a diferença. Eles encostaram nas cadeiras, fingindo naturalidade mas ainda olhando discretamente para mim. Para minha surpresa, o mal estar que eu sentia foi melhorando aos poucos, e talvez fosse mesmo de um pouco de sal que eu estivesse precisando.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, pensando em tudo que pudesse ajudar a me acalmar. Primeiro, Edward tinha dito para Lauren esquecê-lo. Eu tinha ouvido perfeitamente aquelas palavras, mesmo que tivesse que sair correndo depois. Segundo, há alguns minutos atrás ele estava se declarando para mim e me pedindo para ficar com ele para sempre. Terceiro, ele não me deixaria para ficar com outra: Eu carregava a filha dele, e pelo que me lembrava, ele era completamente apaixonado por ela.

Fui me acalmando aos poucos, até conseguir diminuir consideravelmente meus tremores. Escondi as mãos embaixo da mesa, fechando os olhos e tentando não lembrar do diálogo que havia acabado de presenciar. Emmet e Jasper continuavam do meu lado, agora mais calmos por se darem conta de que aquilo havia sido "apenas" uma queda de pressão.

Agradeci por Alice não estar ali. Do jeito que ela era, era capaz de notar que havia algo de muito errado comigo.

Eu estava suando, embora o tempo estivesse até bastante fresco. Olhei em volta, me perguntando onde Edward estava que ainda não tinha voltado. Talvez tivesse ficado mais tempo conversando com aquele homem... E talvez tivesse mudado de idéia, ou marcado um encontro com Lauren, nem que fosse para conversarem.

Engoli o choro que veio na garganta e esperei.

Fui pega de surpresa quando ele chegou repentinamente, fazendo com que Jasper se levantasse e sentando de qualquer jeito onde ele estava, ao meu lado. Ele pegou a dose de whisky que havia deixado sobre a mesa antes de sair para conversar e tomou-a de um só gole, já pegando outra dose de um dos garçons. Encarei-o, querendo interrogá-lo, mas não podia.

- O que ele queria? - Perguntei baixo, fingindo naturalidade, mas minha voz saiu ridiculamente trêmula. Felizmente, Edward estava bêbado demais para notar isso.

- Encher o meu saco. - Ele disse, passando outra vez o braço esquerdo por trás das minhas costas e afagando meu ombro.

- Como assim? - Insisti, tentando lidar com as batidas do meu coração, tão pesadas que pareciam socos.

- Nada importante, amor. - Ele disse, me dando um beijo leve no canto dos lábios.

- Edward... Me diz, por favor.

Ele me encarou e eu sorri falsamente, engolindo em seco e lutando contra as lágrimas. Agarrei inconscientemente o pano da sua calça, com tanta força que meus dedos doeram.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou, secando o suor do meu pescoço com uma das mãos.

- Estou... Não vai me falar?

- Te falo depois. Tudo bem?

Encarei-o por algum tempo, imaginando se ele realmente me contaria tudo que foi dito naquela conversa.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Cara... - Emmet nos interrompeu, sério - Eu não sou exagerado como você, mas a Bella passou um pouco mal há alguns minutos atrás...

Edward me encarou como se eu estivesse em chamas. Desejei que Emmet não estivesse bêbado a ponto de soltar aquela informação desnecessária.

- O que você tem? - Ele perguntou desesperado, largando o copo de whisky em cima da mesa e colocando as mãos na minha barriga.

- Minha pressão caiu, foi só isso...

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando com os dedos os fios do próprio cabelo. Aquele era Edward bêbado e desesperado, e eu poderia até achar graça caso não estivesse ainda abalada pelo que havia acontecido.

- Vem, amor... Vamos pra casa... - Ele se levantou, cambaleando.

- Ela já está bem, Edward! Deixa de ser idiota! - Emmet começou, mas Edward respondeu em uma voz tão alta e de uma forma tão ríspida que me assustei.

- Me deixa com a porra da minha preocupação! Parem de encher a merda do meu saco, todos vocês! - E virando-se para mim, suavizou a expressão de raiva - Vem... Eu te ajudo.

Emmet fez menção em responder, mas o calei com um gesto.

- Está tudo bem. Eu prefiro ir. - Falei, já me levantando. Era verdade: Eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de ficar. Não mais. Queria ir pra casa, nem que isso significasse conversar com Edward e acabar chorando pelo resto da noite.

Fomos até Carlisle, que conversava animadamente com alguns amigos, e nos despedimos, dando a entender que eu não estava passando muito bem. Pedi desculpas por não ficarmos até o final e desejei outra vez felicidades a ele. Alice veio até nós, notando o estado em que Edward se encontrava e oferecendo Jasper para caminhar conosco pelos dois quarteirões. Edward disse que não precisava, já que pegaríamos um taxi.

Quando chegamos ao nosso jardim, desejei que ele não tivesse recusado a companhia do cunhado. Ele não estava me usando como apoio, e por isso mesmo tropeçava a cada três passos em alguma coisa. As luzes estavam apagadas porque havíamos esquecido de deixá-las acesas ao sairmos, e caminhar por ali àquela hora era realmente difícil até para uma pessoa sóbria. Para um bêbado, devia ser impossível.

- Vou acender as luzes... Não se mexa... Não caia...

Ele soltou minha mão e sumiu no escuro. Rezei para que ele não desse com os dentes em alguma pedra e acabasse tendo que ir parar em um hospital. Antes de tudo ficar em silêncio outra vez, ouvi alguns palavrões proferidos com ódio. Era possível que ele tivesse chutado alguns tocos de madeira ou escorregado.

As luzes se acenderam e outra vez me encontrei no meio do jardim encantado. Edward voltou para a frente da casa, se apoiando pelas paredes e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando parecer equilibrado.

Entramos na casa e eu fiz menção de subir as escadas, mas Edward segurou minha mão.

- Podemos conversar um minuto na sala de estar?

Meu coração acelerou. Minha cabeça pegou fogo outra vez, e um enjôo súbito me tomou. Mas não deixei transparecer nada daquilo. Eu queria parecer forte, pelo menos até o momento em que ele falasse algo sobre a história de Lauren que me fizesse cair no choro em desespero.

Não respondi, caminhando para a sala de estar ciente de que aquela conversa seria desagradável de alguma maneira. Quando chegamos, ele me fez sentar no enorme sofá, mas se manteve de pé.

- Você está bem? - Ele começou.

- Estou. - Menti. Eu não estava bem, e a cada segundo que Edward adiava aquela conversa eu me sentia mais ansiosa e enjoada.

- Suas mãos estão geladas.

- Não se preocupe. - Falei, querendo chegar ao assunto logo.

Ele me ignorou, soltando minhas mãos e saindo da sala. Permaneci ali sentada por algum tempo, esperando-o voltar e remoendo minha ansiedade. Tudo que eu queria era que ele me dissesse a verdade. Se Edward mentisse sobre o assunto que teve com o tal Jonathan, eu teria que confessar o que ouvi e pedir uma explicação a ele. E eu queria que ele me contasse o que exatamente ele respondeu depois que eu fui embora. E eu queria que ele me dissesse que estava pouco se fudendo para quem quer que fosse, e que ainda me amava, e que nada poderia abalar o que sentia por mim. Nem mesmo a volta de uma antiga paixão à vida dele.

Um barulho alto me trouxe de volta, me assustando e me fazendo levantar imediatamente. Antes que eu pudesse correr para o corredor, ouvi-o gritar de algum lugar:

- Estou bem! Por favor, fique aí!

O que diabos tinha acontecido? O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

- Se você não voltar em trinta segundos, eu vou aí te buscar! - Gritei, tentando não ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Segundos depois, ele entrou outra vez na sala, ainda se apoiando na porta. Trazia um copo com suco em uma nas mãos, e na outra um guardanapo de papel quase totalmente manchado de vermelho. Olhei para seu rosto e vi sangue espalhado.

- QUE PORRA...

- Calma! Eu só caí na cozinha... Bati com o nariz, mas estou bem... - Ele começou, se ajoelhando no chão à minha frente e me oferecendo o copo - Só queria pegar alguma coisa pra você beber, mas aquela merda escorrega...

Subitamente, comecei a chorar. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele naquele momento, tanto pela ansiedade do assunto que viria como pelo medo de Edward ter quebrado algum osso do corpo e não ter notado por estar tão bêbado. Minha gravidez se encarregou de juntar tudo e me fazer explodir em lágrimas e soluços.

- Desculpa! Desculpa te deixar tão nervosa! - Ele falou, agora realmente desesperado.

Limpei o rosto rapidamente, tomando da mão dele o copo e depositando-o na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Fala logo. Pelo amor de Deus.

Ele hesitou, ainda todo ensangüentado, engasgando sozinho em seu próprio desespero.

- Não era pra ser assim! - Ele começou, quase chorando - Isso tinha que ser perfeito! Mas está dando tudo errado! Emmet está certo, eu sou um covarde... Eu preciso aprender a fazer isso sóbrio... Me desculpa por estragar essa noite, mas eu te disse que você saberia depois da festa...

Encarei-o um pouco confusa. Aquele não era o assunto que eu estava esperando. Na verdade, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, mas mesmo assim, prestei muita atenção no que ele tinha para dizer. O que quer que fosse, para deixá-lo naquele estado, só poderia ser algo realmente importante.

E então, ele tirou do bolso da camisa uma caixa preta pequena e quadrada. O objeto quase escorregou de suas mãos, e foi só então que notei o quanto ele tremia. Edward agarrou com firmeza a caixinha e a abriu, revelando um anel dourado razoavelmente grosso e muito brilhante.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. E eu sei que poderia continuar com essa verdade da forma como estamos, mas eu quero oficializar isso. Quero poder te apresentar às pessoas como minha mulher. Quero formar uma família com você nos padrões da sociedade, e mesmo que isso não seja essencial, mesmo que você não ache importante e talvez não queira, eu sonho com o dia em que vou poder ouvir alguém te chamar de "Sra. Cullen". É bobo, eu sei, mas eu sou assim.

"Mais uma vez, desculpa não ter coragem de fazer isso direito. Desculpa não conseguir pedir a sua mão estando sóbrio. E desculpa estragar tudo. Mas se a sua resposta não for a que eu quero ouvir, ao menos vai ser mais fácil aguentar se eu estiver dessa forma."

"Se você negar, eu não me importo. Vou continuar te amando, vou continuar do seu lado e vou continuar me comprometendo a fazer você feliz pelo resto da vida."

"Mas se você quiser me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, por favor, diga que sim: Aceita se casar comigo... Daqui a uma semana?"

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Eu disse que postaria esse fim de semana, mas corri pra terminar antes e atualizar logo pra vocês. Eu estou demorando muito, e peço desculpas por isso, mas faço o que posso.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Ele deu um certo trabalho pra escrever.**_

_**Ah, deixa eu colocar aqui uma coisa que muita gente já falou, e eu sempre esqueci de comentar: Gente, o bebê não vai nascer com os olhos azuis "iguais aos do pai" nem com os olhos verdes "iguais aos da mãe", porque, nessa fic, a Bella tem olhos marrom-chocolate e o Edward tem olhos dourado-âmbar. XD**_

_**Lembrem-se disso.**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas indicações! E muito, muito obrigada pela força que algumas de vocês me dão no twitter (Mel_RK). Love you all.**_

_**Beijos, Mel.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella's POV**

Tudo que eu estivera pensando antes daquele momento - qualquer medo, qualquer angústia, qualquer merda - tinha sido completamente esquecido. A dor no meu peito foi diminuindo rapidamente, até deixar de existir. Era como ter recebido uma dose de morfina que gradativamente fazia efeito.

Continuei na mesma posição, sem mover um único músculo, respirando como se aquilo precisasse de concentração. Estava quase silencioso: A respiração _dele_ estava alta demais para não ser ouvida. Ele continuava de joelhos à minha frente, segurando debilmente a caixa com a aliança encaixada ali. O álcool o fazia bambear um pouco para os lados e piscar de maneira lenta, mas ele ainda me encarava com um certo medo no olhar.

Não sei por que fiquei em silêncio tanto tempo. Talvez porque não conseguisse falar. Talvez porque não visse necessidade em responder. Ele sentou em seus calcanhares, parecendo desapontado enquanto se apoiava nas minhas pernas.

- Você pode pensar a respeito... - Ele começou, e o som triste da sua voz me fez piscar depois de muito tempo.

Eu poderia pensar a respeito, mas o fato era que não havia um único motivo para que eu devesse pensar. A proposta era muito simples: Eu poderia casar com o homem que amava feito uma louca, formar uma família com ele, viver o resto da vida ao seu lado e ser feliz para sempre. Ou, poderia dizer "não".

Não era uma decisão muito difícil.

- Pensar a respeito? - Perguntei de maneira simples, em uma voz fraca - Edward... Você realmente... REALMENTE acha que eu tenho alguma outra resposta além de "sim"?

Ele pareceu se iluminar, fazendo uma cara de surpresa tão inocente e verdadeira que era difícil acreditar no fato de que sim, ele duvidava da minha resposta.

- Isso foi um "sim"? - Sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula, mostrando uma incerteza incrivelmente idiota.

- Óbvio. Isso foi um "óbvio". - Respondi no mesmo tom baixo e neutro, com medo de acabar em prantos caso adotasse uma outra postura.

Ele deu o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto, me fazendo esquecer da sua insegurança, do teor alcoólico em seu sangue ou do seu nariz quebrado. Tudo que ele fez foi dar aquele sorriso, e meu coração simplesmente parou de bater por um momento. Em uma fração de segundos, tive uma vontade impulsiva de gritar tão alto que estranhei não tê-lo feito. Mas meu corpo, incluindo minhas cordas vocais, ainda estava anestesiado.

Edward segurou suavemente minha mão esquerda, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Ainda sorrindo abobalhado, ele retirou com delicadeza a antiga aliança que eu mantinha no anelar há tanto tempo, e com a outra mão, encaixou ali a aliança de noivado. Encarei-o, tentando controlar a vontade de simplesmente me jogar em cima dele e chorar feito uma pamonha. Ele beijou demoradamente minha mão, e quando se afastou, deixou um rastro de sangue nela.

- Merda! - Edward falou, tentando limpar a sujeira com a outra mão.

Sem pensar, puxei de qualquer jeito a encharpe que ainda estava no meu pescoço e, com cuidado, limpei o rosto dele. Inclinei sua cabeça para trás, tentando fazer com que o sangue parasse de escorrer. Ele não disse nada, mas me encarava como uma criança obediente e sonolenta.

Ele parecia indefeso, e vê-lo daquela forma me deixou tão apaixonada que quando a vontade de tomá-lo nos meus braços veio, não hesitei. Me aproximei dele e, segurando seu rosto, beijei-o carinhosamente nos lábios. Era como se o amor que eu sentia não coubesse dentro de mim e transbordasse.

Os resquícios de sangue deixavam um gosto salgado nos lábios dele, mas ignorei. Aprofundei o beijo, forçando minha língua contra a dele. Joguei a encharpe suja de sangue em qualquer lugar e prendi meus dedos em seus cabelos, deslizando para baixo e indo parar no colo dele, no chão.

Desabotoei sua blusa aos poucos, sem pressa, em uma velocidade que sua mente alcoolizada pudesse acompanhar. Edward gemeu contra a minha boca, tateando às cegas os botões ainda fechados mas não conseguindo abri-los, tamanha era sua embriaguez.

- Deixa comigo. - Murmurei na orelha dele, puxando a blusa agora aberta para os lados e despindo-o na parte de cima.

Ele gemeu outra vez, dando uma volta completa com seus braços no meu tronco. Seu corpo e sua cabeça balançavam tanto que tive medo que ele caísse, mesmo já sentado no chão. Me perguntei o que daquela noite seria lembrado no dia seguinte.

Voltei a beijá-lo, forçando mais meu corpo contra seus quadris. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior com um pouco de força, me fazendo sentir uma leve dor, a qual resolvi ignorar. Abri os botões da sua calça e fiz um certo malabarismo para puxá-la pelas suas pernas junto com a cueca e os sapatos.

- Deite. - Falei perto do seu rosto para que ele entendesse. Edward se deixou cair no tapete fofo com um pouco de força, e eu sabia que aquilo teria machucado caso ele estivesse sóbrio. Levantei apenas para tirar meus sapatos e todas as peças de roupa por baixo do meu vestido. Quando voltei a sentar perto dos seus quadris, notei que não seria necessário nenhum estímulo extra: Ele já estava bastante excitado, embora parecesse sonolento.

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura com vontade. Ele parecia uma criança impaciente, um pouco desesperado, me puxando cada vez mais contra si. Quando finalmente sentei nele, Edward soltou um gemido tão alto que talvez pudesse ser ouvido do lado de fora da casa. Tapei sua boca com uma das mãos, e ele me olhou como se estivesse arrependido, respirando com dificuldade. Quando finalmente achei que ele se comportaria, afastei minha mão e me movimentei devagar, fazendo-o se acostumar aos poucos com o nosso encaixe. Ele gemeu outra vez, dessa vez baixo, tentando se levantar e ficar sentado, mas muito bêbado para achar um ponto de apoio. Depois de não se decidir entre manter suas mãos nos meus quadris ou continuar procurando com elas algum lugar em que pudesse ajudá-lo a se levantar, Edward finalmente encontrou o sofá, fazendo força suficiente contra ele para conseguir se sentar no chão. Quando o fez, seu corpo oscilou outra vez, e outra vez tive medo de que ele caísse.

Ele não parecia notar seu próprio estado, envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura e hora me beijando, hora sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis contra a minha boca. Suas mãos apertavam as laterais do meu corpo com força, reforçando os movimentos que ele fazia dentro de mim. Ele oscilou mais uma vez, e antes que acabássemos os dois machucados, mandei-o apoiar as costas no sofá.

Ele sorriu distraidamente com o tom exigente na minha voz, virando nós dois para fazer o que eu havia dito. Quando sua cabeça caiu pesadamente sobre o assento do sofá, deixando-o seguro, agarrei seus cabelos com força e beijei-o furiosamente, sentindo o leve gosto de whisky em sua língua e até gostando de senti-lo. Ele retribuiu ao meu desespero de forma igualmente efusiva, passeando suas mãos por todo o meu corpo, por cima do vestido. Seus dedos puxaram o tecido em várias direções diferentes, e imaginei que ele me quisesse sem aquilo.

Tirei-o de uma só vez e voltei a me agarrar nele. Edward pareceu acordar do transe ao sentir minha pele contra seu peito, e no segundo seguinte senti suas mãos me agarrarem com força, me puxando contra seu corpo cada vez que ele investia contra mim. Sua boca foi parar no meu pescoço, mordiscando de leve a pele ali. Ameacei-o em um tom de voz sensual, dizendo que se ele deixasse alguma marca ali, se arrependeria amargamente do descuido. Ele sorriu outra vez, ofegando com tanta força que, por um momento, pensei ser falta de ar.

- Você está vermelho... - Falei, começando a sentir frio pela camada fina de suor que unia nossos corpos.

- Estou... Tentando...

Ele estava tentando não ter um orgasmo, e eu sabia disso. Mas era simplesmente muito difícil não provocá-lo.

- Goza em mim, Edward. - Falei contra a sua boca, com a voz baixa mais ninfomaníaca que conseguia fazer.

- Ahhhh, não faz isso... - Ele começou, me agarrando com ainda mais força enquanto fazia cara de choro. Edward sempre se policiava para chegar ao clímax depois de mim, e eu não sabia se aquilo era cavalheirismo ou algum tipo de fetiche. Mas quando se está bêbado, tudo se torna muito mais difícil de controlar.

- Goza dentro de mim... - Repeti, olhando-o nos olhos como uma maníaca - Eu quero sentir o calor do seu gozo...

Edward começou a tremer com força, e como se fosse possível, ficou ainda mais vermelho. As veias das suas têmporas tornaram-se grossas e evidentes, e eu esperava sinceramente que ele explodisse só de prazer.

Quando sua boca voltou para o meu pescoço, senti-o tentar abafar o grito contra a minha pele, me apertando com tanta força pela cintura que cheguei a sentir dor. Suas mãos foram afrouxando aos poucos depois de alguns segundos, voltando à delicadeza com que ele costumava me tocar.

E daquele jeito Edward ficou. Eu só tinha certeza de que ele ainda estava vivo por causa da sua respiração. Puxei seus cabelos para trás e deixei que sua cabeça caísse no sofá. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, ainda de olhos fechados, e tudo que consegui fazer foi rir.

Até patético ele era lindo.

Parei de encará-lo feito uma imbecil e me levantei de seu colo, indo rapidamente ao banheiro da área de serviço para me limpar. Na volta, encontrei-o dormindo como uma criança, exatamente na mesma posição em que o havia deixado.

Com algum malabarismo, consegui fazê-lo deitar outra vez no tapete e tirar a manta que cobria o sofá para cobrir a nós dois. Estava fora de cogitação tentar carregá-lo para o quarto, porque acabaríamos os dois rolando escada abaixo. Peguei alguns travesseiros da poltrona mais próxima e me deitei junto a ele, encarando meu anelar e lembrando do quão rápido aquela noite passou de um pesadelo para um sonho.

Eu ainda falaria com ele sobre a conversa que ouvi na festa de Carlisle. Mas, por hora, me permiti saborear o momento, me agarrando em seu pescoço embaixo da manta e suspirando um pouco aliviada.

Eu seria esposa dele. Oficialmente. E aquele pensamento não parava de piscar dentro da minha cabeça.

Naquela noite, demorei um pouco para dormir.

…

Era estranho como meu corpo não sentia a falta de descanso. Eu não tinha dormido bem, já que a noite havia sido recheada de pensamentos sobre o meu casamento e o quão irreal aquilo parecia ser. Por isso, era de se esperar que eu acordasse tarde - no mínimo, depois de Edward.

Mas lá estava eu, com os olhos arregalados às 6:15h da manhã, encarando sua expressão tranquila e hipnotizada pelo movimento do seu peito de inspirar e expirar. O tapete embaixo de nós dois era tão fofo e confortável que eu poderia passar horas naquela mesma posição, fazendo exatamente aquilo.

Entretanto, eu tinha um plano. E era preciso pô-lo em prática. Por isso, me levantei de uma vez e procurei durante algum tempo pela caixinha e pela minha aliança antiga. Achei-os jogados de qualquer maneira em um canto do tapete e os peguei, caminhando devagar para fora, tentando não acordar Edward.

Subi e tomei um banho quente, me vestindo com uma roupa casual e voltando para o andar de baixo. Tirei a nova aliança do dedo e a depositei outra vez dentro da caixinha, deixando-a em cima da mesa do escritório e vestindo o anel antigo. Rumei para a cozinha e preparei qualquer coisa de café da manhã. Depois esperei, um tanto animada comigo mesma, imaginando como meu plano se sairia. Quando ouvi seus passos pesados subindo as escadas, comecei a me preparar.

Talvez aquilo fosse ser difícil para ele. Mas Edward tinha que entender. Precisava ser feito.

Algum tempo depois, quando os mesmos passos pesados desceram as escadas e foram direto para a sala de estar outra vez, esperei um minuto e fui de encontro a ele. Quando entrei, encontrei-o tentando estender da forma certa a manta sobre o sofá. Seus olhos estavam um pouco fechados, talvez da ressaca, e seu nariz estava inchado, embora não parecesse quebrado.

Quando Edward olhou para mim, sorriu de forma instintiva, e eu tive que fazer muita força para não retribuir o sorriso e me agarrar a ele como um urso panda. No segundo seguinte, seus olhos deslizaram para minha mão esquerda, e vendo que ali se encontrava a aliança antiga, seu sorriso sumiu completamente, dando lugar a um ar de confusão.

Aquela era a hora de não me deixar levar pela cara de cachorrinho abandonado que Edward sabia fazer tão bem. Era a hora de dar seguimento ao meu plano.

- Bom dia. - Comecei, empregando um tom de naturalidade na voz - Como está o seu nariz?

Ele continuou me encarando com uma expressão de completa confusão. Ficou um tempo na mesma posição, e ao constatar que não chegaria à conclusão nenhuma, fossem quais fosses seus pensamentos, ele coçou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, tentando se situar outra vez.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - Edward perguntou com uma voz rouca.

- Nós transamos nesse tapete. - Apontei para o lugar em que ele estava pisando.

- Antes disso...

- Antes disso você arrebentou o nariz na bancada da cozinha e quase me matou de susto.

- Desculpa. Não queria te deixar preocupada... Meu nariz está bom... - Ele falou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável - Mas... Depois disso...

Olhei-o de maneira confiante.

- Depois disso... Nós transamos nesse tapete.

Edward ficou mudo mais uma vez, com o olhar desfocado, claramente tentando se lembrar da ordem dos fatos. Conforme os segundos passavam, sua expressão ficava sempre mais triste, e então tive a certeza de que ele estava pensando exatamente o que eu queria que pensasse: Que o pedido de casamento não havia passado de um sonho. E não passando de um sonho, Edward não tinha a minha resposta. E não tendo a minha resposta, ele teria que fazer o pedido outra vez.

Sóbrio.

Ele me olhou um pouco desesperado, a ponto de começar a chorar. Eu sabia que todas aquelas doses de whisky eram suficientes para fazer com que ele tivesse dúvidas do que havia realmente acontecido e o que havia sido apenas sua imaginação. Minha intenção não era vê-lo sofrer, mas eu precisava ouvir aquela proposta dele enquanto ele estivesse sóbrio. Não significava, de forma alguma, que sua proposta na noite anterior não tivesse valor.

Mas eu simplesmente precisava ouvir aquilo dele. Direito.

- Eu acho... Acho que sonhei com você... - Ele murmurou.

Continuei encarando-o sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Quando entendi que Edward não falaria outra vez, me pronunciei.

- A festa do seu pai já passou. Você tinha uma coisa pra me dizer depois que ela acabasse.

Ele me encarou ainda mais desesperado, deixando sua respiração agora visivelmente mais pesada. Edward coçou os olhos com as mãos, tentando se acalmar de algum jeito.

- Pode me dar mais algum tempo? Algumas horas?

Encarei-o de forma tranquila, pensando no que dizer. Eu poderia fingir irritação e fazer algum drama, mas imaginei que as palavras certas fariam com ele não pudesse voltar atrás.

- Você prometeu. - Falei em um tom calmo e baixo.

Ele suspirou audivelmente, olhando para os lados e procurando mentalmente uma saída. Quando não encontrou nenhuma, coçou os olhos outra vez e levou as mãos até seus cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais.

- Tudo bem. - Ele começou, e eu tive certeza que ele estava falando consigo mesmo - Tudo bem.

Sem dizer mais nada, Edward saiu da sala e me deixou sozinha ali, de pé, esperando pela sua volta. De repente comecei a ficar nervosa, embora não fizesse muito sentido. Seria a terceira vez que ele se declararia para mim e pediria por um compromisso. Além disso, dessa vez eu estava ciente do que aconteceria, diferente das outras vezes em que fui pega de surpresa. Mas, em compensação, seria a primeira vez que eu o veria fazer aquilo completamente consciente e verdadeiro, sem se esconder por trás da máscara das suas doses de whisky.

Quando Edward entrou na sala outra vez, meu corpo começou a tremer involuntariamente. Cruzei os braços no peito com força, tentando me acalmar e principalmente esconder meus tremores. Não sabia se estava tendo muito sucesso.

O que servia de consolo era o fato de que ele parecia estar muito mais nervoso do que eu.

- Tudo bem. - Ele repetiu, me encarando e parecendo mais confiante do que realmente estava - Eu...

Ele parou, encarando meus braços ainda cruzados no peito e respirando fundo. Edward tomou minhas mãos nas suas - as minhas trêmulas, as dele geladas - e começou a juntar os pequenos fragmentos de pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça, suspirando entre uma frase e outra.

- Eu... Eu acho que isso vai ser horrível... Se eu conseguir dizer o que quero dizer. Mas, mesmo assim, leve em consideração só o que eu quero dizer... Ok?

- Ok.

- Ok. - Ele repetiu, apertando minhas mãos com um pouco de força - Eu quero dizer que... Que eu amo muito você. Realmente amo você. E quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado... Porque eu sei que você é a mulher certa pra mim. Sei que você me faria feliz, e sei que consigo te fazer feliz também... Se você me deixar tentar.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e esfregou o rosto de novo, parecendo realmente desesperado.

- Ok... Eu sei que esse discurso está uma merda... Me desculpa por isso... Eu só quero te pedir pra... Pra ficar comigo pra sempre, e pra me dar uma chance de... Você sabe... De te mostrar que nós funcionamos juntos... Como... Marido e mulher...

Edward tirou do bolso da calça de moletom a caixinha preta à qual eu havia sido apresentada na noite anterior. Meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e eu tive que fazer força para não deixar aquilo transparecer.

- Eu sei que não conversamos muito sobre oficializar o nosso relacionamento... E eu não sei o que você pensa sobre isso... Mas eu só quero que você viva pra sempre do meu lado... Com o meu nome... E...

Ele abriu a caixinha, e assim como na noite anterior, notei que suas mãos tremiam tanto que era visivelmente difícil para ele manter o objeto preso nos seus dedos.

- Ok... Eu vou calar a boca. Mas independente da sua resposta pra pergunta que eu vou fazer, saiba que você vai ter que me aturar pra sempre. Com ou sem isso...

Ele riu sem muita vontade da própria piada. Eu teria rido para encorajá-lo, mas meu coração ainda estava parado na mesma batida, por isso tudo que fiz foi continuar encarando-o sem reação alguma. Ele engoliu em seco e seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Você aceita... Se casar? Comigo?

Ele me ofereceu a caixinha aberta com o aro dourado lá dentro, e meu coração recuperou a batida suspensa. Não sei se demorei muito para responder, mas tive a impressão de que Edward havia se incomodado com o silêncio, se apressando em falar outra vez:

- Talvez você queira pensar um pouco no assunto antes de responder, e eu aceito. Mas se você puder me falar até amanhã... Ou domingo... Só porque eu pensei que nós poderíamos aproveitar que a minha família está toda aqui... E talvez, se você... Se você não tivesse nenhuma objeção, poderíamos nos casar no próximo sábado... Claro, se você quiser! Podemos fazer em outra data e chamá-los outra vez também... Se você achar melhor...

Edward estava completamente perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Chegava a ser curioso como um homem tão poderoso e aparentemente seguro de si parecia, naquele momento, uma criança com um medo incrível da rejeição. Era como olhar dentro dele e ver sua óbvia fragilidade tomando forma e força a cada fração de segundo que minha resposta se mantinha misteriosa.

- Por favor... Por favor, diga que sim. - Ele falou outra vez, e o tom levemente desesperado em sua voz me fez reagir.

- Sim... - Falei de forma simples, encarando-o sem nenhuma expressão, pronunciando cada palavra com uma neutralidade assustadora - Eu aceito me casar com você. Aceito me casar com você daqui a uma semana. Ou daqui a dez minutos. Aceito passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, independente do título que a nossa relação tiver. Aceito, de todas as formas, ser sua. Porque eu amo você. Porque eu sempre amei você. E porque duvido que algum dia eu vá deixar de te amar. Eu aceito casar com você. Aqui ou no inferno, com ou sem testemunhas, com ou sem convidados. Eu sou sua e sempre fui, mesmo quando não era você quem me tocava. Eu aceito pertencer a você pra sempre. Aceito mil vezes se for preciso.

Só me dei conta de que já estava chorando quando senti o gosto salgado de uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ele continuou me encarando sem responder nada, congelado na mesma posição, ainda me oferecendo a aliança e parecendo entender, pouco a pouco, cada palavra que eu dizia.

Quando Edward finalmente se mexeu, foi tão repentino que fui pega completamente de surpresa. Tudo de que eu tinha ciência eram seus braços em volta da minha cintura e seus lábios nos meus, não exatamente desesperados, mas, ainda assim, um pouco eufóricos. Ele me abraçava com força - uma força com a qual eu já havia desacostumado desde o descobrimento da minha gravidez. Notei que seu corpo inteiro tremia, o que fez sua própria voz sair trêmula pelo movimento involuntário que os músculos dele faziam. Me dei conta de que nunca o havia sentido daquela forma.

- Aceita? - Ele perguntou contra a minha boca um pouco ofegante, me prensando contra uma parede qualquer e me apertando mais contra si - Aceita mesmo?

- Como você pode achar que eu não aceitaria, seu idiota? - Retruquei, agora chorando de verdade, rindo ao mesmo tempo e tentando falar contra seu rosto, em meio a lágrimas e beijos.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, me apertou com mais força contra si mesmo, segurando minhas pernas e forçando-as a envolverem sua cintura. Me agarrei nos cabelos dele e o beijei apaixonadamente, embora respirar estivesse começando a se tornar uma tarefa difícil. Seu celular tocou de repente, me fazendo tremer com o susto. Edward o ignorou.

- É minha irmã. Esqueça. - Ele falou ainda com a voz um pouco trêmula contra a minha boca, me prensando mais na parede para poder tirar os braços dos meus quadris e trazer outra vez a caixinha entre nós sem que eu caísse. Depois de todos aqueles movimentos, achei impressionante que o anel ainda estivesse ali.

Ele tomou minha mão esquerda com muita delicadeza, repetindo o ato da noite anterior como se fosse a primeira vez. Minha aliança antiga foi removida e deu lugar à nova, muito mais grossa e brilhante. Comecei a chorar com ainda mais intensidade, soluçando e engasgando nas minhas próprias lágrimas, e Edward me encarou sorrindo, distribuindo beijos fofos e carinhosos por toda a extensão do meu rosto molhado.

Ele não entendia o que eu estava sentindo, e jamais poderia entender. Ele não sabia como era experimentar uma sensação a qual eu já havia me acostumado a acreditar que jamais poderia sentir. Porque mesmo que meu passado não me assombrasse mais da mesma forma, ainda era difícil acreditar que alguém poderia me querer daquele jeito. Casar e constituir uma família era algo que não estava nos meus planos, e não porque eu não queria, mas sim porque já estava conformada em aceitar que ninguém nunca me daria essa chance.

E ser Edward a pessoa a me dar essa chance era muito, muito bom para parecer verdade.

- Eu amo você. - Falei, encostando minha testa na dele e deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto - Mesmo você sendo idiota a ponto de ter alguma dúvida...

Ele riu, me beijando outra vez e tocando com o indicador meu queixo, que insistia em tremer por causa do choro.

- Me disseram que você aceitaria... Mas eu estava com medo de arriscar... Seu humor andava mudando muito...

- E você acha que seria o suficiente pra me fazer te negar? Só uma arma apontada pra minha cabeça poderia surtir esse efeito! - Retruquei, dando um soquinho leve em seu ombro e me prendendo ainda mais à sua cintura com as pernas.

Ele segurou minha mão esquerda com a nova aliança e a beijou, fazendo com que minha pele formigasse um pouco.

- Eu sonhei com você... - Ele começou, ainda contra a palma da minha mão - Sonhei que já tinha te pedido em casamento, e que você tinha aceitado... Eu estava tão feliz, mas quando vi sua aliança antiga... Eu entrei em pânico...

- Não foi sonho.

Ele me encarou confuso, com os lábios ainda colados à minha mão.

- Mas...

- Você me pediu em casamento ontem. Bêbado. E eu aceitei. E só então nós transamos no tapete.

Edward não se mexeu, concentrado demais em entender o que eu estava dizendo. Seus lábios estavam imóveis no meu anelar, enquanto seus olhos encaravam os meus um pouco distraídos. Subitamente, considerei a possibilidade dele ficar extremamente puto com a minha atitude, não sabendo por que não havia pensado naquilo antes.

- Você... Já tinha aceitado...?

- Já - Respondi, recomeçando a chorar, dessa vez por medo dele me odiar - Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar nervoso... Mas eu precisava ouvir isso de você sóbrio... É claro que o pedido de ontem teve valor, mas eu queria tanto... Tanto ouvir isso de você estando completamente consciente... Por favor, não fica chateado comigo.

Terminei fazendo um beicinho involuntário, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto já encharcado. Me agarrei ao seu pescoço outra vez, encostando nossas testas e torcendo para que ele não me mandasse ir à merda.

- Tudo bem. - Ele começou, depois de fechar os olhos, suspirar e ficar um longo tempo em silêncio - Eu acho que teria o direito de ficar chateado caso você estivesse errada. Mas você não está. Eu precisava tomar coragem e enfrentar esse meu pânico de tudo que é relacionado a você.

Me agarrei com mais força ao pescoço dele, fazendo um pouco de manha. Fiquei feliz por ser pequena e leve, mesmo grávida, permitindo-o me segurar no colo por tanto tempo sem se cansar.

- Não está chateado? - Perguntei com os olhos embaçados das lágrimas - Jura?

- Não estou chateado. - Ele respondeu, deixando um pouco de lado sua cara séria e dando um sorriso torto tão lindo e safado que tive que me segurar para não molestá-lo - Você disse "sim" duas vezes. Não vou ficar chateado com absolutamente nada hoje.

Ataquei-o de novo, moldando sua língua à minha em um beijo apaixonado e efusivo. Agarrei a caixinha que ele ainda segurava em uma das mãos e a arremessei longe, só porque queria sentir suas duas mãos livres e espalmadas pelo meu corpo.

Quando comecei a sentir um fogo bastante agradável e promíscuo me consumindo aos poucos, o telefone de Edward tocou outra vez.

- PORRA!

Saí do colo dele de um pulo indo atrás do maldito celular. Quando o encontrei tocando a música mais irritante do mundo em cima da estante, atendi sem olhar, me esforçando para não demonstrar que estava puta.

- Alô!

- Oi... Bella?

- Oi, Alice. Sim, seu irmão me pediu em casamento. E sim, eu aceitei.

Assim que calei a boca, senti receio de ter sido grosseira pelo tom que usei com ela. Para minha alegria, Alice não pareceu se chatear.

- Até que enfim! Emmet e eu já estávamos apostando pra ver se ele precisaria de mais uma semana! - Ela falou, parecendo de bom humor e não demonstrando nenhuma surpresa.

Nesse momento, Edward se materializou atrás de mim e, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, deslizou as mãos pelo meu corpo em lugares sensíveis e de formas extremamente inapropriadas, beijando minha orelha desocupada pelo telefone e dando mordidinhas leves no meu pescoço. Meu corpo inteiro pegou fogo.

- Pois é... - Consegui responder, fechando os olhos com força para não deixar transparecer o desejo na minha voz.

- Temos que comemorar antes de começarmos com os preparativos! 13h no The Wolseley hoje, almoço em família!

Como eu não conseguia falar direito porque Edward havia decidido, de uma forma muito natural, enfiar a mão por dentro da porra da minha calça e brincar com os dedos ali, respondi a primeira coisa rápida que me veio à cabeça.

- Ok...

Ainda brincando com seus dedos em mim, ele se forçou contra o meu corpo unicamente com o propósito de mostrar o quão excitado estava. Joguei minha mão livre para trás, agarrando-o e o apertando mais contra mim.

- Peça ao seu _noivo_ pra não se atrasar! Ele sabe onde é. Esperamos vocês lá. - Ela falou, desligando logo em seguida.

Atirei o celular em qualquer lugar e me virei para ele, segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

- Em quanto tempo temos que sair? - Ele perguntou de maneira provocante, como se meu corpo não estivesse completamente em chamas e como se ele não estivesse perfeitamente ciente disso.

- Depende. Em quanto tempo você consegue me comer? - Respondi, já empurrando-o para o sofá.

Ele sorriu daquela maneira diabólica e linda que só ele sabia fazer, me puxando para si em um beijo furioso e nos deixando cair nas almofadas.

Uma hora depois, já pronta e esperando Edward terminar de se arrumar, sentada na ponta da cama, fui tirada dos meus devaneios por braços fortes em volta da minha cintura, uma boca quente no meu pescoço e uma mistura maravilhosa de perfume, shampoo e pasta de dente. Pisquei algumas vezes ao voltar para a realidade, parando de encarar meu anel enquanto pensava em coisas desagradáveis.

- Já se arrependeu? - Ele brincou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Se você está esperando por isso, pode esquecer. - Falei, sorrindo de volta, embora não estivesse completamente confortável.

E ele reparou nisso.

- O que houve?

Me virei em seus braços para encará-lo de frente, tentando parecer casual.

- Sobre o que aquele rapaz queria falar com você na festa do seu pai?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, segurando uma das minhas mãos. Desejei, por tudo quanto fosse mais sagrado, que ele não mentisse.

- Por que você é tão curiosa? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo vagamente.

- Só sou curiosa quando minha intuição me manda ser. Me diz... O que ele queria?

Edward suspirou, segurando agora minhas duas mãos nas suas.

- Ele queria me dar um recado. Da Lauren.

Ouvir aquele nome saindo da boca dele fez com que meu peito repentinamente doesse. Eu não sabia dizer se Edward havia notado o quanto aquilo me afetou, mas no segundo seguinte ele já estava explicando tudo:

- Ele é primo dela... Eu a conheci por ele, já que sempre fomos amigos... Mas isso não interessa.

- Qual era o recado? - Perguntei, e desejei profundamente que ele largasse minhas mãos. Edward estava calmo, quase indiferente, e por isso mesmo o frio e o tremor nas minhas mãos se tornavam óbvios contra as mãos firmes dele.

- Que ela estava sozinha. E que se arrependeu de ter me deixado. E que queria tentar outra vez comigo...

Eu já sabia de tudo aquilo, e achei que fosse o suficiente para não perder a calma. Mas estava enganada: Quando Edward parou de falar, apenas para respirar, notei que estava incrivelmente nervosa, enjoada e, além de tudo, chorando.

- O que você respondeu?

- Eu te pedi em casamento. O que você acha que eu respondi? - Ele completou, secando uma lágrima, com um sorriso simples no rosto.

Continuei imóvel e muda, querendo ouvir tudo da boca dele.

- Eu disse a ele pra mandar Lauren me esquecer. Porque ela já não existe mais pra mim. Deixou de existir desde que te conheci. E pedi pra ele dizer a ela que eu nunca estive tão feliz como agora, porque encontrei alguém que realmente vale a pena. Alguém muito mais interessante, muito mais decente e muito melhor do que ela, em todos os aspectos. Alguém que virou o meu vício, muito mais poderoso e tentador do que ela jamais poderia ter sequer pensado em ser. Alguém que me faz muito, muito mais feliz do que ela um dia foi capaz de fazer.

Eu não piscava. Estava atenta a tudo que ele dizia, e mesmo que soubesse que muito provavelmente aquelas não foram as mesmas palavras usadas por ele na noite anterior - nem alguém sóbrio poderia lembrar de tudo isso -, já era o suficiente ouvir aquilo dele agora.

- Eu amo você. _Você_. E mais ninguém. Entendeu? - Ele concluiu, de uma forma muito simples

Me agarrei à sua gola, como costumava fazer quando me sentia muito apaixonada por ele de repente. Isso acontecia com cada vez mais frequência.

- Quantas vezes por dia posso dizer que te amo sem você me achar um saco? - Perguntei, encostando nossos lábios sem fazer força. Ele riu, me trazendo para cima do seu colo.

- Pode dizer quantas vezes quiser... Contanto que não fique se esfregando em mim enquanto fala isso...

E, outra vez, Edward já estava em ponto de bala.

- Nós acabamos de fazer isso... - Falei toda manhosa contra sua boca.

- Amor... Vou te contar uma coisa que talvez ainda não tenha ficado clara: Você me excita pra caralho.

_Pelo volume dentro das suas calças, eu excito mesmo!_

- Nós temos hora... - Falei, secando minhas próprias lágrimas contra o rosto dele - Estão nos esperando.

- The Wolseley fica a menos de trinta minutos daqui. - Ele começou, beijando meu pescoço e meu ombro - Se eu olhar no relógio agora e concluir que ainda temos tempo, posso te atacar?

Não respondi, e aquilo obviamente foi um consentimento à sua pergunta. Quando ele trouxe o pulso à frente do rosto, me peguei torcendo fervorosamente para que seu relógio estivesse atrasado.

Edward me encarou de novo, dessa vez com uma expressão diabólica, e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, eu já estava comemorando em silêncio.

...

Chegamos ao The Wolseley um pouco antes das 13:20h. Era um restaurante muito chique, grande e bonito, lotado de pessoas sérias demais. Edward falou com a recepcionista sobre a reserva no nome dos Cullen e nos dirigimos para a mesa com 8 cadeiras, quatro delas já ocupadas por Esme, Emmet, Alice e Jasper.

Nosso pequeno atraso pareceu ter sido perdoado. Fomos recepcionados com vários abraços, beijos e desejos de felicidades. Carlisle estava no trabalho, mas segundo Esme, chegaria em alguns minutos.

- Mas você já tomou uma atitude, Edward? Pensei que eu fosse casar primeiro. - Emmet começou irônico, enquanto sentávamos também

- Você teria que arrumar uma namorada primeiro. - Edward alfinetou meio amargo por estar sendo ridicularizado.

- Se você continuasse com a sua atitude de lesma com Alzheimer pra se declarar de uma vez, acho que eu conseguiria.

- Não podemos deixar de agradecer ao Ballantine's do papai. - Alice entrou no jogo, se referindo à garrafa de whisky que Edward provavelmente havia quase esvaziado na noite anterior - Ei, Emmet. Se Edward finalmente conseguiu pedir a Bella em casamento com umas doses, talvez você consiga uma namorada se tomar também. Parece fazer milagres.

Emmet balbuciou alguma coisa para ela, chamando-a de "projeto de gente" e outros pseudo-xingamentos antes de mandá-la ir à merda em um tom quase sereno. Olhei para Edward ao meu lado e ele me encarou de volta, mantendo no rosto um sorriso quase falso e dissimulado.

- Nada vai me irritar hoje. Você disse "sim". - Ele falou próximo ao meu ouvido, e tive vontade de rir em quase vê-lo mandando todos ali irem a lugares inapropriados. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti uma certa pena dele. Edward era alvo constante das piadas dos irmãos, e vê-lo um pouquinho mordido com as ironias me deu uma enorme vontade de defendê-lo.

- Ele me pediu em casamento hoje também. - Comecei em voz alta e com cara de provocação, para que todos me escutassem - Foi muito melhor do que ontem. Inclusive a nossa pequena comemoração depois...

Emmet fez um "oooooooww" seguido de risos, e Edward parecia um pré-adolescente orgulhoso por ter acabado de provar para a escola inteira que transava bem. Esme, até então calada e se mantendo discreta com relação às piadas de Emmet e Alice, se manifestou com um "Sabia que meu filho mandava bem!", e eu não consegui deixar de rir da cena grotesca.

- Ei, Edward! - Alice começou, aproveitando a ocasião para mais uma piada - Você não pode fazer isso com a Bella! Ela está grávida!

Antes que Edward pudesse fazer uma cara de "é mesmo um pensamento tão estúpido que chega a ser uma piada... Mas eu fiz exatamente isso", respondi outra vez, temendo que ele sofresse bullying pelo resto da vida caso um dos irmãos entendesse:

- Ah, mas ele faz. E faz muito bem feito.

Um indiscutível ar de "sou foda" emanava dele sem que eu precisasse olhá-lo para deduzir isso. Antes que Emmet pudesse pensar em mais alguma piada, fomos interrompidos.

- Cheguei! Cheguei! - Carlisle falou em tom de desculpas enquanto dava a volta na grande mesa e caminhava diretamente para Edward - Filhão!

- Desculpa te tirar do trabalho, pai. - Ele começou, já dando o famoso abraço de macho, com direito a socos estrondosos - Eu disse pra mamãe que não precisava...

- Claro que precisava! Você ficou noivo! O mínimo que posso fazer é estar presente na comemoração! - Ele disse todo feliz - Parabéns, filho. Tenho certeza que você vai ser muito feliz.

Edward agradeceu baixinho e liberou o pai do abraço. Carlisle se virou para mim com aquele sorriso torto maléfico igualzinho ao do filho. Me senti compelida a abraçá-lo, mas me contive, optando por simplesmente retribuir o sorriso.

- Aliás, posso dizer já de antemão que vai ser, com certeza, uma das noivas mais lindas que já se viu. - Ele disse, beijando delicadamente minha bochecha e me envolvendo em um abraço gentil - Seja bem-vinda à nossa família, Bella. Agora oficialmente.

- Obrigada.

- É bom não precisar mais manter segredos quanto às intenções do cavalheiro aqui. - Ele falou de bom humor, apontando para Edward e indo sentar ao lado da esposa.

- Eu sabia que estavam escondendo alguma coisa. - Comecei, fingindo estar furiosa enquanto encarava Emmet - E você me jurou que não sabia de nada.

- Sou um exímio representante das artes cênicas, minha cara. Embora quase tenha estragado tudo quando vocês chegaram.

- Pois é. - Edward falou um pouco amargurado, lembrando da manifestação de Emmet que fez com que eu começasse a suspeitar das coisas.

- Ei! Em minha defesa, o plano era você pedi-la em casamento ainda nos Estados Unidos, sua bicha medrosa!

- Edward! - Comecei de repente, movida pela surpresa - Há quanto tempo você pretendia fazer isso?

- Há algum... - Ele balbuciou, como uma criança que acaba de fazer merda.

- O que importa é que está feito, não? - Jasper se manifestou, em defesa do cunhado.

- Com quase uma garrafa inteira de whisky, até eu consigo pedir a Bella em casamento - Alice falou de maneira irônica, sem perder a chance de ridicularizar Edward.

- Eu pedi hoje outra vez, caralho! - Ele respondeu em uma voz um pouco esganiçada, embora ninguém à nossa volta parecesse prestar atenção à nossa mesa. Mas era claro que Alice e Emmet não se importavam com aquela informação, já que nada que pudesse ser usado contra Edward seria extraído dela.

Brindamos com champagne (e suco de morango para mim e para Alice) e almoçamos algo que eu não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas era, com certeza, uma das coisas mais gostosas que eu já havia experimentado. Esme e Alice começaram a falar animadamente sobre os preparativos do casamento, já que tudo teria que estar pronto dali a uma semana. Estávamos em 1º de maio, e nos casaríamos dia 9 daquele mês, num sábado.

A alegria delas começou a me contagiar, e poucos minutos depois eu experimentava uma expectativa tão grande e tão boa que me senti mais viva do que nunca. Mas foi quando Esme perguntou para mim e para Edward sobre a decoração e o estilo da cerimônia que me senti realmente diferente.

- O que a noiva quiser. - Edward respondeu, passando um braço pela minha cintura e beijando delicadamente meu rosto.

Todo mundo me encarou, e eu os encarei de volta por algum tempo.

- Ora, vamos! - Alice me encorajou, sorrindo - É só nos contar como você sempre imaginou que o seu casamento seria. Podemos tentar fazer igual!

O que Alice nem ninguém naquela mesa sabia, exceto talvez por Edward, era que eu jamais havia pensado naquilo. Porque, na verdade, eu jamais havia sequer considerado a possibilidade de me casar. Talvez tenha feito isso com meus sete ou oito anos de idade, mas o tempo passado e as decepções que me encontraram na vida foram suficientes para apagar aquela memória, se é que ela existia.

- Eu... Não sei... Eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso...

Alice me olhou como quem olha para um doente mental: Que mulher nunca havia criado seu próprio casamento-dos-sonhos?

- Então, se você quiser... Podemos dar sugestões. - Esme disse, parecendo mais mãe do que nunca.

- Sim! Seria maravilhoso! - Respondi, já respirando um pouco mais aliviada - Qualquer coisa simples... Nada grande ou chamativo...

A verdade era que eu não precisava de nenhuma festa, nenhuma cerimônia e nenhum convidado para me casar. Se fosse preciso, eu casaria com Edward em uma capela de beira de estrada enrolada numa toalha. Bastava que ele, eu e alguém com poder suficiente para nos casar estivessem presentes.

Alice se virou para a mãe e piscou, voltando a sorrir:

- Você sabe o que eu tenho em mente.

Esme assentiu, começando a falar outra vez:

- Ok. Então, que tal isso: Um casamento ao ar livre, no jardim da minha casa. Um altar simples e algumas cadeiras, e arranjos de flores brancas. Uma pequena festa para pessoas mais próximas depois, um pouco de champagne, algumas músicas até a noite, alguns pontos de luz espalhados pelo jardim e... Bom, e tudo mais que você queira. Mas isso é só uma idéia, é claro. Alice e eu achamos que esse estilo combinava com você, mas estamos aqui pra ajudar nas suas decisões.

Ela e Alice me encaravam com expectativa, talvez porque eu não tivesse dito nada durante um bom tempo. Estava imaginando cada pequeno detalhe sobre a imagem que elas me descreviam, e por um momento, tudo o que fiz foi contemplar em silêncio a beleza daquela cena. Era perfeito.

Encarei Edward como uma criança que pede permissão para alguma coisa.

- Gostou da idéia? - Ele perguntou, apertando o abraço na minha cintura e parecendo realmente interessado na minha resposta.

- O que você achou? - Insisti, querendo saber qual era a opinião dele sobre aquilo. Eu não casaria sozinha.

- Contanto que a noiva esteja lá, eu sinceramente não tenho objeções. - Ele falou sorrindo de uma maneira simples.

- Eu... - Comecei, virando outra vez para Esme e Alice e tentando formular a frase certa - É perfeito! Absolutamente perfeito...

Elas riram satisfeitas e piscaram uma para a outra.

- Senhores... - Alice começou, empregando um tom de discurso político às suas palavras para todos sentados àquela mesa - Temos um casamento Cullen pra aprontar. Que comece a festa!

...

Ainda era um pouco difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade, mas todo mundo parecia disposto a me convencer da realidade. Eu tinha uma semana para ver meu sonho ser realizado, e com a ajuda dos Cullen, principalmente Esme e Alice, meu sonho não só seria realizado como eu tinha uma certa impressão de que acabaria sendo melhor do que eu imaginava.

- No meu casamento, eu lembro de quase ter pirado. E olha que planejei tudo com um ano de antecedência. - Alice falou animada, quando sentamos pela primeira vez com um bloco de papel à nossa frente e canetas de cores diferentes. Esme estava tão animada que parecia ter voltado à adolescência, e então, ironicamente me dei conta de que as pessoas menos agitadas ali eram eu mesma e Edward, que insistia em estar presente em cada escolha que tomássemos.

- Vamos lá. A primeira coisa que precisamos saber é: Quais vão ser as cores? - Esme perguntou, o lápis já em posição de escrita para minha resposta.

- Cores de quê? - Perguntei, um pouco distraída.

- Da decoração.

- Pensei que seria branco. - Edward falou ao meu lado, fazendo cara de dúvida.

- Claro que vai ser branco, seu cabeçudo. - Alice se pronunciou enquanto Esme ria, e agradeci por ter sido ele a falar aquilo, e não eu - Mas os detalhes normalmente são de outras cores.

- E se eu quisesse que o meu casamento tivesse os detalhes brancos? - Ele perguntou mal humorado, dando ênfase à palavra "meu".

- Você não tem o que querer. Você é só o noivo. É a Bella que decide.

- Você quer tudo branco? - Perguntei baixinho perto do rosto dele.

- Não tenho preferência. Você pode escolher. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto enquanto colocava uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu achei que detalhes em tons de verde clarinho ficaria bonito... Você sabe, já que vamos fazer no jardim... Acho que combinaria.

- Viu só porque homens não têm que se meter em preparativos de casamento? - Alice disse sorrindo e piscando para o irmão, enquanto Esme já anotava a minha idéia.

Olhei para Edward apenas para ter certeza que aquela escolha não o havia desagradado. Ele sorria de forma simples.

Foi necessário o sábado inteiro para colocar no papel algumas idéias "iniciais", segundo Alice. Discutimos sobre as várias possibilidades de arrumação pelo jardim, contatos de músicos, fotógrafos e garçons, eventualidades como chuva torrencial e frio intenso, modelo dos convites, entre outras coisas. Edward opinava em cada uma das decisões, mas parecia estar ali unicamente para me fazer companhia, já que tudo que eu decidia era prontamente aceitado com um sorriso nos lábios. Deixei coisas menos importantes para depois, embora Alice insistisse que os mínimos detalhes eram essenciais. Me recusei a discutir coisas como cor e textura dos guardanapos, tecido do forro das cadeiras e tamanho dos copos que fariam parte da festa. Deixei claro que esse tipo de coisa poderia ser escolhida por Edward, caso ele quisesse. Mas ele não parecia querer, e no final das contas, essas decisões acabaram sendo de responsabilidade das duas.

- Amanhã mesmo vou procurar maquiadores e cabeleireiros. - Alice falou, batendo palmas como uma criança de cinco anos feliz.

- Eu posso ajudá-los com o bufê, se vocês quiserem. - Esme disse de maneira simpática. Eu concordei, agradecendo às duas pela ajuda.

Ao final daquele dia, me dei conta de que aquela semana seria, provavelmente, o período mais agitado da minha vida até então.

No domingo, Esme e Alice foram à nossa casa de tarde, para continuarmos com a conversa. Edward sempre se sentava ao meu lado, e eu imaginava o quão monótono tudo aquilo era para ele. Por isso mesmo, não podia deixar de admirar seu companheirismo.

- Estou correndo atrás do melhor maquiador de Londres!

Encarei Alice um pouco espantada.

- Mas... Eu não preciso do melhor maquiador de Londres...

- Como não? É o seu casamento!

- Eu sei, mas... Eu não preciso disso tudo. Qualquer maquiador responsável está bom.

- Mas por quê? - Alice parecia não entender meu ponto de vista, já que a palavra "orçamento" nunca havia sido pronunciada até então.

- Porque temos menos de uma semana, e tenho certeza que isso vai levar tempo. Acredite, eu aceito qualquer maquiador de bom grado.

- Ok, ok. - Ela bufou, parecendo entediada - Bom... Preciso da sua aliança.

Encarei-a de maneira interrogativa, cobrindo o anel com a outra mão. Foi uma reação idiota, mas involuntária.

- Por quê? - Perguntei.

- Pra mandar gravar os nomes de vocês.

Continuei parada, pensando se aquela era uma boa idéia. Era óbvio que Alice não daria sumiço na minha aliança, mas eu não estava preparada pra me separar dela. Nem que fosse só por alguns dias.

Mesmo assim, indo totalmente contra a minha vontade, tirei-a de uma vez do anelar e entreguei a ela, já sentindo a ausência do peso do aro ali.

- E como você quer sua maquiagem? - Esme voltou a chamar minha atenção, já com o bloco nas mãos.

- Clara. E discreta. Nada chamativo...

- Bella, você já foi freira?

Edward gargalhou do comentário da irmã. Alice e Esme riram da reação dele, e eu corei.

- Por quê?

- Você parece viver em tons pastéis! Se contenta com tudo, é tímida, discreta, boa demais... Sem contar que tem uma paciência de monge tibetano por aturar Edward.

- Ela é só uma pessoa melhor que você, Alice. - Edward concluiu de forma doce, passando um braço pelas minhas costas e me puxando para si.

Ela o ignorou.

- Na sua despedida de solteira, vou levar você para um clube de mulheres. Vamos nos maquiar feito peruas, fumar maconha, beber vodka até amanhecer e ver homens musculosos e semi-nus no cio dançando de tanguinha.

Esme se limitou a revirar os olhos. Edward ficou calado ao meu lado, provavelmente entendendo que aquilo era uma piada, já que, para início de conversa, nós duas estávamos grávidas.

- Faça isso e eu te degolo enquanto você dorme. - Ele falou, sorrindo de forma tranquila e até gentil.

- Ok. Maquiagem clara. - Esme começou, tentando chamar a atenção de todo mundo para o que realmente importava - E quanto ao penteado, querida? Tem algum em mente?

- Ahm... Um coque? Ou alguma coisa que não deixe meu cabelo completamente solto... - Soou como uma pergunta, porque eu não queria mostrar o quão despreparada estava para aquilo.

- Isso! - Alice voltou sua atenção para mim outra vez - Um coque ou uma trança desfiada! Acho que vai ficar perfeito.

- Eu gosto quando você deixa essa região livre. - Edward falou, infiltrando sua mão por debaixo dos meus cabelos e passando levemente as pontas dos dedos na parte de trás do meu pescoço, passeando pelos ombros. Estremeci com o toque.

Quando Esme entrou no assunto dos convidados, me senti um pouco tensa. De alguma forma (obviamente por Edward), as duas sabiam que meus pais já haviam falecido, pois em nenhum momento perguntaram por eles. Quando deixei claro que não haveria convidados por minha parte, Esme pareceu genuinamente surpresa. Mencionei rapidamente que não havia deixado ninguém importante o suficiente nos Estados Unidos, e antes que alguma das duas pudessem contestar, Edward tomou a palavra, falando alguma coisa na qual eu não prestei atenção, apenas para interromper o fluxo da conversa. Era mais fácil escapar daquela resposta do que dizer que as únicas pessoas vivas com as quais eu realmente me importava não poderiam estar ali.

Já era noite quando Esme e Alice foram embora.

- Seu sanduíche. - Edward falou, entrando no quarto e indo se sentar entre mim e a cabeceira, me mantendo entre suas pernas enquanto aumentava um pouco o volume do filme na TV.

- Edward? - Chamei, mantendo o prato no colo. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Por que você pergunta isso se sabe que pode? - Ele riu contra minha orelha.

- Você vai chamar aquele seu amigo? Jonathan?

Sua boca ainda estava encostada no meu pescoço, e por isso pude sentir que seu sorriso havia morrido contra a minha pele.

- Não.

- Mas... Ele não é seu amigo? - Murmurei, já me arrependendo de insistir no assunto.

- Não é amigo o suficiente pra estar no meu casamento. E além disso, não quero estragar o meu dia olhando pra ele e lembrando de uma pessoa que quero longe.

Suspirei, ainda de costas para ele, não conseguindo tocar no meu sanduíche e depositando-o em cima do criado mudo ao meu lado.

- Estou ouvindo. - Ele disse, deixando claro que me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu estava remoendo alguma coisa por dentro, enquanto fazia carinho na minha barriga com o indicador.

- Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela? Por favor, se sentir... Pode falar.

- Sim, eu sinto algo por ela. Sinto desprezo. Apesar de que, no fundo, eu sou grato a ela por ter sido uma completa vadia e ter me abandonado. Porque, do contrário, eu jamais teria conhecido a mulher da minha vida... - Ele falou, sendo incrivelmente fofo e romântico.

Por isso, o que eu disse logo em seguida foi não só completamente inapropriado, como também incrivelmente idiota.

- ...Que também era uma vadia.

Fiquei imóvel, ainda de costas para Edward, um pouco perdida, me sentindo afogar no silêncio esmagador do quarto. Por que, por que eu havia dito aquilo? O que caralhos eu tinha na cabeça? Merda? Qual era o meu problema?

Se até aquele dia eu ainda não tinha certeza, a partir daquele momento era oficial: Eu sofria de algum retardo mental.

Engoli o que me pareceu serem algumas pedras, mas era só minha própria saliva. Me virei um pouco em seus braços apenas para encará-lo enquanto pedia desculpas por ter arruinado aquele momento, nos fazendo lembrar de coisas bastante desagradáveis que jamais deveriam ter saído do passado.

Olhei para ele com olhos suplicantes, e me surpreendi em vê-lo com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. Ele não parecia puto, mas sim um pouco divertido até. Quando Edward se inclinou para mim e falou ao pé do meu ouvido, precisei de alguns minutos para entender o que ele estava dizendo:

- A _minha_ vadia.

Ele pontuou a frase aplicando um ângulo perfeito naquele sorriso torto, lindo e imoral. Continuei olhando-o com um olhar de peixe morto, ainda atordoada demais para conseguir entender o que ele estava fazendo e formular uma resposta inteligente.

- A sua...?

- Aham. - Ele falou baixo, e eu tive a impressão de ver seus olhos vacilarem por alguns décimos de segundo, para, depois, voltarem a exibir toda a confiança - A minha vadia linda. _Só_ minha.

Continuei encarando-o sem reação, tentando arrancar de sua atitude algo que me confirmasse que Edward estava realmente dizendo, com a maior naturalidade, que eu era a vadia dele. Eu sabia que isso era comum em muitos relacionamentos, mas nós nunca havíamos usado esses apelidos provocantes e "sujos" durante a transa. Talvez porque parecesse inapropriado, ou talvez porque, levando em consideração sua hesitação de alguns segundos atrás, ele temesse que eu pudesse me sentir ofendida.

Quando ele começou a falar outra vez, o sorriso torto não estava mais lá. No lugar dele havia uma expressão um pouco culpada. Meu silêncio provavelmente havia feito com que ele achasse que tinha passado dos limites.

Mas o fato era que eu não tinha me sentido ofendida.

Eu tinha gostado.

- Você ficou chateada? - Ele disse, me olhando como alguém que sentia dor - Me desculpa, eu só achei...

Levei uma das mãos até sua boca e o fiz para de falar.

- Você quer que eu seja a _sua_ vadia, Edward? - Perguntei em um tom levemente provocante, começando a entrar no clima da situação.

Ele continuou me olhando, como se não soubesse qual era a melhor resposta para dar.

- Se você quiser ser...

- Responde a minha pergunta.

Ele permaneceu calado por algum tempo, e eu odiei o fato dele ter se arrependido de brincar daquela forma.

- Eu... Queria...

Me virei entre suas pernas e fiquei de frente para ele. Aproximei minha boca da sua orelha e mordi com um pouco de força a cartilagem, usando os dedos para brincar de forma provocante pela barra da sua calça.

- Queria? - Falei, muito baixo, soltando ali lufadas intensas de ar - Não quer mais?

Ele tremeu, e suas mãos, antes suaves na minha barriga, voaram para a minha cintura e me apertaram.

- Hmmm... - Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e me apertando contra seu membro completamente duro.

- Eu sempre fui a _sua_ vadia, Edward. - Balbuciei ainda contra seu ouvido em uma voz rouca e propositalmente sexy - Vai precisar me foder quantas vezes mais pra entender isso?

Ele enrolou a língua tentando responder alguma coisa coerente, mas não se importou em se fazer entender. No segundo seguinte, sua boca já estava colada à minha sem muitas cerimônias, unindo-nos em um beijo quente e intenso. Uma de suas mãos migrou para a minha nuca, apertando os fios com vontade. A outra puxou minha calcinha sem o menor pudor e começou a brincar ali, como se eu realmente precisasse ser estimulada.

Puxei o elástico da sua calça de uma só vez e seu pênis pulou para fora, tão firme que chegava a tocar seu próprio umbigo. Passei o indicador pelo líquido viscoso que escorria pela cabeça já inchada e lambi, mas não dei tempo para que ele reagisse de qualquer forma. Segurando-o com firmeza, levantei de seu colo e sentei outra vez nele, de uma só vez, sentindo seu pau enterrar em mim tão fundo quanto era possível.

Edward se agarrou à barra da camisa que eu usava para manter as mãos ocupadas e não me apertar com a força que ele queria. Eu, por outro lado, não tinha o menor cuidado, tocando-o, apertando-o e o arranhando sem me preocupar se deixaria marcas ou não.

Em algum momento daquela noite, a roupa que eu usava foi rasgada e arremessada a algum canto do quarto. Já era madrugada quando consegui dormir agarrada a ele, exausta, sem sequer lembrar de começar a ficar ansiosa pela passagem rápida do tempo, me levando para cada vez mais perto do grande dia.

…

- E o bolo tem que ter, pelo menos, cinco andares!

Esme e eu olhamos para Alice com cara de espanto, mas ela não pareceu notar. Não eram nem 10h da manhã naquela segunda-feira, e talvez eu estivesse ainda com muito sono para entender os exageros dela.

- Você é maluca? - Edward soltou, sem deixar de sorrir - Nosso casamento não vai ter nem 70 convidados.

- Porque você está deixando um monte de gente de fora. - Ela argumentou.

- Só estou chamando quem realmente me importa, Alice. Bella quer uma festa pequena, então vamos fazer uma festa pequena. Vai ser um bolo pra 70 convidados, no máximo. Se encomendar um de cinco andares, pode me dizer onde diabos eu vou enfiar tudo que sobrar?

- Posso. Você pode enfiar n...

- Bella! - Esme interrompeu-a, voltando nossa atenção para as mais de dez revistas espalhadas pela mesa - Quantos andares você gostaria que o bolo tivesse?

- Não sei... - Falei, temendo que Alice simplesmente parasse de falar comigo, ou pior, me assassinasse - Eu pensei em... Dois?

- Eu acho excelente. - Esme falou, dando um sorriso maternal - Dois andares bem largos são mais do que o suficiente. Edward?

- De acordo.

Era surpreendente como conseguíamos decidir as coisas, mesmo com Alice ao nosso lado. Diferentemente do que eu imaginava, ela não estava se metendo em cada pequeno detalhe e batendo o pé por decisões que não lhe cabiam. Mesmo que se mostrasse claramente contra, ela aceitava e não insistia na discussão. E isso, juntamente com a objetividade de Edward e as boas idéias de Esme, fazia com que as decisões fossem tomadas com bastante rapidez.

- Edward, vamos escolher o buquê agora. - Alice falou, abrindo um laptop à nossa frente com ar de executiva - Vá catar cocos.

- Por que eu tenho que sair? - Ele perguntou, um pouco contrariado - Até onde eu sei, é o vestido da noiva que o noivo não pode ver antes do casamento. Essa regra não se aplica ao buquê.

- A noiva inteira tem que ser uma surpresa. Do vestido à cor do esmalte. - Alice retrucou.

- Edward, ela está certa. - Falei, e Alice sorriu triunfante.

Ele sorriu também.

- E você realmente acha que eu não sei qual flor vai estar no seu buquê? - Ele perguntou, divertido, enquanto enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo no seu indicador.

Encarei-o por um momento, apenas para chegar à óbvia conclusão de que ele estava certo.

Edward sabia a flor que eu escolheria. Porque eu gostava de todas as flores, mas uma era especial. Simplesmente porque ele mesmo a havia tornado especial.

Claro que ele sabia.

- Ei!

Edward e eu olhamos para frente, procurando pelo dono do "ei", e fomos cegados com um flash.

- Obrigado. - Emmet disse, e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, se retirou com uma câmera na mão sem se preocupar em explicar absolutamente nada.

- Edward, xô! - Alice falou, chutando as pernas da cadeira dele. Ele fez um movimento esquisito com as mãos, como se quisesse esganá-la, e então me intrometi.

- Edward, estou com fome. Faz um sanduíche pra mim? - Pedi, com cara de abandono.

- Claro, amor! - Ele consentiu, já se levantando - Quer um sanduíche de quê?

- De qualquer coisa gostosa. - Sorri, dando um beijo no seu rosto, e ele saiu para a cozinha.

Não foi necessário um tempo muito grande para decidirmos aquele ponto. Alice buscou na internet uma lista de imagens dos mais variados tipos de buquês de noiva, me dando mais opções. Ao final, optei por um buquê em cascata, muito diferente dos tradicionais (que pareciam pequenos repolhos). E, como Edward já sabia, seria composto por camélias, todas brancas, mescladas com folhas verdes trançadas no arranjo, junto com alguns fios dourados.

- Seu sanduíche, amor. - Ele falou de repente, assustando nós três, e Alice fechou o laptop em um estalo. Edward notou o estado de nervos da irmã e se apressou em falar - Eu não vi nada! Nem estava olhando!

Eu acreditei. Ele parecia sempre mais atento a mim do que a qualquer coisa à nossa volta.

Quando encarei o prato colocado à minha frente, com um sanduíche de três pães, sabe-se lá mais o que entre aquelas fatias e um suco de pêssego como acompanhamento, tentei falar de maneira natural.

- Edward... O que tem nesse sanduíche?

- Requeijão, queijo magro, peito de peru, presunto defumado, alface, tomate, agrião, cenoura ralada, frango desfiado, um pouco de azeitona, ervilhas...

- Entendi... - Interrompi-o, ainda encarando o enorme sanduíche. Eu não estava com fome, mas não admitiria que só havia pedido o sanduíche para tirá-lo da sala antes que ele estrangulasse Alice.

Acabei comendo o lanche inteiro, porque embora eu não estivesse com fome, tudo estava muito bom. Meia hora depois o almoço foi servido, e de uma forma surpreendente, consegui acompanhá-los na refeição também, sem sequer negar a sobremesa. De repente, um pensamento veio à minha cabeça como tortura: Eu me casaria dali a cinco dias, e estaria preocupada com o fato de estar engordando e caber no meu vestido de noiva caso tivesse começado a pensar nele.

Três empregadas surgiram de algum lugar e começaram a retirar a mesa. Esperei todo mundo se espalhar para encurralar Alice em um canto e mostrar meu desespero.

- Alice! O vestido!

O vestido. Era uma das coisas que mais demoravam para serem decididas no processo do casamento, e eu sabia disso. Como diabos não havia pensado nele? Por que já não havíamos começado a procurar por ele?

- O que tem o vestido? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu não tenho um! - Falei, tentando não soar esganiçada.

- Bella, meu irmão demorou um século pra resolver pedir a sua mão. Mas só porque Edward é devagar, não quer dizer que eu tenha que esperar por ele.

Continuei encarando-a, pedindo silenciosamente para que ela explicasse do que se tratava tudo que havia acabado de dizer. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você acha que minha mãe sempre teve essas revistas de noiva em casa? Acha que sempre tivemos telefones de floristas e decoradores? Desde que Edward nos disse que pediria você em casamento, o que já faz algum tempo, começamos a procurar detalhes que pudessem ajudar na organização. Não podíamos fazer tudo até que tivéssemos a sua resposta, mas como todo mundo - menos ele - tinha certeza da sua resposta, começamos a procurar as coisas sem que você soubesse mesmo assim.

"Por isso eu me dei a liberdade de mandar fazer o seu vestido. E não se preocupe, você vai gostar dele. Pelo menos, gostou da última vez que o vestiu. Apesar de que era verde. Mas imagine-o branco com alguns detalhes bordados, e acho que vai combinar perfeitamente com um casamento discreto e simples."

Sem ainda responder nada, me lembrei do vestido que Alice me fizera experimentar alguns dias atrás, no shopping. Eu lembrava que era um vestido inapropriado para um aniversário, mas suficientemente interessante para se passar por um vestido de noiva. E se eu fosse levar em consideração o quão belo ele era e como me senti usando-o, poderia dizer que sim: Eu adoraria me casar com ele.

- Mas se você não gostar, podemos procurar outro...

- Não! - Interrompi-a sem muita educação - É perfeito! Obrigada, Alice!

Abracei-a com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das nossas barrigas, fazendo força para não me emocionar.

- Ei, Edward! - Emmet gritou atrás de nós - Achei duas grávidas aqui. Vem ver se uma delas é a que você está procurando!

Naquela tarde, fomos escolher o modelo dos convites. Levando em consideração que tínhamos quatro dias para imprimir os dizeres e enviá-los para os convidados, chegamos ao consenso de que deveria ser algo bem simples. O texto já havia sido pensado por Esme e confirmado por mim e por Edward. Quando fomos informados de que era necessário, pelo menos, uma semana para que todos os convites ficassem prontos, Edward pediu para que Esme e Alice me acompanhassem até o carro, esperando-o lá. Tive a certeza de que ele havia oferecido uma boa quantia para que o processo fosse acelerado, e sabia que a quantia era suficientemente boa para que a oferta fosse prontamente aceita.

Na terça-feira, Edward pareceu desapontado quando Esme o informou de que ele não poderia nos acompanhar aquele dia.

- Por que não? - Ele pergutou, com cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva.

- Porque vamos experimentar o vestido, os adereços, a maquiagem e o penteado.

- Eu posso esperar no carro...

- Querido... - Esme começou de forma gentil - Por que não liga para os contados das mesas, cadeiras, postes de iluminação, músicos... Temos ainda muita coisa para decidir. E, além do mais, você tem que fechar todos os papéis do casamento.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo era mesmo o melhor a ser feito, fomos de carro até uma rua comercial um pouco movimentada, onde, nas vitrines, mostravam-se roupas próprias para casamentos, incluindo trajes de noivos, madrinhas, daminhas e tudo que se podia imaginar. Naquela rua havia uma outra unidade da loja que Alice e eu visitamos no shopping, só que maior.

Não precisamos informar sobre o vestido. Alice simplesmente disse seu nome e uma das atendentes da loja nos encaminhou para a área dos provadores, onde, em uma das cabines, o vestido já nos esperava.

Pendurado em um cabide alto, o vestido não era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Esse apresentava bordados por toda a extensão do tecido, um fio muito fino e dourado cruzado em forma de losango na área da barriga e mangas largas, além das justas que já existiam por baixo, de seda branca com detalhes de renda.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Eu dei a idéia dessas modificações pequenas... - Alice começou no meu ouvido - Mas se você não gostou, podemos voltar ao original.

O vestido parecia brilhar diante dos nossos olhos. Ao lado dele, em uma pequena bancada, estava uma gargantilha com aparência de gotas de vidro que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido, dando o toque final do que eu achava ser a perfeição.

- Está... Lindo! - Consegui falar depois de algum tempo.

Não foi preciso muito para me colocar dentro dele com a ajuda da atendente. Me olhei no espelho apenas para constatar o que eu já sabia: Ele era perfeito, em cada detalhe, em cada costura. Eu parecia uma princesa, um anjo ou qualquer coisa mágica, e precisava me lembrar de agradecer a Alice pelo resto da vida.

Quando saí do provador, as duas me olharam como se eu estivesse brilhando. Esme soltou um suspiro enquanto seus olhos se enchiam d'água.

- Eu sou foda. - Ouvi Alice falar - Pode dizer: É ou não é perfeito?

- Realmente é. - Respondi, olhando em volta para todos os espelhos que me davam visões de ângulos diferentes do meu corpo.

- Você está absolutamente linda. - Esme disse sorrindo, enquanto ajeitava uma das mangas.

- É o meu presente de casamento. - Alice falou baixo ao pé do meu ouvido, e eu agradeci do fundo do coração.

A atendente que havia me ajudado com o vestido trouxe a gargantilha e a fechou ao redor do meu pescoço. Encarei o espelho mais próximo outra vez para ter uma idéia do conjunto. Fiquei por um bom tempo sem dizer nada, imaginando como seria estar vestida daquela forma no meu casamento. Meu coração acelerou outra vez.

- Você acham que Edward vai gostar? - Perguntei distraída, ainda encarando o meu reflexo e o das três mulheres à minha volta.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - Alice debochou, segurando meus cabelos e formando um coque provisório - Ele te acharia linda até se você fosse vestida de astronauta. Assim então...

- Ele vai se apaixonar ainda mais. - Esme falou de uma forma doce.

A atendente não precisou fazer muita coisa. O vestido havia sido feito para as minhas próprias medidas: Alice tinha trabalhado nisso, e eu sabia. A bainha já estava ajustada à minha altura, o que indicava que eu não precisaria usar saltos no jardim da casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Quando eu já estava usando o vestido por tanto tempo que todas nós já havíamos decorado cada detalhe, me troquei com a certeza de que aquele era mesmo o vestido mais perfeito que eu encontraria, e sequer precisava procurar por outros. Talvez porque eu não quisesse mesmo procurar.

Deixamos o vestido na loja e fomos em outra loja, também própria para noivas. Escolhemos uma sapatilha simples e linda, completamente plana, com alguns brilhos e bordados delicados. A escolha não tomou muito tempo, por isso, minutos depois já estávamos no carro outra vez, levando para a casa de Esme os sapatos e o vestido.

Quando chegamos lá, Edward foi expulso por Alice, assim como Emmet e Jasper. Diante dos protestos dos dois últimos por não serem os noivos e, por isso, poderem continuar ali, Alice deixou claro que a presença de qualquer homem à minha volta estava proibida. Eles obedeceram mal humorados, indo embora com Edward.

Nós três, sozinhas em casa com as empregadas, almoçamos qualquer coisa e nos preparamos para a visita da equipe de cabeleireiros e maquiadores que Alice havia contactado. Eles chegaram no horário marcado, trazendo toda a parafernalha própria para aquelas coisas, e eu podia jurar que nunca na vida havia visto tantos tons de rosa para _blush_.

Com o tempo, fomos vendo a mistura de tons claros no meu rosto delinear e valorizar tudo que deveria ser valorizado ali. Ao final da sessão de maquiagem, me encarei no espelho e me surpreendi com o quão bonita eu realmente estava. A maquiagem era suave, mas estava, incontestavelmente, perfeita.

Ignorando os protestos de Alice quanto às cores claras, passamos para o penteado. Experimentamos vários arranjos, passando de simples fios soltos até tranças trabalhadas e mescladas com outros tipos de penteado. Ao final, talvez porque tenha mesmo combinado mais com o formato do meu rosto e o estilo tanto do vestido quanto da própria festa, decidimos que uma trança desfiada, propositalmente bagunçada e caída para frente sobre um dos ombros, era a melhor opção dentre todas elas, dando a mim mesma um ar mais simples e delicado.

Quando tudo ficou decidido, já estava escurecendo. Esperei que toda aquela equipe fosse embora e tomei um banho rápido para tirar a produção. O vestido, a gargantilha e os sapatos estava guardados em um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Esme, e Alice fez questão de prender à porta, sempre fechada, um aviso de que se Edward ou qualquer outro indivíduo do sexo masculino entrasse lá, o casamento seria imediatamente cancelado.

Ao final daquela terça-feira, meus pés e minhas costas doíam um bocado. Eu estava faminta, cansada mas feliz. A idéia de que nosso casamento estava chegando começava a me alcançar, proporcionando um leve frio na barriga toda vez que a imagem de Edward e eu oficializando de uma vez nosso relacionamento vinha na cabeça.

…


	35. Chapter 35

...

Acordei estranhamente ansiosa na quarta-feira, começando a lembrar com mais frequência do tempo que ainda restava para sábado. De alguma forma, me acalmei um pouco assim que Esme nos informou que tudo o que faríamos aquele dia se resumia a provar o buffet. Tudo já havia sido organizado por ela e Alice. Por isso, Edward e eu só tivemos que ir até o local marcado - um tipo de salão de festas um pouco longe dali - para decidir o que entraria ou não no cardápio. Elas foram conosco, apenas para ajudar em alguma eventualidade.

Passamos horas provando doces, chocolates, salgadinhos, canapés, frios de diversos tipos, porções de massas, pratos de sopas e mais outras coisas. Alice ajudou na tarefa, talvez porque quisesse parecer útil ou talvez porque sua gravidez a estava deixando com fome. Edward parecia interessado nesse assunto, e me lembrei por seu gosto pela culinária. Como minhas costas começavam a doer agora com mais rapidez, sentei em uma das cadeiras e permiti que ele resolvesse aquele assunto, escolhendo o que quisesse. Eu realmente não me importava com nada, contanto que ele não faltasse ao casamento.

Naquela noite, Edward e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão. Ao pedir meu documento de identidade e minha certidão de nascimento para finalizar os últimos documentos que faltavam para tornar o casamento possível, descobri que ele havia decidido, sozinho, que nos casaríamos em comunhão total de bens.

Eu não entendia absolutamente nada sobre assuntos jurídicos de matrimônios, mas sabia o suficiente para ter certeza de que casar com Edward, assinando um papel que dizia que toda a fortuna dele era minha também, era, no mínimo, injusto.

- E o que você sugeriria? Separação total de bens? - Ele debochou.

- Seria mais plausível, não?

- Não!

- Me explique então de que maneira eu tenho alguma influência sobre a SUA fortuna.

- Se estou me casando com você, quer dizer que quero que as nossas vidas se unam. O que é meu é seu, e essa é a minha idéia de união.

- E por que eu não posso me unir a você sem precisar tomar as suas coisas...

- Você não está tomando nada. Eu estou dividindo...

- É injusto e claramente vantajoso unicamente pra mim! Só eu ganho com isso!

- E eu não perco nada! Por que você é tão teimosa?

- E por que você sempre decide as coisas sozinho?

- Mas você concordou em deixar os assuntos jurídicos sob minha responsabilidade!

- Mas eu não lembrava que tínhamos que decidir o tipo de regime de bens!

Discutimos por algum tempo, até que minha cabeça começou a doer e Edward pareceu profundamente arrependido de ter começado uma discussão, preocupado demais com o meu estado de nervos e como aquilo poderia afetar a gravidez. Quando eu já estava deitada e sendo devidamente paparicada, ele tentou me convencer em um tom mais calmo de que não havia porquê optarmos por outro tipo de regime de bens, e que, caso eu continuasse com a mesma opinião, poderíamos mudá-lo depois do casamento.

Para tornar as coisas mais fáceis, eu aceitei. Sabia que se continuasse com a minha idéia, o casamento provavelmente acabaria não acontecendo dali a três dias. Além do mais, Edward estava certo: Ele não tinha muito a perder, porque se dependesse só de mim, divórcio não era uma opção.

Na quinta-feira eu já não conseguia esconder minha ansiedade, que foi agravada quando Edward comunicou que iria fazer a prova do terno e que eu não poderia ir junto.

- Por que não? - Perguntei com cara de choro.

- Também quero ser uma surpresa pra você no dia. - Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto me abraçava.

- Mas... Eu não quero ficar sozinha! - Falei, sentindo o choro chegar bem devagar.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha. Vai ficar com a minha mãe e a minha irmã.

- E quem vai com você? Emmet e Jasper não contam, precisa de uma opinião feminina...

- E vou ter uma opinião feminina.

Encarei-o cheia de dúvidas. Ele ainda sorria de forma gentil, beijando minha testa como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Quem vai com você? - Repeti, um pouco desconfiada, embora não soubesse realmente com o quê. Mas se não era a mãe ou a irmã dele, era alguma mulher aleatória. E qualquer mulher aleatória me incomodava.

Quando Edward se preparou para responder, a campainha tocou ruidosamente.

- Ah, acho que ela chegou. - Ele disse, segurando minha mão e me levando para o hall de entrada.

Quando Victoria entrou na casa junto com Joshua, Julia e Lilly, me perguntei como eu não havia me dado conta da ausência deles para o casamento. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco alheia a tudo, fosse pela correria ou pelo estado letárgico em que eu ainda me encontrava desde que Edward havia pedido a minha mão.

- Sabe há quanto tempo essas malas já estão feitas? - Victoria perguntou, se soltando do abraço de Edward e apontando para a porta.

- Relaxa, Vic. - Emmet disse, surgindo do nada e indo falar com ela - Os convites não vão chegar a tempo pra nenhum dos convidados, então temos mais um motivo pra zoar com a cara dele pelo resto da vida.

Todos se cumprimentaram entre si e eu permaneci ali feito uma pamonha, assistindo a tudo sem me mexer.

- A noiva! - Victoria falou, me tirando daquele estado catatônico. Abracei-a e agradeci aos parabéns, tanto dela quanto de Joshua. Dei um beijo em cada uma das meninas, me sentindo repentinamente mais alegre pela presença delas ali.

- Você está mais gorda... - Julia falou calmamente, já que era muito nova para entender coisas como sutileza. Ela soou tão sincera que não tive como não rir, mesmo com os pedidos de desculpas envergonhados da mãe.

- Julia, ela está grávida. - Joshua falou, rindo também.

- Ah! Tem um bebê aí dentro? - Ela perguntou, encostando a mão na minha barriga. Lilly imitou seu gesto, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

- Tem. Uma menina. - Respondi.

- Mas essa casa fica a cada dia mais linda! - Esme falou, aparecendo tão de repente quanto Emmet e indo abraçar Victoria e Joshua.

Julia parecia um pouco vidrada na minha barriga, e Edward começou a ficar com medo dela. Ele foi grato à Alice por aparecer com sua barriga ainda maior e fazê-la momentaneamente se esquecer de mim.

Depois de um grande almoço, incluindo Carlisle que fizera questão de dar uma escapada do trabalho para a reunião familiar, Edward pediu para Victoria e Emmet que o acompanhassem na prova do terno. Me senti deixada de lado, mas não quis confessar isso a ninguém, tentando parecer mais madura do que eu realmente era.

Aquela tarde teria demorado mais caso eu não tivesse me preocupado em ajudar todo mundo nas finalizações para a cerimônia. Alice tagarelava animadamente no telefone com floristas, enquanto Esme se viarava para conseguir enviar, com urgência, os últimos convites que faltavam. Joshua, por algum milagre, havia conseguido fazer com que Julia e Lilly dormissem de tarde, em um dos quartos de hóspedes, e Jasper coordenava o trabalho dos jardineiros, que precisavam deixar o jardim "impecável", segundo Alice, até o dia seguinte.

Agora que as pessoas começavam a correr, literalmente, para finalizar as últimas pendências da festa, meu coração e meus nervos pareciam entender a realidade aos poucos, deixando claro que dali a dois dias eu me casaria com Edward. Aquilo era real. Aquilo estava acontecendo.

Tentei ficar quieta, escondendo de qualquer um meu nervosismo e minha ansiedade, e pedindo silenciosamente aos deuses que nada desse errado. Que nada que pudesse adiar aquele casamento, de qualquer forma, em qualquer sentido, viesse a acontecer.

…

Sexta-feira chegou sem a quinta ter realmente ido embora. Quando o relógio marcava 6h da manhã, resolvi me levantar, já que cair no sono parecia uma tarefa impossível para o meu estado de nervos.

Eu sabia que não havia muitos motivos para ficar ansiosa daquela forma, mas não podia evitar. Não era algo que eu controlasse, e o martelar incessante daquele mesmo pensamento dentro da minha cabeça só fazia com que eu não conseguisse me distrair de forma alguma: "Amanhã eu me caso com ele. Amanhã eu me caso com ele."

Edward se levantou trinta minutos depois de mim, alegando que seu sono havia sido interrompido unicamente pela minha ausência na cama. Invejei-o pela sua calma, como se o dia seguinte fosse ser apenas só mais um sábado qualquer.

- Você dormiu bem? - Ele perguntou, me encarando com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim. - Menti. Ele não precisava saber que meus olhos não haviam sido pregados nem mesmo por dez minutos, mas eu tinha certeza que o tom de roxo nas minhas pálpebras deixavam esse fato bastante óbvio.

Durante o resto daquele dia, Edward insistiu em me perguntar se estava tudo bem, e conforme as horas passavam, me aproximando mais do grande dia, mais difícil era mentir sobre aquela pergunta. Em determinado ponto, acabei perdendo a paciência e comecei a ser grosseira - mas não era por mal. Tudo que eu queria, realmente, era que ele me deixasse quieta.

O jardim da casa de Esme e Carlisle estava uma loucura. Um caminhão havia trazido várias cadeiras de madeira, mesas, bancadas e algumas tábuas que já estavam sendo unidas a pregadas por alguns homens desconhecidos. Tudo estava mais ou menos empilhado em um canto, e do outro lado podia-se ver mais homens montando ferros e desdobrando forros brancos, como toldos, fazendo força em todas as direções. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Joshua e até Carlisle, que havia faltado propositalmente ao trabalho, estavam ajudando na arrumação. Havia tanta gente ali, dentro e fora da casa, fazendo tantas coisas diferentes e falando tantas coisas confusas que eu comecei a me sentir realmente agitada.

- Ei... Tudo bem aí? - Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e me virei, encontrando Victoria com um sorriso simples no rosto vindo parar ao meu lado.

- Nervosa... - Consegui pronunciar, encostada em uma pilastra enquanto assistia a toda aquela preparação.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. - Admiti.

- Bom, é normal ficar nervosa perto do casamento, mesmo sem motivo. É mesmo um dia muito importante.

- É... Importante... - Balbuciei, tentando afrouxar os nós dos dedos - Só espero que eu não acorde agora.

Victoria me olhou de forma divertida.

- Você não está dormindo.

- Eu não tenho essa certeza...

Continuamos em silêncio por algum tempo, assistindo aos homens trabalharem. Edward olhava para a nossa direção sempre que podia, de longe, me dando espaço. Talvez estivesse com medo de mim depois da última resposta que dei a ele.

- Tenho que admitir uma coisa. - Victoria falou outra vez, chamando minha atenção. Ela olhava para longe, sem me encarar - Quando soube o que ele sentia... Eu tentei fazer com que ele esquecesse de você.

Embora eu não soubesse daquilo, não foi um choque ouvir suas palavras. Na verdade, seria estranho caso ela NÃO tivesse tentado, já que qualquer uma na posição dela faria a mesma coisa pelo melhor amigo que, de repente, resolveu se apaixonar por uma puta.

- Tudo bem... - Respondi, sem realmente me ofender - Mas fico feliz que você não tenha conseguido.

- Eu também. - Ela pontuou, dessa vez se virando para mim - Você sabe o poder que tem sobre ele, não sabe? Sabe que ele come na sua mão, e é por isso que é tão fácil fazê-lo sofrer.

Sorri, voltando a encarar as pessoas que trabalhavam no fundo do jardim.

- Ele também tem um poder um pouco estranho sobre mim... Então acho que estamos quites.

- Talvez... - Ela finalizou, um pouco distraída, seguindo meu olhar.

Edward surgiu à nossa frente, e eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele havia demorado para cruzar aquele enorme campo e vir em nossa direção sem que nenhuma das duas tivesse realmente notado isso.

- Ei, está tudo bem?

- Edward, sabe quantas vezes você já me perguntou isso hoje? - Respondi calmamente.

- Eu vi Victoria falando com você... Achei...

Interrompi-o, segurando seu pescoço e dando um selinho gentil em seus lábios.

- Vamos fazer assim: Se eu sentir alguma coisa, eu te digo. Prometo. Ok?

- Ok... - Ele respondeu, ainda não muito convencido.

- Só estou um pouco nervosa. Se ao menos eu pudesse me ocupar com alguma coisa pra ajudar na arrumação...

- Nem pensar. Você não vai fazer esforço nenhum.

Edward era adorável na maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes ele era simplesmente teimoso como uma mula. Antes que eu começasse a gritar com ele, ou o que era pior, começasse a chorar feito uma criança contrariada, virei as costas e entrei, batendo o pé e deixando clara minha indignação por estar sendo tratada como uma inválida.

Ao final da tarde, tudo parecia estar pronto, ou pelo menos era o que haviam me dito. Edward queria que a arrumação da festa também fosse uma surpresa para mim, e talvez eu tivesse conseguido escapar e dar uma espiada nos fundos do jardim caso Emmet não estivesse ajudando o irmão naquele plano.

Mas, de qualquer forma, não era exatamente por aquilo que meu coração disparava o tempo todo.

- É amanhã-ã-ã! - Emmet falou em uma voz dramática, me sacudindo pelo ombro e conseguindo exatamente o que queria: Me deixar um pouquinho mais desesperada.

- Pára com isso, idiota. Não está vendo que ela está nervosa? - Alice falou em um tom de reprovação.

- Qualquer noiva fica nervosa na véspera do casamento, anã.

- Ela está grávida. - Esme lembrou - Não a deixe mais ansiosa, Emmet. Não é bom.

- Amor... - Edward começou, perto da minha orelha - Quer que a gente vá pra casa?

- Quê? - Emmet se meteu outra vez - Casa? Edward, seu retardado, amanhã você vai estar casado! Temos que sair pra sua despedida de solteiro!

Eu continuava muda, apenas escutando todo mundo à minha volta. Era mais saudável ficar quieta, porque talvez, no momento em que eu abrisse a boca, acabaria me descontrolando de verdade.

- Não acha que talvez seja melhor Edward ficar fazendo companhia pra Bella, filho? - Carlisle perguntou, provavelmente notando o quão esquisita eu estava.

- Ele vai sufocá-la pelo resto da vida! Só temos que comemorar, já que hoje é o último dia! - Ele falou animado, virando-se para mim e fazendo uma cara de intelectual - Bella, não se preocupe. Só vamos encher a cara e passar a noite com algumas garotas de programa.

Por algum motivo, aquilo me fez rir e falar pela primeira vez em muito tempo:

- Ele pode beber, mas não vai passar a noite com uma garota de programa.

- E como a senhorita tem tanta certeza disso? - Emmet provocou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu só sei. - Falei, encarando Edward e rindo sem querer.

- Ok. - Ele falou, ainda tentando fazer drama - Edward, Jasper... Vamos nos arrumar e botar pra fuder.

- Cara... Eu sou casado. - Jasper concluiu calmamente.

- Foda-se! Vamos logo!

- Ok. - Alice falou, sorridente - Bella, vamos nos divertir também.

- QUÊ? PORRA NENHUMA!

Me assustei com o berro agudo de Edward. Eu nem sabia que ele podia fazer aquilo com a voz.

- Ah, e só os bonitões podem aproveitar a noite? - Ela provocou com ar de autoridade.

- Se deixar a minha noiva com você, eu não caso amanhã!

- Não seja tão dramático.

- Isso é injusto! Jasper está com a gente, é o suficiente pra vocês saberem que não vai acontecer nada demais!

- Nossa, estou me sentindo muito pouco divertido agora. - Jasper falou baixinho, e eu ri.

- E eu estou com a Bella! - Alice falou, como se fosse um ótimo argumento.

- Porra! É exatamente por isso que eu não quero...

- Edward, respire. - Victoria se meteu, falando pela primeira vez - Eu fico com elas.

Ele encarou a irmã, como se a desafiasse a me convencer de fazer alguma merda na presença de Victoria.

Demorou um bom tempo até que todo mundo ali convencesse Edward de que, "pelo amor de Deus", nós não faríamos nada que pudesse se aproximar da palavra "ousado". Tanto Alice quanto eu estávamos em estágios de gestação relativamente avançadas, e se ele realmente achava que aquele papo de beber vodka e ir parar em um clube de mulheres era verdade, Edward precisava de tratamento psiquiátrico urgentemente.

Quando Emmet, Jasper e ele estavam prontos para sair, fui me despedir.

- Ei... - Agarrei-o pela gola, trazendo-o propositalmente para perto e falando em um tom divertido.

- Ei. - Ele respondeu, se encostando em mim e me abraçando com força - Se chegar mais perto, eu fico.

Sorri, beijando-o de forma simples mas provocante, falando contra seus lábios:

- Lembre-se que você casa amanhã.

- Não tem como esquecer.

- Ah, tem sim. Não sei quantas doses de qualquer coisa o seu irmão vai fazer você beber, e não sei onde vocês vão. Mas só quero que você se lembre de mim.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos acabar bebendo em uma boate qualquer. E, de qualquer forma, eu estou sempre pensando em você, então não tem perigo.

Ele disse isso com sua voz sedutora e carinhosa, como um gato manso, e eu me senti um pouco instável.

- Certo. - Falei, ainda contra sua boca - Vou fingir que você não está tão cheiroso e lindo, e que não vai servir de isca pra vadias solteiras.

- Eu já tenho a minha vadia particular. - Ele falou perto da minha orelha, ainda com aquela voz "vou-te-chupar-toda"- E duvido que alguém chegue aos pés dela. Em qualquer coisa.

Não adiantava quantas vezes ele usaria essa arma. Aquela voz mansa ronronando perto do meu pescoço falando coisas inapropriadas sempre fazia com que meu corpo virasse uma gelatina gigante.

- Você não vai fazer nada demais, né? - Ele perguntou de repente - Não ouça a minha irmã. Ela é maluca, e tenho certeza que nenhuma idéia que ela der vai ser boa...

- Confie em mim. - Falei de maneira simples, beijando-o outra vez - Dependendo da hora que você voltar, eu vou estar na nossa cama te esperando.

Os olhos dele brilharam com aquilo.

- Você acabou de me fazer não querer ir pra lugar nenhum.

- _Caralho, vocês vão ter que se aturar pelo resto da vida!_ - Ouvimos Emmet gritar do carro - _Alguém joga um balde de água fria neles?_

- Não quero que seu irmão me odeie. Vai logo.

Ele espalmou a mão na minha barriga e me beijou antes de se afastar, dessa vez com uma intensidade que talvez dissesse algo como "se você não estiver acordada quando eu voltar, eu vou te acordar à força".

No fim das contas, tudo que Victoria, Alice e eu acabamos fazendo se resumiu a conversar sobre nossas gestações e tomar vitamina de pêra durante a noite toda, ouvindo música no sofá da casa de Edward, que eu ainda me obrigava a pensar como "nossa". Ao menos aquilo havia funcionado: Canalizar meus pensamentos para outra coisa que não fosse o dia seguinte me deixou mais tranquila, ouvindo com atenção toda a experiência de Victoria e o que Alice já tinha para contar também. Era bom ter algo para falar com elas que servisse como distração.

Mas a minha "despedida de solteira" passou rápido demais. Antes da meia-noite, Victoria e Alice já tinham ido embora - não sem antes se certificarem de que eu estava bem. Felizmente, toda aquela vitamina de pêra com leite conseguiu me acalmar de alguma forma.

Tomei um banho e fui me deitar imediatamente, desejando que Edward não estivesse longe. Agora, sozinha ali, eu começava a me agitar de novo, e outra vez fui bombardeada de pensamentos relacionados ao casamento e tudo que poderia dar errado até ele.

Felizmente, o cansaço que meu corpo sentia foi maior que meu nervosismo, então eu dormi.

O cheiro de álcool me puxou para a realidade outra vez, e me perguntei quanto tempo eu havia conseguido dormir. Abri os olhos um pouco desnorteada, e embora estivesse escuro, a pouca iluminação do lado de fora no jardim permitiu que eu identificasse Edward ali, meio em cima de mim, me beijando tão sutilmente que nossos lábios mal se tocavam.

- Hmmm...

- Merda... Não queria te acordar... - Ele falou, e imediatamente identifiquei sua voz arrastada.

- Que horas são?

- Duas, eu acho...

- Você está bêbado. - Falei contra sua boca, passando um braço em volta do seu pescoço.

- Eu sei... - Ele respondeu em um tom de desculpas - Posso acender a luz?

Abri meus olhos de uma vez no escuro, agora realmente atenta.

- Ai, meu Deus... O que foi? - Perguntei, lembrando que Edward bêbado sempre resultava em revelações bombásticas.

Ele se esticou, alcançando a luminária do criado mudo. Eu me sentei, encostada à cabeceira da cama, começando a ficar nervosa outra vez. Encarei-o como se pudesse prever o que ele falaria, notando em seus cabelos completamente bagunçados e no cheiro forte de álcool.

- Desembucha. - Falei de uma vez, sem me preocupar se estava sendo rude ou não. Ele me encarou surpreso, tentando sentar reto na cama.

- Eu... Quero te dar uma coisa...

Pela primeira vez, olhei para suas mãos e notei que elas não estavam vazias. Nelas, havia uma caixa branca de veludo aberta, mostrando um par de brincos em forma de gotas. Pareciam feitos de vidro. Eram belíssimos, delicados e de aparência incrivelmente valiosa.

Olhei outra vez para ele.

- Só isso?

Ele se surpreendeu com a minha resposta, se mexendo na cama e parecendo um pouco sem graça.

- Eu... Você queria mais alguma coisa? Podemos comprar...

- Não, não é isso! - Interrompi-o, tentando me explicar - Era só isso que você tinha pra me mostrar? Não queria falar nada?

- Não... Era só isso...

Suspirei aliviada, agora me permitindo analisar direito a jóia que ele me oferecia.

- São lindos...

- Você pode usar amanhã?

- Claro. - Respondi, fechando a caixa e dando um beijo nele. Felizmente, os brincos combinavam perfeitamente com a gargantilha que fazia parte do meu vestido.

Ele sorriu, embora seus olhos estivessem fora de foco.

- Você está muito bêbado! - Provoquei, rindo da cara dele - Vai acordar de ressaca amanhã e vai dar essa desculpa pra desistir de casar...

- Caso com você até em coma alcoólico. - Ele respondeu, me beijando de forma apaixonada.

- Seria um desafio na hora de responder o "sim". - Brinquei baixinho, fazendo-o deitar e tirando dele os sapatos e a calça jeans.

- Uau, você está tirando a minha roupa... Que legal.

- Você está muito bêbado pra transar, bonitão.

- Nunca estou muito bêbado pra transar com você. - Edward concluiu, me puxando para cima dele.

- Você tem que dormir! - Falei, já rindo da situação enquanto tentava desabotoar sua camisa - Ou realmente esqueceu que vai se casar amanhã?

- Por isso mesmo! Essa é minha última noite como um homem livre... Nada mais apropriado do que transar, não?

Como ele conseguia raciocinar estando tão bêbado?

- Transar com a sua futura esposa? Não tem nada de realmente interessante nisso.

- Ei! - Ele começou, em um tom falsamente irritado - Eu escolho com quem vou transar na minha despedida de solteiro! Nem nos casamos e você já quer mandar em mim!

Me aproximei de seu rosto e me esfreguei nele de propósito.

- Você adora quando eu mando em você. Eu sei que isso te excita.

- E é por isso que eu quero transar com _você_. - Ele concluiu, com um sorriso sonso e meio bêbado nos lábios.

Ri outra vez, não achando falhas em sua lógica.

- Foda-se. - Falei para mim mesma, afundando em seus braços e deixando que ele fizesse o que realmente quisesse comigo.

…

Acordei com uma música um pouco irritante, e só depois de muito tempo me dei conta de que ela pertencia ao meu celular. Era estranho: Eu já havia me desacostumado a receber ligações.

Olhei para o lado de Edward na cama e constatei que ele não estava lá. Enquanto isso, meu celular vibrava e tocava escandalosamente em cima do criado mudo oposto.

- Alô... - Falei, esfregando os olhos e testando minha voz rouca.

- _Olha se não é a Bela Adormecida._ - Alice falou com uma voz debochada do outro lado - _Me diga uma coisa: Você ainda pretende se casar hoje?_

Me levantei de uma vez, sendo pega de surpresa pelas palavras de Alice. Infelizmente, o movimento foi rápido demais, e no segundo seguinte me sentei na cama outra vez, completamente tonta.

- Wow... Que horas são? - Perguntei de olhos fechados, tentando me acalmar.

- _Meio dia. E agora que eu sei que você já está acordada, estou indo praí. Você tem 5 horas pra se tornar a noiva mais linda do mundo, então escove os dentes, tome um banho e se arrume em menos de 5 minutos._

E simplesmente, sem dizer mais nada, ela desligou.

Tentei ficar de pé outra vez, feliz por não sentir mais aquela tontura inicial. Andei o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro, escovando os dentes sem sequer me olhar no espelho e entrando dentro do chuveiro de uma vez.

Quando saí, enrolada na primeira toalha que vi, encontrei Alice já sentada na cama desfeita, me encarando com aqueles olhinhos dourados e vivos. Levei um susto, mas me recompus rápido.

- Bom dia. - Ela falou sorridente.

- Por que ele não me acordou? Onde aquele filho da puta está?

- Na casa dos nossos pais.

- Ah, que bom que ELE vai ter tempo de se arrumar!

- Bella, respira.

Só então notei meu real estado de nervos. Se nos dias anteriores minha ansiedade chegava a níveis assustadores, hoje eu parecia uma bomba atômica prestes a explodir.

- Ok... O que eu faço? - Perguntei, já em pânico, esperando que ela me guiasse de alguma forma.

- Primeiro, você se acalma. Depois, nós almoçamos. E depois, começamos a te arrumar.

- Certo. Vou me acalmar...

- Ótimo. - Ela começou, tranquila - E respondendo à sua pergunta anterior, Edward não te acordou porque disse que você parecia exausta.

Bem, eu estava exausta. Não dormia há muitas horas, mas isso não significava que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era me deixar dormir além da hora no dia do nosso casamento!

- Não preguei os olhos na noite anterior...

- Que bom que você conseguiu dormir na véspera. Significa que podemos usar menos maquiagem pra cobrir as olheiras. Mas, em compensação, vamos ter que cobrir um ou dois hematomas.

Arregalei os olhos para ela, procurando agora em mim alguma mancha roxa, mas não encontrei nada.

- A lateral do seu pescoço. - Ela explicou, parecendo calma e divertida ao mesmo tempo - Sinceramente, meu irmão poderia chupar com menos força.

Eu realmente mataria Edward quando o encontrasse.

- Mas não se preocupe. Não é nada que não dê pra esconder.

Suspirei aliviada, esquecendo de me envergonhar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Agora, se vista de uma vez. Jasper está lá embaixo preparando o almoço. Como você acordou tarde, não vai dar tempo de aproveitar um café da manhã. Almoçamos e depois, mãos à obra!

Era bom que Alice estivesse ali. Se não fosse por ela, eu provavelmente acabaria chorando em um cantinho, ainda enrolada na toalha. Eu não sabia se ela já tinha tudo esquematizado e cronometrado dentro da cabeça, mas sua expressão de dona da situação foi o suficiente para me acalmar um pouco.

Desci alguns minutos depois, vestindo um casaco qualquer, uma calça de moletom e minhas pantufas rosa-chiclete. Encontrei Alice e Jasper conversando animadamente na cozinha, discutindo sobre o almoço e os horários que tínhamos que cumprir.

- Edward não vai almoçar aqui? - Perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Não. - Jasper respondeu, pegando alguma coisa na geladeira - A tradição diz que o noivo não pode ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento, mas achamos que seria muito mais emocionante se vocês não se vissem de forma nenhuma.

- Isso é injusto. Ele já me viu hoje, quando saiu antes de mim. E não me chamou. - Concluí, fazendo cara de puta.

- Não se preocupe, eu acho que ele ainda estava um pouco bêbado de manhã. Provavelmente a memória dele vai ser afetada.

Para parecer que o tempo passava mais devagar, tentei não falar. Assisti Jasper terminar de preparar o almoço em silêncio, almocei em silêncio e lavei a louça em silêncio. Não sei se ele ou Alice se preocuparam com minha atitude, mas pelo menos pareceram compreensivos.

Quando a equipe de maquiadores e cabeleireiros chegou, às 13h, continuei praticamente em silêncio, falando apenas o necessário, mesmo que meu coração agora batesse realmente rápido. Eram três pessoas, aparentemente de muito bom humor, distribuindo elogios aos quais eu não conseguia prestar atenção. A agitação dentro da casa me trouxe mais próxima à realidade que eu insistia em afastar: As horas estavam passando, e rápido, me fazendo pouco a pouco caminhar para o momento do casamento.

Do meu casamento.

Com ele.

_- Ok, então vamos clarear os seus olhos, como fizemos há alguns dias, e dar destaque às formas do seu rosto..._

_- … seu cabelo já é liso por si só, mas vamos passar uma escova e..._

_- … o que você acha desses pontos de luz? Acho que vão combinar com..._

_- … unhas em tom claro, certo? Não acho que combine outra cor aqui, porque..._

_- … essa base é da tonalidade da sua pele. Vai esconder a sua "pequena diversão" no pescoço, não vai ser difícil..._

- Claro.

Eu respondia completamente alheia ao que realmente estava acontecendo. Era automático. Se alguém fizesse alguma besteira, Alice naturalmente gritaria e mandaria consertarem o que quer que estivesse errado.

Me pediram para olhar para cima, olhar para baixo, fazer bico, inclinar o pescoço, abaixar a cabeça, fechar e abrir os olhos, estender as mãos e separar os dedos. Falaram comigo durante toda aquela tarde, e tudo que fiz, além de obedecer, foi responder coisas como "sim", "aham" e "é". Alice aparecia de dez em dez minutos, cada vez mais produzida e maquiada, fazendo cara de "está ficando bonita" para mim, e eu sorria para ela puramente por reflexo.

_Eu vou me casar em algumas horas. Em algumas horas..._

- E então? O que achou?

Pisquei algumas vezes, reparando no espelho à minha frente. Ele mostrava uma pessoa muito parecida comigo, mas infinitamente mais bonita. As maçãs do rosto estavam coradas, os olhos pareciam brilhantes e delineados, a boca parecia até mais sensual. A trança desfiada com cada fio milimetricamente bagunçado me dava uma aparência delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo, elegante.

Eu estava muito mais bonita do que no dia da prova da maquiagem.

- Não gostou? - Alice falou outra vez, me tirando do transe.

- Gostei! Está perfeito. - Falei, olhando para às pessoas à minha volta - Muito obrigada!

Alice e as três pessoas desconhecias riram após um breve suspiro, talvez de alívio ao notarem que eu não daria um escândalo e mandaria refazerem todo o trabalho. Me encarei no espelho outra vez, me certificando de que o descuido de Edward deixado no meu pescoço estava devidamente camuflado. - Eu esqueci de uma coisa... Vocês podem repetir a maquiagem no meu hematoma? Eu tenho que passar uma coisa aqui...

Alcancei meu creme de amêndoas e passei uma camada fina ali, me desculpando por não ter lembrado daquele detalhe antes. Eles não pareceram se importar, e refizeram o trabalho na área do meu pescoço como se fosse algo fácil.

Quando meu _look_ estava oficialmente terminado, olhei em volta procurando por Alice exatamente no momento que ela e a manicure entravam pela porta outra vez, trazendo nas mãos meu vestido com todo o cuidado.

- Hora de se arrumar, noiva. - Ela falou de bom humor, e meu coração deu um salto. Não sei se por causa do que ela trazia, pela forma como me chamou, ou ainda por me fazer notar que estávamos nos aproximando das 17h da tarde.

- Me arrumar... - Balbuciei, entre um suspiro e outro. Minha respiração estava claramente afetada, e como se fosse mágica, um copo de água surgiu na minha frente.

- Ei, você tem que se focar aqui. Se ficar muito nervosa vamos ter que parar pra cuidar de você. - Ela começou de maneira muito séria, e desejei não ser uma grávida frouxa e inútil.

- Eu sei...

- Ok. Um passo de cada vez, e quando você notar, já vai estar entrando no casamento.

- Certo. - Falei, tentando parecer durona.

- Certo. O primeiro passo é se enfiar dentro do vestido. Nós vamos ajudar você.

O maquiador se retirou do quarto, deixando apenas Alice, a cabeleireira e a manicure me ajudando com o vestido e toda a tarefa incrivelmente difícil de me colocar dentro dele sem que meu penteado ou minha maquiagem fossem comprometidos. No final, por algum milagre, todas as acrobacias pareceram dar certo.

Calcei as sapatilhas e quando Alice colocou em mim a gargantilha me lembrei dos brincos que Edward havia me dado na noite anterior. Assim que os coloquei, outra vez como mágica, um buquê recheado de camélias surgiu à minha frente, com fios dourados e folhas soltas e trançadas. Eu não havia visto muitos buquês de noiva na vida, mas eu tinha certeza que aquele era um dos mais lindos que podiam existir.

Fui guiada para dentro do closet, e quando me vi encarando o espelho enorme lá dentro, suspirei.

Eu não era a noiva mais interessante do mundo. Também não era a mais chique, tampouco a mais elegante. Mas eu estava, definitivamente, bonita. Como nunca estivera antes. Tão bonita que, pela primeira vez na vida, tive uma vontade idiota de tirar uma foto de mim mesma apenas para guardar de recordação e lembrar que, um dia, eu estive com aquela aparência.

- Se você quer saber a minha opinião - Alice começou, tentando se esquivar do espelho para que só a minha imagem fosse refletida -, eu acho que você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi.

Era óbvio que existiam noivas muitos mais bonitas do que eu, mas mesmo assim o elogio de Alice surtiu efeito, trazendo algo dentro de mim que eu não lembrava existir: Eu senti amor próprio, senti minha auto-estima ser tocada de alguma forma, mesmo que discretamente.

- Brigada... - Falei, sorrindo e tentando não chorar - Mesmo que você esteja exagerando...

- Não está não.

Virei para a saída do closet e encontrei Jasper encostado na moldura da porta, vestindo um terno preto muito elegante enquanto me encarava com um sorriso no rosto. Vê-lo vestido daquela forma fez com que meu coração acelerasse outra vez.

- Bom, na verdade... - Ele recomeçou, parecendo divertido - Você é a _segunda_ noiva mais bonita que eu já vi. A primeira se casou comigo. Espero que não se chateie pela sinceridade.

- Tudo bem, estou feliz com o segundo lugar. - Respondi, tentando sorrir de forma tranquila pela gentileza.

- Só acho um pouco perigoso. Edward pode cair morto e gelado quando te vir assim tão bonita.

- Eu espero, do fundo do coração, que isso não aconteça...

- Porra, tenho que me arrumar! - Alice interrompeu batendo na própria testa, se lembrando de repente de que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas de antes, e saiu do closet correndo.

Voltei a me encarar no espelho, testando minha respiração e mentalizando qualquer coisa feliz. Não tive coragem de perguntar a Jasper que horas eram, me concentrando principalmente em ficar calma. Alice estava certa, eu não podia ficar nervosa daquele jeito. Não seria nada bom para o bebê.

Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais nervosa eu ficava. Além de estar prestes a me casar, tinha que controlar meus nervos por causa da minha filha, mas era difícil ficar calma. Não era da natureza de uma noiva ficar tranquila alguns minutos antes do próprio casamento, por isso eu sabia que ninguém podia exigir isso de mim.

Mas eu tinha que me controlar.

- Tudo bem aí? - Jasper perguntou, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

- Nervosa. - Foi tudo que falei. Ele entenderia.

- Não fique. Nada vai dar errado.

- Acredite, muita coisa pode dar errado. - Falei, de repente pensando em realmente tudo que podia estragar aquele momento, mas resolvendo verbalizar o menor dos meus medos - Eu posso tropeçar no vestido e dar com o nariz no chão. Eu sou bem assim.

- Peça pro seu condutor te segurar.

Estaquei, ainda encarando Jasper como se ele não tivesse dito nada.

Quem iria me levar até o altar? Por que eu não havia pensado naquilo antes?

Aliás, por que eu nunca pensava em nada antes de me dar conta de que era tarde demais para solucionar o problema?

- Jasper... Quem...

- Não se preocupe. Você não vai entrar sozinha.

De repente, senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar. Senti saudade dos meus pais, e desejei, com toda a força da alma, que eles estivessem ali. Nem que fosse para me dizer, com a certeza que eles sempre pareciam ter, que eu seria feliz.

Apesar disso, tentei controlar as lágrimas e parecer forte, mesmo que só por fora. Aquele era um momento muito grande para acumular tristezas e incertezas, e eu sabia que precisava estar inteira para o que estava por vir.

E com o pensamento nos meus pais, desejando que eles estivessem presente até mesmo em espírito, engoli o choro e respirei fundo, saindo do closet de cabeça erguida, sentindo uma coragem que há poucos segundos não estava em mim.

...

Cheguei à frente do jardim da casa de Esme e Carlisle no carro que Jasper dirigia. A cerimônia seria nos fundos, perto do chafariz, por isso não havia perigo em ser vista por ninguém: Todos já estavam em seus lugares.

Caminhei para o lado da casa, sempre encarando o chão, e os batimentos do meu coração pareciam acelerar a cada passo dado. Alice caminhava ao meu lado, tão linda em um vestido longo e vermelho que, por um momento, meu brilho de noiva enfraqueceu. Mas eu não me importava.

- Vejam se não é a noiva. - Ouvi alguém dizer, e ao levantar o rosto, vi Emmet em um terno incrivelmente elegante, me encarando com os olhos brilhantes e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Oi... - Falei, e minha voz falhou. Talvez eu não tivesse empregado a força suficiente para emitir algum som.

Alice e Jasper simplesmente desapareceram, e quando me dei conta, estava sozinha com Emmet.

- Cara dama, aceita minha companhia ao longo do percurso? - Ele perguntou em um tom pomposo, estendendo o braço e piscando divertido.

- Você vai me levar? - Consegui pronunciar, engolindo e sentindo minha garganta se fechar de cinco em cinco segundos.

- Só se você quiser.

Entrelacei meu braço no seu, ainda sendo oferecido, e suspirei. Magicamente, uma música começou a tocar, e mesmo que meu coração estivesse quase saindo pela boca e não conseguisse prestar atenção em nada direito, eu podia dizer que não era a marcha nupcial. Era algo mais suave, menos pesado. Era um som maravilhoso.

- Emmet... Não me deixe cair.

- Não se preocupe, cunhadinha. Consigo te segurar com dois dedos. - Ele falou, rindo de novo e olhando para frente. - A propósito: Você está maravilhosa.

Não consegui responder, já que minha garganta parecia se apertar mais a cada segundo passado, mas ele não parecia estar esperando por alguma palavra minha. Quando ele começou a caminhar, fiz tudo que podia fazer naquele momento: O segui, rumo ao que estava me esperando.

Conforme Emmet ia me guiando, as coisas iam vagamente entrando em foco, mas não muito. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção à minha volta, e tudo de que tinha noção eram algumas mesas um pouco longe de nós, fileiras de bancos brancos e compridos que se aproximavam enquanto caminhávamos e algumas pessoas, provavelmente olhando para mim. À frente daqueles bancos e daquelas pessoas, no centro, de pé como um sonho perfeito e lindo de uma forma perturbadora, Edward nos encarava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça do terno preto que usava. Ele esbanjava classe e beleza, e mesmo que meus olhos não funcionassem direito de longe, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Simplesmente sabia.

Apertei o pano no braço de Emmet, respirando com um pouco mais de dificuldade. Ele me encarou de forma disfarçada, sem deixar que nossa entrada fosse abalada.

- Tudo bem? - Ele falou, se curvando um pouco para baixo e falando perto de mim. Não paramos de caminhar em momento algum.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Talvez o que estivesse me deixando naquele estado fosse a expectativa, a antecipação, a demora em chegar logo até o lado de Edward e ouvir o "vocês estão casados". Talvez fosse o meu medo de que alguma coisa desse errado, ou, quem sabe, meu medo em acordar com um sorriso idiota no rosto e dar de cara com as paredes sujas do meu apartamento, voltando à realidade de que nada daquilo podia ser real.

Fechei os olhos e continuei meu percurso, pensando e pedindo fervorosamente em silêncio:

_Que eu não acorde agora... Não agora... Não ainda._

Senti Emmet parar de andar ao meu lado e meu coração deu mais um salto. Quando consegui reunir coragem para abrir os olhos, Edward já estava exatamente à minha frente, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, os cabelos bagunçados de uma forma hipnótica, me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados desesperadoramente lindos.

- Tome conta da minha filha, ou eu vou atrás de você e te mato. - Emmet falou de palhaçada, e Edward soltou uma gargalhada baixa. Desfiz o nó que unia nossos braços e segurei a mão dele, estendida para mim.

Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas estava sendo tomada por uma vontade súbita de rir, chorar, gritar e agarrá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A mão dele estava quente perto da minha, embora parecesse tremer um pouco. Fechei meus dedos nos seus com força demais, e ele fingiu sentir dor em uma careta sutil.

Edward se virou para frente ainda me encarando, e de repente notei que tinha mais alguém ali perto. O homem de meia idade, separado de nós por uma pequena mesa de vidro, sorria de maneira simpática, e quando simplesmente começou a falar em voz alta, notei que ele seria a pessoa a realizar o casamento.

Ele falou um monte de coisas, e eu desejava poder prestar atenção nelas. Edward permanecia ali, esquentando o lado direito do meu corpo, e me perguntei se ele estaria ouvindo uma palavra que fosse. Não sei se tudo não passou de uma impressão, mas a cerimônia pareceu muito rápida. Talvez porque alguém tivesse mesmo pedido isso, alegando que toda aquela expectativa até o "aceito" provavelmente não faria muito bem aos nervos de uma gestante. Entretanto, o tempo pareceu se alongar - ou melhor, parar - em determinado momento.

- Se alguém for contra esse matrimônio, que se manifeste e exponha os motivos.

Minha respiração ficou suspensa por alguns segundos, esperando e rezando para que aquele tenebroso silêncio passasse logo.

Eu sempre achei que essa parte do "fale agora ou se cale para sempre" não se usava mais. Aparentemente, tudo o que fizeram se resumiu a mudar um pouco as palavras, mas manter aquele momento angustiante presente.

Talvez eu estivesse paranóica, mas não pude evitar que minha imaginação fértil trabalhasse: Um homem chamando a atenção dos convidados, gritando a plenos pulmões que eu não poderia entrar para aquela família porque meu passado era sujo demais. Lauren, surgindo ao longe e dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir que estava esperando um filho do _meu_ noivo. E que ainda o amava.

Estava a ponto de pular no pescoço do juiz de paz e gritar para que ele continuasse, mas no segundo seguinte, ele voltou a falar. E eu me senti muitas toneladas mais leve, sentindo a mão de Edward apertar com cuidado a minha.

Ele estava de frente para mim, e, instintivamente, fiz o mesmo. Com a mão livre, ele tirou do bolso da calça uma caixa vermelha de veludo e a abriu, revelando lá dentro duas alianças que seriam perfeitamente iguais se fossem do mesmo tamanho.

Edward pegou a menor aliança e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, me prometendo que seria fiel, que me amaria e que me faria feliz nas palavras formais repetidas do juiz de paz. Quando ele encaixou delicadamente o aro no meu dedo, senti um formigamento bom e meio quente começando da ponta do anelar e subindo pelo resto do meu braço. Ele me encarou outra vez e deu aquela porra de sorriso torto, me fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés, quase perdendo o controle e o agarrando ali mesmo.

Repeti as mesmas palavras que Edward havia acabado de dizer sem realmente prestar atenção nelas, porque tudo que elas juravam já estava prometido, há muito tempo, pelo meu coração. Quando deslizei a aliança maior em seu dedo, contemplei por um momento o aro ali, como se fosse uma prova de que tudo que estava acontecendo era mesmo real.

O juiz de paz disse alguma coisa que resultou em Emmet e Victoria indo até ali para assinar alguns papéis. Imaginei que eles deviam ser as testemunhas do casamento. Foi então a vez de nós dois assinarmos alguns papéis também, e depois das assinaturas, quando tanto Emmet quando Victoria já haviam voltado para seus lugares, o homem falou mais meia dúzia de palavras curtas e ficou em silêncio. Senti a mão quente de Edward segurar com firmeza minha nuca e me virei.

Ele estava de frente para mim, e naquele momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era me afogar naqueles olhos dourados hipnotizantes. Eu queria me perder nele, de todos os jeitos possíveis, e nem sabia o que aqueles pensamentos queriam dizer no final das contas. Ele sorriu de novo, e de novo me senti mais fraca, mais entregue, mais feliz.

Edward se inclinou para mim com muita classe, e aquelas frações de segundos foram, sem sombra de dúvidas, as frações de segundos mais preciosas de toda a minha vida até então.

_Ainda não... Que eu não acorde agora, ainda não... Por favor..._

Ele me beijou, e o beijo era tão igual a tantos outros que já tínhamos trocado, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente... Era um ato que selava qualquer dúvida, qualquer problema no qual minha cabeça problemática insistia em pensar. E mesmo que eu não tivesse o direito de tomar posse de alguém, aquela verdade agora piscava em luzes neon dentro da minha cabeça.

_Ele é meu. É realmente meu._

- Eu amo você. - Falei em um sussurro, ainda de olhos fechados, assim que ele se afastou minimamente dos meus lábios.

- Eu também te amo. - Ele respondeu de forma simples, rindo baixinho contra a minha boca. Foi só então que o som dos aplausos chegou aos poucos aos meus ouvidos, me tirando da nossa bolha e me fazendo ficar completamente consciente, pela primeira vez, de todas as pessoas que nos assistiam ali.

É verdade. Não estávamos sozinhos.

...

O tapete pelo qual eu passei não era vermelho, mas sim branco. O caminho era limitado porarranjos de bambus ocos de altura média, que serviam como vasos rústicos para flores brancas. Eles ficavam ao lado de cada banco, e pela matemática rápida que fiz mentalmente, havia seis ou sete fileiras deles.

No outro lado do jardim, perto do chafariz, algumas mesas redondas e grandes estavam espalhadas, enquanto os convidados - quase todos desconhecidos para mim - conversavam animadamente, alguns de pé, outros sentados e mais alguns dançando ao som de uma banda de três ou quatro homens a um canto. Começava a anoitecer, e o jardim já estava iluminado pelos vários pontos de luz espalhados aqui e ali. Reconheci de longe Emmet e Julia dançando juntos, como se fossem do mesmo tamanho. Joshua acompanhava Victoria com Lilly no colo enquanto sua mulher conversava com Carlisle. Esme falava com algumas mulheres e Alice estava comendo qualquer coisa sentada a uma das mesas, com Jasper ao seu lado. E Edward havia sumido.

Foi quando encarei minha aliança com um sorriso bobo no rosto que senti um casaco branco e fofo cobrir meus ombros e um abraço envolver a minha cintura por trás.

- Você está um sonho. - Ele falou baixinho perto da minha orelha, respirando com força contra ela para que eu me arrepiasse - Um sonho muito cheiroso.

- Meu marido deixou um chupão no meu pescoço. Eu tive que passar um creme.

- _Seu marido_ estava bêbado, tenho certeza que ele não fez por mal. Além do mais, deve ser muito difícil se controlar perto de você.

- Bom, espero que ele pelo menos consiga se controlar em público. - Falei, me virando para ele e deixando claro que o volume nas suas calças não havia passado desapercebido - Acho que me casei com um adolescente de 16 anos.

Ele continuou me olhando em silêncio, prendendo o casaco branco nos meus ombros.

- Acho que você é mesmo a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. - Ele disse com uma voz sexy, passando o indicador pela linha do meu queixo.

- Acho que você ainda não se olhou no espelho.

Ele gargalhou alto, como se eu tivesse acabado de contar uma piada realmente boa.

- Você é engraçada. - Ele finalmente disse, me ajudando a vestir o casaco. Quando estava enfim agasalhada, prendi meus dedos nos fios da sua nuca e o beijei sem nenhum aviso. Não era um beijo sensual, mas sim gentil, suave. Ou, ao menos, essa era a minha intenção antes de Edward começar a me agarrar de uma forma um pouco inapropriada.

- Vai ser realmente bonito se um dos fotógrafos registrarem esse momento. - Debochei contra a sua boca, tentando segurar seus braços.

- Ainda bem que não foi a mamãe que veio chamar vocês aqui. - Emmet disse, saindo de trás de um arbusto e rindo feito uma criança - Ela ficaria constrangida.

- Emmet, você vai ser SEMPRE o meu empata-foda? - Edward falou meio puto.

- Ei, só vim chamar vocês pra algumas fotos. Podem voltar pro matinho depois.

- Não vamos voltar. - Falei de forma divertida - Não quero que minha noite de núpcias aconteça no fundo do jardim dos pais de vocês. Vamos.

Puxei-o pela mão mas ele continuou parado.

- Preciso de um tempinho aqui. - Ele se explicou, colocando a mão nos bolsos.

- Vamos, Bellinha. Meu irmão tem que desarmar a barraca.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward se juntou a nós outra vez. Recebemos mais desejos de felicidade de mais pessoas, todos me elogiando e o parabenizando pela "sorte de casar com uma moça tão bonita". Imaginei que grande parte daquelas pessoas fossem executivos que ele já conhecia por serem amigos de seu pai, e outros deviam ser apenas amigos de longa data.

Tiramos fotos com praticamente todo mundo ali, mesmo porque não eram tantos convidados assim, e quando anunciaram a hora de cortar o bolo, fui outra vez surpreendida. Em cima da segunda camada enfeitada com glacê, vi uma miniatura incrivelmente bem feita de mim mesma com Edward. Nossas feições eram perfeitas, e eu poderia até ter apreciado mais o capricho da personalização dos noivinhos caso todo mundo não estivesse rindo agora.

A noivinha estava grávida e tinha os olhos revirados, e o noivinho estava efusivamente agarrado à sua barriga, ajoelhado no chão e com cara de pânico.

- Mandou muito bem, Emmet! - Alice falou gargalhando.

- Eu sei. - Ele concluiu.

- Vão à merda. - Edward falou friamente, embora ele também estivesse rindo.

Depois que o bolo foi fatiado e servido, comecei a sentir um pouco de exaustão. Toda a carga de emoções pela qual eu havia passado durante aquele dia estava me cansando. Era como se eu tivesse nadado durante horas sem parar.

Mais fotos, mais pessoas aplaudindo, mais gente bebendo e mais perguntas sobre a minha gestação. Eu estava feliz que todo mundo estivesse bem ali, mas não queria dar realmente uma atenção especial a ninguém que não fosse Edward. Não era falta de educação, mas eu estava exausta e um pouco em transe ainda.

- É uma bela festa. - Alice falou, se sentando ao meu lado em uma das cadeiras livres.

- É... E o mérito é todo seu. Obrigada por tudo.

Ela deu um sorriso e segurou minha mão.

- Espero que você e meu irmão sejam felizes. Ele merece isso, e você também.

- Vamos ser. - Respondi, sentindo a certeza nas minhas próprias palavras. Era muito simples: Nós seríamos felizes porque fomos feitos sob medida um para o outro. Não havia chance de não sermos. Simplesmente não havia.

Os convidados começaram a ir embora aos poucos, e àquela altura eu mesma já estava com uma leve vontade de pegar Edward pela mão e ir para casa a pé mesmo. Não sabia que horas eram, mas imaginava que não fosse muito tarde. E no final, quando olhei em volta e só vi Alice ao meu lado (comendo seu quarto pedaço de bolo), Emmet, Jasper, Edward e Victoria conversando animadamente e Carlisle falando com os músicos junto de Esme, concluí que a festa havia chegado ao fim.

E eu ainda estava um pouco sedada por tudo aquilo.

Bebi o que provavelmente era meu décimo copo de suco de maracujá, sentindo um vento fresco e bastante agradável passar pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, sentada, calada, fazendo nada mais além de respirar toda a mistura de perfumes daquele jardim.

Por um longo tempo.

- Oi...

Sorri sem abrir os olhos. Poucas coisas eram tão boas quanto ouvir sua voz de repente ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Oi.

- Vamos pra casa ou você prefere ficar aqui? - Ele perguntou de forma irônica, infiltrando os dedos por debaixo da minha trança e fazendo carinho na minha nuca. Minha cabeça ficou mole.

- Se você não parar de fazer isso, prefiro ficar.

- Posso fazer isso na nossa casa também. Debaixo do edredom.

- Vamos. - Concluí, me levantando imediatamente e já caminhando para me despedir das pessoas.

Jasper e Emmet se colocaram à disposição para nos levar de carro, mas Edward disse que não precisava, alegando que ele mesmo iria dirigindo um dos carros do pai emprestado, e então entendi que ele não havia bebido durante aquela noite.

Felizmente o caminho todo se resumia a dois quarteirões. Eu tinha certeza que acabaria dormindo caso passasse cinco minutos sentada no banco macio daquele carro. Quando chegamos ao jardim mágico da nossa casa, me apressei em abrir a porta do carro, mas fui impedida pelo grito de Edward.

- Não grita, porra! - Falei assustada, socando-lhe o ombro. Ele se limitou a rir.

- Você não conhece uma das principais tradições do casamento? O noivo carrega a noiva!

- Pra dentro de casa. - Falei, cética - Se você não notou, ainda não entramos.

- A casa está dentro dos limites daquele portão de ferro pelo qual passamos com o carro.

- Então você fez errado de qualquer jeito. Porque eu já entrei e não estou no seu colo.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Ele fingiu estar irritado e saiu, dando a volta pela frente do carro. Foi minha vez de rir da cara dele.

Edward abriu a porta do carona e me carregou no colo sem muita dificuldade. Me agarrei no pescoço dele usando o sono como pretexto, e quando cruzamos a soleira da porta, ele não me soltou.

- Se você pisar na barra do meu vestido, vai ser tão engraçado... - Falei rindo de mim mesma enquanto ele me carregava para o quarto.

- Você está estragando o romantismo, porra!

Eu não sabia se era o sono ou a leveza que eu sentia, mas tudo parecia muito mais engraçado do que o normal. Se eu não estivesse grávida, consideraria a possibilidade de Alice ter colocado algum alucinógeno no meu suco. Edward parecia _me_ achar engraçada por isso, e ria junto comigo de absolutamente nada em particular.

Ele me colocou sentada na cama com um cuidado meio exagerado, me pedindo para ficar ali e esperá-lo voltar.

- Todas as portas ficaram abertas e as luzes ligadas. Não vou demorar.

E dizendo aquilo, me deu um beijo tão suave que mal pude sentir seus lábios tocarem nos meus. Quando abri os olhos outra vez, ele já não estava mais lá.

Tirei as sapatilhas, os brincos e a gargantilha, me deitando em seguida e encarando o teto. Lembrei de tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite: No meu casamento perfeito, no meu noivo perfeito, na minha nova família perfeita. E conforme os segundos iam passando e Edward não voltava para o quarto, me dei conta de que estava ansiosa de novo. Mas, dessa vez, por outro motivo.

Eu tinha transado com Edward no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. Claro. Além disso, estava tão acostumada a fazer isso com ele que já era algo tão natural quanto tomar banho ou algo assim. Por isso, aquela ansiedade adolescente que estava fazendo com que as pontas dos meus dedos ficassem geladas podia ser considerada, no mínimo, idiota.

Não era medo. E também não se tratava de insegurança. Eu sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer e como fazê-lo. Mas, de alguma forma, era como se aquela sensação da expectativa por uma primeira aproximação estivesse me tomando aos poucos. Era quase a mesma sensação de quando me dei conta, pela primeira vez, que estava apaixonada por ele. A diferença era que, diferentemente da primeira vez, eu estava me permitindo desfrutar daquela sensação.

Era o nervosismo bom de uma nova paixão. Só que eu já estava apaixonada por algum tempo, então não fazia sentido.

- Você é muito estranha... - Falei em voz alta para mim mesma, sorrindo de qualquer jeito esparramada na cama.

Ouvi os passos dele subindo as escadas outra vez e meu coração começou a bater muito forte. Sorri outra vez, achando graça do que ele me fazia sentir.

- Feliz? - Ele perguntou ao ver meu sorriso bobo, fechando a porta e indo se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

- Que pergunta estúpida é essa? - Perguntei sem deixar de sorrir - Óbvio que estou!

- Você tem andado muito com a minha irmã. Está começando a falar como ela. - Ele sorriu de volta, passando o indicador na linha do meu maxilar. Meu coração deu mais duas ou três batidas surdas.

- Você faz perguntas idiotas e a culpa é da sua irmã? - Perguntei, me levantando e ficando sentada de frente para ele. Eu sabia que encurtar o espaço entre nós me faria ficar mais nervosa, mas a sensação era tão boa que fiz de propósito.

Ele continuou me encarando por tanto tempo que pensei que quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas ao final de um longo silêncio, Edward simplesmente segurou com muita delicadeza meu pescoço e tão lentamente quanto uma maravilhosa tortura, se inclinou para frente e me beijou.

Foi um beijo perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito, em tudo. Bom o suficiente para me manter em um estado de torpor durante um longo tempo, inclusive depois que ele acabou.

- Você foi o primeiro homem que eu beijei... - Soltei em um tom de voz baixa, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o rosto dele próximo ao meu. Não sabia o motivo de ter dito aquilo naquele momento, mas também não fazia idéia do porquê aquela era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquela confissão a ele. Mas agora que o silêncio havia se instalado no quarto, eu começava a me sentir meio... idiota.

- Eu fui o primeiro homem que você beijou? - Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

- Foi...

- Isso é sério?

- Não. Eu achei que seria legal contar uma mentira e depois quebrar o clima. - Falei debochada.

- Por que você nunca... Você nunca teve um namorado além de mim?

- Não. - Respondi encarando sua boca e chegando mais perto dele instintivamente.

- Não acredito que eu tive que esperar esse tempo todo pra saber disso... - Ele pontuou com um sorriso no rosto, infiltrando os dedos por baixo da minha trança outra vez e me puxando mais para perto - Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Eu acho que esqueci... - Falei um pouco desorientada pela proximidade, e no segundo seguinte, como se não estivéssemos bem no meio de uma conversa, o beijei distraidamente.

O beijo começou lento, mas não demorou para se tornar algo a mais. Edward levou sua boca para o meu pescoço e deixou com a língua um rastro molhado perto da minha orelha. Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente, e outra vez eu sorri.

- Está com frio? - Ele perguntou, e notei que aquela não era uma pergunta provocativa, mas sim verdadeiramente ingênua.

- Não. - Respondi, voltando a beijá-lo imediatamente enquanto trabalhava nos botões da sua camisa, no paletó e na gravata.

Quando o despi completamente na parte de cima, Edward trilhou um caminho de beijos no meu pescoço até a minha nuca, indo se sentar atrás de mim. A respiração pesada dele batia direto na pele sensível do meu pescoço, e era muito difícil parar de tremer. Quando senti seus dedos abrirem o ziper do meu vestido devagar, meus músculos se contraíram todos de uma vez, e ele notou.

- Você está bem?

- Aham.

- Parece um pouco tensa. - Ele disse, pontuando a frase com beijos na pele das minhas costas que agora estava exposta. Senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçarem, e ele notou isso também.

Edward sorriu contra a minha pele e foi tirando o vestido de mim da forma mais gentil e elegante que conseguia. Quando, no final das contas, tudo que eu vestia se resumia a uma calcinha branca (porque não tive tempo de escolher uma coisa mais apropriadamente vulgar para a ocasião, já que aquele dia havia começado aos trancos e barrancos), ele sorriu outra vez e me abraçou por trás. Só porque já haviam se acostumado, suas mãos migraram para a minha barriga.

- Do que está rindo? - Tentei falar em uma voz firme e falhei vergonhosamente.

- Você está nervosa.

- E o que tem isso?

- Eu nunca te vi nervosa assim. - Ele falou calmamente, voltando a beijar o meu pescoço e ronronar ali como um gato cheio de manha. - O que você tem?

- Não sei. - Respondi a verdade.

- Quer deixar pra outro dia?

- NÃO! - Falei enfaticamente e corei em seguida.

- Que bom - Ele concluiu, sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto subia suas mãos - Eu também não quero.

As mãos dele percorriam o meu corpo e me tocavam da mesma forma de sempre, e era engraçado como, dessa vez, tudo parecia mais intenso. Minha pele simplesmente se mantinha arrepiada durante o tempo todo, como se o toque dele fosse desconhecido. Mesmo me sentindo um pouco inibida - algo que também nunca havia acontecido -, deixei que minha cabeça repousasse em seu ombro, tendo acesso à sua boca, e o beijei apaixonadamente. As mãos dele pareciam tocar em pontos estratégicos, que costumavam ser tão normais mas que, naquele momento, pareciam fios desencapados.

Quando ele voltou a ficar de frente para mim, tudo que fez foi me encarar por um longo tempo enquanto brincava com seus dedos na minha nuca. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, como se não soubéssemos o que fazer a partir dali, ou como se não precisássemos fazer nada mesmo.

- Você é absurdamente linda. - Ele falou de repente, tirando alguns fios do meu rosto.

- Amanhã eu tiro a maquiagem. - Brinquei, beijando-o outra vez.

- Você vai continuar absurdamente linda amanhã. - Ele sorriu, pegando minha mão esquerda e beijando meu anelar com a aliança - Sua beleza não se limita à maquiagem. Não se limita nem à sua aparência. Você sempre foi linda, principalmente no que diz respeito ao que ninguém vê.

Eu o encarava feito uma retardada, assistindo-o se declarar contra a palma da minha mão. Eu queria responder, mas não o fiz por dois motivos: Primeiro, eu não sabia o que dizer. Segundo: Nada que eu dissesse valeria tanto a pena a ponto de interrompê-lo.

- Eu não acredito na sorte que tive de te encontrar, e não me conformo por quase ter deixado você ir embora. Então, se você ainda não se deu conta disso, me deixa te avisar: - Ele se inclinou para frente e encostou a boca no meu ouvido - Isso aqui é pra sempre. E o meu "pra sempre" não é como os de hoje em dia, que resolvem acabar por preguiça. O meu "pra sempre" é um pouco mais chato, aquele que não se dá por vencido.

Ele voltou a me encarar com aqueles olhos amarelos brilhantes e lindos, dando um sorriso arrebatador a poucos centímetros de distância do meu rosto. Eu continuei imóvel, e embora não tivesse nada de inteligente para falar, falei mesmo assim. Ou sussurrei.

- Eu gosto de "pra sempre" chatos.

- Então nós realmente combinamos. - Ele disse, e mesmo que meus olhos já estivessem fechados, pude "ouvir" seu sorriso enquanto ele dizia aquilo.

Sem esperar pela minha resposta - talvez porque ele tenha notado que eu nunca conseguia falar merda nenhuma direito - Edward me puxou para o seu colo e, quando fez isso, senti seu membro já completamente rígido contra a minha barriga. E então, porque as coisas não estavam estranhas o suficiente, meu rosto começou a ferver.

- Você ficou vermelha!

- Cala a boca... - Falei, corando ainda mais enquanto tentava desabotoar suas calças embaixo de mim.

- Fui eu que fiz isso? - Ele perguntou, parecendo tão divertido quanto se estivesse em um parque de diversões.

- Cala a boca! - Repeti, abaixando o rosto mas não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. Eu estava corando como uma menininha inexperiente, e vê-lo rindo de mim estava me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

- Você fica ainda mais linda vermelha... - Ele falou enquanto levantava meu rosto com uma das mãos e, com a outra, me puxava outra vez contra sua ereção.

Depois de um pouco de ginástica e uma confusão de mãos, acabamos os dois sem roupas. A noite estava fria, ou talvez fosse a minha ansiedade. Edward parecia tão calmo como em qualquer outro dia, e tive que me concentrar no pensamento de que a estranha naquela situação era eu. Ele voltou a me beijar, e seu beijo parecia mais profundo do que nunca. Sua boca passeava sem pressa pelo meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus ombros e meus seios, confortável o suficiente para não parar um segundo sequer.

Estremeci de leve quando senti suas mãos me levantarem, mas não deixei que ele notasse. Edward se alinhou perfeitamente à minha entrada e esperou que eu me movesse, como era de costume. Como já estávamos mais do que acostumados a fazer.

Mas eu não consegui.

Ele me encarou outra vez, ainda sorrindo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que eu corasse outra vez.

- Eu não consigo entrar em você. - Edward disse contra o meu pescoço, usando sua voz mais conquistadora - Que tal relaxar?

Sua boca começou a passear muito suavemente de um lado ao outro do meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse nos lugares em que a pele dele esteve em contato com a minha.

- Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. - Retruquei friamente, tentando tirar qualquer traço de ingenuidade da minha voz. Isso só parecia diverti-lo ainda mais.

- Então por que você não deixa eu me divertir aqui? - Ele perguntou em meio a risos, deslizando uma das mãos para o meio das minhas pernas e esfregando com vontade não só meu clitóris como toda a entrada.

- Hmmm... - Gemi contra a pele do seu rosto, tentando dar uma resposta plausível mas não achando nenhuma.

Ele firmou seu pênis de novo no lugar certo, e como da primeira vez, mal começou a entrar e meu corpo já havia se fechado violentamente contra o muito pouco que já estava quase dentro.

- Amor, você é virgem? - Ele debochou e eu comecei a rir - Vem cá.

Só me dei conta de que já estava deitada com as costas no colchão no segundo seguinte. Claro, ele sabia muito bem qual era a melhor maneira de me deixar relaxada e explodindo de tesão. Ele sabia usar aquela porra daquela língua dele muito bem, e depois de algumas lambidas e chupadas tão boas quanto o paraíso, qualquer virgem frígida estaria louca de vontade de ser espancada por aquela ereção enorme.

E nessa situação, aproveitando tudo que seus dedos e sua língua alternadamente faziam em mim, de olhos fechados e respiração pesada, fui invadida sem nenhum preparo ou aviso.

Respirei fundo, agarrando o travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça e fazendo força para não gemer alto. Edward esperou um pouco para se mover, me encarando para se certificar de que não havia me machucado. Fiz o possível para informá-lo que estava bem. Ótima, aliás.

Ele então se moveu, ondulando entre as minhas pernas daquele jeito incrível que ele sabia fazer tão bem. Quando suas mãos foram parar na minha cintura e levantaram meus quadris, notei na aliança dourada que brilhava no anelar dele e, por algum motivo, ele pareceu dez vezes mais foda.

E era claro que as vadias soltas por aí também achariam isso. Mas não tinha problema: Eu iria atrás dela e as degolaria caso elas mexessem com o MEU marido.

Meu.

Quando as investidas foram se tornando mais rápidas e mais profundas, cansei de engolir os gemidos e comecei a fazer barulho de verdade, não me importando em momento algum se estava fazendo um escândalo. Mesmo porque Edward parecia estar gostando bastante dos barulhos que eu fazia, escandalosos ou não.

Depois de ir parar no seu colo mais uma vez, ditei o ritmo da transa pelo resto da noite. Consegui controlar nossos orgasmos por um tempo consideravelmente grande, já que nós dois chegávamos aos nossos limites com frequência. Quando nos permiti chegar ao clímax juntos, pela segunda vez, os lençóis já estavam tão amassados que pareciam ter servido de palco para uma luta. Eu estava cansada, suada, provavelmente descabelada e com a maquiagem borrada. Edward continuava um semi-deus, cheiroso e lindo de doer como sempre.

Acho que dormi no seu colo, sentada, enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração constante. A exaustão havia me nocauteado, mas só de me nocautear nos braços _dele_, já estava bom. Ele cuidaria de mim, e eu confiava nisso com toda a força da alma.

Pelo menos enquanto aquele sonho durasse, eu estaria bem.

_Que eu não acorde nunca... Nunca._

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Não vou me alongar aqui. Sei que demorei dessa vez. Pra tentar compensar, dou dois capítulos pra vocês.**_

_**Desculpem.**_

_**E muito obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_**Beijos, Mel.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Edward's POV**

**QUINTO MÊS**

A manhã seguinte ao nosso casamento começou perfeita, mesmo que nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido. O simples fato de tê-la ali ao meu lado, dormindo, linda como um anjo, já era o suficiente para me deixar bem. Sua maquiagem, embora mais fraca, se mantinha perfeita. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e tentei me lembrar em que momento da noite anterior eu havia desfeito sua trança. O perfume de amêndoas parecia fraco se comparado ao perfume natural que sua pele emanava. Ela estava tranquila, respirando devagar, e o movimento de subida e descida que o peito dela fazia era um pouco hipnótico. Mesmo inconsciente, Isabella parecia feliz, e aquilo fez com que eu sentisse uma paz de espírito tão grande que, de repente, me dei conta de que poderia passar o resto da vida ali, daquele jeito, assistindo-a não fazer nada.

Mas em algum momento ela acordaria. E quando isso acontecesse, eu queria estar preparado. Era engraçado como me sentia disposto a parecer o melhor marido do mundo para ela, e igualmente engraçado era o fato de que eu achava que realmente podia ser. Eu havia prometido a ela - e a mim mesmo - que cuidaria dela para sempre, e sempre a faria feliz. Era uma das pouquíssimas promessas que eu havia feito a alguém algum dia, e seria talvez a única que eu realmente cumpriria.

Contra a vontade, levantei-me da cama e caminhei até o banheiro para um banho morno, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Ela ainda dormia na mesma posição quando voltei ao quarto. Escolhi uma calça de moletom qualquer para vestir e recolhi do chão as nossas peças de roupa, esquecidas na noite anterior, saindo logo em seguida.

Desci e preparei o melhor café da manhã que consegui, com sucos de maçã e morango, torradas, dois tipos de geléias, patê, chocolate e biscoitos de água e sal. Não sabia de onde havia surgido aquilo tudo, mas só pude pensar que tinha um dedo de Alice. Sentei na cozinha e comi distraidamente, tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes da nossa festa de casamento, mas só conseguindo lembrar sempre da mesma coisa: Ela. E de como ela estava maravilhosa. E de como eu me senti ao vê-la caminhando para mim, me aceitando, aceitando ser minha. E de como tudo parecia girar em torno dela de uma forma natural. E de como eu a amava.

Senti uma saudade boba de repente, como se estivéssemos longe há tempo suficiente. Coloquei em uma bandeja tudo que consegui e subi com ela para o quarto, sem pensar se Isabella já havia acordado àquela hora. Para minha felicidade, ela estava se espreguiçando em volta do edredom como um gato manso - e a melhor parte: completamente nua. Por um bom tempo tudo que consegui fazer foi admirá-la da porta, com a bandeja ainda na mão. Fiquei feliz quando ela não fez menção em se cobrir ao me ver ali.

- Bom dia. - Ela sussurrou contra o travesseiro, meio de bruços, me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos perfeitos.

- Ótimo dia. - Respondi, deixando a bandeja no colchão ao seu lado e beijando suavemente suas costas - Com fome, sra. Cullen?

Ela escondeu o rosto e soltou um riso baixo, mas suficientemente alto para que eu ouvisse e me apaixonasse ainda mais.

- Estou. A _sua_ filha está mexendo com o meu apetite.

Eu não sabia por que tudo que ela dizia fazia com que eu me derretesse, mas ouvi-la se referir à sua barriga daquela forma definitivamente me deixou mais bobo do que nunca. Quando Isabella virou de barriga para cima, fui tomado por uma vontade imoral de agarrá-la e enchê-la de beijos, mas tudo que fiz foi beijar sua barriga.

- Ela anda muito quieta... - Comecei, espalmando minha mão ali, e como se fosse uma resposta à minha constatação, senti imediatamente um minúsculo chute.

- Acho que ela quer conversar.

- Ora... Bom dia, princesa.

Ao sentir mais um chute como resposta, sorri involuntariamente. Era claro que ela não estava me respondendo, mas era como se estivéssemos conversando, e essa pequena interação entre nós estava me deixando feliz como uma criança em véspera de Natal.

Me inclinei para a barriga de Isabella e comecei a falar coisas completamente sem importância, apenas com o intuito de fazer com que minha voz vibrasse perto da minha filha. Sempre que eu me calava, pensando no próximo assunto para abordar, sentia um pequeno chute como forma de protesto ao meu silêncio, e então voltava a falar qualquer besteira. A essa altura, Isabella já havia alcançado a bandeja e pegado uma torrada para comer, provavelmente esperando que eu parasse de bancar o louco falando com seu umbigo.

- Vou fingir que não estou me sentindo excluída com essa relação de vocês. - Ela soltou de repente.

- Está com ciúmes? - Perguntei de maneira divertida.

- É óbvio que estou.

- De mim ou dela?

- Dos dois.

Soltei uma gargalhada baixa, beijando sua barriga com calma.

- Quando ela nascer, eu prometo que vamos ter a nossa lua-de-mel atrasada. E prometo compensar esse atraso.

- Quando ela nascer você não vai conseguir ficar longe dela. Acha que eu não sei?

- Bom, é verdade. Mas acho que consigo ficar duas ou três semanas afastado se for pra ficar com você. - Pontuei beijando outra vez sua barriga e formando uma trilha de beijos até um ponto próximo a um dos seus seios.

- Saiba que eu vou cobrar isso. - Ela falou de forma simples, um pouco corada.

Beijei com suavidade o bico esquerdo, já levemente excitado. Ela riu baixo, e o som leve de sua gargalhada fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais feliz. Brinquei com a língua no outro seio, de uma forma ainda suave, e ela gargalhou outra vez. E toda vez que ela gargalhava eu sentia que a amava um pouquinho mais.

- Você está me deixando excessivamente romântico. - Falei ainda contra a sua pele, apoiando o queixo no peito dela e sorrindo sem motivo - Isso não faz bem pra minha masculinidade.

- A culpa não é minha se você está completamente apaixonado por mim. - Ela respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- É claro que é sua. De quem mais seria?

- Sua, que se deixou levar pelos meus encantos.

Ri como um pamonha apaixonado, sem ter nenhum argumento inteligente pronto.

Ela fez um pouco de força e me tirou de cima dela. Rolei para o lado e deixei que Isabella se levantasse, caminhando para o banheiro, e tudo que consegui fazer foi encarar o seu rebolado natural e perfeito como um pervertido.

- Ei, eu tenho que tomar um banho. - Ela falou com um sorriso meio provocante enquanto se virava outra vez - Quer me ajudar?

- Hum, depende. Vai me deixar te ensaboar ou só vou poder ficar assistindo? - Perguntei só por perguntar. Qualquer que fosse a opção que ela me desse, eu aceitaria.

- Eu adoraria ser ensaboada. Mas você vai ter que _esfregar_ direito...

Ela não precisou terminar a frase. Eu já estava de pé ao seu lado.

…

Era o momento de começar a colocar as coisas em ordem, pouco a pouco. Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Victoria estavam de partida para casa, e me senti um pouco triste em vê-los indo embora, já que estava começando a me acostumar com a presença deles ali. Ao final daquele domingo, depois de todas as despedidas e lágrimas, só restamos Isabella, eu e meus pais a dois quarteirões de nós.

Eu começaria a trabalhar dali a duas semanas, por isso tinha que deixar tudo pronto até lá. E "deixar tudo pronto" significava deixar tudo da forma que eu considerava boa o suficiente para poder ir trabalhar tranquilamente e deixar Isabella sozinha. Ela estava no quinto mês de gravidez, e por algum motivo eu estava com mais medo de me afastar dela agora.

Consegui com minha mãe uma empregada "emprestada" para a nossa casa, pelo menos provisoriamente. Ela cuidaria da limpeza e da arrumação de tudo, fazendo companhia à Isabella e ajudando-a no que ela precisasse enquanto eu estivesse fora. Por hora, consegui convencê-la a deixar de lado o trabalho que eu havia prometido conseguir para ela outra vez quando nos mudássemos para Londres. A gravidez parecia estar mexendo com as suas prioridades, fazendo com que ela perdesse um pouco do interesse em gastar o tempo que tinha se ocupando com outras coisas.

Aliás, passado o casamento, aquela gravidez se tornou prioridade tanto dela quanto minha. Agora que tudo voltava ao normal aos poucos, era curioso notar como cinco meses haviam se passado sem que tivéssemos feito uma ultrassonografia sequer - ou melhor, que _eu_ tivesse permitido isso, já que meus cuidados eram abertamente exagerados. Talvez isso tivesse acontecido porque eu havia passado metade do meu tempo tentando organizar as coisas nos Estados Unidos para que nossa mudança acontecesse, e a outra metade criando coragem para pedir Isabella em casamento. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, já estava mais do que na hora de fazer os exames necessários para o início de um acompanhamento adequado à gravidez.

Por isso, a visita ao obstetra indicado pelo médico antigo foi marcada para o meio daquela semana.

- Por que está tão calada? - Perguntei ao parar o carro no sinal vermelho.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sacudindo a cabeça como se dissesse "por nada".

- Está nervosa?

Outra vez ela respondeu com uma sacudida na cabeça, dessa vez em afirmação.

- Não fique. - Falei, levando minha mão livre para a sua perna - Vai dar tudo certo.

Era realmente nisso que eu acreditava. Claro que não estava completamente calmo, mas também não estava nervoso ou com medo. Só estava ansioso, simplesmente porque sabia que dali a alguns minutos estaria vendo nossa filha pela primeira vez.

Ela suspirou, agarrando minha mão ainda sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Liguei o rádio do carro e coloquei para tocar o cd gravado por mim. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco com a melodia do piano, afrouxando um pouco o aperto que seus dedos faziam nos meus.

Dirigi um pouco mais rápido, tanto pela minha ansiedade como para acabar logo com a angústia dela. Pelo horário da consulta, estávamos adiantados, mas se teríamos que esperar de qualquer jeito, pelo menos que fosse sentados no sofá de espera do consultório médico.

Quando chegamos, pedi para que ela fosse se sentar enquanto eu cuidava dos detalhes da consulta com a secretária. Havia algumas mulheres na nossa frente, umas acompanhadas dos maridos e outras não. Algumas barrigas estavam crescidas, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho da de Isabella; outras estavam muito maiores, e algumas eram tão lisas que sequer pareciam poder comportar uma criança.

Quando fui ao encontro dela, sozinha em um sofá de três lugares, ela olhava com curiosidade as barrigas alheias.

- Você ainda é a grávida mais bonita. - Falei com uma voz doce ao seu ouvido, sentando ao seu lado e estendendo um braço por trás do seu pescoço - De longe.

Ela apenas sorriu, me encarando com alegria mas ainda nervosa.

- Nós devíamos ter feito esse exame antes...

- As coisas foram muito corridas... - Comecei, brincando com uma mecha dos seus cabelos apenas para tentar passar para ela a minha calma - Normalmente esse exame é feito três vezes: No início, no meio e no fim da gravidez. E se tivéssemos que optar por apenas um, o mais indicado seria o que vamos fazer agora. Então não estamos muito errados.

Ela continuou me encarando com um certo espanto.

- Você tem pesquisado sobre isso?

- Não... Foi minha mãe que disse. - Sorri.

Ela suspirou, deixando sua cabeça cair sobre o meu braço e fechando os olhos.

- Só quero que ela esteja bem...

Eu queria acalmá-la de alguma forma, mas não conseguia. Achei que o melhor a fazer naquela situação seria deixá-la em paz e permanecer ao seu lado quando ela quisesse puxar alguma conversa. Nada do que eu dissesse ajudaria em nada, e talvez, com o passar do tempo de espera, ela acabasse cochilando.

E foi isso que eu pensei que tivesse acontecido, pelo menos até o momento em que o nome de Isabella foi chamado em voz alta, aproximadamente uma hora depois, e ela se pôs de pé em um salto, me puxando pela mão sem nem olhar para mim.

- Boa tarde, senhor e senhora Cullen. Eu sou o Dr. Lewis.

Sorri sozinho, simplesmente por ouvir o médico se referindo a ela daquela forma.

- Boa tarde. Muito prazer. - Respondi, apertando-lhe a mão.

Ele era um médico de meia idade, simpático e parecia ser a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo. Mas nem seu sorriso foi capaz de deixar Isabella menos tensa.

- A mamãe está nervosa? - Ele soltou, analisando-a.

- Um pouco. - Ela respondeu, sorrindo rapidamente.

- Ora, não precisa. Tenho certeza que tudo vai estar bem com o bebê. Podem se sentar.

Fizemos como o médico disse, indo nos acomodar à frente da sua mesa. Quando ele começou a fazer as perguntas básicas, informei-o que aquela era a primeira ultrassonografia que faríamos, tentando explicar os motivos do atraso. Apresentei os exames de sangue pedidos pelo obstetra antigo, disse que já havíamos feito um exame que definiu o sexo do bebê, e citei quase todos os sintomas que Isabella estava tendo, já que ela se mantinha calada.

- E ela se mexe às vezes quando sente a minha mão. - Falei, agora mais animado - É possível que ela reconheça o meu toque?

- Claro que sim. Não só o seu toque como a sua voz. Ela já estabeleceu com você uma relação familiar, e vai reconhecê-lo quando ouvi-lo falando com ela depois do nascimento também.

- Por que ela só faz isso com ele?

A voz de Isabella soou baixa, como se estivesse com vergonha de deixar claro que estava enciumada ao fazer a pergunta.

- Isso é difícil dizer. Ele deve interagir mais com ela do que você, estou certo?

Claro que ele estava certo. Ela também tinha seus momentos de hipnose com sua própria barriga, mas eu simplesmente não desgrudava dela. Eu admitia exagerar, mas como não me importava com as piadas, nunca mudei de atitude.

- Mas não precisa ficar triste - Ele completou, me tirando dos meus devaneios - Quando ela nascer, vocês duas terão um vínculo muito forte, e acredite, único. Ela vai saber quem você é, e vai amá-la da mesma forma.

Eu não duvidava daquilo. Era muito difícil alguém não amá-la.

- Mas agora, vocês não querem dar uma olhada na princesinha?

Meu coração deu um salto. Sim, era exatamente o que eu queria. Era exatamente por isso que eu vinha esperando, e saber que a hora tinha chegado estava me deixando tão ansioso que talvez fosse mais saudável me acalmar primeiro.

Quando chegamos à outra sala, onde estavam dispostos os aparelhos necessários para o exame, o Dr. Lewis ajudou Isabella a deitar na cama alta e estreita enquanto já nos dava alguns detalhes sobre o exame.

- Nós vamos checar o coração da filha de vocês, os membros, a coluna e basicamente tudo que pudermos enxergar.

- Vamos conseguir enxergar direito? - Perguntei, enquanto ele preparava o equipamento.

- Na medida do possível, sim. É muito difícil ver alguma coisa de forma clara, primeiro porque as imagens da ultrassonografia são um tanto quanto escuras e borradas, e segundo porque ela é muito pequena ainda. Vamos conseguir ver com mais clareza os ossos.

- E não tem como ver as feições ou a pele dela? - Perguntei.

- Tem. As ultrassonografias 3D e 4D mostram o feto de uma forma mais concreta, com as feições e pele. Mas o que podemos ver depende da posição em que ele está. Além disso, o momento mais indicado é no final da gravidez, quando tudo já está mais bem formado.

- Mas não podemos fazer agora? - Insisti, quase pulando de ansiedade.

- Ah, sim, podemos. É que a maioria dos casais prefere fazer no final da gestação. Talvez não possamos ver muitos detalhes, mas se vocês quiserem...

- Nós queremos. - Interrompi-o de uma vez.

- Só que o convênio não paga...

- Eu pago por fora. Não tem problema.

Isabella não falou nada, deitada na cama e encarando o teto com a barriga já de fora, provavelmente tentando se acalmar.

- Tudo bem então. - O médico disse, vencido, voltando sua atenção para o aparelho.

Puxei a primeira cadeira que encontrei e fui me sentar ao lado dela. Encarei a TV à nossa diagonal sem piscar, porque sabia que o que quer que aparecesse, apareceria ali.

Quando o aparelho foi ligado, a imagem parecia apenas suja e chiada, como se não houvesse um canal em sintonia. Mas no momento em que o Dr. Lewis aproximou aquele aparelho lambuzado de gel da barriga de Isabella, as imagens foram se formando aos poucos.

Eu não sabia definir nada ali, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa se mexendo. Era como as ultrassonografias comuns, em preto e branco, mostrando apenas uma imagem achatada de alguma coisa que provavelmente era a minha filha.

- Eu não consigo ver direito... - Falei um pouco baixo, me inclinando para perto dela enquanto tentava definir o que estava sendo mostrado na tv. Nesse momento, a massa dinâmica em preto e branco se moveu levemente, mas o suficiente para me fazer entender agora o que exatamente eu estava encarando.

A forma de um bebê minúsculo ficou clara, em posição fetal, de lado. Era possível ver a cabecinha, a barriga, os membros e até as curvas da boca e do nariz. Era como encarar uma sombra de alguém de perfil, não exatamente perfeita, mas visivelmente formada.

_- Olha só quem está aqui..._ - Ouvi a voz do médico falar em algum lugar longe de mim, mas não deixei de encarar a tv. Eu não podia. Aquela era a minha filha, mesmo escura, mesmo borrada, mesmo muito pouco visível. Mas era a minha filha.

A imagem se mexia e parava, repetindo esse processo algumas vezes. Quando ela ficava estática, eu podia ver palavras como "pé", "perna", "cabeça" e "barriga" serem digitadas na tela, definindo para quais partes estávamos olhando. Mas não havia necessidade de legenda, porque eu conseguia ver tudo. Ou quase tudo.

_- Sim, sim... É mesmo uma menina._ - A voz do médico soou outra vez, fazendo com que a imagem mexesse mais um pouco - Uma menina perfeita.

Sim. Ela era perfeita, até onde eu conseguia ver. Era absolutamente perfeita, e minúscula. Era linda, e talvez eu não estivesse respirando naquele momento. Mas foi quando o médico fez alguma coisa naquele aparelho e, de repente, surgiu a mesma imagem de antes em alto relevo e amarelada, que provavelmente tudo naquela sala pareceu desaparecer à minha volta.

_- E aí está ela, um pouco mais visível agora._

Se antes era possível identificar o nariz, a boca e os membros, agora, por contraste, eles se mostravam absolutamente perfeitos. Era possível ver o formato do nariz, ainda de perfil, das mãos e das pernas. Era possível ver sua cabeça se mexendo em tempo real. Era possível ouvir e ver as ondas das batidas do seu coração na parte inferior da tela.

Era possível vê-la. Perfeita.

_- Só mais um pouco..._

A imagem estava se mexendo, virando muito lentamente para frente. O processo era lento, mas eu fiz questão de acompanhar cada milímetro percorrido, com medo de piscar e perder alguma coisa. E então, pouco menos de um minuto depois, ela estava de frente para nós, como quem sabia que estava sendo observada, posando despreocupadamente para a câmera. O rosto dela estava ali, ainda pequeno, ainda magro, mas perfeito. Sua mão direita estava debaixo do minúsculo queixo, como se ela estivesse pensando, ou como se simplesmente estivesse se apoiando ali. E quando seus pequenos lábios se estreitaram e ela sorriu - _visivelmente sorriu_ - ouvi um soluço ao meu lado.

Isabella estava se debulhando em lágrimas, toda vermelha, tampando a boca com uma das mãos. A outra estava apertando os meus dedos com muita força, e só me dei conta disso naquele momento. Eu estava de pé, e não sabia quando tinha dispensado a cadeira que havia puxado.

A verdade era que eu estava fazendo uma força quase titânica para não chorar feito um bebê também. Minha visão já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que meu orgulho teimava em sustentar, e vê-la naquele estado não estava me ajudando em nada - eu não aguentava ver mulher alguma chorar, mas ver _Isabella_ chorando conseguia ser dez vezes mais difícil.

Respirei fundo, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas, e me debrucei sobre a cama para beijar sua testa. Ela estava literalmente soluçando, e aquilo seria o meu fim.

- Como ela está? Ela está bem? Ela está perfeita? - Sua voz saiu meio esganiçada, tentando soar em meio ao choro e àquele turbilhão de emoções.

- Ela está ótima! - O Dr. Lewis falou sorridente - Não há nenhum problema genético e nenhuma má formação. Ela parece perfeita, e pelo visto está contente.

Encarei outra vez a tv e constatei que, como o médico havia dito, ela ainda sorria calmamente, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom.

Minha filha estava bem, e nada mais importava.

- Vamos tirar algumas fotos pra vocês levarem...

Continuei encarando a tv, hipnotizado pela imagem. Aos poucos ela foi deixando de sorrir, mas não foi o suficiente para me deixar triste. Ela estava relaxando, parecia estar caindo no sono. Quando suas duas mãos cobriram seu pequeno rosto, tive a impressão que ela queria sossego, e me senti na obrigação de parar de observá-la, se era isso que ela queria.

Ao final do exame, terminamos com mais ou menos quinze imagens da ultrassonografia, mostrando o feto em posições diferentes. Me apaixonei particularmente pela foto que a mostrava sorrindo, como se ela soubesse que aquele sorriso faria com que nos derretêssemos. Isabella encarava as imagens ainda fungando, tentando se manter forte e não voltar a chorar. Seus olhos e nariz estavam muito vermelhos e um pouco inchados, e aquilo fez com que eu tivesse uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la.

- Está mesmo tudo bem? - Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca do choro recém controlado.

- Não se preocupe. Ela está ótima. Acredito que sua gravidez será tranquila. Vamos acompanhar o processo de perto pra garantir que tudo ocorra bem. A partir de agora, as visitas serão mensais. Vamos cuidar principalmente dessa sua ansiedade.

- Ok...

- Se você sentir alguma dor ou algum incômodo anormal, não hesite em me contactar. Você faz exercícios?

- Não... Eu posso?

- Moderadamente e com acompanhamento de um especialista, é até recomendado. Vocês têm piscina em casa?

- Sim.

- O que acha de hidroginástica?

- Pode ser... - Ela respondeu, ainda distraída com as fotos.

- Ótimo. Encontrem um bom professor que esteja disponível. Mas lembre-se, sem exageros. Seu corpo tem limites, e você tem que respeitá-los. Isso vai dar a você uma sensação de bem estar muito maior, e vai ajudar a tonificar os músculos afetados pela gravidez.

- Ok...

O Dr. Lewis se levantou, tentando se lembrar de algum conselho esquecido. Como nada lhe veio à cabeça, tudo que fez foi se despedir.

- Nos vemos daqui a um mês. - Ele pontuou, estendendo sua mão para nós e nos cumprimentando.

- Obrigado, doutor. - Respondi, ainda um pouco anestesiado. Minha cabeça doía da força que havia feito para não acabar me debulhando em lágrimas como Isabella, e só então me dei conta de que ela era muito mais inteligente do que eu em se deixar levar pela emoção do momento.

Ela se levantou e caminhou para a porta na minha frente, segurando as fotos como quem segurava um tesouro muito precioso.

- Doutor... - Ela falou de repente, se virando ao lembrar de uma coisa - Como faço pra evitar as estrias que devem aparecer nos meus seios e na minha barriga?

Ele abriu a porta para nós, sorrindo de maneira agradável como sempre.

- Abuse de óleo ou hidratante de amêndoas.

Sorri para mim mesmo.

Aquela gravidez seria sensacional.

…

- Amor, olha essa!

Eu estava um pouco feliz demais, e sabia disso. As atendentes da loja riam da minha cara com gosto, talvez porque nunca tivessem visto um pai de primeira viagem tão animado assim. Eu achava um saco escolher minhas próprias gravatas, mas por algum motivo, olhar para aquelas roupinhas minúsculas e coloridas estava me dando vontade de comprar tudo.

Mais cedo naquele dia, nós tínhamos ido fazer compras para a mudança no guarda-roupa de Isabella, escolhendo peças que coubessem nela. Agora estávamos no próximo estágio: As roupas que vestiriam o que estava dentro daquela barriga.

- Mais uma peça rosa? - Ela perguntou.

- Claro! Ela é menina!

Isabella riu da minha cara.

- E por isso ela precisa usar só rosa? Que tal um branquinho ou amarelo claro?

Olhei para a peça de roupa que ela trazia nas mãos e larguei a que eu segurava. Era um vestidinho de lã branco com bordados, babados e flores coloridas. E era menor que o meu antebraço.

- Gostou? - Ela perguntou.

- É lindo... - Respondi, já me virando para uma das mulheres atrás de nós - Quais outras cores tem desse?

- Além do branco, temos lilás, vermelho e cinza.

- Podemos levar os quatro? - Perguntei perto da orelha dela, fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Você sabe que ela vai crescer antes de dar tempo de usar todos eles.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Mas minha filha estava despertando meu lado consumista.

- Levamos um deles - você escolhe -, e aí escolhemos outros modelos depois. Que tal? - Ela disse, notando minha tristeza evidente.

- Tudo bem...

Uma das mulheres que nos observava foi buscar os vestidos enquanto Isabella se virava para ver outras peças nos cabides do outro lado da loja. Antes que pudesse me juntar a ela, fui abordado por uma das atendentes que permaneceu ali.

- Primeiro bebê? - Ela perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

- É... - Respondi sorrindo. Eu não conseguia não sorrir quando falava da minha filha - Descobrimos que seríamos pais e nos casamos há menos de uma semana.

- Ah... Uma gravidez acidental. Atrapalha um pouco quando somos jovens e temos um bocado da vida pra curtir, não? - Ela soltou, fazendo uma cara de pena que eu não entendi.

- Não. - Respondi com veemência - Na verdade, acho que não tinha como eu ficar mais feliz do que estou agora.

Ela sorriu, tentando parecer educada, embora estivesse claramente contrariada pelo meu comentário.

- Sua esposa parece ter tido sorte então. - A mulher soltou, já caminhando para longe, e mesmo que pudesse ter sido apenas impressão, notei uma certa pontada de veneno na sua voz.

Voltei a encarar Isabella de longe. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, separando roupas coloridas nas mãos, mas seus olhos estavam em mim. Ela estava rindo, como se estivesse presenciando alguma coisa engraçada, embora eu não soubesse o motivo.

- Aqui está.

Pulei de surpresa com a voz atrás de mim. Quando me virei, uma das mulheres me oferecia os vestidos nas outras cores.

- Ah, obrigado...

- Você é dos Estados Unidos? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo de maneira simpática.

- Como você sabe?

- Pelo seu sotaque.

- Ah, sim. Minha mulher e eu nos mudamos pra cá há pouco menos de duas semanas.

- Vão morar aqui?

- Sim. Acho que com o tempo começo a aderir ao sotaque inglês. - Brinquei, tentando separar os vestidos nas mãos.

- Ah, não faça isso. Seu sotaque é incrivelmente sexy. - Ela respondeu de imediato, e eu comecei a ficar realmente sem graça.

Quando o silêncio ia ficar desagradável, Isabella surgiu ao meu lado.

- E então, qual vamos levar? - Ela perguntou, parecendo de bom humor.

- O branco. É mesmo o mais bonito.

Ao final daquele primeiro dia de compras, levamos um bom número de peças, embora eu quisesse um pouco mais. Acabamos com alguns vestidos, pijamas de palhacinhos e todo tipo de coisa fofa, meias e luvas minúsculas de várias cores, toucas fofas e quentes, sapatinhos de lacinhos e babadinhos que me deixavam louco só de pensar em vê-los na minha filha, casaquinhos e macacões com capuz de coelhinhos. Por hora, era o suficiente; Mas eu ainda tinha mais quatro meses para convencer Isabella a comprar mais coisas.

- Não dá, é tudo muito fofo. - Me defendi enquanto tirávamos as roupas de dentro das sacolas e arrumávamos tudo dentro do armário do quarto de bebê - Se eu pudesse, trazia tudo.

- Esse é o problema. Você pode. E é por isso que eu tenho que estar do seu lado, senão você compra tudo que vê pela frente. - Ela pontuou, pendurando a última peça em um dos cabides - Amanhã vamos comprar mais algumas coisas que faltam. Ainda não temos mamadeiras, chupetas, toalhas, fraldas, lençóis, todas aquelas coisas de higiene...

- Precisamos comprar mais alguns brinquedos também...

- QUÊ? - Ela exclamou de repente, e eu me assustei - Mais brinquedos? Olhe em volta!

- Mas e se ela cansar desses?

- Edward, não precisa de mais brinquedos. Se você rasgar uma folha de papel na frente dela, ela vai achar a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Mas...

- Não! - Ela me interrompeu, empregando um tom de mãe inédito na voz.

Bufei contrariado, mas não respondi.

- Podemos ao menos comprar aqueles shampoos em formato de bichinhos? Pra ela se divertir no banho?

Ela começou a gargalhar de repente, e eu comecei a me sentir idiota.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, um pouco amargo. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já conheci.

- Ei, não sou fofo. Sou gostoso, fodão, comedor... Essas coisas de macho.

- Ah, sim. E você fica mais gostoso quando banca o papai entusiasmado.

Estreitei os olhos e ela riu outra vez.

- Está tirando sarro da minha cara?

- Não. Pergunte àquelas mulheres que nos atenderam hoje.

- O que tem elas?

- Ora, você não é ingênuo. Elas estavam quase arrancando as calcinhas pela cabeça. Tenho certeza que hoje à noite todas vão sonhar com você fazendo um filho _nelas_.

- Hum... E o meu entusiasmo como papai surte esse efeito em você? - Perguntei, abraçando-a por trás de maneira indiscreta.

- É claro que surte. A diferença está no fato de que eu não preciso sonhar com você fazendo um filho em mim. Primeiro porque você já fez, e segundo porque, quando eu quero saber como é ter você dentro de mim, tudo que tenho que fazer é pular no seu colo.

Ela deu um sorriso inocente, ficando nas pontas dos pés e me beijando carinhosamente antes de completar: - Azar o delas, sorte a minha.

Para meu júbilo, o quinto mês de gravidez fez com que a barriga de Isabella começasse a crescer com vontade agora. Era visível a diferença no diâmetro do seu abdômen, e fiquei feliz por não ser preciso lhe falar coisas como "você não está gorda, está linda". Ela não parecia estar muito preocupada com os quilos que estava ganhando, e eu só conseguia achá-la mais fofa do que nunca.

- Minhas bochechas... - Ela começou.

- O que tem as suas bochechas?

- Estão enormes e redondas. E eu estou ficando rosada.

- Você está, sinceramente, a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi.

- Não seja mentiroso. - Ela riu, parecendo despreocupada - Eu estou acima do meu peso e não paro de suar.

- Não estou mentindo. Juro por Deus, você está uma delícia.

Ela me encarou com uma expressão furiosa.

- Edward, tem como você não dizer coisas assim na frente da sua mãe?

- Não se preocupe, querida. - Minha mãe falou ao meu lado, sentada no sofá da própria sala enquanto folheava uma revista aleatória - Eu não escutei nada.

Isabella já tinha me pedido para ser discreto na frente de terceiros, mas às vezes eu simplesmente esquecia que tinha mais alguém conosco. Não era de propósito.

- Só estou sendo sincero... - Falei meio sem graça.

- E então... - Meu pai entrou na sala, me oferecendo uma dose de licor - Pronto para voltar ao trabalho?

Estávamos no domingo, véspera do meu retorno à empresa Cullen; Mas, dessa vez, na mesma empresa que meu pai.

- Acho que sim... - Tentei disfarçar meu desânimo. Eu não queria deixar claro que minha vontade, no momento, era ficar em casa o dia todo cuidando da minha grávida e da minha filha, mas as pessoas me conheciam muito bem.

- Querido, vai ser bom pra você. - Minha mãe interveio - É bom ocupar a cabeça pra diminuir a ansiedade. E não precisa se preocupar, você sabe que a Bella não vai ficar sozinha. Emma vai estar lá todos os dias, e mesmo em uma eventualidade, eu estou a dois quarteirões da casa de vocês.

- Eu sei... - Falei, ainda um pouco desanimado. Não queria explicar que eu não conhecia a empregada tão bem assim a ponto de confiar a ela a saúde da minha mulher, mas se minha mãe não tinha objeções quanto ao trabalho dela, devia ser porque a mulher era eficiente.

- Você vai ver. O tempo vai passar muito mais rápido assim. - Ela continuou, agora se virando para Isabella - Bella, sempre que quiser mais uma companhia, pode me chamar. Estou sempre por aqui.

- Que bom! Vou chamar mesmo! Obrigada, Esme. - Ela respondeu dando um sorriso.

"Que bom". Era como se todo mundo pudesse ter a oportunidade de passar o dia inteiro com a minha mulher, menos eu. Eu me sentia uma criança de castigo, e sabia que estava sendo idiota. Mas saber disso não era o suficiente para fazer com que eu amadurecesse.

Seria difícil me separar dela, principalmente porque os sintomas da gravidez começavam a aparecer com mais frequência agora: Ela andava visivelmente mais cansada, tendo desejos e aversões esquisitas, dores nas costas e nas pernas, e enjôos fortes (que felizmente costumavam acontecer somente de manhã). Se a distância já me machucava quando ela não estava esperando a minha filha, agora esse afastamento estava me deixando um pouco histérico, embora eu não deixasse transparecer e acabasse implodindo às vezes. De qualquer forma, estava torcendo para que minha mãe estivesse certa no final das contas: Que ocupar minha cabeça com assuntos que não estivessem relacionados à gravidez realmente ajudasse na minha ansiedade, e não que me fizesse ficar ainda mais nervoso.

O primeiro dia de trabalho havia começado cedo e agitado. Aquela era a empresa matriz, onde tudo era maior, mais complicado e mais detalhado, o que, consequentemente, significava mais reuniões, mais gente e mais trabalho. Foi bom ter aprendido alguma coisa com Victoria porque, a partir daquele momento, eu sabia que muitas coisas seriam exigidas de mim, e mesmo que eu não estivesse ainda preparado para assumir grandes responsabilidades, tinha certeza que estava no caminho certo.

Foi necessária a primeira semana toda para me familiarizar com as dependências e com as grandes cabeças do lugar. As pessoas eram agradáveis ali, pareciam ser mais educadas e menos falsas do que as que eu estava acostumado a lidar nos Estados Unidos. Ou talvez tudo não passasse do meu estado de espírito mesmo.

A parte negativa disso tudo - MUITO negativa - era que, na maioria das vezes, eu chegava tarde em casa. Em algumas ocasiões, encontrava Isabella dormindo tranquilamente com a tv ligada, claramente tentando me esperar acordada mas não conseguindo. Nas vezes que isso não acontecia, ela estava tão sonolenta que eu me sentia culpado em alugá-la para tentar conversar ou ter um pouco da sua companhia.

Isso aconteceu durante o quinto mês de gravidez.

**SEXTO MÊS**

Minha mãe ficou encarregada de encontrar uma professora de hidroginástica para Isabella, e no início do sexto mês ela já havia começado a fazer as aulas. O nome da professora era Martha, tinha 52 anos e ia à nossa casa três vezes por semana para se exercitar com a minha mulher na piscina.

Eu continuava trabalhando mais de oito horas por dia, me esforçando para passar o maior tempo possível com ela e com a nossa filha. Estava começando a me sentir um pouco mal pelo meu papel de pai não poder ser desempenhado da forma que eu queria, mas felizmente as coisas começaram a melhorar.

- Acho que estou sendo exigente com você.

Levantei a cabeça distraidamente da leitura que fazia em um dos cinco contratos depositados na minha mesa. Meu pai estava com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão um pouco culpada.

- Por quê? - Perguntei, genuinamente curioso.

- Você acabou de se casar. Não teve nem uma semana direito antes de voltar ao trabalho, e está saindo muito tarde pra quem tem uma mulher grávida cheia de amor pra dar esperando em casa.

Eu ri pelas verdades, principalmente porque torcia para que elas viessem seguidas de um "Tire férias!". Mas nada era perfeito, e isso também não seria.

- Quero você aqui no máximo até às 20h. Depois disso, considere-se expulso da minha empresa. - Ele disse, já se virando e indo cuidar dos problemas que o esperavam.

- Não vou embora nem um minuto depois! - Gritei para que ele me ouvisse, já do lado de fora - Estou falando sério!

- _Ótimo!_ - Ouvi sua voz ecoar do corredor - _Você tem cinco minutos pra dar o fora!_

Olhei no relógio do laptop à minha frente enquanto me levantava da cadeira. Acusava 19:56h.

- Quatro minutos, caro pai. - Falei comigo mesmo, desligando tudo de qualquer jeito e reunindo os papéis na gaveta - Quatro minutos.

…

Graças à benevolência de Carlisle Cullen, o final da minha sexta-feira foi preenchido com a bastante agradável companhia de minha esposa, que, ao me ver chegar mais cedo que o normal (e estando acordada), se mostrou, como ele havia dito, cheia de amor para dar.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, sábado, fui acordado com o mesmo amor da noite anterior, com beijos e lambidas bastante interessantes. O que eu não lembrava era que aquilo fazia parte de uma comemoração. Uma comemoração da qual eu havia esquecido completamente.

- Bom dia. - Ela falou com sua voz mais rouca e sexy perto do meu ouvido, sentada em cima dos meus quadris, ondulando com o corpo ali de forma proposital. Eu, obviamente, já estava duro como uma pedra: Ela havia me deixado naquele estado sem que eu estivesse sequer consciente.

Ela conseguia fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom d... - Comecei, mas não consegui terminar a sentença porque ela resolveu sentar no meu pau de uma só vez. - Pppppfffhhhh... - Consegui dizer, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto ainda tentava voltar completamente à realidade - O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Ela riu ainda contra o meu ouvido, levantando um pouco os quadris só para sentar em mim outra vez. E outra vez eu gemi.

- Você não sabe que dia é hoje?

Fiquei apreensivo por algum momento, fazendo contas de cabeça para me certificar de que não tinha esquecido nenhuma data importante. Nosso primeiro mês de casados já havia sido há mais ou menos duas semanas atrás, e eu lembrei da ocasião, trazendo para ela flores, bombons e um cordão de pérolas. Nosso segundo mês ainda não tinha chegado.

- Não... - Falei, tentando disfarçar o medo na voz.

Ela parou de se mexer, me encarando com um sorriso, mas eu continuei com medo.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou... - Respondi, já um pouco desesperado. Eu pediria desculpas quando soubesse que data tinha esquecido. - Que dia é hoje?

Isabella voltou a posicionar o rosto perto do meu ouvido, rindo abertamente da minha cara.

- É aniversário do pai _dela_. - Ela disse, pegando minha mão e espalmando-a na sua barriga.

- Hoje é 20 de junho? É meu aniversário? - Perguntei, verdadeiramente surpreso com a notícia.

- Não. É aniversário do padeiro angolano da esquina. - Ela debochou - É óbvio, Edward.

Eu nunca havia esquecido o meu próprio aniversário antes. Era um dos únicos dias em que me sentia um pouquinho importante. Essa era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, e me dei conta de que talvez tivesse acontecido porque, ultimamente, eu vinha me sentindo importante com mais frequência. Ou então porque havia coisas mais importantes e mais valiosas à minha volta.

Fosse o que fosse, eu estava no lucro.

- Então esse é o meu presente? - Perguntei de maneira provocante enquanto voltava a segurar sua cintura.

- Claro que não. Esse é o seu "bom dia".

Era, inegavelmente, um excelente "bom dia".

Passamos o dia todo na casa dos meus pais. A comemoração ficou por conta de um almoço simples (mas muito bom) que minha mãe fez questão de preparar. Ela e meu pai se mostraram verdadeiramente felizes em passar a comemoração do meu aniversário comigo, já que havia muito tempo que não podíamos fazer isso por causa da distância. Recebi os telefonemas das únicas pessoas com as quais eu me importava que não podiam estar ali: Victoria, Emmet, Alice e Jasper. Desejei, de coração, que não estivéssemos tão distantes, mas nem tudo podia ser perfeito. De qualquer forma, eu já estava mais do que feliz em poder compartilhar aquele momento com as pessoas que estavam ao meu lado.

Quando já estava escurecendo, Isabella e eu voltamos para a nossa casa. Era o primeiro aniversário que eu passava com ela, e queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Não era necessariamente sexo que eu procurava, mas apenas ter sua companhia isoladamente, sem que precisasse dividir minha atenção entre ela e mais alguém - e principalmente, que a atenção dela fosse só minha. Era óbvio que eu amava meus pais e queria estar o maior tempo possível com eles, mas quando estávamos todos juntos, todas as atenções voltavam-se fatalmente para o mesmo assunto: A gravidez de Isabella.

Mas aquele era o _meu_ dia. E eu queria ser mimado por ela até enjoar.

- O que você quer fazer? - Ela perguntou quando entrávamos em casa.

- Quero ficar com você.

Ela sorriu pacientemente.

- Eu vou ficar com você. Mas estou me referindo ao que vamos fazer pro seu aniversário.

- Não quero fazer nada. Quero ficar aqui com você. - Repeti.

- Como "não quer fazer nada"? Temos que comemorar o seu aniversário de alguma forma!

- Podemos comemorar em casa.

- Isso não é uma comemoração. - Ela concluiu em um tom cético - Vamos sair pra algum lugar. Você tem trabalhado tanto, que tal se divertir um pouco?

- Eu consigo me divertir e relaxar ao mesmo tempo. Só preciso de uma tv, um balde de pipoca e a minha esposa por perto.

- Edward, essa comemoração vai entrar pra história como a comemoração mais chata do mundo...

- Está frio lá fora. E ventando. E chovendo. Não quero ir pra lugar nenhum.

- Mas...

- "Mas" nada, sua teimosa! O aniversário é meu!

Isabella bufou, visivelmente contrariada, e subiu as escadas para tomar um banho.

…

O filme acabou por volta das 22h e eu festejei silenciosamente. Isso porque ela havia resolvido ver um filme comigo usando aquele maravilhoso creme de amêndoas e ficando agarrada em mim durante todo o tempo. Quando deixei clara minha evidente falta de interesse na tv e minha total atenção nela, fui advertido de que ficaríamos na sala de vídeo exclusivamente para assistir um filme, já que eu não queria nenhuma "comemoração" pelo meu aniversário. Mas eu sabia que ela não seria assim tão cruel, e que me daria o que eu queria no final daquela noite.

Por isso tive que aguentar pacientemente aquelas duas horas com Isabella grudada em mim, vestindo nada além de uma camisa social minha (já devidamente roubada) e uma calcinha branca, alegando que "já que eu vou ficar em casa, vou ficar à vontade". Mas eu sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, por isso me mantive firme.

- É... - Comecei me espreguiçando enquanto as letras subiam na tela. Ela estava esparramada entre as minhas pernas, imitando meu ato.

- Gostou do filme? - Ela perguntou, se virando um pouco e esfregando o rosto no meu peito.

- Não. Foi uma merda.

Ela riu com vontade, se pondo de pé e falando:

- Pelo menos tínhamos um balde de pipoca.

- É. - Comecei, me pondo de pé também - Pelo menos até você estragar cobrindo com maionese.

Ela pegou uma almofada do chão e tacou em mim, saindo da sala logo em seguida.

- Eu estou grávida! Meus desejos têm que ser atendidos.

Rebati o travesseiro para o lado, gargalhando da cara dela enquanto a seguia para o corredor.

- Contanto que você não invente de comer tijolo ou nada desse tipo... Ei, vai aonde? - Perguntei, vendo-a caminhar na direção das escadas - Nosso quarto é pra lá.

- Vai indo. Eu vou dar um pulinho na cozinha, pra pegar um copo d'água.

- Eu pego pra você.

- Não, eu vou. - Ela insistiu, me segurando pelo braço e me impedindo de caminhar - Eu volto em um minuto.

Isabella começou a descer os degraus calmamente, me deixando lá todo confuso.

- Você está com as pantufas? - Gritei para que ela me escutasse já do andar de baixo.

_- Estou!_

Caminhei para o quarto sem pressa, chegando lá e me enfiando debaixo dos lençóis. Achei sua atitude estranha, mas tudo bem. Quando ela voltasse, eu exigiria minha recompensa por ter sido um marido controlado durante toda aquela merda de filme.

Quando ela entrou no quarto outra vez, trazia uma pequena vasilha nas mãos, coberta por um pano de prato.

- Que isso? - Perguntei já curioso.

- Pode me fazer um favor? - Ela disse, ignorando minha pergunta - Pode ir lá no banheiro pegar uma toalha?

Pensei em perguntar o motivo, mas desisti logo. Fazer o que ela queria me traria explicações mais rápido do que perguntá-la o que ela estava tramando. Por isso fiz o que ela pediu, entregando-lhe a toalha dobrada.

- Estenda na cama. - Ela pediu.

- Vai me dizer o que você está tramando?

- Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido vai saber.

Suspirei, outra vez obedecendo-a. Isabella deixou a vasilha coberta no criado mudo quando a toalha estava devidamente aberta no colchão, e pediu para que eu me deitasse nela.

- Eu não sabia o que dar pra você de aniversário... - Ela começou, casualmente se sentando em cima dos meus quadris, e eu notei que sua peça de roupa íntima não estava mais lá, embora eu não soubesse quando nem como ela havia a tirado.

- Tem uma coisa que você sempre pode me dar como presente... - Comecei, rindo de forma abusada enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas dela, cada uma de cada lado da minha cintura.

- É, eu sei. Mas isso eu te dou quase todo dia... - Isabella começou a desabotoar a camisa que vestia, aos poucos, enquanto falava com uma voz calma e suave - Então tinha que ter um diferencial.

Ela tirou a camisa e eu suspirei. Eu sempre suspirava. Não era de surpresa, porque já estava acostumado. Era de admiração mesmo.

- Não precisa de nenhum diferencial... - Falei distraidamente, correndo as mãos pelo torso dela.

- Precisa sim. Então eu lembrei que tinha uma coisa... - Ela começou a tirar agora a minha calça, puxando-a de qualquer jeito até os meus pés, fazendo com que nossos corpos entrassem em contato direto - Uma coisa que você disse um dia.

- O que eu disse? - Perguntei só por perguntar. Eu nem estava prestando muita atenção ao que ela dizia. Estava concentrado demais no seu corpo em cima do meu.

- Um dia você disse que queria me comer com uma coisa.

Olhei para seu rosto - porque até então meus olhos estavam varrendo cada curva do corpo dela - e vi ali um olhar provocante. Olhei de esguelha para a vasilha em cima do criado mudo e depois voltei a encará-la, já sorrindo.

- Mas... - Ela recomeçou, pegando a vasilha e trazendo-a para o colchão, em cima da toalha - Como hoje é o seu dia...

Isabella tirou o pano de prato e pegou com os dedos um bombom molhado com calda de chocolate. Eu lembrava daquela sobremesa, e lembrava do quanto quis realmente prová-la no corpo da minha mulher - namorada na época.

Ela me ofereceu o bombom na boca e eu aceitei.

- Está bom? - Ela perguntou, me deixando chupar seus dois dedos.

- Maravilhoso.

Isabella sorriu de uma forma estranha. Quando voltei minhas mãos para a sua cintura, ela pegou o pano de prato ao nosso lado e pediu para que eu sentasse. Fiquei curioso outra vez, mas a obedeci sem questionar.

- Sabe... - Ela começou, trazendo o pano de prato até os meus olhos e cobrindo-os, me fazendo ficar no escuro - Eu acho que vai ficar ainda melhor se eu aguçar um pouco os seus sentidos.

Ela pontuou a frase dando um nó firme atrás da minha cabeça, e tudo que eu fiz foi sorrir. Senti suas mãos no meu peito, me empurrando para baixo, me fazendo deitar outra vez.

- Vamos ver como anda a sua _sensibilidade_. - Ela falou, e pude ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

- Mas eu ainda quero te comer com isso. - Comentei em voz baixa, excitado com tudo aquilo.

- Se sobrar alguma coisa depois que _eu_ te comer...

Meu corpo todo tremeu. Ela soltou uma gargalhada baixa e meu pau se mexeu por vontade própria.

Fiquei ali, no escuro, no silêncio, esperando pelo que Isabella faria a seguir. Por um longo tempo. A expectativa era incrivelmente excitante, como se meu corpo esperasse desesperadamente pelo próximo toque. Cada som emitido, sem querer ou não, era captado com muito mais precisão agora. Até o cheiro do doce pareceu se intensificar.

Quando senti uma gota gelada cair no meu peito, estremeci imediatamente, e sequer pude conter o suspiro involuntário que saiu dos meus lábios.

- Frio? - Ouvi sua voz perguntar, agora parecendo bem mais aveludada.

- Um pouco... - Falei, com muita vontade de rir aquele riso de nervoso.

No segundo seguinte, senti sua língua deslizando exatamente onde a gota gelada estava, traçando por ali um caminho molhado e morno. Agarrei a toalha embaixo de mim com força, com medo de aplicar aquela força no corpo dela.

- Quente? - Sua voz falou outra vez, em um tom provocante.

- Perfeito. - Respondi.

A gargalhada dela soou novamente no escuro.

Senti outra gota ser cuidadosamente derramada, agora em um dos meus mamilos.

- Porra...

Ela não respondeu, e quase imediatamente senti sua língua brincar ali, limpando a gota de chocolate devagar, de forma quase torturante. Mais uma gota foi derramada no outro mamilo, e a forma de limpá-la foi repetida.

- Bom? - Ela perguntou.

- Você não faz idéia... - Respondi, tentando não tremer a voz.

Senti um bombom tocar meus lábios e abri a boca, aceitando o que ela me oferecia. Chupei as pontas dos seus dedos com mais força dessa vez, deixando claro que eu estava bastante excitado. Mas ela sabia disso.

Isabella ficou em silêncio, sem fazer nada, sem me tocar. E a cada segundo decorrido, meu corpo parecia queimar ainda mais, esperando pelo próximo movimento. Fui pego de surpresa quando ele veio, mas agarrei a toalha outra vez e me mantive firme, parado, recebendo uma trilha de calda gelada que estava sendo derramada do meu peito até o meu umbigo.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter o equilíbrio. Segundos depois a boca dela percorreu o mesmo caminho, lambendo e dando mordidinhas absurdamente excitantes na minha pele, até chegar próximo ao meu umbigo e terminar de beber o rastro da sobremesa.

Outra vez ela ficou em silêncio, afastada, imóvel. Esperei pacientemente pelo próximo movimento, e os segundos passados sem um toque, ao invés de me desanimar, me deixavam ainda mais aceso. Desesperado. Louco de tesão.

Uma única gota caiu na cabeça do meu pau.

- Aiputaquepariu... - Ofeguei, imaginando como ela limparia aquela gota: Exatamente como havia limpado todas as outras.

Senti sua língua passar rapidamente por ali, me provocando.

- Ssss... Amor...

- Sim?

- Posso tirar a venda? - Perguntei, sem me preocupar com o fato de que estava completamente ofegante.

- Claro que não.

- Por favor...

- Não.

- Pelo amor de Deus...

Senti o colchão se mexer um pouco e, no segundo seguinte, sua voz mansa e rouca falar ao pé do meu ouvido:

- Não.

Tremi dos pés à cabeça, despreparado para aquela proximidade, mesmo no escuro.

Eu ia falar outra vez, mas naquele momento senti meu pau ser completamente coberto pela calda gelada. O frio contra a minha pele me fez tremer novamente, e um som meio desesperado se desprendeu da minha garganta.

Escutei o silêncio outra vez, me acostumando aos poucos com a temperatura do líquido em uma parte do meu corpo tão sensível. Eu sabia que Isabella se calava para aumentar minha expectativa. E sua tática estava dando muito certo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. E eu esperei, como uma criança que espera pelo Natal.

Sua boca me envolveu de repente, de uma vez, do início ao fim. Soltei um gemido tão alto que, em contraste com o silêncio, pareceu um grito. Minhas mãos migraram automaticamente para seus cabelos, mesmo que eu não conseguisse ver nada.

Aquilo era muito, muito bom. Ao anular minha visão, meus outros sentidos - principalmente o tato - ficaram muito mais aguçados. A sensação da boca dela em mim parecia muito mais prazerosa, muito mais intensa. Era como se ela tivesse evoluído muito na arte de fazer aquilo, mas eu sabia que era impossível: Ela já sabia fazer aquilo de uma forma perfeita. A culpa só podia ser da venda nos meus olhos.

- Caralh... Espera...

- Não está bom? - Ouvi-a perguntar, afastando sua boca do meu membro.

- Está! - Falei, tentando parecer menos ofegante do que realmente estava - Mas...

Ela voltou a me chupar, e eu não consegui continuar raciocinando.

Eu queria pedir para que ela fosse mais devagar. Não queria gozar tão rápido, e não queria fazer isso na boca dela. Mas eu sequer conseguia pronunciar alguma palavra direito, e quando quase voltei a pensar de forma coerente outra vez - quando Isabella parou de me chupar por alguns segundos -, me dei conta de que a trégua havia acontecido unicamente para que ela tivesse tempo de pegar a vasilha e derramar mais daquela porra daquela calda fria em mim.

E então eu desisti de ser racional. Afinal, me tirar do sério era exatamente o que ela queria. Só me restava parabenizá-la por ser tão bem sucedida na sua tentativa, como ela sempre era quando queria alguma coisa.

Sua boca voltou a lamber e chupar meu pau de um jeito enlouquecedoramente bom, e tudo o que fiz foi aceitá-la. Não importava de quantas formas ela ainda tentaria me deixar louco, ela sempre acabaria conseguindo.

- Eu vou g... Amor, eu vou...

- Goza.

E depois disso, é claro que eu gozei. Instantaneamente.

Sua boca permaneceu ali, me envolvendo calmamente enquanto as últimas gotas saíam a cada latejada que meu membro dava. Meus olhos estavam doendo, tamanha era a força com que eu os mantinha fechados. Os nós dos meus dedos também pareciam duros, e imediatamente afrouxei o aperto em volta dos fios dela, com medo de que estivesse a machucando.

Quando senti o colchão se mover mais uma vez, esperei por mãos atrás da minha cabeça para desatar os nós que mantinham a venda envolvida nos meus olhos, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, tudo que senti foram seus lábios me dando selinhos simples no pescoço, trilhando um caminho até minha orelha. Quando sua boca chegou ali, escutei perfeitamente o barulho que sua garganta fez ao engolir o que ela ainda mantinha na boca propositalmente. Como se fosse refrigerante.

- Você vai me matar... - Falei com uma voz fraca, ainda muito abalado pelo orgasmo recente.

- Eu não faria isso. - Ela respondeu, ainda ao pé do meu ouvido - Eu sei até onde posso brincar com você.

Senti a venda ser puxada de maneira delicada do meu rosto, apenas para revelar Isabella ali, na minha frente, me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso inocente nos lábios. Virei a cabeça instintivamente para o lado à procura da vasilha, e ao notar que ainda havia um pouco do líquido gelado lá dentro, sorri maliciosamente para ela outra vez.

- Minha vez. - Falei, me sentindo o dono da situação pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Sem dar a ela tempo para responder qualquer coisa inteligente, tomei-a em um beijo talvez um pouco efusivo demais. A barriga estava atrapalhando a nossa proximidade, e por isso nos virei com cuidado na cama, mantendo-a agora deitada no colchão, no mesmo lugar em que eu estava antes.

- Mas é o seu aniversário... É você que tem que receber toda a atenção... - Ela começou entre um beijo e outro, tentando falar mas sendo impedida pela minha boca.

Segurei a vasilha de qualquer jeito e despejei aos poucos algumas gotas de chocolate no peito dela. Ela tremeu em resposta à temperatura do líquido, mas se aquilo a estava deixando tão excitada quanto me deixou, eu sabia que o desconforto com o frio seria o menor dos problemas.

Levei minha língua até o vão dos seus seios, lambendo ali o líquido da maneira mais provocante que pude. Ela revirou os olhos assim que sentiu minha língua entrando em contato com a pele dela, e aquilo me deu mais vontade de continuar.

Derramei com cuidado a calda em cima do seu seio esquerdo e, tentando ser carinhoso, chupei devagar, com medo de machucá-la por saber que aquela região estava mais sensível do que o normal pela gravidez. Ela gemeu em resposta, levando as mãos aos meus cabelos e os apertando entre seus dedos. Quando repeti o ato no outro seio, ela arqueou as costas instintivamente na cama, mas isso fez com que sua barriga atrapalhasse ainda mais meus movimentos.

Sorri contra sua pele, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados - e agora melados - pelo corpo dela. Ela começou a soltar gemidos baixos e um pouco roucos, e aquilo fez com que os pêlos na minha nuca se eriçassem todos de uma vez. Peguei a vasilha outra vez, derramei o pouco do creme restante perto do seu umbigo, e lambi tudo aos poucos, devagar, passeando minhas mãos por todo o corpo dela, tocando-a como eu sabia que ela gostava, fazendo-a ofegar e se abrir completamente para mim.

E então eu já estava duro de novo.

Me posicionei entre suas pernas, mas me dei conta de que estava todo melado. E eu não podia meter nela daquela forma.

- Ah, droga... Não posso te comer...

- QUÊ? - Ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos de imediato e me encarando com uma expressão assassina - Por que não?

- Porque eu estou melado de doce. E a única coisa que pode _te_ melar aí dentro é a _minha_ coisa. - Respondi sorrindo presunçosamente.

Ela bufou de mau humor, olhando para o teto.

- Pega uma camisinha, Edward!

- Eu não tenho uma camisinha!

- POR QUE NÃO?

- Porque eu só trepo com a minha mulher. - Respondi de maneira óbvia, achando aquilo muito engraçado.

- Merda!

Ela se levantou de uma vez, quase me derrubando no chão, e me puxou pela mão com um pouco de pressa. Quando me levantei, peguei-a no colo com facilidade, mesmo com o peso extra da barriga, e caminhei de uma vez para onde eu sabia que ela estava nos levando, deixando para trás a tigela, o pano de prato e a toalha suja do resto de chocolate.

- Chuveiro ou banheira? - Perguntei.

- Onde você consiga se lavar primeiro. - Ela respondeu prontamente.

- Sim senhora. - Sorri.

**SÉTIMO MÊS**

Foi no sétimo mês que eu perdi a exclusividade. Minha filha estava crescendo, ficando forte e se manifestando agora quando outras mãos a "tocavam". E eu me sentia um pouco dividido: Se de um lado achava adorável vê-la chutar todo mundo, do outro estava um pouco triste por saber que algo que era só nosso havia deixado de ser.

- Ela chutou! - Minha mãe falou em duas oitavas acima do normal - Eu senti!

No momento seguinte, as mãos do meu pai fizeram companhia às dela, com o intuito de se certificar de que aquilo não era uma mentira.

- Uau! - Ele exclamou dois segundos depois - Ela chutou mesmo! E chutou forte pra alguém tão pequena!

- Vamos controlar nossas alegrias. - Isabella falou, tentando esconder o riso - Edward está magoado.

- Claro que não estou... - Respondi, soando como uma criança mentirosa.

- Ah, está sim. Você não é mais o preferido dela.

- Ei, só porque eu não tenho mais exclusividade não quer dizer que não seja o preferido. - Argumentei - Você vai ver. Ela vai me achar o máximo.

- Já vi que teremos trabalho em "desmimá-la", Bella. - Minha mãe falou outra vez, rindo como uma pré-adolescente ao sentir mais um chute.

- E quanto ao novo professor de hidroginástica, mãe? - Perguntei, levando o assunto para outro lado, talvez propositalmente.

A professora de Isabella havia recebido uma proposta no outro canto do país, e teria que nos deixar. Mas eu insistia com os exercícios durante a gravidez: Se o médico disse que faria bem para ela e para a minha filha, então eu não pouparia esforços para mantê-los.

- Ah, estou vendo isso. - Ela respondeu, ainda distraída com a barriga palpitante - É difícil encontrar algum professor bom, disponível e que aceite dar as aulas na casa do aluno. Mas vou conseguir achar. Só peço que tenham um pouco de paciência.

Isabella estava paciente. Eu, nem tanto. Queria que ela se ocupasse logo com alguma coisa: Temia que a gravidez a estivesse chateando nesse aspecto. E eu não queria que a gravidez a chateasse de forma alguma.

A visita ao obstetra foi normal. Era sempre um alívio ouvi-lo dizer que tudo parecia bem naquela gravidez. O Dr. Lewis nos informou sobre as diferenças e as vantagens entre parto normal e cesariana, e como era de se esperar, ela preferiu a primeira opção. Eu também gostava mais dessa idéia, mas era claro que quem decidiria esse aspecto era ela. Não era eu que teria que sentir uma criança inteira saindo de mim.

O doutor também começou a nos preparar para a aproximação do parto, que, pelos nossos cálculos, se daria em meados de setembro. E eu estava tão vidrado nessa data que esqueci de outra data igualmente importante.

- Filho?

Tirei os olhos do computador e vi meu pai à minha frente. Ele parecia um pouco agitado.

- Que foi?

- Sua mãe acabou de me ligar. Parece que sua irmã entrou em trabalho de parto.

Eu não sei porque aquilo me deixou tão nervoso. Ela estava grávida, e com nove meses de gestação (mesmo que eu tivesse esquecido disso), era de se esperar que ela entrasse em trabalho de parto. O bebê não ficaria lá dentro para sempre.

- E agora? - Falei com a voz um pouco esganiçada. Ele me encarou como se não tivesse entendido minha pergunta.

- Agora... Ela vai parir.

- Ela está bem?

- Não sei. Quem ligou foi o Jasper. Ele parecia tranquilo...

- Mas o Jasper sempre parece tranquilo!

- Filho, acho que se houvesse algum problema ele teria nos dito.

- Certo. - Falei em voz baixa, querendo acalmar a mim mesmo, já que meu pai parecia muito mais calmo do que eu - Como a mamãe está?

- Um pouco agitada. Mas acho que está bem. Bella está lá com ela.

- Ótimo.

- Não nos resta nada além de esperar.

E então, nós esperamos. Muito. Ou talvez fosse meu estado de nervos que fizesse com que cada minuto tivesse a duração aproximada de meia hora.

- É normal demorar assim? - Perguntei, agora eu entrando na sala dele. Já haviam se passado duas horas.

- Acredito que não tenha um tempo certo. Não é uma operação, mas sim um parto normal. Sua mãe também demorou quando teve vocês três.

- Ok... - Concluí desanimado, puxando a gravata e me deixando cair em um dos sofás.

Eu já não conseguia trabalhar. Meu pai também não. A ansiedade estava tomando conta de nós dois, mesmo que ele parecesse menos abalado do que eu. O relógio marcava 19h, e como nenhum de nós dois conseguiria ler mais nenhum contrato àquela altura, nos ausentamos da empresa mais cedo. Quando chegamos em casa, encontramos minha mãe e Isabella sentadas em um sofá vendo tv.

- E aí? - Perguntei, sentando entre as duas.

- Nada ainda. - Minha mãe falou em um tom de voz bastante calmo - Mas não se preocupem. Ela está bem.

Aquela era uma ótima notícia. Era claro que tudo não passava da intuição dela, mas a intuição dela não era como as outras intuições femininas. Era quase como a de Alice: Assustadora e, até onde eu lembrava, confiável. E levando em conta que essa ligação era bastante forte principalmente entre as duas, eu já estava mais tranquilo só de ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

- Ótimo. - Concluí, me virando para Isabella - E você. Como está?

- Grávida. - Ela disse de forma simples, sorrindo.

- Não está com frio? - Perguntei, observando a camiseta fina que ela vestia.

- Não. Tenho andado com muito calor.

- Coisa de gente grávida. - Meu pai brincou.

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo sem fazer nada. Era irritante não poder pegar um carro e correr ao encontro de Alice, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil era lembrar das palavras reconfortantes da minha mãe.

E então, o celular dela apitou em um volume alto e se calou outra vez. Era uma mensagem.

Estiquei o pescoço para o visor do telefone nas mãos dela. Meu pai surgiu por trás do sofá e Isabella se aproximou por cima de mim para ter acesso à imagem que havia sido enviada: Uma foto de Alice toda sorridente, embora um pouco suada e descabelada, segurando em seu colo um menino minúsculo e com uma cara de puto que me fez gargalhar no mesmo segundo.

Embaixo, uma mensagem de texto curta dizia "Parabéns, vovós e titios!"

Estava tudo bem, e eu sabia que a minha gargalhada havia saído mais forte por causa do alívio.

Ela estava bem. O bebê estava bem. Estava tudo ótimo.

- Que neto enfezado a senhora tem, vovó. - Brinquei, passando um braço por cima do seu ombro e puxando-a para um abraço. E é claro que ela já estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizada pela tela do celular que mantinha nas mãos.

- Ele é lindo! - Isabella falou, sorrindo também - Embora eu não ache que ele estivesse muito afim de sair...

A imagem foi cortada e interrompida pela ligação de Emmet, fazendo com que o celular tocasse escandalosamente. Apertei o botão de auto-falante para atendê-lo, ainda na mão da minha mãe.

- Emmet, sua cara feia fez com que a foto do meu sobrinho sumisse. Seu idiota! - Falei de bom humor em voz alta para que ele me escutasse.

- _Cara, vocês viram? O guri puxou o bom humor da Alice!_ - Ele falou, já rindo.

- Eu fiquei um pouco intimidado...

Emmet ligou unicamente para parabenizar os nossos pais e perguntar como nossa mãe estava. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela devia estar emocionada. Felizmente nosso pai estava ali quando ela começou a soluçar. Era difícil saber o que fazer quando isso acontecia.

Conseguimos falar com Jasper uma hora depois. Segundo ele, tudo havia corrido bem. Alice estava dormindo, e Jackson - como eles resolveram o chamar - também. Ele disse que passaria aquela noite no hospital, mas que, se tudo desse certo, já iriam para casa no dia seguinte.

Minha mãe disse que ligaria outra vez, deixando claro seu desejo de viajar para a França na próxima semana para conhecer o neto pessoalmente. Eu sabia que aquele era o tipo de coisa que faria com que meu pai desse um jeito de se ausentar na empresa para acompanhá-la. E também sabia que isso era uma ótima idéia, mas mesmo assim fiquei um pouco preocupado. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que eu passaria uma semana cuidando dos negócios do meu pai na ausência dele, mas sim com o fato de que Isabella não poderia contar com a companhia da minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela não ficaria completamente sozinha, mas ainda assim, era um pouco preocupante.

Mas assim eles fizeram. Na semana seguinte eu me despedia dos dois, pedindo a eles que tirassem o maior número possível de fotos do meu sobrinho, e que transmitissem meus desejos de felicidades a Jasper, Alice e ao pimpolho deles.

…

- E o nome dele é Juan.

- Juan? - Repeti, sendo um pouco irônico - Isso é nome de amante latino.

- Bem, ele é argentino.

Larguei os talheres no prato e encarei minha mãe. Ela e meu pai já haviam voltado da França havia uma semana.

- Deixe ver se eu entendi: O professor de hidroginástica da minha mulher é um amante latino, provavelmente musculoso e artificialmente bronzeado, que vai ficar roçando nela dentro de uma piscina durante o dia todo? E de sunga?

Meu pai e Isabella riram juntos, mas eu não achei graça. Aliás, não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- "Roçando nela"? Querido, é uma aula de hidroginástica, não de tango subaquático.

- Dá no mesmo.

- Filho, ele foi indicado por duas amigas minhas de confiança, que tiveram filhos recentemente. Ele é um excelente profissional, é experiente e especializado em aulas pra gestantes. Ah: E nenhuma delas se queixou de abuso sexual.

- E por que não escolhemos uma outra professora? Ou então um professor mais... normal?

- Não consigo entender por que o Juan não é normal nos seus padrões, mas acho que o motivo pra sua pergunta é simples: Porque ele é o único disponível.

- Mãe, tem certeza? - Perguntei cautelosamente, tentando não parecer rude ou mal agradecido pelo esforço dela - Podemos procurar melhor... Eu posso procurar...

Isabella tossiu fracamente, apenas para chamar a atenção para si.

- Desculpem me meter, mas... Eu vou entrar no oitavo mês de gravidez. Já não estamos atrasados com isso?

- Exatamente. - Minha mãe concluiu, me encarando com uma expressão neutra e falando de forma doce - Querido, você não é nenhuma criança. Todos aqui somos maduros para encarar a situação como ela é. Não arranje problemas onde não tem, ok?

Derrotado.

Eu havia sido derrotado pela minha mãe e pela minha mulher. Elas estavam se unindo contra mim, fazendo com que minhas inseguranças deixassem de ser pesadelos e se tornassem realidade.

Por que mulheres são tão cruéis?

**OITAVO MÊS**

- Amanhã ele vai dar a primeira aula pra Bella. Eu vou estar lá. Assim nós decidimos melhor as coisas. - Minha mãe falou animada.

Estávamos no primeiro dia do oitavo mês de gravidez, jogando papo fora na sala da nossa casa. Era domingo.

- Ótimo. Que horas ele vai? - Perguntei.

- O horário livre dele vai de 18h às 20h.

- Eu saio às 20h do trabalho. - Argumentei - Chego em casa por volta das 20:30h.

- E o que tem? - Isabella perguntou, um pouco confusa.

O que tinha? Nada. Eu não veria como o cara era. Não veria se ele tinha pinta de estuprador ou de assassino. Mas é claro que elas não estavam preocupadas com isso. Contanto que o professor gostosão-latino-sedutor se apresentasse em trajes de banho com aquela merda de sorriso latino-irritante (que eu nunca tinha visto mas que já odiava), estava tudo bem.

Fui trabalhar no dia seguinte muito puto da vida, e talvez fosse mesmo imaturidade, mas o fato era que eu não gostava de deixar a minha mulher grávida, linda e com os hormônios em fúria em uma piscina com um cara que provavelmente tinha aquele sotaque próprio de filmes eróticos. Ela era toda pequena e frágil, e ele provavelmente era o dobro de mim. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa... Aquele fogo que esse tipo de homem tinha... Aquele sangue borbulhando de vontade de...

- Quer calar a merda da boca, caralho? - Falei alto comigo mesmo, e a sra. Parker, minha secretária, uma senhora viúva com 60 anos de idade, se assustou com os palavrões e saiu da minha sala imediatamente, parecendo horrorizada.

Ótimo. Ser taxado de louco era tudo que eu precisava.

Consegui o brilhante feito de não me concentrar durante o dia todo por causa daquilo. Quando fui correndo para casa, com o objetivo de talvez conseguir ver a cara do sujeito, ele já tinha ido embora. Ao invés dele, encontrei Isabella dentro da piscina e minha mãe sentada em um banco fora dela, as duas tagarelando e rindo como garotinhas. A empregada já havia ido embora.

- Boa noite, querido. - Minha mãe começou, se levantando - Por pouco você não chega antes do Juan ir embora.

- Tudo bem. - Menti, fingindo não dar importância ao que, no fundo, era o meu objetivo - Como foi a aula?

- Excelente. - Isabella respondeu sorrindo, encostada em uma das bordas.

- Não está cansada, né? Lembre do que o médico falou. Você não pode exagerar nos exercícios.

- Não estou cansada. É mais difícil se cansar na água.

Virei para minha mãe, que já estava de pé ao meu lado.

- O que achou? - Perguntei.

- Ótimo. Ele é muito responsável, e traz todo o equipamento. Aquelas pranchas de isopor e coisas de espuma... É muito cuidadoso. A cada novo exercício ele pergunta como ela está se sentindo.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

Ela me encarou como quem encara uma criança fazendo manha.

- Não sei, não perguntei.

- Aproximadamente?

- Talvez uns 27.

Que ótimo. Um professor de hidroginástica latino, musculoso, sedutor e JOVEM.

- Mãe, você disse que ele era experiente. - Falei pausadamente, fechando os olhos - Como ele pode ser experiente tendo 27 anos?

- Edward - Ouvi a voz de Isabella repentinamente ao meu lado e abri os olhos - Você precisa parar com esse preconceito com profissionais jovens.

Ela estava molhada, rosinha, linda, seminua, fofa, grávida e me encarando com aquelas duas bolinhas de chocolate enquanto se secava inocentemente com uma toalha branca. Minhas vontades, por sua vez, de inocentes não tinham nada.

Mas minha mãe estava a dez centímetros de mim. Eu tinha que me controlar.

- Você fez aula com esse biquini? - Perguntei, reparando, obviamente, na pouquíssima roupa que cobria apenas o essencial.

- Sim. É o mesmo biquini que eu usava nas aulas com a outra professora...

- Não tem um maiô?

- Não.

Sorri, mas ela notou que era um sorriso debochado.

- Vamos comprar um maiô amanhã. - Concluí.

Ela cruzou os braços, e eu fiquei um pouco hipnotizado com a gota que escorreu pela sua barriga redonda.

- Você vai comprar uma roupa de mergulho pra mim.

Não respondi. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia.

- Ele é bonito? - Lancei sem pensar, e minha mãe riu ao meu lado.

- Você é mais bonito, querido. - Ela falou, me dando um beijo no rosto.

Ótimo. A minha mãe me achava mais bonito. Isso significava muita coisa. Tanto quanto porra nenhuma.

Encarei Isabella e notei que ela estava fazendo força para não rir, escondendo a boca com a toalha.

- Você é mais bonito. - Ela repetiu as palavras já pronunciadas.

- Você está mentindo. - Rebati.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Crianças, esse papo está ficando muito narcisista pra mim. - Minha mãe falou divertida, chamando nossa atenção - Vou embora.

- Quer que eu te leve de carro, mãe?

- Não precisa, querido. Caminhar faz bem.

Quando minha mãe nos deixou, puxei Isabella para o quarto pela mão, tirei o biquini dela e a devorei.

…

Eu pensei que minha "neura" com relação ao professor latino-filho-da-puta passaria com o tempo, mas estava enganado. A cada dia eu ia trabalhar odiando-o e imaginando de quantas maneiras diferentes ele poderia tentar seduzir a minha esposa. Era um ciúme doentio, imaturo e um pouco preocupante, eu admitia, mas estar longe enquanto o alvo do meu ciúme estava encoxando Isabella dentro da piscina da NOSSA casa ajudava a tornar tudo um pouco pior.

Talvez o tempo pudesse ter ajudado a melhorar esse meu problema, mas isso não aconteceu. Não aconteceu porque eu não esperei.

Na semana seguinte à sua primeira aula, cheguei uma hora mais cedo no trabalho propositalmente. Porque naquela segunda-feira, propositalmente, eu sairia uma hora mais cedo.

Haviam se passado apenas três aulas. Eu chegaria de surpresa na quarta aula, imaginando encontrá-lo se esfregando na minha mulher enquanto a seduzia no seu maldito sotaque espanhol, e, por isso, já imaginando as várias formas de matá-lo no caminho para casa.

Naquele dia minha mãe não estaria lá fazendo companhia para Isabella.

Aquele dia seria perfeito para um flagrante.

Não que eu não confiasse dela. Era NELE que eu não confiava. Ela estava emocionalmente abalada - e "hormonalmente" também -, e homens sãos uns filhos da puta oportunistas e espertos. Principalmente homens latinos, musculosos e professores de hidroginástica.

Ao chegar na frente do portão de casa, mais ou menos às 19:30h, não entrei com o carro na garagem. Estacionei na calçada para não fazer barulho e alertá-lo da minha presença. Caminhei rapidamente, sem entretanto correr. Era uma forma que meu cérebro tinha achado para me fazer acreditar que eu não estava ansioso.

Havia um carro na garagem. Provavelmente do sujeito. Entrei em casa, joguei minha pasta em qualquer lugar junto com a gravata e com o paletó, e rumei diretamente para a piscina. Estava pensando em uma entrada teatral, com um pé na porta e ameaças de morte, mas talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Talvez fosse melhor esperar para ver a cena com a qual eu me depararia.

- Senhor Cullen!

A empregada me recepcionou com surpresa, já com sua bolsa no ombro, pronta para ir embora. Talvez porque estivesse acobertando aquele safado, ou talvez porque eu nunca chegava em casa a tempo de encontrá-la ali mesmo.

- Boa noite, Emma. Isabella está na piscina?

- Sim senhor.

Não dei explicações, simplesmente seguindo para lá. Ela veio atrás de mim, calada, parecendo calma demais para quem estava sendo cúmplice de uma safadeza daquelas.

E então, ao entrar no aposento, encontrei Isabella dentro da piscina com as mãos em um tipo de bóia de espuma e o sujeito logo atrás dela. Muito próximo. Quase colado. Quase estuprando-a.

Ok, eu estava exagerando.

- Boa noite! - Gritei com minha voz mais máscula e grossa, e quase engasguei com a força que fiz. Ambos tiveram que se virar para me encarar, porque estavam de costas para mim.

Ao me ver, Isabella abriu um sorriso largo e inocente.

- Você chegou cedo! - Ela falou como uma menina feliz, mas pela primeira vez eu não estava olhando para ela. Estava olhando para o maldito latino.

Ele era loiro. Loiro e mais bronzeado que eu. E tinha olhos verdes. E tinha uma argola de cigano, ou qualquer porra assim, em uma das orelhas. Era também mais alto que eu, e mais musculoso. E tinha, no máximo, 30 anos. E parecia um modelo saído da capa de uma revista de boa forma.

Ah, sim: E estava grudado na MINHA mulher

Ela se virou para ele e informou-lhe que eu era o marido dela. Eu gostei daquilo.

- Boa noite! - Ele falou, todo educado e sorridente. O desgraçado.

- Então finalmente nos conhecemos. - Respondi, tentando parecer durão.

- Pois é. A Bellinha fala muito em você.

Bellinha? BELLINHA? QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA DE BELLINHA?

- Podemos terminar um pouco mais cedo hoje, não é? - Ela perguntou para ele.

- Claro! Nos vemos na quarta. A aula de hoje foi ótima.

Eu ainda estava digerindo o apelido fofo e íntimo que ele havia dado à minha esposa em uma semana de convivência. Mesmo assim, não desgrudei os olhos da piscina. Ele caminhou calmamente até a escada debaixo d'água e eu senti a empregada ao meu lado um pouco ofegante, como se aquilo fosse um comercial erótico.

Revirei os olhos, bufando de mau humor.

Estava esperando ele emergir da água e mostrar sua ereção evidente por estar encoxando a minha mulher como um cachorro no cio. E aí eu apertaria o pescoço dele e o asfixiaria até a morte.

Mas ele não estava excitado. A sunga estava com um volume normal. E então eu passei do estágio de odiá-lo ao estágio de estranhá-lo: Qual era o problema dele afinal? Porra, ele estava encoxando a minha mulher! Como isso não o deixava duro feito uma pedra?

- Ei, posso deixar as bóias aqui? - Ele perguntou, se virando para Isabella - Não tenho nenhuma aula até quarta-feira. Não vou precisar delas.

- Claro. - Ela respondeu, ainda no meio da piscina - Eu guardo aqui pra você.

- Obrigado. - Ele respondeu, todo sorridente. Tive vontade de socá-lo.

Quando ele entrou no pequeno vestiário em um dos cantos do aposento para se trocar, eu ia perguntar que porra de "inha" era aquela que ele havia colocado no final do apelido dela, mas nesse momento a empregada pareceu voltar do transe e falou com ela primeiro.

Ela falou pra caralho. Falou sobre o que fez, sobre o que deixou de fazer, sobre a lista de compras, sobre algum enfeite de louça que ela tinha quebrado acidentalmente, se desculpou pelo menos três vezes por isso e falou sobre o seu horário. Ela falou tanto que o maldito latino teve tempo de se trocar e sair do vestiário já completamente vestido.

Ao vê-lo caminhar, a empregada parou de falar outra vez para admirá-lo.

- Até quarta então. - Ele soltou, passando pela piscina e acenando todo feliz para Isabella. Quando chegou perto de mim, pareceu mais simpático e casual do que nunca - Prazer em conhecê-lo. E parabéns pela mulher e pela filha.

- Obrigado...

- Está indo também? - Ele perguntou de forma gentil para Emma, que permanecia ao meu lado babando pelo sujeito como cachorro assistindo frango assar na porta da padaria.

- S-sim... Claro, estou sim...

- Quer uma carona?

Ela respondeu um "sim, obrigada" em meio a suspiros e risinhos idiotas. Revirei os olhos outra vez, com vontade de sacudi-la e falar para ela parar de fazer aquilo.

Levei-os até a garagem, já que o controle do portão estava comigo. Quando aquele carro gigantesco havia saído, trouxe o meu para dentro e fechei as portas, indo rapidamente ao encontro de Isabella outra vez.

- Por que não está usando o maiô que eu comprei pra você? - Perguntei, entrando no aposento novamente enquanto tentava disfarçar o tom de mágoa na voz. Ela ainda estava dentro da piscina, perto da borda, ao lado da escada.

- Como você sabe o que eu estou usando? Eu estou debaixo d'água.

- Porque o maiô é verde fluorescente. Eu conseguiria vê-lo daqui de fora.

- Ah, sim. Ele é verde fluorescente. Talvez seja por ISSO que eu não estou usando.

Bufei, claramente contrariado.

- E aí você fica com esse biquini indecente mostrando o seu corpo todo pra esse cara...

- Indecente? O que tem de indecente nele?

- Ele mostra muito da sua pele.

- É claro que mostra, Edward. É um biquini. Mas esconde tudo que tem que ser escondido.

- Nem tudo.

- O que falta esconder?

- As suas pernas. E a sua barriga. E a região do seu peito...

- Então você está me dizendo que eu deveria fazer hidroginástica de burca?

Eu odiava discutir com ela. Não porque conseguia tirá-la do sério - nem isso eu conseguia mais - mas sim porque ela sempre tinha argumentos que me deixavam sem respostas.

E quando eu não tinha mais respostas boas para dar, eu resolvia ser sincero.

- Estou dizendo que você de biquini em uma piscina grudada em um cara musculoso que eu não conheço está me deixando com ciúme. É só isso que estou dizendo.

Ela suspirou, ainda me encarando como se estivesse tentando me explicar uma coisa óbvia que eu não conseguia entender.

- Eu já tenho um marido que dá conta do recado. Não preciso de mais ninguém. Esqueça esse ciúme bobo.

Eu gostava quando ela se referia a mim usando a palavra "marido". Também gostava quando ela mencionava, de alguma forma, que eu a satisfazia. Gostava mais ainda quando eu estava com ciúmes e ela fazia isso.

Mas era difícil não me sentir ameaçado, e mais difícil ainda não demonstrar isso. Tudo bem, eu tinha concordado em contratar o professor gostosão, mas isso não queria dizer que eu tinha feito de boa vontade. Já era ruim ter uma empregada e a minha mãe fazendo companhia a ela quando eu não podia. Ter um cara tocando-a, por mais que não a tocasse com a intensidade que eu sabia que o puto queria, era o dobro de ruim.

Ele estava quase desempenhando meu papel de marido, e eu não queria que o maior contato com um homem que ela tivesse naquela gravidez fosse com o professor de hidroginástica.

- No que está pensando? - Ela perguntou, estranhando meu longo silêncio.

- Em como eu odeio não conseguir acompanhar essa gravidez mais de perto. - Respondi de maneira objetiva enquanto tirava a camisa de qualquer jeito e começava a desabotoar a calça.

Isabella apoiou a cabeça em uma das bordas da piscina e ficou me olhando. Pela primeira vez na vida, me senti um pouco envergonhado. Quando tirei de uma vez a calça e a cueca, ela voltou a falar:

- Você não tem uma sunga?

- Não...

- E vai entrar assim mesmo? - Ela perguntou, parecendo tímida - Eu estou um pouco constrangida...

Peguei de volta a boxer que havia deixado no chão e vesti, pulando dentro da piscina logo em seguida e nadando ao encontro dela.

Quando me aproximei, fui recebido com um longo beijo - embora a enorme barriga entre nós atrapalhasse um pouco -, e dedos puxando de qualquer jeito a boxer que eu tinha acabado de vestir.

- Você realmente levou a sério o que eu disse? - Ela perguntou com uma expressão de incredulidade, jogando minha cueca molhada para fora da piscina outra vez.

- Você pareceu sincera! - Me defendi, abraçando-a como pude.

- Você é muito ingênuo. - Ela concluiu com um olhar promíscuo, voltando a me beijar com um fogo impressionante.

Isabella estava bastante animadinha. Ela estava grávida, é verdade, mas eu fazia força para não associar aquele tesão reprimido ao professor excessivamente musculoso que tinha ido embora havia pouco tempo, e sim à minha patética _striptease_. Eu ainda estava com ciúmes, até mesmo naquele momento, e isso estava começando a me aborrecer.

Virei-a de costas para mim, de frente para a borda da piscina, e fiz com que ela repousasse ao menos uma das mãos ali, tomando cuidado para dar espaço suficiente à sua barriga. Sua outra mão insistia em estimular o meu membro já completamente acordado, como se eu realmente precisasse de algum estímulo. Beijei seu pescoço de forma provocante, sentindo o quão fresca sua pele estava, consequência de tanto tempo dentro daquela piscina. Deslizei as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, me certificando de que aquele era o biquini que eu já havia visto nela, com lacinhos como fechos.

Puxei as duas cordas e a parte de baixo do seu traje de banho se soltou, tão facilmente que me fez querer ainda com mais força que ela não o usasse mais para as aulas. Se eu podia fazer aquilo, o puto poderia também. E quando Isabella se desse conta, ele já estaria molestando-a.

- Essa porra tinha que estar com dois nós cegos... - Comecei contra o seu ouvido em um tom de bronca, mas aquilo pareceu animá-la ainda mais. Deslizei as mãos entre as suas pernas e comecei a brincar com meus dedos ali.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou se jogando mais contra mim e fechando os dedos com mais força em volta do meu membro - Pra dificultar o seu trabalho?

- Pra dificultar o trabalho de _alguém_.

Ela gargalhou baixo, ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo aproveitar o meu toque.

- Edward, ninguém além de você quer me comer. Eu estou um hipopótamo.

Claro. E depois o ingênuo era eu.

No momento seguinte, sem o menor aviso, ela colocou a cabeça do meu pau alinhada à sua entrada e se inclinou para trás, fazendo com que eu entrasse ali com uma facilidade incrível. Gemi contra seu ombro enquanto forçava o corpo para frente, incapaz de pensar em alguma posição melhor. Apoiei as mãos na barriga dela e a trouxe mais para perto de mim, me certificando de que meu membro não a penetrasse muito fundo e resultasse em um desconforto por causa da gravidez, já que aquela posição debaixo d'água fazia com que nos encaixássemos bastante bem.

Suas duas mãos foram parar na borda da piscina, facilitando ainda mais o acesso que eu tinha a ela. O empuxo que a água exercia sobre nós fazia com que Isabella não pesasse quase nada, e era tão fácil e interessante fazer aquilo daquela forma que eu me perguntava por que nunca havíamos pensado naquilo.

Com uma das mãos, puxei o laço que mantinha nela a parte de cima do biquini, e o tomara-que-caia caiu na água de uma única vez. Passeei as mãos pelo corpo dela como sempre fazia, porque sabia que ela gostava e porque eu gostava de reconhecê-la com o tato também. Segurei seus cabelos e a puxei delicadamente, virando sua cabeça de forma que conseguisse beijá-la. Ela suspirou, retribuindo meu beijo e rebolando como podia em mim. Entendi que aquilo era um claro sinal de "me coma com força", mas ela sabia que eu não faria aquilo. Não com força.

Voltei minhas mãos à sua barriga e a imobilizei na água, ditando o nosso ritmo eu mesmo. Isabella parecia estar gostando muito daquilo, bem mais do que nos outros dias. Ela estava mais ofegante e mais corada que o normal, e comecei a me preocupar se ela estava com tesão ou se estava sentindo alguma coisa estranha.

- Gosta de trepar na piscina, amor? - Perguntei ao pé do seu ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça com um "sim", ainda de olhos fechados, sem falar nada. - Por que não me disse?

- Porque... Eu não.. Sabia...

- Nunca fez isso em uma piscina?

- Não...

Intensifiquei os movimentos que eu fazia dentro dela, tomando sempre cuidado em não machucá-la e em dar conforto à barriga. Ela começou a ofegar com mais força, e conforme o tempo passava, mas ofegante ela ficava.

- É gostoso, não é? - Falei sedutoramente perto da sua orelha outra vez, e ela soltou um gemido delicioso em resposta.

Nota mental: Comê-la na piscina com mais frequência.

Quando voltei a beijá-la, Isabella soltou as mãos da borda e jogou os braços para trás, me envolvendo pelo pescoço e prendendo os dedos nos cabelos da minha nuca com desespero. Acelerei meus movimentos dentro dela por reflexo, sentindo meu controle me deixando aos poucos. Quando a senti começar a se fechar em volta de mim em ondas, levei meus dedos até o meio de suas pernas outra vez, decidido a fazê-la perder o controle com estilo.

Enfiei minha língua dentro da sua boca simplesmente porque a vontade veio, mas era impossível mantê-la ali. Àquela altura ela gemia tanto que respirar lhe parecia uma tarefa difícil. Quando afastei meu rosto do dela e comecei a dar mordidas leves no seu pescoço, sem nunca deixar de penetrá-la no ponto certo ou de estimulá-la com os dedos, Isabella começou a tremer toda. E eu sabia que não era de frio.

- Diz... Diz aquilo... - Ela começou, visivelmente com dificuldade - Me chama... Daquele jeito!

Eu sabia ao que ela estava se referindo. Nós tínhamos trabalhado nisso nos últimos meses, e não era segredo nenhum que ela adorava me ouvir dizer aquilo da forma mais possessiva possível.

- _Minha_. - Voltei ao seu ouvido - _Minha _puta linda. _Só _minha. _Toda _minha.

Àquela altura eu mesmo já estava quase explodindo de tesão. Foi ótimo então que ela não tenha conseguido segurar o orgasmo por muito mais tempo depois disso: Tudo que precisei foram de alguns segundos para tê-la completamente entregue, tremendo e se contorcendo nos meus braços. Só então deixei que meu rosto caísse em um dos ombros dela e me permiti chegar ao orgasmo também.

Fui trazido de volta pelos vários movimentos bruscos que a barriga dela fazia contra a minha mão. Isso teria me aterrorizado se eu não estivesse acostumado com esse fato durante as últimas semanas: Nossa filha sempre se manifestava quando Isabella chegava ao clímax. Ela parecia se agitar, talvez pela aceleração do coração da mãe.

Mas nenhuma vez foi tão óbvia quanto essa.

- Temos que fazer isso mais vezes aqui. - Falei em uma voz baixa.

Ela sorriu, se virando para mim de uma vez.

- Acho que posso ficar te esperando um pouco mais até você chegar do trabalho.

Abracei-a da melhor maneira que pude, tentando disfarçar o ciúme na voz.

- Contanto que você me espere pra fazer isso...

Ela suspirou, nadando para longe de mim.

- Você é impossível quando cisma com alguma coisa.

- Eu não cismei! - Falei um pouco desesperado, arrependido de ter dito aquilo e a afastando de mim - Mas ele é muito íntimo! Ele te chama de Bellinha! Ninguém te chama de Bellinha!

- Ele é carinhoso. - Ela falou de forma simples, saindo da piscina e se secando com uma toalha que estava ali.

- Exato. O seu professor de hidroginástica é carinhoso com você. E vocês só se conhecem há uma semana! Isso é estranho! E eu vi o jeito que ele olha pra você.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que tem o jeito que ele olha pra mim?

- Ele está interessado em você.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu só sei que ele está.

- Eu duvido muito.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele é comprometido.

Revirei os olhos.

- Isso não é o suficiente para impedi-lo de dar em cima de você enquanto eu não estou aqui!

- Ok, Edward. Você quer saber de um motivo suficiente para impedi-lo de fazer isso?

- Quero. - Falei de maneira cética, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Eu não tenho um pinto.

- Bom... - Comecei mecanicamente, mas me calei logo em seguida - Quê?

- Eu não tenho um pinto. - Ela repetiu de maneira muito calma - E acho que ele não escolheria ninguém que não tivesse um pinto maior do que o do _namorado_ dele.

Continuei mudo por algum tempo, encarando-a enquanto tentava entender o que ela estava me dizendo.

- Namorado?

- Precisamente.

Mais silêncio.

- Como você sabe que ele não está mentindo...

- O nome dele é Pablo, e ele é professor de violino. Tem 30 anos e também é argentino. Os dois se mudaram pra cá há três anos e vivem juntos desde então.

Ok, era muita informação para ser inventada à toa. Mas mesmo assim...

- Ele não tinha jeito de homossexual.

- E você acha que todo homossexual precisa ser uma _drag queen_?

- Não, mas... Eu não notei nenhum trejeito quando ele falou comigo.

- Ele é homossexual. Não é uma gazela. - Ela falou, rindo de repente - Aliás, o Juan já tinha visto uma foto sua antes, e vou te dizer uma coisa: Acho que quem tem que tomar cuidado com ele é você.

Cobri meu pênis com as mãos por instinto, só para no segundo seguinte me sentir idiota. Ela riu mais ainda, parecendo se divertir com aquilo tudo.

- Vai parar com a implicância com ele agora? - Ela perguntou, enrolada em uma toalha enquanto reunia tanto as minhas roupas quanto as dela nos braços.

- Por que você não me disse antes? - Perguntei um pouco mordido, saindo da piscina e alcançando uma outra toalha limpa.

- Porque eu queria que você parasse com essa sua cisma de uma forma normal. Mas já que você não consegue ser normal...

- Ei, eu sou normal! Sinto ciúmes de vez em quando...

- Você é exagerado.

- Só cuido do que é meu.

- Você sufoca o que é seu.

Parei de me secar e a encarei um pouco surpreso. Ela não pareceu ter notado o que disse, separando as roupas molhadas das secas que estavam nas suas mãos.

- Eu te sufoco? - Perguntei de maneira triste. Eu não sabia que a estava sufocando. Não era a minha intenção. Sempre ouvi, tanto dela quanto de outras pessoas, que meu exagero às vezes era preocupante, mas nunca cheguei a pensar que estava no ponto de ser considerado um sufocador.

Talvez Isabella tenha notado um pouco do receio na minha voz. Quando ela me olhou, já parecia mais ciente do significado da minha pergunta.

- Eu estou te sufocando? - Repeti, esperando que ela me respondesse a verdade, mas que a verdade fosse "não".

Ela caminhou até mim com uma expressão neutra, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa casual.

- Você não me sufoca. Mas às vezes exagera. De verdade.

- Você disse que eu sufoco o que é meu...

- Eu sei o que eu disse. Mas estou te dizendo agora a verdade. Você não me sufoca. Eu amo o jeito como você se preocupa comigo. Acho que não conseguiria viver sem isso. Já me acostumei com as suas neuras. Se tirassem isso de mim agora, eu enlouqueceria.

Continuei encarando-a enquanto procurava algum traço de mentira no seu discurso.

- Mas estou falando isso pro seu bem. Você tem que relaxar. Tem que confiar mais em mim. E tem que saber lidar com a possibilidade de me perder, de um jeito ou de outro. Mesmo que eu te garanta que isso não vai acontecer pela minha vontade. Mas todo mundo pode perder alguém.

- Eu não posso te perder.

- Se depender só de mim, você não vai precisar se preocupar com isso.

- Depende só de você.

Ela continuou me olhando profundamente, pensando em alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender. Isabella estava muito séria, e eu não estava acostumado a vê-la daquela forma. Ela parecia estar querendo dizer algo importante ao falar sobre perdas, mas, por algum motivo, eu sentia que o que ela falava não era exatamente sobre uma perda "para outra pessoa".

Era estranho. E eu senti um pouco de medo.

Então ela piscou e suspirou de forma leve, e sua expressão mudou. Era como se agora ela estivesse apenas divagando sobre as estações do ano. E o que quer que estivesse passando pela cabeça dela tinha simplesmente ido embora.

E eu sabia que aquele assunto, por hora, havia morrido.

Quando um leve sorriso voltou a brincar no canto dos seus lábios, ela puxou a toalha das minhas mãos e sorriu, varrendo com os olhos meu corpo nu de cima a baixo, a menos de um metro de mim.

- Melhor. - Ela concluiu, caminhando para fora de costas, ainda me encarando - Bem melhor.

…

Nossas visitas ao obstetra começaram a ser quinzenais. E assim como nas outras visitas o médico seguia sempre o mesmo roteiro: Media a pressão de Isabella, checava seu peso e escutava o coração da nossa filha. Perguntava sobre os sintomas, dores, exercícios e alimentação. E sempre no final da consulta, para a minha tranquilidade, ele repetia a mesma coisa: Tudo estava correndo como o esperado.

Ela continuou com as aulas de hidroginástica. Por algum motivo, elas já não me incomodavam mais. Depois de saber da orientação sexual do professor, meus dias de trabalho se tornaram consideravelmente mais produtivos, já que agora eu podia me concentrar nos meus deveres sem imaginar minha mulher sendo agarrada à força na piscina e morrendo afogada no final do dia.

A pedido dela, estreei o piano da sala de estar. Tive que buscar em algum lugar meu caderno de partituras e chamar um técnico para afinar o instrumento em um fim de semana. Pensei já estar "enferrujado" pelo tempo que me mantive ocioso, mas assim que voltei a sentar no banco e vi as teclas à minha frente, me senti em casa. Não lembrava de quão boa era a sensação de extrair de simples folhas de papel as melodias mais clássicas, algumas felizes e outras sérias demais.

Ela pareceu encantada ao me assistir, e me senti feliz como um menino por estar fazendo algo que ela realmente achava legal. Era bom ser admirado pela minha mulher, não apenas porque massageava meu ego, mas porque eu simplesmente me sentia uma pessoa melhor - e mais útil - fazendo uma coisa que a deixasse feliz.

Toquei o piano no domingo de um fim de semana, e a partir dali, passei a tocar religiosamente toda noite, pelo menos uma música, para deixá-la contente ou calma. Era a pedido dela, então eu fazia.

Nossa filha continuava chutando sempre que sentia minha mão ali, embora ela se movesse também quando outras pessoas tentavam senti-la - mas a diferença estava no fato de que eu não precisava correr para encontrá-la se contorcendo dentro da barriga de Isabella como todos faziam. No meu caso, ela chutava _depois_ que eu me aproximava dela.

Os enjôos da gravidez continuavam marcados para as primeiras horas do dia, como de costume. A libido da minha mulher continuava firme e forte.

As coisas continuavam normais.

E os dias passaram.

**NONO MÊS**

Quando entramos na 36ª semana de gestação, foi a minha vez de começar a me sentir realmente nervoso.

O Dr. Lewis havia calculado que a data estimada para nossa filha resolver nascer estava entre 10 e 18 de setembro. Nesse meio tempo, teríamos o aniversário de Isabella, e me senti um pouco triste por não poder dar completa atenção a esse evento, prometendo-a uma festa maravilhosa assim que a poeira abaixasse.

Ela não parecia estar triste de forma alguma, mas estava se sentindo mais ansiosa e sensível do que nunca. Nossa filha agora se mexia com tanta frequência que parecia estar deixando-a um pouco impaciente.

- Ela quer sair...

Olhei-a espantado, perguntando em silêncio o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Não. Não temos que ir pro hospital. Só estou dizendo que ela não pára quieta.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Por que não deita um pouco? Vê tv ou lê um livro? Ela deve se acalmar...

- Não adianta. Eu já tentei. Acho que ela está nervosa porque eu estou ansiosa.

Toquei sua barriga e senti um chute potente saído de lá de dentro.

- É... - Concluí distraído - Acho que ela quer sair...

O obstetra havia nos aconselhado a não mantermos relações sexuais naquele período, já que qualquer estímulo poderia acelerar o processo do parto. Tive que me controlar todas as noites daquele último mês, desejando-a da mesma forma de sempre mas proibido de tocá-la. Pelo menos da forma convencional. Aquilo provavelmente havia sido a coisa mais difícil que eu tinha feito na vida inteira, e tornava-se pior porque a libido dela havia diminuído consideravelmente nessa etapa da gestação. O que significava que eu estava não só sem sexo, como também sem "preliminares".

Mas tudo bem. Era por um bem maior. Depois que a nossa filha nascesse, eu tiraria o atraso.

Passei a ocupar meu tempo ocioso tocando piano, mesmo na ausência de Isabella. Ou eu fugia um pouco dela para tentar me controlar, ou a atacava. Além do mais, música havia sempre me dado mais equilíbrio. Tocar Chopin ou Bach ajudava a me acalmar, fosse pela ansiedade da chegada da minha filha ou pela vontade de atacar minha mulher.

- Não, continua!

Me virei de uma vez com o susto, quase caindo do banco. Eu estava tocando há aproximadamente duas horas seguidas, e achava que já era hora de parar. Mas me assustei ao ouvir a voz dela atrás de mim, como um fantasma.

- Desculpa. Não quis te assustar. - Ela falou, um pouco tímida.

- Tudo bem... - Comecei, já recuperado - Há quanto tempo está aí me assistindo?

- Não muito.

Isabella puxou uma cadeira até o meu lado e se sentou, suspirando audivelmente.

- Ela ainda está se mexendo muito? - Perguntei, levando uma das mãos até sua barriga.

- Agora está. É por isso que eu queria que você continuasse.

Encarei-a com curiosidade, não entendendo direito o que eu tinha a ver com aquilo.

- Ela se acalma quando você toca. Principalmente essa última música.

A barriga chutava descontroladamente, deixando clara sua inquietação. Eu me perguntava se Isabella não estava sentindo dor.

- Pode tocar? - Ela insistiu.

- Claro...

Abri outra vez o caderno de partituras, procurando pela música em questão. Quando a encontrei, comecei a tocar de forma mecânica a melodia pautada.

- Era essa? - Perguntei, me virando para ela.

- Era.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou ali, sentada ao meu lado, como se estivesse se concentrando apenas em respirar. Mantive minha mão direita tocando a música e levei outra vez a esquerda até sua barriga, curioso demais para tirar a prova do que ela dizia.

Os chutes foram se acalmando gradativamente, como se a nossa filha estivesse relaxando ou caindo no sono aos poucos. Em pouco tempo a barriga de Isabella estava imóvel, como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada ali.

- Ora... - Comecei, sorrindo abobalhado - Então você gosta de Mozart?

A barriga continuou "calada", adormecida. A coisinha minúscula lá dentro estava quieta.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Isabella conseguiu ir dormir mais cedo aquela noite. Eu fiquei encantado com a sensibilidade e com o bom gosto musical que minha filha parecia ter antes mesmo de nascer. Depois daquele dia, passei a tocar todas as noites para ela, tranquilizando-a de alguma forma e fazendo com que minha mulher tivesse um pouco mais de sossego antes do grande dia.

Se era tudo que eu podia fazer para ajudar, certamente seria feito.

Repetimos a ultrassonografia 3D. Estávamos olhando para nossa filha formada, inteira, bem maior do que da última vez. Ainda perfeita, para a felicidade de todos. Podíamos ver claramente suas feições, quase sem empecilhos, e me perguntei quando a medicina havia avançado daquela forma. Aquilo criou um debate entre mim e Isabella sobre com quem ela mais parecia. Embora nós dois concordássemos que ela era vagamente parecida comigo - mesmo que fosse arriscado dar algum palpite com base apenas naquelas imagens -, eu torcia para que a menina acabasse saindo parecida com ela. Na verdade, que elas fossem idênticas.

O Dr. Lewis disse que estávamos nos aproximando do tempo quase ideal de formação da maioria dos bebês, e por isso eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Qualquer dia, qualquer hora, qualquer momento podia ser O momento. Cada dia decorrido tornava mais óbvio o meu estado de nervos. Minha secretária só tratava comigo de assuntos que precisavam ser resolvidos urgentemente. Cada nova batida na minha porta parecia o gatilho que disparava o meu coração. Eu havia implorado que minha mãe fizesse companhia à Isabella durante o tempo em que eu não estivesse em casa, mesmo que meu pai tivesse me permitido trabalhar menos horas agora.

Quando chegava em casa e me dava conta de que a barriga dela ainda estava lá e que não havia criança alguma à vista, eu me acalmava. Me acalmava também quando acordava de manhã e notava que a nossa filha não havia resolvido sair no meio da madrugada. Talvez fosse exagero meu, mas exagero era algo com o qual eu já havia me acostumado a lidar. Fazia parte da minha personalidade e ponto final.

Para tornar as coisas um pouco piores, minhas noites andavam muito mal dormidas. Eram raras as vezes em que meu sono era tranquilo, sem sonhos, e mais raras ainda eram as noites sem pesadelos. Na maioria deles eu não conseguia entender direito o que acontecia, mas sabia que era ruim o suficiente para fazer com que eu acordasse com uma dor latente no peito. E, claro, os pesadelos giravam todos em torno de Isabella e da minha filha.

Com o tempo, comecei a quase subir pelas paredes, e aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a falta de sexo, já devidamente deixada de lado pela importância dos outros assuntos. O que me deixava naquele estado era não saber exatamente que dia, e a que horas, e em que momento exato minha mulher viraria para mim com aquelas bolinhas de chocolate e falaria, em uma voz suave, que estava prestes a parir.

- Edward...

- Que foi? Sentiu o quê? Vou pegar as chaves do carro...

- Eu só queria um copo d'água.

Nas duas últimas semanas ela passou a ter contrações fracas, quase como pequenas cólicas. Me certifiquei algumas vezes - o suficiente para fazer com que ela perdesse a paciência -, de que aquilo não significava que tínhamos que correr para o hospital, mas o próprio obstetra havia dito que aquelas dores seriam mais frequentes com o passar do tempo.

Então um domingo chegou. Era para ser um domingo normal, um pouco monótono, meio nublado. Havíamos almoçado na casa dos meus pais, como quase sempre fazíamos. Isabella dormiu um pouco de tarde, já que a noite havia sido um bocado agitada por causa da animação da nossa filha. Eu também estava com sono, mas não conseguia dormir.

Chequei as coisas já arrumadas em duas pequenas bolsas. Estava tudo preparado para uma emergência: Roupas dela, roupas de bebê e agasalhos dos dois tipos, além de óleos e hidratantes, produtos de higiene, biscoitos, carregador de celular e uma garrafa de água, que eu limpava e trocava todos os dias. Assim, quando tivéssemos que ir para o hospital, só precisaríamos localizar as chaves do carro.

A noite veio como todas as outras. Ela continuava um pouco sonolenta, indicando que nem o cochilo havia sido o suficiente para fazê-la descansar propriamente. Naquela noite ela foi para a cama mais cedo. Naquela noite eu toquei piano por mais tempo.

Naquela noite ela estava diferente.

- Não consegue dormir? - Perguntei enquanto entrava no quarto, encontrando-a acordada com a luz do abajur acesa, sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

Ela estava suando um pouco e parecia razoavelmente desconfortável. Já haviam se passado horas desde que tínhamos nos despedido com um beijo de boa noite no andar de baixo.

- O que foi? - Aumentei a voz quando Isabella não respondeu, não conseguindo disfarçar meu nervosismo.

- Estou com dor.

Continuei olhando-a sem saber muito como agir, sentindo meu coração acelerar aos poucos.

- Aquelas dores que você vem tendo? - Soltei, torcendo para que a resposta fosse positiva.

- Mais ou menos...

- Mais ou menos?

- São um pouco diferentes... E estão mais fortes, e mais frequentes... E ficam cada vez mais regulares...

Meu coração começou a bater realmente forte agora.

- Tudo bem... - Comecei em voz alta, falando mais para mim mesmo do que para ela - Tudo bem.

Caminhei de um lado para o outro. Desci até a cozinha e peguei um copo d'água, tentando parecer minimamente normal. Ofereci a ela e ela bebeu um pouco do líquido.

- Melhor? - Perguntei.

- Não.

- Pior?

- Está ficando mais forte...

Era o suficiente. Minha cota de racionalidade já havia sido atingida, e eu devia levar algum crédito por ter conseguido agir como um perfeito marido nervoso (mas normal) por tanto tempo.

- Vamos pro hospital. - Concluí, já indo para o closet pegar a primeira calça jeans que estivesse à vista.

- Calma...

- Não! Não estou calmo! Vamos AGORA!

- Edward, pode não ser nada.

- Você está sentindo dor!

- Ainda é suportável.

- E você realmente acha que o melhor é esperar aqui até que a dor se torne insuportável?

- Podemos ao menos ligar pro Dr. Lewis?

Pulei um pouco no mesmo lugar, nervoso por estar sendo contrariado. Mas no final acabei cedendo, pegando meu celular do criado mudo e discando o número do médico.

- _Alô?_

- Doutor, minha mulher entrou em trabalho de parto e não quer ir pro hospital.

- Não seja dramático, Edward!

- _Espere aí... Como você sabe que ela entrou..._

- As contrações ficaram mais fortes e mais frequentes. Nós temos que esperar até quando?

- _Me deixe falar com ela._

Como solicitado, estendi o telefone para Isabella e ela o atendeu. Iniciou-se então um diálogo secreto entre os dois, me sendo permitido ouvir apenas respostas vagas por parte dela como "sim" e "um pouco" e "não sei". Ela estava atenta ao que ele dizia, e a cada três minutos seu rosto se contorcia de dor. Desejei poder fazer alguma coisa, mas sabia que, naquele momento, eu era um inútil.

- Ok... - Ela falou, depois do que pareceu serem horas - Tudo bem, vou falar com ele. Obrigada.

Ela desligou e logo em seguida deixou seu rosto se contorcer mais uma vez em agonia. Sentei do lado dela um pouco desesperado, levando uma das mãos até sua barriga sem pensar, tentando tomar alguma atitude que a fizesse sofrer menos. Senti um chute forte contra meus dedos, e pela primeira vez ignorei isso.

Esperei sua dor suavizar para falar outra vez.

- E então? - Perguntei sem me preocupar em disfarçar o desespero na voz - O que ele disse?

Isabella respirou fundo, parecendo concentrada em alguma coisa, enquanto me entregava o celular.

- Ele disse pra irmos pro hospital. Agora.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Vocês não têm noção do tanto de pesquisas que eu tenho que fazer pra escrever esses capítulos de uma forma coerente. Hahahahahah XD**_

_**Mas enfim, aí está. Capítulo 36 completo e grande. :P**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse. Foi bacana de escrever, apesar de ser difícil. :)**_

_**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, MUITO obrigada pelas recomendações! Muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**De vez em quando eu posto novidades sobre a fic no twitter. Se quiserem me seguir: Mel_RK.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse. Foi bacana de escrever, apesar de ser difícil. :)**_

_**Beeeeijos! Mel.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Edward's POV**

Assim que chegamos no hospital, me deparei com a difícil tarefa de parecer normal. Eu havia prometido acatar ao pedido de Isabella, repetido exaustivamente durante todos os 15 minutos de viagem (que, em condições normais, deveriam ser feitos em meia hora).

"Não faça um escândalo".

"Seja normal".

"Nervosismo é uma coisa. Pânico é outra".

- Boa noite. Minha mulher entrou em trabalho de parto e precisa ser atendida. - Comecei, tentando engolir o grito para as três mulheres da recepção. Como imaginei que elas não me levariam a sério, me apressei em adicionar: - O obstetra mandou que ela viesse o mais rápido possível.

Uma das mulheres, talvez notando a força que eu fazia para não explodir (ou talvez notando que Isabella estava mesmo em trabalho de parto) se apressou em conseguir uma cadeira de rodas em algum canto ali perto da recepção. Ajudei-a a se sentar com cuidado, e uma nova onda de contrações a atingiu. E cada vez que seu rosto se contorcia eu tinha vontade de socar alguém ao meu lado por não fazer nada para que a dor dela passasse.

- Vocês têm que preencher alguns dados desse formulário... - Uma delas começou, claramente não entendendo a situação.

- Eu preencho o que você quiser, mas coloque a minha mulher em um quarto primeiro!

- Vocês são o casal do Dr. Lewis? - Uma outra mulher perguntou.

- Somos.

- Ele já está esperando. Vou levá-los até lá.

Tudo que tivemos que fazer foi andar por um longo corredor - Isabella na cadeira de rodas, eu (com um formulário nas mãos) e a recepcionista caminhando -, entrar em um elevador e chegar a uma sala verde-bebê enjoativo. E mesmo sendo tudo o que tivemos que fazer, a coisa toda pareceu demorar mais do que tinha que demorar.

Isabella não deixou escapar nenhum som. Ela parecia querer manter suas dores em silêncio, mesmo que suas contrações ficassem mais constantes e aparentemente mais fortes a cada minuto. Sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-la, e tendo certeza que nada do que eu tentasse surtiria efeito, apenas fiquei ao lado dela o tempo todo, repetindo coisas como "tudo vai dar certo" e "já estamos chegando".

Eu estava angustiado. Angustiado porque não podia fazer com que sua dor passasse. E porque minha filha queria sair dela à força. E era claro que eu sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia, mas vê-la se contorcendo daquela forma só tornava tudo um pouco mais desesperante.

- Boa noite! - O Dr. Lewis disse assim que entramos na sala de pré-parto. Havia mais duas mulheres lá dentro, parecendo serem suas auxiliares de parto, que o ajudaram com a tarefa de levantar Isabella da cadeira e sentá-la em uma cama alta.

- Doutor, ela está com muita dor! - Me apresei em falar, não lembrando de retribuir o "boa noite" dado - O senhor não pode dar algum remédio...

- Edward, ela está em trabalho de parto. Não há muita coisa que possa ser feita. A única coisa que vai fazer com que a dor passe é o nascimento do bebê.

O rosto dela se contorceu outra vez, e outra vez me contorci também, por instinto.

- Ei, já preencheu o formulário?

Percebi que ele estava falando comigo.

- Quê? Não...

- Ótima hora pra fazer isso. Volte daqui a uns quinze minutos, ok?

- Quê? - Exclamei, surpreso - Não! Não vou deixá-la sozinha...

- Edward, nós temos que seguir alguns procedimentos aqui. - Ele se voltou para mim, falando com uma autoridade de médico e, ao mesmo tempo, de pai - Eu tenho que fazer alguns exames nela, e você não tem que ficar grudado à sua mulher o tempo todo. Não se preocupe, você vai estar presente no parto. Mas não precisa estar presente na tricotomia.

- Mas...

- Nós só vamos mudar a roupa dela e checar se está tudo bem. Não tem porquê se preocupar, ok? Vá preencher seu formulário, ligue pra quem tem que ligar e tome um calmante antes que eu mesmo injete um em você à força.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Encarei Isabella outra vez e notei que ela estava no breve período de trégua entre uma contração e outra.

- Amor... - Comecei, me aproximando dela e sentindo uma enorme vontade de me desculpar: Mesmo que não fosse por vontade própria, eu tinha que sair. Antes que me tirassem de lá à pontapés.

- Vai. - Ela falou em um tom de voz baixo, e eu sabia que Isabella não estava sendo rude, mas apenas evitando falar demais e deixar escapar algum gemido de dor.

Me aproximei do seu rosto e a beijei apaixonadamente, empregando intensidade suficiente para que ela entendesse que eu voltaria e que estava odiando ter que deixá-la naquele momento.

- Estou de volta em quinze minutos. - Falei contra o seu rosto, encarando-a nos olhos - Eu _vou _voltar. E quando voltar, não vou sair do seu lado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça de forma simples.

Me forçando a dar meia volta e caminhar para fora da sala, eu saí.

E então tudo começou a desmoronar.

…

Depois de responder a todas aquelas malditas perguntas no formulário e esperar pacientemente pelos quinze minutos estipulados pelo Dr. Lewis, voltei para o corredor que daria para a sala de pré-parto e, para minha surpresa, fui impedido de prosseguir até a porta.

- Sr. Cullen? - O homem falou, parado à minha frente parecendo não querer se mover.

- Sim?

- O Dr. Lewis pediu para mantê-lo por mais algum tempo aqui fora.

Continuei encarando o homem desconhecido, tentando entender o motivo daquilo.

- Por quê? - Perguntei secamente.

- Ele ainda não terminou de fazer os exames necessários na sua esposa.

O rapaz parecia algum tipo de enfermeiro ou auxiliar. E, talvez coincidentemente - embora eu achasse ser proposital -, ele tinha quase o dobro do meu tamanho. Talvez o Dr. Lewis já me conhecesse o suficiente para saber que eu tentaria entrar naquela sala caso um armário não estivesse me impedindo.

- Ele disse "quinze minutos". - Falei ainda frio, começando a caminhar para a porta.

- Mas ele ainda não acabou. - O homem repetiu, se colocando à minha frente da maneira mais educada que conseguia.

"Seja normal". - A voz de Isabella ecoou pela minha cabeça - "Seja normal".

Respirei profundamente uma vez. E depois, outra. E outra logo em seguida.

- Por que ele ainda não acabou? O que está havendo?

- Às vezes os exames demoram...

- Mas ele disse "quinze minutos"! - Eu sabia que aquilo já não era mais um argumento, mas mesmo assim me agarrava a ele.

- O senhor precisa se acalmar...

Aquilo definitivamente não era a coisa certa para se dizer a alguém que precisava se acalmar.

- Não vou me acalmar até conseguir ver minha mulher e me certificar de que está tudo bem! - Falei com uma voz baixa e forçada, tentando por tudo no mundo acatar ao pedido de Isabella e não fazer nenhum escândalo.

- O senhor tem que se acalmar se não quiser deixar sua esposa nervosa também. Ela precisa da sua calma, precisa da sua força.

Pela primeira vez, o que aquele homem dizia estava fazendo algum sentido. Mas aquilo indicava que _não _estava tudo bem.

Não estava tudo bem.

- O que está acontecendo? - Repeti, agora sem fazer menção de correr para a porta e mandá-la abaixo.

Ele suspirou.

- Ela não tem dilatação suficiente. E as contrações estão ficando cada vez mais frequentes.

- E o que isso significa? - Perguntei com uma voz já esganiçada.

- _Isso _não significa nada... - Ele começou, dando uma ênfase esquisita na palavra "isso", mas quando ia pedi-lo para desembuchar logo tudo que eu sabia que ele estava escondendo de mim, fui interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

- O que está acontecendo? - Minha mãe falou do outro canto do corredor, andando apressadamente ao meu encontro. Meu pai vinha logo atrás dela.

- Ela não tem dilatação suficiente, seja lá o que isso signifique... - Comecei, e minha mãe agora encarou o enfermeiro, ou auxiliar, ou o que quer que ele fosse.

- É só esperar até que ela tenha, não é? - Ela perguntou, com a pouca experiência que tinha naquele assunto - Qual o problema nisso?

O homem encarou-a de volta, parecendo escolher as palavras certas.

- Houve uma complicação. O Dr. Lewis está tentando ver se é possível realizarmos o parto normal logo. O feto está recebendo oxigênio insuficiente...

- QUÊ? - Falei, agora completamente em pânico.

Nesse exato momento, a porta que eu queria derrubar há alguns minutos atrás se abriu e uma maca passou por ela, com quatro pessoas em volta. Deitada nela, estava a minha esposa.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? - Gritei para o médico, já seguindo-o enquanto ele empurrava a maca para uma outra sala mais ao fundo do corredor. Isabella estava, para variar, com sua expressão de dor, e eu corri para segurar sua mão ou ficar ao lado dela de alguma forma. Mas assim que a maca entrou em uma das portas, pela segunda vez, fui impedido de acompanhá-la. Dessa vez, pelo Dr. Lewis, que se colocou à minha frente antes que nós dois pudéssemos entrar.

- Está acontecendo uma coisa que nós chamamos de Sofrimento Fetal. - Ele começou sem nenhuma preparação, bastante sério e frio, e só de ouvir aquela expressão senti meu estômago afundar - Isso não quer dizer que sua filha esteja sofrendo ou sentindo dor. O fato é que o cordão umbilical está sendo pressionado e o oxigênio que está chegando ao feto não está sendo suficiente. Nós vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana. Você autoriza a operação?

Continuei estático, me mantendo de pé só Deus sabia como. Ele parecia com pressa, e aquilo fez com que eu não tivesse tempo de pensar sequer no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Não tem outro jeito...? - Comecei completamente atordoado, mas fui interrompido pela voz grave do médico outra vez.

- Não, não tem. Temos que fazer logo pra que sua filha sobreviva.

_Sobreviver_. Minha filha sequer tinha nascido ainda, e já estávamos falando da sua _sobrevivência_.

- É óbvio... Óbvio que autorizo... Faça tudo o possível...

Minha voz saiu abafada, quase baixa demais para ser ouvida. Eu estava incrédulo, incapaz de aceitar que aquilo tivesse se transformado em um pesadelo daquela magnitude. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, e minha cabeça, ainda trabalhando de forma lenta, não conseguia acompanhar. Meu peito começou a doer, uma dor abstrata mas muito real. O medo de perder minha filha sem sequer tê-la visto uma única vez estava me corroendo, me matando. E, somado a isso, a minha impotência diante daquela situação era esmagadora.

Eu não podia fazer nada - absolutamente nada - para ajudar.

- Você ainda quer entrar? Quer estar presente no parto? - A voz do médico soou outra vez, me tirando do meu poço de tristeza e desespero.

- É lóg... É lógico!

- Então, a partir de agora, recomponha-se. Sua esposa não pode ficar mais nervosa. Você precisa estar calmo ao lado dela, precisa tranquilizá-la. Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo.

Respirei fundo, desejando ter mais tempo para me preparar. Eu não podia fazer nada para ajudar no problema de fato, mas se a única coisa que me restava consistia em ficar do lado dela e apoiá-la naquele momento, mesmo que ela não soubesse de tudo que estava acontecendo, era exatamente isso que eu faria.

Nem que eu mesmo não confiasse no meu autocontrole ou na minha capacidade de lidar com aquele pesadelo.

- Você pode fazer isso? - Ele me perguntou, já abrindo novamente a porta atrás de si. Parecendo muito mais confiante do que realmente estava, respondi de imediato:

- Sim.

- Ok. - Ele pontuou, segurando no meu ombro de uma maneira firme - Vai dar tudo certo.

Não falei nada, rezando silenciosamente para que aquelas palavras fossem uma certeza, e não apenas otimismo. Me dei conta pela primeira vez em muito tempo de que meus pais ainda estavam ali, atrás de mim, e por mais que eu quisesse ser consolado por eles, não queria parecer fraco. Não naquele momento.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui. - Meu pai disse - Vai dar tudo certo.

Assenti com a cabeça firmemente, ignorando a dor na garganta pelo choro preso e disfarçado. Sem dizer mais nada - porque eu sabia que se ficasse para ouvir mais palavras doces da minha mãe, acabaria desmoronando -, entrei na porta pela qual o Dr. Lewis já havia passado.

Me dei conta então de que o que eu achava ser uma sala era, na verdade, um outro corredor. Um corredor menos comprido e mais fino, com apenas duas portas à direita e uma à esquerda. Quando estava pronto para me dar como perdido ali, o homem que antes havia me impedido de ver Isabella saiu de uma das portas à direita e me entregou roupas verdes, dobradas e limpas.

- Vista isso. Troque-se naquela sala. Quando estiver pronto, entre na sala de parto. - Ele pontuou, sem se preocupar em me dar maiores explicações. No segundo seguinte, o homem puxou o pano verde que lhe cobria o queixo e tampou a área da boca e do nariz, entrando na sala à esquerda logo em seguida e me deixando sozinho ali.

Um pouco apressado - porque não havia tempo para raciocinar -, corri para a porta que ele tinha apontado e me troquei lá dentro, em um banheiro muito claro e um pouco apertado. Ao vestir todo o conjunto, me dei conta de que estava exatamente como aquele homem agora: Camisa e calças verdes, uma touca e uma máscara. Estava vestido como algum cirurgião, com o uniforme próprio para entrar na sala de parto.

Deixei minhas roupas ali mesmo, incapaz de pensar. Tudo parecia acontecer muito rápido, e não havia nenhum sentimento em mim além de um medo esmagador. Mas não importava o tamanho do meu medo ou o quão frágil eu estava, tudo teria que ser deixado de lado para dar lugar a uma coragem que eu não possuía.

A coragem e a certeza que Isabella precisava de mim, de que tudo daria certo.

Havia seis ou sete pessoas na sala quando entrei. Ela estava deitada em uma cama alta, um foco de luz muito forte e grande logo acima da sua barriga. Em volta dela, o obstetra - que seria o responsável pela cesariana -, uma mulher ao seu lado, mais outra perto de uma bandeja cheia de pequenos objetos metálicos e cortantes, um homem que parecia checar sua pressão e outras pessoas que não me dei ao trabalho de analisar.

A sala era clara e espaçosa, mas o ausência de casualidade e de vozes despreocupadas me fazia sufocar.

- Oi, amor... - Falei perto do rosto dela, fazendo-a se virar para mim e me encarar ali. Ela sorriu em resposta, soltando uma leve lufada de ar, como se estivesse mais tranquila por me ver ali. Mas não falou nada. Ela parecia sonolenta, e eu imaginava que tinha algo a ver com a anestesia.

- Tudo bem? - Ouvi a voz do Dr. Lewis soar abafada por debaixo da máscara, e ao encará-lo, notei que a pergunta não havia sido direcionada a mim, mas sim a uma das pessoas ali perto.

- Tudo bem. - O homem do outro lado da cabeça de Isabella respondeu.

E então, as pessoas ali começaram a se comunicar entre si, passando e repassado objetos enquanto cortavam com cuidado a pele da barriga dela. Segurei uma das suas mãos com firmeza, agoniado por ter a impressão de que ela sentia dor. Mas ela não reclamava. Tudo que fazia era permanecer calada e neutra, olhando para o vazio no teto da sala.

Eu não queria assistir o que eles faziam com a pele da barriga dela. Não porque passaria mal de alguma forma, mas porque, sinceramente, tudo que eu queria ver saindo dali era a minha filha: Bem, saudável e chorando alto. Estava mais concentrado no semblante completamente neutro dela, porque mesmo que aquilo fosse normal, eu não conseguia me convencer de que estava tudo bem.

Ela parecia calma demais.

- Está tudo bem? - Falei muito baixo, perto do seu ouvido. Ela apenas sorriu e piscou, muito lentamente, assentindo vagamente com a cabeça.

Os médicos se mexiam para lá e para cá. O homem ao lado dela continuava monitorando os sinais vitais. O tempo parecia não passar, talvez porque estivéssemos com pressa em retirar minha filha de dentro da barriga dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Já já vai acabar. - Falei aleatoriamente, segurando sua mão com força enquanto tentava empregar um tom de casualidade na voz. Ela piscou mais duas vezes. - E nós ainda temos que escolher um nome pra ela, sabe?

- Você pode escolher. - Ela respondeu baixo.

- Não, vamos escolher juntos.

Ela deu um sorriso calmo, e só. Parecendo cansada de manter os olhos abertos, ela os fechou e ficou daquela maneira por algum tempo. O aperto que sua mão fazia na minha afrouxou um pouco.

- Meus pais estão aí fora. - Soltei de repente, apenas com o intuito de mantê-la distraída - Eles vieram assim que souberam...

- _Tenho que cortar agora._ - Ouvi o médico falar, parecendo mais distante do que realmente estava. A mulher próxima à bandeja com os objetos se mexeu com um pouco de pressa, e três outras pessoas começaram a se agitar por ali.

Respirei fundo, tentando não transparecer a preocupação. A sala estava quente demais para mim. Levei minha mão livre à testa de Isabella e brinquei com alguns fios que estavam ali, grudados no suor dela também. Eu não via nada que acontecia na cirurgia, porque havia um lençol estrategicamente colocado entre nós e os médicos que cuidavam da operação. Era um pouco angustiante supor o que estava acontecendo apenas pelas reações que eram verbalizadas.

- _Vamos logo..._ - Ouvi o Dr. Lewis dizer outra vez, e sua voz tinha um tom de urgência. Não era pressa, mas sim algo mais, em um tom bastante baixo. Talvez _propositalmente _baixo. - _Está sangrando muito..._

Respirei fundo outra vez. Meu coração não estava bem. _Eu _não estava bem. Queria que aquilo terminasse logo, mas cada segundo parecia se arrastar por horas. Isabella havia aberto os olhos novamente, mas eles piscavam tão devagar que, a cada piscada, pareciam não ter forças para se abrirem outra vez.

A energia do outro lado do pano começou a aumentar. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não parecia estar tudo como deveria estar.

Sem pensar direito, puxei a máscara para baixo e livrei minha boca para poder falar em um tom baixo ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Você lembra no dia do seu aniversário? Que eu te levei naquele lugar e nós passamos a tarde inteira ali? - Comecei, sem saber exatamente o porquê de estar falando e lembrando daquilo - Eu acho que foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Ela sorriu em câmera lenta, mas de forma verdadeira. Seus dedos se afrouxaram um pouco mais em volta dos meus. Ela não respondeu nada, fechando outra vez os olhos e mantendo-os fechados por um bom tempo até abri-los outra vez, me encarando com doçura, com amor. Me encarando como se quisesse olhar para mim, e nada mais.

- _Agora!_ - O médico falou, suficientemente alto para que nós dois escutássemos. Mas Isabella continuou sonolenta, completamente dopada.

Recomecei a falar sem rodeios, sem pensar que talvez fosse melhor ficar calado. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, nem que fosse para não prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Nem que fosse para distrair Isabella de tudo aquilo. E, inesperadamente, tudo que eu falava acabava soando como confissões, como verdades guardadas que precisavam ser reveladas naquele momento. Por algum motivo.

- E você lembra quando eu te dei os parabéns? Só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria te abraçar naquela hora, mas tinha que me segurar pra não acabar...

Fui interrompido por um choro. Um choro baixo, agudo, esganiçado. O som pelo qual eu esperava ouvir. Minha filha havia nascido, e agora chorava à plenos pulmões, exercitando-os com oxigênio, alto, freneticamente. E por uma fração de segundos eu me senti leve. Por uma fração de segundos eu me senti feliz, completo. Senti que tinha tudo que precisava naquela fração de segundos: Minha mulher e minha filha ali, comigo. Tudo estava bem.

Mas só por uma fração de segundos. Porque, depois disso, tudo começou a acontecer rápido demais.

_- Rápido!_

_- A pressão dela!_

_- Vamos rápido!_

_- Não estou conseguindo! Não estou conseguindo!_

O choro continuava alto e estridente. Parecia um choro normal.

_- Eu não consigo estancar... Está sangrando muito!_

_- A pressão dela está despencando!_ - O homem do outro lado falou, e então me dei conta de que "ela" de quem estavam falando não se tratava da minha filha.

Se tratava de Isabella.

_- Agora! Vamos agora!_

Agarrei a mão dela por instinto, com toda a força que tinha, sem me preocupar se a estaria machucando. Seus dedos não se fecharam nos meus como eu esperava: Não havia força ali. Ela estava se apagando.

- Amor... - Falei, agora completamente desesperado. Encarei seu rosto e constatei que, surpreendentemente, seus olhos estavam abertos, me encarando como se só pudessem fazer isso mesmo. Ela ainda mantinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios, um sorriso quase apagado, mas genuíno. Isabella parecia sonolenta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cansada. Sua respiração estava acelerada demais...

- _Senhor, precisamos fazer um procedimento..._ - Uma voz apressada começou ao meu lado, e mãos vindas de sabe-se lá onde começaram a me empurrar com cuidado - _O senhor tem que ir. Por favor..._

Eu não estava ouvindo direito. Meus olhos ainda estavam nos dela, implorando para que o que quer que estivesse errado desaparecesse. Apertei outra vez sua mão, tentando fazer com que ela reagisse, mas era inútil. Tudo que recebia dela era aquele olhar complacente e aquele sorriso simples, quase morto.

"Eu te amo", seus lábios conseguiram se mover em silêncio, como se emitir som àquela confissão fosse difícil demais. O sorriso ainda estava lá, quase morto, mas ainda lá. Ela piscou mais uma vez, e eu esperei para que seus olhos se abrissem novamente. Mas eles permaneceram fechados.

E de repente, aquele "eu te amo" pareceu soar como uma despedida.

- _Agora, senhor!_ - Ouvi a voz ao meu lado, mas ainda assim, tão distante. Minhas mãos foram rudemente soltas da mão dela, e depois de algum tempo que eu não saberia precisar - porque o pânico já havia me tirado a noção de realidade -, me encontrei, de repente, no corredor do lado de fora da sala de parto.

Alguém tinha me tirado de lá.

O que estava acontecendo?

- O que... O que... - Gaguejei, tentando parar de tremer, enquanto recuperava a força e os pensamentos.

- Sua filha está bem, senhor...

Meus olhos entraram em foco novamente, e notei que o homem com quem eu falava era o mesmo homem que antes não havia me deixado entrar na sala de pré-parto. Inconscientemente, eu já estava relacionando a cara daquele maldito enfermeiro a algo ruim.

- Minha filha está bem... - Repeti, tentando digerir aquela verdade. Ela estava bem. Mas eu não havia conseguido sequer vê-la, porque tinha sido expulso da sala de parto - Minha mulher...

- Sua mulher estava sangrando muito. Nós...

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, ainda completamente desnorteado.

- Ela teve uma hemorragia. A pressão dela caiu. Tínhamos que agir rápido...

- Senão? - Perguntei, querendo saber exatamente qual era a dimensão do problema.

Ele suspirou, e o maldito suspiro demorou tanto que eu estava a ponto de segurá-lo pela gola e prensá-lo contra uma parede para que ele cuspisse o que eu queria saber.

- O coração dela pode parar. Nós temos que controlar a hemorragia antes que seja tarde...

_O coração dela pode parar._

_O coração dela pode parar..._

Comecei a cair em um abismo. Silenciosamente.

- O coração dela... O coração...

- Ela perdeu muito sangue. Nós temos que tentar...

Eu não estava ouvindo. Meus ouvidos estavam tomados por um zumbido estranho e incômodo. Minha boca estava incrivelmente seca, minhas mãos tremiam. Minha garganta parecia se fechar aos poucos, como se a onda de pânico que me atingisse não desse sinais de trégua: Era aquilo. Um nervosismo crescente, paredes se fechando ao meu redor e nada que pudesse ser feito para empurrá-las de volta.

- Eu preciso voltar... - Consegui falar enquanto não olhava para lugar nenhum em particular. Me desvencilhei das mãos do homem e caminhei novamente para a porta, completamente perdido, completamente em choque, quase não notando que ele próprio formava um obstáculo bastante difícil de ser passado. O homem era muito forte, e conseguia lidar facilmente comigo naquele estado.

- Senhor...

- Eu tenho que voltar... - Continuei, ignorando a força contrária aos meus passos. Era possível que eu sequer estivesse me mexendo, mas minha decisão cega e minha vontade de ir eram o suficiente.

- O senhor não pode voltar.

- Me larga... - Minha voz começou a adquirir um novo tom. O tom da impaciência, cobrindo até mesmo meu próprio desespero.

- Não posso. Não vou soltá-lo. O senhor atrapalharia...

- EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR! - Explodi, e o sangue quente pareceu voltar a correr nas minhas veias, me tirando do estado quase letárgico em que o pânico havia me colocado - EU PROMETI A ELA QUE ESTARIA LÁ! EU PROMETI A ELA! EU TENHO QUE ESTAR DO LADO DELA! EU FALEI QUE ESTARIA!

- O senhor só vai atrapalhar lá dentro! - O homem respondeu, não no mesmo tom, mas se forçando a falar mais alto e com maior autoridade - Precisamos salvá-la! Deixe que os médicos trabalhem!

Tentei afastar suas mãos outra vez, mas por mais desesperado que eu estivesse, não seria o suficiente para passar pelo homem. "Você não entende! Você não entende!", eu repetia, rezando para que ele subitamente entendesse sem que eu precisasse explicar. Sem que eu precisasse dizer, e lembrar, que já havia a decepcionado uma vez. Que já havia faltado com a minha palavra antes, e que não cumprir a promessa de estar ao lado dela a havia feito sofrer no passado.

Eu precisava estar ao lado dela. Porque eu devia isso a ela muito mais do que o normal. E porque eu disse que estaria lá. E não estava.

E aquele homem não entendia a dimensão do meu desespero.

- Se o senhor não se acalmar, terá que esperar no corredor de fora!

Sacudi suas mãos para longe outra vez e dei meia volta, indo para o outro lado do corredor. Eu não podia fazer nada para voltar, mas se aquela era a menor distância que eu teria da minha mulher, eu aceitaria.

Sentei no chão, ao lado da porta da sala onde minhas roupas originais ainda estavam, encostado na parede e, sem saber o que fazer, abaixando a cabeça. Talvez daquela forma, encolhido a um canto, fosse mais fácil lidar com a dor e com o pânico. Talvez eu pudesse ao menos respirar.

_Não a tire de mim._

Eu não era religioso, mas sabia que a vida dela pertencia a algo maior. E fosse o que fosse esse "algo", eu imploraria para que Ele permitisse que ela ficasse comigo. Porque eu não podia perdê-la. Eu não estava pronto sequer para começar a pensar nisso. Nossas vidas haviam se entrelaçado há muito pouco tempo, e perdê-la não era justo.

Não era justo.

_Por favor, não a tire de mim._

Ouvi passos apressados entrando pela porta que dava para o corredor externo e me virei. Eram mais dois médicos, vestidos exatamente como o Dr. Lewis, e sem sequer reparar na minha presença ali, no chão, ou do homem ao meu lado, de pé, eles seguiram correndo para dentro da sala de parto.

O silêncio deu algumas toneladas extras ao ar naquele ambiente. A tonalidade verde-bebê me enjoava. O cheiro de produtos farmacêuticos misturados com ar-condicionado provocava uma sensação horrível. Era como esperar pela morte. Era como esperar para sempre.

_Não a tire de mim._

Meus lábios se moveram dessa vez. As palavras tomavam forma a medida que o meu desespero aumentava. Eu não podia perdê-la. Eu não podia sequer cogitar essa possibilidade. Ela era importante demais. Era necessária. Como infernos eu viveria sem ela, amando-a daquele jeito doentio? Como infernos eu tomaria conta da nossa filha sozinho? Eu não tinha essa competência, não tinha essa segurança.

Eu precisava dela, em todos os sentidos. Precisava dela como mãe, como amante, como amiga. Era necessário que ela saísse daquela sala viva. Bem. Saudável.

_Por favor, por favor..._

Mais passos apressados entraram pela mesma porta, seguindo o mesmo caminho dos passos anteriores. Dessa vez, não me virei. Continuei com a cabeça baixa, minhas mãos atrás do pescoço puxando com violência os fios ali. Todos aqueles profissionais estavam correndo contra o tempo para salvarem Isabella. Todos eles sabiam da urgência. Ou parte dela.

Duas lágrimas escorreram simultaneamente pelo meu rosto, uma de cada olho. Não me importei. Sabia que eram raros os momentos que me deixavam daquela forma, mas se simples medo não era o suficiente para me fazer chorar, pânico era. Um desespero tão esmagador e dominante que temi não conseguir voltar à superfície da minha própria fé, temi não conseguir respirar outra vez.

_Por favor..._ - Balbuciei - _Por tudo quanto é mais sagrado. Não a tire de mim..._

Fechei os olhos e me deixei ser engolido pelo medo, mas sem nunca deixar de repetir aquelas mesmas palavras, em voz baixa, quase como uma oração.

_Não a tire de mim... Eu não posso perdê-la..._

Aquilo era repetido como mantra. Meus lábios já trabalhavam automaticamente, cuspindo devagar meu desespero. Minhas preces. Não sabia se havia alguém perto de mim. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Não sabia se estava frio ou quente. Em certo ponto, eu não sabia sequer onde estava. Mas sabia que não deixaria de pedir e implorar para que Isabella ficasse bem até que alguém me informasse que não era mais necessário. De uma forma ou de outra.

_Por favor... Por favor..._

_Não a tire de mim._

_Eu PRECISO dela._

- Edward...

Antes mesmo de conseguir associar aquela voz à figura do Dr. Lewis, eu já estava de pé, mas não sem dificuldades. Eu tremia tanto que meus joelhos pareciam a ponto de ceder, me fazendo cair de volta no chão. Me apoiei na parede atrás de mim com o intuito de permanecer de pé, tentando não me desesperar enquanto o encarava.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? - Perguntei de maneira automática, desesperado por uma confirmação. Era óbvio que ela ficaria bem. Não havia outra opção. E se a resposta fosse diferente disso, tudo não passaria de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto - Vocês conseguiram... Não é...?

Ele suspirou audivelmente e depositou uma das mãos no meu ombro, e aquilo se arrastou por uma eternidade. Sua expressão era neutra: eu sequer podia conjecturar sobre sua resposta. Mas não importava. Eu ainda estava ocupado demais, rezando silenciosamente. Ele só precisava confirmar o que eu tinha que ouvir. Ele PRECISAVA confirmar.

- Nós conseguimos. - Ele finalmente falou - Ela vai ficar bem.

O peso esmagador que comprimia meus pulmões se dissolveu em um estalo, quase doloroso, e então eu senti que podia respirar outra vez. Mais do que isso, o alívio que senti foi tão grande que, possivelmente, me desequilibrei. Ao sentir os braços do Dr. Lewis se firmarem nos meus, fiz a primeira e única coisa que achei certa, por mais que soasse até um pouco patético.

- Obrigado! - Falei, abraçando-o com desespero, como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar minha própria vida. - Muito, muito obrigado!

- Não há de quê... - Ouvi-o dizer, e quis respondê-lo que havia muito, MUITO pelo que agradecer. Mas ele não entendia. E eu não fazia questão de explicá-lo.

- Como ela está?

- Sedada. - Ele respondeu de maneira simples - Ela perdeu muito sangue, nós tivemos que correr. É o que chamamos de choque hipovolêmico. O coração dela não estava distribuindo sangue suficiente para os outros órgãos, mas nós conseguimos controlar a hemorragia. Está tudo bem agora.

_Está tudo bem agora._

- Eu tenho que vê-la. - Falei de repente, me livrando dos braços do médico e já caminhando, um pouco bambo, pelo corredor.

- Edward, ela está sedada. - Ele repetiu, segurando meu ombro e me impedindo de prosseguir.

- Não importa. Eu tenho que...

- Tem muitos médicos lá dentro terminando o procedimento. - Ele insistiu. - Você não pode entrar...

Encarei-o de maneira séria, mesmo ainda estando um pouco atordoado. É claro que ele não entendia tudo que eu estava sentindo, mas ao menos uma coisa ele tinha que entender:

- Eu PRECISO vê-la.

Ele suspirou, largando o meu ombro logo em seguida.

- Ok, Edward. - Ele finalizou, derrotado - Só espere mais um pouco. Troque de roupa e espere lá fora. Quando ela já estiver em um quarto, eu te aviso. Tudo bem?

"Bem" não estava. Mas era melhor do que ficar sem vê-la.

Por isso, tirando forças unicamente da minha vontade em estar ao lado dela outra vez, fiz como ele pediu, voltando a vestir minhas roupas de antes, secando as lágrimas e saindo para o corredor onde, para minha surpresa (porque eu tinha esquecido do resto do mundo), meus pais ainda me esperavam.

- Graças a Deus! - Minha mãe exclamou assim que me viu, correndo até mim e me abraçando. Senti um nó apertando minha garganta, mas o ignorei. Por causa daquela ligação estranha que tínhamos, ela sabia que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido, mas sabia também que, agora, tudo estava bem - O que houve?

Tentei explicar tudo que o Dr. Lewis e o enfermeiro haviam me dito, fazendo força para lembrar dos detalhes mas, ao mesmo tempo, esquecer. Porque eu queria esquecer o pânico que tomou conta daqueles últimos minutos. Do desespero, da sensação de sufocamento, do medo e da tristeza esmagadora. Eu quase tinha perdido Isabella, mas aquilo havia passado. E eu queria deixar essa lembrança para lá.

E eu queria vê-la. Desesperadamente. Queria ficar perto dela outra vez. Tocá-la outra vez. Ter certeza de que ela estava bem, que estava tranquila, que não estava sentindo dor ou sofrendo. Eu precisava vê-la. Precisava estar com ela.

E pacientemente, eu esperei. Informei meus pais de que passaria aquela noite no hospital, porque sabia que Isabella teria que ficar. Ao reconhecer dezoito chamadas não atendidas de Alice no meu celular, pedi para que eles dessem notícias à ela e ao Emmet, porque obviamente não estava em condições de fazer isso eu mesmo. Eles me fizeram companhia durante todo o tempo de espera, e fiquei feliz por isso: Eu estava estranhamente sensível. O perigo já tinha passado, mas eu ainda me sentia frágil, com um certo medo.

Me despedi dos meus pais de qualquer jeito quando fui avisado de que já podia subir. Desejei intimamente saber dar mais valor à atenção que eles tinham por mim, mas naquele momento era impossível. De qualquer forma, eles entendiam, e eu sabia disso.

- Ela está dormindo. Só vai acordar amanhã. Você não vai poder falar com ela ainda... - O Dr. Lewis começou, caminhando comigo pelo corredor.

- Não importa. - Respondi prontamente. Era óbvio que eu queria falar com ela, mas poder estar ao seu lado já era o suficiente.

- É aqui. - Ele disse, parando à frente de uma das portas do corredor - Pro conforto dela, nós a trouxemos pra um quarto melhor, mais amplo. Isso não estava nos nossos planos, por isso você vai ter que resolver algumas pendências...

- Tudo bem. Faço isso amanhã. - Respondi automaticamente. Não me importava quanto a mais eu teria que pagar, não me importava nada. Nada era importante o suficiente naquele momento. Talvez eu me comprometesse a pagar o triplo de qualquer diferença em dinheiro para que simplesmente me deixassem em paz.

- Tudo bem.

- Como está a minha filha? - Perguntei, antes de deixá-lo ir.

- Dormindo, provavelmente. Mas ela está bem, não se preocupe. Parece uma menina bastante saudável. Amanhã vocês dois a verão.

Suspirei, feliz com a sensação leve do oxigênio nos meus pulmões. Podia parecer algo banal, mas respirar, há pouco tempo atrás, não era uma tarefa assim tão fácil.

- Ok. Obrigado...

- Espero que você consiga dormir. Sei que o dia não foi fácil. Claro que cadeiras de hospitais não são muito confortáveis, mas...

- Não tem problema. Contanto que eu fique com ela, está tudo bem.

Ele sorriu, e seu sorriso leve fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Ele estava calmo, porque não havia mais com o que se preocupar. E se não havia mais com o que se preocupar, eu estaria calmo também.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite... E obrigado por tudo...

Ele se afastou com um simples aceno de mãos, mas eu não esperei perdê-lo de vista para girar a maçaneta e entrar no quarto em que minha mulher estava.

Como havia sido dito, ela estava dormindo. A cama era larga e parecia confortável, até onde me era possível presumir. Isabella parecia calma, em um sonho tranquilo. Seus batimentos e sua respiração estavam sendo monitorados por aparelhos quase silenciosos atrás da cama, e aquilo fez com que ela parecesse mais frágil do que nunca.

Ela tinha tubos finos no nariz e nas costas das mãos, e eu sabia que era melhor não tocá-la. Mesmo assim, uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la me atingiu como um soco, mas me contive. Tudo que fiz então foi observá-la nos seus mínimos detalhes, das suas pálpebras imóveis à intensidade da sua respiração. Ela estava bem. Ela ficaria bem, e isso era o suficiente.

Toquei com cuidado no seu braço esquerdo, com o único intuito de senti-la. Sentir que ela estava ali. Que eu não a tinha perdido. Que ela acordaria de manhã e abriria aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava.

E, de repente, me dei conta de que estava chorando outra vez.

…

_- Senhor?_

Fui retomando a consciência aos poucos, um pouco desnorteado. Ou talvez eu estivesse sonhando. A voz era feminina, bastante paciente. Mas desconhecida, até onde eu lembrava.

_- Senhor?_ - A voz insistiu, com um toque leve no meu ombro. A sensação era boa, mas vinha de algum outro lugar. Da minha nuca, talvez. Como se meus cabelos ali estivessem sendo remexidos delicadamente.

_- Ele não pode ficar aí?_

Aquela voz era diferente da anterior. Era mais fraca, mais bonita, um pouco mais rouca. E era conhecida.

Abri os olhos imediatamente com o som, ainda completamente perdido. Minha visão estava turva. Pisquei algumas vezes, insistentemente, e isso ajudou. A sensação boa na minha nunca continuava.

- Hmppffff...

Eu não sabia direito para onde estava olhando, mas sabia que o lugar era claro. Fiz uma força quase sobre-humana para virar a cabeça, enfiando o rosto nos lençóis e quase sufocando sem querer. Tinha um leve cheiro de farmácia.

Pisquei mais algumas vezes e encontrei Isabella me encarando com um sorriso simples. A lembrança de tudo que vivi no que provavelmente foram as últimas horas vieram rapidamente, e eu levantei a cabeça de uma vez.

Eu tinha trocado a cadeira de acompanhante, aparentemente confortável, por uma cadeira qualquer, que deixasse minha cabeça à altura da cama dela. Depois de algumas horas de insônia, quase no nascer do sol, eu finalmente havia adormecido ali, curvado ao lado dela, na altura da sua barriga.

Os dedos dela brincavam nos fios da minha nuca. Ela ainda estava recebendo soro, mas os tubos finos que antes estavam abaixo do seu nariz haviam sido removidos. Ela não parecia doente: Apenas frágil.

- Bom dia. - Isabella falou, e sua voz saiu baixa em meio a um sorriso.

Aquele era, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, o melhor "bom dia" que eu já havia recebido em toda a minha vida.

Tirei sua mão dos meus cabelos e a trouxe até minha boca, beijando sua palma com cuidado, feliz demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa por um longo tempo.

- Está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou de repente, e a simples menção de responder "sim" já trouxe um nó à minha garganta, me impossibilitando de falar. Como saída, apenas sacudi a cabeça positivamente, tocando com meus próprios dedos cada pequeno pedaço da pele do braço dela que conseguia alcançar.

- Por favor, _por favor_, nunca mais me assuste desse jeito... - Comecei com uma voz estrangulada.

- Eu sinto muito...

O tom da sua voz mostrava que ela realmente sentia. Mas não devia: A culpa não era dela. E eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada, ou triste, ou qualquer coisa que destoasse muito de uma sensação boa.

- Desculpa por não estar do seu lado o tempo todo... - Voltei a falar - Eu tentei...

- Não tem problema...

- Mas me expulsaram... Eu tentei voltar... - Continuei me explicando da melhor maneira que podia, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

- Não tem problema. - Ela repetiu, trazendo sua mão até o meu rosto e me tocando com leveza. Fechei os olhos e quase me perdi no toque dela.

- Como você está? - Perguntei um pouco extasiado por aquele simples ato.

- Estou bem. Um pouco fraca, mas bem.

Suspirei, trazendo sua palma outra vez contra minha boca e deixando-a ali. Eu já sabia que, se é que era possível, passaria a tratá-la com mais zelo do que antes. Talvez isso me tornasse um pouco insuportável, mas era inevitável: Passar pela possibilidade de perdê-la havia mexido demais comigo.

- O corte da operação está doendo?

- Um pouco. Mas eu aguento.

- Você quer algum analgésico? - Uma voz perguntou em algum canto, e só então me dei conta de que não estávamos sozinhos. Me lembrei então de que era a mesma voz que tinha tentado me acordar havia alguns minutos: Uma enfermeira muito pequena e nova, parada ao pé da cama.

- Bom, talvez não seja uma má idéia. - Isabella pontuou, fazendo uma careta para ela.

- Senhor... - A mulher começou outra vez - Pode nos dar alguns minutos?

Eu não queria sair. Era irritante a mania que aquelas pessoas tinham de me mandar ir embora o tempo todo. Por que infernos eu nunca podia ficar perto dela?

- Por quê? - Perguntei, já meio seco.

- Nós vamos ajudar sua esposa com o banho e os curativos...

- Eu posso ajudar também.

- Mas são quatro enfermeiras ao todo, não há necessidade...

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho lugar nenhum pra ir mesmo.

- Edward... - Isabella começou com a mesma voz fraca, e eu bufei contrariado.

- Em quanto tempo eu posso voltar? Vão me deixar entrar dessa vez? - Perguntei sem me preocupar se estava sendo grosseiro.

- Volte em meia hora, senhor. - A enfermeira respondeu, sem se deixar abalar - E o senhor vai poder entrar, não se preocupe.

- "Não se preocupe"... - Resmunguei bedochado enquanto me levantava e me dava conta da dor aguda nas costas por ficar algumas horas curvado na mesma posição.

- Talvez você também queira um analgésico. - Isabella falou, rindo da careta de dor que eu sabia estar fazendo.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou resolver algumas pendências com o hospital e volto _em trinta minutos._ - Falei pontualmente, olhando sério para a mocinha que ainda nos assistia.

- Ok. Não vou a lugar nenhum. - Ela riu outra vez, deixando claro que aquilo era uma tentativa de piada. E mesmo que fosse uma piada sobre seu estado de saúde, o que a tornava bastante sem graça, eu ri. Porque vê-la bem era maravilhoso.

Beijei sua testa, me segurando ao máximo para não tomá-la em um abraço efusivo, e saí.

…

Passei na farmácia quase ao lado do hospital, comprando pasta e escova de dentes para que pelo menos me sentisse mais limpo. Depois de lavar o rosto rapidamente no banheiro, corri até o carro no estacionamento e peguei a enorme bolsa esquecida com roupas para Isabella e para nossa filha, tentando resolver tudo que tinha que ser resolvido com a recepção nesse meio tempo.

- Como ela está? - Minha mãe me perguntou enquanto me acompanhava pelo corredor, a caminho do quarto dela. Ela havia chegado naquele mesmo momento, carregando um buquê enorme de flores.

- Bem. Mas acho que está com dor...

- Cesarianas são dolorosas mesmo.

- Só espero que dêem um remédio pra ela que faça efeito...

- E a minha neta? - Ela sorriu como uma menininha feliz.

- Eu ainda não vi... - Falei, já me sentindo um péssimo pai. Eu ainda não tinha visto minha filha, que havia nascido na noite anterior! Claro que as circunstâncias ajudaram a tornar tudo mais difícil, mas ainda assim...

- Quando a trouxerem pro quarto... - Minha mãe começou enquanto eu abria a porta, mas parou de falar no segundo seguinte. Ou isso, ou meus ouvidos simplesmente bloquearam a voz dela.

O Dr. Lewis estava ali, de pé ao lado da cama, com mais uma enfermeira. Isabella estava encostada na cabeceira, segurando o que parecia ser uma trouxinha de roupa e olhando para ela com amor. E eu sabia o porquê: Aquela "trouxinha" era a nossa filha.

- Eu achei que você estivesse aqui... - Ouvi uma voz falar em um tom baixo, mas ignorei. Provavelmente pertencia ao doutor, já que a voz era muito rouca para ser da mulher desconhecida, e ele era a única presença masculina ali.

Andei devagar até o lado de Isabella e vi um bebê minúsculo e faminto mamando em um dos seios inchados pela produção de leite. Ela mantinha os grandes olhos azul-acinzentados abertos o tempo todo, encarando um ponto qualquer à sua frente como se estivesse hipnotizada com o momento. Suas bochechas eram redondas e rosadas, e a boca era muito vermelha.

Ela era incrivelmente linda.

Isabella desviou os olhos dela por um ou dois segundos, apenas para me encarar e sorrir. Notei isso pela minha visão periférica, porque eu mesmo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela sugava com tanto empenho que quase me perguntei se Isabella não estava sentindo dor. Uma de suas mãozinhas estava descansando no seio, completamente alheia a tudo à sua volta.

Acho que fiquei naquela posição durante muito, muito tempo, olhando para ela completamente embasbacado. Senti minha boca ressecar, e me dei conta de que talvez fosse melhor fechá-la. Ninguém falou nada durante todo aquele tempo, e se falou, meu cérebro se empenhou em não registrar. Quando ela pareceu satisfeita, sua pequena boca começou a desacelerar os movimentos de sucção e seus olhos começaram a piscar como se estivessem pesados.

Isabella levou uma das mãos à sua cabecinha e passou com cuidado os dedos ali. Isso pareceu chamar sua atenção, que imediatamente encontrou os olhos da mãe a observando.

- Está com sono? - Ela perguntou em uma voz muito baixa, falando diretamente com a coisinha minúscula, como se seus tímpanos fossem muito sensíveis ao som.

A pequena ficou encarando-a imóvel, como se o som daquela voz fosse muito, muito importante. E isso fez meu coração derreter até a última gota.

- Acho que você está com sono. - Ela falou outra vez, não conseguindo conter o largo sorriso no próprio rosto.

Era provável que eu estivesse pulando no mesmo lugar como um idiota. Eu era um homem crescido, mas a visão da minha mulher e da minha filha recém-nascida trocando sorrisos e olhares estava atingindo um grau de fofura muito pouco adequado para a minha masculinidade.

- E você sabe quem é esse? - Ela continuou, inclinando um pouco os braços e deixando nossa filha de frente para mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, mas não pareceram se interessar por mim - Esse é o homem que, não importa quantos namorados você tiver, ele vai sempre te amar mais.

Sorri com aquilo, pensando na palavra "namorados" e já traçando planos em como assassinar anonimamente todos eles.

- Oi... - Falei meio sem jeito, fazendo força para não engasgar, e mesmo baixo, o som da minha voz pareceu transformá-la. Seu desinteresse se transformou em uma expressão de curiosidade e total atenção, como se, naquele momento, ela tivesse me reconhecido. Ela mudou tão completamente que era como se nos conhecêssemos havia uma vida inteira, e embora fosse bobo pensar isso, eu quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos dizendo "Ah, mas esse é o meu pai!".

- Ah, então você sabe quem ele é! - Isabella falou outra vez, e ouvi um risinho animado atrás de mim. Provavelmente da minha mãe - Você quer ir pro colo dele?

Ela continuou me encarando como se eu fosse alguém muito importante.

- Eu posso? - Perguntei de repente, olhando de Isabella para o médico, um pouco incerto de como prosseguir.

- Até onde eu sei, ela é sua filha. - Ela respondeu, debochada - É claro que você pode.

O olhar de curiosidade e interesse não sumia do pequeno rosto dela, e eu estava começando a ficar realmente hipnotizado com aquilo.

- Mas... Ela é frágil...

- Tenho certeza que você não vai jogá-la no chão.

Era óbvio que eu não faria isso! Era mais fácil atear fogo nos meus próprios olhos do que deixar que minha filha caísse. Mas, e se ela se sentisse desconfortável no meu colo?

Sem esperar que eu me preparasse, Isabella me ofereceu cuidadosamente a nossa filha, que parecia estar se divertindo com a minha total falta de experiência. Aceitei-a um pouco descoordenado no início, mas logo a ajeitando nos braços e a deixando confortável ali. Ela era tão incrivelmente pequena que eu poderia segurá-la com uma única mão.

Fiquei encarando-a hipnotizado, pensando em como alguém tão pequeno podia ter quase feito um estrago tão grande na noite anterior. Mas não havia como não amá-la: O fato de Isabella quase me deixar não era culpa dela. Foi uma eventualidade, uma coisa que não era culpa de ninguém realmente. E agora, tendo as duas ali comigo, sem a impressão de que ficando com uma eu teria que perder a outra, praticamente nada poderia acabar com aquela felicidade.

- Acho que ela prefere o seu colo...

Ela continuou se mexendo em câmera lenta, agora finalmente cansada de me encarar e contorcendo sua expressão em um mini-bocejo, fechando os olhinhos com força e abrindo completamente a boca em um "o" tão minúsculo e lindo que me fez sentir uma vontade quase inumana de agarrá-la até quase asfixiá-la.

E então, cinco segundos depois, ela dormiu.

- Meu Deus... - Ouvi a voz da minha mãe ao meu lado, quase sussurrando - Ela é tão linda...

- É verdade. - A voz do doutor disse.

- Ela é perfeita... - Isabella falou.

- Acho que ela vai parecer com você... - Respondi, mas não a encarei. Meus olhos estavam fixos na nossa filha. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de admirá-la.

O som de uma gargalhada debochada me trouxe de volta à realidade, e quando olhei em volta, todos riam abertamente.

- Que foi? - Perguntei confuso.

- Edward, ela é a sua cara!

- Não! - Respondi - Claro que não!

- Querido... - Minha mãe começou carinhosamente - Ela é _igual_ a você.

- Ela é só um recém-nascido! Tem cara de... recém-nascido!

- Não, filho. Ela é uma cópia sua. Parece que estou vendo _você_ recém-nascido.

- Vocês estão enganados... - Insisti. Eu não queria que ela se parecesse comigo.

- Não estamos não. - O Dr. Lewis falou, então entendi que todos naquele quarto estavam contra mim.

- Os olhos dela... De que cor vão ser? - Perguntei, querendo me agarrar à esperança de que minha filha teria alguma coisa de Isabella. Principalmente os olhos.

- Não podemos definir ainda. - O médico se prontificou em responder - Todos os bebês nascem com olhos azul-acinzentados. A cor só se define depois de alguns meses.

- Edward... - Senti uma mão firme no meu ombro e me dei conta de que meu pai tinha surgido de algum lugar, encarando agora a coisinha que eu carregava nos braços - Ela é uma cópia sua!

Bufei, olhando para baixo outra vez e vendo minha filha brincar inconscientemente com a pequena língua, trazendo-a para fora algumas vezes, como se estivesse constantemente fazendo careta. Não consegui deixar de sorrir com aquilo.

Encostei a ponta do indicador na sua mão e ela enrolou seus dedos gordinhos ali, quase não conseguindo fechá-los. Contei cinco deles e chequei se os outros cinco estavam do outro lado também. Apalpei delicadamente seus pés, sentindo dez dedos no total. Duas orelhinhas, dois bracinhos, duas perninhas e nada entre elas.

- Ela é perfeita...

Eu poderia ficar com ela nos braços para sempre, mas meus pais também queriam tirar uma casquinha. Concordei em ceder-lhes minha filha por alguns minutos, um pouco contrariado por possivelmente atrapalhar seu sono. Felizmente, ela não acordou. Tirei fotos deles para enviar à Alice (que, àquela altura, já havia me ligado mais de cinquenta vezes) e conversei com o médico mais uma vez sobre a saúde da minha filha e da minha mulher.

Fiquei um pouco triste ao anunciarem que era hora de levá-la de volta ao berçário. Meus pais aproveitaram a deixa para irem embora também, mas minha mãe prometeu voltar todos os dias para visitar Isabella, o que a deixou genuinamente feliz. Quando todos nos deixaram a sós no quarto, pude aproveitar o momento para desfrutar da companhia dela - e _só _dela.

- Temos que decidir uma coisa... - Comecei, ainda na mesma posição na qual havia passado as últimas horas: Deitado naquela cama de hospital, agarrado a ela o máximo que seu frágil estado pós-cesariana permitia.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou, já quase adormecendo outra vez.

- O nome dela.

Isabella suspirou, se ajeitando um pouco na cama e virando o rosto para mim, parecendo repentinamente acordada.

- Eu andei pensando sobre isso... - Ela começou, corando um pouco, e eu tentei encorajá-la a prosseguir:

- E...?

- E... Eu gostaria de dar a ela o nome da pessoa que mais me ajudou e mais me fez sentir em casa desde o momento em que entrei pra essa família. A pessoa que me tratou como uma filha de verdade... Então, nada mais apropriado do que ela ter o nome da avó: Esme.

Sorri com a idéia. Eu sabia que minha mãe se sentiria eufórica com a pequena homenagem, e gostava disso. Gostava também da boa intenção de Isabella, provando a grande amizade que havia crescido entre as duas, as mulheres mais importantes da minha vida.

- Bom... Acho que também quero que a minha idéia valha...

Ela continuou me olhando com curiosidade, e eu tentei buscar as palavras certas para explicar o que me veio à cabeça:

- Um dia você me disse uma coisa sobre a sua mãe. Disse que ela era bonita por dentro e por fora. E que ela iluminava as pessoas. E eu te disse que você tinha a mesma característica. Você sempre me iluminou. Nem sempre com a mesma intensidade, mas sempre de alguma forma. E, sinceramente, isso deve ser hereditário, porque você acabou de passar a mesma coisa pra nossa filha. Então eu acho que devo muito à pessoa que começou com tudo isso: Renée. Embora eu nunca a tenha conhecido, não vejo como ela pode não ser homenageada também.

Isabella soltou um riso engasgado, e eu sabia que ela estava emocionada antes mesmo das lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Me aproximei mais dela, passando o braço em volta da sua cabeça e beijando sua testa.

- Como ficamos então? - Perguntei bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Renesmee. - Ela soltou imediatamente, limpando uma lágrima - Ela vai se chamar Renesmee.

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, testando a sonoridade da palavra. Era um nome incomum, exótico. Mas era bonito. Tinha seu charme, era único. E eu havia gostado muito daquilo.

- Renesmee. - Repeti, e o simples som do nome na minha voz conseguiu me deixar um pouquinho mais feliz, me fazendo sorrir involuntariamente - É. Perfeito.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**AVISO: Esse capítulo mudou. Sim, porque eu descobri que escrevi uma besteira nele (não, eu não entendo nada de recém-nascidos e parto e tudo isso. Acabei escrevendo algo impossível). Então, tive que reescrever uma parte dele. Infelizmente, foi uma das partes mais "fofas", mas como estava errada, preferi corrigi-la. Obrigada à Alexia Freitas pela correção!**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, tenho que agradecer à Luciana (lumichelutti) pelas dicas de obstetrícia. Sem ela esse capítulo provavelmente teria sido desastroso. :)**_

_**Em segundo lugar: Eu acho Renesmee um nome pavoroso. É sério. Hahahahahhahaha... Mas quero manter os nomes dos personagens fiéis ao livro, então, que seja Renesmee mesmo né (fazer o quê?).**_

_**Eu sei que demorei, como sempre, mas se vocês puxarem pela memória, vão ver que esses últimos capítulos foram recheados com assuntos específicos nos quais eu não tenho experiência. Então, além do tempo escasso, tenho que correr atrás de pesquisas pra fazer com que a história não soe ridícula. :\**_

_**(Só pra vocês terem uma idéia, algumas das coisas sobre as quais eu tive que pesquisar: Complicações no parto, parto normal X parto cesariana, frequência de contrações, anestesias, choque hipovolêmico, sofrimento fetal, etc)**_

_**Mas enfim, está aí o capítulo 37.**_

_**A fic está chegando na reta final. Creio que só restem mais dois capítulos, no máximo três. E como muita gente perguntou, vou responder logo: O Emmet NÃO vai ficar com a Rosalie, e a família do Edward NÃO vai descobrir sobre o passado da Bella. No final da fic eu explico o motivo.**_

_**É isso então. Obrigada pelas reviews, obrigada pelas indicações! Significam muito pra mim, de coração!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**_

_**Beijos, Mel.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV**

Não surpreendentemente, Esme gostou da pequena homenagem que Edward e eu fizemos a ela com relação ao nome da nossa filha. Na verdade, "gostar" era um termo um pouco fraco: Esme havia adorado a notícia, e ficou tão emocionada que, por um bom tempo, não conseguia parar de chorar.

_- Eu tenho certeza que sua mãe se sentiria tão lisonjeada quanto eu se estivesse aqui, querida. - Ela falou, limpando os olhos com mais um lenço de papel._

_Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui._

Ter Renesmee agora me fazia sentir mais a falta dos meus pais, e eu não sabia o motivo. Alguma parte de mim queria tê-los por perto para mostrá-los a incrível obra de arte que eu havia trazido ao mundo, e vê-los felizes com uma netinha linda que eles jamais puderam ter. Queria também mostrá-los o tamanho da minha felicidade, e como, na verdade, tudo melhorou depois que Edward apareceu na minha vida.

Eu queria que eles tivessem conhecido Edward.

_Eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui._

Era bom ter Esme e Carlisle sempre por perto. Era em momentos onde minha tristeza órfã aumentava que eles faziam com que eu me sentisse em casa, dentro de uma família, sem nunca achar que aquilo era apenas gentileza. Eu realmente pertencia àquela família, e isso era algo maravilhoso. Mais maravilhoso ainda era saber que a minha filha, a pessoinha que eu mais amava no mundo, fazia parte dela também.

Embora os cortes da minha operação ainda doessem, tudo no que eu conseguia prestar atenção era a presença dela. Talvez eu pudesse até me importar com o fato do parto não ter sido da forma como eu queria, mas depois do Dr. Lewis ter explicado exatamente o que havia acontecido e de toda a dificuldade do processo (porque tudo havia passado tão rápido que eu não fazia idéia de nada), tudo que fiz foi agradecer por simplesmente ter minha filha comigo. Viva, saudável e faminta.

Esme e Carlisle pareciam radiantes com a presença dela nos horários de visita, e tudo que Edward fazia era encará-la como se ela se fosse uma mini bomba atômica. Renesmee era assustadoramente quieta, exceto quando estava com fome. Por isso era comum vê-la entrando no quarto aos berros no colo de uma enfermeira e assisti-la ficar repentinamente calma quando alcançava meu peito.

Doía um pouco. Ela era violenta e nada sutil. Mas eu não conseguia realmente sentir a dor.

O sono parecia tomá-la depois de cada furiosa refeição, mas ela não se dava por vencida antes de passar algum tempo analisando cheia de curiosidade os rostos sorridentes ali. O rosto de Edward era sempre o que parecia chamar mais a sua atenção, e era sempre no colo dele que ela acabava dormindo, exausta da tentativa de entender quem era ele e por que parecia se derreter todo por ela.

Ele, por sua vez, não disfarçava sua mais nova obsessão, e mesmo que passasse todo o tempo permitido do meu lado, me mimando da forma que sabia fazer muito bem, era só Renesmee entrar em cena para que eu fosse imediatamente esquecida e substituída por ela. Mas eu não ficava chateada. Na verdade, sinceramente, achava aquilo adorável.

- Contanto que ela seja a única mulher que você prefira a mim, tudo bem. - Falei repentinamente enquanto ele a ninava depois do almoço.

Edward sorriu de maneira simples, desviando o olhar da filha só por um segundo para me encarar com uma expressão que dizia "não seja boba".

- Não estou reclamando. - Concluí.

- Claro que não está. - Ele murmurou, voltando a encará-la - Você sabe que eu amo as duas de formas diferentes.

- Tudo bem. - Ajeitei o travesseiro atrás de mim e deitei devagar, agindo de maneira casual - Mas quando a quarentena acabar eu vou exigir que você me mostre isso.

Levantei uma sobrancelha tentando parecer sedutora, mas me achei ridícula. Ele me encarou outra vez, com a mesma expressão tranquila de antes. Isso era bom: Pelo menos Edward não estava rindo da minha cara.

- Ah, meu amor... - Ele começou de maneira simples, como se estivéssemos conversando sobre presentes de Natal - Assim que a quarentena acabar eu vou te mostrar _exatamente_ de que forma eu te amo.

Ele deu um sorriso simples, mas muito largo, talvez não tendo a intenção de ser provocante, enquanto ainda ninava com paciência a nossa filha adormecida no colo. Era uma visão interessante. Meus ovários estariam explodindo caso eu não estivesse sentindo uma dor altamente anti-tesão.

Mas tudo bem. Eu só precisava esperar.

…

Meu aniversário, dois dias depois do nascimento de Renesmee, passou quase em branco. Mas não me importei. Receber os votos de felicidades de Edward, dos pais dele e até dos irmãos por telefone era mais do que o suficiente, mesmo que todo mundo evitasse me abraçar com medo de que me machucassem. Edward se desculpou repetidas vezes por não podermos fazer nada de bom como comemoração, e tentei explicá-lo que o fato de não conseguir dar dois passos sem sentir dor não era culpa dele. Deixei bastante claro que não queria comemoração alguma, com medo de que ele trouxesse os Doutores da Alegria até o meu quarto junto com balões coloridos e bolo, mas o que mais o fez se sentir culpado foi o fato de não ter me dado nenhum presente - fora um "simples" bracelete grosso cravejado de brilhantes -, porque ele "não conseguiu se concentrar suficientemente para pensar em um presente melhor".

- Mas eu ainda vou te dar um outro...

- Se você fizer isso eu peço divórcio.

- Mas isso foi só uma coisa pra não deixar passar em branco...

- Divórcio, Edward.

Ele sabia que não adiantava bufar quando eu parecia estar falando sério. É claro que eu _não_ estava falando sério, mas sabia que ameaças desse tipo provavelmente funcionariam como forma de controlar seus exageros. Edward sempre havia sido assim, e algo me dizia que agora, com o nascimento da nossa filha, a coisa só tendia a piorar.

Quando finalmente recebi alta do hospital, fui recepcionada de forma calorosa por Esme, Carlisle e Emma na casa que agora eu já conseguia chamar de "minha também". Fui saber mais tarde que Edward havia cogitado a possibilidade de contratar mais duas empregadas, já que eu não poderia sequer me servir de um copo d'água sozinha e que, por isso, o número de empregados deveria aumentar. Felizmente (e isso porque Esme ainda tinha algum poder de persuasão sobre o filho), a idéia foi esquecida, chegando-se à conclusão de que uma empregada e uma avó por perto já era mais do que o suficiente para não deixar que a nossa filha morresse de fome ou de frio.

Quanto a Renesmee, tudo que ela fazia consistia em chorar, comer e dormir. Eram coisas bastante monótonas na teoria, mas não deixavam de exercer um certo poder hipnótico sobre Edward e, confesso, sobre mim também. Talvez fosse coisa de pais de primeira viagem, mas seus avós também pareciam obcecados quando ela começava a piscar os olhinhos devagar, o que me fez imaginar que talvez fosse um encanto natural seu mesmo.

A primeira vez que tive que dar banho nela, implorei para que Esme estivesse presente. Eu nunca havia feito aquilo, e nos meus piores pesadelos Renesmee se debatia toda molhada nas minhas mãos, escorregava pelos meus dedos e se estatelava no chão.

- Você não vai deixá-la cair, querida.

- Eu não sei...

- Ela é tão quietinha...

- É, mas eu sou um pouco estabanada...

Mas não foi difícil. Minha filha era mesmo estranhamente calma, e nem o primeiro banho foi o suficiente para fazê-la espernear, como era bastante comum de acontecer com bebês. Ela parecia tranquila enquanto eu fazia pequenas ondas com as mãos em concha e molhava sua barriga e seu pescoço.

- Acho que ela está gostando. - Edward falou do outro lado, e Renesmee olhou para ele. Sempre que ele falava ela fazia isso.

- É claro que está. - Esme respondeu, encarando-a como se estivesse conversando com ela - A água está quentinha, não é?

Edward estendeu o dedo e tocou em uma de suas mãozinhas fechadas. Ela reconheceu o toque e abriu os dedos para logo em seguida espremê-los contra a ponta do mindinho do pai.

- Caramba, você é forte!

- Ei, não precisa segurar, a mamãe não vai te afogar. - Esme falou de bom humor.

- Ah meu Deus, tomara. - Balbuciei, tentando firmar a mão e ao mesmo tempo não machucá-la.

No final, tudo deu certo. Renesmee estava limpa, cheirosa e um pouco entediada até. Depois de algumas horas com Edward tentando entretê-la de alguma forma, ela finalmente se rendeu e adormeceu.

- Ela é tão calma...

- É...

Estávamos observando-a dormir há mais ou menos quinze minutos. Havia pombinhas de plástico girando em cima do berço, presas por cordas finas, e um mosquiteiro (mesmo que não houvesse mosquitos àquela época do ano - coisas de Edward). Uma caixinha de música tocava uma melodia muito baixa e infantil, e a iluminação fraca do quarto estava quase _me_ fazendo dormir também.

- E você vai pra sua cama. - Senti dois braços me envolverem de leve por trás, tomando cuidado para não pressionar minha barriga.

- O que te faz pensar que eu estou com sono? - Perguntei distraidamente.

- Você está de olhos fechados. - Edward respondeu de bom humor atrás de mim, e me dei conta de que realmente sequer havia me dado ao trabalho de abri-los.

- Você vai se sentir melhor quando der ao seu corpo o descanso de que ele está precisando. - Esme concluiu - Ainda está com dor? Se quiser eu posso ajudá-la no banho.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Obrigada pela ajuda, Esme.

O fato é que só na hora do banho eu me dei conta de que talvez aquela ajuda oferecida viria a calhar bem.

- Está doendo?

- Está.

- Muito? - Ele fez cara de dor.

- Um bocado.

- Quer tomar banho na banheira? Você não precisaria ficar de pé...

- O médico disse que não era aconselhável usar a banheira até cicatrizar. - Respondi sem prestar muita atenção - Tenho que me lembrar de tomar banho antes de Emma ir embora.

Edward fez uma cara de desafio e estufou o peito.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Você vai se molhar todo.

- Esse é o grande argumento pra sua objeção?

Realmente, aquele era um argumento patético. Mas como ele parecia bastante disposto a me ajudar e, para falar a verdade, o corte estava me incomodando bastante, aceitei sua ajuda e o aluguei como apoio para não perder o equilíbrio no box e me estatelar no chão, abrindo todos os pontos na minha barriga e sangrando até a morte.

Dormir foi uma tarefa difícil naquela primeira noite. Os órgãos pareciam soltos dentro da minha barriga. Era uma sensação estranha. Como se não bastasse, meus ouvidos estavam a postos, atentos para captar o menor som vindo do outro lado do corredor, fossem gritos de fome ou uma simples tosse quase inaudível. Por isso não consegui relaxar e dormir antes das 2h da manhã.

E nem depois, porque foi exatamente a essa hora que Renesmee acordou, chorando como se estivesse sendo esfaqueada. Minha condição delicada me impedia de levantar da cama no escuro e sair correndo ao seu socorro, por isso Edward teve que trazê-la até mim. Depois de analisarmos a situação e chegarmos à conclusão de que não lhe faltava nenhum braço, concluímos que aquele choro era devido à sua exigência de um "lanchinho da madrugada".

O lugar certo do berço era, esteticamente falando, no quarto do bebê. Mas na prática a coisa mudava de figura. Até Edward acordar, conseguir ficar de pé e ir até o quarto dela sem tropeçar e quebrar o nariz no chão, se certificando de que não havia acontecido nada, eu já estaria imaginando minha filha sendo devorada por uma tarântula gigante ou qualquer coisa assim. Tempo era uma coisa preciosa quando ela chorava, porque se ela chorasse, algo estava errado. E se algo estava errado, eu tinha que consertar o quanto antes.

Por isso, no dia seguinte, o berço de Renesmee veio parar no nosso quarto, ao lado da nossa cama.

Infelizmente, a rotina de sono da nossa filha não parecia ser compatível com a nossa, o que fazia com que, em plena madrugada, eu tivesse que ficar acordada tentando niná-la enquanto ela me encarava com aqueles olhos grandes acinzentados, não demonstrando sono algum por ter dormido tudo que podia durante o dia. A coisa piorava quando Edward decidida, em um ato de companheirismo, permanecer acordado comigo enquanto ela não me deixasse dormir. Era pior porque Edward ficava encarando Renesmee hipnotizado, e Renesmee encarava Edward de volta cheia de curiosidade. E enquanto eles estivessem dentro da bolha deles - o que às vezes, dependendo do meu sono, parecia durar décadas -, eu não poderia dormir.

Aquelas primeiras semanas passaram, e conforme minha filha ia ficando mais gorda e saudável, eu me aproximava cada vez mais da perfeita descrição de um zumbi.

…

- Você tem certeza que quer aprender isso?

- Claro! - Ele respondeu - Que tipo de pai não sabe trocar a fralda da própria filha?

- Muitos pais não sabem...

- São uns idiotas. Me ensine.

Eu tinha que dar algum crédito a Edward. Meu preconceito quanto às frescuras do sexo masculino me fizeram pensar que ele daria um chilique na primeira golfada que levasse da nossa filha. Indo contra todas as minhas expectativas, ele se mostrou até bastante solícito e disposto a aprender muitas coisas.

- Bom, não tem muito mistério... - Comecei, me achando incrivelmente madura por estar ensinando alguma coisa a alguém, e enquanto eu demonstrava os passos para uma perfeita higienização, Renesmee contorcia os bracinhos e as perninhas como um besouro com a casca para baixo. Embora ela fizesse uma cara de choro igual às vezes que sentia fome, não se escutava um único som. Tudo que se notava era uma careta que deixava claro que ela gostaria de ser deixada em paz.

- Ok, as próximas vezes são minhas. - Ele concluiu, atento a cada movimento meu.

É claro que todas as próximas vezes não foram dele. A lei garantia a Edward uma semana de licença do trabalho, e ele já estava de volta à ativa havia algum tempo àquela altura. Eram então as fraldas da noite e - graças a Deus - da madrugada que ficavam sob a responsabilidade dele.

- E aí eu limpo aqui... - Ele falava consigo mesmo enquanto trocava Renesmee.

- Por que ela só faz careta comigo?

Olhamos para ela, que parecia completamente entretida com os olhos muito abertos e perfeitamente quieta, o rosto quase apático.

- Sei lá. Talvez ela goste mais de mim. - Ele respondeu de bom humor, checando se a fralda não tinha ficado apertada demais.

- Acho que é uma boa explicação. - Respondi, talvez disfarçadamente enciumada.

Ele riu, segurando-a com firmeza e trazendo-a para seu colo.

- Minha voz deve distraí-la. - Ele continuou - Eu sempre falei mais com ela do que você...

- Por isso ela gosta mais de você?

- Ela não gosta mais de mim.

- Sei...

Ela gostava mais dele. Era a clara e nítida impressão que eu tinha todas as vezes que os via juntos. Renesmee sempre parecia mais interessada nele do que em mim, e era incrível como algumas vezes Edward conseguia fazê-la sossegar até quando ela estava faminta. Ele não precisava ter um peito com leite, só aquela voz mansa que fazia toda vez que se dirigia a ela.

Ele, por sua vez, só tinha olhos para a filha. Sempre que chegava em casa - o que vinha acontecendo cada vez mais tarde - a primeira coisa que ele fazia era correr pelos aposentos em busca dela. Como estávamos frequentemente juntas, eu era a primeira pessoa que ele via também, mas sabia que toda aquela euforia e saudade borbulhante não eram direcionadas a mim.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me incomodava um pouquinho aquela relação deles, porque no fundo me excluía. Éramos uma equipe de três pessoas onde duas se preferiam mutuamente, e eu, deixada de fora daquele círculo de amor, me sentia a criança que não era a melhor amiga de ninguém. Claro que eu não estava desenvolvendo nenhum transtorno obsessivo depressivo ou coisa parecida, onde acabaria assassinando minha própria filha pela atenção do meu marido e vice-versa, mas o fato é que eu era sim imatura, e estava sim me sentindo carente.

- Um mês! - Ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, levantando-a do berço e trazendo-a perto do seu rosto - Você já tem um mês! É praticamente uma adulta!

O primeiro mês de Renesmee havia coincidentemente caído num sábado. Se por acaso isso não tivesse acontecido, eu estava certa de que Edward faltaria ao trabalho para passar o dia com ela.

- Daqui a pouco já vai estar falando! - Ele completou.

- Daqui a pouco já pode dirigir. - Brinquei, mas ele estava concentrado demais para notar o deboche.

- Uuuuuh, nós vamos festejar! - Ele falou todo animado, segurando um dos braços dela e fazendo-a dar um mini-soco no ar. Edward conseguia ser adorável sem nem se dar conta disso.

- Vamos? - Perguntei - Vai ter festa?

- Bom... Vai ser uma festa particular. Mas ei, nós temos que comemorar!

A comemoração consistiu em uma reunião familiar em que o centro das atenções eram Renesmee e seu macacãozinho de lã rosa, que a embrulhava quase que completamente para protegê-la do tempo frio de Outubro. Ou seja, foi só um sábado como todos os outros, exceto pelos cinco brindes de whisky entre Carlisle e Edward.

Ela estava ficando mais gordinha e mais encantadora com o tempo. Àquela altura já tínhamos feito uma visita ao pediatra, que atualizou os diagnósticos dos testes do pezinho, do olhinho, da orelhinha e todos nesse estilo, que determinavam se nossa filha era tão perfeita quanto parecia. Seu desenvolvimento, curva de crescimento e estado nutricional haviam sido avaliados e reavaliados. Tudo estava bem. Ela era perfeita.

Enquanto isso, eu ficava cada vez mais acabada. Minha barriga ainda não havia voltado ao normal, e isso, somado ao corte da cesariana logo abaixo do umbigo, estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse bem deformada. Meus seios estavam cheios de leite e doíam pelo peso, minhas sardas - assim como qualquer pequena mancha de pele - pareciam bem mais escuras. Eu tinha a impressão de que meus cabelos, minha pele e minhas unhas estavam mais fracas, e minhas olheiras ajudavam a me aproximar gradualmente da descrição de uma semi-morta caindo aos pedaços. Talvez eu devesse tomar cuidado ao perambular pela casa de madrugada, Edward poderia me confundir com algum cadáver ambulante.

Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada a manter minha auto estima. Pensando em como eu poderia me sentir melhor, lembrei que havia lido em algum lugar que o "papai da mais nova família", como os livros gostavam de colocar, "tinha um papel super importante em apoiar, entender e dar amor à mamãe". Como aquele era um período conturbado, em que "muitas coisas estariam mexendo com o interior da mulher e blá blá blá", era importante o diálogo entre o casal, a busca de um equilíbrio e do bem estar mútuo, e mais algumas coisas que eu não me lembrava.

- Amor, tudo bem?

Pisquei algumas vezes até encontrar Edward sentado à minha frente na cama. Renesmee estava mamando às 04:30h da manhã.

- Por que está acordado? Já disse pra você parar com isso, você tem chegado muito tarde e...

- "E precisa descansar". Eu sei.

- E por que não voltou a dormir?

- Porque eu olhei pro lado e vi vocês aí.

Continuei encarando-o com meu mais novo olhar reprovador de mãe.

- Ei, você não pode me culpar por gostar de ficar assistindo vocês duas.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Edward se referida não só a Renesmee, mas a mim também. E isso me pegou tão desprevenida, principalmente quando meus pensamentos estavam vagando pelos limites da minha carência, que eu não consegui segurar o sorriso.

- Nós duas? - Perguntei, esperando uma confirmação.

- É... - Ele respondeu, provavelmente não entendendo o motivo da minha dúvida - É difícil querer voltar a dormir depois de uma cena dessas.

Corei. Mesmo que eu soubesse que a cena a que Edward estava se referindo consistia em Renesmee mamando e eu fosse só um peito com leite naquele processo, era bom ouvi-lo me incluir na equação. É claro que o centro das atenções dele era ela, e ainda haveria de ser provavelmente pelo resto da vida, mas receber um pouquinho de consideração naquele momento foi bom.

Foi bom porque eu sentia falta dele, e porque, mesmo como mãe, eu tinha inseguranças que melhoravam com um simples ato de atenção. Não que eu quisesse a mesma atenção que ele dava (e deveria dar mesmo) à nossa filha - obviamente -, mas só um pouco dela. O mínimo necessário.

- Nós estaremos aqui quando você acordar. - Respondi com um novo humor, me permitindo incluir a mim mesma na sentença - Durma.

Ele sorriu um daqueles sorrisos simples, calmos.

- Espero que estejam. - Edward concluiu, chegando mais perto de mim e beijando o meu ombro - Eu dependo disso.

…

- Amor, eu tenho uma notícia. - Edward proclamou meio desanimado ao entrar pela porta.

Continuei encarando-o com uma expressão neutra, talvez pensando se deveria me preocupar com o fato da tal "notícia" possivelmente ser tão importante que precisava ser anunciada.

- Está tudo bem? - Falei de repente, cansada de esperá-lo desfazer o nó na gravata.

- Mais ou menos... Temos alguns probleminhas na empresa, e...

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia da competência de Carlisle para não deixar nada de grave acontecer à sua empresa, e mesmo que esse não fosse o caso, era bom saber que os probleminhas em questão eram relacionados ao trabalho, e não à vida pessoal de Edward.

- … e aí o pessoal vai ter que fazer uma viagem...

- Viagem? - Voltei a prestar atenção.

- É, mas é só por uma semana, depois nós voltamos...

- Você vai? - Perguntei, um pouco surpresa. Ele me encarou confuso.

- É, eu vou... Você estava me escutando?

- Mais ou menos... - Admiti - Você vai viajar por uma semana?

- Sim. Nós vamos pra Bristol, e depois pra Liverpool.

Pensei por algum tempo.

- Quem vai? Só você?

- Não, eu e mais algumas pessoas.

Me perguntei se havia alguma mulher dentre aquelas "algumas pessoas". Poderia haver mais de uma, inclusive. Eu deveria estar pensando naquilo? Aquilo deveria estar me incomodando?

- Carlisle vai? - Perguntei, tentando soar normal.

- Vai.

Ótimo. O pai dele iria. Ele não ousaria fazer alguma besteira com o pai lá. Ele não ousaria fazer alguma besteira de forma alguma, certo?

Como continuei calada, ele prosseguiu.

- E nós vamos amanhã...

- Amanhã? - Perguntei surpresa.

- É... O vôo é de manhã, às 9h... Mas nós voltamos em uma semana, eu juro. E minha mãe vai estar aqui o tempo todo...

Eu sabia que Esme me ajudaria, mas não queria que Edward se afastasse. Por algum motivo eu gostaria muito que ele não saísse do meu lado.

- Eu sei que vai ser ruim... - Ele continuou, quase fazendo beicinho - Eu também não sei como vou conseguir passar uma semana longe de vocês agora...

"_Nós". "Longe de nós"._

Aquela era a segunda vez que ele me incluía nas suas demonstrações de amor, e eu estava começando a me sensibilizar com isso. Por mais que a falta da qual ele falava fosse obviamente muito mais direcionada a Renesmee do que a mim.

- Bom... - Comecei, já meio derrotada - Você pode aproveitar o resto de hoje.

Sim, aquilo foi uma tentativa de flerte, mas como eu havia imaginado, Edward não reparou. Provavelmente a anormal naquela história era eu, já que todos os livros que eu havia lido sobre gravidez me informavam que, logo após o parto, era normal as atenções estarem voltadas totalmente para o bebê, e que a mulher particularmente não teria nenhum interesse em sexo. Só que, bom, eu estava começando a ter. Então isso provavelmente fazia de mim uma mãe horrível, que ao invés de prestar atenção somente à filha começava a traçar planos de sedução para poder aplicá-los no marido.

Será que Edward já tinha reparado no fim da quarentena? Será que ele tinha reparado que àquela altura nós já poderíamos ter retomado as relações há mais ou menos duas semanas? Os maridos não se ligavam mais nisso? Era eu que deveria estar fazendo essas perguntas?

Não importava. O importante - e um pouquinho frustrante - era que ele havia tomado o meu "aproveite a noite" como uma indicação de que deveria passar mais tempo com Renesmee. Em parte, eu concordava. Sabia que ele sentiria saudades dela, e achava mesmo que ele tinha que aproveitar enquanto estivesse por perto. Mas...

- Você está se tornando bom em fazê-la dormir. - Falei.

- Eu sei. - Ele brincou, colocando-a no berço com cuidado, mas não sem antes trazê-la até perto do seu rosto e dar um beijo apaixonado em uma das bochechas rosas dela. Meu coração derreteu como calda quente, me fazendo suspirar.

- Vocês ficam lindos juntos... - Soltei sem me dar conta disso, e ele simplesmente sorriu de maneira inocente. Era a mais pura verdade: Eu poderia sentar ali e ficar assistindo os dois sendo fofos um com o outro para sempre. Mas o fato era que, intimamente, eu queria um pouquinho de atenção também.

- Aaah, não quero ir! - Ele disse de repente, apoiando o queixo no berço enquanto deixava Renesmee espremer a ponta do seu indicador entre os dedinhos inconscientemente.

- Eu também não quero que você vá... - Comecei, aproximando-me dele e mexendo nos fios do seu cabelo. Havia tanto tempo que eu não tocava nele daquela forma - na verdade, de forma alguma -, que por um momento senti a pele dos meus braços ficar ligeiramente arrepiada. Quando o encarei, notei que seus olhos piscavam devagar conforme o movimento que meus dedos faziam. Ele estava quase dormindo.

Parei instantaneamente.

- Eu vou tomar um banho... - Falei, tentando acordá-lo.

- Hmmm, ok. - Ele respondeu, já bocejando.

Antes que Edward desse um fim a qualquer iminente tentativa minha, me apressei em dizer:

- Nós poderíamos aproveitar enquanto ela está dormindo... Ver um filme ou algo assim... Sabe, passar algum tempo juntos já que você vai viajar amanhã...

Eu não precisava me explicar tanto. Sempre que fazia isso acabava parecendo um pouco boba, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma idiota que estava disputando a atenção dele com a nossa própria filha. Isso seria deprimente.

- Ah... - Edward começou se espreguiçando, e me perguntei se ele tinha entendido o que exatamente eu tinha sugerido - Claro. Eu te espero aqui.

Depois de dizer isso, ele me beijou com muita delicadeza e se deitou na cama, ligando a tv. Bom, aquilo não parecia muito com um Edward "cheio de vontade" como eu me lembrava, mas tudo bem. Talvez se eu deixasse que nossas vontades nos levassem, poderíamos ter uma noite interessante sem ser previamente não fosse nada selvagem, mas eu só queria ficar um pouco nos braços dele mesmo, por mais exageradamente romântico que isso soasse.

Entrei no banho e me ensaboei duas vezes, querendo que o perfume do sabonete cobrisse cada poro meu. Lavei o cabelo com o shampoo e condicionador mais cheirosos que estavam ali, e depois de finalmente vestir uma camisa social vermelha dele - porque eu não tinha camisola, nunca tive -, saí do banheiro confiante.

Unicamente para dar de cara com Edward dormindo na cama enquanto um programa de animais passava na tv.

Suspirei profunda e lentamente. Aquilo me deixou desanimada, mas eu entendia. Sabia que ultimamente ele andava trabalhando o dobro do que sempre trabalhou, e talvez fosse menos egoísta da minha parte deixá-lo descansar.

Sem muito o que fazer, desliguei a tv, chequei Renesmee no berço e me deitei para dormir também.

…

Eu não sabia se aquilo era possível, mas achava que Renesmee estava com saudade de Edward. Não tinha como definir uma coisa dessas, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ela andava não só entediada como também mais mal humorada.

- _Mas ela está bem?_ - Ele perguntou pela quinta vez. Estávamos falando no telefone havia quarenta minutos, dos quais trinta e cinco foram focados nela.

- Já disse que sim. Só acho que ela está cansando da minha cara. Hoje ela chorou quando eu troquei a fralda...

- _Mas ela nunca gosta quando você troca._

- Eu sei que não! - Respondi um pouco irritada - Mas ela nunca chorou. Hoje foi a primeira vez...

- _Ela tem dormido direito?_

- Sim... Ela só demora um pouco pra voltar a dormir depois que acorda...

Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- _Se for possível voltar antes, eu volto._

Eu não sei por que, mas a impressão que eu tinha era de que Edward estava dando a entender que eu não sabia tomar conta da nossa filha sem ele.

- Não precisa. - Respondi meio seca.

- _Mas ela está sentindo a minha falta..._

- Mas ela consegue viver sete dias sem você.

Ele não respondeu, e conforme os segundos de silêncio passavam eu me dava conta de que havia sido rude. Não só isso, como também injusta, tanto com Edward quanto com Renesmee. Eles gostavam da companhia um do outro, e eu não tinha o direito de dizer nada para impedir que eles matassem as saudades.

- _Certo..._ - Ele pigarreou - _Você deve estar cansada, eu ligo amanhã. Dê um beijo nela por mim._

- Me desculpa...

- _Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir agora. Um beijo._

E desligou.

Ótimo. Perfeito. Edward provavelmente me achava uma mãe possessiva que queria mantê-lo longe da nossa filha para que eu pudesse ficar com ela. Ou então, que Renesmee fosse a única pessoa ali que estivesse sentindo a falta dele. Talvez ele achasse as duas coisas, e as duas coisas não poderiam estar mais longe da verdade.

No dia seguinte, ao ligar outra vez, ele não pareceu abalado. Fez as mesmas perguntas padrão e me contou um pouco do que sua equipe estava fazendo lá, sempre em um tom bastante casual. Quando tentei pedir desculpas outra vez pela minha atitude infantil do dia anterior, fui impedida de me explicar, ouvindo dele que "estava tudo bem".

E foi assim até o último dia da sua viagem.

- Eu devo chegar amanhã por volta das 21h.

- Você quer que a gente vá pegar você no aeroporto?

- Nem pensar! Está muito frio na rua. Não se preocupe, eu vou correndo pra casa assim que pousar em Londres.

- Tudo bem... - Respondi, sentindo corar aos poucos - Estou com saudades...

Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Também estou... Mas é só até amanhã.

Eu sabia. Era só até o dia seguinte, mas aquela semana sem ele havia despertado um lado bastante passional em mim. Se já era difícil dormir direito de noite, porque Renesmee sempre acabava me acordando, a tarefa se tornava impossível sem Edward ao meu lado. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a presença dele, já havia me acostumado a dormir com o corpo dele perto do meu. O vazio do outro lado daquele colchão enorme me dava uma sensação de solidão esmagadora, e talvez minha saudade estivesse mais corrosiva porque eu ainda me sentia culpada pelas palavras rudes que havia dito a ele.

Assim, no dia seguinte, contando as horas para revê-lo, dei um banho caprichado em Renesmee, alimentei-a e fiquei brincando um pouco com ela no meio da cama. Ela fazia uns barulhinhos engraçados com a boca, e eu acho que aquilo me hipnotizava, porque eu não vi as horas passarem. De repente, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ouvi um barulho de carro na frente da casa.

Um minuto depois - o que era um recorde, dado o tamanho daquele lugar -, o maior urso de pelúcia branco que eu já havia visto na vida entrou pela porta com Edward agarrado à suas costas.

- Voltei!

Ele deu a volta, deixando o urso ao pé da cama e indo para perto de Renesmee. Ela sempre parecia um besourinho com a casca para baixo, balançando lentamente os braços e as pernas enquanto continuava soltando pequenos estalos com a língua.

- Você sabe como foi difícil ficar longe de você? Sabe? - Ele perguntou enquanto beijava sua barriga. Seus bracinhos abraçaram a cabeça dele como se ele fosse um travesseiro - Que saudade de você!

Os olhos dela continuavam arregalados, como se dormir fosse a última coisa que ela quisesse fazer. Renesmee e Edward continuaram "conversando" animadamente, onde ele perguntava uma coisa e ela respondida com um estalinho baixo da língua. Eles ficaram naquilo por mais ou menos um minuto, e eu fiquei ali assistindo toda aquela fofura sem falar nada.

- Ei, o urso é seu! - Ele disse de repente, se pondo de pé e agarrando a pelúcia esquecida perto da cama - Embora eu ache que você precise crescer um pouquinho pra brincar com ele.

Ele colocou o urso ao lado de Renesmee no colchão. Ela devia ser do tamanho de uma das pernas do bicho.

- E isso é pra você. - Ele falou, voltando a sentar no colchão e chegando perto de mim pela primeira vez. No momento seguinte, Edward segurava uma caixa de jóia nas mãos, e eu já estava pronta para agredi-lo fisicamente. Mas quando ele a abriu, me mostrando o que havia dentro, não consegui conter a admiração. - A pedra é um citrino.

Era um cordão de couro, diferente das jóias absurdamente caras que ele costumava me dar. Do meio pendia um pingente em forma de coração, com entalhes dourados muito delicados nas bordas. A pedra brilhante era amarela, mas o fascinante era que o amarelo era quase o mesmo amarelo dos olhos de Edward.

- Acho que vai ficar bem em você. Gostou? - Ele perguntou.

- É... Lindo! - Respondi, já colocando-o no pescoço - Obrigada... É da cor...

Ele me interrompeu, me puxando para os seus braços com um pouco de força e me beijando como há muito tempo não fazia. Não ofereci resistência, surpresa demais pela sua atitude.

- Senti sua falta também. Já disse que não consigo dormir sem você? - Ele falou, ainda muito próximo à minha boca. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- Então garanta suas noites de sono e não saia mais do meu lado. - Respondi, beijando-o de leve outra vez. Ele riu.

- Se dependesse de mim eu não tinha ido. Foram sete dias infernais. Por mais que consigam viver sem mim durante esse tempo, _eu_ não consigo viver sem algumas pessoas...

Ele piscou e sorriu para mim, mas por mais que parecesse uma brincadeira eu estava convencida de que Edward tinha ficado chateado com as minhas palavras. O simples fato de lembrar delas já provava isso.

- Eu só disse aquilo porque parecia...

- Já passou, deixa isso...

- Parecia que você estava insinuando que eu não conseguia cuidar dela tão bem quanto você. - Continuei me explicando, como se ele não tivesse me interrompido.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Eu jamais insinuaria isso! É uma coisa idiota de se pensar...

- Não, não é. - Concluí meio triste - Você é muito melhor nisso do que eu. Você sabe lidar com ela. Ela gosta mais de você...

Ele segurou meu rosto de uma maneira firme nas mãos, me forçando a encará-lo e parar de falar.

- Não seja boba. Você sabe lidar com ela melhor do que ninguém. E ela não gosta mais de mim.

- Qual é, Edward. Você sabe que isso é verdade. Eu não estou reclamando...

- Você tem uma visão muito deturpada das coisas. Talvez não note como ela fica quieta quando você brinca com o cabelo dela, ou como ela olha pra você quando está mamando, ou como ela gosta de sentir o cheiro da sua pele.

Fiquei calada por um momento, talvez pensando se o que ele dizia poderia ser verdade.

- De onde você tirou isso...

- Eu vejo o que você não vê. - Ele concluiu - Se ela procura em mim alguém que a divirta, ela busca em você alguém que a acalme. Não quer dizer que ela goste mais de mim. Quer dizer que temos papéis diferentes na vida dela.

De onde ele tinha tirado aquilo? De algum livro de auto-ajuda?

E por que ele tinha conseguido me convencer?

- Você é uma mãe excelente. - Ele concluiu - Não deixe que sua insegurança a convença do contrário.

Eu estava quase me debulhando em lágrimas e pulando no colo dele por simplesmente confiar em mim daquela forma, mas foi nesse momento que notei o urso gigante caindo de barriga no colchão, consequentemente soterrando a minha filha.

- Ai, meu Deus!

Tirei a pelúcia de cima dela, encontrando-a se debatendo e contorcendo as perninhas e os bracinhos desesperadamente. Oh, sim, eu era uma excelente mãe. Uma mãe que deixava a própria filha ser esmagada por um urso de pelúcia assassino.

- Oooh, ela se assustou! - Edward disse, não conseguindo segurar o riso.

Renesmee soltou um choro fraco, manhoso, como se estivesse realmente magoada com quem tivesse permitido que aquela tragédia tivesse acontecido. Peguei-a no colo e a abracei, silenciosamente pedindo desculpas pela falta de atenção. Chequei se ela tinha se machucado, o que obviamente não tinha acontecido, e a beijei até fazê-la parar de chorar.

- Esse bicho vai ficar longe dela até que ela consiga sair debaixo dele sozinha se precisar! - Falei meio nervosa, o que fez com que Edward risse ainda mais da minha cara.

- Sim senhora. - Ele respondeu, prestando continência.

Naquela noite Edward ficou com Renesmee até dormir. Isso se repetiu o resto da semana, e eu achava justo deixá-los se curtirem depois de tanto tempo afastados, ainda mais porque ainda me sentia mal pelo que havia dito a ele. É claro que aquilo significava que _eu_ havia sido momentaneamente deixada de lado, o que, como consequência, aflorou minha carência e uma vontade abdicada por um bom tempo.

Mas talvez já estivesse na hora de lembrar Edward que eu era a mulher dele.

- Estava procurando você. - Ele falou ao entrar na sala de vídeo enquanto tirava o casaco do avesso para vesti-lo da maneira certa. Eu estava esperando-o sair do banho havia alguns minutos, largada no sofá e assistindo qualquer coisa na tv.

Eu havia vestido a camisa social vermelha que um dia tinha sido dele. Foi proposital, eu sabia que Edward gostava de me ver com ela.

- Você parece cansado. - Falei, abrindo os braços para ele enquanto tentava parecer sexy. Obviamente fracassei.

- Por quê? Estou assim tão acabado? - Ele riu, ignorando meu abraço oferecido e sentando no sofá, já me puxando para o seu colo. Tirei o casaco das mãos dele e o joguei longe. Ele não precisava se vestir, por mais fria que a noite estivesse.

- Você nunca está acabado. - Deixei um beijo suave nos lábios dele, pensando em como abordar aquele assunto - Estou com saudade.

Ele sorriu de maneira simples e me encarou por um momento antes de retribuir o beijo, dessa vez sendo um pouco mais intenso. Sua mão encaixou no meu pescoço, e me lembrei como eu adorava quando aquilo acontecia.

- Eu também estou com saudade... - Edward parou por um momento, mordendo meu lábio inferior e me apertando contra si - Muita saudade...

Beijei-o outra vez, agora com força, lembrando de como aquilo era bom. Ele parecia se lembrar da mesma coisa, porque fez questão de aprofundar o beijo enquanto me prendia nos braços. Àquela altura eu duvidava que mais alguma coisa precisasse ser dita para fazê-lo entender quais eram os meus planos.

Agarrei os cabelos da sua nuca, quase sentindo saudades de fazer isso. Suas mãos passearam por cima do pano da camisa que eu vestia, no início apertando minha cintura com gentileza, depois se tornando um aperto um pouco mais agressivo.

Puxei-o mais para mim e ele entendeu. Sem muito esforço, Edward me levantou um pouco e me fez deitar no sofá, se deitando em cima de mim enquanto beijava e lambia meu pescoço. Meu corpo todo começou a pegar fogo, como se implorasse pelo toque dele. Quando suas mãos começaram a subir vagarosamente pela minha perna, fazendo cada centímetro da minha pele se arrepiar, ouvi um choro agudo e baixinho vindo do lado de fora.

Edward soltou um gemido de lamento perto do meu ouvido, e embora aquilo não tivesse sido para me excitar, me excitou.

- Ela deve estar com fome... - Falei ofegante contra sua boca, enquanto ainda enrolava inconscientemente os dedos nos seus cabelos.

- É... - Ele falou em uma voz triste.

- Eu vou lá... Você...

- Eu espero. - Ele concluiu, beijando meu pescoço em um ponto muito sensível, ao mesmo tempo que forçava seu corpo contra o meu, me mostrando o quão "animado" ele estava.

- Eu não vou demorar...

Beijei-o como uma breve despedida, mas não consegui desgrudar nossos lábios. Ele também não se esforçou para isso, e quando estávamos quase nos apertando a ponto de virar agressão, o choro se tornou ainda mais agudo.

- Hmmmmfff... Eu tenho... Que ir...

Ele respirou profundamente e saiu de cima de mim.

Me levantei um pouco zonza, mas fingindo ter controle sobre mim mesma. Encarei-o com cara de choro e, silenciosamente, implorei para que ele me esperasse mesmo. Mas sua ereção evidente me dizia que ele estava disposto a se manter acordado.

- Vai...

E eu fui. Cheguei no quarto e encontrei Renesmee se debatendo e se esgoelando. O típico choro de fome. Peguei-a no colo e sentei na cama, fazendo-a abaixar um pouco o volume dos berros. Provavelmente ela já sabia que aquele procedimento antecedia o leite. Quando ela alcançou meu peito, começou a mamar como uma faminta desesperada, da forma que sempre fazia.

- Como é que consegue caber tanto leite dentro de você? - Perguntei baixinho, passando os dedos pela cabecinha dela. Renesmee continou compenetrada na sucção, os olhos arregalados e fixos nos meus.

Minha pergunta foi respondida depois de vinte minutos, tempo necessário para que ela terminasse de jantar. Ao posicioná-la no colo para fazê-la descansar da mamada ou arrotar, colocando sua cabeça por cima do meu ombro, acabei sendo completamente vomitada. Havia leite não só no meu ombro, como também nos meus cabelos, pescoço e braços.

- _Não cabe_ tanto leite dentro de você. - Respondi a mim mesma em voz alta. Alcancei um pano limpo rapidamente e sequei a boca dela, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. Mas ela parecia calma como se só estivesse esperando o tempo passar.

- Viu só o que acontece com bebês gulosos?

Estendi uma toalha na cama e depositei minha filha em cima dela. Troquei suas roupinhas, descartando as sujas e deixando-a limpa outra vez. Ela já estava quase dormindo, e me perguntei se havia sobrado algum leite dentro dela. Pela quantidade que estava na minha roupa, não.

E nesse momento Edward chegou no quarto.

- Uau... Você apertou a barriga dela? - Ele perguntou, parecendo se divertir.

- Ela come mais do que pode... - Respondi.

Ele a pegou no colo e a ajustou nos braços, colocando-a deitada ali, e começou a niná-la. Quase que instantaneamente Renesmee dormiu.

- Eu sou mesmo bom...

- Claro. - Respondi debochada, assistindo-o levá-la até o berço e deixando-a lá.

Ele me encarou outra vez.

- É... - Comecei, tentando ver o meu próprio estado. Resumindo, eu estava toda vomitada e cheirando a leite azedo.

- É. - Ele pontuou.

- Eu acho que seria bom me limpar...

- É, acho que sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

- Então eu vou tomar um banho...

- Ok.

- Vai ser um banho _rápido_. - Frisei.

- Vou estar aqui.

Ele se deitou na cama, encostando a cabeça nos travesseiros, e eu sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Não durma. - Pedi, pegando a primeira peça de roupa limpa dobrada em uma pilha em cima da poltrona.

- Ok. - Ele riu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça em posição de espera.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, como prometido, mas ainda assim caprichado. Me esfreguei com o sabonete de camomila e usei meu shampoo habitual, fazendo bastante espuma para tirar qualquer resquício de leite dali. Me sequei sem muito cuidado e vesti a única peça de roupa que havia trazido comigo: Um casaco com zíper verde escuro de Edward, três vezes maior que eu.

Me penteei rapidamente e passei meu creme de amêndoas nos ombros e no peito, querendo deixá-lo mais excitado mesmo. Estava pronta para ter a minha "primeira noite" com ele outra vez, o que, depois de algum tempo de abstinência, estava me deixando bobamente ansiosa.

Deixei o casaco um pouco aberto, propositalmente caído em um dos ombros - minha ridícula tentativa de ser sexy -, e depois de dar uma última olhada no espelho (me certificando de que todos os defeitos que deveriam ficar escondidos estavam escondidos e que o que poderia ser mostrado estava à mostra), saí confiante do banheiro. Mas ao entrar no quarto mergulhei em um ambiente escuro e silencioso. Só consegui ver a silhueta de Edward esparramado na cama. As luzes estavam apagadas, enquanto ele e Renesmee dormiam tão profundamente quanto mortos.

_Puta que pariu..._

Suspirei, não conseguindo conter a tristeza.

Eu poderia acordá-lo a socos e exigir que ele cumprisse com seus deveres de marido. Também poderia acordá-lo com beijos e já deixá-lo "pronto" para a nossa noite. Mas eu não faria isso. Sabia o quanto ele vinha trabalhando, e por mais que achasse que Edward deveria sentir até mesmo mais falta de sexo do que eu, eu não seria desagradável a ponto de interromper seu descanso de um dia trabalhoso para saciar minha vontade.

Me arrastei desanimada de volta ao banheiro, pegando um elástico qualquer e prendendo os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito. Subi o zíper para proteger minha pele ainda úmida do frio do quarto, vesti uma calcinha confortável e dei uma última checada em Renesmee, como fazia todas as noites.

Por fim, escalei a cama enorme e me deitei derrotada, virando de lado e esperando que o sono chegasse.

- Ficou com sono de repente? - Ouvi sua voz ao pé do meu ouvido no escuro e pulei de surpresa. Seu braço deu a volta pela minha cintura e seu corpo se moldou às minhas costas. Ele beijou e mordeu minha orelha com pouca força, e isso fez com que meu corpo todo tremesse.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo... - Falei, tentando disfarçar o tremor na voz.

- Eu disse que não ia dormir. - Sua mão alisou minha coxa e subiu para minha barriga por dentro do casaco. Respirei fundo.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Acho que vou ter que te acordar de novo. - Ele falou com uma voz estupidamente sexy, e no mesmo segundo sua mão que antes brincava na minha barriga foi parar dentro da minha calcinha.

- Não precisa... - Me esfreguei contra o corpo dele como uma minhoca - Já estou bem acordada.

Edward ficou brincando com os dedos como se tivesse um piano entre as minhas pernas. Eu já estava ofegando tanto e tão alto que me perguntei se aquele som não acordaria Renesmee, que dormia tranquilamente no berço ao nosso lado.

Ele arrancou minha calcinha de qualquer jeito e se inclinou um pouco sobre mim, alcançando a gaveta do criado mudo ao meu lado e tirando de lá um preservativo e um tubo de lubrificante.

- Você tem camisinha? - Perguntei surpresa, olhando para ele.

- Tenho.

- Você disse que não tinha...

- Eu disse isso quando eu realmente não tinha.

- E por que agora você tem?

Ele me encarou parecendo se divertir com a minha pergunta.

- Você já quer engravidar de novo?

Parei pra raciocinar um pouco, chegando à brilhante conclusão de que ele estava certo.

- Você tem que voltar a tomar os anticoncepcionais, porque eu não consigo te comer direito com essa porra dessa borracha...

Era verdade, transar com e sem camisinha eram sensações bastante diferentes. Mas o fato era que eu tinha que procurar um anticoncepcional que não afetasse a amamentação e que conseguisse se adaptar bem ao meu corpo, então aquela tarefa ficaria para depois. Por hora, mesmo que não fosse o ideal, preservativos estavam de bom tamanho para apagar o meu fogo.

E o meu fogo estava começando a queimar de verdade.

Me virei de frente para ele e pulei em seu colo, arrancando com as unhas suas calças de qualquer jeito. Edward me agarrou pela cintura e se sentou, colando seus lábios nos meus enquanto forçava meu corpo contra o dele em um movimento de ondas. Ele estava duro como uma pedra, graças a Deus.

Agarrei seu membro com as duas mãos e fiz os movimentos certos, lembrando de como era bom tocá-lo daquela forma. Ele encostou sua testa na minha e ficou imóvel por algum tempo, talvez lembrando como meu toque era bom também. Depois de algum tempo suas mãos alcançaram a embalagem do preservativo esquecido ao nosso lado e a abriu de uma vez. Tomei-o das mãos dele e enrolei a borracha por toda a extensão do seu membro, tomando cuidado em vesti-la da maneira certa.

Por mais excitada que estivesse, minha lubrificação não estava normal. Segundo o médico, isso estava relacionado à diminuição nos níveis de estrogênio, que consequentemente diminuíam a irrigação sanguínea na vagina... Ou algo assim. De qualquer maneira, Edward se lembrava melhor do que eu dessa explicação, e por isso já tinha se adiantado e deixado a postos o lubrificante para facilitar a coisa toda.

- Não! - Falei em um tom baixo perto do seu ouvido assim que ele se virou para acender a luz do criado mudo.

- Por quê? Eu quero te ver...

- Renesmee está dormindo... A claridade vai incomodar...

Era mentira. Não era por medo de incomodá-la que eu queria as luzes apagadas - até mesmo porque Renesmee dormiria tranquilamente até com o sol na cara dela -, mas sim porque eu não queria que ele me visse. Meu corpo ainda estava muito estranho, meio desproporcional e com manchas e cicatrizes. Podia ser bobeira, mas eu me sentiria mais à vontade daquela forma. Minha auto-estima não estava tão sólida àquela altura.

Ele aceitou meu pedido, embora ainda um pouco contrariado. Esperei seus dedos mágicos passarem todo aquele líquido em mim e, depois, lambuzar seu próprio membro já vestido.

- Talvez eu te machuque. - Ele começou contra a minha boca.

- Não vai machucar... - Respondi, já me levantando um pouco no seu colo e tomando-o em uma das mãos para posicioná-lo no lugar certo.

- Mas se machucar...

Interrompi sua frase sentando de uma só vez nele. Era verdade que tinha doído um pouco, mas era uma dor absolutamente suportável, quase possível de ser ignorada. Talvez porque eu estivesse mais concentrada no gemido baixo que saiu da boca dele assim que o senti me invadir completamente.

Me movimentei devagar no seu colo, tomando um certo cuidado para não fazer barulho, por mais que tivesse certeza que Renesmee não acordaria. Edward fechou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura com força, reforçando os movimentos suaves que eu tentava fazer. Como de costume, agarrei seus cabelos e procurei a boca dele no escuro, encontrando-a e a atacando sem o menor pudor.

Meu Deus, como era bom estar com ele outra vez...

- Deixa que eu faço isso. - Ouvi-o dizer de repente, me levantando sem esforço e me virando até fazer com que eu estivesse deitada de costas na cama. Quando ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas e me penetrou outra vez, eu acho que vi estrelas. Senti o zíper do casaco que eu vestia descer um pouco e deixar meu peito exposto, mas o frio momentâneo durou muito pouco - A boca dele já estava ali, cobrindo e molhando com muita delicadeza um dos meus seios. Agarrei seus cabelos com ainda mais força, me concentrando em não gemer alto, mas voltei à realidade quando ouvi um riso baixo.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, ainda sem ar.

Ele demorou um pouco a responder, ainda brincando com a língua naquela região.

- Eu tinha esquecido que agora sai leite.

- Merda - Tentei puxar o casaco para limpar o líquido - Eu tinha que fazer a ordenha manual antes da gente...

- Não... Não tem problema. - Ele segurou minhas mãos e afastou o casaco. Quando meu peito estava livre de novo, ele abocanhou o mesmo seio outra vez e começou a chupar, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa completamente normal. E então um pensamento muito esquisito começou a pipocar na minha cabeça.

- Você está...

- Mamando. Estou.

- Ai, meu Deus...

Tentei soltar minhas mãos do aperto dele, mas Edward era muito forte.

- Que foi?

- Isso é... Errado... De muitas formas... - Respondi, tentando não ofegar.

- Não é bom?

- É errado principalmente porque é bom!

Ele riu enquanto passava a língua no bico de forma provocante, e meus olhos reviraram.

- Eu tenho certeza que você consegue separar as coisas. - Ele concluiu.

É óbvio que quando a nossa filha mamava era uma sensação completamente diferente de quando Edward fazia aquilo. Mas era estranho porque, na prática, era a mesmíssima coisa. Eu poderia acabar psicologicamente fodida, relacionando uma sensação à outra e deturpando questões de moralidade e tudo mais. Já havia lido relatos de mães que pararam de amamentar por não conseguirem estabelecer as diferenças necessárias entre o papel do seio na amamentação e na relação sexual, e já tinha lido também relatos de pais que se recusavam a tocar na esposa daquela maneira. Edward aparentemente não via problema algum naquilo, e se eu fosse levar em consideração a forma como ele parecia disposto a não parar o que estava fazendo, eu diria que o problema era só comigo mesmo.

Para tirar a minha atenção dali, ele resolveu voltar a se mexer dentro de mim de um jeito muito bom. Devia ser todo aquele tempo sem uma boa transa, mas o fato era que eu estava achando cada toque muito, muito melhor do que costumava ser. Talvez a gravidez tivesse me deixado mais sensível, ou talvez ele simplesmente tivesse ficado ainda melhor naquilo mesmo.

Edward se ajoelhou na cama entre as minhas pernas e segurou minha cintura com força, me fazendo ficar imóvel no colchão enquanto metia em mim com vontade. Agarrei um travesseiro próximo e o enfiei quase todo dentro da boca, tentando conter os gemidos que saíam cada vez que o pau dele voltava para dentro de mim. Era impossível controlar.

Os movimentos se mantiveram assim por algum tempo. Ele devia estar cansado, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na sensação do encaixe dos nossos corpos. Era perfeito demais.

Mesmo no escuro, pude ver a forma como o corpo dele se contorcia. Ele não precisava anunciar, eu sabia que estava perto de ter um orgasmo. Como eu também estava quase explodindo, tentei fazer com que nós dois gozássemos juntos, mas não consegui e fui primeiro. Ele me seguiu tentando estrangular o grito também, o que, no meu caso, só foi possível porque eu quase havia engolido o travesseiro.

- Merda... - Ele sussurrou sem nem terminar de gozar - Merda, eu... Odeio... Essa... Borracha...!

Esperei até que ele proferisse outros palavrões e xingamentos contra o preservativo, mas Edward se calou. Depois de algum tempo retomando a respiração, ele finalmente deitou em cima de mim e permaneceu um pouco ali, cansado e suado, mesmo com o frio que fazia naquela noite.

- É sério... - Ele começou perto do meu ouvido, ficando calado por alguns segundos como se estivesse com preguiça de terminar a frase - Da próxima vez eu vou gozar fora. Não uso essa merda de novo nunca mais.

Sorri. Não me importava o que ele dizia: Eu estava bem demais para prestar atenção. Afaguei seus cabelos como de costume, talvez agradecendo em silêncio por ele me fazer tão bem. Edward parecia estar aproveitando o momento assim como eu, e foi depois de muito tempo que ele voltou a falar:

- Senti sua falta.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele já estava dormindo, por isso me assustei. Demorei um pouco a responder.

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Eu sempre sinto.

- Então por que não me procurou?

Ele apoiou o queixo no meu peito para me olhar.

- Porque eu estava "respeitando o seu espaço".

Encarei-o de volta meio confusa.

- Que espaço?

- Eu sei que tem todo esse lance de se adaptar depois do parto, que vocês só se ligam no bebê, e eu não queria te pressionar... Queria respeitar as suas vontades e tal... Não queria que você achasse que eu estava doido pra isso. Bom, na verdade eu estava, mas deixei pra que você decidisse...

- Tá. - Interrompi-o. Eu já tinha entendido - Está me dizendo que sabia que a quarentena já tinha acabado?

- Claro... - Ele deixou um beijo fofo entre os meus seios - Mas você não falou nada a respeito, então eu fiquei na minha. Acho que trabalhar demais e chegar em casa cansado me ajudou a "resistir".

Continuei olhando para ele.

- Você tem chegado tarde de propósito?

- Não! - Ele parou, pensando um pouco - Só às vezes...

- Desde quando você quer?

Ele riu, como se a pergunta tivesse sido boba.

- Desde que nós paramos de fazer. Não é óbvio?

- E se eu só fosse querer daqui a muito tempo?

- Eu teria que esperar, né? - Ele pontuou com uma expressão meio triste, voltando a me beijar - Mas você já voltou a querer, então sorte a minha.

Por um lado, aquilo era lindo. Ele estaria disposto a controlar seus hormônios enfurecidos para respeitar a minha fase de adaptação àquela novidade. O mínimo que se deveria esperar de um pai era um pouco de compreensão, mas eu sabia que era difícil. Se dispor a esperar e não tocar no assunto, com medo de que eu me sentisse pressionada, era adorável.

Entretanto, por outro lado, eu já poderia ter "mandado ver" há dias.

- Eu realmente acho que temos que exercitar a prática do diálogo entre nós dois.

- Por quê?

- Por nada.

Beijei-o apaixonadamente e nos virei na cama, tirando-o de cima de mim e me levantando.

- Ei! Vai aonde?

- Tomar outro banho.

- Mas eu nem te sujei... - Ele falou, fazendo uma careta e apontando para a camisinha ainda vestida. Ri da sua reação.

- Você colocou a boca onde a sua filha põe também. Eu tenho que me lavar. - Cheguei perto dele de novo e mordi sua orelha de leve - Quer vir junto?

Ele olhou para mim, depois para o preservativo, depois para mim outra vez.

- Posso gozar fora?

Fiz cara de reprovação, caminhando para o banheiro.

- Só estou te chamando pra um banho, Edward. Não seja depravado. - Mas antes de sair da vista dele, voltei a falar: - E sim, você pode gozar fora.

Obviamente, ele veio atrás de mim.

…

Renesmee sorriu pela primeira vez no exato dia em que completou dois meses, e, é claro, por causa de Edward. Ele estava determinado a fazê-la entender seus argumentos sobre música, o que aparentemente a divertia.

- Então você concorda? - Ele falou animadamente, e ela sorriu outra vez. Estávamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, e os dois pareciam completamente admirados com a cena também. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo encarando Edward com atenção absoluta, reparando nas caretas que ele fazia e em como mexia as mãos.

Com mais algumas semanas, ela não só sorria como tentava imitar suas expressões faciais. Edward se divertia muito com aquilo, e a desafiava a conseguir fazer as caras mais bobas que conseguia. A cena era adorável, mas frequentemente eu tinha que lembrá-lo de que ele acordava cedo no dia seguinte e que, por isso, o melhor a fazer depois de passar mais de três horas "conversando" com Renesmee era dormir.

Aos três meses ela já sorria tanto que eu não entendia como os músculos do seu rosto não ficavam cansados. Ela fazia isso para qualquer um que resolvesse falar com ela, fosse Edward, eu, os avós, o pediatra ou alguém na rua. Era como se ela simplesmente adorasse todo mundo.

Além de sorrir para as pessoas, Renesmee gostava de conversar com elas. Bastava alguém falar algo com ela que se iniciava um debate. Se a pessoa continuasse com seus argumentos, ela se dispunha a balbuciar e fazer sons em resposta até que estivesse cansada. Às vezes, a palavra não precisava nem ser direcionada a ela.

- Nossa filha é comunicativa, né? - Edward riu abertamente, observando Renesmee responder ao repórter no canal de notícias da tv a cabo.

Foi nessa idade que os olhos dela começaram a mudar. Até onde podíamos ver, suas íris pareciam tender para o marrom, o que fez com que Edward já começasse a cantar vitória, e eu, a me decepcionar um pouco.

- Mas ela é toda a sua cara. - Argumentei.

- Mas os olhos são seus. - Ele rebateu - E vão ser os olhos mais lindos do mundo.

Mas conforme os dias passavam, algo começou a mudar. Simplesmente não parecia ser como deveria.

- Amor. - Ele me chamou quando saí do banho - Vem cá.

Estávamos em um sábado. Eram 9h da manhã, e o dia estava excepcionalmente claro e morno.

Caminhei até a cama e encarei Renesmee, que se divertia sozinha no colchão com Edward sentado perto dela. Ela parecia estar conversando e rindo consigo mesma.

- Que foi?

- Olha pra ela.

Encarei-a e ela me encarou de volta, já sorrindo e emitindo sons de alegria.

- Hum... - Soltei.

- Era pra ser assim?

- Não sei...

- Será que é a claridade?

- Acho que não.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto ela nos ignorava, brincando com os próprios dedos como se eles fossem mágicos.

Alcancei um brinquedo colorido que ficava pendurado no seu berço e trouxe até ela. Renesmee parou de encarar as próprias mãos e olhou para o objeto à sua frente. Seus olhos brilharam.

Movimentei-o de um lado ao outro, como se estivesse hipnotizando-a. Ela seguiu com os olhos o movimento que eu fazia, parecendo muito compenetrada. Levei uma mão à frente do seu olhinho direito e repeti o movimento. Ela continuou seguindo-o com o único olho destampado. Repeti o procedimento com o olho esquerdo, e mais uma vez Renesmee seguiu o objeto com a máxima atenção.

- Não parece ter problema nenhum... - Concluí.

- Mas... Isso não é normal.

E não era mesmo.

Naquele mesmo dia, marcamos uma visita ao pediatra de última hora. Edward estava nervoso e, sinceramente, eu também.

Quando chegamos lá, explicamos a situação ao médico. Levamos conosco alguns exames feitos logo após o nascimento dela, comprovando que, aparentemente, tudo estava normal. Ele mesmo examinou-a e fez algumas outras checagens para dizer, no final das contas, o porquê daquilo.

- Vocês já ouviram falar em heterocromia? - Ele perguntou, se sentando à nossa frente.

- Já. - Edward falou - Acontece em animais...

- Não só em animais. - O médico disse calmamente - Ocorre também em seres humanos. É muito mais raro, mas ocorre.

Eu continuava encarando-os como uma tapada, tentando entender do que eles falavam. O doutor, entendendo meu desespero silencioso, se apressou em me explicar:

- Heterocromia é uma anomalia genética que faz com que uma pessoa tenha olhos de cores diferentes. Sua filha tem isso.

Encarei Renesmee no meu colo outra vez. Seu olho esquerdo tinha uma tonalidade marrom, da mesma cor dos meus próprios olhos, e o direito era mais claro. Mais dourado. Parecia um pouco com o dourado dos olhos de Edward.

- Ela tem uma anomalia genética? - Perguntei um pouco angustiada com como aquilo soava.

- É uma anomalia, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu fiz os exames, e sua filha não tem nenhuma síndrome, o que, aí sim, poderia trazer problemas. Ela enxerga bem dos dois olhos. É provável que esteja envolvido algum fator genético. Talvez alguém na família tenha tido isso.

Eu não sabia responder aquilo. Minha mãe tinha olhos azuis e meu pai olhos castanhos, mas meu conhecimento sobre meus ancestrais paravam aí.

- Eu não sei. - Edward falou quando o encarei - Realmente não sei.

- Procurem saber. - O médico completou - Mas não se preocupem.

Respirei fundo. Eu não gostava de ouvir conselhos como "não se preocupe" quando estava visivelmente nervosa.

- O que isso quer dizer, na prática? - Perguntei.

- Na prática, sua filha terá olhos de cores diferentes. E só.

- Só? - Edward se certificou.

- Só. Ela será uma criança tão saudável quanto as outras. Mas seus olhos serão só um pouco mais interessantes. - Ele pontuou com um sorriso tranquilo.

Renesmee soltou um gritinho agudo e começou a brincar com a própria língua.

- Então está tudo bem! - Edward soltou aliviado, se levantando e puxando-a do meu colo para agarrá-la.

- Ok, doutor, obrigada... Mas nós vamos acompanhar isso, não é? Pra ver se continua tudo bem conforme ela cresce...

- Claro. Vamos cuidar dessa boneca.

A próxima coisa que vi foi Renesmee mexendo os braços tão violentamente que acabou puxando sem querer a touca de frio que vestia na cabeça. O pano cobriu seus olhinhos e a deixou momentaneamente confusa. O escuro a assustou e ela começou a chorar, e foi só quando Edward resolveu socorrer a pobre criança e ajeitar sua touquinha que ela voltou a sorrir ao ver o rosto do pai.

Mais tarde, ficamos sabendo por Carlisle que sua bisavó havia também apresentado a tal da heterocromia, o que confirmou as suspeitas do médico quanto aos fatores genéticos. Felizmente, a "anomalia" que minha filha apresentava não a prejudicava de nenhuma forma. Era, na verdade, até interessante notar como, com o passar dos dias, um dos olhos de Renesmee ia se firmando no tom castanho enquanto o outro clareava mais, chegando sempre mais perto do dourado do pai.

As pessoas que não estavam acostumadas sempre se viam meio hipnotizadas pela minha filha. Ela despertava uma imediata simpatia nos amigos de trabalho de Edward que eventualmente nos visitavam, ou nas pessoas que passavam por nós na rua. Não havia como negar que, apesar de causar uma certa surpresa à primeira vista, essa peculiaridade dela a tornava muito mais bonita.

Isso porque ela já era linda por si só, e essa minha opinião não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu ser mãe dela (o que, consequentemente, me fazia achá-la linda de qualquer jeito). Minha filha era um daqueles bebês de capa de revista, aquele tipo de criança que parecia um anjo e que fazia com que os outros sorrissem inconscientemente. Mas não havia como ser diferente disso: Sendo praticamente uma xerox de Edward, era humanamente impossível ela não ser linda de doer.

- Nem os olhos são meus. _Um_ olho é. - Constatei sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Pelo menos alguma coisa ela puxou de você.

- É. 5% da minha filha é meu.

- É o 5% mais bonito dela.

Nossas divagações foram interrompidas por um choro estrondoso e repentino.

- Mas você acabou de mamar! - Falei surpresa, pegando-a no colo.

- "Mas eu estou com fome de novo". - Edward disse em uma voz fina e ridícula, falando por ela.

- Certo. Se não couber mais leite dentro de você, vomite no papai dessa vez, ok?

Embora o tempo passasse e eu estivesse até ciente disso, não foi o frio ou qualquer decoração brilhante nas ruas que me avisaram em que época do ano estávamos. A notícia do Natal chegou juntamente com hóspedes que, sem o menor aviso, resolveram fazer uma visitinha.

- Bella!

Quando Esme me ligou perguntando se "eles" podiam me fazer uma visita, eu havia imaginado que Carlisle tinha saído do trabalho mais cedo e fosse acompanhá-la para dar um alô para a netinha. O que eu não imaginava era que Alice, Jasper e um bebê muito gordo e com carinha de mau viessem junto.

- Alice!

- Feliz Natal! - Ela falou, entrando no hall entre um pulinho e outro e me dando um abraço.

Desejei Feliz Natal de maneira mecânica, pela primeira vez fazendo as contas mentalmente e chegando à conclusão de que estávamos no dia 23 de dezembro.

- Quando vocês chegaram? - Perguntei ainda um pouco desnorteada.

- Hoje. - Jasper respondeu, dando um sorriso largo e sincero, e pela primeira vez notei o quão vivo e brilhante o sorriso dele era. Talvez porque ele raramente sorria - Como vai?

- Bem, eu vou bem... - Olhei para baixo e encarei a bolinha rosada que Jasper carregava em um tipo de bolsa presa ao seu torso. A bolinha estava completamente encasacada e embrulhada em panos azuis, mas dava para ver duas perninhas que pendiam para os lados, assim, como dois bracinhos gordos.

- Bella, Jackson. Jackson, Bella. - Alice fez as apresentações - E sim, ele é um bebê muito sério.

Jackson me encarou pela primeira vez com curiosidade. "Quem é você?", "Onde eu estou?" e "Por que você está olhando pra mim?" deviam ser só algumas perguntas que estavam passando pela cabeça dele. Sua expressão era muito, muito séria, como se eu estivesse dizendo coisas de uma importância absoluta.

- Ora, olá lindinho! - Falei não conseguindo deixar de rir, levando o indicador até suas mãozinhas cobertas pelo macacão de lã. Elas estavam cerradas em punho, mas senti, mesmo por debaixo do tecido, que ele as tinha aberto ao meu toque. E então, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer, ele lançou um sorriso tímido e torto.

- Jasper. - Alice falou, e sua voz tinha um tom alarmante. Me assustei, mas em seguida entendi que era só uma ironia - Ele sorriu. Você tirou foto disso?

- Ele não ri pra mim. - Esme parecia meio triste - Nunca sorriu. Estou quase me fantasiando de Papai Noel pra tentar de alguma forma...

- Ele quase não sorri. - Jasper explicou, interessado no filho que agora já tinha voltado a ficar sério.

- Mas ele tem um sorriso tão bonito. E tão... Vivo! - Concluí, chegando à conclusão de que o brilho que emanava de Jackson quando ele sorria tinha sido herdado do próprio sorriso de Jasper.

- Pois é. Mas ele nunca mostra o sorriso que tem. Acho que é por isso que quando isso acontece todo mundo fica meio abobalhado. Parece que ele consegue controlar o humor das pessoas quando faz isso, sei lá.

Era verdade. O sorriso dele tinha mesmo deixado o clima mais aconchegante ali. A sensação era esquisita, mas muito boa.

- Mas e a sua filha? - Alice falou em uma vozinha esganiçada.

- A minha só tem olhos pro pai. - Fingi uma cara meio puta. Jackson achou isso engraçado e riu de novo. Continuei com um tom de abandono na voz - Pelo menos o filho de vocês gosta de mim.

- Ah, não seja ciumenta, querida. - Esme falou divertida - Renesmee gosta de todo mundo. Até do carteiro.

- Ouvi dizer que ela é o oposto de Jackson. - Jasper se pronunciou.

- Bom, é verdade, ela ri até de fratura exposta...

- Ouvi dizer que ela tinha uma peculiaridade.

- Mas eu não falei qual era. - Esme se apressou em dizer.

- Ela está lá em cima. Vamos. - Concluí, chamando-os para o andar de cima.

Quando chegamos no quarto, Renesmee estava dormindo tranquilamente.

- Ela é linda! - Jasper sussurrou - Realmente linda!

- Ela é a cara do Edward! - Alice o seguiu, parecendo realmente espantada.

- É, pois é.

- Ela parece normal pra mim. - Jasper voltou a falar, provavelmente procurando a peculiaridade a qual Esme havia se referido.

Nesse momento Jackson soltou um gritinho de repente, e o barulho foi suficiente não só para assustar todo mundo ali como para fazer com que Renesmee acordasse assustada.

E obviamente, quando ela abriu os olhos, Alice e Jasper reagiram da forma que eu já tinha me acostumado a ver as pessoas reagirem.

- Uau!

- Os olhos dela são diferentes!

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas como as primeiras coisas que Renesmee havia visto depois de ter acordado assustada foram os rostos desconhecidos de Alice e Jasper, ela começou a chorar ensurdecedoramente.

- Ei, calma! Eu estou aqui! - Falei um pouco alto, pegando-a no colo e balançando-a, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de chorar - Calma, amor... Você tem até um amiguinho pra brincar agora...

Não adiantou. Seu choro agudo era estrondoso, como se alguém tivesse arrancado à força seus dedos um a um. E então, como um super-herói ou algo esquisito assim, Edward surgiu pela porta (sem capa) com um inconfundível ar de "Isso é um trabalho para o Super-Edward!".

- Calma, amor... - Ele repetiu as minhas palavras, puxando-a para o seu colo e balançando-a da mesma forma que eu havia feito - Pronto, pronto... Passou... Shhh...

E é claro, em menos de quinze segundos, ela começou a se acalmar.

- Como eu estava dizendo - Recomecei a falar fingindo naturalidade -, ela só tem olhos pro pai.

- Oi, Alice. Oi, Jasper. - Ele falou sorrindo, abraçando a irmã como podia e estendendo a mão livre para apertar a do cunhado enquanto ainda balançava Renesmee quase como se ela fosse uma batida de limão sendo preparada. - E você deve ser o Jackson, não é?

Jackson, que àquela altura já estava entediado com toda a situação, encarou Edward como se ele fosse só mais um grão de poeira no quarto.

- É, ele prefere a Bella.

- Bom, alguém tinha que preferir... - Brinquei, observando se Renesmee estava mais calma. Edward virou-a no colo, colocando-a de frente para Jackson. Ao encontrar os olhos do primo ela parou de chorar completamente, encarando-o como se ele fosse o brinquedo mais interessante que ela já vira na vida. Ele também se interessou por ela, mais do que por Edward, e passaram-se alguns segundos - talvez minutos - até que algum dos dois fizesse alguma coisa.

Jackson então levou a mãozinha até o braço de Renesmee e ficou ali, fazendo absolutamente nada em particular, só reconhecendo-a com o tato. Quando ela sorriu abertamente para ele, talvez porque estivesse achando-o muito engraçado, ele retribuiu o sorriso e "falou" alguma coisa, que foi prontamente respondido por Renesmee. Jackson rebateu o argumento da prima e ela riu do que ele disse, e então éramos cinco adultos idiotas assistindo a crianças de três e cinco meses conversando em uma linguagem desconhecida sobre algo que, aparentemente, era muito interessante.

- Ai, meu Deus! - Esme soltou um gritinho - Que coisa linda!

- Os olhos dela, cara... - Jasper começou - São demais!

- Eu, particularmente, prefiro o esquerdo. - Edward sorriu.

- Se não fosse esse olho esquerdo eu diria que ela não é filha da Bella.

A brincadeira de Alice levou Edward a dizer que eu era a mãe com certeza porque ele havia presenciado Renesmee saindo de mim, o que, consequentemente, levou ao assunto do parto complicado, do susto que eu dei em todo mundo e da minha quase experiência de morte.

Era um bom jeito de começar o Natal.

…

Emmet chegou no dia seguinte, agarrando todos os bebês que encontrava pela frente. E como consequência de sua personalidade meio explosiva, tanto Renesmee quanto Jackson foram imediatamente com a cara de Emmet. Era inegável, mesmo àquela altura, que ele sempre seria o "tio favorito": Não havia como não se divertir com ele. _Eu_ me divertia com ele.

A ceia e a reunião familiar foram, como de costume, na casa de Carlisle e Esme. Aparentemente ela tinha se dado uma máquina fotográfica, com o único propósito de registrar os netos. Para onde quer que se olhasse, lá estava Esme disparando um flash. Uma rápida olhada nas fotos salvas mostravam, em sua grande maioria, Renesmee, Jackson, Renesmee E Jackson, e Renesmee, Jackson e Emmet juntos. Poucas mostravam, de vez em quando, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle e eu conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

E isso era tudo que se tinha registrado daquele Natal.

Felizmente, todos haviam decidido não dar presentes naquela ocasião. Eu achei ótimo, primeiro porque não ligava para presentes, e segundo porque não tinha comprado nada para ninguém. Diferentemente do Natal anterior (em que todas as atenções estavam voltadas primeiro para mim - a nova namorada de Edward - e depois, para a gravidez de Alice), nesse não se tinha qualquer outro assunto que não fosse relacionado aos bebês.

Eles eram, realmente, as coisas mais interessantes ali.

Infelizmente, as visitas natalinas dos membros internacionais da família Cullen eram sempre rápidas, então já na manhã do dia seguinte nos despedimos de Alice, que insistiu que fôssemos visitá-los na França o quanto antes, e Emmet, que prometeu voltar no próximo Natal com uma namorada.

Uma semana depois já estávamos nos despedindo daquele ano. Não tínhamos planos para o Reveillon, o que, sinceramente, não me importei. Ao meu ver, não havia no mundo nada melhor do que terminar um ano e começar outro junto da minha família. Passar aquele momento com Edward e com a nossa filha tinha um significado ainda mais especial: Me lembrava que havia aproximadamente um ano que estávamos juntos. Um ano desde que nos reencontramos, desde que eu me sentia estupidamente feliz.

E então só um ano me pareceu muito pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo para sentir o que eu sentia por ele. Muito pouco tempo para que eu conseguisse ser feliz daquela forma.

_- Tudo bem._ - Uma vozinha falou dentro da minha cabeça - _Você ainda tem o resto da vida com ele. É só o começo._

…

Aos quatro meses Renesmee desenvolveu a capacidade de dar gritos agudos e muito longos de excitação. Ela fazia isso quando algo a agradava muito, o que significava que toda vez que Edward chegava do trabalho minha dor de cabeça aumentava, porque nossa filha parecia uma tiete do próprio pai.

- Eu também estou feliz em ver vocêêê...

Comecei a pensar que aquela situação era um pouco injusta. É claro que Renesmee tinha que gostar mais do pai: Ela tinha como sentir mais saudades dele, já que ficava o dia inteiro sem vê-lo e, no final do dia, tudo que ele fazia era diverti-la. De mim ela já não aguentava nem mais ver a cara, mas bastava ouvir a voz de Edward que seu pequeno mundo virava um parque de diversões com pôneis voadores.

- Você tem drogado a nossa filha? Não é possível ela ficar tão feliz assim em te ver.

Ele fez cara de "vai tomar no cu" antes de responder de maneira seca:

- É claro que é possível. Ela gosta de mim. Não é, minha coisa linda?

Ela respondeu à sua pergunta com um "iiih aaah".

- "Lin-da".

- "Iiiih aah". - Ela repetiu, se agarrando no rosto dele com uma mãozinha em cada lado e observando hipnotizada o movimento de sua boca a um centímetro de distância.

- Ela vai estar falando "progenitor" antes de conseguir falar "mamãe". - Balbuciei meio enciumada, mas bastante interessada nos dois.

- Ela vai ser uma gênia!

- "Eeeh iahhh".

Aos cinco meses Renesmee era só bochechas e dobras. Seus olhos estavam se diferenciando cada vez mais, o que a tornava cada vez mais bela. Se antes ela sorria abertamente para o pai, agora eu jurava que podia ouvi-la gargalhando das palhaçadas que ele fazia. Quando Edward apresentou o piano a ela, seu mundo pareceu se transformar. A partir daí nenhum dia podia ser passado sem que ele tocasse alguma coisa para ela. Como seus dedinhos ainda não tinham força suficiente para apertar a tecla e tirar algum som dela, ela se contentava em ouvir qualquer melodia que saísse dos dedos do pai, sentada no colo dele.

Enquanto isso, eu, obviamente, ia sendo esquecida pelos cantos como aquela tia chata e velha da família de quem ninguém gosta realmente.

- Amor... - Edward entrou no quarto com Renesmee no colo, chorando como se estivesse sob tortura - Acho que ela está com fome.

Abaixei o livro e fiz cara de paisagem, soltando debochada:

- Ah, seus encantos não funcionam nessas horas?

- Não... Acho que nessas horas só leite funciona, e eu não produzo isso. Quer dizer...

- Pare de falar imediatamente.

- Ok. - Ele riu de maneira irônica, me entregando Renesmee.

Como recomendado pelo médico, comecei a parar de amamentar depois que Renesmee completou seis meses de vida. Embora eu não quisesse, e me achasse uma péssima mãe por negar algo que ela visivelmente queria (e esperneava quando não tinha), tive que me manter firme quanto à essa decisão. Era um vínculo forte que tínhamos, mas que precisava ser diminuído aos poucos, ou pelo menos adaptado de alguma forma.

Foi também nessa idade que ela aprendeu como demonstrar a falta que Edward fazia. Se antes Renesmee só chorava quando sentia fome, agora, ao se dar conta de que já estava muito tempo sem ver o pai, ela abria o berreiro. O pediatra havia nos explicado que, com o tempo, a criança tendia a sofrer um pouco mais quando se via separada dos pais, porque passava a existir nela essa noção.

Seus olhos se definiam cada vez mais, cada um da sua cor. Ela passou a entender e reconhecer quando alguém chamava o seu nome, e vê-la reagir a isso era adorável. A intonação das palavras que falávamos era imediatamente repetida - ou, pelo menos, tentada. Tivemos que redobrar os cuidados quando sua mais nova mania passou a ser agarrar tudo que ela via pela frente e colocar na boca.

- A aliança do papai não!

Encarei Edward esparramado no sofá com Renesmee em cima dele, lambendo sua aliança como se ela fosse feita de chocolate.

- Bebês... - Ri.

- Quando ela vai começar a falar?

Como resposta, Renesmee soltou um barulhinho na tentativa de imitar o que Edward havia dito.

- Perto dos oito meses talvez.

Ele a encarou novamente.

- Que tal ir treinando? Sua primeira palavra vai ser "papai", não vai?

- "Aaah"

- "Paaa-paaai"

- "Aaah- aaah"

- Quase lá. - Ele concluiu, dando um beijo nela.

Suspirei.

- Que foi? - Edward perguntou, me olhando pela primeira vez.

- Vocês.

- O que tem a gente?

Renesmee abocanhou o nariz dele, fazendo-o gargalhar surpreso.

- São uma dupla e tanto. - Respondi, indo me sentar ao lado deles. Para minha surpresa, ao me ver ali perto, ela se arrastou da maneira que pôde até mim e parou no meu colo, quando parecia confortável o suficiente. Era a primeira vez que Renesmee me preferia a Edward.

- Ei. Cansou de mim? - Ele perguntou, chegando mais perto também. Ela esfregou o rosto no meu braço e bocejou, e eu tive que me controlar para não agarrá-la e enchê-la de beijos.

- Ela teve um dia muito duro. Brincou mais do que podia. Não exija mais nada dela. - Falei em tom de brincadeira, pegando-a no colo e passando os dedos na sua cabecinha.

- Hum. Isso é uma ótima estratégia.

- Que estratégia?

- Deixá-la cansada. Assim ela dorme cedo. - Ele concluiu, passando o indicador com leveza pela minha perna e me olhando com cara de maníaco sexual - E assim a gente pode ir dormir tarde. Sabe?

Eu gostava quando ele insinuava que queria alguma coisa comigo (além de conversar sobre Renesmee). Nossa rotina como casal, embora não tivesse voltado completamente ao normal ainda, caminhava para isso. Eu já estava tomando as pílulas certas e Edward já tinha jogado os preservativos no lixo, mas ainda tínhamos um bebê muito pequeno para cuidar. O que significava que sexo não podia ser feito assim, sempre que quiséssemos.

- Pára!

- Quê?

- Pára! Agora!

Ele parou de se mexer. Estávamos encaixados em concha na cama, cobertos e, até aquele momento, aproveitando o clima.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou ofegante contra o meu ombro, não conseguindo conter a decepção na voz.

- Ela... Está... Acordada!

Renesmee estava deitada no berço com a cabecinha virada para nós, a mão na boca, os olhos arregalados e uma cara de quem achava o que via muito interessante.

Aquilo era perturbador.

- Nós estamos cobertos! Ela não está vendo o que estamos fazendo! - Ele concluiu rindo ao pé do meu ouvido, voltando a me penetrar.

- Ela está olhando!

- E mesmo que estivesse vendo... Ela não sabe o que é...

- Não! Pára!

Me afastei dele à força, procurando minha calcinha em algum lugar e vestindo-a.

- Nãããão...

Ele tentou me puxar de volta, mas me desvencilhei dos seus braços. Porra, eu não ia conseguir transar com a minha filha assistindo! Por mais que ela não fizesse a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi, meu amor? Por que está acordada? - Perguntei bem baixo enquanto a tirava do berço - Quer dormir no colo da mamãe?

Depois de algumas sacudidas costumeiras e um pouco de chamego, Renesmee dormiu. Às vezes parecia que tudo que ela precisava era de um pouquinho de mimo.

- Pronto! Missão cumprida. Agora volta aqui... - Edward falou com voz de choro.

Como ela já não acordava berrando como antigamente, achamos aceitável voltar com o berço para o seu quarto. Assim não precisaríamos sair e ir para outro lugar da casa sempre que quiséssemos ficar juntos, porque Renesmee tinha pegado a mania de acordar no meio da noite e ficar silenciosamente observando as coisas no escuro como uma psicopata.

O primeiro tchauzinho que ela deu foi, obviamente, para Edward. Saindo do quarto em uma manhã de quinta-feira, ele acenou histericamente para ela, e ela retribuiu. Ele ficou tão fascinado com o feito que chegou atrasado no trabalho. Da mesma forma, Renesmee também engatinhou para ele, assistindo-o chegar em casa em um dia qualquer. Ela ainda estava aprendendo a coordenar os bracinhos e as perninhas, e por isso foi aos trancos e barrancos para o pai - mas foi. Como o chão era coberto por um carpete fofo, ela não se machucava quando se desequilibrava e caía, o que nos permitia achar seus trejeitos tortos muito engraçadinhos.

Renesmee engatinhando significava o dobro de cuidados. Se ela podia chegar onde quisesse, nós tínhamos que impedi-la. Sua aparente hiperatividade me fazia acreditar que um belo dia, ao voltar do banheiro, eu a encontraria brincando com o conjunto de facas que ficavam na cozinha ou tentando ir para o andar de baixo no meio da escada.

Em contrapartida, eu fui a primeira a vê-la ficar em pé sozinha no berço. Eu estava ao telefone com Esme, e Renesmee queria desesperadamente o meu colo. Como optei por pegá-la assim que finalizasse a ligação, ela perdeu a paciência e se equilibrou com a ajuda das grades, ficando de pé e se esticando toda para que eu a tirasse de lá. É claro que me emocionei e a peguei no colo no mesmo minuto, enchendo-a de beijos. Quando contei a Edward, ele sentiu inveja de mim.

Seu primeiro dentinho nasceu, enchendo todo mundo de orgulho. Acho que Esme chorou. A piscina se tornou um dos seus lugares favoritos no mundo, o que me fez desenvolver uma compulsão em checar sempre se todas as portas que davam para aquela área estavam devidamente trancadas. Bater palmas havia se tornado seu passatempo preferido, assim como rolar no chão e balbuciar coisas irreconhecíveis para si mesma. Se não fosse pela social que minha filha adorava fazer com qualquer estranho na rua, eu diria que ela podia ser autista. Mas não, Renesmee só se entretia sozinha mesmo.

Edward comprava livros coloridos, instrumentos musicais para bebês (um pianinho, um tamborzinho e um xilofonezinho) e brinquedos cheios de formas e cores. Ela passava horas colocando coisas dentro de um balde e tirando-as de novo, e quando cansava disso, seus próprios dedinhos gordos pareciam ser suficientes para deixá-la hipnotizada por um bom tempo.

- Viu só como você é linda? - Edward falou, apontando para o reflexo dela no grande espelho do hall de entrada. Ela se curvou para frente e colocou as duas mãozinhas ali, abriu a boca e lambeu o vidro.

- Que bom que eu limpei esse espelho há dez minutos atrás. - Concluí, organizando as coisas na bolsa. Estávamos de saída para um almoço na casa de Esme e Carlisle.

- Graças a Deus. - Ele suspirou, observando-a parar de "se" lamber e notar o reflexo dele mesmo logo ali ao seu lado. Quando seus olhinhos encontraram com os dele no espelho, ele falou outra vez - Oi.

Ela gargalhou.

- Quem eu sou? - Ele perguntou.

Ela continuou encarando-o com curiosidade.

- "Paaa-paaai".

- "Paaah".

- "Paaa-paaai".

- "Paaah pppp".

- "Paaa-..."

- Eu espero. - Concluí.

- "Paaah-paaah".

- ELA FALOU!

Renesmee riu do berro que Edward deu.

- Ela não falou papai...

- Falou sim!

- Ela falou "pa-pa".

- É a mesma coisa!

- "Paaah-paaah".

- Ok, ela é um gênio. - Ele falou de um jeito sério, deixando-se levar pela histeria - Vou matriculá-la na faculdade!

- Ela já falou "mã" antes. - Respondi em minha defesa.

- E daí? Ela podia estar tentando falar "mão" ou "mamão".

- Ela estava tentando falar "mamãe"!

- Prove.

- "Paaah-paaah".

- Tá bem, já chega! - Falei sem conseguir conter o riso, pegando-a do colo dele e abrindo a porta para o jardim.

Edward levantou as mãos como um boxeador vitorioso.

- Minha filha falou "papai"!

Eu sabia que essa seria a primeira palavra que Renesmee diria, primeiro porque Edward passava pelo menos meia hora todos os dias tentando fazê-la falar, e segundo porque entre "mamãe" e "papai", bom, eu simplesmente sabia o que viria primeiro de qualquer forma. Mas mesmo assim, ouvi-la dizer alguma coisa pela primeira vez era realmente maravilhoso.

A partir daquele dia, Renesmee parecia uma metralhadora, atirando "papapa"s para todos os lados. Edward se divertia horrores, e agora tentava fazer com que ela se aprimorasse na palavra "papai", dizendo-a com todas as letras certas. Ao invés disso, dois dias depois, ela chamou por mim, o que, tenho que confessar, quase me fez chorar de emoção.

Nesse meio tempo, tivemos o aniversário de 1 ano de Jackson. Não era preciso Alice nos ameaçar de morte caso não comparecêssemos à festa: Carlisle e Edward conseguiram tirar alguns dias na empresa para que todos pudéssemos dar "um pulinho" na França. Àquela altura eu já tinha passaporte - coisas de Edward e seus pauzinhos mexidos, que optei por não perguntar e só agradecer.

A viagem foi tranquila. Como a distância entre os países da Europa era realmente pequena, em pouco tempo aterrisávamos em Paris, o que foi ótimo por não dar tempo a Renesmee de se entediar com o interior do avião e começar a gritar palavras irreconhecíveis, tirando a paciência dos outros passageiros.

Paris era realmente estonteante. Ficamos lá por três dias, mesmo que o aniversário de Jackson só tivesse sido no primeiro. Passeamos um pouco e conhecemos pontos turísticos, aproveitando o clima agradável do verão. Renesmee pareceu gostar particularmente dos jardins coloridos, e eu tinha certeza que se Edward não estivesse segurando-a durante todo o tempo, ela teria brincado e se esfregado na terra e na grama à primeira oportunidade.

Edward ganhou um presente fora de época de Jasper: Uma camisa básica preta com os dizeres "Ne plaisante pas avec ma fille". A piada tinha sido ótima para todos ali que sabiam falar francês, o que me deixou com cara de idiota até que Emmet e seu lado gentil resolvesse traduzir a sentença para mim: "Não mexa com a minha filha". E então eu tive a oportunidade de ver uma das cenas mais adoráveis que já tinha visto na vida: Edward com cara de gângster nos seus óculos escuros, usando aquela camisa "ameaçadora" com Renesmee no colo em seu esplêndido vestidinho roxo de babados, dando risinhos de alegria por causa das borboletas que passeavam por ali.

Vomitei arco-íris a viagem inteira, e antes que pudesse me recuperar, nossas "férias" já tinham chegado ao fim.

…

De volta à Inglaterra, porque nada estava tão bom que não pudesse melhorar, Renesmee decidiu que queria começar a dar os primeiros passinhos. Suas perninhas estavam começando a criar firmeza: Ela andava quando alguém a segurava pelas mãos, mas nunca tinha caminhado por si só até um dia que, convencida de que já estava apta a mexer as próprias pernas como um atleta profissional, resolveu correr até Edward assim que ele entrou no quarto.

Ela estava em cima da cama e, obviamente, caiu no colchão. Mas não se importou. Achou inclusive a queda muito engraçada. Fiz menção em ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela conseguiu fazer isso sozinha, se apoiando nas minhas pernas, e quando já estava de pé de novo, saiu andando outra vez. E outra vez caiu.

E a queda foi repetida muitas vezes, e em todas as vezes Renesmee achava muito engraçado cair.

- Ah, vamos lá. Você consegue! - Edward encorajou-a esperando do outro lado do colchão.

Ela tentou de novo. E de novo. Os braços abertos de Edward eram um estímulo, e talvez por isso Renesmee não desistisse. Demorou um tempo, mas não muito: Quando ela finalmente ficou de pé e deu mais passos do que já havia conseguido, se concentrando na tarefa de caminhar em linha reta - ou quase -, Edward e eu torcemos em voz alta como pais corujas que éramos, e isso deve tê-la animado. Mas fizemos a festa mesmo quando ela alcançou os braços do pai e se jogou de qualquer jeito, como se fossem sua recompensa por um trabalho árduo tão bem feito.

- Minha atleta linda! - Ele soltou todo feliz, abraçando-a e beijando-a com tanta força que era difícil acreditar que ela estivesse respirando direito.

O tempo foi passando, nossa filha foi crescendo e ficando cada vez mais linda e sorridente. Ela era sociável, feliz e cada vez mais idêntica a Edward.

A vida, definitivamente, não poderia ficar melhor.

…

Quando Renesmee completou 1 aninho de vida, demos a ela o tipo de festa que pais dão aos filhos no primeiro aniversário, só que com algumas coisinhas a mais. Resumidamente, Edward fechou um parque de diversões para a comemoração. Cheguei a conversar com ele sobre a não necessidade de tudo aquilo, até porque Renesmee se divertiria loucamente até se comemorássemos seu aniversário em um parquinho de praça. Mas é claro que não fui sequer ouvida.

Como meu próprio aniversário era dois dias depois do dela, a festa, segundo Edward, foi para mim também. Era uma brincadeira, mas me achei meio idiota por gostar tanto de ter uma festa cheia de palhaços coloridos e uma roda-gigante. Era a melhor comemoração do "meu" aniversário em muito tempo, mesmo conhecendo somente a minha família ali. Havia tantas pessoas e tantas crianças que eu não sabia nem de onde elas tinham vindo - talvez dos amigos de trabalho de Edward e dos conhecidos de Esme.

Renesmee se divertiu tanto que tivemos que cantar um parabéns aos sussurros, porque a pobre criança, completamente exausta, dormiu profundamente no meu colo antes que a festa tivesse chegado ao fim. Foi engraçado.

Alcançada essa etapa na vida da nossa filha, Edward e eu achamos que seria um bom momento para deixá-la na companhia dos avós enquanto aproveitávamos nossa lua-de-mel adiada (e comemorávamos, de quebra, meu aniversário - agora de verdade). Foi difícil nos despedir dela, mas sabíamos que Esme e Carlisle cuidariam da nossa filha com toda a atenção e amor de que ela precisava. Além do mais, ela simplesmente adorava os avós.

Fomos para Grécia, em uma viagem de três semanas. Foi absolutamente maravilhoso. Edward estava disposto a me fazer aproveitar cada segundo que passávamos juntos, afinal aquele era um momento nosso, e por mais que fôssemos apaixonados por Renesmee, tínhamos que admitir que "momentos nossos" se tornaram raros depois da chegada dela.

Fomos a Atenas, Salônica e Pátras. Visitamos museus, templos, praias e monumentos. Tiramos tantas fotos quanto um casal de namorados faria, e compramos souvenirs para todo mundo. Ligávamos diariamente para Esme, só para nos certificarmos de que tudo estava bem. Sempre estava.

Sempre estaria.

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou, tocando de leve a ponta do meu nariz. Eu estava sozinha na varanda, enrolada em um cobertor e olhando para o mar lá embaixo enquanto deixava meus pensamentos longe dali.

- Saudade dela.

Edward riu baixinho contra o meu ombro, me abraçando por trás.

- Nós voltamos em três dias. Você vai poder matar as saudades logo.

Continuei calada por algum tempo.

- Ei... - Ele falou em uma voz divertida - Eu achei que você fosse curtir a viagem!

Me virei nos seus braços e fiquei de frente para ele. Lembrei que o havia deixado sozinho no quarto me esperando, e me senti uma idiota por fazer parecer que não estava aproveitando aquela oportunidade da maneira que deveria.

- Eu estou gostando muito. - Falei sem pestanejar, envolvendo meus braços no seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo - Você não faz idéia.

- Sei.

- Você só tem que me distrair pra que eu pare de lembrar que estou saudosista.

Ele riu outra vez, me puxando para mais perto.

- Mas não é isso que eu estou fazendo, com todos os passeios e todo roteiro e...

Beijei-o de novo, da maneira mais apaixonada que pude. Ele retribuiu, e por algum tempo permanecemos na nossa bolha sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta disso.

- Me distraia agora. - Concluí com um selinho educado no canto dos seus lábios, olhando-o como se quisesse explicar algo que ele não entendia - A noite toda, se possível.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam vagamente, e então me dei conta de que ele havia entendido.

- A noite toda? Mas amanhã nós tínhamos que acordar cedo pra ir...

Abri o cobertor que me envolvia propositalmente, deixando-o cair pelos ombros e me mostrar como estava: Completamente despida, usando apenas o cordão com o coração de citrino amarelo que ele um dia havia me dado, e que, desde então, eu nunca deixei de usar.

- Esqueça o roteiro. - Falei - Não me importo de ir pra lugar nenhum contanto que você esteja comigo.

Ele suspirou. Seus olhos dourados me varreram de cima a baixo, parando no hematoma claro que havia surgido nos meus quadris, resultado de todas as noites passadas com Edward durante aquelas duas semanas e meia.

- "Só te dão homens violentos"? - Ele perguntou com ar de mistério, e eu tive a impressão de já ter ouvido aquela pergunta em algum momento do passado.

- Me dão um único homem. - Respondi de imediato, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. E antes que Edward me pegasse no colo e me carregasse para a cama outra vez, finalizei - Simplesmente o melhor que poderiam me dar.

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**Oi, gente. Eu não morri. :P**_

_**Desculpem a demora e o sumiço. Não vou ficar aqui tentando me explicar porque sei que não vai adiantar, então...**_

_**Como ninguém acertou a cor (ou as cores) dos olhos da Renesmee, ninguém ganha o doce imaginário que eu tinha prometido. :P No início eu tive a idéia de deixar os olhos dela dourados mesmo, e fazer com que só um dos olhos tivesse uma mancha pequena marrom pra remeter à Bella. (Só como curiosidade: Esse seria um outro tipo de heterocromia, a Heterocromia Sectorial. Sim, eu também pesquisei sobre isso.) Mas depois pensei melhor e achei que seria muita sacanagem com o Edward, que teria uma filha com praticamente NADA da Bella. E como a Bella queria os olhos dourados, fiz meio a meio e todo mundo sai contente. :P**_

_**Vocês devem ter notado que eu falei muito por alto da família Cullen. Isso foi porque eu não queria me aprofundar mesmo: A história já está no final, e sinceramente, a essa altura eu sinto que ela deva ser focada só no Edward, na Bella e na Renesmee mesmo. Talvez vocês também tenham notado um "erro" (e se não notaram, eu falo agora): Não escrevi sobre o aniversário do Carlisle nesse capítulo. Pela ordem cronológica, ele tinha que estar aí no meio. Mas eu não quis mesmo, porque teria que colocar outra vez a família viajando pra lá e pra cá, e como já falei, esse não é o foco da história.**_

_**Um erro que cometi e que realmente não tem explicação foi a ausência do aniversário da Esme! Que tipo de família é essa que viaja pra Inglaterra pra ver o pai no aniversário mas não faz a mesma coisa com a mãe? :P Erro meu, desculpem. Mas nada que comprometa a história, creio eu.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! 3**_

_**E muito obrigada pela paciência também. You guys rock!**_

_**Obs: O próximo (e último) capítulo não demora a sair. Ele será curto.**_

_**Beijos, Mel.**_


	39. Chapter 39 Final

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee, como qualquer criança saudável, cresceu, graças a Deus. Sim, porque por mais que bebês sejam fofos e lindos quando ainda não fazem nada sozinhos, eles dão um certo trabalho. E mesmo que nos arrependamos lá na frente por termos torcido para que eles tivessem crescido logo, no fundo sentimos uma alegria imensa por vê-los amadurecerem e se transformarem em pessoinhas cheias de saúde e prontas para conquistar o mundo.

Mas ela ainda não é uma adulta, nem uma adolescente. Está longe disso. Renesmee tem 6 anos, há precisamente dois dias.

Ainda não presenciamos a queda do seu primeiro dente de leite ou sua primeira formatura, mas estivemos lá quando ela andou de bicicleta pela primeira vez e a encorajamos no seu primeiro dia de aula. Trocamos muitas fraldas, compramos muitas bonecas, escutamos muitos choros vindos de joelhos ralados. A ensinamos a nadar e exercitamos o início da sua leitura. Fomos pais de primeira viagem, mas segundo Esme, nos saímos muito bem.

Eu concordo, apesar de não ter nenhuma base como referência. Renesmee parece uma criança bastante serelepe. Sua simpatia e seu jeito de parecer gostar de todo mundo são sua marca registrada. Ela quase nunca se irrita, e às vezes, quando não sabe como reagir a um determinado estímulo, opta por cair na gargalhada. Ela pode fazer amigos com uma simples saída, seja indo ao parque ou à padaria.

Seus olhos se firmaram cada um na própria cor: O direito dourado como âmbar e o esquerdo marrom como chocolate. Isso é muitas vezes uma forma de puxar assunto onde quer que ela esteja, e basta que demonstrem interesse para que Renesmee estufe o peito e comece seu discurso cheio de sabedoria: "É, eu tenho uma _alomalia_!".

É humanamente impossível não amá-la.

Para uma melhor educação, Edward e eu dividimos nossas obrigações como pais. Isso significa que ele é responsável pelos "sins", enquanto que dizer os "nãos" necessários sobra para mim. Felizmente (porque a última coisa que eu quero é me tornar uma mãe chata e repressora competindo com um pai engraçado e "maneiro"), Renesmee é uma criança boa. Um anjo, por mais agitada que seja. Não precisamos (_eu_ não preciso) reprimi-la duas vezes. Ela simplesmente entende que, caso eu não a deixe fazer alguma coisa, deve haver algum motivo, e magicamente obedece (o que é um tanto esquisito. Crianças de 6 anos não deveriam ter esse discernimento).

Eu realmente não tenho do que reclamar. Muitas crianças são umas pestes, mas não ela.

E ela tem só 6 anos. Há precisamente dois dias. O que faz com que hoje seja um dia um pouco especial para mim.

- Emma? - Chamei, chegando na cozinha e encontrando-a no fogão.

- Oi, Bella! - Ela respondeu toda contente - Feliz aniversário!

- Brigada... - Falei ainda morrendo de sono, abraçando-a e me jogando em cima dela - Que horas são?

- Quase 11h. Estou fazendo o almoço, daqui a pouco eles chegam...

- Merda... Dormi demais. - Falei, levando a mão à cabeça - Eu deveria estar te ajudando...

- Coisa nenhuma! É seu aniversário. E aniversariantes não trabalham.

Emma gosta de me dar ordens. A essa altura nós já temos esse nível de intimidade mesmo.

- Ei, eu gosto de cozinhar, e você sabe diss...

- Você - não - vai - cozinhar.

Bufei. Ela é teimosa como uma mula, e eu sabia que a única forma de chegar perto do fogão seria acertá-la com uma frigideira e deixá-la desacordada em um canto.

Desisti de brigar.

- Ok. Onde está Renesmee?

- Ela estava na casa da árvore da última vez que eu vi.

Uma casa na árvore. Edward deu a Renesmee uma casa na árvore como presente de 6 anos. E não é uma daquelas casas na árvore feitas de tocos de madeira e cordas: É uma casa com porta e janelas de vidro, varanda, escada e dois andares. Uma família poderia facilmente morar ali.

A "casinha" foi construída na grande árvore rosa (como a chamamos) que fica no canto do jardim. Graças ao empenho de Edward em procurar uma empresa especializada em construções desse tipo e deixar claro que a queria pronta o quanto antes, ela foi terminada em menos de três semanas. Foram três semanas com placas enormes em torno da obra, impedindo que Renesmee visse do que se tratava para que, no dia do seu aniversário, ela tivesse uma surpresa.

E ela ficou surpresa. E, para ser sincera, eu também. Era mesmo um trabalho belíssimo, embora eu tenha adquirido uma leve dor de cabeça só de pensar nos perigos que minha filha poderia passar naquela varanda, por mais que a casa ficasse só a dois metros do chão. E por mais que houvesse colchões fofos embaixo dela (porque Edward, graças a Deus, é mais neurótico do que eu).

- Ela está sozinha? - Perguntei, querendo saber se Edward estava com ela.

- Está com a Babalu.

Babalu é uma cachorrinha maltês fêmea, com olhos que parecem duas jabuticabas, branca feito uma bolinha de sorvete de creme que anda para lá e para cá atrás da dona: Minha filha. Esse foi o presente de Edward para os seus 5 anos, uma cachorra que parece ser movida a pilha. Ele se sentiu no dever de alegrá-la depois que seu sapo (outro presente de Edward, que não sabia dizer um "não") morreu. Seu nome era Musgo, e no seu velório - cuidadosamente organizado por Renesmee -, Esme, Carlisle, Edward e eu tivemos que prestar nossos sentimentos diante da sua pequena cova.

Musgo permanece enterrado no jardim até hoje.

Mas Babalu chegou, trazendo de volta toda a alegria de Renesmee. Ela dá pelo menos dois banhos na cachorra por semana com o shampoo de pêssego. É uma compulsão, o que torna Babalu um pequeno pêssego feliz ambulante. Com um lacinho rosa na cabeça.

- Ah, certo... Mas você viu o Edward?

- Não. Ele já não estava quando eu cheguei. Deve ter saído cedo.

Fiquei com medo. Por que Edward teve que sair cedo num domingo? Meu aniversário tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo, ou seu sumiço repentino não passava de uma coincidência?

- Bom, tudo bem... Então eu v...

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MÃE!

Fui quase arremessada ao chão por um golpe baixo (literalmente) de Renesmee, que se agarrou na minha cintura como um carrapato assim que me virei para sair da cozinha. Ela tem uma incrível capacidade de ser silenciosa quando quer, e berrar como se eu fosse surda no momento seguinte.

- Aaah, brigada! - Respondi feliz, abraçando-a de volta e me inclinando para baixo. Ela me deu um beijo efusivo.

- Peraí, Babalu! Eu tô falando com ela! - Renesmee soltou em uma voz meio esganiçada, tentando fazer com que Babalu parasse de pular nas minhas pernas como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne mal passada. Ela queria me dar os parabéns também.

- Oi Babalu. - Falei, achando graça.

- MÃE, ESPERA AÍ!

E assim, do nada, Renesmee saiu da cozinha correndo como se estivesse com dor de barriga. Babalu correu atrás dela.

- Por que ela grita tanto? - Soltei.

- Acho que ela é assim quando está muito animada com alguma coisa. - Emma tentou explicar.

- Se eu sair daqui ela vai ter uma síncope, não vai?

- Vai. - Ela pontuou.

Achei melhor esperar, pegando um pêssego da fruteira e comendo. Babalu sempre me faz ter vontade de comer pêssegos.

Quando Renesmee voltou, trazia em uma das mãos um buquê de camélias brancas e, no outro, um papel.

- Eu tenho dois presentes pra você! - Ela disse abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, me entregando o buquê e depois o papel. Era um desenho, que ela fez questão de explicar - Somos nós! Essa é a vovó e esse é o vovô. Aqui é o papai, e aqui sou eu com a Babalu. E essa é a Emma. E essa é você.

- Eu estou também? - Emma chegou perto para ver.

Esme e Carlisle eram o casal de bonecos de palito no canto. O palito de Emma estava acenando, como se fosse uma fotografia. Edward era o boneco mais alto. A boneca mais baixa, logo ao lado dele, tinha um olho pintado na cor marrom e o outro na cor amarela. Havia uma bolinha branca com lacinho rosa na altura do seu peito. Por fim, do outro lado dela, estava um boneco de palito que só podia ser eu mesma.

Estávamos todos em um jardim cheio de flores, ao lado de uma árvore rosa e alta. Identifiquei nosso próprio jardim.

- Está chovendo e fazendo sol ao mesmo tempo? - Emma perguntou curiosa, notando o sol amarelo e redondo de um lado e, do outro, uma nuvem que descarregava gotas de chuva em cima de "nós".

- É... - Renesmee começou, empregando um tom de professora na voz - É que o papai me viu desenhando, e ele disse que a mamãe gostava de chuva. E, bom, como hoje não tá chovendo, então eu dou a chuva de presente pra ela.

Ela pontuou a explicação como se fosse algo muito simples de ser entendido, sorrindo daquele jeito fofo dela.

E então eu comecei a chorar como uma imbecil.

- Desculpa, mãe! Eu posso apagar a chuva...

- Não, meu amor! - Tentei explicar, abraçando-a e dando nela um beijo apaixonado - A mamãe adorou!

- Mas você tá chorando! - Ela falou fazendo um beicinho.

- Mas eu não estou triste. Eu prometo. Estou muito feliz, e gostei muito do presente!

- Mas eu não gosto de ver você chorando...

- Tá bem. - Falei, secando as lágrimas - Parei.

Ela pareceu duvidar de mim, então resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E as flores?

Renesmee fez cara de paisagem.

- É o seu outro presente.

- Ah, é? - Provoquei-a.

- É.

- O papai tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Não...

Renesmee não sabe mentir. Algumas crianças já conseguem fazer isso nessa idade. Minha filha não é uma dessas crianças. Seus olhos se arregalam como se ela estivesse sendo silenciosamente eletrocutada.

- Ok. - Falei, tentando não rir - Obrigada, eu adorei!

Abracei-a de novo, e nesse momento Babalu começou a pular nas minhas pernas outra vez.

- AI, BABALU! DEIXA EU FALAR COM A MAMÃE! - Ela soltou meio nervosa, e Babalu levou um susto e saiu correndo da cozinha. Renesmee imediatamente se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, e saiu correndo porta a fora atrás do pêssego saltitante - EI, ESPERA! DESCULPA, BABALU!

- Espera, Renesm...

- Não adianta. Ela não vai ouvir ninguém enquanto não pedir desculpas pelo menos dez vezes pra Babalu. - Emma falou calmamente, rindo da situação.

Suspirei.

Encontrei um vaso e o enchi de água, colocando as flores nele. Quando ia sair para guardar meu desenho em algum lugar - e procurar por Edward -, o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- _Oi, querida! Feliz aniversário! Que você seja muito feliz!_

- Oi, Esme! Muito obrigada!

- _Daqui a pouco estamos aí pra te dar um beijo pessoalmente!_

- Ah... Sim! Claro! é que eu acordei um pouco tarde, então talvez o almoço demore um pouquinho... - Comecei a correr pela cozinha, pegando algumas travessas na esperança de ajudar o trabalho de Emma a andar mais rápido. Ela bateu com uma colher na minha mão como se eu estivesse sendo mal educada.

- _Ah, eu posso ajudar vocês..._

- Nem pensar! Você não vem pra comemoração do meu aniversário pra ajudar a arrumar as coisas! Onde já se viu?

Renesmee entrou outra vez na cozinha saltitando com Babalu no colo. Aparentemente, as duas tinham feito as pazes.

- Mãe!

- _E qual o problema? Você sabe que eu gosto de ajudar..._

- Mãe!

- Pera um pouquinho, amor. - Falei carinhosamente para minha filha - Esme, não precisa. Emma e eu damos conta do recado.

- "Você" uma ova! - Emma replicou.

- Mãe!

Babalu começou a pular nas minhas pernas de novo.

- Renesmee, sua cachorra tem molas nas patas?

- _Ok, ok. Eu levo a sobremesa então._ - Esme falou pacientemente - _E não se preocupe se o almoço atrasar._

- Mãe!

- Ok, Esme, obrigada mesmo! Um beijo!

- Mãe!

Desliguei o telefone, virando para Renesmee logo em seguida e cutucando-a da maneira mais insuportável a cada palavra:

- Oi. Oi. Oi. Oi. Oi.

Ela riu.

- Viu como é chato? - Perguntei, colocando o telefone no lugar.

- É que você não me respondia...

- Eu estava falando com a vovó no telefone. Agora pode falar.

- É que o papai chegou. Ele pediu pra chamar você lá no jardim.

- Por quê?

- O seu presente tá lá.

Considerei sua resposta por algum tempo.

- E por que ele não traz aqui? - Perguntei.

- Porque não cabe. - Ela riu.

Congelei.

- Oh-oh... - Emma soltou.

_Puta que pariu, Edward..._

- Vem! - Ela falou, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para fora.

Segui com ela para o hall, já traçando planos de como castigar Edward pelo que quer que ele tenha feito. Qualquer coisa grande o suficiente para não caber dentro daquela cozinha enorme o classificava como "culpado".

Quando chegamos no jardim, fechei os olhos lentamente e respirei fundo. Renesmee soltou a minha mão e saiu correndo para o Mini Cooper preto estacionado na frente da garagem, com as portas abertas.

Um carro. Por que eu não tinha pensado naquilo? Era a cara de Edward.

- Não é legal? - Ela gritou para mim, a alguns metros de distância, entrando no carro e sentando no banco do motorista - Posso dirigir?

- Não. - Falei, esfregando a testa e caminhando até ela.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou decepcionada.

- Porque você precisa de carteira de motorista pra dirigir.

- Por quê?

- Porque se você dirigir sem uma carteira de motorista você vai presa.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim.

- Aaah...

- Cadê o papai? - Perguntei, querendo assassiná-lo.

- Não sei. Ele tava aqui...

_Cretino. Deve ter se escondido._

- Vou procurá-lo. Não deixa a Babalu entrar no carro, tá?

- Tá. - Ela respondeu, se ajeitando no banco, segurando o volante e fazendo uma expressão meio psicopata.

Por via das dúvidas, tirei a chave da ignição e levei comigo.

- Edward! - Chamei no meu tom de voz mais puto, entrando em cada aposento daquela casa e me virando para procurar no próximo quando me dava conta de que ele não estava lá. Entrei na biblioteca, na sala e até na piscina. Emma me garantiu que ele não havia passado pela cozinha. Subi e continuei gritando pelo seu nome até chegar no nosso quarto. Entrei no banheiro e concluí que ele não estava lá. Ao me virar para sair e continuar minha busca, encontrei-o a um centímetro de mim, como um psicopata. Dei alguns passos tortos para trás com o susto até bater na pia de mármore.

- Oi, amor. Feliz aniversário! - Ele falou calmamente, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. Se eu não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que Edward me esfaquearia naquele segundo e ficaria assistindo minha morte lentamente nos azulejos do chão - Gostou do presente?

- Você lembra das minhas exatas palavras ontem de noite? - Perguntei, ignorando o fato de estar quase sendo espremida contra a parede.

- Lembro sim.

- E quais foram?

- Você disse que não queria nenhuma lembrança de aniversário.

- Precisamente.

- E o que tem? - Ele perguntou, parecendo se divertir.

- "Tem" que você concordou.

- Sim. Eu concordei.

Levantei as chaves do carro à altura dos seus olhos e as sacudi.

- Então que porra é esta?

Ele fingiu uma cara de espanto, como se tivesse sido verbalmente agredido.

- Então você chama um carro de "lembrança"? Estou chocado.

Me controlei para não esganá-lo.

- Edward...

- É muito mais que uma lembrança. É algo muito útil.

- Eu... não sei... dirigir. - Falei pausadamente, articulando as palavras muito bem para que ele as entendesse.

- Já está mais do que na hora de aprender.

Desejei ter um martelo de carne nas mãos para poder amassar seus dedos, um a um.

- Vamos... - Ele continuou - Eu nunca te dei nada desse nível.

- Você queria me dar uma casa na Polinésia Francesa no ano passado!

- E você não deixou!

- Mas é óbvio que eu não deixei! - Minha voz começou a sair estridente - Se eu fosse deixar que você me enchesse de presentes, em três anos eu teria uma quantia boa o suficiente pra comprar o Taj Mahal e morar nele!

- Mas você é mesmo exagerada. Eu te dei um carro. Grandes coisas.

Respirei fundo e contei até três. Tentei me convencer de que estava exagerando. Ora, era só um carro.

- Ok, Edward. - Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo - Eu entro em uma auto-escola...

- Eu posso arranjar a carteira de motorista se você quiser. Aulas de auto-escola são sempre tão chatas...

Encarei-o me perguntando se ele alguma vez ouvia o que eu dizia. Será que ele estava prestando atenção?

- Faça isso e eu arranco suas bolas, frito e dou pra Babalu comer.

Ele fez uma cara engraçada de dor.

- Você sairia perdendo se fizesse isso...

Ele chegou ainda mais perto. A essa altura eu já estava praticamente sentada em cima da pia mesmo.

- Não vai agradecer pelo presente? - Ele perguntou aproximando nossos rostos.

- Pelo carro? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas - Não. Mas obrigada pelas flores.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Foi coisa da Renesmee.

- Claro que foi.

Ele riu de uma maneira doce. No fundo Edward sempre soube que aqueles detalhes, aqueles pequenos atos e lembranças significavam muito mais para mim. Ele me conhece. Sabe que uma simples camélia arrancada de qualquer jeito do jardim de Esme, com terra e tudo, ou uma noite de primavera que ele passe deitado na grama ao meu lado no nosso próprio jardim, valem muito mais do que qualquer jóia ou qualquer presente. Valem mais porque simbolizam muito mais. Porque me trazem de volta memórias, e porque me mostram que o romantismo ainda está aqui, vivo entre nós dois.

Não só vivo como, ao que tudo indica, mais intenso. Se o nascimento de Renesmee tinha nos afastado momentaneamente (o que estava dentro da normalidade, já que era exatamente o que acontecia com quase qualquer casal), seu crescimento nos deu a chance e o tempo de nos aproximarmos outra vez. Talvez fosse só uma impressão, mas parece que Edward desenvolveu algum tipo de adoração esquisita por mim. Não que me assuste ou faça com que eu me sinta desconfortável - não MESMO -, mas é curioso e um pouco estranho como às vezes eu me sinto em algum tipo de pedestal.

- Acho que está na hora de termos uma segunda lua-de-mel. - Ele falou bem baixinho, me beijando com delicadeza.

Passei o braço em torno do seu pescoço.

- E você acha que a sua filha não vai querer vir junto? - Perguntei esquecendo completamente de continuar puta com ele.

- Nós deixamos ela com o Jackson na França e nos mandamos. - Ele abriu os olhos como se tivesse acabado de falar algo muito inteligente - Porra, eu sou um gênio!

Sorri, beijando-o intensamente sem aviso. Por um bom tempo.

- Vou comprar as passagens amanhã - Ele falou contra a minha boca, envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura e me puxando contra si - Austrália está bom pra você?

- Ei, apressadinho. Temos que ver um monte de coisas.

- Que coisas? Eu tiro férias, você vem comigo.

Eu não voltei a trabalhar depois que Renesmee nasceu. Aceitei desempenhar o meu próprio papel "Esme", o que, no fundo, era mais ou menos fácil. Minha vida passou a ser basicamente voltada para o objetivo simples de cuidar da minha família e fazer com que todos estivessem bem. Pode não ser um exemplo de autonomia e independência e todas aquelas coisas que muitas mulheres de hoje em dia têm como meta de vida, mas eu estou feliz. _Feliz_, do fundo do coração. E isso é o suficiente para me fazer entender que eu não preciso mudar.

O que significa que eu realmente posso ir pra qualquer lugar com ele.

- Você é sempre tão prático...

- Você devia ser assim também.

Uma de suas mãos subitamente entrou nos meus cabelos e puxou meu rosto com força contra o dele. Sua língua simplesmente invadiu minha boca como se não precisasse ser anunciada. No exato momento em que minhas pernas se enrolariam na sua cintura por vontade própria, ouvi uma vozinha conhecida se aproximando.

- Paaaaaaaaai...

- Hmmmfff... Por que ela sempre faz isso nas piores horas? - Ele concluiu sem separar as nossas bocas.

- Porque ela é a nossa filha. É o papel dela. - Sorri.

- Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai...

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! - Ele respondeu com um tracinho quase inaudível de impaciência na voz.

Antes que Renesmee entrasse no banheiro de repente - porque às vezes ela simplesmente aparecia como uma assombração -, desci da pia e me afastei um pouco de Edward.

- Pai. - Ela falou, caminhando de maneira imponente banheiro a dentro. Simples assim, como se não estivesse sendo empata-foda de ninguém.

- Pois não? - Ele respondeu, abrindo a torneira e fingindo lavar as mãos.

- Eu tô aqui atrás.

- Mas meus ouvidos te escutam de qualquer lugar, princesa. - Ele respondeu, não podendo virar de frente de jeito nenhum. Renesmee provavelmente perguntaria o que era aquilo grande no meio das calças dele, e então teríamos que começar a falar sobre sexualidade um pouco cedo demais com ela.

- É a Babalu. - Ela falou.

- O que tem a Babalu?

- Ela fez cocô no banco do carro da mamãe.

Edward fez careta e se contorceu ainda de costas, dando uns pulinhos e puxando a calça para frente.

- O papai não disse pra você não deixar a Babalu entrar, amor?

Renesmee encarou o pai como se ele fosse um verme nojento, obviamente duvidando de sua capacidade intelectual. Ela sacudiu a mão, provavelmente achando que estava dizendo algo óbvio demais, podendo ser seguido de um "alo-ou?":

- Mas eu não deixei. Ela me desobedeceu.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

Era esse tipo de atitude que fazia com que ela se transformasse a cada dia mais em uma miniatura perfeita de Edward. Seu olhar de desdém é uma cópia do dele. Fora isso, cada pequeno detalhe na sua aparência remete a ele. O formato dos olhos, o nariz, a boca, o formato do rosto, os cabelos, as orelhas, as mãos... Tudo, absolutamente tudo é igual a Edward.

Bom, não _tudo_.

O olho esquerdo não é.

- Porra, Babalu!

Babalu, que estava do lado de Renesmee, inclinou a cabeça se perguntando o que Edward queria com ela.

- Pai! - Ela falou com os olhos esbugalhados em choque, colocando as mãos na boca - Você falou palavrão!

- É, eu sei. - Ele falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os mais - Não imite o papai. Ele é mal educado, e meninas educadas não fazem isso. E você é muito educada.

- Sou. - Ela pontuou, claramente orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Certo. - Edward suspirou, pegando as chaves da minha mão - Eu vou limpar o seu presente.

- E eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. - Ri - Daqui a pouco seus pais estão aqui.

- Você ouviu isso, Babalu? - Renesmee falou em uma voz um pouco estridente - Daqui a pouco os convidados estão aqui e nós não estamos arrumadas!

- Claro que estão. - Edward se meteu - Vocês estão lindas.

- Pai, eu tô de pijama.

- E qual o problema?

- O Jacob não pode me ver de pijama.

Jacob é o melhor amigo de Renesmee. Eles se conheceram na escola, e desde então não se desgrudaram mais. Ele lembra um indiozinho, com olhos um pouco puxados e um sorriso encantador. Sempre que os vejo juntos eles estão brigando, mas um não vive sem o outro. Na maioria das vezes Renesmee o acha bobo: "Ele é um menino. Meninos são bobos". Mas, no fundo, eu acho que ela gosta quando ele implica.

- "Jacob" quem? - Edward perguntou.

- É o amiguinho dela. - Expliquei - Ele estava viajando e não pôde vir dar os parabéns a ela no dia certo, mas chegou hoje. Achei melhor convidá-lo pra vir ver Renesmee.

Edward olhou de mim para ela desconfiado.

- De onde vocês se conhecem?

- Da escola.

- Como ele é?

- Bobo.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Seis.

Edward me encarou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Vou prestar atenção nesse guri.

- Não seja ridículo. - Falei a ele.

- Não estou sendo. Homens são uns - e parou de emitir som, apenas gesticulando com a boca - "filhos da puta".

- Ele tem seis anos. Seis!

- Ele vai crescer.

Suspirei. Renesmee olhava para nós dois como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Ele é uma gracinha, Edward. - Falei de maneira firme, querendo pôr um fim àquela conversa - Minha intuição diz que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

- Certo. - Ele respondeu completamente cético, como se eu estivesse bêbada.

- Mãe, posso usar um batom seu?

- Não, não pode. - Edward falou, tentando não ser seco com a filha - Você já é linda. Agora vamos limpar o que a Babalu fez no presente da mamãe.

Renesmee suspirou sem entender, e quando Edward saiu ela foi atrás. Mas antes de deixá-la ir, segurei-a pela mão e a puxei para perto da minha boca, falando bem baixinho ao seu ouvido.

- Já deixei um bem clarinho na sua gaveta. Só não deixa o papai saber.

…

Minhas festas de aniversário nunca eram feitas em boates ou clubes ou casas de festa. Minhas festas de aniversário se passavam sempre com a minha família, e por mais que Edward achasse isso um pouco deprimente, eu discordava. Talvez, se estivesse na minha pele, tendo passado pelas perdas que eu passei, ele conseguiria entender o porquê daquilo ser a minha diversão particular. Não significava dar mais ou menos valor às pessoas: Era simplesmente ver as coisas de jeitos diferentes.

Esse aniversário não foi diferente. Uma reunião familiar na sala de estar da minha casa foi o suficiente para me deixar alegre. Carlisle passou um bom tempo conversando coisas de trabalho com Edward. Esme aprendeu pelo menos umas três brincadeiras diferentes com Renesmee, que só largou a avó quando Jacob chegou com os pais. A presença do menino também chamou a atenção de Edward que, numa atitude incrivelmente "madura", resolveu usar aquela camisa ameaçadora que Jasper deu a ele há mais ou menos cinco anos atrás. É claro que ele sabe que, primeiro, Jacob não entende francês, e que segundo, mesmo se entendesse, ele não daria a mínima.

Mas tenho que admitir que seu ciúme idiota me divertiu. Foi impagável a cara que Edward fez ao saber que a filha e o amiguinho estavam brincando na casa da árvore, tendo Babalu como única companhia. Ele passou a festa inteira indo lá oferecer brigadeiro aos dois, obviamente com o intuito de se certificar que Jacob não estava molestando Renesmee. Os pais do menino, Graças a Deus, não notaram como meu marido é estranho.

Depois do bolo, de alguns copos de refrigerante derrubados e de um joelho mais uma vez ralado na terra (porque "Pique-pega é divertido, mãe!"), o dia terminou. Recebi os votos de felicidades de todos que eu amo, e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer feliz.

São 22h. Renesmee está apagada na cama há algum tempo, e parece que só vai acordar amanhã. Edward está lá dentro arrumando as coisas sozinho, já que Emma já foi embora. E eu estou aqui no jardim.

O céu está muito escuro, o que faz com que as estrelas estejam brilhando mais do que o normal. É um bom cenário pro meu jardim encantado. Faz com que ele fique ainda mais bonito, me dá uma atmosfera boa para pensar.

Às vezes eu simplesmente penso.

Penso em tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos. Penso em como pode uma vida mudar da água pro vinho, quase como mágica. Penso que tudo pelo qual eu passei antes _dele_ chegar na minha vida, por mais doloroso que tenha sido, é agora só uma lembrança.

Não importa.

Quero manter meu passado, mas não para lembrar da dor que já se foi. Quero guardar dele o fato de que um dia eu subestimei o poder dos contos de fadas e quebrei a cara. E que foi o _meu_ príncipe encantado o responsável por me ensinar isso.

Meu segredo está guardado. Vai continuar assim por muito tempo, talvez para sempre. Um dia, quem sabe, eu me sinta preparada para contar. Mas é ainda inconfessável. Por enquanto é. Por enquanto só _ele_ sabe, e acho sinceramente que só _ele_ deva saber.

Talvez por enquanto. Talvez para sempre.

Mas eu estou bem. Definitivamente bem. Estou pensando no dia de hoje, na minha família e _nele_. Venho pensando muito nele. Estou pensando em quanto tempo vai ser preciso até que ele note que eu não estou lá dentro e venha me buscar aqui no jardim.

E quando ele fizer isso, estou pensando em como dar a Edward a notícia de que ele vai ser pai de novo.

Dessa vez, de gêmeos.

**~/~**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Pelas reviews, indicações, palavras de carinho, pelas críticas positivas e negativas, pela paciência, pelas inspirações, pelas correções e pelos conselhos: Muito obrigada a vocês que acompanharam a fic!**

**(Um obrigada especial à Luiza que me mandou essa música do James Morrison - I Won't Let You Go num dia em que a minha inspiração tava péssima pra escrever. Virou o hino da minha história! É TÃO Bella/Edward! ;* )**

**Beijosssssssssss, Mel**


	40. Chapter 40

O que mais me perguntaram ou mencionaram durante a fic:

**1. Rosalie e Emmet não ficam juntos?**

Não (como vocês viram). O motivo é simples: Originalmente a família do Edward NÃO ia aparecer na história, então eu fiz a Rosalie como uma das garotas de programa já que o Emmet não existiria. Logo, quando ele passou a existir, obviamente já era tarde.

Sim, algumas de vocês vão perguntar "Mas por que não colocá-los se conhecendo como o Edward e a Bella se conheceram?" Bom, por dois motivos: Primeiro que por mais que eles se conhecessem, vocês não concordam que ia ser uma situação esquisita? Bella e Rosalie convivendo como cunhadas felizes com todo aquele passado em comum? Não rola, né? Segundo - e esse é o ponto principal -: Fazê-los se conhecerem e se apaixonarem nas mesmas condições do Edward e da Bella faria com que a magia do "romance improvável" que eu quis deixar EXCLUSIVO pro casal principal simplesmente desaparecesse. Seria mais ou menos assim: "Então o Edward e a Bella se apaixonariam, mas grande coisa, aconteceu a mesma coisa com o Emmet e a Rosalie..."

Não. Minha fic é Bella/Edward. EU sou Bella/Edward. Se eu soubesse que o Emmet apareceria na história, a Rosalie não seria uma garota de programa e eles seriam um casal feliz. Mas já que começou assim, termina assim. Eu acho mais plausível.

**2. A família do Edward não soube do passado da Bella!**

Não, não soube. "Mas eles aceitariam numa boa..." Não, não aceitariam. Gente, ela era uma garota de programa. Deixemos de lado a utopia e vamos pensar: Que família, por mais perfeita que seja, aceitaria uma garota de programa e apoiaria o filho/irmão casando com ela? E por mais que "aceitasse", quanto tempo precisaria pra que a confiança fosse reestabelecida?

Lembram do que a Alice falou? "Se vocês optaram por manter um segredo, não é da minha conta". É bem por aí. Pra que todo mundo precisa saber? Imaginam a situação desagradável caso a verdade viesse à tona depois que todo mundo já confiava e gostava dela? É desnecessário. Todo mundo tem segredos. Todo mundo mantém segredos. Não é diferente com a Bella, e o Edward era a única pessoa que precisava saber disso. Ele sabe, ele aceita. Let's move on.

**3. James e Lauren não apareceram pra infernizar a vida do casal.**

Esqueçam eles. Não sei que fim o James levou, e vocês não deveriam se preocupar. Ele que morra. :P

Lauren só entrou na história pra TENTAR pegar o Edward de volta. Sempre tem uma vadia pra TENTAR atrapalhar a nossa felicidade. Mas ela não conseguiu, simples assim. Do que adianta insistir numa coisa que você sabe que não vai levar em nada? Ela é vadia, mas não é tapada.

**4. Bella não volta a trabalhar. Por quê?**

Ela é uma ótima dona de casa e "chefe de família". O Edward pode até "mandar" nas empresas Cullen, mas quem manda no Edward é a Bella.

E não é exatamente assim com a Esme e o Carlisle? ;)

**5. Muito sem noção o que você fez no capítulo 38. Renesmee com um olho de cada cor? Edward com aquele fetiche esquisito de aproveitar o leite da Bella? Nojento!**

Puxa, eu tava tão orgulhosa da minha idéia dos olhos da Renesmee serem um de cada cor. Mas parece que teve gente que acabou decepcionada... :( Mas quero frisar que eu NÃO inventei isso. Heterocromia existe, mesmo sendo rara, ok?

Quanto ao fetiche, bom, não é questão disso. De verdade, não é. É normal vazar leite dos seios de uma mulher que teve filho recentemente. No ato sexual vaza MESMO, tanto que tem gente que faz com uma toalha embaixo pra não sujar o lençol. Mas o seio continua sendo uma zona erógena, gente. E se você põe a boca ali e estimula aquela área, o leite simplesmente sai. O Edward não ia parar o que tava fazendo pra ficar secando com uma toalhinha.

Mas entendo que algumas de vocês não tenham gostado.

Mas só quero dizer uma coisa: Se vocês tivessem lido uns relatos reais que eu li em algumas pesquisas (relacionando sexo com amamentação), aí sim vocês iam ficar indignadas. MESMO. XD

**6. O Edward foi um imbecil com a Bella no capítulo 38. Ele só deu atenção pra Renesmee!**

Não! Ele estava fascinado pela filha, mas NÃO excluiu a Bella. O que eu quis passar (e acho que não consegui) foi que, porque um pensou em dar espaço pro outro curtir a filha, nenhum dos dois entenderam que eles podiam SE curtir também. O Edward achava que a Bella só tinha olhos pra Renesmee, e a Bella achava a mesma coisa do Edward.

Não se esqueçam que o capítulo foi POV da Bella. E POVs da Bella sempre tendem a nos mostrar a carência dela. Ela não vê e não relata a obsessão que o Edward tem por ela.

**7. Agora que a fic acabou, você vai escrever outra?**

Talvez eu escreva, mas não agora. Não mesmo. Escrever uma fic é exaustivo, e isso pode parecer palhaçada, mas só quem escreve sabe o que eu tô dizendo. Além de tomar todo o seu tempo de lazer e fazer com que as pessoas achem que você não se dedica suficientemente às suas leitoras, e que você faz pouco caso, e etc. Já recebi mensagens mal educadas e exigências de atualização, sendo que eu faço o que posso. Isso é chato e um pouco decepcionante.

Mas enfim: Agora vou usar meu tempo pra ler fics, coisa que eu não faço há MUITO tempo. Tive que parar pra terminar essa, e as várias pesquisas sobre assuntos dos quais eu não entendia tomaram ainda mais o meu tempo.

Férias pra mim! :P

Ah, uma última coisa: Eu pretendo consertar os erros que deixei passar nos capítulos mais antigos. Talvez reescreva algumas partes de outra forma, mas não vou mudar a história. É que comecei a fic escrevendo de um jeito e terminei de outro (detalhes de ortografia mesmo, como tempo verbal, uso de preposições e pronomes, etc). Se vocês receberem alertas de atualização de De Repente, Amor , é por causa disso.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por prestigiarem a minha história. Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas indicações. Obrigada às pessoas que me ajudaram em assuntos dos quais eu não fazia idéia. Obrigada a quem veio pra mim apontando erros, a quem betou certas partes da história e a quem deu opiniões sobre certos pontos. Obrigada a todas que me estimularam a continuar, que me deram força pelo twitter e que tentaram me inspirar.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Beijos, Mel.


End file.
